Entangled
by triplet794
Summary: [END!]Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang dikatakan unik menurut semua orang yang mengenalnya, dimana yang satu merupakan "penyembuh" dan yang satu merupakan "pembunuh". Bertolak belakang namun menjadi satu karena takdir yang menjerat mereka. HUNHAN! /YAOI! /M! / M(preg)! / NC! /DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_**Triplet794 present new story**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang dikatakan unik menurut semua orang yang mengenalnya, dimana yang satu merupakan "penyembuh" dan yang satu merupakan "pembunuh". Bertolak belakang namun menjadi satu karena takdir yang menjerat mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Dokter Oh."

Pria cantik yang dipanggil namanya pun menoleh. Dia membuka masker yang sedang ia gunakan saat melakukan operasi.

"Ada apa?" katanya bertanya ramah kepada kepala perawat di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Ada seseorang yang menunggu anda di ruangan anda."

Pria cantik itu pun sedikit mengernyit menebak-nebak "Siapa?" Katanya bertanya pada perawat Song.

"Tuan Oh yang menunggu anda."

Pria cantik bernama lengkap Oh Luhan itu pun sedikit tersenyum namun terlihat sekali wajahnya masih mengeras. "Aku akan menemuinya. Terimakasih." Katanya berjalan melewati perawat Song yang kentara sekali ingin bertanya banyak pada Luhan.

"Dokter Oh.." katanya kembali memanggil Luhan.

Luhan pun kembali menoleh dan menatap bingung kepada kepala perawat yang kembali memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa anda akan kembali pada orang itu?"

"Orang itu?" Luhan mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Tuan Oh Sehun, suami anda?"

Wajah Luhan pun kembali mengeras, mulutnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab namun kemudian dia sedikit tersenyum. "Kami tidak pernah benar-benar berpisah sebenarnya." Katanya menjawab asal dan kemudian kembali berjalan menuju ruangannya dimana pria yang sangat dikenal sebagai suaminya di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja telah menunggu.

 _Cklek….!_

Luhan memasuki ruangannya dan terlihat dua penjaga membungkuk menyapa padanya, sementara suaminya-..Oh Sehun, sudah duduk di tempat favoritnya jika sedang berada dirumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Kau datang." Katanya menyapa Sehun yang masih duduk belum menoleh ke arah Luhan.

Luhan menghela kasar nafasnya, mengetahui kalau suaminya sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak bagus karena seharian ini dirinya mengabaikan panggilan telepon darinya.

"Jadi ada yang bisa aku bantu?" katanya duduk didepan Sehun dan menatap pria yang masih berstatus suaminya itu di depannya.

"Kau mengabaikan teleponku seharian ini."

Pria itu bersuara-..

Namun sangat jelas terdengar jika dirinya sedang sangat menahan amarah karena seharian ini dia tidak mendengar suara pria yang berstatus sebagai istrinya yang sah ini.

"Jadwal operasiku banyak hari ini, maaf."

"Ini."

Sehun menyerahkan beberapa dokumen ke meja Luhan dengan kondisi yang sudah dirobek menjadi tak beraturan.

"Apa ini?" Luhan mengernyit bertanya menatap Sehun

Sehun mengangkat bahunya sekilas dan memandang tajam ke arah istrinya "Ini adalah tuntutan surat perceraian darimu yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya. Sampai mati aku tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya atau menandatangani kertas sialan itu." Geramnya penuh rasa kecewa karena sudah beberapa kali hampir setahun ini Luhan selalu mengirimkan surat permohonan cerai padanya.

Luhan sendiri menatap tajam Sehun, kemudian menggenggam erat kedua tangan suaminya yang berada di atas meja, sedikit tersenyum namun tahu benar jawaban seperti apa yang akan diberikan suaminya "Kalau begitu berhentilah dan hidup normal bersamaku." Suaranya jelas sekali memohon, menatap penuh harap pada pria yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Dan kemudian aku harus kehilanganmu? Tidak Luhan-….aku sudah cukup hancur saat mereka menyakiti putra kita dengan keji. Aku hancur saat mereka membunuh malaikat tak berdosa yang kita miliki tanpa perasaan."

"Kau hanya menjadikanku dan Ziyu alasan Sehunna. Apa kau pernah berfikir jika kau tetap hidup didunia gelapmu, mereka bisa kapan saja membunuhku seperti mereka membunuh putra kita."

Luhan jelas terluka dengan setiap ucapannya dia sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyerang Sehun dengan kata-kata tajamnya. Namun dirinya sudah kehabisan alasan untuk membujuk suaminya untuk benar-benar meninggalkan dunia gelap yang sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu Lu."

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu." Ujarnya lirih menatap Sehun frustasi.

"Aku akan terus mengatakan itu dan terus menjadikannya nyata. Aku memiliki hampir segalanya dan aku akan menjadikannya berguna untukmu."

"Kau tahu aku tidak butuh segala yang kau punya. Kita akan baik-baik saja kalau kau berhenti dan hidup normal denganku."

"Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin kan Lu, beginilah aku dibesarkan dan beginilah aku bertahan hidup." Ujarnya bergeming menatap Luhan menyesal.

Luhan kemudian tersenyum iba menatap pria terkuat didunia gelapnya yang selalu terlihat lemah didepannya. Luhan sangat mengetahui bagaimana cara suaminya bertahan hidup.

 _Pertama kali Sehun memegang senjata adalah saat usianya menginjak sepuluh tahun. Pertama kali Sehun membunuh seseorang saat usianya menginjak enam belas tahun. Dan setelahnya semua itu merubah karakter Sehun secara keseluruhan. Dia tidak akan segan membunuh siapa saja yang menentangnya dengan keji. Dia sama sekali tak memiliki rasa belas kasih pada siapapun. Dia itu seperti binatang yang akan terus membunuh tanpa perasaan._

 _Sampai akhirnya Sehun dipertemukan dengan Luhan di tempat terpencil saat Luhan sedang menjalani pendidikan sebagai residen untuk menjadi spesialis bedah saat usianya menginjak 22 tahun. Saat itu Luhan menolong Sehun dan mengabaikan kalau banyak pria bersenjata yang sedang mengejarnya. Pria itu dengan cepat membawa Sehun ke sebuah rumah tua dan dengan peralatan seadanya mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang di perut Sehun dengan cekatan dan kemudian bermalam di rumah tua itu semalaman dengan Sehun. Membuat hati Sehun berdesir hangat karena mengetahui untuk pertama kalinya saat bertemu dengan seseorang seperti Luhan dirinya tidak dimaki melainkan ditolong dengan tulus. Hal itu tanpa sadar mempengaruhi sudut tergelap di hati Sehun yang merasa sangat nyaman dengan pria berwajah cantik yang telah menolongnya._

 _Luhan adalah seorang dokter yatim piatu yang memiliki kesempatan mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dari Seoul Hospital karena kemampuan luar biasa di pendidikannya. Dan dia adalah seorang dokter yang memilili insting untuk menolong siapa saja yang membutuhkan tanpa harus membedakan siapa orang yang akan ditolongnya. Hal itulah yang membuat semua orang menyukainya-…semua termasuk Sehun yang sejak hari itu mengejar Luhan dengan gigih sampai akhirnya kalimat aku bersedia terucap di sebuah gereja kecil dengan seorang malaikat kecil mereka yang telah lahir dan berusia dua tahun saat pernikahan mereka._

 _Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang dikatakan unik menurut semua orang yang mengenalnya, dimana yang satu merupakan "penyembuh" dan yang satu merupakan "pembunuh". Bertolak belakang namun menjadi satu karena takdir yang menjerat mereka._

 _Saling mencintai, menerima kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing, hingga akhirnya tak bisa terpisah dan merasa bersyukur dengan kehadiran malaikat kecil mereka._

Semua kenangan itu membuat Luhan mau tak mau tersenyum dan kembali menatap kerapuhan di mata suaminya.

"Aku merindukan Ziyu. Lu"

Suara itu bergetar dengan air mata yang membasahi cepat wajahnya, rasanya seperti sayatan untuk keduanya setiap nama _Ziyu_ diucapkan seolah mengingatkan keduanya kalau mereka telah gagal menjaga satu-satunya putra yang menjadi malaikat kecil di kehidupan mereka.

Oh Ziyu….Putra tampan kecil berusia lima tahun. Putra kandung Sehun dan Luhan yang harus pergi mendului kedua orang tuanya karena harus menanggung apa yang menjadi pekerjaan ayahnya yang terlibat didunia terlampau gelap dan tak bisa keluar darisana.

"Aku akan mencari mereka, menemukan mereka dan membunuh mereka dengan kedua tanganku sendiri."

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat menatap suaminya, dia jelas sekali mendengar suara bergetar penuh kebencian, kosong, hampa serta kerinduan yang teramat yang sedang dirasakan suaminya. Dia kemudian bangun dari kursinya dan duduk di pangkuan Sehun. Memeluknya erat-…mengusap lembut bahu yang terasa sangat dingin dan tegang.

 _Mencoba kuat walau dirinyalah yang bisa hancur setiap waktu karena terlalu merindukan putra kecil mereka_.

"Aku merindukannya Lu…Aku merindukan putra kita."

Suara penuh luka itu kembali Luhan dengar, ini sudah setahun sejak kematian putra mereka. dan setahun pula rasa menyesal yang dirasakan baik oleh Sehun maupun Luhan tak mau beranjak dari hati dan pikiran mereka.

"Aku tahu sayang. Aku tahu." Gumam Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun, mencoba untuk menjadi kuat untuk satu-satunya pria yang menjadi alasan untuknya hidup.

 _Flashback…_

 _Hari itu adalah hari yang akan menjadi mimpi buruk untuk Sehun dan Luhan. hari dimana seharusnya mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dan bersenang-senang bersama buat hati mereka menjadi hari terakhir mereka melihat malaikat kecil mereka._

" _Harusnya kita mengajaknya keluar setiap minggu. Dia terlihat sangat marah." Luhan berbisik kepada suaminya yang sedang menggendong putra kecil mereka di sebelah kanan dan menggenggamnya erat di sebelah kiri._

" _Jangan memanasinya." Sehun mencubit kencang hidung Luhan yang meringis dan membuat putra mereka menahan tawanya._

" _Apa jagoan ayah tertawa?" Sehun mencium bibir putranya yang entah kenapa menjadi kembali cemberut saat mulai dibujuk._

" _Ziyu-yaaa…" kini Luhan yang membujuk namun diabaikan oleh Ziyu, putra mereka._

" _Mirip sekali dengan ibu/ayahmu." Cibir Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan mencoba menyindir satu sama lain yang berakhir dengan saling menatap tak terima._

 _Hehehee…~_

 _Suara tawa itu akhirnya terdengar dari Ziyu yang tampak terhibur dengan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya yang konyol._

" _Luhan! dia tertawa!" Sehun memekik begitupun dengan Luhan yang sedang melonjak-lonjak menciumi pipi Ziyu._

" _Astaga anakku tampan sekali!" Gumam Luhan menciumi habis wajah putranya yang sepanjang hari ini sudah tertawa hebat._

" _Appa…esklim.."_

 _Sehun dan Luhan menoleh bersamaan dan mengangguk mengerti kalau putranya menunjuk ke kedai es krim yang dibuka di pinggir jalan._

" _Kau mau ice cream?" Luhan bertanya lucu pada putranya_

 _Ziyu pun mengangguk dengan semangat. "Es krim!"_

" _Okay!" kedua orang tuanya tidak kalah histeris membuat siapa saja yang melihat keluarga kecil itu tersenyum gemas dan merasa iri._

 _Luhan dan Sehun menikah sudah hampir tiga tahun lamanya. Keduanya memutuskan untuk membuat status yang jelas bagi putra mereka saat usia Ziyu menginjak dua tahun. Dan sejak hari itu keduanya menikmati status mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri dan mencoba sempurna untuk menjadi orang tua bagi putra mereka._

 _Keduanya selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk bergantian bersama Ziyu. Jika Luhan sedang banyak dijadwalkan menangani operasi maka Sehun akan menjadi ayah yang sempurna untuk Ziyu dirumah dengan menemaninya bermain hingga istrinya pulang._

 _Begitupula sebaliknya, Jika Sehun sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Maka Luhan akan membawa Ziyu ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja dan membiarkan putra diidolakan oleh semua dokter dan perawat yang mengenalnya membuat sang ayah cemburu dan sangat tak suka jika Ziyu tertawa karena orang lain._

 _Keduanya tersenyum senang melihat putra mereka yang sedang asyik memakan es krimnya. Mereka pun saling menatap dan tak lama menyatukan bibir mereka, mengambil kesempatan saat putra mereka sedang sibuk dengan makanan favoritnya._

 _Drrtt….Drrtt.._

" _Sial!"_

 _Sehun mengumpat marah saat ponselnya bergetar, dia yang sedang asyik menggigit bibir bawah istrinya dengan tak rela melepas ciumannya._

" _Sebentar sayang." Katanya mengecup kening Luhan. Luhan mengangguk memaklumi dan memutuskan bermain dengan anaknya._

 _Tak lama ponsel Sehun bergetar, kini giliran ponsel Luhan yang bergetar. Dia mengangkat ponselnya sekali mengusak kepala putranya dengan sayang. Luhan kemudian membiarkan putranya berlari menghampiri gadis kecil seumurannya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari Ziyu, memperhatikan putranya sementara Sehun masih menelepon dan terlihat marah karena sesuatu._

 _Luhan bersumpah, dia hanya sekilas melihat ke arah Sehun, kemudian dia sedikit terkejut mendapati Ziyu sudah berada terlalu jauh darinya. Luhan yang masih menelpon kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah putranya yang semakin dekat ke jalan raya._

 _Luhan kemudian selesai menelepon dan berniat kembali menggendong Ziyu sampai sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi._

 _BRAK…!_

 _Dan mimpi buruk itu pun terjadi…Belum satu detik Luhan mengedipkan matanya, dia sudah melihat tubuh putra kecilnya terpental jauh ke jalan raya dan sebelumnya membentur kencang trotoar jalanan._

 _Detak jantungnya terasa berhenti, darahnya terasa tak mengalir, dia tidak bisa merasakan nafasnya berhembus saat dengan jelas melihat bagaimana seseorang menggunakan motornya menabrak tubuh mungil malaikat kecilnya._

" _ZIYU…!"_

 _Luhan menjerit histeris, membuat Sehun yang masih sibuk menelepon sedikit tersentak mendengar jeritan istrinya, dia kemudian menoleh dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sampai pemandangan mengenaskan itu terlihat jelas di matanya._

 _Sehun dengan jantung berdebar kencang dan mata yang memanas, berjalan gontai mendekati asal jeritan dan pemandangan yang begitu menghancurkan hatinya. Pemandangan dimana dia melihat istrinya sedang menjerit dan menangis histeris memeluk tubuh mungil putra mereka yang tergeletak dengan darah di sekujur tubuh mungilnya._

" _ZIYU..!"_

 _Luhan terus menerus berteriak membuat Sehun kehilangan kekuatannya untuk mendekati dan menerima mimpi buruk yang jelas sedang terjadi didepannya ini._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _Dan hari itu adalah hari dimana Luhan dan Sehun mengalami mimpi buruk mereka, hari dimana keduanya harus kehilangan belahan jiwa mereka. Ziyu mengalami pendarahan hebat dan tidak bisa diselamatkan._

 _Dan hari itu juga merubah kehidupan harmonis Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun bersumpah akan menemukan siapa yang melakukan perbuatan keji kepada putranya sementara Luhan terus memohon agar Sehun berhenti menjalani kehidupan menakutkan yang ia jalani untuk hidup bersamanya secara normal. Keduanya tidak saling menyalahkan atas kematian Ziyu, sebaliknya, mereka saling menguatkan dan berharap bisa melewati mimpi buruk mereka bersama._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Apa sudah lebih baik?" Luhan bertanya menatap ke dalam mata Sehun.

"Aku selalu baik jika kau memelukku." Ujarnya masih memeluk Luhan dan bersender di dada istrinya dengan nyaman.

Luhan kemudian memutuskan kalau Sehun sudah lebih baik dan segera bangun dari pangkuan suaminya berjalan kembali menuju kursinya membuat raut wajah Sehun kembali mengeras.

"Aku masih harus melakukan operasi malam ini. Jika sudah selesai kau bisa pergi Sehun." Katanya kembali mempelajari keadaan pasien yang akan ia operasi malam ini.

"Aku ingin kau mengambil cuti."

"Untuk apa?" katanya yang mulai menandatangani prosedur yang akan ia lakukan malam ini.

"Aku ingin kau ikut aku ke Jepang."

"Dan kenapa aku harus ikut Jepang."

"Karena aku akan berada disana."

"Kau tidak pernah mengajakku ikut ke acara bisnismu sebelumnya."

"Aku pergi lama kali ini."

"Berapa lama?"

"Satu bulan."

Tangan Luhan secara refleks berhenti menandatangani dokumen dan menatap dalam-dalam wajah Sehun. Entah kenapa mendengar Sehun akan pergi selama satu bulan membuatnya merasa sangat tak suka dan ada seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Luhan bertanya pada Sehun yang hanya terus menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Ada beberapa transaksi yang harus aku lakukan."

Terdengar Luhan tertawa pahit dan melihat Sehun dengan menyindir.

"Apalagi kali ini? Senjata? Obat terlarang? Atau wanita?"

"Aku tidak bermain wanita di bisnisku."

"Ya-..Tapi banyak wanita yang menginginkanmu." Geram Luhan terdengar sangat marah.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku…."

Luhan terdiam cukup lama menatap Sehun, menimbang apakah dia harus ikut dengan suaminya atau hanya tetap tinggal disini dengan seluruh kegiatan operasinya. Ingin sekali mulutnya mengatakan _Ya…_ Tapi seperti biasa Luhan kembali kepada keputusannya untuk tidak mendukung pekerjaan Sehun kali ini.

"Pergilah. Aku akan tetap disini."

"Luhan aku bilang ambil cutimu dan ikut aku." Sehun sudah mulai emosi berbicara dengan istrinya.

"Lalu apa? Aku hanya akan diam di hotel sementara kau bekerja dengan semua pembunuh itu Sehun."

"Setidaknya aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari."

"Kau akan sibuk."

"Astaga Luhan-..kenapa sulit sekali." Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi berbicara pada istrinya.

"Kau yang membuatnya sulit. Bukan aku."

"Tidak bisakah kau menjadi Luhan ku yang dulu? Luhan yang menerimaku apa adanya?"

Luhan terdiam dengan permintaan Sehun yang terasa menusuk hatinya. Sejak awal bertemu dengan Sehun dia tak pernah mempermasalahkan bagaimana Sehun menjalani hidupnya selama ini. Dan Luhan berani bersumpah dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu hingga saat ini. Dia juga tidak bermaksud menyakiti Sehun dengan seluruh ucapan menyakitkannya. Dia hanya ingin suaminya yang mulai mengalah dan mengikuti keinginannya untuk hidup secara normal. Sungguh-…hanya itu yang Luhan inginkan.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Aku akan pergi sebulan dan angkat ponselmu jika aku menghubungimu."

Sehun berdiri dan mengaitkan kancing jasnya menatap Luhan yang masih terdiam.

"Jaga dirimu selama aku pergi hmm… Kai yang akan mengawalmu." Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan lembut dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Luhan dengan tak rela.

"Sehun….!"

Langkah Sehun terhenti saat istrinya memanggilnya. Dia kemudian menoleh ke arah Luhan melihat lama wajah yang tak akan ia lihat selama sebulan kedepan.

"Kembalilah sebelum malam natal. Aku ingin bersamamu."

Sehun jelas sekali tersenyum senang saat Luhan dengan jelas mengatakan ingin bersamanya di natal pertama mereka tanpa Ziyu. Dia kemudian menahan mati-matian dirinya untuk berjalan dan mendekap erat Luhan yang masih marah karena kepergiannya ke Jepang.

"Aku akan kembali sebelum malam natal. Aku juga ingin bersamamu."

Dan setelah menjawab permintaan Luhan, Sehun dengan sangat berat hati meninggalkan ruangan Luhan. membuat Luhan semakin tak rela melepas kepergian Sehun yang selalu membuatnya khawatir setiap saat.

Luhan berjalan ke luar ruangannya dan memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang menunggu supirnya menjemput. Dia menatap tak berkedip suaminya seolah meminta Sehun untuk membatalkan kepergiannya ke Jepang, namun sedetik kemudian dia terkekeh karena hal itu tentu saja tak mungkin terjadi.

"Bukankah itu Sehun?"

Adalah Byun Baekhyun. Dokter yang mengumumkan kelahiran Ziyu lima tahun yang lalu sekaligus menjadi dokter yang mengumumkan kematian Ziyu setahun yang lalu yang sedang bertanya pada Luhan. Baekhyun sendiri merupakan dokter spesialis bedah pada anak dan merupakan teman baik Luhan semasa kuliah.

"Hmmh…" ujarnya menggumam menjawab sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak terlalu senang dengan kedatangannya sepertinya."

"Dia memintaku untuk mengambil cuti dan ikut dengannya ke Jepang."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Aku tidak mau ikut dengannya."

"Kenapa? Ayolah Lu… dia suamimu jadi wajar kalau Sehun ingin kau bersamanya. Lagipula semenjak kematian Ziyu kau sangat keras pada dirimu sen-..."

Baekhyun tahu dia salah bicara saat nama Ziyu disebutkan didepan Luhan. Karena setiap nama Ziyu disebutkan setelah kematiannya, Luhan akan selalu tampak terluka namun sama sekali tak ada air mata atau sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuat Luhan lebih baik.

"Kau baik-baik saja Lu?"

Baekhyun bertanya memegang pundak Luhan yang terasa sangat tegang.

Luhan tidak menjawab hanya melihat sekilas ke arah Baekhyun kemudian kembali memperhatikan mobil Sehun yang sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkan parkiran rumah sakit.

"Aku harus bersiap melakukan operasi. Sampai nanti Baek…" ujarnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya menatap temannya dengan iba.

"Apa Luhan masih tak mau bicara?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat dan menatap Yixing dokter spesialis yang sama dengannya sekaligus teman baiknya dan Luhan

"Hari dimana Ziyu meninggal adalah hari dimana terakhir kalinya kita melihat Luhan yang suka tersenyum."

Yixing hanya tersenyum lirih membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun. Keduanya sangat mengenal Luhan dengan baik. Luhan mereka adalah Luhan yang sangat jahil dan suka sekali tertawa. Namun saat kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi Luhan berubah menjadi sosok yang terlampau diam dan tak banyak bicara. Menyimpan luka hanya untuknya seorang, memastikan kalau tidak akan pernah ada seorang pun yang bisa mengusik rasa dukanya walau hanya sedikit. Tidak seorang pun termasuk Sehun-... suaminya.

Karena hampir setahun kepergian Ziyu Sehun dan seluruh orang yang mengenal Luhan tak pernah melihat air mata jatuh dari mata Luhan. Hanya wajah penuh luka dan duka yang diperlihatkan Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Cklek….!_

"Silahkan beristirahat Luhan…"

"Terimakasih Kai kau boleh pulang."

Setelah memastikan Luhan masuk kedalam apartemennya. Kai segera menghubungi Sehun untuk memberitahu setiap pergerakan Luhan. Dan setelah Sehun mengerti, Kai pun kembali ke kamarnya yang hanya berbeda satu lantai dengan kamar Luhan.

Luhan kemudian duduk di tepi ranjangnya sejenak. Memejamkan mata menikmati sepi yang sungguh terasa. Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk segera membersihkan badan dan beristirahat sejenak karena merasa sangat lelah.

Selesai mandi Luhan mengambil asal piyama tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah disc yang selalu ia tonton sebagai penghibur dan pelepas rindunya pada putranya.

Dia kemudian duduk di ranjangnya dengan kaki bersila dan menekan remote nya ke mode play.

" _eomma appa …"_

Luhan tertawa mengingat betapa lucu dan menggemaskannya Ziyu saat pertama kali memanggilnya dan Sehun dengan sebuta eomma dan appa.

" _Ziyu lebih suka eomma atau appa?"_

" _Eomma…!"_

"Hiksss appa sedih tidak disukai Ziyu."

Kaki mungil itu berjalan mendekati Sehun dan mengecup bibir Sehun dengan gemas _"Appa"_ katanya tertawa membuat Sehun sangat bahagia.

" _Ziyuu selamat ulang tahun nak. Semoga Ziyu selalu sehat dan ceria. Appa dan Eomma menyayangi Ziyu."_

Si kecil pun tampak senang melonjak dan berlari menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. Memeluk kedua orang tuanya bersamaan.

" _Eomma…Appa..Salanghae.."_

 _Klik!_

Luhan menekan tombol _pause_ melihat betapa menggemaskan putranya yang selalu tertawa dan begitu pintar. Dia kemudian mendekati layar Televisinya dan berjongkok untuk mengusap wajah mungil Ziyu di layar TV

"Kau sedang apa nak malam ini?."

Katanya bertanya lirih masih meraba wajah Ziyu yang terlihat di layar.

"Ziyu…Eomma merindukanmu nak. Sangat merindukanmu."

Luhan tertunduk dengan tangan masih meraba asal wajah Ziyu, dia kemudian terduduk di lantai melampiaskan seluruh rasa rindunya yang semakin menjadi pada Ziyu. Terisak keras tanpa ada yang mengetahui, mengijinkan dirinya untuk merasakan sakit setidaknya untuk malam ini, malam dimana seharusnya dia bisa memeluk tubuh Ziyu di pelukannya.

" _Arghhhhhhhh.."_

Dia mengerang frustasi di malam yang sepi berharap Tuhan sedikit berbaik hati untuk mengembalikan kebahagian yang hanya sesaat untuknya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Malam ini adalah malam natal. Malam dimana semua orang terlihat senang menyambutnya. Semua orang termasuk dokter, perawat dan staff kesehatannya lainnya begitu bersemangat dan berbahagia bagi yang tidak mendapatkan _shift_ jaga.

Semua orang berbahagia kecuali satu orang yang sampai malam ini tak mempersiapkan apapun untuk menyambut hari natal. Orang ini sedang melakukan operasinya yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya hari ini. Mengambil semua jadwal operasi dokter bedah lain dan mengijinkan seluruh dokter bedah untuk mengambil libur lebih awal.

"Selesai. Sisanya kalian yang urus."

Luhan menginstruksikan kepada residen mudanya untuk menjahit bekas operasi pasien mereka agar operasi bisa selesai secepatnya.

Selesai melakukan operasi, dia membuka pelindung kepala dan sarung tangannya. Kemudian mencuci tangannya dan memakai jas putih dokter dan berjalan keluar ruang operasi menuju ruangannya.

"Dokter Oh anda sudah bisa pulang dan beristirahat. Dokter jaga muda yang akan menggantikan posisi anda."

Perawat Song terlihat menghampiri Luhan dan memberitahu Luhan bahwa dirinya sudah tidak memiliki jadwal operasi yang tersisa.

Luhan tersenyum dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke jas putih miliknya. "Baiklah aku akan beristirahat terimakasih perawat Song." Katanya setengah membungkuk dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan perawat paling senior yang bekerja hampir seumur hidupnya di rumah sakit.

Selesai berganti pakaian, Luhan langsung menuju keluar gedung rumah sakit setelah sebelumnya menolak Kai untuk mengantarnya kembali ke apartemennya.

Luhan ingin malam ini berganti dengan cepat. Karena selain dia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa untuk merayakan natal. Luhan juga sedikit kecewa karena hampir sebulan lamanya Sehun tak pernah menghubunginya membuatnya semakin menggila memikirkan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada suaminya. Namun ketakutannya tak beralasan karena Kai dengan jelas mengatakan kalau suaminya baik-baik saja.

Luhan berdiri di pinggiran taman rumah sakit, menjulurkan tangannya merasakan salju yang turun mengenai tangannya. Dia selalu menyukai salju dan natal. Namun entah kenapa tahun ini hanya salju yang ia sukai. Karena natal tahun ini rasanya hambar dan sepi tidak seperti natal tahun lalu. Natal tahun lalu dia sudah mengambil cuti dan sedang bermain salju dengan putranya di taman belakang rumah mereka.

"Kau bisa kedinginan jika terus bermain salju cantik."

Suara yang sangat Luhan kenal tiba-tiba mendekapnya dari belakang dan memasukkan tangan Luhan ke jaketnya dengan tangannya yang terus menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Tapi aku sudah kembali." Katanya berbisik semakin mendekap tubuh mungil didepannya yang terasa menegang.

Luhan pun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa leganya karena mendapati suaminya telah kembali, dia dengan cepat membalikan badannya dan sedikit berjinjit memeluk Sehun yang tampak terkejut dengan tindakan istrinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" katanya bergumam bertanya pada Luhan memeluknya terlalu erat.

Luhan menggeleng dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun "Aku tidak baik-baik saja." Lirihnya tak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum pahit menebak Luhan sedang teringat pada putra mereka. Dia pun kemudian melepas lembut pelukannya pada istrinya dan menangkup wajah yang tak pernah tersenyum tulus hampir setahun lamanya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja karena aku sudah berada disini." Gumamnya mengecup sayang kening Luhan.

"Kau terluka lagi." Luhan menemukan goresan panjang di lengan dan leher Sehun yang masih basah sangat terlihat kalau Sehun melepas paksa perbannya karena tahu Luhan akan menggeram marah dan tak mau bicara padanya jika ada luka di tubuhnya.

"Luka ini tidak sebanding dengan luka karena tak bisa melihat kau tersenyum lagi." Katanya mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan dan meyakinkan Luhan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja Lu…Ini hanya kecelakaan."

Sehun terlihat panik karena saat ini Luhan kembali memalingkan wajahnya

"Dengar..Aku tidak akan membiarkan luka sialan ini membuatmu tak berbicara padaku." Katanya kembali menangkup wajah Luhan yang sudah berubah _mood_ dan kembali diam tak bicara.

"Lu.." Sehun memanggilnya namun Luhan hanya menatapnya tak menjawab.

"Tidak-…kau tidak boleh mendiamiku. Setidaknya jangan malam ini." Ujar Sehun dan kemudian menggenggam Luhan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

Saat ini keduanya berada di pondok kecil yang berada tak jauh dari rumah mereka dulu. Luhan duduk menyender di ranjang sementara Sehun duduk di bangku kecil memandang istrinya yang akhirnya bersuara setelah hampir setengah jam hanya diam tak mempedulikannya.

"Entahlah…hanya ingin." Jawabnya memandang Luhan yang kini sedang melihat pohon natal yang Sehun hias secara khusus sebulan yang lalu.

"Kau sudah merencanakannya." Luhan mengoreksi Sehun yang tampak terkekeh.

Merasa Luhan sudah lebih tenang, Sehun pun berani mendekati Luhan dan duduk di tepi ranjang mengusap sayang wajah istrinya.

"Ini adalah tempat pertama kali kita menghabiskan malam natal bersama. Hanya kita dan belum ada Ziyu di tengah-tengah kita. Aku hanya ingin mengulangnya." Katanya kembali mengecup bibir istrinya yang tampak dingin sedikit melumatnya berharap Luhan merasa hangat di pondok tua yang hanya muat untuk dua orang ini.

"Setidaknya untuk malam inii, aku ingin kenangan tentang Ziyu kita simpan dihati kita masing-masing sayang. Aku ingin kau berhenti menyalahkan dirimu. Aku ingin setidaknya kau kembali menyukai natal dan salju, bukan hanya menyukai salju." Ujarnya semakin mengusap wajah Luhan dan menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Aku mempersiapkan semua ini hanya untuk mengingatkanmu. Sebelum ada Ziyu hanya ada kau dan aku. Begitupun saat Ziyu pergi. Hanya ada kau dan aku. Jadi aku tidak ingin kau membenci apa yang kau suka hanya karena Ziyu telah pergi. Ziyu tidak benar-benar pergi kan? Dia ada disini. Apa kau mengerti?"

Sehun membawa tangan Luhan menuju dadanya seolah mengingatkan Luhan bahwa Ziyu masih ada di sekitar mereka. Luhan pun mengangguk lemah membenarkan seluruh ucapan Sehun untuk malam ini, membuat Sehun tersenyum lega dan sangat bahagia.

Sehun kembali mengusap wajah Luhan dan memandang lekat wajah istrinya yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Selamat natal Lu." Sehun mengecup lama kening Luhan dan sangat menyesal karena dirinya tak bisa menjaga satu-satunya hidupnya dengan baik.

"Selamat natal Sehunna." Sehun yang sedang mengecup kening Luhan tersenyum haru mendengar Luhan membalas ucapannya dengan suara seperti saat pertama kali Luhan mengucapkan selamat natal untuknya.

Suara yang begitu menenangkan berhasil menjerat Sehun, membuatnya merindukan secara tak wajar si pemilik suara, membuatnya teringat bahwa dirinya benar-benar bukan dirinya lagi semenjak Luhan memasuki hidupnya.

Sehun tidak menyesal jatuh oleh pesona dan segala kebaikan yang Luhan miliki. Dia tidak menyesal telah memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang malaikat seperti Luhan, dia tidak pernah menyalahkan Luhan yang setelah kematian putranya menginginkan mereka hidup secara normal. Luhan mencintainya-…Sehun sangat mengetahui hal itu, namun untuk meninggalkan kehidupan yang sudah mendarah daging di dirinya tidaklah mudah. Karena saat dia rapuh Luhan yang akan menanggung akibatnya, dan saat dia jatuh Luhan yang akan paling menderita. Sehun hanya ingin Luhan menerima dirinya seperti dulu, walau sulit karena sepertinya kali ini Luhan benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

Namun sebanyak apapun pertengkaran mereka, selama apapun perpisahan mereka . Keduanya tahu kalau mereka tak akan pernah bisa saling meninggalkan dan ditinggalkan. Keduanya juga menyadari kalau mereka hanya memiliki satu sama lain dan tak ada yang bisa menyangkal bahwa takdirlah yang menjerat mereka ke kehidupan yang terlampau berbeda dengan segala kerelaaan untuk menerima satu sama lain dengan tulus.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _20-12-2015_

 _._

 _FF ini adalah cerita HunHan dari Triplet yang ke 12...:)_

 _._

 _Awalnya gabung di ffn cuma mau namatin Our Tomorrow terus udah gamau nulis lagi...tapi hobi kalo ditinggalin sayang ya jadinya gini deh hampir enam bulan gabung di ffn dan udah 12 cerita yang di publish... hksssss :"  
._

 _Jangan bosen dan jangan dibilang sok ya... Triplet masih otw buat namatin kata-kata di semua FF yang ongoing dari **"tobecontinued"** jadi **"End"...**_

 _ **.**_

 _oia..judul diambil dari filmnya papinya Triplet si papi ilkook yang **entangled**.. cerita tetep milik otak abal-abalnya triplet hehehehee.._

 _._

 _oraitlah...Happy reading..Happy review..and happy sunday :*_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previous..**_

 _"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"_

 _Saat ini keduanya berada di pondok kecil yang berada tak jauh dari rumah mereka dulu. Luhan duduk menyender di ranjang sementara Sehun duduk di bangku kecil memandang istrinya yang akhirnya bersuara setelah hampir setengah jam hanya diam tak mempedulikannya._

 _"Entahlah…hanya ingin." Jawabnya memandang Luhan yang kini sedang melihat pohon natal yang Sehun hias secara khusus sebulan yang lalu._

 _"Kau sudah merencanakannya." Luhan mengoreksi Sehun yang tampak terkekeh._

 _Merasa Luhan sudah lebih tenang, Sehun pun berani mendekati Luhan dan duduk di tepi ranjang mengusap sayang wajah istrinya._

 _"Ini adalah tempat pertama kali kita menghabiskan malam natal bersama. Hanya kita dan belum ada Ziyu di tengah-tengah kita. Aku hanya ingin mengulangnya." Katanya kembali mengecup bibir istrinya yang tampak dingin sedikit melumatnya berharap Luhan merasa hangat di pondok tua yang hanya muat untuk dua orang ini._

 _"Setidaknya untuk malam inii, aku ingin kenangan tentang Ziyu kita simpan dihati kita masing-masing sayang. Aku ingin kau berhenti menyalahkan dirimu. Aku ingin setidaknya kau kembali menyukai natal dan salju, bukan hanya menyukai salju." Ujarnya semakin mengusap wajah Luhan dan menjelaskan maksudnya._

 _"Aku mempersiapkan semua ini hanya untuk mengingatkanmu. Sebelum ada Ziyu hanya ada kau dan aku. Begitupun saat Ziyu pergi. Hanya ada kau dan aku. Jadi aku tidak ingin kau membenci apa yang kau suka hanya karena Ziyu telah pergi. Ziyu tidak benar-benar pergi kan? Dia ada disini. Apa kau mengerti?"_

 _Sehun membawa tangan Luhan menuju dadanya seolah mengingatkan Luhan bahwa Ziyu masih ada di sekitar mereka. Luhan pun mengangguk lemah membenarkan seluruh ucapan Sehun untuk malam ini, membuat Sehun tersenyum lega dan sangat bahagia._

 _Sehun kembali mengusap wajah Luhan dan memandang lekat wajah istrinya yang terlihat kelelahan._

 _"Selamat natal Lu." Sehun mengecup lama kening Luhan dan sangat menyesal karena dirinya tak bisa menjaga satu-satunya hidupnya dengan baik._

 _"Selamat natal Sehunna." Sehun yang sedang mengecup kening Luhan tersenyum haru mendengar Luhan membalas ucapannya dengan suara seperti saat pertama kali Luhan mengucapkan selamat natal untuknya._

 _Suara yang begitu menenangkan berhasil menjerat Sehun, membuatnya merindukan secara tak wajar si pemilik suara, membuatnya teringat bahwa dirinya benar-benar bukan dirinya lagi semenjak Luhan memasuki hidupnya._

 _ **Triplet794 present new story**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang dikatakan unik menurut semua orang yang mengenalnya, dimana yang satu merupakan "penyembuh" dan yang satu merupakan "pembunuh". Bertolak belakang namun menjadi satu karena takdir yang menjerat mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya di sebuah pondok kecil yang terletak didalam hutan terlihat dua insan yang masih tertidur pulas dimana yang satu memeluk erat dan posesif tubuh mungil didekapannya sementara yang lebih cantik memeluk dan bersandar nyaman di dekapan sang suami yang entah sudah berapa lama keduanya tidak tidur bersama semenjak kejadian yang membuat mereka kehilangan putra mereka terjadi.

Semalam keduanya sempat bersitegang mengenai hal yang sangat tidak disukai Luhan setiap kali melihat suaminya memiliki goresan dan terluka di tubuhnya karena semua itu hanya mengingatkan pada Luhan bahwa kenyataan mereka harus kehilangan putra mereka adalah karena Sehun dan pekerjaannya adalah satu-satunya hal yang juga bisa membuat mereka kehilangan satu sama lain tanpa terduga. Membuat Luhan tak pernah bisa untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan Sehun secara berlebihan. Berusaha meminta pada suaminya untuk berhenti dan saat Sehun menolak, dia tidak mempunyai pilihan lain untuk bersikap tegas pada suaminya dengan memintanya memilih dirinya atau dunia mengerikan yang hingga hari ini ia geluti.

Namun Sehun selalu mempunyai cara untuk menenangkan istrinya, disaat Luhan sedang sangat marah dan tak bisa dibujuk hal yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah diam sampai akhirnya Luhan dengan seluruh kebaikan hatinya tidak akan tega melihat dirinya yang hanya memandang berharap pada istrinya.

Sehun sudah memberitahu istrinya bahwa dia membawa Luhan ke pondok kecil ini bukan tanpa maksud, dia ingin Luhan menyadari bahwa sebelum ada Ziyu di tengah-tengah mereka, keduanya hanya memiliki satu sama lain. Begitupun setelah kepergian Ziyu, tidak ada yang mengubahnya kecuali tawa anak mereka yang sudah tak dapat mereka dengar lagi.

Dan sekali lagi Luhan mempercayai suaminya, dia kembali memeluk Sehun dan mempercayakan semuanya pada Sehun _Setidaknya untuk malam inii, aku ingin kenangan tentang Ziyu kita simpan dihati kita masing-masing sayang. Aku ingin kau berhenti menyalahkan dirimu_. Luhan mengangguk menyetujui permintaan suaminya malam tadi, membuat keduanya saling membuka diri dan berakhir dengan saling bersahutan memanggil nama masing-masing saat keduanya menyatukan tubuh mereka bersama, berusaha mencairkan rasa rindu dan rasa sesak yang saling menghimpit dan tak kunjung hilang yang selalu mereka rasakan.

Sampai akhirnya pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter menggeliat dan membuka matanya, dia sedikit merasa asing dengan tangan yang melingkar posesif di pinggangnya dan aroma khas yang selalu membuatnya terjatuh lagi dan lagi pada sosok yang sedang memeluknya erat, dia sedikit mendongak dan tersenyum sangat cantik menebak-nebak kapan terakhir kali ia bangun dengan wajah tampan suaminya yang pertama kali ia lihat.

Luhan tersenyum tersipu dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya, membuat pergerakan lain yang berasal dari pria tampan yang tampak terusik karena pria cantinya terlalu banyak menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Wajahmu saat bangun tidur selalu menjadi favoritku. Selamat pagi Lu."

Sehun sedikit menurunkan wajahnya, mencium pucuk kepala Luhan yang kini mendongak ke arahnya. "Selamat pagi Sehunna." Katanya membalas dan sedikit mengecup bibir suaminya yang terlihat lucu jika baru membuka matanya di pagi hari.

"Hah~..kapan terakhir kali aku mendapatkan ciumanku di pagi hari." Katanya terkekeh mengingat terakhir kali Luhan tidur bersamanya adalah enam bulan yang lalu. Karena biasanya jika Sehun datang hanya untuk menjamah istrinya dia akan pulang pada malam itu juga karena Luhan pasti akan berakhir marah dan berteriak padanya.

"Salahkan dirimu yang selalu bermalam di markasmu."

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang sayang." Gumam Sehun mengingatkan Luhan untuk tidak memulai topik yang bisa membuat mereka bertengkar hebat.

"Apa kau tidak pergi hari ini?"

Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada istrinya "Hari ini aku milikmu." Gumamnya memberitahu Luhan yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Benarkah?" katanya memastikan kalau Sehun tak hanya menghiburnya.

"Iya benar sayang. Lagipula aku mempunyai kejutan untukmu."

Luhan tampak mengernyit dan menebak-nebak kejutan apa yang dimaksud oleh suaminya.

"Kejutan?"

Tak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain tersenyum menatap istrinya yang sedang menjadi Luhannya bukan Luhan yang dingin dan tak berekspresi yang biasa dipanggil dokter Oh

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Blam…!**_

Terdengar beberapa mobil berhenti di suatu tempat mengikuti mobil yang berada di tengah, dan tak lama Kai yang membawa mobil yang berada di tengah membukakan pintu untuk kedua majikannya yang sepertinya sedang akur dan tak bertengkar di hari natal seperti malam ini.

"Silahkan Tuan."

"Sehun apa aku sudah bisa melepas tutup mataku?"

Terdengar Luhan bertanya hampir di sepanjang jalan karena Sehun bersikeras memintanya untuk menutup mata selagi ia membawa Luhan untuk mendapatkan kejutannya.

"Sebentar lagi sayang." Bisiknya membantu Luhan keluar dari mobil dan kembali memeluk posesif pinggang kecil istrinya.

"Kalian boleh pergi."

Mengikuti perintah Sehun, semua penjaganya kecuali Kai meninggalkan tempat parkir dan berjaga di sekitar tempat yang sudah lama tak dikunjungi oleh kedua majikan mereka.

"Aku harap kau senang Lu." Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan dan

 _Sret..!_

Dengan cepat dia membuka penutup mata Luhan. Luhan pun beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya dan tiba melangkah mundur karena merasa belum siap datang ke tempat Sehun membawanya.

" _tidak.."_ gumamnya yang langsung memeluk Sehun erat dan langsung terisak karena merasa kejutan dari Sehun cukup membuka luka lama untuknya.

"Aku tahu kau belum siap Lu. Tapi selamat datang kembali ke rumah. Hadapilah sayang-..Hadapi ketakutanmu walau sudah tak ada Ziyu di tengah-tengah kita." Sehun mengelus sayang punggung Luhan yang semakin bergetar.

Dia tahu dia terlalu memaksakan Luhan untuk segera menghapus kesedihannya dengan membawanya pulang ke rumah mereka. Tempat dimana kenangan indah mereka bersama Ziyu tertinggal. Luhan menolak pulang kerumah seminggu setelah Ziyu dimakamkan. Sehun bahkan harus membawanya ke psikiater untuk memeriksakan kondisi psikologis Luhan yang sangat terpukul dan terus menerus menjerit setiap kali melihat barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan putra mereka.

Semenjak itu, Sehun membawa Luhan pindah ke apartemen miliknya sampai akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen pilihannya dengan alasan tak bisa tinggal dengan Sehun karena Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak bisa Sehunna." Gumamnya mencengkram punggung Sehun dan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan suaminya.

"Dengarkan aku-.." Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan memaksa Luhan menatapnya.

"Bukan hanya kau yang takut, aku juga takut sayang. Tapi kita akan selalu baik jika bersama, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Sekarang Lihatlah rumah kita." Sehun membalikan tubuh Luhan dan memeluk erat istrinya dari belakang sambil menunjuk ke rumah yang sangat besar yang didirikan Sehun sesuai dengan keinginan Luhan.

"Itu rumah kita-..Rumah impianmu. Kita sudah meninggalkannya hampir setahun lamanya. Tidakkah kau merindukannya."

Luhan tak menjawab, hanya semakin mencengkram erat tangan Sehun yang melingkar di pinggangnya, dia terlalu takut melihat rumahnya. Karena setiap masuk kedalam rumahnya bayangan Ziyu terhempas ke jalan raya dengan darah di sekujur tubuh kecil putranya selalu membuat Luhan merasa sesak dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

"Kita masuk kedalam ya?" Sehun bertanya meletakkan dagunya di bahu Luhan, mengelus tangan yang terus mencengkramnya erat karena tubuhnya masih menegang dengan hebat.

" _Aku menemanimu Lu."_

Kata-kata Sehun seperti sihir untuk Luhan, dia menyadari kalau suaminya sedang memohon berharap padanya, membuatnya tak ingin mengecewakan Sehun dan dengan seluruh keberanian yang ia miliki dengan Sehun disampingnya, Luhan mengangguk lemah "Selamat datang dirumah Sehunna." Gumamnya membuat Sehun tersenyum lega dan Kai yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum karena perlahan Luhan mulai bisa mengatasi traumanya dengan Sehun yang selalu sabar menunggunya.

Sehun kemudian mengecup lama kening Luhan dan mulai menggenggam tangan istrinya yang sangat dingin untuk perlahan memasuki rumah mereka, sementara Kai berjalan didepan kedua majikannya dan sekali lagi dirinya akan menjadi saksi bagaimana perjalanan kehidupan cinta Sehun dan Luhan yang begitu rumit bahkan saat keduanya sudah bersama dan menjadi sepasang suami istri.

 _Cklek..!_

"Silahkan Tuan." Kai membukakan pintu utama untuk Sehun yang masih mendekap erat Luhan yang terlihat semakin memucat dan semakin tegang saat mendekati rumah mereka.

Dia kembali mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dan terus membisikan kalimat yang selalu membuat Luhan merasa jauh lebih baik.

"Selamat datang Tuan besar-…Selamat datang Luhan."

"Bibi Kim."

Luhan berlari memeluk pengurus rumah tangga yang merupakan ibu kandung Kai, yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya sendiri. Terakhir kali dia melihat wanita paruh baya ini adalah saat di pemakaman Ziyu, setelahnya dia mendengar dari Kai kalau ibunya juga jatuh sakit membuatnya tak bisa berpamitan saat meninggalkan rumah.

"Anakku sayang, kenapa terlihat sangat kurus." Gumam Bibi Kim memeluk Luhan yang sedang terisak di pelukannya dengan erat.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu dan tuan besar. Jadi tunggulah sebentar nak. Aku akan memastikan kau makan dengan banyak kali ini." bibi Kim memberitahu Luhan dan sedikit membungkuk menyapa Sehun, lalu kembali ke dapur agar kedua majikannya bisa cepat untuk menyantap makan malam di malam natal bersama.

Sehun tersenyum lega mengetahui Luhan yang sudah bisa menerima kenyataan di rumah ini dengan lebih baik. Belum terbisasa tapi setidaknya istrinya sudah mau kembali menapakan kakinya dirumah impiannya sendiri.

"Kau mau berkeliling?" Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan dan bertanya pada istrinya yang sedang melihat ke sekeliling rumahnya.

" _Hmm…_ " katanya mencium tangan Sehun yang sedang memeluknya.

"Apa ingin aku temani?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah dan berbalik menatap suaminya "Aku bisa mengatasi rasa takut ku. Kau tunggulah disini, aku akan berkeliling sebentar. Aku sangat merindukan rumahku." Gumamnya tersenyum sangat cantik memberitahu Sehun.

" _umh…_ baiklah. Panggil aku jika kau butuh sesuatu."

"Sehun, ini rumahku. Dan aku lebih banyak tahu tentang semua isi dan segala yang berada dirumah ini kan?"

Sehun sedikit tertawa karenanya "Ya kau benar nyonya Oh." Gumamnya mencium sayang kening Luhan dan membiarkan istrinya berkeliling sementara dia hanya duduk di temani Kai yang sepertinya juga lega melihat Luhan lebih baik.

"Apa menurutmu kami bisa kembali bersama tinggal disini?"

Kai sedikit tersenyum dan menatap majikannya dengan yakin "Anda berdua mempunyai banyak alasan untuk tetap bersama. Dan pada akhirnya rumah ini akan kembali seperti dulu saat Ziyu masih bersama dengan kita semua."

Sehun tersenyum lirih mendengar penuturan pria yang tumbuh besar dengannya ini. "Gomawo Kai." Ujarnya melirik Kai sekilas yang hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

Sementara Luhan terus menerus melihat rumahnya yang ia bangun dari nol bersama Sehun. Sehun menghadiahkan rumah ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan untuknya. Mengingat rumah impian Luhan adalah sesuatu yang cukup unik, membuatnya takjub karena Sehun benar-benar membangunnya seperti impiannya.

Dia perlahan memasuki kamarnya dan Sehun dan bersumpah akan berterimakasih pada bibi Kim yang selalu merawat rumahnya dengan baik tanpa mengubah tata letaknya sedikit pun. Parfum favorit Sehun bahkan masih tertata rapih di meja riasnya yang juga terdapat beberapa barang Luhan. Dia melihat bingkai foto pernikahannya dengan Sehun sekilas. Tersenyum simpul mengingat betapa Sehun berusaha keras mewujudkan pernikahan mereka disaat Luhan tak keberatan untuk tidak mengikat janji karena merasa hidupnya sudah sempurna saat itu. Dia memiliki Sehun dan Ziyu-..Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada semua hal itu untuk Luhan.

Luhan mengambil foto pernikahannya dan melihat sekilasnya sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu yang seperti album tersimpan dilaci tempat tidurnya.

Luhan mengernyit dan kemudian mengambil album tersebut dan membukanya perlahan dan sedikit terkejut tak mengingat kalau dirinya mempunyai album yang begitu lengkap mulai dari saat dia mengandung Ziyu hingga akhirnya Ziyu lahir dan saat Sehun menggendong putranya di acara pernikahan mereka.

"Kalian bahkan begitu mirip. Maaf tidak bisa membuatmu bermain bersama appa lebih lama nak."

Luhan mengelus wajah Ziyu dan Sehun yang sedang tertawa di album foto, mersa sekelibat perasaan menyakitkan kembali ia rasakan sampai dia merasa sepasang tangan yang selalu menghangatkannya kembali melingkar di pinggangnya seolah membantunya untuk berdiri dan tak jatuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya tampak memperhatikan wajah istrinya yang tiba-tiba memucat.

Luhan mengangguk dan menoleh Sehun sekilas "Aku tidak ingat kita memiliki album foto ini."

"Saat itu kau memiliki hobi dadakan mengambil gambar semua gerakanku dan Ziyu-..Jadi tentu saja kita memiliki foto tersebut sayang. Aku yang mencetak semua yang ada di kameramu lalu meletakannya disini. Kau menyukainya?"

Luhan kembali tak berkata dan hanya membalikan badannya memeluk Sehun erat. Sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan saat merasa sangat senang atau sangat sedih. Mencari sandaran agar ada yang bisa menenangkannya.

"Aku pasti sangat merepotkan." Luhan bergumam di pelukan Sehun dan merasa menyesal karena Sehun harus mengurusi semua keegoisannya.

Sehun tersenyum dan menangkup wajah Luhan "Aku tidak merasa keberatan dibuat kerepotan oleh malaikat." Gumamnya tersenyum dan perlahan wajahnya mendekat beberapa senti dari wajah Luhan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup lembut bibir plum milik Luhan membuat Luhan melingkarkan lengannya dileher Sehun dengan erat mendorong kepala Sehun agar memperdalam ciumannya. Sehun sedikit melumat bibir Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit mengerang menjambak rambut Sehun dengan nafas memburu. Lidah Sehun bermain dirongga mulut Luhan bergerak seduktif menyusuri bibir Luhan dengan cermat, memaksa istrinya untuk sekali lagi menyerah kedalam gairah yang coba Sehun berikan untuknya.

"Apa boleh?"

Suara itu menjadi berat dan saat mata _innocent_ itu bertanya pada Luhan, membuat Luhan menyerah karena sekali lagi dirinya akan selalu terjatuh pada pesona Sehun yang semakin membuatnya selalu memujanya.

Luhan mengalungkan lehernya dan sedikit berjinjit kemudian menjilat menggoda bibir suaminya seolah memberikan jawabannya untuk apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya "Lakukanlah." Gumam Luhan memberikan persetujuannya membuat bibir suaminya tersenyum senang karena tak ada penolakan berarti dari Luhan seperti malam kemarin.

Dengan sedikit kasar Sehun meletakkan tubuh mungil itu kearah kasur. Luhan terlentang pasrah diatas tempat tidur sementara Sehun langsung menindih tubuh itu dan segera meraup bibir merah milik Luhan kedalam mulutnya.

Lidah Sehun menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Luhan untuk menemukan lidah Luhan. saat lidah mereka berdua telah bertemu keduanya mengkaitkan lidah mereka menjadi satu sampai saliva mereka pun saling tertukar. Sehun mengeluarkan lidah Luhan dengan lidahnya lalu mengulum lidah itu yang sudah berada diluar. Luhan mendesah nikmat kala Sehun melakukan itu. Setelah puas dengan mengulum lidah Luhan,Sehun segera menarik bibir bawah Luhan dengan bibir tipisnya dan tanpa membuang waktu langsung mengulumnya membuat bibir bawah itu menjadi sangat bengkak dan berwarna merah terang.

" _hmhhhh…haaah_ " desah keduanya saat mereka mencoba mengambil udara untuk bernafas.

"Kau cantik sayang." Gumamnya mengelus bibir Luhan yang masih mengambil nafas karena ciumannya yang menuntut.

Sehun kemudian menelusuri wajah Luhan dengan lidahnya. Lalu secara perlahan turun sehingga sampai dileher Luhan, mengecup sesekali menghisap leher jenjang istrinya, memberi tanda bahwa tubuh yang berada dibawahnya hanya miliknya seorang.

" _engghh_ ….." desah Luhan sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Sementara tangan Sehun yang menganggur mencari sesuatu yang dapat membuat istrinya merasakan nikmat.

" _hmh…"_ Sehun kembali menggenggam junior Luhan dengan tangannya membuat Luhan tersentak. Karena saat ini tangan suaminya sedang bekerja dengan lihainya memberikan kenikmatan untuknya.

" _agghh…mmhh…akhhh_ " erang Luhan. ia merasakan suatu kenikmatan yang tak bisa diungkapkan oleh kata-kata saat alat vitalnya itu di jamah oleh suaminya sementara lehernya terus dikecup tanpa ampun oleh Sehun. Tangan Luhan hanya berada dipinggang Sehun dengan tak jarang mengusap atau mencengkram pinggang kekar itu saat merasakan kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan melalui lidah dan tangan itu.

Sehun terus saja melakukan kegiatannya itu. Masih dengan mengocok junior Luhan secara buas,Sehun kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Mata Luhan terpejam dengan sangat erat dan tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman karena yang dilakukan Sehun pada juniornya terasa sangat nikmat.

Sehun mencium kedua mata Luhan yang tertutup secara bergantian. Luhan yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kelopak matanya segera membuka mata. Ia memandang sayu kearah Sehun yang juga sedang memandangnya. Ia tersenyum kearah suaminya membuat Sehun kembali menautkan bibirnya pada bibir merah menggoda milik Luhan yang sudah sangat membengkak itu.

"Aku akan mulai." Gumamnya memberitahu Luhan yang tiba-tiba memekik

" _arrghhh..!_ "

Sehun menggerakkan jari tengahnya itu secara pelan karena Luhan masih terus merintih sakit tapi setelah dirasa Luhan sudah mulai nyaman,Sehun menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk secara cepat. Lalu Sehun mengeluarkan jari tengahnya meski tidak sampai terlepas lalu ia kembali menghentakkannya kedalam bersamaan dengan masuknya jari lain kedalam lubang milik Luhan itu.

Luhan tersentak saat dua jari itu masuk dan terasa mengaduk-aduk lubangnya. Luhan mengerang nikmat saat kedua jari Sehun yang panjang itu menyentuh sesuatu didalam lubangnya.

Tubuh Luhan menegang. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas saat Sehun terus saja menusuk tepat dibagian itu.

" _anggg akhh…hmphhh_ " desah Luhan. tubuhnya ikut terguncang karena tusukan Sehun yang lumayan cepat.

Saat Luhan sudah mulai tak sadar dengan sekelilingnya,Sehun mengeluarkan secara paksa kedua jarinya dari dalam lubang Luhan membuat desahan kecewa terdengar dari bibir istrinya.

" _akhhh_ ".

Tanpa mendengar desahan kecewa dari Luhan,Sehun segera membawa juniornya kedepan lubang milik Luhan,sepertinya Sehun sudah tak sabar untuk memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang hangat istrinya.

Tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu,Sehun langsung saja melesakkan juniornya itu kedalam lubang Luhan dan hal itu kembali membuat Luhan memekik sambil menengadahkan kepalanya.

" _aaarkhh_ …!"

Sehun masih berusaha memasukkan ujung juniornya kedalam lubang Luhan yang masih saja ketat. Selama Sehun berusaha,Luhan tak henti-hentinya membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat memasukkan juniornya itu karena suara desahan dan erangan itu seperti sebuah suruhan agar Sehun lebih cepat menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Sehun memundurkan penisnya lalu dengan hentakkan cepat dimasukkannya kedalam lubang Luhan dan kali ini usaha Sehun tidak sia-sia. Akhirnya penis miliknya masuk juga kedalam lubang sempit milik Luhan.

" _emmng…_ "

Sehun mengatur nafasnya sambil mendiamkan juniornya yang sudah masuk. Memberi kesempatan untuk Luhan agar beradaptasi dan merasa nyaman.

" _Aku akan mulai sayang…hmphhhh_ " ujar Sehun sambil mendesah karena merasakan juniornya sedikit terpijat oleh dinding lubang anus Luhan yang berdenyut.

Luhan mengangguk memberikan izin pada suaminya untuk segera bergerak dan membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan.

Sehun memundurkan juniornya dalam posisi maksimal yang hampir keluar dari lubang Luhan. tangan Sehun memegang kedua lutut Luhan yang berada disamping kanan dan kirinya dengan erat lalu dalam hitungan tiga yang dihitung oleh Sehun sendiri,Sehun menghentakkan junior miliknya kedalam lubang Luhan.

" _akhhh_ "

" _ahh…._ " Desah Sehun dan Luhan secara bersamaan. Sehun melakukannya lagi. Ia terus menghentakkan juniornya dengan kuat dan cepat kedalam lubang Luhan berulang kali.

" _ahh…ahhh…emmm aahhh_ " desah Luhan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat. Tusukan Sehun terasa sangat nikmat dan cepat membuat Luhan lupa segalanya,rasa dari kulit junior dan dinding anusnya yang bergesek secara cepat menciptakan satu kenikmatan sendiri bagi Luhan dan Sehun.

Ia remas kepalanya dengan kedua tangan karena tak kuat merasakan kenikmatan yang sedang terjadi dibawah sana. Sehun terus memompa juniornya maju mundur didalam lubang Luhan yang terasa nikmat menjepit juniornya. Sehun dan Luhan sangat menyukai sensasi itu yang membuat seluruh organ tubuh mereka menegang.

Luhan mengangkat kedua kakinya dan melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Sehun dan itu membuat tubuhnya ikut bergoncang dengan sangat hebat seiring dengan desakan Sehun pada lubangnya

"ahh…ahhh… _Lu..hmphhh_ " bukan hanya Luhan yang mendesah nikmat tapi Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia semakin terangsang dan bersemangat karena melihat Luhan yang berada didepannya sedang terguncang dengan mata tertutup serta bibir yang terus mendesah dengan seksinya.

" _hmphhh_ …Sehun _aghh arrgghh_ " desah Luhan semakin tak kuat.

Sehun terus menghujam tepat pada prostatnya, membuat Luhan mencengkram erat sprai ranjang yang sudah lama tak ia tempati itu. Sampai akhirnya Sehun menghentakan kuat juniornya dan sedetik kemudian

" _Sehunn…ahhmppphhhh.._ " Luhan sudah mendapati klimaksnya diikuti Sehun yang tak lama mengeluarkan cairannya didalam lubang istrinya.

Keduanya masih memejamkan mata sampai akhirnya kedua pasang mata itu membuka dan saling menatap dengan senyum di wajah masing-masing. Berterimakasih karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk saling melengkapi di malam natal yang indah seperti malam ini.

"Terimakasih sayang." Sehun mengecup kening Luhan cukup lama, kemudian membawa istrinya untuk segera beristirahat dan tertidur di pelukannya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai respon lalu kemudian dia kembali tertidur dengan nyaman di pelukan Sehun, berharap kehangatan ini akan terus ia rasakan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya saat menyadari kalau kedua lengan Sehun tak lagi melingkar memeluknya, membuatnya merasakan ada sesuatu yang hilang dan berniat memanggil Sehun sampai dirinya menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau mau pergi?"

Suara Luhan terdengar marah saat bertanya pada Sehun yang terlihat sedang bersiap dan membawa senjata yang ia letakkan di belakangnya.

Sehun sendiri sedikit terkejut mendengar Luhan bertanya padanya dan dengan berat hati dia pun duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengusap wajah istrinya yang berkeringat.

"Maaf membangunkanmu, tapi aku harus pergi." gumamnya mengecup kening Luhan cukup lama namun Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman dengan perilaku Sehun.

"Kemana?" katanya bertanya menahan suaranya agar tak berteriak.

"Aku harus mengurus sesuatu sayang."

"Mengurus apa?" Luhan bertanya masih dengan nada menantangnya

"Luhan aku mohon jangan seperti ini." Sehun terdengar lirih memohon pada Luhan yang terus menerus menolaknya.

"KAU YANG JANGAN SEPERTI INI!"

Sehun kembali menghela nafasnya menyadari kalau dirinya telah memancing kemarahan seorang Luhan.

"Tiga anak buahku tewas di transaksi malam ini. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam sayang. Aku hanya sebentar dan akan kembali lagi." lirihnya menatap Luhan yang dihadiahi tawa menyeringai dari Luhan.

"Ya benar kau tidak bisa tinggal diam."

Luhan menghempas kasar tangan Sehun dan memakai asal pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai lalu menghapus cepat air matanya menatap Sehun dengan kekecewaan yang teramat.

"PERGI DAN TUNGGULAH KABAR KALAU GILIRANKU TEWAS DI TANGAN MUSUHMU SEBENTAR LAGI!"

"LUHAN!"

Sehun balik berteriak menghentikan ocehan Luhan yang dalam sekejap langsung mematahkan hatinya.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU SEHUNNA."

Dan setelahnya Luhan berlari meninggalkan kamarnya dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah kembali kerumahnya jika Sehun belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan pekerjaan mengerikannya.

Kai yang memang sedang berjaga dibawah melihat Luhan berlari dengan air mata di wajahnya memperlihatkan kemarahan yang pastilah berasal dari suaminya.

Dan secara otomatis pun, Kai mengambil kunci mobil Sehun, tak membiarkan pria yang diam-diam ia kagumi itu berlari di tengah malam yang dingin seperti malam ini.

"Luhan…"

Luhan hampir saja berteriak mengira Sehun yang mencengkram erat lengannya. Namun saat menyadari kalau Kai yang berada didepannya dia hanya menghapus cepat air matanya karena tak mau terlihat menyedihkan didepan pria yang merupakan suruhan suaminya yang selalu menjaganya dengan baik.

"Apa kau ingin pergi?" Katanya bertanya pada istri bosnya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Ya" Jawabnya berusaha untuk tidak terisak.

"Baiklah aku akan mengantarmu. Silahkan masuk kedalam mobil."

Luhan awalnya ingin menolak, namun dia tahu dia hanya akan membuat Kai dalam kesulitan jika dirinya tidak pergi bersama Kai. Terhitung sudah dua orang yang Sehun bunuh hanya karena orang itu tak berhasil menjaganya dengan baik, kebanyakan karena hal kecil seperti Luhan tergores dan Luhan yang melakukan hal-hal ceroboh lainnya namun para penjaganya yang harus merasakan kemarahan suaminya.

"Silahkan masuk Luhan." Kai membukakan pintu belakang mobil, membuat Luhan berjalan pelan memasuki mobil milik suaminya.

Dan tak lama Kai menyalakan mobilnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya menatap kepergian istrinya dengan rasa bersalah karena sekali lagi dia kembali membuat Luhan menangis dan kecewa pada dirinya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan tuan besar?"

Kai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Luhan yang terlihat sudah jauh lebih baik.

"hmmm.." Luhan kembali menghela nafasnya dan terbayang wajah Sehun, takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada suaminya.

"Tuan besar akan baik-baik saja." Kai sedikit menoleh ke belakang memberitahu Luhan yang tampak memucat.

"Dia tidak akan pernah baik-baik saja jika masih melakukan pekerjaan mengerikannya."

"Selama kau terus bersamanya dia akan baik-baik saja."

Luhan tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan Kai, dia merasa kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Sehun hanya diisi pertengkaran hampir setahun belakangan ini.

"Entahlah Kai…. Aku sendiri tidak yakin bisa bertahan lebih lama dengannya." gumam Luhan yang kembali menitikkan air mata setiap kali membayangkan perpisahannya dengan Sehun.

"Bertahanlah untuknya Luhan...Dia sangat mencintaimu." gumam Kai memberitahu Luhan yang hanya menatap mobil berlalu lalang di luar jendela.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya."

"Baiklah aku mengerti." balas Kai yang kembali fokus menyetir

"Kai… bawa aku ke rumah sakit."

"eh? Bukankah kau tidak memiliki jadwal hari ini."

"hmmm...aku tidak memiliki jadwal operasi hari ini, aku hanya lebih nyaman berada disana. Aku akan tidur di ruanganku."

"Baiklah Luhan."

Tanpa banyak berkata Kai bergegas membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit dan berniat untuk segera memberitahu Sehun bahwa istrinya sudah lebih baik dan sudah beristirahat.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Saat ini Luhan sedang berjalan memasuki rumah sakit dan menuju ke ruangannya yang berada di unit bedah di lantai enam.

Saat sedang menunggu lift, ia tersenyum hangat menyadari dekorasi rumah sakit yang kini disulap menjadi sangat indah karena banyak pohon natal yang menghiasi.

Ting…!

Luhan keluar dari lift dan kembali menyusuri lorong untuk menuju ruangannya. Dia merasa rumah sakit terasa sepi mungkin karena hari ini hari natal. Dan banyak keluarga yang mendapatkan keajaiban kesembuhan dari Tuhan.

"TIDAK…..! TIDAK MUNGKIN...ANAKKU… YA TUHAN...KENAPA TAK KAU AMBIL SAJA NYAWAKU..."

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari ruang operasi spesialis anak. Terlihat seorang wanita sedang meraung hebat di pelukan suaminya yang hanya menunjukkan wajah terlukanya.

Disana juga terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang mengumumkan waktu kematian dengan wajah yang kentara sekali terlihat kalau dia juga terpukul tak bisa menyelamatkan pasiennya di meja operasi.

Luhan terus menerus melihat wanita yang meraung tersebut, seakan merasakan dejavu yang sangat menyakitkan untuknya dan Sehun saat itu.

 _Sore itu, Sehun dan Luhan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tenang menunggu di luar sementara anak mereka sedang di tangani di dalam. Namun rasa tenang itu seperti hanya lelucon untuk keduanya mengingat peluang Ziyu untuk bertahan sangat kecil. Sehun yang paling tidak bisa menahan diri. Dia berkali-kali memukulkan tangannya ke dinding membuat luka disana, sementara Luhan hanya duduk diam mengharapkan keajaiban Tuhan didalam sana._

 _Cklek…!_

 _Pintu ruang operasi itu pun terbuka, Sehun langsung berlari sementara Luhan hanya tetap duduk, bukan karena ia tidak peduli, kakinya sangat lemas dan hatinya sangat merasa sakit menyadari raut wajah Baekhyun setiap kali membawakan kabar untuk keluarga pasien._

" _Baekhyun...anakku baik-baik saja kan?"_

 _Sehun mengguncangkan bahu Baekhyun cukup kencang membuat Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa dibuat bersuara karenanya._

" _BAEK...JAWAB AKU!"_

 _Barulah saat Sehun berteriak, Baekhyun berani menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian._

" _Maafkan aku Sehunna… Tapi Ziyu tidak bertahan.. Putra kalian sudah tiada…. Maaf."_

 _Deg!_

 _Kedua hati Sehun dan Luhan terasa dicabut paksa dari tubuh mereka. Kesakitan luar biasa, sesak yang sangat menghimpit membuat keduanya tak dapat bersuara._

" _Zi-Ziyu…"_

 _Sehun terjatuh begitu saja di lantai. Matanya semakin memanas, hatinya penuh kebencian dan kemarahan serta bersumpah akan membalas dengan keji siapapun yang telah membuatnya dan Luhan kehilangan putra mereka_

" _ZIYU..." Sehun menjerit histeris, tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa hari ini adalah hari dimana dirinya kehilangan putranya yang akan membuatnya kembali menjadi Sehun yang keji seperti dulu._

 _Luhan hancur melihat suaminya yang baru pertama kali ia lihat begitu menderita dan kehilangan. Sehun yang biasa adalah sehun yang kuat dan menolak menunjukkan kelemahannya didepan siapapun kecuali didepan Luhan. Tapi Sehun yang saat ini berada di hadapannya adalah Sehun yang begitu hancur aaat tahu kehilangan belahan jiwa memiliki rasa sakit yang sama. Tapi Sehun terlalu ekspresif menunjukannya berbeda dengan dirinya yang masih berharap ini hanya mimpi._

 _Dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Luhan berjalan gontai menghampiri suaminya yang masih menjerit dan mengutuk siapapun yang melakukan hal keji ini pada putranya_

" _Sehunna…"_

 _Luhan berjongkok didepan Sehun, menangkup wajah suaminya yang sangat membuat hatinya sakit. Mengusap air matanya dan mencium lama kening Sehun berharap bisa menenangkan Sehun._

" _Kita berdua akan baik-baik saja jika bersama hmm…"_

 _Air mata itu menetes, tidak kuat lagi menahan sesak yang begitu memghimpitnya, memeluk erat Sehun yang terlihat sangat rapuh saat ini._

" _Maafkan aku Luhan….Maaf."_

Sepenggal kalimat maaf selalu Sehun ucapkan malam itu, merasa dirinyalah penyebab mereka kehilangan satu-satunya darah daging mereka. Luhan tidak sedikitpun menyalahkan Sehun, karena jika mau dikatakan gagal. Dirinya sendiri juga gagal menjaga buah hati mereka.

"Dokter Oh?"

Terdengar dokter muda yang sedang mengambil spesialis bedahnya menyapa Luhan.

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya yang menetes dan segera berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ah… Taeyong... Lee Taeyong. Benar kan?" Luhan menebak seorang pria muda yang dirumorkan memiliki kemampuam bedah yang hebat dan dikatakan akan menjadi pengganti Luhan nantinya.

"Ya dokter Oh-.. Lee Taeyong Imnida." katanya membungkuk menyapa Luhan.

"Aku mengenalmu." Luhan tersenyum memberitahu Taeyong yang tampak tersenyum senang karena dokter kenamaan di Seoul hospital seperti Luhan mengenalnya.

"Kau akan menjadi asistenku untuk operasi minggu depan kan?" Luhan kembali bertanya pada Taeyong.

"Ya dokter Oh… dan itu merupakan suatu kehormatan bagi saya bisa melakukan operasi bersama anda."

"Aku tidak sehebat itu. Aku masih membutuhkan dokter muda berbakat sepertimu." katanya menepuk pelan pundak Taeyong.

Taeyong kembali tersenyum dan tak lama bertanya pada Luhan "Tapi bukankah hari ini anda tidak memiliki jadwal operasi?"

"Hmm… aku hanya ingin mengambil barang- barangku."

"Ah begitukah. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu dokter Oh. Sampai bertemu besok." Taeyong kembali membungkuk dan berpamitan pada Luhan yang hanya menatap pria yang dirumorkan akan menjadi seperti dirinya kelak.

"Tiga tahun sudah berlalu dan kau tetap si Luhan pengeksekusi di ruang bedah. Aku bangga sekali padamu Lu."

Luhan mengernyit dan berbalik arah ke asal suara. Dia kemudian sedikit membelalak mendapati pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri sedang berdiri dengan tampannya tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tidak percaya ini." gumam Luhan sedikit berlari menghampiri asal suara dan langsung memeluk pria yang mempunyai tinggi cukup jauh darinya dengan erat.

"Kau kembali yeol… Kau sudah kembali."

Luhan semakin memeluk erat Park Chanyeol, dokter yang merupakan seseorang yang tumbuh besar bersamanya semenjak kecil.

"Maaf baru bisa kembali setelah semua yang kau lalui Lu. Aku turut berduka untuk Ziyu."

Luhan menggeleng di pelukan Chanyeol dan terus memeluk seseorang yang selalu menjadi pelindungnya jauh sebelum dirinya bertemu Sehun.

"Yang penting kau sudah kembali." gumamnya menatap Chanyeol dengan perasaan yang terlalu gundah. Sehun memang selalu menjadi tameng dan menjadi seseorang yang selalu bisa menenangkannya disaat dirinya merasakan kesulitan atau melindunginya disaat ada yang menyakitinya.

Namun setahun telah berlalu dan ia merasa dialah yang harus menjaga dan melindungi Sehun yang mempunyai rasa sakit dan ketakutan yang sama dengannya, membuatnya tak memiliki sandaran dan hanya berakhir menyimpan semua untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak akan pergi lagi kan?" lirihnya bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Pendidikanku sudah selesai Lu. Selanjutnya aku akan tetap disini bersamamu." Katanya mengusap lembut wajah Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum bangga pada pria didepannya yang sudah menyelesaikan beasiswa spesialisnya dengan nilai memuaskan. Dan sudah kembali untuk menjadi kepala dokter bedah yang akan memimpin seluruh dokter bedah di rumah sakit ini termasuk dirinya. "Selamat untukmu dokter Park." Gumam Luhan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia karenanya.

"Aku berharap Kyungsoo disini." Lirihnya membuat Luhan harus kembali menerima kenyataan pahit jika adik terkecil mereka di panti asuhan tempat mereka dibesarkan telah tewas karena panti asuhan yang mereka tempati mengalami kebakaran hebat setahun yang lalu.

"Tahun ini aku kehilangan dua hidupku. Putraku dan adikku. Aku tak mau menambahnya lagi Yeol."

Luhan tersenyum perih seolah ingin memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa dia sudah muak untuk kehilangan lebih banyak lagi.

"Kau tak akan kehilangan siapapun lagi Lu. Aku janji." Chanyeol kembali mencium sayang kening Luhan dan membawa Luhan ke pelukannya.

Mengabaikan seorang pria yang sedang melihat dalam diam betapa pria yang sangat ia cintai selama ini selalu hanya memikirkan dan menjadikan Luhan prioritas utama dalam hidupnya. Setelah puas menikmati serentetan adegan yang membuat hatinya teriris. Pria yang baru saja mengumumkan kematian pasiennya pada keluarga pasien itu, kini berjalan gontai meninggalkan semua hal yang bisa membuatnya lebih sakit lagi.

Byun Baekhyun sudah mencintai Chanyeol untuk waktu yang lama. Dia merupaka kakak kelasnya dan Luhan sewaktu di universitas, namun untuk waktu yang lama itu juga, perasaannya tak pernah terbalas karena Chanyeol sudah mengatakan dengan tegas padanya tiga tahun yang lalu sebelum dia berangkat ke _USA_ untuk beasiswan bahwa hanya dua tujuan hidup untuk Chanyeol yaitu Luhan dan gelar dokternya. Membuatnya sama sekali tak memiliki kesempatan untuk setidaknya bisa mendampinginya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Seminggu telah berlalu dan seminggu itu pula Luhan dengan segala caranya berusaha menghindari Sehun yang selalu mencoba untuk menemuinya. Dia bukan tidak merindukan suaminya tapi setiap kali dia lengah dan berbaik hati pada suaminya. Dirinya akan berakhir melihat Sehun yang semakin tenggelam ke dunia gelapnya.

Luhan hanya memiliki tiga jadwal operasi hari ini, membuatnya bisa pulang ke apartemen lebih awal dan mengurus dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya dia mengutuk jadwal operasi yang hanya sedikit untuknya hari ini. karena semakin dia memiliki waktu luang. Semakin besar pula keinginannya untuk berbicara pada suaminya.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, Luhan kembali mengabaikan telepon dari Sehun yang entah sudah ke berapa ratus kalinya dalam seminggu, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun menghubunginya untuk hal penting atau hanya untuk mengumbar kata maaf padanya. Dia pun menghela nafasnya dan hanya fokus mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah karena baru selesai membersihkan diri.

 _Ting tong…_

 _Ting Tong…_

Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dan bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengunjunginya di tengah malam seperti ini. dia menebak itu pasti Sehun dan berniat mengabaikannya. Namun dia tahu suaminya tidak akan menekan bel karena Sehun memiliki kunci duplikat apartemen Luhan Karena penasaran Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pintu, dia berjalan ke pintu masuk dan

 _Cklek….!_

"Aku butuh bantuanmu dokter Oh."

Luhan hampir memaki pria didepannya ini yang selalu menggunakan cara licik jika mereka sedang bertengkar hebat, dia tidak habis pikir apa yang ada di pikiran suaminya hingga selalu membuat tubuhnya sendiri babak belur.

"Aku tidak buka klinik. Cari klinik lain." desisnya membuat gerakan menutup pintu sampai Sehun menahan pintu apartemen Luhan.

"Obati aku dan aku akan segera pergi. Aku kesakitan Lu."

Suara itu memohon dan terdengar lelah. Dan Luhan tahu benar apa yang membuat suara itu kelelahan bukan karena luka memar yang ada diwajahnya melainkan dia sudah benar-benar lelah tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk berbicara pada dirinya.

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk. "Aku tidak akan berbaik hati padamu." katanya mengingatkan Sehun yang tampak terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Cepat duduk di sofa. Aku akan mengambil kotak obat."

Sehun pun melepas mantelnya dan dan hanya menggunakan kaos hitamnya lalu kemudian berjalan mendekati sofa yang dimaksud oleh Luhan.

"Siapa lagi kali ini?"

Luhan yang membawa kotak obat bertanya dingin pada Sehun.

"Apanya?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Yang memukulimu." Desisnya merasa Sehun tak pernah puas menggodanya.

"Ah-…itu." Sehun menolak saat Luhan hendak membersihkan lukanya.

"Kau duduk disini seperti biasa." Sehun menepuk pahanya memberi instruksi pada Luhan.

"Sehun aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Dan aku tidak cukup kuat menahan perihnya lagi, jadi aku mohon duduk di pangkuanku dan obati lukaku." Katanya memohon pada istrinya yang masih marah padanya.

Luhan awalnya berniat untuk tidak menuruti apapun permintaan Sehun, namun melihat suaminya benar-benar menahan sakit membuatnya tak tega dan dengan cepat berpindah ke pangkuan Sehun.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti melakukan hal gila seperti ini." ujarnya bertanya mendesis pada Sehun.

"Sampai kau memaafkan aku jika kau sedang marah hebat."

Sehun memang selalu melakukan hal nekat untuk menarik perhatian Luhan, salah satunya adalah dengan membuat dirinya terluka sehingga pria cantiknya tidak akan tega mengabaikannya dan akhirnya mau bertemu dengannya. Dan sialnya, kali ini dia memaksa Kai untuk memukulinya dan hasilnya adalah pria hitam kepercayaannya itu memukulnya menggunakan perasaan sehingga tenaga yang dikeluarkan menjadi lebih besar membuat wajah tampannya benar-benar babak belur.

"Itu tidak lucu Sehunna." Katanya semakin berhati-hati membersihkan memar di sudut bibir Sehun yang tampak terus mengeluarkan darah.

Setelahnya Sehun hanya diam, menikmati sentuhan lembut Luhan di wajahnya. Sebenarnya dia diam bukan hanya karena Luhan menyentuhnya, namun jujur saja dia memang sedang kesakitan tak menyangka kalau Kai bisa membuatnya babak belur separah ini.

"Maaf."

Pergerakan Luhan berhenti saat tiba-tiba Sehun mengatakan maaf. Dia tahu tujuan Sehun berbuat nekat seperti ini hanya untuk meminta maaf padanya. Dan dia bersumpah untuk tidak memaafkan Sehun dengan mudah agar suaminya berfikir dua kali jika ingin melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan yang berada di wajahnya dan memaksa Luhan menatapnya "Maafkan aku Lu." Lirihnya menatap Luhan yang terus mengabaikan dirinya.

"Selesai."

Selesai memasangkan plester di dahi dan pelipis Sehun, Luhan segera bangun dari pangkuan Sehun dan berjalan menjauh meletakan kotak obatnya, mengabaikan permintaan maaf Sehun yang kini menatapnya memelas.

Sehun yang memang merasa putus asa hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan berjalan mengambil jaketnya untuk segera pergi. mengingat Luhan tidak akan meresponnya membuatnya berfikir untuk tidak berpamitan dan kembali di lain waktu.

Dan dia kembali menghela nafasnya saat menyadari kalau tubuhnya memang merasa sakit bukan hanya di wajahnya namun di sekujur tubuhnya, dia tidak bisa menghubungi penjaganya karena sudah meminta mereka untuk pulang mengira dirinya akan menginap di apartemen istrinya.

Sehun terus berjalan menuju keluar lobi sampai dia merasa tangannya dicengkram erat oleh seseorang.

"Kau pikir kau mau kemana? Kau masih sakit." Suara itu mendesis penuh kemarahan dan kekhawatiran teramat

Membuat pria yang lebih tampan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya saat mengetahui istrinya yang mencengkram tangannya, dirinya semakin menghangat saat menyadari Luhan yang sedang menariknya kembali menaiki lift dengan tersengal, menandakan kalau istrinya berlari untuk mengejarnya. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa hangat dan sakit di waktu bersamaan, karena sebanyak apapun dia mengecewakan Luhan. Luhan akan selalu kembali dan memaafkan dirinya.

"Minum ini." Luhan yang berhasil membawa suaminya kembali ke apartemennya memberikan Sehun obat penghilang rasa sakit. Sehun pun dengan cepat meminumnya lalu kembali duduk di sofa.

"Pakai ini. kau tidur di sofa dan jangan coba-coba untuk pergi. Selamat malam."

Setelah memberi peringatan pada Sehun, Luhan memasuki kamarnya dan menutupnya kencang. Meninggalkan Sehun yang tak berhenti tersenyum senang karena mengetahui dirinya sudah dimaafkan walau sikap Luhan masih dingin.

Dia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan memakai selimutnya, perlahan tertidur karena merasa mengantuk akibat efek obat yang diberikan Luhan padanya "Selamat malam Lu." Gumamnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tertidur.

Dan setengah jam kemudian, pintu kamar yang ditutup kasar oleh pemiliknya kembali terbuka. Luhan ingin memastikan kalau suaminya sudah tertidur. Dia pun perlahan mendekati Sehun dan berjongkok didepan Sehun.

Memandangnya lekat-lekat dan merasa sangat jahat pada suaminya hingga membuat suaminya rela menyakiti dirinya sendiri hanya karena ingin bertemu dengannya.

Luhan mengusap keringat di dahi Sehun, dia kemudian mencodongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke Sehun lalu mengecup lama kening suaminya.

"Cepat sembuh sayang." Gumamnya membenarkan selimut Sehun, berada disana agak lama memastikan kalau suaminya benar-benar beristirahat dengan nyenyak.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya Luhan membuka matanya dan sedikit mengerjap bingung bertanya-tanya kenapa dirinya bisa berbaring di sofa dan mengumpat kecil saat menyadari kalau semalaman dirinya memang hanya memperhatikan Sehun dan tanpa sadar tertidur didekat suaminya. Dia tidak perlu heran mendapati tubuhnya yang terbaring di sofa, karena pastilah suaminya yang memindahkannya.

"Dia mulai sesukanya lagi." gumam Luhan membuang selimutnya ke lantai -cari keberadaan Sehun.

"Sehunna." dia berteriak namun tak ada jawaban, membuatnya kembali menghela nafas menyadari suaminya telah pergi.

Luhan kemudian memutuskan untuk bersiap sampai matanya melihat secari kertas yang sepertinya baru ditulis oleh Sehun.

Luhan pun mengambilnya dan tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya karena pesan dari suaminya.

" _Dirumah kau adalah Nyonya Oh yang perhatian. Di rumah sakit kau adalah dokter Oh yang disegani. Dan aku sebagai suamimu sangat bangga karena itu. Maafkan aku belum bisa membanggakanmu . Aku mencintaimu Lu, terimakasih telah merawat lukaku_."

 _ **P.s : yang memukul wajahku kemarin adalah Kai. Jadi kau bisa memukulnya saat bertemu dengannya nanti. Kkk~**_

"Apanya yang lucu?" gumam Luhan benar-benar dibuat mengernyit lalu tak lama tertawa kecil membaca pengakuan Sehun. Dia kemudian melipat kembali kertasnya dan segera bergegas ke rumah sakit.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kai kita mampir ke toko obat sebentar. Aku ingin kau menyerahkan obat untuk suamiku."

Luhan bersumpah melihat wajah Kai seperti menggumam senang sebelum dia mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Luhan.

"Baik Luhan." katanya menjawab Luhan dengan nada yang benar- benar tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya.

"Oia… Lain kali jika kau memukul suamiku lagi, jangan pukul pelipisnya terlalu kencang. Dia tidak akan bisa makan dengan benar karenanya."

Kai tampak salah tingkah dan tak enak hati pada Luhan. Dia pun menggaruk tengkuknya sambil sedikit tersenyum "Ya aku mengerti Luhan… maafkan aku"

"Ya… Jangan ulangi lagi." katanya memperingatkan Kai dan merasa seluruh anak buah Sehun sama saja seperti majikannya.

Kai mengangguk mengerti dan tak lama membukakan pintu untuk Luhan karena saat ini mereka telah berada di toko obat sesuai permintaan Luhan.

Dia pun mengekori Luhan, membuat Luhan melihat ke arahnya dan memberi pandangan _ini toko obat bukan pasar gelap. Berhenti mengikutiku!._

Membuat Kai terkekeh dan membiarkan Luhan mencari obatnya sementara dia melihat ke sekeliling tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Luhan.

Luhan pun sudah selesai mendapatkan yang ia mau dan saat ini mendengus karena harus mengantri panjang untuk membayar. Dia kemudian tak sengaja tersenyum mendapati nama Sehun terpampang di layar kaca ponselnya.

"hmmmm…"

" _Setelah seminggu ini pertama kalinya kau mengangkat teleponku cantik_."

"Harusnya aku kembali mengabaikannya."

" _Kalau begitu kau akan melihat lebih banyak luka di tubuhku. Atau kemungkinan paling buruknya kau harus melakukan operasi untukku_ "

"ishhh...jaga bicaramu." Luhan mendesis karena Sehun mulai sembarangan bicara.

" _Kalau begitu maafkan aku_."

"Lalu aku harus membiarkan memegang senjata setiap hari. Hidupku sangat indah."

Luhan sudah berada didepan kasir dan menyangga ponsel dengan pundaknya, sesekali fokus pada sang kasir untuk mengetahui jumlah belanjaannya.

Sementara Kai yang menyadari Luhan hampir selesai berbelanja segera menghampiri majikannya untuk membawakan belanjaan nya sampai matanya melihat sesuatu yang sangat memualkan yang terjadi didepan matanya sendiri.

Dia melihat seorang pria memakai topi kupluknya yang mengantri di belakang Luhan sudah menempelkan pisaunya tepat ke bagian belakang perut Luhan. Mengira-ngira gerakan selanjutnya adalah saat Luhan berputar pria itu akan menancapkan pisaunya langsung ke perut Luhan.

Suara Kai tercekat, dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Dia berharap Luhan tidak segera selesai membayar belanjaannya sampai dia berhasil menghampiri pria yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan seorang Oh Sehun hidup.

"Jangan berbalik Lu." gumamnya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

" _Aku hampir tak pernah menggunakannya Lu_." Sehun menyanggah tuduhan Luhan dengan cepat.

"Ya terserahmu sa-..."

Luhan belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena saat ini dia merasa ada seseorang yang memeluknya erat. Membuat ponselnya jatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

" _Luhan?_ " Sehun mengernyit saat menyadari bunyi debuman seperti ponsel istrinya yang terjatuh.

"eh Kai…. Kenapa memelukku." Luhan bertanya pada Kai yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan bergumam. "Syukurlah aku tepat waktu." wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat, suhu tubuhnya mendingin.

Luhan merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kai sampai akhirnya tubuh pria yang lebih besar darinya merosot di pelukannya dan jatuh ke lantai.

Membuat jantung Luhan berdegup kencang menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak beres yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"K-Kai?"

Luhan yang masih menopang tubuh Kai yang tiba-tiba menjadi dingin merasa ada sesuatu yang lengket dan kental yang ia rasakan di tangannya.

Dan Luhan tidak bodoh untuk menyadari kalau cairan yang lengket dan kental itu adalah darah. Dia sangat mengenali bau anyir yang hampir ia cium setiap hari di ruang operasi. Membuat wajahya memucat saat melihat tangannya berlumuran darah dan Kai yang sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri didepannya. Luhan menatap horor tangannya dan tak lama kakinya melemas tak bisa menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

" _K-KAAAAAAAAAAI_!"

Luhan menjerit membuat Sehun yang masih tersambung di telepon dengan Luhan tiba-tiba hampir terjatuh karena menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada istrinya.

" _LU-..LUHAN ADA APA? JAWAB AKU!_ "

Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan, yang ada jeritan istrinya yang saat ini terus menjerit memanggil Kai dan sedang meminta tolong. Membuat Sehun hampir mati ketakutan dan mengumpat geram segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan mencari keberadaan istrinya saat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun sedang berlari seperti orang gila memasuki rumah sakit tempat istrinya bekerja saat ini. Mencari ruang tunggu operasi sampai akhirnya dia menemukan istrinya duduk di sebuah kursi dengan kepala tertunduk, jelas kalau dia sedang menangis.

"Sayang."

Sehun berjongkok didepan Luhan, dan mendapati kemeja istrinya berlumuran darah, dia kemudian memastikan kalau itu bukan darah istrinya dan sedikit lega mengetahui istrinya baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Gumam Sehun mencium kening Luhan

"Apa kau sudah puas sekarang?"

Luhan tiba-tiba berkata menyalahkan pada Sehun dan menatap tajam suaminya dengan tatapan marah.

" _eh?"_

"APA YANG ADA DIPIKIRANMU HANYA DIRIKU HAH? KAI SEKARAT DIDALAM SANA SEHUNNA. DAN ITU SEMUA KARENA MUSUHMU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU. BERAPA BANYAK LAGI ORANG YANG HARUS TERLUKA KARENA MELINDUNGIKU."

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun yang kini terduduk di lantai, berteriak histeris menyalahkan suaminya. Sementara Sehun hanya bisa menatap tak berkedip Luhan dan sama sekali tak menyalahkan kemarahan istrinya karena saat ini sangat terlihat kalau Luhan ketakutan.

"Mau sampai kapan lagi aku melihat orang-orang disekitarku terluka?"

"APA AKU JUGA HARUS MENUNGGUMU TERLUKA? LEBIH BAIK KAU BUNUH AKU SEKARANG!."

"AKU TAKUT SEHUNNA!" Luhan menjerit menyampaikan semua kemarahan dan ketakutannya pada Sehun

Dan itu adalah ketakutan terbesar Luhan, membayangkan suaminya terluka adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Dan tak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana rasanya, dia lebih memilih dia segera mati daripada harus melihat Sehun terluka atau disakiti.

Luhan hanya ingin suaminya mengerti-…Tapi sebanyak apapun Luhan meminta pada Sehun untuk berhenti maka sebanyak itu pula penolakan yang diberikan Sehun membuat Luhan terkadang sudah mencapai batasnya untuk bersabar.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Lu."

Sehun segera membawa paksa Luhan ke pelukannya, Luhan langsung meronta dan memukul kencang tubuh suaminya. Semakin Luhan meronta semakin kuat pelukan yang Sehun berikan membiarkan istrinya mencaci dan memakinya untuk mengeluarkan semua emosi dan ketakutannya saat ini.

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan terluka. Dan aku tak bisa melihat itu." Gumam Luhan yang sudah lebih tenang dan saat ini terisak pilu di pelukan suaminya.

"Kau dan aku akan baik-baik saja sayang. Maafkan aku." Gumam Sehun tak tahan dengan seluruh penderitaan Luhan yang terus menerus ia berikan.

"Aku membencimu Sehunna."

"Iya aku tahu sayang. Maafkan aku."

Dan tak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain meminta maaf dan meyakinkan Luhan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sehun sudah gagal menjadi seorang ayah dan saat ini dirinya juga gagal menjadi suami yang bisa melindungi satu-satunya alasannya bertahan hidup.

Sejujurnya dia lelah mengikat Luhan lebih lama, dia takut semakin dia menjerat Luhan ke dalam hidupnya semakin sakit yang Luhan rasakan, namun melepaskan Luhan sama saja membunuhnya perlahan, dia memang egois _tapi tidakkah ada jalan lain selain saling melepaskan, tidak bisakah mereka bertahan tanpa harus merasakan sakit_. Itu adalah sebaris kalimat yang selalu Sehun pertanyakan pada Tuhan.

Dia memang terlahir sebagai iblis tak berperasaan. Lalu untuk apa Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat seperti Luhan untuknya jika hanya untuk hidup berbahagia dan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih tenang hanya seperti dalam mimpi untuknya.

Sehun bisa merelakan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Luhan, tapi jika dia menyerah dengan hidupnya sekarang, Luhan yang akan merasakan sakit lebih banyak.

Karena semua itu kembali pada Luhan, Luhan akan selalu menjadi kelemahan Sehun. Sehun sama sekali tak bisa membiarkan apapun menyentuh istrinya bahkan hanya sehelai rambutnya. Dia selalu merasa ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri setiap kali Luhan mengeluarkan darah, entah karena kecerobohannya atau karena sesuatu yang memang membahayakannya.

Didunia ini, hanya Luhan yang dimiliki oleh iblis sepertinya dan keinginan untuk berhenti dan keluar dari dunia gelapnya hanya sebuah omong kosong belaka, karena sekali lagi Sehun selalu berfikir _saat dia rapuh Luhan yang akan menanggung akibatnya, dan saat dia jatuh Luhan yang akan paling menderita._ Hal itulah yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk bertahan dan mencari siapa musuhnya yang bermain licik dengan mengincar keluarganya. Dia sudah kehilangan putranya dan dia bersumpah tidak akan kehilangan Luhan.

"Maaf sayang, Maafkan aku Lu.."

Sehun terus memeluk tubuh istrinya, tak membiarkan ketakutan itu terus menghantui pria yang memiliki sebagian hidupnya. Pria yang selalu ia jaga dengan teramat dan tak membiarkan apapun menyentuhnya. Dia memeluk Luhan erat sambil menatap nanar pintu ruang operasi itu, berharap operasi sialan itu cepat selesai, agar dirinya bisa langsung menemui Kai dan mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah begitu melindungi istrinya melebihi dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued..**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading and review :)**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Next update nya TDF Part II chap 5, paling lama hari Jumat, 01 Jan 2016._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**previous..**_

 _Sehun sedang berlari seperti orang gila memasuki rumah sakit tempat istrinya bekerja saat ini. Mencari ruang tunggu operasi sampai akhirnya dia menemukan istrinya duduk di sebuah kursi dengan kepala tertunduk, jelas kalau dia sedang menangis._

 _"Sayang."_

 _Sehun berjongkok didepan Luhan, dan mendapati kemeja istrinya berlumuran darah, dia kemudian memastikan kalau itu bukan darah istrinya dan sedikit lega mengetahui istrinya baik-baik saja._

 _"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Gumam Sehun mencium kening Luhan_

 _"Apa kau sudah puas sekarang?"_

 _Luhan tiba-tiba berkata menyalahkan pada Sehun dan menatap tajam suaminya dengan tatapan marah._

 _"eh?"_

 _"APA YANG ADA DIPIKIRANMU HANYA DIRIKU HAH? KAI SEKARAT DIDALAM SANA SEHUNNA. DAN ITU SEMUA KARENA MUSUHMU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU. BERAPA BANYAK LAGI ORANG YANG HARUS TERLUKA KARENA MELINDUNGIKU."_

 _Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun yang kini terduduk di lantai, berteriak histeris menyalahkan suaminya. Sementara Sehun hanya bisa menatap tak berkedip Luhan dan sama sekali tak menyalahkan kemarahan istrinya karena saat ini sangat terlihat kalau Luhan ketakutan._

 _"Mau sampai kapan lagi aku melihat orang-orang disekitarku terluka?"_

 _"APA AKU JUGA HARUS MENUNGGUMU TERLUKA? LEBIH BAIK KAU BUNUH AKU SEKARANG!."_

 _"AKU TAKUT SEHUNNA!" Luhan menjerit menyampaikan semua kemarahan dan ketakutannya pada Sehun_

 _Dan itu adalah ketakutan terbesar Luhan, membayangkan suaminya terluka adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Dan tak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana rasanya, dia lebih memilih dia segera mati daripada harus melihat Sehun terluka atau disakiti._

 _Luhan hanya ingin suaminya mengerti-…Tapi sebanyak apapun Luhan meminta pada Sehun untuk berhenti maka sebanyak itu pula penolakan yang diberikan Sehun membuat Luhan terkadang sudah mencapai batasnya untuk bersabar._

 _"Aku akan baik-baik saja Lu."_

 _Sehun segera membawa paksa Luhan ke pelukannya, Luhan langsung meronta dan memukul kencang tubuh suaminya. Semakin Luhan meronta semakin kuat pelukan yang Sehun berikan membiarkan istrinya mencaci dan memakinya untuk mengeluarkan semua emosi dan ketakutannya saat ini._

 _"Cepat atau lambat kau akan terluka. Dan aku tak bisa melihat itu." Gumam Luhan yang sudah lebih tenang dan saat ini terisak pilu di pelukan suaminya._

 _"Kau dan aku akan baik-baik saja sayang. Maafkan aku." Gumam Sehun tak tahan dengan seluruh penderitaan Luhan yang terus menerus ia berikan._

 _"Aku membencimu Sehunna."_

 _"Iya aku tahu sayang. Maafkan aku."_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

Malam dingin di Seoul saat ini seolah mewakili perasaan dingin seorang pria yang sedang duduk termenung di sebuah kafe di rumah sakit tempat istrinya bekerja. Pria itu hanya memandang kosong ke arah jendela dan menikmati dinginnya malam saat ini. Sesekali menghela nafas tersenyum miris mendapati kejadian yang tengah terjadi hari ini tepatnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sehun harusnya berada di dekat istrinya yang saat ini masih menemani Kai yang sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Dia harusnya tidak berada di kafe dan meninggalkan istrinya sendirian di ruang perawatan Kai. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa bertatapan dengan istrinya saat ini. Suatu hal yang membuatnya sangat ragu untuk menemui istrinya saat ini.

Tak lama Sehun menghela pelan nafasnya menyadari kalau sebenarnya Luhan tidak benar-benar sendiri. Alasan dirinya berada dikafe dan tidak menemani istrinya adalah karena Sehun tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Luhan dengan Baekhyun dan Yixing yang mengatakan kalau dia benar-benar lelah hidup bersama dirinya.

Luhan memang sering mengatakan dia lelah hidup bersama dirinya, tapi Sehun tahu benar jika itu hanya ucapan kesalnya sesaat. Tapi saat Luhan bercerita pada teman-temannya dia lelah hidup bersama dirinya, entah kenapa Sehun merasa benar-benar gagal menjadi suami sekaligus pendamping yang baik untuk Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lirih saat mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu Luhan memakinya dan mengatakan kalau semua ini kesalahannya. Dia tahu Luhan sudah mencapai batasnya untuk bertahan bersamanya, membuatnya terkadang ingin melepas Luhan dan menjaganya dari jauh tanpa harus menyakitinya.

Sehun masih merenung dan menimbang apa yang harus dirinya lakukan sampai beberapa suara langkah kaki mendekat dan berdiri tepat didepannya. Dia menoleh sekilas lalu kemudian kembali melihat keluar jendela "Aku tidak menerima kata belum menemukan." Katanya memperingatkan kepada Max dan Yoochun yang ia perintahkan untuk mencari siapa yang berani mendekati istrinya hari ini.

"Kami menemukan siapa pelaku yang menusuk Kai dan hampir mencelakai istri anda bos."

Sehun memandang menyeringai kepada kedua anak buahnya lalu tak lama berdiri cepat untuk segera menyelesaikan apa yang membuat Luhan menjerit beberapa saat yang lalu. "Aku tidak sabar menghabisinya." gumam Sehun berjalan mendului Max dan Yoochun sampai kemudian dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kedua anak buahnya. "Max, aku ingin kau mempersiapkan gugatan ceraiku pada Luhan. Aku ingin minggu depan surat itu sudah sampai di meja Luhan."

Sehun kembali berjalan meninggalkan kedua anak buahnya yang masih tak percaya mendengar ucapan Sehun beberapa detik yang lalu. Jika Luhan yang melakukannya mereka sudah sangat terbiasa karena surat cerai itu akan berakhir terbakar atau dirobek oleh Sehun. Tapi jika Sehun yang menggugat Luhan, itu artinya harapan untuk keduanya tetap bersama sangat kecil.

Sementara itu, di lantai enam tempat Kai dirawat, Luhan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehadiran suaminya. Dia kemudian mencoba menghubungi Sehun dan sedikit mengernyit karena ponsel Sehun sudah berada di luar jangkauan.

"Hey Baek…apa kau melihat Sehun?"

"Dia pergi bersama dua orang anak buahnya. Aku berpapasan dengannya di kafe dan dia terlihat sangat marah."

Chanyeol yang menjawab pertanyaan Luhan membuat Luhan tersenyum getir sementara Baekhyun yang memang sedang mengunjungi Kai hanya diam melihat kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Dia bahkan tidak menunggu Kai bangun dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya." Gumam Luhan mengusap kasar wajahnya merasa sangat frustasi pada suaminya.

"Kenapa kau masih bersamanya?"

Luhan menoleh saat Chanyeol bertanya hal yang menurutnya sangat privasi dan terlalu ikut campur.

"Kau punya banyak alasan untuk meninggalkannya Lu. Lalu kenapa kau masih bertahan dengan pria mengerikan yang bisa membuatmu celaka kapan saja? Ceraikan dia dan kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Luhan tertawa mendengar penuturan konyol Chanyeol "Merasa lebih baik? Satu-satunya alasanku bertahan hingga saat ini hanya karena Sehun masih berada di sekitarku. Lalu bagaimana bisa aku merasa lebih baik jika kami terpisah?" katanya bertanya menuntut pada Chanyeol.

"Yeol…ini terakhir kalinya kau bertanya tentang kehidupan rumah tanggaku, aku tidak mau kau mencampuri urusanku dan Sehun." Katanya memberitahu Chanyeol dengan tegas.

"Dan kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku masih bertahan dengan Sehun, jawabannya tentu saja karena aku mencintainya. Aku mencintainya bahkan setelah apa yang terjadi pada kami. Aku akan terus mencintai suamiku dan tidak akan pernah sekalipun terbersit di benakku untuk benar-benar meninggalkannya."

Luhan kemudian berjalan melewati Chanyeol dan meninggalkan Baekhyun berdua dengan Channyeol disana.

"Kau tahu Baek? Sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa Luhan begitu mencintai Sehun. Dia sangat keras kepala jika itu berhubungan dengan Sehun." Ujarnya tertawa getir dan kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri disana.

"Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih mengharapkan Luhan." Baekhyun tertawa pahit membalikan ucapan Chanyeol yang memang dengan terang-terangan terus mengatakan bisa menggantikan posisi Sehun untuk Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Blam…!_

Terlihat sebuah mobil hitam terparkir didepan gedung tua yang tampak usang tak berpenghuni. Menampilkan dua orang keluar dari mobil hitam itu dan tak lama membuka pintu belakang menampilkan seseorang dengan ketampanan yang mengerikan yang saat ini terlihat memakai sarung tangan hitam kebanggaannya.

"Suruh yang lain berjaga sementara aku menghabisinya." Ujarnya melihat ke arah kanan dan kirinya lalu berjalan dengan kemarahan luar biasa yang saat ini menguasainya.

 _Brak..!_

Sehun menendang pintu gudang tersebut mengabaikan seluruh anak buahnya yang sedang membungkuk padanya. Dan dengan aba-aba dari Yoochun yang seluruh anak buahnya mengerti untuk meninggalkan Sehun dengan pria yang kini sudah terkapar di tanah.

 _Ckrek..!_

Max mengokang pistolnya dan kemudian memberikan senjatanya pada Sehun yang sudah menengadahkan tangannya. Setelah mendapatkan pistolnya Sehun berjalan mendekati pria paruh baya yang kini sedang menatap takut padanya.

"Tolong lepaskan saya. Saya hanya menjalankan perintah." Katanya memohon pada Sehun dengan sangat ketakutan

" _Ck…."_ Sehun mendengus dan berjongkok didepan pria tua yang sepertinya memang hanya suruhan musuhnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu paman?" suara itu bertanya setenang mungkin dengan nada mematikan yang bisa membuat siapa saja merasa sedang berhadapan dengan iblis mengerikan.

"JAWAB AKU!"

"Moon Joo Won!" pria itu menjawab cepat bersamaan dengan teriakan kemarahan Sehun.

"Aahh-… _Joowonie."_ Sehun membuka mulutnya sudah menebak siapa yang berada di belakang kejadian yang hampir membuat istrinya terluka. Dia masih memandang pria tua itu tajam dan tak lama kembali menyeringai.

"Aku bisa saja mengampunimu dan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Tapi kau sudah membuat kesalahan fatal karena hampir melukai istriku." Ujarnya berdiri dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala pria tua yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Dan aku tidak mengampuni siapapun yang berniat menyakiti istriku." Geramnya dan tak lama

 _Dor…!_

Tanpa belas kasih sedikitpun, Sehun menembak tepat di kepala pria tua yang seketika tak bernyawa sementara darahnya mengotori wajah Sehun.

Yoochun segera berlari menghampiri Sehun dan menyerahkan sapu tangan pada Sehun yang terlihat sangat menakutkan saat ini.

"Jangan sampai istriku tahu hal ini atau kalian dalam masalah." Gumam Sehun membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena cipratan darah. Sementara Yoochun hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan ucapan Sehun yang terdengar serius dan menakutkan.

"Dan Max….Aku ingin kau menyelesaikan Joowon secepat mungkin. Bajingan kecil itu sudah mulai tahu kelemahanku."

"Kami akan segera menemukan Joowon bos."

"Sebaiknya begitu….Gerakan kalian sangat lambat. Kalian belum menemukan siapa yang mencelakai putraku hampir setahun lamanya dan kini kalian membiarkan orang suruhan Joowon mendekati Luhan dengan mudah. Kalian pasti tahu kalau kesabaranku sangat tipis. Jadi jangan membuatku melampiaskannya pada kalian."

"Kami mengerti."

Yoochun dan Max menjawab peringatan Sehun hampir bersamaan, melihat satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat bos mereka gusar dan sangat marah adalah jika semua itu berkaitan dengan istri dan keluarganya. Bos mereka mungkin bisa memaklumi banyak hal, tapi jika semua itu sudah berkaitan dengan Luhan dan Luhan maka semua toleransi menjadi mustahil dan tak mungkin terjadi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tak terasa seminggu telah berlalu, semua terasa lebih baik untuk seorang dokter yang saat ini tengah melakukan operasi sebagai aktivitas sehari-harinya. Dokter yang mempunyai julukan " _The Destroyer_ " ini terlihat tenang melakukan hal yang sudah menjadi "makanan" sehari-harinya.

"Dokter Oh-…Tekanan darah menurun, detak jantung melemah." Terdengar Lee Taeyong yang berperan sebagai asisten dokter memberitahu Luhan yang masih membedah pasiennya yang divonis mengidap tumor.

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban dari Luhan, dia kemudian kembali mengingatkan Luhan "Dokter Oh."

Luhan hanya melihat sekilas pada Taeyong dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya "Jika aku berhenti sekarang, pasien akan mengalami _syok hipovolemik_ dan kita langsung kehilangan kesadaran total dari pasien ini." katanya memberitahu Taeyong dengan santai tanpa berhenti mencari tumor yang sepertinya sudah membesar yang berada di bagian otak pasiennya.

"Kau tahu dokter Lee." Katanya berkata pada Taeyong yang masih terlihat panik.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk tidak kehilangan apapun di ruang mengerikan ini. Karena jika aku sampai kehilangan pasienku biasanya aku tidak bisa tidur selama seminggu" katanya tersenyum sambil menunjukkan gumpalan daging yang berhasil ia temukan pada Taeyong.

"Kau bisa menjadi dewa sekaligus pencabut nyawa di ruangan ini. Tergantung bagaimana dirimu sewaktu memasuki ruangan ini. Kau ingin menyembuhkan atau kau ingin membuat seseorang kehilangan nyawanya. Semua itu kembali pada dirimu." Ujarnya yang kemudian meletakkan gumpalan daging itu ke perawat disampingnya.

"Keadaan pasien?" Luhan bertanya pada kepala perawat yang bertugas mengawasi kondisi kesadaran pasien.

"Semua normal dokter Oh."

Luhan tersenyum sekilas dan kembali menatap Taeyong "Kau bisa melanjutkan sisanya?" katanya bertanya pada dokter muda didepannya.

Taeyong yang masih menatap takjub pada Luhan mengangguk dan kemudian mengambil alih posisi Luhan "Terimakasih untuk operasi luar biasa hari ini dokter Oh." Katanya membungkuk sekilas berterimakasih pada Luhan yang hanya mengangguk memberi semangat pada dokter muda dihadapannya.

Dan setelahnya Luhan melepas sarung tangan dan mencuci tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang operasi. Jujur saja, semua memang sudah lebih baik seminggu ini, Kai juga sudah semakin membaik, ditambah dengan jadwal operasi yang tidak terlalu menuntut karena sebagian besar sudah diambil alih oleh Chanyeol, membuat Luhan mempunyai banyak waktu luang untuk memantau kesembuhan seluruh pasiennya dan tentu saja semua itu menjadikan dirinya bisa beristirahat normal selama delapan jam.

Ya…. Semua sudah lebih baik kecuali kenyataan kalau seminggu ini Sehun sama sekali tak menghubunginya. Hal itu sedikit banyak mengganggu pikirannya dan entah kenapa saat dia mencoba untuk menghubungi Sehun, ponsel Sehun selalu dalam keadaan tidak aktif membuatnya menebak bahwa suaminya pasti sedang mencari siapa orang yang hampir mencelakainya.

Membayangkan hal itu membuat bibir mungil itu tersenyum pahit, karena sudah pasti suaminya akan kembali membuat seseorang kehilangan nyawanya sementara dirinya bekerja mati-matian untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang.

"Dokter Oh.."

Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi menoleh sekilas dan mendapati seorang keamanan rumah sakit menghampirinya.

" _hmm.._ ada apa Paman Lee?" katanya tersenyum mendapati pria paruh baya itu sedikit terburu-buru menghampirinya.

"Ada seseorang yang menunggu anda di ruangan anda."

Kerutan di dahinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi senyuman cantik saat menebak bahwa Sehun akhirnya datang mengunjungi dirinya "Baiklah…Terimakasih paman."

Dia pun sedikit berlari menuju ruangannya tak sabar melihat wajah suaminya yang sangat ia rindukan. Terakhir kali keduanya bertemu saat Kai berada di ruang operasi, dan pertengkaran hebat tak terelakan lagi. Luhan saat itu sangat ketakutan sehingga ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya benar-benar tak terkontrol dan dia yakin itu menyakiti suaminya.

Oleh karena itu dia tidak akan membuang kesempatan hari ini, dia ingin meminta maaf karena berkata kasar pada Sehun dan memberitahu suaminya kalau dia sudah baik-baik saja saat ini.

 _Cklek…!_

"Sehunna.."

Luhan sedikit terengah membuka pintu ruangannya dan tak lama kedua alis mengangkat karena bukan Sehun yang berada di ruangannya.

"Max?"

Luhan memanggil pria yang bernama Max Changmin yang ia ketahui adalah tangan kanan Sehun setelah Kai dan Park Yoochun.

"Selamat siang Luhan." katanya menyapa Luhan yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dengan wajah pucat.

"Se-..Sehun baik-baik saja kan?"

Menyadari wajah pucat istri dari bosnya, Max langsung mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Tuan Oh baik-baik saja Luhan." katanya memberitahu Luhan yang terdengar menghela nafas lega.

"Lalu ada keperluan apa kau datang kemari?"

Luhan berjalan menuju kursinya dan bertanya pada Max yang terlihat gugup tak berani menatap matanya.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin diam sebaiknya cepat pergi. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

Luhan memakai jas putihnya memberitahu Max yang kini menyerahkan dokumen yang ia bawa ke meja Luhan.

"Apa itu?" katanya bertanya masih memakai jas putih dokternya

"Kau hanya perlu tanda tangan dan sisanya kami yang urus."

Luhan semakin mengernyit tak mengerti dengan ucapan anak buah suaminya, dan karena penasaran dia membuka dokumen itu, membacanya seksama dan dalam hitungan detik dia merasa matanya memanas membaca apa yang berada di kertas yang sudah ditandatangani oleh suaminya.

"A-apa ini?" Luhan terduduk lemas di kursinya, membaca seksama isi dari surat dokumen tersebut dan semakin mengerti kalau saat ini dirinya sedang membaca surat gugatan cerai yang diajukan oleh Sehun lengkap dengan tanda tangan suaminya.

"APA INI?!"

Luhan berteriak emosi bertanya pada Max yang merasa bersalah pada Luhan.

"Kau sudah membacanya Luhan, itu adalah surat gugatan cerai dari Tuan Oh. Kalian akan resmi berpisah jika kau menandatanganinya." Max terlihat memucat karena saat ini Luhan terlihat sangat marah dan tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak percaya ini." gumam Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya.

Dia kemudian melepas jas putihnya dan memakai _sweater_ yang ia gunakan pagi ini, lalu terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu didalam lacinya. Luhan pun merampas dokumen itu dari tangan Max dan berlari keluar ruangannya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu Oh Sehun."

Itu adalah geraman terakhir yang didengar oleh Max sebelum Luhan berlari meninggalkan ruangannya dan terlihat membawa kunci mobil, Max pun terlihat panik dan segera menghubungi Yoochun yang memang berjaga di area parkir.

"Luhan-..Dia berlari keluar dengan kunci mobilnya. Cegah dia sebelum dia pergi. Kita bisa mati karena membiarkan dia menyetir."

Mendengar instruksi Max, Yoochun pun terlihat memucat keluar dari mobilnya dan benar saja saat ini terlihat Luhan yang berlari menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir di rumah sakit hampir setahun lamanya. Luhan memang sudah tidak diperbolehkan menyetir lagi oleh Sehun, karena terakhir Luhan menyetir dia menggunakan mobilnya untuk mencelakai dirinya sendiri membuat Sehun bersumpah akan menghabisi siapapun yang membuat istrinya membawa mobil sendiri.

"Luhan kau mau kemana? Aku akan mengantarmu." Yoochun berdiri tepat didepan Luhan yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Minggir." Desisnya memberitahu Yoochun yang _memblock_ jalannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu Lu-…"

"MINGGIR!"

Luhan berteriak sedikit mendorong Yoochun lalu segera berlari menuju mobilnya dan

 _Brrmmmm….!_

Luhan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan keadaan sangat marah membuat Yoochun dan Max yang mengejarnya terlihat sangat pucat karena tahu setelah ini akan mati di tangan Sehun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _BLAM…!_

Luhan menghentikan mobilnya di tempat yang ia ketahui sebagai markas Sehun. Tempat dimana suaminya hampir selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengurusi pekerjaan mengerikannya. Tempat yang menjadi alasan keduanya selalu bertengkar, Luhan tidak pernah benar-benar menyukai jika Sehun selalu berada di tempat yang bisa membuatnya berada dalam bahaya setiap saat. Tapi semua selalu kembali pada Sehun yang akhirnya lebih memilih dunianya yang berbahaya daripada harus bersembunyi ketakutan.

Beberapa penjaga yang mengenali Luhan langsung terlihat panik saat istri dari bos mereka berjalan dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat marah dan memasuki gedung yang terbilang cukup besar itu dengan tatapan mematikannya.

 _BRAK…..!_

"OH SEHUN!"

Luhan berteriak membuka pintu ruangan Sehun dengan kasar membuat si pemilik ruangan menoleh dan sedikit terkejut mendapati istrinya berada di markasnya saat ini.

"Luhan." gumamnya mengernyit melihat wajah Luhan yang sudah sangat memucat dengan air mata diwajahnya.

"KAU!"

Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan mencengkram keras kemeja suaminya dengan kencang.

"DASAR BRENGSEK! TEGA SEKALI KAU PADAKU!"

Luhan melemparkan dokumen yang sedari tadi ia cengkram dengan kuat tepat ke wajah Sehun. Awalnya Sehun tercengang, namun saat Luhan melemparkan dokumen ke wajahnya dia sudah mengetahui apa yang membuat pria cantiknya terlihat begitu murka.

"APA ITU HAH?"

Luhan meraung menuntut jawaban Sehun yang hanya menatap kosong ke wajah Luhan. "AKU TIDAK MAU BERCERAI!" Luhan memekik membuat hati Sehun begitu dihimpit sesak melihat istrinya yang benar-benar terluka dan lagi-… dia menjadi sebab Luhan kembali menangis.

Luhan sangat frustasi karena Sehun sama sekali tak meresponnya. Pria didepannya ini hanya menatapnya kosong tanpa berniat menjelaskan apapun. Membuatnya semakin putus asa dan memutuskan untuk berbuat nekat agar suaminya membuka suara. Luhan melihat ke sekelilingnya dan

 _Sret…!_

Dia dengan cepat mengambil pisau lipat yang berada di tangan anak buah Sehun dan kemudian mengarahkan pisau tersebut ke lehernya, menekannya dengan kencang.

"LUHAN!"

Sehun benar-benar ketakutan melihat istrinya yang entah sedang berbuat apa, dia berusaha mendekati Luhan namun Luhan terus berjalan mundur menjauhi Sehun dengan tangan yang semakin menekan dalam pisau di lehernya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU BERCERAI."

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Luhan berteriak memperingatkan pada anak buah Sehun yang diam-diam mendekatinya, dia juga melihat Max dan Yoochun yang sudah berada di tempat ini dan terlihat memandangnya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Sayang, aku-…KITA TIDAK AKAN BERCERAI!"

"Tenanglah aku mohon, buang pisau sialan itu." Sehun terlihat sangat ketakutan melihat darah segar yang sudah mengalir di leher istrinya.

"KAU BOHONG!"

"Tidak Lu-..Aku bersumpah kita tidak akan pernah berpisah. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Luhan menatap kedalam mata Sehun yang kini sudah berkaca-kaca, melihat ketakutan didalam sana dan merasa daripada dirinya, Sehunlah yang lebih terluka.

"Aku minta maaf karena mengirimkan surat sialan itu. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi, aku bersumpah Lu, jadi lepaskan pisau itu _hmmm."_ Katanya semakin membujuk Luhan yang sudah semakin tenang, namun saat mata Luhan melihat dokumen itu masih berada di tanah, dia kemudian kembali mundur menjauhi Sehun.

"BAKAR SURAT ITU!"

Sehun sedikit tersentak melihat Luhan yang kembali emosi dia dengan cepat berjalan menuju Luhan namun Luhan semakin mundur menjauh "BAKAR!"

"AKU AKAN MEMBAKARNYA… TAPI DEMI TUHAN LEPASKAN PISAU ITU! KAU TERLUKA LUHAN!"

"SEKARANG!" Luhan memotong segala ucapan Sehun terlalu marah dan takut bersamaan mengingat Sehun baru saja mengajukan permohonan cerai padanya.

" _astaga.."_ Sehun mengambil cepat kertas itu dan melihat marah ke seluruh anak buahnya "BAKAR KERTAS INI…KENAPA KALIAN HANYA DIAM?!"

Max pun berjalan melewati Luhan dan memberikan pemantik api pada Sehun. Sehun mengambilnya kasar dan dengan gemetar menyalakan pemantik api dan membakar habis kertas sialan yang sudah melukai istrinya.

"Lihat aku sudah membakarnya, kau bisa membuang pisau itu sayang." Sehun menunjukkan kertas yang terbakar itu dan tak lama menginja-injaknya menjadi debu.

Luhan merasa sangat lega karena Sehun sudah membakar kertas gugatan itu, membuatnya secara otomatis membuang pisau itu dan terduduk lemas di lantai.

" _hkss…_ aku tidak mau bercerai." Ujarnya sesunggukan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua telapak tangannya dan menangis hebat saat ini.

Sehun ikut melemas mengingat kejadian mengerikan beberapa menit lalu, dan dengan gontai dia menghampiri istrinya berjongkok didepan Luhan dan sedikit memaksa menangkup wajah Luhan "Kenapa kau seperti ini Lu." Gumamnya tak mengerti lagi harus berbuat apa pada Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau bercerai." Katanya masih menangis menatap Sehun putus asa.

"Aku pikir kau sangat menginginkan perceraian ini." gumam Sehun yang menyentuh luka di leher istrinya dengan hati yang begitu sakit sementara Luhan terus menggeleng menyanggah ucapan Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau bercerai."

"Lihat… kau terluka lagi dan semua ini karena ulahku."

"AKU TIDAK MAU BERCERAI SEHUNNA!"

Luhan kembali berteriak karena merasa Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan membuatnya sangat kesal dan takut jika Sehun kembali menggugat cerai padanya.

" _ssttt…._ Iya sayang kita tidak akan bercerai, tidak akan pernah bercerai. Aku janji" Sehun mendekap erat Luhan dan tak membiarkan apapun mengganggu istrinya yang sedang sangat tak stabil seperti saat ini.

"Jika kau tetap ingin bercerai lebih baik kau bunuh saja aku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Sehunna-.. _hksss"_

Luhan mencengkram erat bahu suaminya sementara Sehun begitu merasa bersalah karena kembali membuat trauma baru untuk istrinya. "Aku yang tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Lu, maafkan aku." Gumam Sehun semakin mendekap erat Luhan dan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

"Kita pulang _hmmm."_ Sehun kembali menangkup wajah Luhan, berusaha membujuk istrinya agar mengijinkannya untuk menemaninya malam ini. Dan wajah Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senang dan leganya saat Luhan mengangguk menyetujui untuk pulang bersamanya.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Sehun yang langsung menggendong _bridal style_ istrinya, mengabaikan seluruh pandangan anak buahnya yang saat ini melihat sisi lain dari dirinya, sisi yang hanya ia tunjukan jika berada didepan Luhan. Tanpa sengaja membiarkan seluruh orang tahu bahwa satu-satunya kelemahan iblis seperti dirinya hanyalah malaikat yang kini berada didalam gendongannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kenapa kau seperti ini sayang. Kau melukai dirimu sendiri."

Saat ini Sehun sudah membawa Luhan ke apartemennya dia kemudian dengan cekatan mengganti pakaian Luhan dengan kemeja kebesaran miliknya lalu membawa istrinya ke pangkuannya untuk mengobati leher istrinya yang tergores.

Sementara Sehun sibuk membersihkan dan menceramahi Luhan. Luhan hanya diam memandang wajah suaminya, dan tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit membayangkan bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar berpisah.

"Aku tidak mau bercerai."

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan luka Luhan dan perlahan menatap kedalam mata istrinya yang masih terlihat sangat ketakutan sehingga rasa trauma membekas pada istrinya yang masih tak meyakini kalau Sehun tidak akan pernah melakukan hal gila seperti hari ini.

Sehun menangkup wajah istrinya dan membalas tatapan terluka dengan tersenyum meyakinkan "Aku minta maaf Lu. Aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Baekhyun dan entah kenapa aku merasa terlalu jahat padamu. Aku tidak tahu kau begitu terluka hidup bersamaku. Maaf aku sangat egois. Maafkan aku."

Luhan membalas tatapan itu mengutuk dirinya yang asal bicara dan tanpa sadar melukai suaminya yang terlihat lebih rapuh darinya.

"Kau selalu bertahan saat aku berkali-kali meminta kita berpisah. Tapi kenapa saat kau mendengar percakapan konyol ku dengan Baekhyun kau langsung melepasku?" katanya bergetar menghapus air mata Sehun yang entah kenapa sejak dari ia memangkunya hingga saat ini dia membersihkan luka di lehernya terus keluar dari mata yang selalu membuatnya merasa menjadi pria paling berbahagia karena bisa mengenal dan hidup bersama suaminya.

"Maafkan aku selalu menyakiti perasanmu dengan sikap dan ucapanku sayang. Aku benar-benar menyesal." gumam Luhan menarik tengkuk Sehun dan kemudian mempersatukan bibir mereka, membagi rasa bersalah masing-masing untuk kemudian tidak mengulanginya lagi dan tidak saling menyakiti satu sama lain lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu." ujar Luhan saat melepas ciumannya pada Sehun. Menatap meyakinkan dengan penuh penyesalan pada sosok yang selalu mempertahankan hubungan mereka melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Sehun sendiri entah mengapa terus membiarkan air mata membasahi wajahnya, perasan takut, kesal dan bahagianya seolah menjadi satu hari ini. Dan satu-satunya hal yang sangat membuat hatinya begitu lega adalah mengetahui bahwa istrinya memang benar masih mencintainya. Cinta yang sama kuat dan sama besar dengan yang dimilikinya, membuatnya tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk menyerah pada pernikahan mereka.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Luhan mengulangi kalimat cintanya dan secara bertubi-tubi membuat Sehun merasa sangat gila karena tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

Pria tampan itupun memeluk erat istrinya dan terisak keras di pelukan Luhan, dirinya merasa sangat bodoh karena hampir melepaskan satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya hidup, satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya merasa seperti manusia dan satu-satunya hal yang selalu bisa menenangkan dirinya yang begitu egois.

"A-...aku mencintaimu Lu. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu…" Sehun terus mendekap erat Luhan menumpahkan rasa leganya dengan terisak di pelukan pria cantiknya. Sementara Luhan hanya membiarkan suaminya yang selalu terlihat kuat menjadi lemah untuk malam ini, mengusap lembut punggung yang selalu menjadi sandaran untuknya dan berharap pria tampannya akan menjadi lebih baik setelah ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _eunghhh….hmpphhh….Sehunna_.."

Sudah hampir tiga jam ini terdengar suara rintihan dan desahan yang bersahutan di kamar yang menjadi saksi pergumulan hebat antara kedua insan yang saling mencintai.

Sehun yang tiga jam lalu masih terlihat menyesal dan terlihat seperti bayi kini berubah menjadi Sehun yang sangat menggairahkan dan bisa memuaskan pasangan yang berada di bawahnya yang terlihat sangat kenikmatan.

"Baby…. Kau sangat-... _hmmphhh_."

Yang bertugas sebagai pemuas hanya sibuk menggenjot cepat lubang istrinya yang selalu membuatnya ingin merasakan lagi dan lagi.

Pria berjuluk the killer itu pun terlihat sangat bersemangat menikmati percintaan panas mereka kali ini. Gairah yang begitu membakar seolah menjadi bukti kalau keduanya memang sangat menginginkan percintaan yang berlangsung lagi dan lagi seperti malam ini.

Sementara yang bertugas "dipuaskan" pun hanya mampu memejamkan erat matanya sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gejolak yang membawanya ke pusara kenikmatan tiada tara. Sesekali si cantik memekik saat pria tampannya menghentak terlalu kencang dan sangat dalam ke bagian tubuhnya dibawah sana. Membuat dirinya merasakan berkali-kali kenikmatan sementara suaminya masih terus menggerakan pinggulnya mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Sehun! _ahmmphhh_."

Luhan memejamkan erat matanya saat entah yang ke berapa kalinya dirinya mencapai orgasmenya malam ini. Sementara Sehun terus menyunggingkan senyum mautnya merasa puas bisa memuaskan satu-satunya pria yang selalu ia jaga dalam hidupnya.

Dan tanpa aba-aba apapun pada Luhan, Sehun kembali menghentak kasar lubang yang sedang meremat junior suaminya karena sedang merasakan orgasmenya. Membuat Sehun hampir meledak tak tahan merasaka gejolak cinta sepanas ini hingga akhirnya dia menyusul kenikmatan yang sedang dirasakan Luhan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan sedikit menggerakan pinggulnya memastikan kalau dia memberikan kehangatan pada istrinya di bawah sana.

Sampai akhirnya mata itu membuka dan kedua pasang mata itu bertemu saling memandang dan merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan, kemudian ke kedua kelopak mata Luhan, turun ke hidungnya sampai akhirnya kembali melumat bibir yang terlihat membengkak itu. Menggoda istrinya dan kembali menyatukan ke dua dahi mereka.

"Aku masih menginginkanmu." Sehun menatap dalam ke mata istrinya berharap Luhan masih mau melayaninya walau tiga jam yang sangat panas telah dilalui keduanya.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengecup lama kening suaminya " _then take me as much as you want babe._ "

Dan pergumulan panas itu pun kembali berlanjut. Keduanya saling menyalurkan rasa penyesalan dan rasa cinta mereka bersamaan. Berharap dengan menyatukan diri mereka rasa cinta yang tumbuh semakin kuat dan tak terpisahkan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya, Sehun membuka matanya dan tersenyum sangat tampan mengingat kalau semalam dia sangat puas menjamah dan menggagahi istrinya yang sama sekali tak menolak. Membuatnya berkali-kali merona mengingat wajah seksi Luhan saat mendapatkan klimaksnya.

Sehun kemudian baru menyadari kalau istrinya sudah tak berbaring disampingnya membuatnya mengernyit sedikit mencari samapi aroma makanan tercium di hidungnya. Dia pun tersenyum dan hanya memakai boxernya menghampiri istrinya yang sudah pasti berada didapur.

"Baby kau sudah bangun."

Luhan sedikit menoleh melihat wajah suaminya yang kini bertumpu di bahunya dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar erat di perutnya.

"hmmmh.." gumamnya membalas Luhan dengan cepat.

Luhan kemudian membalik tubuhnya dan memaksa Sehun menatapnya "Coba aku mau melihat wajahmu." katanya memaksa Sehun untuk melihatnya namun Sehun terus menolak menyadari betapa konyolnya wajahnya saat ini.

"Kau tampan….suamiku yang tampan." gumam Luhan mengusap lembut wajah Sehun dan bersyukur masih bisa menikmati pagi hari bersama.

"Aku tahu." balas Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit terkekeh.

"Kau ini! Cepat bersiap lalu sarapan kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit."

Luhan yang masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan ke meja makan sedikit kesulitan berjalan karena bagian bawahnya benar-benar masih terasa sakit ditambah dengan Sehun yang kini mengekorinya tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kita harus ke rumah sakit?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan sambil sesekali mengecup tengkuk Luhan dan meniup bekas luka yang berada di leher istrinya.

"Kau belum berterimakasih pada Kai. Dia akan pulang besok pagi, jadi aku ingin kau berterimakasih padanya."

"Ah kau benar…. Aku harus berterimakasih padanya, aku juga harus memberikan bonus untuknya."

"Kai tidak membutuhkan bonus dia hanya ingin tahu bahwa kau tidak akan memecatnya. Haah~…. Kai memang yang terbaik." gumam Luhan tersenyum membuat Sehun mengernyit.

"Kau tidak sedang menyukai Jongin kan?" tuduh Sehun yang langsung disambut tawa renyah dari istrinya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" katanya masih terkekeh melihat suaminya yang sedang cemburu.

"Entahlah hanya bertanya." katanya semakin melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang istrinya.

Luhan kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan sedikit berjinjit mengecup bibir suaminya "Sampai saat ini hanya Oh Sehun yang bisa membuatku gila. Aku milikmu sayang"

Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman khas miliknya, lalu kemudian menarik pinggang Luhan meniadakan jarak diantara keduanya.

"Kau memang milikku." katanya mengingatkan Luhan dan tak lama kembali mengecup bibir istrinya yang terlihat masih membengkak karena ulahnya semalam.

Luhan sendiri hanya kembali membiarkan suaminya menguasainya dirinya lagi, berniat tak menolak apapun yang bisa membuat suaminya merasa berbahagia.

"Sehun- _mmph_.."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya berlawanan saat merasa suaminya sudah kembali merasakan gairahnya, membuatnya harus menghentikan kegiatan menggoda suaminya sebelum dirinya kembali harus berakhir di ranjang.

"Dengar…. Aku janji kita bisa melakukannya kapan saja tapi tidak pagi ini. Aku memiliki jadwal operasi dan kau harus menjenguk Kai." katanya masih berusaha menghindari suaminya yang sedang menjilati tengkuk dan menyesap lehernya kuat.

"Aku mengerti." gumam Sehun dan kembali beralih melumat bibir Luhan yang kali ini benar-benar gemas pada suaminya.

"Kalau kau mengerti…. Berhenti melumatku dan kita bersiap sekarang." katanya menangkup wajah Sehun dan mencium bertubi-tubi bibir seksi suaminya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sehun menahan lengan Luhan yang sudah beranjak pergi darinya. Membuat Luhan tersenyum dan mengecup kedua tangan suaminya "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Bibir itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan bersyukur bahwa dirinya benar-benar masih memiliki istrinya secara utuh walau banyak cobaan yang harus ia hadapi di kehidupan pernikahannya. " _Terimakasih karena terus bertahan denganku sayang."_ Gumaman itupun terdengar sangat tulus, membuatnya memutuskan untuk melakukan yang terbaik agar Luhan tetap berada disampingnya-..Selamanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kau pergilah ke ruangan Kai. Aku ingin mengganti seragamku, aku akan menyusulmu sebelum melakukan operasi _hmm."_

Saat ini Luhan sedang menggenggam tangan Sehun memasuki rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, tak mempedulikan tatapan tercengang dari seluruh pegawai yang mengenalnya dan Sehun. Luhan yang setahun belakangan ini biasanya akan mati-matian menolak kedatangan Sehun namun Luhan yang terlihat pagi ini adalah Luhan yang menggenggam posesif suaminya dan tak mempedulikan siapapun yang berbisik di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju ke ruangannya.

"Aku mungkin akan melakukan operasi selama empat jam dan setelahnya bebas. Jadi kau harus menunggu di ruanganku. Oke?"

Sehun sama sekali tak menjawab semua celotehan Luhan, karena saat ini dia sedang tersenyum menyapa semua orang yang sedang melambai ke arahnya. Menurutnya tak masalah jika dia sekedar membalas orang-orang yang tahu bagaimana perjuangannya setahun ini jika ingin bertemu Luhan dan lagipula dia sangat senang saat menyadari kalau hari ini istrinya sangat posesif padanya. Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi.

"Astaga Oh Sehun! Berhenti tebar pesona dan jawab semua ucapanku."

Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti didepan Sehun, membuat Sehun yang sedang melambai dan tersenyum kepada perawat-perawat cantik terkekeh karena saat ini Luhan benar-benar menggemaskan untuknya.

"Kau akan menungguku selesai operasi hari ini. oke?!"

Luhan bertolak pinggang memarahi Sehun yang masih terlihat menahan senyum tebar pesonanya. "Oke istriku. Oke!" katanya menyatukan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya membentuk huruf O dan mengangguk bersemangat.

"Sekarang berhenti memasang wajah idiot itu dan segera pergi menemui Kai."

Luhan sudah memasuki lift meninggalkan Sehun yang tidak diijinkan menaiki _lift_ karyawan, membuat Sehun sedikit menatap tak percaya pada Luhan sebelum akhirnya Luhan menekan tombol lift agar tak tertutup dan menarik dasi suaminya, menciumnya sekilas namun telak di bibir.

"Aku benar-benar terlambat. Sampai bertemu nanti sayang." Katanya kembali memasuki lift dan tersenyum pada Sehun yang saat ini sedang tertawa senang, saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya pintu lift tertutup membuat Sehun sedikit mendengus karena harus menunggu istrinya selama kurang lebih empat jam.

Sehun pun mengangkat kedua bahunya sekilas dan memutuskan untuk menemui Kai di ruangannya.

 _Cklek..!_

"Kau terlihat bosan hanya bersandar disana."

Kai yang sedang bersandar di tempat tidurnya tampak terkejut mendapati bosnya sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu bergerak." Sehun memperingatkan Kai yang sedang mati-matian berusaha membungkukan badannya.

"Apa kau kesini untuk membunuhku?"

Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya menatap Kai yang terlihat sudah siap jika dirinya melakukan sesuatu mengerikan padanya "Dan kenapa aku harus membunuhmu?" Sehun balik bertanya pada Kai yang tampak kebingungan.

"Karena aku hampir membuat istri anda terluka bos."

"Jika Luhan yang berbaring ditempatmu mungkin cerita akan berbeda. Tapi karena kau yang sedang berbaring disana, itu artinya kau mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik. Dan aku berterimakasih karena kau melakukan hal terbaik untuk melindungi istriku." Katanya tersenyum pada Kai yang benar-benar kebingungan karena sikap Sehun yang tak seperti biasa.

"Bos apa anda baik-baik saja?" katanya memberanikan diri bertanya pada Sehun yang terlihat berbeda.

"Entahlah. aku hanya merasa senang hari ini."

"Terlihat dari wajahmu bos." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang hanya terkekeh karena benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagaiaanya.

"Kapan kau boleh keluar dari sini?" Sehun bertanya mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Lusa saya sudah boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit bos."

"Baguslah aku membutuhkanmu untuk menjaga Luhan. Segera keluar dari tempat membosankan ini dan kembali menjaga istriku. Oke?!"

Kai benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Sehun masih mempercayakan Luhan padanya, karena Sehun yang biasa akan langsung membunuh seluruh penjaga pribadi Luhan jika sampai Luhan tergores bahkan hanya sebuah goresan kecil. Namun mendengar kenyataan Sehun masih mempercayakan keselamatan pria yang diam-diam ia kagumi itu, membuatnya mengangguk dengan cepat dan tak menolak kesempatan itu.

"Saya akan menjaga Luhan dengan baik bos." Katanya meyakinkan Sehun yang tampak tersenyum.

"Kau memang harus menjaganya. Aku takut lengah dan membuatnya terluka. Kau harus benar-benar menjaganya Kai." Sehun berpesan dengan nada yang sangat memohon pada Kai untuk tidak lengah sedikitpun saat dirinya sedang bersama Luhan.

"Tentu saja bos. Aku akan menjaga istri anda dengan nyawaku sendiri." Gumamnya meyakinkan Sehun yang kini menatapnya penuh arti "Terimakasih Kai."

Kai pun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan terimakasih dari seorang yang dikatakan iblis oleh semua yang mengenalnya. Mendengar pria itu memohon membuatnya bertekad untuk menjaga satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat bosnya bertahan hidup.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Saat ini Sehun sedang berada di ruangan Luhan, seperti janjinya dia akan menunggu Luhan menyelesaikan operasi sementara dirinya duduk menunggu dengan sabar. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah mulai bosan karena sudah empat jam dia menunggu tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Luhan.

Dia juga berkali-kali mengabaikan panggilan dari anak buahnya, bertekad untuk tidak membuat istrinya kecewa walau menebak pasti terjadi sesuatu yang penting jika Max dan Yoochun sudah meneleponnya bergantian.

Sehun merasa jengah karena ponselnya terus berdering, dan memutuskan untu meletakkan ponselnya di laci meja kerja Luhan. dengan cepat dia membuka laci kerja Luhan dan meletakkan ponselnya disana sampai matanya menatap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sehun mengambil sebuah map berwarna biru dan membuka map tersebut, tak lama dia tersenyum karena mendapati seluruh foto dirinya yang sedang berada di Jepang ada di laci kerjanya istrinya, membuat hatinya menghangat menebak Luhan menyewa seseorang untuk memastikan keadaanya sementara saat itu dia dalam keadaan sangat marah padanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau masih bertahan dengan Luhan."

Sehun yang masih memperhatikan beberapa foto yang diambil secara diam-diam cukup terdiam menyadari benar suara siapa yang sedang berbicara padanya dengan cukup menyindir. Membuatnya menoleh sekilas dan mendapati Park Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Aku akan bertahan dengannya sampai aku mati." Katanya membalas asal Chanyeol yang terlihat geram melihat Sehun masih bersama dengan Luhan.

"Kau tahu kau hanya terus membuat Luhan menderita. Luhan sama sekali tidak berbahagia denganmu." Katanya mendesis memberitahu Sehun yang masih sibuk melihat foto-foto yang berada di meja Luhan.

"Salah. Dia sangat bahagia denganku." Katanya mengoreksi namun tetap membalas Chanyeol dengan sangat dingin.

" _Ck._ Kau pikir dia masih mencintaimu setelah semua yang terjadi? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau adalah penyebab kematian putramu sendiri!"

Gerakan Sehun melihat foto tiba-tiba terhenti saat untuk pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mengatakan kalau dirinyalah penyebab kenapa Ziyu meninggalkannya dan Luhan. Karena selama ini Luhan bersikeras mengatakan kalau tidak ada yang salah, dan jika memang bersalah maka mereka berdua salah. Luhan tidak pernah sekalipun menyalahkan Sehun walau kenyataannya memang dirinyalah yang membuat Luhan kehilangan Ziyu. Ucapan Chanyeol seolah menampar telak Sehun tepat di wajahnya, hatinya entah kenapa terasa seperti diremat begitu sakit terbayang wajah putra mungilnya sementara tangannya menjadi beku tak bisa digerakkan.

"KAU PEMBUNUH DAN KAU ADALAH KESALAHAN TERBESAR DALAM HIDUP LUHAN!"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Teriakan lain terdengar dari pintu masuk ruangan Luhan, menampilkan sang pemilik ruangan yang begitu marah mendapati suaminya dihina oleh seseorang yang dia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

Luhan melangkah masuk ke ruangannya dengan pandangan yang terus menatap Sehun yang terlihat begitu terluka, dia kemudian melepas cepat jas putihnya dan sedikit melemparnya ke atas meja lalu menggenggam tangan suaminya yang terasa sangat dingin.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu berbicara kasar pada Sehun. Jika kau melakukannya lagi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu yeol!" Luhan mendesis menatap Chanyeol dan kemudian dengan sengaja menabrak bahu Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan ruangannya, dengan menggengam erat jemari Sehun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Ini makanlah."

Luhan sengaja membawa Sehun ke taman didekat rumah sakitnya memberikan gulali pada suaminya yang masih terlihat diam dan masih berusaha menghibur Sehun yang tampak terluka karena ucapan Chanyeol.

Sehun sedikit menoleh dan mengernyit karena Luhan memberikan gulali ukuran jumbo padanya saat ini.

"Pria dewasa tidak makan gulali sayang." katanya terkekeh memberitahu Luhan yang terlihat menggemaskan karena sedang mencuil gulalinya.

"Bilang aaaaa."

Luhan sedikit memaksa Sehun yang hanya tersenyum dan kemudian membuka mulutnya memakan gulali yang diberikan Luhan.

"Apa ini manis?" tanya Luhan saat Sehun mulai mengunyah gulalinya.

"Kau lebih manis baby." balas Sehun membuat Luhan cemberut karena sedang digoda suaminya yang masih terlihat tertawa dengan terpaksa.

Luhan mendesah pelan dan beralih berjongkok didepan Sehun menggenggam erat jemari suaminya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" katanya bertanya pada Sehun yang tampak menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Baby…"

Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun dan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya agar wajah mereka bisa saling melihat dengan jelas.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" katanya mengulang bertanya pada Sehun yang kini sepenuhnya menatapnya.

Sehun menggeleng lemah dan balik menangkup wajah Luhan mengelus wajah pria cantiknya dengan sayang.

"Kenyataan kalau aku mungkin salah satu kesalahan dalam hidupmu membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah. Ditambah itu adalah kali pertamanya aku mendengar kalau aku penyebab Ziyu meninggalkan kita Lu. Maafkan aku terus membuat luka untukmu sayang."

Air mata itu lolos begitu saja saat menatap dalam ke wajah istrinya yang selalu terlihat seperti malaikat untuknya. Semua kenangan tentang keluarga kecil mereka berputar begitu saja di benak Sehun membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah dan tak bisa menatap Luhan yang selalu menjadi kuat untuknya dan dirinya sendiri.

Luhan secara naluriah pun menghapus air mata suaminya. Dia tahu kalau Sehun saat ini sedang kembali merasa bersalah untuk semua yang terjadi pada keluarga kecil mereka. Dia mengecup sayang kelopak mata Sehun bergantian lalu kembali memaksa Sehun menatapnya dengan benar tanpa rasa bersalah yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Kau dan Ziyu-…Kalian berdua adalah sesuatu yang sampai saat ini menjadi hal terindah yang selalu aku syukuri. Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai suami yang begitu menyayangi putraku dengan sangat, suami yang selalu mencintaiku seluruh keegoisan dan kekuranganku. Terimakasih untuk semua itu sayangku."

"Dan kau bukan kesalahan dalam hidupku. Kau adalah segalanya untukku. Semua yang kita rasakan saat ini hanya bagian kecil dari apa yang selanjutnya akan kita hadapi sayang. Aku mungkin bisa bertahan saat Ziyu meninggalkan kita karena kau selalu ada untukku. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bertahan jika sesuatu terjadi padamu atau kau pergi berjalan menjauh dariku. Jadi aku mohon, lupakan semua yang kau dengar dari Chanyeol. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana perjuangan kita untuk mempertahankan pernikahan kita sayang. Dia tidak tahu betapa sulitnya mempertahankan sesuatu yang sedang dibangun sementara cobaan terus menerus datang secara bersamaan. Dia memang tidak perlu mengetahuinya karena itu kehidupan kita."

"Kau akan tetap berjuang bersamaku untuk mempertahankan pernikahan kita kan?"

Luhan semakin memaksa Sehun melihatnya. Membuat Sehun menoleh menatapnya dan merasa sangat damai melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu menenangkan, diapun tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan istrinya "Aku akan tetap bersamamu dan melakukan segala cara untuk mempertahankan pernikahan kita." Katanya tersenyum merasa sangat lega Luhan selalu berada disampingnya, menghiburnya setiap kali dia terjatuh.

"Itu baru suamiku." Luhan menarik hidung Sehun cukup keras membuat Sehun sedikit meringis karenanya.

"Ayo kita makan gulalinya." Sehun tiba-tiba mengambil gulali yang berada disampingnya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Pria dewasa tidak makan gulali sayang." Luhan mencibir menyindir Sehun yang kini tertawa lepas.

"Oh kau salah! Pria dewasa selalu memakan yang manis-manis." Katanya mengerling Luhan dan membawa istrinya ke dekapannya dan membiarkan angin sore menerpa wajah mereka, saling menutup mata bersyukur kalau Tuhan memberikan kekuatan cinta yang luar biasa untuk keduanya.

"Terimakasih karena kau selalu menghiburku sayang. Aku benar-benar tak bisa hidup dengan baik tanpamu." Gumam Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

"Itu sudah tugasku." Katanya bergumam membalas Sehun.

"Bagaimana menghiburku menjadi tugasmu baby. Tugasmu melayaniku." Bisik Sehun membuat Luhan memukul pelan dadanya.

"Ish apa kau tidak ingat dengan janji pernikahan kita." Katanya mengingatkan Sehun.

" _Saya Xi Luhan bersedia menerima dan menikahi Oh Sehun sebagai suami dan pendamping saya yang sah serta bersedia menemani dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sehat atau sakit, untuk saling mencintai dan saling menghargai hingga maut memisahkan kami berdua_ ** _"_**

Luhan mengulangi janji pernikahannya dengan Sehun, membuat Sehun sedikit tertegun dan benar-benar tak menyangka jika Luhan memiliki rasa cinta yang begitu besar untuknya. Bahkan jika ingin dibandingkan rasa cinta Sehun untuk Luhan mungkin mengalahkan rasa cinta Luhan untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu-…Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Gumam Sehun yang merasa tak mengerti harus melakukan apalagi untuk membuktikan bahwa Luhan benar-benar memiliki separuh hidupnya dan seluruh nafasnya.

"Aku tahu…Aku bisa merasakannya. Aku juga mencintaimu Sehunna."

Luhan membalasnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dipelukan Sehun dan bisa merasakan detak jantung suaminya yang terdengar begitu kencang, kemudian tersenyum dan diam-diam dia mengambil sesuatu yang selalu ia bawa di sakunya dan tak pernah dia tinggalkan.

Sebuah liontin kecil dengan wajah Sehun dan Ziyu di masing-masing sisinya. Sedikit mengusap wajah Ziyu sekilas berharap putranya bisa merasakan kebersamaan kedua orang tuanya. Lalu kemudian menghapus cepat air matanya yang jatuh karena tak ingin membuat suaminya kembali merasa bersalah dan mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Luhan kemudian mendongak memaksa melihat wajah Sehun, lalu dengan cepat dia menarik tengkuk suaminya dan kembali melumat lembut bibir yang selalu bisa memberikan kehangatan untuknya.

"Minggu depan adalah setahun kepergian Ziyu. Aku ingin kita pergi berdoa bersama." Gumamnya memberitahu Sehun.

Sehun melepas jaket yang ia kenakan lalu memakaikannya pada Luhan yang sudah terlihat kedinginan, kemudian dia menangkup wajah Luhan dan mencium lama kening istrinya, tersenyum menatap dalam wajah Luhan dan kembali mendekap erat istrinya.

"Kita akan pergi bersama."

Keduanya tersenyum dan saling mendekap erat. Mengabaikan kedua pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Dimana yang satu menatap tersenyum mendoakan sementara yang satu semakin merasa kalau Luhan hanya akan merasakan kesedihan jika terus bersama Sehun.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _ **nextchapter ada beberapa wajah baru yak!...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **wait for the power of love ver Hunhan selanjutnya di next chapter ")**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **happy reading and review...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_previous.._**

 _Luhan kemudian mendongak memaksa melihat wajah Sehun, lalu dengan cepat dia menarik tengkuk suaminya dan kembali melumat lembut bibir yang selalu bisa memberikan kehangatan untuknya._

 _"Minggu depan adalah setahun kepergian Ziyu. Aku ingin kita pergi berdoa bersama." Gumamnya memberitahu Sehun._

 _Sehun melepas jaket yang ia kenakan lalu memakaikannya pada Luhan yang sudah terlihat kedinginan, kemudian dia menangkup wajah Luhan dan mencium lama kening istrinya, tersenyum menatap dalam wajah Luhan dan kembali mendekap erat istrinya._

 _"Kita akan pergi bersama."_

 _Keduanya tersenyum dan saling mendekap erat. Mengabaikan kedua pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Dimana yang satu menatap tersenyum mendoakan sementara yang satu semakin merasa kalau Luhan hanya akan merasakan kesedihan jika terus bersama Sehun._

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Drrrt….drrtt…_

Terdengar bunyi getaran ponsel yang berada di atas meja. Entah sudah berapa kali ponsel itu bergetar namun si pemilik tak kunjung membuka mata sampai akhirnya sang istri yang mendengar suara getaran itu terusik.

"Baby ponselmu berbunyi." Si pria cantik sedikit menoleh ke belakang untuk memberitahu pria tampannya yang sedang memeluknya erat, namun tak lama dia terkekeh karena suaminya hanya memanyunkan bibirnya tanda ia tak suka diganggu.

 _Drrrt….drrtt._

" _ssshhhh…."_

Pria cantik yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itupun sedikit membuka selimutnya dan meringis kecil mengingat saat ini kejantanan suaminya masih berada di lubang kecilnya dibawah sana. Membuatnya tersenyum senang menyadari kalau semalam keduanya kembali melakukan percintaan yang begitu menggairahkan membuat mereka melakukannya sampai beberapa kali dan terakhir mereka melampiaskan hasrat masing-masing Sehun menolak mengeluarkan miliknya dan memaksa Luhan untuk tidur dengan posisi yang ia inginkan.

Luhan sedikit kesulitan mengambil ponsel suaminya karena Sehun terus menariknya mendekat tak menginginkan jarak diantara mereka "Halo…"

"Ah Max… ini Luhan. Suamiku masih tidur. Ada apa?."

"Baby…" Luhan sedikit mendesah karena saat ini Sehun semakin memperdalam kejantanannya di bawah sana.

"Begitukah. Baiklah hubungi dia nanti malam. Hari ini suamiku tidak akan menyalakan ponselnya."

Luhan dengan cepat mematikan ponsel Sehun dan kembali bersandar, berusaha membalikan dirinya yang disambut lenguhan protes dari pria tampan yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa dilepas?" Sehun bertanya parau dengan satu mata terbuka menatap Luhan yang saat ini memandangnya tertawa.

"Pinggulku keram karena tidak bisa bergerak" ujarnya tertawa dan tak lama mengecup kening suaminya.

"Baby bersiaplah. Kita akan terlambat jika tidak pergi sekarang. Ziyu sudah menunggu kita."

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Kau cepat mandi dan bersiap hmm." Luhan bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang terlalu nyaman karena bersama suaminya dan kemudian memungut kemeja kebesaran milik Sehun yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

"Aku menunggumu diluar sepuluh menit. Jika sepuluh menit kau belum siap, aku marah."

Luhan sedikit mengancam Sehun membuat Sehun secara refleks membuka matanya dan terlihat sangat menikmati paha putih dan mulus istrinya yang terekspos bebas menggunakan kemeja kebesaran miliknya.

Luhan masih sibuk menyiapkan bekal dan sarapan mereka untuk hari ini sampai dia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terbuka membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum merona melihat suaminya yang begitu tampan dengan kemeja putih yang memperlihatkan lekuk sempurna dari tubuhnya.

Sehun pun menyadari kalau saat ini Luhan sedang memperhatikannya, membuat bibir tipis miliknya tersenyum menyeringai dan berniat menggoda Luhan yang masih berbalut kemeja tipis favoritnya.

Luhan yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sehun langsung berpaling dan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya. Dia mendengus kesal pada diri sendiri karena telah membangunkan singa yang tak pernah puas yang bisa menerkamnya kapan saja.

"Jangan mendekatiku aku sibuk." Luhan memperingatkan Sehun bahkan sebelum Sehun berjalan mendekatinya. Merasa suaminya tak kunjung mendekat membuatnya sedikit penasaran dan luar biasa merasa malu karena ternyata Sehun langsung duduk di meja makan dan berpura-pura membaca koran sibuk menahan tawa "Oh Sehun kau benar-benar membuatku kesal." Luhan tertawa kesal dan berjalan menghampiri suaminya di meja makan.

Merasa Sehun terus menggodanya Luhan sengaja meminum orange juice untuk membalas menggoda suaminya "ssshhh.."

Sehun yang masih membaca koran mau tak mau melihat ke arah Luhan dan seketika membeku melihat pose istrinya yang begitu menggairahkan dengan orange juice yang sengaja ia minum dengan berlebihan membuatnya terlihat sangat seksi karena saat ini leher jenjang istrinya dipenuhi air yang menetes karena Luhan sengaja membuatnya menetes.

"Kenapa melihatku? Bukannya kau sibuk?"

Luhan sedikit berbisik di tengkuk suaminya dan tak lama melenggang kekamarnya untuk bersiap membuat Sehun bersumpah untuk tidak menggoda istrinya lagi.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian Luhan yang baru saja selesai bersiap tidak menemukan keberadaan Sehun di ruang makan. Membuatnya sedikit mengernyit dan berjalan perlahan mendekati ruang kerja Sehun dan tersenyum mendapati suaminya memang berada disana seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Baby…"

Sehun sontak menoleh saat mendengar Luhan memanggilnya membuatnya sedikit gugup dan menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang tangannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Luhan bertanya sedikit mengernyit sambil berjalan mendekati suaminya yang hanya tersenyum lirih.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Luhan mengambil barang yang disembunyikan Sehun di belakang tangannya dan sedikit tercekat karena sangat mengetahui benda apa yang disembunyikan oleh Sehun.

"Aku berniat membawanya hari ini. Ziyu pasti merindukan bambinya."

Sehun memberitahu istrinya dengan suara putus asa membuat Luhan terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum menatap ke arah Sehun. "Kalau begitu dia akan tahu siapa yang selama ini yang menyembunyikan bambi kesayangannya."

Luhan mengembalikan boneka rusa kesayangan putranya pada Sehun. Sedikit menghela nafas berat dan kemudian menggenggam erat tangan suaminya "Apa kau siap?"

Sehun tidak memberikan respon apapun hanya tersenyum sebisa mungkin saat akhirnya Luhan membawanya pergi menuju kedalam mobil. Keduanya masih belum menerima kepergian Ziyu, membuat tak satupun dari mereka datang berkunjung ke makam putra mereka sendiri. Dan hari ini adalah hari dimana Ziyu menghembuskan nafasnya terakhir. Membuat kedua orang tuanya harus menerima kenyataan pahit dan setidaknya mendoakan bersama setelah setahun lamanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tak ada yang berbicara selama perjalanan menuju ke tempat peristirahatan putra mereka. Keduanya hanya menikmati perjalanan panjang menuju tempat dimana putra mereka berisitirahat dengan tenang. Sehun dan Luhan sengaja membuat Ziyu beristirahat dengan tenang di tempat favoritnya. Putra kecil mereka sungguh menyukai pantai, membuat keduanya sepakat untuk memberikan hadiah terakhir untuk Ziyu agar bisa beristirahat dengan suara ombak yang sesekali terdengar sampai ke tempat peristirahatannya karena jaraknya yang tak begitu jauh. Sehun hanya fokus menyetir sementara Luhan melihat ke luar jendela menikmati pemandangan pantai sambil membayangkan putranya yang akan selalu bersorak jika melihat pasir dan ombak.

Hatinya selalu berdenyut sakit jika terus membayangkan wajah putra kecilnya. Tapi dia kembali harus menahannya karena pria yang berada disampingnya akan merasa sangat kesakitan jika melihatnya bersedih atau terluka. Dan Luhan tidak mau itu terjadi. Sehun adalah segalanya untuknya. Maka dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat suaminya berbahagia.

Dan setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir 3 jam lamanya. Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah pemakaman yang terletak tak jauh dari pantai, membuatnya bisa mendengar suara ombak yang sangat disukai putranya. Dia masih terdiam cukup lama sampai dirinya merasakan tangan hangat istrinya menggenggamnya erat.

"Ayo kita turun."

Sehun menatap dalam ke wajah Luhan, menemukam sebuah ketegaran luar biasa di wajah malaikat istrinya. Sebuah tatapan lembut meyakinkan dari pria yang sangat dicintainya. Pria yang jelas memiliki luka lebih besar darinya namun selalu tersenyum hangat untuk apapun yang sedang ia rasakan. Pria yang selalu menjadi kuat untuknya dan selalu mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

Sehun membalas genggaman tangan itu. Sedikit menarik istrinya mendekat kemudian melumat lembut bibir pria cantiknya sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Luhan dengan ketegaran yang sama seperti yang dimiliki istrinya.

Sehun kemudian mengangguk dan membuka pintu mobilnya sedikit mengitari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk istrinya.

Luhan pun tersenyum menyambut genggaman Sehun. Keduanya kemudian menyusuri taman pemakaman yang dirawat dengan indahnya hingga akhirnya kedua kaki mereka berhenti melangkah saat batu nisan bertuliskan Oh Ziyu terpampang terlalu jelas di kedua mata mereka.

Luhan mendekati makam putranya, berjongkok disana dan mencium sayang nisan yang bertuliskan nama putra kecilnya. Dia tersenyum rindu lalu kemudian meletakkan bunga yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Ziyu.

"Anakku."

Suara itu terdengar parau. Matanya menatap kosong kedalam nisan yang bertuliskan nama anaknya. Berharap Tuhan sedikit baik membuatnya bisa kembali melihat putranya walau semua itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Eomma dan appa datang nak. Kami berdua datang untuk melihatmu sayang." ujarnya tersenyum membelai makam putranya.

"Kami berdua janji akan lebih sering datang melihatmu nak. Jadi kau harus berbahagia disana."

Luhan menghapus air matanya dan menghela dalam nafasnya kemudian mencium lama batu nisan putranya "Eomma mencintaimu sayang." Luhan kemudian berdiri dan menatap Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di belakangnya terlihat memucat dan tak berkata apa-apa.

Luhan tahu benar apa yang sedang dirasakan suaminya. Dia tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun kemudian memeluknya erat menguatkan pria tampannya.

"Giliranmu sayang. Ziyu pasti menunggumu." Luhan membenarkan rambut Sehun memberitahu suaminya dengan lembut.

Terlihat dari wajah Sehun yang semakin memucat, dia membalas tatapan istrinya dan menatap Luhan dengan frustasi "Aku tidak bisa Lu."

Luhan sedikit tersenyum dan menangkup wajah tampan Sehun yang terlihat memucat, menciumnya sekilas dan menatap memohon ke arah Sehun. "Kau bisa-...putraku merindukan ayahnya."

Sehun sedikit menghela nafasnya dan kemudian melepas genggaman Luhan pada tangannya "Aku juga merindukan putraku" lirihnya dan tak lama Sehun nengalahkan rasa takutnya dia berjalan mendekati tempat putranya beristirahat sementara Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu momen antara suami dan putranya. Dia hanya berdiri disana menperhatikan suaminya yang selalu bisa membuat malaikat kecil mereka tertawa setiap saat. Bahkan saat Luhan menyerah menenangkan Ziyu yang terus menangis. Saat itu Sehun akan datang dan suara tangisan Ziyu akan berubah menjadi tawa riang yang berlebihan. Luhan merindukan semua tentang suami dan putranya. Terlalu merindukan hingga membuatnya tak bisa mengungkapkan.

"Halo jagoan ayah. Lihat apa yang aku bawa untukmu." Sehun menyapa putranya dan mengeluarkan boneka bambi berukuran besar yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang tangannya.

"Ini bambi kita. Ini eomma." Katanya mengecilkan suaranya seakan tidak ingin Luhan tahu bahwa selama ini keduanya selalu mengibaratkan boneka rusa itu seperti Luhan yang sedang cemberut atau marah. Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu rahasia kecil itu kalau setiap melihatnya Ziyu akan selalu memanggilnya _big bambi.._

Sehun kemudian meletakkan boneka bambi itu dan sedikit mengikatnya dengan batu nisan putranya "Mulai sekarang bambi akan bersamamu agar kau tidak kesepian sayang." Suara Sehun mulai berubah karena saat ini wajah Ziyu yang tertawa dan selalu berlari menyambutnya pulang kerumah terbayang jelas di benaknya.

"Ziyu sayang, apa kau kedinginan disana? Apa kau kesepian?" Sehun mulai mengusap nisan bertuliskan nama putranya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Ayah kesepian tanpamu nak." Lirihnya tertunduk membiarkan rasa bersalah kembali menguasai dirinya.

"Appa merindukan suaramu saat tertawa, wajah malaikatmu yang seperti ibumu jika sedang tertidur. Wajah kesalmu jika ayah pulang terlambat. Appa merindukan saat kau berlari dari kamar ke depan pintu hanya untuk memeluk ayah. Aku-…." Sehun tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan ucapannya dirinya benar-benar sesak saat ini sementara Luhan hanya bisa melihat punggung suaminya bergetar hebat saat mengucapkan seluruh kalimat rindunya untuk putra kecil mereka.

Luhan mendongak ke atas mencegah airmatanya turun dan tak lama kembali disergap rasa sesak saat melihat Sehun yang masih terus menerus bergetar tak berkata apapun lagi hanya mengelus lembut nisan bertulis nama putra mereka secara berulang.

"Tapi ayah janji akan melakukan siapapun yang membuatmu harus merasakan sakit saat itu nak. Ayah berjanji akan menemukan pembunuh tak berperasaan itu dan akan menyeretnya untuk berlutut meminta maaf padamu. ayah-.."

" _Sehun…."_

"Ayah akan membuat dia merasakan sakit yang sama dengan yang kau rasakan nak. Ayah akan membuatnya terkubur didalam tanah sehingga dia merasakan kedinginan yang kau rasakan. Ayah akan-…."

"Baby cukup…." Luhan sedikit menarik lengan Sehun dan memeluk suaminya erat. Sehun sudah mulai kehilangan kendalinya dan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa marahnya.

"Aku akan membuat mereka membayar hal yang telah mereka lakukan pada Ziyu sayang." Sehun terus menggumamkan kemarahannya sementara Luhan hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun sesekali mengelus punggung suaminya yang terasa tegang tanda kalau saat ini dirinya sedang merasakan kemarahan dan kesedihan bersamaan,

"Aku akan membalasnya."

"Cukup sayang, kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri jika seperti ini. Aku mohon tenanglah _hmmm."_

Sehun kemudian membalas pelukan Luhan dan sekali lagi menyerahkan dirinya yang begitu lemah pada istrinya, "Aku merindukan Ziyu-….Aku merindukannya Lu." Sehun terisak hebat di pelukan Luhan sementara Luhan sudah bisa menghela nafasnya lega karena Sehun yang hangat telah kembali ia rasakan saat ini.

"Aku juga merindukan putra kita sayang. Tapi dengarkan aku-.." Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun dan sedikit menghapus air mata kerinduan yang selalu berhasil membuat Sehun terlihat sangat terluka.

"Malaikat kecil kita sudah dijaga Tuhan dengan baik disana, dia sudah berbahagia. Dia memiliki pelindung yang akan selalu menemaninya disana. Kau harus percaya itu. Putra kita tidak kesepian dan kedinginan. Dia sedang memperhatikan kita saat ini. Kita tidak boleh membuatnya bersedih karena kemarahan kita baby." Luhan sedikit berjinjit mengecup kening suaminya cukup lama dan kemudian kembali menatapnya dalam.

"Ziyu memiliki segalanya disana. Tapi aku hanya memilikimu disini. Aku takut kehilanganmu, jadi jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri sayang. Aku-…"

Luhan merasa tubuhnya ditarik dan saat ini dia sedang merasakan ciuman hangat yang diberikan Sehun padanya. Sehun melumatnya lembut, membagi rasa ketakutan yang sama dengannya, membuatnya tersenyum dan menyadari kalau Sehun masih ada untuknya, mereka akan selalu bersama dan berniat untuk tidak berpisah walau entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

"Aku disini dan akan tetap berada disini untukmu. Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun begitu juga dirimu. Aku mencintaimu Lu."

Luhan tersenyum senang dan kembali memeluk suaminya "Ziyu, ayahmu pintar membual sekarang. Kalau kau masih disini, eomma yakin dia akan mengabaikan eomma nak."

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya dan semakin memeluk istrinya erat "Kau tahu bagaimana aku mencintai ibumu kan nak? Jadi mustahil kalau ayah mengabaikan ibumu." Katanya tak mau kalah dan semakin memeluk erat istrinya. Keduanya sama-sama menatap ke makam putra mereka dan merasa sedikit demi sedikit sudah merelakan kepergian Ziyu walau rasa bersalah akan selalu keduanya rasakan setiap saat.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Baby minum ini terlebih dulu."

Luhan yang sedang melamun melihat pemandangan pantai sedikit tersenyum saat suaminya memeluknya dan memberikannya bubble tea yang entah ia dapatkan darimana. Keduanya memutuskan untuk berada di tempat favorit putra mereka lebih lama sebelum kembali ke kota dan kembali sibuk pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Pekerjaan berbeda yang bisa membuat keduanya bertengkar kapan saja.

"Ada yang menjualnya di sekitar sini?" Luhan sedikit menoleh melihat suaminya dan bertanya.

"Ya….di sebelah sana." Sehun menunjuk kedai kecil yang berada tak jauh dari pantai memberitahu istrinya.

"Bagaimana?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan yang sedang mengunyah bubble kecil yang ada di minumannya.

"Tidak buruk."

"Kau memang selalu menyukai minuman aneh itu bahkan sebelum kita bertemu dan mulai berkencan."

"Oh ayolah. Kau juga menyukainya Sehun." Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap tak percaya pada Sehun.

"Tidak aku tidak menyukai minuman itu. Aku menyukai istriku."

Luhan memicingkan matanya dan tak lama tersenyum sebal ke arah Sehun "Perayu ulung!" gumamnya yang kemudian kembali memeluk suaminya erat. Sehun hanya tertawa sampai dia melihat gulungan ombak yang cukup indah datang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Baby lihat ombaknya." Sehun kembali membalikan tubuh istrinya dan tak lama merasakan ombak mengenai kaki mereka. Membuat keduanya tertawa karena menyadari bahwa mereka sudah tidak pernah berlibur bersama hampir setahun lamanya.

"Lu.." Sehun memanggil istrinya meletakkan dagunya di bahu Luhan sambil memeluknya semakin erat.

" _hmmm."_

"Ambil cutimu dan kita akan berlibur kemanapun yang kau mau. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua hanya denganmu."

"Benarkah?" Luhan sedikit bertanya agak tak percaya jika Sehun memiliki waktu luang untuknya.

"Tentu saja. Anggap saja itu bulan madu pertama untuk kita, mengingat kita tidak pernah berbulan madu setelah menikah karena Ziyu yang tak mau ditinggal ibunya yang cantik.

Luhan tertawa mengingat benar setelah pernikahan mereka berlangsung, Sehun mengajaknya untuk berbulan madu, tapi Ziyu meraung hebat dan menangis kencang membuat kedua orang tuanya mengalah untuk tidak memberikan adik pada Ziyu lebih awal.

"Aku benar-benar ingin kau kembali mengandung anakku. Kau mau kan?" Sehun mengelus perut datar Luhan dan membayangkan bagaimana saat dirinya pertama kali tahu Luhan mengandung Ziyu dan tak pernah sekalipun melewatkan untuk mengelus dan mencium perut Luhan yang semakin hari semakin membuncit dengan seksinya.

Luhan memegang tangan Sehun yang sedang mengelus perutnya, merasakan kerinduan yang sama saat bagaimana Sehun selalu menjaganya dan memperhatikannya berlebihan ketika dirinya mengandung Ziyu "Tentu saja aku mau. Tapi aku ragu kita bisa mendapatkan kehidupan bahagia kita seutuhnya jika kau masih berada di kehidupanmu yang sekarang sayang. Jadi tidak bisakah kau berhenti dan hidup normal bersamaku? Aku tidak membutuhkan Sehun yang memiliki segalanya. Aku hanya ingin Sehun yang hangat, yang akan menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku. Tidak bisakah?"

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Sehun yang terlihat memucat karena dirinya kembali meminta hal yang mustahil padanya. Luhan menatap suaminya cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia menyadari kalau dia kembali mengusik kehidupan privasi suaminya terlalu jauh. Dia kemudian menangkupkan wajah Sehun, memaksa suaminya untuk melihatnya "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun. Aku tidak mempedulikan apa yang kau kerjakan saat ini, tapi aku mohon kau harus selalu baik-baik saja dan tak pernah terluka sedikit pun sayang. Karena jika kau terluka kau menyakitiku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Sehun."

Luhan membawa tubuhnya kembali ke dekapan hangat suaminya, membuat Sehun terdiam karena kembali tak bisa membuat Luhan tersenyum dengan lega. Dirinya selalu membuat Luhan hidup ketakutan dengan hal mengerikan yang bisa terjadi padanya kapanpun. Dia tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun pada Luhan dan Luhan sangat mengetahui hal itu. Namun pria cantik yang kini memeluknya erat selalu bertahan dan terus memaafkan semua hal mengerikan yang telah ia lakukan.

"Beri aku waktu Lu. Aku tidak berjanji, tapi aku akan mengusahakannya."

Luhan tersenyum senang karena dia lebih memilih Sehun yang berusaha daripada Sehun yang berjanji. Dia kemudian mengangguk dan menghirup aroma khas suaminya "Aku akan menunggu waktu itu datang pada kita. Waktu dimana kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Saat ini keduanya sedang berjalan pulang kembali menuju Seoul. Tak ada pembicaraan berarti karena Sehun kembali membuat Luhan kesal dengan mengatakan akan menginap di sebuah villa yang berada tak jauh dari pemakaman Ziyu namun harus berakhir kembali ke Seoul karena Max dan Yoochun terus menghubunginya dan membuat Sehun tak punya pilihan lain selain meminta maaf pada Luhan yang hanya diam tak berbicara apapun hampir tiga jam selama di perjalanan mereka.

Luhan bersiap turun saat mobil Sehun berhenti tepat di depan rumah sakit. Dia tidak mau berbicara apapun dan berniat segera turun dari mobil suaminya tidak ingin bertengkar karena lagi-lagi harus mengalah dengan pekerjaan Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Luhan bertanya saat Sehun menarik tangannya, menatapnya takut dan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Luhan.

"Apa kau marah?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan yang hanya menghela kasar nafasnya.

"Baby dengarkan aku. Aku tidak pernah marah padamu, aku hanya takut setiap kau datang ke markasmu akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tenang karena hal itu."

"Tapi kau bilang akan menungguku."

Luhan terdiam sejenak menyadari kalau dirinya sudah terbawa emosi, dia kemudian memutuskan mengalah dan tersenyum sekilas menangkup wajah suaminya "Aku memang akan menunggumu, kau tidak boleh meragukan itu." Katanya mencium bibir Sehun sekilas dan kemudian kembali menatap pria yang sedang ketakutan didepannya ini.

"Pergilah, aku tidak marah. Sampai nanti sayang."

Luhan kembali melangkah keluar sampai tangan Sehun kembali menariknya, "Apa kau akan bermalam denganku hari ini?"

"Itu harusnya menjadi pertanyaanku Sehun, apa kau akan pulang malam ini?" katanya bertanya agak dingin pada suaminya lalu kemudian kembali melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Sehun yang benar-benar frustasi jika Luhan sudah mulai marah kepadanya.

Sehun kemudian sedikit menggeram saat ponselnya terus berbunyi, dia kemudian menjalankan cepat mobilnya dan menuju ke markasnya, dan bersumpah akan membunuh Max dan Yoochun jika apa yang mereka katakan penting ternyata hanya sebuah masalah sampah yang harus membuatnya dan Luhan kembali bertengkar.

 _ **Blam….!**_

"Selamat datang bos."

Terlihat beberapa anak buah Sehun menyapanya, Sehun hanya menatap marah pada semua anak buahnya yang terlihat bersantai selama dirinya tak ada "Jika aku melihat gerbang terbuka lagi. Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menjilati darahmu sendiri." Geramnya memberitahu salah satu anak buahnya yang terlihat sedang bermain kartu dengan temannya yang lain.

"Ma-maafkan saya bos."

"Mana Max dan Yoochun?"

"Mereka berada di ruangan anda."

Sehun pun melenggang masuk ke markasnya dengan gusar dan tak lama menemukan Max dan Yoochun yang terlihat serius dengan laptop mereka.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian terus menerus mengatakan hal ini penting. Apa yang kalian temukan? Aku bertengkar dengan istriku karena kalian."

Keduanya cukup terkejut dengan raut wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat marah, dia kemudian duduk di kursinya dan menatap kesal kedua anak buahnya yang hanya diam tak bersuara.

"KATAKAN ADA APA?!"

Max dan Yoochun tersentak bersamaan, keduanya semakin ragu memberitahu Sehun namun tahu benar akan sangat bermasalah jika Sehun tidak diberitahu.

"Kami menemukannya." Yoochun membuka suaranya terlebih dulu, menatap Sehun dengan tak yakin sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memberitahu bosnya kabar yang mungkin baik atau malah sebaliknya bisa menjadi buruk karenanya.

"Menemukan apa?"

"Ziyu-….Kami menemukan siapa yang membunuh putra anda bos."

Sehun membelalak, jantungnya berdetak cepat sampai akhirnya dia mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya dan menatap kedua anak buahnya tak percaya "Benarkah? Benar kalian menemukan bajingan itu?" Sehun bertanya senang pada Max dan Yoochun merasa sebentar lagi akan bisa membuat istrinya tak perlu mengkhwatirkannya lagi.

"Katakan padaku siapa orangnya?"

Keduanya hanya terdiam saat Sehun bertanya, membuat Sehun menatap kedua anak buahnya tak sabar dan

BRAK!

"KATAKAN PADAKU!"

"Kami belum terlalu yakin tentang ini. Tapi satu yang kami yakini tentang pria ini. Dia menyuruh seseorang untuk melakukan hal keji pada putra anda. Dan pria ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan anda. Dia bukan musuh kita bos."

Sehun berjalan cepat menghampiri Yoochun dan

BUGH!

"Kau terlau bertele-tele. Katakan padaku!" katanya menggeram memukul Yoochun yang kini tersungkur di lantai.

"Pria itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan anda. Tapi kami meyakini pria tersebut memiliki dendam pada Luhan-…istri anda."

Sehun langsung menatap Max penuh ketakutan saat nama istrinya dibawa "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kami menyadari kesalahan kami satu tahun ini bos. Kami hanya mencari pelaku dari pihakmu saja, kami tidak berfikir bahwa mungkin Luhan juga memiliki seseorang yang tidak menyukainya. Sampai aku menemukan ini di ruangan Luhan beberapa saat lalu ketika aku mengantarkan dokumen perceraian anda dan istri anda."

Max mengeluarkan selembar foto memperlihatkannya pada Sehun. Sehun langsung mengambil cepat foto itu dan menyadari kalau itu adalah foto Luhan bersama keluarganya di panti asuhan tempat ia dibesarkan. Dia mungkin mengenali Chanyeol dan pria yang ia ketahui bernama Kyungsoo karena Luhan sering menceritakannya, tapi dia sangat merasa asing pada pria yang berdiri disamping istrinya yang terlihat sedang memandang Luhan di foto yang saat ini ia genggam.

"Mengingat Luhan hanya sering bercerita tentang pria bernama Park Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo, kami mencurigai pria yang berada di samping kanan istri anda bos. Dan dugaan kami benar setelah kami mencari tahu, kami sedikit menemukan kejanggalan tentang pria ini."

"Namanya Wu Yifan. Dia sudah berada di Seoul selama dua tahun ini, dia merupakan anggota yakuza di Jepang yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Kris. Kami mencurigainya dan mencaritahu keberadannya di Seoul. Dan ini adalah petunjuk yang kami temukan di markasnya yang lama. Kami meyakini dia orangnya." Kali ini Yoochun yang sedikit babak belur memberikan Sehun selembar foto yang lain, membuatnya sedikit terkejut kali ini karena itu merupakan fotonya bersama Luhan dan Ziyu. Dimana wajah Ziyu dan wajahnya ditandai silang dengan spidol merah.

"Dari awal ini semua bukan kesalahan anda bos. Anda tidak menyebabkan kematian putra anda. Pria ini seperti memiliki masalah yang belum selesai dengan istri anda dan membalasnya melalui putra anda dan mungkin diri anda."

Sehun tertawa tak percaya kepada pria yang jelas-jelas mengincar keluarga kecilnya. Pria yang belum ia ketahui siapa yang kini sedang berkeliaran diluar sana dan bisa membahayakan istrinya. Sehun baru menyadari satu hal tentang foto Luhan bersama ketiga orang keluarganya. Dikamarnya Luhan memang menyimpan foto yang sama persis dengan foto yang ditemukan Max di ruangan kerja istrinya, namun di foto yang berada di kamar Luhan, ada bagian yang sengaja dirobek dan hanya menampilkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Sehun tidak pernah mempertanyakan hal itu. Hal yang ternyata menjadi cukup besar dan bermasalah karena pria yang bagian dirinya dirobek oleh istrinya ternyata adalah pria yang mungkin menjadi dalang kematian putranya.

"Temukan dia secepatnya." Sehun menggeram memberitahu Max dan Yoochun.

"Kami sedang mencarinya bos. Tapi kami khawatir kalau saat ini dia sedang mengincarmu."

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Aku lebih dari baik untuk hal ini. Aku ingin memastikan kalau pria ini tidak akan menyentuh istriku walau sehelai rambutnya."

"Baik bos."

Sehun kemudian berjalan melewati Max dan Yoochun sebelum akhirnya kembali membalikan tubuhnya menatap dalam ke arah Max dan Yoochun "Aku ingin kalian merahasiakan ini. hanya kita bertiga yang tahu. Kai tidak boleh mengetahuinya karena dia terlalu sering bersama istriku."

Keduanya mengernyit bingung dengan perintah Sehun kali ini "Tapi bukankah bagus jika Luhan mengetahui anda tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal mengerikan yang terjadi pada putra anda."

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Luhan akan menyalahkan dirinya setelah itu. Kau pikir aku sanggup melihatnya menyalahkan dirinya hah?!"

"Aku ingin dia terus berfikir bahwa akulah yang menyebabkan semua hal ini terjadi. Aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui apapun tentang orang yang berada di foto itu. Tugas kalian hanya mencari orang itu secepatnya. Aku tidak sabar membunuhnya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri." Ujarnya mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya begitu marah karena ternyata ada seseorang yang bisa mengancam keselamatan istrinya.

"Dan jika memang dia menyuruh seseorang untuk mencelakai putraku. Aku ingin kalian menemukan siapa orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian putraku. Aku ingin menemukan bajingan itu dan menyeretnya ke makam putraku untuk berlutut meminta maaf pada putraku. KALIAN MENGERTI!?"

"Kami mengerti!"

Setelah mendengar jawaban Max dan Yoochun. Sehun kembali berjalan pergi menjauh dari markasnya. Berusaha menenangkan diri untuk berita yang entah harus membuatnya senang atau malah justru sebaliknya membuatnya tak tenang karena takut menemukan fakta bahwa Luhan memiliki rahasia yang ia simpan dan tak pernah ia ceritakan pada siapapun termasuk pada dirinya sendiri.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Luhan…"

Luhan menoleh saat namanya dipanggil dan mendapati Kai yang sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya "Kau tampak lebih baik Kai." Katanya tersenyum melihat Kai yang sudah jauh lebih baik.

"Ya ini berkat dirimu dan Tuan Oh. Terimakasih." Katanya sedikit membungkuk menyapa Luhan.

" _aniya…_ kami yang berterimakasih padamu. Oia sedang apa kau disini? Aku pikir kau beristrirahat dirumahmu."

Kai menggeleng dan tersenyum menatap Luhan "Tuan Oh menghubungiku, dia bilang kau mungkin sedang berada dalam mood yang buruk. Dia ingin aku mengawasimu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang tampak terkekeh.

"Dia selalu seperti itu…" katanya bergumam merona lalu kemudian kembali menatap Kai.

"Oia Kai…Aku dengar ada pertunjukan sulap di dekat taman kota. Apa kau mau menemaniku?"

Kai sedikit menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak senang saat Luhan dengan terang-terangan mengajaknya pergi hanya berdua. "Tapi bukankah kau ada jadwal operasi siang ini?"

Luhan menggeleng menjawab Kai "Aku libur hari ini, tadinya aku berencana menghabiskan hari liburku dengan suamiku. Tapi-…. _yah.._ kau tahulah siapa suamiku." Luhan tersenyum lirih memberitahu Kai sampai kemudian dia sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Kai menggenggam tangannya erat.

"KAI!" Luhan sedikit memekik merasakan Kai menggengamnya terlalu erat saat ini.

Kai terus membawa Luhan sampai ke parkiran mengabaikan Luhan yang terlihat risih karena ia masih menggenggamnya erat. Kai sudah siap jika tiba-tiba Sehun melihatnya menggenggam istrinya dan membunuhnya saat itu juga, karena yang Kai inginkan hanya wajah Luhan yang tersenyum senang bukan terlihat menderita atau kecewa seperti saat ini.

" _eh?"_

Kai sedikit bingung saat Luhan menahan tangannya yang sedang membukakan pintu belakang untuknya. "Aku yang menyetir. Cepat duduk disampingku."

Luhan meengambil kunci mobil dan langsung duduk di bangku kemudi, mengabaikan wajah Kai yang terlihat cemas saat ini "Tapi jika Tuan Oh mengetahuinya aku akan berada dalam masalah."

"Sehun tidak akan tahu. Cepat masuk." Luhan sedikit memaksa Kai membuat pria tinggi berkulit tan itu tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginan Luhan. Apapun asal itu membuat Luhan senang dan tertawa.

"Whoaaaaa Kai…. Mereka menjual barang-barang yang sangat indah. Aku menyukainya." Luhan sangat bersemangat melihat penjual barang-barang unik berjejeran di sepanjang taman kota. Dia sedikit melirik Kai yang hanya diam tak menjawab "Hey indah kan?" Luhan memprotes Kai yang hanya diam melihat ke arahnya.

"Ya kau benar…indah sangat indah." Katanya menjawab Luhan, tapi indah yang dimaksud Kai bukan benda-benda itu melainkan pria cantik yang sedang membawa mobil saat ini. Kai terus mengagumi Luhan secara diam-diam sejak pertama kali dirinya bekerja untuk Sehun, dan rasa kagum itu terus ia rasakan pada Luhan seiring berjalannya waktu yang membuatnya semakin mengenal Luhan.

"Kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali pergi ketempat seperti ini bersama suamiku. Tapi dia pasti melarangku dengan alasan terlalu ramai dan dia takut ada yang tiba-tiba datang menyakitiku, padahal jika aku bersamanya aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja." Katanya sedikit memberitahu Kai dan tak lama kembali fokus menyetir sambil mengagumi beberapa benda yang terlihat sangat lucu untuknya.

"Aku akan berbelanja hari ini." ujarnya bersemangat membuat Kai sedikit tertawa sampai dia sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada seorang pria yang berlari kencang tepat ke arah mobil Luhan berada

"LUHAN!"

 _Ckiiit…..!_

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kai bertanya pada Luhan yang terlihat memucat saat ini.

"Apa aku menabrak seseorang?" katanya bertanya pada Kai dengan takut.

"Aku akan memeriksanya kau tunggulah disini."

Dan tak lama Kai keluar dari mobilnya, memeriksa pria yang sepertinya sedang dikejar oleh seseorang "Hey kenapa kau tiba-tiba berlari seperti itu!" katanya membentak pria yang terlihat baik-baik saja namun hanya terus menunduk tak berani menatap Kai.

"Jawab aku! Kau membahayakan seseorang jika ceroboh seperti itu." Kai terus membentaknya sampai pria tersebut mendongak ke arahnya "Aku mohon tolong aku." Pintanya bergetar menatap Kai dengan frustasi. Kai merasa pandangannya tersihir saat melihat pria itu begitu ketakutan.

Sementara Luhan menatap cemas Kai dari dalam mobil, dia tidak tahu apa dia melukai orang itu atau tidak sampai akhirnya Kai membantu pria itu berdiri membuatnya sedikit bernafas lega, namun saat Kai sedikit menyingkir nafas Luhan terasa berhenti karena sangat mengenali pria yang saat ini sedang Kai bantu berdiri.

Dia membuka cepat mobilnya dan berlari mendekati Kai dan pria yang ia yakini sebagai adik kecilnya. Adiknya dan Chanyeol. Adik yang selama ini ia pikir telah tewas dalam kebakaran mengerikan yang terjadi di panti asuhan mereka.

"Kyungsoo." Gumamnya serasa kehilangan nafasnya

"Kyungsoo!" Luhan sedikit menyingkirkan Kai dan memeluk erat pria yang memang merupakan adiknya. Kyungsoo nya yang ia pikir sudah tiada kini berada di depannya.

"Astaga baby Soo…Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku-…Aku kira kau sudah-.. _syukurlah."_ Luhan terus memeluk Kyungsoo sementara pria yang sedang dipeluk Luhan itu terlihat diam tak berani menjawab.

"Kau baik-baik saja?Kenapa kau terlihat pucat?" Luhan menghapus keringat di dahi Kyungsoo dan memeriksa seluruh tubuh adiknya yang sedari tadi hanya diam tak berbicara sampai akhirnya Luhan kembali menatap Kyungsoo dan menyadari ada yang aneh dari cara adiknya memandangnya "Baby Soo… kau kenapa?"

"Si-siapa kau?"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Malam dingin telah datang menyambut Seoul hari ini, menampilkan seorang pria yang sedang berjalan memasuki apartemennya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah mendapatkan petunjuk yang mungkin bisa membawanya menemukan siapa yang melakukan perbuatan keji pada putranya.

Dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan segera membuang jas hitamnya secara asal, melemparkan dasinya ke lantai dan berjalan untuk menenggak segelas air karena menyadari dirinya cukup banyak meminun Soju hari ini membuatnya sedikit pusing dan merasa mual.

Dia kemudian melepas kemejanya dan hanya menggunakan singlet memasuki kamarnya dan berniat untuk beristirahat setelah hari ini harus melewatkan banyak hal. Sehun menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan cukup tertegun menyadari ada sosok mungilnya yang sedang tertidur di ranjang miliknya saat ini.

Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dan berjalan cepat mendekati pria cantiknya yang tertidur menghadap ke dinding kamarnya. Sehun membuka cepat selimut istrinya lalu kemudian ikut berbaring mendekap erat tubuh kecil istrinya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari punggung istrinya.

Sementara itu Luhan yang merasa tangan hangat melingkar di pinggangnya, mau tak mau membuka mata dan tersenyum senang saat pria tampannya sudah kembali ke rumah tanpa kekurangan satu apapun.

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan tak lama kedua mata itu bertatapan cukup lama. Saling memandang seolah membagi beban yang sama-sama mereka rasakan. "Kau sudah pulang."

"Aku pikir kau masih marah padaku." Sehun membuka suaranya membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak marah sayang." Luhan mengelus sayang kening Sehun yang berkeringat dan mendekat ke arah suaminya, menyatukan kedua kening mereka

"Apa kau minum? Bau mu menyebalkan."

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa. Aku akan menemanimu minum lain kali." Luhan semakin menyatukan kening mereka dan menatap dalam ke mata suaminya.

"Baby…" Luhan memanggil Sehun yang masih memandangnya tak berkedip.

" _hmmm…"_

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu."

"Aku Juga. Tapi bisakah kita berbicara besok pagi? Aku sangat lelah malam ini. Aku juga takut kita bertengkar lagi dan berakhir tidur sendiri di sofa. Aku sangat ingin memelukmu saat ini." katanya memohon menatap Luhan yang kini tersenyum dan menggigit kecil bibir mungil suaminya.

"Kalau begitu aku setuju. Aku juga sedang ingin memeluk suamiku yang tampan."

"Baguslah." Gumam Sehun tersenyum lega dan sedikit turun ke dada Luhan, bersandar nyaman di pelukan istrinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan. selamat malam." Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Luhan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun, selamat malam." Luhan mencium kening suaminya cukup lama, dan sedikit menepuk sayang punggung Sehun agar pria tampan yang sedang tidur di pelukannya merasa nyaman.

Entah apa yang Sehun alami saat ini, tapi dia tahu jika Sehun terus memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukannya. Itu artinya suaminya sedang mengalami hal buruk. Membuatnya tersenyum lirih mendapati banyak kesamaan yang dimilikinya dengan Sehun karena saat ini Luhan juga sedang mendapatkan kesulitan menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo masih bertahan hidup namun sama sekali tak mengenalinya.

Kyungsoo sedang berada di rumah sakit saat ini dan setelah menjalani beberapa test dokter mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo mengalami benturan dan trauma hebat yang membuatnya melupakan semua tentang dirinya. Luhan tidak tahu hal mengerikan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya, dia hanya ingin menjaga Kyungsoo seperti dulu, namun dirinya tidak bisa melakukan hal itu tanpa persetujuan suaminya mengingat Sehun sama sekali tak menyukai kedua saudaranya bahkan saat dia mencoba untuk membuat ketiganya untuk lebih dekat.

" _Luhan…"_

Luhan sedikit tesentak dari lamunannya saat suaminya terlihat mengigau memanggil namanya dengan dahi yang mengerut, dia kemudian mengusap dahi suaminya perlahan, menghilangkan kerutan cemas di wajah tampan yang selalu membuatnya merindukan pria yang sedang tidur di pelukannya saat ini.

" _Luhan.."_

" _sstttt…._ Aku disini _baby…_ Aku disini." Luhan mengecup sayang dahi Sehun dan semakin memeluknya erat menenangkan pria nya yang selalu terlihat cemas setiap saat karena terus mengkhawatirkan dirinya secara berlebihan.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **update!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **entah kenapa disini suka bgt sama karakternya sehun. fav triplet bgt. :p**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **happy reading and review...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_previous_**

 _Sehun menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan cukup tertegun menyadari ada sosok mungilnya yang sedang tertidur di ranjang miliknya saat ini._

 _Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dan berjalan cepat mendekati pria cantiknya yang tertidur menghadap ke dinding kamarnya. Sehun membuka cepat selimut istrinya lalu kemudian ikut berbaring mendekap erat tubuh kecil istrinya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari punggung istrinya._

 _Sementara itu Luhan yang merasa tangan hangat melingkar di pinggangnya, mau tak mau membuka mata dan tersenyum senang saat pria tampannya sudah kembali ke rumah tanpa kekurangan satu apapun._

 _Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan tak lama kedua mata itu bertatapan cukup lama. Saling memandang seolah membagi beban yang sama-sama mereka rasakan. "Kau sudah pulang."_

 _"Aku pikir kau masih marah padaku." Sehun membuka suaranya membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengarnya._

 _"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak marah sayang." Luhan mengelus sayang kening Sehun yang berkeringat dan mendekat ke arah suaminya, menyatukan kedua kening mereka_

 _"Apa kau minum? Bau mu menyebalkan."_

 _"Maaf."_

 _"Tidak apa. Aku akan menemanimu minum lain kali." Luhan semakin menyatukan kening mereka dan menatap dalam ke mata suaminya._

 _"Baby…" Luhan memanggil Sehun yang masih memandangnya tak berkedip._

 _"hmmm…"_

 _"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu."_

 _"Aku Juga. Tapi bisakah kita berbicara besok pagi? Aku sangat lelah malam ini. Aku juga takut kita bertengkar lagi dan berakhir tidur sendiri di sofa. Aku sangat ingin memelukmu saat ini." katanya memohon menatap Luhan yang kini tersenyum dan menggigit kecil bibir mungil suaminya._

 _"Kalau begitu aku setuju. Aku juga sedang ingin memeluk suamiku yang tampan."_

 _"Baguslah." Gumam Sehun tersenyum lega dan sedikit turun ke dada Luhan, bersandar nyaman di pelukan istrinya._

 _"Aku mencintaimu Luhan. selamat malam." Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Luhan._

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun, selamat malam."_

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Sehun terbangun karena mencium aroma masakan yang membuat indera penciumannya memaksa dirinya membuka mata dan segera beranjak keluar dari tidurnya yang sangat nyaman. Dia mencari keberadaan istrinya di kamarnya dan tersenyum baru menyadari kalau aroma tajam yang menguar ke indera penciumannya berasal dari kegiatan sang istri yang tentu saja sudah berkutat dengan peralatan memasaknya di dapur milik Sehun.

Bisa saja pria yang dikenal mengerikan di dunia yang ia jalani itu kembali tertidur dan bersembunyi di nyamannya selimut tebal miliknya. Namun dia juga menyadari kalau hal itu sampai dia lakukan itu artinya dia memancing kemarahan si pria cantik yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan khusus untuknya. Membayangkan Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut membuatnya mau tak mau tertawa pelan dan memutuskan untuk mendapatkan _morning kiss_ yang merupakan hak nya sebagai suami-…. _lebih tepatnya_ hak nya sebagai pria yang selalu menggilai istrinya. Sehun kemudian mencari sandalnya dan tertawa kecil saat melihat tulisan yang terletak di atas meja " _Bersihkan dirimu baru keluar temui aku dan sarapan bersamaku. Aku serius dan jangan hanya tertawa."_

Begitulah kira-kira tulisan yang dibuat Luhan untuk suaminya. Entah apa maksudnya Luhan meminta Sehun membersihkan wajah terlebih dulu yang jelas dia ingin saat sarapan bersama pria dengan satu ekspresi, Suaminya sudah terlihat tampan, dan Sehun-… tentu saja dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti kemauan istrinya yang sudah tertulis di selembar kertas.

" _baby…"_ Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang istrinya yang sedang memasak dan tak lama mengecupi punggung Luhan yang terekspos bebas karena hanya menggunakan kemeja kebesaran miliknya.

"Selamat pagi sayang." Luhan sedikit menoleh untuk mencari bibir suaminya dan mengecupnya lembut saat Sehun menyambut bibirnya. "Kau terlihat tampan." Ujarnya memuji Sehun yang sudah menggunakan kemeja putih miliknya lengkap dengan jas yang ia letakkan di pinggiran sofa.

"Aku selalu tampan." Katanya mengoreksi Luhan

"Suamiku memang selalu tampan." Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya dan bergumam "Aku setuju." Gumamnya membalas membuat Sehun semakin menjadi menciumi pundaknya yang tereskpos bebas.

"Kenapa kau memasak banyak makanan? Apa kita akan kedatangan tamu?"

Luhan sedikit menegang saat Sehun bertanya padanya, membuatnya mematikan kompornya dan membalikan tubuhnya menatap Sehun dengan berharap "Itu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Kedua alis Sehun mengernyit mengetahui cara berbicara Luhan berubah "Berbicara apa?"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Oh."_

Itu adalah respon yang sama yang Sehun berikan saat Luhan mengatakan tentang Kyungsoo yang masih hidup namun mengalami sedikit gangguan ingatan.

"Sehun aku serius."

"Aku harus menjawab apa? Aku tidak peduli pada seluruh teman-temanmu yang tumbuh besar bersamamu di panti asuhan." Katanya memberitahu Luhan dengan nada yang tak suka karena sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan Luhan selanjutnya.

"Mereka keluargaku." Luhan mendesis mengingatkan Sehun yang terlihat sangat tak menyukai berita tentang Kyungsoo yang masih bertahan hidup.

"Aku keluargamu."

"Sehun cukup!"

Keduanya saling memandang tajam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Luhan tertawa mengusak kasar wajahnya sekilas.

"Terserah kau peduli atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas Kyungsoo akan tinggal bersamaku di apartemenku."

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya." Sehun membalas dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Aku akan melakukannya." Luhan membuang asal _apron_ yang ia gunakan, lalu mengambil cepat jaket tebalnya berniat segera pergi sebelum

 _Grep!_

"Aku belum mengijinkanmu untuk membawa orang asing ke apartemen milikmu Lu." Sehun memaksa Luhan duduk di pangkuannya dan menahan sedikit kencang pinggang Luhan agar tidak meronta bangun dari pangkuannya.

"Dia adikku bukan orang asing. Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini pada keluargaku?" ujar Luhan terisak frustasi pada Sehun yang tak pernah menyukai Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Tanya pada mereka yang selalu berusaha memisahkan kita. Aku ingat saat pertama kali kau mengandung Ziyu dan mereka menghasutmu untuk menggugurkan putra kita. Mereka itu mengerikan."

"Kau yang mengerikan. Mereka hanya takut anakku akan tumbuh dalam kekerasan jika aku mempertahankannya."

"Aku memang mengerikan tapi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan darah dagingku tumbuh dalam kekerasan."

Luhan kembali menyadari bahwa dirinya melakukan kesalahan dengan menyinggung bagaimana Sehun dengan hidupnya yang ia jalani. Dulu saat pertama kali Luhan mengetahui dirinya mengandung Ziyu dia menjerit dan menangis ketakutan. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia takut Sehun tidak menyukai bayi mereka atau lebih buruknya Sehun akan menyiksa darah daging mereka mengingat bahwa Sehun terlalu mengerikan untuk menjadi seorang ayah.

Malam itu Luhan mendatangi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, menceritakan semua ketakutannya. Dan saat Luhan memberitahukan bahwa dirinya mengandung darah daging seorang Oh Sehun, kedua wajah saudaranya mengeras. Chanyeol melempar semua benda yang berada di sekitarnya dengan murka sementara Kyungsoo hanya memandangnya kecewa.

Entah karena alasan apa yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol begitu membenci Sehun. Keduanya sudah tidak menyukai Sehun bahkan sebelum mengetahui pekerjaan apa yang dilakukan Sehun, Luhan tidak pernah mengerti namun Sehun selalu mengatakan alasan kedua saudaranya tidak menyukai dirinya adalah karena seluruh perhatian Luhan hanya diberikan untuk Sehun semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka. Awalnya Luhan menampik pernyataan tersebut, namun pada akhirnya dia harus mengakui bahwa Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo-…ketiganya tidak akan pernah bisa saling menerima sekalipun Luhan berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Sehun-…..Aku tidak bermaksud untuk-…"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sehun melepas cengkramannya di pinggan Luhan, dan membawa istrinya untuk duduk di sofa sementara dirinya berdiri memakai asal dasinya tak beraturan.

"Aku ingin Kyungsoo tinggal bersamaku."

"Baiklah. Aku mengijinkannya." Katanya bersuara dingin dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk bergegas pergi sebelum Luhan yang kini mencengkram lengannya dan memaksa Sehun untuk menatapnya.

"Jangan marah padaku." Gumamnya memohon dan sedikit berjinjit untuk memakaikan dasi suaminya.

"Jangan marah padaku." Katanya mengulang karena merasa Sehun tak meresponnya dan hanya memandang wajahnya tak berkedip.

"Jangan marah pada-….."

 _Hmphhhh…_

Suara Luhan teredam saat Sehun menarik kencang pinggangnya dan melumat bibirnya sedikit kasar. Membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum dan berniat meniadakan jarak diantara mereka dengan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehuh. Sehun pun semakin menautkan bibirnya dan dibalas Luhan dengan memejamkan matanya. Dia sengaja membiarkan Sehun menuntunnya dan mendominasi pada ciuman mereka.

Keduanya menggerakan bibir masing-masing membuat ciuman keduanya semakin dalam. Sehun secara refleks memegang tengkuk Luhan, menekannya dan membuat satu desahan kembali keluar dari bibir menggemaskan milik istrinya.

 _Hmphhh.._

Sehun tak membuang kesempatan saat Luhan membuka mulutnya, dia dengan cepat melesakkan lidahnya semakin dalam menyesapi seluruh rasa yang selalu membuatnya merasa terus menginginkan istrinya.

Sehun menyeringai dan semakin merapatkan tubuh istrinya saat mengetahui Luhan juga menikmati sentuhannya. Luhan sendiri sedikit menggeliat gelisah saat tangan suaminya sudah berada di balik kemeja kebesaran miliknya, memelintir sesekali menarik dua tonjolan kecil yang berada disana secara bergantian.

" _ahh…"_

Decapan dan desahan keduanya pun memenuhi ruangan yang beberapa menit lalu menjadi saksi pertengkaran mereka. Luhan semakin mendesah karena tangan Sehun yang semakin bermain di kedua tonjolan didadanya. Dan desahan itu semakin menjadi bersamaan dengan tangan Sehun yang kini bermain di bagian paha dalam milik istrinya yang selalu terasa menggoda di tangannya.

"Sehun.."

Luhan sedikit mendorong Sehun dan menatap suaminya dengan tatapan memohon untuk tidak berakhir di ranjang pagi ini. "Aku ada operasi satu jam lagi. Jadi bisakah kita berhenti sampai sini?"

Sehun mengernyit tak suka saat Luhan memberi jarak pada mereka, dia memandang Luhan yang kini sedang menyatukan kedua tangannya membuat gerakan memohon agar kegiatan panas mereka dihentikan. "Aku mohon. Ya ya ya. Kita akan melakukannya kapan saja sayang. Tapi tidak pagi ini. oke?" katanya masih memohon menggerakan kedua tangannya dan sedikit waspada kalau-kalau suaminya tak bisa menahan diri dan langsung kembali menyerangnya.

"Sepuluh menit."

"Tidak tidak. Kau selalu lebih dari sepuluh menit jika menjamahku. Paling tidak setelah tiga jam kau baru puas."

"Sepuluh menit aku tunggu kau dimobil. Sekarang kau bersiaplah."

"Pokonya ti-.. _eh…_ Kau bilang apa?"

"Di mobil. Sepuluh menit lagi."

Sehun kemudian meninggalkan Luhan dibelakang dengan wajah merona karena menyangka suaminya akan memaksanya bukan menyerah secepat ini, membuatnya menggerutu dan sedikit memukul pelan kepalanya " _Luhan bodoh. Luhan bodoh."_ Katanya menggumam dan segera bersiap sebelum Sehun kembali merubah pikirannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Luhan terus memohon pada Sehun agar mengijinkan Kyungsoo tinggal di apartemen miliknya untuk sementara. Dan tentu saja Sehun dengan segala rasa tidak sukanya pada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya diam tak membalas. Namun saat menyadari Luhan berhenti merengek padanya, dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain membiarkan istrinya melakukan hal yang bisa membuatnya senang.

"Dia boleh tinggal denganmu."

Luhan yang sedari tadi melihat keluar jendela karena mulai kesal pada Sehun tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatap suaminya berbinar "Benarkah?" katanya memastikan kalau suaminya tidak sedang menghiburnya.

"Ya…dengan catatan kamar kalian terpisah. Dan kau akan ke apartemenku malam selanjutnya."

Luhan secara refleks memeluk Sehun dan sedikit berpindah ke pangkuan suaminya "Terimakasih sayang. Kau yang paling pengertian." Katanya mencium bibir Sehun bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak sekamar Lu." Sehun berusaha mengingatkan Luhan yang terus menciumi bibirnya bertubi-tubi.

"Iya aku mendengarkanmu."

"Datang padaku malam berikutnya." Sehun masih berusaha memberitahu Luhan yang semakin menjadi memeluk dan menciumi bibirnya.

"Aku akan datang tentu saja." Katanya bergumam membalas ucapan Sehun.

" _ck._ Bagaimana bisa aku berbagi istriku dengan orang lain. ini menyedihkan." Gumamnya menggerutu membuat Luhan sedikit menghentikan kecupannya dan memandang cukup lama wajah suaminya "Aku hanya milikmu dan kau tidak berbagi istrimu. Kau hanya sedikit berbaik hari pada adik iparmu." Katanya menggoda Sehun dan kembali menciumi bibir suaminya berkali-kali.

"Kita sudah sampai, jadi cepat turun sebelum aku kehilangan kendali."

Luhan mengabaikannya dan terus menciumi bibir Sehun yang mulai terlihat memerah.

"Luhan…" katanya meringis karena sesuatu dibawah sana mulai merasa tak nyaman karena Luhan terus memancingnya.

" _ah…_ maaf aku terlalu bersemangat. Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Sampai besok malam kesayanganku." Katanya mengecup telak bibir Sehun dan berlari keluar dari mobil secepat mungkin sebelum Sehun menahannya lebih lama didalam sana.

Sehun mendengus menyadari Luhan sedang menggodanya, dia kemudian sedikit tertawa dan terkejut saat pintu mobilnya kembali terbuka "Aku lupa mengatakan aku mencintaimu _baby._ Aku sangat mencintai suamiku dan _aigoo-…_ suamiku sangat tampan jika tertawa. Sampai besok."

Sehun kembali tertawa saat dipergoki Luhan sedang tersenyum sendirian, membuat matanya tak bisa melepas sosok mungil istrinya yang terus berlari kedalam sambil membawa bingkisan di tangannya yang terlihat sangat bersemangat dan sangat bahagia "Aku juga mencintai istriku. Sangat mencintaimu Luhan." gumamnya dan tak lama menjalankan mobilnya untuk segera pergi menyelesaikan urusannya.

Sementara Luhan masih terus berlari menuju satu ruangan tempat Kyungsoo di rawat dengan membawa bingkisan yang tentu saja berisi makanan kesukaan adiknya, dia tersenyum membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo sampai langkahny terhenti karena mendengar suara jeritan yang berasal dari kamar adiknya.

"PERGI! AKU TIDAK MENGENAL SIAPA KALIAN…! AKU MOHON JANGAN SAKITI AKU."

"PERGI!"

Luhan sedikit membelalak kemudian berlari cepat menghampiri ruangan Kyungsoo dan

 _Brak….!_

"Kai ada apa?"

Luhan menghampiri Kai yang terlihat berjaga di depan pintu dan hanya diam melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memaksa Kyungsoo untuk mengingatnya.

"Aku rasa terlalu memaksa Kyungso." Kai membalas dengan tatapan marah ke arah Chanyeol yang masih mendekati Kyungsoo yang terlihat ketakutan.

"KYUNGSOO BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU TIDAK MENGENALKU? AKU YEOLIE…AKU KAKAKMU."

"MENJAUH DARIKU." Kyungsoo terus memekik dan bersembunyi dipojokan menutup matanya erat dan terus berteriak memohon agar Chanyeol segera pergi.

"KYUNGSOO AKU-…"

"Hentikan Yeol…." Luhan sedikit mendesis mencengkram lengan Chanyeol yang terlihat bingung menatap Luhan.

"Luhan ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Yixing bilang dia mengalami gangguan ingatan dan sedikit gangguan mental? Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu nanti. Sekarang jauhi Kyungsoo."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa aku menjauhi adikku. Aku pikir dia sudah tiada, tapi Tuhan sangat baik membuat kita bertiga kembali berkumpul. Aku tidak mau menjauhi Kyungsoo."

"Dia ketakutan Yeol. Aku mohon bersabarlah sebentar. Biar aku yang merawat Kyungsioo." Katanya memohon pada Chanyeol yang masih terlihat keras kepala.

"Tapi Lu-.."

"Aku mohon. Dia tidak suka dipaksa."

Chanyeol menatap Luhan agak lama sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk untuk mempercayakan Kyungsoo pada Luhan "Aku ingin bicara dengannya Lu."

"Aku mengerti, aku akan membujuknya perlahan. Sekarang bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua? Kau membuatnya ketakutan yeol."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih terisak dengan wajah tersembunyi di antara kedua lututnya. Merasa tak tega pun dia mengangguk dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan Kyungsoo dengan Kai yang sudah bersiap membukakan pintunya.

Luhan menghela dalam nafasnya merasa tak tega pada Chanyeol yang begitu merindukan Kyungsoo, mau bagaimanapun ketiganya tumbuh bersama dan hidup bersama untuk waktu yang lama dimana saat yang satu merasa sakit makan dua yang lain pun akan ikut merasakan sakit. Hubungan mereka tidak bisa hanya dikatakan sebagai hubungan pertemanan karena nasib yang sama. Mereka ditakdirkan menjadi keluarga dan selamanya akan seperti itu.

Merasa Kyungsoo sudah sedikit tenang, Luhan pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Kyungsoo yang mulai menegang saat mendengar suara langkah kaki.

"Kyungie ini Luhan."

Luhan mengusap lembut kepala Kyungsoo, membuat si pemilik kepala menoleh dan merasa sangat teduh dengan tatapan lembut yang diberikan Luhan untuknya saat ini.

"Tidak akan ada lagi yang menyakitimu. Aku menjagamu." Gumamnya memeluk Kyungsoo dan merasa lega karena Kyungsoo tak menolaknya.

"Dia siapa Luhan?"

"Pria yang baru saja datang mengganggumu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum "Namanya Park Chanyeol. Kakak kita, dia sangat menayayangi kita Kyung." Katanya mengusak wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sembab dan bengkak.

"Kalian berdua sangat dekat." Katanya menmabahkan membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Benarkah?"

" _hmm…_ tentu saja benar Kyungie."

"Tapi aku takut padanya."

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kau akan terbiasa dengannya."

"Kai apa adikku sudah makan?"

Kai yang sedang memperhatikan keduanya pun berjalan mendekati Luhan membawa sepiring makanan yang diabaikan Kyungsoo pagi ini. "Belum Luhan."

"Sekarang kau harus makan dan kembali beristirahat. Malam nanti aku akan membawamu pulang."

"Pulang?"

"Ya pulang…Kau akan tidur di ranjang super besar kesukaanmu."

"Kai bantu aku." Luhan meminta bantuan Kai untuk mengangkat Kyungsoo ke ranjangnya membuat Kai memindahkan Kyungsoo dengan cepat dari lantai ke ranjang perawatan miliknya.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan datang lagi, aku ada jadwal operasi." Gumamnya mencium kening Kyungsoo dan tak lama pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo diikuti Kai di belakangnya.

"Luhan…"

" _hmmm.."_ gumam Luhan menjawab panggilan Kai namun tak menghentikan langkahnya menuju ruang operasi.

"Apa Tuan Oh mengijinkan Kyungsoo tinggal bersamamu."

"Tentu saja."

"Benarkah? _Whoaa.._ aku rasa dia benar-benar mengabulkan seluruh keinginanmu saat ini."

"Lalu apa kalian akan tinggal bersama dengan Kyungsoo."

Luhan menggeleng cepat memberitahu Kai "Aku akan bergantian menjaga Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka tidak pernah bisa akur kau tahu kan?" katanya terkekeh mengingatkan Kai bagaimana hubungan Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Lalu saat kau menginap di rumah Tuan Oh. Siapa yang menjaga Kyungsoo."

Luhan secara tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya membuat Kai sedikit terkejut karena saat ini istri dari bosnya sedang menatapnya menganalisa dan tak lama tersenyum "Kau yang akan menjaga Kyungsoo." Katanya mengerling Kai yang terlihat salah tingkah karena permintaan Luhan yang mempercayakan Kyungsoo padanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Selamat pagi Tuan."

Terlihat beberapa penjaga menyambut kedatangan Sehun yang terlihat dingin dan menakutkan seperti biasa dengan diikuti tiga orang penjaganya yang berjalan tepat di samping kiri kanan serta tiga orang dibelakangnya. Dia terus berjalan masuk ke gedung yang merupakan tempat dirinya bekerja dengan seluruh saham dan penjualan haram sementara seluruh anak buahnya terus menyapanya seiring pijakan kaki Sehun yang memasuki ruangannya.

 _Cklek…_

Sehun langsung memasuki ruangannya saat salah satu _bodyguard_ nya membukakan pintu, dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Max serta Yoochun yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka berdiri dan menyambut kedatangan Sehun "Selamat pagi Tuan."

Sehun mengabaikan sapaan Max dan Yoochun dengan terus berjalan ke mejanya "Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"kami memiliki beberapa berita buruk." Max membuka suara membuat Sehun mengernyit "Katakan."

"Moon Joo Woon berhasil menguasai daerah barat gangnam dengan memberikan _heroin_ secara gratis untuk beberapa bandar besar. Kita mengalami kerugian dengan beberapa penghianat yang biasa memasok barang di markas kita bos."

" _Ck._ Bajingan itu belum belajar dari kesalahannya." Gumam Sehun tertawa menyeringai.

"Abaikan tentang Joo Woon sekarang, dia mengambil milikku, aku akan merebutnya tiga kali lebih banyak dari yang ia miliki. Sekarang aku ingin kalian fokus pada pria bernama Yi Fan. Apa kalian menemukan sesuatu tentang pria sialan itu?"

Kedua kaki tangan Sehun hanya diam tak berani menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tentang Yifan "JAWAB AKU"

"Kami belum menemukan informasi apapun tentang Yifan bos. Kami membutuhkan keterangan dimana terakhir dirinya terlihat. Apakah anda sudah bertanya pada Luhan tentang Yifan?"

Kali ini Sehun yang terdiam dengan pertanyaan Yoochun, karena sampai hari ini Sehun belum berani menanyakan tentang masa lalu Luhan. Dia takut itu akan mengusik istrinya dan membuat pria cantiknya merasa ketakutan menyadari seseorang yang tumbuh bersamanya berbalik menjadi seseorang yang ingin sekali menghabisinya.

"Belum-…aku belum bertanya pada Luhan."

"Kami membutuhkan keterangan sebanyak mungkin tentang Yifan. Jika kau tidak bisa bertanya pada Luhan, bukankah masih ada dokter Park yang juga mengenal siapa Yifan?"

 _Benar-….Chanyeol_

Sehun membatin membenarkan ucapan Max yang memintanya untuk bertanya pada Chanyeol. "Kau benar."

"Kami membutuhkan informasi tentang Yifan secepatnya mengingat pria itu lebih mengancam keselamatan anda daripada Luhan bos."

 _Brak…!_

Sehun menggebrak mejanya dan memandang seluruh anak buahnya yang saat ini berada di ruangannya "Jangan pedulikan tentang keselamatanku. Aku ingin kalian semua memasang tubuh kalian untuk menjaga istriku. Pria itu hidupku dan jika terjadi sesuatu padanya bahkan hanya sesuatu yang kecil. Aku pastikan kalian yang akan merasakan sakitnya. KALIAN MENGERTI?"

"Ya….Kami mengerti."

Seluruh penjaganya termasuk Yoochun dan Max menjawab gertakan kemarahan Sehun bersamaan, sementara sang pemilik ruangan berjalan keluar untuk mencari udara segar karena merasa dadanya terhimpit sesak setiap kali membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk bisa terjadi pada Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Tak terasa malam dingin sudah menyambut kota Seoul dengan cepatnya, membuat semua orang bergegas menuju ke rumah masing-masing untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga, atau sekedar beristirahat memulihkan tenaga untuk memulai kembali aktifitasnya.

Semua kegiatan itu juga dilakukan oleh seorang dokter yang kini menggenggam erat pria yang tampak selalu ketakutan yang berada disampingnya sementara pria dengan kuliat _tan_ sedang menyetir mengantarkan dua pria cantik pulang bersama menuju apartemen milik Luhan.

"Luhan.."

" _hmm_ ada apa Kai?" Luhan yang sedang memandang keluar jendela dengan Kyungsoo yang tidur bersandar di pundaknya menjawab pertanyaan Kai

"Apa kau ingin mampir ke apartemen tuan Oh?"

Luhan sedikit tersenyum dan membayangkan apa yang sedang dilakukan suaminya saat ini, merasakan rindu yang terus berlebihan yang ia rasakan pada suaminya "Tidak perlu Kai. Besok aku akan bersamanya, aku hanya perlu menahan rasa rinduku sampai besok." Katanya melihat Kai sekilas dari kaca _spion._

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Balas Kai dan tak lama menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan apartemen Luhan.

"Apa aku perlu menggendong adikmu?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan membangunkannya." Gumam Luhan berbisik dan mulai mengusap lembut wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kita sampai." Katanya mengelus sayang wajah Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo yang sedikit kelelahan segera membuka matanya.

"Kau bisa kembali tidur didalam sana. Sekarang kita masuk. Oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tak lama keluar dari mobil Luhan saat Kai membukakan pintu untuk keduanya.

"Kai masuklah terlebih dulu. Aku akan membuatkanmu secangkir kopi." Luhan memberi tawaran pada Kai saat ketiganya sampai didepan pintu apartemen Luhan.

"Tidak perlu Luhan. Pekerjaanku hanya sebatas pintu apartemen. Sehun akan membunuhku jika tahu aku masuk kedalam apartemenmu." Katanya terkekeh mengingatkan Luhan betapa posesifnya Sehun pada istrinya.

"Sehun tidak akan tahu."

Kai tertawa dan kembali menggeleng cepat "Tidak perlu Luhan. Sungguh. Lagipula kalian berdua terlihat kelelahan. Beristirahatlah."

" _hmm_ Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa lagi. Kau juga beristirahatlah, terimakasih untuk hari ini."

Kai mengangguk dan membuat gerakan menutup pintu apartemen Luhan "Sampai besok Luhan. Sampai besok Kyungsoo." Katanya menyapa Kyungsoo yang terlihat tersenyum memandang kepergian Kai.

Luhan mengernyit dan menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo "Jangan katakan kalau kau menyukai Kai." Katanya menggoda Kyungsoo yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Aku-….Te-tentu saja tidak Luhan. Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Aku hanya bercanda tidak perlu merona seperti itu." Gumam Luhan merangkul lengan Kyungsoo

"Ayo kita pergi tidur. Kau akan menyukai kamarmu." Katanya mendorong Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya dan

" _Taraaaaa"_ Luhan memekik saat menunjukkan kamar Kyungsoo namun sedikit mengernyit saat wajah Kyungsoo terlihat diam tak berekspresi.

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" katanya bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat diam tak bicara.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukainya? Kemarin aku masih tidur di pinggir jalan dan disiram air pagi harinya oleh pemilik toko. Sekarang aku bisa tidur di tempat tidur nyaman seperti ini. Aku menyukainya Luhan. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berterimakasih padamu. Aku-…"

 _Grep….!_

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih. Kau tanggung jawabku Kyungsoo. Sungguh" katanya memberitahu Kyungsoo dan merasa menyesal untuk hidup yang adiknya jalani selama ini.

"Terimakasih telah menemukanku."

"Aku yang minta maaf tidak mencarimu. Aku minta maaf." Gumam Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo semakin erat.

Dan setelahnya keduanya mencoba kembali dekat walau Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengingat apapun setelah Luhan menunjukkan banyak hal. Luhan hanya perlu sabar dan menjaga adiknya dengan baik. Dia tidak mau Kyungsoo mengalami hal buruk lagi yang membuatnya kembali harus mengalami trauma seperti saat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Drrt…drrtt…_

 _Drrt..drrt…_

Luhan yang sedang menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat nama suaminya terlihat di layar ponselnya. Dan tak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama untuknya menggeser tombol _answer_ di ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan suaminya.

"Hey…"

" _Aku sudah seharian tidak melihat wajahmu dan hanya hey yang aku dapat?"_

Luhan tertawa saat mendengar suara protes suaminya dan terus berjalan menuju kamarnya, menarik selimut dan sedikit berbaring menyandar ke kepala ranjang miliknya. "Baiklah aku ulangi. Hey sayang aku merindukanmu."

" _Terlambat. Aku sudah kesal."_

"Jangan marah padaku."

" _Aku tidak marah. Kau sedang apa?"_

" _umm…_ Sedang berbaring dan sedang berbicara denganmu."

" _Benarkah?"_

"Iya benar. Kau tidak percaya?"

" _Buktikan."_

Luhan melihat ke ponselnya dan merubahnya ke _video call_ agar Sehun percaya apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Lihat aku tidak berbohong kan?" katanya menunjukkan wajahnya dan seluruh isi kamarnya kepada Sehun yang sedang tersenyum saat ini

" _Kau terlihat cantik malam ini."_

"Berhenti membual. Kau berada di luar? Sehun mana jaketmu? Diluar sangat dingin " Katanya bertanya pada Sehun yang terlihat menyender di dinding dengan topi yang menutupi wajahnya.

" _hmm..Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Aku hanya ingin memastikan istriku sudah berbaring dan bersiap tidur sebelum aku menggila karena memikirkanmu._ "

"Cepat pulang sayang. Kau terlihat kedinginan."

" _Aku akan melakukannya sekarang. Kau beristirahatlah, aku tidak sabar menunggu besok malam."_

Luhan tersenyum sangat cantik menatap wajah suaminya "Aku juga tidak sabar tidur bersamamu. Kau juga beristirahatlah dengan nyaman."

" _Aku akan melakukannya sambil membanyangkan wajahmu."_

"Aku bilang berhenti membual Sehunna. Cepat tutup ponselmu dan segera pulang. Hari semakin dingin."

" _Araseo..araseo…aku akan berada disini selama lima belas menit lalu kemudian pulang dan beristirahat. Aku tutup teleponnya. Selamat malam sayang."_

Luhan kembali tersenyum dan mengecup ponselnya mewakili kecupan selamat tidurnya untuk Sehun "Selamat malam Sehunna. Aku mencintaimu." Katanya membuat tanda cinta di atas kedua kepalanya membuat Sehun mengernyit

" _Aku tidak harus membuat tanda cinta itu kan?"_

"Kau harus sayang. Itu perjanjian kita."

" _Oh tidak, aku sedang berada di luar."_

"Oh sayangnya aku tidak peduli. Cepat buat tanda cinta untukku."

Sehun sedikit melirik kesamping kiri dan kanannya sekilas lalu menatap Luhan dari ponselnya " _Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan."_ ujarnya mengangkat satu tangannya sebagai perwakilan membuat tanda cinta untuk Luhan.

"Lucunya suamiku. Sampai besok sayang."

" _Berhenti tertawa dan sampai besok juga sayang."_ Sehun sedikit melambai pada Luhan dan kemudian

 _Klik…_

Sambungan keduanya terputus dan terlihat jelas wajah kecewa dari keduanya di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Luhan sendiri memutuskan untuk segera tidur agar hari berganti dengan cepat, sehingga dirinya bisa segera menemui Sehun dan melepas rindu pada suaminya esok hari. Dia mematikan lampunya dan tak lama menarik selimutnya sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan sampai dirinya menyadari satu hal.

" _Tunggu…. Aku tahu tempat itu."_

Luhan bergumam membuang selimutnya asal dan berlari seperti orang gila saat menyadari satu hal. Suaminya tidak berada di suatu tempat, melainkan berada di belakang apartemennya. Tempat Sehun menunggu saat Luhan tak mau bertemu dengannya. Sejak awal mereka melakukan _video call,_ Luhan merasa mengenali tempat dimana Sehun bersandar. Hanya saja Sehun sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya biasa menunggu Luhan membuat Luhan tidak menyadarinya.

" _Jangan pergi. kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum aku melihatmu."_ Gumam Luhan menekan tombol lift berkali-kali dan merasa kesal saat lift nya tak kunjung terbuka. Dia pun memutuskan untuk berlari, berharap lima belas menit di arloji Sehun bergerak agak lambat.

Luhan menuruni tangga menuju lobi utama dan langsung bergegas keluar dengan jaket tebal di tangannya. Dirinya sudah berada di tempat dimana Sehun menghubunginya beberap menit yang lalu, dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri dan tak lama tersenyum bersyukur saat menyadari dengan jelas sosok punggung suaminya sedang berjalan menuju mobil. Sosok yang selalu melindunginya dari awal pertemuan mereka hingga saat mereka mengalami banyak cobaan di pernikahan mereka.

Punggung yang selalu terlihat tegap saat berjalan namun selalu bergetar saat mengingat putra mereka. Luhan selalu menyadari kalau daripada Sehun, dirinya lebih tidak bisa kehilangan sosok yang masih berjalan menuju mobilnya itu.

Dengan langkah cepat, Luhan berjalan menghampiri suaminya, menarik kencang lengan Sehun dan

 _Grep….!_

"Bagaimana bisa kau hanya berdiri di luar tanpa menemuiku?"

"Luhan?"

" _Ssttt…_ Aku tahu kau kedinginan. Aku membawakan jaket untukmu. Tapi biarkan aku mengangatkanmu sebentar saat ini." katanya semakin memeluk Sehun berniat bisa membuat suaminya sedikit merasa lebih hangat.

Sehun tersenyum sangat tampan saat ini, jujur saja dia tidak mengharapkan bertemu Luhan malam ini. dia hanya perlu bersabar sampai matahari kembali terbit dan berniat menghabiskan sepanjang hari dengan istrinya. Namun dia merasa Tuhan sangat baik memberikan seseoranh yang luar biasa peduli dan mencintainya seperti Luhan. Sungguh dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan hangat seperti yang Luhan berikan untuknya saat ini. Membuatnya semakin tak bisa untuk kehilangan sosok mungilnya yang sedang memeluknya erat saat ini.

Sehun pun secara otomatis memeluk tubuh istrinya, berniat membagi kehangatan yang sama dengan yang Luhan berikan untuknya. Dia memeluk erat Luhan dan menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan secara berulang " _haah-….._ Aku merasa hangat saat ini." gumamnya memeluk Luhan semakin erat dan sesekali menciumi tengkuk istrinya.

"Aku hampir menangis kalau tidak bisa menemukanmu." Luhan melepas pelukannya dan memakaikan jaket yang ia bawa untuk Sehun.

"Kenapa menangis? Kita tidak sedang bertengkar."

"Tentu saja aku akan menangis. Aku menyadari kau berada di belakang apartemenku dan hanya membiarkan kau kedinginan sepanjang malam. Aku tidak mau kau sakit." katanya sedikit memukul Sehun dan kembali memeluk suaminya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sedingin apa hidupku jika tidak bertemu denganmu."

"Aku juga Sehunna. Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkannya." Gumam Luhan menatap dalam wajah suaminya. Sehun sendiri hanya tersenyum dan mengecup dalam bibir Luhan yang terlihat kedinginan.

"Baiklah aku akan benar-benar pulang setelah ini. Masuklah."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya cukup lama dan kembali menatap Sehun.

"Tidak-…Kau tidak boleh pulang, cuaca memburuk dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Sehun mengernyit sedikit menahan tawa mengetahui maksud istrinya "Jadi aku harus tidur dimana?" katanya bertanya dengan nada menggoda

" _oh ayolah._ Kau memiliki istri yang tinggal di apartemen mewah ini. tentu saja kau akan tidur bersama istrimu. Memangnya kau mau tidur dengan siapa? Idolamu? Mimpi saja sana!" gerutu Luhan membuat gerakan ingin memukul kening Sehun namun Sehun menghindar sambil tertawa kencang.

" _haah~….._ Sayangnya Idolaku tidak ada yang se _sexy_ istriku." Gumamnya memberitahu Luhan yang terlihat tak suka.

"Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan pesonaku. Kau hanya tergila-gila padaku" Katanya menggenggam erat tangan Sehun dan membawa suaminya untuk beristirahat di apartemennya malam ini.

"Dan sayangnya kau benar. Oh Sehun hanya tergila-gila pada Oh Luhan." ujar Sehun yang juga semakin menautkan jemarinya di jemari Luhan.

Keduanya sama-sama memiliki senyum di wajah masing-masing. Diam-diam berdoa pada Tuhan agar malam yang awalnya mereka doakan agar cepat berganti menjadi _Tuhan, jangan jadikan waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Aku ingin bersamanya lebih lama malam ini._

* * *

 ** _tobecontinued..._**

* * *

 _jatah update done!_

 ** _._**

 _semuanya diudate berurutan ya...biar feel triplet ga timbul tenggelam kaya kapal oleng hksss :)_

 _._

 _nah kalo berurutan berarti Next Update : I choose You..._

 _._

 _happy reading n review :)_

 _._

 ** _p.s :_** _khusus Entangled, gw rada ga tega ngasih konflik. itu hidup pernikahan mereka udh asdfghjkl. auk ah :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_**previous.**_

 _"Berhenti tertawa dan sampai besok juga sayang." Sehun sedikit melambai pada Luhan dan kemudian_

 _Klik…_

 _Sambungan keduanya terputus dan terlihat jelas wajah kecewa dari keduanya di tempat mereka masing-masing._

 _Luhan sendiri memutuskan untuk segera tidur agar hari berganti dengan cepat, sehingga dirinya bisa segera menemui Sehun dan melepas rindu pada suaminya esok hari. Dia mematikan lampunya dan tak lama menarik selimutnya sambil memejamkan matanya perlahan sampai dirinya menyadari satu hal._

 _"Tunggu…. Aku tahu tempat itu."_

 _Luhan bergumam membuang selimutnya asal dan berlari seperti orang gila saat menyadari satu hal. Suaminya tidak berada di suatu tempat, melainkan berada di belakang apartemennya. Tempat Sehun menunggu saat Luhan tak mau bertemu dengannya. Sejak awal mereka melakukan video call, Luhan merasa mengenali tempat dimana Sehun bersandar. Hanya saja Sehun sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya biasa menunggu Luhan membuat Luhan tidak menyadarinya._

 _"Jangan pergi. kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum aku melihatmu." Gumam Luhan menekan tombol lift berkali-kali dan merasa kesal saat lift nya tak kunjung terbuka. Dia pun memutuskan untuk berlari, berharap lima belas menit di arloji Sehun bergerak agak lambat._

 _Luhan menuruni tangga menuju lobi utama dan langsung bergegas keluar dengan jaket tebal di tangannya. Dirinya sudah berada di tempat dimana Sehun menghubunginya beberap menit yang lalu, dia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri dan tak lama tersenyum bersyukur saat menyadari dengan jelas sosok punggung suaminya sedang berjalan menuju mobil. Sosok yang selalu melindunginya dari awal pertemuan mereka hingga saat mereka mengalami banyak cobaan di pernikahan mereka._

 _Punggung yang selalu terlihat tegap saat berjalan namun selalu bergetar saat mengingat putra mereka. Luhan selalu menyadari kalau daripada Sehun, dirinya lebih tidak bisa kehilangan sosok yang masih berjalan menuju mobilnya itu._

 _Dengan langkah cepat, Luhan berjalan menghampiri suaminya, menarik kencang lengan Sehun dan_

 _Grep….!_

 _"Bagaimana bisa kau hanya berdiri di luar tanpa menemuiku?"_

 _"Luhan?"_

 _"Ssttt…Aku tahu kau kedinginan. Aku membawakan jaket untukmu. Tapi biarkan aku mengangatkanmu sebentar saat ini." katanya semakin memeluk Sehun berniat bisa membuat suaminya sedikit merasa lebih hangat._

 _Sehun tersenyum sangat tampan saat ini, jujur saja dia tidak mengharapkan bertemu Luhan malam ini. dia hanya perlu bersabar sampai matahari kembali terbit dan berniat menghabiskan sepanjang hari dengan istrinya. Namun dia merasa Tuhan sangat baik memberikan seseoranh yang luar biasa peduli dan mencintainya seperti Luhan. Sungguh dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan hangat seperti yang Luhan berikan untuknya saat ini. Membuatnya semakin tak bisa untuk kehilangan sosok mungilnya yang sedang memeluknya erat saat ini._

 _Sehun pun secara otomatis memeluk tubuh istrinya, berniat membagi kehangatan yang sama dengan yang Luhan berikan untuknya. Dia memeluk erat Luhan dan menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan secara berulang "haah-…..Aku merasa hangat saat ini." gumamnya memeluk Luhan semakin erat dan sesekali menciumi tengkuk istrinya._

 _"Aku hampir menangis kalau tidak bisa menemukanmu." Luhan melepas pelukannya dan memakaikan jaket yang ia bawa untuk Sehun._

 _"Kenapa menangis? Kita tidak sedang bertengkar."_

 _"Tentu saja aku akan menangis. Aku menyadari kau berada di belakang apartemenku dan hanya membiarkan kau kedinginan sepanjang malam. Aku tidak mau kau sakit." katanya sedikit memukul Sehun dan kembali memeluk suaminya._

 _"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sedingin apa hidupku jika tidak bertemu denganmu."_

 _"Aku juga Sehunna. Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkannya." Gumam Luhan menatap dalam wajah suaminya. Sehun sendiri hanya tersenyum dan mengecup dalam bibir Luhan yang terlihat kedinginan._

 _"Baiklah aku akan benar-benar pulang setelah ini. Masuklah."_

 _Luhan menggigit bibirnya cukup lama dan kembali menatap Sehun._

 _"Tidak-…Kau tidak boleh pulang, cuaca memburuk dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini."_

 _Sehun mengernyit sedikit menahan tawa mengetahui maksud istrinya "Jadi aku harus tidur dimana?" katanya bertanya dengan nada menggoda_

 _"oh ayolah. Kau memiliki istri yang tinggal di apartemen mewah ini. tentu saja kau akan tidur bersama istrimu. Memangnya kau mau tidur dengan siapa? Idolamu? Mimpi saja sana!" gerutu Luhan membuat gerakan ingin memukul kening Sehun namun Sehun menghindar sambil tertawa kencang._

 _"haah~…..Sayangnya Idolaku tidak ada yang se sexy istriku." Gumamnya memberitahu Luhan yang terlihat tak suka._

 _"Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan pesonaku. Kau hanya tergila-gila padaku" Katanya menggenggam erat tangan Sehun dan membawa suaminya untuk beristirahat di apartemennya malam ini._

 _"Dan sayangnya kau benar. Oh Sehun hanya tergila-gila pada Oh Luhan." ujar Sehun yang juga semakin menautkan jemarinya di jemari Luhan._

 _Keduanya sama-sama memiliki senyum di wajah masing-masing. Diam-diam berdoa pada Tuhan agar malam yang awalnya mereka doakan agar cepat berganti menjadi Tuhan, jangan jadikan waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Aku ingin bersamanya lebih lama malam ini._

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

" _Nghhh Sehunn…ahhhh..hmphhh."_

Saat ini di sebuah apartemen mewah terdengar suara desahan yang begitu kencang yang berasal dari dua insan yang sedang memadu cinta mereka di malam dingin ini. Si pria tampan dengan tubuh tegap itu terus menghentak ke bagian terdalam pria yang berada di bawahnya sementara si pria cantik hanya bertugas mendesah dan menerima seluruh perlakuan lembut suaminya yang sedang mencoba menyatukan tubuh mereka secara berulang.

" _Sehun aku-….hmphh."_

Pria cantik bernama Luhan itu sudah mendapatkan kenikmatannya, membiarkan suaminya terus menghentaknya sampai akhirnya

" _Luhaannn!"_

Keduanya memejamkan mata saat Sehun kembali mengeluarkan cairan hangatnya kedalam tubuh Luhan. Berharap usahanya kali ini membuahkan hasil sehingga Luhan bisa kembali mengandung darah dagingnya.

"Sehun cukup aku lelah, sudah satu jam kita seperti ini."

Sehun yang masih terengah hanya menatap lucu wajah Luhan yang mengerucut "Apa menurutmu kau akan hamil sebentar lagi?"

"Ayolah sayang. Tidak semudah itu, aku ini pria, aku tidak bisa mengandung semudah wanita. Kau harus bersabar." Gumam Luhan yang mulai kesal karena sedari awal percintaan mereka, Sehun terus mengatakan " _Kenapa wanita mudah sekali hamil. Tapi pria sangat sulit."_

Hal itu sedikit banyak membuat Luhan kesal dan Sehun yang memang suka menggodanya hanya terus tertawa gemas menatap istrinya "Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak bercinta sesering mungkin? Aku melakukannya saat kau mengandung Ziyu."

Luhan memukul pelan dada Sehun dan menarik kencang kedua pipi suaminya "Lakukan sebanyak yang kau mau. Tapi setidaknya kita lakukan dikamar. Kyungsoo bisa melihat kita jika disini."

"Aku lebih suka di sofa."

"Kau sengaja melakukannya."

"Ya aku sengaja. Aku mau si pria bermata besar itu tahu. Kalau Luhan hanya milikku."

Luhan terkekeh dan sedikit membelalak saat Sehun membawanya duduk di sofa tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya dibawah sana "Aku tidak suka kalau kau tertawa saat aku ingin menunjukkan Luhan hanya milik Oh Sehun." katanya menggerutu memakaikan asal kemeja Luhan yang tergeletak di pinggiran Sofa agar istrinya tidak kedinginan.

"Kyungsoo tidak mengingat apapun. Jadi percuma." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang terlihat mendengus kesal.

"Aku tetap akan menunjukan padanya kalau kau milikku." Gumam Sehun yang kembali mengecupi leher tanpa cela milik istrinya. Sementara Luhan hanya mendongak memberikan akses sebanyak mungkin untuk Sehun agar bisa menjamahnya sesuka pria yang masih terus menyatukan bagian _privasi_ mereka dibawah sana.

"Lu- _Luhan?"_

Luhan mungkin akan kembali tergoda dengan permainan Sehun kalau saja suara Kyungsoo tidak mengedar di ruang santai tempatnya bercinta dengan Sehun malam ini.

Luhan yang sedang memejamkan matanya secara refleks membuka dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Sehun berada. Sehun menyeringai saat melihat Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya mencumbu Luhan. Dia bahkan semakin menggila mengecupi bagian yang bisa membuat istrinya semakin tak bisa menahan diri.

"S- _Sehun…."_

Luhan berusaha mengelak dari ciuman Sehun. namun dia semakin tak berdaya saat Sehun terus menyerang bagian sensitif dari tubuhnya.

"Kyungie-…bisakah kau menungguku di ruang makan? Aku akan kesana."

Kyungsoo yang memang merasa mengganggu kegiatan Luhan hanya tersenyum sekilas dan mengangguk sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan meninggalkan kedua pasangan yang kini sedang memadu cinta mereka.

"Sayang jangan digerakkan lagi." Luhan merintih saat Sehun dengan tiba-tiba kembali menggerakan pinggulnya membuat Luhan kewalahan karena saat ini posisinya kembali berada dibawah suaminya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau melayani suamimu?" Sehun bertanya kembali membuang kemeja Luhan membuat tubuh Luhan kembali polos dalam sekejap.

" _Bu-_ bukan seperti itu Seh-…. _ahh."_

"Sekali lagi dan kau boleh berbicara dengannya."

"Aku tidak ma-… _aaahh.."_

Sehun sedikit menyeringai dan mencari bibir istrinya sementara bagian privasi miliknya telah kembali menghujam bagian bawah istrinya dengan tempo yang cepat membuat si pria yang berada di bawah hanya bisa pasrah dan kembali melayani suaminya yang selalu tak bisa ditolak untuk alasan apapun.

"Aku boleh melakukannya lagi kan?"

Luhan mengumpat kesal melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk meminta mainannya. Dia ingin sekali mengatakan _kau tidak boleh melakukannya_ lagi tapi pria yang sedang membuat kedua tubuh mereka bersatu dibawah sana tentu saja tidak akan mempedulikan serangkaian kalimat protes yang Luhan keluarkan, membuatnya mendengus kesal dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun, meniadakan jarak diantara mereka "Berhenti membuat wajah menyebalkan seperti itu dan lakukan dengan cepat."

Sehun pun sedikit tertawa dan tanpa berlama lama melumat sedikit kasar bibir Luhan dan semakin menghentak kedalam tubuh istrinya, dia sengaja melakukannya sedikit kasar malam ini agar menambah sensasi panas dari percintaan tak terduga mereka malam ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Jangan terlalu lama bicara dengannya. Cepat kembali kekamar, aku menunggu."

"Kenapa kau sangat manja tuan Oh. Aku hanya bicara di meja makan bukan di Jepang." Katanya terkekeh mencari kemeja yang bersih dan sedikit menggerutu karena bagian bawahnya masih terasa sangat sakit.

"Setengah jam belum kembali aku akan menyeretmu kekamar." Gumam Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang berjalan keluar kamar dan tak lama memejamkan matannya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"Luhan...kau dengar apa kataku kan?" katanya kembali bertanya dengan mata terpejam membuat Luhan yang akan menutup pintu kamarnya terkekeh.

"Aku dengar sayang."

Sehun sedikit tertawa menyadari suara Luhan yang mulai kesal karena terus menerus dibuat kesal malam ini.

Sementara Luhan menghela dalam nafasnya dan merapikan kemejanya sebelum berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sepertinya belum kembali kekamarnya.

"Kyungie.."

Luhan menarik kursi meja makan disamping Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menoleh dan menatap Luhan tanpa ekspresi. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Siapa pria itu?"

Luhan dengan cepat menoleh kekamarnya berharap Sehun benar-benar sudah tertidur didalam sana dan tidak mencuri dengar percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo karena pasti akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran tidak penting.

"Namanya Sehun-...Oh Sehun. Dia suamiku _baby soo_."

Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Luhan dengan bingung "Kau sudah menikah? Dengan pria sepertinya?"

Kali ini Luhan yang mengernyit sedikit tidak suka dengan ucapan Kyungsoo mengenai suaminya "Pria sepertinya?"

"Ya.. dia terlihat sangat egois dan menakutkan, dia pasti suka berteriak padamu. Apa kau tidak menikahi orang yang salah?"

"Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang suamiku."

Luhan tertawa dan sedikit memijat kepalanya berharap terlalu banyak pada Kyungsoo yang sedang mengalami amnesia untuk sedikit menyukai Sehun namun semua itu hanya harapan untuk Luhan menyadari nada tak suka yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo untuk Sehun "Aku sudah lima tahun menikah dengannya. Dan selama lima tahun pula rasa cintaku padanya tidak pernah hilang justru sebaliknya aku semakin mencintai suamiku dengan hidupku. Jadi jika kau bertanya apa aku menikahi orang yang salah jawabannya tentu tidak, aku menikahi orang yang tepat."

Kyungsoo menatap ke dalam mata Luhan dan menemukan keyakinan luar biasa dari jawaban Luhan atas keraguannya pada Sehun, "Kau terlihat sangat mencintainya."

"Aku mencintainya bahkan melebihi aku mencintai diriku sendiri." Katanya sedikit tersenyum memberitahu Kyungsoo yang menggenggam tangannya saat ini.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi sebaiknya kau kembali tidur. Besok kita harus kembali ke rumah sakit, kau harus mengikuti serangkaian terapi." Gumamnya tersenyum memberitahu Kyungsoo yang terlihat menatap kosong.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata aku tidak ingin mengingat masa laluku?"

" _eh?"_

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku Lu. Hanya saja aku merasa lebih baik jika terus seperti ini. Aku takut menerima kenyataan jika masa laluku begitu mengerikan."

Luhan mengambil kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat lalu memaksa Kyungsoo menatapnya "Masa lalumu tidak mengerikan dan lagipula kau akan tinggal bersamaku mulai saat ini. Jadi jangan khawatir, kau harus sembuh Kyungsoo. Kau mau kan?"

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menggelengkan kepalanya menolak semua permintaan Luhan, namun saat menatap mata Luhan yang begitu berharap membuatnya tak ingin mengecewakan pria yang sepertinya benar-benar peduli padanya saat ini. "Aku mau." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang terlihat bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu kau harus segera tidur, kau akan mengalami hari yang melelahkan besok pagi."

" _hmm..._ Kau juga Lu. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam Kyungie."

Luhan pun segera bergegas menuju kamarnya sebelum pria yang berada didalam sana berteriak memanggil dirinya yang begitu lama berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

 _Cklek...!_

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan dan tanpa suara berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya, dia tersenyum menyadari kalau saat ini Sehun sudah benar-benar tertidur pulas terdengar dari suara nafasnya yang begitu beraturan menandakan prianya sudah benar-benar berisirahat malam ini. Dia memandang lama wajah Sehun yang begitu tenang dalam tidurnya. Mengagumi betapa tampannya pria yang sudah menemani hidupnya hampir delapan tahun lamanya ini. Sehunnya yang selalu tertawa bodoh jika sedang menggodanya, Sehunnya yang akan merajuk jika perhatiannya terbagi, Sehunnya yang akan menangis jika dirinya sakit. Sehunnya yang sempurna dan hanya miliknya seorang.

Luhan kemudian perlahan menyibak selimut yang digunakan Sehun dan ikut berbaring disamping suaminya. Sehun yang menyadari pergerakan disampingnya pun langsung memeluk tubuh yang selalu terasa nyaman untuknya tersebut. Dia berbaring didada Luhan dan kembali menarik selimut menutupi tubuh keduanya membuat Luhan tertawa gemas dengan tingkah Sehun yang selalu seperti anak kecil untuknya"Kenapa bayi besarku sungguh menggemaskan _hmm."_ Gumam Luhan mengelus sayang tengkuk Sehun dan membiarkan suaminya tertidur dengan nyaman di pelukannya.

" _Luhan..."_

" _sstt..._ Aku sudah memelukmu sayang. Tidurlah dengan nyaman dan mimpi indah Sehunnie." Katanya menciumi kening Sehun dan tak lama ikut tertidur dengan bayi besar di pelukannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"LUHAN!"

Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur tiba-tiba membuka matanya cepat saat suara yang memanggil Luhan begitu familiar untuknya. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar hebat dengan perasaan sangat takut karena menyadari suara itu adalah suara yang sama yang selalu menghantuinya setiap malam di mimpinya. Dia tidak tahu suara itu milik siapa tapi yang jelas mendengar suara itu membuatnya bergetar ketakutan.

Cklek…!

"Ah kau sudah bangun baby soo?"

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak saat Luhan tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan mendekatinya diikuti pria berkulit tan yang entah kenapa selalu membuatnya berdebar saat mereka tak sengaja bertatapan mata.

"hmmm.. Kau mau kemana Lu?"

"Sehun bersikeras mengantarku ke rumah sakit. Jadi aku pergi lebih dulu ya. Kai akan mengantarmu dan kita akan segera bertemu dirumah sakit. Tidak apa kan?"

"Apa aku tidak merepotkan Kai?"

Terdengar suara tawa Kai dan Luhan hampir bersamaan membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merona karena menyadari dirinya salah berbicara. "Kai itu seperti malaikat penjagaku. Dia akan mengantarku kemanapun dan menjagaku dengan baik. Kau tidak perlu meragukannya, dia penjaga nomor satu untukmu saat ini." gumam Luhan mengusap lembut rambut Kyungsoo dan memberitahu adiknya tersebut.

"Kau mau kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban membuat Luhan tersenyum dan tak lama menghampiri Kai.

"Jangan terlambat membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit. Dia harus melakukan terapi dengan Junmyeon pukul-... "

"Pukul sepuluh Luhan. Iya aku ingat. Sekarang cepat pergi sebelum suamimu kembali berteriak." gumam Kai memotong ucapan Luhan membuat Luhan mendelik sebal padanya.

"Awas kalau terlambat." katanya memarahi Kai yang kini membawa Luhan segera keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan jika sampai terlambat."

"Kau yang mengatakannya Kai. Aku mengingatnya."

"iya...iya. Sampai nanti Lu."

Luhan pun melepas tangan Kai di bahunya dan tak tertawa tak percaya menatap Kai "Aku diusir dari apartemenku sendiri?"

"Untuk pagi ini? Ya….Kau diusir Luhan. Jadi sampai nanti." Kai buru-buru menutup pintu apartemen Luhan dan tertawa gemas mengingat wajah Luhan yang begitu lucu saat sedang kesal.

"Kau menyukai Luhan ya?"

" _eh?"_

Kai menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang mènuang air didapur sambil bertanya sekilas padanya.

"Kau bertanya padaku?"

"Apa ada orang lain disini? Tidak kan?"

Kai terkekeh menyadari Luhan dan adiknya benar-benar mirip masalah sifat dan cara keduanya menyindir seseorang.

"Jadi apa kau menyukai Luhan?" Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Kai yang sudah duduk di meja makan sambil menyerahkan segelas air untuk pria bertubuh tinggi tegap didepannya.

"Jika kau bertanya apa aku menyukai Luhan atau tidak? Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Semua yang mengenalnya menyukai pria baik hati itu. Kau juga menyukainya aku rasa."

"Tapi jika kau bertanya apa aku mempunyai perasaan lebih untuknya atau tidak, aku rasa jawabannya iya. Aku mengagumi Luhan. Sangat mengaguminya." gumam Kai memberitahu Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Aku juga mengagumi Sehun." katanya menambahkan.

"Jika kau tahu kisah cinta seperti apa yang mereka jalani. Kau juga pasti mengagumi mereka. Keduanya memiliki hidup yang sangat bertolak belakang, tapi entah kekuatan cinta seperti apa yang mereka miliki membuat mereka saling menerima tanpa syarat dan saling mencintai tanpa batas. Aku iri dengan cara mereka saling menjaga dan mencintai."

Kyungsoo menyadari segala yang diucapkan Kai terdengar begitu tulus. Tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum menyadari pria didepannya ini terlihat bersedia melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Sehun dan Luhan. "Aku pikir cinta sejati itu tidak pernah ada. Aku melihat banyak orang mencintai seperlunya lalu kemudian melupakan cinta mereka. Mendengar ceritamu tentang Sehun dan Luhan membuatku sedikit ragu namun sedikit beeharap bisa menemukan seseorang yang juga mencintaiku dengan tulus.'

Kai tanpa sadar tersenyum dan menggengam kedua tangan Kyungsoo cukup erat dan memberitahu Kyungsoo satu hal

"Tidak ada yang mencintai Luhan sebesar cinta Sehun. Begitupun sebaliknya tidak ada yang mencintai Sehun sebesar cinta Luhan untuknya. Percayalah."

"Dan untuk orang yang akan mencintaimu dengan tulus. Percayalah dia akan segera datang." katanya menambahkan dan menyadari kesalahannya dengan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap. Luhan selalu tidak suka jika dibuat menunggu." gumam Kai yang tampak salah tingkah dan berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo yang juga merona malu saat ini.

 **Sementara itu**

Luhan masih berlari ke basement apartemennya karena menebak pasti Sehun sudah kesal menunggunya terlalu lama dan sedikit bersyukur karena suaminya masih menunggu di mobil dan tak membuat ulah dengan melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada siapa saja yang lewat didepannya karena dibuat menunggu terlalu lama.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Berhenti menggerutu dan cepat jalankan mobilnya." gumam Luhan yang masih terengah.

"Tidak sebelum kau menciumku."

"Aku sudah melakukannya tadi.'

"Si hitam itu mengganggu. Aku belum puas."

"Jalankan mobilnya." Luhan mendesis beradu mata dengan Sehun yang juga tak mau kalah.

"Tidak mau." balas Sehun yang juga mendesis.

"Jalankan."

"Tidak mau."

"Aku bilang jalankan."

"Aku bilang ti-..."

 _Mmmpphhhh…._

Luhan menarik dasi yang Sehun gunakan dan tak lama menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Dirinya dengan sengaja membuka bibirnya agar Sehun dengan mudah mengakses lebih dalam ke rongga mulutnya. Dia tahu pria tampannya tidak akan pernah puas jika hanya menempelkan bibir keduanya. Sehun akan menyesap, menghisap dan sesekali menggigit gemas bibir Luhan seperti saat ini misalnya, dirinya sengaja menyesap kuat bibir bawah Luhan lalu kemudian dengan sengaja menggigitnya kencang membuat Luhan tersentak dan mendorong Sehun sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Kenapa suka sekali menggigit bibirku?" teriaknya memekik membuat Sehun tertawa kencang.

"Salahkan bibir ini yang selalu membuatku ingin melahapnya habis."

"Menyebalkan sekali."

"Jangan menggerutu. Kau terlihat lebih menggoda saat kesal. Aku bisa membuat mobil ini menjadi saksi percintaan panas kita entah yang ke berapa kalinya kalau kau mau." ujar Sehun memakaikan sabuk pengaman untuk istrinya.

"Aku serius Lu." katanya menambahkan saat melihat Luhan yang masih kesal.

"Luhan."

"hehe. Apa ini sudah cukup?" Luhan menarik kedua pipinya menunjukkan sederetan giginya yang putih dengan nada suara tertawa yang dibuat-buat. Dan Sehun-... demi apapun yang bisa membuatnya tertawa hanya pria yang selalu berbuat konyol didepannya saat ini.

" _aaa yeppo…!_ "

Setelah puas menggoda Luhan, Sehun kemudian menyalakan mobilnya dan bergegas mengantar istrinya ke rumah sakit mengabaikan wajah cemberut Luhan yang masih menggerutu di sampingnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Sehun kenapa tiba-tiba kau memaksa ikut ke rumah sakit?"

Luhan bertanya pada Sehun saat keduanya sampai di parkiran rumah sakit dan sedang berjalan masuk menuju ruangan Luhan dan seperti biasa kedatangan Sehun seperti hiburan tersendiri untuk seluruh karyawan ataupun pasien wanita yang kini menatap ketampanan Sehun dengan berlebihan.

"Hanya ingin menemanimu." Jawabnya asal dan kembali tersenyum pada wanita-wanita cantik yang menyapa ke arahnya.

" _ya ya ya...aku percaya."_ Gumam Luhan yang mulai kesal karena Sehun semakin meladeni wanita-wanita cantik yang menyapanya.

"Dokter Oh..."

Luhan pun secara _refleks_ menoleh saat namanya dipanggil dan mendapati dokter mudanya sedang berlari ke arahnya "Ada apa dr. Lee?"

"Maaf mengganggu anda. Tapi professor Han ingin bertemu anda untuk membahas operasi pengangkatan tumor putrinya pagi ini."

"Apa professor Han sudah tiba?"

"Sudah dokter Oh."

Luhan kemudian menatap suaminya yang sudah terlihat bosan mengetahui apa yang akan Luhan katakan selanjutnya "Aku harus menunggumu di ruanganmu kan?" katanya menebak mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Jangan marah ini masih pagi." Gumam Luhan berbisik membuat Sehun mau tak mau tertawa.

"Yasudah kau memang harus bekerja. Kalau aku tidak ada di ruanganmu itu artinya aku juga sudah pergi ke kantorku."

Kali ini Luhan yang mengangkat kedua alisnya "Aku pikir kau akan disini sampai aku selesai bekerja."

"Aku ingin...tapi ada yang harus aku lakukan. Kita bertemu di apartemen ya?"

Luhan menghela berat nafasnya dan berjinjit mencium Sehun sekilas "Ya...aku menunggumu."

"Ayo kita pergi."

Luhan mengerling Taeyong dan tak lama meninggalkan Sehun yang memperhatikan punggung Luhan yang terus menjauh. Kedatangannya ke rumah sakit tempat Luhan bekerja bukan tanpa alasan tentu saja, dia ingin segera menemukan siapa pria bernama Wu Yifan secepatnya. Dan harapannya untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang Yifan berada pada seseorang yang sangat membencinya sampai saat ini.

 _Tok...Tok..._

"Masuk."

Setelah mendapatkan ijin memasuki ruangan, Sehun pun melangkah mendekati pria yang sedang fokus dengan komputer di mejanya. Tak ada yang bersuara sampai pria yang merupakan dokter bedah spesialis di rumah sakit tersebut menoleh dan sedikit terkejut mendapati pria yang sangat ia benci berdiri didepannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu pun mendesis tak suka melihat kehadiran Sehun di ruangannya membuat pria yang tak kalah menakutkan didepannya itu tersenyum menahan kesal lalu menarik kursi didepannya.

"Percayalah aku juga tidak ingin berada disini." Balas Sehun menyatukan kedua tangannya dan membalas tatapan benci Chanyeol padanya.

"Kalau begitu segera keluar dari ruanganku."

"Aku akan melakukannya setelah selesai bertanya padamu."

"Aku tidak akan menjawab apapun yang kau tanyakan. Jadi cepat pergi dari ruangan-.."

"Aku ingin tahu tentang pria bernama Wu Yifan."

Sehun memotong ucapan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol sedikit membelalak saat nama Yifan yang sudah tak pernah ia dengar kini dilontarkan oleh orang yang paling ia benci saat ini.

"Brengsek. Kenapa kau bertanya tentang bajingan itu?"

Sehun merasa semuanya menjadi jelas saat ini, mengetahui fakta wajah Chanyeol memucat dan terlihat sangat marah saat nama Yifan disebut itu artinya dia mengetahui banyak hal tentang Yifan.

"Ceritakan padaku siapa dia."

"Darimana kau tahu tentang Yifan?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Tapi percayalah ini demi kebaikan Luhan."

Chanyeol berjalan ke pintu ruangannya dan menguncinya lalu kembali berjalan mendekati Sehun dengan gusar "Jangan pernah menyebut nama Kris didepan Luhan." Chanyeol menarik kerah Sehun dan memberitahu Sehun dengan nada penuh kemarahan didalamnya.

"Alasan aku datang kepadamu karena aku tidak ingin bertanya pada istriku. Jadi cepat katakan siapa pria bajingan ini."

"Tidak ada alasan untukku memberitahu siapa Yifan padamu." gumam Chanyeol melepas kasar cengkramannya pada Sehun dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Jangan membuat kesabaranku habis."

"Kenapa? Kau ingin membunuhku? Dasar pembunuh!"

"Brengsek. Aku tidak main-main." Kali ini Sehun yang kehilangan kesabarannya, dia mencekik Chanyeol namun Chanyeol hanya menyeringai membalas Sehun membuat Sehun melepas kasar cekikannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"KATAKAN PADAKU!"

"Kenapa kau tertarik pada Kris? Apa dia mengganggu usaha gelapmu? Apa dia membuatmu harus kehilangan bermilyar won? Atau mungkin dia mengambil seluruh pelacur dari bis-..."

"BAJINGAN ITU MEMBUNUHKU PUTRAKU."

Chanyeol yang sedang menghina Sehun sedikit terdiam menyadari perubahan suara pria didepannya. Sehun yang sedari tadi berteriak marah kini menjadi bergetar hebat saat mengatakan alasan dia ingin mengetahui tentan Yifan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pikirmu darimana aku bisa mengetahui tentang Yifan? Aku mencari siapa yang membunuh putraku hampir setahun lamanya, dan saat aku menemukannya anak buahku mengatakan bajingan ini mengincar Luhan. Kau tahu betapa marahnya aku saat ini? Aku bahkan selalu bermimimpi buruk takut jika dia benar-benar menyakiti Luhan."

"Katakan padaku siapa Yifan? Aku mohon Chanyeol- _ssi."_

Chanyeol memijat kepalanya yang tidak sakit dan merasa ucapan Sehun terdengar menakutkan untuknya saat ini "Dia masih ingin membalas kematian kekasihnya pada Luhan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol membuka lacinya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari map cokelat yang sepertinya tidak pernah dibuka untuk waktu yang lama, lalu kemudian mengeluarkan selembar foto dan menunjukkannya pada Sehun.

"Dia yang bernama wu Yifan, kami biasa memanggilnya Kris. Dan ini kekasihnya Huang Zi Tao."

Chanyeol menunjukkan selembar foto sama persis dengan yang ditemukan Max. Bedanya, foto yang dimiliki Chanyeol menunjukkan lima orang remaja yang sedang tertawa sedangkan yang ditemukan Max hanya berisi empat remaja yang sedang berangkulan.

"Saat itu kami menginjak usia delapan belas tahun. Itu artinya kami berhak menentukan hidup kami sendiri, aku dan Luhan memutuskan untuk mengambil beasiswa kami dan melanjutkannya ke perguruan tinggi. Kyungsoo masih belum bisa berpisah dengan kepala panti asuhan kami dan memutuskan untuk tinggal dan menjadi pengajar untuk adik-adik kami yang lain. Sementara Kris dan Tao? Mereka berdua hidup menyimpang dan menjadikan uang segalanya."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol diam sesaat menatap Sehun sampai matanya kembali menatap Sehun dengan penuh luka "Yang terjadi adalah saat malam mengerikan itu datang."

"Malam itu aku dan Luhan memutuskan pulang ke panti asuhan untuk menjenguk Kyungsoo, kami sedang mendapatkan libur dan berniat untuk membawa Kyungsoo berlibur. Tapi yang kami lihat adalah keributan yang sedang terjadi di tempat kami dibesarkan. Saat itu Luhan panik saat salah satu pengasuh kami memberitahu bahwa Kris dan Tao membawa paksa Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedang kecanduan. Tak ada yang berani mencegah Kris dan Tao karena keduanya datang bersama dengan segerombolan pria berbaju hitam lengkap dengan senjata mereka."

"Aku dan Luhan berlari ke lantai enam yang merupakan kamar Kyungsoo. Kami berdua cukup terkejut saat Kris dan Tao memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menelan pil yang kami tebak adalah obat-obatan terlarang dalam jumlah banyak. Luhan berteriak histeris saat itu dan seketika malam itu menjadi mencekam karena Luhan mulai menghajar semua yang menghalanginya untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri."

"Aku mengalihkan seluruh pria berbaju hitam itu sementara Luhan berusaha membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit. Tapi tentu saja tidak semudah itu..."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan menopang dagunya pada kedua tangannya "Tao mencegah Luhan membawa Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua menjual Kyungsoo untuk dijadikan pemuas nafsu bejat dari pimpinan mereka. Dan Luhan tentu saja tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Dia-..."

" _TEGANYA KAU MENJUAL KYUNGSOO TAO! DIA ADIK KITA."_

" _Ck. Adik kau bilang? Dia itu lebih pantas dijadikan hewan peliharaan oleh bosku. Dia akan bahagia jika ikut denganku Lu. Jadi lepaskan dia dan kita tidak perlu bertengkar."_

" _AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KYUNGSOO IKUT DENGANMU!"_

" _Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa perlu aku membunuhmu?"_

" _LAKUKAN APAPUN YANG KAU MAU TAPI JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUH KYUNGSOO!"_

"Saat itu hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Luhan dan Tao benar-benar saling memukul malam itu. Kejadiannya di atap paling atas panti asuhan kami. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Terlalu banyak darah disana. Sampai akhirnya Luhan berada di posisi yang terpojok di antara balkon yang rapuh. Tao sudah akan menusuk Luhan, namun saat Luhan menghindar-...saat itulah hal mengerikan itu terjadi."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tao terjatuh dari atas balkon dan meninggal seketika saat itu."

"Dia pantas mati." Geram Sehun yang hanya mendengar cerita Chanyeol sudah begitu marah karena pria bernama Huang Zi Tao ini hampir membunuh istrinya.

" _dia pantas mati."_ Chanyeol mengulang kalimat Sehun dan tak lama tertawa lirih menatap kosong kedepan.

"Itu adalah kalimat yang sama yang dilontarkan Kris pada Luhan malam itu. Dia sempat diamankan polisi dan bersumpah akan menyakiti Luhan dengan cara apapun. Dia akan membuat Luhan membayar apa yang dia rasakan. Dan jika benar dia yang membunuh putramu. Maka Kris benar-benar membalas dendamnya pada Luhan."

"Apa kau tahu dimana terakhir kali dia terlihat?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi setahuku dia memiliki markas di sekitar barat Hongdae. Dia selalu kembali kesana jika sedang berada di Seoul."

Chanyeol mengernyit saat tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri dan mengancingkan jas yang ia kenakan "Aku tidak percaya mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi terimakasih." Gumamnya dan tak lama berjalan keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

"Sehun."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat pertama kali mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya tanpa rasa benci. "Ada apa?"

"Apa Luhan mengetahui hal ini?"

Sehun menggeleng lemah dan kembali menatap Chanyeol "Belum."

"Kalau begitu biarkan tetap seperti ini dan jangan biarkan Luhan bertemu dengan Kris."

"Aku suaminya dan aku yang lebih tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk melindunginya. Selama aku masih bernafas aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh Luhan." Gumamnya menggeram dan kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol.

Sehun sedikit tersenyum saat melihat seseorang yang tampaknya salah tingkah mendengar pintu ruangan Chanyeol terbuka "Apa kau masih mencintainya diam-diam dr. Byun?"

Pria yang sedang mondar mandir di sekitar ruangan Chanyeol itu pun terdiam dan memicingkan matanya saat menyadari Sehunlah yang keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

"Sialan. Aku pikir kau Chanyeol."

"Aku Sehun."

"Diam! Aku juga tahu."

"Sedang apa kau didalam sana?"

"Apa aku perlu menjawabmu saat ini?"

"Kau tidak membunuhnya kan?" Baekhyun bertanya menyelidik pada Sehun dengan curiga

"Aku masih ingin hidup bersama Luhan. Jadi tidak mungkin aku membunuhnya, lagipula pria itu sepertinya masih berharap pada Luhan. Kenapa kau tidak segera masuk dan mengatakan kalau kau mencintainya untuk waktu yang la-..."

" _Astaga_ Oh Sehun mulutmu." Baekhyun mendekap mulut Sehun dan membawa Sehun pergi menjauh dari ruangan Chanyeol.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" Sehun terlihat geram saat Baekhyun membekap mulutnya secara paksa.

"Kau yang berulah sialan. Bagaimana kalau dia mendengarnya?"

"Kau harus berterimakasih padaku kalau begitu."

"Tidak-...dia pasti menjauhiku kalau tahu aku menyukainya. Aku tidak bisa jika dia membenciku." Gumam Baekhyun yang terlihat panik dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Coba katakan padanya dan lihat bagaimana reaksinya."

"Kau gila...aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya dan memegang pundak Baekhyun sedikit kencang "Kalau kau terus seperti ini kau akan benar-benar kehilangannya Baek. Setidaknya biarkan dia tahu apa yang kau rasakan, selebihnya biar waktu yang menentukan bagaimana hubungan kalian selanjutnya."

" _haah~_ Itu saran dariku. Tapi terserah padamu. jika kau nyaman seperti ini lakukan saja sampai dia menemukan pujaan hatinya yang lain. Tapi jika aku berada di posisimu, aku akan mengejarnya sampai aku berhenti bernafas. Aku tidak akan sepengecut dirimu. Sampai nanti."

Baekhyun mengepalkan erat tangannya mendengar seluruh ucapan Sehun yang begitu menyebalkan. Dia telah mencintai Chanyeol selama lima tahun dan selama lima tahun itu pula perasaannya tak pernah berbalas. Jangankan berbalas, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu apakah Chanyeol menyadari keberadaan dirinya atau tidak di sekitarnya.

"Kau brengsek Oh Sehun. Tapi kau benar-...aku harus berjuang untuk kisah cintaku." Gumamnnya menggeram dan tak lama tersenyum mengakui ucapan Sehun seluruhnya menjadi motivasi tersendiri untuknya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Apa yang terakhir kali kau ingat?"

Saat ini Luhan sedang menemani Kyungsoo untuk menjalani terapinya bersama Junmyeon. Dan untuk beberapa alasan Luhan sangat kesal pada Junmyeon yang terlihat sangat tak sabar saat bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa dia tidak bisa lebih lembut bertanya pada Kyungsoo."

Luhan menggeram saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat memucat dipaksa mengingat sesuatu yang sama sekali tak bisa ia ingat.

"Itu untuk kebaikannya Luhan. Kau harus tenang."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang? Kyungsoo terlihat mende-..."

 _Drrtt...drtt..._

Luhan mengambil ponsel yang berada di jas putihnya dan tersenyum mendapati nama Sehun menghubunginya.

" _ya_ sayang. Ada apa?"

" _Lu...maaf harus memberitahumu hal mendadak seperti ini. Tapi malam nanti aku akan berangkat ke Jepang."_

"Apa kau bilang? Ke Jepang? Lagi? Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali?"

" _ya sayang. Ini tidak mendadak, ini sudah dijadwalkan sebulan yang lalu tapi aku lupa memberitahumu."_

"Tapi ini terlalu mendadak Sehunna."

" _hanya tiga hari dan setelah itu aku kembali."_

"..."

" _Luhan...hey sayang. Aku mohon jangan marah."_

" _..."_

" _Luhan-...aku.."_

 _Pip!_

Luhan memutuskan hubungan telepon Sehun dan dengan segera mematikan ponselnya. Dia merasa sangat kesal berfikir malam ini bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sehun tapi ternyata suaminya lebih memilih mengurusi pekerjaan gelapnya lagi.

"Kau terlihat kesal." Kai menoleh sekilas ke arah Luhan dan menyadari satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat _mood_ Luhan berubah dengan cepat hanyalah seorang Oh Sehun.

"Apa bos akan pergi berbisnis?"

"Tidak tahu. Tidak peduli."

"Aku tebak ke Jepang? Tenang saja kali ini tidak berbahaya. Dia hanya perlu menandatangani dokumen dan segera pulang."

"Kai berhenti berbicara."

"Jangan khawatir Lu. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Dia harus baik-baik saja." Gumam Luhan mengepalkan erat tangannya dan tak berkedip menatap Kyungsoo yang masih diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana? Apa ada kemajuan pada Kyungsoo?"

Luhan segera menghampiri Junmyeon ke ruangannya meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersama Kai di ruang terapi yang digunakan Junmyeon beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jangan terlalu berharap Lu. Ini hari pertamanya dan dia terlihat begitu kelelahan."

"Tapi dia akan baik-baik saja kan?"

Junmyeon menutup catatan kesehatan Kyungsoo dan menatap Luhan yang terlihat sangat berharap "Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia ingat. Dia berusaha menekan sekuat mungkin ingatan itu dan menolak untuk membuat dirinya tenang. Dia terlihat begitu ketakutan saat aku memaksanya mengingat wajah terakhir yang ia lihat."

"Terkadang memang ada kenangan yang sebaiknya kita lupakan. Kenangan yang menakutkan yang membuat hidup kita menderita." Gumam Junmyeon menggenggam tangan Luhan dan sedikit mengusapnya lembut menenangkan pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Tapi kau tenang saja. Kau dan aku-..kita akan membantu Kyungsoo secara perlahan. Kita tidak akan memaksanya, jika sudah waktunya dia akan membuka diri dan secara perlahan pula kenangan di memorinya akan sedikit demi sedikit kembali ia ingat. Aku janji."

Luhan sedikit tersenyum dan membalas genggaman Junmyeon padanya "Terimakasih hyung."

"Itu tugasku, tidak perlu berterimakasih."

Luhan pun menaikkan kedua alisnya dan tak lama tersenyum jahil menatap Junmyeon "Nanti malam ayo kita makan bersama. Aku yang bayar."

"Berdua saja?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat dan berbisik mendekat ke wajah Junmyeon "Aku akan mengajak Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan-..." Luhan memicingkan matanya sedikit menyeringai pada Junmyeon

"Dan Yixing."

"Oke. Ayo kita berangkat."

Luhan tertawa saat Junmyeon selalu bersemangat jika mendengar nama Yixing disebut. Dan bukan hal baru di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja kalau setahun belakangan ini Junmyeon sedang mengejar cinta Yixing yang tak pernah berbalas.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Kau yakin memesan soju sebanyak ini Lu?"

Chanyeol bertanya saat Luhan memesan hampir selusin botol soju untuk mereka berenam dan sepertinya pria yang selalu terlihat cantik di matanya ini akan menambah jumlah pesanan mengingat dia masih memesan pada salah satu pegawai di kedai tempat mereka makan saat ini.

"Tentu saja. Anggap saja ini pesta penyambutanmu untukmu yeol. Kita belum berpesta kan?"

"Pasti kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun, kau selalu seperti ini jika sedang bertengkar dengan suamimu." Yixing menyindir Luhan membuat pria disampingnya ini mendelik kesal padanya.

"Aku tidak bertengkar dengan Sehun."

"Terserahmu saja. Bahkan pemilik kedai ini juga tahu kalau kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun."

"Kalian berisik. Cepat makan dan kita bersenang-senang." Katanya menuang soju ke setiap gelas dan tak lama mengajak bersulang pada teman-temannya.

 _Uhuk..!_

"Hey pelan-pelan."

Chanyeol langsung berputar mengitari meja untuk menepuk pundak Luhan yang sedang tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Cepat kembali ke tempatmu."

Chanyeol menggeleng dan menarik kursi disamping Luhan "Aku duduk disini saja. Aku harus mengawasimu." Gumamnya memberitahu Luhan dan ikut minum disamping Luhan mengabaikan tatapan terluka pria didepannya yang kini tersenyum lirih dan mulai meneguk habis soju nya dalam jumlah banyak.

"Kalian lihat kan? Pada akhirnya aku yang masih bertahan tidak mabuk sementara Yixing dan Baekhyun sudah terkapar dimeja." Luhan terkekeh melihat Baekhyun dan Yixing yang bahkan berlomba menghabiskan minuman mereka.

"Aku akan mengantar Yixing. Kau bayar dan segera pulang Lu. Sampai besok."

"Ya sampai besok hyung." Luhan tersenyum penuh arti pada Junmyeon yang tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk berdua dengan Yixing.

"Kau tidak mabuk karena besok pagi memiliki jadwal operasi kan?"

"Darimana kau tahu jadwalku?"

"Aku yang membuatnya. Tentu saja aku tahu anak nakal." Gumam Chanyeol tertawa kecil mengusak rambut Luhan.

"Ah aku lupa kalau kau sudah menjadi ketua tim bedah. Maafkan aku _sunbaenim."_

"Jangan menggodaku Lu." Chanyeol memperingatkan Luhan yang saat ini kembali menggodanya masalah status di rumah sakit mereka saat ini.

"Aku benar-benar bangga padamu. Kau harus tahu itu."

"Aku tahu Luhan. Aku juga bangga padamu." ujarnya membawa Luhan ke pelukannya dan mencium sekilas kening Luhan.

"yeol..."

" _hmmm.."_

"Kau mau membantuku kan?"

"Apapun Luhan."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengantar Baekhyun kembali ke apartemennya. Dia terlihat benar-benar mabuk."

"Setelah mengantarmu aku akan membawanya pulang."

Luhan menggeleng dan kemudian melepas pelukan Chanyeol padanya "Kai akan menjemputku. Kau pulang saja dan segera beristirahat."

"Tapi aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu yeol. Aku bersama Kai."

Chanyeol menatap Luhan agak lama sebelum akhirnya kembali menghela berat nafasnya "Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

Selesai membayar semua makanan mereka, Luhan mengikuti Chanyeol yang kini mendekap Baekhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Keduanya berjalan beriringan sampai akhirnya Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu kembali menghampiri Luhan yang masih berdiri didepan mobilnya "Aku bisa mengantarmu Lu."

Luhan kembali menggeleng dan tersenyum menatap Chanyeol "Tidak perlu. Sebentar lagi Kai datang. Sampai bertemu besok yeol. Tolong jaga Baekhyun untukku." Gumamnya mendorong Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobil dan tak lama menutup pintu mobil Chanyeol.

"Sampai besok Lu. Aku pergi" Chanyeol membuka kaca mobilnya dan melambai ke arah Luhan yang sudah terlihat kelelahan.

"Hati-hati." Gumamnya berpesan dan tak lama tersenyum melambai pada mobil Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

Wajah Luhan masih terbayang di benak Chanyeol di sepanjang perjalanannya mengantar Baekhyun ke apartemennya. Sesekali dia tersenyum mengingat dengan jelas wajah Luhan yang terlihat sangat lucu saat sedang marah lalu saat pria yang tumbuh besar bersamanya itu sedang tertawa senang membuat Chanyeol menyadari kalau dirinya semakin memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar kakak dan adik pada Luhan.

Namun senyumnya memudar mengingat hati Luhan sudah sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh pria yang pagi tadi datang menemuinya. Chanyeol sedikit menggeram mencengkram kemudi mobilnya menyadari kalau kesempatannya untuk memiliki Luhan hanya seperti mimpi untuknya.

" _kapan kau melihatku? Aku menunggumu sangat lama."_

"eh?"

Geraman Chanyeol sedikit terganggu saat Baekhyun yang kini menggeliat tak nyaman di kursinya tengah mengigau. " _aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tapi untukmu hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang kau cintai."_

Bibir Chanyeol secara refleks tersenyum lirih menebak Baekhyun memiliki kisah cinta yang sama dengannya. Cinta yang begitu besar namun tak berbalas, Chanyeol tersenyum dan memakaikan jaketnya untuk Baekhyun yang terlihat kedinginan saat ini. Dia kembali menjalankan mobilnya saat lampu berubah menjadi hijau dan terus menikmati igauan Baekhyun yang terasa sama persis dengan ceritanya sebelum

" _Kapan kau melihatku? Aku sudah mencintaimu begitu lama. Aku sangat mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."_

 _Ckit...!_

Chanyeol mendadak menghentikan mobilnya dan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kini penuh dengan keringat , membuatnya sedikit terengah dan tertawa tak percaya " _tidak mungkin."_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

" _ah segarnya..."_

Luhan sedang mencuci mukanya di toilet yang berada di kedai tempatnya makan malam ini. Dia belum beranjak dari sana karena berbohong pada teman-temannya dengan mengatakan Kai akan menjemputnya, karena yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah dia sedikit kesal karena belum mendapatkan taksi sejak sejam yang lalu dan merasa lelah lalu memutuskan untuk mencuci wajahnya agar merasa lebih segar.

" _Luhan aku mohon jangan marah padaku. Aku akan pergi pukul sebelas malam ini. Kita bertemu lusa. Aku mencintaimu."_

Luhan tertawa lirih membaca pesan suaminya dan secara refleks melihat ke arlojinya yang saat ini menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam "Satu jam lagi." Gumam Luhan yang sejujurnya saat ini dia ingin sekali berlari ke markas suaminya dan mencegah kepergian Sehun malam ini.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Gumam Luhan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dan tak lama kembali mencuci kasar wajahnya di _wastafel_ dan berniat segera kembali ke apartemennya lalu membalas pesan Sehun secepatnya.

Luhan sudah akan berjalan keluar toilet sebelum tubuhnya kembali terdorong masuk dan sedikit terkejut karena ada dua pria yang mencengkram lengannya.

"HEY!"

Luhan berteriak meronta, namun semakin dia meronta cengkraman di tangannya semakin menguat. "SIAPA KALIAN!"

Luhan merasa sangat marah saat tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya dan kemudian membelalak melihat sosok yang tak asing untuknya sedang mengunci pintu toilet lalu bersandar menyeringai menatap Luhan.

" _K-kris?"_

"Merindukanku Lu-han?" pria itu mendesis membuat secara otomatis tubuh Luhan menegang mendengar suara mengerikan yang pernah ia dengar beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Luhan mencoba berteriak menghilangkan rasa takutnya membuat pria yang menatap Luhan dengan kebencian itu semakin menyeringai mendekati Luhan.

" _sstt..._ tenang Luhan sayang. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu-...setidaknya tidak malam ini." Gumam Kris mengambil alih Luhan, berdiri di belakang Luhan dengan tangan melingkar sedikit mencekik Luhan meminta Luhan untuk menatap dirinya di cermin.

"Kau kenal siapa pria yang berada di cermin itu?" gumam Kris bertanya pada Luhan dengan mata yang menyalang penuh kemarahan.

"Dia adalah pria yang membunuh kekasihku. Dan kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan?" katanya kembali bertanya pada Luhan saling menatap penuh benci melalui cermin.

"Aku akan membunuhnya-... _ah-..._ maksudku aku akan membunuh suaminya terlebih dulu."

Luhan menegang saat Kris mulai mengancamnya menggunakan Sehun sebagai targetnya "Kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya bajingan."

" _aigoo_ Luhannie menantangku? Apa perlu aku mengatakan ini agar jelas untukmu? Pukul sebelas malam ini, pria bernama Oh Sehun akan pergi ke bandara untuk melakukan perjalanan ke Jepang. Apa aku perlu menyakitinya agar kau merasakan sakit yang sama yang aku rasakan _hmm."_

Luhan menggeleng cepat dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca dan tubuh bergetar hebat saat Kris mulai membicarakan Sehun secara _detail._ "Tidak-...Jangan lakukan apapun padanya. Kau tidak boleh menya-..."

" _ssstt..._ aku tidak akan setega itu padamu Luhannie. Tidak saat ini tenang saja. Aku akan melakukannya nanti." Gumamnya menjilat wajah Luhan dan semakin mengeratkan cekikannya di leher Luhan yang terlihat sudah kesulitan bernafas.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu malam ini. Tapi jangan terlalu banyak berharap aku akan berbaik hati di pertemuan kita selanjutnya. Selamat malam Lu-han."

Kris menggeram dan tak lama mendorong tubuh Luhan ke lantai, meninggalkan Luhan yang saat ini bergetar ketakutan dengan sangat hebat. Tangannya mencari ponsel yang berada di tasnya, membuang apapun isi tasnya dan dengan segera meraih ponselnya, dia menghubungi Sehun namun Sehun tak mengangkatnya membuat seluruh pikiran buruk kembali menghantui pikiran pria yang sedang ketakutan hebat saat ini,

" _Sehunna aku mohon angkat ponselmu. Sehunna aku mohon-..."_

Luhan mengambil cepat semua barang-barangnya dan tak lama berlari menuju ke tempat Sehun berada, dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya saat ini. Bayangan wajah Kris saat menyebut nama Sehun begitu terdengar mengerikan membuat Luhan merasa sesak sampai saat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"SEHUN!"

Luhan berteriak saat dirinya sampai di markas yang merupakan tempat Sehun melakukan seluruh pekerjaannya. Dia terus berlari walau kakinya sudah merasa tak sanggup untuk digerakkan lagi karena terlalu lelah ditambah dengan nafasnya yang sudah sangat tak beraturan. Luhan panik melihat seluruh anak buah tengah bersiap dan beberapa diantaranya kini menghampiri Luhan.

"Selamat malam Lu-...'

"DIMANA SEHUN?"

Sehun yang tengah bercakap dengan rekan bisnisnya melalui telepon sedikit membelalak sangat mengenali suara yang sedang berteriak di luar ruang kerjanya, dia segera mengakhiri percakapan penting dengan rekan bisnisnya dan langsung berlari ke luar ruangan diikuti Max dan Yoochun yang sepertinya juga mengenali suara Luhan.

"Luhan?"

Luhan yang sedang mencengkram kemeja anak buah Sehun begitu lega mendengar suara suaminya yang kini memanggil namanya. Dia kemudian menghapus cepat air matanya lalu berjalan gontai mendekati suaminya yang berdiri memucat melihat keadannya saat ini.

"Kau-...siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini Lu?" Sehun membeku di tempatnya melihat keadaan Luhan yang begitu kacau terlihat dari wajahnya yang begitu ketakutan.

" _syukurlah kau belum pergi...syukurlah."_

Luhan terus berjalan menghampiri Sehun begitu bersyukur melihat suaminya tanpa satu kekurangan apapun, dia terus berjalan namun

 _Brak...!_

"Luhan."

Sehun menangkap tubuh Luhan yang kini terjatuh di pelukannya dengan nafas tersengal dan wajah yang begitu pucat ketakutan " _Jangan pergi...Jangan pergi Sehunna, aku takut."_

"Luhan kau kenapa? Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini _hmmm."_

Sehun tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya begitu marah dan ketakutan secara bersamaan melihat keadaan Luhan seperti saat ini. Luhan sendiri merasa pandangannya kabur karena sangat kelelahan. Dia kemudian mencari kerah kemeja Sehun lalu mencengkramnya kuat meminta Sehun melihat ke arahnya "Jangan pergi. Aku ta-..."

"LUHAN!"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Luhan... kau sudah sadar?"

Luhan yang baru saja membuka matanya sedikit mengerjap berulang kali untuk mendapatkan kesadarannya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang saat ini bertanya padanya.

Awalnya Luhan ingin membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo, tapi kemudian dia menyadari tidak ada Sehun di sekitarnya " _Sehun.."_

"Dimana Sehun?" katanya bertanya panik pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat terkejut.

"Sehun ada di-..."

"DIMANA SEHUN?"

 _Cklek...!_

Tak lama Luhan berteriak, suara pintu terbuka menampilkan Sehun diikuti beberapa anak buahnya dan Kai yang sudah terlihat babak belur. Dan tak perlu bertanya siapa penyebab memar di wajah Kai karena pastilah Sehun jawabannya.

" _hey hey_ Lu...aku disini. Aku disini sayang."

Sehun langsung berlari mendekati Luhan dan memeluk erat tubuh istrinya yang masih saja terasa dingin karena ketakutan.

Luhan pun tak berteriak lagi dan hanya memeluk tubuh Sehun erat menyembunyikan wajahnya di dekapan Sehun dan merasa sedikit tenang karena Sehun benar-benar ada didekatnya saat ini.

"Jangan pergi."

"Aku tidak pergi Lu. Aku disini." Gumam Sehun menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan dan mengelus sayang punggung istrinya yang masih terasa bergetar.

"Tinggalkan kami berdua."

Sesuai instruksi dari Sehun, semua yang berada di ruangan itu pun satu persatu berjalan keluar dari kamar Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya ingin berdua dengan istrinya saat ini.

"Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Luhan yang saat ini berpindah ke pangkuan Sehun mengangguk lemah di pelukan suaminya dan semakin menyamankan dirinya di perpotongan leher Sehun.

"Kalau begitu apa boleh aku membaringkanmu di tempat tidur."

Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat membuat Sehun sedikit terkekeh "Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana."

Luhan kembali menggeleng sebagai jawaban membuat Sehun tak punya pilihan lain selain memangku istrinya sepanjang malam ini.

"Aku haus." Gumam Luhan memberitahu Sehun yang merasa mempunyai kesempatan untuk membaringkan Luhan di tempat tidur.

"Aku akan mengambilkan minuman untukmu."

" _arghh.."_ Luhan memberontak saat Sehun ingin membaringkannya membuat pria berwajah dingin itu mulai kewalahan menghadapi tingkah istrinya.

"Kau bilang ingin minum."

"Kau bisa mengangkatku di pelukanmu. Aku tidak mau berbaring."

Sehun sedikit tertawa kemudian menangkup wajah Luhan yang masih tak berekspresi bahkan setelah tiga jam berlalu "Terakhir kau bersikap seperti ini saat kau sedang mengandung Ziyu. Jadi katakan padaku-..apa ada adik bayi didalam sini."

" _akhh.."_

Sehun sedikit meringis saat Luhan mencubit kencang perutnya hingga meninggalkan warna merah disana "Aku haus, tidak ada hubungannya dengan adik bayi."

" _haah-...araseo..araseo._ Ayo kita ambil minum bayi besar." Gumam Sehun menggendong tubuh Luhan yang langsung otomatis melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Sehun dengan erat.

"Aku rasa kakiku sudah mati rasa. Apa aku harus melakukan ini sepanjang malam?" Sehun berbisik di perpotongan leher Luhan yang langsung mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah. Apapun untukmu dokter Oh." Ujar Sehun yang sedikit membenarkan gendongan Luhan saat ini.

"Tunggu disini sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkan air untukmu." Sehun meletakkan Luhan di meja dapur lalu bergegas membuka kulkas istrinya dan mengambil sebotol air mineral.

"Ini minumlah." Sehun membukakan tutup botol air mineral tersebut kemudian Luhan meneguknya terburu-buru membuat Sehun terkekeh dan mengelus punggung Luhan takut jika istrinya tiba-tiba tersedak air "Pelan-pelan saja Lu"

Luhan yang sedang meneguk airnya pun sedikit melihat Sehun dan langsung melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Sehun agar Sehun mendekat padanya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Gumamnya terkekeh namun diabaikan Luhan yang semakin mengunci pergerakannya dengan kaki yang melingkar di pinggangnya saat ini.

"Sudah selesai?" Sehun bertanya saat Luhan memberikan botol minuman padanya.

" _hmm.."_

"Mau kembali kekamar?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban.

"Sebelum kau beristirahat aku akan menanyakan hal ini sekali lagi padamu." gumam Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan berharap Luhan mau bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi padanya kali ini.

"Siapa yang membuatmu begitu ketakutan?"

Sehun sedikit frustasi saat Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban "Tidak ada."

"Apa kau sedang berbohong padaku saat ini?"

Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya dan tertunduk tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun pun kembali menghela nafasnya dan mencium bibir Luhan agar tak lagi menggigit kencang bibirnya saat ini "Aku akan mencaritahu sendiri siapa bajingan yang membuatmu begitu ketakutan. Sekarang kita beristirahat. Kau mau kan?"

Luhan sedikit lama menatap Sehun lalu kemudian kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Kau mau kan?"

"Luhan.."

"iya aku mau."

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan kembali mencium telak bibir Luhan saat ini "Aku mencintaimu. Jangan membuatku ketakutan lagi dengan sikapmu beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku hampir mati kehabisan nafas karena mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau mengerti kan?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. _Akhhh bayiku berat sekali."_

Sehun sedikit berteriak saat kembali mengangkat tubuh Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehunna."

Sehun tersenyum dan menciumi tengkuk Luhan sebagai jawabannya "Aku tahu." Sehun bergumam dan tanpa sadar mengepalkan erat tangannya bersumpah akan membalas seribu kali lebih kejam dari seseorang yang berani membuat Luhan begitu ketakutan. Karena daripada Luhan, Sehunlah yang masih sangat ketakutan sampai saat ini dirinya begitu marah dan ketakutan mengingat betapa pucatnya wajah Luhan saat datang ke tempatnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued...**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **update!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **next update : I choose you**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previous :**_

 ** _Kaisoo Previous :_**

 _"Jadi apa kau menyukai Luhan?" Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Kai yang sudah duduk di meja makan sambil menyerahkan segelas air untuk pria bertubuh tinggi tegap didepannya._

 _"Jika kau bertanya apa aku menyukai Luhan atau tidak? Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Semua yang mengenalnya menyukai pria baik hati itu. Kau juga menyukainya aku rasa."_

 _"Tapi jika kau bertanya apa aku mempunyai perasaan lebih untuknya atau tidak, aku rasa jawabannya iya. Aku mengagumi Luhan. Sangat mengaguminya." gumam Kai memberitahu Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya tak berkedip._

 _"Aku juga mengagumi Sehun." katanya menambahkan._

 _"Jika kau tahu kisah cinta seperti apa yang mereka jalani. Kau juga pasti mengagumi mereka. Keduanya memiliki hidup yang sangat bertolak belakang, tapi entah kekuatan cinta seperti apa yang mereka miliki membuat mereka saling menerima tanpa syarat dan saling mencintai tanpa batas. Aku iri dengan cara mereka saling menjaga dan mencintai."_

 _Kyungsoo menyadari segala yang diucapkan Kai terdengar begitu tulus. Tanpa sadar dirinya tersenyum menyadari pria didepannya ini terlihat bersedia melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan Sehun dan Luhan. "Aku pikir cinta sejati itu tidak pernah ada. Aku melihat banyak orang mencintai seperlunya lalu kemudian melupakan cinta mereka. Mendengar ceritamu tentang Sehun dan Luhan membuatku sedikit ragu namun sedikit beeharap bisa menemukan seseorang yang juga mencintaiku dengan tulus.'_

 _Kai tanpa sadar tersenyum dan menggengam kedua tangan Kyungsoo cukup erat dan memberitahu Kyungsoo satu hal_

 _"Tidak ada yang mencintai Luhan sebesar cinta Sehun. Begitupun sebaliknya tidak ada yang mencintai Sehun sebesar cinta Luhan untuknya. Percayalah."_

 _"Dan untuk orang yang akan mencintaimu dengan tulus. Percayalah dia akan segera datang." katanya menambahkan dan menyadari kesalahannya dengan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo._

 _"Sebaiknya kau bersiap. Luhan selalu tidak suka jika dibuat menunggu." gumam Kai yang tampak salah tingkah dan berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo yang juga merona malu saat ini._

 _._

 ** _Chanbaek Previous_**

 _"_ _kapan kau melihatku? Aku menunggumu sangat lama."_

 _"eh?"_

 _Geraman Chanyeol sedikit terganggu saat Baekhyun yang kini menggeliat tak nyaman di kursinya tengah mengigau. "_ _aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tapi untukmu hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang kau cintai."_

 _Bibir Chanyeol secara refleks tersenyum lirih menebak Baekhyun memiliki kisah cinta yang sama dengannya. Cinta yang begitu besar namun tak berbalas, Chanyeol tersenyum dan memakaikan jaketnya untuk Baekhyun yang terlihat kedinginan saat ini. Dia kembali menjalankan mobilnya saat lampu berubah menjadi hijau dan terus menikmati igauan Baekhyun yang terasa sama persis dengan ceritanya sebelum_

 _"_ _Kapan kau melihatku? Aku sudah mencintaimu begitu lama. Aku sangat mencintaimu Park Chanyeol."_

 _Ckit...!_

 _Chanyeol mendadak menghentikan mobilnya dan melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kini penuh dengan keringat , membuatnya sedikit terengah dan tertawa tak percaya "_ _tidak mungkin."_

 _._

 ** _Hunhan Previous_**

 _"Sebelum kau beristirahat aku akan menanyakan hal ini sekali lagi padamu." gumam Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan berharap Luhan mau bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi padanya kali ini._

 _"Siapa yang membuatmu begitu ketakutan?"_

 _Sehun sedikit frustasi saat Luhan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban "Tidak ada."_

 _"Apa kau sedang berbohong padaku saat ini?"_

 _Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya dan tertunduk tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Sehun._

 _Sehun pun kembali menghela nafasnya dan mencium bibir Luhan agar tak lagi menggigit kencang bibirnya saat ini "Aku akan mencaritahu sendiri siapa bajingan yang membuatmu begitu ketakutan. Sekarang kita beristirahat. Kau mau kan?"_

 _Maafkan aku."_

 _"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu._ _Akhhh bayiku berat sekali."_

 _Sehun sedikit berteriak saat kembali mengangkat tubuh Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun._

 _"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehunna."_

 _Sehun tersenyum dan menciumi tengkuk Luhan sebagai jawabannya "Aku tahu." Sehun bergumam dan tanpa sadar mengepalkan erat tangannya bersumpah akan membalas seribu kali lebih kejam dari seseorang yang berani membuat Luhan begitu ketakutan. Karena daripada Luhan, Sehunlah yang masih sangat ketakutan sampai saat ini dirinya begitu marah dan ketakutan mengingat betapa pucatnya wajah Luhan saat datang ke tempatnya beberapa jam yang lalu._

 _._

 _._

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa saja jadwal Luhan hari ini?"

Saat ini Sehun berada di meja makan sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk Luhan yang masih tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Dia memutuskan untuk memanggil Kai lebih awal dan berbicara pada Kai yang masih memiliki memar karena pukulan telak yang diberikan Sehun semalam saat Luhan tiba-tiba datang ke tempatnya dan tak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

"Luhan tidak memiliki jadwal operasi hari ini. Dia akan ke rumah sakit hanya untuk memeriksa pasien yang belum lama ia tangani. Lalu kemudian dia akan mengikuti rapat bersama dokter bedah lainnya mengenai masalah operasi yang akan dilakukan oleh putri Professor pemilik rumah sakit tersebut. Luhan akan menjadi asisten bedah menemani dr. Park minggu depan." Gumam Kai menjabarkan seluruh kegiatan Luhan hari ini pada Sehun.

"Lalu kau akan berada dimana?" katanya kembali bertanya pada Kai yang tahu sedang disindir oleh bos nya karena terlalu sering membiarkan Luhan pergi seorang diri.

"Aku akan berada di dekat Luhan sepanjang hari dan tak akan membiarkan dia pergi sendirian lagi."

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu kali ini?"

"Tentu kau bisa mempercayaiku."

"Aku tidak ingin menambah memar di wajahmu. Jadi lakukan tugasmu dan berhenti membuatku mengkhwatirkan istriku." Ujar Sehun menggeram membuat Kai hanya diam mengetahui kesalahannya membiarkan Luhan sendiri malam tadi.

"Dimana pria bermata besar itu?"

Kai sedikit mengernyit dan tak lama menyadari siapa yang ditanyakan Sehun saat ini "Kyungsoo berada di apartemen Luhan saat ini bos. Aku membawanya kesana malam tadi."

"Berhenti mengikuti pria bermata besar itu. Aku membayarmu untuk menjaga Luhan bukan pria bermata menyebalkan itu."

"Tapi Luhan akan menangis jika aku membiarkan adiknya merasa sendirian atau merasa ketakutan."

"Yang aku pedulikan hanya Luhan, jadi berhenti menjawab perintahku. Oke?"

"Sehun…"

Kedua pria yang sedang berada di meja makan menoleh dan mendapati Luhan yang masih jalan terhuyung mencari keberadaan suaminya dengan mata setengah terpejam dan sesekali membuka untuk melihat dimana Sehun berada.

"Kai alihkan pandanganmu dan jangan melihat istriku." Gumam Sehun menggeram karena saat ini paha mulus istrinya yang hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran miliknya bisa menjadi santapan untuk mata Kai yang kini terlihat mengagumi kecantikan Luhan bahkan disaat dirinya baru bangun dari tidur.

Kai yang awalnya menatap tak berkedip sosok seperti malaikat yang baru bangun dari tidur cantiknya segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar perintah Sehun yang terdengar menakutkan saat ini. Sementara Sehun berjalan cepat mendekati istrinya dan melepas jas kerja yang sudah ia gunakan kemudian melilitkanya di sekitar pinggang istrinya.

"Aku disini sayang." Katanya mendekap Luhan yang masih memanggilnya dengan mata terpejam.

Luhan pun tersenyum saat kedua tangan kekar milik suaminya melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya. Dia kemudian bersandar nyaman di dada bidang Sehun sebelum menyadari kalau aroma Sehun sudah berbeda dan dia tidak menyukai aroma mint yag menguar dari tubuh suaminya karena itu menandakan Sehun akan segera pergi dan melakukan kegiatannya.

"Ini bahkan masih pagi dan kau sudah bersiap pergi?" katanya menggerutu dan mencoba melepas dasi yang Sehun gunakan sebelum tangan Sehun menghentikan seluruh kegiatan Luhan yang sedang berusaha mencegah kepergian Sehun sepagi ini.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Dan setelahnya aku akan menjemputmu di rumah sakit. Bagaimana?"

"Kau selalu membohongiku. Aku tidak suka." Katanya mulai merengek membuat Sehun mencium bibir mungil istrinya bermaksud untuk menenangkan Luhan saat ini.

"Aku tidak bohong, kita akan makan malam bersama dan membeli beberapa snack di swalayan. Kau sangat menyukai itu kan?"

Luhan memicingkan matanya dan tak lama menghela nafasnya kembali memeluk tubuh tegap suami yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk bersandar "Pastikan kau bersama anak buahmu. Jangan pergi sendirian dan hubungi aku setiap satu jam. Kau mengerti kan?"

Bibir Sehun memang tersenyum, tapi Kai dengan jelas melihat tangan suami Luhan itu mengepal erat setelah mendengar pesan istrinya yang jelas ketakutan karena seseorang mengancam Luhan menggunakan nama Sehun, dan hal itu sungguh membuat Sehun geram saat ini.

"Aku mengerti Lu." Gumamnya menjawab Luhan sebelum matanya kembali menatap Kai seolah mengingatkannya untuk tidak meninggalkan Luhan lagi kali ini.

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir semalam." katanya menyesal dan tersenyum menatap suaminya yang entah kenapa selalu terlihat tampan setiap harinya;

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf sayangku." Gumam Sehun mengecup lembut bibir Luhan sebelum merangkul pinggang Luhan menuju meja makan.

"Aku menunggumu menjemputku di rumah sakit. Kalau kau membohongiku lagi aku tidak akan mau bertemu denganmu selama sebulan." Katanya mengancam Sehun yang kini tertawa mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan cukup lama.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menahan rindu selama itu." Katanya bertaruh membuat Luhan mendelik padanya.

"Kau juga tidak akan bisa."

"Aku memang tidak bisa. Kalau kau terus menghindariku, aku akan muncul dimanapun kau berada dan membuatmu menyadari keberadaanku. Aku selalu seperti itu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan dan mengoleskan selai strawberry di roti Luhan dan tak lama menyuapi istrinya yang terlihat seperti bayi untuknya saat ini.

"Kai.."

Sehun tiba-tiba memanggil Kai yang sedang mengunyah rotinya, membuat pria yang dibayar untuk menjaga Luhan tersebut sedikit menoleh dan menelan cepat roti yang berada di mulutnya karena saat ini tatapan bos nya kembali menakutkan melihatnya.

"Ya bos. Ada apa?"

"Seingatku Ziyu sudah tidak ada."

"Sayang kenapa membawa nama Ziyu?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti ucapan suaminya.

"Itu karena pria tidak tahu diri disampingmu terus memakan rotinya tanpa merasa bersalah dan telah mengganggu sarapan romantis majikannya."

" _ah…"_ Kai yang mulai mengerti maksud Sehun sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum berdiri cepat dari kursinya dan menatap sepasang suami istri didepannya.

"Aku menunggumu dibawah Luhan. Sampai nanti." Gumam Kai membungkuk berpamitan pada Luhan dan Sehun dan tak lama pergi keluar dari apartemen Sehun.

"Kau selalu seperti itu pada Kai. Dia sudah dengan baik menjagaku asal kau tahu."

"Kenapa? Kau membelanya lagi?" Sehun bertanya tak suka saat Luhan-..entah yang sudah ke berapa kalinya selalu membela Kai didepannya membuat Sehun sedikit kesal karena dengan jelas mendengar Luhan memuji pria lain didepannya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun yang membelanya. Aku hanya memberitahumu." Ujarnya berkilah dan membuat Sehun diam dengan menarik dasi suaminya lalu mencium gemas bibir Sehun yang sedang mencibir kesal.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi sebelum aku memintamu menggendongku sepanjang hari lagi." gumam Luhan melepas ciumannya dan mengusap lembut wajah tampan didepannya.

Sehun pun tersenyum dan menyatukan kedua dahi mereka kali ini "Kau tahu kan aku mencintaimu?" katanya bertanya menatap kedalam mata Luhan kali ini.

"Aku tahu." Gumam Luhan membalas dan tak lama kembali mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun yang sedang tersenyum.

"Sampai bertemu nanti malam dan pastikan kau datang menjemputku kali ini."

Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas kemudian melepas jas yang dililitkan di pinggangnya dan kembali memakaikannya pada Sehun "Aku akan datang menjemputmu." Gumam Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang mengancingkan jas kerjanya.

"Aku juga harus bersiap. Sampai nanti sayang." Luhan sedikit berjinjit mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas dan tak lama berlari kekamarnya untuk membersihkan diri meninggalkan Sehun yang selalu mencemaskan pria cantiknya.

 _Drrt…drrt.._

Dan lamunan Sehun sedikit terganggu saat ponselnya bergetar dan nama Max terdapat disana. Dia mengambil cepat ponselnya dan berjalan mendekati pintu agar Luhan tak mendengat apa yang akan Max sampaikan padanya.

"Bagaimana?"

" _Kami mendapatkan rekaman cctv nya di tempat Luhan berada malam tadi."_

"Bagus. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana." Balas Sehun menutup panggilan Max dan menyeringai puas tak sabar mengetahui siapa bajingan yang telah berani membuat istrinya ketakutan dan bergegas menuju markasnya pagi ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _ **Blam…..!**_

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dengan tergesa, dan seperti biasa jika ini menyangkut Luhan dia tidak akan mempedulikan apapun selain informasi mengenai siapa yang Luhan temui malam tadi.

"Tunjukkan padaku." Ujar Sehun saat memasuki ruangannya membuat seluruh anak buahnya sedikit membungkuk untuk menyapanya namun ia abaikan karena saat ini hanya rekaman yang menunjukkan siapa yang Luhan temui semalam yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Kau tidak akan mempercayai apa yang kami lihat dalam rekamannya bos." Yoochun mempersilahkan Sehun duduk dan mulai memutar rekaman yang mereka dapatkan di kedai tempat Luhan dan teman-temannya makan malam bersama.

Sehun pun hanya diam tak bersuara sambil memperhatikan rekaman yang kini berputar didepannya "Pukul delapan malam Luhan dan teman-temannya datang ke kedai. Mereka selesai makan sekitar pukul sepuluh malam dan meninggalkan kedai setelah selesai." Max menunjukkan pergerakan yang Luhan lakukan pada Sehun yang masih diam tak merespon.

"Dan sekitar pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh menit Luhan kembali masuk kedalam kedai tersebut untuk pergi kekamar mandi. Dan lihat ini." Max menghentikan putaran videonya dan tak lama mengulang ke rekaman pertama.

"Perhatikan sekumpulan orang ini bos. Kami menduga mereka adalah orang yang sama dengan orang-orang yang menggertak Luhan malam tadi." Katanya kembali menunjukkan orang yang sama yang terus menerus membuntuti Luhan.

"Awalnya kami tidak yakin. Tapi setelah orang ini muncul. Kami yakin mereka memang mencoba menggertak Luhan dari awal."

"Pria itu kan..."

"Iya benar bos. Dia Yifan. Dia sudah menemui Luhan lebih cepat dari perkiraan kita."

Sehun merasa dirinya begitu sulit bernafas saat ini. Membayangkan pria yang dengan tegga membunuh putranya kini dengan bebasnya menemui dan menggertak istrinya, membuatnya merasa sangat marah dan ingin segera menghabisi pria sialan yang entah mengapa mengganggu hidupnya terlalu jauh. Sehun memijat kencang kepalanya terlalu mengingat wajah ketakutan istrinya malam tadi. Entah apa yang dikatakan Yifan pada Luhan malam itu, tapi yang jelas itu bukan sesuatu yang akan mudah dilupakan.

"Waktu kalian satu minggu dari hari ini. Aku ingin kalian membuatku bertemu langsung dengan bajingan ini. KALIAN MENGERTI?!"

Baik Max dan Yoochun mengangguk mengerti dan tak lama pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendiri di ruangannya, Sementara Sehun mengambil cepat ponselnya. Satu-satunya yang bisa mengobati ketakutannya hanya suara Luhan yang terdengar bahagia dan baik-baik saja.

 _Sementara itu..._

"Luhan..Kau bilang kau ada jadwal operasi? Kenapa kita disini?" Kai yang sedang membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan sedikit mengernyit saat Luhan tiba-tiba meminta untuk mampir ke swalayan dengan alasan ingin membeli sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Aku akan memasak nanti malam. Jadi aku mau membeli sayuran segar untuk suamiku." Gumamnya berjalan mendului Kai, membuat Kai bersumpah untuk tidak mengedipkan mata barang sedetik pun saat istri dari Bos nya ini berkeliaran di tempat ramai seperti ini.

"Kai ambilkan _troley_ untukku."

Kai pun mengangguk sementara Luhan bersemangat mencari dimana barang yang ia butuhkan sesekali bersiul karena tak sabar untuk makan malam romantis dengan suaminya.

 _Drrt..drtt.._

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan tersenyum senang mendapati nama Sehun berada di layar ponselnya

"Sehunnie!"

" _hey kenapa bersemangat sekali? Kau ada dimana sayang?"_

"Aku-.. _umhh._ Aku sudah berada di rumah sakit." Katanya memutuskan untuk memberi kejutan pada Sehun dengan tidak mengatakan dimana dirinya berada saat ini sampai

"Luhan, apa kecap ini yang kau cari?"

Luhan sedikit membelalak saat Kai bertanya dengan kencang membuat suara kekehan terdengar dari sambungan teleponnya.

" _Kecap? Jadi sekarang rumah sakitmu sudah menjadi swalayan?" katanya menggoda Luhan yang terdengar kesal saat ini._

"Aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu."

" _Aku sudah terkejut sayang,, terimakasih."_

"Tidak seru!"

" _Ulangi. Aku akan berpura-pura tidak tahu kali ini."_

"Sudahlah. Sudah terlambat. Aku tidak marah sayang. Oia, ada apa kau menghubungiku?"

" _Memangnya tidak boleh?"_

" _aigoo..._ Kenapa suamiku sangat manja hari ini."

" _Aku tidak manja. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."_

Langkah Luhan yang sedang mengambil beberapa makanan pun seketika terhenti, dia kemudian tersenyum mempelajari suara suaminya yang jelas sedang menghkhawatirkannya. Membuatnya tersenyum dan berusaha untuk tidak selalu membuat pria tampannya merasa cemas "Aku baik-baik saja sayang."

Sehun tak menjawab cukup lama sampai akhirnya terdengar suaranya menghela nafas berat _"Aku tahu."_

"Aku sudah merindukanmu."

" _Aku Juga, cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan pulang lebih awal ke apartemenku. Aku tidak menerima alasan mengingat ini adalah hari penting."_

Luhan sedikit tertawa sebelum akhirnya berusaha untuk tidak terdengar bersemangat "Hari penting apa?"

" _Kau lupa?"_

Bibirnya mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa mendengar suara suaminya yang begitu kesal karena sepanjang hari ini dirinya belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada pria tampannya.

"Hari apa?" katanya kembali berpura-pura tak mengerti membuat suara di seberang sana tertawa tak percaya

" _Kau bena-benar menyebalkan Luhan."_

"Sehun aku-.."

" _Sudahlah aku kesal. Sampai nanti malam dan sebaiknya kau hanya bercanda melupakan hari ini."_ Ujarnya dengan suara ketus dan tak lama

 _Pip...!_

Sehun mematikan sambungan teleponnya membuat Luhan benar-benar tak tahan membayangkan bagaimana menggemaskannya wajah suaminya saat ini.

"Luhan, apa ini belum cukup?"

Luhan yang sedang tersenyum sendiri kembali memasang wajah datarnya saat asisten yang diperkerjakan Sehun untuk menjaganya kembali menginterupsi kesenangannya.

"Aku akan mencari buah. Kau cari beberapa minuman dingin. Apa saja dan jangan lupa harus membeli soju."

Kai kembali menghela nafasnya dan tak lama tersenyum tampan mengangguk mengiyakan seluruh permintaan istri dari bosnya "Siap Ibu Ratu." Katanya yang selalu kewalahan jika sedang menemani Luhan berbelanja. Pria yang mempunyai tinggi hampir sama dengan suami Luhan itu pun lebih memilih menunggu Luhan menyelesaikan berjam-jam waktunya di ruang operasi daripada harus menemani ibu ratu pergi berbelanja seperti saat ini misalnya.

" _ck._ Sekali lagi kau bilang aku ibu ratu. Aku akan mengadukannya pada Sehun agar gajimu dipotong."

"Kau tidak akan tega padaku Luhan."

"Jangan menantangku Kim Jongin."

" _araseo araseo._ Ibu ratu menang."

" _ish._ Kenapa dia menyebalkan sekali sih." Gumam Luhan menggerutu dan hendak memberitahu Sehun sebelum akhirnya tertawa karena selalu terpancing oleh lelucon Kai dan memutuskan untuk kembali mendorong _troley_ nya dan mencari buah strawberry kesukaan suaminya.

Luhan masih memilah mana buah yang cukup segar untuk bisa disimpan sampai beberapa hari dan mana buah yang bisa ia siapkan untuk suaminya malam nanti, matanya dengan jeli menebak jika dia memilih buah ini maka kesegarannya tidak akan bertahan sampai tiga hari, dan saat buah yang ia cari ia temukan. Matanya seketika berbinar dan mengambil potongan buah semangka dalam jumlah banyak.

"Sehun pasti suka." Gumam Luhan meletakkan buahnya kedalam troley dan memutuskan untuk membayar di kasir sebelum langkahnya terhenti karena melihat seorang pria kecil berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun sedang memasukkan roti kedalam saku celananya dan mengendap untuk mengambil makanan lain.

Luhan sendiri hanya terus memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan anak kecil itu sampai tak sengaja kedua mata mereka bertemu membuat si bocah sepuluh tahun itu memucat sementara Luhan langsung memalingkan wajahnya berpura-pura tak melihat.

Luhan dengan santainya kembali mendorong _troley_ nya dan sengaja memegang dompetnya agar mudah diambil oleh anak sepuluh tahun didepannya. Seolah memberi isyarat pada anak sepuluh tahun itu untuk mengambil dompetnya dan membayar makanan yang ia curi dengan uang yang berada di dompet Luhan.

Saat ini kedua mata Luhan dan anak sepuluh tahun itu bertatapan, membuat Luhan semakin sengaja memegang malas dompetnya yang memang hanya berisi uang agar mudah diambil oleh bocah yang kini menatap lapar pada dompet Luhan.

Luhan sedikit tersenyum menyadari rencananya hampir berhasil dan mencoba berbicara pada bocah didepannya setelah ini. Dia masih tersenyum penuh arti ke anak kecil yang kini menatap lapar pada dompetnya, membuatnya berpikir akan mudah untuk membujuknya sebelum dirinya membelalak karena melihat anak kecil itu berlari ke arahnya dengan memegang pisau kecil dan

" _akhh..."_

Seketika tangan Luhan mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak dari lengan kanannya saat ini, karena si anak sepuluh tahun yang baru saja ia temui itu menggores dalam lengannya menggunakan pisau kecil dan mengambil dompet Luhan lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan swalayan.

Dan tak lama seorang wanita yang sedang mengambil barang kebutuhannya sedikit membeku melihat keadaan Luhan sebelum akhirnya

"SESEORANG TERLUKA DISINI. CEPAT TOLONG PRIA INI."

Seketika Kai menoleh saat mendengar suara teriakan, membuatnya memiliki perasaan buruk dan berdoa kalau orang yang terluka disana bukanlah Luhan. Dia meninggalkan seluruh belanjaan yang sedang ia bawa dan segera berlari ke asal suara teriakan dengan cepat. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal. Dan wajahnya begitu memucat melihat keramaian orang yang saat ini sedang membantu Luhan untuk berdiri.

Luhan yang masih meringis kesakitan mulai memucat karena goresan di tangannya hampir mengenai pembuluh darahnya membuatnya sedikit terduduk dan berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di tangannya. Sementara banyak orang yang berkerumunan untuk melihatnya sekarang membuat Luhan merasa sedikit risih saat ini.

"Luhan-.. _hey Luhan."_ Kai berlari menerobos kerumunan dan berjongkok melihat Luhan yang sedang mencari sesuatu untuk menghentikan darah yang terus keluar di tangannya.

"Siapa-..Siapa yang melakukannya Luhan."

"Anak kecil disebrang jalan sana yang melakukannya. Dia mencuri dompet temanmu dan menggores tangannya."

Wajah Kai begitu menggeram saat seorang wanita memberitahu dirinya dan menunjuk keberadaan anak kecil yang masih mencoba menyebrang jalan, dia baru saja akan memberi pelajaran pada bocah tengik itu sampai tangan Luhan mencengkramnya dan membuatnya kembali terduduk seketika.

"Bawa aku ke rumah sakit, aku harus menghentikan darah ini Kai."

"Tapi Lu-..."

"AKU BISA MATI JIKA TERUS SEPERTI INI."

" _baiklah.._ baiklah kita ke rumah sakit. Tapi sebelumnya darahmu harus dihentikan sementara." Gumam Kai yang melepas jas hitamnya dan sedikit merobek paksa kemeja putihnya lalu melilitkannya pada lengan Luhan.

"Aku yang mati setelah ini." gumam Kai menggendong _bridal_ Luhan dan segera membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit. Dirinya sama sekali tak berani membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sehun saat tahu istrinya kembali terluka dan itu kembali terjadi saat dirinya berada tak jauh dari Luhan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Apa kau bilang? Kau sengaja membiarkannya? Kau gila Lu."

Saat ini Luhan sedang membersihkan lukanya sendiri menggunakan alkohol di ruangannya sementara Kai hanya duduk di atas meja kerja Luhan memperhatikan bagaimana telatennya Luhan membersihkan lukanya sendiri. Luhan memang sesekali meringis kesakitan, namun dokter yang merupakan ahli bedah di rumah sakit besar ini begitu tahu bagaimana membuat dirinya tak merasa kesakitan walau darah tak hentinya mengalir.

" _hmm..._ aku pikir dia akan mengambilnya tanpa harus menggores lenganku. Dia begitu ketakutan saat menggores tanganku. Aku melihat wajahnya yang memucat." Gumam Luhan sedikit menggigit bibirnya saat kembali menyiramkan alkohol di tangannya yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar dari lengannya.

"Aku akan tetap mencari bocah tengik itu dan memberi pelajaran padanya."

"Sudahlah Kai. Aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak mau dia dipukuli karena terus mencuri. Aku salah membiarkannya mencuri dariku."

"Kau tidak tega melihat bocah itu dipukuli tapi tega melihatku dipukuli?"

Luhan yang kini sedang meniup lengannya sedikit menoleh dan mengernyit tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kai "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa maksudku? _Ah-..Lupakanlah."_ ujarnya menggeram membuat Luhan tertawa saat ini sampai wajah Kai kembali serius ingin mengatakan sesuatu _"_ Luhan.."

" _hmm."_

"Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Meminta apa? Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Katakan pada ibuku kalau aku menyayanginya. Maaf karena tidak bisa memberikannya cucu dan harus meninggalkannya di usiaku yang muda seperti ini."

Luhan yang masih mengurus lukanya hanya bisa tertawa konyol mendengar permintaan Kai "Memangnya kau mau mati? Kenapa aku harus memberitahu ibumu pesan menggelikan itu."

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Membantu apa? _"_

"Nanti jika Sehun memukuliku dan aku sudah terlihat akan mati. Aku mohon lakukan segala cara agar suamimu berhenti memukuliku."

"Sehun tidak akan memukulimu. Dia tidak akan tahu."

"Dia tahu Lu."

Luhan sedikit mengernyit dan meletakkan perbannya menatap Kai dengan sedikit gugup "Bagaimana bisa dia tahu?" gumam Luhan bertanya bingung sampai kedua matanya membelalak menyadari satu hal "Kai... Jangan bilang kau memberitahu suami-.."

 _BRAK...!_

Pintu ruangan kerja Luhan dibuka dengan kasar. Membuat kedua pria yang berada di ruangan itu seketika meremang merasakan aura yang begitu menyeramkan tiba-tiba menguar di ruang kerja Luhan. Keduanya merasakan perasaan takut yang sama sebelum akhirnya menoleh secara perlahan dan mendapati seorang pria yang akan selalu marah secara berlebihan jika pria cantiknya memiliki luka di tubuhnya.

Pria tampan yang memiliki aura mengerikan itu masih terlihat terengah. Mata tajamnya mencari keberadaan istrinya dan satu-satunya yang menarik pemandangannya dan membuat dadanya sesak seketika adalah saat melihat kemeja istrinya yang penuh dengan darah di lengan yang belum selesai diobati itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara itu terdengar begitu berat dengan kemarahan yang tersirat membuat suasana di ruangan Luhan seketika menegang.

Luhan mengangguk dengan cepat dan tak lama berdiri di depan Kai menghalangi pandangan Sehun yang kini menatap murka pada penjaganya "Aku baik sayang." Katanya berusaha tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana namun sepenuhnya gagal karena saat ini suaminya benar-benar terlihat menakutkan.

"Sayang."

Luhan berusaha bersuara namun saat ini pandangan Sehun hanya menatap marah pada Jongin. Membuat pria yang berdiri di belakang Luhan itu berdiri berpegangan di meja kerja Luhan dengan wajah yang begitu memucat.

" _Kau mati hari ini Kim Jongin!"_ katanya berkilat penuh amarah dengan tangan yang mengepal erat dan hanya menatap nyalang ke arah Jongin mengabaikan istrinya yang berusaha menjelaskan apapun padanya.

"Sehun-..sayangku. Aku baik-baik saja. Dengarkan aku dulu. Ini bukan kesalahan Jong-..'

 _BUGH...!_

Luhan mendengus kesal karena saat ini suaminya berjalan melewatinya dan terlihat mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Jongin membuat Luhan sedikit berjengit mendengar suara debuman di belakangnya karena saat ini suaminya sedang kembali memukuli Kai yang tentu saja tak akan membalas apa yang dilakukan Sehun.

"KAU MEMBIARKAN ISTRIKU TERLUKA KARENA BOCAH BERUSIA SEPULUH TAHUN. APA KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP HAH!"

Luhan masih tak berani melihat apa yang terjadi di belakangnya saat ini, yang jelas suara pukulan dan debuman di lantai sangat terdengar, membuatnya berani bertaruh kalau saat ini meja kerjanya sudah hancur berantakan dengan wajah Kai yang mungkin sudah setengah memar.

"Bos. Ampuni aku. Aku janji ini tidak akan terulang." Gumam Kai yang seluruh wajahnya kembali memar dan merangkak mundur saat Sehun semakin mendekatinya masih terlihat sangat marah.

"Aku tidak akan mengampunimu lagi, kau benar-benar akan mati Kim Jongin!"

Luhan sedang berpikir bagaimana cara menghentikan kemarahan suaminya, dia sudah melihat wajah Kai yang babak belur dan sedikit takut melihat bagaimana Sehun memukuli penjaganya

 _BUGH!_

"Bos ampuni aku."

" _berpikir Luhan...berpikir..ah-..itu saja!"_

" _arghhhh,,_ SAKIT...SAYANG TANGANKU SAKIT... _ARGHHHH..!"_

Sehun yang sedang memukuli Kai tanpa ampun secara refleks menoleh dan begitu takut mendapati istrinya yang kini terkulai lemas di lantai sambil menjerit kesakitan. Dia menghempaskan Kai dengan kasar dan tak lama berlari menghampiri Luhan yang masih memulai aktingnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian suaminya.

"SAKIT SEHUNNA. AKU RASA TANGANKU MAU PUTUS." Katanya menjerit dan seketika duduk di pangkuan Sehun saat suaminya berada didekatnya.

"Mana yang sakit? Aku harus melakukan apa?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan yang kini bermain kontak mata mengisyaratkan Kai untuk segera pergi dari ruangannya. Kai pun tersenyum senang sambil mengangkat ibu jarinya lalu kemudian perlahan merangkak pergi dengan Luhan yang masih mengalihkan perhatian suaminya.

"Lu.."

"AH SAKIT SEHUN...TANGANKU SAKIT."

"Tangan kirimu yang terluka tapi kenapa kau memegangi tangan kanan-.." ujar Sehun yang dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang dan begitu marah melihat anak buahnya kini merangkak keluar dari ruangan dengan bantuan Luhan yang sedang berpura-pura kesakitan.

"KIM JONGIN!"

Sehun baru saja ingin memindahkan Luhan dari pangkuannya sebelum Luhan menarik tengkuknya dan mencium paksa bibir suaminya. Awalnya Sehun hanya diam dan berniat tak membalas apapun yang dilakukan Luhan karena merasa sangat marah pada istrinya yang terus membantu Jongin jika penjaganya sering diberi pelajaran. Tapi saat Luhan mengeluh karena Sehun tak kunjung membalas ciumannya. Membuat sang suami diam-diam tersenyum gemas dan dalam sekejap mengambil alih ciuman yang kini berubah menjadi lumatan panas yang menggairahkan keduanya.

 _Sementara itu.._

" _whoaa.._ Oh Sehun benar-benar mengerikan, aku bisa mati kapan saja jika terus berada disana."

Kai yang sudah berhasil melarikan diri dari ruangan Luhan sedikit menggerutu sambil memegangi wajahnya yang memar. Membuat beberapa petugas medis ingin menghampirinya namun mereka urungkan niatnya karena setiap kali didekati, Kai akan memasang wajah seramnya membuat seluruh petugas enggan menghampirinya sampai

"Astaga Kim Jongin. Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Jongin sedikit meringis saat mendengar suara sembilan oktaf milik dokter Byun yang kini bertanya didepannya. Membuatnya berniat untuk memaki dokter cerewet itu sebelum melihat siapa yang berdiri disamping Baekhyun saat ini.

"Kyungsoo.."

Hatinya begitu menghangat saat nama Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terucap di bibirnya, membuat rasa kesal bahkan rasa sakitnya menghilang seketika. Dan untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun yang merupakan pakar cinta dari semua kisah cinta, mustahil untuknya tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh adik dan _bodyguard_ dari sahabatnya yang sepertinya sudah terjerat panah cupid asmara mereka.

Dokter cantik itu diam-diam tersenyum jahil sebelum akhirnya " _ekhem!"_ dia berdeham membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo yang saling menatap menjadi salah tingkah.

"Aku masih berada disini asal kalian tahu." Gumam Baekhyun tertawa penuh arti mendekati Kai yang mengernyit bingung karena tak mengerti maksud sahabat dari Luhan didepannya saat ini.

"Ikut ke ruanganku. Aku memiliki kotak obat disana. Kau akan diobati secara spesial." Gumamnya merangkul lengan Kai sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang saat ini berwajah datar "Kyungsoo ikut denganku."

Mendengar permintaan Baekhyun, pria bermata besar yang memang sedang menjalani terapinya itu pun mengangguk lemah dan mengikuti kemana Baekhyun membawa Jongin saat ini.

"Duduklah." Baekhyun mempersilahkan Kai duduk sementara dirinya mencari kotak obat di lemari penyimpanan dan kembali tersenyum jahil saat mendapatkan apa yang dia cari "Kyungsoo."

"Ya?"

" _ummh._ Kemari. Bantu aku membersihkan luka Jongin."

Jongin yang mendengarnya pun mau tak mau terkekeh menyadari apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun saat ini. Membuatnya sedikit mencibir sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus pada rencana dokter spesialis anak didepannya ini.

"Tapi kau dokternya." Kilah Kyungsoo tak mau kalah membuat Baekhyun kembali sedikit berpikir sebelum melihat pintu ruangannya terbuka dan menampilkan perawat Kim yang mengantar surat untuknya.

"Dokter Byun, ini undangan seminar untuk hari Jumat. Apa kau ingin membacanya?"

"Letakkan saja di mejaku." Katanya memberi perintah dan tak lama menyadari ada dua kertas yang masih dipegang oleh perawat Kim.

"Bibi Kim kau akan mengantar surat undangan kemana lagi?" katanya bertanya pada wanita yang memiliki usia yang sama dengan ibunya yang merupakan pemilik saham terbesar di Seoul hospital, membuat perawat paruh baya itu tersenyum menjawab putra kandung yang mungkin akan mewarisi seluruh rumah sakit ini nantinya "Aku akan mengantar ini ke ruangan dokter Park dan dokter Oh." Katanya menjawab membuat wajah Baekhyun seketika berbinar.

Baekhyun pun berjalan mendekati perawat Kim dan mengambil paksa kedua undangan yang berada di tangan perawat Kim. Dan saat nama dokter Park berada di tangannya, dia langsung mengembalikan undangan untuk Luhan ke perawat Kim agar segera mengantarnya ke ruangan Luhan "Aku akan memberikan undangannya ke dokter Park. Bibi berikan untuk dokter Oh. Oke?" gumamnya bersenandung berlari meninggalkan ruangannya dengan semangat membuat baik Perawat Kim maupun Kai hanya tertawa kecil mengetahui betapa dokter yang selalu tertawa itu terlihat sangat bahagia jika ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan dokter berbakat yang dimiliki Seoul Hospital ini hampir tujuh tahun lamanya.

Karena bukan berita baru jika Baekhyun yang merupakan seorang putra pewaris Seoul Hospital beserta seluruh tenaga kerja dan fasilitas rumah sakit mewah yang akan menjadi miliknya kelak sangat tergila-gila pada dokter spesialis bedah Park Chanyeol bahkan saat keduanya masih menjadi _resident_ hingga sekarang keduanya sudah sama-sama menjadi dokter spesialis .

"Saya permisi dulu." perawat Kim pun berpamitan meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo berdua di ruangan Baekhyun saat ini membuat kedua pria yang diam-diam saling memperhatikan itu tersenyum canggung sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka suaranya.

"Kenapa wajahmu memar lagi? apa kau dipukuli lagi?" katanya mengambil kotak obat yang Baekhyun sediakan dan berjalan mendekati Jongin saat ini.

" _umhh.._ Aku melakukan kesalahan lagi."

"Kesalahan apa?" katanya kembali bertanya menarik kursi didepan Kai saat ini.

"Luhan terluka karena diriku. Aku pantas memar seperti ini-...Luhan baik-baik saja jangan khawatir." Gumam Kai menambahkan melihat perubahan wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat memucat.

"Lalu apa Sehun yang memukulimu lagi?"

Kai yang tanpa sadar terpana melihat wajah cantik Kyungsoo sedekat ini sama sekali tak fokus dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, dia hanya memandang tak berkedip pria bermata indah didepannya membuat Kyungsoo sedikit salah tingkah saat ini.

" _akh.."_ Kai meringis saat Kyungsoo menekan kasar memarnya, membuatnya sedikit protes sementara Kyungsoo memandang menakutkan ke arah Kai dan kembali fokus mengobati luka di wajahnya. "Jawab aku dan berhenti memandangi wajahku." Katanya sedikit salah tingkah membuat Kai berniat semakin menggodanya saat ini.

"Kau cantik."

"Apa?"

" _ah-..._ Maksudku-..Ya.. Sehun yang memukuli wajahku. Aku pantas mendapatkannya."

"Dia benar-benar mengerikan."

"Dia hanya terlalu mencintai Luhan." gumam Kai mengoreksi membuat Kyungsoo mendengus tak habis pikir. "Kenapa kau selalu membelanya?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kan? Aku penggemar Sehun dan Luhan. aku benar-benar menyukai cara mereka saling mencintai dengan begitu kuat dan sama besar. Aku benar-benar ingin mencintai seseorang sama persis dengan yang Sehun lakukan." Katanya kembali menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang kini juga menatap Kai seakan terhipnotis oleh ucapan Kai yang begitu menyukai alasan Kai selalu membela Sehun.

" _yeah.._ Sehun sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan Luhan."

"Kau harus segera sembuh dan mengingat semuanya. Mungkin kau memiliki kenangan yang bagus tentang Sehun." gumam Kai bersemangat memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum menatapnya lirih saat ini.

"Kenapa?" ujar Kai menyadari perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat bingung dan ketakutan.

"Aku takut Kai-…Seperti yang aku bilang padamu sebelumnya. Aku memiliki perasaan yang buruk mengenai ingatanku yang lama. Aku merasa jika aku terus berusaha mengingatnya aku akan kehilangan segalanya. Aku benar-benar takut. Aku-…."

"Tidak perlu takut. Aku dan Luhan bersamamu" Gumam Kai tersenyum mengusap cepat air mata di pipi Kyungsoo. Dirinya terus mengusap lembut pipi Kyungsoo hingga tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo dan tak lama mencium lembut bibir yang terlalu menggoda untuk diabaikan.

Awalnya Kyungsoo sangat terkejut, dia berusaha mendorong tubuh Kai namun saat Kai mengusap lembut tengkuknya membuat Kyungsoo merasa sangat nyaman dan begitu mendamba membuatnya perlahan memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati ciuman lembut dari pria yang diam-diam ia perhatikan hampir tiga bulan ini.

.

 _Sementara itu…._

 _ **Tok..tok..**_

Sementara itu dilain tempat, tepatnya didepan ruangan kerja Chanyeol. Terlihat Baekhyun bersemangat mengetuk pintu yang selalu ia kunjungi setiap dirinya tak ada praktek dengan harapan bisa sekedar melihat wajah Chanyeol walau dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Masuk."

Mendengar suara persetujuan Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dan membuka cepat pintu ruangan Chanyeol dengan begitu bersemangat.

"Dokter Park." Katanya menyapa Chanyeol dengan bersemangat dan sedikit menghela nafasnya saat Chanyeol hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali fokus pada laptopnya.

"Ada apa?"

" _ah-.._ Aku ingin mengantarkan undangan seminar untukmu. Kita semua diundang dan diharapkan hadir lusa nanti." Gumam Baekhyun berusaha terus bersemangat menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih tak menganggap keberadaannya.

"Kau bisa letakkan di mejaku. Terimakasih dokter Byun."

Baekhyun benar-benar hanya bisa tersenyum pahit saat ini, hatinya begitu mengernyit sakit karena dokter bedah yanng merupakan cinta pertamanya selalu saja menolak kehadirannya. Chanyeol bukan hanya menolak namun juga tak pernah menganggap keberadaan Baekhyun di sekitarnya. Membuat dokter spesialis anak yang merupakan putra tunggal dari pemilik Seoul Hospital itu kerap kali harus menahan rasa sakit hatinya karena perlakuan dingin dari pria yang sudah memikat hatinya sejak pertemuan mereka di universitas saat itu.

"Dokter Park."

Baekhyun berusaha membuka percakapan dengan Chanyeol mengabaikan rasa sakit hatinya yang begitu terasa dan terlalu membuatnya sesak saat ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kita bisa makan siang bersama?" katanya bertanya sedikit menggigit bibirnya untuk bersiap menerima jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Chanyeol untuknya.

Chanyeol yang sedang membaca artikel di laptopnya pun sedikit menoleh dan mempelajari wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat memucat saat ini membuatnya sedikit menghela nafasnya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Maaf aku sibuk."

Baekhyun diam-diam menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela kasar nafasnya yang terasa sulit dihembuskan karena kembali menerima penolakan dari pria yang ia cintai entah sudah ke berapa kalinya dengan hari ini. Baekhyun menggigit kencang bibirnya dan tak lama tersenyum dipaksakan menatap Chanyeol "Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi." Gumamnya berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol sebelum

"Baekhyun."

Jantung Baekhyun seketika berdebar kencang saat mendengar namanya di panggil tak formal oleh pria yang selalu mengabaikannya. Membuatnya membalikan tubuhnya kembali berharap dan sedikit ragu untuk menatap Chanyeol yang kini menatap tak berkedip ke arahnya.

"Ya..ada apa?"

Chanyeol menghela sedikit nafasnya dan kembali menatap tak berkedip pria yang memiliki kecantikan yang sama dengan Luhan dan pria yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya kembali ia sakiti dengan seluruh jawaban dan sikap yang ia tujukan pada putra pemilik rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Jangan mencintaiku."

" _eh?"_

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan merasa sangat jahat membuat wajah putih tanpa cela itu menjadi berwarna merah menandakan kalau dirinya sedang merasa sangat sakit saat ini "Jangan pernah mencintaiku." Katanya mengulang membuat seketika mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca karena sedang merasa begitu hancur saat ini.

"Darimana kau ta-..?"

"Kau mengatakannya semalam saat kau mabuk. Di mobilku. Aku tidak tahu kau masih memiliki perasaan itu untukku." katanya memberitahu Baekhyun yang kini berdegup kencang merasa sangat bodoh kembali melakukan kesalahan yang sama.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan padamu untuk tidak mencintaiku."

" _kena-_ …Kenapa aku tidak boleh mencintaimu?" gumamnya bertanya seperti tak memiliki harga diri pada pria terlampau tampan didepannya.

"Karena percuma."

"Chanyeol aku benar-benar tidak menge-…"

"Hanya Luhan satu-satunya pria yang aku cintai. Aku akan terus mencintainya sepanjang hidupku. Aku tidak peduli jika dia sudah dimiliki oleh pria lain. Aku akan terus mencintainya dengan caraku."

Baekhyun memejamkan erat matanya, menikmati bagaimana seluruh perkataan Chanyeol begitu menusuk tajam hatinya. Hatinya kembali remuk redam. Nafasnya kembali tersengal. Dan sedikit berharap kalau Luhan tak pernah datang lebih dulu ke hidup Chanyeol. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol menolak tegas dirinya menggunakan nama Luhan. ini sudah berkali-kali, namun rasa sakitnya selalu bertambah dan semakin menyakitkan setiap kali alasan itu diucapkan. Membuatnya sedikit merasa frustasi dan mengepalkan erat tangannya sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali menatap tegar pria yang sudah memiliki separuh jiwanya saat ini

"Jika kau tidak pernah menyerah untuk Luhan. Aku juga tidak akan pernah menyerah padamu. " gumamnya menggeram begitu lirih dan berlari meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol dengan keadaan hancur berkeping-.. _entah sudah ke berapa kalinya._

Chanyeol hanya menatap lirih punggung kecil yang berlari menjauh darinya. Merasa sedikit bersalah namun tak memiliki pilihan lain untuk mengatakan kebenarannya pada Baekhyun. Karena memang benar dia masih sangat mencintai Luhan hingga hari ini. " _Maafkan aku Baekhyun."_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

" _ungghhhh…Seh…nghh.."_

Saat ini dikamar sebuah apartemen mewah di kalangan elit Seoul, terlihat sepasang suami istri yang sedang melakukan percintaan panas entah sudah berapa jam yang keduanya habiskan dikamar mewah milik pria tampan yang kini terlihat memegangi pinggan pria cantiknya yang sedang berada duduk di pangkuannya dan menggerakan maju mundur pinggang kecilnya untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan dari kejantanan sang suami yang terus berhasil menumbuk pusat kenikmatannya dibawah sana.

" _So tight Babe…kau-..nghphh.."_

Si pria tampan itu pun tak mau kalah dengan pria cantiknya yang terus mendesah dengan erotisnya membuat gairahnya semakin membuncah dan menaik turunkan pinggang pria cantiknya dengan cepat dan begitu kasar agar kejantanannya secara sempurna menghajar _prostat_ istrinya didalam sana.

Keduanya masih dalam posisi yang sama, Luhan yang duduk dalam pangkuan Sehun dan sedang meliuk-liukkan tubunhnya agar dia dan Sehun kembali mencapai puncak kenikmatan entah yang sudah ke berapa kali selama hampir empat jam tak berhenti bercinta. Berbagai gaya telah mereka lakukan dengan berbagai tempat yang hampir tak berbentuk lagi karena harus menjadi korban keganasan sang pemilik apartemen yang sedang " _memangsa"_ pria cantiknya yang tanpa henti dengan alasan kesal karena si pria cantik terluka dan karena hari ini hari ulang tahunnya.

" _Nghhh.."_ Luhan kembali mendesah, tangannya memeluk erat leher Sehun dan membiarkan sang suami yang kini bekerja dengan menaik turunkan pinggangnya.

Luhan semakin melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang suaminya, membuat Sehun semakin menggila karena si pria cantik sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya di setiap hentakan yang diberikan Sehun untuknya. Membuat si pria yang ditakuti di dunia hitamnya ini harus mencari pelampiasan dengan memaksa istrinya untuk mencium dirinya dan tanpa perlu waktu lama kali ini mereka berdua tengah berciuman bibir dan saling menuntut seolah meminta untuk tidak mengakhiri kegiatan panas yang saat ini mereka lakukan. Luhan sedikit tersenyum membalas lumatan kasar dan bernafsu pria tampannya dengan tangan yang mengalungi leher suaminya, sementara Sehun terus memegang pinggang istrinya agar terus bergerak dibawah sana.

" _eunghh..Move Lu_ "

Sehun berkata dan membuat Luhan tersenyum dan seketika melepas ciuman panas mereka, dan mulai kembali menaik turunkan badannya menyesuaikan dengan temponya dengan dibantu tangan dingin Sehun, sampai

"There! _Aahh~_ Sehunna- _there!_ "

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya merasa sangat nikmat ketika kejantanan suaminya akhirnya kembali menyentuh prostat yang ada di dalam Luhan, Membuat gairah keduanya semakin menjadi sementara Luhan tersenyum sambil terus memejamkan matanya dan menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat membuat Sehun ikut meringis karena hole Luhan mulai meremas dan memijat kencang kejantanannya membuatnya ikut menggila dan menggerakan tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan dengan Luhan sehingga kejantanan Sehun dan prostat Luhan bertemu hanya kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan.

" _Nghh…_

Sehun tersenyum menatap pria cantik yang tengah bersetubuh dengannya dan merasa sangat bergairah karena setiap dia menghentak maka penis luhan terus bergesekkan dengan dada bidang Sehun membuat Sehun semakin bergairah dan menumbuk cepat hole istrinya yang kini benar-benar meremat kejantanannya secara sempurna

.

" _nghh…aku akan keluarrhhh…Seh-…ahhh…ohh…unngghhh…._ " Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher sehun, tak tahan dengan rasa nikmat yang terus diberikan suaminya hampir empat jam lamanya mereka memadu kasih hari ini sementara Sehun terus meghentak mengeluar masukkan kejantannya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat dan menciumi pundak seksi istrinya yang sayang jika tak dijamah.

"Bersama sayang…" gumam Sehun yang juga memejamkan matanya dia juga akan mendapatkan klimaksnya merasa kejantanannya sudah membesar dalam hole luhan, dan terus menggerakan kejantanannya di hole Luhan tanpa henti sementara dengan nakal luhan mengeratkan hole itu hingga.

" _Sehun-…../ Lu..ngmphhh."_

Keduanya berpelukan erat saat Sehun mengeluarkan spermanya di hole Luhan sementara Luhan mengeluarkan cairannya membasahi perut Sehun. Sedikit tersengal dan tak lama saling menyatukan dahi dan tersenyum mengagumi kecantikan dan ketampanan masing-masing dari pasangan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang. Selamat ulang tahun." Gumam Luhan mengecup hidung Sehun membuat Sehun tersenyum sekilas membalas kecupan istrinya.

"Terimakasih…Tapi aku masih mau lagi."

" _ish._ Aku benar-benar sudah mati rasa. Kita lanjutkan besok. Lagipula kau harus meniup lilin di kue mu sayang."

"Tidak perlu tiup lilin. Aku ingin mengeluarkan cairan cintaku di lubang istriku saja sepanjang malam ini."

"Dasar Mesum!" gumam Luhan tertawa dan sedikit menunduk menggigit bibir suaminya sementara dirinya diam-diam berusaha mengeluarkan kejantanan Sehun dari lubangnya dan sedikit meringis saat Sehun bersikeras menyatukan kejantanannya didalam sana lebih lama.

"Sehuuuun.."

"Jangan merengek. Aku masih kesal karena kau terluka di hari ulang tahunku."

"Tapi kau harus segera tiup lilin. Sebentar pukul dua belas malam dan tanggal 12 berakhir." Gumam Luhan menggerutu sedikit memukul dada Sehun yang hanya terasa gelitikan untuk Sehun.

"Tidak peduli."

"Oh Se-Hun." Luhan mendesis menggunakan seluruh kemampuan mengerikannya untuk membuat Sehun mengalah dan takut padanya.

"Kenapa berwajah seram seperti itu." Gumam Sehun mencium gemas istrinya dan kembali mendapati wajah Luhan yang terlihat menyeramkan membuat Sehun sadar kalau _mood_ Luhan sedang berada di garis _danger_ jika diganggu.

"Oke. Oke. Aku kalah. Jangan cemberut seperti itu cantik." Katanya terkekeh dan mulai mengeluarkan kejantanannya di hole Luhan membuat wajah Luhan seketika tersenyum saat ini.

" _yey._ Aku selalu menang." Gumamnya berteriak dan sedikit meringis karena tak hanya merasa sakit di lengannya tapi juga di bagian bawahnya saat ini.

"Tunggu aku. Selesai aku mandi kita akan tiup lilin. JANGAN COBA-COBA MASUK KEKAMAR MANDI." Katanya berteriak didalam kamar mandi membuat Sehun tertawa gemas saat ini.

" _yahh..Kau akan selalu menang sayang. Selalu."_ Gumam Sehun yang memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu istrinya dan menunggu Luhan didapur untuk segera meniup kue ulang tahun yang mereka beli di perjalanan pulang hari ini.

 _Cklek…!_

Luhan baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya seusai percintaan panas mereka beberapa saat lalu. Dirinya yang kini hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran sang suami tampak mengernyit mencari keberadaan pria tampannya yang jelas tak berada di kamarnya saat ini.

"Sayang.." ujarnya memanggil Sehun namun kembali tak mendapatkan jawaban membuat kaki mulusnya berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencari kemana suaminya berada. Dirinya perlahan berjalan menuju dapur dan kembali mendengus karena hanya mendapati kue Sehun dengan lilin yang sudah siap dinyalakan untuk ditiup bersama.

Luhan membalikan badannya melihat ke seluruh ruangan dan sedikit menebak kalau saat ini suaminya sedang berada di ruang kerjanya terlihat dari pintu ruang kerja Sehun sedikit terbuka, membutanya tersenyum dan berjalan cepat menghampiri ruang kerja milik suaminya.

"Sehun.."

Luhan tersenyum senang berhasil menemukan suaminya yang kini memakai kaos hitam ketat yang memperlihatkan betapa kekar lengan ototnya dan betapa seksi dadanya yang terpampang dari kaos hitam polosnya ditambah dengan boxer selutut yang ia gunakan seusai percintaan panas mereka.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

Luhan seketika memeluk erat suaminya dari belakang dan bersandar nyaman di punggung kekar Sehun yang menguarkan bau bercampur antara aroma khasnya dan aroma mereka seusai bercinta.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mendekap tangan istrinya yang melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya "Aku sedang melihat ini."

Luhan pun sedikit mengintip dari belakang punggung suaminya dan begitu terdiam karena saat ini sang suami sedang menatap hadiah terakhir yang diberikan malaikat kecil mereka tahun lalu "Kau tampan disana." Gumam Luhan sedikit tercekat memuji bagaimana putra kecil mereka menggambarkan sang ayah dengan dagu runcing dan tatapan tajam sedang mencium ibunya yang terlihat tertawa sementara malaikat kecil mereka hanya bertepuk senang di gambar yang dibuat Ziyu tahun lalu.

"Aku tahu." Gumam Sehun tak berniat membalas apapun, hanya menikmati rasa rindunya yang semakin menggilan sebagai seorang ayah yang telah kehilangan putra kecilnya terlelau cepat.

"Tahun lalu dia berlari menyambutku dan mengantarkan gambar ini padaku. Suaranya masih terngiang di telingaku Lu." Gumamnya sedikit meremat gambar terakhir yang diberikan Ziyu dan tertunduk terisak memeluk tangan Luhan yang melingkar di pinggangnya membuat Luhan berusaha mengerti dan tak mengganggu kerinduan seorang ayah pada putranya saat ini.

"Aku merindukan putra kita. AKU MERINDUKAN ZIYUU."

Sehun terduduk di lantai membuat Luhan secara otomatis terduduk dan merasa begitu perih melihat prianya begitu menderita. "Sayang.." gumam Luhan tercekat dan berpindah ke pangkuan suaminya memaksa Sehun untuk menatapnya.

"Jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku sakit." gumam Luhan menghapus cepat air mata suaminya dan menciumi seluruh wajah Sehun dengan begitu sayang dan lembut.

 _Hkssss…._

Nafas Sehun masih tersengal menatap Luhan. Terkadang dia merasa tak sanggup melihat wajah Luhan. bukan karena dia tidak mau, hanya saja setiap menatap Luhan dia terkadang melihat Ziyu dimata Luhan dan itu akan membuatnya terus menerus kembali merindukan putra mereka yang sudah setahun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini Sehunna. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku mohon." Gumam Luhan menyatukan kedua dahi mereka dan terisak hebat menatap Sehun yang masih terlihat begitu marah dan kesepian karena merindukan putranya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat, menikmati bagaimana nafas Sehun tersengal mengenai wajahnya. Merasa begitu bersalah karena tak pernah bisa menjadi kuat untuk suaminya di saat seperti ini. Karena jika Sehun sedang merindukan putra mereka maka tak perlu ditanya siapa yang akan menderita karena rasa rindu Luhan untuk putra mereka jauh lebih besar dan terlalu menyakitkan untuk dibicarakan.

"Kau terlihat gemuk di gambar ini."

Luhan dengan cepat membuka matanya dan begitu lega karena Sehun saat ini sudah kembali menjadi Sehunnya yang biasa, walau terlihat sangat dipaksakan namun Luhan bersyukur Sehun tak lagi menangis saat ini.

"Aku sempurna disana."

Sehun sedikit terkekeh dan kembali menatap Luhan "Kau selalu sempurna untukku. Maaf membuatmu kesakitan." Gumamnya tersenyum lirih dan mencium dalam bibir yang belum lama terisak karena menghkawatrikan dirinya.

"Kau tidak boleh menangis. Ini hari ulang tahunmu. Kau harusnya bahagia karena aku yakin putra kita juga sedang merayakan ulang tahunmu disana."

Sehun kembali tertawa pahit dan berdiri menggendong Luhan di pelukannya "Kau benar…Harusnya aku bahagia karena hari ini ulang tahunku dan ada malaikat cantik yang menemaniku." Gumamnya mengecupi bibir Luhan berkali-kali sambil berjalan menuju ke meja makan dimana kue mereka berada sementara Luhan bersandar nyaman di pundak Sehun dengan kaki yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang suaminya.

"Nah nyalakan apinya. Aku ingin meniup kue cantik ini." gumam Sehun mendudukan Luhan di kursi meja makan dan tak lama menarik kursi disamping Luhan.

"Ucapkan keinginannmu." Sehun mengangguk dan tak lama memejamkan matanya berdoa entah pada siapa agar pria cantiknya selalu berbahagia dan selalu tersenyum tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka di esok hari.

"Sudah." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang menatap tak berkedip suaminya saat ini

"Selamat ulang tahun Sehunna." Katanya menatap berbinar wajah Sehun membuat Sehun mengangguk dan bersiap meniup lilinnya sampai

 _Ting tong…_

 _Ting Tong.._

Keduanya seketika menoleh dan bertanya-tanya siapa yang berani mengganggu momen romantis mereka di tengah malam seperti ini. "Mungkin salah alamat. Abaikan saja sayang." Gumam Luhan memberitahu Sehun yang mengangguk menyetujui dan kembali bersiap meniup lilinnya sampai suara bel kembali terdengar.

 _Ting tong…_

 _Ting Tong.._

" _ish._ Siapa sih malam-malam begini." Gumam Luhan menggerutu dan berdiri berjalan menuju pintu membuat Sehun sedikit was-was melihatnya.

"Sayang pakaianmu terlalu seksi. Cepat pakai man-…"

"Aku tahu Tuan Oh. pakai mantel tebal ini baru aku boleh membuka pintu kan?"

Sehun tertawa kencang dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Tepat sekali nyonya Oh. sekarang kau boleh membuka pintunya." Katanya menahan tawa dan memastikan Luhan memakai mantel tebalnya yang menutupi dada serta paha mulus milik istrinya yang sepenuhnya adalah miliknya.

 _Ting tong…_

 _Ting Tong.._

"Siapa disana?" Gumam Luhan bertanya dan

 _Cklek…_

Kedua matanya seketika membelalak namun tak lama bibirnya terkekeh mendapati empat anak buah kepercayaan suaminya tengah berdiri disana dengan membawa banyak kue dan makanan.

"Selamat malam ibu ratu." Gumam Max, Yoochun Shindong dan Jongin menyapa Luhan yang masih melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada saat ini

"Ibu ratu kepalamu!" geram Luhan memaki Max yang terlihat kesusahan karena membawa kue besar saat ini.

"SAYANG SIAPA YANG DATANG?"

Luhan menoleh sekilas mendengar teriakan suaminya dan semakin menjaga pintu masuk agar keempat anak buah suaminya tidak mengganggu acara romantis miliknya malam ini.

"HANYA PAMAN TUA MENYEBAL-.."

"HYUNGNIM SELAMAT ULAN TA- _hmphhh.."_

"Apa-apaan kalian berteriak seperti itu?" Luhan menggerutu dan sedikit mendorong Max menjauh dari pintu masuk.

"Kenapa kami tidak boleh merayakan ulang tahun Hyungnim."

Luhan mengambil kasar kue ulang tahun yang dibawa Max dan meletakannya perlahan di meja terdekat sebelum kembali menemui keempat anak buah kepercayaan Sehun.

"Dengar ya-..Setiap kali kalian datang kesini, itu artinya kalian membawa berita menyebalkan untuk suamiku. Jadi aku dengan tegas menentang kedatangan kalian kesini. Cepat pergi sana!"

"Ayolah ibu ratu. Biarkan kami ma-.."

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU IBU RATU"

 _Ssstt….._

Keempatnya membuat gerakan menutup mulut membuat Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya dan segera menoleh berharap Sehun tak datang menghampirinya "Kalian ini!" ujarnya menggeram sementara keempat lainnya hanya tertawa tertahan.

"Luhan biarkan kami merayakan ulang tahu Hyungnim. Kami memilik banyak hadiah dan makanan, sayang jika dibuang."

Yoochun menyatukan kedua tangannya memohon pada Luhan yang kini menatap lapar pada kue dan Soju yang dibawa anak buahnya suaminya. Membuatnya sedikit berpikir dan tak lama menggeleng cepat tak mau termakan rayuan ulung para bujangan didepannya.

"Tidak. Cepat pergi!"

"Kami membawa _iced americano_ Lu-.."

"MANA?"

Seketika mata Luhan berbinar dan benar-benar menatap lapar pada kopi kesukaannya yang sangat pas diminum setelah bercinta dengan suaminya. Membuat pertahanannya kembali runtuh dan mendengus sebal mengambil kasar kopinya yang berada di tangan Shindong.

"Cepat berbaris. Aku harus memastikan kalian tidak membawa dokumen, barang-barang haram, atau obat-obatan terlarang. Aku juga tidak mau ada senjata di apartemen suamiku." Katanya bergegas mencari kardus kosong dan meletakannya didepan kakinya.

"Baik ibu ratu-… _maksud kami._ Baik dokter Oh." gumam Max memukul kencang mulutnya dan seketika berbaris diikuti ketiga teman lainnya di belakang.

Dan layaknya petugas anti senjata tajam, Luhan dengan teliti memeriksa seluruh tubuh anak buah suaminya dan dapat dengan mudah menebak dimana mereka menyembunyikan senjata mereka. bukan karena Luhan sering melakukannya dia hanya terbiasa melihat Sehun melakukannya membuatnya secara tak langsung familiar dengan senjata tajam dan teman-temannya.

" _ck._ Bagaimana bisa kalian menghadiri pesta ulang tahun bos kalian dengan begitu banyak senjata." Gumam Luhan menggerutu karena baru memeriksa Max, tapi dia sudah menemukan tiga pistol di jas milik anak buah suaminya.

"Hanya itu kok. Tidak ada lagi." Gumam Max tertawa takut menatap wajah Luhan yang mengerikan saat ini.

"Kaos kakimu. Cepat buka."

"tidak ada apa-apa Lu."

"Cepat buka."

Max terkekeh dan segera membuka kaos kakinya dan benar saja terdapat dua pisau di masing-masing sepatunya saat ini.

Luhan tersenyum menang dan tak lama mengangguk menyetujui "Max clean. Kau boleh masuk."

"Terimakasih ibu ratu."

" _astaga mulutmu."_ Geramnya menggerutu dan kini berhadapan dengan Yoochun yang tertawa takut menatap Luhan "Apa perlu aku menggeledahmu?"

"Tidak perlu Luhan."

"Kalau begitu cepat keluarkan senjatamu."

Yoochun mengangguk dan segera mengeluarkan seluruh senjatanya membuat Luhan tersenyum puas "Itu apa?" katanya bertanya menatap sebuah kendi yang terus Yoochun pegang sedari tadi.

"Hadiah untuk hyungnim."

"Hadiah apa?"

"Rahasia Luhan."

Luhan memicingkan matanya dan kembali menatap kesal pada Yoochun "Park Yoochun. Katakan padaku atau malam ini wajahmu babak belur." Gumamnya sedikit mengancam asal Yoochun membuat pria didepannya ini seketika memucat

"Tapi kau jangan marah. Ini hadiah spesial untuk hyungnim dari kampung halamanku."

"Ibu ratu tidak pernah marah." Katanya terkekeh mengakui kalau dirinya memang ibu ratu.

" _umhh…_ Ini obat kuat agar hyungnim bisa terus menggenjotmu tanpa kelelahan."

"PARK YOOCHUN." Gumam Luhan berteriak namun percuma karena saat ini Yoochun sudah menyeruak masuk mengabaikan wajah Luhan yang kini membelalak mendengar hadiah mengerikan apa yang diberikan Yoochun untuk suaminya.

"Selamat malam Luhan. lama tidak bertemu." Kali ini pria sedikit gemuk yang menyapanya membuat wajah memerah Luhan kembali dipasang seserius mungkin karena masih berdebar mendengar hadiah yang dibawakan Yoochun untuknya.

"Kau darimana saja? Kenapa baru terlihat?"

"Aku ada pekerjaan." Gumam Shindong meletakkan seluruh senjatanya didalam kardus membuat Luhan kembali tersenyum senang dan menyadari kalau ada goresan mendalam di leher Shindong yang jelas sekali terlihat diabaikan.

"Aku akan memeriksa luka di lehermu setelah selesai makan malam. Kau boleh masuk."

Shindong secara refleks menutup lehernya yang terluka dan sedikit merasa tak enak pada Luhan yang jelas-jelas membenci luka mereka yang berasal dari pekerjaan mengerikan yang mereka lakukan.

"Tidak perlu Luhan. aku baik."

"Aku dokternya. Aku yang memutuskan kau baik atau tidak." Katanya memberitahu Shindong dengan nada kesal saat ini

"Aku mengerti. Terimakasih Luhan." gumam Shindong sedikit membungkuk dan tak lama masuk ke apartemen Sehun meninggalkan Luhan dan Jongin berdua saat ini.

Luhan kemudian menatap ke pengawal pribadinya dan

" _omo!_ Aku lupa Sehun hampir membunuhmu pagi ini. kenapa kau datang kesini." Gumam Luhan mencegah Kai masuk membuat Kai sedikit kewalahan karena Luhan terus mendorongnya menjauh saat ini.

"Hyungnim tidak akan membunuhku. Dia menyayangiku."

"hey hey. Hyungnim mu hanya menyayangi istrinya." Gumamnya mengorekso membuat Kai tertawa saat ini.

"Jangan tertawa. Aku serius kau harus segera pergi darisini."

"Tidak mau! Aku membawa sup rumput laut yang ibuku buatkan khusus untuk ulang tahun suamimu."

"Tidak Kai ini berbahaya. Sehun akan memecatmu dan paling buruk dia akan kembali memukulimu. Aku tidak-.."

" _EKHEM!"_

Keduanya memucat mengenali dengan benar suara dehaman yang berasal tak jauh dari mereka. membuat Luhan menoleh sementara Kai menatap takut karena bos nya saat ini sedang bersandar di tembok dengan mata tajam yang tak berkedip.

"Sayang-..Kai akan segera pulang."

"Luhan lindungi aku." Pinta Kai bersembunyi di belakang Luhan dan tak berani menatap bosnya saat ini

"Tenang saja selama ada aku Sehun tidak bisa menyentuhmu." Gumam Luhan berdiri didepan Kai untuk melindungi pengawal pribadinya membuat Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya dan berjalan gusar menghampiri istrinya yang kini terus memegangi lengan Kai dengan kencang.

"Sayang kau tidak boleh marah. Kai tidak-.."

 _Grep..!_

Luhan merasa tubuhnya ditarik dengan kuat dan tanpa kedipan mata saat ini dia sudah berada di pelukan suaminya dan dipeluk terlampau erat saat ini "Bagaimana bisa kau memegang tangan pria lain di depan mataku."

Saat ini keadaan berbalik karena ternyata Luhan adalah tersangka malam ini. membuat dirinya sedikit menggigit kencang bibirnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang kokoh suaminya "Aku tidak memeluk Kai. Kai yang terus memelukku." Katanya mengadu membuat Kai membelalak saat ini

"Aku tidak bos-…Aku benar-benar tidak menyentuh Luhan." katanya berkilah dan memandang frustasi pada Luhan yang tertawa didekapan Sehun saat ini.

"Kau membawa apa?" Sehun mengabaikan seluruh ucapan tak penting Kai dan istrinya dan hanya menatap penasaran pada _tupperware_ yang dibawa Kai saat ini.

" _ah-…_ Ini sup rumput laut. Ibuku yang membuat karena berpikir kalian pulang malam ini, tapi ternyata tidak. Jadi ibu memintaku untuk memberikan ini padamu bos." Gumam Kai berbinar membuat Sehun merasa sangat tergoda melihat sup kesukannya dengan lapar.

"Bibi Kim yang membuat?"

"Ya bos. Ibuku yang buat."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan tak lama berjalan mendekap erat istrinya masuk kedalam meninggalkan Kai yang masih berada didepan pintu saat ini. "Tutup pintunya. Aku ingin segera makan sup buatan bibi Kim."

"Baik Hyungnim. Selamat ulang tahun." Gumam Kai bersorak senang dan tak lama menutup pintu membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum dan mendekap erat suaminya karena terus menerus membuatnya mencintainya tanpa henti.

Dan tak lama semuanya berkumpul di ruang makan apartemen Sehun. Ada dua kue dengan lilin yang menyala. Satu bertuliskan _happy birthday to the best man I ever had._ Dan satu bertuliskan _selamat ulang tahun hyungnim._ Membuat si pria yang sedang berulang tahun tersenyum begitu bahagia dan bersyukur masih dikelilingi banyak orang yang begitu mencintai.

"Sayang tiup lilinnya." Gumam Luhan memberitahu membuat Sehun mengangguk dan tak lama

 _Fuhh~_

Sehun meniup seluruh lilin yang menyala dalam satu kali nafas membuat suara tepukan terdengar dan

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN HYUNGNIM!"

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SUAMIKU."

Terdengar suara yang bersahutan tak mau kalah antara Luhan dan keempat anak buahnya membuat Sehun terkekeh namun tak lama menatap menakutkan pada keempat pria yang mulai membuat kesal istrinya saat ini " _ah iya-…_ SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN SUAMI IBU RATU."

"Astaga!" Luhan memijat keningnya dan dengan kesal meninggalkan meja makan membuat wajah pucat seketika terlihat di keempat anak buah Sehun saat ini.

"Sayang kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau minum obat anti gemuk milikku lalu berniat memakan seluruh kue yang ada di meja. JANGAN TERTAWA!" katanya memperingatkan seluruh pria yang berada di meja yang jelas-jelas mati-matian menahan tawa saat ini.

"Kai..Obat Luhan ada di laci. Antarkan padanya."

Kai mengangguk saat Sehun memberitahunya membuat suasana berubah menjadi serius saat Luhan dan Kai tidak berada di ruang makan saat ini. Max pun tak membuang kesempatan dan diam-diam menarik kursi mendekati Sehun dan menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada Sehun.

"Apa ini?" katanya bertanya tak mengerti pada Max yang terlihat tersenyum menyeringai menatap Sehun.

"Kita berhasil menjebaknya bos. Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya."

" _dengannya?"_

"Lusa nanti, kalian akan bertemu sebagai pedagang dan pembeli senjata gelap yang merupakan bisnis utamanya."

"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Wu Yifan-…Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya."

Jantung Sehun seketika berdebar kencang dan tanpa sadar meremat kasar dokumen yang diberikan Max, merasa seluruh penantiannya tak sia-sia. Dia akhirnya bertemu dengan bajingan yang dengan tega menjadi otak untuk membunuh putranya dan menggertak istrinya menggunakan namanya. Membuat wajah dingin itu diam-diam tersenyum simpul dan menatap ketiga anak buahnya dengan puas "Kerja bagus. Aku benar-benar tak sabar ingin menghabisinya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri." gumamnya menggeram mengeluarkan seluruh rasa marahnya membuat semua anak buahnya hanya diam karena mengerti betapa Sehun sangat tersiksa dengan keberadaan pria yang merupakan teman kecil istrinya dan memiliki cerita dengan Luhan di masa lampau.

.

.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued…**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Mau tau ga ? seribet ribetnya cerita, dan seriweh riwehnya kisah di ff triplet. Sebenernya ada di entangled ini._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Karena sebenernya dari awal gw publish entangled. Ini fix bakalan riweh._

 _Tapi gara-gara ada Restart sama TDF. Gue berusha kalem dulu. Dan pas 22 nya end ya gw baru berani ngasih tau kalo Entangled itu manis-manis pait nyakitin ceritanya :"…_

 _Dan ini fic pertama triplet official tiga love story yang make Kaisoo sama Chanbaeknya didalemnya. Ya walaupun KAISOO sama CB ga sebanyak porsi cerita HH. Tapi gue berusaha adil buat mereka punya kisah sendiri *tsah :p_

 _._

 _Gue bisa jamin ini riweh….ribet…banjir… mungkin kesel..panjang…Jadi yang buat males dibuat dongkol. Cuma disaranin baca dari chap 1-6. Selebihnya stop. Karena konflik mulai bertebaran secara perlahan namun pasti di chap depan._

 _._

 _Gatau si ini bakalan sedongkolin apa. Tapi HH gabakal sampai cerai apalagi nikah sama orang lagi *kapok gue kapok :". Cuma ya itu. Krisis percaya. Krisis cinta. Krisis kebersamaan dan sebagainya. Nih gw aja dongkol nih bayanginnya -_-_

 _._

 _wisslah…happy reading n review.._

 _._

 _Next update : I choose you_


	8. Chapter 8

_**previous**_

 _Kai mengangguk saat Sehun memberitahunya membuat suasana berubah menjadi serius saat Luhan dan Kai tidak berada di ruang makan saat ini. Max pun tak membuang kesempatan dan diam-diam menarik kursi mendekati Sehun dan menyerahkan sebuah dokumen pada Sehun._

 _"Apa ini?" katanya bertanya tak mengerti pada Max yang terlihat tersenyum menyeringai menatap Sehun._

 _"Kita berhasil menjebaknya bos. Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya."_

 _"_ _dengannya?"_

 _"Lusa nanti, kalian akan bertemu sebagai pedagang dan pembeli senjata gelap yang merupakan bisnis utamanya."_

 _"Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"_

 _"Wu Yifan-…Kau akan segera bertemu dengannya."_

 _Jantung Sehun seketika berdebar kencang dan tanpa sadar meremat kasar dokumen yang diberikan Max, merasa seluruh penantiannya tak sia-sia. Dia akhirnya bertemu dengan bajingan yang dengan tega menjadi otak untuk membunuh putranya dan menggertak istrinya menggunakan namanya. Membuat wajah dingin itu diam-diam tersenyum simpul dan menatap ketiga anak buahnya dengan puas "Kerja bagus. Aku benar-benar tak sabar ingin menghabisinya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri." gumamnya menggeram mengeluarkan seluruh rasa marahnya membuat semua anak buahnya hanya diam karena mengerti betapa Sehun sangat tersiksa dengan keberadaan pria yang merupakan teman kecil istrinya dan memiliki cerita dengan Luhan di masa lampau._

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung… aku tidak melihat Baekhyun. Dia dimana?"

Saat ini seluruh dokter utama yang bekerja di Seoul Hospital tengah mengikuti seminar yang diadakan oleh lembaga kesehatan bekerjasama dengan ahli kesehatan dengan beberapa professor kesehatan dari Jepang dan China yang sengaja diundang untuk menghadari seminar kesehatan sebagai bentuk kerja sama tiga negara tersebut yang kali ini diadakan di Seoul.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak melihatnya sudah beberapa hari ini." gumam Suho memberitahu Luhan yang kini duduk di tengah-tengah antara Suho dan Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau kan sepupunya." gumamnya berbisik menyindir Suho yang mendelik sebal menatap Luhan.

"Kau sahabatnya." timpal Suho tak mau kalah membuat Luhan sedikit mendengus kesal

" _ish._ Kenapa jadi aku?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan saja pada pria disampingmu. Aku rasa dia penyebabnya." ujar Suho kembali berbisik membuat Luhan sekilas menatap Chanyeol dan menyetujui kalau ketidakhadiran Baekhyun yang dibiayai sendiri oleh ayahnya pasti karena bertengkar dengan Chanyeol.

"Sebentar aku tanya padanya." Suho mengangguk dan berniat sedikit mencuri dengar apa jawaban Chanyeol mengenai sepupunya.

"yeoliee.." katanya berbisik sedikit merangkul lengan Chanyeol yang sedang fokus memperhatikan seminar yang sedang berlangsung saat ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Baekhyun kemana? Aku tidak melihatnya hari ini."

Chanyeol sedikit mendengus kesal saat nama pria yang baru saja ia sakiti kemarin kembali ia dengar, membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah namun berniat untuk tidak mempedulikan semua tentang dokter spesialis anak yang terkenal ramah dan suka tertawa di rumah sakit ini lagi.

"Tidak tahu. Dan aku rasa itu bukan urusanku Lu." katanya menjawab asal Luhan membuat Luhan mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"Terus saja bersikap dingin pada Baekhyun. Kau akan menyesal yeol." gumamnya menggerutu namun kembali diabaikan Chanyeol yang berusaha menulikan pendengarannya saat ini.

"Berhenti berbicara dan perhatikan ke depan." Gumam Chanyeol tak kalah mendesis membuat Luhan semakin tak habis pikir dengan pria dingin disampingnya.

"Kau terlihat menyebalkan jika seperti ini." katanya berbisik membuat Chanyeol mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

" _araseo..araseo._ aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Katanya mencibir dan kembali berbisik pada Suho yang sedang sibuk merayu Yixing saat ini.

" _hyung.."_ Katanya menyenggol lengan Suho membuat si perayu ulung terpaksa menghentikan rayuannya pada Yixing yang terlihat bosan mendengarnya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Chanyeol tidak tahu dimana Baekhyun." Katanya memberitahu Suho yang terlihat menatap sebal ke arah Chanyeol.

"Yasudah biarkan saja. Jangan ganggu aku. Kalau kau terus mengganggu aksiku. Selamanya aku akan menjadi bujang tampan."

" _ck._ Aku harap Yixing sadar kalau rayuanmu adalah rayuan paling tidak bermutu yang pernah ia dengar."

" _tsk._ Anak ini benar-benar! Sudah jangan ganggu aku."

" _ya ya ya..._ Semoga cepat menikah bujang tampan." Gumam Luhan menggerutu dan sedikit bersandar di bahu Chanyeol untuk mendengarkan kata sambutan dan serangkaian acara yang akan dibawakan hari ini.

Dan setelahnya seluruh dokter utama dan dokter spesialis terpaksa mengikuti seminar yang berlangsung hampir empat jam lamanya. Dan untuk Luhan, seminar kali ini begitu membosankan karena tak ada Baekhyun yang biasa berceloteh konyol dan membuatnya tertawa sepanjang rapat atau seminar berlangsung.

Membuatnya diam-diam mengambil ponselnya dan berniat mengganggu suaminya saat ini. Luhan membuka line chat miliknya dan mencari nama suaminya lalu mengirimkan stiker yang menandakan dia sedang bosan saat ini.

 _drrrt...drrr.._

Luhan sedikit berbinar saat ponselnya bergetar menebak kalau suaminya membalas pesannya dengan cepat dan benar saja nama Oh Sehun langsung terlihat di _pop up line chat_ nya.

 _Kenapa mengirim gambar seperti itu sayang? Kau bosan?_

Luhan segera membacanya dan tak lama menulis pesan balasan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

 _Hmmh...aku sangat bosan sayang. Kau sedang apa dan dimana?_

Dia mengirim pesannya cepat dan kembali tersenyum tak mengira Sehunnya akan membalas secepat ini.

 _Aku sedang membalas pesan ibu ratu saat ini. Kkkk_

Luhan terkekeh membaca balasan Sehun dan tak lama mengerucut karena kembali dipanggil ibu ratu oleh suami dan seluruh anak buahnya.

 _Tidak lucu Sehun._

Luhan baru saja akan meletakkan ponselnya sebelum ponselnya kembali menyala dan _pop up_ balasan dari Sehun kembali terlihat.

 _Aku juga merindukanmu._

" _ck._ Percaya diri sekali pria tampan ini." gumamnya yang tiba-tiba merona membaca ucapan rindu dari suaminya dan berniat membalas rasa rindu untuk suaminya sebelum Chanyeol mengambil paksa ponsel Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit memekik.

"Yeolie! Kembalikan ponselku!"

"Jangan ribut dan perhatikan professor berbicara. Aku akan mengembalikannya setelah selesai seminar dan setelah aku mengganti perbanmu di ruanganku." katanya memberitahu Luhan yang masih mencoba mengambil ponselnya namun gagal karena Chanyeol menghindar darinya.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Park Chanyeol." gumam Luhan kembali menggerutu dan kembali diabaikan Chanyeol yang sangat tidak suka Luhan tersenyum merona hanya karena membaca pesan yang ia tebak dari pria yang sepenuhnya telah merebut Luhan darinya.

Dan empat jam menyiksa itu berhasil Luhan lalui hari ini. Karena setelah professor Byun yang merupakan pemilik Seoul Hospital sekaligus professor spesialis penyakit dalam dan ayah kandung dari Baekhyun memberikan statement penutupnya, kembali terdengar suara tepukan tangan yang menandakan acara seminar kali ini benar-benar telah selesai membuat seluruh peserta seminar satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan untuk kembali melakukan aktifitas selanjutnya.

Semua kembali ke ruangannya masing-masing, begitupula dengan Luhan yang kini sibuk mencari Chanyeol yang masih memegang ponselnya.

 _Brak…!_

"Yeol...kembalikan ponselku."

"Kau sudah datang? Cepat duduk aku akan mengganti perbanmu baru memberikan ponselmu."

"Aku bisa menggantinya sendiri. Cepat kembalikan ponselku."

Jawaban Luhan sontak membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesal. Membuat pria yang merupakan ketua tim bedah di Seoul Hospital itu begitu menggeram dan memaksa masuk Luhan kedalam ruangannya.

"Kenapa kau sangat suka menarik tanganku hah?!"

"Karena kau sangat sulit diatur. Diam sebentar atau aku akan membuatmu menjerit kesakitan." katanya mengancam Luhan dan mulai membuka _snelli_ yang Luhan kenakan.

"Yeol kau menekannya terlalu kuat." gumam Luhan sedikit meringis karena Chanyeol benar-benar tak berperasaan mengganti perban di lengannya saat ini.

"Jadi apa benar luka ini karena seorang bocah sepuluh tahun? Bukan karena seseorang dari masa lalu?"

Luhan sendiri bertanya-tanya dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang membuatnya sedikit berdebar "Masa lalu bagaimana?"

Pergerakan tangan Chanyeol yang sedang melilitkan perban di tangan Luhan pun sedikit terhenti merasa terlalu jauh bertanya tentang hal yang belum Luhan ketahui hingga saat ini.

"Entahlah, aku hanya asal bicara. Nah selesai." gumamnya memberitahu Luhan yang masih terlihat bertanya-tanya saat ini.

"Yeol kau membuatku takut." katanya memberitahu Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum dan menarik kursi untuk duduk berhadapan dengan adik kecilnya.

"Aku menjagamu Lu." katanya memberitahu Luhan dan mengusap sayang surai cantik pria di depannya.

 _drrrt….drrtr…_

Perhatian keduanya teralihkan karena saat ini entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya ponsel Luhan bergetar dengan nama Oh Sehun yang terus muncul di layar depan ponsel Luhan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu tahan hidup bersama seseorang yang terlalu posesif seperti pria ini." gumam Chanyeol menggerutu dan menyerahkan kasar ponsel Luhan pada pemiliknya.

"Aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku. Itu bukan jawaban. Tapi semua itu menjelaskan." katanya memberitahu Chanyeol yang sekali lagi merasa begitu sakit menyadari bahwa cinta Luhan untuk Sehun begitu dalam dan tak ada yang bisa mengubah hal itu. Tidak siapapun termasuk dirinya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih sudah mengganti perbanku." gumam Luhan dan tak lama berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol untuk segera menjawab panggilan suaminya yang jelas sedang mengkhawatirkannya saat ini.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya bisa meremat kasar dadanya yang begitu sakit. Dia tahu dia telah kehilangan Luhan, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau harapan untuk hidup bersama Luhan hampir mustahil terjadi untuknya. Membuat bibir tipis itu tersenyum memperhatikan sosok cantiknya yang kian menjauh dari hidupnya _"Apa aku harus merelakan rasa cintaku padamu Lu? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."_ Chanyeol menghela dalam nafasnya dan hanya bisa tertunduk merasakan rasa sakit yang tak bisa ia sembuhkan walau sudah memakan waktu hampir lima tahun lamanya

 **..**

 **..**

 **..** _._

 _drrrt...drrrt…_

Dokter muda yang sedang berjalan menuju ke ruangannya itu hanya tersenyum karena ponselnya kembali bergetar dan lagi-lagi nama suaminya yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Bukan dia sengaja ingin membuat suaminya khawatir. Dia hanya ingin menjawab panggilan dari Sehun saat dirinya sudah berada di ruangannya.

"Sabar sebentar sayang. Aku akan mengangkatnya." gumam Luhan menjepit ponselnya dengan bibirnya sementara kedua tangannya sibuk memakai kembali _snelli_ yang sempat dilepas karena Chanyeol baru saja mengganti perbannya.

"Dokter Oh."

"hmm.." Luhan menoleh dan bergumam mendapati kepala perawat Kim memanggilnya dan sedang berjalan ke arahnya saat ini.

"Kau terlihat kerepotan. Aku bisa memegang ponselmu sementara kau memakai jas putihmu."

Luhan menggeleng dan mengambil cepat ponselnya lalu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku jas putihnya.

"Tidak perlu perawat Kim. selesai. Ada apa memanggilku?"

Perawat senior yang berusia sekitar empat puluh tahun itu pun hanya tersenyum sekilas mengagumi betapa menawannya dokter spesialis yang menjadi idola di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. "Ada yang mencarimu dokter Oh." katanya memberitahu Luhan yang terlihat menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Siapa? Apa suamiku?" katanya bertanya namun merasa semakin bingung saat perawat Kim menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu siapa?"

"Seorang anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun. Dia menunggumu di kantin rumah sakit."

Luhan yang masih bertanya-tanya pun sedikit berpikir sebelum kedua matanya melebar menebak siapa yang datang

" _jangan-jangan dia…"_

..

..

 _tap...tap...tap.._

Luhan berlari kencang untuk menemui siapa anak berusia sepuluh tahun yang mencarinya. Membuatnya sedikit bertanya-tanya dan menebak kalau anak yang datang menemuinya adalah anak yang sama yang belum lama ini menyebabkan luka goresan di lengannya. Membuatnya sedikit banyak berharap dan

 _Tring...!_

Luhan membuka pintu kantin di rumah sakitnya dengan cepat, matanya mencari ke seluruh kursi dan meja makan seketika tersenyum karena tebakannya sama sekali tidak meleset. Karena anak kecil yang sedang menunggunya adalah benar anak yang belum lama ini bertemu dengannya di swalayan dan mengambil dompetnya dengan menggores lengannya lebih dulu.

Membuat Luhan hanya tersenyum sekilas melihat anak sepuluh tahun itu sedang duduk sambil menyesap _milk shake_ nya dan masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan dua hari yang lalu.

" _Kau harusnya bertingkah normal sesuai anak seusiamu."_ Katanya bergumam dan perlahan mendekati keberadaan si anak kecil yang terlihat membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

" _ekhem..!"_

Luhan berdeham kencang dan menarik cepat kursi didepan si pencuri kecil membuat anak sepuluh tahun itu tersedak minumannya dan seketika memucat melihat wajah Luhan saat ini.

" _ck.. .._ Aku tak bisa mempercayai ini. Si pencuri kecil datang dan bisa meminum enak _milk shake_ nya sementara aku harus kesakitan dengan luka goresan di tanganku." Katanya berdecak menggulung jas putihnya dan menunjukkan perban yang berada di lengan kirinya membuat si bocah sepuluh tahun itu seketika menunduk dan menggigit kencang bibirnya.

Luhan sendiri menyadari benar kalau pria kecil didepannya ini benar-benar ketakutan membuatnya tersenyum kecil dan berniat kembali bertanya pada anak kecil didepannya "Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" katanya melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada dan bertanya pada anak sepuluh tahun yang masih diam tak bicara.

Pencuri kecil itu pun memejamkan erat matanya sebelum akhirnya kembali menghela nafas dan memberanikan diri menatap Luhan "Aku minta maaf karena telah mencuri dan menggores lenganmu. Aku terpaksa melakukannya karena membutuhkan uang. Aku mohon jangan laporkan aku pada polisi. Aku datang kesini untuk mengembalikan dompetmu."

Luhan benar-benar tertawa kecil mendengar si anak sepuluh tahun didepannya berbicara dengan satu hembusan nafas, menolak menatapnya sambil meletakkan dompet yang ia curi dari Luhan di atas meja.

Luhan sendiri memeriksa dompet yang dikembalikan dan sedikit mengernyit karena jumlah uang di dompetnya tidak berkurang sama sekali "Apa ini? kenapa uangku masih banyak?" katanya bertanya pada si pencuri kecil yang tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan Luhan.

"A- _aku_ hanya mengambil sepuluh ribu won dari dompetmu. Sisanya aku kembalikan."

"Dan kenapa kau hanya mengambil sepuluh ribu won?" gumam Luhan terdengar sangat kesal karena uangnya sama sekali tak berkurang.

"Aku-...Aku hanya membutuhkan sepuluh ribu won untuk membeli obat. Adikku sedang demam tinggi dan aku harus membelikannya obat." Katanya sedikit takut namun sangat bingung karena Luhan tampak sangat marah uangnya berkurang sedikit.

Luhan kemudian memijat kencang kepalanya dan tak lama meletakkan kembali dompetnya ke atas meja "Katakan padaku siapa namamu?"

"Apa kau akan melaporkanku ke polisi?"

"Tidak perlu repot ke polisi. Suamiku juga bisa memberimu pelajaran. Dia mafia mengerikan asal kau tahu." Gumam Luhan kembali menakuti di pencuri kecil membuatnya kembali tertawa saat ini "Aku bercanda. Cepat katakan padaku siapa namamu."

"Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu pada polisi." Katanya meyakinkan membuat anak sepuluh tahun itu memberanikan diri menatap Luhan.

"Seunghwan-..Namaku Baek Seunghwan."

Luhan kembali tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan pria kecil didepannya "Aku Luhan. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Pria kecil bernama Seunghwan itu pun kembali bingung dan menatap Luhan tak mengeri sampai Luhan memaksanya untuk menjabat tangannya "Kau tidak marah padaku. Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu." katanya menyambut tangan Luhan dan bersalaman tangan dengan dokter cantik yang sedari tadi berbicara padanya tak pernah berhenti tersenyum memandangnya.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya-..."

 _Drrt...drrt.._

Luhan kembali merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan sedikit membelalak menyadari kalau dia mengabaikan suaminya terlalu lama, Luhan mengambil cepat ponsel yang berada di sakunya dan sedikit terdiam memandang nama Oh Sehun di layar ponselnya. Membuatnya sedikit menghela dalam nafasnya dan tersenyum menatap Seunghwan

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskan padaku. Kau harus menjelaskan pada seseorang." Katanya memberitahu Seunghwan yang semakin tak mengerti kenapa pria yang dia ketahui adalah dokter itu terlalu baik saat berbicara dengan pencuri kecil sepertinya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Tring...!_

Tak lama kemudian pintu kantin rumah sakit kembali dibuka dengan kasar menampilkan seorang pria dengan ketampanan tak tertandingi sedang berdiri di depan pintu kantin mencari keberadaan pria cantiknya yang begitu membuatnya gusar seharian ini. Matanya masih mencari sampai seseorang yang jelas adalah istrinya tengah tersenyum melambai memanggil namanya.

"Sayang disini."

Pria bernama Oh Sehun itu pun membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menatap terlampau tajam ke sosok cantik yang masih berani tertawa setelah membuatnya hampir gila karena teleponnya tak diangkat hampir lima jam lamanya.

"Bos kau harus tenang. Luhan lebih menakutkan jika sedang marah."

Sehun mendelik tajam ke asal suara yang kini mengikutinya membuat si penjaga sang istri yang sedari pagi berada di markas untuk mengikuti rapat dengan bos nya hanya menelan air liurnya takut karena Sehun benar-benar menakutkan dalam kondisi apapun jika menyangkut tentang Luhannya.

"Oh Luhan kau-.."

"Suamiku sangat tampan . _hmmm_. Tubuh suamiku juga sangat harum."

Luhan yang tahu akan dimarahi habis-habisan mengambil langkah terlebih dulu dengan memeluk erat suaminya dan sengaja mengeluarkan seluruh kalimat pujiannya agar Sehun merasa senang dan melupakan kemarahannya.

"Lu. Tidak akan mempan." Gumam Kai berbisik membuat Luhan tertawa pasrah karena sang suami masih tak merespon pujiannya.

"Sehunna aku tadi rapat dan tak bisa mengangkat panggilan darimu. Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Katanya menjelaskan dan sedikit berjinjit mengecup bibir sensual pria tampan yang sudah menjadi suaminya hampir lima tahun lamanya.

"Berhenti menggodaku."

Luhan terkekeh mendengar balasan Sehun, membuat dirinya melipat kedua tangan di atas dadanya dan memandang sama tajam dengan yang Sehun lakukan saat ini.

"Aku tidak menggodamu. Aku sedang menjelaskan." Katanya berkilah membuat radar Sehun bekerja dengan cepat menyadari kalau jika dia seperti ini terus maka akan berakhir bertengkar tidak penting dengan istrinya.

"Kau sedang mengancamku ya?" gumam Sehun yang akhirnya tertawa kecil membuat Luhan bersorak senang dalam hati.

"Ini dinamakan pertahanan diri Tuan Oh." Katanya masih bersikap dingin membuat Sehun kembali tertawa gemas melihatnya.

"Kemari." Gumam Sehun meminta Luhan untuk memeluknya dan tak lama

"Aku menang kan?" Gumam Luhan bertanya sedikit melompat dan berakhir berada di pelukan hangat Sehun yang langsung mendekap erat tubuh mungil pria cantiknya saat ini.

"yaaa..Luhan menang lagi." gumam Sehun mengulang dan sedikit terkejut saat

" _y-YAK!"_

 _Saat_ Kai tiba-tiba berteriak membuat Sehun melepas pelukannya pada Luhan dan menatap marah pada anak buahnya "Kim Jongin kau-..!"

"Bos-..Astaga Bos. Anak ini-..Dia pencuri kecil itu. Dia yang membuat Luhan terluka. Aku yakin sekali dia bocah tengik ini!"

Sehun yang awalnya marah menatap Kai, kini berbalik menatap punggung bocah kecil yang sedari awal sudah duduk bersama dengan istrinya. Membuat dirinya begitu menggeram marah dan seketika melewati Luhan yang terdengar menghela dalam nafasnya .

"Sayang dengarkan aku sebentar." Luhan berusaha berbicara dengan suaminya namun percuma karena saat ini seluruh tatapan menakutkan Sehun hanya untuk bocah sepuluh tahun yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap sekumpulan orang dewasa didepannya.

"JADI KAU BOCAH SIALAN ITU HAH ?!" Sehun mencengkram erat kaos usang yang digunakan si pencuri kecil, membuat bocah bernama Seunghwan itu terlihat kesulitan bernafas karena cengkraman Sehun sedikit banyak membuatnya tercekik dan tak bisa bernafas dengan baik.

"Jongin..."

Merasa dipanggil namanya pun, membuat Kai segera menghampiri Sehun dan menatap puas karena tak perlu susah payah mendapatkan si pencuri yang telah membuatnya babak belur karena kemarahan Sehun dua hari yang lalu "Ya bos. Ada apa?"

"Bawa bocah sialan ini ke markas. Aku akan memberinya pelajaran disana." Katanya menghempas kasar Seunghwan membuat Luhan sedikit membelalak dan Kai menyeringai menang "Baik bos. Kemari kau sialan." Katanya menggeram dan membawa kasar Seunghwan membuat Luhan benar-benar marah saat ini.

" _wow..wow.._ Tahan dulu Tuan Oh." Gumam Luhan menghempas kasar tangan Kai yang mencengkram erat Seunghwan dan membawa bocah sepuluh tahun itu ke pelukannya mengabaikan tatapan bingung dan marah yang diberikan suaminya dan penjaganya.

"Dia bukan bocah sialan. Namanya Seunghwan-..Dia bersamaku, jadi kalian tidak bisa membawanya kemanapun tanpa persetujuan dariku. Oke?" Katanya memberikan _statement_ berperang melawan suaminya yang kini menatap marah dan terlihat tertawa menyeramkan didepannya.

"Luhan apa yang kau lakukan?" Kai sedikit terkejut saat Luhan menghempas kasar tangannya dan membawa Seunghwan ke pelukannya saat ini mengabaikan Sehun yang kini menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Sayang biarkan Kai membawanya pergi."

Nada suara Sehun sudah berubah menjadi berat dan Luhan tahu benar kalau saat ini prianya sedang benar-benar marah dan tak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk bersabar lebih lama lagi.

"Dia tetap disini. Bersamaku." Gumamnya kembali membuat Sehun tertawa marah dan mengepalkan erat tangannya tak habis pikir dengan tingkah istrinya.

"Luhan..."

"Sehun cukup! Aku memintamu datang kesini bukan untuk membawa dan menyakiti Seunghwan. Aku ingin kau mendengar penjelasan kenapa dia mencuri dariku. Jadi berhenti membuatnya keta-.."

"TAPI DIA PENCURI SIALAN YANG TAK BISA DIBIARKAN BERKELIARAN!"

Luhan sedikit tersentak saat Sehun berteriak dihadapannya. Membuat nafasnya begitu tersengal karena kembali harus menghadapi keegoisan Sehun yang begitu tak terkalahkan. Keduanya saling menatap dengan emosi masing-masing saat ini. Sampai raut wajah terkejut Luhan berubah menjadi seringaian frustasi dengan bibir tersenyum getir menatap suaminya

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Suamiku juga seorang mafia yang tak bisa dibiarkan berkeliaran. Dia bahkan lebih mengerikan dari pencuri kecil yang hanya mengambil sepuluh ribu won dariku. Jadi katakan padaku-.. _katakan padaku_ AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA OH SEHUN?!"

Tanpa sadar kaki Sehun melangkah mundur saat entah sudah keberapa kalinya Luhan menyerangnya dengan pekerjaan yang ia lakukan. Dia akui dia memang mengerikan. Dia pembunuh bertangan dingin, dia tidak segan-segan menghabisi siapapun tanpa rasa belas kasih yang sama sekali tak pernah ia miliki sedari kecil hidupnya. Dia juga tak pernah mempedulikan bagaimana dulu orang-orang di sekitarnya menatap dirinya seperti seonggok sampah. Sampai perlahan dirinya menunjukkan siapa dia sebenarnya, dan berakhir menjadi seseorang yang begitu kejam untuk mempertahankan hidupnya sendiri.

"Sayang aku tidak bermaksud berbicara seperti itu."

Luhan sendiri menyadari kalau dirinya sudah keterlaluan karena kembali menyerang Sehun dengan semua kegiatan mengerikan yang suaminya lakukan. Membuatnya perlahan melepas pelukan Seunghwan dan berjalan mendekati Sehun untuk meminta maaf padanya.

"Jangan mendekat."

Langkah Luhan seketika terhenti saat suara berat Sehun menginterupsi menandakan kalau saat ini dia sama sekali tak ingin berinteraksi dengan dirinya. Membuat pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu begitu menyesal karena terus tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berkata kasar pada sosok kejam yang begitu rapuh didepannya.

"Sehun aku-.."

"Aku mengerikan aku tahu. Kau tak perlu terus mengulangya Lu. Dan jika memang kau ingin bersama dengan pencuri sialan itu. Lakukanlah-...Lakukan apapun yang kau mau Lu." Katanya tertawa pahit dan merasa begitu kecewa dan marah disaat bersamaan.

"Jongin kita pergi."

Kai yang tahu keadaan akan semakin memburuk jika keduanya masih berada di ruangan yang sama itu pun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti kemana bos nya pergi dan mengabaikan wajah memucat Luhan yang tengah menyesali ucapan yang ia lontarkan pada suaminya beberapa saat yang lalu.

" _Kenapa selalu berakhir seperti ini…_ _"_

Luhan seketika tertunduk dengan tangan yang mengepal erat sampai akhirnya dia merasa ada seseorang yang menarik jas putihnya membuatnya sedikit menoleh dan mendapati Seunghwan yang memandangnya dengan takut saat ini "Maafkan aku." Gumamnya membuat Luhan tersenyum lirih menatapnya.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, ini bukan salahmu." Katanya meyakinkan Seunghwan yang masih tak berbicara saat ini.

"Kau bilang adikmu sedang sakit?" katanya kembali bertanya dan berjongkok didepan Seunghwan yang hanya mengangguk kecil "Kalau begitu kita ke rumahmu. Aku akan memeriksa adikmu dan memberikannya obat." Katanya memberitahu Seunghwan yang menatapnya berbinar saat ini.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya tentu saja. Kau sudah mengembalikan dompetku, jadi aku juga akan membantumu." Katanya menggandeng tangan Seunghwan dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kantin rumah sakit membuat Seunghwan benar-benar tersenyum saat ini "Terimakasih dokter Oh."

"Darimana kau tahu aku seorang dokter?"

Seunghwan sedikit menggigit kecil bibirnya sebelum mendongak menatap Luhan "Aku melihatnya dari tanda pengenal yang berada di dompetmu."

" _ah-_ begitu...Lalu kenapa kau memutuskan untuk mengembalikan dompetku?"

"Adikku menangis hebat dan sangat marah saat tahu aku mencuri. Dia bilang tidak akan meminum obatnya sebelum aku mengembalikannya padamu."

"Kau tidak memiliki orang tua ya?"

" _eh?_ Darimana kau tahu?"

"Hanya menebak." Gumam Luhan tersenyum kecil merasa kehidupan yang Seunghwan, Sehun dan dirinya alami semasa kecil tidak berbeda jauh. Yang membedakan Luhan dan Seunghwan masih memiliki orang yang menyayangi mereka. sementara Sehun-.. _._ Suaminya tidak seberuntung dirinya atau Seunghwan. Karena sejak kecil Sehunnya hidup seorang diri di lingkungan yang mengajarkan kekerasan untuk bertahan hidup tanpa ada yang benar-benar peduli padanya, membuat Sehun tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang begitu dingin dan menakutkan hingga saat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Drrt..drrtt…_

Seorang pria tampan yang masih tak berbicara setelah pertengkaran dengan istrinya tampak tak bergeming dan mengabaikan bunyi getaran ponsel yang hampir lima belas menit ia abaikan karena saat ini seluruh pikirannya hanya tertuju untuk pria cantiknya yang mungkin marah setelah pertengkaran mereka belum lama tadi.

 _Drtt..drtt.._

"Bos.."

Kai yang menyadari bosnya sedang melamun berusaha memberitahu Sehun bahwa ponselnya terus bergetar menebak bahwa Max yang sedang menghubungi Sehun terus menerus.

"Bos!" katanya kembali memanggil Sehun cukup kencang membuat Sehun sedikit menoleh ke arahnya sekilas.

"Ada apa?"

"Ponselmu terus bergetar. Sepertinya penting." Gumam Kai melihat dari kaca mobil membuat Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya dan segera mengambil ponsel yang berada di sakunya.

"Ada apa Max?"

Kai yang menebak dengan benar pun sedikit tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Sehun dari spion mobil sampai kedua alisnya terangkat saat melihat wajah Sehun berubah begitu menjadi dingin dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Kerja bagus. Aku akan segera kesana."

Kai pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan fokus menyetir sampai Sehun kembali memberi perintah padanya "Kai nyalakan GPS dan ikuti kemana Max pergi."

"Ya bos."

Dan tanpa banyak bertanya Kai menyalakan GPS nya lalu segera mengikuti Max yang sepertinya sedang menuju ke selatan Yongsan saat ini.

 _Ckit….!_

Dan setelah memakan waktu hampir satu jam, Kai memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di tempat dimana Max dan teman-temannya berada. Sedikit mengernyit karena untuk kali pertamanya selama bekerja dengan Sehun seluruh anak buah yang bekerja untuk Sehun tampak hadir didepan gedung tua yang sepertinya dijadikan tempat untuk melakukan transaksi berbahaya.

"Selamat datang bos."

Max dan Yoochun membukakan pintu untuk Sehun yang terlihat puas melihat beberapa penjaga gedung tua itu tampak tak bernyawa dengan setengah bagian dari senjata yang berhasil menjadi miliknya tanpa perlu mengeluarkan biaya sepeser pun.

"Dimana bajingan itu?"

Dan dari semua berita bagus yang diberikan Max unuknya, hanya satu yang benar-benar membuat Sehun begitu murka dan tak sabar untuk segera menghabisi pria yang menyebabkan kehidupan pribadinya begitu terusik karena telah berani menyentuh kehidupan keluarga kecilnya yang membuat Sehun harus kehilangan putra kecilnya terlalu cepat.

"Dia masih berada di gedung tua itu bos. Dia masih belum menyadari kekacauan diluar sini." Gumam Max memberitahu Sehun yang semakin menyeringai mengerikan.

"Bagus. Pastikan dia dan anak buahnya tidak lagi bernyawa hari ini." gumam Sehun berjalan memasuki gedung tua diikuti hampir sebagian besar anak buahnya yang sengaja ia datangkan untuk hari ini.

"Max sebenarnya ada siapa didalam?" Kai yang tida mengerti pun sedikit bertanya namun melihat wajah Max saat ini dia yakin dia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban.

"Tunggu disini dan pastikan tak ada yang masuk kedalam gedung itu Kai. Bos benar-benar membutuhkan kita saat ini."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" gumam Kai yang hanya menatap gusar kepergian Max dan Yoochun ke dalam gedung sementara dirinya harus berjaga di luar bersama sebagian besar penjaga yang masih sibuk memindahkan senjata ke mobil khusus milik Sehun.

 _Sementara itu…._

 _Tap…tap…tap_

Terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang sedang berlari begitu panik menuju satu ruangan untuk memberitahu keadaan yang terjadi tepat di lantai dasar dan di luar gedung yang merupakan markas utama mereka jika sedang melakukan transaksi, membuat si pria China yang bernama Fei Long itu terlihat memucat dan ingin segera memberitahu pimpinan dari transkasi senjata gelap dan obat-obatan terlarang yang sampai saat ini berada di ruangannya.

 _Brak….!_

Pria bernama Fei Long yang berusia sekitar dua puluh lima tahun itu tampak membuka pintu dengan tergesa membuat pria yang ada didalamnya sedikit menoleh dan mengerutkan dahinya sedikit bertanya-tanya "Ada apa?"

"Kris kita dijebak."

Mendengar partnernya berbicara dengan tersengal pun membuat pria yang terkenal kejam dan mengerikan di dunianya itu sedikit membelalak berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang dikatakan partnernya saat ini. "Katakan dengan jelas."

"Semua anak buah kita dibunuh dan seluruh senjata yang harus kita jual di curi. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang melakukan ini tapi yang jelas orang ini memiliki pengaruh dan terlihat begitu murka pada kita." Katanya memberitahu Kris dan memasukkan beberapa senjata yang masih tersisa ke dalam tas bersiap untuk pergi.

"CEPAT BERKEMAS MEREKA SEDANG BERJALAN MENUJU KESINI."

" _brengsek._ Siapa yang berani menghancurkan bisnis kita!"

"Kita cari tahu nanti. Sekarang kita pergi. lewat sini."

Kris dan Feilong baru saja akan melewati pintu rahasia mereka sebelum

 _BUGH…!_

Tubuh mereka kembali terhempas kasar ke dalam ruangan membuat keduanya sedikit terkejut dan memucat saat ini.

"SIAPA KALIAN?!"

Kris berteriak namun hanya pukulan bertubi yang ia terima dari beberapa pria yang sangat terlatih dan kejam tanpa mendapat jawaban apapun sampai sebuah suara yang begitu dingin dan mengerikan terdengar begitu menakutkan membuat dirinya berusaha menoleh ke asal suara.

"Wu-Yi-Fan."

Yifan yang sudah babak belur hanya bisa melihat samar sosok yang kini duduk di kursinya dengan seringaian yang ada di wajahnya "Akhirnya kita bertemu." Gumam Sehun dengan nada yang terdengar begitu tenang namun begitu membunuh untuk di dengar saat ini.

"o- _Oh Sehun?!"_

Yifan pun sama sekali tak menyangka jika pria yang menjebaknya adalah pria yang sama yang ingin sekali ia bunuh didepan teman kecilnya. Pria yang selalu ia jadikan ancaman untuk Luhan agar teman kecilnya merasa ketakutan kini berbalik menyerangnya begitu cepat dan tanpa cela sedikitpun.

" _Ck._ Menjijikan sekali mendengar namaku disebut olehmu." Katanya menggeram mengusap telinganya dengan cepat lalu tak lama kembali menatap murka pada sosok yang seperti anjing peliharaan untuknya saat ini "Hajar dia." Katanya memberi perintah dan tak lama seluruh penjaganya kembali memukuli Kris dengan keji membuat Sehun begitu menikmati pembalasan yang sedang ia lakukan untuk pembunuh putranya.

"LEBIH KENCANG!" Sehun tiba-tiba berteriak membuat seluruh anak buahnya memukuli tanpa ampun sampai matanya bertatapan dengan mata Kris yang sudah tersungkur di lantai. Dan alih-alih meminta ampun, pria brengsesk itu malah tersenyum menyeringai menatapnya.

"Sebaiknya kau membunuhku hari ini Oh Sehun. Jika tidak, aku akan-.."

 _BUGH..!_

Ucapan Kris terpotong saat beberapa balok kembali menghantam tubuhnya berulang, membuat tak hanya darah namun beberapa tulangnya terasa remuk redam. Sehun masih memperhatikan pemandangan didepannya sampai

"JIKA KAU TIDAK MEMBUNUHKU HARI INI AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUH LUHAN SEPERTI AKU MEMBUNUH PUTRAMU!"

Suasana seketika menegang mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan Kris saat ini. membuat tak hanya Sehun namun juga beberapa anak buah Sehun yang mengenal Luhan dan Ziyu begitu menggeram karena bajingan sialan seperti Kris begitu berani mengancam bos mereka yang terlihat memucat saat ini.

Yoochun menyadari perubahan wajah Sehun saat ini, sedari awal bertemu dengan Kris, bos nya terlihat percaya diri dan tak terkalahkan tapi saat nama Luhan disebut semua yang merupakan kelemahan Sehun seakan membuatnya tenggelam dan terlihat ketakutan karena Kris baru saja mengatakan akan membunuh pria yang mungkin menjadi satu-satunya alasan mengapa Sehun bisa bertahan hidup sampai saat ini.

Yoochun dengan jelas melihat tangan Sehun mengepal erat dengan nafas yang memburu sampai

"HENTIKAN!"

 _Sampai_ Sehun memberikan perintah kepada anak buahnya untuk berhenti memukuli Kris dan partnernya yang sudah tersungkur tak berdaya saat ini.

"Kenapa? Takut kehilangan Luhan _huh?"_

Kris merasa menang karena menebak terlalu tepat apa yang menjadi ketakutan pria angkuh didepannya. Membuat seakan rasa takutnya hilang entah kemana karena mulai menguasai keadaan saat ini.

Sehun pun semakin erat mengepalkan erat tangannya dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Kris, sampai akhirnya dia berada didepan bajingan yang berani mengancamnya dan menjambak erat rambut pria yang akan ia habisi dengan kedua tangannya sendiri sesaat lagi

"Jadi benar kau adalah orang yang membunuh putraku?" katanya mendesis semakin menarik rambut Kris membuat pria berwajah oriental tersebut semakin meringis karena kesakitan.

"JAWAB AKU!" katanya berteriak dan

 _BUGH!_

Sehun menendang kencang tubuh Kris membuat pria didepannya semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah.

" _brengsek!_ JAWAB AKU."

Aura mengerikan Sehun semakin terasa, membuat semua yang berada di ruangan itu hanya bisa diam tak berani melakukan apapun kecuali Sehun memberi perintah mereka.

" _uhuk..!_ Aku yang merencanakannya tapi bukan aku yang membunuh putramu. Seseorang melakukannya dan kau akan terkejut jika tahu siapa yang membuat tubuh kecil putramu terhempas mengerikan saat itu." Gumam Kris terbatuk mengeluarkan darah namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu memucat.

"Aku menyaksikannya Sehun. Aku melihat dengan jelas saat wajah malaikat kecilmu meregang nyawa saat itu. Saat jeritan dan tangisan Luhan begitu terdengar merdu di telingaku. AKU MENANG DAN LUHAN KEHILANGAN SEGALANYA!"

"BAJINGAN SIALAN!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Sehun, mendengar semua penuturan dari pria yang menyimpan dendam begitu kuat pada istrinya membuat Sehun begitu marah. Dia kembali menghajar Kris sampai akhirnya

 _Ckrek…!_

Sehun mengokang pistolnya dan mengarahkannya tepat di dahi Kris. Dia benar-benar akan menarik pelatuknya sebelum Kris kembali menyeringai menatap dalam ke matanya.

"Jika aku jadi kau- _uhuk..-_ Aku akan bertanya pada Luhan dia ada dimana saat ini. apa dia baik-baik saja dan tak ada yang mengikutinya. Karena jika kau menjadi aku. Harusnya kau tahu, kau akan selalu mempunyai rencana B"

Dahi Sehun seketika mengernyit, membuatnya semakin menekan dalam pistol yang berada di dahi Kris saat ini "Apa maksudmu hah?!"

"Serangan pertama." Katanya kembali berbisik membuat Sehun semakin mengernyit.

"Kau benar-benar membuang waktuku bajingan."

Sehun semakin menggeram dan tak berpikir panjang sebelum Kris kembali bersuara "Bunuh aku dan Luhan akan mati hari ini." katanya kembali mencoba mengalihkan fokus Sehun yang saat ini memucat dan ketakutan.

"Hari pertama aku bertemu Luhan, aku memasang penyadap di ponselnya. Dan kau tahu, saat kau datang kemari aku meminta pembunuh terbaikku untuk menyalakan GPS nya dan saat ini mereka sedang mengikuti kemana pun Luhan pergi dan memastikan tidak akan pergi sebelum Luhan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya."

Sehun merasa dirinya diserang saat ini, entah sudah berapa kali dia harus mati-matian ketakutan saat mendengar Kris menyebut nama Luhan saat ini. Dia tahu Kris sedang mengalihkan perhatiannya membuatnya sangat marah dan berniat menarik pelatuknya sampai…

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

"Baek Seunghwan, bagaimana bisa rumah kardus ini kau bilang rumah? Pantas saja adikmu tidak pernah sembuh. Kau harus mencari tempat yang lebih layak."

Saat ini Luhan sedang berada di gubuk tua yang tak layak huni tempat dimana Seunghwan dan adik kecilnya menetap. Dan karena sang adik sedang demam tinggi maka sang kakak pun berniat membuat adiknya hangat dengan menyusun kardus menjadi rumah agar hawa dingin tak adiknya rasakan.

"Iya nanti saat aku mendapat pekerjaan aku akan kembali menyewa flat kecil. Belum lama kami diusir karena menunggak tiga bulan."

Luhan sedikit terkekeh mendengar pernyaaan memilukan bocah sepuluh tahun didepannya saat ini "Mereka tega sekali." Gumam Luhan sedikit tertawa dan mulai membuang kardus-kardus yang berbentuk rumah yang dibuat Seunghwan saat ini.

"Siapa nama adikmu?"

"Yerin. Namanya Baek Yerin."

" _oppa.."_

"Yerinaaa…Kau akan sembuh. Lihat oppa membawa dokter untukmu." Katanya bersemangat memberitahu adiknya yang semakin memucat.

"Oppa. Apa kau sedang berbohong lagi?" katanya bertanya pada Seunghwan membuat Luhan sedikit tertawa.

"Tentu saja tidak. Iya kan dokter Oh?" katanya meminta bantuan pada Luhan yang hanya tersenyum saat ini.

"Yerin anyeong. Aku Luhan dan benar aku adalah dokter. Jadi oppa mu tidak berbohong." Gumam Luhan sedikit mengusap dahi Yerin dan sedikit mengernyit menyadari suhu tubuh Yerin yang begitu panas.

" _syukurlah._ Apa Yerin akan sembuh?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan yang memeriksa denyut dan suhu tubuh Yerin saat ini.

"Tentu saja cantik. Berapa usia Yerin saat ini?" katanya bertanya pada Yerin yang menjawab dengan senyum

"Enam tahun dokter Oh. Lusa Yerin berulang tahun."

" _whoaa_ benarkah? Kalau begitu ulang tahun kita tidak berbeda jauh." Gumam Luhan yang terpaksa menghela nafasnya menduga kalau adik Seunghwan saat ini sedang terjangkit malaria.

" _oppa_ dingin." Katanya memberitahu Seunghwan yang terlihat panik saat ini.

"Dokter, kau mau membawa Yerin kemana?"

"Yerin bilang dia kedinginan. Dia harus dibawa ke tempat hangat kan?" gumam Luhan menggendong Yerin dan menggenggam tangan Seunghwan saat ini.

"Apa adikku harus dirawat?"

" _sst…_ Kau membuatnya takut." Gumamnya memberitahu Seunghwan agar tidak menakuti adiknya.

"Kau tenang saja. Kita akan menyembuhkan adikmu dan jangan memikirkan biayanya. Oke?" katanya menebak apa yang membuat Seunghwan ketakutan membuat wajah si kakak seketika tersenyum karenanya.

"Duduklah dibelakang. Kau jaga adikmu." Luhan membuka pintu belakang mobilnya meminta Seunghwan masuk terlebih dulu sebelum akhirnya dia membaringkan Yerin di pangkuan kakaknya.

Luhan sedikit tersenyum melihat Yerin berbaring nyaman didalam mobilnya, membuatnya sedikit lega dan berniat segera pergi dari gubuk sepi yang berada di tempat kumuh itu sebelum tangannya yang sedang membuka _knop_ pintu mobilnya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Hey dokter. Tidak perlu terburu-buru." Katanya berbisik membuat Luhan tahu kalau yang berada dibelakangnya bukan seseorang yang akan berbaik hati membiarkannya pergi.

" _tenang Luhan…tenang."_

"Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku sebelum aku menyakitimu dokter." Katanya kembali mengancam Luhan membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar ketakutan dengan Seunghwan yang menatapnya takut saat ini.

"Apa maumu?" katanya bertanya masih tidak membalikan tubuhnya.

"Perintahnya adalah membunuhmu." Tubuh Luhan seketika menegang saat kalimat membunuh kembali diucapkan dengan mudah oleh seseorang yang berada di belakangnya saat ini. membuatnya memejamkan mata berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum kembali menghela nafasnya dan

 _BUGH!_

Luhan membuka kencang pintu mobilnya membuat wajah si pria yang sedari tadi mengancamnya sedikit tersungkur karena gerakan tiba-tiba darinya. Dan Luhan sama sekali tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, dia segera memasuki mobilnya dan

 _Brmmmm….!_

Luhan menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi mengabaikan suara tangisan Seunghwan yang semakin membuatnya ketakutan "Dokter mereka siapa?"

"Entahlah aku tidak ta-.."

 _BUGH..!_

Mobil Luhan sedikit bergeser saat mobilnya ditabrak dari sebelah kanan, membuat kecepatan mobilnya tak beraturan sedikit tak menentu.

"Sehunn.."

Luhan ingin menjerit saat ini, tapi dia tahu dia tidak membuat keadaan semakin baik jika ketakutan. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan _speed dial_ nomor suaminya berharap Sehun segera mengangkatnya dan segera datang menolongnya.

"Angkat Sehun…aku mohon"

 _BUGH!_

" _Sial!"_

Luhan sedikit mengumpat karena Sehun tak kunjung mengangkat ponselnya sementara dua mobil yang berada di samping kiri kanannya terus menyenggolnya bergantian. Luhan sudah putus asa saat ini. dia begitu ketakutan dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa, sampai dia mengingat Sehun meletakkan sebuah alat kecil di laci _dashboard_ mobilnya.

Luhan mengambilnya terburu-buru dan sedikit tersenyum saat alat kecil berwarna merah itu benar masih berada di mobilnya walau dirinya sudah berkali-kali menolaknya.

"Seunghwan..pasangkan alat ini ke ponselku, cepat!" gumam Luhan memberitahu Seunghwan sementara dirinya fokus menyetir menghindari kejaran dua mobil yang terus menerus menyenggolnya.

"Tidak lagi." Gumam Luhan menyadari mobilnya akan kembali dihantam dari samping secara bersamaan membuatnya

 _Ckit…!_

Luhan mengerem dadakan mobilnya, membuat kedua mobil yang berada disampingnya berada di depan sementara dirinya langsung membelokan mobilnya memasuki gang kecil dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat.

"Dokter sudah terpasang."

Luhan mengambil cepat ponselnya untuk mencari aplikasi yang menghubungkannya ke ponsel Sehun dan

 _Pip…_

Seketika tulisan _alert_ tertera di ponselnya. Luhan tidak mengerti bagaimana cara kerjanya, yang jelas dia sudah menekannya dan setelahnya dia hanya berharap kalau alat kecil itu benar-benar berfungsi. Luhan merasa frustasi karena tak ada yang berubah, membuatnya melempar kesal ponselnya ke samping kursi kemudi dan kembali fokus menjalankan mobilnya

" _Sehun tolong aku. Aku takut."_ Saat ini yang ada di benak Luhan hanya suaminya. Membayangkan bagaimana keduanya bertengkar sore ini membuatnya ketakutan dan merasa begitu ingin menangis memikirkan bila hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya melihat Sehun.

 _ **Sementara itu…**_

 _ **.**_

 _Pip..pip.._

"Apa ini?" gumam Kai dan Shindong bersamaan karena kedua ponsel mereka terus bergetar membuat keduanya mengambil ponsel mereka dan seketika membelalak melihat kalimat _alert_ yang masing-masing tertulis di ponsel mereka.

"Hyung apa ini?" Kai bertanya sedikit ketakutan menyadari kalau ini adalah alat yang diberikan Sehun untuk Luhan saat dirinya sedang dalam kesulitan.

"Kai sepertinya Luhan-.."

" _oh shit!"_

Kai segera mematikan tanda _alert_ nya dan segera menghubungi kenalan yang ia tahu adalah teman dekat Luhan di rumah sakit untuk bertanya dimana Luhan. sedikit menggeram saat mengetahui Luhan tidak berada di rumah sakit.

"Hyung dia tidak dirumah sakit. cepat beritahu Bos, aku akan segera mencarinya." Gumam Kai begitu ketakutan dan

 _Brrmmm…._

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kai menjalankan mobilnya untuk segera mencari Luhan sementara Shindong mengangguk dan berlari menuju ke dalam gedung untuk segera memberitahu Sehun.

"BOS….!"

 _Sampai_ pintu ruangan Kris kembali terbuka dan menampilkan Shindong yang sedari tadi bersama Kai berjaga di luar.

"Ada apa?"

"LUHAN -…Dia menyalakan ini."

Sehun membelalak saat Shindong menunjukkan alat kecil yang Sehun berikan untuk Luhan saat musim panas. Itu adalah alat yang dipasangkan Sehun di ponsel istrinya yang bisa digunakan Luhan untuk memberitahukan kalau dirinya berada dalam bahaya.

Luhan sama sekali tidak menyukai alat itu membuatnya bersumpah untuk tidak menggunakan alat kecil yang secara otomatis terhubung di ponselnya dan di ponsel Kai, Max, Yoochun dan Shindong kecuali dia benar-benar dalam situasi sulit.

"Kai sudah pergi mencari Luhan. Dia tidak berada di rumah sakit saat ini" gumam Shindong memberitahu Sehun sampai suara Max dan Yoochun berteriak memanggilnya

"BOS..!"

Kali ini Yoochun dan Max yang menunjukkan ponsel mereka dengan tanda _alert_ berwarna merahyang benar menandakan bahwa Luhan menekan alat yang dia berikan untuknya dan saat ini istrinya sedang dalam keadaan mengerikan.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Tuan Oh. Bunuh aku dan Luhan mati hari ini." katanya menyeringai membuat Sehun begitu ketakutan saat ini dan

"BRENGSEK…!"

 _DOR…DOR…!_

Sehun menembaki berulang kaki Kris membuat bajingan didepannya itu berteriak kesakitan sementara Sehun sangat ketakutan dengan pikiran kacau memikirkan istrinya yang entah berada dimana saat ini.

"CEPAT TEMUKAN LUHAN!"

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued…**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _No words. Just seeyou in next chap and next update :)_

 _._

 _happy reading and review_


	9. Chapter 9

_"BOS….!"_

 _Sampai_ _pintu ruangan Kris kembali terbuka dan menampilkan Shindong yang sedari tadi bersama Kai berjaga di luar._

 _"Ada apa?"_

 _"LUHAN -…Dia menyalakan ini."_

 _Sehun membelalak saat Shindong menunjukkan alat kecil yang Sehun berikan untuk Luhan saat musim panas. Itu adalah alat yang dipasangkan Sehun di ponsel istrinya yang bisa digunakan Luhan untuk memberitahukan kalau dirinya berada dalam bahaya._

 _Luhan sama sekali tidak menyukai alat itu membuatnya bersumpah untuk tidak menggunakan alat kecil yang secara otomatis terhubung di ponselnya dan di ponsel Kai, Max, Yoochun dan Shindong kecuali dia benar-benar dalam situasi sulit._

 _"Kai sudah pergi mencari Luhan. Dia tidak berada di rumah sakit saat ini" gumam Shindong memberitahu Sehun sampai suara Max dan Yoochun berteriak memanggilnya_

 _"BOS..!"_

 _Kali ini Yoochun dan Max yang menunjukkan ponsel mereka dengan tanda_ _alert_ _berwarna merahyang benar menandakan bahwa Luhan menekan alat yang dia berikan untuknya dan saat ini istrinya sedang dalam keadaan mengerikan._

 _"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Tuan Oh. Bunuh aku dan Luhan mati hari ini." katanya menyeringai membuat Sehun begitu ketakutan saat ini dan_

 _"BRENGSEK…!"_

 _DOR…DOR…!_

 _Sehun menembaki berulang kaki Kris membuat bajingan didepannya itu berteriak kesakitan sementara Sehun sangat ketakutan dengan pikiran kacau memikirkan istrinya yang entah berada dimana saat ini._

 _"CEPAT TEMUKAN LUHAN!"_

 _._

 _._

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

.

.

.

Suasana di gedung tua yang awalnya dijadikan tempat penjualan ilegal oleh Kris dan Feilong – _partner kerjanya-_ terlihat begitu mengerikan saat ini. Bukan hanya karena banyak mayat terbaring di hampir seluruh ruangan di gedung tua ini, tapi juga karena dendam yang begitu terasa mengerikan antara Kris dan Sehun membuat suasana begitu menakutkan bahkan terkesan sesak karena setiap nafas yang dihembuskan, bisa merupakan nafas terakhir untuk semua orang yang berada di gedung tua saat ini.

Dan seolah tak akan pernah berhenti, keduanya terus saling melancarkan serangan. Dimana yang satu terus menggunakan segala kekuatan dan kekusaannya sementara yang satu terus menjadikan target tak bersalah untuk dijadikan korban. Untuk saat ini, entah siapa yang memenangkan keadaan tapi yang jelas keduanya bisa dikatakan didalam posisi yang sama. Mereka sama-sama menang walau dalam keadaan sama-sama terluka – _entah fisik maupun batin keduanya-_ yang jelas keadaan sudah sangat kacau dan tak terkendali saat ini.

"CEPAT TEMUKAN LUHAN!"

Dan setelah memberi perintah, Sehun beserta seluruh anak buahnya bergegas meninggalkan Kris dan Feilong yang kini terkapar tak berdaya di gedung tua yang merupakan markas utamanya. Membuat si pria yang kini sedang mengerang kesakitan bersumpah akan membalas Sehun lebih keji dari yang dia lakukan dan bersumpah akan membuat Luhan membayar semua yang telah dilakukan si keparat itu kepadanya.

 _Uhuk…!_

Tubuh Kris semakin menggigil kedinginan dengan pandangan yang mulai meremang karena darah di kakinya terus keluar membuat rona pucat di wajahnya begitu terlihat, membuatnya tertawa menyeringai dan bersumpah jika dia bisa selamat kali ini, dia hanya akan mengabdikan hidupnya untuk membalas Sehun dan Luhan.

" _Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Bunuh aku hari ini atau aku yang akan datang membunuhmu di kemudian hari?"_ Gumam Kris sedikit tersengal dengan kemarahan yang begitu membuncah bahkan di saat kritisnya. Pria berdarah China itu pun seketika mengepalkan tangannya erat merasa tak boleh mati sebelum melihat salah satu dari Sehun atau Luhan berada di posisinya saat ini.

" _aku tidak akan mati._ _Aku akan membalasmu Oh Se-Hun_ _"_ Gumamnya penuh kebencian sebelum akhirnya melemas tak sadarkan diri.

 _Blam….!_

"Perintahku adalah temukan Luhan dalam keadaan tak tergores sedikitpun. KALIAN MENGERTI!?"

Seluruh anak buahnya pun mengangguk dan tak lama memasuki mobil masing-masing untuk segera mencari Luhan – _semua tak terkecuali Sehun- . S_ aat ini Sehun sudah menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, memasang cepat _handsfree_ di telinganya dan menekan cepat nomor Luhan

" _sial!"_

Sehun sedikit melempar ponselnya dan begitu menggeram karena nomor Luhan dialihkan saat ini. Dia kemudian mengambil kembali ponselnya dan segera menghubungi keempat tangan kanan nya dengan cepat.

 _Pip..!_

Sehun menekan ponselnya dan secara otomatis terhubung dengan keempat anak buahnya

" _Ya bos."_ Max yang juga terdengar sedang menjalankan cepat mobilnya menjawab koneksi terhubung yang Sehun lakukan.

"Berikan gambaran GPS Luhan padaku."

Max menekan tombol di ponselnya dan seketika gambaran tempat dimana Luhan sedang berada terlihat di layar ponsel Sehun saat ini.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di Hangang?" katanya bertanya begitu marah mengetahui istrinya tak berada di rumah sakit.

" _aku-_ Aku tidak tahu bos." Gumam Max membalas dan semakin khawatir bosnya tak bisa menahan emosi karena terdengar begitu marah.

"HUBUNGKAN PADA KAI. CEPAT!"

"B-baik bos!" Max kembali menekan tombol di ponselnya dan

 _Pip._

"KAI..!"

Tanpa berlama-lama Sehun langsung berteriak memanggil Kai membuat Kai yang sedang fokus mengikuti kemana Luhan pergi dengan cepat memasang _handsfree_ di kedua telinganya dengan satu tangan tetap menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Bos aku hampir mendapatkan Luhan. Aku sudah berada dekat dengannya."

"KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA MENGHUBUNGINYA."

"Bos tenang. Setiap kali dia menyalakan alat yang kau berikan, dia memang tidak akan bisa dihubungi. Jika dia mengangkat panggilan ponselnya kita secara otomatis kehilangan dimana posisi Luhan berada. Kita sudan membuat pengaturan pengalihan di ponselnya bos."

"LALU BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENJAMIN ISTRIKU AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA HAH!?"

"Perkiraanku Luhan membawa mobilnya saat ini, dia masih terus bergerak dan berpindah dengan cepat, itu artinya Luhan masih baik-baik saja bos. Aku berada di posisi terdekat dengannya. Saat aku melihatnya nanti, aku akan mematikan pengalihan pengaturan di ponsel Luhan, dan saat kau tidak bisa melihat dimana Luhan berada itu artinya Luhan sudah bersama denganku." gumam Kai yang sedikit mengernyit karena tiba-tiba mobil Luhan berhenti di satu titik dan tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Kai…"

"Ya bos…" katanya masih terus fokus melihat keberadaan Luhan, sedikit berdebar karena Luhan benar-benar tak menggerakan mobilnya lagi saat ini.

"Temukan istriku-….. Aku mohon."

Perhatian Kai pada ponselnya sedikit teralihkan saat untuk pertama kalinya mendengar suara Sehun bergetar begitu ketakutan dan sangat memohon. Membuat Kai mengeratkan cengkramannya di kemudi mobil dan bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan Luhan pada Sehun.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menemukan Luhan bos. Percayakan padaku." Katanya memberitahu Sehun dan

 _Pip..!_

Kai memutuskan panggilan Sehun dan menatap kedepan dengan amarah yang begitu terkendali, membuat dirinya bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menyentuh Luhan atau membuatnya terluka.

" _Kau harus bertahan Lu-..Sedikit lagi."_ Gumam Kai sedikit memohon agar Luhan tak menyerah dan

 _Brmmmm….!_

 _Dan_ setelahnya Kai menambah kecepatan mobilnya untuk segera mendekati ke tempat Luhan berada.

.

 _ **Sementara itu…**_

"DOKTER AWAS!"

Mendengar suara teriakan Seunghwan, Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan ponselnya dan masih berharap Sehun atau siapapun segera menghubunginya pun sedikit menoleh sekilas ke kursi belakang sebelum

 _Ckit…..!_

Dia menginjak kuat rem mobilnya melihat mobil hitam yang terus mengejarnya sudah berada didepannya saat ini, tangannya bergetar hebat sementara dirinya harus terus berpikir harus melakukan apalagi setelah ini. Dia kehabisan tempat untuk berlari merasa begitu frustasi karena tak ada satupun yang menghubunginya.

"CEPAT KELUAR!"

Tubuh Luhan sedikit tersentak saat pria berbadan besar itu berteriak memberi peringatan untuknya, Membuat tangannya yang berada di kemudi mobil semakin bergetar dan begitu lemas tak bisa menginjak gas mobilnya menyadari senjata kini ditodongkan ke arahnya.

"Dokter apa kita akan mati?"

Luhan baru menyadari kalau dirinya tak sendiri saat ini, ada dua anak kecil tak bersalah yang terpaksa terlibat dengan masalahnya. Membuat Luhan sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan berusaha tersenyum untuk menenangkan Seunghwan yang terlihat ketakutan "Aku janji kau akan baik-baik saja. Dan aku janji aku juga akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak boleh mati saat ini-… _setidaknya tidak saat aku sedang bertengkar dengan suamiku-."_ Ujarnya berkata lirih dan berusaha untuk tenang sebelum

 _Drrt…drrt.._

Luhan hampir menjerit saat menoleh ke ponselnya dan melihat nama Jongin terpampang di layar ponselnya. Membuatnya dengan segera mengambil ponselnya dan segera menggeser _slide_ ponselnya dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat.

"KAI!"

"Luhan kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya begitu bersyukur mendengar suara Kai saat ini, membuatnya seketika terisak sangat ketakutan melihat mobil yang kini berada didepannya terus berteriak dengan senjata yang terus mereka arahkan ke mobilnya.

" _Kai_ -..Kai syukurlah ini benar-benar kau! Kai tolong aku. Ada beberapa orang yang mengejarku. Aku-…."

"Lu… _hey_ Lu…Kau harus tenang. Aku sudah berada di dekatmu. Aku akan segera menjemputmu."

"Benarkah? Kau dimana Kai? Aku benar-benar takut Kaaai." Luhan melihat ke sekelilingnya dan kembali terisak menyadari kalau tak ada siapapun yang berada di dekatnya saat ini.

"Kau akan segera melihatku Lu. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kau melakukan satu hal." Katanya membuat Luhan yang sudah bergetar semakin bingung dan tak bisa berpikir dengan benar/

"Apa maksudmu? Kai kau dimana? CEPAT DATANG!"

"Luhan tenanglah. Aku benar-benar sudah berada di dekatmu. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu."

"Baiklah katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan?! AKU BENAR-BENAR TAKUT MELIHAT MEREKA! tolong aku Kai…" Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di kemudi mobil berniat menenangkan diri sebelum kembali mendengar suara Kai yang memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Dimana posisi mereka?"

"Tepat didepanku?"

"Berapa jumlah mereka?"

"Entahlah. awalnya ada dua mobil yang mengejarku. Tapi yang ada di depanku saat ini hanya sa-.. _sial!_ Mobil yang lain sudah berada didepanku juga Kai." Luhan memekik semakin takut membuat Kai benar-benar menggila menjalankan mobilnya saat ini.

"Luhan aku mendapatkan posisimu. Tetap tenang dan lakukan apa yang aku katakan. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Ya tentu…tentu aku percaya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, cepat katakan padaku aku hampir gila Kai…" Luhan kembali terisak bergetar saat mobil yang satu terlihat mendekati mobilnya sementara partnernya tak bergeming bersiap menembak kapanpun jika Luhan kembali melarikan diri.

"Jalankan mobilmu tepat ke arah mereka."

"MWO?" Mata Luhan seketika membalalak sementara wajahnya terlihat sangat memucat saat mendengar apa yang diperintahkan Kai untuknya "APA KAU SUDAH GILA?! Aku sudah terdesak Kai. Jika aku bergerak mereka akan menembakku."

"Jika kau diam di tempatmu sekarang mereka juga akan menembakmu Lu. Hanya percaya padaku dan semua akan baik. Oke?"

"Tapi ini gila." Gumamnya berkata lirih masih dengan wajah yang tersembunyi di balik kemudi mobil. Merasa begitu ketakutan dan terus mengumpat memaki Kai yang memintanya untuk melakukan hal gila dengan taruhan tiga nyawa saat ini.

"Aku tahu ini gila Lu. Tapi kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Kau harus bergerak sekarang. Lakukan ini demi suamimu-…. _demi Sehun."_

Mendengar nama Sehun di sebut sontak membuat si pria cantik yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu pun mendongakan wajahnya. Mengingat bagaimana suaminya memandang kecewa padanya hari ini membuat dada Luhan seketika sesak dan begitu menyesal. Dia ingin sekali melihat wajah Sehun dan mengatakan kalau dirinya sangat mencintai prianya.

Hal itu pulan yang membuat Luhan mencengkram marah pada kemudi mobilnya sebelum mengubah panggilan Kai menjadi mode _loudspeaker._

"Kai…" katanya memanggil nama penjaga yang merupakan teman dekatnya dengan nada begitu ketakutan namun kali ini memiliki sedikit keberanian dan berniat untuk tidak membuat situasi saat ini menjadi lebih mengerikan.

"Ya Lu.."

Luhan mulai kembali menyalakan mobilnya, membuat mobil didepannya semakin membidik dirinya saat ini "Aku siap." Gumamnya memberitahu Kai yang terdengar menghela lega nafasnya di sebrang sana.

"Dalam aba-abaku. Saat hitungan ketiga kau harus menjalankan cepat mobilmu tepat ke arah mereka" katanya memberitahu Luhan membuat Luhan semakin bersiap.

 _Satu…_

"Seunghwan.." Luhan sedikit menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat bocah sepuluh tahun yang terlihat ketakutan dengan adiknya di pangkuannya saat ini.

"Ya dokter.."

 _Dua…_

"Peluk adikmu dengan kuat. Ini akan sedikit mengerikan." Katanya memberitahu Seunghwan dan

 _Tiga_

" _SEKARANG LU!"_

Luhan yang sudah mendengar aba-aba dari Kai pun tanpa ragu menginjak gas nya dan

 _Brmmmm….!_

Dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dikatakan lambat, Luhan menjalankan mobilnya tepat ke arah mobil hitam yang mengincarnya membuat

 _Dor….!_

Satu mobil yang berada di belakang mobil lainnya menembaki Luhan, dan dengan gerakan seadanya Luhan berusaha terus menghindar merasa frustasi karena suara Kai tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kai kau dimana?"

"…."

"Kai kami akan saling menabrak." Katanya memberitahu Kai dan sedikit menggeram karena Kai sama sekali tak menjawab.

" _bagaimana ini…"_ Luhan panik, tapi dia tahu dia tidak boleh kehilangan konsentrasinya karena saat ini ada suara tembakan yang bisa kapan saja mengenainya jika dia tidak menghindar.

" _SIAL!"_

Luhan sedikit membelalak menyadari mobil yang satu juga menuju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi bersiap menabrakan diri pada mobilnya membuat Luhan menatap tajam ke arah mobil didepannya dengan tangan yang mencengkram erat kemudi mobilnya.

" _Baiklah…aku sudah siap."_

Merasa tak memiliki pilihan lain, Luhan semakin menginjak kencang gas mobilnya membuat kecepatannya semakin menggila untuk bersiap menabrakan diri dengan mobil didepannya.

" _Selamat tinggal…Aku tidak mau mengucapkannya tapi selamat tinggal Sehunna. Aku mencintaimu"_

Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan untuk suaminya, Luhan memejamkan erat bersiap merasakan sakit ditubuhnya sebelum

 _BRAK…!_

 _Sebelum_ matanya kembali membuka dan begitu terkejut melihat mobil yang datang dari sisi kanan nya seketika menabrak kencang mobil hitam yang akan menabraknya.

 _Ckit….!_

Luhan meginjak rem kaki mobilnya dengan kekuatan penuh sementara tangannya bergetar hebat melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi didepannya. Dirinya seketika tidak bisa bernafas saat dengan jelas melihat mobil yang baru saja menyelamatkannya kini mengeluarkan api karena tabrakan hebat yang baru saja terjadi, membuat seketika matanya memanas dan

"KIM JONGIN!"

Luhan berteriak histeris mengetahui mobil yang baru saja menolongnya dikemudikan oleh orang yang selalu menemaninya hampir setiap hari, selalu terluka karenanya dan saat ini orang itu mungkin sudah tidak bernyawa karena tabrakan mengerikan yang baru saja terjadi membuat tubuh Luhan seketika melemas dan membiarkan suara tembakan terdengar mengelilinginya.

Luhan mengabaikan suara tembakan yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya sampai tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara tembakan balasan tak jauh darinya. Membuat sang dokter melihat ke asal suara tembakan yang membalas dan begitu lega mendapati Kai yang kini berjalan terpincang masih berusaha untuk menolongnya walau sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi darah saat ini.

Kai memberikan instruksi pada Luhan untuk menjalankan mundur mobilnya, dan tanpa perlu menunggu waktu lama Luhan langsung mengerti dan menjalankan mundur mobilnya sementara Kai masih sibuk mengalihkan perhatian penembak yang mengincar Luhan.

Kai langsung membuka pintu kemudi Luhan saat Luhan sudah berada di dekatnya, sedikit tersenyum lega menyadari Luhan baik-baik saja tanpa kekurangan satu apapun.

"Geser.." katanya memberi perintah pada Luhan yang langsung berpindah ke bangku samping kemudi membiarkan Kai mengambil alih kemudi mobilnya.

 _Brrmmm…..!_

Dan tanpa berlama-lama Kai langsung menjalankan mobil Luhan dengan mobil hitam yang terus mengikutinya di belakang

"KAI KAU TERLUKA PARAH!"

Dan tak ada yang menarik perhatian sang dokter selain darah yang mengucur di sekitar lengan dan kepala penjaganya saat ini. membuat suasana seketika kembali menegang karena Luhan merasa sangat ketakutan saat ini.

"Daripada berteriak apa kau bisa membantuku?" katanya berkata menahan sakit membuat Luhan seketika diam dengan tubuh bergetar.

" _a-_ Apa? Aku harus melakukan apa?" katanya bertanya membuat Kai tersenyum sekilas menatap istri dari bosnya.

"Ambil ini dan arahkan ke ban mereka. Aku-….Kesadaranku hampir hilang. Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Jadi bisakah kau menembak tepat ke ban mobil mereka."

Sesaat Luhan terdiam mendengar permintaan Kai sebelum mengembalikan senjata yang diberikan Kai padanya. "Aku tidak bisa Kai."

"Kau bisa Lu."

"Kau gila. Aku menembak di arena tembak, bukan untuk menembak orang lain!"

 _Uhuk…!_

Kai seketika batuk karena merasa nafasnya sangat sesak, membuat wajah Luhan kembali memucat mengetahui Kai sedang dalam masa kritisnya. "Kau membuat usahaku sia-sia Lu. Tidak masalah jika hanya aku yang mati. Tapi aku jelas tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati. Aku berjanji pada Sehun untuk mengembalikanmu secara utuh padanya." Katanya berkata semakin tersengal dengan mata yang tak fokus membawa mobilnya. Dan saat nama suaminya disebut ada sesuatu dalam diri Luhan yang memberontak dan menolak untuk kehilangan suaminya secepat ini. Dirinya tertunduk cukup lama sebelum mengusap kasar wajahnya dan

"KAAAAAAI….!"

Luhan pun menangis kencang melihat kondisi Kai yang sangat kritis membuatnya tak punya pilihan lain selain mengambil cepat kembali pistol yang digunakan Kai dan mengokangnya tanpa kesulitan.

"Fokus Lu. Kau pasti bisa."

Luhan hanya diam tak merespon sementara dirinya membuka kaca mobil dan mengarahkan bidikannya tepat pada mobil yang mengikutinya di belakang.

Luhan merasa sedikit kesulitan karena mobil hitam itu terus menembakinya, namun saat matanya kembali melirik kondisi Kai yang terbilang kritis dan tak sengaja melihat tubuh kecil Seunghwan yang terus bergetar membuatnya tak mempunyai pilihan selain menggunakan seluruh sisa isi pistol yang ia miliki saat ini.

Wajah Sehun tiba-tiba terlihat jelas di bayangannya, membuat Luhan semakin yakin dan

 _DOR…! DOR..!_

- _Rasanya berbeda saat kau menembakan senjata di arena tembak dengan senjata yang digunakan untuk melukai orang lain. Merasa batinmu memberontak karena kau seorang dokter tapi kau harus menyakiti orang lain yang jelas melanggar sumpahmu. Tapi lagi-…Kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain. pilihan untuk bertahan hidup-_

Air mata seketika membasahi pipi Luhan saat ini membuat dirinya tidak bisa tersenyum karena jelas hanya ketakutan yang dia rasakan. Dia mengabaikan perintah Kai untuk menembak ban mobilnya dan lebih memilih menyingkirkan si penembak yang sedari tadi mengganggu fokusnya.

Sedikit merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri dan keberuntungan yang ia miliki karena dengan mudah mengenai dada si penembak yang seketika terjatuh berguling ke tanah. Tangannya terus bergetar namun tetap berusaha fokus sampai

 _DOR….!_

Kali ini Luhan berhasil menembak berulan ban depan si mobil hitam, membuat mobil yang mengejarnya seketika kehilangan keseimbangan dan tak bisa mengikuti lagi kemana dia dan Kai pergi

"Selesai." Katanya memberitahu Kai yang hanya bisa tersenyum pahit melihat keadaan Luhan saat ini. Luhan memang tidak terluka secara fisik tapi secara batin Luhan hancur hari ini. untuk Kali pertama dalam hidupnya mungkin dia telah melukai orang lain membuat dirinya begitu merasa bersalah dengan seluruh kejadian mengerikan hari ini.

Sementara Luhan terisak, Kai hanya bisa diam menikmati rasa sakit yang semakin menggerogoti kesadarannya membuat tiba-tiba dirinya berjalan ke kanan jalan dan

 _Ckit…!_

Kai membanting stir mobilnya ke tepi jalan dan tak lama meletakkan kepalanya di kemudi mobil,

"KAI?!"

"Maaf Lu. Maafkan aku-.. _Aku tidak kuat lagi."_

"Jongin! Hey Jongin! Kau harus tetap sadar. Ini perintah." Gumam Luhan menangkup wajah Kai yang terlihat sangat memucat dengan suhu tubuh yang kini sepenuhnya terasa dingin di genggaman Luhan.

" _Maaf membuatmu harus mengalami hari yang mengerikan."_

"Aku akan marah jika kau tak sadarkan diri. Kai hey Kim Jongin.." Luhan menepuk-nepuk wajah Jongin berharap Jongin akan tetap sadar menuju perjalanan mereka ke rumah sakit.

"KIM JONGIN!"

Luhan kembali berteriak menyadari tubuh Kai sepenuhnya telah terkulai lemas tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya.

.

 _Sementara itu…_

 _Drrt…drtt…_

Benda kecil yang mempunyai ukuran segenggaman tangannya itu akhirnya bergetar membuat seseorang yang sedang luar biasa merasa gusar dengan cepat menggeser slide ponselnya dan begitu murka pada seluruh anak buahnya yang sampai saat ini belum bisa menemukan keadaan istrinya.

"MAX JANGAN MEMBUAT KESABARANKU HABIS. BAGAIMANA DENGAN ISTRIKU?!"

Sehun semakin menggeram tatkala Max hanya diam tak menjawab membuat pikiran buruk mengenai keadaan Luhan semakin menyerangnya "MAX!"

"Kai sudah menemukan Luhan bos-…Saat ini Luhan sedang bersama Kai menuju rumah sakit."

 _Ckit…!_

Kakinya secara refleks menginjak rem sementara tangannya secara otomatis membanting stir ke kanan jalan dan sedikit terengah mendengar pernyataan Max yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang "Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan?"

"Sepertinya Jongin mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Dia tidak sadarkan diri saat ini dan-.."

"AKU BERTANYA APA TERJADI SESUATU PADA LUHAN?"

Sungguh tidak ada yang dipikirkan Sehun selain keadaan Luhan, berbagai pikiran menakutkan tentang kondisi buruk yang mungkin dialami pria mungilnya membuatnya tak segan akan membunuh siapapun yang berani membuat prianya kesakitan.

"Luhan baik-baik saja dan tak ada goresan sedikitpun di tubuhnya."

" _Syukurlah…"_

Sehun seketika menyandarkan kepalanya di kemudi mobil, bernafas terengah dan memejamkan matanya erat begitu bersyukur mendengar keadaan istrinya baik-baik saja. Awalnya hanya hembusan nafas yang terasa berkejaran dengan detak jantungnya. Sampai akhirnya deru nafas yang memburu itu berubah menjadi isakan pilu tak tahan dan tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi jika prianya sampai terluka.

"Bos kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit. sebaiknya kau juga segera menuju kesana. Sepertinya Luhan menunggumu."

" _Tidak lagi….Aku tidak bisa lagi seperti ini."_

Sehun mengabaikan ucapan Max, berperang dengan pikiran dan batinnya sendiri bahwa semua perasaan takut akan kehilangan seseorang harus disudahi.

Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, dia adalah pria kuat yang tak berperasaan dan tak pernah merasa ketakutan seperti ini. _-Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Luhan, berteman dengan Luhan, menjadi kekasih Luhan yang berujung dengan pernikahan saat keduanya telah memiliki malaikat kecil di tengah mereka. semua kebahagiaan itu terasa sempurna sampai akhirnya seseorang dari masa lalu datang dan merenggut kebahagiannya. Masa lalu itu merenggut putra kecilnya dan masa lalu itu kini mengincar satu-satunya alasan dirinya masih bernapas tanpa harus merasa kesakitan. Dan sialnya-…Semua masa lalu itu berasal dari prianya yang begitu baik dan hampir tak pernah menyakiti siapapun.-_

" _Aku tidak bisa lagi-.."_

Bayangan wajah mungil putranya dan wajah malaikat istrinya seketika memaksa masuk dan menyentuh sisi tergelap dari seorang Oh Sehun, membuat dirinya seketika meremang begitu ketakutan memikirkan bagaimana akhirnya kalau dia harus kehilangan kebahagiannya. Dia sudah kehilangan separuh jiwanya – _putranya-_ dan dia tidak bisa kehilangan separuh jiwanya yang lain – _istrinya-_ membuatnya bertekad untuk tidak membuat dirinya lemah sementara dirinya harus menjaga satu-satunya alasan dirinya masih bertahan hidup hingga saat ini.

" _Luhan….Maafkan aku sayang."_

Dan kata maaf itu seolah mewakili perasaan bersalah Sehun akan keputusan yang sebentar lagi ia buat. Sehun menyadari benar untuk menjadi " _Sehun yang dulu",_ dirinya tidak boleh terikat perasaan oleh siapapun. _Siapapun_ terutama Luhan. Karena di luar sana Kris dan seluruh orang yang membencinya masih berkeliaran mengejarnya. Dan mereka sangat mengetahui bahwa satu-satunya kelemahan seorang Oh Sehun adalah Luhan. hal itu pula yang menjadi alasan mengapa Sehun lebih banyak menggunakan perasaannya daripada kekuatan berpikirnya.

Dia tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya lagi. Dan untuk itu, Sehun sudah membuat keputusan bahwa untuk menjadi Sehun yang kuat dia tidak boleh berhubungan lagi dengan Luhan. _setidaknya_ sampai semua masa lalu istrinya berhenti mengusiknya. Dan sampai hal itu terjadi Sehun memutuskan untuk berhubungan dengan Luhan sementara waktu, keselamatan Luhan adalah prioritasnya dan Sehun bersumpah dia bernafas hanya untuk memastikan isrinya hidup dengan layak dan bahagia.

"Bos?"

Sehun sedikit tertegun kembali mendengar suara Max, sedikit tersenyum sebelum akhirnya

 _Pip!_

"Maafkan aku sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

Seketika mata Sehun memanas. Begitu merasa sesak dengan seluruh kehidupan mengerikan yang seolah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Mengikatnya terlalu kuat seolah memastikan kalau dirinya tak akan pernah terlepas dari benang tipis yang mengikatnya dan hidup yang sudah menjadi takdir untuknya.

Dan seolah tak mau berlama, pria yang pernah menjadi seorang ayah untuk putra kecilnya itu menghapus cepat air mata yang seolah menunjukkan kelemahan terbesarnya, membuat keputusan yang ia yakin akan menyakiti tidak hanya Luhan, tetapi dirinya dengan begitu banyak. Pria tampan itu menghela dalam nafasnya yang begitu sesak, sampai akhirnya mata elang itu kembali menatap tajam tak berperasaan, bersiap pada kemudi mobilnya dan

 _Brrrrmmmmm….!_

Hari itu Sehun membuat keputusan bahwa dirinya akan meninggalkan Luhan sementara waktu. Dia sangat mengetahui jika menjauhi Luhan bukanlah pilihan terbaik. Keduanya akan menjadi lemah jika tidak bersama. Akan menjadi rentan dilukai jika tidak saling menguatkan. Sehun mengetahui semua hal itu.

Tapi kejadian hari ini seolah menjadi alasan untuknya agar tidak merasa sakit dan ketakutan lagi. Menjadikan kebahagiaan Luhan sebagai alasan. Tapi nyatanya dialah yang bersemnbunyi dari semua kejadian mengerikan ini. Menjaga jarak dengan Luhan agar dia tidak merasa kesulitan bernafas seperti hari ini. Yang Sehun tahu dia akan baik-baik saja tanpa Luhan. Tapi dia tidak akan pernah tahu rasa sakit yang akan ia alami tanpa Luhan disampingnya akan beribu kali lebih menusuk daripada saat mereka bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I just wanna be with you, that's all!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cklek...!_

"Kau melamun lagi?"

Seseorang yang disapa dan sedang melihat ke ponselnya pun sedikit tertegun melihat adik yang tumbuh besar bersamanya memasuki ruangannya dengan sedikit makanan yang ia bawa untuk dirinya.

"Hey.." katanya menyapa adiknya dan segera menyembunyikan ponselnya ke laci kecil di mejanya.

"Masih mencoba menghubunginya?"

Pria bermata besar dengan wajah dingin itu pun bertanya pada dokter cantik yang terlihat memucat dan tak memiliki gairah menjalani harinya.

"Ya begitulah...Ini sudah seminggu dan aku belum bisa menghubunginya. Aku merindukan suamiku."

 _Ya benar..._ Ini sudah seminggu sejak kejadian mengerikan itu berlalu, tapi dalam seminggu ini pula. Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi Sehun. Dia tahu Sehun sedang menghindarinya, tidak ingin berbicara dan bertemu dengannya. Dan untuk tiga hari pertama – _sungguh-_ Luhan bisa memakluminya.

Tapi ini sudah memasuki hari ketujuh dimana dirinya dan Sehun sama sekali tak bertemu. Jangankan bertemu, untuk menghubungi suaminya sendiri pun Luhan tak bisa. Membuatnya menyadari kalau prianya tengah merencanakan sesuatu - _dan apapun yang Sehun rencanakan itu pasti bukanlah suatu hal yang bagus-._ Karena setiap kali Sehun memutuskan semuanya sendiri, hanya akan berakhir dengan perpisahan atau pertengkaran untuknya dan pria tampannya.

Dan karena hal itu pula nafsu makan dan jam tidur Luhan menjadi tak teratur dan berantakan, Wajahnya memang pucat, tapi bukan karena dia sakit. Wajahnya memucat karena pria yang dikenal dengan nama marga suaminya itu terlalu merindukan suaminya saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan kembali tersenyum dan sedikit menghela dalam nafasnya, menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat dingin "Aku tidak seburuk Kai. Apa dia sudah makan hari ini?"

"Dengan tangan yang diperban dan menggunakan _gips_ dia masih kesulitan makan sendiri, jadi sebelum kesini aku membantunya."

Luhan tersenyum menyadari wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat berbinar setiap kali nama Kai disebutkan, membuatnya semakin meyakini kalau adiknya memang menyukai penjaga pribadinya "Terimakasih sudah membantunya. Bagaimana dengan keadaan Seunghwan dan Yerin?"

"Mereka baik. Kondisi keduanya sudah membaik. Hanya saja Seunghwan sedikit ketakutan jika mendengar suara yang terlalu kencang dan membuatnya berdebar."

Luhan sedikit tersenyum lirih menyadari baik Seunghwan dan Kyungsoo-...Keduanya kini memiliki trauma karena dirinya. "Maaf membuat kalian ketakutan."

"Ketakutan?" Kyungsoo sedikit bertanya tak mengerti dengan ucapan Luhan yang meminta maaf padanya. Keduanya bertatapan lama sampai akhirnya Luhan tersenyum menggenggam erat kedua tangan adik kecilnya.

 **..**

 _ **Sementara itu...**_

 _Cklek...!_

Di ruangan berbeda, suara pintu kembali terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria yang menguarkan aura dingin dan menakutkan tengah memasuki sebuah ruang perawatan tempat dimana salah satu " _tangan kanan"_ nya dirawat diikuti oleh ketiga " _kaki tangan"_ nya yang lain

Kakinya perlahan masih memasuki ruangan tempat dimana – _Jongin-_ nama anak buahnya terbaring. Sedikit mengernyit karena ruangannya terlihat begitu sepi tak ada tanda kehidupan sampai.

"HYUNGNIM KAU DISINI?!"

Suara yang cukup familiar untuknya terdengar dan sedikit tertegun menyadari Kai yang kini memakai tongkat bantu jalan dengan tangan di perban tengah tersenyum seperti seorang anak kecil yang bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Cepat berbaring!"

Jongin pun menggeleng cepat dan sedikit tertatih dengan tongkatnya menghampiri Sehun "Bos. Luhan ada di rungannya. Cepat temui dia, dia pasti sangat senang melihatmu disini."

Raut wajah Sehun seketika kembali menjadi dingin saat nama pria cantik yang sudah berhari-hari tak ia dengar kembali disebutkan. Membuatnya tersenyum lirih sebelum mengisyaratkan Max dan Yoochun untuk membantu Kai berbaring ke tempat tidurnya.

"Aku disini bukan untuk bertemu Luhan. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik."

Kai yang merasa risih karena Max dan Yoochun sedang merangkulnya saat ini pun sedikit menatap tak mengerti pada Sehun yang terlihat tak mempedulikan Luhan "Tapi Luhan menunggumu. Dia bahkan menetap di apartemenmu bos, tapi kau tak kunjung datang menemuinya."

"Aku sudah pindah dan akan segera pergi minggu ini."

Kai yang tak mengerti ada apa dengan sikap Sehun pun sedikit menatap penuh arti kedua temannya. Dan baik Max maupun Yoochun hanya mengisyaratkan kalau Sehun sudah seperti ini hampir satu minggu lamanya.

"Bos temui Luhan sebentar. Dia tidak makan dan tidur dengan baik karena terlalu merindukanmu bo-.."

"CUKUP!"

Entah apa yang membuat emosi Sehun begitu meluap saat ini. pertama mungkin karena kenyataan dia berada di satu tempat dengan Luhan tapi tak bisa bertemu atau mungkin karena dia tahu Luhannya tidak makan dan tidur dengan baik selama mereka berjauhan.

Sikap Sehun pun sedikit banyak membuat Jongin menggeram dan begitu marah melihatnya. Membuatnya sedikit tertawa menyeringai mengasihani keadaan dirinya saat ini. Dia sudah terluka seperti ini karena menolong Luhan, tapi lihat apa yang dilakuan Sehun – _membuang istrinya seperti sampah dan berpura-pura tak mengenalinya.-_

"Kenapa berteriak bos? Kenapa kau menghindari Luhan? Kau takut kehilangan dia tapi sama sekali tak menjaganya. Bagaimana Kalau semua musuhmu berlari mengejarnya dan aku sudah mati sebelum bisa menyelamatkannya. Bagaimana kalau kau benar-benar kehilangan Luhan? APA KAU SUDAH SANGGUP KEHILANGAN LUHAN?!"

Max dan Yoochun menahan bahu Kai agar tetap duduk di tempat tidurnya sementara mata Sehun menyalang penuh amarah menatap penjaganya. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Sehun tertawa renyah menatap menakutkan pada Jongin saat ini "Kedatanganku kemari bukan untuk bertengkar denganmu. Jadi jangan memancing emosiku." Katanya berusaha setenang mungkin memberitahu Kai yang masih terlihat memburu menatap Sehun saat ini.

"Dan karena kau sudah bisa memaki diriku. Aku rasa kau sudah oke. Aku pergi sekarang." Katanya mengerling Max dan Yoochun untuk segera pergi dan berjalan terlebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan Kai yang entah mengapa membuat dirinya kesulitan bernafas dengan perumpamaan menakutkan yang diberikan Kai untuknya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Kai sendiri meronta meminta Yoochun dan Max melepas cengkraman tangan mereka di bahunya. Menatap tak percaya pada kedua temannya yang juga terlihat memucat saat ini "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu?"

Max mengangkat bahunya dan menarik kursi di depan Jongin untuk berbicara dengan temannya "Entahlah. Aku rasa dia sedang menghindari Luhan."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Percayalah kami juga tidak tahu. Dia sudah seperti ini sejak kejadian Kris membuat Luhan hampir terbunuh, dan sialnya bajingan itu sepertinya melarikan diri membuat Sehun menggunakan seluruh waktunya untuk mencari Kris. Ditambah Youngmin-...Aku rasa dia mulai mendesak Sehun untuk melakukan pekerjaan lain lagi. Banyak yang sedang Sehun alami, jadi sebaiknya kita tidak terlalu membuatnya merasa tersudut."

" _A-apa_ Kau bilang? Direktur Park kembali menghubungi Bos?"

" _hmm.._ Dan aku berani bertaruh Sehun sangat tertekan saat ini." gumam Yoochun yang mendudukan dirinya di samping Kai dan memberi secarik kertas pada Jongin.

"Apa ini?"

"Alamat hotel tempat Sehun menetap. Beritahu pada Luhan dan biarkan mereka bicara. Kami pergi dulu." katanya kembali menepuk bahu Kai perlahan sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kai untuk menyusul kemana Sehun pergi.

"Cepat pulih Kai. Kami akan datang lain waktu." Timpal Max membuat Kai sedikit tersenyum senang bisa membuat Luhan kembali bertemu dengan Sehun sebentar lagi.

"Terimakasih." Katanya berteriak membuat Max dan Yoochun kembali menoleh

"Kami juga menyayangi Luhan sepertimu."

Dan keduanya kali ini benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kai yang melihat secari kertas itu berbinar seolah bertaruh kalau kertas itu bisa membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik.

Sementara Sehun masih terus berjalan menjauh meninggalkan ruangan Kai, menguatkan hatinya agar tidak berlari ke ruangan Luhan untuk sekedar berbicara atau memeluk istrinya. Dia merindukan Luhan- _hell-_ Sangat merindukan istrinya. Tapi mengingat semua keadaan yang terjadi padanya begitu menakutkan membuatnya menguatkan hati untuk tidak menemui Luhan dan mengabaikan seluruh karyawan yang mengenalnya tengah memanggilnya untuk menyapa dirinya.

Sehun masih mengabaikan semua panggilan itu sampai seseorang mencengkram kuat lengannya membuatnya sedikit menoleh dengan geram

"Ternyata benar kau!"

Sebelum Sehun sempat menggeram, suara itu terlebih dulu menginterupsinya membuat Sehun sedikit berdebar mendapati sahabat istrinya tengah mencengkram kuat lengannya saat ini.

"Berani sekali kau baru menampakkan wajah setelah semua yang terjadi! Apa kau tidak tahu Luhan sangat ketakutan saat itu HAH?!"

Pria cantik yang merupakan putra pemilik dari rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul sekaligus dokter spesialis anak yang mengumumkan kematian putra Sehun dan Luhan satu tahun lalu ini pun menggeram kesal dan menatap marah pada suami sahabatnya yang hanya balik menatapnya dengan diam dan tak bersuara.

"Cepat ikut aku. Luhan harus bertemu denganmu."

Baekhyun sedikit menarik kasar lengan Sehun agar ikut dengannya menemui Luhan, dan Sehun-...dia hampir saja membuat kesalahan dengan membiarkan Baekhyun membawanya pergi sampai akhirnya dia tersadar dan menghempas kasar cengkraman Baekhyun di tangannya.

"Aku tidak berniat bertemu dengan Luhan." katanya menggeram dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sepenuhnya terkejut saat ini.

Dia bertanya-tanya dimana Sehun yang begitu menggilai sahabatnya, yang selalu melakukan hal bodoh untuk menarik perhatian Luhan. Seluruh petugas medis di rumah sakit ini mengenal Sehun bukan karena Sehun suami salah satu dokter bedah di Seoul Hospital. Mereka mengenal Sehun karena kegigihannya mengejar cinta Luhan sampai pada akhirnya Luhan mengatakan bersedia menikah dengannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Oh Sehun.."

Baekhyun mencoba memanggil Sehun yang sama sekali tak menjawabnya membuat kedua tangan Baekhyun mengepal erat "Oh Sehun cepat kembali." Gumamnya sedikit berteriak berharap Sehun meresponnya dan segera menemui Luhan yang hampir menjadi mayat berjalan seminggu belakangan ini.

" _brengsek!"_ Baekhyun sedikit menggeram merasa percuma memanggil Sehun yang tak meresponnya. Menyadari satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan Sehun adalah istrinya sendiri. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, Baekhyun berlari dengan cepat menuju ruangan Luhan untuk memberitahu keberadaan suaminya saat ini.

 **..**

 **..**

" _Ketakutan?"_

" _hmm..._ Saat melihat darah di kemejaku kau terlihat memucat. Maaf saat itu aku panik dan hanya ingin menolong Kai di ruang operasi. Tapi mereka selalu melarangku membuat emosiku seketika meluap."

" _Ah darah ya..."_ katanya bergumam dan tak lama menatap kosong ke depan mengabaikan wajah Luhan yang terlihat bertanya.

"Aku tidak takut dengan darah sebaliknya aku rasa aku sangat terbiasa dengan darah."

Pernyataan Kyungsoo saat ini sontak membuat Luhan sedikit bertanya-tanya tak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo bisa merubah ekspresi wajahnya begitu cepat dan terlihat mengerikan untuknya saat ini "Kyungie apa kau ingat sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat sebelum kembali menatap ke arah Luhan "Sayangnya belum."

"Lalu apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua bahunya sebelum kembali menatap kosong ke depan "Entahlah. Aku memiliki perasaan buruk tentang masa laluku." Katanya bergumam lirih memberitahu Luhan sebelum kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Luhan

"Aku hanya berharap masa laluku tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Kyungsoo bergetar semakin lirih merasa ada sesuatu yang dia tahan jauh di ingatannya yang paling dalam. Membuat Luhan semakin mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo saat mengingat ucapan Junmyeon yang mengatakan Kyungsoo hampir tak pernah bereaksi saat melihat cairan berwarna merah entah itu darahnya sendiri atau kantung tranfusi darah yang sengaja ditujukan Suho untuknya.

"Kyungie kau ba-..."

 _BRAK...!_

Baik Luhan maupun Kyungsoo seketika menoleh saat pintu ruangan Luhan dibuka secara kasar dan menampilkan Baekhyun yang terengah menatap frustasi ke arah Luhan.

"Baek kau kena-.."

"SEHUN!"

Merasa nama suaminya disebut membuat warna muka Luhan seketika berubah. Sedikit berdebar kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada suaminya " _Se-_ Sehun?"

" _SEHUN ADA DISINI LU!"_

Saat ini Luhan sedang berlari menuju lift seperti orang besok adalah akhir dari dunia. Dia menekan tombol secara berulang berharap pintu otomatis itu segera terbuka sampai

 _Ting...!_

Pintu lift terbuka dan Luhan segera masuk kedalamnya dengan menekan tombol _ground_ terlebih dulu. Tangannya mengepal erat dan matanya terasa memanas mengingat apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun padanya.

 _Dia menjenguk Kai, tapi entah mengapa dia sama sekali tak berjalan ke arah ruanganmu. Aku sudah mencoba menahannya tapi dia hanya menatap tajam ke arahku dan berjalan pergi menuju lobi utama._

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku sayang." Gumamnya yang semakin merasa sesak dan berdebar di saat bersamaan. Membuat cakupan oksigennya berlomba meminta agar Luhan sedikit tenang agar dirinya bisa kembali bernafas dengan benar sampai akhirnya

 _Ting...!_

Luhan seketika berlari menuju lobi saat pintu lift terbuka, menabrak apapun yang menghalanginya dan mengabaikan seluruh panggilan yang menyapa sampai akhirnya dia melihat sosok yang begitu ia kenali walau dari jarak sejauh ini.

Sosok yang memiliki tubuh ideal dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata yang tengah berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan karisma yang begitu menguar di setiap langkahnya. Membuat Luhan sedikit menghentikan langkahnya menikmati rindu yang begitu terbayarkan walau dari jarak sejauh masih tersenyum dengan kaki yang terus melangkah mendekati suaminya sampai matanya sedikit membelalak melihat Max membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sehun.

"SEHUUN!"

Luhan berani bersumpah Sehun mendengarnya, tapi yang tidak dia mengerti kenapa suaminya hanya terdiam sejenak dan tetap masuk kedalam mobilnya. Menyadari sikap Sehun seperti itu membuat Luhan semakin yakin kalau prianya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Sesuatu yang jelas tidak akan pernah Luhan ketahui itu apa. Sesuatu yang akan selalu Sehun sembunyikan dengan rapat dan tak akan pernah terjangkau olehnya.

"SEHUN!"

Saat ini Luhan sedang berlari mengejar mobil Sehun yang telah berjalan menjauhinya, terus berlari dengan cepat secepat mobil itu pergi menjauh darinya. Luhan sudah menangis saat ini, bukan hanya karena dia marah ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh suaminya, tapi dia sudah sangat kelelahan saat ini. Mengutuk langkahnya yang semakin melambat sampai akhirnya

 _Brak...!_

Kakinya tak mampu lagi berlari membuat seketika tubuhnya terjatuh dan

"SEHUN!"

"Bos...Luhan memanggilmu. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita-.."

"Jangan berhenti. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi bos-..."

"JANGAN MEMBANTAHKU"

Dan bersamaan dengan teriakannya kembali terdengar suara teriakan Luhan yang begitu memilukan, membuat Sehun sedikit mengutuk Max yang sengaja memperlambat laju mobil mereka agar apa yang dikatakan Luhan jelas terdengar olehnya.

"SEHUN JANGAN PERGI-...JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

Kali ini mata itu memejam erat dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal erat. Dia mendengar semua jeritan memilukan yang berasal dari satu-satunya hidupnya. Air mata itu seketika lolos membasahi wajahnya dengan cepat, membuatnya menyadari jika suatu saat nanti Luhan membencinya maka tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain menyesali apa yang dia lakukan hari ini kepada pria mungilnya yang selalu menderita sejak awal mereka bertemu hingga sekarang saat mereka memutuskan untuk membangun keluarga kecil mereka dengan bahagia.

..

..

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Selamat ulang tahun sayang..."_

 _20 April. 21.00 KST_

Di hotel yang begitu mewah dan megah saat ini terlihat seorang pria tampan sedang mengagumi kecantikan istrinya di sebuah album yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun dirinya pergi. Album yang berisi gambar pria cantiknya dari awal mereka bertemu hingga mereka menikah saat ini selalu berhasil mengobati rasa rindunya yang begitu menggebu pada si pria cantik yang selalu terlihat menawan dalam kondisi apapun.

Bibir tipis itu seketika tersenyum begitu bangga memiliki pria sesempurna istrinya namun harus kembali terdiam menikmati kerinduannya pada Luhan sampai perhatiannya teralihkan mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya.

 _KALIAN TIDAK MENGENALKU? AKU ISTRI OH SEHUN! LEPASKAN AKU KALAU KALIAN MAU HIDUP LEBIH LAMA!"_

"Luhan?"

Sehun pun segera meletakkan album yang sedari tadi menemaninya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu untuk memastikan suara teriakan yang terdengar bukanlah suara istrinya.

" _SEHUNNA TOLONG AKU! MEREKA MENYAKITIKU. CEPAT BUKA PINTU!"_

Langkah Sehun semakin cepat menuju pintu masuk kamar hotelnya dengan tangan yang mengepal erat mendengar Luhan berteriak disakiti oleh penjaga baru yang memang belum mengenal siapa Luhan begitupula sebaliknya.

"SAYANG AKU TAHU KAU DI DALAM, CEPAT BUKA PINTU MEREKA MENYAKITI-.."

 _Cklek...!_

Seketika pintu terbuka dan seluruh adegan dimana lengan istrinya di cengkram kuat oleh penjaganya yang berbadan besar membuat amarah Sehun sampai pada puncaknya. Dia memperhatikan ketiga pria didepannya tak berkedip. Menatap nyalang pada kedua anak buah yang baru bekerja untuknya selama satu minggu dan

 _Bugh...!_

Tanpa berkata Sehun menghajar kedua anak buahnya yang berani berbuat kurang ajar pada istrinya. Dia tidak memberi ampun pada kedua anak buahnya yang sudah terlihat tak berdaya, mengabaikan Luhan yang hanya berdiri memejamkan matanya erat tak berani melihat apa yang dilakukan suaminya saat ini.

" _Sehun.."_

Sampai akhirnya Luhan tak sengaja memanggil nama Sehun, membuat Sehun yang mendengarnya seketika menghentikan kegiatannya yang – _hampir membunuh-_ kedua anak buahnya, lalu kemudian menatap marah pada sosok mungil yang terlihat bergetar ketakutan saat ini

"Cepat masuk!"

Sehun dengan kasar menarik lengan Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut karena suaminya menarik tangannya begitu kuat saat ini.

"Pikirmu ini jam berapa? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI TENGAH MALAM SEPERTI INI?"

Sehun menghempas kasar tubuh Luhan yang masih bergetar ke sofa terdekat miliknya, memijat kasar keningnya sampai akhirnya matanya bertemu dengan mata rusa istrinya yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada yang terluka? Luhan aku mohon berhenti menyiksaku." Gumamnya berjongkok dan memeriksa seluruh tubuh istrinya, memastikan tidak ada yang tergores dan membuat istrinya kesakitan.

"Bukan mereka yang menyakitiku. Tapi kau."

Luhan membalasnya-...Semua perasaan yang ia tahan hampir tiga minggu lamanya akhirnya terucap. Mengungkapkan betapa dia kecewa pada Sehun yang terus membuatnya terus menerus merasa sakit tanpa alasan dan penjelasan. "Aku sangat marah padamu. Kau menolak seluruh panggilan dariku, menolak bertemu denganku. Aku menunggu sepanjang hari di apartemen berharap pintu akan terbuka dan kau datang memelukku, tapi kau tidak pernah datang dan kini kau sama sekali tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini aku berulang tahun hah?!"

Luhan sedikit menaikkan suaranya membuat Sehun sedikit terdiam sebelum akhirnya menatap ragu pada Luhan "Jika kau marah kenapa kau datang?" katanya bertanya tanpa dosa membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa terhimpit karena kembali berkatak kasar pada pria cantiknya yang sedang berulang tahun.

"Bersiaplah aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sehun seketika berdiri membelakangi Luhan dan diam-diam mengutuk dirinya yang begitu jahat memperlakukan Luhan bahkan di hari ulang tahunnya. Dirinya bahkan sudah bersiap dengan jawaban kemarahan apa yang akan diberikan Luhan sampai matanya membulat sedikit terkejut merasakan tangan mungil istrinya melingkar sempurna memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ini hari ulang tahunku. Jadi berhentilah bersikap dingin padaku." Katanya memohon membuat Sehun semakin merasa bersalah dengan permintaan istrinya.

"Sehun aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin kau memelukku." Katanya semakin terisak bersembunyi di punggung lebar suaminya, merasa lelah dengan pertengkaran tanpa alasan yang sedang di alami keduanya hampir satu bulan ini. Dia merindukan suaminya, dan sungguh-...Satu-satunya hal yang diinginkan Luhan saat ini adalah tubuh kekar suaminya memeluk dengan erat dan tak akan melepaskannya sedikitpun.

"Aku merindukanmu." Katanya mengulang merasa frustasi karena Sehun tak kunjung membalasnya. Matanya sudah memanas bersiap menitikkan air mata kerinduan dan kekecewaannya sampai dirinya sedikit terkejut saat tubuh kekar milik suaminya berbalik dan memeluknya erat.

Luhan sedikit tersenyum saat dekapan Sehun semakin erat memeluknya. Membiarkan perasaan merindu ini terobati sejenak sampai akhirnya Luhan mendongak dan menatap wajah tampan suaminya.

Tak membuang waktu, Luhan sedikit berjinjit dan sedikit ragu untuk mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Sehun. Mencoba mengecup bibir tipis milik suaminya yang kini berada di hadapannya. Ia pun memejamkan erat matanya seolah ini adalah ciuman pertamanya saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir hangat milik suaminya.

Mulanya Luhan hanya mengecupnya namun Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menggerakkan bibirnya yang belum juga mendapat respon dari suaminya "Sehun aku mohon." Katanya berujar putus asa di sela ciumannya karena Sehun tak kunjung membalas lumatan lembutnya. "Se- _sehun..Sayang aku mohon"_ Luhan merintih frustasi dan berniat menyudahi ciumannya sampai akhirnya Sehun memegang tengkuknya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Luhan tentu saja membalas lumatan-lumatan suaminya yang begitu ia rindukan sampai akhirnya tangan Sehun berbuat lebih jauh membuat Luhan semakin memekik bahagia merasakan sentuhan hangat dari tangan suaminya.

Tanpa kesulitan berarti, Sehun menggendong tubuh mungil istrinya menuju tempat tidur ukuran King miliknya dengan bibir yang masih bertautan erat dan saling menghisap. Dan setelah memastikan sang istri berbaring nyaman, Sehun sedikit lama menatap istrinya sebelum kembali melumat bibir yang tak ia jamah hampir satu bulan lamanya.

Kini dua tubuh itu tengah bergerilya di atas ranjang berukuran king size. Bibir mereka saling bertaut dengan suara desahan di sela-sela ciumannya. Luhan seketika mengalungkan tangannya di leher jenjang Sehun. Sementara Sehun masih belum mau beralih dan terus menciumi bibir ranum Luhan yang kemerahan dengan tangan yang kini melucuti kemeja putih milik Luhan dan membuangnya asal sehingga terpampanglah tubuh mulus tanpa cela milik satu-satunya pria cantik yang begitu ia sayangi.

Sehun sedikit tersenyum mengagumi betapa cantiknya sosok pria yang berada dibawahnya. Membuat Luhan hanya bisa berdebar tanpa henti saat sang suami terus menatap tubuh polosnya.

" _nghh.."_

Luhan sedikit menggeliat resah saat Sehun mencium bebas bahunya yang terekspos bebas, sesekali berpindah ke lehernya membuat Luhan semakin mendamba sentuhan selanjutnya.

Sehun sendiri sedikit tersenyum saat menyadari respon Luhan yang begitu mendamba, membuatnya ingin berlama-lama menggoda tubuh sensitif istrinya dan dengan cepat meraup nipple pink milik istrinya dengan rakus sementara tangan yang satu digunakan untuk memelintir, mencubit dan sedikit menarik gemas tonjolan kecil yang begitu membuatnya bergairah, Luhan sendiri meresponnya dengan menjambak kasar rambut suaminya, seolah meminta lebih membuat Sehun mengabulkannya dengan cepat.

"Sehun- _m-moree...nghhh..!"_

Semakin perlahan, Sehun menurunkan ciumannya. Lidahnya berputar di pusar Luhan membuat Luhan kembali menggelinjang tak mengerti harus melampiaskannya pada apa karena setiap kali menyentuhnya Sehun selalu berhasil membuatnya menggila.

Sehun sedikit menyeringai sebelum kembali melumat bibir menggoda Luhan. Membuat Luhan semakin tak sabar dan tidak tinggal diam. Merasa terhalangi dengan pakaian Sehun yang masih lengkap, Luhan pun meraba punggung Sehun dengan memasukan tangannya kedalam kaos yang dipakai suaminya, kemudian mengangkatnya keatas hingga terlepas dileher sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh menggoda suaminya yang selalu menjadi tempatnya bersandar hampir lima tahun lamanya.

Merasa puas dengan membuat _toples_ sang suami, tangannya kini kembali kepinggang Sehun menarik-narik celana yang dipakai Sehun. Sehun sedikit tersenyum mengerti apa yang diinginkan istrinya, membuatnya kemudian berdiri dan melepas semua yang masih melekat ditubuhnya sehingga kini tubuhnya sama polos dengan pria cantik yang berada dibawahnya dan memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang.

Sehun kembali fokus pada bibir menggoda milik Luhan, melumatnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta yang tentu disambut Luhan dengan hangat dan sama bernafsunya.

Merasa tubuh istrinya sudah mulai siap menerima sentuhan yang lebih, tangan Sehun pun perlahan menyetuh junior istrinya yang sudah menegang, mengocoknya perlahan dengan tempo yang membuat Luhan seketika tidak fokus dengan ciuman mereka.

" _Nghh...!_ " Luhan sedikit memekik saat merasakan salah satu jari Sehun tiba-tiba masuk kedalam holenya. Membuat Sehun semakin tak membuang kesempatan dengan memasukkan satu jarinya lagi dan mulai mengeluar masukkan kedua jarinya dengan tempo yang beraturan membuat Luhan semakin mengerang dan kenikmatan di waktu bersamaan.

Sehun sudah sepenuhnya menguasai malam panas mereka saat ini. Dengan tangan kanan berada didalam hole Luhan, tangan kirinya pun tidak tinggal diam, diremasnya nipple kiri Luhan lalu dihisapnya yang sebelah kanan. Dan si pria cantik hanya berharap suaminya akan segera bermain ke inti karena dirinya sama sekali tak bisa menahan _foreplay_ yang dilakukan suaminya saat ini.

Sehun berniat semakin memanjakan istrinya, perlahan ciumannya semakin turun hingga berhenti pada sebuah junior yang tidak lebih besar dari ukurannya dan terlihat sudah menegang sempurna, membuatnya perlahan tersenyum menyadari kalau pria cantiknya sudah sepenuhnya terangsang dengan seluruh kegiatan percintaan panas mereka malam ini.

" _Sayanghh...aku mohon."_

Sehun seketika mendongak menatap wajah frustasi istrinya yang sangat ingin disentuh membuatnya sedikit menyeringai sebelum memasukan junior Luhan kedalam mulutnya. Awalnya dia hanya diam sengaja membuat pria cantiknya semakin resah, dan saat merasakan kedua paha Luhan mengapit kepalanya membuat Sehun mulai menghisap kuat, sesekali mengocok, menjilat, bahkan menggigit pelan junior Luhan dengan kedua tangan yang masing-masing memiliki pekerjaan lainnya – _memilin pelan nipple menggoda istrinya dengan tangan kanan yang masih keluar masuk menerobos hole sempit yang akan menjadi sumber kenikmatan untuknya."_

" _Sehun-hmphh..Fasterhh babe."_ Luhan kembali meracau dengan kedua paha yang semakin mengapit kepala suaminya yang sedang memberikan kenikmatan untuknya.

Karena dibawah sana, Sehun sedang memberikan kenikmatan untuk Luhan dengan mengulum juniornya, mengeluar masukkan jarinya ke dalam holenya, serta memilin bergantian kedua nipple nya dengan tempo dan kecepatan yang beraturan membuat sesekali tubuh Luhan mengangkat tak tahan dengan _triple_ kenikmatan yang sedang diberikan Sehun untuknya.

" _Nghhmpphh..."_ Luhan semakin merasakan nikmat pada juniornya yang tengah dimanjakan oleh suaminya, seolah meminta lebih agar dirinya bisa segera merasakan klimaksnya.

Sehun yang mengerti keinginan istrinya segera mengabulkan permintaan Luhan dengan mempercepat gerakan mulutnya. Sesekali menghisap kuat lalu menjilat dan kemudian memaju mundurkan kepalanya menggunakan tempo yang sama cepat dan sama kuat dengan kedua jarinya yang masih _in-out_ mencari sesuatu di hole sempit milik istrinya.

Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat, sesekali melirik Sehun yang sedang sibuk memanjakannya dibawah sana, merasa punggung suaminya begitu seksi dengan peluh yang membanjiri dan bergera maju mundur saat memberikan kenikmatan untuknya.

Luhan semakin mendesah nikmat. Dan Tidak butuh waktu lama, juniornya mulai berkedut menandakan kalau dirinya akan segera mendapatkan klimaksnya. Sehun tahu kalau Luhan akan segera mendapatkan klimaksnya. Membuatnya menghisap kuat junior istrinya dan tak lama

" _nghhh...Sehunnnhmhpphh.._ " Luhan melenguh nikmat saat cairan spermanya keluar di dalam mulut Sehun yang kemudian ditelah habis oleh suaminya dengan kedua mata mereka yang bertemu.

Merasa pria cantiknya telah selesai mendapatkan klimaks dan merasakan kenikmatannya, membuat Sehun kembali merangkak menuju bibir Luhan lalu menciunya dengan lembut.

Dan diam-diam tanpa melepaskan ciumannya dimasukan juniornya yang sudah menegang itu ke dalam hole Luhan, membuat Luhan

" _aaakkh…. Se-..Akhhhmphh_ " seketika mencengkram erat punggung suaminya yang memasukkan kejantanannya tanpa memberikan aba-aba untuknya.

Luhan masih mengerang kesakitan saat Sehun memasukkan kejantanannya tiba-tiba membuatnya merasa begitu penuh dibagian bawahnya.

Rasanya benar-benar sakit tapi juga nikmat. Dan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya tangan Luhan kemudian menekan kepala Sehun agar lebih dalam menciumnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang tengah dirasakannya.

Mereka terus memainkan lidah masing-masing dan saling bertukar saliva, dengan Sehun yang terus menggerakan juniornya pada hole sempit Luhan, menghentakan keluar-masuk dengan cepat menimbulkan rasa nikmat yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata oleh keduanya.

Tangan Sehun pun tidak tinggal diam. Sambil terus mengeluar-masukan kejantanannnya pada hole Luhan, tangan kanannya mengocok kejantanan Luhan dengan cepat. Membuat Luhan hanya bisa melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya dengan menjambak dan menggigit punggung suaminya dengan kencang, meninggalkan beberapa tanda pada leher suaminya sampai merasa juniornya kembali berdenyut saat Sehun menumbuk tepat kedalam prostatnya,

" _nggghhhh…. There baby there!, eeengh faas…hteeer… aaaaangg_ " Luhan kembali mengerang dan mendesah hebat, kembali menggigit kencang leher suaminya merasa kenikmatan ini bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

" _sehun...aku akan-..sam-...nghhhh."_

Tak perlu Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun sudah sangat mengerti kalau pria cantiknya ini sudah akan mencapai kenikmatannya membuat Sehun semakin menghentak kuat juniornya pada hole Luhan dan mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada junior Luhan yang sudah sangat tegang dan sedikit berkedut siap kembali mengeluarkan cairannya.

Sementara Luhan sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya, membuat sensasi yang semakin menggila yang keduanya rasakan saat ini. Sehun menatap istrinya sedikit tersenyum memberi pria cantiknya.

" _ber-..bersama...nghhh.."_ Katanya bergumam memberitahu Luhan dan tak lama

" _ngggghhhhhh..._ " Keduanya melenguh bersamaan saat cairan sperma mereka keluar dari kejantanan mereka masing-masing. Jika Luhan mengeluarkan cairannya di perut suaminya, maka Sehun sepenuhnya membiarkan benihnya keluar tanpa tersisa di hole istrinya. Membuatnya sedikit tersenyum dan segera menyatukan kening keduanya "Selamat ulang tahun sayang." Katanya bergumam lirih merasa menjadi pria paling jahat yang pernah dikirimkan untuk pria cantiknya.

Luhan yang masih menikmati masa klimaksnya pun merasa begitu menghangat mendengar penuturan sang suami yang terdengar begitu tulus dan sangat mencintainya. Membuat mata rusa itu memberanikan diri menatap mata musang yang selalu memperhatikan dirinya. Sediki tersenyum sebelum menghapus peluh yang terlihat di wajah prianya "Terimakasih sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Katanya kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher suaminya dan seketika menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dan kembali saling melumat lembut.

Keduanya tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka yang kembali menjadi panas, dan tanpa sadar sesuatu dibawah sana kembali menegang dan bersiap untuk memasuki ronde selanjutnya percintaan mereka.

"Kau menginginkannya lagi?" Luhan sedikit melepas lumatannya di bibir Sehun, bertanya pada sang suami yang malam tak banyak bicara seperti sebelumnya saat mereka bercinta. Luhan berusaha memakluminya, karena mau bagaimanapun dia masih merasa suaminya menjaga jarak padanya, walau sikapnya lembut dan begitu terlihat tulus menatapnya. Tak menjadikan Luhan berhenti mencemaskan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah ini.

" _hmmm.."_

Dan seluruh pikiran buruk Luhan seketika menghilang saat Sehun bergumam memberi pernyataan, membuatnya berniat untuk tidak berpikiran buruk dan memutuskan untuk kembali melakukan percintaan panas dengan suaminya.

"Lakukan sebanyak yang kau mau sayang. Aku akan melayanimu."

Sehun pun hanya kembali menatap cukup lama wajah cantik yang berada dibawah kungkungannya. Sedikit tersenyum sebelum akhirnya mengecup wajah cantik istrinya dan bergerak perlahan berusaha membuat istrinya kembali mengerang nikmat untuk malam ini.

 _Luhan sendiri merasa malam ini Sehun tak seperti biasa. Suaminya lebih banyak diam dan terlalu fokus membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan. Membuatnya terlalu bahagia dan terlalu takut di waktu bersamaan. Bahagia karena setelah tiga minggu dia akhirnya bisa bertemu bahkan bercinta dengan suaminya. Namun merasa begitu takut menebak jika malam ini Sehun hanya mengalah untuknya dan akan kembali meninggalkannya esok hari._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _Keesokan paginya..._

 _._

" _eunghh.."_

Terdengar lenguhan yang berasal dari seorang pria cantik yang kini sedang membuka matanya perlahan. Sedikit mengerjapkan matanya sampai merasa sedikit bingung karena saat ini dirinya sudah memakai piyama tidur lengkap yang pasti di pakaikan oleh suaminya.

Membuat bibirnya sedikit tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menyibak selimutnya untuk mencari keberadaan suaminya yang ia tebak sedang berada di ruang santai dan tengah menyesap kopi hitamnya bersama dengan surat kabar sebagai pelengkapnya.

" _nghh..."_

Dan saat kedua kakinya mencoba melangkah hanya terasa rasa nyeri di seluruh pinggang dan bagian bawahnya. Membuatnya lagi-lagi tersenyum mengingat bagaimana dirinya dan Sehun saling berlomba mencapai kenikmatan dan begitu bahagia karena bisa merasakannya bersama. Dirinya pun mempercepat langkahnya mengabaikan rasa sakit di bagian bawahnya untuk berniat melihat wajah tampan suaminya yang selalu terlihat seksi di pagi hari.

 _Cklek...!_

Luhan membuka pintu kamar hotelnya, sedikit mengusap matanya sampai

" _omo!_ Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

 _Sampai_ dia sedikit terkejut melihat Max dan Yoochun berada di hotel tempat suaminya menetap.

"Luhan kami-.."

"Sebentar...Aku ingin mencari Sehun." katanya memberi isyarat agar Max dan Yoochun menunggu sebelum kembali mengitari hotel yang terasa seperti apartemen dengan fasilitas yang begitu lengkap dan mewah milik suaminya.

"Sehun..."

Luhan berjalan ke ruang santai dan sedikit mengernyit tak mendapati Sehunnya disana. Dia pun kemudian beralih menuju meja makan, melewati kedua "tangan kanan" suaminya yang hanya tertunduk tak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Sehun.." Dahi Luhan seketika mengernyit saat tak juga menemukan suaminya, membuatnya bertolak pinggang dan memandang kesal pada kedua anak buah Sehun yang hanya diam tak melakukan apapun.

"Cepat bantu aku menemukan Sehun." katanya sedikit memarahi Max dan Yoochun lalu kembali teringat dirinya belum memeriksa kamar mandi yang berada di luar kamar.

" _Ah-.._ mungkin suamiku di kamar mandi." Katanya bergumam menuju kamar mandi, melewati Max dan Yoochun yang masing-masing kini mencengkram lengannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Bos sudah pergi."

"Pergi? Darimana kalian tahu? _Ah-..._ Kalian dari markas dan berniat mengambil barang suamiku yang tertinggal ya?" katanya kembali bertanya namun merasa bingung saat kedua anak buah suaminya menggeleng dan terlihat sendu melihat wajahnya.

"Lalu kemana suamiku pergi? Kalian pasti tahu. Cepat beritahu aku, aku ingin bertemu dengan-.."

"Sehun sudah berada di Jepang saat ini."

Luhan seketika terdiam merasa dihantam batu kecil saat mendengar dimana keberadaan Sehun saat ini. membuatnya berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum kembali menatap Yoochun yang terdengar serius memberitahunya.

"Yoochun jangan bercanda. Ini masih pagi."

"Aku tidak Luhan-...Aku tidak bercanda." Katanya kembali membalas tatapan Luhan dan melihat istri dari bosnya dengan menyesal saat ini.

Luhan merasa suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali tak normal dengan detak jantung yang berdegup kencang, merasa sulit bernafas tak menyangka Sehun akan berbuat hal sejauh ini untuk menyakitinya.

Sungguh-..Luhan tidak ingin bepikiran buruk tentang suaminya, tapi semua ini terjadi terlalu cepat dan seluruh firasatanya malam tadi adalah sepenuhnya benar jika Sehun membals cintanya hanya untuk mengalah padanya. Luhan berusaha mengontrol emosinya dan bertanya untuk memastikan sesuatu pada kedua pria yang masih mencengkram lengannya saat ini.

"Berapa lama dia pergi? Satu minggu? Dua minggu? Atau sebulan?" katanya berusaha teerdengar merelakan kepergian suaminya saat ini.

"Hey jawab aku-...Aku bertanya."

"Kami tidak bisa memastikan kapan suamimu akan kembali."

Jantung Luhan kembali berdebar mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Max saat ini, membuatnya menggeram marah dan menatap benci pada Max yang tak berani menatapnya  
"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hyungnim memutuskan untuk menetap sementara di Jepang, ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan dan tak akan kembali sebelum urusannya selesai. Dengan kata lain, kami juga tidak tahu kapan Hyungnim akan kembali."

"Berapa lama?" gumam Luhan yang mulai tak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya.

"Kami tidak tahu Luhan. Maaf."

"BERAPA LAMA?!"

Kali ini dia berteriak membuat baik Max maupun Yoochun sedikit terkesiap dan tak tega melihat betapa hancurnya Luhan bahkan di waktu yang masih panjang untuk dilewati hari ini.

"Setahun." Gumam Yoochun memberitahu Luhan

"Mungkin bisa lebih." Timpal Max membuat Luhan benar-benar akan terjatuh kalau saja Max dan Yoochun tak menahan berat tubuhnya.

" _tidak mungkin."_

Mata Luhan mulai memanas mengutuk kejujuran yang dilontarkan oleh Yoochun dan Max sedari tadi. Dia baru saja merasa lebih malam tadi, tapi kemudian pagi ini dibuat merasakan sakit yang lebih. Dia benar-benar marah dan benar-benar membenci apa yang dilakukan Sehun padanya. Merasa sangat kesakitan walau tak ada goresan sekecil apapun di tubuhnya.

"Lepas!"

Luhan menghempas kasar kedua tangan Max dan Yoochun lalu kemudian berjalan gontai menuju tempat duduk terdekat yang berada di ruang makan.

" _Oh Sehun tega sekali kau meninggalkanku seperti ini."_

Luhan tertawa lirih dan berjalan gontai menuju kursi di meja makan yang terasa sangat jauh dari jangkaunnya. Sejauh pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya yang kini sangat jauh untuk ia jangkau.

" _Kau brengsek Oh Sehun."_

Luhan semakin berjalan tertatih dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan membasahi pipinya dengan hati yang begitu sakit bahkan untuk menghirup oksigen pun terasa begitu menyakitkan saat ini.

" _Kau brengsek Oh Sehun!"_ Luhan semakin menggeram benci mengumpat pada suaminya dengan tangan yang mengepal erat sampai

" _KAU BRENGSEK OH SEHUN!"_

Luhan seketika terjatuh duduk di lantai, mencengkram kuat dadanya dan begitu marah melihat Max dan Yoochun berlari menghampirinya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! KALIAN SEMUA BRENGSEK! AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN."

Katanya kembali berteriak membuat seketika langkah Max dan Yoochun membeku. Keduanya begitu tak tega melihat keadaan Luhan saat ini, begitu marah pada diri mereka sendiri yang hanya bisa membiarkan Luhan terluka tanpa bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghiburnya.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku? Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpamu. Kembalilah sayang-...Kembali padaku aku mohon." Katanya menjerit tertahan dan begitu kacau tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa Sehun setelah ini.

Luhan berusaha menenangkan dirinya namun kembali terisak begitu sesak menyadari tak bisa melihat Sehun malam ini, tak bisa melihat Sehun esok hari, tak bisa melihat suaminya untuk waktu yang lama. Membuat tangannya mencengkram kuat dadanya dan

"AKU MEMBENCIMU OH SEHUN!"

Katanya berteriak begitu memilukan tak hanya Max dan Yoochun yang bisa merasakan betapa hancurnya Luhan saat ini. Seorang pria tampan yang sedari tadi berdiri di luar pintu kamarnya pun terlihat sama hancurnya dengan pria cantiknya yang menjerti memilukan saat ini.

"Maafkan aku Luhan. maafkan aku sayang."

 _Ya-...Sehun tidak pernah pergi ke Jepang. Sehun sudah berdiri disana sejak awal, mendengar seluruh teriakan dan tangisan istrinya yang begitu memilukan dan merasa begitu jahat karena terus menyakiti pria cantiknya._

 _Sehun terpaksa melakukan kebohongan ini, karena jika dia tidak melakukannya. Luhan akan terus pergi mencarinya. Akan terus menemukannya dan akan terus terluka karenanya. Katakanlah Sehun egois. Dia bisa melihat Luhan kapanpun dia mau tapi Luhan-... pria cantiknya mungkin akan hidup berantakan setelah hari ini._

"KEMBALI PADAKU SEHUNNA!"

Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya saat teriakan Luhan kembali terdengar. Membuatnya seketika jatuh terduduk bersandar di pintu masuk hotelnya, terisak begitu pilu untuk menahan diri agar tak berlari memeluk istrinya yang begitu kesakitan saat ini.

Tangannya mengusap lembut pintu kamar hotelnya, membayangkan kalau saat ini dirinya tengah mengusap punggung istrinya yang bergetar. Merasa begitu sesak dengan keputusan yang dia buat karena masa lalu mengerikan baik dari Luhan maupun dirinya terus berdatangan. Membuat Sehun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjaga istrinya dengan caranya sendiri.

" _Aku akan kembali-... Aku janji akan kembali padamu."_

Sehun memejamkan erat matanya, mengatur nafasnya yang begitu memburu sebelum akhirnya berdiri meninggalkan ruangan dengan istrinya yang masih terisak pilu, dia memutuskan untuk segera pergi – _bukan untuk menetap di Jepang seperti kebohongan yang telah ia buat-._ Melainkan pergi untuk menyelesaikan semua hal yang membuatnya dan Luhan begitu sulit untuk bersama tanpa harus merasa ketakutan karena bisa kehilangan satu sama lain di waktu yang tak terduga.

" _Kau akan baik-baik saja Lu. Aku menjagamu."_

* * *

 _._

 _ **tobecontinued**_

* * *

 _Jangan abaikan spoier yg gw bilang entangled bakalan riweh, gondok, marah dan bikin mules. :v. Tapi gue pribadi sukak sm krkter sehunnya disini. Aura kesuamiannya bkin pengem cepat kawin -nikah maksudnya-._

 _._

 _Terus gue suka snyum sama review analisa dr kalian. Hampir ada yg mendekati benar. Dasaran tukang pemecah kode syih ya jadinya nebak jalan cerita jg lancar jaya. :p._

 _Nanti klo display review dari ffn udh ga down -untuk yg ksekian klinya-. Gw mau balesin tebakan yg mendekati benar. Mau rumpi breng wkwk. Reviewnya emg ga keliatan gegara ffn eror egen tapi di email masuk dan sudah kubaca analisanya yg gue sndiri ga mikir smpe ksitu kkk. Jadi ga ada review yg diapus awkay. Ga bisa ngapus review jg. Jadi jangan mayah2 egen bsk puaca dosa kkk.. Nnti reviewnya pasti ada kok klo udh ga eror. Ffn belakangan down terus.㈴9._

 _._

 _Satu lagi...Yang kemarin nebak Feilong dari anime Manga Viewfinder kamu bener banget!. Gue pecinta Manga banget. Kalo udah ngomongin Manga Mesyum apalagi YAOI. Gue langsung konek kkkkk... suka aja gitu baca yang pake gambar ;p. –abaikan lagi ;v_

 _._

 _Well, selamat membaca dan happy review...nway happy 520 juga! :luvvvvmuch_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previous**_

 _"AKU MEMBENCIMU OH SEHUN!"_

 _Katanya berteriak begitu memilukan tak hanya Max dan Yoochun yang bisa merasakan betapa hancurnya Luhan saat ini. Seorang pria tampan yang sedari tadi berdiri di luar pintu kamarnya pun terlihat sama hancurnya dengan pria cantiknya yang menjerti memilukan saat ini._

 _"Maafkan aku Luhan. maafkan aku sayang."_

 _Ya-...Sehun tidak pernah pergi ke Jepang. Sehun sudah berdiri disana sejak awal, mendengar seluruh teriakan dan tangisan istrinya yang begitu memilukan dan merasa begitu jahat karena terus menyakiti pria cantiknya._

 _Sehun terpaksa melakukan kebohongan ini, karena jika dia tidak melakukannya. Luhan akan terus pergi mencarinya. Akan terus menemukannya dan akan terus terluka karenanya. Katakanlah Sehun egois. Dia bisa melihat Luhan kapanpun dia mau tapi Luhan-... pria cantiknya mungkin akan hidup berantakan setelah hari ini._

 _"KEMBALI PADAKU SEHUNNA!"_

 _Sehun kembali memejamkan matanya saat teriakan Luhan kembali terdengar. Membuatnya seketika jatuh terduduk bersandar di pintu masuk hotelnya, terisak begitu pilu untuk menahan diri agar tak berlari memeluk istrinya yang begitu kesakitan saat ini._

 _Tangannya mengusap lembut pintu kamar hotelnya, membayangkan kalau saat ini dirinya tengah mengusap punggung istrinya yang bergetar. Merasa begitu sesak dengan keputusan yang dia buat karena masa lalu mengerikan baik dari Luhan maupun dirinya terus berdatangan. Membuat Sehun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menjaga istrinya dengan caranya sendiri._

 _"_ _Aku akan kembali-... Aku janji akan kembali padamu."_

 _Sehun memejamkan erat matanya, mengatur nafasnya yang begitu memburu sebelum akhirnya berdiri meninggalkan ruangan dengan istrinya yang masih terisak pilu, dia memutuskan untuk segera pergi –_ _bukan untuk menetap di Jepang seperti kebohongan yang telah ia buat-._ _Melainkan pergi untuk menyelesaikan semua hal yang membuatnya dan Luhan begitu sulit untuk bersama tanpa harus merasa ketakutan karena bisa kehilangan satu sama lain di waktu yang tak terduga._

 _"_ _Kau akan baik-baik saja Lu. Aku menjagamu."_

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

.

.

.

"Atur saja pertemuanku dengan keluarga pasien. Aku ingin bicara dengan mereka sebelum melakukan operasi."

Saat ini terlihat seorang dokter spesialis anak yang sedang berbicara dengan dokter mudanya. Dan jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi, dokter yang merupakan calon pemilik dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja itu tampak selalu tersenyum walau kantung mata sudah terbentuk di kedua kelopak matanya.

Dokter yang biasa dipanggil akrab dengan sapaan ByunBaek itu memang tidak pernah menyalah gunakan posisinya sebagai putra pemilik Seoul Hospital. Dia tetap menjadi dokter spesialis pada umumnya. Bekerja dan bersikap layaknya dokter yang bekerja dan masih banyak belajar dari semua kejadian yang ia tangani. Mencoba berbaur dan sangat menghargai sebuah proses, menjadikannya cukup berpengalaman dan tidak dipandang sebelah mata mengatasnamakan ayahnya.

"Kapan kau memiliki waktu dokter Byun?"

" _Umh..._ Besok setelah makan siang."

"Tapi besok anda dijadwalkan menghadiri seminar untuk menggantikan Profesor Byun. Anda harus hadir."

" _ah-_ Kau benar..." gumam Baekhyun sedikit menepuk keningnya membuat asisten perawatnya sedikit tertawa melihat dokternya kembali berulah menggemaskan.

"Lusa-..Aku akan menemui keluarga pasien lusa." Gumam Baekhyun memberitahu si perawat senior sedikit tertawa.

Sampai senyumnya samar menghilang saat melihat sosok yang dikenalinya berjalan gontai tak tentu arah, membiarkan orang-orang menabraknya dan berakhir dengan cacian karena sahabatnya tak memakai _ID Card dan_ Jas putih yang menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai dokter.

" _Luhan?"_

Sang perawat yang mendengar gumaman Baekhyun pun seketika menoleh dan terlihat sama terkejutnya melihat kondisi dokter favoritnya yang lain terlihat berantakan.

"Ada apa dengan dokter Oh?" katanya sedikit bertanya pada Baekhyun yang segera mengembalikan dokumennya pada perawat Kim "Aku akan mengurusnya. Kau sebaiknya kembali bekerja." gumam Baekhyun dan tak lama setengah berlari menghampiri Luhan yang kembali terjatuh karena beberapa orang menabraknya secara bergantian dan hanya dibiarkan saja oleh Luhan yang sepertinya memang tidak fokus.

"Lu...hey Lu."

Dalam sekejap Baekhyun berjongkok sekilas memeluk Luhan dan membantunya kembali berdiri "Ada apa denganmu? Kau kenapa _hmm?"_ katanya sedikit bergumam marah menyadari tubuh Luhan yang bergetar dan tangannya yang terasa dingin.

" _Baek…"_

"Kita bicara di ruanganku. Jelas ada banyak hal yang harus kau beritahu padaku." katanya terdengar begitu marah dan siap memaki siapapun yang berani membuat Luhannya begitu berantakan bahkan di saat waktu masih sepagi ini.

.

 _BRAK…!_

"Apa kau bilang? Sehun meninggalkanmu? Lagi?"

Saat ini Luhan sedang bersama Baekhyun berada di ruangannya. Menceritakan semua kejadian yang membuatnya berantakan pagi ini. Bagaimana suaminya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja dan tak tahu kapan kembali.

Luhan sangat mengetahui sifat Baekhyun. Bagaimana sahabatnya itu akan selalu murka jika sesuatu mengusik dan menyakiti dirinya. Dan Luhan-...Dia adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan bercerita tentang masalah rumah tangganya terutama pada sahabatnya. Serumit apapun masalah yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sehun. Luhan sama sekali tak pernah bercerita.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, Luhan butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkannya. Dia bisa saja bercerita pada Chanyeol atau Kyungsoo lalu akan berakhir dengan kedua saudaranya yang akan semakin membenci Sehun. Dia juga bisa saja bercerita pada Kai-..lalu penjaga pribadinya itu akan memaksakan keluar dari rumah sakit untuk mencari Sehun dan memperburuk keadaan dirinya.

" _hmm.._ Pagi ini dia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku."

"Brengsek!"

"Baek..." gumam Luhan memohon agar Baekhyun tak terus memaki suaminya.

"APA?" katanya bertanya begitu marah membuat tubuh Luhan sedikit tersentak karena tak menyangka sahabatnya akan menjadi semarah ini. Baekhyun yang menyadari kalau sikapnya berlebihan pun hanya bisa memijat kencang dahinya sebelum menarik kursi di depan Luhan

"Luhan dengarkan aku _-..._ Kenapa kau masih mempertahankan pria yang selalu ingin membuangmu?"

"Sehun pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Dia hanya merasa ketakutan dan aku-...aku harus bicara dengannya."

"Apapun alasannya dia tidak bisa memperlakukanmu seperti ini! Ini tidak dibenarkan Lu. Bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya dia berniat bercerai lagi darimu?"

Ucapan Baekhyun sontak membuat sesuatu dalam diri Luhan meremat hebat. Memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dari semua yang dilakukan suaminya akan berujung perpisahan untuk keduanya membuatnya tak bisa tinggal diam dan harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Baek aku harus mencari suamiku."

Luhan sudah berdiri dari tempatnya, berniat untuk menyusul suaminya – _entah kemana pun dia pergi-_. Namun seolah sama dengan hatinya yang sedang berdenyut sakit, kakinya pun tak mau bekerjasama untuk menopang tubuhnya. Membuatnya kembali terjatuh duduk sebelum mencoba kembali berdiri dan sedikit terhuyung saat berjalan.

"Kau pikir kau mau pergi kemana Lu?!"

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit melihat keadaan Luhan yang begitu menyedihkan. Membuatnya segera menghampiri sahabatnya dan mencengkram erat lengan Luhan yang kemudian terlihat marah padanya "Baek lepas. Aku harus mencari suamiku!" katanya sedikit berteriak dan menghempas kasar tangan Baekhyun yang mencengkramnya,

"KEMANA KAU AKAN MENCARINYA? DIA MEMBUANGMU LUHAN!"

Luhan kembali terdiam saat entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Baekhyun mengucapkan kata-kata yang paling menampar kesadarannya. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat merasa begitu marah pada Sehun dan tak lama kembali terjatuh dengan Baekhyun yang menopang tubuhnya. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sehun. Aku bisa gila jika dia pergi seperti ini. AKU MAU BERTEMU DENGAN SUAMIKU!"

"Luhan jangan seperti ini. Aku janji kau akan bertemu dengan Sehun. aku akan menemanimu mencarinya. Aku janji."

Kali ini Baekhyun yang terdengar putus asa melihat Luhan yang begitu berantakan, membuat pelukannya semakin erat berharap Luhan bisa merasa sedikit nyaman "Aku mau Sehun. Aku mau bertemu dengan Sehun-...Baekhyun tolong aku." Katanya menggeram mencengkram erat lengan Baekhyun berharap sahabatnya bisa membantunya menemukan suaminya.

"Luhan aku janji-..."

 _Brak...!_

"Dokter Oh!"

Belum selesai Baekhyun berbicara, terdengar suara pintu ruangan Baekhyun terbuka membuat baik Baekhyun maupun Luhan segera menoleh dan menyadari kehadiran dokter muda yang saat ini terlihat terengah dan tergesa.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu?" katanya bertanya mendesis membuat si dokter muda hanya menundukkan kepalanya menyesal menatap Baekhyun.

"Ada apa memanggilku?"

Kali ini suara Luhan yang bertanya. Dia melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan mulai berdiri untuk tidak terlihat berantakan di depan dokter muda yang masih harus banyak belajar darinya dan dokter senior yang lain.

"Jadwal operasi putri Professor Lee dimajukan. Semua dokter yang dijadwalkan menangani langsung professor Lee diharapkan berkumpul di ruang operasi saat ini. Dokter Park dan yang lainnya sudah bersiap. Kami menunggu kehadiranmu dokter Oh."

"Dokter Oh tidak akan melakukan operasi apapun hari ini. Katakan pada mereka. Ini perintah.

Baekhyun membuat keputusan tanpa persetujuan Luhan, membuat dokter muda yang sedari tadi merasa tak nyaman berada di ruangan Baekhyun pun sedikit takut pada Baekhyun dan memberanikan dirinya untuk menyanggah ucapan dokter spesialis anak di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja "Tapi seluruh dokter yang akan menangani putri Professor Lee adalah dokter pilihan yang sudah mengerti kondisi beliau."

"Apa kau tuli? AKU BILANG DOKTER OH TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN OPERASI APAPUN HARI INI!" Katanya kembali berteriak membuat si dokter muda sedikit tersentak sementara Luhan tersenyum lirih menyadari sahabatnya sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanya saat ini.

"Baiklah saya mengerti dokter Byun. Saya permisi."

"Lee Taeyong- _ssi."_

Merasa namanya dipanggil, membuat si dokter muda yang tidak mau berdebat lebih jauh dengan putra pemilik rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja pun kembali menoleh dan sedikit khawatir melihat keadaan dokter yang sangat ia kagumi memang tidak dalam kondisi terbaiknya. "Ya dokter Oh?"

"Aku akan kesana lima menit lagi. Kalian bisa bersiap terlebih dulu." katanya memberitahu dokter mudanya yang terlihat tersenyum dan tak lama mengangguk mengerti "Ya dokter Oh. Kami menunggumu." katanya begitu bersemangat dan tak lama pergi meninggalkan ruangan Baekhyun merasa tak sabar melihat kolaborasi dua dokter bedah yang menjadi panutannya di ruang operasi.

"Luhan kondisimu sedang seperti ini. Apa kau yakin kau bisa melakukan operasi?"

Luhan yang sedang mencoba kembali berdiri pun pada akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Baekhyun membantunya berdiri. Sedikit tersenyum kecil untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya "Aku baik Baek. Aku bisa mengatasi ini."

"Kita akan bicara lagi nanti. Sekarang aku harus bersiap."

Dan tak lama Luhan kembali berjalan sedikit terhuyung meninggalkan ruangan Baekhyun. Sama sekali tak merasa yakin pada dirinya sendiri hari ini, tapi harus tetap berada disana dan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter. Tidak hari ini Luhan tidak sepenuhnya menjadi seorang dokter. Dia hanya seorang pria biasa yang sedang berusaha agar karirnya sebagai dokter tidak akan berakhir rumit sama seperti akhir kisah cintanya yang rumit.

"Luhan."

Luhan kembali menoleh saat Baekhyun kembali memanggilnya. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan tak lama Baekhyun tersenyum mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya pada Luhan "Selamat bekerja dokter Oh." Katanya bergumam menggunakan profesi Luhan untuk mengingatkan sahabatnya kalau dirinya adalah seorang dokter yang memang harus selalu menjadi dokter untuk keadaan apapun. Sementara Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk lemah menatap wajah sahabatnya

"Kau yang terbaik dokter Byun." Gumamnya menutup pintu ruangan Baekhyun untuk segera bergabung dengan tim yang akan melakukan operasi pengangkatan tumor di tubuh putri professor yang merupakan pemilik saham terbesar di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Dokter Oh."

Adalah Kim Seohyun _-dokter muda-_ lainnya yang kini menghampiri Luhan dengan sedikit tergesa dan cemas mengingat didalam sana ada seorang pasien yang mungkin akan menentukan bagaimana karirnya kelak menjadi seorang dokter di tempatnya bekerja.

"Kalian sudah siap?" katanya bertanya dengan pandangan yang tak fokus dan berusaha mengalihkannya dengan memakai seluruh perlengkapannya untuk bersiap.

"Ya...Dokter Park sedang melakukan _briefing_ dengan perawat dan dokter didalam. Kami menunggu kedatangan anda."

Dan setelah selesai mengganti pakaian berwarna birunya, Luhan mengenakan masker sebagai perlengkapan terakhir sebelum mengangguk dan masuk kedalam ruang operasi.

"Dokter Oh."

Mendengar namanya kembali dipanggil membuat si dokter yang sedang dalam kondisinya yang tak stabil menoleh dan mendapati dokter mudanya menatapnya sedikit ragu "Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Luhan kembali tersenyum sebelum berjalan mendekati calon dokter spesialis penyakit dalam yang patut diperhitungkan kelak di masa yang akan datang "Aku baik. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu didalam sana. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." katanya memegang pundak Seohyun dan tak lama kembali berjalan untuk bergabung dengan Chanyeol dan yang lainnya.

Dan sama dengan Taeyong, Seohyun juga sangat merasakan perbedaan aura yang ditunjukkan oleh dokter senior favoritnya saat ini. Luhan yang biasanya adalah dokter tangguh yang selalu optimis dan yakin bisa melakukan jenis operasi apapun yang dihadapkan untuknya. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang baru saja berbicara dengannya -terlihat begitu kelelahan dan berantakan _\- begitulah kira-kira_ yang ada di pikiran Seohyun sebelum ikut menyusup masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu dokter Park."

Katakanlah Chanyeol mengenal Luhan hampir seumur hidupnya. Karena hanya dengan menatap mata Luhan sekilas, tidak menghalangi Chanyeol untuk menebak jika sesuatu sedang terjadi pada Luhan walau setengah wajahnya sudah terlindungi masker saat ini.

Chanyeol memandang Luhan cukup lama, meyakinkan dirinya kalau Luhan baik-baik saja mengingat ini adalah operasi yang bisa dikatakan akan mempengaruhi karir mereka sebagai dokter nantinya. Membuatnya terus memandang Luhan yang telah bersiap didepannya, sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Apa kau baik Lu?"

Merasa bosan mendengar pertanyaan yang sama hampir seharian ini membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum pahit sebelum menatap teman kecil sekaligus dokter bedah yang akan memimpin operasi kali ini "Bisakah kita mulai?" katanya bertanya mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terlihat mencemaskan dirinya saat ini.

Chanyeol pun sedikit menghela nafasnya sebelum melihat ke arah asisten perawatnya.

" _scalpel."_

Mendengar perintah dari Chanyeol, asisten perawat yang bertugas pun segera memberikan pisau bedah dan tak lama

 _Sret…!_

Chanyeol mulai membuka goresan pertama dan tak lama operasi pun dilakukan.

Luhan sedikit menatap lama Chanyeol dengan ragu sedikit tidak yakin dengan dirinya hari ini sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan berusaha untuk tetap fokus selama operasi berlangsung.

"Kondisi pasien?"

"Denyut nadi, denyut jantung dan tekanan darah normal." balas Seohyun menjawab Luhan yang tampak bertanya sebelum mengambil bagiannya untuk membantu Chanyeol.

Luhan kemudian mengangguk sebelum membantu Chanyeol untuk menemukan letak tumor yang membesar di sekitar paru-paru putri Professor Lee - _dokter spesialis jantung yang merupakan pemegang saham terbesar di Seoul Hospital.-_

Dan setelahnya operasi berjalan sesuai prosedur. Chanyeol dan Luhan mempunyai kerjasama yang tak bisa diremehkan di meja "panas" mereka. Jika yang satu dinobatkan sebagai _"finder"_ maka yang lain akan dinobatkan sebagai _"eksekutor"_

"Kau bisa mengangkatnya?" Chanyeol menujukkan sebuah daging besar yang tumbuh dengan ukuran tidak normal pada Luhan dan seluruh timnya saat ini.

"Tidak sulit untukku."

"Apa kau yakin? Fungsi kelenjar getah beningnya juga sudah terganggu karena tumor ganas ini."

Luhan sedikit menatap ragu Chanyeol sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk, menyanggupi apa yang dimaksudkan Chanyeol untuknya.

"Biarkan aku mencobanya." gumam Luhan dan tak lama kembali fokus pada gumpalan daging yang berada di sekitar pembuluh darah dan bronkus dari pasien yang mereka tangani.

Luhan sudah fokus dan yakin bisa mencapai paling tidak setengah dari gumpalan tersebut sampai

 _Sret…!_

 _tit...tit….tit.._

Suara monitor jantung pasien berubah menjadi tak beraturan membuat seluruh tim medis sedikit membelalak bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Luhan.

"Dokter! Tekanan darah menurun. Detak jantung melemah."

Dua dokter muda yang bertugas memantau kesadaran pasien terlihat panik. Membuat Chanyeol segera menatap tajam ke arah Luhan dan sedikit terkejut Luhan melakukan kesalahan kecil yang berakibat fatal untuk keselamatan pasien.

"Dokter Oh apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau bahkan tak mengenai sama sekali gumpalan itu. Kau memotong pembuluh arteri pasien!"

Luhan sontak membelalak menyadari kecerobohannya sementara darah si pasien terus mengalir deras bahkan sedikit mengenai wajahnya.

 _Dia panik-..._ pikirannya kembali kacau dan berusaha untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Namun alih-alih berhenti. Pendarahan yang di alami pasien semakin parah membuat Chanyeol merasa terlalu marah pada Luhan.

"Dokter Oh cukup! Biar aku yang menanganinya." katanya menjauhkan tangan Luhan yang masih mencoba menghentikan pendarahan.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya. Jangan ganggu konsentrasiku!" katanya menepis pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan kembali mencoba usahanya untuk menghentikan pendarahan yang berakhir dengan kondisi _vital_ pasien yang terus menurun.

Awalnya Chanyeol masih mempercayai Luhan bisa menyelesaikan kesalahan fatal yang dia buat, namun saat menyadari tangan Luhan bergetar dengan pandangan yang tak fokus membuatnya kembali marah dan segera mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Luhan

"Cukup." Katanya berusaha tenang dan tak membuang-buang waktu kali ini

"Aku bisa melakukannya. Lepaskan tanganku dokter Pa-..."

"CUKUP LUHAN!"

Chanyeol yang tak tahan pun akhirnya berbicara _informal_ pada Luhan didepan seluruh dokter muda dan perawat senior yang melakukan operasi hari ini. membuat Luhan sedikit tersentak menyadari operasi hari ini tidak akan berakhir dengan baik.

"Kau boleh keluar. Selebihnya biar aku yang menangani." Katanya memandang Luhan dengan menyesal dan sedikit memohon agar Luhan tak membuat kekacauan lebih daripada ini.

"Aku bisa-..."

"Dokter Oh! Kau dikeluarkan dari ruang operasi sekarang. Ini perintah." Gumam Chanyeol memejamkan matanya memberitahu Luhan yang terlihat begitu hancur saat ini.

Dan merasa tak memiliki pilihan lain. Luhan pun perlahan membuka masker dan sarung tangannya dengan cepat, melemparnya asal sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari ruang operasi dengan harga diri yang begitu terinjak sebagai dokter senior di bagian bedah.

" _Maaf Luhan."_

Chanyeol memandang punggung Luhan yang keluar dari ruang operasi dengan begitu marah dan kecewa. Membuatnya sedikit mengepalkan erat tangannya sebelum kembali fokus untuk menyelesaikan operasi yang bahkan belum berjalan setengahnya saat ini.

Luhan sendiri masih berjalan gontai menuju ke ruangannya, namun baru beberapa langkah, kakinya kembali tak bisa dia jadikan tumpuan karena lagi-lagi semua terlalu banyak ia alami hari ini. "Kalau seperti ini siapa yang harus aku salahkan." Katanya bergumam menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Sehun-...Sehunnna."

Dan setelahnya hanya nama Sehun yang bisa ia ucapkan dengan terisak. Merasa begitu membutuhkan sandaran namun sang penenang berada jauh darinya. Luhan semakin terisak kuat dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat sampai

"SEHUNNA!"

Katanya berteriak dan tak lama menjambak kasar rambutnya berharap bisa berhenti memanggil nama seseorang yang jelas tak akan datang untuknya hari ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Selesai. Kondisi pasien?"

"Semua normal dokter Park."

"Baguslah. Kerja bagus."

Dan setelah hampir lima jam lamanya. Operasi yang begitu menegangkan itu akhirnya berakhir. Chanyeol secara individu dibantu oleh dua dokter muda dan dua perawat seniornya berhasil menyelesaikan operasi mereka yang begitu membuat dada sulit menghembuskan nafas.

Dan tak lama satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkan ruang operasi dengan wajah yang begitu terlihat lega, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk membersihkan diri dengan Luhan yang tak pernah lepas dari pikirannya sedari awal dia mengusir Luhan pergi dari ruang operasi.

Dia menatap cermin cukup lama, sampai bayangan seseorang terpantul dari cermin dan menampakkan seorang pria cantik yang terlihat terengah dan mencari keberadaan seseorang.

Sampai akhirnya mata mereka bertemu di cermin, dimana yang satu menatap bingung sementara yang satu terlihat begitu marah.

"Apa benar kau mengusir Luhan saat operasi berjalan?"

Dan tanpa banyak berbasa-basai dokter spesialis anak itu bertanya pada pria yang selalu menolak perasaannya entah sudah ke berapa kalinya.

Chanyeol pun mematikan _kran_ air yang sedang membasuh tangannya. Berusaha untuk terlihat tenang walau sejujurnya dia sangat kelelahan hari ini.

"Jawab aku Park Chanyeol." Katanya mendesis dan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya diam di tempatnya.

"Ya aku melakukannya."

" _A-_ Apa kau gila? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA? DIA DOKTER UTAMA DALAM OPERASI KALIAN HARI INI?!"

"Dia tidak fokus. Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain-..."

 _PLAK!_

Baekhyun menampar telak pipi Chanyeol. Membuat si ketua dokter bedah mengernyit dan sedikit tak menyangka kalau pria yang selalu berkata lembut padanya terlihat sangat marah hari ini.

"Apapun alasanmu kau tidak berhak mengusir seorang dokter saat operasi berlangsung. KAU MENJATUHKAN HARGA DIRI SEORANG DOKTER DENGAN KEPUTUSANMU!" katanya kembali berteriak dengan tangan mengepal menandakan kalau dirinya terlalu marah saat ini.

"Ayahku memanggil Luhan karena kejadian ini. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika Profesor Lee menjadikan kesalahan Luhan sebagai alasan untuk membuatnya kehilangan izin resminya sebagai dokter?-...Luhan akan kehilangan pekerjaannya. Dan jika sampai itu terjadi. Aku bersumpah-..."

"AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBENCIMU SEUMUR HIDUPKU!" katanya berteriak begitu kecewa pada Chanyeol dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang entah mengapa merasa begitu sakit melihat sikap Baekhyun padanya.

Baekhyun yang biasanya adalah Baekhyun yang suka mengganggu dan tersenyum padanya. Bukan Baekhyun yang suka berteriak bahkan menamparnya seperti hari ini. membuatnya diam-diam memegang bekas tamparan Baekhyun dan merasa begitu merindukan Baekhyun yang selalu datang dengan seluruh senyum di wajahnya.

 **..**

 _Sementara itu..._

 _ **Brak...!**_

"Ini memalukan. Sungguh ini memalukan! Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan kesalahan seperti itu dokter Oh?"

"Maaf direktur."

Sudah hampir dua puluh menit berlalu dan selama dua puluh menit itu pula hanya terdengar suara kekecewaan yang dilontarkan oleh pemilik rumah sakit yang dijawab rasa penyesalan oleh dokter yang hampir membuat putri professor Lee – _penyumbang terbesar di Seoul Hospital-_ hampir celaka karena dirinya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Kenapa kau bertindak tidak profesional seperti ini?"

Dokter Byun – _pemilik Seoul Hospital-_ merasa begitu kecewa pada dokter muda yang merupakan sahabat putranya. Pria yang ia kenal begitu bersemangat dan tak terkalahkan hampir tiga tahun lamanya kini melakukan kesalahan kecil yang membuat tak hanya dirinya namun seluruh rumah sakit harus menanggung akibatnya. Hal ini pula yang membuat kemarahan dari ayah dokter spesialis anak di rumah sakit miliknya tak bisa lagi disembunyikan.

"Maafkan saya."

Dan merasa tak perlu menjelaskan apapun, dokter spesialis bedah yang sudah bekerja di Seoul Hospital hampir tiga tahun lamanya itu hanya menunduk dan tak berniat untuk berbicara lebih banyak mengingat kesalahan yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan suasana hati yang begitu tak bisa dijelaskan saat ini.

"Jika bukan karena dokter Park. Kita semua akan kehilangan pekerjaan kita sebagai dokter, jadi apa kau tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu selain maaf? Aku ingin mendengar pembelaanmu"

"Maaf."

 _BRAK...!_

Luhan kembali tersentak saat ayah sahabatnya itu kembali memukul meja dengan suara nafas yang tersengal, membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah mengetahui kalau dirinya telah membuat kecewa satu-satunya dokter senior yang tak pernah meremehkan status sosialnya.

Ayah kandung dari Baekhyun itu pun terdengar menghela dalam nafasnya sebelum kembali menatap Luhan yang masih menundukkan kepalanya "Aku harus mengambil keputusan." Katanya memberitahu Luhan dengan berat hati.

"Dokter Oh. Kau dilarang melakukan operasi selama tiga bulan terhitung dari hari ini."

 _Deg!_

Lagi-...Hati Luhan terasa diremat hebat. Pagi tadi saat membuka matanya dia harus mendengar kabar kepergian suaminya, dan kali ini dia harus mendengar bahwa dia juga tidak bisa melakukan satu-satunya pekerjaan yang bisa membuatnya melupakan Sehun sejenak.

"Aku tidak bisa memaklumi kesalahan kecilmu di operasi penting seperti hari ini. Aku juga ingin menunjukkan pada seluruh dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakitku bahwa kau tidak boleh menjadi _"amatir"_ disaat dunia mengakuimu sebagai _"profesional"._ Dengan kata lain, jika dirimu sudah ditunjuk untuk melakukan operasi penting. Maka kesalahan adalah hal yang dilarang dan tak boleh terjadi." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang masih tak memberikan respon mengingat rasa sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi dan membuatnya tak bisa berkata sepatah kalimat pun.

"Apa kali ini kau mau mengatakan kalimat pembelaanmu? Aku masih memberikan kesempatan untukmu."

Luhan kembali diam tak merespon. Luhan masih sibuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri sementara otaknya masih memikirkan cara untuk membela diri. Namun merasa tak bisa mengatakan satu apapun kalimat pembelaan membuatnya kembali mengangguk dan secara tak langsung menyetujui sanksi yang diberikan untuknya.

"Tidak ada kalimat pembelaan apapun dariku direktur. Aku menerima hukuman atas kesalahanku."

"KAU!-..." gumam dokter Byun yang merasa begitu marah pada Luhan. merasa begitu kecewa pada dokter andalannya di rumah sakit miliknya, namun kembali berusaha memaklumi kalau ada sesuatu yang tak bisa dikatakan oleh sahabat putranya saat ini " _haah~..._ Baiklah. Sanksi yang kuberikan padamu mulai berlaku hari ini, dan mulai hari ini secara tidak langsung kau di bebas tugas kan dari pekerjaan utama mu sebagai dokter bedah. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya saya mengerti di-.."

 _BRAK!_

Kali ini terdengar suara dari pintu masuk yang menampilkan putra tunggal dari pemilik Seoul Hospital. Si pria berperawakan tampan dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan itu tampak terengah terlihat dari mulutnya yang membuka sementara helaan nafasnya pendek namun terdengar cepat. Matanya pun tak berkedip menatap kedua pria yang sedang berbicara serius tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hanya karena Luhan melakukan kesalahan kecil. Kau tak bisa memberikannya sanksi untuk tidak melakukan operasi. Ini tidak adil direktur!" katanya mulai berjalan mendekati sang ayah dan sahabatnya yang hanya tersenyum lirih menatapnya saat ini.

"Ini bukan urusanmu Dokter Byun. Aku rasa kau boleh pergi."

"Tentu saja ini urusanku. Kau memberikan keputusan yang tidak adil untuk dokter sekelas Luhan!"

"Sekelas Luhan? Apa maksudmu? Hanya karena dia dokter senior bukan berarti dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Operasi yang dokter Oh lakukan adalah operasi penting. Dan dokter Oh melakukan kesalahan tanpa berniat menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi. Jadi katakan padaku bagaimana bisa aku tidak memberikannya sanksi?"

Baekhyun pun secara refleks menatap kecewa pada sahabatnya yang jelas sama sekali tak berusaha mempertahankan apa yang harusnya ia pertahankan. Membuatnya menatap memohon pada ayahnya agar tidak menjadikan situasi semakin sulit untuk Luhan "Tapi setidaknya berikan dia waktu untuk menjelaskan."

"Aku sudah memberikannya dan dokter Oh menolak. Sanksi untuknya akan berlaku terhitung hari ini!"

"APPA!"

Kali ini Baekhyun tak tahan berbicara sebagai atasan dan bawahan dengan ayahnya. Dia berharap dengan memanggil ayahnya membuat ayahnya sedikit melunak dan membiarkan Luhan bekerja seperti biasa. "Ini keputusan final ku. Kalian boleh pergi!"

"Appa kau-..."

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menahan ucapannya saat Luhan mencengkram lengan tangannya. Membuatnya sedikit menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya tengah menatapnya memohon untuk segera menghentikan keributan yang terjadi karena dirinya.

"Saya akan menerima sanksi yang diberikan direktur. Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Saya permisi." Katanya membungkuk berpamitan sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan dokter Byun dengan Baekhyun yang kini mengikutinya di belakang.

"Appa kau keterlaluan!" katanya menggeram pelan membuat sang ayah hanya terdiam memaklumi kemarahan putranya karena keputusan yang ia buat untuk kesalahan Luhan di ruang operasi beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Luhan kau mau kemana?"

Baekhyun sedikit berlari untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum dan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya "Ada apa?" gumam Baekhyun yang kembali berjalan mundur dan bertanya pada Luhan yang hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Baek. Aku butuh waktu sendiri. Aku mohon."

"Dalam kondisi seperti ini, kau tidak bisa dibiarkan sendiri."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang konyol."

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Baek...Aku mohon." Luhan kembali berkata lirih membuat Baekhyun menggigit kencang bibirnya sebelum menatap Luhan yang begitu membuatnya cemas seharian ini.

"Baiklah aku akan membiarkanmu sendiri! Tapi setidaknya beritahu aku kemana kau akan pergi. Aku harus tahu."

"Untuk beberapa hari ini. Aku akan menetap di rumah sakit."

"Di _mansion_ rumah sakit?"

" _hmmm.."_

"Kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Tidak ada yang menungguku pulang Baek." Katanya tersenyum getir membuat Baekhyun kembali salah tingkah.

"Aku boleh mengunjungimu kan?"

"Itu _Mansion_ mu juga. Kau bisa datang kapan saja. Hanya biarkan aku sendiri saat ini."

Baekhyun memandang Luhan cukup lama sampai akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui apa yang diinginkan sahabatnya "Hubungi aku jika kau butuh teman bicara."

Kali ini Luhan tersenyum sedikit tulus membuat hati Baekhyun sedikit menghangat melihatnya "Aku akan menghubungimu. Tapi untuk saat ini yang aku butuhkan hanya memejamkan mata." Gumam Luhan dan tak lama berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain membiarkan Luhan memiliki waktunya sendiri untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

.

 _Cklek...!_

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu tentang bajingan itu?"

Terlihat pria tampan dengan seluruh aura dingin yang dimilikinya bertanya pada kaki tangannya yang terlihat memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan dokumen yang diletakkan di meja kerja miliknya.

"Kami belum mendapatkan informasi apapun tentang Yifan saat ini dan kami berani bertaruh siapapun yang membantunya pastilah orang yang berpengaruh karena keberadannya seperti menghilang tanpa jejak. Rasanya seperti kembali memulai dari nol untuk mencari bajingan itu."

Sehun – _pria yang memiliki aura dingin dan menakutkan-_ itu terlihat mengepalkan erat tangannya. Berusaha untuk tidak terpancing emosinya dan lebih memilih untuk bertanya hal lain sebelum amarahnya kembali tak bisa ia kendalikan.

"Apa itu?" katanya bertanya pada selembar dokumen yang diletakkan Max di mejanya.

"Kami mendapatkan kertas ini di kotak suratmu. Sepertinya Direktur Park Youngmin benar kembali ke Seoul."

Sehun membaca cepat kertas yang diletakkan Max. Membacanya terlalu seksama sampai akhirnya merobek kertas yang merupakan undangan makan malam untuknya. Membuang remahan kertas itu dengan geram sebelum akhinya memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit "Kenapa semuanya bisa terjadi dalam waktu bersamaan." Katanya berpikir terlalu keras membuat rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi.

"Max."

"Ya bos."

"Pastikan Direktur Park tidak bertemu dengan Luhan selama dia berada di Seoul. Kau mengerti?"

"Ya saya mengerti."

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi. Aku merasa akan meledak saat ini." gumamnya begitu kacau memikirkan bagaimana jika Youngmin – _pria tua yang membesarkannya dan menjadikannya mesin penghasil uang untuk bisnisnya-_ bertemu dengan istrinya yang jelas sama sekali tak menyukai keberadaan Youngmin di sekitarnya.

Sehun mengambil minuman kerasnya dan menenggaknya langsung dalam sekali teguk berharap semua hal yang begitu membuatnya ketakutan cepat hilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya kesadaran yang ia miliki sesaat lagi "Aku bilang kau boleh pergi! Kenapa masih berdiri disini?" katanya bertanya membuat Max yang awalnya ragu sedikit membuka mulutnya, kini terlihat mengeluarkan suara untuk memberitahu sesuatu pada Sehun.

"Berbicara tentang Luhan. Aku rasa anda berhasil menghancurkan istri anda sendiri bos."

Mendengar nama istrinya disebut pun membuat perhatian Sehun sepenuhnya tertuju pada pria cantiknya dan begitu marah mendengar ucapan Max yang terdengar menyindir dirinya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang kau minta, kami mengikuti Luhan sepanjang hari. Dan hasilnya?-...Hanya air mata dan wajah pucatnya yang kami lihat seharian ini."

"Jangan berputar-putar. Bicara yang jelas!"

"Hari ini saat kami berbohong tentang keberadaanmu, Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Dan diluar dugaan, ternyata dia memiliki jadwal operasi penting hari ini."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu Luhan melakukan operasinya. Namun kali ini Luhan tidak seperti Luhan sang dokter bedah yang biasanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Luhan melakukan kesalahan kecil dan gagal menyelesaikan operasinya kali ini. Dia dikeluarkan dari ruang operasi sebelum operasi selesai."

Mendengar hal itu, sontak membuat Sehun terkejut. Bagaimana dia tidak terkejut, dia mengenal Luhan sebagai si " _eksekutor"_ di ruang bedah hampir lima tahun lamanya. Dan selama lima tahun itu pula Luhan nyaris tak pernah melakukan kesalahan bahkan saat dirinya masih menjadi dokter magang yang tak menghasilkan uang.

Dia mungkin pernah mengalami kegagalan seorang dokter yang menyelamatkan pasiennya. Tetapi dikeluarkan dari ruang operasi sebelum operasi selesai-... _itu adalah berita baru untuk Sehun._

"Apa istriku baik-baik saja?"

"Kau berharap apa dari seorang istri yang ditinggal pergi begitu saja oleh suaminya dan seorang dokter yang dikeluarkan saat operasi sedang berjalan?"

"SHIM CHANGMIN!"

Sehun benar-benar menggeram menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Luhan, membuatnya marah namun tak mau terlihat bersalah dan berakhir dengan menyalahkan siapapun yang bisa dia salahkan.

Max sendiri hanya tersenyum getir sedikit mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dan lagi-lagi-...Ini adalah pemandangan yang langka untuk Sehun. Karena dari keempat " _kaki tangannya"._ Kai adalah yang paling pembangkang dan Max adalah yang paling patuh. Jadi jika kau melihat si _patuh_ yang mulai _membangkang._ Itu artinya kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Luhan dilarang melakukan operasi selama tiga bulan."

 _Deg!_

Kali ini jantung Sehun serasa dihantam batu kecil. Mendengar istrinya tak bisa melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter sudahlah pasti membuat hancur pria cantiknya. Dan membayangkan wajah Luhan yang perlahan akan memucat karena ulahnya dan masalah pekerjaan yang dialami. Entah mengapa membuat sesuatu di hatinya diremat begitu kuat.

"Aku mempunyai saran untukmu bos." Gumam Max menambahkan membuat Sehun yang masih diam tak berkata sedikit menoleh padanya.

"Jika kau ingin meninggalkan istrimu lakukanlah dengan caramu. Tapi satu pesanku. Lakukan tanpa membuatnya merasa bersalah atau bertanya-tanya kenapa kau meninggalkannya. Buat dia membencimu agar dia tidak menderita, Aku permisi."

Sehun seketika mengepalkan tangannya mendengar pesan sindiran yang dilontarkan Max untuknya. Berniat untuk menghajar anak buahnya, sampai akhirnya dia mengakui apa yang dikatakan Max adalah sepenuhnya benar.

 _Lakukan tanpa membuatnya merasa bersalah atau bertanya-tanya kenapa kau meninggalkannya. Buat dia membencimu agar dia tidak menderita._

"Apa aku harus melakukannya?"

Sehun bertanya entah pada siapa. Merasa begitu frustasi dengan kepala yang tersembunyi di antara mejanya. Dia tidak mau sesuatu terjadi pada karir Luhan, membuatnya sedikit terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya menyerah pada situasi yang mengharuskannya kembali menjadi seonggok pria jahanam yang begitu jahat pada pria cantiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I'm so done with you_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Beberapa hari kemudian….**_

 _Tring…_

Terdengar suara pintu kantin rumah sakit terbuka dan menampilkan seorang dokter yang resmi dilarang melakukan pekerjannya sebagai dokter bedah karena sedang menjalani sanksi atas kesalahannya saat melakukan operasi di ruang bedah.

Dokter muda yang berusia dua puluh delapan tahun ini pun terlihat berantakan namun tetap berusaha tersenyum agar tidak membuat semua orang bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Bibi aku pesan seperti biasa."

Wanita tua yang sangat mengenal Luhan pun tampak mengernyit mengkhwatirkan keadaan Luhan yang selalu memesan kopi tanpa makanan apapun sudah hampir lima hari ini.

"Aku memasak sup ayam hari ini. Apa kau mau mencicipinya?"

Luhan kembali menggeleng dan tersenyum sekilas menjawabnya "Americano saja bi."

"Kau terlihat kehilangan banyak berat badanmu dokter Oh. Makanlah sesuatu."

"Aku baik." katanya tersenyum memberitahu.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah akan aku buatkan."

Luhan pun hanya tersenyum sekilas melihat wanita tua yang tampak mendelik kesal padanya. Dan sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, sesekali dia mengetukan jarinya ke meja kasir dan kembali tersenyum melihat para tamu yang ia tebak keluarga pasien sedang beristirahat dan menyegarkan pikiran masing-masing.

" _haah~"_

Dan pada akhirnya sang dokter menghela dalam nafasnya sesekali memijat keningnya yang begitu terasa berat menyadari kalau semua yang dilakukan oleh keluarga pasien untuk menghilangkan penat juga ia lakukan agar sakit di kepala dan hatinya cepat terobati. Merasa sedikit iri pada keluarga pasien yang masih bisa melihat orang yang mereka cintai setiap saat. Sementara dirinya-...entahlah.

"Makan yang banyak. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

Luhan seketika menoleh saat mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Sedikit menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sampai tersenyum getir mengira pria tampan yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan wanita di depannya adalah Sehun.

" _Aku pasti sudah gila."_ Katanya bergumam dan memutuskan untuk kembali menunggu minumannya sampai tiba-tiba dia tak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang

" _Sehun?"_

Beberapa kali Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, sampai akhirnya meyakini kalau pria yang sedang duduk di tempat favoritnya dan Sehun saat berada di kafe adalah benar Sehunnya.

 _Mengapa?_

Karena selain suara, pria itu memiliki sesuatu yang tak mungkin di miliki pria lain pada umumnya. Karena pria yang ia tebak sepenuhnya adalah Sehun memakai sesuatu yang melingkar di jari manisnya persis seperti yang dikenakan Luhan saat ini – _cincin pernikahan-_

Ya-...satu-satunya alasan Luhan berjalan mendekat ke meja pria itu adalah karena cincin yang bertengger manis di jari pria yang duduk bersama wanita dengan posisi membelakanginya.

Membuatnya bertanya-tanya jika benar itu Sehun. apa yang dia lakukan bersama wanita cantik itu di rumah sakitnya? Kenapa Sehun tidak menemuinya? Atau-...Bukankah Sehun berada di Jepang hampir seminggu ini?

Luhan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sebelum akhirnya

 _Grep...!_

Dia menarik lengan pria tersebut. Bertatapan cukup lama sampai akhirnya kakinya kembali melemas membuatnya harus memegang salah satu kursi yang berada di kantin rumah sakitnya

" _Se-_ Sehun?"

"Ya?"

" _Ya?"_

Luhan kembali dibuat mengernyit saat pria – _yang benar adalah suaminya-_ hanya menjawabnya datar dan hanya mengatakan _ya_ setelah hampir membuatnya mati merindukan pria sialan didepannya ini hampir seminggu lamanya.

"Kau membuatku hampir mati seminggu ini dan hanya _YA_ yang kau katakan?" gumam Luhan sedikit menuntut membuat Sehun diam tak menjawab.

Luhan kemudian ikut terdiam cukup lama sampai dia menyadari kalau alasan Sehun meninggalkannya begitu saja adalah karena suaminya menyembunyikan sesuatu dan tak akan mengatakannya jika dia terus menuntut secara berlebihan.

Dia pun memutuskan untuk tidak memaksa dan melupakan hari mengerikan yang harus ia lewati beberapa hari ini tanpa Sehun disampingnya

" _ah lupakan._ Aku tidak marah sayang. Aku senang kau terlihat baik."

Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali pun, Luhan langsung memeluk erat tubuh suaminya. Merasa begitu berbeda menyadari aura yang menguar dari suaminya begitu dingin dan sama sekali-...Luhan tak mengenalinya.

"Max dan Yoochun bilang kau ke Jepang? Apa kau sudah pulang?"

"Oppa dia siapa?"

Merasa begitu terganggu dengan pertanyaan wanita yang bersama suaminya pun membuat Luhan menoleh dan menatap si wanita dengan begitu gusar dan bertanya " _Oppa?"_ katanya bertanya pada Sehun yang perlahan melepaskan pelukan Luhan dari tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak pernah ke Jepang."

" _eh?"_

"Aku meminta Max dan Yoochun membohongi dirimu."

Jantung Luhan kembali berdetak kencang, namun kali ini bukan gugup yang ia rasakan. Dia merasa begitu marah dan benci di permainkan oleh suaminya sendiri. Setelah lima hari yang lalu harga dirinya sebagai dokter diabaikan oleh Chanyeol. Kini Sehun melakukan hal yang sama-..Dia mempermainkan harga diri Luhan yang begitu hancur ketika mendengar dirinya pergi ke Jepang hari itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membohongiku?" katanya bertanya setenang mungkin dan mengharapkan Sehun untuk berkata jujur padanya kali ini.

"Entahlah. Hanya bosan bersamamu."

"Bosan?"

"Ya aku bosan. Dan perkenalkan dia wanitaku. Aku sedang mengantarnya ke dokter kandungan. Aku menebak dia mungkin sedang mengandung anakku."

Luhan tahu Sehun sedang menyerangnya. Menggunakan kebohongan yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya dilakukan untuk menutupi apa sebenarnya maksud suaminya melakukan hal sekeji ini padanya.

Nafas Luhan seketika memburu hebat tak beraturan. Membuat Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam dan tangan yang mengepal erat mendengar ucapan _sialan_ yang dikatakan pria didepannya.

" _cih!..._ Wanitamu? Mengandung anakmu? Pikirmu aku akan begitu saja percaya?" katanya bergumam masih menolak untuk menatap Sehun takut dirinya tak bisa mengontrol diri karena terlalu marah saat ini.

"Terserahmu mau mempercayainya atau tidak. Ayo sayang kita pergi."

Lagi-lagi Luhan memejamkan matanya erat. Mendengar Sehun menyapa mesra seseorang selain dirinya begitu menghancurkan hatinya. Nafasnya semakin memburu dan seketika mencengkram erat lengan suaminya sebelum prianya menggenggam erat tangan wanita itu didepan matanya.

Luhan menebak jika dia membuka matanya sekarang maka air mata akan menetes setelahnya dan benar saja saat dia membuka matanya

 _Tes..!_

Air mata secara berlomba keluar dari kelopak matanya. Awalnya dia berencana untuk tidak terpengaruh apapun yang akan Sehun katakan atau lakukan. Tapi melihat Sehun bersikap lembut dan mesra pada seseorang selain dirinya membuat sesuatu dalam diri Luhan terbakar dan terasa begitu sesak.

Luhan sedikit menggigit kencang bibirnya sebelum memberanikan diri menatap Sehun "Apa yang kau mau?" katanya bertanya dengan isakan yang terdengar begitu memilukan.

"Aku ingin kita berpisah."

Sungguh-...Seluruh ucapan yang dilontarkan Sehun hari ini begitu menyakitkan, membuat Luhan tak henti-hentinya memejamkan erat matanya merasa begitu kesulitan bernafas sedari awal pertemuannya dengan Sehun.

"Katakan sekali lagi." katanya kembali menatap Sehun dan menantang suaminya untuk mengulangi ucapannya.

"Aku ingin kita berpisah."

"Katakan se- _sekali_ lagi." katanya semakin menantang dan semakin sakit mendengar apa yang di ucapkan suaminya tanpa ragu.

"Aku ingin kita berpisah."

" _brengsek._ KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI?"

"Aku ingin kita ber-.."

 _PLAK...!_

Tangan Luhan akhirnya menemukan cara untuk menghentikan ucapan Sehun yang begitu menghancurkan hatinya. Dan menurut Luhan-..Tamparan keras itu benar-benar tak sebanding dengan luka yang diberikan Sehun untuknya. Membuat Luhan seketika mencengkram erat kerah Sehun dan sedikit berjinjit menatap suaminya berkilat.

"Kau berhasil membuatku membencimu tapi kau tidak akan pernah berhasil membuatku mengakhiri hubungan kita!" katanya menggeram penuh luka dan sedikit memohon pada Sehun agar menghentikan omong kosong ini.

Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Luhan mendesah frustasi menyadari Sehun tak akan mengucapkan apapun saat ini "PIKIRMU KAU BISA HIDUP TANPA DIRIKU HAH!?" katanya mendorong Sehun sedikit kasar dan mengusap kasar wajahnya frustasi.

"Sehunna sayang-...Jangan seperti ini aku mohon." Katanya berlutut memohon di kaki Sehun yang seketika memejamkan erat begitu ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri saat ini.

"Aku harus pergi!"

Katanya menghindari Luhan dan dengan sengaja menggenggam wanita yang dibawanya melewati Luhan yang masih duduk berlutut dengan wajah tertunduk mencengkram erat dadanya.

"Sehun oppa hanya mencintaiku _bitch!"_ geram Si wanita yang seketika merasa genggaman tangan Sehun mengerat di tangannya. Lebih seperti cengkraman daripada genggaman menurutnya.

Sementara Luhan hanya diam dan sama sekali tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa agar Sehun berhenti mempermainkannya. Membuat tangannya mencengkram begitu kuat dan

"Sehun.."

Langkah Sehun seketika terhenti menyadari perubahan suara istrinya, membuatnya melepaskan genggaman si wanita dan berbalik untuk menatap istrinya yang begitu terlihat hancur berkeping karena dirinya.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa berpisah. Aku bersedia." Katanya berjalan gontai menghampiri Sehun yang kini merasakan kehancuran yang sama dengan pernyataan Luhan.

"Aku bersedia berpisah dengan satu syarat." Katanya bergumam semakin tidak jelas mengangkat satu jari telunjuknya meminta persetujuan dari Sehun.

"Katakan."

"Bunuh aku dengan kedua tanganmu sendiri." Katanya kembali mendekati Sehun dan meletakkan tangan Sehun ke lehernya berharap Sehun akan mencekiknya dan mengakhiri mimpi buruknya saat ini.

" _ck!_ Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau memang tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tanpaku!" katanya tertawa meremehkan sebelum akhirnya menghempas kasar tangan Sehun.

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin berpisah kau harus membunuhku. Jika tidak bisa-...Doakan saja agar seseorang datang untuk membunuhku. Kau akan bebas setelahnya." Katanya menghapus cepat air matanya sebelum tertawa hampa kembali menatap suaminya

"Aku begitu merindukanmu tapi kau membuatku membencimu seperti ini. Beberapa hari ini aku benar-benar hancur. Dan terimakasih untukmu karena telah membuatnya hancur menjadi serpihan malam ini."

Luhan berlari keluar meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya terdiam di tempatnya, merasa begitu bodoh berharap prianya mengejarnya dan memeluknya meminta maaf. _Yah-..._ Semua itu hanya harapan karena nyatanya Sehun hanya berdiri disana dengan tangan yang mengepal erat tak melakukan apapun untuk membuat Luhan tetap tinggal.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Aku membencimu Oh Sehun. Aku membencimu!"

Mata sembab, wajah memucat dengan hati yang begitu hancur. Begitulah kira-kira yang sedang terjadi pada kondisi dokter muda yang baru saja bertengkar hebat dengan suaminya.

Pria yang pernah menjadi seorang ibu untuk putra kecilnya itu terlihat memasukkan asal beberapa helai pakaiannya ke tas besar dengan tergesa. Mengambil apapun yang ia lihat sampai

"Luhan? kau sudah pulang?"

Luhan kembali memejamkan erat matanya saat mendengar Kyungsoo memanggilnya. Sungguh-...dia tidak siap berbicara dengan Kyungsoo saat ini, membuatnya terus melanjutkan kegiatannya memasukkan pakainnya ke tas besar miliknya.

"Ya aku sudah pulang." Katanya berujar begitu tercekat membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mengernyit karenanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" katanya semakin mendekat dan berniat melihat wajah Luhan sampai

 _Sret..!_

Luhan menutup cepat tas nya dan sedikit terdiam sebelum menghapus cepat air matanya dan menoleh menatap Kyungsoo

"Aku akan pergi selama beberapa hari. Ini urusan pekerjaan, jadi jangan menungguku pulang dan aku akan-.."

"Luhan kau menangis?"

"Aku akan memastikan Jongin menjagamu. Kau tenang saja aku akan kembali secepatnya. Sampai nanti Kyungie."

Luhan tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo mendekatinya. Dia sengaja berbicara menunduk sebelum akhirnya berlari mengenai bahu Kyungsoo dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan saat ini.

" _Luhan_ " katanya bergumam lirih sebelum menyadari ada selembar kertas yang terjatuh di lantai karena Luhan berlari pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Kyungsoo pun berjalan mendekati lembar kertas tersebut sedikit menunduk untuk mengambilnya dan tersenyum melihat foto keluarga kecil Luhan lengkap dengan malaikat kecilnya dan Sehun.

Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan bergantian wajah Luhan sedikit tersenyum mengagumi wajah Luhan lalu beralih ke wajah Sehun yang sedang menggendong malaikat kecilnya.

"Kau sepertinya ayah yang baik." Kyungsoo bergumam dan tak lama berjalan menuju lemari es untuk mengambil segelas air sebelum

" _Aku mengenalnya."_

Sebelum langkah Kyungsoo terhenti dengan mata membelalak dan kaki yang begitu melemas. Dia masih mengagumi foto kecil keluarga Luhan, sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju pada pria kecil bertopi merah yang memandangnya di foto.

Membuatnya berusaha mengingat karena begitu familiar dengan topi yang dikenakan putra Luhan dengan senyum khas yang terlihat sama persis seperti Luhan. Membuat beberapa suara tiba-tiba masuk kedalam memorinya dan

" _Arghhh!"_

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terjatuh merasa kepalanya berdenyut hebat saat ini . Ada beberapa hal yang sepertinya memaksa masuk ke dalam kepalanya membuatnya begitu kesakitan. Dia mengingat ucapan Suho yang mengatakan jika kau tidak siap dengan ingatan itu kau boleh menolaknya.

Namun semakin Kyungsoo menolaknya kepalanya akan terasa sakit dan tiba-tiba ada banyak suara yang begitu membuatnya ketakutan.

 _Appa Eomma esklim! mau esklim!_

" _Arghhh...!"_

Suara pertama begitu mengganggunya dan tak saat dia menolak suara kedua, maka semua makin terdengar semakin jelas untuknya.

 _Sebentar sayang. Eomma dan Appa sedang menjawab panggilan_

" _argggghhhh!_ " Kyungsoo kembali menjerit kesakitan dan seketika membelalakan matanya saat ingatan terakhir yang begitu kuat seketika mengenai memorinya yang paling tidak ingin ia sentuh. Ia menutup kedua telinganya agar suara tidak semakin berdatangan namun gagal karena

 _ZIYU AWAS!_

 _BRAK...!_

 _ZIYU!_

" _Ziyu?"_

Kyungsoo sudah terkapar di lantai. Dia tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya. Dia mendengar suara Sehun dan Luhan bersahutan memanggil nama Ziyu dengan begitu pilu dan ketakutan

Dia tidak tahu itu apa. Siapa dirinya? Siapa Luhan? siapa Sehun? dan siapa Ziyu-.. _nama yang tak pernah ia dengar namun terasa begitu familiar untuknya-_

"Siapa kau?" katanya bergumam memandang wajah Ziyu di foto sampai akhirnya tak sadarkan diri dengan menggenggam erat selembar foto yang ia temukan di tangannya.

Dan hal terakhir yang Kyungsoo inginkan ialah dia tidak pernah terbangun lagi setelah ini. karena dia yakin jika dia terus mengingat siapa dirinya maka semua tidak akan berakhir baik untuknya dan semua orang yang berhubungan dengannya.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Baru bisa update masa...lagi sibuk sama RL jadinya molor gini.._

 _._

 _Kyungsoo for real is...?_

 _._

 _Nextchap juga Civil War of HH._

 _._

 _Seeyou and happy reading yyah_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previous**_ _._

 _Kyungsoo pun berjalan mendekati lembar kertas tersebut sedikit menunduk untuk mengambilnya dan tersenyum melihat foto keluarga kecil Luhan lengkap dengan malaikat kecilnya dan Sehun._

 _Kyungsoo masih memperhatikan bergantian wajah Luhan sedikit tersenyum mengagumi wajah Luhan lalu beralih ke wajah Sehun yang sedang menggendong malaikat kecilnya._

 _"Kau sepertinya ayah yang baik." Kyungsoo bergumam dan tak lama berjalan menuju lemari es untuk mengambil segelas air sebelum_

 _"_ _Aku mengenalnya."_

 _Sebelum langkah Kyungsoo terhenti dengan mata membelalak dan kaki yang begitu melemas. Dia masih mengagumi foto kecil keluarga Luhan, sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju pada pria kecil bertopi merah yang memandangnya di foto._

 _Membuatnya berusaha mengingat karena begitu familiar dengan topi yang dikenakan putra Luhan dengan senyum khas yang terlihat sama persis seperti Luhan. Membuat beberapa suara tiba-tiba masuk kedalam memorinya dan_

 _"_ _Arghhh!"_

 _Kyungsoo tiba-tiba terjatuh merasa kepalanya berdenyut hebat saat ini . Ada beberapa hal yang sepertinya memaksa masuk ke dalam kepalanya membuatnya begitu kesakitan. Dia mengingat ucapan Suho yang mengatakan jika kau tidak siap dengan ingatan itu kau boleh menolaknya._

 _Namun semakin Kyungsoo menolaknya kepalanya akan terasa sakit dan tiba-tiba ada banyak suara yang begitu membuatnya ketakutan._

 _Appa Eomma esklim! mau esklim!_

 _"_ _Arghhh...!"_

 _Suara pertama begitu mengganggunya dan tak saat dia menolak suara kedua, maka semua makin terdengar semakin jelas untuknya._

 _Sebentar sayang. Eomma dan Appa sedang menjawab panggilan_

 _"_ _argggghhhh!_ _" Kyungsoo kembali menjerit kesakitan dan seketika membelalakan matanya saat ingatan terakhir yang begitu kuat seketika mengenai memorinya yang paling tidak ingin ia sentuh. Ia menutup kedua telinganya agar suara tidak semakin berdatangan namun gagal karena_

 _ZIYU AWAS!_

 _BRAK...!_

 _ZIYU!_

 _"_ _Ziyu?"_

 _Kyungsoo sudah terkapar di lantai. Dia tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya. Dia mendengar suara Sehun dan Luhan bersahutan memanggil nama Ziyu dengan begitu pilu dan ketakutan_

 _Dia tidak tahu itu apa. Siapa dirinya? Siapa Luhan? siapa Sehun? dan siapa Ziyu-.._ _nama yang tak pernah ia dengar namun terasa begitu familiar untuknya-_

 _"Siapa kau?" katanya bergumam memandang wajah Ziyu di foto sampai akhirnya tak sadarkan diri dengan menggenggam erat selembar foto yang ia temukan di tangannya._

 _Dan hal terakhir yang Kyungsoo inginkan ialah dia tidak pernah terbangun lagi setelah ini. karena dia yakin jika dia terus mengingat siapa dirinya maka semua tidak akan berakhir baik untuknya dan semua orang yang berhubungan dengannya._

 _._

 _._

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

.

.

" _Kyungsoo...Kyungsoo"_

" _Kyungsoo!"_

Merasa tubuhnya terhentak kasar dan seseorang memanggil namanya cukup kencang membuat pria yang masih menjalani terapi untuk mendapatkan kembali ingatannya perlahan membuka mata. Sedikit mengerjapkan berulang sampai akhirnya matanya dan mata Jongin - _pria yang membangunkannya_ \- bertemu.

"Kai?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" katanya bertanya begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyungsoo yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya diam tak menjawab karena rasa sakit di kepalanya masih sangat terasa. Membuat jantungnya kembali berdebar melihat selembar foto yang masih berada di genggaman tangannya.

"Kyungsoo?!"

Merasa namanya kembali di panggil membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak dan hampir memekik terkejut karena saat ini Kai sedang menggendong nya bridal dan tampak terlihat mencemaskan dirinya.

"Aku ambilkan air."

Dan setelah merebahkan Kyungsoo di sofa, Kai berlari ke dapur mengambilkan segelas air untuk Kyungsoo.

"Ini minumlah."

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menatap Kai agak ragu sebelum mengangguk mengambil segelas air yang dibawakan untuknya. Menenggaknya habis lalu setelah itu kembali terdiam karena ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati dan pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau terlihat pucat Kyung? Apa perlu aku hubungi Luhan untuk memeriksamu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng sekilas dan tak lama menatap lirih pria didepannya "Luhan pergi."

"Luhan kemana?" gumam Kai mengulang cepat bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Luhan pulang hanya untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Dia terburu-buru dan tidak berbicara banyak padaku."

"Kau tahu kemana dia pergi?"

"Tidak."

Mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo membuat Kai segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memcari kontak Baekhyun untuk bertanya apa Luhan bersamanya atau tidak.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, aku sudah bertanya pada dokter Byun dan akan ke rumah sakit setelah ini."

"Kai.."

Menghiraukan segala ucapan Kai dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Kai adalah satu-satunya hal yang sangat diinginkan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Apa ini adalah foto terakhir Luhan dan Sehun bersama putranya?"

Kai sedikit menaikkan kedua alisnya saat Kyungsoo menunjukkan foto yang hampir tak pernah Luhan tinggalkan dan selalu dibawa Luhan kemanapun dia pergi.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Luhan pergi terburu-buru dan menjatuhkannya."

" _ah begitu…_ " gumam Kai yang sama sekali tak mau melihat foto yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo padanya. Karena setiap Kai melihatnya hatinya begitu diremat mengingat apa yang terjadi pada hari itu - _hari dimana Sehun dan Luhan kehilangan putra kecil mereka_ -

"Ya. Itu hari terakhir mereka bersama sebagai keluarga utuh."

Kyungsoo bisa melihat kedua tangan Kai mengepal erat, nafasnya tersengal dan wajah nya memerah menandakan dirinya begitu marah membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam tak merespon apapun yang menjadi kemarahan Kai saat ini.

"Dan aku bersumpah-..."

"Aku akan menghabisi bajingan keji yang telah membunuh malaikat kecil kami. Aku masih mencarinya dan akan terus mencarinya sampai aku berhenti bernafas." katanya menggeram menatap kosong kedepan, membuat sesuatu dalam tubuh Kyungsoo merespon begitu meremang dan ketakutan saat ini.

Tanpa sadar Kai menaikkan nada suaranya, masih mengutuk siapapun pembunuh tak berperasaan yang berani menyentuh putra Sehun dan Luhan. membuat wajah Kyungsoo seketika memucat dan kembali tertunduk. Kai yang menyadari telah membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan pun sedikit tersenyum dan duduk mendekat ke tempat Kyungsoo berada "Aku tidak bermaksud berteriak. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo." katanya menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo yang entah mengapa terasa dingin.

Kyungsoo pun menarik cepat tangannya dari genggaman Kai, menatap penjaga Luhan dengan sedikit takut sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dipaksakan. "Aku baik." katanya memberitahu dan tak lama memalingkan wajahnya menolak pandangan dari Kai.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter Kim. Aku rasa kau butuh bertemu dengannya. Wajahmu pucat Kyung."

Kyungsoo segera menahan tangan Kai dan kembali menatap Kai dengan memohon "Aku baik Kai. Sungguh."

Kai sebenarnya ingin sekali bertanya mengapa Kyungsoo terlihat begitu takut akan satu hal. Dan dia juga menyadari kalau wajah pucat Kyungsoo bukan karena dirinya kesakitan melainkan karena Kyungsoo terlalu mencemaskan sesuatu.

"Kyungsoo apa benar kau baik-..."

 _Drrtr...drrrr.._

Belum selesai Jongin bertanya, ponselnya berbunyi dan menampilkan nama dokter Byun di layarnya. Membuatnya segera mengangkat sementara Kyungsoo masih diam tak bicara.

" _Baiklah aku akan segera kesana."_

Dan beberapa menit setelah Kai dan Baekhyun berbicara. Keduanya pun menyudahi obrolan singkat mereka. "Aku harus segera pergi. Baekhyun bilang dia tidak melihat Luhan seharian ini." katanya memberitahu Kyungsoo dan tak lama memakai kembali jaketnya untuk bersiap pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti Kyung." Kai sedikit mengusap lembut pipi Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan apartemen Luhan.

"Jaga foto itu. Luhan pasti akan mencarinya."

Seketika pandangan Kyungsoo kembali tertuju pada foto keluarga kecil Sehun dan Luhan -tepatnya- matanya tertuju pada pria kecil bertopi merah yang tertawa berada di tengah-tengah orang tuanya.

Membiarkan rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali menyerangnya. Dan kali ini Kyungsoo tidak membuat pertahanan diri. Dia membiarkan semua kenangan yang ingin ia lupakan perlahan menempati tempatnya masing-masing. Mengingatkan betapa tak termaafkan dirinya atas perbuatannya di masa lalu.

Matanya kembali memanas dan cairan bening itu kembali membasahi foto terakhir kebahagiaan keluarga Luhan. Kebahagiaan yang seharusnya masih bisa dirasakan Sehun dan Luhan bersama putra mereka. Kebahagiaan tak ternilai yang kini hanya menjadi kenangan. Kebahagiaan yang dia renggut begitu saja dari Sehun dan Luhan dengan cara yang keji.

 _Ya..._ Kyungsoo sudah mengingatnya. Kyungsoo mengingat semuanya-.. Siapa dirinya dan hidup seperti apa yang dia jalani. Dia bahkan mengingat dengan jelas saat hari itu terjadi.

Hari dimana dia melihat Luhan bersama putranya untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia mengingatnya-...Mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana dia menghempaskan tubuh malaikat kecil Sehun dan Luhan.

Sedikit tertunduk dan terisak pilu mengakui kalau dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian malaikat kecil Sehun dan Luhan.

Karena saat tubuh kecil Ziyu terhempas kencang membentur trotoar jalan. - _Dialah pelakunya_ -. Orang yang dengan keji menabrak balita lima tahun yang masih sangat ingin berkumpul bersama kedua orang tuanya. Orang yang dengan keji menghapus senyum di wajah Ziyu menjadi raut kesakitan yang teramat.

Kyungsoo sedikit meremas kasar foto yang berada di tangannya. Dadanya begitu sesak dan hatinya begitu merasa bersalah mengingat jika dirinyalah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian Ziyu. Bertanggung jawab atas kehilangan yang dirasakan Sehun dan Luhan. Dan bertanggung jawab atas seluruh air mata yang dikeluarkan Luhan karena menangisi dan begitu merindukan putranya.

" _Kalian tidak perlu mencari terlalu jauh. Aku disini-...pembunuh putra kalian menetap di apartemenmu. Temukan aku dan habisi aku. Aku minta maaf Luhan."_

"AKU BERSALAH HYUNG! MAAFKAN AKU!"

Batin Kyungsoo terkoyak, merasakan darah pembunuh yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya membuatnya seketika sangat membenci dirinya.

Dia berteriak-...Bukan karena takut Luhan akan menemukannya dan membunuhnya. Dia bahkan sangat mengharapkan mati di tangan Luhan. Dia hanya takut jika Luhan membencinya dan membiarkan dirinya hidup dengan perasaan bersalah di setiap helaan nafas yang dia hembuskan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Hey sayang. Eomma datang lagi."_

Pagi ini cuaca masih terasa sangat menggigit kulit. Suhu yang sedang mencapai titik terendahnya sungguh membuat siapa saja akan menggigil dan tak berniat beranjak dari balik selimut mereka. Semua-….kecuali seorang pria berwajah cantik namun terlihat sangat pucat yang memutuskan untuk mendatangi tempat putra kecilnya beristirahat sudah tiga hari terhitung hari ini saat pertama kali dirinya sampai di Gangneung – _tempat Luhan dan Sehun memutuskan untuk membuat tempat peristirahatan paling nyaman untuk malaikat kecil mereka-_

Luhan sendiri hanya memandang tak berkedip makam putranya yang terlihat begitu indah. Bertanya-tanya sedang apa malaikatnya disana, apa Ziyu merasa kesepian atau apakah putranya tumbuh dengan baik. Membuat tangannya yang sedang menggenggam bunga untuk diletakkan di pemakaman Ziyu mengerat. Kerena setiap kali Luhan memikirkan semua hal itu membuat hatinya terasa begitu penuh, terasa menghempit dan sangat sesak bahkan hanya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dia tak bisa.

"Nak.." ujarnya berkata lirih dan mulai berjongkok untuk meletakkan sebuket bunga cantik yang semakin memperindah tempat peristirahatan putranya "Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut eomma datang mengunjungimu. Tapi kenapa eomma semakin merindukanmu nak." Luhan bertanya entah pada siapa, membiarkan air matanya terjatuh sementara semilir angin terasa menerpa wajahnya.

"Eomma benar-benar merindukanmu nak." Katanya mengulang dan sedikit tertunduk merasa begitu kecewa pada apa yang terjadi di hidupnya.

"Jika Ziyu disini mungkin ayah tidak akan pernah membawa wanita lain bersamanya. Jika Ziyu disini ayah tidak akan pernah meminta berpisah dari eomma. Jika Ziyu disini eomma tidak akan pernah merasa begitu kesepian seperti saat ini. Seandainya kau masih disini nak." Katanya tersenyum lirih dan mencium batu nisan bertuliskan _Oh Ziyu_ cukup lama dengan air mata yang terus keluar membasahi pipinya.

"Eomma merindukan ayahmu." Katanya tersenyum lirih membuat gerakan menghapus air mata di wajahnya. "Jadi kau tidak boleh berpikir ayah jahat. Ayah mencintai kita, dia hanya sedang bingung dan bertindak menyebalkan."

Suasana kembali hening saat Luhan hanya menatap kosong makam putranya. Membuat gerakan mengelus lembut nisan Ziyu dengan pikiran yang entah berada dimana. Merasa begitu kesepian dengan hidup yang ia jalani hampir tiga hari ini. – _tanpa Sehun dan tanpa kabar dari Sehun-_

 _Ya-…_ Luhan memang sengaja mematikan ponselnya. Dia benar-benar butuh waktu sendiri tanpa gangguan dari siapapun. Karena dia bisa menebak yang akan menghubunginya dan terus bertanya tentang keberadaan dirinya hanya Baekhyun dan tiga anak buah Sehun. Menghapus Sehun dari _list_ karena memang suaminya tidak akan pernah mencarinya jika dia sedang sangat ingin berpisah darinya.

"Bahagia terus disana jagoan. Eomma akan berada disini tiga bulan. Dan selama tiga bulan-… _eomma_ milikmu." Katanya mencium sayang nisan putranya sebelum berdiri berniat pergi dan berpamitan pada putranya.

"Eomma dan Appa menyayangi Ziyu. Terimakasih untuk waktu singkat yang kita habiskan bersama nak. Eomma-…"

Luhan kembali merasa dadanya diremat begitu kencang saat lagi-lagi menyadari kalau waktu yang dihabiskan dirinya dan Sehun dengan Ziyu begitu singkat. Membuatnya begitu takut menebak kalau hal itu akan terjadi pada dirinya dan Sehun suatu saat nanti.

"Eomma akan datang berkunjung besok pagi. Sampai nanti jagoan." Katanya menghapus cepat air mata rindunya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan pemakaman putra kecilnya dengan hati yang begitu hampa.

 **..**

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

"Apa kau sudah menemukan keberadaan Luhan?"

"Belum."

"Ponselnya?"

"Masih tidak aktif."

Saat ini di sebuah kafe kecil terlihat empat orang sedang berkumpul dan terlihat mengkhawatirkan keberadaan seorang pria yang merupakan istri dari bos mereka. Merasa begitu kesal karena sang suami yang merupakan bos mereka sama sekali tak memberi perintah untuk mencari keberadaan istrinya.

"Kita harus mencarinya kemana?" gumam Max memijat kepalanya dan merasa begitu bersalah karena telah memberikan ide agar Sehun berbuat sesuatu yang membuat Luhan membencinya dan bukan merasa bersalah karena sikapnya.

"Aku yakin Luhan berada di Gangneung. Dia tidak memiliki tempat untuk pergi selain tempat mendiang putranya berisitirahat." Gumam Kai memberitahu ketiga temannya yang terlihat membelalak senang saat ini.

"Kau benar! Gangneung." Yoochun berdiri dari tempatnya membuat ketiga yang lain menatap bingung padanya "Kau mau kemana?"

"Kita harus memberitahu bos dan meminta libur agar bisa membawa Luhan pulang kan?"

Merasa itu ide bagus membuat ketiga temannya ikut berbinar dan berdiri dari tempat mereka masing-masing "Kau benar lagi. Ayo kita pergi."

Shindong berjalan mendului ketiga temannya berharap segera bisa membawa Luhan, agar _mood_ bos mereka menjadi baik dan tak terlalu sering menyakiti anak buahnya yang hanya melakukan kesalahan kecil beberapa hari ini.

.

 _ **Beberapa saat kemudian..**_

"Tidak. Kalian banyak pekerjaan. Kalian tidak akan pergi Gangneung."

Keempat anak buah yang merupakan kaki tangan Sehun begitu terkejut mendapati reaksi dari Sehun yang sama sekali tak sesuai dengan ekpektasi mereka.

Ya-…Karena yang ada di bayangan mereka, Sehun akan begitu bahagia mendengar kabar tentang istrinya. Meminta mereka untuk segera menjemput Luhan dan membawanya kembali ke pelukannya. Bukan seperti ini-….bersikap tak acuh dengan nada dingin yang menunjukkan Sehun sama sekali tak peduli tentang keberadaan Luhan yang tanpa kabar sudah hampir seminggu lamanya.

"Tapi bos. Kemungkinan besar Luhan berada disana. Kami akan membawanya pulang untukmu."

"Dia memutuskan pergi. jadi biarkan saja."

"BOS!"

Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan dokumennya pun seketika menoleh dan menggeram menatap Max yang berteriak dengan menggebrak kencang meja kerjanya "Kenapa kau berteriak?" katanya bertanya dengan nada kemarahan yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Beri Kami perintah untuk membawa Luhan pulang dan kami akan segera pergi mencarinya."

Sehun menatap marah pada anak buahnya, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sengit dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat "Satu-satunya perintah untuk kalian hanya kembali bekerja. Dan lupakan untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang yang sudah memutuskan pergi."

Mendengar penuturan Sehun pun membuat Max memijat kepalanya dan menatap balik tatapan sang ketua dengan tatapan yang sama marah namun terlihat kekecewaan di dalamnya "Aku akan tetap pergi ke Gangneung dan membawa Luhan kembali. Entah dengan perintahmu atau tidak."

"Kau akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu kalau begitu." Timpal Sehun mengancam dengan mudahnya membuat Yoochun yang bereaksi kali ini.

"Kami lebih memilih kehilangan pekerjaan daripada membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada orang sebaik Luhan. Jadi kau berhak memecat kami, dengan begitu kami juga berhak mencari dan memastikan kalau Luhan baik-baik saja. Permisi."

"PARK YOOCHUN KEMBALI!"

Yoochun meninggalkan ruangan Sehun dan mengabaikan panggilan dari bosnya yang terdengar begitu marah. Sengaja mendorong kasar kursi sehingga menghasilkan suara debuman yang kuat di dalam ruangan Sehun.

"Kau juga bisa memecatku bos. Terimakasih." Timpal Shindong yang juga meninggalkan ruangan menyisakan Kai, Sehun dan Max saat ini.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan mencarinya?" Max masih bertanya berharap bosnya merubah keputusan keras kepalanya dan berbalik menyerah untuk memberi perintah mencari keberadaan istrinya.

"Tidak."

Sontak jawaban Sehun membuat tak hanya Max menggeram marah. Kai juga merasakannya, hanya saja Kai masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas jika nada Sehun bergetar, menandakan bahwa Sehun hanya sedang kembali berpura-pura untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya walau hanya sedikit untuk Luhan.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi. Terimakasih untuk segala yang telah kau ajarkan dan berikan pada kami bos. Sampai jumpa."

Dan dengan kepergian Max dari ruangannya. Maka Sehun secara resmi kehilangan ketiga " _kaki tangan"_ nya sedikit mengepal marah. sebelum matanya mencari keberadaan Kai dan menatapnya "Kenapa kau masih disini? Cepat pergi dan ikut bersama teman-temanmu!"

"Aku tetap disini bos."

Mendengar penuturan Kai yang mengatakan akan tinggal sedikit banyak membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya. Karena selama ini Kai sangat _pro_ pada Luhan, apapun yang terjadi pada Luhan, apapun yang menyakiti Luhan dan kemanapun Luhan pergi. Kai akan selalu berada disana bersama Luhan. membantahnya dan tak pernah mendengarkan perintahnya.

Namun saat dia mengatakan akan tetap disini bersama dirinya, tentu membuat Sehun menatap bertanya padanya "Kenapa?"

Terdengar Kai menghela nafasnya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk menatap Sehun yang masih melihat ke arahnya "Entahlah. Aku tetap kecewa padamu bos. Hanya saja aku rasa tiga orang yang mencari Luhan lebih dari cukup. Tugasku hanya mengawasimu dan memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Karena jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu maka hidup Luhan berakhir."

"Aku permisi." Gumamnya sedikit membungkuk dan tak lama meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya menatap kosong ke depan dengan tangan mengepal erat. Membiarkan kejahatan dan emosinya menguasai. Sampai nanti pada akhirnya dia harus menyesal karena tak ada disamping Luhan saat pria cantiknya membutuhkan.

" _Aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja sayang."_

Katanya menatap foto Luhan yang berada di ruang kerjanya. Sedikit mengusapnya lembut dan penuh rindu "Kau akan lebih aman berada disana daripada bersamaku disini. Aku tetap mengawasimu sayang." Ujarnya berkata lirih dan tak lama membalikan foto Luhan.

Sedikit terdiam dan tak mau perasaan rindu menguasainya. Karena jika sampai rasa rindu Sehun pada istrinya berada pada puncaknya. Maka sudah dipastikan semua pertahanan yang ia bangun akan seketika runtuh dan berakhir berlari ke tempat istrinya berada. Membuat keadaan kembali berbahaya untuk istrinya dan-… _Sehun tidak menginginkan hal itu._

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

" _Ziyu eomma?"_

Merasa namanya dipanggil membuat seorang pria yang sedang bebas tugas dari pekerjaannya sebagai dokter menoleh dan sedikit mengernyit mendapati seorang gadis kecil yang memegang boneka besar di tangannya tengah mendongak dan memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung yang sama dengan Luhan.

Luhan sendiri masih bertanya-tanya siapa gadis yang terlihat begitu kurus dengan wajah memucat yang sedang memanggilnya. Berniat berjongkok dan bertanya sebelum sang ibu datang dan memanggil putri kecil

"Kim Taerin."

 _Taerin?_

Merasa begitu familiar dengan nama Taerin membuat Luhan semakin bertanya dan begitu terkejut mendapati sang ibu yang kini memandangnya sama terkejut namun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum yang sama-sama menandakan kalau keduanya memang saling mengenal.

"Oh yujin."

"Dokter Oh."

Keduanya pun saling memeluk sekilas dengan senyum di wajah mereka, mengingat bahwa satu-satunya yang menjadi alasan mereka saling mengenal adalah karena Kim Taerin – _putri Oh Yujin-_ berteman dekat dengan Ziyu – _Putra Luhan-_

.

"Aku hampir tak mengenal Taerin. Dia sudah sangat besar."

"Dan pucat." Timpal sang ibu dengan nada begitu lirih dan mengkhwatirkan sesuatu.

Saat ini kedua pria dan wanita yang memang saling mengenal karena putra dan putri mereka berteman, memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kafe kecil yang berada di pusat kota untuk sekedar berbincang dan bertanya kabar. Membiarkan sang putri kecil bermain sementara kedua orang dewasa memperhatikannya dari jauh.

" _Ya_ Kau benar. Taerin terlihat sangat pucat dan kehilangan banyak berat badan. Aku hampir tidak mengenalinya jika bukan karena kau yujina. Putrimu sedang sakit?"

Yujin hanya tersenyum sekilas sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan Luhan-…Dia jelas sekali melihat jika ada sesuatu yang salah pada Yujin yang ia kenal sebagai wanita yang bersemangat dan suka tertawa. Hampir tak pernah menunjukkan rasa sedihnya bahkan saat sang putri menjerit kencang dan marah ketika tubuh Ziyu dimasukkan kedalam tanah tepat satu tahun yang lalu.

"Luhan. Aku mohon tolong selamatkan putriku." Katanya menggenggam tangan Luhan terlampau erat membuat Luhan sedikit bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

.

 _Awalnya putriku hanya demam. Dokter mendiagnosa memang hanya demam. Tapi setelah aku membawa Taerin ke rumah sakit. Semuanya berubah. Putriku mengalami gejala yang aneh setelah tiga bulan pengobatan di rumah sakit tempat aku membawanya. Demamnya memang hilang, tapi setelah itu tubuhnya menjadi lemas dan Taerin akan pingsan jika dia kelelahan. Putriku memuntahkan darah hampir tiga bulan ini Luhan. Rambutnya mengalami kerontokan yang parah. Dia sakit dan dokter yang merawatnya sama sekali tak mau memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada putriku._

 _Dan kenapa kau tidak diberitahu?_

 _Mereka bilang Taerin mendapatkan pengobatan gratis yang diberikan yayasan dari penyumbang terbesar di rumah sakit. Dan karena itu, mereka memintaku untuk tidak banyak bertanya dan hanya memberikan obat yang mereka berikan untuk Taerin. Aku ingin sekali membawa Taerin berobat ke tempat lain, tapi aku tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun semenjak kematian suamiku. Taerin akan menjalani operasi minggu depan. Aku takut Luhan-…Aku tahu sesuatu terjadi pada putriku._

 _Dilihat dari gejalanya. Kondisi putrimu memang harus ditindaklanjuti dengan operasi. Jadi biarkan Taerin menjalani operasinya._

 _Tidak-….Aku tidak mau Taerin dioperasi oleh mereka._

 _Mereka?_

 _Ya-…Dokter yang bekerja disana terlihat begitu mengerikan dan sama sekali tak memberitahu kondisi putra dan putri kami._

 _Kami?_

 _Luhan-..Bukan hanya Taerin yang mengalami kondisi seperti ini. awalnya mereka demam lalu akan berakhir harus di operas. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?_

 _Apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti._

 _Terhitung sudah lima belas anak dalam enam bulan terakhir anak kecil berusia sama dengan Taerin meninggal karena gejala yang sama dengan yang putriku alami._

"Lima belas anak?"

Luhan sedang dalam perjalanannya ke rumah sakit tempat Taerin di periksa, merasa ada yang tidak benar dengan prosedur pengobatan untuk Taerin terlebih saat tahu tempat dimana Taerin menjalani pengobatan.

 _Dimana Taerin menjalani pengobatannya?_

 _Sejong Hospital._

 _Sejong hospital? Dia merupakan anak rumah sakit dari Seoul Hospital._

 _Aku tahu Luhan. maka dari itu aku mempercayakan putriku di rawat disana, mengingat kau bekerja sebagai dokter bedah di Seoul Hospital. Aku tidak pernah meragukannya sampai kondisi putriku menjadi seperti ini. Dan keyakinanku bertambah saat mereka mengatakan siapa penyumbang terbesar untuk Sejong hospital_

 _Siapa?_

 _Sehun._

 _Dan Sehun yang kau maksud adalah?_

 _Oh Sehun-…Suamimu Luhan._

"Sehun?"

 _Ckit…!_

Luhan menghentikan mobilnya dan memasuki rumah sakit yang entah mengapa terasa seperti pemakaman dengan orang-orang yang berjalan di dalamnya.

Mengabaikan perasaannya yang begitu mengganjal. Luhan terus menjalani tempat pendaftaran dan segera menyapa petugas yang kini melihat ke arahnya.

"Selamat siang Tuan. Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Dokter Oh Luhan-…Seoul Hospital."

Luhan menunjukkan _ID Card_ nya membuat si pegawai wanita seketika membungkukan badannya menyapa dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit utama dan merupakan induk dari Sejong Hospital.

"Selamat pagi dokter Oh. ada yang bisa saya bantu."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan ketua dokter bedah di Sejong Hospital."

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji."

"Janji? Sejak kapan sesama dokter bedah dari rumah sakit yang sama harus membuat janji untuk bertemu?"

Si pegawai wanita tampak salah tingkah dengan pertanyaan Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin mengernyit menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan sistem yang diberlakukan di Sejong Hospital.

"Jadi siapa ketua dokter bedah di Sejong Hospital?" gumam Luhan kembali bertanya dan sedikit tidak sabar kali ini. "Jadi katakan padaku siapa dokter bedah yang bertanggung jawab di Se-…"

"Aku orangnya. Ada apa mencariku?"

Luhan seketika menoleh mendengar suara yang berasal di belakangnya dan lagi-…Dia kembali terkejut mendapati seorang wanita muda yang berasal dari universitas yang sama tengah berdiri menyeringai menatap ke arahnya.

"Jung Soojung?"

"Ya. Lu-Han" katanya mendesis dan menyapa Luhan yang masih menatapnya tak berkedip.

Keduanya menatap cukup lama sampai akhirnya Luhan menyadari kalau tidak seharusnya Soojung berada dan bekerja di Seoul hospital maupun Sejong Hospital. Bukan karena wanita muda didepannya tidak berbakat. Justru sebaliknya-…Luhan mengenal Soojung sebagai penemu bahan-bahan yang berpotensi menjadi obat baru. Membuat wanita muda didepannya begitu terobsesi dan melakukan segala cara agar dunia medis mengakuinya.

Di semester akhir Soojung dinyatakan tidak lulus dan dikeluarkan secara tidak hormat karena menggunakan bahan berbahaya yang tidak memiliki izin untuk diberikan pada pasien pengidap kanker di rumah sakit tempatnya menjadi _resident_ dan sejak saat itu, Soojung tidak diterima dimanapun mengingat obsesi dan kemampuan yang dia miliki digunakan untuk hal yang membahayakan hidup seseorang.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar namamu berada dalam _list_ dokter bedah di Seoul maupun Sejong Hospital. Apa yang kau lakukan Soojung _-ssi?"_

"Seharusnya dokter Jung." Katanya mengoreksi dan berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tidak dipekerjakan oleh _Management_ mu. Aku bekerja sebagai dokter yang bekerja dibawah _Management_ yang sanggup membayar mahal untukku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki kewenangan untuk memberitahumu dokter Oh." Katanya melenggang pergi menjauhi Luhan membuat Luhan semakin tak mengerti bagaimana sistem yang diberlakukan di Sejong Hospital.

"Kim Taerin." Katanya sedikit berteriak membuat Soojung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku ingin melihat catatan kesehatan Kim Taerin. Berikan padaku dan aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan bagaimana bisa kau bekerja di rumah sakit sekelas Sejong Hospital."

Soojung pun sedikit mengepalkan tangannya sebelum akhirnya tertawa dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas dadanya "Apa kau sedang mengancamku?"

"Ya!"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Tok..tok…_

Saat ini Luhan sudah berada kembali di rumah Taerin, membawa catatan kesehatan Taerin setelah sebelumnya bersitegang dengan Soojung-…Dokter yang Luhan ketahui sama sekali tak memiliki izin untuk melakukan praktiknya sebagai dokter.

"Luhan bagaimana? Apa kau mendapatakan catatan kesehatan putriku?"

Luhan sedikit menatap diam teman lamanya, sampai akhirnya menunjukkan selembar kertas pada Yujin "Aku mendapatkannya. Hanya saja semua normal." katanya menyeruak masuk dan menjelaskan pada Yujin mengenai keadaan putrinya.

"Nomal ? Putriku sekarat Luhan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya."

"Apa dokter Jung Soojung yang menangani Taerin?"

"Ya...dia yang menangani putriku dan semua anak yang aku katakan memiliki gejala yang sama dengan Taerin meninggal di tangannya."

Luhan kembali membaca catatan kesehatan Taerin dan mengumpat kesal merasa ada yang disembunyikan darinya "Dimana putrimu?"

"Dia baru saja istirahat. Aku memberikannya vitamin yang diberikan oleh rumah sakit. Dia selalu merasa lebih baik setelah meminum vitamin yang di berikan untuk-..."

" _EOMMA APPO!"_

Baik Yujin maupun Luhan-...Keduanya sontak menoleh dan begitu berjengit mendengar teriakan kesakitan yang Taerin keluarkan. Membuat kedua orang dewasa tersebut segera menghampiri Taerin dan

"Astaga Taerinna!.."

Yujin begitu terkejut melihat putrinya kembali mengeluarkan darah dan menggeliat di atas kasurnya. Membuatnya berlari dan memeluk Taerin yang masih meronta kesakitan di pelukannya.

"Eomma sakit….sakit!"

"Iya nak. Taerin akan baik-baik saja Eomma janji-..."

"SAKIT EOMMA!"

"LUHAN AKU MOHON LAKUKAN SESUATU!"

Insting Luhan sebagai dokter pun bekerja, dia mencari ke sekeliling kamar Taerin yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam obat dan injeksi. Matanya mencari dan begitu lega menemukan injeksi penghilang sakit yang terdapat di kamar Taerin.

"Pegang Taerin." gumam Luhan menyobek suntikan yang dia temukan dengan giginya lalu memasukkan injeksi kedalam suntikan dan tak lama berlari mendekati ibu dan anak yang masih saling memeluk di tempat tidur Taerin.

"Taerin sayang. Maafkan Luhan, ini akan sedikit sakit." gumamnya dan tak lama

" _Eomma!"_

Teriakan Taerin pun melemah dan seketika terkulai lemas di pelukan ibunya.

"Dia tertidur. Kita bisa membaringkannya." gumam Luhan mengambil alih tubuh mungil Taerin dan membaringkannya ke tempat tidur.

"Apa ini?"

Mata Luhan tak sengaja melihat obat-obatan yang tak seharusnya berada di kamar Taerin membuatnya begitu terkejut dan seketika bertanya pada Yujin.

"Oh Yujin!"

Yujin sedikit tersentak menyadari nada Luhan yang begitu menuntutnya. Membuatnya berdebar menebak kalau obat yang selama ini dia berikan untuk putrinya adalah obat yang berbahaya.

"Itu vitamin yang selama ini aku berikan untuk Taerin. Dokter Jung yang memberikannya untuk Taerin."

Luhan semakin menggenggam erat botol kecil tersebut dan

" _Sial!"_

Dia mengumpat marah lalu kembali meninggalkan rumah Yujin untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

"JUNG SOOJUNG!"

Malam sudah berganti dan seharian ini Luhan sama sekali tidak beristirahat. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Taerin pagi ini, Luhan dikejutkan dengan beberapa fakta tentang pengobatan pada anak seusia Taerin yang orang tuanya tak memiliki biaya untuk mengobati putra dan putri mereka.

"JUNG SOOJUNG!"

Luhan kembali berteriak mengabaikan seluruh petugas keamanan yang berusaha menghentikannya. Berniat menemukan Soojung dan bertanya mengapa ia memberikan bahan berbahaya – _sama sekali bukan vitamin-_ untuk Taerin di usianya yang masih kanak-kanak.

"Lepaskan aku sialan!"

Luhan menghempas tangan petugas keamanan yang mencengkram lengannya dan harus kembali bersusah payah berjalan ke ruangan Soojung dengan para petugas keamanan yang entah mengapa semakin banyak seiring dengan kedatangannya untuk kedua kalinya ke Sejong hospital hari ini.

"Jangan membuat keributan. Anda harus segera pergi darisini."

"Aku dokter disini! Jadi jangan mencoba mengaturku."

"JUNG SOO-.. _astaga!_ Aku bilang LEPASKAN AKU." Gumam Luhan menggeram dan tak lama

 _BUGH…!_

Luhan benar-benar membuat keributan kali ini, dia memukul salah satu penjaga membuat tiga penjaga lain yang melihatnya terpancing emosi dan akan melakukan segala cara untuk membawa Luhan menjauh dari keributan yang dia buat.

"Sialan!"

Salah satu penjaga yang terpancing emosinya menggeram marah melihat Luhan yang dengan santai kembali melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. membuatnya seketika berlari dengan tangan yang mengepal erat begitu marah melihat sosok yang diperintahkan tidak boleh memasuki Sejong hospital kembali meracau di rumah sakit.

"BRENGSEK! CEPAT BERHENTI!" gumamnya berteriak sebelum mengepalkan erat tangannya dan

 _BUGH…!_

Luhan memang mendengar suara pukulan, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak merasa sakit. Sebaliknya-…dia merasa sangat baik sampai dia mendengar sebuah suara yang teramat familiar untuknya.

"MUNDUR!"

Luhan sedikit menoleh dan begitu tercengang melihat tiga anak buah suaminya yang sangat loyal pada suaminya kini membuat formasi berjejer ke samping agar tak ada yang bisa mendekati dirinya walau hanya satu langkah.

"Kalian?"

"Hay Luhan. kami juga merindukanmu." Timpal Yoochun mengerling Luhan dan tak lama kembali fokus pada penjaga kesehatan yang terlalu tangguh untuk dikatakan penjaga keamanan sekelas rumah sakit.

"SIAPA KALIAN?"

"Kami yang harusnya bertanya, bos kami adalah dokter di rumah sakit ini. Kenapa kalian mencekal kedatangannya?"

"Kami diperintahkan untuk tidak membiarkan pria dibelakang kalian memasuki rumah sakit!"

Luhan yang mendengarnya pun sedikit terpancing emosinya, berniat bertanya mendekati kerumunan penjaga sebelum Max dan Shindong menahannya untuk tidak berbuat keributan lebih banyak "SIAPA YANG MEMBERI PERINTAH PADA KALIAN!"

" _Wow…wow._ Ada keributan apa ini?"

Seketika suara teriakan Luhan teredam, karena penjaga yang sedari tadi melarangnya masuk terlihat membungkuk dan menyambut kedatangan seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakang Luhan dan ketiga anak buah suaminya.

Merasa mengenali suara pria yang baru saja menginterupsi kekacauan yang terjadi, membuat Luhan, Max, Yoochun dan Shindong menoleh. Keempatnya cukup terkejut mendapati pria paruh baya yang merupakan " _iblis'_ dari dunia yang Sehun jalani berdiri didepan mereka.

"KAU!"

"Halo Luhan. Lama tidak bertemu."

Adalah Park Youngmin-… Pria yang menemukan Sehun dan membesarkan Sehun dengan caranya yang keji dan tak berperasaan, membuat Sehun memiliki karakter menakutkan dan tak segan membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan dan uang.

Luhan tidak pernah menyukai pria tua didepannya. Membuatnya selalu begitu marah dan untuk pertama kalinya ingin membunuh seseorang agar berhenti mengusik kehidupan suaminya dan tak lagi mempengaruhi apa yang sudah menjadi keputusan Sehun selama ini.

"Selamat malam direktur Park."

Luhan sedikit membelalak melihat ketiga anak buah Sehun kini memberi hormat pada pria bajingan yang sepertinya merupakan dalang dari semua kekacauan ini. membuatnya nafasnya begitu memburu dan menatap marah pada Youngmin yang kini menyeringai puas melihat ketiga kaki kanan Sehun membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Harusnya aku tidak terkejut mendapati dirimu disini."

"Seharusnya begitu." Timpal Youngmin membuat Luhan semakin mengepalkan erat tangannya.

"Apa kau penyebabnya?"

"Aku melakukan apa?"

"APA KAU ADALAH PENYEBAB KEMATIAN YANG TERJADI PADA BALITA SELAMA ENAM BULAN TERAKHIR INI?!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak Luhan. Ini bisnis."

"DEMI TUHAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PARK YOUNGMIN!"

Luhan benar-benar akan berlari ke arah pria tua didepannya dan akan menghajar telak wajahnya kalau Max dan Yoochun tak menahan kedua lengannya terlampau erat membuatnya menggeram dan menatap marah pada kedua anak buah Sehun yang entah mengapa bisa berada disini malam ini.

"LEPAS!"

"Luhan aku mohon." Gumam Shindong berujar lirih menatap Luhan yang benar-benar terbakar malam ini.

"Kami mencoba menolong mereka. tapi kebanyakan tidak bertahan. Jadi jangan salahkan kami. Beruntung aku memiliki Soojung dan timnya yang selalu mencari cara baru untuk membuat seluruh pasiennya bertahan lama. Walau kebanyakan dari mereka akan meninggal karena efek sampingnya. Aku mengalami banyak kerugian, tapi terimakasih untuk suamimu yang membiayai semua bisnis menyenangkan ini. Jadi aku sarankan padamu untuk tidak terlalu ikut campur atau kau akan menerima akibatnya."

Park Youngmin merubah nadanya dari mengejek Luhan menjadi terdengar berat dan begitu serius, seolah memperingatkan Luhan untuk tidak mencampuri bisnisnya lalu pergi melenggang begitu saja dengan Soojung yang mengikutinya di samping.

Luhan masih meronta di pegangan Max dan Yoochun sedikit mengumpat dan bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan pria tua itu berbuat lebih jauh lagi dengan bisnisnya di rumah sakit ini

" _Ah…_ Aku lupa mengingatkan padamu kalau saat ini statusmu dinonaktifkan di Seoul Hospital. Jadi kau tidak memiliki kewenangan untuk mencari tahu apa yang dikerjakan oleh Soojung-..Entah pasien yang ia tangani atau terapi yang diberikan. Ini peringatan lagi untukmu dokter Oh." katanya kembali membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap Luhan dan memperingatkan Luhan agar tidak berbuat hal yang bisa merugikan bisnisnya.

"DENGARKAN AKU PARK YOUNGMIN! APAPUN YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN. AKU BERSUMPAH TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TINGGAL DIAM! CAMKAN ITU!"

Youngmin mendengar ancaman Luhan, membuatnya menatap Soojung dan sedikit menggeram karena Soojung sama sekali tidak memberikan hasil pada percobaan yang sedang mereka lakukan "Kau harus cepat. Jika Luhan ikut campur dan beritanya tersebar. Kau hancur."

Soojung pun hanya menelan ancaman untuknya bagai pil pahit. Sedikit mengepalkan tangannya lalu membungkuk mengantar kepergian pria yang memberinya pekerjaan ini "Saya mengerti direktur." Katanya membalas dan tak lama kembali berjalan ke ruangannya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda karena kehadiran Luhan yang tak terduga hari ini.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Tap..tap..tap.._

"BOS!"

Mendengar panggilan untuknya membuat pria tampan yang sedang berada di arena tembak sedikit terganggu dan membuka pelindung telinga serta kacamata khususnya untuk menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ada masalah apa? Kenapa berteriak?"

Sehun - _Pria tampan yang memiliki segudang kesempurnaan di fisiknya_ \- menatap Jongin – _pria berkulit tan yang sudah bekerja untuknya cukup lama_ -

"Luhan!"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun tentang Luhan saat ini." katanya menatap marah pada Jongin yang kembali mengganggu fokusnya dengan menyebut nama Luhan disaat dirinya sedang menghabiskan me time miliknya di arena tembak.

"Memikirkan pria cantikku hanya membuatku lemah." gumamnya menambahkan dan bersiap kembali memakai pelindung telinganya sampai.

"LUHAN DAN DIREKTUR PARK BERTEMU!"

Sehun merasa tangannya yang sedang memegang senjata melemas, berharap telinganya salah mendengar -atau- berharap Jongin hanya menyampaikan omong kosong mengenai Luhan dan pria tua yang membesarkannya.

"Direktur Park yang kau maksud adalah Park Young Min?"

Kai mengangguk sebagai jawaban membuat Sehun terlihat bertanya dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan di Gangneung?"

" _eh?"_

Kai tak sengaja menyuarakan kebingungannya saat Sehun menebak dengan benar keberadaan Luhan dan Park Youngmin saat ini. Membuatnya sedikit menghela senang nafasnya menyadari bos nya tak pernah benar-benar mengabaikan keberadaan istrinya. Terbukti dari caranya menebak dengan tepat keberadaan Luhan saat ini.

"Entahlah bos. Apapun yang terjadi disana. Itu bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk Luhan. Max mengatakan akan terjadi hal buruk jika Luhan terus menerus ikut campur dengan hal yang berkaitan dengan direktur disana."

"Kenapa kau selalu terlibat."

Sehun menggeram, membuang semua peralatan menembaknya dan segera menatap Jongin dengan wajah khas seorang Oh Sehun jika sedang mengkhawatirkan istrinya.

"Siapkan mobil!" katanya memberitahu Kai yang segera bergegas saat mendengar perintah dari Sehun.

..

..

..

"Luhan. Bisakah kau tidak mencampuri bisnis Direktur Park? Ini demi kebaikanmu?"

"Kebaikanku? Kalian semua benar-benar monster mengerikan!" katanya berteriak histeris tak mau sama sekali disentuh oleh Max dan yang lain karena begitu marah pada semua yang berkaitan dengan Park Youngmin.

"Kami benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang mereka kerjakan Luhan. Kami dan Sehun sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-…"

"DIAM!"

Luhan kembali berteriak dan tak lama berjalan cepat dengan membawa jarum suntik beserta wadahnya berniat untuk mengambil darah Taerin dan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya Soojung lakukan pada tubuh mungil teman mendiang putranya.

 _Tok…Tok.._

Luhan mengetuk pintu rumah Taerin agak kasar, membuat Max dan kedua temannya hanya bisa memperhatikan Luhan yang terlihat begitu murka dan sangat marah.

 _Cklek..!_

"Luhan? kau datang lagai? Ada apa? Siapa mereka?" gumam Yujin bertanya membuat Luhan sedikit menoleh marah pada ketiga anak buahnya lalu kemudian berusaha tersenyum menjelaskan pada Yujin.

"Abaikan mereka. Dimana putrimu?"

"Taerin baru saja selesai makan. Ada apa? Putriku baik-baik saja kan?" katanya bertanya begitu khawatir karena Luhan terlihat sangat marah seperti sesuatu sedang terjadi.

"Aku janji Taerin akan baik-baik saja. Tapi untuk saat ini aku perlu mengambil darah putrimu. Bisakah?"

Yujin menatap ragu pada Luhan, kemudian menoleh ke tempat putrinya yang sedang bermain dengan anjing kecilnya lalu tak lama kembali menatap Luhan yang terlihat memohon "Untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Taerin dengan tim medisku. Bolehkah?"

"Ya- _ya…_ Tentu saja jika itu bisa menolong putriku. Tapi dia sangat benci melihat jarum suntik Luhan."

Luhan kemudian sedikit mengintip ke tempat Taerin berada. Merasa begitu tak tega harus melihat gadis seusia putranya yang sedang senang bermain harus terlihat begitu memucat walau senyum terus terlihat di wajah cantiknya "Biar aku mencoba." Katanya meyakinkan Yujin yang terlihat mengerti dan mengangguk mengijinkan "Lakukanlah. Aku mempercayaimu dokter Oh."

Luhan pun sedikit tersenyum getir saat Yujin memanggilnya dengan nama profesinya. Membuatnya merasa begitu merasa bersalah pada seluruh orang tua yang kehilangan putra dan putri mereka karena perbuatan suaminya.

 _Karena sekali lagi-…Disaat Luhan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembuhkan dan menyelamatkan seseorang. Maka Sehun datang dengan tujuan yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengannya. Membuatnya harus menahan rasa gundah untuk tidak memaki Sehun karena secara tidak langsung suaminya terlibat untuk seluruh kejadian yang terjadi di tempat peristirahatan putra mereka. Dan mengetahui hal itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Luhan harus kembali menelan kekecewaan karena pekerjaan yang dilakukan suaminya._

"Hey cantik."

Merasa kehadiran seseorang di tempatnya bermain membuat gadis kecil berusia enam tahun yang sedang bermain dengan anjing kecilnya sedikit menoleh dan tersenyum berbinar melihat pria cantik yang merupakan ibu teman dekatnya datang untuk bermain.

"Ziyu eomma!"

" _Ya_ cantik. Ini Ziyu eomma." gumam Luhan sedikit menatap Taerin dan berjongkok didepan gadis kecil yang lehernya dililitkan syal dengan topi kecil yang menyembunyikan rambutnya yang mulai menipis.

"Kau sedang bermain nak?" katanya merapikan anak rambut Taerin yang terlihat membuat Taerin semakin mengagumi wajah cantik Luhan dengan jarak sedekat ini dengannya.

" _hmm.._ Dengan bubu."

"Bubu?"

"Anjing kecilku. Seperti Vivi."

" _ah…_ Kau benar seperti Vivi."

Luhan tak bisa menyembunyikan suara tercekatnya menyadari kalau sedari kecil Ziyu dan Taerin memang sudah memiliki anjing kesayangan mereka yang diberikan oleh ayah mereka masing-masing.

Tapi Vivi -anjing kesayangan Ziyu- tidak seberuntung bubu yang masih dirawat baik oleh majikannya. Karena setelah kepergian Ziyu, Luhan sama sekali tak mau melihat apalagi mengurus anjing kecil yang memiliki usia sama dengan putranya.

"Zi eomma…"

Luhan sedikit mengerjap mencegah air matanya terjatuh lalu kemudian menatap Taerin yang kini mengusap sayang wajah Luhan "Zi eomma merindukan Ziyu ya?" katanya bertanya terlalu polos membuat pertahanan Luhan berada pada batasnya.

" _hmm._." katanya tercekat dan membiarkan air matanya menetes cepat membasahi pipinya.

"Jangan menangis." gumam Taerin menghapus air mata Luhan melihatnya dengan sayang "Eomma bilang Ziyu sudah senang berada di samping Tuhan. Ziyu juga sudah memiliki banyak teman disana. Dan suatu saat nanti Taerin akan menyusul Ziyu untuk bermain bersama dengan Ziyu."

Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan tangan mungil di wajahnya. Merasa begitu tersiksa dengan seluruh ucapan Taerin yang begitu memukul telak batinnya.

"Kenapa kau pintar sekali nak." gumam Luhan mengecup sayang kening Taerin dan tak lama menggenggam jemari Taerin yang terasa begitu kecil di genggamannya.

"Kim Taerin."

"Ya."

"Suatu saat nanti mungkin kau memang akan bermain bersama Ziyu. Tapi untuk saat ini kau masih harus menjaga ibumu. Jadi apa kau mau membantu dokter?" katanya tersenyum membuat Taerin mengangguk bersemangat.

"Tentu saja dokter Oh. Taerin juga ingin menjadi dokter." katanya bersemangat membuat Luhan berjanji untuk tidak membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Taerin.

"Kalau begitu dokter mohon agar Taerin menahan sakitnya. Sebentar saja."

" _eomma…_ "

Taerin seketika meringis ketakutan memanggil ibunya saat melihat Luhan mengeluarkan jarum suntik yang sangat ia benci.

"Sebentar saja nak."

"eomma!"

Taerin mulai menjerit membuat Yujin segera berlari menghampiri putrinya dan membantu Luhan untuk mengambil darah putrinya.

"Eomma disini nak. Dokter hanya mengambil sedikit. Rasanya seperti bubu menggigitmu sayang."

" _sirheo!."_

Taerin semakin memberontak membuat kedua orang dewasa didepannya tak memiliki pilihan lain dan

 _Sleb..!_

"EOMMA!"

Luhan menggenggam kencang lengan Taerin membuat gadis kecil itu menjerit memilukan saat Luhan mengambil darahnya.

"Maaf Taerin sayang. Dokter janji kau tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi." .

Dan setelah berhasil memasukkan darah Taerin ke dalam tabung, Luhan mencium sekilas kening Taerin lalu kembali berlari ke luar rumah Taerin dan Yujin.

"Luhan kau mau kemana?"

Luhan hanya menatap tajam ke seluruh anak buah suaminya. Berusaha mengabaikan pertanyaan Max dan kedua temannya yang lain, dengan langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan

 _Brrmm..!_

Dia begitu saja meninggalkan satu kelompok yang membuatnya sangat marah hari ini.

"Cepar kita ikuti Luhan."

Yoochun dan Shindong pun segera memasuki mobil dan tak lama

 _Brrmmm..!_

Ketiga mobil itu mengejar mobil Luhan yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Serahkan hasil darahnya ke Seoul Hospital."

Saat ini Luhan sedang berada di laboratorium di rumah sakit yang berada tak jauh dari tempat tinggal Taerin. Dia menyerahkan _sample_ darah Taerin dan meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk mengirimnya ke Seoul Hospital agar Minseok atau Chanyeol bisa membacakan hasil darah Taerin dengan pasti.

"Berapa lama aku bisa mendapatkan hasilnya?"

"Paling cepat besok pagi dan paling lambat Lusa. Tergantung bagaimana respon dari dokter yang menerima hasil lab yang kami kirimkan lewat _fax."_

"Aku akan menghubungi temanku. Aku mohon jangan sampai tertukar."

"Tenang saja. Semua hasilnya akan sesuai dengan _sample."_

"Terimakasih." Gumam Luhan dan tak lama merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel yang sudah tiga hari ini ia matikan.

Luhan menyalakan ponselnya dengan cepat dan sedikit tersenyum mengetahui nama Baekhyun adalah yang paling banyak menghubunginya. Merasa begitu putus asa pada suaminya karena sama sekali tidak menghubunginya dan sedikit bertanya kenapa Kyungsoo juga tak menghubunginya.

Dan merasa tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan adik dan suaminya, membuat Luhan mengabaikannya dan segera menekan nomor sahabatnya.

Luhan masih menunggu nada sambung dari Baekhyun sampai

" _LUHAN!"_

Luhan menjauhkan telinganya dari ponselnya merasa suara Baekhyun begitu marah karena dirinya menghilang begitu saja.

"Baek…Aku merindukanmu."

" _MERINDUKANKU DAN KAU MENGHILANG BEGITU SAJA. KAU PEMBOHONG MENYEBALKAN OH LUHAN!"_

" _Baek…"_

Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah karena sama sekali tak memberitahukan kabarnya pada sahabat terbaiknya, membuat suara di sebrang sana terdengar menghela dalam nafasnya tanda bahwa ia sangat kecewa pada Luhan.

" _Kau baik-baik saja kan?"_

"Fisik sehat. Batinku yang hancur." Katanya berkata jujur berniat tak mau membohongi sahabatnya lagi.

" _Luhan jangan membuatku takut. Kau ada dimana?"_

"Aku berada di Gangneung hampir seminggu ini."

" _Gangnenun? Ziyu?"_

"Ya. Aku merindukan putraku."

" _Sendiri?"_

"Awalnya sendiri. Lalu tiba-tiba semuanya datang dan membuat kepalaku sakit."

" _Apa Sehun mengganggumu?"_

"Bukan Sehun. Dia bahkan sama sekali tak datang mencariku."

" _Brengsek!"_

"Ya. Dia brengsek." Gumam Luhan membenarkan membuat suasana menjadi hening sesaat.

"Baek."

" _Ada apa Lu?"_

"Apa aku boleh meminta tolong padamu."

" _Apapun. Katakan."_

"Katakan pada ayahmu untum mengaktifkan statusku sebagai dokter bedah di Seoul Hospital. Ini penting."

" _Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"_

"Banyak hal terjadi disini Baek. Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu."

" _Sayangnya aku punya banyak waktu. Katakan intinya dan aku mendengarkan."_

"Kau tahu Sejong Hospital?"

" _Tentu saja. Apa kau berada disana saat ini?"_

"Ya aku disini."

" _Lalu ?"_

"Apa kau tahu kalau selama enam bulan terakhir ini sudah lima belas anak dari keluarga tak mampu meninggal dunia?"

" _MWO? BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN? AKU TIDAK MENERIMA LAPORAN SEPERTI ITU LU."_

"Aku juga terkejut dan sedang berusaha mencari tahu penyebabnya. Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu. Statusku harus segera aktif sebagai dokter di Seoul Hospital."

" _Ya itu perkara mudah. Tapi apa kau baik sendirian disana? Apa aku perlu datang dan membantu?"_

"Tidak sekarang Baek. Aku masih bisa menanganinya."

" _Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan segera mengaktifkan statusmu baby Lu."_

Luhan pun sedikit tersenyum dan perlahan berjalan keluar menuju lobi utama tempat mobilnya berada "Gomawo _Baby hyun."_ Katanya membalas membuat suara Baekhyun terdengar tertawa senang karenanya.

" _Apapun untukmu."_

"Apa aku boleh meminta satu hal lagi?"

" _Katakan. Aku mempunyai banyak waktu untuk semua permintaanmu."_

"Akan ada _fax_ yang dikirim ke Seoul Hospital malam ini dari _Hanyang Medical Laboratorium._ Apa kau bisa menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol dan meminta Chanyeol membacakan hasilnya untukku?"

" _Laboratorium? Hasil darah? Luhan kau baik-…"_

"Bukan milikku Baek. Aku sungguh baik."

" _Jika kau berbohong aku sungguh tidak akan memaafkanmu."_

"Aku tidak berbohong. Sungguh."

" _Baiklah. Aku akan meminta dokter jaga untuk menyerahkan fax yang masuk padaku."_

"Kau yang terbaik Byun Baekhyun." Gumam Luhan membuka melewati koridor utama dan masih sibuk melepas rindu dengan sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu."

" _Gila memikirkanmu."_

"Aku pulang nanti kita berdua akan berlibur bersama dengan Kyungsoo juga. oke?"

" _Bicara tentang Kyungsoo aku sudah tidak melihatnya belakangan ini. aku pikir dia bersamamu."_

Luhan pun sedikit mengernyit dan mau tak mau kembali sedikit bertanya-tanya karena memang Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menghubunginya tiga hari ini "Tidak terapi dengan Junmyeon juga?"

" _Nope. Mungkin dia sedang bersama Kai atau berlibur. Entahlah."_

Mencoba tidak menambah pikirannya membuat Luhan mengangguk setuju dan tertawa menyetujui ucapan sahabatnya "Kencan mungkin."

" _Ya benar. Dan setelahnya-…aku kembali ditinggal sendiri._ "

Luhan kembali tertawa mendengar gerutuan sahabatnya, sedikit mencari kunci mobilnya sebelum langkahnya terhenti melihat sosok yang sama sekali tak ia duga kini berdiri di depannya. Menatapnya tak berkedip dengan tatapan yang selalu membuatnya jatuh semakin dalam untuk mencintai pria yang beberapa hari ini mengabaikannya.

" _Lu?-…Luhan?"_

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi Baek. Sampai nanti." Katanya mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Baekhyun dan tak lama membalas pandangan pria yang begitu ia rindukan dan ia benci dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Aku ingin kita bicara."

Merasa nada pria tampan yang merupakan suaminya itu masih terdengar dingin membuat Luhan sedikit tertawa sengit sebelum memutuskan kontak mata dengan pria yang membuat hatinya hancur berkeping karena sikap dingin yang diberikan suaminya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak ingin." Gumam Luhan membalas suaminya dengan nada yang sama dingin. Berusaha tenang melewati suaminya sampai dia merasa lengannya di cengkram oleh pria disampingnya.

"Lepas."

Suara Luhan begitu tenang namun tersirat kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang begitu mendalam yang ditujukan untuk suaminya.

"Tidak sampai kita berbicara."

Luhan menghempas kasar tangan Sehun yang mencengkramnya lalu menatap berkilat pria yang terlalu ia cintai dengan hidupnya ini "BICARA APA ? MASIH INGIN MEMBASAH PERPISAHAN KITA? PERGI SAJA KAU SIALAN!"

Sehun sendiri hanya diam di tempatnya, menikmati hasil pekerjaannya yang sangat bagus dan bernilai di atas rata-rata karena telah berhasil membuat pria cantiknya begitu menderita dan begitu membencinya. Menikmati semua makian dan pukulan yang ia terima dari istrinya, sampai rasa khawatir mengganggunya karena pukulan Luhan semakin melemah.

"Aku lelah dan tidak sedang ingin bertengkar." Lirihnya berusaha kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sehun sampai Luhan merasa tubuhnya ditarik dan dalam sekejap sudah berada di pelukan hangat yang hanya bisa diberikan Sehun untuknya.

"Maaf."

Hanya satu kata itu yang berhasil meluncur dari mulut Sehun, membuat Luhan seketika memejamkan matanya mengutuk rasa sakit yang masih tak mau hilang dari hatinya. Mengingat bagaimana Sehun membuangnya beberapa hari ini, membawa wanita ke depannya dan mengatakan hal keji padanya membuat hati Luhan seolah tak ingin memaafkan secara mudah namun begitu rindu jika harus berjauhan.

"Kau brengsek kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu sayang. Maaf. Aku kembali melakukan semuanya tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu." Gumam Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membiarkan tubuh mungil istrinya bergetar karena Sehun tahu semua yang dihadapi Luhan beberapa hari ini begitu berat dan tak bisa diungkapkan sama sekali.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Kenapa kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama. Kenapa?!" katanya menggigit pundak Sehun sengaja membuat prianya kesakitan agar tahu betapa putus asanya Luhan tanpa Sehun bersamanya.

"Maaf Lu-…Maafkan aku."

Dan lagi-..Hanya untaian kata maaf yang bisa Sehun ucapkan. Merasa begitu bersalah membuat Luhan harus terlibat masalah yang bahkan lebih membahayakan dirinya daripada saat keduanya bertengkar.

"Maaf sayang." Sehun pun menangkup wajah Luhan, menghapus lembut air matanya dan tak lama mengecup lama bibir yang terus terisak dan terasa begitu dingin. Melumatnya lembut berniat berbagi kehangatan sampai akhirnya Sehun melepaskan pagutan mereka "Kita pulang _hmm.."_

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban, berusaha memberitahu suaminya karena terlalu banyak hal terjadi di kota tempat putra mereka beristirahat "Aku tidak bisa. Sayang aku bertemu dengan Taerin. Dia-…"

"Aku mohon kita harus segera pulang dan tidak mencampuri urusan Direktur Park."

Raut wajah Luhan seketika kembali mengeras, membuatnya sedikit tersadar jika kedatangan Sehun malam ini hanya untuk memintanya menjauh dari bajingan yang membesarkan Sehun sebagai pembunuh

"Kau sudah tahu dia disini?" katanya menatap sedikit marah pada Sehun yang terlihat ketakutan bertemu dengan Youngmin.

"Ya."

"Dan kedatangamu kesini hanya karena kau tahu aku dan bajingan tua itu bertemu?"

"Luhan aku-.."

"JAWAB AKU!" katanya melepas kasar pelukan suaminya dan kembali memandang berkilat pria di depannya.

"Ya."

"Bajingan! KAU PIKIR AKU AKAN MEMBIARKAN YOUNGMIN MELAKUKAN BISNIS MENGERIKANNYA DI RUMAH SAKIT?"

Sehun sudah menebak Luhan akan sangat marah padanya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika selain marah pria cantiknya terlihat begitu murka dan sangat ingin membalas entah apa yang dilakukan Youngmin saat ini.

"APA KAU TERLIBAT?"

"Luhan-…Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan."

"Bajingan itu melakukan bisnis dengan anak kecil seusia putra kita sebagai bahan percobaan mereka. Mereka pembunuh dan aku tidak akan membiarkan pembunuh menyentuh anak-anak seusia putra kita lagi. Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk-.."

"LUHAN!"

Kali ini Sehun yang berteriak, begitu ketakutan mendengar obsesi Luhan pada Mafia sekelas Youngmin yang tak akan segan membunuh siapapun yang menghalanginya. Membuat Sehun begitu ketakutan karena bisa kapan saja kehilangan Luhan jika dirinya lengah dan membiarkan Youngmi menyentuh prianya.

" _huh?_ Kenapa berteriak?" gumam Luhan merasa begitu marah pada Sehun saat ini.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat marah saat dia bilang kau yang membiayai semua percobaan mereka. Aku berusaha tidak percaya. Tapi apa yang aku lihat sekarang? Kau seperti terlibat dengan mereka."

"YA AKU TERLIBAT! KAU PUAS? SEKARANG AYO KITA PULANG." Katanya kembali berteriak dan mencengkram erat tangan Luhan sebelum

 _PLAK…..!_

Luhan menampar marah wajah Sehun-..membuat warna merah begitu terlihat di kulit pipi Sehun yang berwarna putih pucat.

Mata Luhan memanas, tangannya mengepal erat dengan nafas tersengal yang begitu terdengar. Sedikit tertawa sengit dan kembali menatap suaminya berkilat.

"KAU TERLIHAT SEPERTI MONSTER OH SEHUN!"

Dan setelah melontarkan kalimat _final_ yang menandakan kemarahan puncak pada suaminya. Luhan menyenggol kasar bahu Sehun dan

 _Brmmm…!_

Seketika menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan pria tampan yang kali ini merasa hatinya begitu diremat kencang saat kata-kata cacian yang begitu menggambarkan siapa dirinya terlontar tanpa keraguan dari bibir mungil pria cantiknya.

" _aku harus bagaimana."_

Sehun mendongakan wajahnya dan mengambil nafas sebanyaknya karena hatinya begitu sesak saat ini. Merasa begitu bingung dan putus asa saat dihadapkan pada pilihan antara istrinya dan pria yang membesarkannya.

 _Brak…_

Lututnya pun tak bisa lagi menopang berat tubuhnya, membuatnya terjatuh dan tertunduk masih tak tahu harus melakukan apa agar Luhan mendengarkannya. Dan merasa semua itu tidak mungkin membuat Sehun harus kembali menyerah pada keadaan.

" _aku harus bagaimana_ -" Katanya bergumam lirih dengan rasa sesak yang menghimpitnya. Mengepalkan erat tangannya dan

"AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA!"

.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued..**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Yehet! Apdetan pertama di puasa pertama kkkk.. dasaran gatel kalo ga apdet jadinya begini :"_

 _._

 _Oia mau cerita cantik dulu. Jadinya gini…_

 _Harusnya jumat kemarin gue apdet ICY. Tapi yang terjadi adalah FD gue ke format dan tinggal Shortcut semua. Dan sialnya lagi draftnya ga gue simpen di email. Jadilah dongki dongkol luar biasa. Udah tinggal nyelesaian satu paragraf lagi dan semua ke format. Jadi….._

 _Untuk ICY dengan resmi gue umumkan gue PENDING apdetannya karena gue baver bin kezel!._

 _._

 _Bakal gue apdet kayanya abis lebaran. Kenapa? Karena itu isinya NC an semua. Kalo bersedia ga ada NC nya bisa gue pertimbangkan buat nulis ulang tanpa NC. Tapi yauda deh ya puasa ini MFC & Entagled dulu gpp ya? Ntar abis lebaran ICY nya apdet deketan. Deal? –_ _ **selesai-**_

 _ **.**_

 _Back ke entangled…. Itu jadi Fix ya abang DIO yang jadi tersangka. Kenapanya nanti bakal diceritain lebih lanjut. Dan HH nya mdh2an damai di next chap. Tergantung sikon kkkk._

 _._

 _Okey….Happy reading, Happy Review and Happy Fasting!_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Previous_**

 _APA KAU TERLIBAT?"_

 _"Luhan-…Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan."_

 _"Bajingan itu melakukan bisnis dengan anak kecil seusia putra kita sebagai bahan percobaan mereka. Mereka pembunuh dan aku tidak akan membiarkan pembunuh menyentuh anak-anak seusia putra kita lagi. Aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk-.."_

 _"LUHAN!"_

 _Kali ini Sehun yang berteriak, begitu ketakutan mendengar obsesi Luhan pada Mafia sekelas Youngmin yang tak akan segan membunuh siapapun yang menghalanginya. Membuat Sehun begitu ketakutan karena bisa kapan saja kehilangan Luhan jika dirinya lengah dan membiarkan Youngmi menyentuh prianya._

 _" _huh?_ Kenapa berteriak?" gumam Luhan merasa begitu marah pada Sehun saat ini._

 _"Kau tahu? Aku sangat marah saat dia bilang kau yang membiayai semua percobaan mereka. Aku berusaha tidak percaya. Tapi apa yang aku lihat sekarang? Kau seperti terlibat dengan mereka."_

 _"YA AKU TERLIBAT! KAU PUAS? SEKARANG AYO KITA PULANG." Katanya kembali berteriak dan mencengkram erat tangan Luhan sebelum_

 _PLAK…..!_

 _Luhan menampar marah wajah Sehun-..membuat warna merah begitu terlihat di kulit pipi Sehun yang berwarna putih pucat._

 _Mata Luhan memanas, tangannya mengepal erat dengan nafas tersengal yang begitu terdengar. Sedikit tertawa sengit dan kembali menatap suaminya berkilat._

 _"KAU TERLIHAT SEPERTI MONSTER OH SEHUN!"_

 _Dan setelah melontarkan kalimat _final_ yang menandakan kemarahan puncak pada suaminya. Luhan menyenggol kasar bahu Sehun dan_

 _Brmmm…!_

 _Seketika menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan pria tampan yang kali ini merasa hatinya begitu diremat kencang saat kata-kata cacian yang begitu menggambarkan siapa dirinya terlontar tanpa keraguan dari bibir mungil pria cantiknya._

 _" _aku harus bagaimana."__

 _Sehun mendongakan wajahnya dan mengambil nafas sebanyaknya karena hatinya begitu sesak saat ini. Merasa begitu bingung dan putus asa saat dihadapkan pada pilihan antara istrinya dan pria yang membesarkannya._

 _Brak…_

 _Lututnya pun tak bisa lagi menopang berat tubuhnya, membuatnya terjatuh dan tertunduk masih tak tahu harus melakukan apa agar Luhan mendengarkannya. Dan merasa semua itu tidak mungkin membuat Sehun harus kembali menyerah pada keadaan._

 _" _aku harus bagaimana_ -" Katanya bergumam lirih dengan rasa sesak yang menghimpitnya. Mengepalkan erat tangannya dan_

 _"AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Drrt…drtt…_

Merasa terganggu dengan suara getaran ponselnya, membuat seorang pria cantik yang kerap kali disapa dengan sebutan dokter Oh sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman. Sedikit merogoh sakunya untuk mengangkat ponselnya yang sudah bergetar hampir sepuluh menit lamanya.

 _Drrt..drrtt.._

Dan getarannya pun semakin terasa saat sang dokter menggenggam ponselnya, sedikit melirik ke layar sebelum akhirnya menggeser cepat _slide_ ponselnya saat nama Baekhyun – _sahabatnya-_ tertera di layar depan ponselnya.

"Baek?"

 _"Hey Lu- ..Maaf menghubungimu tengah malam seperti ini."_

"Bagaimana? Apa hasil _lab_ pasienku sudah keluar?"

" _Sudah."_

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?"

" _Chanyeol yang akan bicara denganmu."_

"Okay." Katanya mengusap lembut surai Taerin yang kini terlihat pucat dan terpaksa dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan.

 _Ya-.._ Ini sudah memasuki hari ketiga Taerin harus kembali berbaring di rumah sakit. Sosok mungil yang merupakan teman dekat mendiang putranya terpaksa harus kembali menjalani perawatan karena kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin lemah dan terus merasakan sakit.

 _"Lu…"_

Luhan yang sedang melamun sedikit tersenyum saat mendengar suara pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya. Sedikit melirik ke sofa dan hanya bisa menatap lirih sosok Yujin yang terlihat sangat kelelahan dengan semua yang terjadi pada putrinya sebelum kembali fokus pada suara Chanyeol saat ini.

"Hey yeol. Bagaimana hasilnya?"

" _Kau ada dimana?"_

 _"_ Saat ini masih di ruang perawatan Sejong Hospital. Aku memberikan akses penuh tanpa biaya untuk pasien yang sedang aku tangani disini."

" _Apa keluarga pasien ada di sampingmu?"_

"Hanya ada ibunya. Dan dia sedang tertidur saat ini. Ada apa?" katanya bertanya menyadari perubahan suara Chanyeol yang terdengar serius untuknya.

" _Keluarlah dari ruangan itu. Aku ingin kau mendengarkannya dengan benar."_

"Ya tentu. Aku akan ke ruang tunggu."

Dan tak lama setelah mendengar permintaan Chanyeol. Luhan pun segera berjalan perlahan keluar dari ruangan dan sudah tak sabar mendengarkan hasil darah di _laboratorium_ milik Taerin.

"Baiklah sekarang katakan padaku apa hasilnya?"

" _Luhan dengarkan aku-…Siapapun yang kau tangani saat ini. Harapannya untuk bertahan hidup hampir tidak mungkin."_

Luhan yang sedang menutup pintu kamar Taerin sedikit terdiam mencerna ucapan Chanyeol, sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Apa maksudmu yeol?"

" _Leukimia-…Hasil dari tes darahnya menunjukkan bahwa pasienmu mengidap kanker darah dan kondisinya sangat serius Lu."_

Kaki Luhan seketika melemas dan hampir tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri jika tidak ada kursi di depan ruang tunggu. "Katakan sekali lagi."

" _Luhan-…"_

 _"_ KATAKAN!"

Luhan memekik tertahan merasa nafasnya seketika sesak dan penglihatannya mulai tak fokus karena semua tebakannya tentang kondisi Taerin adalah benar.

" _Tanpa kemoterapi-…Tanpa pengobatan-…Hasil diagnosa darah yang aku terima adalah-….Pasien yang kau tangani mengidap Leukimia."_

"Tidak-.. _tidak mungkin."_

" _Luhan dengarkan aku. Aku memiliki beberapa kecurigaan dari hasil darah yang aku terima."_

"….."

" _Luhan?"_

"Katakan."

 _"Hasil awal dari tes darah yang aku terima adalah normal. Namun kemudian kembali datang fax dari tempat mu memberikan sample darah. Mereka mengatakan pada percobaan terakhir. Darah yang mereka uji memberikan hasil yang sangat berbeda dari tiga percobaan sebelumnya."_

"Apa hasilnya?"

 _"Jumlah Leukosit dalam darah pasienmu sangat tinggi dan jauh dari jumlah normal. Infeksinya sudah menyebar dan aku tebak kondisinya pasti sudah sangat kritis."_

"Ya kondisinya kritis. Tapi kenapa kau mengatakan hampir mustahil untuknya bertahan hidup? Aku bahkan belum mencobanya."

Luhan mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Rasa takut, marah dan putus asa kini bergantian menari di pikirannya membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi dingin dan bergetar hebat.

" _Aku menduga pasienmu tidak pernah melakukan Kemoterapi dan meminum obat secara rutin. Kadar sel darah putihnya terlalu tinggi yang menyebabkan sistem kekebalan tubuhnya hampir tak berfungsi Lu."_

 _"_ Tapi bukankah operasi sumsum tulang belakang akan menghentikan _leukosit_ dalam memproduksi sel nya sendiri?"

" _Aku juga berpikir demikian sebelum-…."_

"Sebelum apa? Apa lagi yang terjadi?"

" _Luhan maaf harus mengatakan hal ini. Tapi pasienmu juga memiliki gangguan pada sumsum tulang belakang sehingga infeksi menyebar dengan cepat hampir ke seluruh organ vital. Luhan Pasienmu-…"_

"Kau tahu yeol? Sedari tadi pasien yang kita bicarakan adalah seorang anak berusia enam tahun. Dia cantik dan masih sangat kecil. Tapi sudah kehilangan banyak berat badan dan sering merasakan sakit kepala hebat-….Usianya sama dengan usia putraku jika dia masih hidup Yeol."

" _Luhan.."_

"Apa tidak mungkin aku melakukan operasi untuknya? Aku percaya keajaiban akan datang pada malaikat kecil sepertinya. Aku akan memberikannya obat mulai hari ini. Dia akan menjadi lebih baik setelah meminum obat kan?"

"….."

"Yeol? Aku mohon jawab aku."

" _Maaf Luhan."_

"Aku harus bagaimana. Aku-…"

" _Luhan aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal lagi."_

"Aku tidak siap mendengarnya yeol."

" _Ini mengenai sample obat yang kau kirimkan."_

Diam-diam tangan Luhan mengepal erat, merasa semua ini bermula dari percobaan yang dilakukan Youngmin, Soojung bahkan suaminya pada malaikat kecil tak berdosa yang harus menanggung semua keserakahan orang dewasa "Apa yang kau temukan?" katanya bertanya dengan pandangan kosong namun menyimpan kemarahan teramat saat ini.

" _Sample obat yang kau berikan mengandung bahan berbahaya pemicu kanker. Biasanya mereka melakukan uji coba pada pasien yang sudah terkena kanker stadium empat, namun merasa itu tidak efektif banyak penemu yang menyalahgunakan obat tersebut dan diuji coba pada sel sehat yang berpotensi terkena kanker."_

"Apa semua ini berkaitan?"

" _Jika kau bilang pada awalnya pasienmu sehat dan hanya mengalami demam-…Aku rasa semua berkaitan. Enam bulan sudah cukup untuk memicu kanker dan tanpa pengobatan apapun infeksi semakin menyebar dan Kanker akan menjalar semakin ganas."_

 _"Tapi aku rasa obat ini belum sempurna, ada beberapa bahan Kimia yang dicampur dan dimaksudkan agar efek tidak terlihat terlalu cepat. Dan aku rasa itu masih menjadi pekerjaan mereka karena vaksin yang mereka buat masih menunjukkan kecacatan terlihat dari efek kanker masih terlalu cepat terdeteksi-…Jika vaksin mereka beredar di pasaran. Aku rasa kasus seperti pasienmu akan banyak terjadi."_

Luhan mendengar semua penuturan Chanyeol dengan seksama, membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya kembali menggeram marah sebelum seseorang datang menghampirinya.

"Apa benar kau dokter yang bekerja di Seoul Hospital?"

Luhan sedikit mendongak dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang terlihat berusia sama dengan Taeyong – _asisten dokter-_ nya tampak bertanya padanya.

" _Yeol aku akan menghubungimu lagi."_ Gumam Luhan memberitahu Chanyeol dan tak lama mematikan ponselnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan seorang pemuda yang ia tebak adalah dokter muda di Sejong Hospital

"dokter Oh Luhan-..Seoul Hospital." Gumam Luhan seraya berdiri dan menjabat tangan pemuda yang menatapnya tak berkedip saat ini.

"Apa aku boleh bicara denganmu?"

"Dan kau adalah?"

"dr. Kim Taehyung-…Sejong Hospital."

"Baiklah dokter Kim. Ada apa ingin bicara denganku?"

Pemuda tampan yang terlihat masih sangat muda namun berpengalaman itu hanya melirik sekilas ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Luhan "Ini mengenai dokter Jung Soojung dan seluruh pasien yang ia tangani."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku adalah dokter pertama yang menangani Kim Taerin. Saat itu Taerin diharuskan dirawat karena mengalami dehidrasi ringan dan demam tinggi. Dua hari aku menanganinya semua baik-baik saja dan Taerin sudah hampir diperbolehkan pulang. Sampai-_

 _Sampai apa?_

 _Sampai ada surat pemberitahuan untukku dan dokter muda lainnya. Kami tidak diperbolehkan lagi menangani pasien dibawah usia lima belas tahun. Aku terus bertanya kenapa kami dilarang menangani pasien dibawah usia lima belas tahun. Terus bertanya sampai aku mendapat surat peringatan._

 _Surat peringatan?_

 _Ya surat peringatan karena telah melanggar kode etik seorang dokter dan tidak mematuhi perintah yang telah diberikan._

 _Siapa yang memberi peringatan?_

 _Seseorang yang belum lama aku ketahui adalah penyumbang dana terbesar di Sejong Hospital, Oh Sehun._

 _Oh Sehun?_

 _Ya_

Pikiran Luhan kembali dibuat kacau dan tidak fokus. Malam ini dia mendengar bahwa kemungkinan Taerin untuk bertahan hidup adalah hampir mustahil. Lalu kemudian datang seorang dokter muda yang memberitahukan awal mula keadaan Taerin memang hanya dehidrasi ringan dan demam. Namun saat nama suaminya kembali dibawa dan disangkut pautkan dengan semua kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi di Sejong hospital, sedikit banyak membuat Luhan kembali harus menelan bulat rasa kecewa atas apa yang telah dilakukan suaminya.

Entah nama Sehun hanya digunakan sebagai alasan atau benar Sehun yang memberikan sumbangan untuk semua percoban gila yang dilakukan wanita bernama Jung Soojung.

"Kenapa kau terus membuatku ragu Sehunna."

Tangan itu mengepal erat di _stir_ kemudinya. Dengan kaki yang menginjak kencang gas mobilnya. Luhan sedang menuju ke suatu tempat saat ini – _tepatnya-_ menuju ke tempat dimana suaminya berada.

 _Apa kau pernah melihat pria bernama Oh Sehun datang kesini?_

 _Ya beberapa kali. Dia selalu berbicara dengan pengurus yayasan di rumah sakit ini._

 _Untuk apa?_

 _Entahlah. tapi itu terjadi hampir tiga bulan yang lalu. Karena setelahnya, Oh Sehun tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Hanya beberapa anak buahnya yang kerap datang bersamaan datangnya dokter Jung_

 _Jung soojung?_

 _Ya_

 _Dokter Jung baru datang tiga bulan yang lalu? Bukankah semua kejadian mengerikan ini sudah terjadi hampir enam bulan lamanya?_

 _Adalah Kim Yewon-…Dokter pertama yang menangani seluruh kasus ini sebelum dokter Jung._

 _Lalu dimana keberadaannya?_

 _Entahlah. dia menghilang begitu saja. Tanpa kabar dan tak ada yang membahasnya._

 _Apa kau ingin bilang-….._

 _Aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun tentang hilangnya dokter Kim. Aku kesini untuk memintamu melakukan satu hal dokter Oh_

 _Katakan_

 _Kau harus mendapatkan posisimu untuk menangani Taerin di ruang operasi. Jika tidak-…_

 _Jika tidak kenapa?_

 _Itu akan sangat menyakitkan untuknya._

 _Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?_

 _Aku mengertahui segalanya._

Luhan kemudian mengambil cepat ponsel yang berada di bangku samping kemudinya dan tanpa menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya dia mencari nama kontak seseorang dan menekan tombol _call_ secepatnya. Memasang terburu _handsfree_ nya sebelum

" _Luhan?"_

"Max…Apa Sehun masih di tempat kalian yang biasa?"

" _Ya… bos ada disini. Ada apa kau menca-…"_

 _Pip!_

Saat ini yang ada di pikiran Luhan hanya Sehun. Merasa satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat keadaan berbalik hanya suaminya. Entah bagaimana caranya, Luhan masih memiliki sedikit rasa percaya pada suaminya. Karena alasan itulah Luhan memutuskan untuk segera bertemu dengan Sehun dan

 _Brrmm….!_

Dia menginjak lebih dalam gas mobilnya, melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata untuk segera bertemu dengan suaminya.

 _Apa yang kau ketahui?_

 _Apapun itu-…hal itu sangat mengerikan._

 _Katakan!_

 _Didalam sana-…Mereka tidak berusaha untuk mengobati sebaliknya, yang mereka lakukan hanya mencari sel yang belum terinfeksi untuk dijadikan penelitian dan bahan percobaan._

 _Apa maksudmu?_

 _Semua anak-anak yang menderita kanker-…Mereka meninggal dengan keadaan benjolan yang masih utuh dan tak tersentuh. Para dokter mengerikan itu hanya membuat rasa sakit pasien semakin menjadi bahkan saat mereka sudah meregang nyawa._

 _Apa mereka gila?_

 _Mereka lebih dari gila dokter Oh. dan aku rasa Taerin akan bernasib sama jika bukan kau yang menanganinya di ruang operasi. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu atau kau kehilangan_ _lebih banyak anak tak berdosa lagi seperti_ _Kim Taerin!_

 _Ckit!_

Luhan memberhentikan paksa mobilnya, merasa mual mengingat semua rentetan kejadian yang diceritakan Taehyung padanya. Luhan menatap tajam ke sebuah gedung tua yang ia tebak dijadikan Sehun untuk dirinya dan seluruh anak buahnya berkumpul.

Tangannya mencengkram erat kemudi mobil, nafasnya tersengal hebat dan matanya begitu memanas tak tahan harus kembali bertengkar dengan suaminya – _entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya-_ mengenai siapa yang tidak seharusnya terlibat dengan bisnis mengerikan yang dijalani suaminya.

Luhan masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya, namun semakin ia mencoba hanya kemarahan yang bisa dia rasakan. Menghela dalam nafas adalah satu-satunya pilihan sebelum

 _Blam…!_

 _"_ Selamat malam Luhan."

Luhan membanting kasar pintu mobilnya, memasuki terburu gedung tua tempat suaminya berada dan mengabaikan sapaan dari beberapa anak buah Sehun yang mengenalnya.

Dan disinilah dia, didepan pintu tempat dimana Sehun berada didalamnya. Sedikit banyak mendengar percakapan didalam sana dan berusaha mengembalikan keberaniannya untuk berbicara dengan pria yang begitu ia rindukan.

 _BRAK..!_

Semua mata menuju ke tempat dimana pintu terbuka. Beberapa diantaranya ada yang mengutuk karena merasa pintu dibuka dengan kasar. Dan kata umpatan terpaksa harus ditahan oleh anak buah Sehun saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu saat ini.

"Luhan?"

Seperti sihir-…saat nama istrinya disebut. Membuat sang pemilik pria cantik seketika menoleh ke arah pintu. Sedikit berdebar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan berniat menghampiri pria cantiknya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Sehun pun mengangguk dengan cepat sebelum kakinya semakin mendekati dimana pria cantinya berada "Ya tentu saja. Kita akan bicara."

"Berdua."

"Baiklah berdua." Katanya mengulang membuat Luhan semakin jengah di tempatnya.

"Aku bilang berdua!"

Menyadari suara Luhan menjadi tinggi pun membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap marah pada seluruh anak buahnya karena masih berada di tempatnya dan tak bergeming pergi

"Kenapa kalian masih berada disini? CEPAT PERGI!"

Teriakan Sehun pun tak kalah menakutkan dari teriakan Luhan, membuat seluruh anak buahnya mengangguk dan tak lama meningalkan ruangan satu persatu.

"Kau lihat? Kita sudah berdua." Gumam Sehun tersenyum bangga dan berniat mendekati istrinya sebelum

"Tetap disana dan jangan dekati aku!"

"Luhan-…Bukankah kita akan bica-…"

"AKU BILANG TETAP DISANA DAN JANGAN DEKATI AKU!

Sehun mau tak mau kembali terhenti di langkahnya. Dan menyadari kemarahan yang teramat dari kedua mata rusa pria cantiknya membuat Sehun sedikit tertampar dan merasakan rematan dihatinya begitu kuat karena masih dengan jelas membuat istrinya begitu terluka dan tersiksa.

"Aku memiliki satu permintaan untukmu."

Dan lagi-..Suara Luhan seolah mengalihkan segalanya. Membuatnya kembali terdiam sebelum akhirnya berusaha tersenyum dengan jarak sebagai pemisah keduanya.

"Apapun. Katakan padaku sayang-..Aku akan-..."

"Minggu depan Taerin akan menjalani operasi. Aku ingin Soojung dan seluruh rekannya pergi dan menyerahkan operasi Taerin sepenuhnya padaku."

Jika dalam kondisi seperti ini, Sehun akan selalu kalah langkah dari istrinya. Karena belum selesai dia mencerna satu ucapan akan terdengar kembali ucapan lain yang membuatnya begitu sulit untuk mengambil keputusan. Dan diam adalah hal yang selalu ia lakukan jika tak bisa memberikan jawaban untuk istrinya.

"Sehun aku sedang berbicara padamu. Jawab aku!"

Sehun hanya terus berdiam diri sampai terdengar langkah berat suara kaki Luhan mendekatinya "Sehunna. Aku mohon." Pintanya memohon dengan kedua tangan yang menyatu berharap Sehun akan memberikan sedikit rasa iba untuknya.

"Aku mohon sayang. Aku tahu kau bisa menolongku _hmmm."_

Luhan mencoba untuk mengusap sayang wajah suaminya. Begitu berharap mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan namun sedikit menggeram saat Sehun mengatakan

"Maaf."

" _eh?'_

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf Sehunna?"

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku tidak bisa mencampuri urusan Youngmin dan anak buahnya. Maaf Lu."

Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap balasan ucapan dari Sehun yang begitu membuat batinnya menggeram marah. Mengepalkan erat tangan yang hendak mengusap wajah tampan itu sebelum akhirnya kembali menjauh dan menatap marah pada suaminya.

"Tega sekali kau! Mereka melakukan hal mengerikan pada anak-anak seusia putra kita sayang-..Mereka menyakiti seluruh anak-anak hanya untuk uang. Apa kau tega melihat mereka disakiti seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Mereka bukan putra kita. Mereka bukan Ziyu jadi aku tidak perlu-.."

"OH SEHUN!"

Dan kemarahan Luhan sudah pada batasnya. Dia tidak bisa lagi berhadapan dengan pria arogan yang tidak memiliki hati sepertinya suami. Merasa begitu marah dan tidak menyangka kalau Sehunnya benar-benar tidak memiliki hati seperti ini.

"Tidak bisakah aku memohon padamu. Tidak bisakah aku mendapatkan kembali suamiku yang memiliki sedikit hati nurani? JAWAB AKU OH SEHUN!"

"Lalu apa?"

Kini Sehun yang menginterupsi semua emosi Luhan. nada suaranya terdengar begitu dingin dan penuh ketakutan, menatap pria cantik yang sedari tadi menyalahkannya dengan tatapan begitu terluka dan merasa putus asa "Kau akan terluka jika aku membiarkanmu terlibat dengan pekerjaan yang dilakukan Youngmin-...PIKIRMU AKU AKAN MEMBIARKAN MEREKA MENYAKITIMU HAH!"

Keduanya kini saling menatap tajam dimana tatapan yang satu terlihat begitu marah sementara yang satu terlihat begitu putus asa. Mencoba menyampaikan apa yang ingin mereka sampaikan namun kata-kata seolah menjadi terbatas saat emosi menguasai kedua pasang suami istri yang sama-sama terlihat terluka saat ini.

"Aku terikat janji dengan pria tua itu Lu. Selama kita tidak mengusik pekerjaan yang dilakukan Youngmin. Dia juga tidak akan mengusik kita. Jadi bisakah kita berpura-pura semua ini tidak pernah terjadi? Kembalilah ke Seoul bersamaku sayang. Aku mohon." Katanya semakin memohon namun diabaikan Luhan yang menatapnya semakin dalam.

"Dengan atau tanpamu aku akan tetap bertemu dengan Young-..."

"LUHAN!"

Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus berbicara menggunakan bahasa aopa agar Luhan mengerti maksudnya, mengerti ketakutannya. Dia pernah berhadapan dengan sifat Luhan yang begitu keras kepala sebelumnya. Tapi itu sudah lama berlalu-..Jauh sebelum mereka menikah. Dan menghadapi Luhan yang begitu keras kepala saat ini membuat kepala Sehun seperti akan pecah karena terlalu frustasi.

Luhan sendiri hanya bisa diam saat ini. Tak mengerti lagi kenapa dirinya seolah ditarik kedalam lingkaran setan yang tak pernah berujung. Menderita, sedih dan tak pernah bahagia seakan menjadi pola kehidupannya bahkan saat dia sudah membangun rumah tangga bersama Sehun.

Nafas itu terdengar begitu tersengal, matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang dalam dengan bibir yang bergetar seolah mencari kesempatan untuk bernafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan setelah merasa tak bisa berkompromi dengan keadaan lagi, bibir itu malah menyiratkan seringaian yang menunjukkan kekecewaan terdalam yang sedang dirasakan oleh istri yang begitu terluka.

"Kadang aku bersyukur Tuhan mengambil Ziyu dari kita. Kau tahu kenapa _huh?"_ Katanya menatap Sehun sedikit menggeram dengan tangan yang mengepal erat dan air mata kekecewaan yang jelas terlihat.

"Karena aku rasa Ziyu akan malu memiliki ayah sepertimu!"

Kalimat hinaan itu kembali Luhan lontarkan untuk menyerang Sehun. seolah tak memiliki cukup pertahanan diri untuk menunjukkan sisi kuatnya dan memutuskan untuk menyerang suaminya dengan kata-kata yang begitu kejam.

Dan berlari adalah pilihan satu-satunya yang Luhan miliki saat ini. meninggalkan keadaan kacau bersama suaminya dan tak berniat untuk memperbaikinya untuk sementara. Marah dan Murka menjadi satu-... _dan neraka sedang dirasakan Oh Sehun saat ini._

Sementara pria yang baru saja kembali diserang karena status dan pekerjaan yang ia jalani hanya bisa tersenyum getir, merasa begitu hancur sampai kedua kakinya pun tak bisa lagi menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Sehun bersandar di meja terdekat dan ucapan Luhan yang begitu menghancurkannya terus berputar seperti kaset rusak yang tak berujung. Mengulang bagian klimaksnya yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit dengan rematan yang begitu kencang setiap kali dia mencoba menghembuskan nafas " _Ayah sepertiku?-...Apa aku begitu menakutkan untukmu dan putra kita Lu?"_

Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya, merasa begitu marah pada Luhan dan merasa begitu bersalah karena membuat istrinya begitu kehilangan arah saat ini.

Sehun masih memandang sosok Luhan yang kini memasuki mobilnya dari jendela sedikit mengusap sayang sosoknya dari kaca jendela dengan air mata yang menyiratkan kerinduan namun terhalang ego yang keduanya rasakan.

"Maafkan aku sayang."

 _Sehun pembunuh dan Luhan penyembuh. Terkadang Sehun bertanya pada dirinya apa maksud Tuhan mempertemukan dirinya dengan Luhan. jika pada akhirnya mereka akan saling menyakiti seperti ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Entangled_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kim Taerin….Lihat dokter membawa siapa?"

"Siapa dokter Oh?"

" _umhh..._ Janji ini adalah rahasia." gumam Luhan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri lalu tak lama menunjukkan tangannya yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di balik jas putihnya.

"Ya Taerin janji "

" _aigooo.._.Kim Taerin pintar sekali. Dan hadiah untuk anak pintar adalah…."

" _taraaa…_!."

Luhan mengeluarkan teman kecil Taerin dari jas putihnya membuat si gadis kecil yang sedang menikmati udara segar di halaman rumah sakit seketika berbinar dan memekik senang

"BUBU!" katanya menjerit histeris dan memeluk anjing peliharaannya terlampau erat.

"Bubu merindukan majikannya." katanya berjongkok dan mengusap lembut pipi Taerin yang terpaksa duduk di kursi roda karena kondisinya yang tak memungkinkan untuk kelelahan walau hanya sebentar

"Aku juga merindukan Bubu." katanya mengusap sayang anjing kecilnya "Maaf tidak bisa bermain seperti dulu lagi Bubu- _ya_ " Taerin menambahkan kalimat terakhir dengan nada yang begitu sedih. Membuat Luhan tersenyum lirih sebelum akhirnya berjalan memutari kursi roda teman mendiang putranya.

"Kalau begitu dokter akan membawamu ke suatu tempat agar kau dan Bubu bisa saling melepas rindu."

"Benarkah?" katanya mendongak dan melihat Luhan dengan berbinar.

"Tentu saja cantik. Kita akan pergi ke balik pohon besar itu. Kau bisa bermain sepuasnya dengan Bubu disana."

Dan raut berbinar bocah beeusia enam tahun itu seketika menghilang saat Luhan menunjuk pohon besar yang akan menjadi tempatnya bermain bersama anjing kecilnya.

" _Wae?_ Taerin tidak suka?"

Gadis berusia enam tahun itu hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Sedikit mendongak menatap Luhan sebelum kembali memeluk teman kecilnya "Aku hanya ingin bermain di lapangan." katanya terdengar begitu lirih membuat Luhan hanya bisa diam tak menjawab.

Ya...Ini sudah memasuki hari ketiga Taerin harus menjalani perawatan intensif di rumah sakit. Keadaan si gadis kecil semakin buruk seiring bergantinya hari. Wajah aerin sudah terlihat sangat memucat, tubuhnya sudah banyak kehilangan berta badan dan hampir tidak bisa mengangkat benda ringan atau hanya sekedar mengangkat tangannya sendiri. Dan jika sudah kelelahan. Taerin akan merasa sesak dengan darah di hidungnya yang terus keluar serta sulit dihentikan. Tubuhnya akan mengejang hebat karena sakit di kepala yang begitu menyiksanya. Membuat si gadis kecil sama sekali tak bisa lepas dari infus yang dan alat bantu pernafasan yang kini terpasang di tubuhnya.

Luhan pun hanya terus mendorong kursi roda Taerin. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba dibalik pohon besar dan memutuskan untuk kembali tersenyum karena itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Luhan lakukan saat dirinya menghentikan dorongan kursi roda milik Taerin untuk menghibur gadis kecil yang terlihat begitu pucat saat ini "Bagaimana kalau kita keluar bermain setelah keadaan Taerin lebih baik?" katanya kembali berjongkok dan sedikit memeriksa cairan infus yang bertengger manis di sisi sebelah kanan tangan Taerin.

"Taerin mau kan?" katanya kembali bertanya dan mengusap lembut wajah cantik gadis kecil di depannya.

Taerin sendiri hanya diam dan menatap Luhan cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya tangan mungil Taerin mengusap sayang anjing peliharaannya dan memberikan Bubu kepada Luhan.

"Kenapa diberikan padaku nak?"

"Daripada diriku. Aku lebih suka jika dokter mengajak Bubu jalan keluar dan bersenang-senang."

"Kenapa begitu? Kita bisa berlibur bersama saat Taerin sembuh nanti."

Si gadis mungil itu hanya menggelengkan lemah kepalanya sambil tersenyum lirih menatap Luhan "Taerin tidak bisa lagi menemani Bubu. Rasanya sangat sakit."

Taerin kecil menunjukkan dimana rasa sakit yang sangat mengganggunya dan terus ia rasakan. Gadis kecil itu bahkan mengusap kasar kepalanya seolah memberitahu Luhan tempat dimana dirinya selalu merasakan sakit. Membuat sang dokter dalam seketika terdiam dengan mata yang memanas berharap tak ada air mata yang bisa kapan saja jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

"Bubu dan Vivi pasti akan menjadi teman dekat." katanya menambahkan membuat raut wajah Luhan semakin mengeras tak tahan mendengar celotehan Taerin yang terdengar seperti perpisahan untuknya.

"Karena eomma alergi pada hewan berbulu-...Jadi aku menyerahkan Bubu pada dokter Oh. Dokter mau kau menjaga Bubu untuk Taerin?"

Luhan berani bersumpah kalau saat ini dirinya sama sekali tak bisa bertatapan dengan Taerin. Merasa begitu bersalah pada malaikat kecil didepannya karena sedikit banyak keadaan Taerin saat ini disebabkan oleh bisnis yang suaminya lakukan.

"Dokter Oh..."

"Ah-... _ya._ Tentu aku akan menjaga-..."

"Eomma!"

Perhatian Taerin teralihkan saat tiba-tiba melihat ibunya membawa boneka favoritnya. Membuat Luhan tak membuang kesempatan untuk membalikan tubuhnya, membiarkan Taerin bicara berdua dengan ibunya semantara dia menenangkan diri selama mungkin agar bisa kembali berbicara dengan Taerin.

"Luhan.."

Mendengar Yujin memanggilnya pun membuat Luhan segera menoleh. Sedikit tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menatap ibu dan anak yang bahkan sama terlihat pucatnya. "Ada apa?"

"Taerin ingin melepas seluruh alat bantunya. Bolehkah?"

Luhan sedikit menaikkan kedua alisnya dan memandang Taerin yang kini balik menatapnya, menebak-nebak apa yang diinginkan si gadis kecil sebelum kembali melihat dan menatap ibunya "Apa kau yakin? Taerin bisa kembali mengalami _shock_ dan kejang jika terlalu lelah."

Yujin pun hanya memandang wajah Luhan dengan tatapan kosong. Sedikit tersenyum lirih sebelum kembali menghapus air matanya "Dengan atau tanpa alat bantu putriku tetap kesakitan. Jadi biarkanlah dia bermain bersama Bubu tanpa menggunakan alat bantunya Luhan."

Luhan merasa sesuatu kembali menghujam jantungnya. Mendengar pernyataan merelakan Yujin dengan kondisi putrinya sedikit banyak mengganggu Luhan. membuatnya kembali menebak jika dirinya yang berada di posisi Yujin-...dia tidak akan pernah bisa setegar dan sekuat Yujin saat ini.

"Baiklah." Katanya memberikan persetujuan dan tak lama kembali berjalan mendekati Taerin lalu berjongkok didepan gadis kecilnya yang cantik "Kau ingin jarum dan slang infus ini dilepas?"

Taerin mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban. Membuat Luhan hanya tersenyum lirih sebelum tangannya bergerak untuk menghentikan tetesan cairan _elektrolit_ yang diberikan untuk Taerin.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit. Tahan seben-.."

 _"arghh.."_

Bersamaan dengan suara ringisan Taerin, Luhan berhasil melepas alat infus dan alat bantu pernafasan yang dipasang di tubuh Taerin. "Selesai. Taerin boleh bermain dengan Bubu. Tapi ingat-..Jangan terlalu lelah. Ibu dan dokter memperhatikan darisini."

Taerin pun mengangguk cepat sebelum kaki mungilnya kembali menapak menginjak tanah. Merasa begitu terhuyung sebelum akhirnya memeluk Bubu yang kini sudah menjilati kakinya "Ayo kita main."

Dan setelahnya Luhan dan Yujin membiarkan Taerin bermain dengan Bubu. Taerin hanya duduk bersandar di pohon dengan Bubu yang berlarian menghiburnya dengan kedua pasang mata orang dewasa yang terus memperhatikan Taerin tak berkedip.

"Apa sudah tidak ada kemungkinan putriku bisa sembuh?"

Luhan yang sedang memperhatikan Taerin terpaksa harus menatap Yujin yang terlihat tak memiliki harapan. Kembali merasa bersalah sebelum akhirnya sedikit tersenyum menatap wanita _single parent_ didepannya "Kau akan tetap bersama Taerin. Aku akan mengusahakan segala cara untuk membuat Taerin bertahan."

Yujin sama sekali tak bermaksud meremehkan ucapan Luhan. Namun melihat kondisi putrinya yang begitu kesakitan membuatnya tak berani berharap terlebih saat dia menyadari kondisi Taerin tak berbeda jauh dengan semua anak yang tak bisa diselamatkan hampir enam bulan lamanya. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Yujin. Aku janji akan berusaha sebisa-..."

 _Guk...guk..!_

Kedua orang dewasa itu seketika menoleh saat mendengar suara anjing Taerin menggonggong dengan kencang. Sedikit memicingkan mata mereka sebelum salah satu membelalak menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi " _Taerin?"_ Luhan dan Yujin seketika berlari ke tempat Taerin berada saat ini. Diam-diam berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu namun

"KIM TAERIN!"

Yujin seketika berteriak melihat kondisi tubuh putrinya yang begitu memilukan. Hidungnya terus mengeluarkan darah namun si pemilik darah terkulai lemas dengan mata terpejam "Taerin- _hey nak-..._ Kim Taerin." Luhan seketika memangku Taerin dan mengusap darah dari hidung Taerin yang terus keluar.

Luhan secara refleks pun memeriksa denyut nadi Taerin. Sedikit menaikkan kedua alisnya menyadari denyut nadi Taerin yang begitu lemah nyaris tak terdeteksi. " _Sial!_ Tubuhnya sangat dingin. Kita harus membawanya ke ruang operasi."

Dan tanpa berpikir lama, Luhan segera mengangkat tubuh kecil Taerin. Mengabaikan tatapan pasien lain yang tampak bertanya karena melihat darah di seluruh jas putih Luhan dengan Taerin yang tampak tak bergeming di pelukan Luhan.

Luhan meletakkan tubuh lemas Taerin ke _troley_ tempat tidur pasien dan segera mendorong tempat tidur tersebut dengan terburu-buru. Meminta Yujin untuk menunggu di luar dan terus mendorong Taerin mendekat ke ruang operasi. "Dokter ada apa?"

"Bawa pasien ke ruang operasi. Kita harus segera melakukan operasi untuk pasien ini."

"Tapi pasien ini ditangani oleh dokter Jung."

"PASIEN KECIL INI SEKARAT! JADI PERSETAN DENGAN DOKTER JUNG! CEPAT BAWA DIA!"

Si perawat yang menyadari kondisi vital Taerin menurun dan hampir tidak menunjukkan kehidupan pun terpaksa mengangguk dan kembali menatap Luhan. Mengabaikan rasa takutnya dan lebih memilih untuk segera menolong pasien yang jelas sedang sekarat di hadapannya "Baik dokter!" katanya menjawab dan segera membawa masuk Taerin untuk ke ruang operasi meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang membaca prosedur yang harus dilakukan di ruang operasi Sejong Hospital.

Dan setelah sepuluh menit berkutat dengan segala prosedur dan persiapan operasi untuk Taerin, Luhan memakai perlengkapan operasinya. Dia tahu dia melanggar seluruh peraturan yang tertulis sebagai dokter bedah di Sejong Hospital. Pertama dia bukan dokter yang bertugas, kedua statusnya sebagai dokter memang sudah dipulihkan namun karena dirinya masih berada dalam masa cuti akan membawanya kedalam masalah yang lebih serius dan ketiga-...Luhan kehilangan fokusnya. Dia takut dan tidak siap. Dia tidak bersama dengan asisten dokter dan perawat senior yang biasa menemaninya. Dia sendirian disini dan apapun bisa terjadi di dalam sana.

Tapi mengingat semua kemungkinan terkecil berada di tangannya membuatnya terus mempersiapkan diri dan mencoba untuk fokus, sedikit menghela dalam nafasnya dan berdoa agar tidak ada gangguan selama operasi berlangsung

"Dokter Oh?!"

Luhan yang sedang memakai masker dan _handscoon_ sedikit menoleh dan mendapati pria yang dia ketahui bernama Kim Taehyung tengah berlari mendekatinya "Dokter Kim?"

"Aku dengar Kim Taerin akan menjalani operasi? Benarkah?"

"Ya-...Organ vitalnya hampir tidak menunjukkan fungsinya. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memastikan keadaanya."

"Kalau begitu biarkan saya menjadi asisten anda dokter Oh."

Dibalik Maskernya, Luhan sedikit tersenyum lega menyadari ada bantuan untuknya. Namun tatapannya kembali berubah sendu tak ingin melibatkan dokter muda ini kedalam masalah yang lebih jauh "Terlalu beresiko jika kau berada di dalam sana."

"Saya mohon dokter Oh. Ijinkan saya membantu."

Merasa kesempatan tidak datang dua kali membuat Luhan menatap lama dokter muda didepannya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan sang dokter "Baiklah."

Kim Taehyung yang mendapat persetujuan dari dokter yang sudah terkenal di kalangan rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja pun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya, dokter muda yang sedang mengambil jurusan spesialis bedah itu pun mengangguk bersemangat dan tak lama segera bersiap untuk masuk ke dalam ruang operasi "Terimakasih dokter Oh." Katanya membungkuk dan tak lama ikut bersiap untuk segera membantu Taerin menjalani operasinya.

"Bagaimana? Apa sudah siap?"

Luhan bertanya pada salah satu perawat yang sejak kedatangannya ke Sejong Hospital tampak selalu mendukung apapun yang dia lakukan "Semua siap. Hanya saja-..."

"Hanya saja?"

"Untuk operasi yang membutuhkan banyak tenaga seperti ini kita kekurangan jumlah dokter Oh."

Luhan kembali tersenyum di balik maskernya, sedikit menepuk pundak wanita yang ia tebak berusia sekitar 30-35 tahun yang terlihat begitu memukau walau senyumnya juga tersembunyi di balik masker hijaunya. "Jika kau dan dokter Kim yang membantu. Aku memiliki lebih dari segalanya. Kita harus segera masuk." Katanya memberitahu dan tak lama berjalan memasuki ruang operasi sebelum

"BERHENTI DOKTER OH! KAU PIKIR KAU BERADA DIMANA HAH?!"

Langkah Luhan kembali terhenti saat mendengar suara seorang wanita yang terdengar sangat marah mendekatinya. Membuatnya menoleh dan sama menatap marahnya pada wanita jahat tak berperasaan yang tega melakukan semua percobaan gila ini pada anak kecil seusia Taerin dan mendiang putranya.

"Harusnya itu kalimatku Jung Soojung!" katanya menggeram dan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terprovokasi dengan seluruh ucapan dan tindakan yang digunakan Soojung untuk mengecohnya.

"Pasien itu milikku. Jadi sebelum kesabaranku habis. Lebih baik kau segera angkat kaki dari rumah sakit ini!"

"Dan jika aku tidak melakukannya?" gumam Luhan menantang membuat Soojung semakin geram karena sikap yang ditunjukkan Luhan.

"Kau akan mendapat masalah besar Luhan. Terlampau besar dan akan membuatmu sangat ketakutan."

"Sementara kau mencoba membuat masalah denganku-...Aku rasa aku akan masuk kedalam ruang operasi. Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki waktu untuk melayani iblis sepertimu!"

Soojung semakin mengepal erat dan tak tahan melihat seluruh ketakutan hampir tak terlihat di wajah Luhan. membuatnya menoleh ke seluruh anak buahnya yang berada di belakangnya dan

"JANGAN BIARKAN DIA MASUK KE RUANG OPERASI!"

Seluruh anak buah Soojung mengangguk membuat Luhan mempercepat langkahnya dan berniat segera masuk ke dalam. Namun dia sadar jika langkah kakinya kalah cepat karena saat ini suara langkah anak buah Soojun semakin mendekat dan sangat mengganggunya.

Luhan menebak setelah ini dirinya benar-benar akan berada dalam masalah. Bukan hanya dia tidak bisa menolong Taerin, tapi mungkin dia akan membuat seluruh dokter dan perawat yang berada didalam sana mendapat kesulitan karena ulahnya.

" _Siapapun-...Siapapun aku mohon tolong aku."_

Dan bersamaan dengan doa yang Luhan ucapkan terdengar suara yang begitu familiar terdengar . Membuat Luhan kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan bisa sedikit bernafas lega karenanya.

"Dokter Jung Soojung?-..." katanya berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Luhan berada. Sedikit mengepal erat dengan beberapa kertas yang berada di tangannya serta penjaga dan polisi yang ikut datang menemaninya

"Atau aku harus memanggilmu Krystal?"

Merasa nama samaran yang biasa ia gunakan saat bekerja untuk Youngmin terungkap membuat wanita muda yang memiliki kulit pucat terlihat semakin memucat. Menatap marah pada pria dan beberapa polisi yang berada di belakangnya. "Siapa kau?!"

" _ah-..._ Aku Baekhyun-...Byun Baekhyun."

Dan apapun yang Baekhyun lakukan disini, tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah yang begitu lega yang kini ditujukan Luhan, membuatnya sedikit menoleh untuk memastikan kalau yang sedang berbicara adalah benar sahabatnya " _Baek?"_

Merasa namanya dipanggil pun membuat si pemilik nama menoleh, sedikit tersenyum menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat begitu berantakan sebelum kembali bersuara untuk memberikan perintah "Dokter Oh. Mulai hari ini kau memilili akses dan wewenang penuh mengenai pasien yang berusia dibawah lima belas tahun. Kau berhak mendapatkan catatan kesehatan mereka yang sebenarnya dan pengobatan apa yang mereka terima selama menjalani terapi di Sejong Hospital. Itu perintah langsung dari direktur Byun."

"Dan untuk saat ini. kau bisa melakukan operasi dengan penjagaan penuh. Jadi silahkan melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan dokter Oh, semoga beruntung."

Luhan pun mengangguk antusias sebelum menatap sahabatnya yang selalu menjadi malaikat untuknya disaat terdesak seperti ini "Terimakasih dokter Byun. Saya permisi."

 _"_ DOKTER OH BERHENTI! CEPAT HENTIKAN DIA!"

Penjaga Soojung seketika dihadang oleh penjaga Baekhyun yang memiliki jumlah lebih banyak membuat sang putra pemilik rumah sakit semakin menggeram melihat tingkah wanita didepannya "Hari ini aku datang bukan sebagai seorang dokter. Tapi sebagai putra dari pemilik rumah sakit yang kewenangannya kau salah gunakan." Katanya berjalan mendekati Krystal yang masih menatap marah pada dirinya saat ini

"Aku mencari semua tentang dirimu nona Jung. Dan ada satu yang membuatku sangat penasaran. Namamu tidak pernah terdaftar di _databese_ kepegawaian baik di Sejong maupun di Seoul Hospital-...Namun sebaliknya Jung Soojung yang biasa disapa Krystal adalah buronan nomor satu yang dicari di Jepang karena kejahatannya di bidang kesehatan. Dan jika aku tidak terlambat. Kau akan segera dipenjara setelah ini-...CEPAT TANGKAP WANITA INI"

"K-KAU!-...Kalian tidak bisa membawaku begitu saja!-...LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU!" katanya meraung dan meronta saat beberapa polisi yang telah menerima laporan dari Baekhyun kini mencengkram erat tangannya, membuat si wanita muda menggeram marah karena seluruh penjaganya hanya diam dan tak melakukan apapun.

"IDIOT! KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA?! CEPAT TOLONG AKU-...LEPAS!-...AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBALAS KALIAN BERDUA! CAMKAN ITU!"

Baekhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum getir mendengar anaman Soojung. Diam-diam memberi perintah pada penjaganya untuk membawa penjaga Krystal keluar dari ruang operasi.

Dan setelah penjaganya membuat penjaga Soojung pergi-...Baekhyun menatap nanar pintu ruang operasi yang lampunya sedang berwarna merah. Diam-diam berdoa karena sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luhan yang sangat berantakan.

" _Apapun yang terjadi di dalam sana. Kau harus bertahan Luhan."_

Hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun ucapkan untuk sahabatnya. Dia tahu didalam sana Luhan sedang berjuang keras menyelamatkan pasiennya. Tapi dia juga tahu kalau semua yang Luhan lakukan akan berakhir sia-sia karena apapun yang akan dilakukan Luhan tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan gadis kecil yang belum lama ini selalu ia bicarakan.

 _Lalu berapa besar kemungkinan pasien untuk bertahan hidup yeol?_

 _Hampir mustahil mengingat infeksinya sudah menyebar ke saluran pernafasan dan menyerang saraf otaknya._

 _Lalu apa yang akan kau katakan pada Luhan?_

 _Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Walau pada akhirnya Luhan akan tetap bersikeras melakukan operasi pada pasiennya._

 _Luhan pasti akan merasa sangat bersalah._

 _Dan saat dia sedang merasa berduka. Kau ada sebagai sahabatnya._

"Aku bisa apa jika kau kembali terluka Lu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Blam….!_**

Terdengar suara mobil yang dibuka dengan tergesa. Menampilkan seorang pria tampan yang mengenakan kemeja dan jas serba hitam diikuti oleh keempat anak buahnya yang berpenampilan tak jauh berbeda dengan seorang Oh Sehun – _pimpinan mereka.-_

"Selamat malam direktur."

Mengabaikan beberapa penjaga yang kini tengah membungkuk menyapanya. Pria yang biasa dikenal dengan sifat keji dan tak berperasaannya hanya terus berjalan sampai akhirnya dia mendekati lift dan kembali berhadapan dengan beberapa anak buahnya yang lain "Dimana Presdir Park?"

"Di ruangannya direktur."

Dan setelahnya Sehun dan keempat anak buahnya memasuki lift, menekan lantai enam sebagai tempat yang dituju dengan wajah yang tak bisa dibilang akan berdamai dengan pria yang membesarkannya hari ini.

 _Cklek…!_

"Selamat siang direktur."

Sehun kembali mengabaikan sapaan yang ditujukan untuknya. Berjalan lurus menuju meja tempat dimana pria tua yang sepenuhnya telah membuat karakteenya menjadi mengerikan tanpa belas kasih sedikit pun saat sedang menghabisi nyawa seseorang.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Park Youngmin – _presiden direktur yang merupakan pria yang membesarkan Sehun-_ terpaksa menoleh dan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya melihat Sehun yang sudah hampir lima tahun lamanya tak pernah ia temui lagi.

"Oh Sehun-….Putra kecilku." Katanya berdiri dan memeluk Sehun sekilas menatap dalam-dalam Sehun dan mengagumi kemampuannya dalam membentuk karakter mengerikan yang hampir sempurna dari seorang Oh Sehun, jika pria bernama Luhan tak pernah datang memasuki kehidupan Sehun.

"Tentu saja nak. Ayo kita bicara." Katanya membawa Sehun menuju ke sofa terdekat dan tak lama keduanya duduk berhadapan dengan mata yang saling menyiratkan pesan berbeda.

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau ayah yang baik."

Youngmin sendiri hanya tertawa sekilas sebelum meminum secangkir teh nya dan menyalakan _cigarette_ favoritnya "Apa begini caramu menyapa ayah?"

"Kau bukan ayahku!" Tangan Sehun mengepal erat dengan tatapan muak melihat pria tua didepannya masih sama keji namun sangat berkuasa di dunia yang ia jalani.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan setelah bertemu dengan pria sialan itu!"

"Jangan pernah menghina priaku atau kau tahu-….Aku akan berbuat sesuatu diluar perkiraanmu." Katanya memperingatkan membuat Youngmin semakin membenci Luhan dengan hidupnya.

"Aku semakin tak mengenal dirimu. Jadi cepat katakan maksud kedatanganmu?"

"Aku ingin Krystal angkat kaki dari Sejong Hospital!"

"KAU!"

Kali ini Youngmin yang menggeram. Merasa begitu marah pada permintaan Sehun yang menurutnya omong kosong dan sangat merugikan untuk dirinya "Kenapa? Apa karena belum lama istrimu datang dan mengacau? Harusnya saat itu aku langsung membunuhnya agar kau-.."

"PARK YOUNGMIN!"

Sehun menggebrak kasar meja didepannya. Begitu marah dengan pernyataan Youngmin yang terus menerus mengatakan akan membunuh istrinya dari awal pertemuannya dengan Luhan.

" _ck._ Apa kau ingat aku selalu mengatakan padamu untuk tidak jatuh cinta atau mencintai seseorang . Cinta itu kejam. Cinta itu kebohongan. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu terlihat lemah, dan itu terbukti. Lihat dirimu sekarang!-…CINTA MEMBUATMU TERLIHAT MENYEDIHKAN DAN MUDAH DIHANCURKAN!"

Keduanya kembali saling menatap penuh kemarahan. Dimana yang satu merasa sangat marah dan membenci Luhan sementara yang satu menatap dengan pandangan memperingatkan untuk tidak pernah menyentuh pria yang menjadi alasan dirinya masih bertahan hidup saat ini.

"Persetan dengan ucapanmu. Luhan memiliki setengah hidupku – _tidak-_ dia memiliki seluruh hidupku. jadi kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya selama aku masih menghembuskan nafas!"

"Kau benar. Aku tidak akan mengusiknya jika pria sialan itu tidak mengusik hal yang aku lakukan. Lagipula kau masih bekerja untukku, jadi jangan pernah berharap kau bisa keluar dari dunia yang membesarkanmu dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku dengan seluruh kemampuanmu yang luar biasa. Kau terikat padaku sampai kau menghembuskan nafas terakhirmu Oh Sehun. Ingat itu!"

"Kau tahu akibat yang akan kau tanggung jika berani meninggalkan dunia kita _hmm.."_ katanya menambahkan membuat Sehun semakin mengepalkan erat tangannya dan seketika tertawa marah menatap pada Youngmin.

"Satu-satunya yang membuatku menyesal karena mencintai Luhan adalah dirimu-….Karena mencintai Luhan dengan hidupku membuatmu memiliki alasan untuk semakin mengontrol dan menguasai diriku!"

"Ya…Itu suatu keuntungan sendiri untukku. Mengancam dirimu menggunakan nama Luhan terbukti efektif untukku" timpalnya membuat Sehun kembali menatap tajam pada pria yang membesarkannya dengan cara yang begitu gelap, dingin dan sangat kejam.

"Kalau begitu perintahkan Soojung untuk segera angkat kaki dari rumah sakit. biarkan Luhan yang menanganinya tanpa harus membuat keributan dengan kita."

"Dengan kita? Apa dengan kita yang kau maksud adalah " _tidak membuat keributan denganmu_?" gumam Youngmin mengulang seolah mengejek Sehun yang terlihat semakin putus asa saat ini.

"Selain kau-…Soojung adalah penghasil terbesar kedua untuk bisnisku. Jadi sama sepertimu-..Aku tidak akan membiarkan Soojung meninggalkan bisnisnya begitu saja karena akan sangat berbahaya untukku-…dan untukmu juga asal kau tahu." Katanya menyerigai dan tak lama mematikan _cigaret_ nya dengan tatapan marah melihat Sehun "Jadi cepat pergi karena usahamu tidak akan membuatku merubah keputusanku." Katanya memberi perintah namun diabaikan oleh Sehun yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Presdir maaf mengganggu. Ada panggilan untukmu. Ini penting."

Youngmin yang sedang menatap marah pada Sehun pun terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada anak buahnya yang ingin menyerahkan ponsel padanya "Siapa?"

"Dari rumah sakit."

Sehun yang mendengar kata rumah sakit pun sedikit memicingkan matanya, berniat untuk mendengarka apa yang terjadi sampai

"APA KAU BILANG?"

 _Sampai_ dia melihat wajah Youngmin menjadi begitu marah saat ini. membuatnya bertanya-tanya dan sedikit berharap jika istrinya sama sekali tak terlibat dengan apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Keadaan pasien?"

"Denyut jantung lemah, denyut nadi hampir tak terdeteksi dan seluruh anggota vital tubuh hampir tidak berfungsi dengan normal."

Rencana awal Luhan adalah melihat keadaan jantung Taerin, memastikan kalau jantung Taerin masih memompa aliran darah ke seluruh tubuh dengan normal dan memberikan cakupan oksigen yang cukup untuk gadis kecil yang sedang berjuang saat ini.

Luhan masih berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan fokusnya. Terus membuka dalam bagian tubuh Taerin sampai menemukan sesuatu yang begitu membuatnya terkejut " _A-apa ini?"_ katanya bergumam membuat Taehyung dan perawat senior yang menemaninya sedikit menoleh dan juga terkejut mendapati apa yang Luhan temukan.

"Dokter Oh bukankah itu-.."

"Infeksinya sudah menyebar sampai menutup katup jantung. Berikan aku _kateter spiens_ aku harus membukanya."

"Tapi kita tidak memiliki alat seperti itu dok. Penambal katup jantung hanya dimiliki rumah sakit besar pada umumnya."

Luhan merasa nafasnya tercekat saat ini. Merasa begitu marah pada siapapun yang membuat malaikat kecil seperti Taerin harus merasakan sakit yang teramat dengan kondisi vitalnya yang delapan puluh persen mengalami kerusakan.

"Tekanan darah menurun drastis."

Luhan berusaha mengabaikan pemberitahuan untuknya. Mencoba dengan segala cara untuk membuka katup jantung yang menutup dengan seluruh keterbatasan alat yang dimiliki. Masih terlalu fokus sampai dia melupakan kalau gadis kecil yang ia tangani memiliki masalah pada sistem kekebalan tubuhnya, membuat kondisi Taerin semakin menurun secara cepat dengan kesadaran yang hampir mustahil kembali didapatkan.

"Denyut jantung samar menghilang."

Luhan menoleh ke layar yang menunjukkan detak jantung Taerin, merasa begitu ketakutan melihat wajah Taerin yang terlalu tenang di tempatnya berbaring. "Taerin kau harus bertahan nak. Kau harus bertahan." katanya mengulang dan kembali fokus untuk menemukan sesuatu dalam tubuh Taerin yang mampu membuatnya bertahan hidup.

"Kesadaran pasien semakin menurun."

Luhan sudah kehilangan fokusnya merasa begitu sesak dan ketakutan karena hampir seluruh organ tubuh Taerin sudah tak ada yang berfungsi, dia berusaha mengabaikan seluruh peringatan untuknya sampai

 _tiiinnnnnnnnn~_

Terdengar suara detak jantung Taerin yang sudah berubah lurus menandakan tak ada lagi kehidupan untuk Taerin. Luhan sendiri menolak menerima keadaan Taerin saat ini, dia tahu didalam genggamannya katup jantung itu tak lagi berdetak. Seluruh tubuh Taerin menjadi dingin seketika dan tak terdapat lagi tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Dokter Oh-…Kita kehilangan pasien."

" _Tidak-…_ Ini belum berakhir biarkan aku mencoba."

"Dokter Oh percuma, pasien tidak memiliki tanda kehidupan lagi."

"Siapkan alat kejut jantung."

"Tapi dokter Oh-.."

"SEKARANG!"

Luhan mengabaikan seluruh peringatan untuknya. Dia tahu ini adalah hal mustahil, tapi membiarkan Taerin menutup mata untuk selamanya adalah hal yang tak bisa dibiarkan. " _Taerin-…_ Kau harus bertahan nak." Katanya membuka paksa sarung tangannya yang penuh darah lalu kemudian mengambil cepat alat kejut jantung yang telah disiapkan. Mengecek kekuatan _volt_ yang diberikan sebelum

 _DEG!_

Dia menempelkan alat kejut jantung ke dada Taerin, membuat tubuh kecil itu terlonjak namun-…. _Nihil._ Taerin tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadarannya kembali.

" _Taerinna aku mohon."_ Katanya bergumam dan tak lama

 _DEG!_

Luhan kembali menempelkan alat kejut jantungnya ke dada Taerin, merasa begitu frustasi karena Taerin sama sekali tak merespon. Membuatnya terus mencoba sampai sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Hentikan dokter Oh. kau menyakiti tubuh kecilnya."

"Lepas!"

Taehyung yang memegang tangan Luhan pun terpaksa menggelengkan kepalanya, dan sebagai asisten dokter dia memberi instruksi untuk melepas seluruh alat bantu yang menempel di tubuh Taerin "JANGAN LEPAS OKSIGENNYA. TAERIN MEMBUTUHKAN OKSIGEN!"

 _"Dokter oh-.."_

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! PASANG KEMBALI SELURUH ALAT BANTU UNTUK-.."

"DOKTER OH!"

Luhan seketika terdiam saat Taehyung membentaknya. Menatapnya cukup lama sampai akhirnya pegangan Taehyung semakin menguat di pergelangan tangannya "Maaf harus mengatakan ini-..Tapi pasien sudah meninggal dan kau harus mengumumkan waktu kematiannya dokter Oh."

Luhan seketika terisak pelan dengan wajah tertunduk dan meerasa begitu marah namun tak bisa menghindari kenyataan kalau saat ini Taerin tak lagi bernyawa. "Dokter Oh anda harus-…"

"Waktu kematian Kim Taerin-…." Katanya melepas pegangan Taehyung dan menatap terluka ke wajah Taerin yang begitu damai. "Pukul tiga sore waktu setempat." Luhan menggigit bibirnya terlampau kencang. Dan dengan mata tertutup dia menikmati seluruh rasa sakit dan marah yang menguasai dirinya seolah mengejeknya dan terus mengingatkan dirinya kalau semua yang terjadi pada Taerin berkaitan dengan dirinya.

"Dokter Oh-.."

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Mendengar permintaan Luhan pun membuat Taehyung mengangguk mengerti dan menginstrusikan semua pegawai untuk segera keluar meninggalkan Luhan "Aku yang akan mengatakan tentang keadaan Taerin pada keluarganya." Dan setelahnya Taehyung juga meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terlihat sangat terpukul dengan serangkaian kejadian yang terjadi hari ini.

Luhan masih memejamkan matanya erat. Menikmati keheningan yang begitu menyiksanya sampai

"KIM TAERIN!-….PUTRIKU-…KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENINGGALKAN EOMMA NAK!"

 _Sampai_ dia mendengar suara jeritan Yujin diluar sana. Merasa begitu hancur saat menyadari kalau dirinya telah merenggut satu-satunya alasan Yujin untuk bertahan hidup.

Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya – _hancur dan marah-_ itulah yang tergambar jelas di raut wajah cantiknya. Entah dia harus menyalahkan siapa atas kejadian yang terjadi pada Taerin , yang jelas dia pernah berada di posisi Yujin sebelumnya. Saat Baekhyun mengatakan dia kehilangan putranya-.. _saat itulah Luhan kehilangan separuh hidupnya._

Luhan menatap kosong wajah cantik yang kini tertidur dengan damai didepannya. Berjalan mendekatinya sebelum memberanikan diri mengusap wajah Taerin yang terasa begitu dingin di tangannya "Maaf-…Maafkan aku Taerin-…Maaf tidak bisa membuatmu bertahan nak." Katanya tak kuasa menahan air mata dengan rasa bersalah yang mungkin akan terus menghantuinya mulai saat ini.

Luhan terus memperhatikan wajah Taerin, mengusapnya perlahan dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. Matanya tak berkedip melihat wajah Taerin, sampai akhirnya bayang mendiang putranya menyeruak masuk ke benaknya. Saat itu Luhan enggan beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia bahkan berdoa agar Tuhan juga membawanya pergi dan butuh waktu yang lama bagi Luhan untuk melupakan tubuh putranya yang terbujur kaku. Dan melihat Taerin saat ini, rasanya seperti mengulang kenangan menakutkan untuknya. Membuatnya begitu marah dan bersumpah akan membalas siapapun yang telah melakukan hal mengerikan ini pada Taerin.

Tangan Luhan berhenti mengusap wajah Taerin, sedikit terdiam sampai

"KIM TAERIN!" Luhan menjerit tertahan memeluk tubuh Taerin yang terasa sangat dingin, terisak dalam disana dan membiarkan rasa bersalah memasuki hidupnya. Dia masih terus memeluk Taerin sampai akhirnya rasa marah kembali menguasainya.

"Beristirahatlah nak. Kau dan Ziyu-…Kalian akan bertemu dan saling menjaga disana." Katanya mencium lama kening Taerin sebelum akhirnya menutup sepenuhnya wajah Taerin yang sudah tak bernyawa.

" _Aku akan membunuh kalian semua. AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!"_ katanya menggeram tertahan dan tak lama pergi dengan rasa marah yang begitu menguasai dirinya menuju ke tempat semua orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kematian Taerin hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BRENGSEK!" gumam Youngmin menggeram dan tak lama membanting kasar ponselnya. Membuat Sehun yang sedari tadi mempehatikannya begitu tergoda untuk bertanya

"Ada apa?"

"KAU! PRIA SIALANMU MENGIRIM KRYSTAL KE DALAM PENJARA. AKU BERSUMPAH TIDAK AKAN TINGGAL DIAM!"

 _"Shit!"_

Sehun menggeram tertahan saat dugaannya tentang Luhan yang terlibat dengan kekacauan yang terjadi benar terbukti. Membuat wajahnya seketika memucat saat Youngmin terlihat begitu marah pada apapun yang dilakukan istrinya di rumah sakit.

" _huh-…_ Aku sudah bilang jangan pernah mengusik apa yang aku lakukan. Lalu priamu dengan berani menghancurkan segala urusan yang aku mulai dari nol. Kau tahu-….Tidak peduli dia istrimu atau seseorang yang kau cintai. AKU AKAN TETAP MENGHABISINYA!"

"Presdir aku mohon tenanglah. Aku bisa membebaskan Soojung. Aku bisa mengeluarkannya dari penjara. Kau bahkan tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu untuk membereskan kekacauan ini. Aku-….Aku yang sepenuhnya bertanggung jawab!"

Merasa tawaran dari Sehun cukup menarik, membuat pria tua licik itu kembali duduk di kursinya yang nyaman. Memandang Sehun cukup lama sampai akhirnya seringaian terlihat di wajahnya "Dan bagaimana dengan kerugian yang aku terima?"

"Aku akan menggantinya. Hanya jangan dekati Luhan-….JANGAN PERNAH MENDEKATI ISTRIKU!" katanya begitu ketakutan dan terlihat sangat panik mengingat Youngmin begitu serius dengan ucapannya untuk menghabisi istrinya.

"Menarik! Kapan kau akan menyelesaikan semua kekacauan ini?"

"Hari ini aku akan mengurusnya. Kau hanya perlu duduk di kursimu dan semua akan kembali padamu."

Youngmin kembali tersenyum licik mengetahui Luhan adalah sepenuhnya kelemahan Sehun. dan membalas Luhan melalui Sehun adalah hal yang paling tepat daripada berhadapan langsung dengan pria yang Jika disakiti akan membuat seorang Oh Sehun murka dan akan membunuh siapa pun yang menyakiti prianya. "Waktumu dua puluh empat jam untuk menyelesaikan semua kekacauan ini. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika melewati batas waktu yang aku berikan."

"Ya-…Ya tentu saja aku mengerti. Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya dalam waktu singkat. Aku akan segera pergi dan-….."

"PARK YOUNGMIN KELUAR KAU BAJINGAN!"

Ucapan Sehun terhenti saat mengenali suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Suara yang menunjukkan kalau dirinya dalam keadaan begitu marah dan begitu hancur. "PARK YOUNGMIN!"

" _Luhan…"_

Teriakan Luhan seketika terhenti saat menyadari suaminya juga berada di tempat yang sama dengannya saat ini. Sedikit bertatapan lama dengan Sehun sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus melihat ke arah Youngmin yang menatap meremehkan ke arahnya.

"Setelah mengacau di rumah sakit. Berani sekali kau datang menemuiku!"

"AKU DATANG UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU BAJINGAN!" katanya berteriak membuat Sehun membelalak dan melihat Kai yang kini berada di belakang Luhan.

"KAI!"

Kai yang berada paling dekat dengan Luhan pun seketika mencengkram lengan Luhan, menghentikan istri dari bosnya untuk bertindak gegabah sesuai instruksi dari Sehun "LEPASKAN AKU KAI!"

"Luhan aku mohon jangan seperti ini-…"

"LEPAS!"

Luhan kembali meronta menatap marah pada Sehun yang hanya diam di tempatnya dan tak melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya "Kai-…Bawa Luhan pergi!"

"BRENGSEK! AKU TIDAK MAU PERGI SEHUNNA! AKU TIDAK MAU PERGI-…"

Dan teriakan Luhan semakin terdengar saat Kai mulai membawanya pergi. Sungguh-..Kemarahan Luhan benar-benar mencapai puncaknya saat ini. Tidak bisa menyentuh Youngmin dengan Sehun yang berada di pihak berlawanan dengannya membuatnya merasa benar-benar dikhianati.

Luhan bersumpah tidak akan pergi secepat ini, matanya terus mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat Kai melepaskannya. Dan saat melihat pistol yang berada di belakang tubuh Kai membuat Luhan memiliki satu kesempatan yang tak akan disia-siakan. Dengan satu gerakan cepat dia mengambil pistol di belakang tubuh Kai dan

 _Sret…!_

Luhan mengambilnya terlalu cepat membuat Kai sedikit lengah sampai dia mendengar suara senjata di kokang dan

 _Ckrek…!_

"LUHAN!"

Seluruh anak buah Youngmin mengarahkan senjatanya ke tempat Luhan berada sementara Luhan juga mengarahkan senjata yang ia ambil dari Kai tepat ke arah Youngmin.

Membuat Sehun tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain ikut mengarahkan senjatanya ke Youngmin dengan Kai, Max, Yoochun dan Shindong membuat lingkaran untuk melindungi Luhan dengan senjata yang mereka arahkan ke seluruh anak buah Youngmin.

"Turunkan senjatamu Sehun-…KAU MEMBUATKU SANGAT MARAH!"

"Tidak-…Sampai anak buahmu berhenti mengarahkan senjatanya pada istriku!"

"PRIA SIALAN ITU PANTAS MATI!"

"DIAM!"

Salah satu anak buah Youngmin ada yang bergerak dan semakin mendekat ke arah Luhan, membuat Sehun yang melihatnya begitu geram dan

"MUNDUR!-…." Sehun berteriak memperingatkan namun diabaikan oleh penjaga Youngmin yang masih terus mendekat perlahan ke arah istrinya.

" _sial!"_ gumamnya menggeram dan

 _Ckrek!_

"AKU BILANG MUNDUR" katanya semakin berteriak dan mengarahkan senjatanya semakin dekat dengan Youngmin.

"Kau tahu kau dalam masalah jika membuatku terluka."

"Perintahkan pada mereka untuk menurunkan senjatanya."

"Pria sialan itu yang harus menurunkan senjatanya!"

Sehun sedikit menoleh untuk menatap Luhan, dan merasa begitu frustasi saat istrinya bahkan menolak tatapan yang ia berikan untuknya "Aku memastikan dia tidak akan melukaimu. Hanya perintahkan pada penjagamu untuk menurunkan senjata mereka-.."

"Dia terlihat marah. dan aku tidak lengah."

Sehun kemudian menurunkan senjatanya, sedikit menatap pria tua yang membesarkannya dengan frustasi dan

 _Brak..!_

"OH SEHUN BERDIRI!"

Luhan begitu marah saat melihat suaminya berlutut memohon di hadapan pembunuh kejam seperti Youngmin, membuatnya bersumpah akan segera menarik pelatuknya jika Shindong tak menghalangi dirinya.

Dan mengabaikan teriakan kemarahan Luhan-….Sehun lebih memilih memohon agar pria tuda didepannya tidak menyakiti istrinya-…Dan untuk hal itu, Sehun rela melakukan apa pun agar Luhan bisa keluar dari sini tanpa satu gores kecil luka di tubuhnya.

"Aku mohon Presdir. Aku mohon perintahkan penjagamu agar menurunkan senjata mereka. Aku takut salah satu dari mereka ada yang tak sengaja menarik pelatuknya dan membuat istriku terluka. Aku mohon." Katanya memegang kedua kaki Youngmin dan sangat memohon agar keadaan menegangakan ini segera berakhir.

"Dan bagaimana jika dia tetap menembak?"

"Maka Luhan harus menembakku terlebih dulu sebelum menyakitimu."

"OH SEHUN!"

Luhan semakin menjerit saat mendengar suaminya memberi jaminan yang membuat Luhan semakin marah dan menggeram hebat.

" _Luhan aku mohon."_ Katanya kembali menoleh dan menatap Luhan teramat frustasi.

" _huh…_ Baiklah-…Tapi ingat! Jika dia menembak salah satu pengawalku atau bahkan diriku. Maka dia selamanya akan menjadi target yang harus dihabisi."

"Istriku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku janji."

Youngmin menatap Sehun cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menyeringai menatap Luhan yang terlihat begitu marah saat ini "TURUNKAN SENJATA KALIAN!"

Mendengar perintah dari Youngmin membuat seluruh anak buahnya menurunkan senjata. Dan satu-satunya yang masih menodongkan senjata adalah Luhan dengan penjagaan ketat keempat anak buah Sehun "Giliranmu."

Sehun pun mengangguk putus asa sebelum berdiri dan berjalan gontai menghampiri istrinya yang begitu marah saat ini

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! KAU BUKAN SUAMIKU!-….AKU BILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Luhan bisa saja berbuat nekat dengan menarik pelatuknya, namun saat matanya dan mata Sehun bertemu-…Dia tahu suaminya terluka-..bahkan lebih terluka darinya, membuatnya sedikit terdiam sampai dia merasa Shindong menggeser posisinya digantikan Sehun yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Aku tahu kau marah-…Aku minta maaf karena membuatmu marah dan begitu ketakutan sayang. Aku janji ini akan berakhir. Aku mohon buang senjatamu." Katanya meminta namun diabaikan Luhan yang semakin mengarahkan senjatanya pada Youngmin.

" _Taerin-…_ HARI INI TAERIN MENINGGAL DAN ITU SEMUA KARENA BAJINGAN TUA DI BELAKANGMU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANNYA HIDUP!"

Sehun memejamkan matanya mendengar kabar teman mendiang putranya juga harus pergi meninggalkan ibunya. Membuatnya sedikit memaklumi kemarahan Luhan namun tak bisa ia biarkan karena tempat ini sepenuhnya milik Youngmin, dan Luhan akan terluka jika berbuat sesuatu yang mengerikan pada pria yang membesarkannya.

"Aku minta maaf sayang-…Aku-.."

"AKU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA! MINGGIR KAU OH SEHUN!"

Sehun kembali kehabisan cara menenangkan Luhan, membuatnya tak punya pilihan lain selain memegang tangan Luhan dan mengarahkan senjata yang Luhan pegang tepat di dadanya.

"Kalau begitu tarik pelatukmu sekarang-..Kau harus membunuhku terlebih dulu sebelum kau membunuhnya."

"KAU GILA…LEPAS!" Luhan berusaha meronta dari pegangan Sehun namun gagal karena Sehun memegang tangannya terlampau erat. Membuat Luhan sedikit takut jika tiba-tiba tangannya benar-benar menarik pelatuk dan menyakiti prianya yang begitu ia cintai.

"SEHUN LEPAS!-….KAU TIDAK TERLIBAT DALAM MASALAH INI. LEPASKAN AKU!"

"AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA! -…MEREKA SEMUA MENDAPATKAN PERINTAH LANGSUNG DARIKU-…INI SEMUA TIDAK ADA KAITANNYA DENGAN YOUNGMIN. JADI YA-…AKU TERLIBAT DAN BERHENTI MEMBUATNYA SEMAKIN SULIT LUHAN!"

Semua kalimat kebohongan itu akhirnya terucap dari bibir Sehun, merasa satu-satunya membuat kemarahan Luhan hilang adalah dengan membuat istrinya merasa kecewa. Dan benar saja-…Luhan seketika menurunkan senjatanya karena begitu terkejut mendengar pernyataan suaminya.

" _tidak-.._ Tidak mungkin." Katanya begitu merasa mual mendapati pernyataan Sehun yang begitu membuat luka baru di hatinya.

Dia tahu Sehun bagian dari pekerjaan mengerikan ini, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka suaminya akan begitu kejam membuat anak-anak seusia putra mereka meregang nyawa karena praktek ilegal yang dilakukan Soojung selama ini.

" _K-kau pasti berbohong."_ Katanya bergumam dan menatap Sehun dengan wajahnya yang terluka "KATAKAN PADAKU KALAU KAU SEDANG BERBOHONG SEHUNNA!-…KATAKAN PADAKU KAU TIDAK TERLIBAT!"

Sehun merasa begitu sesak saat ini. Membuat luka baru untuk istrinya adalah hal biasa yang selalu ia lakukan. Namun menghancurkan hati Luhan-…Itu adalah sesuatu yang baru untuknya dan Sehun-..dia terpaksa melakukannya agar semua kekacauan menakutkan ini segera berakhir.

"KATAKAN PADAKU KAU TIDAK TERLIBAT! JAWAB AKU-.."

" _maaf…_ Aku sepenuhnya terlibat. Aku minta ma-…"

 _Plak….!_

Luhan kembali menampar Sehun dengan seluruh sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Merasa muak dengan seluruh pernyataan Sehun yang membuatnya begitu menyesal telah dipertemukan oleh pria yang berstatus suaminya.

"PEMBUNUH!" katanya berteriak marah dan berlari sejauh mungkin meninggalkan tempat yang seperti neraka untuknya.

Dan lagi-...Sehun hanya bisa membiarkan Luhan pergi menjauh darinya. Merasa begitu kacau dan tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, bukan karena Luhan menamparnya, Tapi karena kalimat terakhir yang Luhan lontarkan begitu menghancurkan hatinya

 _Siapapun boleh mengatakan dirinya adalah pembunuh-...Siapapun kecuali Luhan. Karena saat Luhan mengatakan dirinya adalah pembunuh. Maka Sehun berada dalam masa krisisnya untuk bertahan hidup._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hujan turun membasahi bumi dengan derasnya-…Dan hari ini pula, Luhan harus kembali menyaksikan tubuh mungil dari seorang malaikat kecil menyatu dengan tanah. Merasa seluruh kenangan menakutkan tentang kehilangan pelipur hatinya kembali menyeruak masuk menyentuh memori tak tersentuh yang paling ingin Luhan lupakan-…Namun Luhan sadar, semakin dia menolak kenangan itu, semakin menyakitkan pula rasa yang begitu membuatnya hancur dalam satu kedipan mata.

" _Selamat beristirahat nak. Eomma menyayangi Taerin."_

Luhan tidak berdiri di depan-…dia berdiri di paling belakang acara pemakaman yang Yujin buat untuk putrinya. Suara hujan yang deras tidak membuat Luhan tuli untuk tidak mendengar kalimat perpisahan yang Yujin lakukan. Membuatnya terpaksa memejamkan mata mengetahui benar bagaimana rasanya saat darah dagingmu harus pergi di usia yang begitu muda.

Tidak ada lagi suara isakan, yang terdengar hanya suara hujan yang begitu terdengar bersahutan di telinga Luhan. Dan setelah acara pemakaman untuk Taerin selesai dilakukan. Satu persatu kerabat yang hadir meninggalkan tempat pemakaman.

Begitupula dengan Yujin, dengan wajah tegarnya, Yujin berhasil melangkah pergi dari pemakaman putranya. Berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan yang hanya berdiri seorang diri tanpa payung yang ia gunakan sehingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur Taerin menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di tanganmu Luhan. sunggu-…"

Luhan pun hanya menatap kedepan tanpa berniat membalas seluruh ucapan Yujin-…Lebih berharap Yujin memakinya daripada berterimakasih padanya seperti ini.

"Aku percaya ini semua adalah Takdir Tuhan Lu. Tuhan sudah menuliskan cerita kita sampai akhir. Dan untuk Taerin serta Ziyu-….Sayangnya mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan lebih lama untuk menyusun akhir cerita mereka menjadi bahagia. Hanya itu yang aku sesalkan-…Selebihnya aku tahu ini yang terbaik. Terimakasih untuk segalanya Luhan. Aku pergi."

Yujin menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya dengan suara tercekat. Begitu terburu meninggalkan Luhan karena tahu dia tidak akan menjadi tegar jika melihat Luhan. karena setiap melihat Luhan-…Yujin masih bisa merasakan kehadiran putrinya. Taerin menyukai Luhan-… dan tawa Taerin masih sangat terngiang saat putrinya menceritakan Luhan dengan begitu bersemangat.

Sementara Yujin menahan kepedihannya. Maka Luhan akan menjadi yang paling tersiksa saat ini. Merasa bersalah dan gagal. Dua hal itu seolah menjadi santapan Luhan yang membuatnya terus merasa kesulitan bernafas.

Dia mengagumi kemampuan Yujin bertahan dan terlihat sangat tegar. Membuat dirinya ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan berjalan mendekati makam Taerin yang persis terletak di samping makam putranya "Takdir Tuhan? _Huh…_ Aku sangat membenci takdir Tuhan." Katanya tertawa sekilas mengingat ucapan Yujin dan membiarkan air hujan menyamarkan air mata kepedihannya. Berjalan gontai dan begitu tak terarah sampai akhirnya Luhan berhasil berdiri tepat di kedua makam malaikat kecil mereka.

"Kim Taerin-…Oh Ziyu…" gumam Luhan yang seluruh tubuhnya sudah menggigil dan terjatuh duduk di depan kedua makan malaikatnya "Nak…." Katanya mengusap batu nisan Ziyu dan rasa rindu semakin menjadi ia rasakan "Apa kau tidak bisa membawa eomma bersamamu? Eomma sudah tidak tahan nak. Rasanya sakit." katanya menyembunyikan wajahnya tepat di batu nisan Ziyu. Terisak kencang dengan memanfaatkan bunyi air hujan yang menyamarkan suara isakannya.

"OH ZIYU EOMMA BENAR-BENAR RINDU PADAMU NAK… _arghhh_ !" Luhan meronta sejadinya di depan putranya. Pertahanan _baik-baik saja_ dan _merelakan_ kepergian Ziyu seketika ia lupakan. Dia sendirian dan rasanya begitu menakutkan. Sedikit berharap Tuhan mau berbaik hati membawanya pergi agar rasa takut dan sakitnya hilang dalam sekejap.

Luhan masih terus memeluk makam putranya sedikit tak mau melepasnya. Sampai akhirnya dia beralih ke makam Taerin dan kembali merasa begitu bersalah pada gadis kecil yang terpaksa harus meregang nyawa secepat ini "Taerinna-…Dokter janji akan menjaga Bubu. Kau tidak perlu takut." Katanya tersenyum dan mencium sayang makam Taerin yang bahkan masih terasa hangat karena baru saja dipasangkan.

"Kau juga harus janji akan berbahagia disana. Bermainlah bersama Ziyu dan janji akan selalu bersama." katanya menatap dalam makam Taerin dan sedikit berlama berada di antara makan putra dan putri kecilnya.

"Kita pulang. Kau kedinginan Lu-…"

Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti tersenyum saat menyadari hujan tak lagi membasahi tubuhnya disertai suara suaminya yang menginterupsi, mengingatkannya kembali pada apa yang dilakukan Sehun dan begitu murka karena sang suami bahkan masih memiliki wajah untuk bertemu dengannya.

Luhan kemudian bersusah payah untuk berdiri sebelum tubuhnya yang kedinginan berhasil menatap tak berkedip pria keji yang juga menatapnya tak berkedip saat ini. Membiarkan seluruh tatapan mereka bertemu sampai akhirnya Luhan menyeringai merubah tatapannya menjadi tatapan membenci yang teramat.

"Aku tidak berhubungan dengan pembunuh."

Ucapan yang Luhan lontarkan begitu dalam dan menyiratkan kemarahan yang teramat. Membuat Sehun secara refleks menutup matanya dan menikmati kebencian yang Luhan berikan untuknya.

Membiarkan tubuh mungil pria cantiknya menjauh, meninggalkannya sendiri di depan makam kedua malaikat kecil yang kematian mereka tak lepas dari hidup mengerikan yang baik dirinya maupun Luhan jalani.

Berdiri diam dengan mata memandang batu nisan bertuliskan nama putranya dan Taerin adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa Sehun lakukan saat ini. Tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun sebagai pelengkap dari kegundahan dan kehancuran yang ia rasakan

 _Mengapa?_

Sehun sangat mengingat pertama kali Luhan mengatakan dirinya pembunuh adalah saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan setelah mengetahui seluruh pekerjaan yang Sehun lakukan-… _Luhan menghilang._

Dan butuh waktu lama untuk Sehun mendapatkan kembali cinta Luhan. Butuh kebesaran hati Luhan untuk menerima Sehun apa adanya. Awalnya mereka tidak yakin bisa saling melengkapi, saling mencintai dan menerima apa adanya.

Dan dengan seiring berjalannya waktu semua terjawab. Namun bukan mereka yang menjawab-…Kekuatan cinta mereka yang menjawab. Mereka tidak berusaha menjauh namun cinta yang terus membuat mereka bersama, saling bergantungan sampai akhirnya tak terpisahkan.

Dan hari ini Luhan kembali menunjukkan kemarahannya. Membuat Sehun menyadari satu hal-… bahwa untuk kembali mendapatkan Luhan dia harus memulainya dari awal. Sehun juga tahu kalau kali ini tidak akan mudah untuk kembali mendapatkan Luhan membuatnya berjanji untuk tidak menyerah di hadapan makan mendiang putranya "Ayah janji setelah hari ini-…Ayah dan ibu akan mengunjungimu bersama. Kami tidak akan mengunjungimu secara terpisah lagi. Itu janji ayah padamu nak." Katanya sedikit tertunduk sebelum akhirnya membiarkan suara hujan kembali mendominasi hatinya yang begitu merindukan putra dan istrinya secara bersamaan.

* * *

 ** _tobecontinued.._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _Panyas…panyas….geyrah..geyrah…berantem aja terus sampe Ziyunya hidup lagi kkkk. Kasian sehun serbasalah kaya raisa… gpp yekan? Daripada Luhannya yang gue utak atik lagi ;"D_

 _._

 _Niways…ternyata banyak aral melintang makanya baru bisa apdet. Maapkan diriku :"_

 _._

 _Yaudsss…Happy reading n review…Seeyasoon!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Previous**_

 _"Kalau begitu tarik pelatukmu sekarang-..Kau harus membunuhku terlebih dulu sebelum kau membunuhnya."_

 _"KAU GILA…LEPAS!" Luhan berusaha meronta dari pegangan Sehun namun gagal karena Sehun memegang tangannya terlampau erat. Membuat Luhan sedikit takut jika tiba-tiba tangannya benar-benar menarik pelatuk dan menyakiti prianya yang begitu ia cintai._

 _"SEHUN LEPAS!-….KAU TIDAK TERLIBAT DALAM MASALAH INI. LEPASKAN AKU!"_

 _"AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA! -…MEREKA SEMUA MENDAPATKAN PERINTAH LANGSUNG DARIKU-…INI SEMUA TIDAK ADA KAITANNYA DENGAN YOUNGMIN. JADI YA-…AKU TERLIBAT DAN BERHENTI MEMBUATNYA SEMAKIN SULIT LUHAN!"_

 _Semua kalimat kebohongan itu akhirnya terucap dari bibir Sehun, merasa satu-satunya membuat kemarahan Luhan hilang adalah dengan membuat istrinya merasa kecewa. Dan benar saja-…Luhan seketika menurunkan senjatanya karena begitu terkejut mendengar pernyataan suaminya._

 _"_ _tidak-.._ _Tidak mungkin." Katanya begitu merasa mual mendapati pernyataan Sehun yang begitu membuat luka baru di hatinya._

 _Dia tahu Sehun bagian dari pekerjaan mengerikan ini, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka suaminya akan begitu kejam membuat anak-anak seusia putra mereka meregang nyawa karena praktek ilegal yang dilakukan Soojung selama ini._

 _"_ _K-kau pasti berbohong."_ _Katanya bergumam dan menatap Sehun dengan wajahnya yang terluka "KATAKAN PADAKU KALAU KAU SEDANG BERBOHONG SEHUNNA!-…KATAKAN PADAKU KAU TIDAK TERLIBAT!"_

 _Sehun merasa begitu sesak saat ini. Membuat luka baru untuk istrinya adalah hal biasa yang selalu ia lakukan. Namun menghancurkan hati Luhan-…Itu adalah sesuatu yang baru untuknya dan Sehun-..dia terpaksa melakukannya agar semua kekacauan menakutkan ini segera berakhir._

 _"KATAKAN PADAKU KAU TIDAK TERLIBAT! JAWAB AKU-.."_

 _"_ _maaf…_ _Aku sepenuhnya terlibat. Aku minta ma-…"_

 _Plak….!_

 _Luhan kembali menampar Sehun dengan seluruh sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Merasa muak dengan seluruh pernyataan Sehun yang membuatnya begitu menyesal telah dipertemukan oleh pria yang berstatus suaminya._

 _"PEMBUNUH!" katanya berteriak marah dan berlari sejauh mungkin meninggalkan tempat yang seperti neraka untuknya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Luhan hampir tidak pernah mempersalahkan pekerjaan Sehun selama beberapa tahun mereka bersama. Berusaha untuk tidak ikut campur dan membiarkan suaminya terlibat semakin dalam ke dunia gelapnya.

 _Ya-…._ Luhan membiarkan suaminya melakukan apapun yang dia ingingkan dengan pekerjaannya tanpa batas waktu sebanyak yang Sehun inginkan. Namun tentu saja semua itu tidak terlepas dengan syarat yang di ajukan Luhan.

Luhan mengijinkan suaminya melakukan pekerjaan gelapnya dengan dua syarat. Pertama Sehun harus selalu baik-baik saja dan tak pernah terluka walau hanya satu goresan kecil. Kedua-…Sehun dan pekerjaannya tidak boleh mengusiknya. Entah dengan alasan apapun jika semua pekerjaan Sehun mulai mengusiknya. Dia tidak akan tinggal diam.

Hari itu semuanya terjadi-..Tepat satu minggu yang lalu Luhan harus berhadapan langsung dengan kenyataan mengerikan tentang bagaimana bisnis yang Sehun lakukan. Bisnis yang dengan teganya merenggut nyawa anak kecil tak berdosa seusia Ziyu jika putra mereka masih hidup.

Marah, kecewa dan merasa begitu dikhianati Luhan rasakan hari itu. Di hari yang sama saat dia gagal menyelamatkan Taerin di meja operasi. Mengira kalau suaminya akan membelanya didepan pria tua brengsek yang terus memanfaatkan Sehun hanyalah omong kosong yang membuat Luhan seketika muak begitu membenci suaminya sendiri.

 _Dan seperti kata Sehun, j_ _ika Luhan terlalu marah dan kecewa pada Sehun-…Dia menghilang._

Begitulah sepenggalan ucapan yang dilontarkan seorang Oh Sehun mengenai pria yang begitu ia cintai. Terlalu mengenal Luhan sehingga saat Luhan benar-benar pergi hanya rasa bersalah yang begitu menggerogoti dirinya di hari yang terus berganti.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan istriku?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam tak menjawab, merasa takut namun memiliki rasa iba yang begitu dalam pada pria yang selalu berkuasa namun terlihat hancur berkeping saat ini "Maaf bos. Kami benar-benar kehilangan jejak istri anda."

"….."

Sehun yang biasanya akan berteriak murka jika seluruh anak buahnya gagal menemukan keberadaan sang istri. Tidak seperti saat ini, sang pria yang begitu berkuasa hanya menatap lirih pada anak buahnya.

Lebih memilih untuk berjalan mendekati jendela di ruang kantornya. Bertanya-tanya tentang dimana keberadaan si pria cantik di tengah hujan lebat seperti malam ini.

Sehun hanya diam tak bersuara, nafasnya terasa berat dengan rasa yang begitu perih di setiap hembusan nafasnya. Memainkan jarinya di jendela yang berembun dengan nama Luhan tertulis di jendela kantornya.

Gerakan jari Sehun kemudian berhenti saat dia menuliskan penggalan terakhir dari nama istrinya. Merasa begitu khawatir dan ketakutan dalam waktu bersamaan. " _Maafkan aku_ _sayang."_ Batinnya menjerit sakit. raganya begitu tak berdaya karena tak bisa menemukan keberadaan belahan jiwanya. Sementara bibirnya terus mengucapkan kata maaf tanpa bisa bertatap muka dengan istrinya.

Dan satu yang bisa kita simpulkan dengan serangkaian kejadian di malam itu. Kejadian yang begitu menyayat hati untuk seorang Oh Sehun.

 _Jika Luhan menghilang-…Maka Sehun hancur menjadi serpihan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, 23.00 KST**_

Melepas profesinya sebagai dokter dan tidak menggunakan marga milik suaminya adalah keputusan terberat yang pernah diambil seorang pria berparas cantik namun terlihat sangat hancur malam ini. pria yang kerap kali dikenal sebagai dokter yang menggunakan marga suaminya. Kini memutuskan untuk berdiri di atas namanya sendiri – _Lu Han._

Menjadi Lu Han seutuhnya dan terikat dengan apapun – _Baik profesi maupun marga suaminya-_ adalah keputusan tersulit yang pernah ia buat. Keputusan yang sudah ia buat sejak hari terakhirnya berada di Gangneung – _tempat peristirahatan putranya-_ membuatnya mulai berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri tanpa campur tangan atau perlindungan siapapun termasuk suaminya-… Oh Sehun. Dan semua kehidupa tak tentu arah ini sudah Luhan jalani satu minggu semenjak kejadian mengerikan yang terjadi di tempat putranya beristirahat.

"Hey…Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

Yang disapa hanya menoleh sekilas, sedikit mengernyit mendapati seorang pria tampan yang kini menyapa tersenyum padanya. Bertanya-tanya mengapa pria yang memiliki tinggi yang sama dengan suaminya terlihat menyapanya begitu akrab seolah telah mengenal dirinya cukup lama.

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti membutuhkan uang?" katanya bertanya lalu kembali menatap gedung tua yang merupakan tempatnya dan Kyungsoo, Kris, Tao serta Chanyeol tumbuh bersama. gedung tua yang kini sudah menjadi serpihan karena kebakaran mengerikan yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu kini tertimpa reruntuhan dinding yang terdapat di atasnya.

"Membutuhkan uang tidak. Membutuhkan bantuan-….Jawabannya Ya."

"Kenapa kau menebak asal seperti itu?"

"Terbaca dari caramu berpakaian namun wajahmu terus menatap kosong melihat bangunan runtuh didepanmu."

Penjelasan pria disampingnya pun membuat Luhan kembali mengernyit, sedikit bertanya-tanya sampai akhirnya merasa kalau pria ini sedikit banyak mengenal dirinya. "Siapa kau? Apa kau mengenalku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu untuk apa kau disini?"

"Karena kau mendatangi wilayahku. Aku sudah melihatmu datang kesini tiap malam. Lalu sekitar pukul satu dini hari kau akan terdiam cukup lama disana dan berjalan pergi saat fajar tiba." Kata si pria menunjuk tempat dimana Luhan akan menghabiskan sepanjang malam.

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau tahu aku akan berada disana sepanjang malam?"

"Aku sudah bilang ini wilayahku. Kau mendatangi wilayahku hampir satu minggu ini."

Luhan tampak mengernyitkan dahinya, menyadari penampilan si pria dengan jaket hitam _casual_ dengan tanda khusus seperti tato di pergelangan tangannya. Membuat Luhan seketika tersenyum getir lalu kembali menatap ke tempat yang pernah menjadi tempat tinggal untuknya "Kau mafia?" katanya menebak membuat si pria membelalak merasa puas dengan tebakan Luhan.

" _Whoa…_ Darimana kau tahu? Aku yang mengikutimu satu minggu ini tapi kau yang menebak profesiku dengan benar."

"Entahlah. hanya menebak-… _sepertinya hidupku di kelilingi oleh mafia."_ Katanya sedikit tertawa pahit membuat si pria menatapnya sedikit bertanya.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

Keduanya kini terdiam tak mengeluarkan suara apapun, menikmati dinginnya malam yang sungguh menusuk ke dalam tulang sampai Luhan merasa tak seharusnya dia berdiri dengan orang yang belum ia kenal sebelumnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membiarkan aku sendiri?"

"Ini wilayahku." Katanya mengingatkan Luhan membuat si pria cantik merasa menyesal menanggapi celotehan pria tampan disampingnya.

"Baiklah aku pergi."

"Hey-…Setidaknya biarkan aku tahu siapa namamu." Katanya menahan lengan Luhan membuat Luhan dengan cepat melepas pegangan si pria yang baru saja ia kenal

"Untuk apa? Aku rasa ini pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kita."

"Benarkah?-… _huh_ sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin memberimu pekerjaan."

"Pekerjaan?"

"Ya-…Menjual senjata gelap, menguasai wilayah, dan sebagainya. Itu menyenangkan."

"Menyenangkan? Aku hampir gila karena semua pekerjaan gelap yang kalian lakukan."

Kali ini si pria yang mengernyitkan dahi, merasa Luhan terlalu berani untuk seukuran pria yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan mafia sepertinya "Kalian?"

"Lupakan. Aku tidak tertarik." Katanya melangkah pergi sebelum kembali berdiri di tempatnya dan menatap si pria bermata elang yang masih menatapnya "Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" katanya yang entah mengapa menjadi tertarik dengan pertemuannya dengan pria yang baru pertama kali ia temui.

"Karena aku sudah bertanya banyak hal padamu-…Jadi Ya. Kau boleh bertanya banyak padaku."

Luhan kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap si pria untuk menanyakan hal yang sangat membuatnya ingin tahu "Sudah berapa lama kau menjadi mafia?"

"Hampir seumur hidupku. pekerjaan ini sudah mendarah daging di tubuhku. Dan kau beruntung melihat sisi baikku. Karena biasanya aku sangat mengerikan." Katanya menjelaskan dengan bangga pada Luhan yang sama sekali tak memberikan ekspresi.

"Apa tidak mungkin untukmu berhenti menjadi seorang Mafia?"

Kali ini si pria yang terdiam. Menatap Luhan cukup lama sebelum tertawa renyah dengan tangan mengepal "Aku ingin-…Tapi aku tidak bisa."

Luhan sendiri semakin tertarik dengan percakapan ini. Merasa si pria memiliki kesamaan dengan suaminya yang membuatnya benar-benar ingin menggali lebih dalam "Kenapa?-…Bukankah kau berhak menentukan hidupmu sendiri?"

Si pria kembali tertawa renyah sebelum tatapannya berubah menjadi mengerikan menatap tajam ke arah Luhan saat ini "Di dunia kami ada satu perumpaan yang berbunyi seperti ini _Jika kau sudah bergabung dengan dunia gelap maka akan sulit untukmu keluar dan mencari cahaya terang."_

"Dan itu bukan hanya perumpamaan-..Itu adalah kenyataan menyakitkan yang harus kau jalani." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang benar-benar terdiam kali ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberontak? Apa kau tidak memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai? Berjuanglah untuk orang yang kau cintai? Jangan menyakitinya hanya karena kau terjerat dalam lingkaran setan ini!"

Pria tampan itu hanya menatap Luhan cukup dalam, sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa Luhan begitu tertarik dengan hidup yang ia jalani. Membuatnya kembali tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. "Justru sebaliknya-…Aku sudah menikah."

 _Deg!_

Jantung Luhan terasa begitu meremat saat ini, menyadari kalau cerita yang dimiliki pria didepannya begitu mirip dengan kehidupan pernikahan yang ia jalani. Yang membedakan hanya si pria mungkin yang berada di posisi Sehun-…Sementara dirinya berada di posisi si istri dari pria didepannya.

"Lalu istrimu?-…Apa dia tahu tentang pekerjaanmu?"

"Sepenuhnya tahu walau tak sepenuhnya mendukung. Dan kau tahu kenapa aku begitu berbaik hati menyapa dirimu dan menawarkan pekerjaan untukmu?"

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban membuat si pria kembali tersenyum lembut ke arahnya "Karena kau mirip dengan istriku-…Dia pria cantik yang begitu terlihat mempesona bahkan disaat dirinya sedang terluka."

"Aku tahu kau sedang melarikan diri dari masalah. Sangat terlihat di wajahmu." Katanya menebak membuat Luhan hanya tertunduk mendengarnya.

"Kau benar." Gumamnya memberitahu si pria yang tersenyum menyadari Luhan mulai terbuka padanya.

"Ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Banyak hal menggangguku."

"Kalau begitu hadapi masalahmu. Semakin kau menghindar hanya akan membuatmu semakin tersesat lebih jauh."

Luhan kembali menatap si pria yang entah mengapa menjadi begitu menyenangkan untuknya. Melihatnya cukup lama sampai akhirnya kembali bertanya satu hal terakhir pada pria di depannya "Apa istrimu pernah berkata kasar dan memojokan dirimu karena pekerjaan yang kau lakukan?"

Si pria kembali menganalisa wajah Luhan, sedikit menebak kalau posisi Luhan adalah sama dengan istrinya, namun merasa tak ingin menggali terlalu dalam membuatnya memutuskan menjawab apapun yang Luhan lontarkan "Tidak pernah sama sekali."

Hati Luhan seketika mencelos menyadari perbedaan antara dirinya dan istri dari pria didepannya, sedikit bertanya bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang berumah tangga dengan seorang Mafia tanpa mengeluh apapun. Kecuali jika istri pria didepannya memiliki pekerjaan yang sama dengan suaminya, maka itu wajar untuk kehidupan yang mereka jalani "Apa istrimu memiliki pekerjaan yang sama denganmu?"

"Tidak. Istriku seorang penulis."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa dia menerimamu secara utuh tanpa cela sedikitpun?"

Si pria hanya tersenyum sebelum kembali berjalan mendekati Luhan secara perlahan "Apa seseorang yang kau cintai memiliki pekerjaan yang sama denganku?" katanya menebak asal, membuat Luhan kembali tertunduk dan diam tak menjawab.

"Kau tahu apa yang selalu istriku katakan padaku?" katanya menambahkan berdiri tepat di depan Luhan membuat Luhan kembali mengangkat wajahnya sedikit penasaran. "Apa?"

"Dia bilang-… _Aku mencintaimu sayang, aku tidak membenci apapun yang kau lakukan. Sebaliknya-…Aku mencintai apapun yang kau lakukan. Aku mencintai hidupmu dan aku mencintai pekerjaan yang kau lakukan."_

Luhan hanya menatap si pria tak berkedip, merasa cinta yang ia berikan untuk Sehun belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan cinta yang diberikan oleh istri dari pria asing yang kini berdiri di depannya.

" _Aku mencintaimu dan seluruh hidupmu termasuk pekerjaan yang kau lakukan-_ ….Disaat aku merasa tak pantas menjadi pendampingnya. Dia selalu mengatakan hal itu padaku." Katanya menambahkan membuat Luhan merasa sangat iri pada cinta yang dimiliki di pria asing dengan istrinya.

Dan tak lama keduanya terdiam. Membiarkan semilir anging menerpa wajah masing-masing sampai akhirnya si pria asing sedikit mengusap kasar wajahnya " _haaah~…_ Tiba-tiba aku merindukan istriku. Dan semua itu karena dirimu." Katanya sedikit tertawa memegang pundak Luhan "Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Aku akan membiarkanmu sendiri. Tapi jangan terlalu lama berdiri sendiri di tempat ini. Tempat ini sangat berbahaya." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap bingung pria didepannya.

"Berbahaya? Dulunya aku tinggal disini. Jadi tidak mungkin tempat ini berbahaya."

" _hmm.._ Pantas saja kau selalu berdiri disini." Gumamnya mengangguk menyadari alasan Luhan selalu berdiri dan memandang kosong gedung runtuh di depannya "Tapi aku serius-..Tempat ini berbahaya. Dan aku masih mencari bajingan yang membakar tempat favoritku."

"Membakar? Bukankah panti asuhanku kebakaran?" katanya bertanya sangat terkejut menyadari kenyataan baru untuknya.

"Tempat ini dibakar dengan keji. Membuat seluruh penghuninya meninggal di kebakaran mengerikan ini. Dan aku bersumpah akan menghabisi bajingan itu."

"Dibakar? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Si pria itu kembali menatap Luhan cukup lama sampai akhirnya bibirnya menyeringai mengerikan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan "Seseorang bernama Wu Yifan."

 _Deg!_

" _tidak mungkin."_

Si pria yang menyadari wajah Luhan seketika memucat hanya sedikit tersenyum sambil sedikit menahan lengan Luhan agar Luhan tak terjatuh, membuatnya semakin ingin menemukan Yifan dan tak berniat untuk membiarkannya kembali hidup jika mereka bertemu "Tidak heran jika kau mengenalnya. Aku dengar dia juga tinggal di tempat ini sewaktu kecil. Dan tenang saja aku akan membalaskan dendam kita padanya." Katanya membantu Luhan berdiri dan setelah memastikan Luhan baik-baik saja dia mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan Luhan.

"Jung Yunho." Katanya berusaha mencairkan suasana namun gagal karena wajah Luhan masih terlihat memucat "Baiklah. Hanya dengarkan ucapanku untuk tidak berdiri sendiri disini sendiri. Aku pergi." katanya memegang pundak Luhan dan tak lama berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam dan begitu marah tak menyangka Kris akan berbuat sejauh ini pada tempat tinggal mereka sewaktu kecil

"Yunho- _ssi."_

Merasa namanya dipanggil membuat si pemilik nama mengentikan langkahnya, sedikit menoleh dan menatap Luhan yang seluruh pandangannya berubah menjadi begitu gelap dan terlihat marah "Apa aku masih bisa bekerja denganmu?"

Pria bernama lengakap Jung Yunho itu pun hanya tersenyum sebelum mengangguk dengan cepat "Tentu saja-…Dan namamu adalah?"

"Oh Lu-….Lu Han-…Namaku Luhan."

Yunho hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum kembali berjalan meninggalkan Luhan "Baiklah Luhan. Ikuti aku."

Luhan sendiri masih diam di tempatnya cukup lama. Merasa sedikit ragu sebelum kedua kakinya akhirnya melangkah mengikuti pria asing yang baru saja ia temui. Luhan memiliki dua alasan mengapa akhirnya dia memutuskan mengikuti Yunho. Pertama karena Kris, kedua karena dia mengingat perkataan istri Yunho yang mengatakan _Aku mencintaimu dan seluruh hidupmu termasuk pekerjaan yang kau lakukan._ Membuat Luhan ingin mencoba masuk ke dalam " _dunia"_ yang suaminya jalani.

Dia tahu ini adalah kesalahan. Tapi saat ini dia bukan siapa-siapa. Bukan seorang dokter maupun seorang istri. Dia hanya Luhan yang sedang mencari jawaban kemana dirinya harus melangkah setelah ini. membuatnya memutuskan untuk menjadi berbeda dengan cara yang jelas adalah berbahaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Blam…..!**_

"Ayo masuk. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

Luhan yang selama perjalanan hanya diam tak berbicara sedikit merasa asing saat Yunho membawanya ke tempat yang ia tebak adalah sebuah gudang yang dirubah menjadi markas dengan seluruh anak buah bersenjata yang berjaga di depannya. Membuatnya hanya tersenyum getir menyadari semua ini tak berbeda dengan yang dilakukan suaminya.

"Luhan ayo cepat."

Luhan pun sedikit tersadar dari lamunannya. Membuat dirinya segera mengangguk dan tak lama mengikuti kemana Yunho pergi.

"Siapa dia?"

Dan baru saja melangkah masuk ke dalam markas Yunho, Luhan harus disambut dengan suara berat mengerikan yang bertanya tentang dirinya. "Yunho aku bertanya." Si pria yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih tinggi dan lebih mengerikan dengan Yunho datang mendekatinya, membuat Luhan sedikit memundurkan langkahnya merasa sangat takut saat ini.

"Dia anggota baru kita. Namanya Luhan."

Dan entah mengapa si pria mengerikan ini semakin tertarik mendengar pernyataan Yunho. Membuatnya semakin mendekati Luhan dan sedikit tertegun mengagumi wajah sempurna yang dimiliki si pria mungil walau ketakutan jelas terlihat di wajah cantiknya "Aku rasa kau salah tempat. Cepat pergi sebelum kau terlibat terlalu jauh." Katanya mengoreksi kesempurnaan wajah Luhan dengan tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Merasa mendapatkan perlakuan yang tak seharusnya, membuat Luhan menggeram marah dan menghempas kasar tangan pria di depannya. Menelan semua rasa takutnya agar tidak diremehkan oleh pria mengerikan yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya.

"Sialan! Kau pikir siapa dirimu?! Berani sekali kau-…"

" _wow…Wow!_ Kau sudah melewati batas _bro._ tahan dirimu. Pria ini bersamaku dan tak ada yang bisa mengusirnya kecuali diriku. Jadi jaga jarak dengan anggota baru kita."

"Maaf membuatmu takut Luhan. Dia sepupuku-… Kim Woobin. Kami berdua yang memimpin disini. Tapi dibanding diriku, dia memang lebih mengerikan dan tempramen." Yunho yang kini berdiri di tengah-tengah Luhan dan Woobin, sedikit menoleh dan berbisik memberitahu Luhan. Membuat Luhan sedikit mengangguk mengerti ucapan Yunho tentan sepupunya.

" _cih!_ Bisa apa pria sepertinya?"

Luhan sendiri berpikir keras tentang keahliannya di dunia menyeramkan seperti ini. Seolah tak ingin kalah langkah membuatnya segera mengeluarkan suara untuk menginterupsi keraguan sepupu Yuhho kali ini "Aku bisa menembak." Katanya berteriak membuat kedua sepupu itu kembali melihat dirinya yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

"Pernyataan macam apa itu." Gumam Woobin sedikit tertawa membuat Luhan meremang seketika mendengar suara tawanya. "Kau bergabung dengan Mafia sekelas kami. Jadi tentu saja kau harus bisa menembak. Pikirmu kami mau repot-repot menolong pria lemah sepertimu!"

"Aku tidak lemah sialan."

Dan keberanian Luhan sedikit banyak menarik perhatian pria bernama Woobin ini, membuat Woobin kembali menyeringai dan tak lama berjalan melewati sepupunya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Luhan "Buktikan."

" _ah-…._ Tapi sebelum kau membuktikannya. Aku juga membawa anggota baru untuk kita. Aku rasa kita akan tahu siapa yang terbaik." Katanya memberitahu Yunho membuat Luhan semakin tertantang karena pernyataan sepupu Yunho.

"Benarkah? Mana orang yang kau bawa."

"Kami tiba satu jam yang lalu. Mungkin mereka sedang melatihnya. Sebentar aku panggil-….DO Kyungsoo!"

Mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebut, membuat Luhan secara _refleks_ menoleh. Berharap jika DO Kyungsoo yang dipanggil Woobin bukanlah DO Kyungsoo adiknya.

" _Kyungie.."_

Dan suara Luhan seolah tertahan mendapati Kyungsoo yang dipanggil Woobin adalah Kyungsoo yang sama dengan Kyungsoo _nya_. Membuat rona memucat sungguh terlihat di wajah Luhan saat ini.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menatap Luhan cukup lama, seolah tahu akan kedatangan Luhan hari ini membuat tatapannya terlihat seperti memelas memandang kakaknya.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan Yunho, kakinya berjalan cepat mendekati Kyungsoo dan

 _Sret..!_

Luhan menarik kasar lengan Kyungsoo membawa adiknya ke tempat sepi tanpa banyak telinga yang akan mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" katanya mendesis sedikit menghempas kasar lengan Kyungsoo

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya padamu. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kyungsoo aku bertanya padamu. Jadi jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Aku disini karena kau disini hyung!"

Luhan sedikit menaikkan kedua alisnya karena dua hal. Pertama merasa sangat familiar mendengar Kyungsoo memanggilnya _hyung_ dan kedua karena pernyataan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan keberadaan dirinya disini karena dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hyung! Kenapa kau mudah sekali menyetujui bergabung dengannya? Dia pintar berbicara atau memang kau yang terlalu frustasi?!"

"Kyungie-..."

"Apa kau tahu kalau satu minggu ini pria itu memang mengikutimu. Dia mengikuti segala gerak gerikmu bahkan sampai ke panti asuhan kita. Dan saat merasa yakin kau tidak akan menolak tawarannya. Dia mendekatimu dan memintamu untuk bergabung karena mereka kekurangan orang untuk pekerjaan kotor mereka!"

"Kau tahu selama ini aku berada disini?"

Kyungsoo sendiri sedikit terdiam sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap Luhan yang terlihat bertanya "Ya aku tahu-...tepat setelah kepulanganmu dari Gangneun. Aku mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi. Tapi aku datang terlambat malam ini. Harusnya aku lebih awal menghampirimu sebelum Yunho mendekatimu. Harusnya aku datang lebih awal untuk mencegah pria itu mendekatimu dengan mudah." Katanya sedikit menggeram membuat Luhan semakin tak mengerti posisinya ada dimana saat ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau bergabung dengan pria mengerikan itu?"

"Itu karena aku yakin kau akan menyetujui bergabung dengan Yunho. Aku tahu mereka selalu mencari orang baru untuk dijadikan umpan. Dan anggap saja kita umpan baru untuk mereka."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Hyung percayalah padaku. Siapapun mereka. Mereka hanya memanfaatkan kita. Dan semua yang mereka lakukan hanya untuk membalas kematian adik mereka."

"Adik mereka? Apa hubungannya dengan kita?"

"Adik mereka meninggal di-..."

"Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian berdua. Tapi waktunya mencoba kemampuan kalian sebagai anggota baru kami."

Baik Woobin maupun Yunho masing-masing menginterupsi Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Membuat keduanya sedikit menoleh dan memutuskan untuk diam sejenak.

"Ikut kami."

Dan seolah tak bisa lagi keluar dari keputusan mereka membuat baik Kyungsoo maupun Luhan hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Yunho dan Woobin membawa mereka dan tak lama

 _Blam…!_

Keduanya hanya bisa mengikuti kemanapun Yunho dan Woobin membawa mereka, sedikit berdebar saat Yunho dan Woobin membawa mereka ke tempat yang dibuat seperti arena tembak lengkap dengan papan tembaknya.

"Pakai pelindung telinga kalian dan segera tempati tempat masing-masing."

Mengingat keadaan Kyungsoo masih jauh dari kata baik. Luhan pun segera menoleh dan memperhatikan adiknya yang sedang menjalani masa penyembuhan dan semua ini, baik pistol yang berada di depan mereka, suasana maupun orang-orang yang kini mengitari mereka sudah pasti membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan.

Katakanlah Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan pistol, pisau atau bahan berbahaya lainnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?-...Adik kecilnya hanya pria normal yang menjalani hidup dengan tenang bukan dengan bahaya seperti ini.

"Sekarang tembakan pistol kalian mengenai target yang berada di tengah. Aku tidak ingin tembakan kalian meleset terlalu jauh."

"Apa aku boleh menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo? Dia sedang sakit."

"Dalam aba-abaku."

Dan mengabaikan permintaan Luhan, Woobin tetap menghitung waktunya dan memberi peringatan agar Luhan segera fokus karena sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah bersiap. "Satu.."

"Tuan Kim. Biarkan aku mengambil posisi adikku. Dia ketakutan."

"Dua.."

" _sial!'_

"Ti-..."

 _DOR! DOR! DOR!_

Ketiga orang yang berada di arena tembak itu sedikit tercengang melihat Kyungsoo menembakan senjatanya. Bukan hanya karena hitungan Woobin yang bahkan belum mencapai angka tiga, namun hasil tembakan dari Kyungsoo nyaris sempurna dan hanya meleset sedikit dari target.

"Aku selesai." Katanya membuka pelindung telinga dan pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang yang masih menatapnya tak percaya. Dan untuk Luhan, dia sedikit bertanya-tanya darimana Kyungsoo mendapatkan kemampuan menembak hampir sempurna seperti yang ia lakukan belum lama tadi. Membuatnya begitu cemas dan menebak apapun yang dialami adiknya-...Pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

"Giliranmu."

Suara Woobin kembali menginterupsi, membuat Luhan sedikit ragu sebelum akhirnya memakai pelindung telinganya. Mencoba untuk fokus sambil mengarahkan senjatanyan dan

 _DOR! DOR! DOR!_

Dan hasil tembakan Luhan jauh berada di bawah Kyungsoo. Jika perbandingan hasil tembakan Kyungsoo hanya berjarak beberapa milimeter, maka hasil tembakan Luhan berjarak terlalu jauh bahkan hampir sepuluh centimeter dari target.

" _Ck._ Lihat pria cantik itu! Dia bahkan tak mengenai satupun target. Milikku jelas lebih berpengalaman dan bisa dibanggakan." Ujar Woobin meremehkan kemampuan Luhan, membuat Luhan sedikit menggeram tak mengerti mengapa pria disampingnya begitu membenci dirinya.

"Luhan kau tetap diterima. Sekarang kau boleh istirahat."

Mendengar penuturan Yunho membuat Luhan mengangguk mengerti, karena daripada meladeni cemohan Woobin, Luhan lebih memilih berbicara dengan Kyungsoo "Aku pergi Yunho. Terimakasih." Luhan melepas cepat pelindung telinganya dan tak lama bergegas pergi menyusul kemana Kyungsoo pergi. Meninggalkan kedua sepupu yang masih menatap tak berkedip kepergian Luhan.

"Hey yun...Aku merasa familiar dengan dua orang itu. Terutama Luhan-...Aku merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat."

Yunho yang sedang bersiap untuk menembak pun sedikit mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Woobin, masih bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri dimana dia pernah melihat Luhan "Selama kita mengawasi mereka. Aku rasa semua akan baik-baik saja." Katanya memakai pelindung telinganya dan

 _DOR! DOR!DOR!_

Ketiga peluru yang Yunho tembakan tepat mengenai sasaran tanpa meleset sedikit pun, membuatnya tersenyum puas dan membuka pelindung telinganya untuk memberitahu sesuatu pada sepupunya.

"Aku dengar Presdir Park datang ke Gangneun belum lama dan Sehun bertengkar hebat karena Soojung."

"Soojung? Krystal maksudmu?"

"Ya...Perempuan mengerikan itu. Aku dengar dia bereksperimen dengan nyawa anak kecil berusia enam sampai lima belas tahun. Namun semua percobaan gelapnya terungkap membuatnya harus mendekam di penjara saat ini."

"Terungkap? Apa Sehun yang melakukannya."

Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh tak acuh, sedikit melepas peralatan menembaknya dan mengambil _bir_ dari lemari pendingin yang tersedia di ruang latihan menembak mereka "Bukan Sehun." katanya membuka kaleng bir lalu meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak.

"Lalu siapa?"

"Istrinya yang membocorkan semua bisnis yang dilakukan Presdir Park di Sejong Hospital."

"Si dokter itu?"

"Ya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal istri Sehun. Tapi aku rasa dia orang yang sangat berani." Gumamnya terkekeh dan kembali menenggak isi kaleng birnya.

"Sama seperti Jaejoong."

"Ya kau benar sama seperti Jongie. Dan Jika Sehun rela melakukan apapun untuk istrinya. Maka aku akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk melindungi istriku. Siapa pun termasuk direktur Park tidak akan bisa menyentuh Jongieku."

Woobin yang memang belum mempunyai pasangan pun hanya tersenyum iri menyadari kedua pria yang dibesarkan bersamanya sudah memiliki belahan jiwa masing-masing. Bahkan keduanya rela mati untuk pria cantik yang telah dinikahi oleh Yunho maupun Sehun.

Ketiganya memang dibesarkan oleh Youngmin, namun Yunho dan Woobin sama sekali tidak menyukai kehadiran Sehun si anak emas yang selalu dibanggkan oleh Youngmin. Membuat keduanya muak bekerja dibawah perintah Sehun dan memutuskan untuk menjalankan bisnis mereka sendiri tanpa campur tangan Sehun dan Youngmin. Namun penghasilan yang mereka dapatkan, akan tetap diberikan tiga puluh persen pada Youngmin. Membuat kekayaan Youngmin semakin menggila sementara baik Sehun, Yunho maupun Woobin-...Ketiganya harus terus memutar otak agar penghasilan terus masuk ke dalam rekening mereka jika tidak ingin Youngmin datang mengganggu.

"Aku rasa Sehun dalam masalah besar saat ini." timpal Woobin yang juga mengambil kaleng bir nya dan menenggak cepat isinya.

"Aku rasa istrinya yang berada dalam masalah besar."

"Kau menjadi sensitif dengan perasaan semenjak menikah." Yunho pun hanya sedikit terkekeh mendengar penuturan Woobin yang sepenuhnya benar "Menikahlah dan mencintai sebanyak yang kau bisa. Dari situ kau akan tahu bahwa kebahagiaan orang yang kau cintai di atas segalanya."

"Dan bagaimana jika Sehun datang meminta bantuan kita?"

"Aku dengan senang hati akan membantu. Tapi ada satu syarat tentu saja."

"Katakan."

"Aku ingin dia berlutut memohon pertolongan padaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Beberapa hari kemudian...**_

 _Tap..tap..tap_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari menuruni tangga di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit, menampilkan seorang dokter spesialis jiwa yang terengah menyambut kedatanga sepupunya yang baru saja kembali dari Gangneun setelah mengurus masalah pelik di Sejong Hospital.

Pria yang merupakan orang nomor tiga paling berpengaruh di Seoul Hospital itu terus berlari mencari keberadaan sepupunya yang sudah tiba di rumah sakit. Sedikit menyunggingkan senyum melihat sepupunya datang dan segera berlari menghampiri orang nomor dua yang sangat disegani di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Baek..!"

Yang dipanggil namanya hanya sedikit menoleh lalu kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan saat si sepupu memanggilnya berteriak.

"Astaga Byun Baekhyun. Aku memanggilmu!"

Kim Junmyeon – _yang tak lain sepupu Baekhyun-_ tampak menggeram kesal karena si dokter spesialis anak ini hanya terus berjalan saat dia memanggilnya "Ada apa hyung? Aku juga merindukanmu, tapi aku lelah. Nanti saja kita bicara, yang jelas kita kalah karena bukti yang kita miliki kurang kuat untuk membuat si dokter sialan itu mendekam di penjara."

Pria yang biasa disapa Suho itu pun hanya mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti celotehan Baekhyun membuatnya harus kembali menghela dalam nafasnya menebak dirinya dan Baekhyun sudah _miss communication_ sejak awal. "Aku istirahat di _mansion_ dulu. sampai nanti." Katanya kembali melenggang pergi sebelum

"Luhan mengundurkan diri dari rumah sakit kita."

 _Sebelum_ langkahnya terhenti mendengar penuturan konyol sang sepupu. Merasa begitu mual dan bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan Suho jika memberikan berita palsu padanya "Kau bicara apa?" katanya membalikan tubuh dan menatap Suho yang kini menunjukkan selembar kertas pada Baekhyun.

"Aku menemukan ini di ruangan direktur Byun."

"Apa itu?"

"Luhan menandatangani surat pengunduran dirinya sebagai dokter bedah di Seoul Hospital. Dan setelah aku lihat, surat ini dibuat hampir satu minggu lamanya."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Suho dan

 _Sret..!_

Dia mengambil paksa kertas tersebut lalu membacanya perlahan, dan semakin ke bawah tulisan yang ia baca semakin membuatnya marah. Secara _refleks_ membuatnya meremat kertas tersebut dan menatap marah pada Suho "Apa ayahku sudah membacanya?"

"Beruntung direktur Byun sedang melakukan perjalanan seminar di Jepang selama tiga bulan kedepan. Jadi dia belum melihatnya."

"Kalau begitu anggap surat pengunduran Luhan tidak pernah ada. Dia tetap doker bedah di Seoul Hospital yang sedang mengambil cuti. Kau dengar kan hyung?"

"Ya tentu saja aku dengar."

"Bagus." Katanya meremat semakin kasar kertas pengunduran Luhan lalu tak lama kembali pergi meninggalkan Suho.

"Kau mau kemana Baek?"

"Menghubungi Sehun-...Aku rasa dia tahu kemana Luhan pergi!"

.

 _ **Tak lama kemudian...**_

 _Drrt...drrt.._

Pria yang masih mencari keberadaan istrinya cukup tersentak mendengar ponselnya bergetar. Berharap jika Luhan yang menghubunginya atau siapa pun yang bisa memberitahu dimana keberadaan istrinya yang menghilang tanpa jejak saat ini.

Sedikit berlari menuju meja kerjanya dan menggeram kesal karena nama dokter Byun yang terpampang di layar depan ponselnya. Sehun sendiri merasa enggan untuk mengangkat panggilan dari sahabat istrinya. Merasa bersalah karena dirinya malah membantu melepaskan Soojung dari penjara dengan bukti-bukti palsu yang sengaja ia berikan pada pihak kepolisian.

Sehun masih memandang ponselnya yang terus bergetar, berperang batin dengan dirinya sendiri sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan Baekhyun yang mungkin berkaitan dengan Luhan.

" _Sehun?!"_

"Ya ini aku. Ada apa dokter Byun?"

" _cih. Aku ingin sekali menamparmu asal kau tahu. Bisa-bisanya kau membebaskan wanita yang jelas membunuh anak-anak seusia putramu."_

Dan tebakan Sehun sepenuhnya benar mengenai maksud dan tujuan Baekhyun menghubunginya, membuat dirinya sedikit memijat kasar keningnya sebelum kembali menjawab ucapan Baekhyun "Aku tidak punya waktu meladeni kemarahanmu. Aku-..."

" _Kau pikir aku sudi menghubungimu kalau bukan karena Luhan?!"_

Mendengar nama istrinya disebut membuat Sehun sedikit merasa senang dan berharap Baekhyun memberi kabar gembira untuknya "Ada apa dengan Luhan?"

" _Kita perlu bicara. Cepat datang ke rumah sakit. Ini penting!"_

"Baiklah. Aku segera datang."

 _Pip..!_

Dan setelahnya Sehun segera mematikan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun, mengambil cepat kunci mobilnya dan

 _Brrmm..!_

Sehun menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat. Benar-benar berharap jika Baekhyun memberitahu sesuatu tentang keberadaan Luhan yang jelas sedang bersembunyi darinya.

" _sial!"_

 _Tin!...Tin!...Tin!_

Selama di perjalanan ke rumah sakit hanya umpatan dan makian kasar yang terlontar di bibir Sehun. Merasa begitu kesal karena tak biasanya jalanan akan padat seperti malam ini membuatnya terus menerus membunyikan klakson membuat beberapa pengemudi lain menatap marah padanya.

 _Tin!...Tin!...Tin!_

Sehun masih terus membunyikan klaksonnya. Mengabaikan seluruh umpatan yang diberikan untuknya sampai

"DIAM!"

Tekanan tangannya di klakson mobil melemah karena melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit tertegun.

" _Woobin?"_

Dari arah berlawanan, Sehun bersumpah mendengar suara teriakan yang bahkan terdengar dalam keadaan lalu lintas padat seperti malan ini. Bukan karena suara teriakan dari mobil yang berasal dari arah berlawanan yang mengganggu Sehun. Tapi seseorang – _tidak-_ dua orang yang berada di mobil itu. Dia bersumpah melihat Woobin mengemudikan mobilnya. Membuatnya menoleh ke belakang dan memperhatikan mobilnya yang baru saja berpapasan dengan mobil Woobin.

Tapi bukan Woobin yang membuatnya berdebar, melainkan pria yang berada di bangku samping kemudi yang ia yakini adalah istrinya. Dahinya mengernyit karena melihat sekilas si pria yang ia yakini adalah Woobin begitu pucat dengan tangan yang ia tebak berlumuran darah. Membuat jantungnya semakin cepat memacu takut jika penglihatannya tidak salah dan Luhan benar-benar berada di mobil yang baru saja berpapasan dengannya.

 _Tin!...Tin!...Tin!_

Kali ini Sehun yang dibuat terkejut karena beberapa mobil menekan marah _klakson_ nya membuatnya sedikit tertawa dan menyadari kemungkinan Luhan bersama Woobin maupun Yunho sekali pun hampir tidak mungkin mengingat mereka tidak saling mengenal.

Sehun pun kembali menjalankan mobilnya, namun kali ini tidak terburu-buru karena sedikit banyak bayangan Woobin dan istrinya sangat mengganggu. "Aku harus memastikan." Katanya bergumam pelan dan tak lama mengambil ponselnya untuk segera menghubungi Kai.

" _Bos?"_

"Kai... Aku ingin kau mencari tahu sebanyak mungkin tentang Yunho dan Woobin. Dan kau harus memastikan sendiri kalau Luhan tidak bersama mereka. Apa kau mengerti?"

" _Direktur Jung dan Kim? Kenapa tiba-tiba bos?"_

"Hanya lakukan yang aku perintahkan. Oke?"

" _Baik bos. Aku akan memastikan sendiri-...Aku akan memberitahumu secepatnya."_

"Bagus." Katanya merasa sedikit lega dan

 _Pip..!_

Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu membuat pikiran baru sementara pikirannya tentang Luhan masih sangat membuatnya hilang arah. Masih berharap jika Baekhyun memberi kabar yang sedikit membuatnya lebih tenang dan tak ketakutan seperti saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey kau terluka! Cepat hentikan mobilnya. Aku bisa mengobati pendarahan di perutmu."

" _ck_ berisik! Pikirmu darimana aku mendapatkan luka tusukan ini. Demi Tuhan kau hanya perlu menusukkan pisau itu ke dadanya dan dia akan mati. Tapi kau malah diam dan membuatku harus bertindak."

Luhan dan Woobin baru saja melakukan transaksi pertama mereka sebagai partner tak jauh dari markas mereka berada. Dan semua transaksi mudah itu seketika gagal karena Luhan sama sekali tak bisa membunuh pria yang jelas-jelas bisa membuatnya terluka di gudang tua tempat mereka melakukan transaksi.

Membuat Woobin begitu marah dan terpaksa harus menerima luka tusukan karena kecerobohan Luhan yang sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apapun di lapangan "Aku mengaku salah. Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan aku ketakutan. Jadi biarkan aku mengobatimu. Aku mohon."

"APA KAU BISA DIAM? KAU MEMBUAT PENGLIHATANKU SEMAKIN KABUR!"

Luhan sedikit tertegun menyadari wajah Woobin yang semakin memucat, membuatnya sedikit takut karena saat ini kecepatan mobil yang dijalankan Woobin sangat tinggi dengan kesadaran pria disampingnya yang terlihat tak fokus karena mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Kalau kau seperti ini kita berdua bisa mati. Cepat hentikan mobilnya!"

"Kenapa? Kau takut mati _huh?"_

Luhan tertawa geram mendengar penuturan Woobin, membuatnya sedikit marah lalu dengan paksa merebut kemudi mobil membuat laju mobil mereka tak beraturan "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Ya aku takut mati-...AKU TIDAK BOLEH MATI. AKU TIDAK MAU MEMBUAT SESEORANG TERLUKA KARENA KEMATIANKU!"

Woobin yang sudah berada pada ambang batas kesadarannya pun hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan Luhan, diam-diam kembali mengagumi wajah Luhan yang nyaris tanpa cela sebelum

 _Ckit..!_

Luhan berhasil menginjak rem mobilnya, membuat mobilnya Woobin seketika berhenti di pinggiran jalan. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?"

"Membuatmu bernafas lebih lama." Katanya menggeram dan menetralkan nafasnya sejenak sebelum

 _Blam...!_

Luhan membuka cepat pintu mobilnya dan membuka pintu belakang mobilnya. Mengambil satu peralatan kotak obat yang selalu berada di tasnya sebelum berlari mengitari mobil untuk mengeluarkan Woobin dari mobil.

"Tahan sebentar."

Katanya memberi instruksi dan menyenderkan Woobin di balik pohon yang berada di pinggir jalan. Sedikit mencari posisi nyaman untuk Woobin dan

 _Sret...!_

Luhan merobek paksa kemeja putih yang digunakan Woobin. Sedikit mempelajari luka tusuk pria asing yang baru dikenalnya selama tiga hari dan tak lama bernafas lega karena lukanya tidak terlalu dalam "Ini akan sedikit sakit. Tahan sebentar."

" _arghh...!"_

Woobin meringis saat Luhan menyiramkan alkohol ke lukanya. Membuatnya sedikit berjengit merasa Luhan terlalu kejam mengobatinya "Kau ingin membunuhku HAH"

"Kalau kau berteriak lukanya semakin membuka. Jadi diam dan jangan berbicara!"

Instingnya sebagai dokter pun kembali bekerja, kerinduannya di ruang bedah sedikit terobati karena saat ini dia sedang menjahit luka kecil yang dimilik Woobin "Kenapa tidak sakit lagi?"

"Aku memberimu obat bius. Tenang saja hanya bertahan sepuluh menit. Setelahnya kau akan merasa sangat kesakitan dengan benang jahit ini."

" _cih._ Kau bisa mengancamku sekarang."

"Aku bahkan bisa membuatmu sekarat saat ini."

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya."

"Ya benar. Aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Dan kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Karena aku seorang dok-... _hah_ lupakan. Sudah selesai." Katanya menarik jahitan terakhir di perut Woobin dan menunjukkan hasil jahitan yang begitu rapih walau dengan peralatan sederhana yang dimiliki Luhan saat ini.

" _menjijikan sekali!"_

"Terimakasih kembali." Gumam Luhan memasukkan peralatan sederhananya untuk dimasukkan kembali ke dalam tasnya. Dan setelah selesai dengan peralatannya dia kembali menghampiri Woobin untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Woobin yang menolak pun hanya kembali terjatuh duduk karena terlalu memaksakan diri, membuat Luhan menghela dalam nafasnya dan memaksa membantu Woobin untuk berdiri "Aku tidak pernah sesabar ini pada seseorang yang keras kepala. Jadi jangan pancing amarahku." Katanya memperingatkan membuat entah kenapa jantung Woobin berdebar kencang karena saat ini tangannya berada di pundak Luhan dengan tangan Luhan yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Aku yang mengemudi." Gumamnya membantu Woobin duduk dan tak lama kembali mengitari mobil untuk mengambil alih bangku kemudi.

"Apa sakit?" katanya kembali bertanya menyadari Woobin hanya terdiam saat ini.

"Tidak."

"Baguslah. Kau harus segera minum obat dan beristirahat." Katanya memberitahu dan tak lama menyalakan mesin mobil Woobin.

"Apa kau selalu baik pada semua orang?"

" _eh?'"_

"Lupakan. Hanya bertanya."

Luhan hanya tertawa sebelum menyadari warna muka Woobin berubah menjadi merah karena merona malu "Aku hanya selalu baik pada satu orang."

"Siapa?"

Luhan kembali menatap Woobin, sedikit tersenyum membayangkan wajah Sehun sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap ke depan "Suamiku." katanya memberitahu Woobin dan tak lama

 _Brrmmm...!_

Luhan menjalankan mobil Woobin-...terlalu fokus menyetir sehingga tak menyadari kalau saat ini Woobin sedang memandangnya dengan tangan yang mengepal erat.

Woobin seharusnya tahu pria seperti Luhan pastilah sudah ada yang memiliki, membuat hatinya sedikit mencelos menyadari kesempatan untuk mengenal Luhan lebih dekat menjadi hampir mustahil. Pria tampan itu pun hanya terus memperhatikan Luhan.

Dan sialnya-...Semakin dia memperhatikan Luhan, dia tahu ada sesuatu pada diri Luhan yang terus membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat. Dan orang-orang biasa menyebutnya dengan _jatuh cinta_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang? Mengundurkan diri?"

"Ya. Ini surat yang ia tanda tangani. Disini jelas tertulis kalau Luhan mengundurkan diri."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya? Dia bahkan lebih memilih bekerja dan menolong banyak orang daripada harus tinggal di apartemen menemaniku."

"Kau melukai harga dirinya sebagai dokter. Jadi aku rasa ini adalah keputusan terburuk yang pernah Luhan ambil!"

Hati Sehun seolah diremat secara kuat menyadari kenyataan Luhan telah memutuskan semuanya terlalu jauh seorang diri. Membuatnya sedikit merasa marah namun kembali harus menelannya secara bulat mengingat dia adalah satu-satunya alasan Luhan membuat keputusan mengerikan yang ia buat. Masih sedikit tak percaya dan perlahan mengambil kertas yang sudah diremat tak berbentuk oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu aku salah-..Tapi kenapa dia sejauh ini. Aku harus bagaimana Baek?"

"Cari dia dan bawa dia padaku. Selebihnya aku yang akan berbicara dengannya."

Sehun sangat berharap dia mengetahui dimana Luhan saat ini, berniat membawanya pada Baekhyun agar tak membuat keputusan mengerikan seperti ini. Pria tampan itu sedikit lama menatap sahabat istrinya dan tak lama tertawa lirih sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara meja kerja Baekhyun "Aku tidak tahu dia dimana."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kali ini Baekhyun yang terkejut, dia mengira Sehun akan langsung mengatakan iya dan tak lama membawa Luhan ke depannya. Bukan seperti ini, terlihat hancur dan begitu frustasi memberitahu bahwa dia sama sekali tak tahu dimana istrinya berada.

"Dia pergi-...Aku tahu dia akan pergi. Tapi aku tidak tahu kemampuannya bersembunyi dariku sudah berada di atas rata-rata sekarang. Aku sama sekali tak bisa menjangkaunya Baek. Aku bingung dan takut. Aku bahkan merindukannya."

Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu harus berbicara apa, membuatnya kembali terdiam sementara Sehun terus bertanya hal yang sama sekali tak ia tahu jawabannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana Baek? KATAKAN PADAKU!"

Baekhyun kembali diam tak berbicara. Hanya menikmat kehancuran Sehun untuk dijadikan cerita memilukan jika suatu saat Luhan bertanya padanya. Ini kali pertamanya dia bicara empat mata dengan suami sahabatnya. Pria yang dikenal mengerikan dan terlampau menakutkan ini ternyata memiliki hati dan perasaan cinta yang begitu tulus pada sahabatnya. Membuatnya sedikit iba namun lagi-...Semua ini hanya masalah waktu sampai keduanya kembali bertemu.

 _Drtt..drtt..._

Disaat Sehun masih terisak frustasi, rasa gundahnya terganggu dengan getaran ponselnya yang memang sedari tadi berbunyi, merasa begitu hampa karena Baekhyun sama sekali tak memberikan berita bagus untuknya dan tak berniat untuk menjawab apapun saat ini.

"Angkatlah. Kau tahu semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi."

Sehun masih diam tak bergeming, namun mencoba mendengarkan saran Baekhyun membuatnya diam-diam mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati nama Kai tertera di layarnya. Sehun bisa saja kembali mengabaikan panggilan dari Kai, namun seperti yang Baekhyun ucapkan _semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi_ membuat jemarinya menggeser tombol _slide_ dan

"BOS!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Blam...!_

"Selamat malam direktur Oh."

Yang disapa hanya terus masuk kedalam gedung tua yang berada tak jauh dari panti asuhan istrinya dibesarkan. Merasa begitu marah dan dipermainkan saat Kai memberitahunya bahwa benar nama Luhan masuk kedalam daftar anggota tetap anak buah Yunho dan Woobin.

"JUNG YUNHO-...KIM WOOBIN! CEPAT KELUAR!"

"Direktur Oh-..."

Dan saat anak buah Yunho serta Woobin menghalaunya, maka saat itu pula keempat kaki tangan Sehun beserta anak buahnya datang untuk menjauhkan jangkauan anak buah Yunho dan Woobin.

"MINGGIR KALIAN!"

Sehun kembali menerobos pertahanan anak buah Yunho untuk segera bertemu dengan dua pria yang dibesarkan menjadi mosnster seperti dirinya oleh Youngmin "JUNG YUNHO-..KIM WOO-.."

" _wow..._ Aku pikir aku bermimpi mendengar suaramu. Ternyata memang kau Oh Sehun. Ada apa kau datang mencariku?"

"Mana istriku?"

Yunho yang sama sekali tak tahu maksud kedatangan Sehun malan ini pun sedikit mengernyit, menatap Sehun dengan bingung sebelum perlahan menuruni anak tangga untuk berbicara lebih dekat dengan seseorang yang pernah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Istrimu? Siapa istrimu? Kenapa kau mencarinya kesini? Mungkin kau salah alamat. Bukankah belum lama istrimu membuat masalah dengan Presdir Park? Mungkin dia yang membawa istrimu."

" _brengsek!_ Aku tidak memiki waktu melayani celotehanmu. CEPAT KATAKAN DIMANA ISTRIKU?" katanya menggeram mencengkram kemeja Yunho membuat seluruh anak buah Yunho maju mendekat ke arah Sehun.

Yunho sendiri mengisyaratkan pada anak buahnya untuk tetap tenang. Masih bertanya siapa istri yang Sehun maksud membuatnya sedikit tersenyum dan melepas kasar cengkraman Sehun "Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu idiot! Lagipula kenapa istrimu bisa disini? Apa kau gila? Aku bahkan tidak sudi berususan denganmu lagi!"

"Aku bersumpah akan menyakiti Jaejoong jika kau terus menyembunyikan istri-.."

"OH SEHUN!"

Suasana seketika menegang saat ini, baik Sehun maupun Yunho kembali melontarkan tatapan memburu satu sama lain. Kedua pria tampan ini memang selalu sensitif jika topik tentang istri mereka di buka secara umum. Seolah itu adalah hal yang bisa membuat keduanya begitu lemah tanpa alasan yang pasti.

"Jangan pernah menyebut nama istriku dengan mulut kotormu. Jika kau mengancamku lagi. Aku juga bersumpah akan menyakiti istrimu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. USIR MEREKA!"

Mendengar perintah Yunho, membuat seluruh anak buahnya mengerubungi Sehun dan seluruh anak buah Sehun, sedikit memaksa Sehun untuk keluar namun tentu saja tak berhasil untuk seorang Oh Sehun yang terlihat sedang di luar kendali saat ini.

Sehun mengambil cepat pistolnya dan

 _Ckrek..!_

"JUNG YUNHO!"

Dia mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke arah Yunho, dan Yunho tentu saja juga bergerak secara _refleks_ dan mengarahkan senjatanya pada Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar membuat kemarahanku meluap Oh Sehun."

"Aku tidak akan mengancammu jika kau tak menyembunyikan istriku!"

"Sedari tadi kau terus mengatakan _istriku istriku-..._ SEBENARNYA SIAPA ISTRIMU?!"

" _Sehun?"_

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, dia mendengar suara yang begitu ia rindukan memanggil namanya. Membuatnya seketika menoleh dan menatap rindu sosok mungilnya yang terlihat berantakan dengan pakaian yang jelas bukan merupakan _style_ nya.

Dan rasa rindu Sehun seolah lenyap begitu saja melihat sang istri merangkul pria yang jelas adalah Woobin didepan kedua matanya, membuat rasa panas seketika menjalar sampai ke pucuk kepalanya yang begitu terbakar melihat pemandangan di depannya.

" _Sial!"_ ujarnya menggeram mendekati Woobin dengan wajah pucatnya dan

 _BUGH!_

"SEHUN!"

Luhan memekik saat Sehun tanpa satu kata pun langsung menghampiri Woobin yang sedang terluka, membuatnya tersungkur begitu saja dan seketika membuat kemarahan Yunho benar-benar meluap malam ini.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENYENTUH MILIKKU! KAU BOSAN HIDUP KIM WOOBIN?" katanya kembali menggeram dan tak lama

 _BUGH!_

Sehun secara membabi buta memukuli Woobin membuat seluruh anak buahnya dan anak buah Yunho otomatis terlibat dan saling memukul saat ini.

Sehun terus memukuli Woobin saat ini, membuat Yunho semakin menggeram murka pada kehadiran Sehun.

" _Sehun..."_ Luhan memekik tertahan saat ini, suaranya seolah menghilang saat melihat Yunho menghampiri Sehun dengan sebilah pisau di tangannya. Membuat Luhan membelalak dan semakin bergetar ketakutan saat Yunho berteriak

"MATI KAU OH SEHUN!"

Membuat tubuhnya secara _refleks_ berlari melindungi suaminya dan

 _JLEB!_

Rasanya begitu menyakitkan saat benda tajam itu mengoyak tepat ke dalam perutmu, membuat rasa panas karena darah yang mengalir begitu terasa. Semuanya masih terdiam beberapa detik sampai Luhan dengan jelas mendengar

"LUHAAAAAN!"

Suara Kai memanggilnya begitu histeris, membuat seluruh yang berada di ruangan itu sedikit tercengang dan menoleh ke tempat dimana Luhan tengah menahan pisau yang ditusukkan Yunho padanya.

Jantung Sehun berdebar kencang menyadari suara teriakan Kai bukan pertanda baik untuknya. Membuat pukulannya pada Woobin semakin melemah dan tak sanggup menoleh ke belakang karena tatapan Woobin yang begitu menyiratkan memang benar terjadi sesuatu di belakangnya.

" _Jangan Luhanku-.."_

Sehun belum menoleh ke belakang, namun bibirnya tak sengaja bergumam pilu takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada istrinya dan saat melihat Kai dan Changmin berlari ke belakangnya, itu artinya-... _memang telah terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan._

Dan dengan seluruh keberanian yang ia miliki Sehun membalikan tubuhnya, merasa nafasnya terputus saat melihat istrinya tergeletak lemah di lantai dengan suara Kai dan Changmin yang terus memohon agar Luhan tetap sadar.

"Lu-..."

Sehun seketika berlari ke tempat istrinya berada, mengambil alih tubuh mungil pria cantiknya yang kini terasa dingin dengan wajah yang begitu memucat. Hati Sehun begitu hancur melihat bagaimana pisau itu tertusuk dalam di perut istrinya. Membuat hanya air mata ketakutan yang menjadi bukti seluruh kelemahan Sehun ada pada pria yang kini berada di pelukannya.

" _Jangan Luhanku. Aku mohon jangan buat Luhanku kesakitan."_ Katanya menciumi seluruh wajah pucat Luhan yang begitu memilukan didepannya. " _Kenapa kau menyakiti Luhanku. Kenapa kau menyakitinya-..._ KENAPA KAU MENYAKITI ISTRIKU!" katanya berteriak begitu murka pada Yunho yang sama memasang wajah pucatnya saat ini-...Sungguh dia tidak bermaksud menyakiti pria yang sedari awal pertemuan mereka sangat ingin ia lindungi.

Bukan seperti ini-...Bukan membuat setengah hidup Sehun tergeletak hampir tak sadarkan diri saat ini. Yunho ikut terduduk dan berusaha menolong Luhan. Namun

"JANGAN SENTUH ISTRIKU!"

 _Namun_ tentu saja Sehun menghempasnya dengan cepat, dia terus memeluk istrinya yang begitu terlihat tak berkata dengan wajah memucat.

Luhan sendiri masih berusaha terus mempertahankan kesadarannya. Dia tahu Yunho tidak berniat menyakiti dirinya. Hanya saja jika Yunho menyakiti Sehun-...Itu akan lebih menyakitkan daripada keadaan dirinya saat ini. "aku baik.." ujarnya lirih berusaha mengusap wajah suaminya namun gagal karena tubuhnya benar-benar mati rasa saat ini.

"Sayang. Kau harus tetap membuka mata _hmm._ Kita akan segera mengobati lukamu. Hanya terus membuka mata. Kau mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban saat Sehun bertanya padanya saat ini, berusaha terus menggapai wajah suaminya agar kesadarannya terus terjaga. Namun dia tahu kemampuan matanya untuk terus membuka hampir mustahil dengan keadaannya seperti ini. membuat perlahan kedua matanya menutup tak sadarkan diri.

" _Tidak-...Jangan tutup matamu sayang-..Luhan dengarkan aku hmm...tidak Lu. Aku mohon buka matamu._ TETAP BUKA MATAMU LUHAN _!"_

Dan suara teriakan terakhir yang di dengar Luhan adalah suara suaminya yang begitu terdengar memilukan. Merasa menyesal karena telah membuat suaminya begitu ketakutan sementara kalimat

 _Jangan menangis-...Aku akan baik-baik saja._

Gagal untuk ia sampaikan. Membuatnya ingin cepat melalui masa kritisnya, untuk membuat suaminya kembali bernafas dengan benar tanpa harus merasakan sakit di setiap hela nafas yang ia hembuskan

 _Aku janji akan segera membuka mataku sayang._

Dan setelahnya-...Luhan benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, begitu pasrah saat tubuhnya dibawa entah kemana saat ini.

.

.

" _hyung..._ Kau harus segera membawa Jaejoong hyung pergi. Ini buruk-...Sehun pasti akan membalasmu lewat Jae hyung."

Yunho yang masih memucat di tempatnya, hanya bisa terdiam cukup lama. Tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya yang berada di posisi Sehun saat ini. Melihat tubuh istrimu tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang terus mengalir di tubuhnya.

"HYUNG!"

Yunho sedikit menghapus air matanya sebelum mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Woobin untuk membawa Jaejoong pergi sejauh mungkin. Karena dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika Jaejoong yang berada di posisi Luhan.

 _Mata dibalas mata. Nyawa dibalas nyawa. Darah orang yang kau cintai dibalas darah orang yang kau cintai._

Setidaknya itu adalah harga mati untuk hidup yang mereka jalani. Dan karena dirinya sudah menyakiti Luhan, sudah dipastikan Sehun akan membalasnya lewat Jaejoong menggunakan segala cara-.. _entah bagaimana._ Yang jelas hal itu pasti akan lebih menyakitkan dan berkali-kali lebih mengerikan daripada malam ini.

.

.

 _Sementara itu..._

Seorang pria bermata besar yang menyaksikan seluruh keributan di gedung tua itu sejak awal hanya terdiam tak berkata apapun. Bersembunyi di tempatnya, karena takut jika Sehun mengenalinya lebih awal dan kemudian membunuhnya secara keji.

Adalah Do Kyungsoo-...Pria yang sejak mengingat semua kejadian mengerikan yang telah ia lakukan tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan. Bukan karena dia takut Sehun atau Luhan sekalipun akan membunuhnya jika mereka tahu dia adalah orang yang menyebabkan kematian putra mereka. Tapi karena dirinya harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum Kyungsoo mengakui segalanya pada Luhan maupun Sehun.

 _Ya-..._ menjadi seorang pembunuh _pro_ bukanlah hal yang baru untuk Kyungsoo. Dia mengingat segalanya dan sudah dipastikan dia bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada Yunho, Woobin maupun Sehun sekalipun. Karena bekerja bersama Yifan-..Itu artinya kau meniadakan kata hati nurani di hidupmu.

"Hyung-...Aku akan segera menemuimu." Ujarnya begitu ketakutan melihat Luhan yang tak sadarkan diri karena Yunho tak sengaja melukainya. Membuatnya sedikit tertegun dan tak lama

 _Drtt..drtt..._

Panggilan dengan _unknown number_ terpampang di layar Kyungsoo. Membuatnya sedikit menggeram sebelum

 _Sret..!_

Dia menggeser _slide_ ponselnya dan

"Kau aman sampai saat ini."

"Ya. Aku akan terus memberitahukan kabar terbaru- _Kris Hyung,"_

.

.

* * *

.

 _ **tobecontinued..**_

* * *

 _ini ruwet. Ini mumet kan. Gumoh kan? Sama!_

 _._

 _Betewe, gue rada serem ama Kyungsoo disini kkkk_

 _Teru Gatahan kalo ga ngeluarin Yunho-..akhirnya di up deh :p_

 _._

 _Ini yang nanya sampai chap berapa-..jawbannya ku tak tahu ya._

 _._

 _Okeylahh...seeyouveryverysoon!_

 _._

 _Happy reading n review :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previous**_

 _"_ _Jangan Luhanku. Aku mohon jangan buat Luhanku kesakitan."_ _Katanya menciumi seluruh wajah pucat Luhan yang begitu memilukan didepannya. "_ _Kenapa kau menyakiti Luhanku. Kenapa kau menyakitinya-..._ _KENAPA KAU MENYAKITI ISTRIKU!" katanya berteriak begitu murka pada Yunho yang sama memasang wajah pucatnya saat ini-...Sungguh dia tidak bermaksud menyakiti pria yang sedari awal pertemuan mereka sangat ingin ia lindungi._

 _Bukan seperti ini-...Bukan membuat setengah hidup Sehun tergeletak hampir tak sadarkan diri saat ini. Yunho ikut terduduk dan berusaha menolong Luhan. Namun_

 _"JANGAN SENTUH ISTRIKU!"_

 _Namun_ _tentu saja Sehun menghempasnya dengan cepat, dia terus memeluk istrinya yang begitu terlihat tak berkata dengan wajah memucat._

 _Luhan sendiri masih berusaha terus mempertahankan kesadarannya. Dia tahu Yunho tidak berniat menyakiti dirinya. Hanya saja jika Yunho menyakiti Sehun-...Itu akan lebih menyakitkan daripada keadaan dirinya saat ini. "aku baik.." ujarnya lirih berusaha mengusap wajah suaminya namun gagal karena tubuhnya benar-benar mati rasa saat ini._

 _"Sayang. Kau harus tetap membuka mata_ _hmm._ _Kita akan segera mengobati lukamu. Hanya terus membuka mata. Kau mengerti?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban saat Sehun bertanya padanya saat ini, berusaha terus menggapai wajah suaminya agar kesadarannya terus terjaga. Namun dia tahu kemampuan matanya untuk terus membuka hampir mustahil dengan keadaannya seperti ini. membuat perlahan kedua matanya menutup tak sadarkan diri._

 _"_ _Tidak-...Jangan tutup matamu sayang-..Luhan dengarkan aku hmm...tidak Lu. Aku mohon buka matamu._ _TETAP BUKA MATAMU LUHAN_ _!"_

 _Dan suara teriakan terakhir yang di dengar Luhan adalah suara suaminya yang begitu terdengar memilukan. Merasa menyesal karena telah membuat suaminya begitu ketakutan sementara kalimat_

 _Jangan menangis-...Aku akan baik-baik saja._

 _Gagal untuk ia sampaikan. Membuatnya ingin cepat melalui masa kritisnya, untuk membuat suaminya kembali bernafas dengan benar tanpa harus merasakan sakit di setiap hela nafas yang ia hembuskan_

 _Aku janji akan segera membuka mataku sayang._

 _Dan setelahnya-...Luhan benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, begitu pasrah saat tubuhnya dibawa entah kemana saat ini._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Dia tahu saat ini dirinya sedang berada di tempat yang paling ia benci. Tempat dimana semua orang harus terlihat lemah tak berdaya atau menahan sakit karena sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada tubuh mereka. Tempat dimana semua orang yang saling mencintai harus kehilangan karena keterbatasan usia dan ketidakmampuan seseorang untuk menahan sakit. Tempat dimana dirinya harus mendengar jeritan kesakitan atau tangis kehilangan. Tempat yang disebut dengan rumah sakit _-yang sialnya-_ adalah tempatnya mencari uang untuk menyembuhkan beberapa orang dengan kemampuan medisnya.

Yah...Walaupun pekerjaan menuntutnya untuk berada disini hampir setiap hari tidak membuatnya menyukai jika sampai dirinya atau siapapun yang sangat ia cintai harus berbaring di salah satu ruangan yang mempunyai bau khas layaknya seseorang yang sedang lemah atau dalam keadaan kritisnya.

Mencium bau khas dari tempatnya berbaring saat ini, mendengar suara tetesan yang ia yakin berasal dari slang infus yang dipakaikan di tangan kananya serta bunyi jam yang begitu khas di ruangannya saat ini membuat pria cantik yang sudah tak sadarkan diri hampir dua puluh empat jam lamanya perlahan membuka mata.

Sedikit mengerjapkan matanya berulang sampai dia merasa tangannya di genggam terlampau erat oleh tangan seseorang yang sangat familiar untuknya. Matanya sedikit melirik ke arah tangan dan sedikit tersenyum mendapati seseorang bersandar tepat di samping tempat tidurnya dengan tangan yang menggengam erat tangannya.

"Sehun."

Suara parau jelas terdengar dari sang dokter yang belum lama memutuskan untuk meninggalkan profesinya membuat si pria yang dipanggil namanya sedikit terkesiap dan begitu berbinar melihat belahan jiwanya tengah membuka mata saat ini.

"Sayang?-...Astaga Luhan kau bangun." katanya sedikit berteriak mencium kening istrinya berulang dengan tangan yang terus menekan tombol kecil untuk memanggil tim medis agar segera memeriksa kembali keadaan istrinya.

.

"Kondisi Luhan stabil. Dia hanya perlu beristirahat agar luka jahitnya mengering. Setelahnya Luhan diperbolehkan pulang."

Mendengar penuturan dari pria yang tumbuh besar bersama istrinya membuat Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa leganya. Bibir yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat karena terlalu ketakutan kini bisa sedikit tersenyum sesekali mencium kening sayang istrinya yang masih terasa dingin di bibirnya "Terimakasih dokter Park." katanya bersungguh-sungguh berterimakasih pada pria yang memiliki profesi sama dengan Luhan.

"Tidak perlu. Itu sudah tugasku." katanya menjawab asal ucapan terimakasih Sehun dengan mata yang tak berkedip menatap Luhan.

Luhan sendiri menyadari kalau mata Chanyeol tengah menatapnya tak berkedip saat ini. Seolah menyampaikan rasa kecewanya karena keputusan sepihak yang Luhan buat dengan mengundurkan diri sebagai dokter beberapa waktu yang lalu. Membuat tangannya sedikit bergerak meraih tangan Sehun yang masih berbicara dengan Max saat ini.

Merasa Luhan menarik tangannya membuat sang suami segera menoleh dan menyudahi berbicara serius dengan Max dan Yoochun " _eh?_ Ada apa sayang?"

" _aku ingin pulang."_

Suara Luhan terdengar seperti bisikan untuknya, membuat Sehun kembali mengernyit sebelum mendekatkan telinganya mendekat ke arah istrinya "Kau bicara apa Lu?"

"Aku ingin pulang." Katanya mengulang membuat suara tawa geram jelas terdengar dari Chanyeol yang mendengarnya.

"Ya tentu saja kita akan pulang. Tapi kau harus-.."

 _BRAK..!_

Belum selesai Sehun berbicara, terdengar suara pintu ruangan Luhan dibuka dengan kasar, membuat semua yang berada di ruangan menoleh dan mendapati sang putra pemilik rumah sakit memasuki ruangan dengan wajah yang luar biasa pucat namun terlihat sangat marah dengan selembar kertas yang Luhan tebak adalah surat pengunduran dirinya berada di tangan sahabatnya "KAU!"

Luhan seketika menarik lengan Sehun semakin erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tak terlihat Baekhyun yang memang sedang sangat marah saat ini "Dokter Byun, istriku baru sadarkan diri. Jadi sebaiknya tahan apapun yang membuatmu kesal pada Lu-.."

"DIAM!"

Jangankan Luhan-...Saat ini semua yang berada di ruangan dibuat diam seketika melihat sang putra tunggal pemilik rumah sakit yang bahkan tidak memiliki rasa takut sedikit pun pada mafia sekelas Sehun yang sedang memperingatkan dirinya.

"OH LUHAN!"

Luhan semakin menggenggam erat tangan Sehun, benar-benar tak menyangka Baekhyun akan semarah ini padanya, membuat Sehun mau tak mau membalas genggaman tangan istrinya yang mulai terasa dingin di tangannya.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENINGGALKAN RUMAH SAKIT DAN KEMBALI DENGAN KEADAAN TERLUKA SEPERTI TADI?! KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU HAH!?"

"Baek. Aku-..."

"Dengarkan aku-...Satu-satunya yang bisa memecatmu adalah aku. JADI SURAT PENGUNDURAN DIRI INI ADALAH OMONG KOSONG. APA KAU DENGAR?" katanya berteriak dengan merobek berkeping surat pengunduran diri Luhan tepat didepan mata sang dokter yang kini terus bersembunyi di belakang tubuh suaminya.

"Baekhyun."

Chanyeol yang baru pertama kali melihat Baekhyun seperti ini pun sedikit banyak bisa merasakan kekecewaan yang diberikan Baekhyun pada Luhan, membuatnya menggenggam lengan Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun menghempas kasar pegangan tangannya.

"LEPAS!" katanya menjerit kasar membuat mata Luhan seketika berkaca kaca dengan tangan yang terus menggenggam erat lengan suaminya.

" _Baekhyun maafkan aku."_

Sehun sedikit menoleh saat mendengar istrinya kembali bergumam pelan, membuat dirinya sedikit tersenyum menyadari kalau istrinya memang tidak sepenuhnya ingin meninggalkan apa yang sudah ia tinggalkan sebelumnya.

"JIKA KAU TETAP BERSIKERAS MENGUNDURKAN DIRI DARI RUMAH SAKIT ATAU MELEPAS PROFESIMU SEBAGAI DOKTER, AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBENCIMU DENGAN HIDUPKU! KAU DENGAR!?-...JADI KATAKAN PADAKU KALAU KAU MEMBATALKAN PENGUNDURAN DIRIMU!"

" _Aku-..."_

"SEKARANG!"

Luhan hanya semakin diam tak berani bersuara, menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung suaminya dan hanya menerima seluruh makian Baekhyun untuknya. Membuat sang dokter spesialis anak semakin tak bisa menahan emosinya karena takut Luhan akan tetap pada keputusannya untuk pergi.

"Baik jika itu yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan memintamu lagi. Aku pergi!"

Sehun sendiri sengaja menggenggam kencang tangan istrinya, seolah mengingatkan Luhan untuk segera menjawab sebelum keadaan semakin buruk. Membuat Luhan sedikit mendongak dan menatap frustasi suaminya yang terus memandang lembut padanya "Aku harus apa?"

"Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan ikut campur." Katanya mencium lama kening Luhan dan mengusap lembut wajahnya. Membuat wajah Luhan semakin memelas sebelum

"AKU MEMBATALKANNYA BAEK-...AKU AKAN TETAP MENJADI DOKTER DAN JIKA KAU MENGIJINKAN-...AKU AKAN TETAP BEKERJA DISINI."

Langkah kaki Baekhyun seketika terhenti. Memejamkan matanya erat merasa begitu lega dengan jawaban Luhan sebelum kembali membalikan tubuhnya dan

 _Grep...!_

"Kenapa lama sekali membatalkan keputusan bodohmu? Aku nyaris membencimu Lu." Katanya memeluk erat sahabatnya yang kini merutuki keputusannya yang telah menyakiti orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Maafkan aku Baek-.."

"Jangan meminta maaf lagi. aku merasa sangat jahat padamu-..Dan Ya! Tentu saja kau akan tetap bekerja disini. Aku tidak akan melepas dokter yang bisa menghasilkan banyak uang untuk rumah sakit ayahku." Katanya sedikit tertawa dan memeluk Luhan semakin erat membuat sang suami dari si pasien mengernyitkan dahinya menyadari perubahan wajah sang istri yang terlihat meringis menahan sakit.

"Aku rasa cukup untuk melepas rindunya. Istriku sedang sakit." Katanya menarik pelan lengan Baekhyun untuk menjauh dari Luhan yang benar-benar masih harus beristirahat saat ini.

" _ish!_ Kau menyebalkan sekali!" katanya menghempas tangan Sehun membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Sehun benar. Luhan masih harus beristirahat. Dia baru saja sadarkan diri." Timpal Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendengus semakin kesal.

"Baiklah..Baiklah! Cepat sembuh _deer._ Aku menunggu dokter Oh untuk segera kembali bekerja." Katanya memeluk Luhan sekilas sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Luhan diikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan tepat di belakangnya "Jika butuh sesuatu panggil aku."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti saat Chanyeol berbicara padanya, sedikit tersenyum melihat pria yang tumbuh besar dengannya terlihat semakin mengagumkan setiap harinya.

"Kalau begitu kami juga permisi bos."

Kali ini Max dan Yoochun yang berpamitan dan setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Sehun keduanya berjalan menghampiri Luhan "Jangan membuat kami ketakutan lagi Lu. Jaga dirimu dan cepat sembuh."

Luhan sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum miris mengingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya beberapa saat lalu, mengingat betapa wajah suaminya dan seluruh anak buahnya yang begitu mencemaskan dirinya. Dan mengingat hal itu sedikit banyak membuat Luhan merasa bersalah dan mengangguk menjawab Max dan Yoochun "Maaf membuat kaliah khawatir. Aku akan berhati-hati lain kali."

Max dan Yoochun sedikit tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Luhan, sedikit menganggukan kepala sebagai respon menyetujui sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar ruangan Luhan meninggalkan Sehun berdua dengan istrinya.

"Kau tidak pergi?"

Yang ditanya hanya memasang wajah memelas sebelum kembali menatap pria cantiknya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan sedikit tersenyum membantu Luhan untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya "Aku akan pergi setelah kau tidur." katanya memberitahu mencoba menghilangkan suasana canggung antara dirinya dengan satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuatnya menggila setiap saat.

Menyadari Luhan tidak merespon ucapannya membuat Sehun sedikit salah tingkah, berdiri dari tempat tidur Luhan dan mulai mengambil barang-barangnya secara tergesa menebak Luhan tidak ingin melihatnya saat ini "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan pergi seka-.."

 _Grep...!_

Saat ini Luhan tengah menarik lengan suaminya, membuat si pria tampan kembali terduduk disampingnya dan memandang tak berkedip wajah Sehun yang jelas lebih terlihat kelelahan daripada dirinya sendiri "Temani aku."

Luhan hanya mengucapkan dua kalimat singkat. Tapi efeknya untuk seorang Oh Sehun adalah kelegaan luar biasa menyadari Luhan tidak lagi menolak kehadirannya. Membuatnya hampir melompat untuk memeluk erat pria mungilnya yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Aku akan menemanimu." Katanya menjawab permintaan istrinya, sedikit bermain dengan poni yang menutupi wajah cantik Luhan sebelum kembali mencium kening Luhan cukup lama "Terimakasih sudah baik-baik saja." Katanya berbisik dan menatap lama wajah Luhan, membuat deru nafas masing-masing begitu terasa menerpa wajah keduanya.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Aku menjagamu."

Merasa suasana akan semakin canggung jika mereka tetap berada di posisi saling menatap seperti tadi membuat Sehun kembali salah tingkah. Memutuskan duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Luhan dan mulai menaikkan selimut agar Luhan segera tertidur.

Luhan sendiri menggeleng sebagai jawaban, menggeser tubuhnya agar tempat tidurnya menjadi lebih lega untuk dua orang sebelum menepuk bagian yang kosong meminta suaminya ikut berbaring disampingnya "Tidurlah bersamaku. Kau juga terlihat lelah."

"Tidak Lu. Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya berusaha menolak membuat raut wajah Luhan seketika diam menjadi tak berekspresi "Apakah boleh?" katanya kembali bertanya tak ingin membuat Luhan merasa kesal dan mencoba menuruti apapun yang diinginkan istrinya saat ini.

"Ya. Kau selalu memintaku berbaring menemanimu jika kau dirawat. Aku hanya melakukan hal yang sama."

Sehun sedikit tertawa sebelum menyibak lembut selimut Luhan dan mulai ikut berbaring disamping tubuh mungil istrinya "Kau adalah dokter yang menanganiku saat aku dirawat. Tapi jika statusmu sebagai pasien. Aku yakin mereka akan memarahi kita esok pagi."

"Tidak ada yang berani memarahi dokter tampan sepertiku."

"Kau cantik."

Ucapan Sehun seketika membuat wajah Luhan merona merah, mengedipkan matanya berulang sebelum Sehun mendekatkan diri menyatukan dahi mereka "Dan aku mencintaimu-...Sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku Luhan."

Luhan menggigit kencang bibirnya, merasa pertahanannya untuk berada lebih jauh dari suaminya seketika runtuh saat kedua mata itu menatapnya penuh cinta. Dia kembali mengedipkan matanya berulang merasa matanya begitu panas. Terus berkedip sampai akhirnya air mata itu jatuh cepat dari kelopak matanya "Aku merindukanmu."

"Kenapa rasanya lama sekali tidak melihat wajahmu." Katanya memberanikan diri mengusap rindu wajah prianya. Sedikit mengusap dahi sebelum akhirnya mengabsen satu persatu bagian wajah Sehun menggunakan jemarinnya "Kenapa kau terasa semakin jauh dari jangkauanku. Aku seperti tidak mengenali suamiku." katanya sedikit bergetar dengan jari telunjuk berhenti di bibir Sehun dan mata yang begitu lelah menatap pria yang juga terlihat lelah di depannya. Keduanya masih saling menatap sampai akhirnya bibir mungil Luhan menunjukkan senyum terindahnya dan menatap dalam pria yang sudah memiliki hampir seluruh hidupnya beberapa tahun ini "Aku merindukan ayah Ziyu."

Sehun hancur berkeping saat ini-..Mendengar pernyataan rindu Luhan dengan namamembawa nama putra mereka hanya menunjukkan bahwa Luhan kecewa pada dirinya yang sekarang. Dirinya yang nyaris tidak memiliki hati nurani sejak kecil terlebih saat putra mereka meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya. "Aku merindukanmu Sehun, aku merindukan suamiku. Aku-..."

Kalimat rindu yang Luhan lontarkan tak terdengar lagi saat Sehun melumat lembut bibirnya berusaha tak mendengarkan kalimat yang membuat hatinya begitu merasa bersalah. Seolah menyampaikan permintaan maaf untuk pria mungilnya karena terus membuat Luhan begitu merindukannya. Sehun menghisap lembut bibir bawah Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit mengerang merasa begitu marah namun begitu merindukan prianya. Dan hal yang ia lakukan hanya membiarkan perasaan rindunya terobati sementara Sehun terus merasakan penyesalan karena telah membuat Luhan begitu merindukannya. Luhan istrinya dan perasaan rindu tak harusnya kedua rasakan disaat mereka telah terikat sebagai sepasang suami istri.

Suami istri yang seharusnya tinggal bersama, menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan beristirahat di ranjang yang sama seolah hanya menjadi lelucon untuk keduanya. Karena terakhir mereka tidur di satu ranjang yang sama adalah saat mereka tinggal dirumah yang diberikan Sehun sebagai hadiah pernikahannya dengan Luhan. Namun saat kepergian putra mereka, keduanya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah yang dipenuhi kenangan tentang malaikat kecil mereka.

 _Mengapa?_

Karena setelah kepergian Ziyu-...Sehun dan Luhan memiliki tujuan hidup yang berbeda. Dimana yang satu bersumpah untuk menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk mencari pembunuh putra mereka sementara yang satu hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu mereka sebagai pasangan normal pada umumnya agar kejadian mengerikan pada putra mereka tidak akan pernah terulang lagi. Namun Sehun menolaknya-...Dan semenjak malam itu keduanya hidup terpisah walau tak bisa dikatakan benar-benar berpisah.

"Maafkan aku." Katanya melepas lumatannya pada bibir mungil milik Luhan, kembali menatap dalam mata indah itu sebelum menghela dalam nafasnya dan mencium lama kening istrinya "Aku bersalah dan selalu kau yang menderita. Maafkan aku sayang."

Sehun menghapus cepat air matanya sebelum membawa Luhan ke dekapannya. Tak berani lagi menatap Luhan dan hanya membiarkan tubuh mungil itu berada di pelukannya. Sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Luhan secara berulang membuat Luhan sedikit merasa lebih baik karena dekapan inilah yang ia rindukan. Pelukan dari suaminya yang selalu bisa menenangkan hari mengerikan yang harus ia alami. Dekapan yang terasa terus menjauh tanpa tahu kapan akan memilikinya kembali secara utuh.

"Tidurlah sayang. Aku akan membuat semuanya lebih baik esok hari. Aku janji mereka akan membayar semua yang telah mereka perbuat pada keluarga kita. Aku janji."

Suara Sehun terdengar begitu marah, namun karena efek obat yang diberikan pada Luhan terlalu kuat hanya membuatnya terdengar menjadi samar. Dia hanya bisa mengusap perlahan dada bidang suaminya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terlelap di pelukan Sehun saat ini.

Dan setelah memastikan Luhan tertidur. Sehun mengambil cepat ponselnya, mencari nama Kai di kontaknya sampai

" _Bawa Jaejoong padaku."_

Perintah itu mutlak. Terasa begitu menakutkan walau hanya terdengar dari sambungan telepon. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan meremang ketakutan melihat sosok mengerikan seorang Oh Sehun-...Siapapun termasuk Kyungsoo. Pria yang belum lama telah mendapatkan kembali seluruh ingatannya tengah berada di depan ruangan Luhan saat ini. Berniat untuk menjenguk kakaknya namun terhenti karena Oh Sehun jelas tidak akan beranjak dari sana. Bisa saja Kyungsoo berpura-pura belum mengingat semuanya dan berbicara seperti biasa dengan Sehun seperti sebelumnya.

Tapi dia takut-... Takut jika sebelum dia menyelesaikan tujuannya Sehun sudah mengetahui siapa dirinya dan apa yang telah ia perbuat pada keluarga kecilnya. Membuat tangannya yang dingin mengepal erat dan tersenyum getir menyadari satu hal.

" _Sejauh apapun aku berlari. Aku akan tetap berakhir di tanganmu Oh Sehun."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Blam...!_

Terdengar suara mobil ditutup kasar oleh pemilknya. Menampilkan Kyungsoo yang terlihat memucat setelah kepulangannya dari rumah sakit. Kakinya terus melangkah ke gedung yang merupakan markas keduanya. Sedikit memijat kepalanya sebelum

 _Cklek..._

Dia membuka pintu ruangannya dan seketika duduk di meja kerjanya, mengabaikan tatapan dua orang yang kini menatap mencemoh ke arahnya.

" _uri_ Dio sudah pulang. Bagaimana? Apa Luhan sudah mati?"

Mendengar nama Luhan disebut oleh bajingan sekelas Yifan, membuat kedua tangan Kyungsoo mengepal erat. Berusaha untuk tenang sebelum akhirnya memandang dua _partner_ keji yang terlihat tertawa menantang ke arahnya.

"Luhan baik. Sayang sekali keinginan kalian akan sulit terwujud." Katanya dengan nada mendesis membuat baik Kris maupun Feilong merubah warna muka mereka menjadi terlihat emosi saat ini.

"Dan kenapa keinginan kami akan sulit terwujud? Apa susahnya membunuh satu orang seperti Luhan?"

"Karena akan ada banyak orang seperti Sehun dan diriku yang akan terus menjaga Luhan. kami tidak akan membiarkan bajingan seperti kalian menyentuhnya."

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Kris jelas terpancing emosinya. Dia benar-benar menyesal tidak memastikan Kyungsoo dengan kedua matanya saat itu, mengingat seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah mati satu tahun yang lalu namun bertahan dan kini kembali ke markasnya hanya untuk mengancam akan menghancurkan _chip_ berisi milyaran won yang kini ia sembunyikan membuat seorang Wu Yifan benar-benar ingin menghabisi penghianat didepannya saat ini.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?-...Jika Ya. Maka berhenti mengganggu Luhan atau kau akan menyesalinya." Katanya kembali mengancam membuat Kris berjalan menyeramkan mendekatinya.

"Kau pikir Luhan akan menerimamu _huh?-..._ Apa kau lupa siapa dirimu? Kau pembunuh mengerikan adikku. Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih mengerikan? Kau penyebab kematian putra Sehun dan Luhan. Kau yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian putra Luhan. _apa kau pikir-..._ APA KAU PIKIR LUHAN AKAN MENERIMA PEMBUNUH PUTRANYA. KAU PEMBUNUH DO KYUNGSOO. KAU-..."

"WU YIFAN!"

Kedua teriakan itu bersahutan, mata mereka memandang berkilat satu sama lain. Tangan keduanya pun mengepal seolah bersiap untuk menghabisi satu sama lain. Dan untuk Kyungsoo-..Ini semua adalah kenyataan mengerikan untuknya. Kenyataan dimana dirinya adalah pembunuh putra Sehun dan Luhan. Dan semua itu jelas tidak terlepas dari campur tangan Yifan. Dia bergabung di dunia gelap karena Yifan. Dia menjadi keji karena Yifan. Dia menjadi pembunuh karena Yifan-...Dan lebih buruknya dia bahkan diberikan tugas untuk membunuh tanpa tahu latar belakang dari korbannya juga karena Yifan. Dan ketika dia menolak, maka orang-orang terdekatlah yang akan menanggung seluruh penolakannya.

"Kau menjebakku brengsek." Katanya begitu sengit dengan nada suara penuh amarah didalamnya "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau anak itu adalah putra Luhan dan Sehun. Kau terus mendesakku untuk membunuh malaikat kecil Luhan. Dan jika aku tidak melakukannya kau mengancam akan membakar panti asuhan kita. Dan dengan bodohnya aku tetap melakukan apa yang kau katakan. Lalu yang terjadi setelahnya adalah-...KAU TETAP MEMBAKAR PANTI ASUHAN BAHKAN MENCELAKAIKU DI HARI YANG SAMA SAAT AKU MEMBUNUH PUTRA SEHUN DAN LUHAN!"

Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya terlampau erat, menatap berkilat Yifan dan Feilong lalu tak lama tertawa getir menatap keduanya tak berkedip "Dan aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga Luhan. Dan jika aku harus mati. Maka hanya Luhan yang bisa menghabisiku. CAMKAN ITU!" katanya berteriak dan

 _BLAM...!_

Kyungsoo membanting kasar pintu ruangannya. Meninggalkan Yifan dan Feilong yang jelas tidak bisa mengabaikan keadaan Kyungsoo yang kini menjadi parasut untuk pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan "Kita melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menabraknya dan membuang tubuhnya ke dasar laut. Harusnya kita memastikan sendiri kalau dia memang sudah mati."

Kris sendiri hanya diam mendengar penuturan _partner_ nya. Sedikit menggeram sebelum menatap Feilong penuh kekejaman di matanya "Kita tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi." katanya memberitahu dan berencana menghabisi Kyungsoo setelah _chip_ yang berisi seluruh daftar pekerjaan kotor mereka serta _password_ rekening yang berada di Kyungsoo jatuh ke tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan."

Mendengar seseorang menyapanya dengan berbisik, membuat si pemilik nama yang sedang berada di kursi roda sedikit menoleh, mencari asal suara sebelum akhirnya tersenyum mendapati sahabatnya datang dengan boneka besar yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Tidak lucu Baek." Katanya sedikit malas dan kembali melihat ke jendela kaca ruangannya. Memperhatikan beberapa anak yang sedang menjalani perawatan bermain bersama di halaman kecil yang khusus dibuatkan untuk bermain.

" _ish._ Kau sama sekali tidak seru Lu."

Sang dokter yang juga memiliki wajah cantik melebihi seorang wanita pun sedikit mendengus kesal dengan membuang boneka besarnya sebelum melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada memperhatikan temannya yang terus berwajah cemas sudah tiga hari terhitung saat dirinya sadarkan diri.

"Kau tetap tidak mau mengatakan apa yang mengganggumu?"

Luhan mau tak mau kembali menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, sedikit menjalankan kursi rodanya dan mendekati sahabatnya yang kembali memasang wajah menyebalkan "Satu-satunya yang menggangguku hanya kursi roda ini dan ruangan ini. Jadi kapan aku boleh keluar dokter Byun?" katanya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun yang masih terus mencurigai ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya.

"Salahkan suamimu yang teramat _protektif._ Aku hanya menyetujui rencananya, dan semua terlihat bagus untukmu."

"Dan sejak kapan seorang Byun Baekhyun dekat dengan Oh Sehun?" katanya bertanya curiga sebelum

" _YAK!_ Kau pikir aku selingkuh dengan suamimu? Awas kalau kau berani berpikir seperti itu. Sehun itu memang tampan – _tidak-_ Sehun itu tua dan aneh. Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Dia seksi."

"Ya kau benar-... _ASTAGA LUHAN!"_

Baekhyun yang merasa dijebak Luhan pun mau tak mau membelalak kesal, mendengus saat sahabatnya tertawa terbahak sebelum akhirnya kembali memasang wajah kesalnya " _ck._ Kau tertangkap basah menyukai suamiku ByunBaek!-...Jadi berhenti mengaturku atau aku tidak akan berbaik hati pada istri kedua Sehun." ujarnya terkekeh dan

 _Pletak!_

" _Argh!-...sakit!"_ Luhan sedikit mengerang saat Baekhyun memukul kepalanya, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum puas sebelum mendorong kursi roda Luhan kembali mengarah ke jendela ruangannya "Aku tidak akan sudi menjadi istri muda jika istri tuanya menyebalkan sepertimu!"

"Aku rela berbagi."

"Dengan memotong nadimu?-..Tidak terimakasih. Kau tipe pencemburu berat Lu. Aku lebih memilih menjadi _single_ selamanya daripada harus satu suami denganmu."

Luhan sedikit mendongak dan tak lama memegang lembut kedua tangan Baekhyun "Aku akan menjadi yang paling bahagia jika kau menikah nanti."

"Sudahlah. Aku sedang malas membicarakan hal itu." Ujarnya mengelak ikut menatap kosong pemandangan sepasang kekasih yang saling menjaga saat salah satu tak sempurna maka yang satu menjadi pelengkapnya "Terkadang aku bertanya dimana pasanganku. Tapi tidak pernah menerima jawabannya." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang hanya tersenyum mendoakan dan semakin menggenggam erat tangannya.

" _ah_ sudahlah-...Kenapa kita jadi membicarkan pasangan, jodoh dan menikah _sih!_ Aku kesini untuk memberitahumu berita penting."

"Apa?"

"Lusa kau sudah boleh pulang, bekas jahitanmu sudah kering dan kondisimu sudah baik."

"..."

"Kenapa hanya diam? Kau tidak senang?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dan perlahan melepas genggamannya di tangan Baekhyun. Sedikit menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali pemandangan di bawah "Aku hanya tidak tahu harus memulai darimana setelah ini?"

"Hari senin kau sudah kembali bekerja. Kau janji padaku."

"Iya aku janji."

"Lalu apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Banyak hal."

"Luhan."

Baekhyun pun sedikit memutar kursi roda Luhan, menarik kursi agar tinggi mereka sejajar dan berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya yang memang terlihat kehilangan arah "Kau memulai segalanya disini. Jadi ini hidupmu, kau tidak perlu bingung _hmm."_

"Selama Byun Baekhyun disini. Maka posisi Oh Luhan akan selalu aman dan tak terusik, kau mengerti kan?"

Luhan hanya diam menatap lama sahabatnya. Sedikit termenung sampai akhirnya bibir kecil itu tersenyum mengangguk mengiyakan "Aku mengerti."

" _Bagus!_ Sekarang aku harus memeriksa pasienku. Aku akan kembali pada jam makan siang." Katanya segera berdiri dan mulai berpamitan pada Luhan sebelum.

"Baek?"

 _Sebelum_ Luhan kembali memanggilnya, membuatnya sedikit tersenyum menyadari raut wajah Luhan yang sangat ingin bertanya padanya "Ada apa?-... _ah._ Kau ingin bertanya dimana Sehun?-...Suamimu menghubungiku dia bilang akan datang pada malam hari saat kau tidur. dia terdengar sibuk."

" _Dia selalu sibuk._ " Gumam Luhan terdengar lirih sebelum menggeleng membuat dahi Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit "Bukan Sehun?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu apa?"

"Selama aku dirawat disini-...Apa Kyungsoo datang?"

"Kyungsoo?"

" _hmmh-..._ Adikku."

"Tidak ada yang datang selain Sehun dan beberapa anak buahnya serta aku dan seluruh _staff_ rumah sakit untuk menjengukmu. Jika ada yang tidak aku kenal pasti aku bertanya padamu-...Jadi selain yang aku sebutkan, tidak ada yang datang. Termasuk Kyungsoo."

" _ah-..."_ Katanya mulai menampakkan wajah resah membuat Baekhyun kembali bertanya "Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau tahu dimana adikmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Katanya berbohong membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Apa aku bisa meninggalkanmu dengan tenang saat ini?"

"Ya tentu saja. Kau banyak pasien Baek. Aku baik."

"Terimakasih untuk tidak membuatku khawatir kalau begitu. Kita bertemu di jam makan siang. Oke?"

Luhan kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk cepat menjawab ucapan Baekhyun "Oke." Katanya menyetujui membuat Baekhyun yang memang sedang terburu-buru segera pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang seluruh pikirannya kini berada pada keberadaan Kyungsoo dan takut jika adiknya berada dalam masalah mengingat Yunho dan Woobin sangat mengincar Yifan saat ini.

" _Kau dimana Kyung."_ Katanya berujar lirih sebelum

 _Cklek...!_

"Luhan?"

Luhan kembali menoleh dan cukup terkejut mendapati kedatangan pria yang baru ia kenal hampir satu belakangan ini datang mengunjunginya. Dan berbeda dengan wajah dingin yang biasa ditunjukkan-..Si pria kini terlihat sangat pucat dan tampak cemas menatap Luhan.

"Woobin?-... Ada apa?"

Ekspresi seorang Kim Woobin terlihat antara lega dan frustasi saat ini. lega karena melihat Luhan baik-baik saja dan frustasi karena keadaan di tempatnya tidak baik-baik saja akibat keberadaan Luhan di rumah sakit saat ini.

"Luhan...Aku butuh bantuanmu. Aku mohon!"

Luhan yang sama sekali tak mengerti keadaan pun hanya diam memucat sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Ada apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ahjussi_ aku rasa ini tempatnya!"

Hari sudah malam, dan pria yang sedang menjadi pasien di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja sudah terlihat kelelahan. Seharian ini dia mencari dan menebak dimana tempat suaminya berada. Sedikit frustasi karena tak kunjung menemukan keberadaan Sehun ditambah ponsel yang sengaja di matikan membuat emosinya kembali terpancing mengingat hal mengerikan yang sedang dilakukan suaminya saat ini.

 _Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?_

 _Luhan-...Aku tahu hyungku bersalah melukaimu. Tapi haruskah istrinya merasakan apa yang kau alami?_

 _A-...Apa maksudmu?_

 _Sehun membawa Jae hyung ke suatu tempat. Dia hanya memberitahu Yunho hyung, dan bersumpah akan menyakiti istrinya jika Yunho memberitahuku atau anak buahnya yang lain_

"Kenapa aku semakin tak mengenalmu Sehunna."

Pria cantik itu bergumam lirih, sedikit kedinginan karena hanya memakai pakaian rumah sakit dengan mantel tipis yang menjadi jaketnya. Membuatnya sedikit meniup tangannya berharap ini adalah tempat mengerikan terakhir yang ia datangi hari ini _._

 _Dan kenapa Sehun harus membawa istri Yunho?_

 _Karena Yunho menyakitimu._

"Kau yang menyakitku Sehun." katanya menatap frustasi gedung tua yang terletak di dalam hutan. Menyusuri dinginnya malam dengan sedikit melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri merasa begitu takut sebelum mendengar

"HENTIKAAAN! JANGAN PUKUL SUAMIKU LAGI. AKU MOHON!"

Langkah Luhan seketika terhenti mendengar jeritan asing dari dalam gedung tua yang akan ia datangi. Menebak apapun yang terjadi di dalam sana pasti hal yang sangat mengerikan, dan merasa sangat keakutan mengingat ada seseorang yang tengah menunggu kedatangan Yunho dan istrinya.

 _Aku sudah mencari kemanapun keberaadan mereka. tapi hasilnya nihil. Keponakanku sakit dan dia membutuhkan orang tuanya._

 _Keponakanmu?_

 _Putra Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka memiliki putra yang memiliki kelainan pada hati, dan malam ini keponakanku akan menjalani operasi pencangkokan hati. Jadi bisakah kau membawa kedua hyungku ke rumah sakit malam ini?-...AKU MOHON LUHAN!_

Luhan sedikit berlari terhuyung mendekati gedung tua yang biasa Sehun gunakan untuk menyandera musuhnya. Merasa hatinya kembali panas dengan seluruh kekecewaan yang kembali harus ia telan secara utuh karena semua yang dilakukan suaminya.

 _Pukul berapa putra Yunho menjalani operasi_

 _Tengah malam nanti._

Luhan melirik arloji, merasa waktunya terbatas membuatnya kembali kehilangan arah. Dia harus terus terjatuh terhuyung sebelum kembali bangun untuk menghentikan semua hal mengerikan yang dilakukan Sehun saat ini.

 _Katakan pada keponakanmu kalau kedua orang tuanya akan datang malam ini. Tepat waktu_

"INI BELUM SEBERAPA DENGAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LUHAN. KAU MEMBUAT ISTRIKU HAMPIR MATI DAN AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBALASNYA LEBIH KEJI DARI YANG KAU LAKUKAN. KAU DENGAR JUNG YUNHO?!"

 _Bugh...!_

Luhan semakin mempercepat langkahnya mendengar suara Sehun yang terdengar begitu mengerikan. Sedikit mengepalkan erat tangannya sebelum

 _Sret...!_

Luhan membuka paksa pintu yang hanya ditutup sekedarnya. Merasa begitu mual melihat keadaan Yunho yang begitu mengenaskan dengan istrinya yang diikat dengan kedua tangan diatas di sebuah tiang yang membuatnya harus berjingkat.

Luhan masih terperangah dengan keadaan mengerikan ini, sedikit tak berkedip sebelum menyadari tangan Sehun yang membawa besi kembali diayunkan untuk memukul Yunho yang kini berlutut tak berdaya di depannya. "Sehun?"

Suasana hening untuk sesaat. Sehun yang sangat mengenali suara Luhan harus sedikit berdebar berharap itu bukan Luhan. namun saat matanya mencari asal suara, dia seperti kehilangan harapannya untuk bertahan hidup membiarkan Luhan melihat sosok mengerikan apa yang dimiliki dirinya saat ini. "Luhan?"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula Luhan sangat menyesal menyukai suara itu-..Suara yang selalu berkata lembut padanya namun selalu mengumpat kasar bahkan berkata keji di belakangnya. Merasa sangat takut karena untuk pertama kalinya melihat sosok Sehun yang benar-benar keji seperti seorang iblis saat ini.

" _huh?-..._ Aku takut melihatmu seperti ini." katanya tertawa getir dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Yunho yang terlihat mengenaskan saat ini. merasa matanya memanas dan tanpa sadar air mata ketakutan itu sudah menetes berkali-kali mewakili perasaan kecewa dan perasaan marahnya. "Aku sedang membalas apa yang dilakukan bajingan ini padamu."

Luhan berhenti dilangkahnya, mencari tatapan suaminya dan saat pandangan mereka bertemu dia terpaksa memandang mata yang kini menatapnya memohon dengan berkilat marah saat ini "Jika kau terus menggunakan diriku sebagai alasan untuk membunuh. Kenapa tak kau biarkan saja mereka membunuhku selamanya? Akan mudah untukmu melampiaskan kemarahanmu kan?"

"Berhenti. Jangan mendekat."

Luhan memperingatkan Sehun saat kedua langkah suaminya berjalan mendekat. Merasa sangat takut dan membenci Sehun di waktu bersamaan membuatnya tak bisa bertatapan dengan prianya saat ini.

Sehun sendiri hanya bisa diam memperhatikan apapun yang dilakukan Luhan saat ini. Tidak ada air mata namun setiap kata yang dilontarkan Luhan-... sepenuhnya tersirat kebencian yang mendalam untuknya. Hatinya seketika berdenyut begitu sakit menyadari setelah ini dia harus kembali berhadapan dengan amarah seorang Luhan. Memperingatkan pada seluruh anak buahnya untuk tidak menentang apapun yang diinginkan Luhan saat ini.

"Yunho?"

Yunho yang masih terkapar di lantai mau tak mau menatap begitu lega melihat wajah Luhan, sedikit tersenyum sebelum menunjuk istrinya yang masih terisak hebat "Aku akan melepasnya." Gumam Luhan sedikit terjatuh membuat Sehun ingin segera menolong istrinya sebelum tatapan Luhan kembali memperingatkan padanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" katanya bertanya pada Jaejoong yang sepenuhnya masih menatap takut pada Luhan dan terisak cemas melihat suaminya begitu tak berdaya.

"Aku bertanya padamu."

"Ya-..Ya...Aku baik tuan. Aku mohon jangan sakiti suamiku lagi, lepaskan kami."

Luhan menggigit kencang bibir bawahnya, matanya mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuka ikatan di tangan Jaejoong sampai akhirnya melihat sebilah pisau yang tergeletak begitu saja tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong.

"Aku mohon jangan sakiti aku." Katanya semakin ketakutan saat Luhan memegang pisau dan kembali berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku Luhan." gumam Luhan berusaha mengalihkan pandangan Jaejoong. Sedikit berjinjit untuk membuka ikatan tangan Jaejoong yang diikat begitu kuat.

"Jangan sakiti suamiku lagi. aku mohon."

Suara itu begitu memohon membuat gerakan di tangan Luhan sedikit melemah dan begitu menyadari kalau dirinya dan Jaejoong benar-benar berada di posisi yang sama. Posisi dimana seharusnya mereka hidup dengan seseorang yang memiliki kehidupan normal namun berakhir harus mencintai seseorang yang mengerikan seperti suaminya maupun Yunho yang jelas tak bisa memberi mereka kehidupan normal.

"Maaf."

" _huh?"_

Luhan tersenyum masih terus membuka ikatan dan sedikit melirik Jaejoong saat ini "Suamiku kita memang mengerikan. Tapi suamiku jauh lebih mengerikan." Hati Sehun sedikit mencelos mendengar ucapan Luhan. Menyadari nada suara Luhan yang jelas menunjukkan kekecewaannya karena telah dipertemukan dengan dirinya.

"Tapi kau tahu apa yang menyedihkan dari diriku? Aku mencintainya-...Sangat mencintainya." Katanya tersenyum pahit dan

 _Sret..!_

Tali di tangan Jaejoong seketika terlepas, membuat Jaejoong berlari ke arah suaminya yang masih terlihat tak bergerak karena banyak mengeluarkan darah "Dalam tiga puluh menit kau harus berada di rumah sakit. Pergilah-...Putra kalian menunggu."

Jaejoong terisak memeluk erat Yunho saat ini, sampai akhirnya Yunho berdiri dengan tenaga tersisa yang ia miliki dengan Jaejoong yang membantunya berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan "Terimakasih Luhan. Aku berhutang padamu." katanya sedikit meringis membuat Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Aku tidak menerima hutang apapun. kalian pergi tanpa syarat. Cepat temui malaikat kecil kalian."

Keduanya pun mengangguk dan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan gedung dengan Luhan yang tak bergeming di tempatnya, melindungi Jaejoong dan Yunho agar bisa segera meninggalkan tempat mencekam ini dengan segera.

Dan setelah memastikan kepergian Yunho dan Jaejoong. Luhan harus kembali berhadapan dengan suasang tegang di gedung tua ini. Bertatapan dengan Sehun yang juga menatapnya sebelum akhirnya tertawa pahit berjalan mendekat ke arah suaminya. "Kenapa kau seperti ini?" katanya bertanya putus asa menatap Sehun yang terus memandangnya tak berkedip

"ini semua untukmu."

"Untukku?" katanya tertawa lirih sebelum kembali menatap tajam suaminya

"Karena pekerjaanmu aku kehilangan putraku. Karena pekerjaanmu aku kehilangan suamiku-... _apa kau tahu?-..._ APA KAU TAHU KAU MENGAMBIL TERLALU BANYAK DARIKU?" katanya mendorong kasar tubuh Sehun. Terlalu menyalahkan Sehun membuat Sehun hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Kau penyebab semua kehilangan kita Sehun. KAU!" katanya kembali meraung membuat Sehun benar-benar terluka saat ini.

Luhan kehilangan kendali emosinya saat ini. Menyalahkan semua yang terjadi pada Sehun tanpa tahu bahwa Sehun sama sekali tak terlibat dengan apa yang terjadi pada putra mereka. Sehun tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan Luhan mengetahui tentang apapun yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada putra mereka. Menerima seluruh kesalahan yang dituduhkan padanya tanpa bisa membela diri. Luhan terus berteriak menyalahkan Sehun sampai akhirnya suaranya melemah dan perlahan kembali berjalan mendekati Sehun "Kenapa kau hanya diam?"

"..."

"JAWAB AKU OH SEHUN!"

"Aku ingin kau tenang. Kau sedang emosi sayang." katanya menjawab setenang mungkin walau hatinya sepenuhnya terluka karena makian dan hinaan yang dilontarkan Luhan saat ini.

" _cih._ Ingin aku tenang?-... _ah-.._ Aku tahu apa yang bisa membuatku tenang. Apa kau mau tahu?"

"Apapun itu-...Katakan padaku."

Luhan menatap lama suaminya. Mengagumi ketenangan Sehun yang membuatnya muak di situasi seperti ini. Sedikit tertegun sebelum akhirnya meniadakan jarak dengan Sehun "Aku ingin kita berpisah. Tidak bisakah?"

 _Deg..!_

Harusnya Sehun tahu perpisahan adalah satu-satunya keinginan Luhan yang bisa membuat prianya bahagia. Harusnya Sehun tahu membawa Luhan ke lingkaran setan di hidupnya adalah kesalahan. Harusnya Sehun menyetujui untuk berpisah lebih awal dengan Luhan. Harusnya Sehun tahu kalau akhir bahagia tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya dan Luhan. Harusnya Sehun lelah bertahan sementara Luhan terus menginginkan perpisahan.

Ya... Jika Sehun menyadarinya lebih awal mungkin Luhan tidak akan terluka sedalam ini. Dan karena semua hal itu-...Membuat Sehun sedikit berpikir. Dia enggan mengatakan iya. Namun jika dia terus mempertahankan Luhan. Maka rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan akan semakin dalam. Matanya terus menatap ke mata istrinya. Sedikit mengusap lembut wajah Luhan yang memucat sebelum tersenyum dengan air mata yang jatuh dengan cepat membasahi pipinya "Kau mendapatkannya Lu. Kita akan berpisah."

Bibirnya mungkin tersenyum, tapi hatinya terasa dicabik karena pada akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat yang menyatakan dia merelakan hubungan mereka berakhir. Keduanya memejamkan mata mereka erat, menikmati rasa sakit akan perpisahan yang akan segera terjadi sampai akhirnya Sehun kembali membuka matanya sedikit tersenyum dan mencium lama kening Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya "Aku akan segera mengurusnya. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya beristirahat _hmm"_ katanya masih terus berusaha tersenyum dengan hati yang begitu terkoyak hancur menjadi serpihan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal."

.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Selamat lebaran.**_

 _ **Maaf lahir batin. Maapin gue belon apa2 udah bikin emosi lagi kkk :v**_

 ** _yang mengalami gejala dongkol akut, kesel sampe ke ubun, bacanya entar aja udin. daripada merong2 kan serem :"_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading n review...**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Previous**_

 _"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" katanya bertanya putus asa menatap Sehun yang terus memandangnya tak berkedip_

 _"ini semua untukmu."_

 _"Untukku?" katanya tertawa lirih sebelum kembali menatap tajam suaminya_

 _"Karena pekerjaanmu aku kehilangan putraku. Karena pekerjaanmu aku kehilangan suamiku-..._ _apa kau tahu?-..._ _APA KAU TAHU KAU MENGAMBIL TERLALU BANYAK DARIKU?" katanya mendorong kasar tubuh Sehun. Terlalu menyalahkan Sehun membuat Sehun hanya diam tak menjawab._

 _"Kau penyebab semua kehilangan kita Sehun. KAU!" katanya kembali meraung membuat Sehun benar-benar terluka saat ini._

 _Luhan kehilangan kendali emosinya saat ini. Menyalahkan semua yang terjadi pada Sehun tanpa tahu bahwa Sehun sama sekali tak terlibat dengan apa yang terjadi pada putra mereka. Sehun tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan Luhan mengetahui tentang apapun yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada putra mereka. Menerima seluruh kesalahan yang dituduhkan padanya tanpa bisa membela diri. Luhan terus berteriak menyalahkan Sehun sampai akhirnya suaranya melemah dan perlahan kembali berjalan mendekati Sehun "Kenapa kau hanya diam?"_

 _"..."_

 _"JAWAB AKU OH SEHUN!"_

 _"Aku ingin kau tenang. Kau sedang emosi sayang." katanya menjawab setenang mungkin walau hatinya sepenuhnya terluka karena makian dan hinaan yang dilontarkan Luhan saat ini._

 _"_ _cih._ _Ingin aku tenang?-..._ _ah-.._ _Aku tahu apa yang bisa membuatku tenang. Apa kau mau tahu?"_

 _"Apapun itu-...Katakan padaku."_

 _Luhan menatap lama suaminya. Mengagumi ketenangan Sehun yang membuatnya muak di situasi seperti ini. Sedikit tertegun sebelum akhirnya meniadakan jarak dengan Sehun "Aku ingin kita berpisah. Tidak bisakah?"_

 _Deg..!_

 _Harusnya Sehun tahu perpisahan adalah satu-satunya keinginan Luhan yang bisa membuat prianya bahagia. Harusnya Sehun tahu membawa Luhan ke lingkaran setan di hidupnya adalah kesalahan. Harusnya Sehun menyetujui untuk berpisah lebih awal dengan Luhan. Harusnya Sehun tahu kalau akhir bahagia tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya dan Luhan. Harusnya Sehun lelah bertahan sementara Luhan terus menginginkan perpisahan._

 _Ya... Jika Sehun menyadarinya lebih awal mungkin Luhan tidak akan terluka sedalam ini. Dan karena semua hal itu-...Membuat Sehun sedikit berpikir. Dia enggan mengatakan iya. Namun jika dia terus mempertahankan Luhan. Maka rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan akan semakin dalam. Matanya terus menatap ke mata istrinya. Sedikit mengusap lembut wajah Luhan yang memucat sebelum tersenyum dengan air mata yang jatuh dengan cepat membasahi pipinya "Kau mendapatkannya Lu. Kita akan berpisah."_

 _Bibirnya mungkin tersenyum, tapi hatinya terasa dicabik karena pada akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat yang menyatakan dia merelakan hubungan mereka berakhir. Keduanya memejamkan mata mereka erat, menikmati rasa sakit akan perpisahan yang akan segera terjadi sampai akhirnya Sehun kembali membuka matanya sedikit tersenyum dan mencium lama kening Luhan untuk terakhir kalinya "Aku akan segera mengurusnya. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya beristirahat_ _hmm"_ _katanya masih terus berusaha tersenyum dengan hati yang begitu terkoyak hancur menjadi serpihan._

 _"Aku mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **be ready...this chapter gonna take your time!**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

.

" _DOKTER OH!"_

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat seorang perawat memanggilnya dengan nada panik. Membuat si pemilik nama menoleh dan sedikit menautkan kedua alisnya melihat bagaimana dua orang perawat berlari menghampiri dirinya dengan terburu "Ada apa?"

"Tolong ikut kami dokter Oh. Ini darurat."

Melihat kedua perawat senior yang selalu bisa menguasai situasi dan kondisi terburuk pasien mengatakan " _Ini darurat."_ Maka tak ada alasan untuk Luhan menunda melihat keadaan pasien mengingat dirinya selalu bisa mengandalkan Perawat Kim dan Han yang selalu membantunya selama dirinya ditugaskan di Unit Gawat Darurat.

 _Ya…_ Ini sudah memasuki hari ketujuh Luhan menjadi Kepala Bagian Unit Gawat Darurat. Dipindahkan dari poli bedah syaraf dan berada di unit yang mengharuskan tubuhnya _stand by_ selama dua puluh empat jam jelas bukan karena keinginannya. Luhan dipindahkan ke unit gawat darurat adalah sebagai bentuk sanksi yang harus ia terima mengingat dalam waktu kurang dari tiga bulan dia telah melakukan dua kesalahan fatal. Pertama dia bertugas saat statusnya sebagai dokter dinonaktifkan. Kedua karena Luhan mengambil cuti tanpa izin resmi dari Manajemen di rumah sakit untuk jangka waktu yang terlalu lama. Membuatnya harus menerima Konsekuensi yang diberikan rumah sakit untuknya tanpa penolakan atau penjelasan mengenai kekacauan yang telah ia buat.

Jika Luhan menerima keputusan pemindahan sementara dirinya ke Unit Gawat darurat tanpa pembelaan sedikit pun. Maka berbeda dengan seorang dokter berparas cantik namun terkesan tampan yang melayangkan protes garis kerasnya mengenai pemindahan yang dilakukan Management Rumah sakit pada sahabatnya.

Adalah Byun Baekhyun – _dokter sekaligus sahabat Luhan-_ yang secarajelas dan tegas menolak keras hukuman yang diberikan untuk Luhan. Dia sudah melayangkan suara yang menentang keputusan Management yang dengan bodohnya memindahkan dokter spesialis bedah sekelas Luhan ke unit gawat darurat yang hampir setiap harinya harus menangani pasien dengan keadaan kritis yang bisa ditangani oleh dokter umum atau _residen_ tanpa harus melibatkan dokter spesialis seperti Luhan yang sudah terlalu berpengalaman di bagian gawat darurat.

Namun semua yang diusahakan Baekhyun untuk Luhan terasa sangat sia-sia. Bukan hanya karena ayahnya tak menyetujui suaranya namun karena Luhan sendirilah yang menyetujui tanpa memprotes apapun mengenai pemindahan sementara dirinya ke unit gawat darurat. Keduanya sempat bertengkar hebat satu minggu yang lalu. Tapi saat Baekhyun mengetahui alasan Luhan menerima unit yang akan membuat dirinya kelelahan adalah karena masalah serius yang sedang dirinya dan Sehun hadapi-…. _Baekhyun diam._

Baekhyun bahkan harus mati-matian menahan rasa gundahnya saat mendengar langsung pernyataan dari sahabatnya mengenai perceraian yang akan segera dirinya dan Sehun lakukan. Membuatnya ingin sekali memaki dan membentak pada sepasang suami istri yang begitu saling mencintai namun terus menjauh dengan alasan tak bisa bersama lebih lama lagi – _hell-_ tentu saja itu hanya omong kosong yang dilontarkan baik dari pihak Luhan maupun dari pihak Sehun. Keduanya hanya terus menerus saling menyakiti dan tak berpikir dengan matang jika emosi sudah menyulut pikiran masing-masing.

Baekhyun tahu benar bagaimana perjalanan kisah cinta Sehun dan Luhan yang begitu sulit dan rumit. Keduanya bahkan bisa mengakhiri hubungan mereka lebih cepat agar tidak saling menyakiti lebih jauh. Tapi apa yang terjadi?-…Keduanya memutuskan untuk tetap bersama dengan ikatan yang menyebut mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih.

Sehun dan Luhan bahkan pernah menghadapi cobaan yang lebih berat dari saat ini. Saat dimana mereka memutuskan untuk saling membuka hati namun kehidupan yang begitu berbeda menjadi penghalangnya. Saat keduanya memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih dan tiba-tiba Tuhan memberikan keajaiban pada Luhan yang bisa mengandung benih cinta Sehun untuknya. Saat melalui pertimbangan yang begitu menyakitkan keduanya akhirnya memutuskan menikah untuk menjadi orang tua seutuhnya dari putra kecil mereka. Dan seolah tak berhenti sampai disitu-…Tuhan dengan teganya mengambil satu-satunya kebahagiaan Sehun dan Luhan. Membuat kehidupan pernikahan mereka merenggang namun memutuskan untuk terus hidup bersama dan menguatkan satu sama lain.

Sehun dan Luhan telah mengalami banyak kehilangan dengan luka yang begitu menyayat di sepanjang kehidupan pernikahan mereka. keduanya masih terus bertahan hingga hari dimana keduanya menyerah tiba dan memutuskan untuk berpisah seperti saat ini.

Membuat siapapun yang mengenalnya hanya bisa diam dan tak berani menyuarakan rasa kecewa mereka pada keputusan yang dibuat Sehun maupun Luhan. Begitupula yang dialami Baekhyun saat Luhan menceritakan rencana perceraiannya dengan Sehun yang sedang diproses di pengadilan. Diam dan tak berbicara. Hanya itu yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan pada keputusan penuh emosi yang diambil oleh sahabatnya.

"Dokter Oh."

Semua perawat dan residen yang melihat kedatangan Luhan tampak menghela nafas lega, dan Seohyun selaku dokter yang berjaga malam ini langsung menghampiri Luhan sementara Taeyong masih mencoba melakukan tindakan cepat pada pasien yang ditanganinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Pasien ini datang dengan keluhan sesak dan lemas. Dan setelah kami periksa catatan medisnya, lima hari yang lalu pasien mengalami serangan nyeri dada kurang lebih hampir setiap tiga puluh menit dengan rasa nyeri yang hebat disertai muntah-muntah dan keringat dingin." Ujar Taeyeong selaku partner Seohyun yang mulai menjelaskan keadaan pasien yang sedang mereka tangani.

"Kalian sudah melakukan EKG?"

"Sudah."

"Hasilnya?"

"Ini." timpal Seohyun memberikan selembar gulungan kecil yang menggambarkan irama jantung pasien pada Luhan. Dan sementara Luhan melihatnya, Seohyun mulai menerjemahkan hasilnya pada dokter spesialis yang menjadi ketua tim dari instansi nya saat ini

" _Irama sinus, laju jantung 98x/menit, aksis normal, elevasi segmen ST : II, III, aVF, V_ _3_ _R, V_ _4_ _R, V_ _7_ _-V_ _9_ _, Depresi segmen ST : V_ _2_ _-V_ _4_ _, I, aVL._ Dan pada grafik ketiga, susunan detak jantungnya mulai putus dan jauh dari irama normal." Katanya menunjukkan gambaran detak jantung pasien pada Luhan.

Luhan pun segera mengembalikan gulungan kertas itu pada Seohyun. Mendekati pasien dan menggunakan senter kecilnya untuk memeriksa kondisi kesadaran pasien "Hasil darah?"

"Hasil darah dari laboratorium menunjukkan _Hb : 14,2; Ht : 42, Leukosit : 12.800; Ck : 249; MB : 51, αHBDH = 1203"_

"Baiklah. Dugaan sementara ini adalah Infark Miokard ventrikel kanan memasuki hari kelima. Pasien juga mengalami _syok Kardiogenik._ Berikan suplai oksigen dengan nitrat intravena untuk kejangnya."

Seohyun dan Taeyong mengangguk mengerjakan perintah Luhan. sementara Luhan terus memastikan denyut nadi pasien yang masih tidak beraturan akibat kejang yang dialami "Siapkan _petidin."_ Katanya memberi perintah pada perawat.

"Ini dok."

"Miringkan tubuhnya. Aliran pernafasannya tersumbat. Dalam hitunganku. Satu-..Dua-. Sekarang."

Tubuh pasien pun mulai terbaring miring. Dengan Taeyeong dan Seohyun yang masih memasangkan oksigen pada pasien yang mulai menunjukkan peningkatan oksigen dalam tubuh. "Tingkat kejenuhan oksigen delapan puluh persen."

Luhan mengangguk dan mulai menyuntikkan injeksi penghilang rasa nyeri ke tubuh pasien. Sementara Seohyun hanya memperhatikan bagaimana tenangnya Luhan menangani pasien di ruang tindakan. "Bagaimana dengan Morfin dokter Oh?"

"Hindari Morfin dalam keadaan _infark Miokard._ Pemberian Morfin hanya menyebabkan tekanan darah menurun dan denyut jantung menjadi sangat lambat. Dan jika kalian tetap memberikan Morfin pada kasus infark miokard seperti ini, Potensi gagal jantung yang akan dialami pasien semakin besar. Kalian mengerti?" katanya bertanya pada dua residennya yang terlihat mengangguk baru menyadari kesalahan pengobatan yang hampir mereka lakukan.

"Baik dok."

"Denyut nadi?" katanya bertanya pada perawat yang bertugas memantau monitor jantung diruang tindakan saat ini

"Denyut nadi dan jantung menuju angka normal dokter Oh."

Luhan meletakkan jarum suntiknya di tempat khusus. Meletakan _stetoskop_ nya di saku jas putihnya sebelum melihat Seohyun dan Taeyong bergantian. "Tetap awasi kondisi pasien. Jika pasien mengalami serangan kedua. Akan sangat berbahaya untuknya."

"Baik dokter Oh."

"Jika tekanan darah menurun. Kalian bisa memberikan atropin dengan cairan infus sebanyak 50 cc setiap 10 menit. Berikan secara bertahap. Oke?"

"Bagaimana jika denyut jantung melemah?"

"Berikan nitrat bersamaan atropin. Itu akan membantu mengembalikan keadaan pasien menjadi normal secara bertahap. Apa sudah jelas?"

"Jelas dokter Oh. Terimakasih."

"Beritahu aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Untuk sementara kalian yang mengawasi."

Baik Taeyong maupun Seohyun hanya mengangguk mengerti. Keduanya pun membungkukan badan saat Luhan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tindakan. Merasa sangat bersyukur karena saat ini Luhan menjabat menjadi kepala ruang Unit Gawat darurat. Karena jika bukan Luhan, keduanya berani menebak kalau bukan dalam keadaan terdesak, tidak akan ada kepala Unit Gawat Darurat yang mau turun untuk melihat kondisi pasien di tengah malam seperti ini.

Sementara Luhan masih harus pergi menuju ruang kerjanya. Melupakan niatnya untuk beristirahat karena selain tubuhnya sudah sangat terlalu lelah, pikirannya juga bercabang. Dan jika sudah seperti itu-..dipastikan kalau percuma dirinya segera pergi tidur karena hanya akan berakhir termenung terbayang wajah suaminya.

 _Ting…!_

Luhan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar saat pintu lift terbuka. Merasa begitu kosong dan hampir tidak bisa merasakan apapun seminggu lamanya. Dan tidak perlu bertanya apa yang menyebabkan seorang spesialis bedah seperti dirinya terlihat menyedihkan walau senyum jelas terlihat di wajahnya yang rupawan.

Luhan masih melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan yang berjarak empat lantai dari Unit Gawat Darurat. Masih tidak memperhatikan apapun sampai langkah kakinya terhenti melihat seseorang berdiri di depan ruangannya dengan membawa sebuah map yang tidak perlu lagi ia tebak apa isinya "Kai?"

Yang disapa hanya membenarkan posisi berdirinya, membungkuk untuk menyapa istri dari bosnya dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan di wajah tampannya "Selamat malam Luhan. Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahatmu."

Luhan sendiri hanya menatap Kai cukup lama, terdiam memperhatikan betapa berubahnya sikap pria yang selalu ditugaskan menjaganya, membuat bibirnya tersenyum pahit menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah mulai menjadikan semua normal seperti sebelum mereka bertemu "Kau tidak mengganggu Kai. Ada apa?" katanya bertanya dan mendekati Kai yang masih bersikpap terlalu formal padanya "Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan."

Luhan masih menimbang kalimat yang diucapkan Kai. Bukankah harusnya dia mengatakan _aku ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Sehun._ Bukan kalimat yang mengatasnamakan dirinya sendiri adalah alasan utama mengapa dia berada di rumah sakit malam ini "Kalau begitu masuk ke ruanganku. Kita bicara di dalam."

Kai sendiri tak berani menatap Luhan, hanya menjawab seperlunya dan mengikuti apa yang Luhan perintahkan untuknya "Duduk Kai. Jangan menyulut emosiku karena sikapmu." Ujar Luhan sedikit menggeram tak tahan dengan perubahan Kai yang sedikit banyak membuat hatinya begitu mencelos kehilangan.

Dan setelah melihat Kai menarik kursi di depannya. Luhan kembali mendegus marah karena pria suruhan suaminya sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara. Membuatnya harus kembali memijat keningnya yang terasa berat sebelum menghela dalam nafasnya untuk menenangkan diri "Ada apa?"

"Aku tahu kau sudah menebak alasan kedatanganku menemuimu malam ini." katanya mulai membuka suara dan menyerahkan dokumen dengan map berwarna cokelat kepada istri dari bosnya. Membuat Luhan sendiri sedikit ragu menerima map berwarna cokelat tersebut. Sedikit menimbang apakah dirinya sudah siap melihat isi didalam map cokelat tersebut atau meminta Kai datang lain waktu disaat dirinya sudah siap menerima apapun yang menjadi keputusannya malam itu bersama Sehun.

"Luhan?"

Mata Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali, bersyukur karena kesadarannya kembali datang dan tak membuat Kai harus melaporkan pada Sehun kalau dirinya sedang dilanda keraguan luar biasa dalam hidupnya malam ini "Ya. Aku tahu." Katanya menerima map cokelat tersebut, sedikit mendiamkannya cukup lama sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk membaca dokumen yang terdapat didalam map cokelat yang diberikan Kai. Membukanya perlahan dan cukup tersayat saat membaca _**Surat permohonan gugatan perceraian**_ yang tertera di dalam dokumen tersebut.

Tangannya tanpa sadar mencengkram erat dokumen tersebut. Matanya terasa begitu panas ketika melihat dengan jelas tanda tangan Sehun sudah tertera di permohonan perceraian mereka. membuat bibirnya tersenyum sangat terluka menyadari kalau kali ini perceraian mereka akan benar-benar berjalan sesuai prosedur karena kedua belah pihak sudah memutuskan untuk berpisah.

"Dimana aku harus tanda tangan?" katanya bertanya pada Kai yang hanya menatapnya tak berkedip "Disini?" Luhan kembali bertanya namun Kai tetap tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

" _ah_ benar-...Aku harus tanda tangan di-.."

"Bisakah kau memikirkannya lagi?"

Luhan sedikit menatap marah pada Kai yang mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya. Mencoba mencegah Luhan untuk menandatangani selembar kertas yang akan merubah status Sehun dan Luhan secara keseluruhan "Dan kenapa aku harus memikirkannya lagi?"

Kai kembali menatap Luhan terlalu putus asa, mencoba untuk mencoba meyakinkan Luhan dengan harapan akan adanya keajaiban yang membuat sepasang suami istri yang begitu ia kagumi berhenti saling menyakiti satu sama lain "Karena jika kau menandatanganinya malam ini juga. Maka proses pengabulan perceraian kalian akan terjadi lebih cepat."

"Itu yang kami berdua inginkan Kai!"

"Kalian tidak menginginkannya. Kalian terluka Luhan!"

Keduanya saling menatap tak berkedip saat ini. Dimana Kai menatap Luhan sangat memohon sementara Luhan merasa sangat tersinggung ketika Kai memintanya memikirkan ulang perceraiannya dengan Sehun sementara Sehun dengan mudahnya membubuhkan tanda tangannya di selembar kertas mengerikan didepannya " _ck._ Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya? Kenapa aku harus sementara Sehun tidak?-...Apa kau tidak lihat kalau bosmu sudah menandatangani surat perceraian kami. Apa kau-..."

"DIA TERPAKSA LUHAN!"

Luhan sedikit tersentak saat tiba-tiba Kai berteriak padanya. Merasa begitu takut dan bertanya di waktu bersamaan. Mungkin bibirnya sudah akan bergerak memberikan pertanyaan kalau Kai tidak kembali berbicara mengatakan apa yang sama sekali tidak Luhan ketahui "Dia terpaksa karena kau terus memintanya Lu." Katanya mencoba memberitahu bukan sebagai Kai si _bodyguard_ yang ditugaskan menjaganya. Tapi sebagai Kai yang sudah Luhan anggap sebagai sahabatnya sendiri seperti Baekhyun "Tidak bisakah kau memikirkannya lagi?"

"Sehun sudah menandatanganinya. Jadi untuk apa aku memikirkannya lagi?"

"Sepuluh hari-...Aku mohon pikirkan untuk menandatangani surat perceraian kalian sepuluh hari. Setelah sepuluh hari aku akan datang kembali untuk mengambill dokumennya. Entah kau menandatanganinya atau tidak-...Aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi. Aku janji. Tapi aku mohon pikirkan lagi malam ini."

Luhan menatap lama pria didepannya yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat memohon. Membuatnya teringat akan Baekhyun yang juga memintanya untuk berpikir selama sepuluh hari. Luhan merasa sepuluh hari tidak akan membuat dirinya merubah keputusan. Dan Entah apa yang akan terjadi sepuluh hari kedepan-...Tapi Luhan yakin kalau dirinya akan tetap menandatangani surat perceraiannya dengan Sehun.

Dia kembali menatap Kai berpikir sampai akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan teman yang selalu menjaganya dan rela terluka karenanya "Baiklah sepuluh hari-...Setelah sepuluh hari kau haru berjanji untuk tidak mencampuri urusanku dan Sehun lagi."

Kai sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum di wajahnya. Dia menggengam tangan Luhan sekilas sebelum berdiri dari kursinya untuk segera pergi dari ruangan Luhan "Terimakasih banyak Luhan. Terimakasih. Aku permisi." Katanya membungkun dan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Luhan sebelum langkah kakinya kembali terhenti.

"Luhan..." katanya memanggil Luhan membuat si pemilik nama sedikit bertanya karena Kai kembali memasang wajah memohonnya "Kau harus tahu satu hal." ujarnya menambahkan membuat Luhan menatapnya semakin bertanya-tanya "Ada apa?"

Kai sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum lirih sebelum sedikit menghela dalam nafasnya "Sehun menangis saat menandatangani surat perceraian kalian. Dia benar-benar tersiksa dengan keputusan perceraian ini. Dan untukku-...Ini kali pertama aku melihatnya menangis. Aku bahkan tidak melihatnya menangis saat Ziyu meninggal setahun yang lalu. Tapi malam ini dia menangis-...Dia menangis hanya karena selembar kertas dan dia menangis-...Dia menangis karena terlalu merindukanmu Luhan. Aku permisi."

Entah Luhan harus bersikap seperti apa saat ini. Dia merasa Kai terus menyerangnya tanpa henti, menceritakan bagaimana Sehun terlihat sangat menderita membuat sebagian respon tubuhnya menggeram marah. Hatinya begitu sakit. Dan rasa rindu itu-...Luhan juga merasakannya. Membuat tanpa sadar air mata jatuh membasahi surat perceraian mereka.

Katakanlah Luhan egois, karena disaat tangannya sudah memegang ponsel dan hatinya sudah menjerit meminta semua rasa sakit ini dihentikan. Dia dengan angkuhnya menolak semua respon hatinya untuk kembali pada Sehun. Menghapus cepat air matanya lalu meletakkan surat perceraiannya di laci kerja adalah hal yang terakhir Luhan lakukan sebelum pergi meninggalkan pikiran-pikiran yang begitu menginginkan pembatalan akan perpisahannya dengan Sehun " _Aku akan tetap pada keputusanku."_

Luhan dengan seluruh keyakinan yang ia miliki. Dia tidak mengubah apapun. dia hanya ingin hidup sebagai Luhan tanpa campur tangan Sehun didalamnya. Luhan yang bebas dan Luhan yang tak perlu mengalami ketakutan. Katakanlah Luhan sangat egois. Tapi semua yang dia lakukan semata-mata karena kapasitasnya untuk bertahan dengan kehidupan mengerikan Sehun sudah mencapai batasnya. Dan seperti yang ia katakan pada Sehun hari itu-...Sehun sudah mengambil terlalu banyak darinya. Dan Luhan tak bisa kehilangan lebih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

 _Cklek...!_

Setelah berdebat dengan logika dan perasaanya sendiri. Luhan merasa sangat kelelahan. Dan setiap kali pria yang masih menyandang status sebagai istri yang sah dari seorang Oh Sehun terlalu kelelahan. Dia akan mengalami sakit kepala tak tertahankan yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat tidur yang disediakan di rumah sakit untuk sekedar memejamkan mata dan berharap bisa benar-benar terlelap setelahnya.

Luhan masih berjalan memasuki ruang tidur yang disediakan tanpa memperhatikan apapun sampai langkah kakinya terhenti melihat sosok yang tumbuh besar bersamanya tengah bersandar di tepi ranjang miliknya "Yeol?"

Yang disapa hanya tersenyum sebelum menghampiri Luhan dan menggenggam tangan Luhan membawanya untuk segera duduk di tempat tidur miliknya "Hey-...Aku sudah menunggumu hampir setengah jam." Katanya berjongkok di depan Luhan dengan kedua tangan yang terus menggenggam Luhan "Ada apa yeol?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng cepat dengan senyum yang tak bisa disembunyikan dari wajahnya "Aku senang kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat."

"Keputusan yang tepat?"

" _humhh..._ Kau memutuskan untuk bercerai. Itu adalah keputusan paling tepat Luhan."

" _ah-..."_

 _Cklek...!_

Belum selesai Luhan menjawab, pintu kembali terbuka dan kali ini menampilkan Baekhyun yang terlihat salah tingkah melihat bagaimana posisi Luhan dan Chanyeol saat ini " _y-YAK!_ Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat keluar!"

Baekhyun tanpa alasan yang jelas kini memaki Chanyeol yang masih berjongkok di depan Luhan. Merasa Chanyeol begitu egois karena terus mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekati Luhan yang sedang menjalani proses perceraian dengan Sehun "Aku ingin tidur disini-...Bersama Luhan."

" _yeol.._ Tidak perlu. Sungguh aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau terlihat kelelahan Lu. Aku akan menemanimu malam ini."

"Jika semua dokter spesialis tidur disini. Lalu dimana residen harus tidur? Cepat pergi. Aku yang akan menemani Luhan."

"Kau yang harusnya pergi dokter Byun. Memangnya kau bisa tidur di tempat tidur sempit dan gelap seperti ini?"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Baekhyun yang akan menemaniku. Dia sudah tidur bersamaku hampir seminggu ini. Kau pergilah dan cepat beristirahat."

Luhan menyela semua umpatan dan teriakan yang dilontarkan Baekhun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Membuat keduanya terdiam dan menyadari kalau mereka hampir saja membuat Luhan kesal. Dan karena alasan itupula. Chanyeol sebagai pihak yang tidak dipilih hanya bisa menghela dalam nafasnya sebelum berdiri bersiap meninggalkan kamar yang sudah beberapa hari ini ditempati oleh Luhan "Baiklah aku pergi. Aku hanya sangat bahagia mendengar kau memutuskan untuk berpisah dari pria mengerikan itu."

"Sehun tidak mengerikan." Katanya menyela dan jelas menunjukkan nada tersinggungnya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang menghina Sehun di depannya " _Ish!_ Mulutmu benar-benar mengerikan. Cepat pergi!"

Kali ini Baekhyun yang menyindir Chanyeol, berusaha membuat suasana tidak menjadi canggung dengan menyalahkan Chanyeol dan membela Luhan yang terlihat sudah lebih tenang saat ini. Chanyeol sendiri sedikit menatap Baekhyun berterimakasih dan menatap Luhan sedikit menyesal "Aku tidak bermaksud berbicara kasar Lu."

"Lupakan. Cepat istirahat-...Kau ada operasi penting esok pagi."

" _hmm..._ Kau juga segera beristirahat. Aku pergi." Katanya berpamitan melewati Baekhyun yang menolak menatapnya "Kau juga beristirahatlah Baek. Sampai besok."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Masih menolak menatap Chanyeol dan segera duduk di samping Luhan yang kini berganti menatap khawatir padanya "Kau baik?"

" _eh?_ Aku kenapa?" katanya bertanya dan menatap sekilas sahabatnya "Kau seperti menjauhi Chanyeol?"

" _ah-..._ Aku hampir menyerah padanya. Hanya menjaga jarak dan tidak mau terlalu berharap."

"Kenapa?"

"Rasanya sakit." Katanya tersenyum lirih memberitahu Luhan dan tak lama berbaring di samping tempat tidur Luhan. Mengabaikan tatapan mengasihani yang diberikan Luhan untuknya dan lebih memilih untuk menarik selimut untuk segera beristirahat "Selamat malam Lu."

Luhan masih terdiam tak menjawab. Memperhatikan sahabatnya yang hanya berpura-pura baik walau ia tahu perasaannya sangat hancur jika menyangkut masalah hatinya. Mungkin Baekhyun memiliki segalanya yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Tapi kembali lagi jika menyangkut masalah perasaan. Sahabatnya adalah seseorang yang terlihat sangat kesepian dan membutuhkan seorang teman bicara yang bisa menghiburnya. Membuat Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum lirih dan berjanji akan selalu ada untuk Baekhyun sampai sahabatnya memiliki teman pendampingnya sendiri

" _jja-..._ Kita tidur. Selamat malam cantik." Katanya ikut berbaring disamping Baekhyun. Menggoda sahabatnya yang terlihat kesal dan menggeliat tak mau dipeluk dari belakang seperti yang Luhan lakukan saat ini "Ambil cermin dan lihat siapa yang paling cantik!" katanya menggerutu membuat Luhan tertawa mendengarnya

"Selamat malam Baek. Aku menjagamu."

Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum dan mulai memeluk lengan Luhan yang melingkar di pinggangnya "Apa kau baik?" katanya bertanya serius pada Luhan yang beberapa hari ini sengaja membuat dirinya sibuk agar tidak ada yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" katanya membalas dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun "Apa kau merindukan Sehun?"

Senyum di wajah Luhan seketika menghilang. Seharian ini dia sudah berusaha agar tidak mendengar nama suaminya. Karena setiap kali nama Sehun disebut, hati Luhan berdegup kencang merasa begitu khawatir dan merindukan suaminya sevara berlebihan. Membuatnya hanya bisa menghela dalam nafasnya dan mengangguk di punggung Baekhyun "Aku merindukannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan seperti dugaan Luhan sebelumnya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Hatinya resah dan begitu merindukan suaminya. Berniat menghubungi Sehunnya namun kembali ia batalkan karena takut niatnya berpisah akan kembali gagal setiap kali dia bertemu atau berbicara dengan suaminya.

Luhan bangun dari tidurnya, sedikit melirik sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat kelelahan namun tak pernah meninggalkannya disaat yang begitu sulit untuk Luhan hadapi sendiri "Terimakasih untuk semuanya Baek. Aku menyayangimu." Luhan membenarkan selimut yang digunakan untuk menghangatkan tubuh teman kecilnya. dan setelah memastikan Baekhyun tidur tanpa terganggu, kakinya mulai mencari sandal yang biasa ia gunakan dan segera bergegas keluar kamar di asrama untuk mencari udara segar di malam dingin seperti saat ini,

"Selamat malam dokter Oh."

Luhan hanya tersenyum mengangguk saat beberapa perawat yang mendapatkan _shift_ malam menjaganya. Memutuskan untuk terus berjalan sampai

" _Hey apa kau sudah dengar berita terbaru?"_

" _Berita apa?"_

" _Aku dengar dokter Oh akan bercerai dengan suaminya yang tampan."_

" _Omo! Benarkah? Apa mereka bertengkar hebat?"_

" _Aku rasa seperti itu."_

" _Sayang sekali. Padahal mereka terlihat sangat cocok bersama. Lagipula suaminya sangat tampan dan sangat suka tersenyum."_

Luhan sendiri hanya bisa menikmati gosip yang dengan cepatnya beredar di tempatnya bekerja. Membuat dirinya kehabisan pilihan karena tidak tahu harus menangani dengan cara apa jika sesuatu bernama gosip sudah mulai tersebar dan menjadikannya _artist of the week_ minggu ini. Mengangkat kedua bahunya adalah pilihan untuk Luhan, kembali tersenyum pahit dan melanjutkan tujuannya mencari udara segar sampai

" _Hey. Jika mereka bercerai kita harus memanggil dokter Oh dengan sebutan apa? Setahuku Oh adalah marga suaminya kan?"_

" _ah-...Kau benar. Oh adalah marga suaminya. Jika mereka bercerai mungkin kita harus bersiap dengan panggilan baru. Seperti dokter Lu atau dokter Han mungkin."_

" _Aku tidak akan terbiasa dengan panggilan itu-...Hey itu dokter Oh."_

Kedua petugas yang sedang bergosip itu pun seketika memucat menyadari keberadaan Luhan didekat mereka. Dan berpura-pura kembali bekerja adalah satu-satunya pilihan mencoba mengabaikan kehadiran Luhan yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan wajah memucat seolah tak rela jika panggilan dokter Oh yang selama ini melekat padanya harus tiba-tiba direnggut darinya.

" _ah-...Kau benar. Oh adalah marga suaminya. Jika mereka bercerai mungkin kita harus bersiap dengan panggilan baru. Seperti dokter Lu atau dokter Han mungkin."_

" _Aku tidak akan terbiasa dengan panggilan itu-.."_

Luhan masih terngiang dengan percakapan yang baru saja ia dengar. Membuat kepalanya tambah merasakan sakit dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kafe tempat dimana dirinya dan Sehun sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

 _Tring..._

Luhan membuka pintu kafe tersebut, dan dengan pikiran yang masih sangat kosong. Dia melangkahkan kaki ke tempat favoritnya jika dia dan Sehun memiliki janji di kafe ini. Sedikit tersenyum lirih sebelum

 _Sret...!_

Dia menarik kursi favoritnya. Dan mulai termenung dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah perpisahannya dengan Sehun nanti. Masih menatap kosong ke jendela luar sampai suara dari pemilik kafe berteriak membuat Luhan sedikit menoleh.

"PERMISI APA ANDA MEMESAN CAFFE LATTE TANPA SUGAR?"

"YA/YA!"

Dua suara bersahutan itu sedikit membuat pemilik kafe kebingungan. Dan setelah Luhan cermati, pemilik kafe tidak bertanya padanya melainkan pada pria yang duduk saling membelakangi dengan dirinya. Luhan terlalu mengenal suara pria yang berada di belakangnya. membuat tangannya perlahan mengepal dengan bibir yang digigit terlalu kencang " _Tidak mungkin-... itu bukan Se-..."_

"Ini sudah larut. Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Luhan memejamkan erat matanya saat suara pria yang begitu ia sukai bertanya padanya. Sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan merasa begitu berdebar ketika punggungnya dan punggung yang selalu terlihat begitu kokoh untuknya bersentuhan. Suara pria itu terdengar saat kelelahan membuat Luhan semakin merindukan pria yang terus berada di pikirannya hampir satu minggu ini"Kau juga belum tidur Sehun. Ini sudah larut." Luhan membalas pertanyaan prianya. Dia masih enggan menoleh dan pria yang jelas adalah suaminya juga tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya. Dan tetap memilih untuk duduk saling membelakangi seperti ini.

"Satu minggu ini aku tidak tidur. Aku tidak bisa tidur karena tidak ada tubuh mungil yang aku peluk seperti biasanya."

"Kita sudah hidup terpisah selama satu tahun. Dan selama satu tahun itupula kau baik-baik saja. Jangan menyiksa tubuhmu."

"Aku tidak-..."

" _Permisi ini pesanan anda tuan."_ Luhan yang sedang marah karena pola hidup suaminya menjadi tak beraturan sedikit memandang kesal pada pemilik kafe yang datang tidak tepat waktu, membuat suara Sehun seketika tak terdengar karena pesanan mereka yang sama persis tengah disajikan saat ini " _Ini juga pesanan anda tuan"_ katanya beralih ke meja sebelah dan memberikan pesanan yang sama persis pada Sehun " _Terimakasih paman."_

" _Ya..Silakan menikmati kopi anda. Umhh-...Tapi bukankah kalian sepasang suami istri? Kenapa duduk terpisah?"_

" _Ya aku suaminya. Kami hanya sedang bertengkar kecil."_

" _Ah-...Maaf kalau begitu. Silakan menikmati pesanan anda."_ Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil saat pemilik kafe membungkuk permisi padanya. Sementara Luhan mencengkram kuat cangkir kopinya mendengar celotehan suaminya dengan suara yang jelas dipaksakan untuk tertawa.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku baik Lu."

"Bohong! Suaramu terdengar saat kelelahan. Biarkan aku melihatmu!"

Luhan yang sudah berdiri terpaksa harus kembali duduk karena tangan Sehun meraih lengannya dan memaksanya untuk duduk kembali di tempatnya. membuatnya sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun tidak mengijinkan dirinya untuk berpindah tempat sehingga mereka tak perlu duduk saling membelakangi seperti ini. "Tetap duduk di tempatmu Lu."

"Kenapa?" kali ini suara Luhan melemah, mencoba untuk tenang dan tak membuat Sehun semakin terluka karenanya "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Luhan kembali mencengkram kuat cangkir kopinya, kali ini karena dia merasa begitu jahat telah membuat pria sekuat Sehun begitu menderita hanya karena merindukan dirinya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca namun ia halau dengan helaan nafas dalam berusaha untuk membujuk Sehun agar bersedia ia periksa "Kalau kau merindukan aku. Biarkan aku duduk di depanmu. Aku harus memastikan kau baik-baik saja dan saat aku memeriksamu kau bisa melihat wajahku."

"Hanya melihat?"

" _eh?"_

"Aku selalu melihatmu setiap malam Luhan. Aku diam-diam selalu melihatmu. Dan hanya melihatmu tidak bisa mengobati rasa rinduku. Sebaliknya-...Aku semakin gila hanya karena melihatmu. Setiap kali aku melihatmu tanpa melakukan apapun aku selalu teringat dengan perceraian yang akan kita lakukan. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja."

" _Sehun-..."_

"Kau bilang aku hidup baik selama satu tahun ini tanpamu. Ya-..Mungkin aku memang hidup dengan baik. Kau tahu kenapa?-...Karena kau masih istriku. Aku percaya cepat atau lambat kau akan memaafkan aku lagipula selama kau masih berstatus istriku. Aku masih memiliki hak penuh sebagai suamimu. Sebagai satu-satunya pria yang bisa menyentuhmu."

"Berbeda dengan saat ini. Seminggu ini bahkan lebih buruk dari satu tahun yang aku jalani. Aku masih bisa melihatmu tapi aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Kita bahkan harus berpisah dan aku harus membiarkanmu bahagia dengan orang lain. Aku tidak tahan." Katanya dengan suara yang semakin berat membuat air mata Luhan menetes begitu saja mendengarnya.

"Lebih baik kita berada pada posisi kita sekarang. Aku tahu ini juga sulit untukmu. Jadi bisakah kita mengulang percakapan kita seperti seorang teman?-...Seperti dulu."

"Kita bukan teman Sehun. Kau suamiku"

"Aku tahu. Hanya agar suasana tidak menjadi canggung untuk kita. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku hanya akan menjadi pria yang pernah mengisi hidupmu. Aku tidak akan berarti apa-apa lagi untukmu."

Luhan sedikit menoleh ke belakang, menatap punggung Sehun yang masihh terlihat kokoh walau sedari tadi suaminya terus meracau tak jelas seolah menunjukkan ketidakberdayaan dirinya menghadapi Luhan "Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Karena aku tahu surat perceraian kita sudah sampai di tanganmu. Aku tahu kita sudah semakin dekat dengan perpisahan. Apa kau senang?"

Luhan bergerak resah di tempat duduknya. Ingin mulutnya mengatakan kalau ia belum menandatangani surat perceraian mereka dan masih memikirkan tentang perceraian yang akan mereka lakukan. " _ah-..._ Aku setuju. Lebih baik kita tidak membahas hal-hal yang terlalu sensitif saat ini. Kau ingin bertanya apa padaku?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum pahit menyadari Luhan menolak membicarakan perceraian mereka. membuatnya benar-benar tahu kalau waktunya menjadi suami Luhan hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan jari karena istrinya jelas telah menandatangani surat perceraian mereka dan Kai sudah menyerahkannya ke pengadilan agar proses perpisahan mereka terjadi lebih cepat

" _umhh-..._ Aku." Tangan Sehun mencengkram erat dadanya. Merasa begitu sakit karena hanya bisa mendengar suara istrinya tanpa bisa menyentuhnya sedikit pun. Membuat Sehun kembali tertawa lirih menyadari kalau tidak seharusnya dia menjadi egois seperti ini "Aku-...Aku melihatmu termenung saat memasuki kafe ini. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu saat kau membuka pintu tapi kau sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiranku. Apa ada yang mengganggumu." Katanya begitu kesakitan dengan nada suara yang dibuat seolah dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Banyak yang menggangguku." Katanya menjawab membuat Sehun yang menoleh kali ini. melihat punggung istrinya yang biasa berada di pelukannya membuat hatinya ingin menjerit karena tak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini "Kau bisa cerita padaku."

"Sehun-..."

" _hmmm.."_

"Setelah kita bercerai nanti. Apa aku boleh tetap menggunakan margamu?"

" _eh?_ Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi sepanjang perjalananku ke kafe ini. aku mendengar seluruh _staff_ membicarakan tentang perceraian kita. Awalnya aku tidak menghiraukan celotehan mereka. Tapi saat mereka mengatakan aku bukan dokter Oh lagi jika bercerai denganmu. Itu membuatku kesal. Jadi bolehkah?" katanya meminta membuat Sehun semakin tak tahan dengan percakapan yang terus menerus membahas tentang perceraian mereka.

"Sehun.."

"..."

"Tidak boleh ya?" katanya menebak karena Sehun sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak mempunyai orang tua. Aku-...Aku merasa bahagia saat pertama kali menikah denganmu. Karena untuk kali pertamanya aku memiliki marga dan keluarga. Dan saat mereka tahu aku menikah dengan seorang pria tampan. Mereka terus bertanya siapa namamu-..aku dengan bangga mengatakan suamiku bernama Oh Sehun. Dan semenjak hari itu-..Aku dikenal sebagai dokter Oh. Itu hari yang sangat membanggakan untukku." Katanya kembali bercerita dengan wajah yang sangat terluka namun masih memainkan sandiwaranya dengan baik didepan Sehun.

"Tapi jika kau keberatan-..."

"Aku merasa sangat terhormat jika kau tetap menggunakan nama margaku. Karena sepertimu-...Aku juga tidak memiliki orang tua. Aku tidak tahu orang tuaku adalah orang yang baik sepertimu atau orang tua yang jahat sepertiku."

" _Sehunna.."_

"Jika dia orang jahat sepertiku. Aku tidak malu menggunakan nama marga mereka, karena memang inilah kami. Tapi jika mereka orang baik-...Mereka pasti akan malu padaku. Jadi mereka pasti akan sangat berterimakasih pada menantu mereka karena telah membuat nama marga kami begitu dihormati. _Huh-..._ Aku sedang membayangkan bagaimana reaksi mereka jika tahu mereka memiliki menantu seorang dokter."

"Sehun.."

"Kau boleh menggunakan margaku sampai kapanpun kau mau Lu. Setidaknya sampai kau menemukan pria baru yang lebih baik dan menikah dengan pria itu." Katanya dengan suara yang semakin berat dan terlihat begitu hancur dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Kau boleh berhenti menggunakan margaku saat kau memiliki pria yang lebih baik. Untuk sementara kau tetap akan menjadi dokter Oh." Katanya memberitahu Luhan dan tak lama berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

" _Haah-..._ Aku rasa aku tidak kuat lagi berbicara dengamu Luhan. hatiku terus berdenyut sakit. Jadi aku rasa cukup sampai malam ini. Kembalilah ke asrama dan segera beristirahat. Aku pergi."

Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan terburu-buru, berjalan terhuyung menuju pintu keluar dan meninggalkan Luhan yang tengah menangis sejadinya saat ini. Luhan tahu dia sudah sangat keterlaluan pada Sehun. tapi dia tidak tahu kalau suaminya bisa sangat hancur seperti ini. Membuatnya sedikit berpikir dan memutuskan untuk tidak membiarkan Sehun merasa kesepian saat ini.

" _Sehun"_

Luhan sedang berlari cepat menghampiri dimana suaminya berada. Sedikit menoleh untuk mencari keberadaan Sehun dan sedikit khawatir saat melihat Sehun yang terus berjalan terhuyung seolah tak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Kembali berlari adalah satu-satunya pilihan Luhan saat melihat Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun membawa mobil dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini.

"SEHUN!"

Luhan memegang kencang lengan suaminya. Mencegah Sehun memasuki mobil membuat si pemilik mobil sedikit mengernyit bertanya-tanya mengapa istrinya terengah dan berlari ke arahnya.

" _Luhan?"_

" _hmm.."_

"Kenapa kau mengejarku?"

Luhan sedikit bergerak resah di tempatnya saat ini. memikirkan jawaban yang tepat agar tidak membuat suaminya kembali terluka namun juga tidak membuat Sehunnya terlalu berharap "Aku-.." katanya menggigit kencang bibirnya dan seketika terdiam menyadari Sehun begitu kacau dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan dirinya sendiri. "Aku seorang dokter, dan kewajibanku adalah memeriksa pasien yang sakit. Aku tahu kau sakit, jadi biarkan aku memeriksa kondisimu." Katanya yang mulai menangkup wajah Sehun. merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang karena sangat merindukan prianya namun harus menyadari batasan antara dirinya dan Sehun yang sedang menjalani proses perceraian mereka saat ini.

Sehun sendiri membiarkan tangan lembut istrinya menyentuh wajahnya, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Luhan sampai batinnya kembali memberontak karena tak bisa merasakan lebih selain sentuhan dari tangan lembut istrinya. Membuatnya berusaha kembali sadar pada pemikirannya dan menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk menghentikan usapan yang diberikan Luhan padanya "Aku baik. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ujarnya melepas tangan Luhan dari wajahnya. Kembali berniat memasuki mobil sebelum Luhan kembali menarik lengannya dan kembali menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja Sehunna. Kau pucat. Lihat dirimu begitu menyedihkan, biarkan aku merawatmu aku mohon. Bagaimanapun aku masih istrimu. Aku harus-..."

 _Grep..._

Semua ucapan Luhan terhenti saat tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya. Sedikit meringis karena dekapan Sehun terlalu kuat membuatnya hampir menggila karena sangat ingin membalas pelukan suaminya "Kau benar. Aku sakit-..Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku sangat merindukan istriku dan sangat ingin menyentuhnya. Aku sangat ingin menyentuhmu Luhan. Bisakah? _Hmm?_ Aku-...Anggap ini permintaan terakhirku sebagai suamimu. Aku takut esok gugatan perceraian kita disetujui dan kau bukan istriku lagi. Aku hanya ingin-..."

"Baiklah. Kau boleh menyentuhku. Aku masih istrimu dan tugasku adalah melayanimu. Tapi kau janji harus baik-baik saja setelah ini _hmm_?" katanya menangis putus asa melihat wajah suaminya yang begitu kelelahan. Mengabaikan wajah Sehun yang sedikit terkejut tak menyangka Luhan akan mengabulkan keinginannya yang sangat ingin menyentuhnya. "Apa benar kau-..."

"Kita membuang-buang waktu Sehunna. Aku akan melayanimu. Hanya biarkan aku merawatmu malam ini." katanya menggenggam tangan Sehun dan membawa suaminya mengitari mobil dan memaksanya duduk di bangku samping kemudi. "Luhan biarkan aku-..."

 _Blam...!_

Luhan menutup kencang pintu mobil suaminya. Kembali berlari mengitari mobil dan

 _Blam...!_

"Aku yang menyetir. Kau hanya perlu duduk tenang dan beristirahat." Katanya memakaikan _seatbelt_ pada Sehun. Lalu tak lama menjalankan mobil dengan apartemen Sehun sebagai tujuannya.

.

 _ **Blam...!**_

Setelah melewati keheningan hampir dua puluh lima menit lamanya. Luhan dan Sehun akhirnya sampai di _basement_ apartemen Sehun. Tak ada yang berbicara selama perjalanan mereka berlangsung. Hanya Luhan yang fokus menyetir dengan Sehun yang terus memandangnya tak berkedip. "Kita sampai."

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang terucap setelah dua puluh menit berada dalam mobil. Luhan yang memecah keheningan, sedikit menatap suaminya sebelum kembali membuka mobil dan mengitari mobil Sehun untuk membukakan pintu pada Sehun "Ayo masuk." Katanya mengulurkan tangan membuat Sehun kembali tertegun tak bisa berkata.

Jujur saja-...Sehun selalu memiliki trauma berlebihan saat Luhan memperlakukan dirinya layaknya seorang raja. Karena terakhir kali Luhan memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik adalah sekitar enam tahun yang lalu. Saat keduanya mulai mencoba membuka hati dan mulai menyetujui untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih. Luhan bertindak sangat aneh dengan sikapnya. Membuat Sehun sangat bahagia namun yang terjadi keesokan harinya adalah Luhan menghilang entah kemana hampir enam bulan lamanya.

Dia menatap lama uluran tangan Luhan. sedikit menimbang apakah harus menyambutnya atau meminta Luhan menghentikan tindakan manisnya jika hanya akan membuangnya esok hari. Membuat Sehun semakin ragu dan tak berniat melakukan apapun sampai Luhan bersuara

"Aku tidak akan pergi-... Aku janji kau akan melihatku saat kau bangun esok hari."

Seolah mengetahui isi pikirannya. Luhan kembali meyakinkan Sehun, membuat Sehun kembali mengerjap cukup lama sebelum akhirnya membuka suara meyakinkan ucapan Luhan "Kau janji?"

"Aku janji."

"Jika kau pergi sebelum aku bangun. Aku tidak tahu hal mengerikan apa yang akan aku lakukan."

"Aku tahu-...Aku mengenalmu lebih baik daripada dirimu sendiri. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Kau mengenalku lebih dari diriku sendiri. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ayo kita masuk."

Entah bagaimana caranya Luhan benar-benar mengatakan hal yang membuat Sehun mempercayainya dalam satu helaan nafas. Membuat Sehun kembali mendesah marah membayangkan bagaimana dia akan menjalani hidupnya tanpa Luhan yang selalu menenangkannya seperti saat ini.

"Sehun..."

Dan sekali lagi-...Suara Luhan bagai candu untuknya, membuatnya memutuskan untuk meraih genggaman tangan Luhan dan membiarkan pria cantiknya menuntun kemana mereka akan pergi setelah ini. "Selamat malam paman." Luhan menyapa petugas keamanan apartemen Sehun yang sudah mengenalnya. Membuat si pria tua yang melihat Luhan sedikit membungkuk menyapa Luhan yang terus menggandeng Sehun seperti menuntun suaminya berjalan saat ini "Selamat malam Tuan Oh. Kalian terlalu sempurna untuk dilihat." Katanya memuji kedua penghuni apartemen tempatnya bekerja. Melihat Luhan memasuki lift dengan Sehun yang hanya diam mengikuti kemanapun istrinya pergi.

 _Ting..!_

Bersamaan dengan suara pintu lift yang terbuka, Luhan kembali menuntun Sehun menuju kamar apartemen miliknya. Menekan _password_ suaminya sebelum

 _Klik..._

Terdengar pintu terbuka secara otomatis. Dan tanpa banyak berkata Luhan kembali membawa Sehun masuk kedalam apartemennya sendiri. Dan tanpa berbasi basi pula, tujuan utamanya adalah kamar yang biasa keduanya gunakan untuk menghabiskan malam bersama.

"Kau bersiaplah. Aku akan membuka bajuku." Katanya membawa Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang lalu membalikan badannya untuk membuka pakaiannya dengan Sehun yang hanya menatapnya tak berkedip. Merasa Luhan terlalu memaksakan diri membuatnya hanya bisa tertawa lirih dengan memalingkan wajahnya tak berniat melihat Luhan lebih lama lagi

"Sudahlah. Kau boleh pulang Lu. Aku baik-baik saja."

Gerakan tangan Luhan yang sedang membuka kemeja tidurnya pun seketika terhenti saat entah mengap ucapan Sehun terdengar menolak kehadirannya "Kenapa kau memintaku pulang? Bukankah kau bilang ingin menyentuhku?"

"YA! Tapi kau terpaksa melakukannya. Aku tidak menerima rasa ibamu Luhan. Aku-..."

"SEHUN CUKUP!"

Kali ini Luhan yang berteriak. Dengan kondisi yang sudah melepas setengah kancing kemejanya dia terlihat begitu marah. Menatap Sehun putus asa lalu berusaha menenangkan diri agar semua kesalahpahaman ini tidak berlanjut lebih lama "Dengarkan aku sayang." katanya mendekati Sehun dan memaksa Sehun berdiri untuk menatapnya.

"Kenapa aku harus terpaksa melayani suamiku jika aku sendiri menginginkan sentuhan suamiku?" katanya berujar frustasi dengan tangan yang membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Sehun.

"Seperti katamu. Aku masih istrimu. Dan kau masih suamiku. Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku terpaksa melayani suamiku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak sentuhan dari satu-satunya pria yang terus membuatku berdebar secara menggila." Ujarnya masih fokus membuka kancing kemeja Sehun. Sampai akhirnya dia membuka kancing terakhir kemeja Sehun dan selalu menatap terpesona pada dada bidang suaminya yang selalu membuatnya iri dan bangga dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Aku juga menginginkanmu Sehun. Aku ingin merasakan sentuhan suamiku. Aku mohon." Katanya meminta penuh harap dengan tangan yang sudah menjelajah bebas di dada bidang Sehun. Mengusapnya dengan lembut membuat sensasi berbeda dirasakan oleh Sehun.

"Jangan menolakku Sehun. Jangan-..."

 _Hmphhh..._

Inilah yang Luhan inginkan. Sehunnya yang selalu kehilangan akal sehatnya jika mereka sedang merasakan gairah menggebu yang tak bisa keduanya tahan lagi. Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan begitu cepat. Menyatukan kedua bibir mereka agak kasar dan melumatnya seakan bibir Luhan adalah sesuatu yang jika dilewatkan adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Sehun melumat dan menyesap bibir indah istrinya yang begitu ia rindukan, sementara Luhan bergerak seirama menyamakan kecepatan intensitasi ciuman yang diberikan Sehun melumat dan menyesap seolah tak cukup karena ciuman ini benar-benar membuat candu bagi keduanya. Keduanya diam-diam tersenyum dengan air mata kerinduan yang dibiarkan terjatuh seolah mengingatkan keduanya tentang perpisahan yang sebentar lagi mereka jalani.

" _Sehun-...nghhh."_ Sehun mengabaikan desahan tertahan yang dikeluarkan istrinya. Dia lebih memilih melepas baju Luhan dengan cepat sehingga tubuh indah istrinya terpampang sangat jelas di depan matanya saat ini. Merasa tak mau kalah dengan suaminya. Luhan melakukan hal yang sama dengan meneruskan pekerjaannya melepas seluruh kancing kemeja suaminya. Masih saling fokus pada tubuh pasangan masing-masing namun tak berniat melepas lumatan panas mereka hingga keduanya tanpa sadar benar-benar tak terbalut sehelai benangpun sekarang.

 _"Ngghh…"_ Keduanya melenguh nikmat saat dengan sengaja menggesekan kejantanan yang memiliki ukuran sangat berbeda. Membuat suasana semakin memanas dan berakhir dengan salin mencium semakin dalam dan menuntut.

Lidah Sehun menjelajah mulut Luhan dan Luhan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun sehingga membuat ciuman mereka semakin mendalam dan semakin panas. Setelah puas berciuman, perlahan Sehun mulai membaringkan tubuh mungil istrinya ke tempat tidur. Menatap intens mata rusa favoritnya sebelum kehilangan kesabaran untuk segera mencium leher dan bahu Luhan penuh nafsu.

Luhan sendiri dibuat menggelinjang resah di tempat tidurnya. Mencari pelampiasan pada apapun karena jilatan lidah Sehun, gigitan kecil dan hembusan nafas yang mengenai kulit Luhan membuat Luhan mendesah kenikmatan dan semakin menggila menginginkan sentuhan suaminya.

 _"mmmhhhh…"_

Dan desahan yang lolos dari bibir mungil Luhanlah yang membuat seorang Oh Sehun semakin mabuk menggila dan tak bisa mengontrol diri. Terus mencium intens sampai bibir tipisnya tersenyum menyeringai menandakan bahwa dia akan melakukan yang lebih pada bagian bawah tubuh istrinya.

Sehun mulai merangkak ke bawah, menuju nipple Luhan. Merasa begitu gemas pada dua tonjolan kecil yang selalu menjadi rebutannya dengan Ziyu saat putranya masih hidup. Membuat kenangan itu begitu menohok perasaannya sesaat, namun ia abaikan karena tak mau membuat Luhan bertanya padanya.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk memberikan kenikmatan yang lebih lagi untuk Luhan. Sehun menyesap dan menggigit nipple Luhan terlampau kencang dengan intensitas yang sama nikmatnya di kedua nipple berwarna pink yang dimiliki istrinya. membuat Luhan menggelinjang resah dan menjambak kencang rambut Sehun sebagai pelampiasan.

"Aaanngghhh.. Hunnn _mmmmhhhh_ …" Desahan Luhan terdengar lebih seperti erangan frustasi. _Mengapa?_ Karena saat ini sang suami tidak terburu-buru menyentuhnya. Suaminya menyukai percintaan dengan menikmati bagian-bagian sensitif istrinya terlebih dulu membuat desahan demi desahan selalu Luhan keluarkan dan itu membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat.

Gerakan Sehun semakin turun ke bawah, dia mulai berpindah menuju perut Luhan. membuat si pemilik tubuh mengangakat pinggulnya seolah menyambut ciuman maha dahsyat yang diberikan di sekitar bagian bawahnya. Luhan semakin mendesah frustasi menggigit kencang bibirnya saat Sehun memberikan kissmark di perut dan pinggangnya.

" _Sayanghmpph-...berhenti bermain disana-..hmpph."_

Sehun kembali mengabaikan permintaan istrinya. Masih sibuk dengan kegiatan kesukaannya dengan terus menjilat dan mengigit kecil perut Luhan. sensasi tersebut membuat junior Luhan semakin menegang dan menyentuh dada Sehun. Sehunpun tersenyum, sudah saatnya memberikan perhatian pada Junior Luhan.

 _"Argghhh…"_ Luhan benar-benar merasa kehangatan yang begitu nikmat saat Sehun mengulum juniornya. Prianya bahkan menyesap dan menggerakkan maju mundur junior Luhan dengan tempo yang sengaja dibuat cepat agar membuat dirinya menggila.

" _Ougghh… mmmpphhh… aanngghhh…_ " Luhan terus mendesah tak terkendali.

Dia sangat menyukai Perlakuan Sehun yang sudah tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Karena jika Sehun tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Itu artinya kenikmatan akan ia rasakan sesaat lagi, Dan tepat seperti dugannya-..Luhan tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk mencapai klimaks pertamanya. Karena apapun yang Sehun lakukan itu adalah hal yang terlampau nikmat dan tak bisa Luhan abaikan.

" _Aku memujamu Luhan."_

Dan setelah menelan cairan yang kenikmatan istrinya-...Sehun kembali merangkak keatas, menatap Luhan yang terengah setelah klimaks pertamanya. Sedikit tersenyum membenarkan poni Luhan karena peluh membasahi keningnya, dan dengan lembut Sehun mengusap peluh Luhan.

Luhan memandang Sehun dan Sehun pun tersenyum. Perlakuan seperti ini yang selalu Luhan sukai dari Sehun. Sehun yang selalu memujanya, Sehun yang selalu tersenyum padanya dan Sehun yang selalu memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut dan terus membuatnya berdebar setiap kali mereka bertatapan penuh cinta seperti malam ini. Membuat diam-diam Luhan tersenyum lirih menyadari semua yang ia diberikan Sehun perlahan akan menghilang dan tidak akan menjadi miliknya lagi.

Luhan menggelengkan cepat kepalanya. Berniat kembali fokus pada Sehun dengan mata mereka yang masih saling menatap, nafas keduanya begitu terasa tak beraturan karena degup jantung masing-masing yang membuat mereka menggila dan semakin saling menginginkan.

Luhan kemudian menutup matanya, mencoba sesegera mungkin menormalkan nafas. Namun hal itu justru membuat Luhan begitu seksi dimata Sehun. Mata tertutup dengan bibir kemerahan yang sedikit terbuka-...sungguh adalah pemandangan terindah bagi Sehun. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki Luhannya. Masih berharap bahwa perpisahan yang sedang mereka jalani hanyalah mimpi buruk yang harus ia lewati tanpa harus merasa sakit lagi esok hari.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Dan saat nafas Luhan kembali menerpa wajahnya, dia menyadari bahwa Luhan adalah satu-satunya hal yang begitu ia puja dengan hidupnya "Kau begitu indah…" katanya berbisik membuat Luhan secara _refleks_ menutup kedua matanya dan mengeluarkan sedikit desahan, saat Sehun mulai kembali mengecup singkat bibir dan lehernya " _nghh..."_

Sehunpun tersenyum. Ia tak bisa menyia-nyiakan pemandangan indah yang ada didepannya ini. dengan segera Sehun melumat bibir Luhan. Luhan pun berusaha mengimbangi gerakan bibir Sehun pada bibirnya. Merasa kembali menguasai permainan sebelum

" _Nggghhh…Luu…_ " dia terpaksa mengerang nikmat disela ciumannya saat Luhan memainkan nipplenya.

Dan seolah puas dengan reaksi sang suami-...Luhan semakin bersemangat memainkan nipple Sehun. Membuat si pria tampan semakin melumat bibir pria cantiknya. Menyesap, menjilat dan memainkan lidah Luhan. Keduanya tak ingin berhenti hingga akhirnya mereka kehabisan nafas.

Sehun meletakkan keningnya pada kening Luhan, nafas terengah mereka saling beradu, mulut mereka tak ada yang tertutup sempurna, mencari oksigen sebanyak mungkin untuk kegiatan yang semakin mendebarkan yang akan segera mereka lakukan.

Luhan tersenyum dengan jemari yang bermain di sekitar dada dan tengkuk suaminya, Sehun membalasnya dengan melakukan hal yang sama-...tersenyum dan menciumi bibir dan leher istrinya bergantian.

"Sehunna-...Aku menginginkanmu sekarang." Gumam Luhan disela kegiatannya menormalkan nafas membuat Sehun yang sedang mengecupi bibirnya sedikit menggigit gemas bibir Luhan sebelum

" _Sehunnn..!"_

Luhan sedikit tersentak saat Sehun tanpa peringatan memasukkan jarinya kedalam lubangnya. Namun tentu saja tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Luhan terbiasa dengan jari Sehun. Karena selain terbiasa dengan jari yang sering menumbuk kedalam dirinya. Luhan sangat merindukan dan menginginkan semua tentang Sehun.

Menyadari perubahan raut wajah istrinya yang sedang merasakan nikmat, membuat Sehun diam-diam tersenyum. Dia terus mengeluar masukkan jarinya kedalam lubang Luhan yang mulai terasa menyempit membuat gairahnya semakin menjadi.

Luhan sendiri menarik tubuh suaminya mendekat. Merasa begitu menggila karena Gerakan jemari Sehun yang sangat lembut ditambah dengan Sehun yang sedang mengulum nipplenya sekarang membuat Luhan hanya bisa mendesah nikmat dan segera menginginkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Sehun bersatu.

" _Ougghhh…mmmphh….arrghhh…_ "

Luhan kembali mengerang nikmat merasakan tiga jari Sehun sudah berada di lubangnya. Membuatnya semakin menggila saat Sehun menggerakkan jemarinya keluar masuk dengan tempo yang semakin cepat dan menumbuk tepat pada bagian terdalamnya yang terasa sangat nikmat.

" _Arrgghh_ … _Sehunnaahhmphh_... _mmm…aahhh…_ " Tubuhnya bergerak liar merasa Sehun benar-benar membakarnya dengan sempurna. Dan merasa semakin menggila saat Sehun mencium dan menjilat telinganya dengan dengan jari yang masih melakukan aktivitasnya bergerak liar di lubangnya saat ini.

" _Sehunn_ … Aku mohon-... _Sekaranghmpph-...ahhhh_ " katanya meminta frustasi dengan jemari yang perlahan turun untuk menyentuh kejantanan suaminya yang sudah sangat siap memasuki dirinya " _Agghhh_ … _Luuuhhhmphh_ …" desah Sehun ketika Luhan dengan sengaja memijat sensual kejantanannya. Seolah menantang dirinya untuk tidak mengulur lebih lama lagi kenikmatan yang semakin menggila untuk keduanya malam ini.

Sehun pun mengangguk. Diam-diam melumat lembut bibir Luhan, berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang akan dirasakan Luhan sebentar lagi.

Bibirnya kembali tersenyum melihat Luhan sudah mulai terbuai dengan ciuman dan lumatan yang diberikannya. Kembali tak membuang kesempatan dengan mengarahkan kejantanannya pada lubang Luhan secara perlahan dan

" _Arrgghhh…_ " Luhan sedikit mengerang sakit ketika mulai merasakan junior Sehun memasuki holenya. Sementara Sehun terus mencium bibir Luhan sambil menyentakkan juniornya agar lebih masuk kedalam tubuh istrinya dan segera bergerak mencari kenikmatan duniawi mereka saat ini.

Keduanya masih memasang wajah sedikit menahan sakit. Sampai akhirnya Sehun mencium lama kening Luhan-... memutuskan untuk menghentak kuat kejantanannya dan

" _ARRGGGNNNHHHH…_ " keduanya berteriak saat kejantanan Sehun tertanam sempurna di lubang Luhan. Tak ada yang berbicara saat ini. keduanya masih saling menatap dengan nafas memburu dan membiasakan diri dengan sensasi yang begitu keduanya rindukan. Sehun yang mulai melihat wajah Luhan sudah mulai terbiasa kembali menatap istrinya, membenarkan poni yang menganggu mata indah istrinya dengan tatapan seolah bertanya "sekarang?"

Luhan tidak menjawab-...Tangannya melingkar di leher suaminya dan mengangguk sebagai persetujuan. Dan seiring dengan anggukan Luhan maka keduanya kini bergerak seirama, Sehun memperlakukan Luhan dengan lembut, sementara Luhan menggigit pelan bibirnya mulai merasa kenikmatan yang menyerang seluruh sarafnya.

Desahan yang keluar dari kedua mulut mereka saling sahut menyahut sejalan dengan gerakan keduanya yang semakin cepat. Luhan semakin erat mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan memberikan kissmark di bawah telinga dan bahu Sehun sedangkan Sehun sedang berusaha memberikan kenikmatan untuk pria cantiknya dibawah sana.

" _Arrghhh.. Luuuhan… ougghh.._ " katanya meracau dengan tempo hentakan yang semakin cepat dan dalam. Membuat si pria cantik hanya bisa melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya dengan menggigit atau mencakar bahu pria tampannya " _Annggh… hunnhh…mmpphhh…aarrggghhhh…_ "

Luhan membalas desahan suaminya tak kalah erotis, membuat suara desahan dan suara khas dari penyatuan tubuh mereka terdengar berlomba menuntut suara siapakah yang lebih terdengar. Keduanya bergerak liar menggila di tempat tidur yang mungkin sudah terbiasa merasakan percintaan kedua majikannya.

Terus menghentak kuat sampai Sehun merasa dinding rektum Luhan semakin sempit membuat kejantanannya terasa dipijat kuat sementara junior Luhan sudah berkedut tanda bahwa dia akan segera mendapatkan klimaks keduanya.

Sehun mengeluarkan sebatas kepala juniornya. Menatap sekilas Luhan yang tampak kenikmatan dan tak lama

" _ARRGHHH…_ " keduanya berteriak mengerang nikmat saat mencapai klimaks secara bersamaan. Sehun menggerakan tubuhnya yang masih mengeluarkan sperma dengan tangan yang membantu Luhan memijat juniornya yang juga sedang mengeluarkan spermanya.

Luhan mengusap peluh Sehun yang mengalir deras di pelipisnya. Mengagumi bagaimana kejantanan Sehun selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa sangat puas. Dan saat keduanya kembali bertatapan, Luhan menarik cepat tengkuk Sehun dan

 _CUP_

Luhan mencium telak bibir suaminya agak kasar. Kembali mengusap tengkuk Sehun dan tersenyum menatap pria tampannya "Kau selalu yang terhebat sayang…" katanya bernada manja membuat Sehun menaikkan kedua dahinya.

"Kau menggodaku?" katanya bertanya dengan nafas yang masih terengah.

Luhan tertawa sekilas dan semakin mendekatkan wajah Sehun ke wajahnya, "Kau selalu membuatku puass" bisik Luhan semakin seduktif. Sengaja menggoda Sehun yang mulai kembali terlihat resah saat ini "Apa aku boleh kembali menyentuhmu?" katanya bertanya penuh harap pada Luhan yang memang sengaja menggodanya.

"Menurutmu?" Luhan kembali bertanya dengan memainkan jemarinya di dada Sehun. "Aku takut membuat dokter Oh tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar esok pagi!" katanya tertawa dengan menciumi gemas wajah istrinya.

"Kalau begitu suamiku yang perkasa akan menggendongku seharian." ucap Luhan sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sehun, sedikit tersenyun nakal dan memberikan kerlingan pada suaminya

"Kau benar-benar akan menyesal Oh Luhan"

"Buat aku menyesal kalau begitu." Katanya menantang Sehun dan semakin menggoda suaminya. Membuat kejantanan Sehun kembali bereaksi karena saat ini Luhan sedang menggesekan kembali kejantanan mereka.

" _Aku akan."_

Dan seiring dengan jawaban Sehun-...Keduanya kembali memulai percintaan mereka. menjadi Sehun dan Luhan yang saling mencintai tanpa mau memikirkan proses perpisahan menyakitkan yang sedang mereka jalani.

Keduanya memilih untuk menjadi egois malam ini-...Saling membagi hangat tubuh dan melupakan semua hal yang membuat mereka begitu terluka. Bersenang-senang tanpa ingin mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi esok hari.

Keduanya bahkan diam-diam berdoa agar waktu tak berganti, dan hanya membiarkan mereka berdua seperti ini-... _saling mencintai dan melengkapi tanpa harus berpisah karena ketidaksanggupan yang menjadi alasan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Luhan?!"_

Merasa namanya dipanggil membuat si pria cantik yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan pun menoleh ke arah kamarnya dan sang suami. Sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat suaminya sebelum menjawab berteriak menyahut panggilan Sehun yang terdengar panik saat ini "Aku disini Sehunna."

Dan si pria tampan yang sudah menggunakan kemeja dengan dasi yang dipasangkan asal mau tak mau tersenyum lebar mendengar suara pria cantiknya. Sedikit menoleh ke arah dapur sebelum berjalan cepat ke dapur untuk melihat Luhannya di pagi hari

"Hey-..Kau terlihat tampan sayang." Luhan kembali menoleh saat merasa Sehun berada di dekatnya. Memuji si pria tampan yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan dasi dan kancing kemeja yang dipasangkan dengan asal. "Duduklah di meja makan-...Sebentar lagi-.."

 _Grep..._

Belum selesai Luhan berbicara. Kedua lengan kokoh suaminya kini kembali melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya. Dan masih dengan posisi memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Sehun mulai meletakkan dagunya di bahu Luhan dan mencium sekilas leher Luhan yang sangat jenjang dan begitu menggodanya "Aku pikir kau pergi." Katanya begitu ketakutan dengan tangan yang semakin memeluk Luhan

"Aku sudah bilang tidak akan pergi sampai kau melihatku di pagi hari. Jadi cepat duduk agar kita bisa sarapan bersama." Gumamnya sedikit mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun yang masih bergelayut manja di tubuhnya.

Sehun sendiri semakin enggan melepaskan pelukan Luhan. Menebak kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhir dia bisa membuka mata dengan Luhan yang berada di sekitarnya. Hatinya meremat begitu sakit saat membayangkan tak bisa lagi memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan. membuatnya sedikit egois tak mau melepas pelukan Luhan dan lebih memilih semakin memeluk tubuh istrinya.

"Sehunna jangan seperti ini."

Sehun menggeleng di pelukan Luhan. membuat Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas memaklumi seluruh sikap Sehun hanya karena keduanya saling merindukan saat ini "Sehun-..."

"Aku tidak percaya kita akan bercerai."

Luhan kehilangan kata-katanya saat ini. Dia tahu dirinya melakukan kesalahan dengan memanjakan Sehun disaat keduanya sedang menjalani proses perceraian seperti saat ini. Dia juga tahu dirinya melakukan kesalahan dengan memberikan harapan pada Sehun dengan semua sikap yang ia tujukan pada suaminya dari malam tadi hingga pagi ini. membuatnya begitu merasa bersalah namun tak bisa kembali mengubah keputusannya untuk hidup terpisah dari suaminya.

"Tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan lagi?"

 _YA-...AKU AKAN MEMBERIKANMU SERIBU KESEMPATAN SEHUNNA!_

Rasanya ingin sekali Luhan meneriakan kalimat persetujuan itu. Tapi kemudian pikiran egoisnya kembali menguasai. Jika dia kembali lagi pada apa yang akan terjadi? Kembali dikecewakan? Kembali kehilangan? Kembali terluka atau kembali menangis?-... Luhan sendiri masih terlalu mencintai Sehun tapi dia tidak mau lagi merasakan kehidupan yang menyakiti dirinya.

Membuatnya tersenyum pahit dan mematikan api yang menyala. Melepas tangan Sehun dari pinggangnya sebelum membalikan tubuhnya untuk menatap pria tampannya "Jangan seperti ini sayang." katanya meraih dasi Sehun dan mulai memakaian dasi suaminya dengan benar. Gerakannya teramat perlahan merasa begitu ingin menangis karena hari ini mungkin adalah hari terakhirnya bisa memakaikan dasi untuk suaminya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja tanpaku. Kau akan segera bertemu dengan pengganti diriku sayang. Siapapun wanita atau pria yang akan bersamamu kelak-...Dia harus membuat Sehunku bahagia." Katanya tersenyum dengan hati yang begitu hancur karena ucapannya sendiri.

Sehun sendiri hanya menatap tak berkedip pria cantiknya. Memperhatikan dengan seksama apakah Luhan benar-benar mengatakannya karena dia ingin atau hanya karena dia terpaksa. Dan semua omong kosong yang diucapkan Luhan sedikit banyak membuat Sehun marah. Digenggamnya jemari Luhan yang sedang memakaikan dasi untuknya dan menatap berkilat pria cantiknya menyadari satu hal yang membuatnya sangat terusik "Apa kau akan mencari penggantiku?"

" _huh?"_

"Apa kau akan mencari pria lain untuk kau cintai? Apa-...APA KAU AKAN MENCINTAI ORANG LAIN SELAIN DARIKU?"

Saat ini Luhan hanya bisa mengutuk kasar dirinya sendiri. Entah sudah berapa banyak kalimat yang ia ucapkan yang membuat goresan di hati suaminya. Entah sudah berapa perlakuan kasar yang ia berikan pada Sehun untuk menyakitinya. Membuat matanya memanas dan berjanji untuk tidak memberikan harapan lagi pada Sehunnya "JAWAB AKU!"

Luhan sedikit tersentak mendengar teriakan Sehun yang dikuasai emosinya. Membuatnya hanya bisa terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap Sehun dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengusik suaminya lebih jauh lagi " _y-_ Ya-..Tentu saja aku akan mencari penggantimu. Aku akan mencoba membuka hatiku. Dan kau tahu-..Jika beruntung. Mungkin aku akan menikah lagi dengan-..."

"CUKUP!"

Kedua hati itu begitu terasa sakit saat ini. Malam hangat dan manis yang baru saja mereka lalui beberapa jam lalu seketika sirna digantikan dengan sikap dingin dan kemarahan di pagi ini. Semua ucapan dan tindakan yang dikeluarkan keduanya jelas untuk saling menyakiti satu sama lain. Dan kali ini. Sehun menjadi yang paling terluka sementara Luhan berperan egois di kehidupan pernikahan yang mungkin akan segera berakhir dalam hitungan hari.

Sehun masih menatap marah pada istrinya. Kecewa dan begitu tersakiti adalah dua hal yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Dia selalu menjadi sosok yang begitu jahat tanpa harus terlihat menyedihkan sebelum bertemu Luhan. Membuatnya terkadang menggeram marah karena takdirnya harus berkata bahwa Luhan harus mengisi bagian dari cerita hidupnya.

Keduanya bertatapan saling menyerang saat ini. dan Sehun-...dirinya juga sudah mencapai batas seseorang untuk disakiti. Dengan tangan mengepal dia kemudian tertawa menakutkan dan mengusak kasar wajahnya sebelum kembali menatap Luhan "Baiklah-...Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau. Aku tidak akan meminta kesempatan lagi. Kita akan segera bercerai agar kau segera menemukan lelaki lain yang kau cintai" katanya tertawa pahit dan menolak sentuhan tangan Luhan di wajahnya saat ini.

" _Sehun."_

"Jangan mendekat." Sehun memundurkan langkahnya. Menolak berdekatan dengan Luhan tak mau lagi merasakan sakit baik karena ucapan maupun perbuatan istrinya "Kita akan bercerai." Katanya mengulang membuat Luhan sangat ketakutan dan menangis saat ini.

"Sehun-..Aku mohon. Bicarakan baik-baik denganku _hmm._ Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan cara seperti ini. Aku-..."

"APA HANYA PERPISAHAN YANG KAU INGINKAN DARIKU? KAU TERUS MENGUCAPKAN PERPISAHAN SECARA BERULANG. AKU MUAK MENDENGARNYA!" katanya berteriak begitu tersinggung dengan seluruh pikiran Luhan yang sangat ingin berpisah darinya.

"Sehun tenanglah. Aku minta maaf. Aku janji tidak akan mengucapkannya lagi. hanya bicara denganku. Sebentar saja." Katanya memohon namun Sehun semakin memundurkan langkahnya untuk menjauh.

" _ani-..._ Kita tidak perlu bicara. Aku rasa semuanya sudah jelas. Terlalu jelas untukku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ingin kita berpisah kan?-...Baiklah. Aku setuju. Aku tidak akan membuatmu sulit dengan permintaanku. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu Luhan-..." katanya berucap dengan kemarahan dan air mata yang sudah menjatuhi pipinya dengan cepat.

"Selain dirimu-...Aku tidak akan pernah mencintai siapapun. JADI BERHENTI MENDOAKAN KEBAHAGIAANKU YANG TERDENGAR SEPERTI OMONG KOSONG!-.. AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BAHAGIA JIKA BUKAN DENGAN DIRIMU!"

Sehun merasa kesulitan bernafas saat ini. Kemarahan terlalu menguasai dirinya membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya terus merasakan sakit berlebih. Awalnya Sehun bersumpah untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan semua sikap dan ucapan Luhan yang berusaha membuat dirinya marah dan menyerah.

Tapi saat Luhan bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja-...Itu adalah cara yang sangat Sehun benci. Membuatnya lagi-lagi harus mengakui kemampuan Luhan dalam menghancurkan pertahanan dirinya. Luhan menang-...Dan Sehun kalah. Itu adalah situasi di pagi ini, dan kedua insan yang sedang saling menatap itu akhirnya benar-benar menyerah pada takdir cinta mereka yang memang hanya sampai disini.

Pandangan marah Sehun perlahan berubah menjadi tatapan sendu yang sangat tersakiti. Kembali mengusak kasar wajahnya sebelum melihat Luhan adalah pilihan yang ia buat untuk mengatakan kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa semua tentang mereka adalah benar telah berakhir.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menang darimu. Hatiku-...Hidupku. kau memiliki semuanya. Jadi saat kau menghancurkan aku. Kau akan selalu menang. Dan aku janji-...Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu mengalah lagi. Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan." Katanya berujar dengan air mata yang tak coba ia sembunyikan. Sedikit mengepal erat tangannya sebelum

 _BLAM...!_

Sehun membanting kencang pintu apartemennya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya bisa terdiam dan tersenyum lirih menikmati kemenangannya dalam menghancurkan satu-satunya pria yang ia cintai.

Bibir mungilnya memang tersenyum, tapi tangannya bergetar hebat tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa takut dan penyesalan yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini " _huh-..._ Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan Luhan? membuat Sehun marah dan tak mempersulit proses perpisahan kalian." Katanya bergumam begitu lirih menyindir diri sendirinya. Dan dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum, Luhan berusaha berjalan ke meja makan. Berniat menghabiskan sendiri sarapan yang telah ia buat sebelum

 _BRAK...!_

 _Sebelum_ kedua kakinya tak sanggup untuk bertahan lebih lama. Tak mau lagi berpura-pura seakan akan semua baik-bai saja namun ternyata begitu hancur melukai dua perasaan yang mulai saling merelakan kata perpisahan pagi ini.

Luhan masih tidak memberikan ekspresi pada wajahnya. Otaknya sedang merekam memori yang begitu menyakitkan dan terus menerus berputar berulang di benaknya. Membuat tangannya mengepal erat sebagai pelampiasan karena hatinya terus terasa sakit. Sampai bibir yang terus mengatakan semua akan bail-baik saja itu akhirnya membungkam dengan kuat. Berniat untuk tidak mengatakan apapun sampai

 _Tes...!_

Air matanya mewakili seluruh kemarahan akan perbuatan egoisnya. Luhan bahkan mencengkram erat dadanya tak tahan mengingat bagaimana wajah terluka Sehun beberapa saat lalu. Membuatnya terisak lirih sebelum akhirnya tertawa mengerikan meremehkan dirinya "Kau mengerikan Luhan-...KAU SANGAT MENGERIKAN!" katanya berteriak marah memaki dirinya sendiri.

Ingin sekali mengejar Sehun, namun pikiran egoisnya terus menerus berhasil membuatnya tak berkutik. Luhan egois dan Sehun kecewa. Itu adalah dua alasan kuat yang bisa membuat sepasang suami istri menderita bahkan berpisah seperti keduanya saat ini.

 _Drrt...drtt..._

Dan disaat Luhan sedang menikmati rasa sakitnya. Ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Luhan bahkan berniat membuang ponselnya sampai nama Woobin tertera dilayarnya. Membuat Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya dan mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Menghela dalam nafasnya sebelum

"yeboseyo? Woobin-ssi."

" _Hey Lu. Tidak perlu terlalu formal padaku."_

Luhan masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Berusaha untuk berdiri dan mulai bersandar pada kursi meja makan yang berada di depannya "Aku tidak." Katanya menjawab Woobin dan tak lama kembali bertanya "Apa kau membaca pesanku?"

" _Ya-..Maaf baru bisa menghubungimu Lu."_

"Tidak apa-..Lalu bagaimana dengan adikku? Apa kau tahu dimana Kyungsoo? Aku sudah tidak melihatnya semenjak aku dirawat di rumah sakit."

" _Sama denganmu. Terakhir aku melihat Kyungsoo adalah saat kau dirawat di rumah sakit. Setelahnya-...Aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi."_

"Aku harus mencarinya kemana."

Woobin mendengar suara putus asa Luhan. membuatnya sedikit tidak sampai hati untuk menutupi apa yang ia ketahui. Dan dengan sekali nafas, Woobin mulai memberitahu informasi yang ia ketahui tentang Kyungsoo " _Kau mungkin akan tertarik dengan apa yang akan aku beritahu padamu Luhan."_

"Ada apa?"

" _Aku belum yakin tentang kebenaran berita ini. Tapi anak buahku mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo mengunduh semua file dan berkas mengenai Kris dan membawanya pergi. Apa kau tahu kenapa Kyungsoo melakukan hal itu?"_

Luhan sangat terkejut mendengar berita mengenai apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo untuk menemukan Kris. Membuatnya begitu cemas dan menggelengkan cepat kepalanya "Aku tidak tahu-...Woobin, Aku harus segera menemukan Kyungsoo. Aku-..."

" _Tenanglah Luhan. Aku akan membantumu mencari Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak sekarang. Aku masih di Jepang dan kemungkinan akan kembali ke Seoul lima hari kemudian. Apa kau mau menungguku untuk mencari adikmu?"_

"Kau di Jepang?"

" _Ya. Aku mengikuti pertemuan tahunan dengan seluruh anggota. Sehun juga akan berada disini selama lima hari. Yunho sudah berniat bicara dengan suamimu saat mereka bertemu nanti."_

"Sehun?"

" _hmm...dia tidak memberitahumu?"_

Luhan mengabaikan pertanyaan Woobin kali ini. perutnya merasa mual menyadari satu hal tentang keberadaan Sehun dan seluruh organisasinya di Jepang yang jelas akan membahas bisnis gelap dan ilegal yang mereka lakukan "Apa Youngmin juga berada disana?"

"..."

"Woobin?"

" _Presdir Park tentu akan berada disini."_

Tangannya seketika mengepal membayangkan wajah menjijikan pria tua yang selalu menyakiti dan membunuh tanpa hati. Membuat amarahnya kembali terpancing dan merasa putus asa membiarkan Sehun pergi begitu saja belum lama tadi. "Woobin."

" _YA?"_

"Apa aku boleh bertanya padamu?"

" _Tentu saja."_

"Apa tidak mungkin untuk kalian keluar dan berhenti bekerja untuk Youngmin."

"…"

"Kim Woobin- _ssi?"_

" _Kecuali dia mati-...Jawabannya adalah mustahil untuk kami beranjak pergi dari pengawasannya. Lingkaran setan ini tidak bisa terputus. Tidak-...sampai salah satu dari kami mati. Karena jika kami pergi-...Orang-orang sepertimu dan Jaejoong hyung yang akan menanggung semua kemarahan organisasi."_

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan kalian harus terus bekerja untuknya. Walau kalian ingin keluar dan berhenti?"

" _Ya-...Seperti itu Luhan."_

" _ck._ Kalau begitu aku yang akan membunuhnya." Katanya menggeram dan tak lama

 _Pip...!_

" _LUHAN?"_

Panggilan Woobin jelas terputus begitu saja. Luhan mematikan pembicaraan yang begitu membuatnya begitu marah. Dan terimakasih pada Youngmin-...Karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup yang ia jalani.

Luhan tidak ingin menyembuhkan seseorang, sebaliknya-...Kemarahan membuatnya bertekad untuk membunuh seorang pria tua yang harus bertanggung jawab atas hancurnya kebahagiaan yang ia miliki. Dan hal itu tidaklah main-main. Luhan menginginkan Youngmin mati dan akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuat hal itu menjadi mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Beberapa hari kemudian….._

Termenung dan menatap kosong entah kemana menjadi kebiasaan baru seorang pria cantik yang merubah sikapnya secara drastis. Menyendiri dan tak mau banyak berkomunikasi dengan orang di sekitarnya juga menjadi sikap arogan yang baru-baru ini ditunjukkan oleh dokter berjuluk _angel of the death_ yang diberikan baik dari pasien maupun staff yang sering bersama dengannya.

Dan semua perubahan sikap dari pria yang biasa disapa dokter Oh ini tak lain karena proses perceraian yang sedang dijalani sang dokter dengan suaminya. Bukan karena perpisahan dan perceraian yang menjadi beban pikiran spesialis bedah namun karena sikap dan keberadaan pria yang masih berstatus suaminya yang hilang tanpa kabar yang bisa ia dengar.

Marah dan kesal jelas ia rasakan. Namun hatinya tak bisa memungkiri kalau perasaan bersalah dan khawatirlah yang lebih mendominasi. Bertanya-tanya dimana keberadaan Sehun setelah pertengkaran hebat mereka lima hari yang lalu. Apakah Sehun makan dengan baik? Tidur dengan nyaman? Dan seluruh perasaan khawatir yang khas ditujukan oleh seorang istri untuk suaminya.

Sehun mungkin masih berada di Jepang hari ini-…Tapi saat Kai memberitahu rapat bersama Youngmin hanya dilaksanakan selama tiga hari. Membuat Luhan sedikit bertanya dimana keberadaan Sehun, karena hanya Kai, Changmin dan Shindong yang kembali ke Seoul.

" _Apa Sehun bersama kalian?"_

" _Tidak."_

" _Lalu dimana Sehun?"_

" _Bos melakukan pekerjaan dengan Presdir Park. Dia bersedia untuk kembali menjadi kaki tangan presdir Park, mengingat tak ada lagi seseorang yang harus ia jaga. Dia hanya merasa lelah menahan diri dan hanya ingin kembali seperti Sehun yang dulu."_

" _Sehun yang dulu?"_

" _Ya-….Sehun yang begitu berkuasa tanpa harus merendahkan dirinya mengemis cinta dari seseorang yang jelas membuangnya."_

Tangan Luhan secara _refleks kembali_ mengepal erat. Merasa begitu marah dengan keputusan yang diambil Sehun untuk kembali menjadi kaki tangan pria tua bajingan sekelas Youngmin.

" _Aku harus apa?"_ katanya menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara meja kerjanya. Berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin dengan pikiran yang entah sudah berlari dan menguasai penuh dirinya.

 _Bos melakukan pekerjaan dengan Presdir Park. Dia bersedia untuk kembali menjadi kaki tangan presdir Park_

Sebaris kalimat yang menyatakan Sehun kembali bekerja untuk Youngmin sangat mengusik dan mengganggu pikiran Luhan, membuatnya sedikit menggeram marah sebelum membuka lacinya dan mengeluarkan dokumen yang sudah ia telantarkan hampir satu minggu lamanya.

Menatap lama selembar kertas yang akan merubah statusnya dan Sehun dari sepasang suami istri menjadi orang asing untuk selamanya. Luhan sudah memegang pena di tangan kanannya. Merasa bahwa pada akhirnya bahwa perpisahan adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan saat ini. berniat membubuhkan tanda tangannya di surat persetujuan perceraiannya dengan Sehun sebelum

 _Sepuluh hari-...Aku mohon pikirkan untuk menandatangani surat perceraian kalian sepuluh hari. Setelah sepuluh hari aku akan datang kembali untuk mengambill dokumennya. Entah kau menandatanganinya atau tidak-...Aku tidak akan ikut campur lagi. Aku janji_

 _Sebelum_ permintaan Kai kembali terngiang di benaknya. Membuatnya hanya bisa tersenyum lirih sebelum membulatkan hatinya untuk mengakhiri semua kehidupan mengerikan yang ia jalani bersama Sehun "Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama sepuluh hari. _Maaf_ Kai. Maaf Sehunna." Katanya bergumam begitu lirih sebelum akhirnya menandatangani surat perstujuan perceraiannya dengan Sehun saat ini.

" _Selamat tinggal Sehun."_ katanya menghapus cepat air mata yang begitu saja membasahi pipinya. Menatap terluka pada selembar kertas yang kini berisi tanda tangannya dan Sehun, karena secara tidak langsung dirinya dan Sehun sudah bercerai. Keduanya hanya perlu menunggu keputusan dari pengadilan yang akan meresmikan status Sehun dan Luhan sebagai mantan suami dan istri.

 _Hkss_

Tetesan air mata Luhan berubah menjadi isakan pelan. Begitu pilu mengingat apa yang telah Sehun dan dirinya perjuangkan berakhir begitu saja dengan selembar kertas yang merubah segalanya. Luhan masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana sentuhan terakhir Sehun saat menciumnya. Terasa begitu hangat dan tulus. Luhan juga masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Sehun membesarkan putra mereka. begitu bijak dan penuh kasih sayang. Namun apa balasan dari Tuhan untuk semua yang sedang Sehun perjuangkan? _Tidak ada-…._ Tuhan bahkan terus menerus membuat keadaan semakin rumit dan tak mendukung apapun yang sedang Sehun perjuangkan.

Sampai hari ini tiba-…Hari dimana secara tidak langsung Luhan dan Sehun telah resmi bercerai. Membuat Luhan begitu sesak tak bisa membayangakan bagaiamana jika Sehun melihat seluruh proses perceraian menyakitkan yang tengah mereka jalani.

 _Hksss_

Luhan terus tertunduk dengan tangan yang mencengkram erat dadanya. Berharap rasa sakitnya hilang namun percuma karena semakin ia coba semuanya terasa semakin menyakitkan. Membuat dirinya mengumpat kecil karena merasa terlalu lemah pada dirinya sendiri

 _Drrttt..drrtt.._

Luhan sedikit melirik ponselnya yang berada di atas mejanya. Berniat mengabaikan panggilan untuknya namun secara tak sadar tangannya mengambil cepat ponsel di mejanya sebelum

 _HYUNG!_

Kedua mata Luhan membelalak mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang begitu familiar. Membuatnya merasa begitu lega namun sangat khawatir mengingat adiknya terdengar begitu ketakutan dan tak tahu harus pergi kemana saat ini " _Kyungsoo?"_

" _Ya hyung-..Ini aku."_

"Astaga Kyungie kau dimana? Apa kau baik-..."

" _Hyung dengarkan aku. Apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya. Aku hanya minta kau tidak mempercayai siapapun kecuali Sehun. Apa kau mengerti?"_

"Kyungie. Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

" _Hyung hanya dengarkan aku dan-..."_

 _Pip!_

"Kyungsoo!"

Suara Luhan jelas menunjukkan kepanikan teramat saat tiba-tiba sambungan Kyungsoo terputus dengan keadaan adiknya yang berbicara dengan suara terengah menyiratkan ketakutan. Membuatnya terus memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Namun jelas percuma karena Kyungsoo sudah berada entah dimana.

Kepala Luhan berdenyut begitu sakit saat ini. Memikirkan bahwa adiknya berada dalam bahaya membuatnya begitu marah karena tak bisa melakukan apapun. Dan meminta bantuan Yunho adalah satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan oleh Luhan saat ini.

Sang dokter pun melepas cepat jaket putihnya, berniat untuk segera meminta bantuan Yunho dan Woobin sebelum

 _Drrt...drtt_

Gerakannya terhenti karena ponselnya kembali begetar. Kali ini sebuah pesan yang menunjukkan notifikasinya. Seolah tak ingin membuang waktu, Luhan mengambil cepat ponselnya dan

 _Sret…!_

 _Hyung tolong aku_

Hati Luhan terasa mencelos membaca pesan Kyungsoo yang terlihat dalam keadaan mendesak. Membuatnya begitu gemetar dengan pikiran yang tidak-tidak menghantuinya.

Dia mungkin akan tetap pada niatnya untuk meminta bantuan Yunho dan Woobin. Namun saat kakinya melangkah pesan kedua kembali diterima. Dan kali ini Kyungsoo memintanya untuk datang ke suatu tempat seorang diri. Luhan terdiam cukup lama di tempatnya-...sedikit mencurigai pesan yang sepertinya bukan milik Kyungsoo. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menyadari satu hal bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya.

" _Kyungie."_

 _._

 _._

Dan disinilah Luhan-...di tempat Kyungsoo memintanya untuk datang. Tempat yang terlihat seperti gedung tua dan hanya ada dirinya sendiri di tempat sepi ini. Luhan terus melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung tua yang entah mengapa menjadi sangat familiar untuknya. Bukan hanya karena dia sering menemui suaminya di tempat sejenis seperti ini. Tapi juga karena dia beberapa kali pernah merasakan ketakutan berada di tempat semacam ini dengan orang-orang mengerikan yang berusaha menyakitinya.

Suatu kesalahan jika dia datang ke tempat seperti ini seorang diri. Dan katakanlah dirinya dijebak atau ada yang berusaha membohonginya menggunakan nama Kyungsoo. Luhan bahkan bisa mengabaikan pesan singkat yang memintanya datang sendiri malam ini.

Namun bagaimana jika itu benar-benar pesan dari adiknya? Bagaimana kalau benar sesuatu telah terjadi dan adiknya dalam kesulitan?-... membuatnya tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain memastikannya sendiri. Dia bahkan sudah siap untuk segala resiko yang bisa membahayakannya malam ini.

"Kyungsoo."

Luhan semakin melangkah masuk kedalam gudang usang yang terasa sangat mengerikan. Meniadakan rasa takutnya dan hanya terus masuk kedalam sampai

 _Krekk..!_

Luhan mendengar suara patahan kayu yang jelas diinjak oleh seseorang. Membuatnya segera menoleh dan kembali harus menikmati ketakutannya menyadari tak ada siapapun di belakangnya. "Kyungsoo?" katanya masih mencoba memanggil namun hanya keheningan yang menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak sendiri ya?" katanya tertawa getir mulai mencurigai bahwa dirinya tak sendiri di tempat ini. Membuatnya tak mempunyai keberanian lebih lama lagi untuk bertahan sendirian. Luhan memgambil cepat ponselnya. Mencoba mencari kontak Kai dan menghubunginya.

" _Jangan Kai."_ katanya mematikan panggilan pada Kai. Sedikit ragu meminta bantuan anak buah suaminya yang hampir tak memiliki kepentingan lagi dengannya. _"Aku tidak bisa membuat Kai dalam masalah lagi."_ katanya berganti mencari kontak yang lain. Sekilas dia memiliki keinginan untuk menghubungi Sehun. Menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai alasan agar keduanya bisa bertemu. Namun yang terjadi adalah Luhan terus membohongi dirinya sendiri dan lebih memilih meminta bantuan pada Yunho yang mungkin bisa membantunya.

" _Luhan?"_

Luhan tersenyum begitu lega mendengar suara Yunho menjawab panggilannya. Membuatnya sedikit tersenyum dan bergegas memberitahu dimana dia dan apa yang sedang ia lakukan pada pria yang baru ia kenal selama satu bulan ini. "Yunho! Aku-..."

 _Pip..!_

Luhan baru saja ingin mengatakan niatnya menghubungi Yunho. Namun belum sempat ia berbicara, seseorang menarik cepat ponselnya dan membantingnya kasar begitu saja.

 _Hmphhh..._

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah pemandangannya kabur karena hirupan zat yang ia sangat ia ketahui adalah obat bius. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya seketika melemas tak bisa gerakkan. Luhan masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara Yunho memanggilnya. Namun tentu saja ia tak bisa melakukan apapun karena setelahnya semua berubah menjadi gelap membuatnya tak sadarkan diri hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Luhan?-...Jawab aku. LUHAN?!

 _Sret..!_

Seseorang memungut ponsel Luhan. Menggeram marah melihat sosok yang kini tak sadarkan diri berhasil menghubungi seseorang yang bahkan lebih berbahaya dari dirinya " _Luhan?-...yeboseyo? Lu-..."_

Pip!

Pria itu seketika mematikan ponsel Luhan. Membantingnya sampai hancur sebelum memberi perintah pada anak buahnya.

" _Bawa dia!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Apa kau yakin dia akan datang?"_

" _Tenang saja. Kita memiliki little Lu. Aku sangat mengenalnya-...Dia tidak akan membiarkan pria brengsek ini mati konyol di tanganku."_

Entah apa yang terjadi saat ini sungguh Luhan tidak mengetahui apapun. Dia hanya bisa merasakan sakit kepala yang teramat dengan seluruh badan yang tidak bisa digerakkan. Tangannya terasa ditarik ke belakang dengan kaki yang diikat di sebuah kursi membuat pergerakannya sangat terbatas.

Dia menggelengkan pelan kepalanya sebagai respon bahwa dirinya telah sadarkan diri. Namun dia tahu benar kalau Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya kembali. Yang dia tahu dia mendengar beberapa suara yang bersahutan penuh kebencian mengelilingnya.

" _Lihat dia sudah sadar!"_

Dan dari beberapa suara itu-...Luhan sangat mengenali salah satu suara yang berbicara Dia tahu pria itu adalah pria yang sama yang selalu mengancam akan menyakiti Sehunnya. Membuat Luhan dan seluruh tenaganya berusaha untuk sadarkan diri.

Pandangannya masih kabur. Namun saat dia mengerjapkan beberapa kali matanya semua semakin jelas untuknya. Sedikit mengerjapkan berulang matanya sebelum

" _Kris?"_

Yang dipanggil namanya pun hanya tersenyum sangat jahat. Dia bahkan tertawa menyeramkan berjalan mendekati seseorang yang tumbuh besar bersamanya. Berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisi tubuh mereka. Sebelum mengusap lembut pipi teman kecilnya dengan setiap kemarahan yang ia rasakan " _ck._ Luhanku semakin cantik setiap harinya." Katanya memuji namun terdengar sangat menjijikan di telinga Luhan. Membuat Luhan dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya tak sudi bertatapan dengan pria yang menjadi sangat kejam di hidupnya.

"Tatap aku saat aku bicara!" katanya menggeram dan menarik kasar dagu Luhan karena Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. Sedikit mencengkram kencang pipi Luhan membuat warna kemerahan jelas terlihat di wajah _flawless_ Luhan.

Luhan sendiri memberanikan diri menatap pria yang jelas sedang menyekapnya. Kemarahan dan kebencian sangat terlihat di matanya. Membuatnya sedikit tersenyum menakutkan sebelum

 _Cuh!_

"Aku tidak sudi berbicara denganmu!" katanya meludahi wajah Kris begitu saja. Membuat sang pemilik wajah secara _refleks_ membersihkan air ludah yang dikeluarkan Luhan. Mengusapnya perlahan dengan wajah yang begitu menyeramkan sebelum

 _BUGH!_

Dia menampar keras wajah Luhan. Membuat darah di tepi bibir Luhan jelas terlihat saat ini " _ck._ Kau tersinggung di perlakukan secara sampah? BAJINGAN SIALAN-...CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU SEBELUM KAU MATI DITANGAN SUAMIKU!"

Kris sedikit terdiam mendengar suara teriakan Luhan. Membuatnya tersenyum menangkap suara Luhan yang sangat ketakutan namun tertutup karena keberanian yang berusaha ia tunjukkan. Membuat pria yang memiliki wana rambut _blonde_ itu semakin tertawa kencang sebelum kembali mencengkram kasar pipi Luhan membuat sudut bibirnya semakin mengeluarkan darah "Apa kau yakin hanya aku satu-satunya sampah disini?-...Apa kau belum bercermin? Kau juga sampah Luhannie sayangku." Katanya menatap keji wajah Luhan yang terlihat bertanya-tanya saat ini.

"Apa kau yakin ingin aku mati?-..Apa kau siap melihat aku mati? Karena jika kau siap-...Maka kau juga harus menyaksikan kematian Kyungsoo didepan kedua matamu!"

"TIDAK ADA KYUNGSOO DISINI! KAU JELAS MENJEBAKKU SIALAN!"

" _aku tidak menjebakmu-..._ Awalnya Kyungsoo memang benar-benar ada disini bersamaku. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kemampuannya melarikan diri sudah berada di atas rata-rata. Dia benar-benar mengerikan." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang semakin berdebar tak mengerti dengan seluruh celotehan Kris tentang Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Luhanna. Kyungsoo benar-benar menghubungimu-...Tapi selebihnya. Aku yang menguasai. Aku yang mengirim pesan dan aku yang memintamu datang ke jebakan yang khusus aku buatkan untukmu." Katanya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan menunjukkan ponsel yang jelas adalah milik Kyungsoo. "Kyungie kita sudah sangat mengerikan asal kau tahu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan. membuat kedua tangan Luhan yang sedang terikat di belakang kursi mengepal erat ingin sekali menampar mulut kejam pria yang tumbuh bersamanya.

"Entah omong kosong apa yang kau bicarakan!-...Aku beritahu satu hal padamu-...APAPUN YANG COBA KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU. SEHUN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH DATANG KESINI! KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MENYAKITI SUAMIKU!"

Kris kembali terdiam setiap kali Luhan dengan bodohnya berteriak membicarakan Sehun. membuatnya tahu kalau situasi saat ini sepenuhnya adalah miliknya. Tersenyum menakutkan dengan menempelkan paksa dahinya dan dahi Luhan adalah cara untuk menggertak Luhan yang jelas sudah sangat ketakutan saat ini "Tenang saja-...Belum saatnya Sehun mati. Aku akan membalas kematian Tao dengan sangat perlahan." Katanya menyeringai dengan jarak tiga centimeter dengan wajah Luhan.

"Lagipula." Katanya berdiri dan mengitari kursi tempat Luhan diikat. Berdiri tepat di belakang Luhan sebelum sedikit menunduk dan berbisik mengerikan di telinga Luhan "Bukan Sehun yang aku inginkan tapi-..."

"HYUNG!"

Bersamaan dengan bisikan Kris terdengar suara teriakan dari suara yang sangat familiar untuk Luhan. membuatnya yang sedang memejamkan mata perlahan membukanya dan begitu terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo berada di depannya saat ini " _Kyungie?"_ katanya bergumam melihat Kyungsoo dengan wajah pucat dan terengah sedang menatap cemas padanya.

"Aku menginginkan dia-...Kyungie kita." Gumam Kris memberitahu Luhan jika Kyungsoo yang dia inginkan. Membuat Luhan benar-benar merasa begitu mual tak tahan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada adik kecilnya jika terus berada di sini seperti sekarang.

"Kris-...Lepaskan Kyungsoo. Dia sedang sakit dan tidak mengingat kita. HANYA LEPASKAN DIA DAN BAWA DIRIKU SEBAGAI GANTINYA."

" _Ck._ Jangan khawatir Luhanna. _Uri Kyungie-..._ dia sudah mengingat segalanya. Terlalu mengingat segalanya." Katanya menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti dan memberitahu Luhan yang semakin kebingungan "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi." katanya memberitahu Luhan dan kembali menatap marah Kyungsoo yang memiliki benda kecil bernilai milyaran won di tangannya "Tapi untuk saat ini-...Aku sedang ingin menyakitinya."

"KYUNGIE CEPAT PERGI!"

Kyungsoo mengabaikan teriakan Luhan yang begitu ketakutan saat ini. Mata bulatnya sedikit menatap mata rusa Luhan dengan tatapan menyesal sebelum kembali menatap marah pada Kris. Keduanya kini bertatapan penuh kemarahan yang dirasakan keduanya. "Aku tahu kau akan datang. Terimakasih untuk hyungmu." Katanya tertawa menyeringai mencengkram bahu Luhan terlampau erat seolah memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa Luhan akan terluka jika dia tidak memberikan apa yang diinginkannya.

"BRENGSEK!-...JANGAN LIBATKAN LUHAN-...LEPASKAN LUHAN!"

" _Whoaa_ Do Kyungsoo. Kau benar-benar membuatku marah." Katanya tertawa kejam sebelum kembali menatap seluruh anak buahnya dan memberikan perintah pada seluruh anak buahnya yang sudah bersiap menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo "HAJAR DIA!"

Dan bersamaan dengan perintah Kris-...Seluruh anak buahnya mulai mendekati Kyungsoo. Membuat wajah Luhan begitu memucat dengan tangan memerah karena ikatan yang diberikan padanya terlalu kuat.

 _BUGH..!_

" _KYUNGSOO!"_

Teriakan keceemasan Luhan seolah tidak artinya. Karena saat ini bukan Kyungsoo yang dipukuli, melainkan seluruh anak buah Kris yang mencoba menyerangnya tengah terkulai tak berdaya di lantai, membuat nafas Luhan semakin memburu-..bertanya-tanya darimana Kyungsoo mendapatkan kemampuan memukuli seseorang dengan keji layaknya seorang yang _pro._ Seperti Kai bahkan suaminya.

Semua kecemasan Luhan semakin tidak beralasan karena saat ini Kyungsoo hampir memenangkan keadaan. Dia beberapa kali terkena pukulan. Namun beberapa kali pula Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan keji. Luhan bahkan melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri bagaimana adik kecilnya membunuh tanpa perasaan beberapa orang yang mencoba menyakitinya.

" _brengsek!"_

Luhan mendegar Kris menggeram marah karena Kyungsoo mulai menghabisi satu-persatu anak buahnya. Dan sekilas dia bahkan melihat wajah Kris yang memucat melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo kecil mereka mulai menghabisi anak buah dengan jumlah yang jelas tidak sebanding dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan untuk alasan tertentu-...Luhan sangat menyukai wajah ketakutan Kris, membuatnya tersenyum sekilas sebelum

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Luhan merasa kepalanya ditarik kencang dan kini ada sebilah pisau yang ditekankan Kris di lehernya. Membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang menghabisi anak buahnya mau tak mau berhenti dan merubah warna mukanya menjadi ketakutan saat Kris mulai menggunakan Luhan sebagai kelemahannya "Luhan tidak perlu terlibat dalam urusan kita-...Jadi lepaskan Luhan atau aku akan bertindak di luar kendali." katanya memperingatkan membuat Kris semakin tertawa kejam dan mulai membuat leher Luhan sedikit tergores dan mengeluarkan darah.

" _ishhh.."_

" _HYUNG!"_

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Kris semakin menekankan pisaunya saat Kyungsoo berusaha berjalan mendekat. Membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti permainan Kris saat ini.

"HAJAR DIA-.."

Ini adalah perintah kedua yang diberikan Kris. Awalnya anak buahnya yang tersisa nampak enggan berurusan dengan Kyungsoo. Namun saat Kris memastikan kalau Kyungsoo tidak akan melawan membuat seluruh anak buah Kris tertawa menyeringai begitu senang dan

 _BUGH..!_

"KYUNGSOOO!"

Kali ini Luhan berteriak begitu memilukan. Dia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana seluruh anak buah Kris membuat Kyungsoo seketika terkulai tak berdaya dan menerima seluruh pukulan di tubunnya. " _Jangan-...JANGAN PUKUL ADIKKU!"_

 _BUGH...!_

Kedua mata Luhan membelalak begitu terkejut melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo dipukul berulang menggunakan balok kayu. Membuatnya menggeliat di kursi yang mengikatnya seolah ingin lepas dan membantu adiknya yang terlihat tak sadarkan diri saat ini.

 _BUGH..!_

"KRIS HENTIKAN! DEMI TUHAN DIA ADIK KITA!"

Seringai di wajah Kris sedikit menghilang mendengar bagaimana Luhan mengingatkan dirinya tentang siapa Kyungsoo untuk mereka. Membuatnya tertawa sangat marah sebelum kembali berjongkok di depan Luhan "Daripada adik-...Dia lebih seperti mesin pembunuh untukku."

Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ucapan Kris yang terdengar sangat membenci Kyungsoo membuatnya memberanikan menatap Kris sedikit bertanya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ingin tahu?-.. _ah._ baiklah akan aku beritahu." Katanya menatap Kyungsoo dan

"HENTIKAN!"

Dia memberi perintah anak buahnya dan pukulan di tubuh Kyungsoo secara otomatis dihentikan. Kris memandang Kyungsoo sebelum kembali menatap Luhan yang sudah menangis didepannya "Kyungsoo adalah diriku. _ah-..._ bukan seperti itu kalimatnya _."_ Katanya mengoreksi dan kembali mengusap perlahan wajah Luhan.

"Dia pembunuh sepertiku. Dia bekerja untukku."

" _tidak-...TIDAK MUNGKIN!"_

Luhan langsung memberikan reaksinya atas pernyataan Kris. Membuatnya begitu marah dan terluka menyadari semua orang yang ia sayangi memiliki kehidupan mengerikan yang begitu ia benci.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Kau mengelaknya?-...Pikirmu darimana dia bisa menjadi keji seperti saat ini? Aku memberikan semua untuk Kyungsoo-...AKU YANG BERADA DI DEKATNYA SEMENTARA KAU SIBUK DENGAN URUSAN PERCINTAANMU DAN CHANYEOL SIBUK DENGAN KARIRNYA-...AKU ADALAH SATU-SATUNYA ORANG YANG PEDULI PADA PRIA YANG KAU PANGGIL ADIK. AKU LUHAN-..AKU!"

Sekali lagi-...Luhan merasa begitu ditampar hebat mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kris. Luhan memang menjadi egois saat mengenal Sehun. Dia tidak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo untuk beberapa waktu karena kesibukannya menjadi dokter dan urusan percintaannya dengan Sehun-...Luhan menangis hebat saat ini. dia tahu tidak ada yang bisa membalikan waktu. Tapi sekali saja dalam hidupnya. Dia berdoa untuk tidak menyakiti seseorang yang ia cintai dengan hidupnya.

"Dia kesepian dan datang padaku. Dia bilang " _hyung...ayo kita cari Luhan dan Chanyeol hyung. Aku merindukan mereka."_ dan kemudian aku tertawa mendengar celotehan adik kita. Aku membujuknya dengan menyertakan fakta bahwa kalian sama sekali tidak pernah mencari Kyungsoo." Katanya tertawa untuk melihat Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Luhan

"Dan dia percaya-...Dia menangis hebat begitu marah pada kalian. Dan aku-...Aku memanfaatkan kemarahannya untuk menjadikannya mesin pembunuhku. Aku memanfaatkannya untuk menyakitimu Luhan. Aku-..."

"BRENGSEK!-...KAU BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK WU YIFAN-..TEGA SEKALI KAU MELAKUKAN HAL MENGERIKAN PADA KYUNGSOO!"

" _easy Lu-.._ Easy. Aku akan memberitahukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehmu."

Kyungsoo yang masih setengah sadar bereaksi mendengar ucapan Kris, membuatnya sedikit mengumpulkan kesadarannya mencegah Kris memberitahu apapun mengenai apa yang telah dia lakukan pada putra Luhan "Kyungsoo yang mengerikan. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian-..."

"WU YIFAN!"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Kris. Berniat menghabisi Kris sebelum

 _BUGH!_

" _KYUNGSOO!"_

Dirinya harus kembali tersungkur saat anak buah Kris menghadangnya dan memukul kencang tengkuknya menggunakan balok " _ck._ Benar-benar menyedihkan." Katanya meremehkan dan berniat kembali memberitahu Luhan sebelum

 _BRAK..!_

" _KRIS-...YUNHO DAN WOOBIN BERADA DISINI! KITA HARUS PERGI."_

" _Sial!"_ katanya menggeram marah dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang tersungkur tak berdaya "GELEDAH DIA!"

Feilong – _partner Kris-_ adalah pria yang mulai menggeledah Kyungsoo. Mencari sesuatu di saku Kyungsoo sampai

"Dapat!-...KITA PERGI SEKARANG!"

Kris tersenyum begitu senang melihat _chip_ yang selama ini disembunyikan Kyungsoo jatuh ke tangannya. Membuatnya tak ingin berlama-lama di tempatnya sekarang mengingat dua orang yang paling mencarinya tengah berjalan mendekati gudan tua tempatnya menyekap Luhan.

" _huh_ sayang sekali kita harus berpisah Lu-...Tapi apa kau tahu?." Katanya bertanya memegang pisaunya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang sudah tak sadarkan diri

" _Kris hentikan-...Jangan sakiti Kyungsoo. Aku mohon."_

"Aku sangat puas melihat wajah putra kecilmu meregang nyawanya hari itu."

 _Deg!_

Luhan merasa ada sesuatu didalam tubuhnya yang dicabut secara paksa saat mendengar ucapan Kris. Membuat Luhan seketika tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi termasuk nafasnya sendiri "Apa maksudmu?"

" _ah-..._ Apa Oh Sehun belum memberitahumu?" katanya menjambak rambut Kyungsoo dan mulai menatap penuh benci mahluk sialan yang berada didepannya.

"Memberitahu apa?-...APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?"

Perhatian Kris sedikit teralihkan saat mendengar suara Luhan yang jelas belum mengetahui apapun. Membuat dirinya begitu senang menyadari kalau dia adalah orang pertama yang akan membunuh mental Luhan secara keseluruhan "Tentang siapa yang membunuh putramu?-..Apa kau tidak tahu?"

"WU YIFAN APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN?" Luhan terus meronta di kursi yang mengikatnya. Sedikit takjub saat rasa sakit di tubuhnya seketika menghilang dan digantikan rasa yang begitu sakit di hatinya "LEPAS! ATAU AKU AKAN-..."

"AKU YANG MEMBERIKAN PERINTAH UNTUK MEMBUNUH PUTRAMU LUHAN!"

Gerakan meronta Luhan di kursinya seketika menghilang digantikan raut pucat dengan air mata kemarahan dan ketakutan mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Kris padanya " _A-..Apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

"Aku?-..aku sedang memberitahumu kalau aku adalah pria yang memberikan perintah untuk membunuh putramu. Kau tahu kenapa?-...Karena kau membunuh Tao! KAU MEMBUNUH KEKASIHKU DAN AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBALASMU SERIBU KALI LEBIH KEJAM!"

Luhan tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar saat ini. Kenyataan yang dibicarakan Kris terlalu sempurna untuk disebut kebohongan. Nafasnya sudah terputus karena hatinya begitu diremat dengan kenyataan baru untuknya. Dia menatap Kris cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menggeleng tidak mempercayai pendengarannya " _tidak mungkin-..Kau tidak."_

"Apa aku perlu menjelaskan bagaimana indahnya melihat tubuh kecil putramu terhempas ke trotoar jalan? Apa aku perlu menjelaskan bagaimana jeritan pilu saat Sehun memanggil nama putranya? _Ck._ Bahkan kau lebih mengerikan dari kami Luhan-..Kau pembunuh Luhan-...Kau tidak hanya membunuh kekasihku-...Kau juga membunuh putramu sendiri."

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

Mental Luhan benar-benar rusak saat ini. hatinya hancur berkeping dan dia rasa dia tidak akan bisa menjalani hidupnya setelah ini. bayangan terakhir saat Ziyu tertawa serta wajah hancur Sehun saat putra mereka di makamkan berputar bergantian di ingatannya. Membuat Luhan benar-benar menikmati kehancuran dirinya sendiri yang telah membuat ayah dan anak terpisah karena kesalahan yang tak sengaja ia buat di masa lalu.

"Nyawa dibayar nyawa. Jika kau membuat kekasihku mati. Maka aku membalasnya dengan membunuh putramu-...dan aku akan semakin mematikan mentalmu saat kau mengetahui kebenaran tentang siapa yang melakukan pembunuhan keji atas perintahku-...dan setelah ini. perlahan aku akan menyakiti Sehun-...aku akan mengambil semua milikmu yang berharga." Katanya semakin menyeringai menyadari dirinya sudah berhasil merusak mental Luhan secara keseluruhan.

"KRIS CEPAT!"

Kris pun mengangguk mendengar partnernya berteriak. Sedikit menatap menyeringai Luhan sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo penuh kemarahan "Dan untuk kau-...Aku tidak akan memberitahukan lebih banyak lagi pada Luhan. Anggap aku sedang mengasihanimu. Sebagai gantinya. Kau harus sedikit merasakan sakit adik kecil." Katanya menjambak Kyungsoo dan

 _JLEBB...!_

"KYUNGSOO!"

Luhan melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri bagaimana Kris dengan kejinya menusuk Kyungsoo yang sudah tak bertanya. Membuat Luhan yang nyaris sudah tak bisa merasakan keberadaan dirinya sendiri terpaksa menjerit sangat ketakutan melihat darah Kyungsoo yang kini mengucur deras tanpa henti.

"Aku bersumpah akan terus mengambil kebahagiaanmu selama aku hidup. Dan satu hal yang harus kau ingat Luhan-...KAU ADALAH PENYEBAB KEMATIAN PUTRAMU LUHAN-..KAU!"

Setelah menusuk Kyungsoo sebagai pengalihan. Kris begitu saja berlari meninggalkan Luhan. Membuat Luhan kembali tak bisa dibuat berbicara dengan tudingan yang dilontarkan Kris. Hatinya begitu sakit bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berteriak meminta tolong. Membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur dengan Kyungsoo yang merintih kesakitan di bawahnya.

Semua terlalu banyak Luhan terima dalam satu waktu-...Kenyataan kalau dirinya adalah penyebab kematian putra tunggalnya membuat cerita lain dalam hidupnya. Luhan selama ini selalu menyalahkan semuanya pada Sehun. tapi apa yang dilakukan suaminya?-...Sehun bahkan tidak pernah mencoba sedikitpun membela diri dan hanya menerima semua tuduhan tak beralasan yang dirinya tudingkan.

" _Sehun..."_

Nama Sehun adalah hal yang sangat ingin ia ucapkan saat ini. Jika fisik Kyungsoo hancur dengan tergeletak di lantai-..Maka Luhan merasakan kehancuran secara menyeluruh pada jiwanya. Membuat kesadaran bahkan enggan untuk bersamanya " _Kyungie-...Maafkan hyung."_ Katanya mencoba meraih Kyungsoo namun sia-sia karena dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Jiwanya benar-benar rusak dengan seluruh perasaan hancur yang ia rasakan.

Luhan sudah hampir sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadarannya sebelum

" _LUHAN!"_

Dia mendengar beberapa suara datang berlari ke arahnya. Dia juga sekilas melihat tubuh Kyungsoo diangkat pergi sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan ikut tak sadarkan diri di depan dua pria yang ia tebak adalah Yunho dan Woobin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LUHAN!"

Suara yang begitu ia rindukan akhirnya terdengar lagi malam ini. Membuat Luhan yang baru sadarkan diri dan memaksa untuk berada di depan ruang operasi Kyungsoo sedikit menoleh dan begitu hancur melihat suaminya tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah yang jelas menunjukkan kalau ia sangat ketakutan dan cemas mengkhwatirkan dirinya.

Hatinya begitu memanas merasa sangat bersalah telah melampiaskan seluruh kemarahannya pada pria tampan yang memiliki batas kesabaran seorang manusia di atas rata-rata. Membuatnya merasa sangat malu bahkan sangat tidak berani untuk berbicara atau menatap pria tampannya yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

 _Kau pembunuh Luhan-...Kau tidak hanya membunuh kekasihku-...Kau juga membunuh putramu sendiri._

" _Ziyu."_ Katanya begitu sesak mendapati kenyataan yang begitu membunuh karakternya dalam sekejap.

 _Nyawa dibayar nyawa. Jika kau membuat kekasihku mati. Maka aku membalasnya dengan membunuh putramu-...dan aku akan semakin mematikan mentalmu saat kau mengetahui kebenaran tentang siapa yang melakukan pembunuhan keji atas perintahku-...dan setelah ini. perlahan aku akan menyakiti Sehun-...aku akan mengambil semua milikmu yang berharga._

" _Tidak-..tidak lagi."_

Luhan menutup kencang kedua telinganya dengan kepala yang terus menggeleng seolah mengusir ucapan Kris yang terasa begitu membunuhnya perlahan. Menolak mendengar semua suara karena hatinya begitu terluka saat ini.

"Luhan..."

 _KAU ADALAH PENYEBAB KEMATIAN PUTRAMU LUHAN_

" _Anakku-."_

"Luhan."

" _Ziyu-...Anakku."_

"LUHAN!"

Suara Sehun tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke indera pendegarannya. Membuat Luhan perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan begitu tenang melihat Sehunnya tengah berjongkok didepannya dengan wajah yang jelas menunjukkan kecemasan luar biasa saat ini.

" _Sehun?"_

"Sayang apa yang terjadi-...SIAPA YANG MEMBUATMU SEPERTI INI."

Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya melihat Luhan yang begitu hancur saat ini. hatinya terasa disayat dengan pisau tajam melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri bagaimana pria cantiknya begitu memucat dan bergetar ketakutan.

Sehun mendekap erat Luhan yang masih tak mau berucap saat ini. Berusaha menenangkan tubuh istrinya yang terus bergetar sampai

" _Maaf."_

Sehun mendengarnya dengan jelas-...dia mendengar bagaimana Luhan mengatakan kata maaf di telinganya. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya dan perlahan melepas pelukannya dari Luhan "Luhan ada apa. Kenapa-..."

" _Maaf_ Sehunna. Aku minta maaf padamu."

Kedua telapak tangannya menyatu seolah meminta ampunan pada Sehun-..Dan iringan isakannya seolah mewakili seluruh perasaan bersalahnya pada Sehun.

"Luhan? apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terus mengucapkan maaf?" katanya bertanya dan mulai meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Luhan yang terlihat meminta maaf padanya. "Ada apa? Kau membuatku takut sayang."

" _kau-...Ziyu._ Aku-..."

Sehun semakin menaikkan dahinya benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang Luhan coba untuk sampaikan "Ada apa dengan-..."

"MAAF MEMBUATMU HARUS TERPISAH DENGAN PUTRAMU-...MAAFKAN AKU TERUS MENYALAHKANMU ATAS KEMATIAN PUTRA KITA SEMENTARA KENYATANNYA ADALAH DIRIKU YANG MENJADI ALASAN KENAPA ZIYU HARUS PERGI. MAAF SEHUNNA!-...MAAFKAN AKU!"

Luhan tiba-tiba berlutut memohon ampun pada Sehun. dan Sehun-...Dia sudah mengerti keamana arah pembicaraan Luhan. Matanya terpejam begitu erat tak tahan mendengar kehancuran satu-satunya pria yang ia cintai. Dia menatap sekilas pada Yunho yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mengangguk berterimakasih dan membiarkan Luhan terus berlutut dan mengucapkan maaf padanya.

"Aku minta maaf Sehun-...Aku mohon jangan membenciku."

Teriakan kesedihan Luhan berubah menjadi isakan yang begitu memilukan. Membuat Sehun hanya bisa mendongakan kepalanya mencegah terlihat terluka di depan istrinya yang sedang hancur "Aku bersalah Sehun. Aku bersalah padamu dan Ziyu. Maaf memisahkanmu dari putramu."

"Luhan."

Sehun sendiri seketika berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan Luhan. Menangkup wajah Luhan dan mulai menciumi wajah istrinya yang terlalu berharga untuknya "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang Kris-..." katanya terisak menatap wajah Sehun yang sama terluka dengan dirinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang Kris Sehunna-...KENAPA KAU HANYA DIAM SAAT AKU MENYALAHKANMU ATAS KEMATIAN PUTRA KITA? KENAPAAAA?"

 _Grep...!_

Sehun tidak tahan lagi mendengar betapa hancurnya Luhan saat ini. Dia membawa istrinya ke dekapannya begitu erat. Menciumi kepala dan tengkuk Luhan berharap kalau Luhan akan sedikit lebih tenang dan berhenti menyalahkan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku Sehunna. Kenapa-..."

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka seperti saat ini. Aku lebih memilih kau membenciku daripada kau membenci dirimu sendiri. Aku mencitai Ziyu-...Tapi Demi Tuhan Luhan-...Aku lebih mencintaimu. Aku bisa bertahan hidup tanpa Ziyu. Tapi tanpamu-...Aku mati. Jadi berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Itu melukaiku." Katanya terisak tak kalah hebat membiarkan Luhan mengetahui kalau pembunuh sepertinya hanyalah seorang pria biasa yang juga bisa mencintai seseorang begitu tulus dan terluka saat seseorang yang ia cintai terlihat begitu hancur berkeping.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Tangan Luhan mencengkram erat pundak Sehun saat prianya terus mengatakan cinta sementara dirinya terus menyakiti Sehunnya. Membuat semua perasaan bersalah dan menyesal menjadi satu terus Luhan rasakan. Dia berharap Sehun memukulnya bukan memeluknya seperti saat ini. Dia bahkan berharap Sehun mencaci maki dirinya bukan mengatakan cinta seperti saat ini.

Sehun tidak membuat keadaan Luhan lebih baik-...Sebaliknya keberadaan Sehun hanya membuat mental Luhan semakin hancur berkeping. Bagaimana bisa seseorang begitu mencintai dirinya seperti yang Sehun lakukan?-...Sehun bahkan harusnya sudah berlari dari monster egois mengerikan seperti dirinya. Bukan mendekapnya erat seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Membuat Luhan tersadar kalau daripada Sehun-... _dirinya lebih membutuhkan Sehun dan tak bisa kehilangan pria yang masih mendekapnya erat saat ini._

 _._

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued**_

* * *

 ** _._**

 _I Just Wanna All Of You to know. That i love you all! * **Luhanquote :p**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **kkk...** Gue pemasaran ini bakal kaya gimana endingnya. _

_._

 _terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan mau repot-repot membaca. terimakasih yang sudah menunggu dan repot-repot mau menunggu. klo gue apdet lama itu artinya gue lagi nulis dengan jumlah words lebih dari 10k. Klo cuma 3k. tiap dua hari juga gue bisa apdet. Tapi tenang-..Jarang2 chapter panjang begindang eyke tulis. Tapi sekarang emg butuh kisaran 3-4 hari ;p_

 _._

 _udah kan gumohnya? yowis...Next ketemu di MFC yak :)_

 _._

 _Happy reading review!_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Previous_**

 _" _Maaf_ Sehunna. Aku minta maaf padamu."_

 _Kedua telapak tangannya menyatu seolah meminta ampunan pada Sehun-..Dan iringan isakannya seolah mewakili seluruh perasaan bersalahnya pada Sehun._

 _"Luhan? apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terus mengucapkan maaf?" katanya bertanya dan mulai meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Luhan yang terlihat meminta maaf padanya. "Ada apa? Kau membuatku takut sayang."_

 _" _kau-...Ziyu._ Aku-..."_

 _Sehun semakin menaikkan dahinya benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang Luhan coba untuk sampaikan "Ada apa dengan-..."_

 _"MAAF MEMBUATMU HARUS TERPISAH DENGAN PUTRAMU-...MAAFKAN AKU TERUS MENYALAHKANMU ATAS KEMATIAN PUTRA KITA SEMENTARA KENYATANNYA ADALAH DIRIKU YANG MENJADI ALASAN KENAPA ZIYU HARUS PERGI. MAAF SEHUNNA!-...MAAFKAN AKU!"_

 _Luhan tiba-tiba berlutut memohon ampun pada Sehun. dan Sehun-...Dia sudah mengerti keamana arah pembicaraan Luhan. Matanya terpejam begitu erat tak tahan mendengar kehancuran satu-satunya pria yang ia cintai. Dia menatap sekilas pada Yunho yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mengangguk berterimakasih dan membiarkan Luhan terus berlutut dan mengucapkan maaf padanya._

 _"Aku minta maaf Sehun-...Aku mohon jangan membenciku."_

 _Teriakan kesedihan Luhan berubah menjadi isakan yang begitu memilukan. Membuat Sehun hanya bisa mendongakan kepalanya mencegah terlihat terluka di depan istrinya yang sedang hancur "Aku bersalah Sehun. Aku bersalah padamu dan Ziyu. Maaf memisahkanmu dari putramu."_

 _"Luhan."_

 _Sehun sendiri seketika berjongkok menyamakan posisinya dengan Luhan. Menangkup wajah Luhan dan mulai menciumi wajah istrinya yang terlalu berharga untuknya "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang Kris-..." katanya terisak menatap wajah Sehun yang sama terluka dengan dirinya._

 _"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang Kris Sehunna-...KENAPA KAU HANYA DIAM SAAT AKU MENYALAHKANMU ATAS KEMATIAN PUTRA KITA? KENAPAAAA?"_

 _Grep...!_

 _Sehun tidak tahan lagi mendengar betapa hancurnya Luhan saat ini. Dia membawa istrinya ke dekapannya begitu erat. Menciumi kepala dan tengkuk Luhan berharap kalau Luhan akan sedikit lebih tenang dan berhenti menyalahkan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku Sehunna. Kenapa-..."_

 _"Karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka seperti saat ini. Aku lebih memilih kau membenciku daripada kau membenci dirimu sendiri. Aku mencitai Ziyu-...Tapi Demi Tuhan Luhan-...Aku lebih mencintaimu. Aku bisa bertahan hidup tanpa Ziyu. Tapi tanpamu-...Aku mati. Jadi berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Itu melukaiku." Katanya terisak tak kalah hebat membiarkan Luhan mengetahui kalau pembunuh sepertinya hanyalah seorang pria biasa yang juga bisa mencintai seseorang begitu tulus dan terluka saat seseorang yang ia cintai terlihat begitu hancur berkeping._

 _"Aku mencintaimu Luhan. Aku sangat mencintaimu."_

 _Tangan Luhan mencengkram erat pundak Sehun saat prianya terus mengatakan cinta sementara dirinya terus menyakiti Sehunnya. Membuat semua perasaan bersalah dan menyesal menjadi satu terus Luhan rasakan. Dia berharap Sehun memukulnya bukan memeluknya seperti saat ini. Dia bahkan berharap Sehun mencaci maki dirinya bukan mengatakan cinta seperti saat ini._

 _Sehun tidak membuat keadaan Luhan lebih baik-...Sebaliknya keberadaan Sehun hanya membuat mental Luhan semakin hancur berkeping. Bagaimana bisa seseorang begitu mencintai dirinya seperti yang Sehun lakukan?-...Sehun bahkan harusnya sudah berlari dari monster egois mengerikan seperti dirinya. Bukan mendekapnya erat seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. Membuat Luhan tersadar kalau daripada Sehun-... _dirinya lebih membutuhkan Sehun dan tak bisa kehilangan pria yang masih mendekapnya erat saat ini.__

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Bagaimana?"

"Demamnya mencapai suhu tiga puluh sembilan derajat. Jika dalam dua jam suhunya belum juga turun. Aku sarankan untuk segera membawa Luhan kerumah sakit Sehunna."

Yang dijelaskan hanya bisa menatap hancur sosok cantiknya yang terkulai tak berdaya di tempat tidur mereka saat ini. Sang dokter yang selalu terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan ketika masalah pribadinya meminta perhatian lebih darinya-…istrinya selalu tersenyum menyelesaikannya. Bukan seperti saat ini-….Saat dimana dia mengetahui kebenaran mengenai masa lalunya-…Luhan tak bisa lagi bersikap seolah tak ada yang terjadi dan menjadikan dirinya lemah begitu saja.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Sehun memberi kalimat persetujuan dengan mata yang tak berkedip menatap sosok cantiknya serta tangan yang terus mengusap dahi istrinya yang berkeringat.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Pastikan istrimu meminum obatnya saat dia bangun nanti."

"hmmm."

Dan seiring dengan gumaman Sehun- ..Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan dokter pribadi keluarga Oh itu pun berjalan mendekati Sehun. Sedikit menatap iba pada Sehun yang terlihat lebih kesakitan dibanding dengan Luhan yang jelas sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan infus yang dipasangkan di tangan kirinya.

"Luhan akan baik-baik saja Sehunna." Katanya menepuk pundak Sehun sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kamar Sehun dan Luhan.

"Dia harus baik-baik saja hyung." Katanya menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun sedikit menghela dalam nafasnya berusaha untuk tetap tenang sebelum berjalan mendekati sang istri yang sudah tak sadarkan diri sejak pagi tadi saat Chanyeol keluar dari ruang operasi setelah menangani Kyungsoo. Mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Luhan pingsan saat Chanyeol memberitahu kondisi Kyungsoo kritis adalah hal yang membuat Luhannya begitu ketakutan.

Dan seolah tak hanya sampai situ. Semua ketakutan Luhan semakin menjadi saat bajingan bernama Yifan memberitahukan tentang hal yang seharusnya tak pernah ia katakan pada Luhan. Membuat Sehun menyesal tak langsung menghabisi bajingan itu saat dia memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukannya.

Hatinya masih begitu marah ingin sekali menghancurkan Yifan dengan tangannya sendiri. Tapi disaat yang sama hatinya begitu terkoyak hancur melihat Luhan mulai menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi pada putra mereka. Membuat Sehun bisa menebak dengan baik sekelebat skenario yang akan terjadi setelah Luhan sadarkan nanti.

"Cepat sembuh sayang. Aku mohon jangan sakit seperti ini." katanya bergumam begitu lirih. Mengecup sekilas kening Luhan dan menatap istrinya cukup lama dengan tangan yang terus mengusap sayang dahi Luhan yang berkeringat.

.

.

 **T** _ **ik tok…tik tok…**_

Dua jam sudah berlalu dengan waktu yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Dan suasana di kamar yang begitu besar itu terasa sangat sepi dengan seorang pria cantik yang masih terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya.

 _"unghh…"_

Dan suara lenguhan itu seolah menjadi tanda kesadaran sang dokter yang mulai membuka kedua matanya. Mengerjap berulang untuk mendapatkan kesadarannya dan sedikit bertanya dimana dirinya saat ini. Dan saat dirinya sedang bertanya-tanya tak sengaja matanya melihat foto pernikahannya dengan Sehun-…Foto yang selalu terpasang dengan ukuran besar di dinding kamar Sehun dimanapun dirinya berada. Foto dengan putra kecil mereka yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka dan tertawa bahagia dengan pernikahan yang kedua orang tuanya lakukan.

 _"_ _Nak…"_

Suara Luhan terdengar begitu lirih diiringi air mata yang kembali menetes saat ucapan Kris kembali terngiang dibenaknya. Terlalu jelas membuatnya begitu terluka saat Kris dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah penyebab dua pria tercintanya di dalam foto kehilangan satu sama lain. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah penyebab Sehun hidup dalam rasa bersalah yang tak sama sekali ia lakukan membuat Luhan begitu hancur. "Maaf." Tangannya mencoba menggapai wajah Sehun yang berada di dalam foto. Sedikit tak berani menatapnya sampai

 _Cklek…!_

Luhan secara refleks kembali memejamkan mata saat pintu kamar Sehun terbuka. Sangat bisa menebak bahwa seseorang yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya adalah sang suami. Tercium dari aromanya yang begitu khas disertai dengan tatapan yang juga Luhan tebak tak berkedip memandangnya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun sayang. Cepat buka matamu. Kau harus makan dan meminum obatmu."

Tangan Luhan sedikit mengepal erat menyadari suara suaminya begitu kelelahan. Membuatnya merasa bersalah namun jujur tak berani untuk menatap wajah Sehun saat ini. Selain rasa bersalah, Luhan merasa sangat malu pada suaminya. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya tak pernah menceritakan tentang masa lalunya ternyata berakibat buruk untuk kehidupan pernikahan mereka "Luhan…"

Luhan semakin memejamkan erat matanya. Menolak kuat-kuat keinginannya untuk membuka mata. Dia hanya perlu berpura-pura tidur sampai Sehun meninggalkan kamarnya dan tak menjaganya lagi seperti saat ini.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin melihatku-…Hanya makan bubur yang aku buat dan minum obatmu _hmm_." Katanya mengecup lama kening Luhan. Kembali menatap lama istrinya berharap Luhan membuka matanya dan tak berpura-pura tidur seperti saat ini. Jemarinya masih mengusap lembut dahi istrinya sedikit tersenyum menyadari kalau dirinya tak kunjung pergi, maka kemungkinan Luhan meminum obatnya adalah tidak mungkin "Aku pergi."

Sehun sudah membesarkan hati untuk melangkah pergi. Sampai sentuhan dingin di lengannya begitu terasa "Aku lapar." Suara Luhan memberitahu suaminya sangat datar. Membuat Sehun tetap bersyukur dengan menghela lega nafasnya menyadari sang istri tak lagi menolak kehadirannya.

Sehun kembali membalikan tubuhnya. Menatap Luhan yang masih enggan bertatapan langsung dengan dirinya. Membuat hatinya kembali memelas namun tak mau menjadi egois memaksakan hal yang tidak Luhan sukai.-…. _menatapnya misalnya_.

Lain Sehun maka lain Luhan. Jika Sehun mengira Luhan tak mau menatapnya karena masih marah dan kecewa padanya. Maka semua hal yang dipikirkan Sehun sama sekali tak beralasan. Karena jauh didalam hati Luhan-….Luhan ingin sekali menatap pria tampannya tapi dia tidak bisa. Tidak-…Karena setiap kali Luhan menatap Sehun dia hanya akan merasa begitu jahat atas semua hal mengerikan yang dialami Sehun sebagian besar karena dirinya.

"Lihat siapa yang terlihat begitu cantik walau wajahnya sangat pucat dan berkeringat." Katanya sedikit tertawa berusaha mencairkan suasan namun gagal karena Luhan sama sekali tak merespon apapun yang Sehun coba lakukan. Sedikit menatap lama Luhan sebelum duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Mengusap lembut pipi istrinya dengan hati yang begitu memelas karena Luhan sama sekali tak menatapnya dan hanya menatap kosong kedepan.

Sehun kembali menghela dalam nafasnya. Bersabar adalah satu-satunya pertahanan yang bisa ia lakukan dengan semua pikiran bodoh istrinya. Dia kembali mengecup sayang kening Luhan sebelum membantu Luhan bersandar di kepala ranjang dan mengambil bubur yang telah ia buat "Bilang aaaa.." katanya memberi aba-aba. Dan seolah tak ingin membuat Sehun khawatir lebih lama lagi, Luhan membuka cepat mulutnya. Masih dengan pandangan menatap kedepan dia mulai mengunyah bubur yang Sehun buatkan untuknya.

"Apa enak?"

Bukan hanya enggan menatap. Luhan juga enggan membuka suaranya. Si pria cantik hanya mengangguk membalas seluruh pertanyaan Sehun. "Kau tahu Lu…" Sehun kembali mencoba berusaha berinteraksi dengan Luhan. Mengusap lembut sudut bibir Luhan sebelum terdiam menatap putus asa pria cantiknya "Rasanya sakit jika kau hanya diam tanpa menjawab."

Gerakan mengunyah Luhan terpaksa terhenti menyadari perubahan suara suaminya. Hatinya kembali merasa begitu perih mendengar bahwa si pria paling kejam di dunianya harus kembali tersakiti oleh pria egois seperti dirinya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa masih berada disini?"

 _"_ _eh?"_

"Kenapa kau masih mempedulikan pria sepertiku? Kenapa kau masih berada disini? Harusnya kau pergi dan membenciku. Bukan membuatkan aku semangkuk bubur dan terus tersenyum seperti seorang idiot. Harusnya kau-…"

Luhan terengah dengan emosi yang tak tahan lagi ia simpan dalam diam. Dia kembali menyerang Sehun dengan ucapannya. Berharap Sehun mengeluarkan emosinya dan hanya pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Bukan menemaninya seperti ini.

Dan Sehun-….dia juga sangat mengetahui kalau Luhannya sedang menyerang. Menggunakan kata-kata kasar yang harusnya menyakitinya. Tapi daripada menyakitinya-…Luhan terlihat menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Membuat Sehun tersenyum pahit dan mulai meletakkan mangkuk bubur Luhan ke atas meja tidur "Ya kau benar. Harusnya aku meninggalkanmu. Harusnya aku meninggalkan pembohong sepertimu. Bukannya berada disini dan menangisi kondisimu yang lemah karena kau menginginkannya!"

Ucapannya begitu tenang. Tapi setiap ucapan yang Sehun keluarkan mampu membuat Luhan hancur dalam hitungan detik. Dia bahkan mulai menatap suaminya dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. "Apa aku sudah berhasil menyakitimu? Atau aku harus mengatakan hal yang lebih kejam? Atau aku harus mendorongmu agar kau merasa puas dan tak lagi merasa bersalah?"

"Sehun…."

"Ya. Aku marah padamu. Aku bahkan membencimu. Tapi bukan karena entah ucapan apa yang bajingan itu katakan padamu. Tapi karena dirimu sendiri. Kau pembohong Luhan. Kau dengar? Kau adalah pembohong mengerikan yang membuatku hampir gila hanya karena dirimu!"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang masa lalumu? Bagaimana bisa aku menyebut diriku sebagai suami jika hal yang bisa membuat istriku terluka tidak aku ketahui? Bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan masa lalu mengerikanmu tanpa memberitahuku sama sekali? Kenapa kau tidak bisa mempercayaiku? Sekali saja Luhan-…Sekali saja. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mempercayaiku. Apa sulit?"

Air mata Luhan sudah terus menerus jatuh bersamaan dengan seluruh curahan hati Sehun yang begitu kecewa padanya. Ingin sekali Luhan memeluknya dan menjelaskan semua alasannya. Tapi sungguh-…Seluruh tubuh Luhan mendadak tak bisa digerakkan bersamaan dengan rasa kecewa yang Sehun rasakan padanya.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku disini? Kenapa aku tidak membencimu? Kenapa aku masih mempedulikanmu. Jawabannya akan selalu sama-…Karena aku mencintaimu. Apa kau dengar?-….AKU MENCINTAIMU LUHAN. HARUS BERAPA KALI AKU MENGATAKAN AKU MENCINTAIMU DAN TAK BISA HIDUP TANPAMU. APA AKU HARUS MATI DIDEPANMU AGAR KAU TAHU KALAU HANYA KAU YANG BISA MEMBUATKU MATI!-….Arghhhh!-…KENAPA KAU SULIT SEKALI LUHAN!"

Sehun menjauh seiring dengan teriakannya. Menyadari Luhan kembali berhasil memancing emosinya dan berakhir berteriak pada istrinya yang jelas sedang sakit dan butuh istirahat. Nafasnya tersengal hebat dengan mata yang begitu memerah menahan tangisannya sendiri. Sedikit mengusak kasar wajahnya sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Sehun membanting kasar pintu kamarnya. Mengabulkan keinginan Luhan untuk berada seorang diri tanpa ada yang mengganggunya. Membuat Luhan semakin terisak dengan wajah yang tersembunyi di kedua telapak tangannya. Jika dia tidak mengejar Sehun-…Itu adalah kesalahan. Tapi jika dia mengejar suaminya. Bukankah hanya akan membuat keadaan semakin rumit untuk keduanya. "Idiot!-…Kau idiot menjijikan Luhan. Mati saja kau-..MATI!" Luhan bahkan memukul kencang kepalanya berulang kali merasa semua pertengakaran tak berguna ini terjadi karena keegoisan dirinya. Membuatnya menggeleng cepat dan mencabut paksa jarum infusnya. Memutuskan untuk membiarkan dirinya kembali egois dengan mengejar Sehun dan menjadikan prianya sebagai miliknya- _.._ _sekali lagi._

 _BLAM…!_

 _"Bos?"_

Sehun mengabaikan Max dan Yoochun yang berjaga didepan rumah mewahnya. Hanya melihat emosi kedua kaki tangannya sebelum menatap keduanya dengan tatapan memohon "Jaga Luhan. Jangan biarkan dia pergi kemanapun sendiri. Hanya ikuti dia kemanapun istriku pergi."

"Tapi kau mau pergi kemana bos. Kami bisa-…"

"JAWAB AKU JIKA AKU MEMBERI PERINTAH!"

Keduanya sontak terdiam sebelum mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Baik bos. Kami akan menjaga istri anda."

"Bagus." Katanya bergumam lirih sebelum berjalan gontai meninggalkan rumah dan berniat untuk segera pergi entah kemana.

Sehun bahkan sudah berjalan ke garasi rumahnya. Dia sudah membuka cepat pintu mobilnya sebelum seseorang menarik kencang lengannya dan

 _Mmphhh…_

Sebelum kedua matanya melebar merasakan bibir mungil yang menjadi candunya kini tengah melumat bibirnya. Bibir yang masih terasa sangat dingin milik istrinya kini bergerak liar menyapu seluruh bibirnya hangatnya. Saling membagi rasa sampai kedua tangan Sehun secara refleks memberikan bantuan pada pinggang pria mungilnya yang terlihat kelelahan berjinjit dengan tangan yang terus menarik tengkuknya semakin dalam.

Entah apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan. Tapi semua ini begitu membahagiakan untuk Sehun. Dan dalam sekejap, Sehun merubah tempo ciuman mereka. Dia menguasai keadaan saat ini. Perlahan dia menunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi istrinya agar Luhan tak perlu berjinjit. Dia kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangan Luhan di lehernya. Menghisap lembut lidah sang istri saat Luhan tak sengaja mengambil nafas. Membuat sudara desahan itu semakin menjadi dan keadaan semakin bergairah untuk keduanya saat ini.

Namun seolah tak ingin larut dalam gairah. Sehun mencoba kembali pada kenyataan bahwa ciuman yang sedang mereka lakukan adalah ciuman kerinduan dengan semua rasa lelah yang mewakili keduanya. Lelah berpura-pura tidak saling membutuhkan disaat sentuhan masing-masing adalah yang paling mereka butuhkan.

Luhan merasa sangat tak sabar dengan tempo Sehun yang begitu lembut, membuatnya kembali berjinjit dan mulai mendorong kasar tubuh Sehun bersandar ke mobil. Baiklah-….Sehun juga merasa semua permainan lembutnya hanya semakin membuat keduanya menggila. Dia kemudian membuat semua percintaan mereka menjadi lebih panas dan bergairah. Ditangkapnya tubuh mungil Luhan kedalam gendongannya. Dan Luhan menyambutnya dengan kedua kaki yang melingkar di pinggang suaminya. Kembali saling menyesap dan melumat sampai kebutuhan oksigen menuntut dan membuat keduanya dengan tak rela melepas ciuman panas mereka. Mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dengan mata yang tak berkedip mengagumi satu sama lain "Aku-….."

"sssstt…Jangan berbicara sayang. Hanya biarkan seperti ini." Sehun menyatukan dahinya ke dahi Luhan. Menutup pintu mobilnya dengan perlahan sebelum membawa istrinya kembali kedalam rumah dan berniat melanjutkan gairah yang sudah keduanya rasakan malam ini.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Tok…Tok…**_

Sinar mentari pagi mulai masuk melewati celah-celah jendela di kamar dua insan yang terlihat kelelahan dengan rona bahagia yang jelas terlihat di wajah masing-masing. Pria yang lebih mungil berada di atas tubuh pria jantannya. Sementara pria yang merupakan suami dari pria mungilnya terus mendekap erat pinggang sang istri yang tidak mengenakan apapun sama seperti dirinya. Keduanya bahkan terlihat kelelahan karena percintaan tak berkesudahan yang mereka lakukan hingga pukul tiga dini hari.

Lelah dan menguras tenaga adalah hal sebanding dengan betapa banyaknya desahan dari Luhan saat Sehunnya mengeluarkan semua cairan kenikmatannya didalam dirinya. Bahkan kalimat _aku yakin setelah ini akan kembali menjadi seorang ayah_ membuat Luhan terus menerus merona bahkan di mimpinya sampai

 _ **Tok…Tok…**_

Suara ketukan di pintu kamar mereka sedikit banyak mengganggu kedua tuan rumah yang masih berpelukan dan masih bermimpi indah saat ini.

 _ **Tok…Tok…**_

Luhan yang pertama kali memberikan reaksi akan suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Membuatnya sedikit menggeliat dan mengangkat kepalanya sebelum wajah tampan milik suaminya lagi-lagi berhasil membuat jantungnya seperti ingin lompat keluar karena Sehunnya selalu sangat tampan bahkan saat dirinya sedang terlelap seperti sekarang "Tuhan sungguh tidak adil kau tahu?" katanya sedikit terkekeh sebelum mengusap lembut hidungnya di hidung Sehun

 _ **Tok…Tok…**_

"Iya sebentar."

Luhan menjawab panggilan ketukan di pintunya. Sedikit kesulitan untuk melepas pelukan sang suami mengingat bukan hanya tangan Sehun yang memeluknya namun kakinya bahkan mengapit kencang di paha Luhan saat ini. Luhan masih berusaha melepas pelukan suaminya sampai

"Sehun!"

Dirinya harus kembali terkejut karena Sehun kembali menggodanya bahkan di pagi hari seperti ini. Bahkan karena usahanya melepaskan pelukan sang suami, posisinya menjadi sangat tak menguntungkan dengan berada di bawah kungkungan si pria tampan yang terus mengendus dan menjilat lehernya "Se-aah-….Sehunnah."

"hmhhh."

"Ada yang mengetuk pintu."

Sehun menghentikan kegiatan mengendus leher istrinya dan melihat ke arah pintu "Abaikan mereka." katanya menjawab asal dan mulai menjamah sesukanya tubuh mulus istrinya yang masih dalam keadaan polos tanpa sehelai kain menutupinya.

 _ **Tok…Tok…**_

 _"_ _Ish. PERGI!"_

 _"Jangan!_ _Aku akan segera membukanya."_

Perintah berlawanan di teriakan kedua tuan rumah. Membuat si pengetuk pintu pastilah dalam kondisi bingung tidak tahu harus menuruti perintah sang tuan rumah atau si nyonya rumah. Dan sementara si pengetuk merasa kebingungan. Kedua tuan rumahnya saat ini sedang saling memandang tak mau kalah. Sedikit memicingkan mata mereka sebelum akhirnya tertawa merasa sangat rindu pada keadaan pagi seperti ini.

 _"_ _Araseo…_ Nyonya rumah menang. Kau boleh membuka pintunya." Gumam Sehun menyingkir dari atas Luhan dengan tangan yang masih melingkar sempurna di pingang Luhan. Luhan sendiri bersorak menang saat Sehun mengalah padanya. Berniat mencari piyama tidurnya sebelum

 _"_ _Sehun!-….ahmph…hmmh.."_

Sehun kembali menindih tubuhnya. Bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung si pria tampan kini sedang menyesap nipple si nyonya rumah layaknya bayi yang kehausan di pagi hari "Astaga sayang! Apa yang kau laku-…lakukann..hmphh-…..Sehunna! jangan dihisap terlalu kuat ini masih sangat sensitif." Katanya berusaha menjauhkan wajah suaminya namun berakhir dengan sang suami yang semakin menyesap kuat serta memelintir nipple yang tak ia hisap dengan tanganya yang bebas.

Si pria cantik hanya bisa menggeliat resah saat ini. Menyadari jika dia terus membiarkan Sehun bergerak bebas di tubuhnya. Maka sudah dipastikan pagi ini akan berakhir seperti malam tadi-…Malam penuh cinta dan gairah. Luhan bahkan tergoda untuk membiarkan Sehun melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya. Kalau tidak mengingat bahwa tepat di depan pintu kamarnya ada seseorang yang sedang mengetuk pintu. Membuatnya terus menghindar dari Sehun yang semakin mengungkungnya dan

 _"OH SEHUN!"_

Si bayi besar cukup terkejut saat istrinya berteriak. Membuatnya melihat Luhan dengan mata memelas persis seperti bayi yang tidak mendapatkan jatah susu paginya "oh tidak-….Jangan wajah itu." Gumam Luhan menatap horor suaminya yang masih memasang wajah khas sama seperti dulu saat dirinya dan Ziyu merebutkan perhatian darinya. "araseo! Kau boleh melakukannya lagi. Tapi buka pintu agar tidak ada yang mengganggu kita. Oke?"

Sehun menatap lama istrinya. Sedikit memicingkan matanya sebelum menunjukkan sederetan gigi putihnya _"_ _Okey eomma!"_

Sehun lompat dari tempat tidurnya. Memakai asal piyama tidurnya dan meninggalkan Luhan yang tertawa tak percaya bahwa hampir setahun berlalu tapi Sehunnya masih bisa bersikap kekanakan dengan begitu menggemaskan "Dasar bayi besar!" katanya mencibir dan membiarkan Sehun menemui siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamar mereka.

 _Cklek…!_

"Ada apa?"

Katakanlah Sehun memiliki dua kepribadian yang cukup membuat seseorang merasakan sakit kepala. Jika didepan Luhan dia bisa sangat lembut, penurut dan menjadi sangat patu bahkan menggemaskan. Maka didepan anak buahnya dan seluruh orang lain dia hanyalah Sehun si Mafia yang begitu mengerikan.

"Maaf mengganggu tidur anda bos. Tapi kami punya berita baik untuk Lu-…maksudku istri anda."

Max membungkukan badannya berulang. Bahkan pria yang biasanya memanggil Luhan dengan namanya segera merubah panggilannya saat sang bos menaikkan dahinya tanda dia tidak menyukai cara Max memanggil istrinya, membuat suasana antara bos dan kaki tangan ini terasa begitu canggung sampai Sehun kembali membuka suaranya.

"Kai baru saja menghubungiku. Dia mengatakan jika Kyungsoo sudah sadarkan diri."

Entah mengapa hati Sehun begitu lega mendengarnya. Sedikit menoleh ke tempat tidurnya untuk memberitahukan Luhan sebelum dirinya kembali berpikir untuk menggunakan Kyungsoo sebagai keuntungan karena diluar dugaan-…Adik yang tumbuh besar bersama istrinya adalah mantan anggota mafia yang pernah bekerja bersama si bajingan yang paling ingin ia bunuh dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Aku ingin berbicara pada Kyungsoo terlebih dulu. Jadi katakan pada Kai untuk tidak memberitahu Luhan sebelum aku menemui Kyungsoo."

Max dengan cepat mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Sehun padanya "Aku akan memberitahu Kai. Aku permisi bos." Katanya membungkuk berpamitan pada Sehun dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih memikirkan rencana selanjutnya untuk menemukan Kris dan berharap Kyungsoo bisa membantunya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Bos?"_

Sehun menanggapi sapaan Jongin. Sedikit melihat ke sekitar sebelum kembali menatap pria yang selalu ia tugaskan untuk menjaga istrinya "Apa ada seseorang yang sedang mengunjungi Kyungsoo?"

Kai yang memang sudah menjaga Kyungsoo sejak operasi dilangsungkan hingga saat Kyungsoo mengalami masa kritis sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo sadarkan diri hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Sedikit bertanya kepada sikap bosnya yang terlihat ingin melakukan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo "Terakhir Dokter Park yang datang mengunjunginya. Dan menurut jadwal-…Dokter Park akan kembali dua jam terhitung saat ini untuk memeriksa kondisi Kyungsoo."

"Bagus. Pastikan tidak ada yang masuk saat aku berbicara dengan Kyungsoo. Terutama istriku. Mengerti?" Katanya memberi perintah pada Kai dan tak lama

 _Cklek…!_

 _"Kyungsoo…"_

Yang dipanggil namanya dengan cepat menoleh mencari asal suara. Sedikit memicingkan matanya melihat siapa yang datang mengunjunginya sebelum matanya melebar dengan jantung yang berdegup berlebihan melihat Sehun yang entah mengapa menghampirinya dengan wajah yang nyaris tak berekspresi. "Sehun?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kyungsoo mencoba menghilangkan rasa takutnya menghadapi Sehun. Sedikit merasa lega menebak bahwa jati dirinya yang mati-matian ia sembunyikan sepertinya masih aman mengingat Sehun bertanya tanpa rasa marah padanya "Aku baik-….Dan tak perlu berbasa-basi. Ada apa mengunjungiku?"

"Whoa. Aku seperti berbicara dengan Kyungsoo yang sesungguhnya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kyungsoo yang membenciku." Katanya memberitahu Kyungsoo yang terlihat hanya diam saat ini "Jadi apa benar kau sudah mendapatkan seluruh ingatanmu?"

Kyungsoo menolak menatap Sehun. Merasa begitu bersalah dan tak bisa membayangkan jika pada akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan mengetahui siapa Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya cepat atau lambat. Membuatnya tersenyum sangat miris sebelum kembali menatap sekilas suami dari kakaknya yang berharga "Seluruhnya-….Aku bahkan mengingat bahwa daripada kau-…aku adalah monster sesunggunya."

"Eh? Kau berbicara apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Katanya membalas dengan suara bergetar yang nyaris tak bisa disembunyikan kalau saja Sehun tak menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta tolong saat ini "Dan maksud kedatanganmu menjengukku adalah?"

"Tidak ada maksud. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Luhan-…. Kau melakukan segala yang kau bisa untuk membuat Luhanku baik-baik saja. Dan tak ada yang lebih membuatku merasa begitu berterimakasih padamu. Terimakasih adik ipar." Katanya tertawa berusaha mencairkan suasana namun tentu saja berakhir gagal total mengingat Kyungsoo adalah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang dilahirkan tanpa memiliki ekspresi.

"Aku melakukannya karena Luhan adalah hidupku."

"Sama sepertimu-….Luhan juga hidupku." timpal Sehun tak mau mengalah bila menyangkut bagaimana mendeskripsikan Luhan untuk hidupnya.

"Lega rasanya mengetahui kau sangat menyayangi Luhan."

Kyungsoo kembali menaikkan dahinya. Menebak bahwa kedatangan Sehun menjenguknya bukan tanpa maksud. Dia tidak pernah melihat Sehun selunak ini padanya. Sehun yang biasanya akan memandang tak suka pada dirinya. Menjadikannya saingan karena bisa merebut Luhan kapan saja. Bukan Sehun yang terus menerus mengucapkan terimakasih dengan wajah ragu yang jelas ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku tanya untuk terakhir kalinya. Ada apa kau datang mengunjungiku?"

Sehun juga menyadari kalau dirinya terlalu banyak membuang-buang waktu. Membuatnya sedikit ragu mengatakan maksudnya sebelum matanya menatap mata Kyungsoo seolah bisa melihat bagaimana ketulusan Kyungsoo yang akan melakukan apapun agar Luhannya terus dalam kedaan baik dan bahagia. Sedikit mengepalkan tangannya sebelum menatap Kyungsoo dengan memohon _"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa Kyungsoo benar-benar telah mendapatkan semua ingatannya hyung?"

Sehun dan Luhan memang tengah berada di rumah sakit saat ini. Tapi keduanya bahkan tidak mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain walau mereka berada di tempat yang sama. Jika Sehun datang ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Kyungsoo secara langsung. Maka Luhan datang untuk memastikan keadaan adiknya baik-baik saja melalu beberapa dokter yang merawat adiknya.

Dan disinilah Luhan-... Di ruangan Junmyeon selaku dokter spesialis syaraf otak yang menangani adiknya. Memastikan kalau kondisi Kyungsoo benar-benar pulih dengan mendengarkan seluruh penjelasan sepupu dari sahabatnya ini yang terlihat serius menjelaskan keadaan Kyungsoo pada Luhan.

"Ya-...Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sudah melakukan MRI untuk memeriksakan kondisi memar di lobus temporalnya. Dan hasilnya?-... Memar adikmu sudah berangsur membaik. Aku juga bisa menyimpulkan bahwa adikmu cenderung mengalami _Retrogade Amnesia_."

 _"Ketidakmampuan mengingat karena depresi yang berlebihan?"_

 _"_ _hmm..._ Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Tapi kau bilang memar itu disebabkan oleh benturan hebat?"

"Itu hanya dugaanku Lu-... Jika dilihat dari kondisi awal, aku berani menebak dia mengalami benturan hebat karena kecelakaan. Tapi mengingat kondisinya mengalami kemajuan yang begitu cepat-... Aku juga berani bertaruh kalau sesuatu membuatnya terpaksa mengingat kenangannya. Bukan karena dia ingin. Lebih seperti karena dia merasakan penyesalan terlalu besar dan tak mengijinkan dirinya untuk melupakan hal tersebut."

Wajah Luhan menunjukkan ekspresi terpukulnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dialami Kyungsoo selama mereka terpisah. Berusaha menjadi egois untuk tidak memikirkan adiknya namun berakhir menelan perasaan bersalah saat mendengar pernjelasan Junmyeon tentang keadaan adiknya yang begitu tertekan dan merasa bersalah akan sesuatu.

"Adikku akan baik-baik saja kan hyung?"

"Dia sudah bersama hyung nya. Tentu dia akan baik-baik saja." Timpal Junmyeon merangkul pundak Luhan. Membuat Luhan sedikit tertohok mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja bersamanya hanya terdengar seperti omong kosong untuknya.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Sebelumnya biarkan aku tahu alasan mengapa bajingan itu ingin sekali menyakiti Luhan. Apa kau tahu alasannya?"

Kyungsoo kembali terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Merasa semua yang Sehun tanyakan untuknya adalah sebuah paksaan untuk mengingat hal pahit menyedihkan yang pernah terjadi padanya dan seluruh hyungnya. Membuat rona wajah itu memucat dengan tatapan kosong yang menyertainya.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa kami semua menjadi seperti ini. Awalnya aku, Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris dan Tao-...kami semua sangat dekat dan saling menyayangi."

"Tao?"

"Dia kekasih Yifan-... Huang Zi Tao."

"Lalu dimana dia? Aku rasa aku perlu berbicara dengannya dan memintanya agar berbicara pada Yifan untuk berhenti menganggu istriku."

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya saat ini. Merasa tak kuat dengan apa yang terjadi dan hanya ingin melupakan semua kejadian mengerikan yang pernah terjadi padanya. Masih mengusak kasar wajahnya sampai akhirnya dia mnghela dalam nafasnya menatap Sehun cukup terluka "Dia sudah meninggal"

 _"Huh?"_

"Dan kau tahu apa yang membuat Yifan sangat ingin menyakiti Luhan?-.. Karena menurutnya. Luhanlah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian kekasihnya. Sama sepertimu-... Kami juga menggunakan cara yang sama yang sering kalian gunakan untuk membalas orang-orang yang menyakiti orang terdekat kalian. Mata dibayar mata. Darah dibayar darah dan nyawa dibayar nyawa." Katanya memberitahu Sehun yang jelas terlihat memucat saat ini

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Banyak yang terjadi."

"Kau memiliki banyak waktu untuk menceritakannya."

"..."

"Kyungsoo

"..."

"JIKA KAU TETAP DIAM-... KAU HANYA AKAN MENEMPATKAN LUHAN DALAM BAHAYA!" Katanya berteriak marah membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terdiam mendengarnya. Tak berniat menjelaskan apapun yang semakin membuat Sehun marah padanya "DO KYUNG-.."

"Kris dan Tao hyung memulai bisnis gelap mereka saat keduanya menginjak usia delapan belas tahun. Mereka muak hidup sebagai anak yang dikasihani. Memutuskan untuk menjadi kuat dengan cara yang salah. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan dan Chanyeol yang memutuskan untuk mengubah nasib mereka dengan belajar dan bekerja sungguh-sungguh. Mereka berempat memiliki tujuan hidup yang sangat berbeda. Sementara aku?-..." Katanya terengah dengan nada suara yang menyampaikan ketidakberdayaan dirinya saat itu "Aku akan selalu menjadi penyebab semua hal yang mengerikan terjadi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kris dan Tao memaksaku bergabung dengan mereka sementara Luhan dan Chanyeol terus membujukku agar aku tidak hidup di dunia mengerikan yang mereka jalani. Dan saat itu aku memilih Luhan dan Chanyeol. Aku percaya hidup dengan cara yang baik akan membuahkan hasil yang baik. Aku mempercayai mereka. Terlalu mempercayai mereka sampai aku tak sadar kalau aku ditinggalkan." Suara itu terdengar begitu terluka diiringi dengan warna muka yang jelas sangat kehilangan dan kehilangan arah.

"Luhan sudah mengenalmu saat itu. Dia bahkan datang padaku setelah berbulan-bulan hanya untuk menceritakan dirimu. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya begitu bahagia sebelumnya membuatku memutuskan untuk merestui hubungan kalian sampai aku menyadari kalau kau merebutnya secara utuh-...KAU MENGAMBIL LUHAN DARIKU DAN AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU UNTUK ITU!"

"Luhan marah karena aku dengan jelas mengatakan tidak menyukaimu. Aku mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol tapi dia bilang tidak ada waktu untukku. Dan disaat aku merasa marah dan ditinggalkan. Kris dan Tao datang dan berteriak aku adalah sampah menyedihkan jika terus menunggu Luhan dan Chanyeol yang jelas egois saat itu. Mereka terus menghasut diriku dan memintaku untuk bergabung. Tidak-... Mereka tidak memintaku untuk bergabung. Mereka-..." Kyungsoo kembali menampilkan wajah ketakutannya. Membuat Sehun menebak apapun ketakutan yang dirasakan Kyungsoo. Pastilah dirasakan pula oleh istrinya. Membuatnya nyaris tak tahan mendengarkan kalau bukan ingin mengetahui siapa bajingan ini lebih banyak.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Kyungsoo masih terdiam tak bicara. Sampai akhirnya helaan nafas itu terdengar dan memutuskan menatap Sehun saat ini "Mereka menjualku pada bos mereka. Mereka menjualku untuk dijadikan budak pemuas nafsu bejat bos mereka. Mereka juga memaksaku meminum obat terlarang. Aku-..."

"Aku hampir mati saat itu. Aku bahkan sempat meronta minta dilepaskan. Terlalu mengingat dengan jelas saat bibirku berteriak memanggil Luhan. Aku marah karena dia tidak datang dan Kris menarik paksa diriku. Mereka terus memaksa diriku pergi sampai-..."

"Sampai apa?" Ujar Sehun bertanya melihat perubahan wajah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum saat ini.

"Sampai aku mendengar Luhan berteriak memanggil namaku. Sungguh-... Aku sangat bahagia melihat kedatangan mereka saat itu. Tapi kemudian yang terjadi selanjutnya lebih buruk dari yang aku bayangkan. Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah mimpi buruk untuk kami semua. Untuk Luhan khususnya."

"Istriku?"

" _Hmmm..._ Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Tao membawa diriku pergi sementara Kris dan Chanyeol sudah saling memukul. Luhan tidak membuang kesempatan untuk mengejarku. Dia bahkan sempat berhasil membawaku pergi sebelum Tao memukulnya dengan benda tajam yang selalu ia bawa. Keduanya kemudian saling memukul hingga entah darah siapa sulit ditebak. Setelahnya aku tidak sadarkan diri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sampai Luhan menangis memberitahuku. Dia menjerit mengatakan bahwa dialah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian Tao."

"Itu kecelakaan."

Dia bahkan belum bercerita bagaimana Tao kehilangan nyawanya. Tapi dengan raut marah Sehun mengatakan itu sebuah kecelakaan. _Dan Ya-_... Itu memang kecelakaan. Tapi darimana Sehun tahu bahkan sebelum dirinya bercerita?-... Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menatap bertanya pada Sehun. "Kau tahu?"

"Ya... Chanyeol sudah memberitahuku sebelumnya."

"Lalu untuk apa kau memintaku bercerita?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau Chanyeol mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Lagipula bukan itu yang membuatku ingin tahu akan sesuatu." Katanya menarik kursi semakin mendekat pada Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo tertawa tak percaya dengan sikap Sehun yang selalu berbuat sesukanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Mengapa kau memutuskan untuk bergabung dan bekerja untuk Kris?"

 _Mengapa?-..._ Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Yang jelas hari itu dia kehilangan tujuan hidup. Dia tidak tahu harus bergantung pada siapa dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sampai akhirnya Kris datang dan menawarkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa mengatakan tidak.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Sampai akhirnya bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum terluka menatap sekilas pada suami kakaknya "Aku terpaksa." Katanya menjawab memberitahu Sehun yang jelas menaikkan dahinya saat ini.

"Tidak pernah ada kata terpaksa di dunia yang kita jalani. Harusnya kau tahu itu-... Kau tidak terpaksa karena sebelum bergabung kau memiliki pilihan untuk pergi. Jadi cari jawaban lain agar aku tidak menekan dirimu."

" _cih!_ Kau benar-... Aku tidak terpaksa. Aku mengatakan Ya dalam keadaan sangat sadar dan sangat tahu hal buruk apa yang terjadi padaku jika aku bergabung."

"Lalu apa alasanmu sebenarnya?"

"Bagaimana jika aku katakan seperti ini-... Kau adalah alasan diriku masuk kedalam lingkaran setan yang sama denganmu!"

" _aku?"_

"Kau adalah bajingan sialan yang membuatku harus kehilangan satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuatku hidup lebih baik. Kau adalah egois sialan yang membuat Luhan harus melahirkan darah dagingmu. Kau membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain tinggal disisimu selamanya. Kau bahkan menikahinya dan menjadikannya milikmu seutuhnya. Semua ini karena kau Oh Sehun-...KAU!"

Sehun menangkap beberapa kalimat makian Kyungsoo yang ditujukan padanya. Namun ada satu kalimat yang membuat jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan. Membuatnya menyadari kalau pria yang belum lama menolong istrinya adalah orang yang sama yang berkerja dengan bajingan sialan yang telah merenggut nyawa putranya. Sehun bahkan mencoba menghela dalam nafasnya agar tetap tenang sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat emosi saat ini "Kau tahu kami memiliki seorang putra?"

Dan pertanyaan Sehun seolah menjadi _boomerang_ untuk Kyungsoo, membuat pria bermata lebar itu sedikit terkejut karena dari sekian banyak makian yang ia lontarkan. Hanya masalah putranya yang Sehun tanyakan. Kyungsoo tahu dia telah menggali kuburannya sendiri-... Dan kali ini sulit untuknya menghindar.

"Ya aku tahu."

Mata Sehun memanas dengan jantung yang berdebar secara tak normal. Sesuatu dalam dirinya akan bereaksi secara berlebihan setiap kali topik tentang malaikat kecilnya dibahas. Dan sungguh-... Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa niatnya untuk berterimakasih pada Kyungsoo akan berakhir mencurigai pria yang tumbuh besar bersama istrinya.

Sehun bahkan sudah menyimpulkan bahwa sedikit banyak Kyungsoo mengetahui rencana Kris yang akan menyakiti putranya. Membuat kedua tangan itu mengepal penuh emosi berharap Kyungsoo sama sekali tak terlibat atau-... _atau dia tidak tahu akan melakukan hal mengerikan apa pada Kyungsoo saat ini._

"Apa kau tahu kalau putra kecilku telah tiada?"

"..."

"Jawab aku."

"..."

"JAWAB AKU!"

"Ya... Aku tahu."

Sehun membuat gerakan memukul udara saat ini. Entah karena alasan emosinya sudah merasuki pikirannya saat ini. Dia bisa saja memukul Kyungsoo dan mengatakan sebanyak apa dia mengetahui rencana Kris menyakiti putranya. Tapi jika dia bertindak gegabah maka Luhan akan kembali marah dan membenci dirinya. Dan berada dalam situasi seperti ini adalah yang terburuk untuk seorang Mafia keji seperti dirinya.

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya." Katanya begitu resah dan melihat Kyungsoo begitu putus asa. Berharap kalau pria yang jelas adalah hidup Luhan tidak berkaitan sama sekali dengan hal mengerikan yang membuatnya harus kehilangan malaikat kecilnya.

"Dimana kau saat kejadian mengerikan yang merenggut nyawa putraku terjadi? Apa kau tahu Kris akan menyakiti putra kecilku? Apa kau-... APA KAU TAHU SIAPA BAJINGAN YANG MEMBUAT TUBUH MUNGIL PUTRAKU TERHEMPAS BEGITU KENCANG DI TROTOAR JALAN. APA KAU TAHU SIAPA BAJINGAN YANG MEMBUAT PUTRA MUNGILKU KESAKITAN-... JAWAB AKU DAN JANGAN HANYA DIAM DO KYUNGSOO!"

Kyungsoo hanya diam menikmati seluruh luka tak terobati yang dirasakan Sehun. Tak berani merespon apapun dan hanya memejamkan mata menikmati hasil pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo diam bukan karena ingin. Tapi karena semua kemarahan dan luka yang Sehun rasakan juga dialami oleh dirinya yang tak lain adalah sang pelaku. Sang pelaku yang membuat luka yang teramat dalam atas kehilangan yang dirasakan oleh sang ayah saat putra mungilnya direnggut di depan kedua matanya. Sang pelaku yang bahkan bersembunyi mengatasnamakan keluarga dengan istri pria di depannya. Sang pelaku yang bahkan untuk mengakui kebenarannya saja dia tak sanggup.

Bukan karena Kyungsoo tak ingin mengakui kebenarannya. Kebenaran menyakitkan bahwa dirinya adalah si pelaku yang dengan tega menghempas kencang tubuh mungil keponakannya ke trotorar jalan. Tak hanya itu, dirinya bahkan membuat si balita mungil dalam sekejap meregang nyawa. Membuat kehilangan tak termaafkan jelas dirasakan Sehun dan Luhan.

Hari itu pasti akan datang. Hari dimana Kyungsoo akan mengakui semua kebenarannya. Tapi dia tidak berharap hari itu datang saat ini. Dia rela mengakui segalanya pada Sehun dan Luhan di saat semua rencananya sudah terpenuhi. Rencana dimana dirinya akan membawa Kris ke akhir hidup mereka agar tak menyakiti siapapun. Dan saat itu terjadi-... Kyungsoo akan tersenyum mengakui kesalahan tak termaafkannya pada Sehun dan Luhan. Dia bahkan rela mati di tangan Sehun ataupun Luhan untuk membayar dosa terbesarnya sebagai manusia.

Tapi nanti-... Untuk saat ini biarkanlah dia menjadi pembohong. Pembohong tak berperasaan yang secara berulang merobek dan menggores hati orang-orang yang begitu putus asa mencari kebenaran. Biarkanlah dia bersembunyi sementara agar semua rencananya terpenuhi. Dan saat itu dia berjanji-... _Dirinya milik Sehun dan Luhan seutuhnya._

 _"_ Tidak-... Aku tidak tahu." Katanya menjawab lantang membuat raut hancur kembali terlihat di wajah Sehun.

"Apa kau yakin? Aku mohon beritahu semua yang kau tahu _Kyungsoo-ya._ Aku mohon."

"Percuma kau bertanya padaku. Aku sedang diberi tugas lain saat itu-... Aku tahu putramu meninggal satu minggu setelah kejadian terjadi. Dan setelah itu aku tidak mengingat apapun." katanya berbicara tak menatap Sehun. Merasa dadanya begitu sesak hingga tak ingin berucap menyakiti kehancuran hati seorang ayah di pagi hari ini seperti ini.

"Ingatlah sesuat Kyungsoo-...AKU PUTUS ASA MENCARI BAJINGAN ITU-... AKU MOHON INGATLAH SESUATU DO KYUNGSOO!"

 _Tes...!_

Adalah Kim Jongin yang meneteskan air mata. Si penjaga tampan yang sedang berjaga di depan ruangan adik dari istri bosnya tak sengaja mendengarkan seluruh percakapan penuh luka yang diucapkan baik oleh bosnya maupun pria yang diam-diam ia kagumi.

Merasa begitu tak menyangka bahwa pria semungil Kyungsoo adalah Mafia tak berperasaan sepertinya. Merasa begitu kesakitan karena semua alasan, jawaban dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sehun dan Kyungsoo dengan jelas membuat hati nuraninya tergores.

Rasanya ingin sekali dia masuk dan mengganggu percakapan antara Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Namun semua keinginannya seolah tertahan oleh rasa sakit membayangkan bagaimana jika berada di posisi Sehun maupun Kyungsoo. Kai bahkan membiarkan keduanya saling berteriak sampai

" _Kai?"_

Merasa namanya dipanggil membuat pria tampan itu menoleh. Sedikit menghapus cepat air matanya sebelum membungkuk menyapa si dokter menawan yang terlihat berjalan mendekati kamar Kyungsoo "Luhan..."

"Kenapa berdiri di luar? Kau tidak masuk?"

"Aku akan. Hanya sedang berjaga disini."

"Berjaga? Ada apa?"

"Suamimu sedang berbicara dengan Kyungsoo."

Mata Luhan sedikit membelalak. Perutnya merasa begitu mual tiba-tiba. Membayangkan dua orang yang saling membenci berada dalam satu ruangan dengan keadaan yang satu sedang terkulai lemas membuatnya merasa begitu gugup dan tak membayangkan keadaan macam apa yang sedang terjadi didalam sana.

" _A-Apa_ kau bilang?" katanya bertanya pada Kai. Sedikit menyenggol kencang bahu Kai sebelum

 _Cklek..._

Matanya cukup terkejut melihat pemandangan saat ini. Pemandangan dimana suaminya terus mengusak kasar wajahnya sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatap kosong ke depan. Sedikit ragu melangkah sebelum

"Sehun? Kyungsoo?"

Kedua orang yang dipanggil namanya sedikit menoleh. Merasa kedatangan Luhan begitu tak tepat disaat seperti ini. Jika Kyungsoo tersenyum dipaksakan menyapa kakaknya. Maka Sehun dengan segala cara menolak menatap Luhan saat ini. Sedikit membalikan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan untuk menghapus cepat air matanya "Sehun."

Sehun terus mengabaikan panggilan Luhan berjalan cepat melewati istrinya dan meninggalkan ruangan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

Luhan sendiri bersumpah melihat sisa air mata di sudut mata suaminya. Bisa saja dia berlari mengejar Sehun dan bertanya ada apa pada suaminya. Tapi langkahnya tertahan saat mendengar suara isakan adiknya yang entah mengapa terdengar sangat memilukan. Membuatnya berjalan cepat menghampiri Kyungsoo yang jelas tidak boleh merasakan sakit untuk sementara ini "Aku minta maaf padamu _hyung."_

 _"Eh?"_

Luhan semakin tak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Awal dia membuka pintu. Dia bersumpah melihat Kyungsoo sama sekali tak berekspresi sementara suaminya terlihat putus asa. Dan saat Sehun pergi. Keadaan menjadi berbalik-... Adiknya terisak hebat sementara Sehun entah pergi kemana denga raut wajah hampanya. Membuat Luhan berani menebak apapun yang mereka bicarakan, jelas bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Apa yang Sehun lakukan? Apa dia menyakitimu _Soo_." Katanya mendekati Kyungsoo dan membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. Sedikit bertanya saat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Luhan untuknya.

"Jika bukan itu. Kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku minta maaf _hyung."_

 _"sstt.._ Kau membuatku takut _Soo._ Ada apa _hmm?_ Ceritakan padaku."

"MAAFKAN AKU LUHAN!"

Entah untuk alasan apa Luhan merasa permintaan maaf Kyungsoo memiliki maksudnya sendiri. Membuat dirinya menolak untuk bertanya _ada apa_ jika hanya hal buruk yang akan ia ketahui. Mengusap lembut punggung adiknya serta memeluk erat punggung Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan Luhan untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo saat ini.

Sementara Luhan mencoba menenangkannya. Kyungsoo semakin menggila dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sedikit ingin menjadi egois dengan tidak mengatakan kebenaran apapun pada kakaknya. Ingin hidup bersama Luhan untuk selamanya tanpa rasa bersalah yang perlahan menggerogoti hatinya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika Luhan mengetahui kebenarannya.

Sungguh dia ingin semua ini berakhir. Tapi rasanya sulit untuk hidup dihantui perasaan bersalah. Menjadikan Kris alasan agar tidak segera memberitahu kebenarannya pada Sehun dan Luhan. Mengulur sebanyak-banyaknya waktu agar bisa bersama lebih lama dengan Luhan. Berharap Luhan bisa terus melindunginya seperti dulu-... _dulu saat dia masih menjadi Kyungsoo adik Luhan seutuhnya._

" _Hyungggg!"_ Kyungsoo menggigit kencang lengan Luhan. Merasa sangat egois tidak ingin Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Walau dia tahu kenyataannya akan menjadi seperti ini-... _Kedua tangan yang begitu hangat tengah memeluknya erat saat ini akan menjadi kedua tangan yang terasa sangat dingin yang akan menghabisi dirinya kelak._

* * *

 _._

 ** _tobecontinued.._**

* * *

 _no words just share! :*_

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy reading and review :*_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Previous..**_

 _Sehun? Kyungsoo?"_

 _Kedua orang yang dipanggil namanya sedikit menoleh. Merasa kedatangan Luhan begitu tak tepat disaat seperti ini. Jika Kyungsoo tersenyum dipaksakan menyapa kakaknya. Maka Sehun dengan segala cara menolak menatap Luhan saat ini. Sedikit membalikan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan untuk menghapus cepat air matanya "Sehun."_

 _Sehun terus mengabaikan panggilan Luhan berjalan cepat melewati istrinya dan meninggalkan ruangan Kyungsoo begitu saja._

 _Luhan sendiri bersumpah melihat sisa air mata di sudut mata suaminya. Bisa saja dia berlari mengejar Sehun dan bertanya ada apa pada suaminya. Tapi langkahnya tertahan saat mendengar suara isakan adiknya yang entah mengapa terdengar sangat memilukan. Membuatnya berjalan cepat menghampiri Kyungsoo yang jelas tidak boleh merasakan sakit untuk sementara ini "Aku minta maaf padamu_ _hyung."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _Luhan semakin tak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Awal dia membuka pintu. Dia bersumpah melihat Kyungsoo sama sekali tak berekspresi sementara suaminya terlihat putus asa. Dan saat Sehun pergi. Keadaan menjadi berbalik-... Adiknya terisak hebat sementara Sehun entah pergi kemana denga raut wajah hampanya. Membuat Luhan berani menebak apapun yang mereka bicarakan, jelas bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan._

 _"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Apa yang Sehun lakukan? Apa dia menyakitimu_ _Soo_ _." Katanya mendekati Kyungsoo dan membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. Sedikit bertanya saat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan Luhan untuknya._

 _"Jika bukan itu. Kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang terjadi?"_

 _"Aku minta maaf_ _hyung."_

 _"sstt.._ _Kau membuatku takut_ _Soo._ _Ada apa_ _hmm?_ _Ceritakan padaku."_

 _"MAAFKAN AKU LUHAN!"_

 _Sungguh dia ingin semua ini berakhir. Tapi rasanya sulit untuk hidup dihantui perasaan bersalah. Menjadikan Kris alasan agar tidak segera memberitahu kebenarannya pada Sehun dan Luhan. Mengulur sebanyak-banyaknya waktu agar bisa bersama lebih lama dengan Luhan. Berharap Luhan bisa terus melindunginya seperti dulu-..._ _dulu saat dia masih menjadi Kyungsoo adik Luhan seutuhnya._

 _"_ _Hyungggg!"_ _Kyungsoo menggigit kencang lengan Luhan. Merasa sangat egois tidak ingin Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Walau dia tahu kenyataannya akan menjadi seperti ini-..._ _Kedua tangan yang begitu hangat tengah memeluknya erat saat ini akan menjadi kedua tangan yang terasa sangat dingin yang akan menghabisi dirinya kelak._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cklek...!_

Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya saat mendengar suara pintu kamar terbuka. Merasa harus waspada karena setiap kali dia berada seorang diri di kamar tempatnya di rawat dia akan merasa ketakutan mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Entah siapa yang datang-... Dia hanya tidak siap jika itu Kris atau lebih buruknya Sehun yang sudah mengetahui semua tentang latar belakangnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

Kyungsoo mengenali suara bas yang terdengar berat namun lembut di telinganya. Sedikit membenarkan posisinya bersandar di kepala tempat tidur sebelum tersenyum melihat seorang pria berkulit tan yang kini berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya.

 _"Kai?"_

 _"_ _hmmh..._ Ini aku. Aku hanya ingin memeriksa keadaanmu pada awalnya. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu tidurmu." Katanya meletakkan beberapa buah segar di meja Kyungsoo. Sedikit merapikannya sebelum kembali melihat pria mungil yang seperti menyimpan banyak rahasia di depannya. "Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Sedikit tersenyum lirih sebelum menundukkan dalam kepalanya "Aku baik."

Aku baik-... Tapi suaranya jelas bergetar. Membuat Jongin sedikit cemas dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang terisak saat ini"Kenapa kau menangis?" katanya menarik kursi dan mulai memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo. Memaksa pria mungil bermata besar itu untuk melihatnya langsung dan tak memalingkan wajahnya "Soo? Apa yang salah?"

Isakan Kyungsoo bahkan semakin menjadi saat Kai memanggil nama kecilnya. Diam-diam merasa sangat bahagia karena pria yang ia sukai terlihat sangat peduli padanya. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa saja berpura-pura melupakan hal jahat yang telah ia lakukan. Ingin mencari kebahagiannya sendiri namun berakhir harus kembali menelan pil pahit yang begitu menggerogoti perasaannya "Aku takut Kai. Aku-..."

Kali ini Kai benar-benar bertindak sebagai pria yang bisa menenangkan. Dia bahkan tak ragu untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke dekapannya dan mulai mengusap lembut surai yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat tertekan untuk alasan yang sepertinya disembunyikan.

Kai bahkan membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis hebat di pelukannya. Tidak berniat bertanya apapun lagi sampai Kyungsoo kembali membuka suaranya "Aku monster." Lirihnya membuat Kai sedikit menoleh dan mencium sayang pucuk kepala Kyungsoo "Tidak ada monster semungil dan semanis dirimu soo."

Harusnya Kyungsoo tertawa saat Kai menggodanya. Tapi semakin Kai peduli padanya maka semakin sakit pula perasaannya yang begitu tertekan untuknya. Isakannya bahkan semakin kuat menyadari kalau selamanya dia tidak memiliki hak untuk berbahagia dengan orang terdekat Sehun maupun Luhan _"_ _ah-..._ Tidak lucu ya? Maaf."

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat merespon pernyataan Kai. Semakin menyandarkan kepalanya di pelukan Kai dan mulai mencari posisi nyaman untuknya "Sebaliknya-...Aku sangat bahagia."

"Kalau bahagia kenapa menangis?"

"Tidak pernah ada yang peduli padaku sebelumnya. Mereka memperlakukanku seperti monster dan sampah. Kalau akan membenciku jika tahu hal mengerikan yang telah aku laku-.."

"Aku tahu."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar cemas saat ini. sedikit mendongak menatap wajah Kai yang sepertinya memang mengetahui sesuatu tentang dirinya "Aku tahu kau melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Aku berani bertaruh kemampuanmu melukai seseorang sudah berada di atas rata-rata. Atau aku harus memanggilmu bos? Kau terlihat keren untukku."

"Kai..."

"Hanya karena kau membunuh banyak orang kau tidak bisa mengatakan dirimu monster. Kau terpaksa soo. Begitu pula dengan diriku, Sehun, dan beberapa temanku -... Kita semua terpaksa melakukan semua pekerjaan kotor ini. Jadi jangan katakan dirimu monster. Kita hanya bertahan hidup di dunia kejam ini-...Aku sama sepertimu. Tapi aku tidak mau dikatakan Monster. Monster adalah mereka yang melakukan semua pekerjaan kotor kita hanya untuk kesenangan. Monster adalah mereka yang dengan sengaja menyakiti atau membunuh keluarga kita hanya untuk menyakiti diri kita."

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata mendengar penuturan terakhir yang Kai ucapkan. Sedikit tersenyum lirih menyadari bahwa dirinya benar masuk dalam kategori Monster yang Kai ucapkan. Dia menyakiti keluarga lawan. Dia bahkan membunuh keluarga lawan –ani-... bukan lawan. Itu Luhan-...Kakaknya. Dia mengambil satu-satunya malaikat kecil Luhan dengan keji. Lalu bagaimana bisa dirinya bukan Monster?-..Dia adalah monster sesungguhnya. Melebihi Kris atau siapapun orang terkeji yang memiliki pekerjaan sama dengannya. Kyungsoo semakin terisak hebat saat ini. Mencengkram kuat kemeja Kai sebelum kembali mendongak pria yang diam-diam sangat ia kagumi didepannya.

"Kai aku-..."

 _"_ _Ssttt..."_ Kai menekankan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kyungsoo. Meminta si pria mungil untuk tidak berkata apapun sementara kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan dengan gejolak aneh yang keduanya rasakan saat ini.

Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Masih menatap tak berkedip kedua mata Kyungsoo yang terasa membuatnya ketagihan. Keduanya bahkan mulai bernafas berat satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Kai menundukkan wajahnya dan mulai memberanikan diri menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo.

Awalnya hanya berniat mengecup. Namun jangan salahkan respon tubuh mereka yang berbeda dari keinginan mereka. Suasana menjadi panas saat ini membuat gairah bahkan dirasakan keduanya. Dengan perlahan namun pasti. Kai tidak membuang kesempatan untuk menggerakan bibirnya di atas bibir Kyungsoo. Menyesap dalam bibir bawah Kyungsoo sedikit kencang sehingga terdengar suara lenguhan di atas tempat tidur Kyungsoo saat ini.

Untuk Kyungsoo ini adalah kali pertamanya dia merasakan sesuatu menari di perutnya. Membuat sensasi aneh namun begitu menyenangkan bisa dirasakan olehnya. Dibawah sana perutnya masih memberikan rasa sakit karena luka basah akibat tusukan. Tetapi dibawah sana pula perutnya terasa digelitik dengan sensasi begitu menyenangkan yang bisa ia rasakan.

 _"_ _nghhh.."_

Dan mengabaikan jarum infus yang bertengger manis di tangan kirinya. Kyungsoo mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Kai membuat keduanya semakin bersemangat untuk menjadi semakin dekat satu sama lain.

 _"_ _brengsek!"_

Didalam kamar rawat Kyungsoo. Dua insan mungkin sedang memadu kasihnya. Namun tepat di depan pintu kamar rawat Kyungsoo. Terlihat seorang dokter muda yang memiliki tinggi sama dengan pria berkulit tan tengah mengepalkan erat tangannya. Merasa begitu marah melihat adegan menjijikan dimana Kyungsoo rela membagi dirinya pada pria mengerikan seperti Kai saat ini.

"aku membiarkanmu kali ini!"

Adalah Park Chanyeol-... Dokter sekaligus kakak Kyungsoo yang terdengar menggeram marah. Merasa begitu tak terima pada kenyataan pahit yang selalu ia dapatkan dalam hidupnya. Awalnya Luhan yang direbut dari pelukannya oleh si bajingan Sehun. Kali ini? _–shit!_ \- dia bahkan bersumpah untuk tidak membiarkan Kyungsoo bersama dengan seluruh pria yang berhubungan dengan seorang Oh Sehun- _.._ _tidak akan._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu..._

Masih di rumah sakit yang sama namun berbeda ruangan. Kali ini terlihat seorang dokter yang biasa disapa dengan sebutan dokter Oh sedang memangku dagunya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Berpikir tentang banyak hal dan masih tidak mengerti mengapa dia selalu memiliki perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Kenyataan tentang kehidupan kecilnya adalah yang paling banyak menguras pikiran sang dokter bedah. Bagaimana takdir mempertemukan mereka sebagai keluarga kecil namun takdir pula yang menjadikan mereka begitu berbeda dalam memilih jalan hidup. Jika dirinya dan Chanyeol berada di tempat mereka saat ini. Maka Kris terutama Kyungsoo harus terpaksa menjalani pekerjaan yang begitu bertolak belakang dengan apa yang Luhan dan Chanyeol kerjakan.

 _"Aku minta maaf_ _hyung."_

 _"sstt.._ _Kau membuatku takut_ _Soo._ _Ada apa_ _hmm?_ _Ceritakan padaku."_

 _"MAAFKAN AKU LUHAN!"_

Nafas Luhan kembali terasa berat saat ini. Bayangan tentang wajah hancur suaminya yang tengah berbicara dengan Kyungsoo serta teriakan memilukan Kyungsoo terus bergantian meminta perhatian lebih darinya. Membuat rasa takut tiba-tiba ia rasakan dengan dugaan tak beralasan yang berkali-kali terlintas olehnya _"Sebenarnya ada apa?"_

Luhan masih berfikir keras menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Berkali-kali ingin bertanya langsung pada keduanya namun berakhir harus menahan diri menyadari situasi tak terlalu mendukung maksudnya. Membuatnya harus kembali termenung, termenung dan termenung sepanjang malam ini. Luhan bahkan memutuskan untuk termenung lebih lama lagi sebelum

 _Tok..tok.._

Lamunannya terganggu karena suara ketukan pintu di ruangannya. Mengusak lembut wajahnya adalah hal yang ia lakukan sebelum mempersilahkan si pengetuk pintu untuk masuk kedalam ruangannya di tengah malam seperti ini "Ya..."

 _Cklek..._

 _"_ _Dokter Oh."_

Luhan mengangguk menjawab sapaan perawat Kim. Sedikit tersenyum dan membiarkan sang perawat mendekat ke ruangannya "Ada apa?"

"Maaf menggangu anda dokter Oh. Tapi saya memerlukan tanda tangan persetujuan pemindahan pasien dari bagian bedah ke bagian orthopedi. Jika semua prosedur sesuai. Pasien yang baru saja anda tangani bisa segera dipindahkan ke bagian terapi orthopedi."

Luhan membaca dokumen perosedur pemindahan pasien. Sedikit mempelajarui keputusannya sebelum mengangguk menyetujui "Baiklah. Pasien memang harus segera melakukan terapi pengobatan." Katanya memberi persetujuan dan mulai membuka laci kerjanya sebelum

 _Sret...!_

Luhan terdiam lama melihat sebuah amplop cokelat berada di laci kerjanya. Sedikit bertanya apa yang ada di dalam amplop cokelat tersebut sebelum nafasnya tersengal hebat mengingat dengan jelas kertas macam apa yang berada di dalam amplop cokelat tersebut.

"Dokter Oh?"

"..."

Seluruh tubuh Luhan melemas saat ini. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan pertengkarannya dengan Sehun sebelum Kris datang kepadanya. Pertengkaran dengan segala emosinya adalah hal yang paling buruk yang pernah terjadi selama kehidupan pernikahannya dan Sehun. Dan hasilnya?-...Tepat di dalam amplop cokelat itu terdapat surat perceraiannya dengan Sehun yang telah resmi ditanda tangani keduanya.

Pikiran Luhan benar-benar kosong saat ini. Dia ingin merobek cepat surat itu. Tapi bagaimana jika suatu saat Sehun bertanya. Dia harus menjawab apa. Membuat tangannya begitu gemetar bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat amplot tersebut.

"Dokter oh?"

"..."

"Dokter Oh. Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Luhan sedikit mengerjap saat perawat Kim memanggil kencang namanya. Melihat cepat si perawat dan tersenyum gugup menjawabnya "y-Ya-.. Ya tentu aku baik-baik saja." Katanya menutup laci kerja dan mengambil pena yang berada di meja. Menandatangani prosedur pemindahan dan segera memberikannya pada perawat Kim "Ini ambil dan segera urus kepindahan pasien."

Perawat Kim yang masih bertanya-tanya tentang perubahan sikap Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti. Sedikit membungkuk sebelum berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Luhan "Saya permisi dokter Oh."

Luhan mengangguk resah di tempatnya. Memastikan sang perawat benar-benar pergi sebelum

 _Sret...!_

Dia kembali membuka laci kerjanya dan mengambil cepat amplop yang berada di dalamnya. Mengeluarkan selembar kertas putih sebelum merematnya kasar dan membuangnya asal ke dalam tong sampah.

Harusnya Luhan merasa tindakannya adalah tindakan tepat. Dari awal dia memang tidak ingin bercerai dengan suaminya. Salahkan emosi dalam dirinya yang selalu meminta hal menyakitkan pada Sehun. Membuat sang suami tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengiyakan apa yang menjadi keinginannya.

Matanya terus memperhatikan tong sampah yang berada di ruang kerjanya. Menimbang apakah perbuatannya sudah benar atau dia kembali bertindak egois?-...Bagaimana jika ternyata Sehun ingin berpisah darinya. Bagaimana kalau keegoisannya kembali membuat Sehunnya menangis. Membuatnya sangat putus asa dan berakhir mengusak kasar wajahnya sebelum

 _"_ _Sial!"_

Luhan kembali menggeram marah pada dirinya. Berjalan mendekati tong sampah dan mengambil kertas yang sudah kusut karena ulahnya. Luhan bahkan membenarkan kertas kusut tersebut dengan tangannya dan memasukkan kertas tersebut kedalam amplop cokelat.

 _"_ _Sehun..."_

Satu-satunya hal yang benar disini adalah bertanya langsung pada Sehun. Berusaha membujuk Sehun agar melupakan kebodohan dirinya. Luhan sudah menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Entah Sehun memakinya atau memandang rendah dirinya-...Dia tidak peduli.

Dia akan melakukan segala cara agar kertas sialan di tangannya batal diserahkan ke pengadilan. Luhan bahkan sudah bertekad untuk mengemis jika ternyata Sehun memang ingin berpisah darinya. Dia juga bersumpah tidak akan terpengaruh dengan apapun yang Sehun katakan tentang sikap kekanakan yang menjadi ciri khasnya. "Baiklah...tenang dan bicarakan dengan Sehun." katanya menguatkan diri dengan tangan yang mencari kunci mobil. Bergegas mendekati pintu ruangannya dan

Blam...!

Luhan membanting kencang pintu ruangannya. Membuat beberapa perawat yang sedang melewati ruangannya kembali membungkuk menyapa Luhan "Perawat Song." Katanya memanggil perawat yang kebetulan berjaga di instasi gawat darurat bersamanya

"Ya dokter Oh."

"Ada berapa residen yang mendapatkan shift malam ini?"

"Empat dokter residen bersama dua perawat senior standby di gawat darurat dokter Oh."

"Baguslah. Aku akan pergi sebentar. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu yang mendesak, sementara ini serahkan semua pada residen dan perawat yang berjaga. Oke?" katanya memberi perintah sebelum berlari menuju ke lift. Meninggalkan perawat Song yang sedang mengangguk mengerti instruksi dari Luhan "Baik dokter Oh." Katanya menjawab namun sedikit tersenyum menyadari kalau dokter paling populer di rumah sakitnya memang sedang terburu-buru saat ini.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _nghmmphhh.."_

Dan seiring malam yang semakin larut. Kai dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menyudahi gairah mereka yang terasa begitu membakar. Sedikit bertatapan lama dengan benang saliva yang jelas terlihat seiring dengan berakhirnya ciuman panas keduanya "Maaf terlalu memaksamu." Kai mengusap lembut bibir Kyungsoo yang terlihat membengkak. Masih begitu bergairah namun sangat menyadari kalau dia tidak bisa memaksa Kyungsoo melakukan hal gila bersamanya lebih jauh lagi.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya tersenyum dan ikut mengusap bibir Jongin yang juga terlihat membengkak. Menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab ucapan Jongin adalah hal tengah ia lakukan saat ini "Aku menyukainya. Kau lelaki pertamaku Kim Jongin." Katanya berucap sungguh-sungguh memberitahu Jongin. Membuat si pria tampan yang merupakan kepercayaan Sehun itu sedikit bangga mendengarnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya.." Katanya memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Sedikit mencium lama kening Kyungsoo sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di kursi mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi jika dia berada dengan jarak sedekat ini dengan Kyungsoo.

"hmm." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang menjawab sedikit berdebar karena kegiatan yang baru saja dia dan Kai lakukan.

"Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"..."

"Aku tahu ini terlalu terburu-buru. Aku juga tidak menyadari ini sebelumnya-... Tapi Luhan pernah mengatakan padaku. Jika kau berdebar secara tak normal saat berada di dekat seseorang. Itu artinya kau menyukai orang itu. Dan aku sedang merasakannya saat ini. Dari awal aku mengenalmu-...Aku selalu berdebar saat melihatmu. Tapi aku selalu mengelaknya. Sampai malam ini baru aku menyadari kalau perasaanku benar-benar tulus untukmu. Maukah?"

"..."

"Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru menjawabnya. Hanya pikirkan apa yang aku katakan dengan baik. Aku berharap bisa memilikimu dan menjadi pendampingmu." Katanya sedikit memelas karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tak meresponnya. "Kau harus kembali beristirahat. Aku pergi dulu." katanya mencium kembali mencium kening Kyungsoo dan berniat pergi sebelum

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi aku takut kau akan membenciku suatu saat nanti."

Kedua dahi Kai mengernyit tak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Dia bahagia perasaan cintanya terbalas. Tapi kemudian dia mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo yang mengatakan takut dia membencinya suatu saat nanti. "Untuk alasan apa aku membencimu?"

"..."

Kai kembali menghela dalam nafasnya. Sedikit tersenyum sebelum kembali menarik kursinya "Kau diam lagi?" katanya mengusap kening Kyungsoo yang terlihat mengerut saat ini "Baiklah begini saja. Aku akan bertanya langsung padamu. Kau hanya perlu menjawab ya atau tidak. Oke?"

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas pria tampan disampinya sebelum mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Kai. "Oke."

"Kau menyukaiku? Ya atau tidak?"

Kyungsoo menggigit kencang bibirnya sebelum mengangguk lemah membenarkan "Ya."

Kai semakin bersemangat dengan permainan yang ia buat. Menarik kursi semakin mendekat sebelum menyerang Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan final nya "Kalau begitu apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku? Ya atau tidak?"

"Kai..."

"Hanya menjawab Ya atau tidak. Itu perjanjian kita soo."

Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung saat ini. Dia tidak tahu akan menjadi apa hubungannya dengan Kai jika sesuatu yang mengerikan benar-benar terungkap. Dia ingin mengatakan maaf aku tidak bisa. Tapi hatinya melarang untuk mengatakan kebohongan itu. Bisikan setan pun terasa begitu terdengar di telinganya. Mencoba membujuknya untuk mengatakan Ya disaat batinnya benar-benar tersiksa dengan semua masa lalu yang masih ia rahasiakan.

"Ya atau tidak Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo meremat kasar kedua tangannya. Kembali menggigit kencang bibirnya sebelum

"Ya-... Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu."

Dia menyerah pada kata hatinya. Sedikit menjadi egois dan hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan tulus yang diberikan untuknya. Entah untuk berapa lama kebahagiaan singkat itu ia rasakan. Tapi yang jelas-... Kyungsoo tidak mau membohongi hatinya. Dia juga manusia yang bisa mencintai dan merasakan sakit. Dan kali ini dia membiarkan rasa cinta dan rasa sakit itu berasal dari pria yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya. Karena mulai malam ini. kyungsoo sudah bertekad untuk merasakan sakit dan bahagia hanya dari prianya-.. Kim Jongin

"Astaga! Aku benar-benar berdebar. Rasakan ini." Kai sedikit memekik terlalu bahagia. Membawa tangan Kyungsoo ke dadanya. Agar Kyungsoo merasakan detak jantung Kai yang berdegup secara tidak normal.

Keduanya benar-benar menunjukkan wajah bahagia malam ini. Hampir tidak ingin saling melepaskan sebelum

 _Drtt...drrtt.._

Ponsel Kai bergetar mengganggu moment romantisnya. Membuatnya sedikit mendengus sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah pria yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya "Pergilah. Aku tahu kau harus pergi."

"Aku bisa mengabaikannya."

"Dan Sehun akan memukulmu. Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya."

"Kau akan menyukainya nanti."

"ck. siapa kekasihmu? Aku atau bosmu?"

Kai tertawa kencang mendengar kekasih barunya merajuk. Membuatnya benar-benar bahagia dan bersumpah akan selalu bersama dengan Kyungsoo mulai malam ini "Tentu saja kau mungilku." Katanya menarik kencang hidung Kyungsoo, sedikit mencium lama bibir kekasihnya sebelum mengusap lembut dahi Kyungsoo "Aku akan datang besok pagi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti dan menyetujui ucapan kekasihnya "Aku menunggu."

"Aku benar-benar akan datang pagi-pagi buta."

"Aku tahu. Pergilah."

Kai kembali mencium kening Kyungsoo sebelum menatap lama kekasih barunya "Aku pergi." Katanya berpamitan dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo. Sedikit menoleh dan tersenyum sebelum

"Kai..."

Langkah kaki Kai terpaksa berhenti saat Kyungsoo memanggilnya. Membuatnya kembali menoleh dan bertanya-tanya mengapa sang kekasih kembali memasang raut wajah sedihnya "Ada apa sayang?"

"Katakan pada Sehun aku akan membantunya."

 _"_ _eh?"_

"Yifan. Katakan pada Sehun untuk tidak terlalu fokus mencari Yifan. Hanya pasang alat pelacak di ponselku. Bajingan itu pasti menghubungiku."

"Kenapa dia bisa menghubungimu?"

"Aku memiliki sesuatu yang mereka cari. Aku menipu mereka dan mereka pasti akan datang menemukanku. Kalian hanya perlu menjadikanku umpan untuk menemukan Yifan. Hanya katakan pada Sehun aku bersedia memberikan semua informasi tentang Yifan"

"soo..."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku memilikimu Kai."

Tangan Kai mengepal begitu erat saat ini. Mendengar suara Kyungsoo berubah menjadi sangat berat adalah hal yang ia tebak sebagai bahaya. Dia tahu Kyungsoo menyembunyikan banyak hal. Dan Kai berjanji akan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk berbagi rasa sakit dengannya. Perlahan tapi pasti- _..._ _Dia hanya ingin melihat pria yang ia cintai selalu berbahagia_

Dan mengingat semua hal mengerikan yang telah Yifan lakukan pada Sehun, Luhan maupun kekasihnya. Membuat amarah Kai benar-benar berada di puncaknya. Kai sendiri hanya menatap ke dalam mata Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang mengepal erat. Sedikit tersenyum sebelum mengangguk menyetujui permintaan kekasihnya "Ya. Aku akan mengatakan rencanamu pada Sehun. Tidurlah sayang. Aku pergi." Katanya menjawab permintaan Kyungsoo dengan suara berbeda. Membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum lirih melihat punggung kekasihnya hilang dibalik pintu.

 _"_ _jika suatu hari nanti aku membuatmu terluka. Aku minta maaf Kai."_ Katanya berujar lirih dan berusaha memejamkan erat matanya. Kyungsoo tidak berani memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di hari berikutnya. Yang dia inginkan hanya bahagia di sisa waktu tanpa cela dan dosa yang ia miliki. Membuatnya memutuksan untuk diam lebih lama dan tidak mengatakan apapun tentang siapa dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _Blam...!_

Luhan keluar dari mobilnya. Sedikit berlari ke arah markas Sehun sebelum beberapa penjaga membungkuk hormat menyapanya "Selamat malam Luhan."

Luhan hanya mengangguk menjawab sapaan anak buah suaminya. Kembali berjalan masuk dan berniat menaiki tangga sebelum berpapasan dengan dua kaki tangan Sehun yang lain "Max.."

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh. Sedikit mengerjapkan matanya berulang sebelum memekik terkejut melihat siapa yang memanggilnya "Luhan?"

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Luhan sedikit kesal saat pertanyaan mengapa dirinya ada di kantor suaminya dipertanyakan. Membuatnya melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada dengan amplop cokelat yang masih ia genggam. Luhan bahkan memicingkan kedua matanya menatap curiga pada pria kurus namun memiliki postur sempurna di wajah dan tubuhnya "Dan kenapa aku tidak bisa ada di tempat kerja suamiku?"

Max sendiri menyadari kesalahannya berbicara. Sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum tertawa dipaksakan menatap Luhan "Maksudku bukan seperti itu Lu. Siapa yang mengantarmu kesini?"

"Aku datang sendiri."

"SENDIRI?"

"YAK! KENAPA BERTERIAK?!"

Luhan memandang marah pada Max. Membuat Max kembali merutuk dirinya sendiri karena terus-terusan membuat istri dari bosnya menggeram dan mulai merubah nada suaranya menjadi sedikit lebih lembut "Jangan marah Lu. Aku hanya takut Sehun membunuhku."

"Kenapa Sehun harus membunuhmu?"

"Instruksi terbaru adalah seperti ini-... _Jangan pernah membiarkan istriku berkeliaran sendiri di luar atau mengendarai mobil sendiri. Ikuti dia kemanapun dia pergi. Kalian harus mengantarnya kemanapun dan jam berapapun istriku ingin pergi. Jika aku sampai tahu dia membawa mobilnya sendiri maka nyawa kalian adalah taruhan untuk setiap hal yang dilakukan atau terjadi pada istriku. Hal itu berlaku jika aku tidak berada disampingnya_ -... Seperti itu bunyi perintah terbaru dari Sehun untuk kami Lu."

"Ah... Begitukah?"

Luhan sedikit mengusap tengkuknya perlahan. Merasa tak enak hati pada Max yang terlihat takut Sehun akan memarahinya jika tahu dia datang tanpa pengawalan dari salah satu anak buahnya "Kalau begitu ambil kunci mobilku. Jika Sehun bertanya aku akan menjawab kau datang menjemputku? Bagaimana?"

"Sehun melihatku sepanjang hari disini. Jadi aku rasa ini tidak akan berhasil. Dia tetap akan memaki dan paling buruk memukulku." Katanya tertawa pasrah membuat Luhan semakin tak enak hati karena ulahnya. "Tapi Lu... Bukankah aku sudah menempatkan beberapa penjaga di rumah sakitmu? Kenapa kau bisa lolos dari jangkauan mereka?"

"Aku tidak tahu ada seseorang yang mengikutiku."

"Bukan seseorang Lu. Tapi enam orang."

Mata Luhan melebar hebat menyadari berapa jumlah penjaga yang diam-diam mengikutinya. Membuat kepalanya tiba-tiba merasa sakit dan menatap tak percaya kaki tangan suaminya "Ini berlebihan-... Benar-benar berlebihan."

"Tidak untuk Sehun-... Dia bahkan berencana menambah penjaga dan pengawalan ketat untukmu. Kai akan dibantu dua belas orang penjaga yang akan selalu berada di sekitarmu."

 _"MWO? DUA BELAS?"_

 _"Ssstt..."_

Max melihat ke lantai dua tempat ruang kerja Sehun berada. Sedikit membawa Luhan menjauh dari lantai dua dan terpaksa membekap mulut Luhan agar seseorang yang sedari tadi berada di ruangannya tidak mendengar. "Kenapa kau membekap mulutku."

"Maaf Luhan. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun mendengar suaramu yang menjerit. _Moodnya_ sedang luar biasa buruk. Suamimu bahkan terlihat sensitif entah untuk alasan apa."

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak terjadi apapun. Sehun sudah seperti itu saat selesai menjenguk dan keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo sore tadi."

"Seperti itu bagaimana?"

"Diam dan melamun. Lalu jika kami mengganggu dia akan berteriak marah."

"Apa menurutmu terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku rasa ada yang mengganggu pikiran Sehun."

Luhan secara refleks menyembunyikan map cokelat yang dia bawa di belakang kedua tangannya. Sedikit menatap ragu pada Max yang terlihat sangat ingin tahu isi dari map cokelat yang dibawa Luhan. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu juga?-... _Hey Max..._ Apa menurutmu Sehun akan berteriak marah padaku jika aku datang ke ruangannya?"

Max terlihat memandang lama wajah Luhan sebelum tertawa tak percaya menatap istri dari bosnya "Semua pengecualian hanya untukmu."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Hanya kau yang bisa melihatnya tersenyum disaat dirinya berteriak marah pada semua orang. Hanya kau yang akan bertahan hidup disaat Sehun membunuh semua orang. Dan hanya kau yang bisa merasakan cinta dari seorang Oh Sehun disaat semua orang merasakan kebencian dan kemarahnnya. Hanya kau dokter Oh."

Hati Luhan menghangat mendengar penuturan dari orang terdekat suaminya. Membuat keraguan yang hampir kembali menguasai dirinya seketika hilang digantikan dengan tekad untuk menyelesaikan hal yang begitu mengganggunya malam ini. "Baiklah aku harus segera bicara dengan suamiku." Katanya bergegas menaiki tangga sebelum langkahnya kembali terhenti karena Max memegang cukup kuat lengannya " _eh?_ Ada apa?"

"Apapun hal yang akan kau bicarakan dengan suamimu-...Bisakah kau tidak bertengkar dan membuatnya sedih malam ini?"

Luhan mengerti maksud ucapan dari kaki tangan suaminya. Semua perasaan sedih dan kacau yang Sehun rasakan hampir seluruhnya berasal dari dirinya. Membuatnya sedikit menampilkan senyum lirihnya sebelum mengangguk menyetujui untuk tidak memberikan rasa sakit lagi pada pria tampannya. "Aku akan mencobanya."

Max sendiri tersenyum mendengar penuturan Luhan. Membuatnya tersenyum senang sebelum melepas perlahan genggaman tangannya di lengan Luhan "Terimakasih Luhan"

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sedikit tersenyum menyadari begitu banyak orang-orang yang menjaga suaminya. Merasa terlalu lega walau ada sedikit perasaan iri mengangumi betapa seluruh anak buah Sehun sangat menjaga dan peduli pada suaminya.

 _._

Sementara dibawah sana Luhan sedang bertanya-tanya apakah harus berbicara dan mengganggu suaminya. Maka di atas sini-..tepatnya di lantai dua markas Sehun. Terlihat sang pemilik tempat sedang melamun melihat keluar jendela kerjanya.

Matanya memang menatap gelap gulitanya malam diluar sana. Tapi pikirannya kosong entah berada dimana. Beberapa kalimat percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo terus berulang seperti kaset rusak yang tidak mau dihentikan. Sehun memutuskan untuk mempercayai semua yang diucapkan Kyungsoo. Namun semakin ia meyakinkan dirinya sediri maka perasaan mengganjal tentang sosok seorang Do Kyungsoo terus menghantuinya sejak keduanya bertemu siang ini.

 _"Kau tahu kami memiliki seorang putra?"_

 _"Ya aku tahu."_

 _"Apa kau tahu kalau putra kecilku telah tiada?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Jawab aku."_

 _"..."_

 _"JAWAB AKU!"_

 _"Ya... Aku tahu."_

 _"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya." Katanya begitu resah dan melihat Kyungsoo begitu putus asa. Berharap kalau pria yang jelas adalah hidup Luhan tidak berkaitan sama sekali dengan hal mengerikan yang membuatnya harus kehilangan malaikat kecilnya._

 _"Dimana kau saat kejadian mengerikan yang merenggut nyawa putraku terjadi? Apa kau tahu Kris akan menyakiti putra kecilku? Apa kau-... APA KAU TAHU SIAPA BAJINGAN YANG MEMBUAT TUBUH MUNGIL PUTRAKU TERHEMPAS BEGITU KENCANG DI TROTOAR JALAN. APA KAU TAHU SIAPA BAJINGAN YANG MEMBUAT PUTRA MUNGILKU KESAKITAN-... JAWAB AKU DAN JANGAN HANYA DIAM DO KYUNGSOO!"_

 _"_ _Tidak-... Aku tidak tahu."_

Tangan Sehun mengepal erat mengingat percakapan tak terduganya dengan Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa begitu tidak tenang dan tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Dan entah untuk alasan apa-... Dirinya bahkan memiliki dugaan bahwa Kyungsoo mengetahui siapa bajingan yang mengeksekusi putra kecilnya saat itu.

Sehun memang mengetahui bahwa Yifan adalah dalang dari semua pembunuhan keji yang dilakukan pada putranya. Tapi tentu bajingan itu tidak bermain seorang diri karena di setiap tindak kejahatan akan selalu ada seseorang yang harus bertanggung jawab.

 _-Tapi siapa? Siapa bajingan sialan yang dengan keji menabrak tubuh mungil putraku? Kenapa semua terasa abu-abu untukku? Kenapa perasaanku begitu mengganjal? Kenapa aku merasa melewatkan sesuatu yang penting?-_

Semua itu adalah pertanyaan yang terus berlarian di benak orang kedua paling berpengaruh dari organisasi hitam yang ia geluti, membuat si pria tak terkalahkan tiba-tiba mejadi lemah hanya karena masalah yang seperti tak memiliki ujung penyelesaian untuknya. Mengusak marah wajahnya adalah hal yang terus ia lakukan sepanjang hari ini. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak benar dari semua hal yang berkaitan dengan istrinya _-Tapi apa?-_ membuat matanya kembali memanas dengan tangan yang mengepal erat sebelum

 _Tok...Tok..._

"HARUS BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU!"

 _Tok...Tok..._

"PERGI! _"_

 _Tok...Tok..._

 _"_ _brengsek!_ Kubunuh kalian!" katanya menggeram terlalu marah. Mengambil asal tongkat pemukulnya sebelum

 _Cklek...!_

 _"_ BAJINGAN SIAL _-..._ _Luhan?"_

Makian Sehun terhenti saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan ruang kerjanya. Membuang cepat tongkat pemukul yang berada di tangannya adalah pilihan kedua sebelum kembali menatap bingung mendapati kedatangan sang istri di markasnya di tengah malam seperti ini "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Pada awalnya Sehun inging mengatakan tentu saja tidak. Tapi menyadari waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari membuatnya tergoda untuk memarahi sang istri yang jelas berkeliaran sendiri di tengah malam seperti ini "Ya kau mengganggu."

"Sehun..."

Si pria tampan pada awalnya benar-benar berniat bersikap "tidak mudah" pada istrinya. Namun melihat tubuh mungil pria cantiknya menggigil dengan wajah berharapnya membuat seluruh pertahanan Sehun untuk bersikap "tidak mudah" pada istrinya menguap entah kemana.

Sehun masih menatap memperingatkan pada Luhan. kembali tak berkedip sebelum menghela dalam nafasnya dengan mata terpejam dan

"Kemari..." Katanya menyerah dengan seluruh sikap dingin yang awalnya ingin ia berikan pada Luhan. Bermaksud untuk menggertak sang istri agar tidak berkeliaran di tengah malam seperti ini sebelum semua niatnya melebur menjadi satu dengan rasa khawatirnya yang begitu berlebihan untuk pria cantiknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini hmm? Kenapa belum tidur?" katanya mendekap erat tubuh Luhan. Mengusap berulang punggung rapuh istrinya dan bermaksud menghangatkan tubuh Luhan sebelum berakhir menanyakan hal yang seharusnya sudah ia tanyakan sejak awal.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku perlu bicara denganmu."

"Apa tidak bisa menghubungiku dari ponsel? Atau tunggu sampai besok pagi. Tidak bisakah?"

Luhan menggeleng didekapan suaminya. Membuat Sehun sedikit menaikkan dahinya sebelum melepas pelukannya dan memaksa Luhan untuk bebicara padanya "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Luhan kembali menggeleng saat ini. Menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Sehun adalah hal yang ia lakukan saat sang suami terus memberi tatapan mematikan untuknya. Sehun sendiri semakin menautkan dahinya saat ini. Menoleh ke belakang dan terus memperhatikan si pria cantik yang kini sudah duduk manis di kursi ruang kerjanya.

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya sejenak. Menutup pintu ruang kerjanya lalu kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan yang terlihat hanya menunduk saat ini "Jadi hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Lu?" katanya menarik kursi di depan Luhan dan mulai bertanya menyelidik untuk mengetahui alasan kedatangan istrinya di tengah malam seperti ini.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya sekilas. Menatap Sehun cukup lama sebelum kembali menatap amplop cokelat yang berada di pangkuannya. Dia benar-benar sangat takut saat ini. Menebak apakah Sehun akan tetap pada keputusan bercerai atau Sehun masih memberikan kesempatan lagi untuknya.

"Sayang..."

Hati Luhan melemah saat mendengar kalimat sayang yang Sehun tunjukan untuknya. Menggigit kencang bibirnya dan sesekali mencuri pandang pada Sehun adalah hal yang ia lakukan sebelum menyerahkan amplop sialan yang bisa benar-benar merubah statusnya dengan sang suami.

" _eh?_ Apa ini?"

Sehun mengambil amplop yang diberikan Luhan. Sedikit membukanya dengan cepat sebelum matanya membaca isi dokumen yang berada di dalamnya. Awalnya senyum masih terlihat dengan jelas di wajah tampan yang ia miliki. Namun semakin ia membaca isi dokumen tersebut maka semakin mengerut pula dahi yang kini terasa berat. Dia bahkan sempat tertawa tak menyangka maksud kedatangan Luhan hanyalah untuk membahas hal yang kini merubah keseluruhan mood baiknya menjadi sangat buruk-... Bahkan terlalu buruk sampai Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum yang dipenuhi kemarahan di dalamnya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Luhan menyadari perubahan suara Sehun menjadi begitu berat dan penuh kekecewaan. Membuatnya begitu gugup sampai satu suara pun tak berhasil lolos dari bibirnya

"Jadi maksud kedatanganmu malam ini hanya dokumen sialan ini?" katanya melempar isi dokumen tersebut ke depan Luhan. Sedikit menggeram frustasi sebelum kembali tertawa lirih tak mau menatap wajah Luhan sama sekali.

"Sehun-..."

"Baiklah..."

Tubuh Luhan seketika menegang saat Sehun mulai pada keputusannya. Suaranya berat dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak mau melihatnya, membuat Luhan bertaruh apapun yang akan di ucapkan suaminya sudah pasti berakhir buruk untuk keduanya

"Jika kau tetap pada pendirianmu untuk berpisah. Aku akan menurutinya, kau tidak perlu datang di tengah malam seperti ini hanya untuk meminta berpisah dariku. Aku sudah berjanji akan menuruti semua keinginanmu Lu."

Tangan Luhan mencengkram erat pahanya sendiri. Merasa begitu marah pada dua hal. pertama karena Sehun yang terus berbicara sesukanya dan kedua karena suaranya sama sekali tak mau keluar. Membuat keadaan menjadi semakin kacau dengan kesalahpahaman yang jelas menguasai keduanya malam ini.

"Tapi maaf-... Aku tidak akan pernah terlibat dengan perpisahan ini. Kai yang akan mengurusnya. Kau hanya perlu menunggu pengadilan meresmikan perceraian-..."

"SEHUN CUKUP!"

Nafas Luhan tersengal hebat saat ini. Dia menatap suaminya dengan tatapan yang sama dengan yang Sehun berikan untuknya. Tatapan yang menyiratkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan di masing-masing pandangan yang diberikan.

Luhan bahkan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk membantah seluruh tebakan idiot suaminya. Berdiri cepat dari kursinya sebelum memandang marah pada Sehunnya "Kenapa kau terus mengatakan aku ingin kita bercerai?"

"Karena kau memang ingin."

"AKU TIDAK!"

Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti arah pembicarannya dengan Luhan saat ini. Membuat raut wajah bingung dan bertanya jelas terlihat di wajah tampan miliknya "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya seperti ini Luhan kenapa kertas perceraian –tidak- kertas sialan ini kusut?-.. Kenapa kau tidak bertanya seperti itu!" katanya menuntut menyalahkan pada Sehun. Dan jika Luhan tidak memberitahunya bahwa kertas sialan itu kusut-... Maka Sehun tidak akan pernah menyadarinya jika kertas sialan itu memang kusut.

"Kau merematnya?"

"YA-.. DAN KAU TAHU KENAPA?"

"Kenapa?"

"KARENA AKU SUDAH MEMBUANGNYA KE TEMPAT SAMPAH SEBELUM AKU DATANG KEMARI."

Entah perasaan senang macam apa yang Sehun rasakan saat Luhan mengatakan sudah membuang surat perceraian mereka ke tempat sampah. Membuat raut wajah bahagia jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Namun setelah dia pikirkan kembali-... Jika Luhan benar telah membuangnya lalu kenapa dia kembali memungutnya. Membuat seketika pikiran buruk dan bodoh menguasai dirinya.

"Lalu kau merubah keputusanmu lagi kan? Jadi kau menyesal telah membuangnya dan tetap ingin bercerai. Seperti itu kan?"

Luhan tertawa frustasi saat ini. Menatap ke samping kanan sebelum kembali menatap wajah Sehun yang benar-benar diluar dugaan malam ini "Kau benar-benar idiot sialan Oh Sehun!"

"Dan kenapa aku idiot?"

"Apa kau tidak bisa berfikir lebih rasional?"

"Suami macam apa yang bisa berfikir rasional saat istrinya datang tengah malam untuk minta bercerai. Aku masih mencintaimu dan kau-..."

"AKU LEBIH MENCINTAIMU SIALAN-... AKU MENCINTAIMU APA KAU DENGAR?!"

 _"_ _Eh?"_

Sehun kembali menatap lama wajah Luhan. Memastikan sang istri tidak mabuk dan benar-benar dalam keadaan sadar mengatakan cinta padanya –hell- Sehun tahu Luhan mencintainya. Namun siapa yang akan percaya jika seseorang mengatakan cinta namun disaat yang sama juga menyerahkan surat yang bisa membuat keduanya berpisah. Bahkan orang tidak waras sekalipun tahu-.. Bahwa sekali kau menandatangani surat laknat itu. Selamanya kalian akan berpisah dan hidup sebagai dua orang asing.

Namun saat melihat dan memastikan bahwa Luhan dalam keadaan sadar. Wajah Sehun kembali merona merah, membuat hatinya memekik tertahan karena begitu bahagia saat ini "Kau tidak mabuk kan?"

"OH SEHUN!"

 _"_ _araseo_ _aku salah._ Lalu kenapa kau datang tengah malam dengan membawa surat ini sayang?"

"Makan ucapan sayangmu! Kau sama sekali tidak menyayangiku!"

"Aku menyayangimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Aku bahkan lebih menyayangimu daripada aku menyayangi diriku sendiri. Kau tahu hal itu Lu."

"Ya aku tahu! Jadi berhenti menebak semua hal gila yang ada di kepalamu."

Sehun sedikit terdiam sebelu mengusap kasar wajahnya. Benar-benar tak tahan menebak maksud kedatangan Luhan malam ini. Membuatnya sedikit menghela dalam nafasnya sebelum

"Aku tanya sekali lagi-.. Suami macam apa yang tidak akan berfikir gila jika istrinya datang di tengah malam seperti ini dengan surat cerai di tangannya."

"Kenapa kau tidak berfikir seperti ini –Luhan datang ke markasku malam ini dengan membawa surat cerai. Tapi kenapa surat cerai ini kusut seperti ingin dirobek. Apakah Luhan berniat membatalkan perceraian kami-.. Kenapa kau tidak bisa berfikir seperti itu."

"Dan saat aku berfikir seperti itu kau akan menjatuhkan harapanku ke dasar jurang. Terimakasih untuk tawaranmu sayang. Tapi aku lebih memilih menelan duri di awal daripada harus merasakan sakit yang berlebihan nantinya. Aku tidak sanggup."

 _"_ _yeah.._ Kalau begitu teruslah berpikiran bodoh dengan otakmu-... Karena kenyataannya adalah aku memang meremat serta hampir merobek surat sialan itu. Aku berharap kau lupa dan sudah membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Tapi kemudian aku merasa bersalah jika tidak bertanya padamu."

"Bertanya padaku?"

"Dengarkan aku Oh Sehun. Aku tidak akan mengulangi ucapanku yang terasa sia-sia malam ini." katanya kembali menarik kursi di depan suaminya. Sebelum menatap antara frustasi, marah yang bercampur rasa takut menghadapi kebodohan pria tampan di depannya

"Alasanku datang tengah malam seperti ini dan memaksa berbicara denganmu adalah karena aku ingin bertanya-... Aku ingin bertanya apa kau bersedia membatalkan perceraian kita? Aku menyesal memaksamu untuk menggugat cerai diriku. Terlalu menyesal hingga aku berharap kau memberiku kesempatan lagi. Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Sehun benar-benar tak tahan dengan rasa bahagianya saat ini. Terlalu bahagia sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata menjawab pertanyaan Luhan saat ini.

"Sehun? kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"

"..."

"Sehun..."

Suara Luhan mulai menunjukkan rasa cemasnya saat ini. Membuat matanya memanas karena Sehun sama sekali tak meresponnya. Membuat dirinya begitu hancur karena harus menyerah dengan keheningan tanpa jawaban di ruangan dingin suaminya.

"Baiklah. Aku tahu jawaban apa yang kau berikan. Aku akan menunggu proses selanjutnya di pengadilan. Maaf mengganggumu Sehunna." Katanya berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan suaminya. Berharap Sehun mengejarnya namun percuma karena sang suami benar-benar tak merespon saat ini.

Blam...!

Dan barulah saat pintu tertutup Sehun menyadari kesalahannya. Kebahagiannya terlalu banyak sampai dia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia pikir dia dan Luhan sudah resmi kembali bersama kali ini. namun saat mengingat ucapan terakhir yang Luhan lontarkan membuat keringat begitu saja jatuh ke dahinya "Aku akan menunggu proses selanjutnya di pengadilan"

"eh? Proses apa? Jangan bilang proses-..."

Sehun langsung berlari seperti orang gila ke luar ruang kerjanya. Berniat mengejar Luhan dan tidak akan memaafkan dirinya jika Luhan sampai pergi dan bencana buruk terjadi pada rumah tangganya.

"Luhan?"

Max mencoba menyapa Luhan yang terlihat menangis. Namun disaat yang sama Luhan mendorong kasar tubuhnya dan pergi begitu saja menuju ke luar markasnya.

Max mencoba berdiri dan membersihkan celana yang kotor karena Luhan mendorongnya. Sedikit tak memperhatikan situasi sampai bunyi debam di tangga sangat terdengar di telinganya "eh? Bos?"

Kali ini Max menyapa Sehun-... Dan persis seperti yang dilakukan istrinya. Sehun juga mendorong kasar tubuhnya membuat si pria tinggi yang malang harus rela terjatuh dua kali karena ulah pasangan suami istri di depannya.

"Selamat malam Presdir Oh."

Beberapa pengawal menyapa dan membungkuk pada Sehun sementara pandangan Sehun hanya tertuju pada sosok mungilnya yang terus berjalan gontai menuju mobil yang ia hadiahkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Sedikit tertawa gemas sebelum berlari mendekati si pria cantik dengan kecepatan yang tak perlu ditanyakan sampai terdengar suara

"YAK!-... TURUNKAN AKU! SEHUN?-...TURUNKAN AKU IDIOT!"

Luhan memekik terkejut saat tubuhnya di angkat seperti seseorang yang memikul beras. Membuat kakinya digerakkan tak menentu namun percuma karena tubuh yang menggendongnya jelas lebih kuat dan tak terkalahkan.

"Bos? Kenapa kau menggendong Luhan seperti itu?"

"SHIM CHANGMIN!"

Changmin segera berlari ke belakang Sehun. menjawab panggilan Luhan yang terlihat kesal karena Sehun benar-benar memikulnya seperti karung beras saat ini "Ada apa Lu?"

"Katakan pada bos idiotmu untuk segera menurunkan aku. Ini perintah."

"Kau tahu suamimu mengerikan Lu." Katanya menggeleng dan menolak halus perintah Luhan. membuat Luhan menggeram frustasi dan terus menggerakan tubuhnya meminta turun "Max.."

Kali ini dia kembali berlari ke hadapan Sehun. sedikit menatap takut bosnya sebelum menjawab panggilan Sehun untuknya "Ya bos.."

"Pastikan tidak ada yang masuk ke kamar istirahatku. Aku ingin menghukum rusaku agak lama malam ini."

Untuk seorang bujang seperti Changmin ini adalah prerintah awam. Membuatnya sedikit berfikir sebelum mengangguk mengerti menyadari kata ingin menghukum yang diberikan Sehun berarti melakukan kegiatan dewasa. Membuatnya kembali mengangguk cepat sebelum membiarkan Sehun menaiki tangga dengan Luhan yang masih meronta di pelukannya

"Jangan terlalu sakit menghukum Luhan bos." Katanya memberitahu Sehun. namun sama sekali tak mengerti apa arti ucapannya sendiri.

 _._

 _Sementara itu..._

 _BRAK...!_

Setelah menutup kencang pintunya. Kali ini Sehun membanting agak kasar tubuh Luhan ke tempat tidurnya yang super nyaman. Mengukung cepat tubuh mungil istrinya dengan tepat berada di atas sang istri yang daripada marah lebih terlihat merona saat ini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan."

Perlahan Sehun pun mulai untuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, sebelum melumat bibir mungil yang begitu ia rindukan. Perasaan luar biasa bahagia itu pun keduanya rasakan. Dimana yang satu sangat rindu menjamah tubuh mulus istrinya. Sementara yang satu begit rindu belaian suaminya.

Dan karena alasan itu pula Luhan segera menutup kedua matanya itu. Menikmati setiap lumatan yang terasa seperti percikan listrik yang diberikan Sehun untuknya. Sehun bermain pelan saat ini-.. Terlalu pelan hinggan membuat Luhan tak bisa menahan diri dan mulai menarik tengkuk suaminya agar mulai bermain " _agak"_ kasar padanya. Membuat seringaian Sehun jelas terasa di bibir Luhan yang mulai sedang tak sabar meraup bibir seksi ssuaminya.

" _hmphh..._." suara lumatan penuh nafsu titu pun sudah mulai terdengar. Keduanya bahkan tersenyum senang merasakan bahwa bibir mereka sekarang sudah benar-benar basah terkena air liur masing-masing karena keduanya terus melumat bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian dan penuh dengan tempo yang begitu cepat dan menggairahkan. Membuat entah fantasi liar macam apa yang kini menguasai Luhan yang semakin menginginkan Sehun menyentuhnya lagi dan lagi.

Dan saat Luhan sedang berfikir dengan fantasinya. Maka Sehun terlalu mabuk dengan bibir mungil yang menjadi candunya. Berusaha menggigit kecil bibir bawah Luhan seperti memberikan " _tanda"_ agar Luhan membuka mulutnya.

" _Nghhhhh."_

Dan benar saja-.. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama seketika itu pula bibir Luhan terbuka mengijinkan benda lunak nan memabukkan milik suaminya mengusik pertahanannya. Membuat Sehun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan. Lidah Sehun pun sudah terasa bermain dalam rongga mulut Luhan. Luhan merasakan itu. Membuat lidah Luhan secara _refleks_ dan senang hati bergerak membalas ciuman Sehun padanya. Saliva mereka pun saling bertukar satu sama lainnya.

Keduanya masih terus saling melumat. Sampai Sehun sengaja memutuskan ciuman panas mereka disambut dengan dengusan kecewa istrinya "Jangan terlalu kecewa. Aku akan membuatmu merasakan nikmat sebentar lagi." katanya mengecup sayang kening Luhan sebelum kembali menatap dalam ke mata istrinya.

"Lalu kenapa berhenti? Cepat kita lanjutkan." Katanya sengaja menggoda Sehun agar langsung " _menerkam"_ nya dan tak membuang-buang waktu.

"Aku akan segera melanjutkannya. Hanya jawab pertanyaanku." Katanya mulai memaksa Luhan menatapnya dan hanya fokus pada dirinya.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau benar-benar membatalkan perceraian kita?"

" _hmm.._ Aku menyesal Sehunna. Maafkan aku."

Ibarat seorang penggoda. Ucapan dan tindakan Luhan sangat berbeda. Jika dia mengatakan menyesal dengan ucapannya. Maka tindakannya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan dia menyesal. Terang saja Luhan terlihat sama sekali tak menyesal. Karena sedari tadi yang dia lakukan hanya membuka kancing kemeja Sehun agar keduanya bisa segera merasakan malam panas yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Jangan menggodaku dan jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar." Katanya tak tahan dengan perbuatan Luhan pada kancing kemejanya. Sedikit menahan tangan istrinya sebelum memaksa Luhan untuk menatapnya.

Luhan sendiri tertawa menyadari wajah suaminya juga sudah tak bisa menahan gairah lebih lama lagi. membuatnya mengalah untuk tidak menjahili kancing baju Sehun dan membalas tatapan penuh pertanyaan dari mata suaminya "Aku menyesal Sehun. Aku bodoh pernah memaskamu menceraikan aku. Maafkan aku." Katanya terdengar serius membuat Sehun merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan "Benar-benar menyesal?"

"Sangat menyesal." katanya menjawab lantang membuat hati Sehun benar-benar berdebar saat ini "Aku juga menyesal sayang. Maafkan aku."

"Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah. Aku yang mendesakmu. Jadi cepat desak aku untuk mendesahkan namamu malam ini." katanya kembali mengerling suaminya sebelum menarik tengkuk Sehun saat ini. Kembali berpagutan mesra dan

" _nghh..."_

Keduanya siap menyambut malam panas dengan desahan dan teriakan mendamba yang akan mereka rasakan sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tok...tok..._

Sehun menaikkan selimut yang harus menutupi tubuh polos istrinya saat ini. Melarang keras bahkan mengutuk siapapun yang mengambil kesempatan untuk melihat tubuh seksi istrinya usai percintaan panas mereka beberapa saat lalu. Membawa tubuh mungil istrinya ke dekapannya adalah hal kedua yang ia lakukan sebelum

"Masuk..."

 _Cklek...!_

Max segera memasuki ruang istirahat Sehun yang terlihat berantakan dengan seluruh pakaian yang bertebaran di lantai serta barang-barang di kamar Sehun yang tak tersusun di tempatnya. Membuat pikiran liar Max kembali menebak sebelum suara Sehun menginterupsi pikirannya "Apa kau membawa yang aku minta?"

Max segera menoleh dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun. Sedikit melirik Luhan yang terlihat sangat kelelahan dan kini berada di pelukan Sehun.

"Aku akan mencongkel matamu jika kau terus memandang wajah istriku."

" _ah..._ Maafkan aku bos. Aku hanya merasa Luhan sangat kelelahan."

"Dia melayaniku selama dua jam. Jadi Ya-... Istriku kelelahan." Katanya mengambil cepat dokumen perceraian yang ia minta dari Max .

"Whoaa.. Luhan pasti sangat kesakitan bos."

"Jika kau membahasnya lagi aku tidak akan segan-..."

"Aku permisi bos."

Max memotong cepat ucapan Sehun. Berlari cepat meninggalkan ruangan Sehun sebelum

 _BLAM!_

Sebelum menutup kencang kamar Sehun-... Meninggalkan sang bos yang hanya bisa tersenyum mengecupi pundak seksi istrinya yang terekspos bebas di depan matanya.

Luhan sedikit menggeliat saat bagian _private_ nya kembali diremas oleh tangan besar yang tidak perlu ia tanya milik siapa. Sedikit membuka matanya sebelum menatap memperingatkan pada pria tampannya "Aku benar-benar lelah sayang."

Sehun tertawa kencang mendengar keluhan Luhan. sedikit menarik tubuh mungil istrinya sebelum mengecup telak bibir Luhan yang terlihat membengkak "Aku tahu. Tidurlah sayangku." Katanya mengecupi pundak Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan berbaring diatasnya.

Luhan sendiri kembali tertidur nyaman di pelukan suaminya. Sedikit mencari posisi nyaman sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tertidur di pelukan hangat nan kokoh yang hanya bisa diberikan pria bernama Oh Sehun yang sudah menjadi suaminya selama lima tahun dan akan berlanjut ke tahun berikutnya sampai rambut mereka memutih.

Luhan bahkan hampir mendengkur halus jika tidak merasakan pergerakan dari tubuh Sehun yang memindahkannya ke samping tempat tidur. membuatnya dengan berat hati membuka matanya dan melihat bahwa suaminya sedang membakar sesuatu di tempat sampah kecil yang tersedia di kamarnya.

"Sayang apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya bertanya serak dan memperhatikan sang suami yang terlalu fokus dengan kegiatannya "Sehun..."

Kali ini Sehunnya menoleh. Sedikit tersenyum sebelum kembali berjalan mendekati tubuh mungil istrinya "Apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya kembali bertanya saat Sehun kembali menarik tubuhnya berbaring dipelukannya.

"Hanya membakar surat sialan itu."

" _eh?_ Surat perceraian kita?"

"Ya."

Terdengar suara desahan lega yang dikeluarkan Luhan. Membuatnya kembali berbaring di dada Sehun sebelum kembali memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Sehun terus memberikan kecupan hangat yang terasa seperti sengatan listrik di pundaknya.

Membuat si pria yang memiliki ukuran tubuh lebih kecil hanya bisa tersenyum sangat lega mengetahui semua akan baik-baik saja mulai malam ini. Dan dengan mata tertutup Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun. Sedikit mengecup dada bidang suaminya sebelum

" _Baguslah kau sudah membakarnya."_

.

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued..**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Mau dibawa kemana hubungan Kaisoo *nyanyi!_

 _._

 _Biar ga ribut2 sesoo muluk. Nih gue kasi kaisoo. Jadian pulak! Next chap gue kawinin aja kali yak kkkk. Tapi abis itu bunuh2an seru yee *eh.. :'v_

 _._

 _Oia selain HH kutakbisaa bikin cerita lain. Maapkan yang request pair ini itu :". Chemistry belum ada yang sekuat HH soalnya. Bayangin aja udah tiga tahun pisah gue masih kepelet mereka zzzzzz... capek? Ohnoooooo! kkkk_

 _Bayseeyou di..._

 _._

 _Happy reading n review mmuaachh._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Previous..**_

" _Sayang apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya bertanya serak dan memperhatikan sang suami yang terlalu fokus dengan kegiatannya "Sehun..."_

 _Kali ini Sehunnya menoleh. Sedikit tersenyum sebelum kembali berjalan mendekati tubuh mungil istrinya "Apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya kembali bertanya saat Sehun kembali menarik tubuhnya berbaring dipelukannya._

" _Hanya membakar surat sialan itu."_

" _eh? Surat perceraian kita?"_

" _Ya."_

 _Terdengar suara desahan lega yang dikeluarkan Luhan. Membuatnya kembali berbaring di dada Sehun sebelum kembali memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Sehun terus memberikan kecupan hangat yang terasa seperti sengatan listrik di pundaknya._

 _Membuat si pria yang memiliki ukuran tubuh lebih kecil hanya bisa tersenyum sangat lega mengetahui semua akan baik-baik saja mulai malam ini. Dan dengan mata tertutup Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun. Sedikit mengecup dada bidang suaminya sebelum_

" _Baguslah kau sudah membakarnya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _._**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Beberapa hari kemudian...**_

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Soo?"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedatangan pria yang memiliki postur tubuh paling tinggi dari dirinya dan Luhan. Sedikit membenarkan posisi tidurnya sebelum menjawab pria kedua yang lebih tua darinya setelah Luhan.

"Kyungsooku sudah lebih baik Yeol."

Luhan yang menjawab. Dokter spesialis yang juga merupakan wali dari Kyungsoo sang adik sedang menyuapi adik kecilnya untuk memakan sesuatu. Sedikit mengusap lembut surai Kyungsoo dan membiarkan adik kecilnya berbaring sejenak agar merasa nyaman.

"Baguslah."

Nada suara Chanyeol berubah menjadi dingin. Sepertinya kedatangan Chanyeol pagi ini hanya sebagai dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo. Bukan seseorang yang bersikap layaknya kakak untuk adiknya.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari perubahan Chanyeol. Membuatnya sedikit menyenggol bahu Luhan dan memberi isyarat pada kakak tertuanya "Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo melirik Chanyeol. Luhan mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo melihat. Dia kemudian paham situasi macam apa yang terjadi pagi ini. Membuatnya menghela nafas dan mulai meletakkan mangkuk bubur milik Kyungsoo untuk berdiri dan mencoba berbicara pada Chanyeol.

 _"Yeol.."_

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau hanya mengatakan Baguslah dan ada apa? Apa tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan untuk Kyungsoo?"

"Hal lain?"

Luhan berdiri mendekati Chanyeol sedikit menyenggol bahu seniornya di rumah sakit sebelum memberikan isyarat pada pria tampan didepannya "Ada apa?"

"Katakan hal lain pada Kyungsoo. Jangan terlalu formal padanya."

Chanyeol mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka saat ini. Membuat matanya menatap lama pada Kyungsoo sebelum tertawa menjengkelkan ke arah Kyungsoo "Lalu aku harus mengatakan apa? Apa aku harus mengucapkan selamat padamu?"

"Selamat untuk apa? Apa kau buta? Adikmu sedang sakit!" Luhan bahkan tak berniat menutupi kekesalannya pada Chanyeol. Sedikit mengencangkan suaranya agar Chanyeol mengerti bahwa ucapannya sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Tanyakan saja pada Kyungsoo!"

Luhan benar-benar mendengus marah pada Chanyeol saat ini. Kembali menatap pada Kyungsoo dan semakin bingung karena Kyungsoo juga menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku melakukan apa hyung?"

" _Ck._ Jangan mengelak lagi! Aku yakin kau sudah resmi berkencan dengan Jongin!"

"Dengan siapa?"

Luhan sedikit menaikkan suaranya saat Chanyeol menyebut nama Jongin. Memastikan kalau Jongin yang disebutkan Chanyeol adalah Jongin yang sama dengan Jonginnya.

"Kim Jongin. Pria yang selalu mengekori kemanapun kau pergi! Aku melihat mereka berciuman semalam." Katanya menggeram penuh marah menatap Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertunduk pasrah menyadari kalau Chanyeol memang benar terganggu dengan apa yang dirinya dan Kai lakukan.

Reaksi berbeda diberikan oleh Luhan. Dokter spesialis itu hanya diam tanpa memberikan suara. Dirinya sedang berpikir keras apakah hal yang Chanyeol beritahukan padanya adalah berita buruk atau sebaliknya.

Melihat Chanyeol memandang marah pada Kyungsoo serta Kyungsoo yang memandang takut padanya dan Chanyeol adalah hal yang sering terjadi saat mereka kecil dulu. Membuat Luhan diam-diam tersenyum sangat merindukan seluruh kenangan dengan kedua saudaranya.

Dan saat Chanyeol marah pada Kyungsoo, maka yang bisa dilakukan Kyungsoo hanya diam membuat Luhan tertawa pelan dengan kedua bola mata yang diam-diam melihat Chanyeol kemudian melihat Kyungsoo lalu kembali pada Chanyeol dan kemudian kembali pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Merasa menjadi tertuduh membuat Luhan menggeleng cepat. Kembali tertawa sebelum berjalan duduk disamping Kyungsoo "Aku benar-benar merindukan kalian Yeol. Hanya itu." Katanya memberitahu Chanyeol yang sama sekali tak merubah warna mukanya.

"Dan kau-... Apa benar kau berkencan dengan Kai?" Katanya kembali bertanya pada Kyungsoo dan mengabaikan wajah menyebalkan seniornya di rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap cemas pada Luhan. Takut Luhan tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Kai mengingat Chanyeol dengan jelas menentang keras hubungannya dengan Kai.

" _Soo..._ Aku bertanya padamu."

"Hyung. Aku-..." Katanya kembali menggigit kencang bibir bawahnya. Kembali menunduk dan sama sekali tak berani menjawab apapun pertanyaan Luhan.

"Do Kyungsoo. Kau berkencan dengan Kai? Ya atau tidak?"

Luhan mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo. Memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya dan tak menyembunyikan apapun darinya.

Kyungsoo bahkan tak memiliki pilihan lain saat mata rusa Luhan menatapnya begitu lembut. Dan seolah terhipnotis dengan kelembutan tatapan Luhan-... Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan bahwa saat ini dirinya dan Kai sudah berada dalam hubungan sepasang kekasih.

Luhan sendiri cukup terkejut saat Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan. Membuat dirinya terdiam sesaat sebelum tersenyum memeluk erat tubuh rapuh pria yang sedari kecil tumbuh besar dengannya.

"Hyung... Apa kau tidak marah?" Kyungsoo bertanya bingung saat Luhan memeluknya cukul erat. Merasa sedikit khawatir saat Luhan tak memberikan respon apapun dan hanya terus memeluknya dengan erat. "Hyung. Jika kau tidak setuju aku bisa bicara dengan Jongin. Aku akan mengakhiri hubungan kami sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Luhan cukup merespon ucapan Kyungsoo kali ini. Melepas cepat pelukan sang adik sebelum menatap menyelidik ke arahnya "Apa yang kau bicarakan _hmm_?" Katanya menyentil pelan dahi Kyungsoo dan kembali memeluk sekilas adiknya sebelum menatap kedua mata besar Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Aku takut kau marah padaku. Aku-..."

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Karena kau berkencan dengan Kai?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk perlahan dan terus menatap Luhan. Membuat Luhan sedikit tertawa dan mengusap sayang surai adiknya "Jangan bodoh. Justru sebaliknya, aku merasa sangat senang pada akhirnya ada seseorang yang akan menjagamu. Aku tidak menjagamu dengan baik. Dan aku sangat menyesal untuk itu. Aku bahkan baru berniat untuk mengembalikan seluruh waktu berharga kita yang terlewat sia-sia. Tapi saat aku ingin memulainya-.. Adik kecilku sudah memiliki kekasih. Selamat untukmu baby soo..." Katanya menarik kencang hidung Kyungsoo sebelum kembali memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sendiri hampir menangis bahagia saat ini. Dia bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa Luhan akan merestui hubungannya dengan Kai secepat ini. Membuat rasa haru terlalu menguasainya hingga keduanya lupa bahwa ada satu orang yang masih memperhatikan dan mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka dengan tangan yang mengepal erat.

"Hyung. Apa kau benar-benar menyetujui hubunganku dengan Kai?"

Luhan menangkap nada suara Kyungsoo masih cemas dan takut saat bertanya padanya. Membuat kilasan senyum kembali terlihat di wajah Luhan yang kini memandang serius pada adiknya. "Aku bahkan sudah menebak cepat atau lambat kalian akan saling menyukai. Aku sudah melihatnya di hari pertama kalian bertemu. Jadi jangan berfikir macam-macam. Hanya berbahagialah dengan hidup barumu. Aku bahkan berharap kau dan Jongin bisa bebar-benar serius menjalin hubungan hingga ketahap yang lebih serius seperti pernika-..."

"LUHAN CUKUP!"

Baik Kyungsoo dan Luhan sedikit tersentak di tempatnya masing-masing. Kedua mata itu bahkan bersamaan melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang berteriak. Membuat Kyungsoo kembali tertunduk takut sementara Luhan memandang marah pada pria yang jelas lebih muda darinya.

"Kenapa berteriak?" Katanya menantang membuat Chanyeol mengusak kasar wajahnya sebelum menatap marah pada Luhan "Apa kau gila? Kenapa kau merestui hubungan Kyungsoo dengan bajingan itu?"

Amarah Luhan benar terpancing saat ini. Luhan bahkan sangat mengetahui kebencian Chanyeol untuk semua orang yang berkaitan dengan suaminya sangatlah tidak wajar. Membuat tangannya mengepal dengan helaan nafas yang jelas benar terdengar dari Luhan "Siapa bajingan yang kau bicarakan?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau membuat adik kita memilih jalan yang salah seperti yang kau buat. Bagaiamana bisa kau membiarkan adik kita masuk kedalam lingkaran setan yang akan terus mengganggu dan membuat hidupnya terancam seperti hidup yang kau jalani?" Katanya menyalang menyalahkan Luhan sebelum menatap marah pada Kyungsoo

"Dan kau Do Kyungsoo!" Katanya menunjuk kasar ke wajah Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo yang awalnya terdiam kini mulai memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol dengan segala kemurkaan yang ia rasakan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berubah menjadi mengerikan seperti ini? Lihat dirimu! Kau berubah menjadi monster mengerikan yang gemar membunuh orang. Aku bahkan takut saat melihat wajahmu. Kemana Do Kyungsoo adik kecilku HAH?!"

 _"Chanyeol..."_

Luhan mendesis mulai memperingatkan Chanyeol untuk berhenti dengan seluruh ucapan dan mulutnya yang sudah sangat keterlaluan. Luhan bahkan melihat perubahan wajah Kyungsoo menjadi sangat pucat. Dan jelas-... Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik mengingat Kyungsoo masih dalam masa pemulihan.

"Aku bahkan mendengar kemampuan membunuhmu sudah seperti profesional yang tidak memiliki hati nurani. Jadi bagaimana bisa kau berubah menjadi mengerikan seperti ini?!"  
 _  
"Chanyeol..."_

"APA AKU DAN LUHAN MEMBESARKANMU UNTUK MENJADI SEORANG PEMBUNUH? APA KAMI TIDAK CUKUP LAYAK MENJADI KAKAKMU! APA KAMI-..."

"KALIAN MENINGGALKANKU HYUNG!"

Makian Kyungsoo singkat. Namun pesan yang disampaikan begitu menggores terlalu dalam baik di hati Luhan maupun Chanyeol yang seketika terdiam saat ini. Keduanya menatap bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang kini menatap marah pada mereka. Sedikit menggeram sebelum kembali terisak pelan dalam rasa sakitnya

"Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain saat itu. Aku terus mencari kalian. Tapi kalian sibuk dengan dunia kalian sendiri. Aku mencarimu hyung! Tapi kau terus mengatakan kau sibuk. Hanya Kris yang datang untukku. Dia terus bersamaku dan menunujukkan padaku jika kau dan Luhan hyung sudah benar-benar melupakan diriku. Jadi jangan katakan-... JADI JANGAN KATAKAN SEMUA INI SEPENUHNYA SALAHKU! KALIAN BERJANJI AKAN MENJAGAKU TAPI NYATANYA KALIAN TERLALU SIBUK DAN MEMBUANGKU BEGITU SAJA. HARI ITU SAAT AKU MULAI BERGABUNG DENGAN KRIS-... AKU MENDERITA MENJADI DO KYUNGSOO. AKU TAKUT DAN TAK ADA SATUPUN DARI KALIAN YANG DATANG UNTUK MENOLONGKU! _Arghhhhhh!"_

Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak berniat menyerang kedua kakaknya dengan ucapannya yang terdengar menyalahkan. Awalnya dia ingin menyimpan semuanya seorang diri. Tapi batinnya memberontak saat Chanyeol terus menyalahkan dirinya tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Membuatnya terpaksa menumpahkan seluruh rasa gundahnya kepada dua orang yang jelas adalah hidupnya.

"Maaf hyung... Maafkan aku mengecewakan kalian."

Isakan itu kini berubah menjadi penyesalan. Menbuat hati Luhan yang begitu diremat kencang semakin terasa sesak tak kuat membayangkan hidup mengerikan macam apa yang terpaksa Kyungsoonya jalani. Membuat air mata terus menetes di matanya disaat dia mengira semua baik-baik saja "Maaf hyung. Maaf."

"Kyungsoo.."

Luhan tak tahan lagi mendengarnya. Dia kembali berlari mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil adiknya. Bersama-sama terisak menumpahkan rasa penyesalan masing-masing dengan Chanyeol yang terus menatap tak berkedip dua sosok mungilnya yang sedang terluka karena dirinya.

Dia tidak menolak saat Kyungsoo menyalahkan dirinya. Dia juga tidak menolak jika Kyungsoo memintanya untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi di hidupnya. Chanyeol bersedia menerima semua makian dan kebencian Kyungsoo untuknya. Tapi satu yang tidak bisa Chanyeol terima-... Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Kai adalah kesalahan. Membuat emosinya kembali meluap tak tahan jika kembali harus berdiam diri dengan kisah percintaan keluarganya denga mafia sekelas Sehun maupun Jongin.

"Tapi kenapa kau harus jatuh ke pelukan Jongin?" Katanya kembali bersuara membuat baik Luhan maupun Kyungsoo sudah bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan dilontarkan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak melihat Luhan? Dia menderita dengan kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Sehun. Mereka tidak bisa berpisah tapi juga tidak bisa bersama. Mereka tidak bahagia soo." Kepalan tangan Luhan mengerat di punggung Kyungsoo. Berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan segala ucapan Chanyeol yang menjadikan pernikahannya dengan Sehun sebagai contoh pernikahan yang mengerikan. Luhan masih berusaha menahannya sampai

"Luhan bahkan harus kehilangan putranya karena pria itu."

Luhan tak tahan mendengar ucapan tentang kejadian yang menimpa putranya dengan menyalahkan Sehun sepenuhnya tanpa alasan. Chanyeol tidak mengetahui apapun. Jadi bagaimana bisa dia berbicara menyalahkan Sehun seolah Sehunlah yang membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Luhan bahkan harus hidup dengan ketakutan saat orang yang tidak dia kenal datang dan mengganggu hidupnya karena pria sialan itu."

Luhan masih berusaha tenang dan tak terpancing. Dia bahkan berniat untuk tidak menghiraukan ucapan Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu membuatnya marah tak bisa menahan diri.

"Dia tidak bahagia tapi terus memaksakan diri untuh hidup bersama pembunuh seperti Oh Sehun!. Dia bahkan harus rela berbagi Sehun dengan wanita jalang yang mungkin setiap hari mengelilingi bajing-…."

Luhan melepas pelukan Kyungsoo. Berjalan cepat menghampiri Chanyeol dan

 _Plak!_

Habis sudah kesabaran Luhan.

Sebagai seorang dokter, Luhan masih bisa menahan makian dari pasien atau professor yang terus menyalahkan dirinya tanpa alasan. Tapi sebagai seorang istri, dia tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang atau siapa pun menghina atau lebih parahnya menyakiti Sehunnya.

Chanyeol bukan hanya menghina suaminya tapi mulai mengatakan omong kosong sialan tentang bagaimana Sehun menjalani hidupnya.

Tamparan Luhan di wajahnya tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakit di hati yang timbul setelahnya. Membuat Chanyeol menatap tak percaya pada Luhan dan mulai menggeram marah melihat betapa dirinya tak mengenal Luhan sejak hari dimana dia dan Sehun bertemu "Apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya mendesis marah menatap pada Luhan.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal buruk tentang suamiku?"

" _cih._ Kenapa apa kau malu memiliki suami seorang pembunuh. Apa kau-.."

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Luhan berteriak marah dengan air mata kekecewaan di matanya. Mengepalkan erat tangannya sebelum

"Aku rasa ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membuat istriku berteriak dokter Park."

Keduanya menoleh saat Sehun dan Jongin memasuki ruang perawatan Kyungsoo. Membuat Luhan seketika menundukkan kepalanya tak mau Sehun melihat air matanya. Karena sungguh-... Jika Sehun melihat air matanya sepagi ini. itu hanya akan membuat Chanyeol berada dalam masalah besar lainnya.

" _Soo_ _...!"_

Luhan melihat raut wajah khawatir Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo menangis. Membuatnya diam-diam tersenyum menyadari bahwa Jongin memang pria yang tepat yang akan selalu melindungi Kyungsoonya.

"Luhan..."

Luhan menolak menatap suaminya. Sedikit mengangkat wajahnya sebelum berjalan melalui Sehun untuk segera keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo.

Sehun sendiri bisa merasakan kemarahan di wajah Luhan. Sedikit menatap murka pada Chanyeol sebelum mencengkram erat kemeja Chanyeol dengan tatapan memburu khas seorang Oh Sehun ketika sedang menghabisi seseorang "Sekali lagi kau membuatnya menangis. Aku tidak akan segan untuk mematahkan tangan berhargamu dokter Park." Katanya mendesis sebelum mendorong kasar tubuh Chanyeol dan mulai mengejar kemanapun istrinya pergi.

.

Luhan berjalan entah kemana saat ini. Yang dia tahu dia harus pergi sejauh mungkin agar keadaan tidak semakin memburuk. Semakin lama dia berada di ruangan Kyungsoo maka semakin besar pula kemungkinan Chanyeol akan mendapatkan masalah jika berurusan dengan suaminya.

Dan setelah merasa tenang dia akan mencoba berbicara pada Sehun dan membujuknya agar melupakan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol dan hanya memaafkan teman kecilnya – _shit!-_ Bagaimana bisa Sehun melupakan ucapan Chanyeol jika dirinya saja tidak bisa. Luhan bahkan masih terlalu marah pada Chanyeol dan seluruh ucapan yang ia lontarkan tentang suaminya. Membuat langkahnya semakin cepat untuk berjalan semakin menjauh entah kemana sampai dia merasa lengannya di tarik dan dalam sekejap dia sudah berada di pelukan paling nyaman dalam hidupnya.

"Jalanmu masih sangat cepat sayang."

Suara itu terdengar sangat menghibur untuk Luhan. membuatnya enggan melepaskan pelukan suaminya dan hanya menumpahkan rasa sakit di hatinya di pagi hari seperti ini "Sehun-.. _hkss."_

Sehun hanya membiarkan Luhan mengeluarkan semuanya pagi ini. mengecupi pucuk kepala istrinya dengan tangan yang melingkar sempurna adalah hal yang paling membuat Luhan nyaman disaat dirinya merasa sangat tersiksa. " _Sehunnn..."_

Semakin Sehun berusaha membiarkan Luhan menangis. Maka semaki sakit pula hatinya. Membuat si pria tampan ini sedikit menghela dalam nafasnya sebelum melepas pelukannya pada istri cantiknya "Kenapa menangis? Ini masih sangat pagi." Katanya menarik kencang hidung Luhan sedikit tertawa dengan tangan yang mengusap air mata istrinya berharap Luhan terhibur.

"Kenapa mereka terus mengatakan hal jahat tentangmu?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi aku peduli." Katanya membantah membuat Sehun kembali tersenyum mencium sedikit lama kening Luhan sebelum menatap wajah cantik istrinya. "Dengarkan aku Oh Luhan." katanya mencium gemas bibir Luhan sebelum melanjutkan hal yang ingin ia sampaikan. "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang-orang katakan padaku. Mereka hanya mengatakan apa yang mereka lihat. Jadi wajar jika Chanyeol mengatakan aku pembunuh. Karena menurutnya aku memang pembunuh."

"Sehun.."

"Banyak orang yang menghakimiku lebih dari Chanyeol dan aku tidak mempedulikannya. Selama bukan kau yang mengatakannya aku tidak peduli. Karena jika kau menghakimiku sama seperti mereka-…Aku hancur. Aku bahkan-.."

 _Grep…!_

Kali ini Sehun yang merasa begitu tenang karena tubuh mungil Luhan memeluknya erat. Sedari tadi dirinya cukup hancur menjabarkan bagaimana dia bisa bertahan hidup dengan seluruh makian dan ucapan yang ditujukan padanya. Dia bahkan nyaris meneteskan air mata jika Luhan tak menghentikan ucapannya yang semakin lama semakin terdengar menyedihkan untuk didengar.

"Jangan berbicara lagi Sehunna. Aku sudah mengerti-…Selama bukan aku yang mengatakannya kau akan baik-baik saja. Jadi aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun agar kau bisa hidup dengan baik. Aku menjagamu sayang. Aku menjagamu Sehunna." Katanya memberitahu Sehun dan mulai berjinjit menciumi seluruh wajah tampan suaminya. Membuat Sehun merasa begitu bahagia dan bersumpah akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Luhan terus berada di sampingnya.

"Kau memang harus menjagaku dokter Oh. Aku kesakitan tanpamu."

Luhan memicingkan matanya sekilas sebelum tertawa dan kembali menghambur ke dekapan Sehun. Melingkarkan tangannya erat di pinggang kokoh suaminya sebelum bersandar nyaman di dada bidang kesukaannya "Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik Tuan Oh-… _Aku benar-benar akan menjagamu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hey..."

Pria berlesung pipi yang tengah berdiri di atap rumah sakit hanya menoleh melihat putra pemilik rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Membuat hanya senyuman kecil yang ia keluarkan sebelum kembali melihat pemandang di langit atau melihat kerumunan orang yang terlihat kecil di bawah dari atas sini.

"Ada apa?"

Baekhyun sedikit terdiam saat Chanyeol bertanya padanya. Melirik sekilas pria yang sampai hari ini masih ia kagumi sebelum ikut memandang kosong ke depan "Aku mendengar pertengkaranmu dengan Kyungsoo dan Luhan pagi ini."

Suara kekehan terdengar dari bibir Chanyeol, tertawa walau sebenarnya hatinya masih sangat marah mengingat apapun yang terjadi pagi ini "Jika kau hanya ingin menyalahkan diriku. Sebaiknya kau pergi-… Kau tidak mengetahui apapun tentang aku, Luhan maupun Kyungsoo."

"Aku memang tidak tahu masa lalu apa yang begitu membuat kalian terluka seperti saat ini. Yang aku tahu-… jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini, kau akan kehilangan Luhan dan Kyungsoo selamanya."

 _Deg…!_

Hati Chanyeol meremat sakit mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal mengerikan seperti itu tanpa berpikir lebih dulu. Dirinya memang tidak menyukai semua hubungan yang berkaitan dengan Sehun, tapi apakah dia harus kehilangan Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Apakah itu harga yang pantas setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan. "AKU BILANG JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!"

Baekhyun sedikit tertegun saat Chanyeol berteriak padanya. Sungguh dia tidak bermaksud berkata kasar seperti itu pada Chanyeol. Tapi sampai kapan pria yang ia cintai itu akan bersikap egois dan arogan mengatur kehidupan Luhan? Harus berapa banyak rasa sakit yang Chanyeol rasakan karena sikapnya? _Entahlah…._ Hanya Chanyeol yang tahu kapan semua kebodohannya akan berakhir.

"Aku tidak ikut campur dokter Park. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang harus aku katakan. Kau tidak bisa mengusik hubungan seseorang hanya karena kau ingin. Karena jika kau terus seperti itu. Kau akan kehilangan segalanya."

Chanyeol menatap marah pada Baekhyun. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Baekhyun saat ini. tapi yang jelas ini mengganggu dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak menyukainya.

Baekhyun sendiri menyadari tatapan marah itu-.. Tatapan yang biasa Chanyeol berikan padanya jika dia mulai mengganggu seluruh aktivitas Chanyeol. Membuatnya berfikir untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan merogoh saku jas dokternya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya " _Ah-…_ sebenarnya tujuanku datang kesini karena ingin mengembalikan ini padamu.-.. _Id Card_ mu terjatuh di kamar Kyungsoo." Katanya berusaha tersenyum pilu mengembalikan _id card_ Chanyeol. Menahan suara gemetarnya sampai Chanyeol mengambil _id card_ dari tangannya.

"Aku akan melakukan operasi penting pada putri Professor Kang. Doakan aku agar semuanya berjalan lancar. Jika tidak-.. Mungkin hari ini hari terakhirku menjadi dokter." Katanya membungkuk berpamitan pada Chanyeol. Sedikit tersenyum dipaksakan sebelum kembali berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol seorang diri saat ini.

Chanyeol ingin sekali bertanya apa maksud ucapan Baekhyun. Namun suaranya seolah tertahan di kerongkongan karena menyesal berteriak pada pria yang begitu sabar padanya. Dia tahu Baekhyun hampir tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi terpuruk dirinya. Bahkan disaat dirinya sedang ragu seperti ini-… Punggung kecilnya tetap terlihat tegap walau jelas ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Beberapa jam kemudian….**_

"DOKTER OH!"

" _Kita bicara pada keluarganya setelah pasien dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan."_

" _Baik dokter Oh saya permisi."_

" _hmm.. Beristirahatlah."_

Luhan baru selesai melakukan operasi setelah hampir lima jam berada di dalam ruang operasi. Harusnya dia segera menuju ruang istirahatnya untuk sekedar merenggangkan badan atau mengajak Sehun makan siang bersama kalau saja perawat senior yang biasa menjadi asisten Baekhyun menjalani operasi tak berjalan mendatanginya. Membuatnya sedikit menoleh dan bertanya-tanya mengapa perawat Lee terlihat panik dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Dokter Oh-… Dokter Byun sedang dalam masalah serius."

Gerakan Luhan yang sedang memakai jas putihnya langsung terhenti saat mendengar nada ketakutan dari perawat Lee dengan nama Baekhyun disebut sedang berada dalam masalah. Membuat rasa cemas seketika menghinggapinya mengingat satu minggu ini sahabatnya memang bertingkah sangat aneh. " _A-_ apa yang terjadi?"

"Professor Kang sedang menuntut dokter Byun atas kelalaian yang terjadi selama operasi putrinya berlangsung-… Dokter Oh, sebaiknya anda ikut dengan saya."

Luhan berlari mengekori perawat senior di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Sedikit berharap jika sahabatnya baik-baik saja sampai dia mendengar dan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Baekhyun jauh dari kata baik.

"KAU HAMPIR MEMBUNUH PUTRIKU! APA KAU SADAR KESALAHAN YANG KAU BUAT!"

"Itu bukan kesalahan Professor Kang. Aku melakukannya sesuai prosedur."

"PROSEDUR KAU BILANG?! KAU HAMPIR KEHILANGAN PUTRIKU DENGAN PROSEDURMU YANG SANGAT AMATIR ! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENYEBUT DIRIMU SEBAGAI SPESIALIS ANAK JIKA KAU MEMPERLAKUKAN SEORANG ANAK SEPERTI BONEKA. KAU HAMPIR MEMBUNUH PUTRI-…."

"AKU TIDAK!"

Suasana seketika menjadi tegang saat Baekhyun berteriak pada orang nomor dua yang berpengaruh di rumah sakit. Membuat beberapa karyawan serta pasien yang melihatnya tampak berbisik menebak apapun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang tidak menguntungkan untuk Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Luhan sedikit menyenggol lengan perawat Lee. Bertanya tentang sesuatu yang menurutnya ganjil dan sama sekali tidak masuk akal melihat orang nomor dua di rumah sakit menyalahkan putra kandung orang nomor satu di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Luhan tahu akan sia-sia jika dia bertanya selain pada Baekhyun. Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya cukup membuatnya terkejut karena mendengar apa yang dikatakan perawat Lee padanya.

"Belakangan ini beredar isu tentang rencana pemecatan Direktur Byun sebagai pemilik rumah sakit. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi-.. Tapi sepertinya Professor Kang sedang menyerang seluruh dokter ataupun staff yang memiliki hubungan dengan Direktur Byun."

"Darimana kau mendengarnya?"

"Berita itu sudah beredar hampir satu bulan ini dokter Oh." katanya melihat sekilas pada Luhan sebelum kembali fokus melihat Baekhyun yang mulai terpancing emosinya "Benarkah?"

" _hmm…_ Dan belum lama ini dokter Kim menjadi sasaran Professor Kang. Apa kau tidak tahu jika dokter Kim sedang dalam masa pengawasan?"

"Kim Junmyeon?"

"Ya dokter Oh. Dokter Kim sedang-…"

"APA KAU MENGANGGAP DIRIMU HEBAT? HANYA KARENA KAU PUTRA PEMILIK RUMAH SAKIT INI BUKAN BERARTI KAU BISA MELAKUKAN APAPUN YANG KAU MAU. APA KAU DENGAR?!"

" _oh ayolah… Ini sudah keterlaluan!"_

Luhan mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Berusaha untuk berdiri di samping sahabatnya walau dia tahu berada disana berarti melibatkan dirinya dalam masalah.

"Aku tahu kau berharap aku gagal melakukan operasi pada putrimu. Jangan sungkan mengatakannya professor."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku?-..Kau tahu maksudku. Kau marah karena tak bisa menemukan kesalahanku. Kau sengaja memaksakan putrimu melakukan operasi dalam keadaan kritis hanya karena mengira aku gagal. Tapi ternyata aku bisa-… Dan kau terlihat tidak senang. Kenapa?-.. Apa kau tidak senang melihat putrimu sehat? Apa kau-.."

"CUKUP!"

Baekhyun sudah memejamkan matanya saat tangan professor Kang hendak menampar wajahnya. Namun yang dia rasakan hanya hembusan angin yang melewati dirinya dan memaksa kakinya mundur beberapa langkah karena seseorang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku rasa kau sudah keterlaluan professor Kang."

Baekhyun mengenal suara yang tengah mendesis di depannya. Suara khas dengan nada berat yang selalu ia sukai. Matanya pun tergoda membuka secara perlahan dan begitu panik melihat Chanyeol tengah berdiri di depannya dengan tangan yang mencengkram erat tangan professor Kang yang hendak menampar Baekhyun.

"Dokter Park."

Baekhyun langsung bereaksi mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol agar melepas cengkramannya. Dia tidak ingin situasi menjadi semakin rumit untuk Chanyeol. Tapi lihat apa yang dilakukan dokter spesialis bedah di depannya. Dia menantang orang nomor dua di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut.

"Kita melihat dengan jelas bahwa dokter Byun melakukan prosedurnya dengan benar. Kau dan aku ada disana-.. Jadi berhenti mencari kesalahan dokter Byun karena dia tidak melakukan kesalahan dalam operasi yang ia lakukan."

" _ck!_ Lepas dokter Park."

Dengan senang hati Chanyeol menghempas kasar tangan professor Kang. Dia bahkan sempat melirik ke arah Baekhyun untuk memastikan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak terluka walau hanya tatapan cemas yang ia terima.

"Aku rasa kau juga sudah melewati batasmu sebagai dokter spesialis dokter Park."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku tanya satu hal padamu Professor Kang. Sebutkan satu saja kesalahan yang dilakukan dokter Byun saat melakukan operasi pada putrimu?"

"KAU!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa mengatakannya karena dokter Byun memang tidak melakukan satu kesalahan pun di dalam sana. Dokter Byun-…"

"Dia membuat putriku mengalami pendarahan di Bronkusnya."

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. Sama sekali tak menyangka professor yang selama ini ia kagumi adalah orang yang begitu menyeramkan bahkan tak berperasaan mencari seluruh kesalahan kecil hanya untuk menghancurkan seseorang "Kau bilang itu pendarahan?"

"YA-.. Kita semua itu tahu itu pendarahan!"

"Aku menyebutnya pembersihan total."

" _Chanyeol.."_

Luhan bahkan berhenti di tempatnya saat ini. Dengan tangan terlipat dia sedikit tersenyum bangga melihat Chanyeolnya berada disana untuk sahabatnya. Luhan tahu ini akan mempengaruhi karir Chanyeol. Tapi melihat bagaimana dia membela Baekhyun disana adalah hal jarang yang nyaris tak pernah Luhan lihat. Membuatnya sedikit berjanji apapun yang terjadi disana nantinya-… Luhan akan selalu berada untuk Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun.

"Dan aku juga berani bertaruh kalau kau tahu itu adalah pembersihan total. Putrimu mengidap penumonia akut disertai radang pada bronkusnya yang hebat. Kita bahkan tidak boleh melakukan operasi secepat ini mengingat terapi yang ia jalani belum sempurna-… Tapi kenyataan yang terjadi adalah kau memaksakan jadwal operasi yang begitu mendesak. Lalu aku tanya-.. Apakah kau pikir mudah untuk mengoperasi seseorang dengan pneumonia akut tanpa pembersihan total?-.. Jawabannya tidak Professor Kang."

" _Dokter Park…"_

Chanyeol kembali menghiraukan panggilan Baekhyun. Mendadak begitu tertarik dengan perdebatan tak bersalah yang diajukan Professor Kang untuk pria yang kurang dari lima jam lalu datang untuk menghiburnya.

"Jika kita tidak melakukan pembersihan total pada bronkus pasien. Kemungkinan besar suplai oksigen ke otak akan berkurang. Dan jika kita terus melanjutkannya maka jelas pasien akan mengidap meningitis awal karena bakteri yang terbawa hingga ke otak, jadi katakan padaku bagaimana bisa itu disebut pendarahan. Itu adalah pembersihan total untuk meningkatkan suplai oksigen ke otak."

Professor Kang dibuat diam tak bisa berkata. Chanyeol secara tidak langsung memenangkan perdebatan ini. Tapi melihat bagaimana raut marah Professor Kang terlihat. Itu hanya menjadikan masalah semakin besar dan membuatnya mau tak mau terseret pada persoalan yang jelas sedang mengganggu Baekhyun.

"Dan lagi-… Kau tidak bisa memaki dokter Byun di depan seluruh staffnya. Mau bagaimana pun dokter Byun adalah dokter spesialis dengan pengalaman yang luar biasa di bidangnya. Jadi bagaimana bisa seorang spesialis direndahkan di depan residen nya?"

"KAU!-….BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU PADAKU! BERANI-…"

"Mencari kesalahan dan mengatakan kesalahan prosedur tanpa alasan dan bukti pada teman sejawat ada pada pasal tiga tentang pelanggaran kode etik seorang dokter."

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Professor Kang menoleh mencari asal suara yang kini menginterupsi. Si pemilik suara bahkan menyeringai menatap Professor Kang masih dengan tangan terlipat. Membuat Baekhyun kembali membulatkan matanya saat menyadari tak hanya Chanyeol yang terlibat namun Luhan juga mulai berbicara hal yang membuat kepalanya mendadak sakit karena merasa begitu ketakutan.

"Apa aku perlu menjabarkan prosedur ulang seperti yang dokter Park katakan atau dokter Byun lakukan? Aku bisa menjelaskan secara _detail_ bagaimana kesalahanmu dalam menganalisa prosedur yang dilakukan dokter Byun. Aku bahkan bisa-.."

"DOKTER OH!"

Luhan bahkan menyeringai saat berhasil memancing kemarahan pria tua di depannya. Dan tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun dia mulai berjalan mendekati tempat dimana Baekhyun berada "Maaf ikut campur masalahmu professor. Tapi jika kau tidak keberatan, aku juga bisa memastikan kalau putrimu baik-baik saja. Atau kau mau aku melihat _record_ prosedur operasi yang dilakukan dokter Byun? Aku dengan senang hati melakukan apapun untukmu-… Hanya berhenti mencari kesalahan dokter Byun. Aku yakin dia tidak melakukan _miss_ selama prosedur yang ia lakukan."

"Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama." Timpal Chanyeol membuat wajah professor Kang semakin memerah karena marah dan tak tahan dengan serangan dadakan untuknya. Membuat orang nomor dua di rumah sakit itu menatap geram baik pada Luhan maupun Chanyeol untuk menunjukkan pada keduanya dengan siapa mereka berhadapan.

"Kalian tidak akan lolos dari masalah ini. Tunggu hukuman apa yang pantas kalian terima!"

"Aku siap."

"Aku juga."

" _brengsek!"_

Professor Kang diam-diam menggeram saat melihat bagaimana Chanyeol dan Luhan begitu kompak melawannya. Dan dengan deruan nafas hebat, orang nomor dua itu kalah oleh dua orang spesialis di tempatnya memimipin rumah sakit. Membuatnya kalah dengan memalukan dan pergi meninggalkan kerumunan dengan harga diri yang begitu terinjak. "Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada kalian!"

Kalimat itu terdengar menuntut dan penuh kebencian. Membuat baik Luhan maupun Chanyeol lebih dari siap menerima segala resiko yang akan mereka dapatkan. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya mereka di tendang dari rumah sakit yang telah membesarkan nama mereka.

"Kau masih Chanyeol." Gumam Luhan memeluk sekilas pria yang baru saja bertengkar dengannya pagi tadi namun sudah begitu kompak dengannya siang ini. Hatinya bahkan memekik bahagia karena setidaknya Chanyeol mulai belajar untuk peduli pada Baekhyun.

"Dan kau masih Luhan." timpalnya mengusak rambut Luhan sekilas. Tak menyangka bahwa keputusannya untuk datang menolong Baekhyun menjadi begitu berbalik untuk hubungannya dan Luhan yang pagi tadi merenggang. Dia bahkan diam-diam berjanji akan berterimakasih pada Baekhyun sebelum

"Apa yang kalian berdua coba lakukan?"

Luhan dan Chanyeol pun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. Sedikit bertanya mengapa Baekhyun terlihat marah dengan wajahnya yang memucat disertai suaranya yang terlampau bergetar

"Baek?"

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?"

"Baekie… kenapa berteriak?"

Luhan berjalan mendekati sahabatnya. Berusaha untuk memeluk Baekhyun namun gagal karena Baekhyun berjalan mundur untuk menghindar dan menatapnya penuh kemarahan "Kau tahu kau berhadapan dengan siapa Lu?-… DIA MONSTER YANG BISA MENGHANCURKAN KALIAN BERDUA HANYA DENGAN KEDIPAN MATA. JADI KENAPA KALIAN BERTINDAK GILA UNTUK MEMBUATNYA MARAH?"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang bereaksi. Entah mengapa ada nada tak suka saat Baekhyun berteriak menyalahkan tindakannya dan Luhan – _hell-_ dia tidak mengharapkan posisinya aman setelah ini. Tapi bukankah harusnya Baekhyun berterimakasih? Bukan berteriak marah seperti ini padanya dan Luhan.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja melihatmu direndahkan?"

"YA!-.. KAU HARUSNYA HANYA DIAM DAN TAK MENGATAKAN APAPUN! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENGHINANYA DI DEPAN BANYAK ORANG SEPERTI INI? APA KALIAN SUDAH GILA? APA KALIAN TIDAK BERPIKIR LEBIH JAUH? APA KALIAN-.."

"BAEKHYUN!"

Jika satu-satunya cara memenangkan suara yang berteriak dengan berteriak – _maka Chanyeol melakukannya dengan benar-_ dia ikut berteriak begitu marah dan terluka dengan seluruh tuduhan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. Bahkan daripada ucapan Professor Kang, dia lebih merasa sakit hati pada ucapan emosi yang sedang dikeluarkan pria manis yang selalu tersenyum padanya.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berteriak. Maka Luhan kembali dalam posisi yang serba salah, dia tahu Chanyeol bukan tipe yang bisa bersabar. Sama dengan Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak bisa bersabar jika dirinya di ganggu. Membuat seluruh suasana menjadi tegang karena tatapan tajam yang saling dilemparkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saat ini "Baekhyun…"

Luhan mulai memanggil sahabatnya dengan suara parau khas miliknya. Membuat Baekhyun yang sedang menatap tajam Chanyeol terpaksa berkedip dan kini melihat menyesal ke arah Luhan "Maaf Lu. Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirimu dan Chanyeol."

"Kami akan baik-baik saja."

"Kalian tidak akan baik selama monster itu mengincar ayahku, dia akan mencari seluruh kesalahan ayahku dan kali ini akan ditujukan pada dua spesialis paling berpengaruh di rumah sakit ini."

"Kami tidak peduli."

"AKU PEDULI-…"

Baekhyun kembali berteriak marah saat ini. Meninggalkan Luhan dan Chanyeol begitu saja tanpa kembali menoleh. Keduanya pun saling memandang saat ini. Tak mengerti kesalahan apa yang mereka buat hingga membuat Baekhyun begitu marah.

"Yeol…."

Chanyeol yang masih menatap punggung Baekhyun menjauh hanya melihat Luhan sekilas sebelum memastikan kalau Baekhyun benar telah pergi menjauh saat ini "Ada apa?"

"Apa Baekhyun baru saja berteriak padaku?"

Chanyeol tertawa sekilas sebelum berjalan mendekati Luhan "Ya. Dan berhenti memasang wajah bodoh itu. Cepat kejar sahabatmu dan cari tahu apa yang membuatnya tersinggung." Katanya mengusak rambut Luhan sebelum ikut berjalan menjauh.

" _Baiklah…Aku akan mengikuti kemanapun Baekhyun pergi hari ini."_

Luhan bergumam kecil pada dirinya sendiri. Mengabaikan seluruh tatapan bertanya para _staff_ rumah sakit dengan berjalan tak menoleh agar tak ada pertanyaan yang harus ia jawab.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam hari…_

"Anda mau tambah minuman anda?"

Yang ditanya terus melamun memandang kosong ke depan. Barulah saat pelayan _club_ mendekatinya dia sedikit terkesiap dan mulai menganggukan kepalanya yang mulai terasa berat karena minuman beralkohol yang terus ia minum hampir setengah jam lamanya "Ya."

"Baiklah tuan."

Byun Baekhyun – _pria yang kembali memesan minuman-_ hanya mengangguk saat pelayan _club_ malam tempatnya minum kembali menuangkan minuman beralkoholnya. Sedikit mengerling berterimakasih sebelum menenggak habis minumannya dalam satu kali teguk

" _sshhh.."_

Rasa pahit yang begitu panas mengoyak kerongkongannya. Dia bahkan harus memejamkan mata untuk menetralisir rasa panasnya sebelum merasa seseorang menarik kursi disampingnya

"Aku juga pesan satu-..Yang sama sepertinya."

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan cepat. Segera menoleh dan menatap tak berkedip pria cantik yang sudah berstatus sebagai istri seorang mafia tengah menatapnya tersenyum, senyumnya bahkan menunjukkan sederetan gigi putihnya, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau terkekeh menyadari bahwa sahabatnya memang akan melakukan apa saja untuk terus mengganggunya. Khususnya hari ini.

"Kau disini?"

Pria yang berada disampingnya hanya berpura-pura tak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Menggoyangkan kepalanya mendengar musik _club_ dan terus mengabaikan pertanyaan dari dirinya. Baekhyun bahkan harus kembali terkekeh melihat betapa konyolnya pria yang dikenal dengan tangan dinginnya di ruang operasi.

"Lu.."

" _ah-.._ Kau bicara padaku."

" _ish…!"_

Luhan menghindar dari pukulan Baekhyun. Menatap mendelik pada sahabatnya sebelum tertawa kencang merangkul bahu sahabatnya "Aku mengikutimu."

"Dasar penguntit!"

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu baek…"

Kini Baekhyun yang mendelik menatap sahabatnya. Sedikit menatap mencurigai Luhan sebelum membalas rangkulan sahabatnya "Aku baik Luhannie." Katanya menarik hidung Luhan dengan kencang dan mulai mengusak kasar seluruh wajah sahabatnya.

"Kau baik tapi berteriak padaku!"

Luhan menggeliat dan menghindar dari usakan Baekhyun. Sedikit menginterograsi sahabatnya yang terlihat memucat saat ini. "Aku memiliki alasan Lu."

"Dan aku memiliki banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan." Katanya memberitahu Baekhyun sebelum

 _Glup…!_

Luhan meneguk cepat gelas alkoholnya sebelum meringis karena rasa pahit dan terbakar yang kini kerongkongannya rasakan. "Sehun bisa memarahimu jika tahu kau minum."

" _sstt.._ Jangan bawa nama suamiku. Dia akan membakar _club_ ini jika dia tahu aku kesini."

"Dasar kau ini!"

"Katakan apa yang terjadi Baek?"

Luhan kembali bertanya serius menatap sahabatnya. Sedikit menatap wajah sendu Baekhyun yang ditutupi dengan wajah ceria yang ia miliki. Baekhyun bahkan berusaha mengelak menatap Luhan dan berakhir dengan kembali menenggak minumannya.

"Mereka sedang memeriksa ayahku dan seluruh staff yang berhubungan dengan ayahku. Belum lama ini mereka membawa Junmyeon hyung dan tak lama mereka pasti akan membawa diriku."

"Mereka?"

"Tim audit dan investigasi yang diminta datang untuk menyelidiki kasus ayahku."

"Kenapa ayahmu harus diselidiki?"

"Mereka mengatakan ayahku melakukan penggelapan dana untuk membangun tempat hiburan di sejumlah tempat."

"Dan kau percaya?"

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas sebelum tersenyum lirih kembali menatap kosong ke depan "Entahlah. Beberapa minggu ini aku seperti tidak mengenal ayahku. Aku selalu bertanya ada apa dan dia terus berteriak marah padaku. Jadi menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kali ini Luhan yang tersenyum lirih. Sedikit mengangkat bahunya dan mulai kembali menenggak minumannya "Aku tidak memiliki orang tua. Jadi aku tidak bisa menebak tindakan yang ayahmu lakukan semata-mata untuk melindungimu atau menutupi kesalahannya. Tapi Sehun selalu berteriak marah jika aku mulai terlibat pada urusannya. Dia selalu mengatakan takut aku terluka. Dan caranya melindungiku adalah dengan berteriak dan menjauhiku."

Semua sikap yang Sehun lakukan adalah hal yang sama dengan yang ayahnya lakukan. Membuat Baekhyun melihat Luhan dan mulai bertanya-tanya apakah benar ayahnya bersikap seperti orang asing hanya untuk melindunginya.

"Apakah bisa disamakan?"

"Seseorang melindungi orang yang mereka cintai dengan segala cara. Dan aku-.. Aku selalu merasa iri melihat hubunganmu dengan ayahmu. Kalian adalah contoh dari sedikit banyak keharmonisan keluarga yang ingin aku jadikan contoh. Jadi aku berani bertaruh ayahmu hanya berusaha melindungi hidupnya-... _dirimu_."

Baekhyun kembali bereaksi tak wajar. Hatinya begitu sesak dengan rasa panas di matanya. Mengingat bagaimana ia bersikap jahat pada ayahnya adalah hal yang begitu membuatnya bersalah saat ini.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Aku hanya sibuk membenci ayahku Lu."

"Aku melakukan hal yang sama saat Sehun melakukan cara bodoh melindungiku. Hanya sibuk membencinya dan tak menyadari kalau daripa diriku, dirinya lebih – _tidak-_ sangat terluka."

Keduanya saling menatap cukup lama. Melemparkan penyesalan masing-masing sampai akhirnya mereka tertawa dengan kebodohan yang jelas mereka lakukan. "Harusnya kau menikah denganku bukan dengan Sehun. Dasar keras kepala!"

"Kemudian kita hanya akan bercerai karena aku pasti berselingkuh dengan Sehun!"

"Dasar kau!"

Luhan mengelak dari pukulan Baekhyun. Sedikit tertawa sebelum menatap serius sahabatnya "Jangan terlalu memikirkannya. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Awalnya semua memang baik. Tapi saat kau dan Chanyeol ikut campur. Aku rasa semua tidak akan baik."

"Kenapa?"

"Beruntung jika hanya surat peringatan yang kalian terima. Kemungkinan paling buruk kalian dikeluarkan."

"Kami memulai masalah yang sudah kami ketahui resikonya, jadi aku rasa tidak masalah."

Baekhyun menenggak cepat minumannya. Sedikit tertawa sebelum menatap gusar pada Luhan "Kalian memulainya dari nol Luhan!"

"Kau juga!"

"Aku tidak-... Aku menjadi dokter karena ayahku."

"Aku bahkan baru mengetahui kau anak seorang professor di tahun terakhir kita kuliah. Jadi bagaimana bisa kau menjadi dokter karena ayahmu?"

"Lu... Kau tidak mengerti."

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti?"

"Kita bertiga mungkin akan dikeluarkan."

"Hey Baek... Apa kau ingat keinginan kita bertiga saat menjadi residen?l

"Hmm tentu saja aku ingat."

"Katakan bersama."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat semangat Luhan yang entah mengapa bersemangat mengingatkannya pada janji mereka. Membuat mau tak mau semangat yang dulu pernah mereka ucapkan sebagai residen tingkat akhir teringat kembali.

 _"Suatu saat nanti aku Byun Baekhyun..."_

 _"Dan aku Luhan-... Kami akan membangun pengobatan bersama untuk orang tua dan anak-anak. Bersumpah akan melakukan pelayanan terbaik dengan meminimkan rasa sakit agar tidak perlu ada tangisan dan rasa ketakutan dari kerabat yang menemani."_

 _"Aku akan menikah dengan seseorang yang membuat hatiku menggila."_

"Dan aku akan menjaga suamiku yang selalu membuatku gila." Timpal Luhan menjawab permintaan Baekhyun. Keduanya kembali salin menatap sampai

 _Hahahhahahaha_

Suara gelak tawa mengingat bagaimana janji yang pernah mereka ucapkan terasa seperti flashback yang begitu indah bagi keduanya. Untuk Luhan-... Keinginannya menikah jelas tak perlu disebutkan lagi. Dia sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya, nafas dan hidupnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang masih terus mencari seseorang yang tulus mencintainya.

"Jika kemungkinan terburuk aku, kau dan Chanyeol dikeluarkan. Maka hal baik yang terjadi adalah kita dokter yang tidak terikat dengan instansi. Bukankah itu berita baik untuk kita?"

"Kau benar."

"Jadi jangan dipikirkan. Hanya hadapi yang harus kau selesaikan. Selebihnya tetap menjadi Baekhyunku. Oke?"

Baekhyun mencibir mendengar ucapan Luhan. Sedikit menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Luhan sebelum mengangguk menyetujui "Oke."

" _Ish!_ Jangan menjawab seperti itu. Kau harus semangat!"

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Ummhh... Bagaimana kalau kita minum sepuasnya?"

"Jika mabuk?"

"Jangan pikirkan itu! Pasti ada seseorang yang akan menolong kita-.. _Seperti dulu_."

Seperti dulu yang dimaksud adalah saat mereka duduk di tahun pertama mereka sebagai residen. Begitu banyak cacian yang mereka terima hanya karena menolak mengikuti prosedur yang salah. Baekhyun, Luhan maupun Chanyeol hampir tidak bisa menerima gelar spesialis mereka hanya karena kemampuan mereka yang hampir setara dengan senior mereka. Dicaci, diremehkan dan tak dianggap adalah hal-hal yang membuat mereka sering pergi ke _club_ malam untuk menenangkan pikiran. Dan hasilnya?-….Mereka selalu terbangun di tempat asing entah dimana. Membuat Baekhyun dengan segera mengangkat wajahnya. Dan setelah mengerling Luhan dia pun mulai mengambil gelasnya "Seperti dulu!" Katanya mengangkat gelas miliknya sebelum

 _Glup..._

Tegukan pertama Baekhyun memulainya tanpa Luhan. Membuat Luhan mencibir kesal dan tak mau kalah dengan segera menuangkan minumannya ke dalam gelas "Kau akan kalah dariku." Katanya mengangkat gelas dan

 _Glup._.

Luhan juga memulai tegukan pertamanya. Sedikit membiasakan diri dengan rasa panas dan pahit di kerongkongannya sebelum tertawa dengan Baekhyun yang mengikutinya "Tambah lagi!"

Baekhyun mulai menuangkan minuman kedalam gelasnya dan gelas Luhan. Keduanya sudah bersiap bersulang sebelum

 _Drrrt... Drrrt..._

Perhatian keduanya sedikit teralihkan saat ponsel Luhan bergetar. Luhan sendiri bergegas mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja sebelum mendapati nama _Baby Soo_ tertera di layar ponselnya "Siapa?"

Luhan menoleh sekilas menjawab sahabatnya "Kyungsoo.."

"Bukankah dia masih di rumah sakit?"

"Dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang dan sedang berada di apartemenku saat ini-.. _tunggu sebentar."_

Baekhyun kembali menenggak minumannya saat Luhan menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo. Berniat mencuri dengar percakapan Luhan dan Kyungsoo namun harus berakhir menyerah mengingat rasa sakit kepalanya disertai dengan suara musik yang terlampau kencang dan kuat.

Luhan sendiri harus menutup satu telinganya untuk menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo. Sedikit memainkan tangannya di botol minuman dan berusaha fokus menjawab panggilan adiknya.

"Soo?"

" _hyung?"_

"DISINI BERISIK SEKALI SOO. ADA APA MEMANNGILKU?"

" _HYUNG KAU DIMANA? KENAPA BERISIK SEKALI?"_

"Ah-… Aku sedang minum bersama Baekhyun di _club_ yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah sakit."

" _SEDANG APA?"_

"AKU SEDANG MINUM BERSAMA BAEKHYUN . AKU AKAN MENGHUBUNGIMU LAGI NANTI. BYE SOO!"

Luhan menaikkan asal bahunya. Kembali meletakkan asal ponselnya sebelum merebut botol minuman yang sedari tadi di pegang oleh Baekhyun "Giliranku!" katanya berujar dengan nada kesal sebelum menenggak cepat minumannya.

" _ish!_ aku juga mau!"

Dan keduanya berniat untuk menjadi Baekhyun dan Luhan yang seperti dulu-… _bebas dan tak terikat._ Mencoba untuk melupakan masalah yang begitu membelit diri mereka dengan menjadi bebas dan tak mau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

" _cheerssss!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jika Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang menikmati minuman mereka. Maka Kyungsoo sedang dibuat cemas dengan keberadaan Luhan yang sedang berniat untuk mabuk. Tangannya bahkan sudah bersiap untuk menghubungi Sehun atau kekasihnya dan meminta salah satu dari mereka menjemput Luhan.

Namun yang terjadi adalah kebalikan dari yang Kyungsoo pikirkan. Jika dia berpikir untuk memberitahu Sehun atau Kai. Maka kenyataan yang sedang terjadi adalah dirinya tengah mencari kunci mobil Luhan dan mulai meninggalkan apartemen kakaknya.

 _Drrt…drttt.._

Kyungsoo yang sedang mengendarai mobil Luhan pun sedikit menoleh ke kursi samping pengemudi, melihat nama Kai memanggilnya adalah hal yang membuatnya ragu untuk mengangkat atau hanya mengabaikan panggilan kekasihnya.

Jika ini berkaitan dengan Luhan-.. Maka harusnya Kyungsoo tidak menjawab panggilan Jongin. Tapi bukankah mereka sepasang kekasih saat ini. membuat helaan nafas terdengar sementara dirinya memasangkan _headset_ dan mulai menggeser panggilan masuk kekasihnya.

" _hey sayang. Apa aku mengganggumu?"_

"Tidak sayang-.. Kau tidak menggangguku tentu saja."

" _benarkah? Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sudah berbaring di tempat tidur. Apa kau sudah makan dan minum obatmu?"_

"Aku sudah melakukan semuanya sayang."

" _Bagus. Sekarang cepat tidur dan mimpi indah. Besok aku akan menemuimu."_

" _Umhh._ Baiklah."

" _Aku tutup panggilannya. Selamat malam baby soo. Aku mencintaimu."_

Pegangan tangan Kyungsoo bahkan melemas di _stir_ kemudinya. Membuat hatinya yang sedang berdebar menjadi semakin berbunga dengan pernyataan cinta dari kekasihnya. Ini bukan kali pertama Kai mengatakan cinta, tapi rasanya selalu berhasil membuatnya terus lemas bahkan rasa lemasnya melebihi saat dia sedang terbaring di rumah sakit.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kai."

" _Sampai bertemu besok soo. Dah."_

"KAI!"

Kai mungkin sudah menekan tombol _end_ di ponselnya. Panggilannya dan Kyungsoo juga pasti sudat terputus sebelum suara kekasihnya berteriak memanggil dirinya.

" _Ada apa sayang? Kau baik kan?"_

"Aku baik. Hanya saja-…"

" _Hanya saja apa?"_

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke _club_ malam saat ini."

 _Ckit….!_

Kyungsoo bahkan bisa mendengar suara rem dadakan yang diinjak kekasihnya. Membuatnya mau tak mau ikut menepi jika tak ingin gemetar karena merasa bersalah telah membohongi Kai saat ini.

"Kau apa?"

" _Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menjemput Luhan hyung di club malam sayang. Aku minta maaf tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya."_

"Luhan?"

" _dan Baekhyun hyung sedang berada di club. Aku rasa mereka berencana untuk minum sampai mabuk."_

"Bukankah Luhan mendapat _shit_ malam hari ini?"

" _entahlah. tapi yang jelas dia sedang berada di club saat ini. Hey sayang-.. Aku janji akan segera pulang saat bertemu dengan Luhan hyung. Oke?"_

"Soo… biarkan aku yang menjemput Luhan. kau harus beristirahat."

" _Aku baik Kai. Aku akan memberitahumu dua puluh menit dari sekarang. Sampai nanti sayang."_

"Soo aku-.."

 _Pip!_

Kekasihnya begitu saja mematikan panggilan yang ia berikan. Membuat Kai kembali menyalakan mobilnya dan berputar arah untuk segera menyusul dimana Luhan dan kekasihnya berada.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…_

"Perawat Lee.."

"Ya dokter Park?"

"Panggilkan dokter Byun. Apa dia sibuk?"

Perawat yang merupakan asisten Baekhyun pun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Membuat entah mengapa hati Chanyeol merasa sangat senang mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun yang masih berada di rumah sakit.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

" _umhh…_ Aku rasa dokter Byun belum kembali."

" _huh?"_

"Satu jam yang lalu aku datang ke ruangannya. Dan saat aku memberitahu konsultasi pasien yang dijadwalkan dengannya-.. Dokter Byun hanya pergi begitu saja."

"Apa dia mengatakan akan pergi kemana?"

"Aku rasa dokter Byun pergi untuk minum."

"Minum?"

"Aku hanya menebaknya dokter Park. Dia terlihat kacau beberapa saat yang lalu."

Chanyeol bahkan bereaksi terlalu cepat. Dia bisa menebak kemana Baekhyun akan pergi. membuatnya tak berlama-lama untuk tinggal di rumah sakit dan berniat menjemput Baekhyun, Meyakini bahwa Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang ia tebak adalah tempat yang sama saat mereka masih menjadi _residen_ beberapa tahun lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Blam…!**_

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo sampai di _club_ malam yang Luhan beritahukan. Berniat untuk segera membawa Luhan pulang sebelum matanya melihat dan sangat mengenali dua sosok yang sudah terkapar di atas meja.

Kyungsoo bahkan tertawa melihat bagaimana Luhan dan Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri. Membuat kakinya berjalan mendekat sebelum langkahnya terlihat melihat beberapa pria tua yang mulai mendekati kedua kakaknya.

" _Ternyata benar mereka seorang pria. Cantik sekali."_

Yang satu mulai mengusap wajah Baekhyun. Membuat Kyungsoo tertawa tak percaya melihat kemungkinan terburuk jika dirinya tak datang adalah kedua pria tua itu akan mati mengenaskan di tangan Sehun dan dirinya tentu saja.

" _Aku akan membawa temannya. Kau bawa dia!"_

Tangan Kyungsoo bahkan mengepal erat saat pria tua yang lain mulai memapah tubuh Luhan, membuat deru nafasnya terdengar begitu mengerikan diiringi langkah kaki menuntut yang memastikan bahwa tak ada satupun dari kedua pria itu yang keluar dalam keadaan baik.

" _Cepat bawa mereka. aku rasa mereka hanya sendiri. Aku benar-benar tak tahan melihat wajah mereka yang-…"_

"LEPAS!"

Suara Kyungsoo terdengar mengalahkan suara musik yang diputar saat ini. membuat kedua orang yang tengah berusaha membawa Luhan dan Baekhyun sedikit terkesiap mengira bahwa Kyungsoo adalah pria bertubuh besar yang menakutkan. Keduanya bahkan tertawa meremehkan saat mengetahui suara yang diteriakan Kyungsoo sangat tidak berbanding dengan ukuran tubuh yang dia miliki. Membuat si pria yang terus memegang Luhan kembali tertawa dengan nada sangat meremehkan.

"Apa mereka temanmu?"

"Mereka kakakku." Katanya semakin mendekat dengan nada luar biasa tenang namun mematikan yang Kyungsoo miliki.

" _ah-.._ Pantas saja. Kau juga terlihat cantik. Apa kau ingin bergabung?"

"Siapa yang kau bilang cantik?"

"Kau tentu saja!"

"Dan siapa yang ingin bergabung dengan bajingan seperti kalian?"

" _cih!_ Lalu apa tujuanmu datang menghampiri kami jika tidak ingin bergabung?"

"Aku?-… _Ah-.._ Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku ingin membunuh kalian."

"Ingin apa?" katanya bertanya dengan nada mengejek khas seseorang yang tengah meremehkan.

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya tersenyum menakutkan saat ini. Entah mengapa ada bagian dalam dirinya yang sangat merindukan membunuh dan membuat seseorang terlihat kesakitan. Dan kerinduan itu pula yang tak segan ia sembunyikan. Kyungsoo bahkan mulai meregangkan kedua tangannya sebelum

 _Arghhh…!_

Kyungsoo hanya menggunakan sebagian kecil tenaganya. Namun efek yang terjadi adalah kedua orang yang baru saja meremehkannya harus mengerang kesakitan karena dia menggenggam pergelangan tangan kedua orang tua itu terlampau erat. Bahkan sangat erat sehingga terdengar bunyi patahan yang begitu seimbang dengan cengkraman tangan kanan maupun tangan kirinya.

"Jika kalian tidak pergi dalam hitungan ketiga. Aku bersumpah akan membuat kalian menetap di _ICU_ selama kurang lebih dua bulan. _Ah-…_ Atau kalian tidak akan pernah bangun mengingat dua pria yang sedang tak sadarkan diri di depan kalian adalah seorang dokter. Akan lebih mudah bagi seorang pembunuh dan penyembuh untuk melukai seseorang." Katanya menyeringai kejam sebelum mendorong kasar kedua pria tua yang kini tak bisa berkata apapun.

"Satu….."

"Dua…"

"Ti…."

Dan dalam hitungan belum sampai tiga. Dua pria tua itu tengah berlari terbirit meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang benar-benar puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Dia bahkan berniat berterimakasih pada Luhan dan Baekhyun karena setidaknya sudah memberikan dirinya kesempatan melepas sisi "liar" nya untuk sesaat.

" _nghh..tam-hix-tambah lagi baek…"_

Suara racauan Luhan terdengar bersamaan dengan suara getaran ponselnya. Membuat Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri kedua kakaknya dengan berdiri di tengah keduanya sementara ponsel Luhan terus bergetar menampilkan nama _"suamiku"_ di layar ponselnya.

" _Ayo kita pulang."_

Kyungsoo mengabaikan getaran ponsel Luhan. berniat untuk membawa kedua kakaknya pergi sebelum berakhir kembali terduduk karena baik Luhan maupun Baekhyun-.. Keduanya sengaja memaksanya duduk dan ikut bergabung minum dengan mereka.

" _Lu…Aku rasa dia Kyung-hix-Kyungsoo."_

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Kyungsoo. Menghembuskan nafas yang sangat berbau alkohol sebelum tertawa menarik hidung Kyungsoo "Kau benar baek. Dia _baby-hix-_ soo ku." Katanya menarik pipi Kyungsoo sebelum kembali tergeletak di mejanya saat ini,

 _Drtt..drtt.._

Kyungsoo masih menikmati tarikan di wajahnya sampai perhatiannya kembali teralihkan karena ponsel Luhan. membuatnya tak berada dalam pilihan lain selain mengangkat panggilan Sehun agar Luhan dan Sehun tak perlu bertengkar esok hari.

"Kyung- _hix-_ Ayo minum! Hyung trak- _hix_ yang bayar!"

Kali ini Baekhyun yang memaksa Kyungsoo untuk minum. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kesulitan menghindari dua orang yang sudah sangat mabuk "Ayo minum Kyungie – _hix-"_

"Iya aku minum. Biarkan aku mengangkat panggilan Sehun terlebih dulu." Katanya mengelak dari cengkraman Baekhyun dan

 _Sret…!_

" _Sayang…kenapa kau baru menjawab panggilanku. Apa kau sibuk?"_

"… _."_

" _Kenapa hanya diam? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit membawa strawberry cheese cake kesukaanmu. Tunggu disana hmm."_

"Sehun?"

Sehun terkejut menyadari bukan suara Luhan yang menjawabnya. Membuatnya segera menepikan mobil merasa ingin membunuh siapapun yang berani mengangkat ponsel istrinya.

"Siapa kau?"

" _Aku Kyungsoo."_

"Kyungsoo?"

" _Hmm.."_

"Apa Luhan tidak di rumah sakit?"

" _Tidak."_

"Apa kalian berada di apartemennya?"

" _Tidak."_

"Lalu dimana kalian-…. _tunggu._ Mengapa suara disana berisik sekali?"

" _Luhan mabuk."_

"MWO?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Blam…!_

 _Blam…!_

 _Blam..!_

Ketiga mobil itu parkir berdekatan di depan _club._ Ketiga mobil itu pun di tutup kencang oleh pemiliknya. Membuat masing-masing pemilik mobil sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka saat ini.

"Bos/Dokter Park?"

"Kai?"

"Kalian?"

Ketiganya bahkan saling bertatapan dalam diam. Tak ada yang berbicara sampai Sehun mengerti situasi saat ini. Di dalam sana-…. Istrinya tidak mabuk sendirian. Alasan mengapa dirinya harus datang menjemput Luhan di _club_ malam adalah karena istrinya tidak mabuk sendirian melainkan bersama dengan pasangan dari kedua pria yang berdiri di depannya.

Membuat seringai jelas terlihat di wajah Sehun sebelum kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam diskotik diikuti oleh Kai dan Chanyeol di belakangnya sampai langkahnya kembali terhenti dan segera menoleh menatap dua pria di belakangnya.

"Jika pasangan kalian membuat istriku mabuk. Aku bersumpah tidak akan berbuat baik pada mereka." katanya memperingatkan sebelum kembali masuk dan mulai mencari keberadaan Luhan.

Ketiganya bahkan sudah mulai berpencar mencari keberadaan pria mereka. Untuk Sehun-… dia bahkan sudah memukul tiga orang yang berani menghalangi jalannya. Membuat beberapa dari mereka harus meringis kesakitan tanpa alasan yang jelas menerima pukulan telak dari Sehun.

"LUHAN!"

Sehun masih berteriak memanggil nama istrinya. Memeriksa hampir seluruh ruangan sampai

"BOS DISINI!"

Kai yang pertama kali menemukan kerumunan. Membuat baik Sehun maupun Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Kai yang terlihat tak berkedip saat ini "Dimana Luhan?"

Kali ini giliran Sehun yang dibuat terdiam. Matanya hanya terfokus pada sosok mungil yang terlihat sangat mempsona walau sedang tak sadarkan diri seperti saat ini. Wajahnya bahkan sudah berubah berwarna merah dengan racauan kecil yang terus ia gumamkan

" _Baek-hix-_ dimana Kyungie."

" _Aku disi-hix-disini hyung."_

Kali ini Kai yang tersenyum gemas menyadari bahwa kalimat _aku akan pulang setelah menjemput Luhan_ hanya terdengar sebagai lelucon untuknya. Dan bagaimana tidak ia tersenyum gemas jika untuk kali pertamanya selain Luhan-… Dia mengakui bahwa seseorang bisa begitu mempesona bahkan saat dirinya tak sadarkan diri.

" _Appa..Mian-hix-mianhae appa."_

Berbeda dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang meracau banyak hal. Untuk Chanyeol-.. Racauan Baekhyun terdengar sangat memilukan. Ini bahkan pertama kalinya dia melihat Baekhyun terlihat sangat menyedihkan dan begitu kehilangan arah. Senyum yang biasa terlihat di wajah cerianya hilang entah kemana digantikan dengan kesedihan yang jelas terlihat. Membuat matanya tak bisa berkedip selain melihat Baekhyun sebelum tubuh Sehun menghalangi penglihatannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menjual istriku!." Katanya yang mulai memanggul Luhan seperti memanggul beras sebelum melewati Kai dan Chanyeol yang hanya memperhatikan kemana Sehun membawa Luhan malam ini.

"Hey…Apa Luhan akan baik-baik saja?"

"Daripada Luhan yang berteriak, Sehun lebih takut menghadapi Luhan yang mabuk. Jadi jangan khawatirkan Luhan. cepat bawa dokter Byun pergi." katanya memberitahu Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di gendongannya. "Aku pergi."

Dan tak lama Kai berpamitan tinggalah Chanyeol berdua dengan Baekhyun disana. Suasana canggung jelas terasa bahkan disaat Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri seperti ini. Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Dia tahu Baekhyun sangat memukau tapi dia tidak pernah tahu rasanya berdebar saat melihat seseorang adalah seperti saat ini tangannya gemetar dengan wajah yang begitu berkeringat. Dia bahkan tak henti-hentinya mengagumi wajah cantik Baekhyun, membuat lesung pipi jelas terlihat saat Chanyeol tersenyum memandang Baekhyun.

" _appa…"_

Chanyeol melihat air mata Baekhyun membasahi pipinya. Dan secara naluriah dia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan membawa teman semasa kuliahnya itu berada di dekapannya " _appa.."_

" _Ssst…_ Jangan menangis Baek. Kau baik-baik saja."

Ucapan Chanyeol adalah sebuah mantra untuk Baekhyun. Karena saat Chanyeol mengatakan untuk tidak menangis. Maka secara naluriah pun Baekhyun mulai mengikuti suara yang terdengar di kepalanya. Dia bahkan mulai bisa memejamkan mata dan benar-benar tertidur dengan Chanyeol yang terus mendekapnya.

" _Aku bersamamu. Tidurlah baekhyunna."_ Katanya mulai menggendong Baekhyun dan meninggalkan _club_ berniat untuk membawa Baekhyun pulang agar pria cantik di depannya bisa segera beristirahat.

Chanyeol adalah orang terakhir yang meninggalkan _club._ Dan setelah kepergiannya, ada seseorang yang sedari awal kedatangan Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan seluruh kegiatan yang dilakukan Sehun dan lainnya. Senyumnya bahkan menunjukkan seringaian tanda bahwa dia berhasil melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan.

Pria misterius itu bahkan mengambil ponselnya dan tak lama

" _Aku menemukan Kyungsoo. Dan sesuai perintahmu. Aku berhasil memasang penyadap di ponsel Luhan. Kau sudah bisa menyerang kapanpun kau mau-… Yifan."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ish. Turunkan-hix-turunkan aku! Siapa kau? Apa kau ahjussi me-hix- mesum?"_

"Sayang…diam dan jangan memberontak. Coba buka matamu dan lihat aku."

Sehun terpaksa menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya. Memaksa si pria cantik yang terus memberontak untuk membuka mata sampai

 _"_ _Se-hix-Sehun?"_

"Iya aku Sehun. Jadi jangan memberontak lagi. Oke?"

" _Se-hix-Sehuuuuuun….Suamikuuuu yang tam-hix-tampaaan!"_

Sehun bahkan harus menyembunyikan wajahnya saat Luhan berteriak dengan mengecupi wajahnya. Membuatnya ingin sekali tertawa kalau tak mengingat banyak mata yang kini melihat ke arah mereka.

"Tentu saja aku tampan. Ayo kita pulang."

Sehun kembali menggendong Luhan. kali ini bridal. Membuat Luhan sedikit nyaman dan bersender di dada suaminya sampai

 _Blam…!_

Sehun meletakkan Luhan di bangku samping kemudi. Segera menutup pintu mobilnya dan berlari mengitari mobil untuk masuk kedalam mobil sebelum

"Aku akan memasak sup-….Luhan?"

Sehun sedikit memekik melihat Luhan tak berada di sampingnya dengan pintu mobil yang kembali terbuka lebar. Membuatnya mau tak mau ikut bergegas keluar dan tertawa kecil melihat istrinya berjalan terhuyung entah kemana.

 _"_ _Sehun-hix- sehun…sehun…"_

Luhan masih meracau tak jelas dengan berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan jalan pulang. Dia bahkan harus beberapa kali terjatuh sampai

 _"y-YAK! turunkan aku!"_

Dia kembali meronta di gendongan suaminya. Kali ini lebih kuat dan terdengar menangis tak suka.

Sehun bahkan menyadari perubahan teriakan Luhan yang begitu marah. Membuat dirinya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mendudukan istrinya di trotoar jalan dan ikut berjongkok dengan tangan yang menghapus air mata istrinya.

 _"Aku tidak-_ _hix-_ _mau naik mobil."_ Katanya menangis dan sedikit memukul kencang dada suaminya. Membuat Sehun kembali mengutuk dirinya karena terus memaksakan sesuatu yang tak disukai Luhan.

" _araseo._ Lalu kau ingin pulang dengan apa?"

Luhan tersenyum menang mendengar tawaran suaminya. Membuat dirinya bergegas bangun dengan terhuyung sebelum memeluk punggung Sehun yang selalu terasa lebar dan kokoh untuknya "Kau ingin naik ke punggungku?" Katanya menoleh ke belakang dan melihat wajah Luhan yang mengangguk bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Sehun's train siap membawa nyonya pulang." Katanya membenarkan posisi Luhan sebelum berdiri dengan kedua tangan menyangga pinggang Luhan yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kita pergi."

Luhan kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kali ini bersembunyi di perpotongan leher Sehun dan mengangguk berkali-kali di belakang Sehun.

"Apa kau senang?"

Sehun menoleh ke belakangnya. Memastikan Luhan sudah tertidur namun yang terjadi hanya berakhir mendengar racauan dari istrinya yang sedang mabuk berat.

 _"_ _Sehun-hix-_ _Sehunna."_

Awalnya Luhan meracau dengan bernyanyi atau mengucapkan lelucon yang sama sekali tak lucu. Dan tugas Sehun hanya merespon seperlunya agar istirnya senang. Tapi saat suara Luhan mulai terdengar berat, saat itulah Sehun bertugas untuk menoleh dan memastikan kalau pria cantik yang sedang berada di punggungnya baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa sayang?" katanya membenarkan posisi gendongan Luhan agar istrinya merasa nyaman.

 _"Apa kau-_ _hix-_ _tidak ingin memiliki anak lagi?"_

"Tentu saja aku ingin. Aku akan memiliki banyak anak darimu."

Terdengar suara tawa di belakang telinga Sehun. membuatnya sedikit lega karena setidaknya Luhan memang baik dan hanya sedikit mabuk tidak sadarkan diri. "Aku juga ingin." Sehun hanya mengecup tangan Luhan yang melingkar di lehernya sebagai jawaban. Kembali berjalan menikmati udara malam sampai Luhan kembali berbicara dan dirinya kembali menjadi pendengar.

"Tapi aku takut."

"Takut?"

"Jika kau masih menjadi dirimu yang sekarang-… Aku takut."

"Tidurlah sayang. Kau kelelahan. Besok kita lanjutkan apa yang ingin kau-.."

"Aku takut mereka akan menyakiti buah hati kita lagi seperti mereka menyakiti Ziyu."

 _Deg…!_

Langkah Sehun terhenti bersamaan dengan rasa jantungnya yang begitu meremat tak wajar – _sakit dan sesak-_ adalah dua hal yang tak pernah bisa Sehun hilangkan setiap kali topik tentang putranya dibicarakan.

"Aku takut akan ada banyak musuhmu yang menjadikan aku dan buah hati kita sebagai kelemahanmu. Aku takut Seh- _hix-_ Sehunna." Katanya kembali meracau dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun.

Sehun sendiri masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya saat ini, dia tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan yang Luhan takutkan saat ini. Membuatnya hanya bisa tersenyum pahit mengira Luhan sudah benar-benar menerima apa yang dia kerjakan namun nyatanya masih menyimpan banyak ketakutan di dalamnya.

"Selamanya Yifan tidak akan membiarkan aku hidup tenang, dia akan terus mencari cara untuk membalas dan menyakitiku. Dan selamanya pula-…Youngmin tidak akan pernah melepaskan dirimu."

Dan tanpa sadar Luhan menitikkan air matanya di leher Sehun. Air matanya bahkan mampu menghangatkan hati Sehun yang sedang membeku saat ini. Keduanya menyadari bahwa takdir menyeret terlalu jauh cerita kehidupan mereka. Terkadang mereka sangat yakin bahwa takdir mempermainkan kisah cinta yang mereka rasakan dan jalani.

Terkadang ada perasaan ingin menyerah satu sama lain. Namun karena terlalu marah pada takdir-….Keduanya memutuskan untuk bergenggaman tangan erat dan menunjukkan bahwa apapun yang terjadi nantinya. Mereka ada untuk saling melengkapi.

" _Tidak bisakah kau berhenti dan menjadi pria normal seperti kebanyakan seorang suami dan ayah pada umumnya? Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu Sehunna. Aku takut kau terluka"_

Dan itu adalah gumaman terakhir Luhan sebelum benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Sebaris kalimat racauan dengan harapan di sepanjang kehidupan pernikahan yang mereka jalani. Harapan bahwa dirinya tak perlu lagi melihat suaminya membunuh. Harapan bahwa dirinya tak perlu lagi merasa ketakutan saat berada jauh dari suaminya. Harapan bahwa Sehunnya menjadi pria normal seperti kebanyakan pria pada umumnya.

Harapan yang nyaris tak mungkin terjadi bahkan ketika Sehun ingin mengakhirinya. Sehun beberapa kali sudah mencoba keluar. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah dia akan terseret semakin jauh dan semakin gelap.

Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan terpenting adalah apakah Sehun bisa hidup layaknya pria normal seperti yang Luhan inginkan?-…. _jawabannya tidak._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _ **tobecontinued…**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Walau badai menghadang gosip menerjang…Jadwal mingguan gue mah tetep di apdet ….ga mau kalah sama berita2 yang lagi bikin capek hati gr2 punya hp .. :v_

 _._

 _Ketemu di next apdetan ya… :*_

 _._

 _Happy readings n reviews_

 _._

 _Yang tabah ya…yang kuat ya… yang tau mah pasti ga nanya :* mmuach!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Previous**_

" _Tidak bisakah kau berhenti dan menjadi pria normal seperti kebanyakan seorang suami danayah pada umumnya? Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu Sehunna. Aku takut kau terluka"_

 _Dan itu adalah gumaman terakhir Luhan sebelum benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Sebaris kalimat racauan dengan harapan di sepanjang kehidupan pernikahan yang mereka jalani. Harapan bahwa dirinya tak perlu lagi melihat suaminya membunuh. Harapan bahwa dirinya tak perlu lagi merasa ketakutan saat berada jauh dari suaminya. Harapan bahwa Sehunnya menjadi pria normal seperti kebanyakan pria pada umumnya._

 _Harapan yang nyaris tak mungkin terjadi bahkan ketika Sehun ingin mengakhirinya. Sehun beberapa kali sudah mencoba keluar. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah dia akan terseret semakin jauh dan semakin gelap._

 _Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan terpenting adalah apakah Sehun bisa hidup layaknya pria normal seperti yang Luhan inginkan?-_ …. _jawabannya tidak._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Nghhh...Sehunn..."

Inilah yang paling Sehun benci jika istrinya pergi minum dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Wajah mungilnya akan berubah menjadi berkali-kali lebih menggoda. Pipi dan bibirnya akan berwarna merah marun dengan suara yang terdengar mendesah. Membuat kedua tangan yang sedang terlipat di atas dada masih tak bergeming dari kursinya yang sedang memperhatikan sang istri.

"Sehun apo... Sehunnnhh..."

"Ck! Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada siapapun yang berani mengajakmu minum!" Katanya tertawa menyeramkan. Kembali melipat tangannya dengan posisi yang masih enggan beranjak dari kursinya dan mata yang tak berkedip melihat tingkah istrinya yang masih setengah sadar.

"Ngghh.."

Dengan kepala yang luar biasa berputar dan rasa mual yang teramat. Luhan perlahan membuka matanya. Bertanya-tanya dirinya ada dimana sampai tak sengaja matanya menatap sang suami dengan wajah stoic nya tengah menatap tak berkedip ke arahnya.

"Sayang?"

"Sudah sadar?"

"Sadar? Memangnya aku kenapa?" Katanya berpikir keras sebelum matanya kembali menatap sang suami dengan mata memelas "ah benar... Aku mabuk ya?" Gumamnya terkekeh dan tak lama kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Menikmati rasa sakit kepala serta mualnya dan bersiap untuk mendengar kemarahan sang suami.

"Bibi Kim membuatkan sup untukmu. Makan sup itu lalu kembali tidur. Aku pergi."

 _"Eh?"_

Luhan tahu suaminya marah. Dia juga tahu alasan Sehun bersikap sangat dingin adalah karena dirinya mabuk tanpa izin dari Sehunnya. Membuat kepala Luhan yang memang sedang berputar dipaksa berfikir keras sebelum kemarahan Sehun semakin menjadi. "Berpikir Luhan... Jangan biarkan Sehun pergi." Katanya bergumam senang dan tak lama

" _ARRGHHH_ PERUTKUUUUU! SEHUN PERUTKU SAKIT... _argghh_.."

Langkah Sehun mau tak mau terhenti tepat di depan pintu. Menebak bahwa sang istri sedang bermain drama adalah satu-satunya yang hal ia yakini saat ini. Sehun bisa saja tetap pada sikap tegasnya dan meninggalkan Luhan yang selalu bermain drama setelah mabuk. Namun jika dia meninggalkan si pria mungil begitu saja-... Sudah dipastikan bahwa Luhan akan menangis dan berbalik menyalahkan dirinya.

"SEHUNNNIE TOLONG AKU!"

Sehun kembali memutar tubuhnya. Matanya memicing dan hampir menerkam sang istri jika tidak ingat dia sedang bersikap tegas. Dan saat mata Luhan melihat suaminya merespon-.. Maka drama yang dimainkan pun semakin menjadi miris dan terlihat mengenaskan.

"Kau tidak peduli pada istrimu? Aku kesakitan Sehunna. Kepalaku sakit." Katanya setengah merengek dan mulai merajuk menyalahkan Sehun. "Kau jahat _hksss_.."

 _"Haaah..."_

Sehun menghela dalam nafasnya. Sekali lagi untuk entah ke berapa kalinya dia kalah-... Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Sehun mengalah dan mengaku salah hanya pria mungil yang hampir lima tahun ini memakai nama marganya. Satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuat seorang Oh Sehun begitu marah, begitu bahagia dan begitu bergantung padanya. Dan pria itu adalah pria yang sama yang pernah membuatnya merasakan dipanggil ayah oleh mendiang malaikat kecil mereka.

" _ssshh…_ Sakit sekali." Katanya merengek semakin mencari perhatian Sehun. membuat tawa kecil terlihat di wajah dinginnya sebelum duduk di tepi ranjang tempat tidurnya. "Mana yang sakit?"

"Kepalaku sakit-.. _argh!"_

Luhan tiba-tiba memekik saat Sehun memukul dahinya, menatap marah pada sang suami yang hanya menunjukkan wajah menyeringai saat ini "Kenapa memukulku?"

"Dasar kepala batu! Bagaimana bisa kau sakit kepala jika sedari tadi kau terus memegangi perutmu."

" _eh?-…ah_ benar! Aku sakit kepala." Gumamnya membenarkan posisi dan kali ini memegang kepalanya yang memang masih terasa sangat sakit dan berputar.

"Sudah jangan berpura-pura. Tidak apa memegangi perutmu. Aku senang jika kau hamil lagi sayang." Katanya mengambil sup di meja makan sebelum kembali tertawa saat Luhan memukul lengannya " _wae?_ Kau benar sedang hamil?"

" _ish..!_ tidak lucu! _"_

"Aku tidak sedang menggodamu. Cepat bilang _aaa.."_

Sehun mengarahkan suapan sup nya pada Luhan. Baunya terlalu menyengat, membuat Luhan berniat menutup rapat mulutnya sebelum berakhir membuka karena sang suami menatap memperingatkan padanya " _aaa…"_ katanya membuka mulut dan

 _Glup…_

"Sup nya mengerikan." Katanya bergumam dengan mata terpejam. Sedikit menyesal membuka matanya karena hanya tatapan dingin Sehun yang kembali ia dapatkan walau empat puluh menit telah berlalu.

"Kau yang mengerikan!"

"Aku kenapa?"

"Bisa-bisanya kau mabuk malam tadi."

Luhan masih memasang wajah tak mau disalahkan. Melipat tangan di dada sebelum mendengus kesal melihat wajah suaminya "Aku hanya menemani Baekhyun."

"Apa begitu caranya menemani teman?"

"Kami sering melakukannya sewaktu kuliah."

"Dulu dan sekarang jelas tidak bisa disamakan."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Dulu kau belum bertemu denganku. Sekarang kau milikku. Jelas?"

Luhan terdiam saat Sehun mengatakan siapa dirinya dulu dan sekarang, membuat hatinya sedikit mencelos mengingat kalimat yang pernah ia dengar berbunyi seperti ini _jika kau memutuskan untuk menikah maka dirimu sepenuhnya bukan milikmu. Tapi milik pasangan yang kau pilih._ Membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah sebelum menatap memelas pada suaminya "Baiklah… Maafkan aku."

"Jangan meminta maaf. Habiskan sup nya dan kembali tidur. Aku harus pergi." katanya meletakkan sup di meja kamarnya. Mencium kening istrinya agak lama dan berniat pergi sebelum lengannya kembali ditarik oleh istrinya "Ada apa?"

"Kau masih marah."

"Kau bertanya atau menebak?"

Cengkraman Luhan di lengan Sehun semakin kuat. Berniat untuk tidak membiarkan Sehun pergi sebelum kemarahan suaminya mereda "Aku tahu kau masih marah."

Sehun menatap lama pria cantiknya. Ketegasan yang awalnya ingin ia tunjukkan pada istrinya kembali menguap entah kemana. Dia tahu Luhan akan selalu sensitif pada sikap yang dia berikan. Entah itu sikap dingin atau perhatian yang ia berikan-…Luhan akan tahu dan merasakan dengan cara yang berbeda. Dan mengingat hal itu membuat Sehun sedikit merasa bersalah, membalas genggaman Luhan dan mulai menatap si pria cantik adalah hal kedua yang Sehun lakukan agar Luhan merasa lebih baik "Baiklah aku tidak marah lagi. Jangan memasang wajah sedih itu."

Luhan mengangkat cepat wajahnya, sedikit menatap berbinar sang suami sebelum senyum cantiknya menghiasi wajah merah yang jelas masih mabuk "Benarkah?"

"Ya tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu cium aku." Luhan menarik agresif kemeja suaminya. Hampir berhasil menempelkan kedua bibir mereka sebelum tangan Sehun membekap erat mulutnya " _Hmmhhh.."_ katanya mengerang saat Sehun membekap mulutnya. Antara marah dan kesal saat ini bercampur menjadi satu karena sang suami menolak untuk melakukan kontak fisik dengannya.

" _y-YAK!_ kenapa membekap mulutku?" katanya berteriak keras saat Sehun melepaskan tangannya. Menatap semakin marah pada si pria tampan yang bukannya mendekat malah berdiri menjauhinya dengan suara tawa yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Aku tidak mencium istriku saat dia sedang mabuk. Sampai nanti sayang." Katanya bergegas ke luar pintu. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menatap bingung suaminya sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Sehun benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Membuat tawa pahit terlihat di wajah si rusa cantik yang kini kembali berbaring menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut " _ck. Aku tidak percaya ini! Apa aku baru saja ditolak? Oleh suamiku sendiri? Astaga ini menyebalkan-…Ini.."_ Luhan menggerutu di balik selimutnya. Mengusak kasar tempat tidurnya sebelum

"OH SEHUN KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN!"

Selamat pagi untuk Luhan dan Selamat pagi penolakan manis memelas yang ia terima di pagi buta seperti ini oleh suaminya sendiri – _catat-_ oleh seorang Oh Sehun yang jelas merupakan suaminya yang sah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Selesaikan sisanya."_

 _"Baik dokter Oh."_

Luhan memberikan instruksi pada dokter muda yang menjadi asistennya pada operasi siang ini. Sedikit terburu-buru menginstrusikan perawat untuk membukakan jas operasinya sebelum berjalan keluar setelah lima jam berada di ruang operasi.

" _Aku benar-benar tidak akan mabuk lagi. Tidak akan mabuk lagi! Ini bencana._ "

Memegangi kepalanya yang masih sedikit sakit adalah hal yang Luhan lakukan sepanjang perjalanannya menuju ke ruang istirahat. Dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan jalan sampai langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang menghalangi jalannya sambil menempelkan sesuatu yang dingin ke dahinya.

Luhan pun mengangkat wajahnya, menebak siapa yang menempelkan kaleng minuman dingin di dahinya sebelum mata rusanya melihat seorang pria tersenyum dengan kedua lesung pipi yang terlihat jelas di wajah tampannya _"yeol?_ "

Yang disapa hanya mengerling Luhan, semakin menempelkan kaleng minuman ke dahi Luhan dengan harapan rasa sakit dikepala pria cantiknya segera menghilang "Mau ke atap? Aku akan memberikan minuman kaleng ini jika kau ikut denganku."

Awalnya Luhan berniat menolak ajakan Chanyeol, namun saat teman kecilnya mengatakan akan memberikan kaleng minuman dingin itu padanya-... Kepala Luhan mengangguk tanpa ragu. Yang dia tahu minuman itu sangat menyegarkan. Dan dirinya memang butuh sesuatu yang menyegarkan pikirannya.

.

.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba memintaku menemanimu ke atap? Biasanya ini adalah tempat _private_ untukmu."

Chanyeol membukakakan kaleng minuman yang ia janjikan untuk Luhan. Sedikit tertawa sebelum menyerahkan kaleng tersebut pada Luhan "Biasanya kan... Anggap saja hari ini tidak biasa." Katanya memperhatikan Luhan menenggak soda ringan yang ia berikan sebelum

" _Sshhhh_... Ini sangat menyegarkan." Katanya memberitahu Chanyeol yang kini mengusak kasar kepalanya.

"Kau baik kan?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Semalam kau mabuk berat dan si bajingan _-ah-_ maksudku Sehun terlihat sangat marah." Ujarnya memberitahu Luhan dan sedikit mengencangkan suaranya untuk mengoreksi panggilan pada Sehun. Chanyeol bahkan menghindari tatapan Luhan yang terlihat akan berteriak marah padanya jika ia terus menghina Sehun di depannya.

"Sehun memang selalu marah jika aku mabuk. Dia tidak suka saat orang-orang melihatku jika aku mulai meracau."

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu mabuk."

Luhan sedikit menghela dalam nafasnya sebelum melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kenapa berbelit seperti ini?"

"Aku ketahuan ya?"

"Tentu saja! Kau selalu menggaruk tengkukmu jika ragu ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan?"

Chanyeol menghela dalam nafasnya. Sedikit tertawa karena tak menyangka Luhan akan menebaknya dengan cepat disaat dirinya masih ingin membicarakan hal lain. Dan merasa tak memiliki pilihan lain, Chanyeol mulai menatap ke kosong ke depan dan memberitahu hal yang sedikit mengganggunya sejak malam tadi.

"Aku membawa Baekhyun ke apartemenku malam tadi."

"Kau apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mulai merangkul pundak Luhan agar mendekat "Aku membawa Baekhyun ke apartemenku."

Luhan mengenal Chanyeol hampir seumur hidupnya. Dan selama dia mengenal Chanyeol, Pria berlesung pipi di sampingnya tidak pernah mengijinkan siapapun memasuki rumah atau apartemennya. Chanyeol tidak suka jika seseorang memasuki daerah privasinya, dan selain Luhan-... Maka sudah dipastikan tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana Chanyeol mendekorasi apartemen atau tempat tinggalnya.

Dan mendengar kalimat Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke apartemennya adalah hal baru untuk Luhan. Terlalu baru hingga rasanya dia ingin memekik senang namun tetap menahan diri agar pria tinggi disampingnya bercerita lebih banyak.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawanya pulang kerumah?"

Luhan memulai dramanya lagi kali ini. Setelah pagi tadi gagal mengelabui sang suami, dia kembali berniat untuk memulai drama dengan Chanyeol sebagai targetnya _-tenang dan fokus_ \- begitulah aktor Lu mengontrol dirinya saat ini.

"Aku sudah berada di depan rumahnya malam tadi. Tapi saat aku berniat membawanya keluar dari mobil, Baekhyun menjerit menolak untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Dia tidak mau membuat direktur Byun sedih karena melihatnya mabuk. Dan karena itu pula aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain membawanya ke apartemen."

"Kau bisa membawanya kembali ke asrama kita dirumah sakit atau mungkin ke hotel terdekat."

Chanyeol tahu Luhan sedang memancingnya. Membuat perasaan gemas dan lucu benar-benar sedang ia rasakan tiap kali berbicara dengan pria yang pernah menjadi seorang ibu hasil pernikahannya dengan Sehun. "Terlalu beresiko."

"Apa yang beresiko?"

"Professor Kang akan mempunyai alasan untuk menyerang direktur Byun jika melihat Baekhyun berkeliaran di rumah sakit dalam keadaan mabuk."

Luhan berfikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk setuju "Kau benar. Lalu kenapa kau tidak membawa Baekhyun ke hotel? Kau bisa meninggalkannya disana."

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pundak Luhan. Sedikit mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Luhan sebelum mengangkat kedua bahunya sendiri "Aku tidak tega."

"Kau apa?"

"Baekhyun sangat mabuk dan terlihat sangat kacau Lu. Aku tidak tega dan memutuskan untuk membawanya ke tempatku."

Luhan mendongak menatap Chanyeol sesaat. Melihat raut khawatir yang biasanya hanya ditujukan Chanyeol untuk dirinya atau Kyungsoo kini ia tunjukkan juga untuk Baekhyun "Aku senang kau mulai melihat Baekhyun. Dia pasti senang saat aku bercerita nanti." Katanya menyenggol dada Chanyeol dan tertawa menatap pria tingginya "Atau jangan-jangan kau mulai menyukainya." Katanya semakin menggoda Chanyeol dan mulai bersandar di pundak teman kecilnya.

Keduanya hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa sampai Chanyeol kembali membuka suaranya "Aku melakukannya dengan Baekhyun malam tadi."

" _Eh?_ Melakukan apa?"

Chanyeol menggigit resah bibir bawahnya. Tak berani menatap Luhan sampai Luhan sendiri yang memaksa untuk ditatap olehnya "Kenapa kau mencurigakan sekali yeol?" Katanya semakin memicingkan mata sebelum mendekati Chanyeol yang terlihat gugup "Kau melakukan apa dokter Park?"

"Luhan sungguh-... Aku rasa kami berdua mabuk malam tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat kurang ajar pada Baekhyun."

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa?"

Chanyeol semakin salah tingkah menatap Luhan. Dan disaat seperti ini menghindari tatapan Luhan adalah hal yang jelas mustahil "Aku tidur dengan Baekhyun malam tadi. Aku benar-benar-..."

"KAU APA?"

"Luhaan..."

"Bicara dengan jelas Yeol!"

"Awalnya aku hanya berniat menciumnya. Tapi entah setan mana yang merasuki diriku. Aku-..."

" _Whoaaaaaa_... Park Chanyeol akhirnya kau menjadi lelaki sejati seutuhnya."

Tubuh Chanyeol sedikit terdorong saat Luhan tiba-tiba menghambur memeluknya. Bukan seperti ini reaksi yang Chanyeol bayangkan. Dia mengira Luhan akan berteriak marah atau mencaci dirinya karena telah tidur dengan sahabatnya. Bukan memeluknya dan bahkan terlihat gembira melebihi dirinya sendiri seperti saat ini. "Luhan..."

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan lagi. Aku sudah menebak yang selanjutnya terjadi _ahhhhhhh-_.. Baekhyun pasti sedang merona bahagia saat ini. Gomawo yeol!"

"Kau tidak berteriak?"

"Kenapa aku harus berteriak?"

"Aku pikir kau akan-..."

"Aku akan marah jika kau terus mengabaikan sahabatku. Sekarang aku berterimakasih karena setidaknya kau membuka hati untuk seseorang. _Ish!_ Kenapa lama sekali!" Katanya memukul kencang lengan Chanyeol, sedikit tertawa lega sebelum kembali melihat kerumunan di bawah.

" _Haaah_ syukurlah...Pada akhirnya kita bertiga menemukan seseorang yang mencintai kita apa adanya." Katanya tersenyum sangat cantik. Membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau kembali menunjukkan lesung di pipinya sebelum berjalan ke belakang Luhan dan meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala si pria cantik.

"Yeol..." Luhan bergumam risih namun Chanyeol menahan dagunya lebih kencang agar Luhan tak bisa bergerak menghindar.

" _Ssst_... Aku hanya ingin memastikan satu hal."

"Memastikan apa?"

"Kalau aku sudah tidak berdebar lagi saat berada dengan jarak sedekat ini bersamamu."

Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia kira Chanyeol mulai memaksakan dirinya lagi untuk mencintai seseorang yang tak mungkin membalas perasaannya, namun saat dia mengatakan ini hanya untuk memastikan semua perasaan khusus Chanyeol untuk dirinya telah berakhir-... Maka Luhan membiarkan posisi ini untuk sementara.

"Bagaimana? Apa masih berdebar?"

"Ini semakin menggila Luhan."

"Ish!" Luhan memukul dada Chanyeol dengan sikutnya. Sedikit menggeliat sebelum Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan dan mencium sekilas pucuk kepala Luhan "Hanya menggodamu Lu. Ini sudah tidak berdebar lagi, biasanya aku akan menggila jika kau memeluk diriku tapi aku rasa semua perasaanku sudah kembali menjadi perasaan yang seharusnya untukmu. Perasaan kakak menjaga adiknya." Katanya mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan berulang. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum suara protes dileluarkan Luhan saat ini.

"Aku lebih tua darimu."

"Omong kosong!"

"Aku serius."

"Aku tahu! Tapi bagiku-... Luhan dan Kyungsoo akan menjadi adik kecil menggemaskan untukku."

"Terserahmu saja! Sekarang lepas. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat?"

"Bukan urusanku. Aku hanya ingin memeluk adik kecilku sepanjang hari."

"Yeooll.."

"Terakhir kali Luhan-... Biarkan seperti ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku tidak akan memelukmu lagi setelah ini. Bolehkan?"

Luhan sedikit menoleh ke belakang menatap Chanyeol. Matanya mempelajari raut wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat serius saat memberitahunya. Membuat sebaris senyum menawan ia tunjukkan sebagai persetujuan untuk dipeluk seseorang yang selalu dan akan menjaganya selama mereka saling mengenal. "Baiklah. Aku akan memberikan sepuluh menit untukmu."

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju sebelum membawa Luhan kembali melihat ke depan. Menatap langit cerah dengan angin semilir yang kembali menerpa wajah mereka "Gomawo Luhannie."

Rasanya sudah sangat lama tidak mendengar Chanyeol memanggil nama kecilnya. Luhan bahkan tidak berniat menghitungnya tapi dia rasa itu sudah terlalu lama hingga hanya kalimat canggung yang biasa mereka gunakan. Dan saat nama Luhannie kembali disebutkan Chanyeol. Maka Luhan berani bertaruh bahwa Chanyeolnya memang sudah kembali menjadi Chanyeol yang menganggapnya entah sebagai kakak atau adik.

"Lu..."

"Ada apa?"

Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum saat Luhan mendongak. Kembali meletakkan dagunya di kepala Luhan sebelum melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan "Aku ingin mengajak kau dan Kyungsoo makan malam diluar malam nanti. Hanya kita bertiga. Bisakah?"

Luhan merasa berdebar saat mendengar tawaran dari Chanyeol. Makan bertiga bersama Kyungsoo seolah menarik semua keinginan kecil yang sudah lama terpendam dirinya. Dan saat Chanyeol mengatakan ingin makan malam bersama dirinya dan Kyungsoo-.. Maka Luhan mendapatkan makan malam bersama keluarga kecilnya setelah sekian lama. Membuat kepalanya mengangguk tanpa ragu "Tentu saja!" Katanya mendongak memberitahu Chanyeol dan disambut dengan senyum tampan dari pria yang memiliki tinggi sama dengan suaminya.

"Baguslah! Aku benar-benar butuh pergi keluar. Telingaku panas mendengar kabar tentang sanksi yang akan diberikan pada kita berdua Lu."

Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya, mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol sebelum mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli "Aku tidak menyesal mencaci si professor tua itu."

"Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika mereka mengeluarkan surat peringatan terakhir. Aku bosan bekerja secara terikat."

"Kita bertiga bisa menjadi dokter yang tak terkalahkan di luar sana."

"Terdengar bagus untukku."

Keduanya kembali diam menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah mereka berniat untuk berada dalam posisi saat ini lebih lama sampai terdengar suara seseorang mengingerupsi dan terdengar sangat kesal

"Kemarin malam aku melihat istriku mabuk bersama temannya. Apakah siang ini aku juga harus melihat istriku berselingkuh?"

Mata Luhan membesar saat mendengar suara familiar yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya. Membuatnya menoleh ke samping dan begitu terkejut mendapati sang suami tengah berjalan mendekatinya saat ini _"Sehun?"_ Katanya bergumam terkejut dan secara refleks mendorong Chanyeol yang terlihat menahan tawa saat ini.

"Sehun aku bisa jelaskan. Ini hanya salah paham sayang. Aku dan Chanyeol hanya membicarakan hal kecil. Benarkan Yeol?"

Yang ditanya hanya terus menahan tawa. Tidak menjawab atau memberikan respon, hal sama juga di tunjukkan oleh sang suami yang daripada marah lebih terlihat menahan tawa dengan raut wajah marah yang dibuat-buat.

Dan Luhan bukan tipe orang bodoh yang tak bisa menebak keadaan. Dia jelas dijebak oleh Sehun maupun Chanyeol membuat matanya memicing dan mulai bisa membaca situasi saat ini "Kenapa kalian berdua menahan tawa?"

"Aku tidak."

"Aku juga tidak." Timpal Sehun membuat suara tawa kesal terdengar dari Luhan. " _Whoaa_.. aku tidak percaya ini! Sejak kapan kalian berdua menjadi dekat seperti ini?!"

"Kami tidak."

"Bohong!"

Chanyeol yang merespon kekesalan Luhan saat ini. Sedikit tertawa sebelum berjalan mendekati teman kecilnya "Kami tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah menjadi dekat. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku tetap tidak menyukainya sebagai suamimu. Tapi aku mulai menyukainya sebagai-… _ummh_ bagaiamana aku mengatakannya. Sebagai teman mungkin." Katanya mengusak rambut Luhan sebelum berjalan mendekati Sehun "Aku selesai."

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, membiarkan Chanyeol pergi dan mulai fokus pada istrinya yang terlihat masih tercengang.

"Rusa cantik tidak boleh melamun seperti itu!" Katanya mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas sebelum membawa istrinya berada pada posisi yang sama saat bersama Chanyeol.

" _Ish_ lepas!"

Sehun pun semakin mengukung istrinya di posisi mereka. Merasa sedikit cemburu karena Luhan bahkan tidak menolak saat Chanyeol memeluknya namun meronta saat suaminya sendiri memeluk tubuh yang hanya boleh disentuh olehnya. "Diam dan jangan meronta sayang." Katanya meletakkan dagu di pundak Luhan. Membuat gerakan menolak dari pria cantiknya terhenti dan hanya semilir angin yang keduanya rasakan saat ini.

"Kapan kau datang?"

Luhan memutar kepalanya untuk melihat sang suami yang bersandar di pundaknya. Sedikit tersenyum saat wajah tampan Sehun terlihat sangat menggemaskan sangat tak sesuai dengan siapa sebenarnya sang suami. "Sehun.."

"Aku sudah berada disini pukul sembilan pagi." Katanya merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan Luhan membuat kedua tangannya semakin melingkar sempurna di pinggang Luhan dengan dagu yang ia tekankan semakin dalam di pundak istrinya.

"Sembilan pagi?"

" _Hmmm.._ "

"Aku datang pukul sembilan."

"Aku tahu."

" _Ck!_ Jangan bilang kau mengikutiku sampai kesini."

"Aku memang mengikutimu."

Luhan kembali menoleh menatap Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya. Kali ini mencium gemas hidung suaminya sebelum ikut membawa tangan Sehun semakin melingkar di pinggangnya "Kenapa mengikutiku?"

"Aku merasa bersalah karena menolak mencium dirimu pagi tadi."

"Kau memang menyebalkan pagi tadi dan kau berhutang satu ciuman pagi ini!"

"Oh Sehun memang seperti itu. Maklumi saja sayang."

Luhan terkekeh mendengar betapa arogannya sang suami. Membuat daripada rasa marah Luhan lebih merasa pria tampannya begitu menggemaskan "Kalau begitu kau juga harus memaklumi Luhan si tukang mabuk itu tuan Oh." Katanya membalas namun hanya cubitan kecil yang ia rasakan di pinggangnya "Sekarang dia menjadi Oh Luhan! Itu artinya dia tidak boleh mabuk tanpa izin dari suami tampannya. Kau dengar?"

Mencibir adalah satu-satunya hal yang Luhan lakukan saat ini. Merasa Sehunnya benar-benar posesif dan sangat menyebalkan adalah hal yang paling Luhan rindukan saat mereka berjauhan atau ketika mereka sedang tidak berbicara "Kau dengar kan?" Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya. Membuat Luhan mengangguk dan mencium kedua telapak tangan suaminya sebagai jawaban "Aku dengar sayang. Jadi jangan marah lagi padaku. Oke?"

Sehun mengangguk di pundak Luhan. Mengecup dan menggigit sekilas leher istrinya adalah kesempatan yang tak boleh ia lewatkan sebelum kembali bersandar di pundak istrinya "Oke."

"Aku kan hanya mabuk bukan pergi bersama pria lain! Kenapa kau sangat marah?"

"Aku lebih memilih kau pergi bersama pria lain daripada kau pergi mabuk."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku tahu kau bisa menjaga dirimu saat kau dalam keadaan sadar. Berbeda saat kau sedang mabuk. Semua orang bisa mengambil kesempatan untuk mendekati milikku."

" _Ah_... Jadi itu alasannya."

"Tapi pria yang boleh pergi bersamamu adalah pria-pria yang sudah mendapat izin dariku tentu saja!"

Luhan kembali dibuat terkekeh saat ini. Menarik kencang hidung suaminya sebelum kembali menikmati udara sore hari ini. " _Tidak ada bedanya_." Katanya menggumam kecil sebelum kembali bertanya pada Sehun "Lalu apa kau tahu Chanyeol berniat mengajak diriku makan malam di luar malam nanti?"

"Tentu saja."

"Dan kau tidak melarang diriku?"

"Aku sudah memastikan dia Park Chanyeol saudaramu. Bukan Park Chanyeol yang menyukai istriku."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Pria tahu segalanya sayang."

"Lalu kau anggap aku apa? Aku kan juga pria."

"Kau pria yang agak sensitif dan..."

"Dan apa?"

"Sedikit cerewet."

" _Ish!_ Pagi tadi kau menolakku. Sekarang kau menghina istrimu sendiri. Jelas kau tidak mencintaiku Oh Se-..."

 _Nghmmphh.._

Segala kekesalan dan rasa marah Luhan seolah dibuat menghilang entah kemana. Tubuhnya di tekan di pembatas balkon dengan tangan sang suami yang melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya seolah menjaga agar Luhan selalu merasa aman berada di pelukannya.

" _sehun-..hmphh"_

Dan saat Luhan meminta sedikit oksigen untuk dihirup, maka semakin dalam pula ciuman yang diberikan Sehun untuknya. Saat lidah Luhan meminta untuk keluar dan mencuri sedikit oksigen maka lidah Sehun akan memaksanya kembali masuk untuk sekedar dihisap dan digigit kecil memberikan sensasi yang begitu membuat seluruh tubuh Luhan melemas seketika. " _sehunn…."_

Luhan yang biasanya akan bisa mengimbangi gairah sang suami. Namun Luhan siang ini adalah Luhan yang kelelahan karena aktivitasnya sebagai dokter dan jangan lupakan kalau kepalanya masih sakit akibat kebodohannya mabuk bersama Baekhyun malam tadi.

Dan Sehun bukan seorang pria yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Dia tahu dia tidak pada waktunya untuk mengganggu Luhan, membuat senyum terlihat di bibirnya sebelum perlahan melepas lumatannya pada sang istri. Keduanya terdiam sesaat sampai Sehun menempelkan dahinya di dahi Luhan. "Aku tidak berhutang apapun lagi padamu kan." katanya mencium sayang kening Luhan sebelum kembali mencium bibir istrinya.

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sekilas tertawa sebelum memeluk erat tubuh suaminya "Kau tidak memiliki hutang apapun lagi hari ini." katanya bersandar di dada Sehun. Kembali menikmati semilir angin dengan kecupan bertubi yang diberikan Sehun di pucuk kepalanya.

"Sehunn.."

" _hmhh…"_

"Kau ingin ikut makan malam denganku malam nanti?"

"Itu acara keluargamu sayang. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kali ini."

"Kau keluargaku."

"Aku suamimu."

"Bukankah sama saja?"

"Keluarga bisa terdiri dari beberapa orang untuk orang sepertimu. Dan untuk menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berharga untukmu aku harus memakai statusku sebagai suami kan?"

Luhan sedikit mendelik sebelum kembali memeluk erat tubuh suaminya "Meski tidak menggunakan status sebagai suamiki, kau akan tetap menjadi yang paling berharga untukku." Katanya memberitahu si pria tampan yang terlihat merona jika Luhan melihat wajahnya saat ini.

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Triiing~_

"Kyungsoo disini!"

Yang dipanggil namanya segera menoleh saat suara sang kakak memanggil. Kyungsoo bahkan melambaikan tangannya sebagai jawaban lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan yang terus tersenyum menatapnya. "Apa aku terlambat hyung?"

"Tidak-.. Kau datang tepat waktu _baby soo."_

Bukan Luhan yang menjawab. Melainkan seorang pria tinggi dengan nada khas suaranya yang kini berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan sedikit salah tingkah saat melihat Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya untuk mempersilahkan dirinya duduk.

" _hyung?"_

"Ini aku. Jangan memandangku seperti melihat hantu. Cepat duduk."

Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo dan memaksanya duduk. Sedikit mencium pucuk kepala Kyungsoo sebelum berjalan menarik kursi di samping Luhan "Baiklah. Aku akan meminta mereka mengeluarkan hidangan terbaik mereka."

Kyungsoo hanya memandang tak berkedip kedua kakaknya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, yang jelas Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa malam ini akan menjadi malam seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Malam dimana Luhan dan Chanyeol selalu duduk di depannya dan makan malam bersama. Malam dimana mereka bisa berbincang tentang banyak hal akhirnya terulang lagi malam ini. Membuat sejumput rasa haru seketika ia rasakan namun terpaksa menahannya saat Chanyeol kembali menyapa dirinya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sekilas sebagai jawaban, memberi senyum terbaiknya adalah hal yang ia lakukan agar tak membuat kedua orang yang begitu berarti untuknya terus menatap khawatir padanya "Sudah jauh lebih baik _hyung."_

"Baguslah. Kau harus baik-baik saja." Katanya mengusak sayang rambut Kyungsoo. Kembali ingin berbicara namun terpaksa berhenti karena beberapa pelayan sudah meletakkan makanan terbaik mereka di meja "Whoaa.. Sepertinya enak _yeol."_

"Ini semua masakan favoritmu dan Kyungsoo. Kalian harus makan yang banyak." Katanya memberitahu Luhan yang sudah benar tak berkedip melihat makanan, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya tersenyum menatap makanan dan Luhan secara bergantian. Kyungsoo bahkan masih menikmati ekspresi Luhan yang sangat menggemaskan sebelum Chanyeol mengambilkan _spagetti_ ke piringnya.

"Jangan hanya diam _soo._ Coba pasta kesukaanmu, aku sengaja memesan ukuran _large."_ Katanya kembali mengusak kepala Kyungsoo yang terlihat semakin tegang saat ini.

"Cepat ma- _hmm-_ makan Kyungie…Ini en- _hmpph-_ ini enak-.. _uhuk!_ "

"Makan yang benar dan jangan berbicara saat mengunyah."

Chanyeol sedikit terburu mengambilkan air untuk Luhan, membantu Luhan meminum airnya sampai dia Luhan memberi aba-aba kalau dia sudah baik-baik saja "Ini enak sekali _yeol._ Kau harus sering-sering mentraktir kami berdua! Iya kan soo?"

"Aku akan memastikan kalau kalian berdua makan dengan baik dan cukup." Katanya membalas celotehan Luhan sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam "Kenapa kau tidak makan _soo?_ Apa tidak enak? Atau kau ingin memesan yang lain?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban. Dia terus diam bukan karena dia tidak suka. Sebaliknya-… Dia merasa malam ini adalah malam paling membahagiakan hampir seumur hidupnya. Duduk satu meja makan dengan keluargamu adalah hal yang tidak pernah terjadi untuk mereka bertiga. Saling berbagi tawa, bercerita banyak hal, menjanjikan untuk lebih sering berkumpul adalah sesuatu yang membuat ketiganya seolah terseret ke kecil mereka yang begitu membahagiakan. Dan untuk Kyungsoo-… Dia berniat untuk menjadikan malam ini sebagai malam yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan di sisa hidupnya.

"Bagaimana _soo._ Apa enak?"

" _hmmhh…_ Ini enak _hyung..hkss.."_

Mata Kyungsoo begitu panas saat ini. Membuat sebutir air mata jatuh cepat ke pipinya. Sungguh dia tidak bermaksud untuk merusak suasana bahagia mereka malam ini. Dia hanya terlalu bahagia sampai tidak berani bangun jika ini semua hanya mimpi.

Dan untuk Luhan maupun Chanyeol. Ini adalah sebuah kegagalan saat melihat adik kecil mereka menangis. Entah Kyungsoo menangis karena dia terlalu bahagia atau adik kecil mereka terluka – _air mata tetaplah air mata-_ membuat sesuatu yang tak berwujud seperti menusuk terlalu dalam ke hati mereka masing-masing.

" _soo…"_

Luhan meletakkan garpunya. Sedikit menepuk pundak Kyungsoo yang memakan makanannya terlalu lahap dan tanpa jeda "Ini enak – _hkss-_ ini enak hyung. Sungguh." Katanya masih tak berani menatap Luhan maupun Chanyeol. Kembali mengambil _spagetti_ nya dalam porsi banyak sebelum tangan Chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kenapa hyung? Aku ingin makan, sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan makanan enak seperti ini."

"Maaf."

Awalnya Kyungsoo berniat untuk tidak menatap Luhan maupun Chanyeol, namun saat suara berat Chanyeol meminta maaf padanya maka saat itu pula Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan tak mempedulikan air mata yang semakin jatuh di wajahnya " _hyung…"_ ujarnya begitu lirih tak tega melihat kedua wajah kakaknya yang terlihat lebih tertekan daripada dirinya. "Maaf karena membuatmu menjalani hidup mengerikan yang terlihat sangat berat untuk dilalui. Jika kami tahu kau masih hidup aku bersumpah akan terus mencarimu _soo._ Tapi berita tentang kematianmu adalah alasan mengapa aku dan Luhan berhenti mencarimu."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Chanyeol, membuar raut wajah bingung begitu terlihat di wajahnya namun tak terlihat menyalahkan kedua kakaknya "Kalian pikir aku sudah tiada?"

"Kebakaran di panti asuhan-…. Mereka mengatakan kau terjebak didalam sana _soo."_

Luhan yang berbicara memberitahu Kyungsoo. Nadanya begitu lirih dan tersirat kemarahan pada suaranya, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum pahit mengakui bahwa dirinya memang berada disana saat kebakaran terjadi. Begitu berharap hari itu tidak pernah terjadi dan tak pernah ia ingat – _mengapa?.."_ Karena di hari yang sama, dirinya diperintahkan membunuh seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang merupakan malaikat kecil Sehun dan Luhan.

"Maafkan kami _soo_."

Tangan Kyungsoo hampir mati rasa karena mengepal terlalu erat. Bayangan dimana tubuh kecil Ziyu terpental diiringi jeritan memilukan dari Sehun dan Luhan seakan membunuhnya secara perlahan. Bagaimana bisa dia terus bersembunyi seperti ini dan tidak memberitahu kebenarannya pada Luhan. Bagaimana bisa dia menjalani hidupnya jika hanya rasa bersalah yang terus menggerogotinya setiap detik.

Dia berniat mengatakan kebenarannya pada Luhan. Tapi setiap kali dia ingin mengatakannya, maka saat itu pula ketakutan dan rasa egoisnya selalu menghalangi. Dia bahkan tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk melewatkan waktu bersama kedua kakaknya. Hanya menikmati waktunya yang tersisa sampai nanti Luhan tahu siapa Do Kyungsoo yang dengan kejinya telah merenggut malaikat kecilnya dan Sehun.

"Harusnya kami memastikan sendiri jika itu dirimu, bukan mempercayai ucapan orang asing yang bahkan tak mengijinkan kami melihat tubuhmu saat itu."

Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum sangat terluka sebelum menggenggam kedua tangan kakaknya dengan erat " _Hyung…"_ katanya mengusap tangan Luhan dan Chanyeol dengan bersamaan. Memberanikan diri menatap keduanya sampai senyum penuh kebohongan itu kembali ia tunjukkan "Terimakasih masih menjadi _hyung_ untukku. Sungguh tidak ada yang begitu membahagiakan selain hidup bersama kalian. Terimakasih _hyung."_

" _Soo…"_

"Aku salah memilih jalan hidupku. Harusnya aku tumbuh menjadi seperti kalian, menjadi orang baik, menolong banyak orang dan hidup dengan bahagia. Aku menyesal menjalani hidup seperti ini, tapi demi Tuhan aku tidak pernah menyalahkan kalian. Sebaliknya-… Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kalian tetap menerimaku meskipun aku tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang mengerikan."

Kyungsoo menikmati rasa sakit di setiap ucapannya. Menyesali jalan hidup yang ia pilih saat dia memutuskan untuk menjadi " _monster"_ dan bergabung dengan Yifan. "Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Sekarang aku ingin makan dan menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian. Bisakah?"

Baik Chanyeol dan Luhan kembali memandang Kyungsoo dengan perasaan bersalah. Namun kali ini mereka menahan diri, sedikit menenangkan diri mereka sendiri sebelum mengangguk menyetujui permintaan adiknya "Tentu saja. Benar kan Lu?"

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya, menahan rasa sakit yang entah mengapa masih dirasakan hatinya. Dia menunduk untuk beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk menatap kedua saudaranya "Tentu saja. Aku juga tidak ingin menangis lagi. Terlihat sangat cantik kata Sehun." katanya tertawa kecil membuat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mau tak mau ikut tertawa.

" _ck!_ Kau bilang kau _manly!_ Sekarang kau mengakui kau cantik?"

"Aku bilang kata Sehun. Jadi hanya Sehun yang boleh mengatakan aku cantik."

"Terserahmu saja! Ayo _baby soo._ Sekarang coba sup nya. Ini sangat enak."

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk saat Chanyeol mengambilkan sup untuknya. Mengabaikan Luhan yang masih cemberut dan terlihat sangat kesal karena tak didengarkan " _ish!_ Ambilkan juga untukku Yeol!"

"Suruh saja Sehunmu yang melakukan!"

"Baiklah aku ambil sendiri! Awas kalau kau menggangguku." Katanya mengambil seluruh sup yang tersisa di mangkuk. Memakannya dengan lahap dan tak membiarkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mencicipi sup lezatnya.

" _slurppp…._ Ini enak!"

Niat awal Luhan ingin membuat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol merasa iri karena dia memakan sup seorang diri, namun yang terjadi hanya berakhir menyedihkan untuk Luhan saat tak sengaja melihat leher Kyungsoo yang tidak tertutup syal dan menemukan tanda bekas ciuman berwarna ungu di lehernya. Membuat mata Luhan membulat dan

 _Uhuk!_

"Hati-hati Lu _…._ Minum ini."

Luhan mengabaikan segelas air yang diberikan Chanyeol. Lebih tertarik pada _syal_ yang dikenakan Kyungsoo sebelum menarik _syal_ yang dikenakan adiknya.

"hyung!"

Kyungsoo sedikit memekik saat Luhan menarik syalnya. Hampir membuat gerakan menahan tangan Luhan namun berakhir membiarkan kakaknya yang terlihat mencurigai dirinya saat ini.

"Tanda apa di lehermu? Kenapa berwarna ungu."

Chanyeol ikut melihat ke leher Kyungsoo. Sedikit menebak apa yang dimaksud Luhan sampai senyum menggoda jelas terlihat di wajahnya "Hey Lu… Adikmu sudah dewasa." Katanya berbisik membertitahu Luhan yang terlihat tak suka.

"Jangan bilang Kai yang melakukannya. Apa kalian sudah tidur.. _oh tidak._ Aku seharusnya lebih tegas pada siapa pun yang mendekati adikku." Katanya bertanya menyeramkan membuat Kyungsoo mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa meremang.

"Bukan Kai yang membuat tanda di lehermu kan?" katanya kembali menyelidik. Sedikit menatap ragu pada Luhan sebelum matanya tak sengaja menatap Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya seolah mengatakan _katakan saja yang sebenarnya pada hyungmu._ Kyungsoo semakin menggaruk tengkuknya karena pertanyaan Luhan semakin mendetail di tengah makan malam mereka.

"Baiklah itu pasti Kai! Kapan kalian melakukannya? Jangan katakan tadi malam-… Astaga Do Kyungsoo! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Luhan menggeliat resah di kursinya. Kyungsoo pun ikut menggeliat resah di kursinya sementara Chanyeol-… _Chanyeol_ hanya tertawa melihat Kyungsoo seperti diinterograsi oleh seorang nenek tua.

"Kyungsoo jawab hyung. Hyung-…."

"Kai yang membuatnya _hyung."_

" _oh tidak…."_ Celotehan Luhan tertelan di kerongkongannya. Tangannya panas dingin saat mendengar pengakuan sang adik "Kapan Kai melakukannya? Bukan malam tadi kan?"

"Kami melakukannya malam tadi _hyung._ Aku pikir aku sedang mabuk, tapi saat kami melakukannya aku sudah tidak terlalu mabuk dan _ya-.._ Kami melakukannya malam tidak. Kau tidak marah kan?"

" _huwaaaaa_ ini memalukan sekali….Sangat memalukan."

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja. Tangan kanannya mengetuk meja menggunakan sendok sementara tangan kirinya mengusak meja seperti anak kucing yang sangat menggemaskan "Apanya yang memalukan Lu?" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Luhan dengan asal, sementara yang sedang merana hanya menggumam semakin tak jelas

"Berarti hanya aku yang ditolak? _Ish!_ ini benar-benar memalukan!"

"Siapa yang menolakmu _hyung?"_

"SEHUN!-… Dia yang menolakku. AKU ISTRINYA DAN AKU DITOLAK MENTAH-MENTAH OLEH SUAMIKU SENDIRI! INI MEMALUKAN-.. _ishhh menyebalkan_!"

"Sehun menolak dirimu? Kenapa Sehun menolak dirimu? -.. _ah…_ tidak jadi. Aku sudah tahu maksudmu."

Chanyeol sengaja menggoda Luhan, sedikit mengerling Kyungsoo yang diam-diam kembali memakai _syal_ nya sementara dirinya dan Chanyeol benar-benar tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan saat ini.

" _Ah sudahlah!_ Dia akan menyesal menolakku!" katanya bergumam marah dan kembali melahap cepat makanannya.

"Pelan-pelan Lu. Kau bisa menceraikannya jika dia bosan."

" _ish…!"_

Kyungsoo benar-benar dibuat tertawa oleh kedua hyungnya. Chanyeol selalu mengambil kesempatan saat Luhan sedang kesal pada Sehun, namun disaat yang sama pula Luhan selalu marah jika ada yang berkata kasar atau menjelek-jelekkan suaminya.

"Kenapa lucu sekali _hmm."_

Mata Kyungsoo sama sekali tak berkedip menatap Chanyeol dan Luhan bergantian. Berniat untuk tertawa bersama kedua kakaknya sebelum menyadari sesuatu yang mengganggu penglihatannya.

 _Ckit….!_

 _Blam….!_

 _Blam…!_

Mata Kyungsoo tak berkedip saat melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. Pemandangan dimana beberapa mobil hitam terparkir tak jauh di restaurant. Sedikit tak menghiraukan keberadaan mobil hitam itu sampai sesuatu membuat warna mukan menjadi pucat dan begitu ketakutan

" _tidak…"_ Katanya menggumam takut saat melihat siapa orang-orang yang keluar dari mobil hitam itu. Beberapa pria yang membawa senjata dan menampilkan wajah-wajah tak asing yang Kyungsoo kenali adalah mantan anak buahnya saat dirinya bekerja bersama Yifan.

" _Tidak mungkin."_ Katanya semakin ketakutan saat mantan anak buahnya berjalan lurus persis menuju tempat dirinya dan kedua hyungnya sedang makan malam.

Pikiran Kyungsoo menjadi gelap saat ini. Tangannya mengepal erat dengan mata yang terus memperhatikan kerumunan yang jelas sedang menuju ke arahnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berfikir jernih saat ini. Dia tidak peduli jika diserang seorang diri, tapi hal yang paling Kyungsoo takutkan adalah jika mereka menggunakan Chanyeol dan Luhan sebagai sandera untuk menangkapnya.

Kyungsoo bergerak semakin resah saat ini, matanya terus memperhatikan gerak gerik beberapa orang yang tanpa ragu mendekatinya sampai

"HYUNG!"

Baik Chanyeol maupun Luhan menatap Kyungsoo saat ini. Raut wajah konyol mereka pun berubah menjadi cemas melihat wajah adik mereka begitu pucat dengan mata yang tak berkedip melihat sesuatu di belakang keduanya.

"Soo? Ada apa-.."

"Jangan menoleh."

"Kenapa?" Kali ini Luhan yang berusaha menoleh namun seperti Chanyeol-... Kyungsoo mencengkram tangannya terlampau erat.

"AKU BILANG JANGAN HYUNG!-...Dengarkan aku." Katanya melepas cepat syal yang melilit lehernya. Mencari sesuatu dilehernya sebelum

 _Sret..._

Kyungsoo merampas kasar kalung yang berada di lehernya. Memberikan cepat pada Luhan sebelum mengambil senjata yang ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya "Kalian harus cepat pergi darisini." Katanya berdiri dari kursinya dengan mata yang melihat memburu ke arah di belakang Luhan dan Chanyeol

" _Soo..."_

"Dan kau hyung! Berikan kalung itu pada Sehun. Dia akan tahu apa yang terjadi saat melihat kalung itu!" katanya menatap Luhan sekilas sebelum

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

"Sial!"

Awalnya Kyungsoo berniat pergi begitu saja. Namun seluruh mantan anak buahnya telah melihat dirinya bersama Chanyeol dan Luhan, membuat dirinya semakin tersudut tatkala seluruh pria berbaju hitam berjalan mendekat ke arah tempatnya berada.

Kyungsoo melihat beberapa di antara mereka membawa senjata. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk membuat kerumunan itu menjauh adalah dengan membuat keributan agar " _ya…_ Aku harus membuat keributan" katanya menggumam panik. Sedikit mencari cara sebelum kembali melihat ke arah Luhan dan Chanyeol.

"Hyung…Maafkan aku." Katanya bergumam menyesal dan

 _BRAK…!_

Kyungsoo membalik kasar meja makan di depannya. Membuat tak hanya kedua kakaknya yang terlihat panik namun seluruh pengunjung dibuat memekik dan menghambur ketakutan. Dan kesempatan ini yang tidak bisa dilewatkan Kyungsoo. Disaat semua mulai panik, maka dia diam-diam berlari menjauh sebelum suara senjata di tembakkan sangat terdengar di memenuhi restaurant malam ini.

"KYUNGSOOO!"

Luhan memekik memanggil Kyungsoo saat melihat adiknya dikejar oleh kerumunan pria berbaju hitam menyeramkan. Membuatnya berniat mengejar Kyungsoo sebelum tangan Chanyeol mencengkram erat tangannya terlampau kuat.

"KYUNGSOO! YEOL-..LEPAS TANGANKU!"

"Setelah mereka semua pergi kau juga harus pergi. Aku yang akan mengejar Kyungsoo. Oke?" katanya membawa Luhan bersembunyi di samping meja makan. Memastikan Luhan mengangguk mengerti sebelum mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah melaju jauh menggunakan mobil yang entah milik siapa.

Sementara Chanyeol mengejar Kyungsoo di luar sana, maka di dalam restaurant Luhan begitu bergetar ketakutan. Matanya melihat dengan jelas bahwa Kyungsoo menyembunyikan senjata tajam di tubuhnya. Tapi bukan itu yang mengganggu pikiran Luhan. Kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah kalung kecil yang terlihat seperti _usb_ adalah hal yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya. _Berikan kalung itu pada Sehun. Dia akan tahu apa yang terjadi saat melihat kalung itu!_

"Sehun.." Luhan tahu satu-satunya orang yang harus ia hubungi adalah suaminya. Bukan karena Kyungsoo yang memintanya, tapi karena memang hanya Sehun yang terus bermunculan di kepala dan pikirannya saat ini. Luhan mulai merogoh saku jaketnya. Mencari nama kontak Sehun dan menekan tombol _call_ dengan cepat sebelum

" _argghhhhh…"_

Luhan memekik saat seseorang menginjak kasar jemari tangannya. Luhan bahkan bersumpah mendengar suara patahan dari tangannya saat sepatu besar itu menginjak tangannya terlampau kencang " _Sakiiithh.."_

" _aw-…_ Luhannie sakit? _ah_ baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan membuatmu semakin sakit malam ini."

Luhan tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Suara yang bisa membuatnya begitu ketakutan dan benci dalam satu waktu. Membuat tangannya yang sedang diinjak semakin kasar itu tanpa sadar mengepal. Sedikit mendongak untuk menatap benci pada pria yang jelas bertanggung jawab atas kematian putra kecilnya " _Yifan…"_ katanya mendesis kasar dan menatap terlalu benci pria yang sedang menginjak kencang telapak tangan kanannya.

"Aku sudah bilang kita akan segera bertemu lagi. Dan disinilah kita. Bertemu untuk saling membunuh." Katanya berbalik mendesis menatap Luhan. semakin menginjak tangan kanan Luhan membuat seluruh ringisan terdengar dari Luhan yang sedang menahan sakit.

Luhan mencari cara untuk meminta tolong, tapi dia tahu jika dia berteriak bajingan ini akan membawanya ke tempat asing yang tak bisa dilacak, dan menurut Luhan itu sebuah kerugian.

Mencoret daftar berteiak dan lebih memilih cara lain adalah hal yang sedari tadi Luhan pikirkan. Harusnya dia panik dan ketakutan berada dalam posisi ini, tapi mengingat tak hanya sekali dirinya berada dalam situasi ini, membuat Luhan mulai terbiasa menjalani hidup yang jauh dari kata tenang dan bahagia mengingat seluruh yang berhubungan dengannya hanya ketakutan dan darah.

Luhan masih berfikir bagaimana cara untuk memenangkan situasi, dia jelas tidak bisa mengirim pesan apalagi membuat panggilan telepon. Membuat rasa sakit di tangannya semakin terasa namun tetap memaksakan diri untuk berpikir sampai

" _itu saja!"_

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Kris, Luhan diam-diam mendekatkan ponselnya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya, membukanya cepat lalu mencari tombol yang bisa menghubungkannya langsung dengan Sehun. _ya-…_ Dia tidak bisa mengirim pesan apalagi menghubungi Sehun. Tapi bukankah dia memiliki alat pelacak yang dipasangkan sang suami di ponselnya. Membuat tangan kirinya bebas bergerak mencari sebelum tersenyum menang menemukan _aplikasi_ yang digunakan untuk memberitahu keadaan dirinya dalam keadaan darurat.

Luhan menekan cepat tombol merah yang dipasangkan Kaidi ponselnya, sedikit menunggu respon sampai

 _Pip…!_

Pandangan Yifan teralihkan pada ponsel Luhan. Membuat kedua matanya membulat sebelum mengambil ponsel Luhan dan

 _BRAK…!_

Yifan membanting kencang ponsel Luhan, menginjaknya hancur sampai berkeping hingga suara _pip_ menghilang begitu saja. "BRENGSEK!" Kris menjambak kasar rambut Luhan. Menatapnya penuh benci sebelum

 _BUGH…!_

Dalam satu kali tendangan, Kris menghantam kencang perut Luhan. membuat Luhan meringis begitu kesakitan sebelum kepalanya kembali dijambak oleh Kris "Jangan pernah bermain denganku Lu… Kau tahu aku membencinya." Gumamnya menjilat pipi Luhan, semakin menjambak kasar rambut Luhan sebelum menatap penjaga yang datang bersama dengannya "Bawa dia ke markas."

"Tapi kita sedang mencari Kyungsoo bos."

"Berhenti mencari Kyungsoo. Kita sudah mendapatkan umpan untuk memancing kedatangannya." Katanya menggeram marah sebelum

 _BUGH!_

Sekali lagi Kris menendang perut Luhan, merasa begitu puas sebelum memutuskan untuk bermain lebih mengerikan lagi di markasnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Jangankan biarkan Presdir Park ikut campur kali ini. Dia tidak akan datang jika tidak ada salah satu dari kalian yang-…."

 _Pip…_

 _Pip.._

Sehun yang sedang memimpin rapatnya seolah dibuat membeku menyadari nada yang selalu ia harapkan tak pernah terdengar dari ponselnya. Bersumpah tak berniat melihat ponselnya sebelum dua ponsel di tempat berbeda juga terdengar suara peringatan yang sama

 _Pip…_

 _Pip…_

Max yang pertama kali mengambil ponselnya. Dan dia bersumpah tidak ada yang lebih membuat ketakutan seolah berhasil membuatnya mati selain melihat peringatan yang bertuliskan _Luhan in danger_ tertera di notifikasi ponselnya. Dia berniat memberitahu Sehun sebelum

 _BRAK…._

"BOS! LUHAN!"

Shindong terlihat panik memberitahu Sehun. Dahinya kemudian mengernyit saat melihat Sehun tak merespon, dia melihat Kai dalam keadaan yang sama. Membeku dan terlihat memucat, sampai matanya menatap Max yang kini membuat keputusan menyadari benar apa yang sedang Sehun maupun Kai rasakan.

"PERINTAHKAN PENJAGA UNTUK MENCARI LUHAN! KEBERADAAN TERAKHIRNYA DI RESTAURANT SEKITAR MYEONGDONG. CEPAT!"

Beberapa kaki tangan Sehun mengangguk cepat merespon perintah Max. Segera berlari untuk mencari Luhan dan meninggalkan Max serta Shindong dengan Sehun dan Kai yang masih tak bergeming di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"Bos.. Kita juga harus mencari Luhan, akan berbahaya jika itu Yifan. Dia akan mendapatkan Kyungsoo melalui Luhan."

" _Kyungsoo…"_

Kai memberikan reaksi saat nama Kyungsoo disebutkan. Mematikan notifikasi yang tertera di ponselnya sebelum mencari nama pria yang baru menjadi kekasihnya hampir dua minggu terhitung saat ini.

" _Angkat baby…Kau harus baik-baik saja. Aku mohon. Aku-…._ BRENGSEK!"

Kai menendang kencang kursi yang berada di depannya. Dia tahu ada yang tidak beres saat ini, membuatnya memutuskan untuk mencari Luhan dan Kyungsoo atas kemauannya sendiri mengingat Sehun yang masih tak bergeming di tempatnya

"JONGIN!"

"BOS!"

Max hampir berteriak memaki Sehun, namun yang terjadi hanya Sehun yang menatap kosong ke depan, matanya tak berkedip dan nafasnya terdengar sangat berat. Dia tahu harusnya dia segera memerintahkan seluruh penjaganya untuk mencari Luhan. Tapi yang terjadi adalah setengah jiwanya terasa dicabut paksa dari tubuhnya.

Dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Pikirannya begitu kosong dan hanya ada suara hati yang begitu menyelahkan keadaan saat ini _Bukankah seharusnya sang istri bersenang-senang dengan dua orang yang tumbuh besar dengannya? Bukankah mereka harusnya membicarakan banyak hal tentang apa yang telah mereka lalui? Bukankah mereka harusnya tertawa hingga mabuk?_ Tapi kenapa Tuhan seolah tak pernah ingin memberikan istrinya kebahagiaan? Kenapa setiap istrinya akan merasakan bahagia dia harus kehilangan lebih banyak lagi? _Mengapa?_

 _Drrt…drtt…_

Pikirannya sedikit terusik saat mendengar suara ponsel Max bergetar. Tak berniat bertanya namun diam-diam telinganya mencuri dengar percakapan Max dengan anak buahnya yang lain.

" _Hancur bagaimana maksudmu?"_

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan? apa kalian menemukannya?"_

" _Sial! Tetap cari Luhan dan tanya pada seluruh orang yang melihat kejadian. Mengerti?"_ Max mengakhiri perintahnya. Sedikit memberikan suara cemas sebelum

 _Pip…_

Dia mematikan ponselnya dan kembali menatap cemas pada Sehun "Mereka mengatakan ada banyak pria berbaju hitam yang mengacaukan restarurant. Dan salah satunya membawa seorang pria dengan mobil mereka. Maafkan aku bos. _Aku rasa itu Luhan_."

Kedua mata Sehun tertutup rapat saat ini, mengingat bagaimana bahagianya sang istri saat bercerita akan makan malam bersama Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol namun harus berakhir ketakutan dan berusaha meminta tolong pada dirinya.

Hati Sehun tak kuat membayangkan betapa ketakutannya Luhan malam ini, seluruh nafasnya terasa begitu menyakitkan membayangkan bahwa Luhan mungkin diperlakukan kasar sementara dia menjaganya bagai _seseorang yang tak bisa disentuh._ Tangannya mengepal erat menebak bagaimana usaha Luhan untuk menyalakan alat pelacak di ponselnya. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa sebelum mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Max dengan seluruh kekosongan yang ia rasakan

"Hubungi Yunho. Markasnya di sekitar Myeondeong-… akan lebih mudah jika mereka bisa menemukannya sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi pada Luhan. Katakan padanya aku meminta tolong agar dia menemukan istriku. _Cepat hubungi Yunho-_ ….CEPAT!"

Max mengangguk mengerti. Begitupula dengan Shindong. Keduanya segera mengambil ponsel masing-masing untuk menghubungi Yunho dan beberapa kaki kanannya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang kembali membeku menikmat pikiran buruk dan rasa ketakutan yang hampir tak pernah ia rasakan sebelum bertemu dengan Luhan.

.

.

.

 _ **Sementara itu….**_

 _Ckit…_

Beberapa kali Kyungsoo membanting stirnya ke kiri, maka bebera kali pula dari arah yang berlawanan mobil disamping kanan dan kirinya secara bergantian menghimpitnya. Dan jangan lupakan beberapa mobil di belakangnya terus menembakan senjata yang mengincar ban mobilnya. Dia bahkan bisa saja membalas kalau tak mengingat ini masih berada di keramaian umum.

Dan saat melihat sebuah gang kecil di depan, Kyungsoo sengaja menginjak cepat gas mobilnya, membuat kedua mobil disamping kanan kirinya juga menaikkan kecepatan sampai akhirnya

 _Ckit…!_

Dia mengerem kencang mobilnya, membuat mobil di belakangnya menabrak trotorar jalan dan tak lama mengarahkan mobilnya ke gang kecil tersebut.

 _DOR!_

Kyungsoo tersentak saat mendengar suara tembakan, membuat tangannya mengepal erat dan tak sabar mengambil senjata yang diam-diam ia letakkan di mobil Luhan

 _DOR!_

" _Brengsek!_ Pikir kalian siapa yang membuat kalian menjadi _pro_ seperti ini." katanya menggeram marah. Sedikit mempercepat mobilnya sebelum

 _Ckit…!_

Kyungsoo sengaja berhenti mendadak, membuat dua mobil di belakangnya saling bertabrakan sebelum

 _DOR!_

Tembakan pertamanya berhasil mengenai ban mobil mantan anak buahnya. Membuatnya sedikit menyeringai karena memiliki waktu untuk menghindar dan segera kembali melewati gang kecil untuk mencapai jalan besar.

Kyungsoo masih menjalankan mobilnya dengan cepat. Menelusuri gang kecil sampai matanya berbinar melihat jalan besar di depannya. Dia bahkan masih bisa tersenyum sampai kedua matanya membulat melihat satu mobil tiba-tiba berada di ujung jalan. Berniat menghalangi jalannya namun persetan dengan semua ini. Tangan Kyungsoo kembali mengepal erat. Berniat untuk menabrakan mobilnya dengan mobil yang menunggunya di ujung jalan. Dia tahu kemungkinannya untuk sadarkan diri sangat kecil, namun dia terdesak dan satu-satunya cara hanya menabrakan mobilnya dengan mobil yang menunggunya.

" _Baiklah….Kita lihat siapa yang bertahan."_ Katanya menggumam terlalu marah, menginjak dalam gas mobilnya dengan mata yang tak berkedip menatap mobil di depannya. Kyungsoo bahkan berniat langsung menabrakan mobilnya. _Ya-…_ Dia sudah hampir menabrakan mobilnya sampai jendela mobil itu terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang yang keberadaannya paling tidak ia inginkan saat ini

" _hyung?"_ katanya bergumam panik sebelum

 _Ckit…!_

Kyungsoo menginjak remnya dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki, namun karena kecepatannya terlalu tinggi, rem yang ia injak seolah tak berfungsi. Membuat satu-satunya pilihan agar mobilnya tidak menabrak mobil di depannya hanya membanting stirnya ke arah berlawanan.

 _Ckit….!_

Ban mobil Kyungsoo berputar, keseimbangannya nyaris tak bisa ia sesuaikan. Mobilnya bahkan berputar ke arah berlawanan namun segera ia banting ke kanan. Hingga posisinya benar dan berada di pinggir trotoar jalan.

 _Haah…haah…._

Nafasnya benar-benar tersengal. Wajahnya bersembunyi di kemudi mobilnya sendiri, kemarahan dan ketakutannya kembali menjadi melebur menjadi satu. Dia bahkan berniat memaki Chanyeol sebelum pintu kemudinya terbuka dan Chanyeol memaksanya untuk bergeser ke bangku samping kemudi.

" _Hyung…"_

"Pindah." Katanya memberi perintah pada Kyungsoo. Dan menyadari suara Chanyeol menjadi berat. Kyungsoo tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain bergeser ke samping bangku kemudi.

"Sebenarnya siapa mereka?"

Chanyeol bertanya setenang mungkin. Tidak menyiratkan kemarahan namun tak pula berniat berbicara memakai hati. Dia tidak tahu siapa orang-orang yang hampir membunuh adik kecilnya, yang dia tahu mereka seorang _pro_ dan tak ada yang tidak Kyungsoo ketahui mengenai hal itu.

" _Hyung…_ Dimana Luhan hyung?"

"SIAPA MEREKA!"

Kyungsoo tersentak Chanyeol berteriak padanya, membuat dirinya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain memberitahu Chanyeol siapa orang yang mengejar dirinya "Dulu mereka bekerja untukku sekarang mereka menggigitku."

Chanyeol menoleh menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat marah namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya, tak sengaja melihat wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan pistol yang berada di tangan adiknya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku yang memimpin setiap tugas yang diberikan pada mereka. Aku bahkan melindungi mereka saat mereka terdesak. Sekarang mereka mengejarku bahkan berniat membunuhku. Aku takut hyung." Katanya tertawa pahit sebelum menundukkan kepalanya sedikit terisak.

"Mereka anak buahmu?"

"Mantan anak buahku." Katanya mengoreksi ucapan Chanyeol. Tangannya semakin mengepal erat dengan pistol yang sepertinya enggan ia lepaskan.

"Jadi kau mengatakan Yifan yang memberi perintah pada mereka?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tidak berniat membalas apapun lagi karena tahu telah menyeret banyak orang tak bersalah bersamanya.

" _soo…"_

Kali ini Chanyeol sedikit berbaik hati, membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya dan mulai menenangkan adiknya yang luar biasa gemetar ketakutan. Kyungsoo bahkan tak berniat menolak pelukan Chanyeol. Sebaliknya-… Dia membiarkan dirinya terisak dengan mencengkram erat punggung kakaknya "Aku takut _hyung…"_

" _sstt…_ Kau sudah bersamaku. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Katanya menenangkan Kyungsoo walau sama sekali tak yakin dengan ucapan.

Kyungsoo sudah merasa lebih baik karena Chanyeol menenangkannya. Tidak berniat melepas pelukan Chanyeol sebelum mendengar suara tembakan di belakangnya bersamaan dengan suara ponselnya yang bergetar.

 _Drtt…drrt…_

"Kita harus pergi." Chanyeol mulai menyalakan mobil Kyungsoo berniat menginjak gas mobilnya sebelum tangan Kyungsoo menahan lengannya

"Ada apa _Soo?_ Mereka semakin mendekat."

"Maaf hyung. Tapi kita tidak bisa pergi. Mereka mendapatkan Luhan."

"Mereka apa?"

"Mereka mendapatkan Luhan." katanya mengulang dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Mengangkat ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto Luhan yang sedang disekap dengan tulisan _Kau tahu harus menemukan kami dimana dan waktumu satu jam untuk datang kepadaku. Lewat dari waktu yang kuberikan, hyung tersayangmu akan mati di tangan hyung yang paling kau benci. Jika kau berani lari dan menghubungi Sehun atau siapapun. Aku bersumpah Luhan akan kesakitan._

Mata Chanyeol membelalak melihat gambar dan membaca pesan dari nomor tak dikenal. Membuat matanya menatap takut sebelum melihat kedalam mata Kyungsoo "Apa itu Yifan?"

"Ini Yifan." Katanya mengulang dan segera mengambil sesuatu dari _dashboard_ mobilnya. Mencarinya cepat diiringi suara tembakan di luar sana yang semakin mendekat.

"Ambil ini hyung. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada kita setelah ini, aku hanya ingin kau melindungi diri." Katanya memberikan pistol dan pisau kecil pada Chanyeol. Memaksa Chanyeol menyimpannya dan membantu meletakkan pisau di lengan baju Chanyeol " _Soo."_

"Maaf hyung."

 _BRAK…!_

Dan bersamaan dengan suara Kyungsoo yang terdengar menyesal. Keduanya ditarik paksa keluar dari mobil. Dipukuli dengan keji hingga seluruh tubuh mereka mati lemas. Chanyeol melihat adiknya sama sekali tak membalas saat dua pria memukulinya dengan keji. Membuat kesadarannya semakin menghilang dengan tangan mengepal sebelum tak sadarkan diri dan bersumpah akan membalas apa yang mereka semua lakukan pada Kyungsoo maupun Luhan.

.

.

.

.

 _BYUR….!_

 _Haaahh….~_

Kyungsoo mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya saat air disiramkan kasar ke wajahnya. Meringis merasakan sakit di setiap jengkal tubuhnya sampai tak sengaja menatap Luhan dan Chanyeol yang disekap tepat di depannya. "Hey adik kecil. Apa kau sudah bangun?"

Suara menjijikan milik Kris yang pertama kali ia dengar, membuat kemarahan bahkan sudah ia bisa rasakan disaat kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya kembali. " _bajingan."_

Kris mendengar umpatan Kyungsoo. Membuatnya tertawa marah sebelum menjambak kencang rambut Kyungsoo " _Arghh.."_

"Jaga mulutmu atau aku akan membunuhmu dengan sangat dan teramat menyakitkan."

"Kalau begitu lakukan."

Merasa tertantang dengan ucapan Kyungsoo, Kris mulai menjambak kencang rambut Kyungsoo. Memandangnya dengan keji sebelum

 _BUGH…!_

" _KRIS!"_

Suara marah terdengar dari Luhan maupun Chanyeol. Membuat rasa sakit yang Kyungsoo rasakan semakin menjadi tak berani membayangkan jika Kris menyentuh salah satu dari Luhan atau Chanyeol.

" _Ah-…_ Aku lupa ada kalian disini." Katanya berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan Chanyeol yang terikat di kursi. Berdiri di tengah-tengah sebelum memandang bergantian tiga pria yang pernah hidup dan tumbuh besar bersamanya.

"Aku merasa senang berkumpul dengan keluargaku. Apa setelah ini kita perlu berpesta? Aku rasa itu ide cemerlang." Katanya berbicara asal dan begitu menjijikan membuat Chanyeol tertawa marah dengan mata yang tak mau berkedip menatap benci pada Kris,

" _cuh!_ Keluarga kau bilang? Aku lebih memilih mati daripada menjadi keluargamu!" Katanya meremehkan membuat Kris sedikit terusik dan mengerling penjaganya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Chanyeol. "Dan entah mengapa aku ingin sekali membunuhmu keparat. Aku-…."

 _BUGH!_

 _BUGH!_

"YEOL / HYUNG!"

Tongkat pemukul itu lagi-lagi di hantamkan pada tubuh Chanyeol. Membuat dokter spesialis itu bahkan sudah dalam keadaan kritis untuk tetap membuka matanya. Namun daripada merasa kesakitan, dia lebih memilih tertawa menatap seseorang yang jelas adalah pembunuh dengan tatapan meremehkan "Pengecut! Hadapi aku dengan tanganmu sendiri!"

Kris menggeram marah pada tantangan Chanyeol. Membuatnya berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol sebelum

 _BRAK…!_

" _Kris!_ Kita harus cepat. Sudah banyak penjaga yang berdatangan ke restaurant tempat mereka makan malam. Mereka akan segera menemukan kita jika kita tidak bergegas."

Kepalan tangan Kris seolah terhenti di tempatnya. Seolah tergoda untuk tetap memukul Chanyeol sebelum bertatapan dengan Feilong "CEPAT DESAK KYUNGSOO!"

" _Haaaah~…_ Sayang sekali aku tidak memiliki waktu bermain denganmu Kris." Katanya memukul kencang wajah Chanyeol sebelum membalikan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan kondisi tangan terikat ke atas dan kaki yang tak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi.

"Dimana _chip_ aslinya? Aku sudah muak kau permainkan DO Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo mendongak samar melihat wajah Kris. Sedikit menyeringai sebelum " _F*ck you!"_

Kris mendongak tertawa menatap Kyungsoo. Merebut paksa tongkat pemukul dari tangan penjaganya sebelum

 _BUGH!_

" _Brengsek! KATAKAN DIMANA CHIP ITU KAU SEMBUNYIKAN-….KATAKAN!"_

"KRIS HENTIKAN! APA KAU GILA? ITU KYUNGSOO ADIK KITA!"

"DIA BUKAN ADIKKU…. DIA HANYA PEMBUNUH MENGERIKAN YANG PERNAH BEKERJA UNTUKKU!" Katanya membalas teriakan Luhan. Kembali mengangkat tongkat pemukulnya dan kembali memukulkan telak keseluruh tubuh dan wajah Kyungsoo.

" _KYUNGSOOO!"_

Jeritan Luhan semakin menjadi. Chanyeol bahkan bersumpah akan membunuh Kris jika ikatan di tangannya lepas, dia menggeliat marah di kursinya. Mencari cara agar ikatannya terlepas sampai dia teringat kalau beberapa saat lalu Kyungsoo meletakkan pisau di antara lengan kemejanya.

Chanyeol bahkan bisa merasakan pisau kecil di lengannya. Diam-diam mengeluarkan pisaunya dan mulai menggores perlahan ikatan di tangannya.

"KATAKAN DIMANA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA SIALAN!"

Chanyeol terus membuka ikatannya perlahan. Menatap nanar pada sosok Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara dengan suara Luhan yang terus berteriak dan terdengar menyakiti kerongkongannya sendiri.

"Aku rasa pisau ini akan membuat lidahmu berbicara Kyung… Aku benar-benar akan merobek mulutmu jika kau terus diam." Katanya mencengkram mulut Kyungsoo. Mengarahkan pisau tepat di depan bibir pria yang pernah bekerja untuknya. "Bicaralah adikku sayang." Katanya mencengkram kasar bibir Kyungsoo. Berniat menggoresnya sebelum

" _WU YIFAAAAAAN!"_

Chanyeol begitu saja menghambur mendekati Yifan, mencengkram kasar lengan pria yang memiliki tinggi sama dengannya sebelum

 _BUGH…!_

Chanyeol memukul telak di wajahnya. Membuat Kris yang tak memiliki persiapan seketika tersungkur di lantai. Chanyeol bahkan memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo terlebih dulu, hampir menangis saat melihat adiknya nyaris tak sadarkan diri "Bertahan sebentar lagi _hmm.._ hyung akan membawamu pergi." katanya memaksa Kyungsoo untuk tetap sadar.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU!"

Tak kalah marah dengan Kris-… Chanyeol pun kembali menghampiri Yifan. Sedikit memenangkan situasi sebelum beberapa penjaga Yifan kembali menangkapnya dan mencegahnya untuk memukul Kris lebih jauh lagi.

"Brengsek!" Kris menggeram marah menatap Chanyeol. Kembali mengambil tongkat pemukulnya dan mulai memukuli Chanyeol dengan penjagaan ketat untuknya "Berani sekali kau memukulku? BERANI SEKALI KAU BERTINGKAH TOLOL SEPERTI INI. AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MENYESAL! KAU DENGAR HAH!?" katanya berteriak marah. kembali mengangkat tongkat pemukulnya dan mulai memukuli Chanyeol tanpa henti hingga

" _hentikan…._ BERHENTI MEMUKUL CHANYEOL! HANYA HABISI AKU DAN JAUHI KEDUA KAKAK KU!"

Gerakan Kris terhenti saat mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo. Sedikit tertarik pada usaha Kyungsoo untuk berteriak mengingat kondisinya hampir mustahil untuk sadarkan diri apalagi berteriak. Dan seolah tak membuang kesempatan-… Kris mengeluarkan senjatanya. Mengokangnya penuh kemenangan sebelum menempelkan pistol tepat di dahi Chanyeol dengan mata yang menatap Kyungsoo tak berkedip.

"Hitungan ketiga. Beritahu dimana chip itu berada sampai di hitungan ketiga. Jika kau tetap diam aku tak segan menarik pelatuknya."

Kyungsoo menggeleng frustasi, matanya menatap memohon pada Kris namun dengan kejamnya Kris menggeleng dan semakin menekankan senjatanya pada Chanyeol

"Satu…."

" _Chanyeol."_ Luhan menggeliat hebat di tempatnya saat ini. Tangannya sudah mati rasa karena diikat terlalu kencang. Hatinya bahkan berdebar sangat ketakutan mendengar Kris memulai hitungannya dengan senjata yang ia tempelkan di dahi Chanyeol.

"Dua."

"Katakan dimana _chip_ itu sebelum kau melihat Chanyeol mati di depanmu _soo."_ Katanya menyeringai menang menatap Kyungsoo frustasi. Namun saat melihat Kyungsoo masih enggan memberitahukan _chip_ yang berisi data kriminal organisasi mereka serta uang dengan jumlah milyaran won yang berada di tangannya. Membuat kemarahan Kris berada di puncaknya.

"KATAKAN DIMANA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN BENDA ITU?! ATAU AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN SAMPAI PADA HITUNGAN KETIGA DAN MENARIK PELATUKNYA."

Kris bahkan tak berbaik hati pada Chanyeol. Dia semakin menekankan pistolnya dengan mata penuh kebencian yang menatap Chanyeol tak berkedip saat ini "Katakan selamat datang pada malaikat maut yang menjemputmu _yeol."_ Katanya begitu marah dan berniat mendesak Kyungsoo dengan cara lain. Tidak berniat berbaik hati pada Chanyeol dan

" _tiga…"_

Kris sudah akan menekan pelatuknya sebelum

"AKU TAHU DIMANA BENDA YANG KAU CARI KRIS!-… AKU TAHU DIMANA BENDA ITU!"

Luhan tidak tahu sama sekali benda yang dimaksud Kris seperti apa. Tapi saat Kyungsoo menggeleng frustasi padanya, dia seolah menebak bahwa benda yang Kris cari adalah benda yang sama dengan kalung yang diberikan Kyungsoo padanya. Kalung yang sengaja ia jatuhkan di gang kecil saat anak buah Kris membawanya. Dia bahkan begitu senang menyadari jika itu benda yang Kris cari. Membuatnya memiliki alasan untuk mengulur waktu dan percaya bahwa diluar sana-…Sehun sedang mencari keberadaan dirinya.

"Jangan menipuku Lu."

"Aku tidak Kris-… Sungguh. Aku tahu keberadaan benda yang kau cari. Kyungsoo memberikannya padaku saat di restaurant dan aku menyembunyikannya di gang kecil di belakang restaurant. Aku bersumpah benda itu masih disana."

"Lalu bagaimana jika kau berbohong?"

"Kau bisa membunuhku disana. Aku akan menunjukkannya tempatnya padamu. Kau bisa-…"

"CUKUP HYUNG!"

Awalnya Kris ragu mendengar Luhan mengetahui keberadaan _chip_ yang ia cari. Namun saat Kyungsoo berteriak cemas menatap Luhan-… Maka _chip_ itu benar berada di Luhan. Membuat tangannya menghempas kasar tubuh Chanyeol sebelum berjalan mendekati Luhan "Jika kau berani berbohong. Aku pastikan kau akan melihat mayat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saat kau kembali nanti." Katanya melepas ikatan pada kursi Luhan dan memaksa Luhan untuk berdiri

"FEILONG!"

Yang dipanggil namanya segera mendekati Kris. Menangkap tubuh Luhan yang didorong oleh Kris sebelum menunggu intruksi selanjutnya dari pria kejam di depannya "Bawa Luhan ke restaurant tempat kita menangkapnya."

"Apa kau gila? Disana banyak orang-orang suaminya yang berkeliaran mencari keberadaan dirinya!."

" _Chip_ nya berada disana. Hanya jangan menarik perhatian dan segera kembali setelah mendapatkan _chip_ nya."

Feilong tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengangguk. Terpaksa membawa Luhan bersamanya walau dia tahu kemungkinan dirinya akan bertemu dengan orang-orang Sehun akan lebih besar mengingat Luhan sedang dalam pencarian "Baiklah. Aku akan membawa beberapa penjaga untukku." katanya membawa Luhan dengan kasar. Meninggalkan Kris yang memperhatikan keberadaan mereka sebelum

"Luhan…"

Feilong mencengkram kasar lengan Luhan. membalikan paksa tubuhnya sehingga mata Luhan dan mata Kris kembali bertemu "Waktumu empat puluh lima menit dari sekarang. Jika kau tidak kembali dalam waktu yang aku berikan. Aku tidak berjanji akan berbuat baik pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo." Katanya mengancam Luhan dan tak lama melihat Feilong kembali mencengkram lengan Luhan. Membawa Luhan pergi sementara dirinya memerintahkan penjaga untuk mengikat Chanyeol persis di samping Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM….!_

"CEPAT BERITAHU DIMANA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA!"

Luhan kembali dipaksa keluar dengan tangan terikat. Namun kali ini tangannya dipakaikan jaket agar tak terlalu menarik perhatian banyak orang. "Disana." Luhan menunjuk gang kecil tempat penjaga Kris membawanya. Dan tanpa berbaik hati Feilong mencengkram erat lengan Luhan. Mendorong kasar tubuh Luhan ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh Luhan. "Disini?" Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. Membuat Feilong memberi perintah pada anak buahnya "Cari dan temukan _chip_ nya. Bajingan itu menyimpannya dalam bentuk liontin."

Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama, beberapa penjaga Feilong mulai mencari kedalam lubang tempat Luhan menjatuhkan kalung yang diberikan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian menemukannya?"

Luhan mengambil kesempatan saat fokus Feilong berada pada liontin yang dia jatuhkan. Melihat ke sekitar restaurant berharap mengenali seseorang namun harus berakhir mendesah menyadari tak ada satupun yang bisa ia harapkan. "Apa kau yakin menyembunyikannya disini?"

"….."

"LUHAN!"

Luhan tersentak saat Feilong berteriak padanya. Sedikit mengangguk melihat ke arah Feilong sebelum matanya kembali melihat ke belakang. Mengenali seseorang yang tengah berada dalam mobilnya dan sedang terlihat mencari seseorang diikuti beberapa mobil hitam di belakangnya " _yunho?"_

Luhan menggumam terlampau pelan. Entah rasa senang atau takut yang Luhan rasakan, yang jelas ini satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia miliki untuk bisa pergi dari situasi menakutkan ini. Perlahan dia memundurkan langkahnya dengan tangan Feilong yang masih mencengkram erat lengannya.

"Kami menemukannya bos!"

"Benarkah?"

Seolah mendapat jawaban atas kepanikannya. Luhan tersenyum saat Feilong tanpa sadar melepas cengkramannya. "Apa benar ini yang kita cari."

Feilong membuka cepat liontin tersebut, mematahkan satu sisinya. Sebelum tersenyum mendapati _chip_ kecil yang ia cari berada di tangannya "Ya. Ini benar yang kita cari." Katanya tersenyum menang. Berniat melihat ke arah Luhan sebelum matanya membulat melihat Luhan tengah berlari menuju keramaian.

"LUHAAAAN!"

Luhan terus berlari menerobos keramaian. Matanya terus menatap mobil Yunho yang semakin menjauh, dia bahkan berharap bisa langsung berada di sebrang jalan agar setidaknya Yunho bisa melihat keberadaanMatanya terus menatap mobil Yunho yang semakin menjauh, dia bahkan berharap bisa langsung berada di sebrang jalan agar setidaknya Yunho bisa melihat keberadaan dirinya.

" _tidak tidak…Yunho jangan naikkan kecepatan mobilmu."_

Dan seolah tak sampai sini penderitaan Luhan, matanya membulat tatkala melihat mobil Yunho pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia melihat ke belakang dan begitu ketakutan saat anak buah Kris mengejarnya dari segala arah. Luhan kesulitan berlari dengan tangan yang terikat, namun saat melihat mobil Yunho berhenti di sebrang jalan. Dia merasa memiliki kesempatan dan

"YUNHO!"

Luhan berteriak memanggil teman suaminya. Berharap Yunho mendengar walau mustahil di tengah keramaian seperti ini.

"YUNHO!"

Luhan terus berlari dan berteriak. Dia sudah kehilangan suara dan tenaganya untuk terus berlari. " _Sedikit lagi…"_ Katanya memekik senang saat berhasil menyebrang jalan. Beberapa langkah lagi dirinya berhasil mendekati Yunho sebelum

"YUN-… _hmppph."_

Tangan Luhan ditarik kencang saat melewati pinggiran jalan. Dia bahkan berniat menjerit sebelum ponsel di tempelkan paksa ke telinganya " _Jika kau terus berlari. Aku benar-benar akan membunuh Chanyeol Lu-…LUHAN JANGAN HIRAUKAN KAMI TERUSLAH-…arghhh!"_

Kaki Luhan sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Dia terjatuh di cengkraman penjaga Kris dengan Feilong yang tak lama berdiri di depannya "BERANI SEKALI KAU!" katanya berteriak tertahan sebelum

 _BUGH…!_

Feilong memukul telak wajah Luhan. membuat Luhan yang sudah sangat kelelahan harus pasrah kehilangan kesadaran saat pukulan kencang kembali harus ia terima.

"BAWA DIA!" katanya memberi perintah pada anak buahnya. Melewati jalan yang tak terlalu mencolok sebelum membawa paksa Luhan untuk masuk kedalam mobil yang telah menunggu mereka dan

 _Brrmmm….!_

Tak jauh dari tempat Feilong membawa Luhan-.. Yunho menoleh. Tangannya mengepal erat dengan wajah yang jelas menunjukkan rasa murka yang harus ia tahan dari awal dirinya melihat Luhan dibawa paksa oleh pria yang kematiannya adalah hal yang sangat Yunho inginkan.

Yunho merasa begitu jahat pada Luhan saat Luhan berteriak memanggil namanya namun terpaksa harus ia abaikan. Membuat rasa bersalah harus kembali ia rasakan sebelum memerintahkan beberapa penjaganya yang telah berada pada posisi mereka masing-masing "Ikuti mereka."

Alasan Yunho berpura-pura tak mendengar panggilan Luhan adalah karena Feilong harus kembali selamat ke markas mereka. Karena jika dia sampai membunuh Feilong saat ini juga. Maka banyak orang tak bersalah yang harus menerima kemurkaan Kris. Dan rencananya adalah mengikuti Feilong hingga pria berdarah China itu menuntun dirinya ke tempat dimana dimana Kris berada serta tempat dimana mereka membawa Luhan.

Yunho mengambil ponselnya sedikit mencari nama Sehun sebelum

" _Aku menemukan Luhan."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BAJINGAN SIALAN!"

Feilong mendorong kasar tubuh Luhan ke tanah. Membuat Luhan yang baru sadarkan diri terpaksa harus menahan mual merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia bahkan merasa lehernya kembali dicekik erat dan mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa hari ini mungkin adalah hari terakhirnya bisa melihat wajah Sehun

 _Uhuk…!_

"LUHAN / HYUNG!"

Luhan menggeliat saat tangan Feilong mencekik kuat lehernya. Nafasnya sudah tersengal sampai suara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol terdengar samar di telinganya. Sepuluh detik lagi mungkin dia akan kehilangan nyawanya kalau saja suara Kris tak menggema di gudang tua tempatnya menyekap Luhan.

"CUKUP!"

Feilong masih enggan melepaskan cekikannya pada Luhan. dia bahkan berniat menghabisi nyawa Luhan sebelum menghempas kasar tubuh Luhan ke tanah.

 _Uhuk! Haaahhh~…_

Luhan terkapar di tanah. Tak bisa lagi menggerakan tubuhnya karena semua terasa begitu menyakitkan di tubuhnya.

"Kau mendapatkannya?"

Feilong mengeluarkan liontin yang diberikan Kyungsoo pada Luhan. melemparnya pada Kris hingga seringai jelas terlihat di wajah Kris. "Aku akan memeriksanya. Dan jika salah satu dari kalian membohongiku lagi. Aku bersumpah tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menghabisi kalian semua! Terutama kau!" katanya menyeringai pada Kyungsoo yang terlihat frustasi. Berjalan ke arah laptop nya untuk memastikan kali ini dia tidak dibodohi lagi oleh Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana?"

Feilong berjalang mendekati Kris. Memastikan sendiri kalau _chip_ kali ini adalah asli sampai Kris tersenyum ke arahnya "Kali ini kita mendapatkannya." Katanya memberitahu Feilong yang terlihat sangat senang namun tak bisa menutupi wajah kejinya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka?"

Kris mencabut paksa _chip_ tersebut dari laptop. Sedikit mengangkat bahunya sebelum memberi perintah pada Feilong dan seluruh penjaganya "Habisi mereka sesuai urutan."

" _brengsek!"_

Luhan mendengar perintah Kris dengan jelas. Dia juga mendengar suara umpatan kemarahan Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat marah. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya setelah ini. Yang jelas seluruh pikirannya hanya bisa tertuju pada Sehun. Begitu takut tak bisa melihat suaminya lagi hingga hanya sneyum lirih yang terlihat di wajahnya " _Selamat tinggal sayangku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM….!_

"Yunho!"

Kai adalah orang kedua yang sampai di tempat yang diberitahukan Yunho dan Woobin. Menatap marah pada seluruh anak buah yang entah bagaimana caranya telah terkapar tak sadarkan diri "Apa benar ini tempatnya?"

"Itu mobil Luhan yang digunakan Kyungsoo kan?"

Kai melihat ke arah mobil yang dimaksud Yunho. Sedikit membenarkan sebelum menghambur kedalam tanpa berpikir "KAI"

Yunho berteriak memanggil Kai yang mulai tak mendengarkan perintahnya. Membuat dirinya mengerling Woobin yang masih berada dalam mobil untuk mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Jongin "Apa ini giliranku?"

Yunho mengangguk membenarkan. Membiarkan Woobin menyusul Kai sementara dirinya menunggu kedatangan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita mulai dari kau saja dokter Park."

Dan seolah tak ingin membuang waktu. Feilong tak sabar membunuh ketiga sanderanya sesuai urutan yang telah di tentukan Kris. Dimulai dari Chanyeol lalu kemudian Luhan dan terakhir Kyungsoo dengan maksud agar hanya penyesalan dan ketakutan yang Kyungsoo rasakan bahkan disaat dirinya tak lagi bernyawa.

Feilong mulai mencari jarak yang sesuai. Sedikit mengokang senjatanya sebelum mengarahkannya tepat ke wajah Chanyeol "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya Fei!" Kyungsoo berteriak memperingatkan namun hanya seringaian yang ia tunjukkan pada Kyungsoo "Kita lihat saja!" katanya menyeringai dan nyaris menekan pelatuknya sebelum

 _BRAK….!_

Baik Feilong maupun Kris menoleh ke arah pintu terbuka. Tatapan terkejut dan takut jelas terlihat di wajah kedua orang yang memang tak sepadan bila dibandingkan oleh kekuatan Yunho maupun Sehun. Membuat Kris dengan cepat menutup laptopnya sementara Feilong berusaha melarikan diri namun

 _DOR…!_

 _Namun_ sialnya kakinya harus terkena tembakan dari Woobin. "Jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Aku dengar kalian ingin bermain. Jika kalian ingin bermain. Carilah lawan yang sepadan dengan kalian." Katanya menyeringai memberitahu Feilong yang terlihat kesakitan saat ini Membuat Kris menggeram marah dan tak lama

"HABISI MEREKA SEMUA!"

Keributan pun terjadi seketika. Tangan Kai yang sedari tadi mengepal erat seolah tak sabar untuk membunuh satu persatu bajingan yang membuat keadaan Luhan dan kekasihnya begitu mengenaskan. Membuat dirinya mengeluarkan pistol dan tak lama menembak mati siapapun yang menghalangi langkahnya menuju Kyungsoo.

" _Luhan…"_

Sementara Kai mengambil alih Kyungsoo. Maka Woobin segera membawa tubuh Luhan yang terkapar tak berdaya bersandar di belakang tumpukan besi. "Apa kau baik?"

Antara sadar dan tidak Luhan mengangguk. Tangan lemasnya menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang sudah dibebaskan Kai satu persatu "Bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Sehun akan datang _hmm."_ Gumam Woobin mengusap lembut wajah Luhan. Merasa begitu tak tega pada keadaan Luhan yang terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

"Hey sayang. Aku disini."

Kai melepaskan ikatan di tangan Kyungsoo dengan tak sabar. Membuat tubuh Kyungsoo seketika terjatuh di pelukannya dengan senyum yang terlihat sangat dipaksakan yang ia tunjukkan "Kai…" katanya bergumam lirih sebelum merasa tubuhnya terangkat dan Kai meletakannya tak jauh dari tempat Luhan berada.

"Tunggu disini." Kai kembali bergegas menuju Chanyeol. Membantu Chanyeol duduk disamping Kyungsoo sebelum memastikan Luhan juga telah aman di tempatnya.

"Kita akan segera keluar dari sini. Aku hanya perlu meminta kalian untuk bertahan sedikit lagi. Oke?"

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Keduanya mengambil kesempatan untuk beristirahat sementara Kai dan Woobin masih menghabisi seluruh anak buah Kris yang terus berdatangan tanpa henti.

"Hyung. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali harus meringis merasakan seluruh sakit di tubuhnya "Rasanya aku sudah mati. Tapi sepertinya aku melihat malaikat bersamaku." Katanya tersenyum menggoda Kyungsoo sebelum matanya tak sengaja melihat Kris yang diam-diam melarikan diri melewati jalan rahasia.

" _Sial!"_

Chanyeol kembali menggeram marah. Memaksakan diri untuk berdiri sebelum mengambil tongkat pemukul yang digunakan Kris untuk memukuli mereka belum lama tadi

" _hyung?_ Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo bertanya namun Chanyeol mengabaikannya. Langkahnya masih gontai dengan seluruh rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Dia bahkan berhasil memukul beberapa penjaga yang menghalangi jalannya. Matanya hanya fokus pada Kris yang terlihat terburu-buru. Membuat langkahnya semakin cepat sebelum mengangkat tongkat pemukulnya dan

 _BUGH….!_

Chanyeol memukul kencang punggung Kris. Membuat Kris terkejut dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan laptop serta _chip_ yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya "KAU PIKIR KAU AKAN PERGI KEMANA!" katanya berteriak dan tak lama

 _BUGH…!_

Kali ini Chanyeol memukul telak wajah Kris, membuat pria yang pernah menjadi teman dekatnya tersungkur nyaris tak berdaya namun tetap memasang wajah menyeringainya.

"Bunuh aku _yeol!_ BUNUH AKU!"

Kris berteriak marah. membuat Chanyeol sedikit terdiam sebelum

 _TRING…!_

Chanyeol membuat tongkat pemukulnya. Berjalan menduduki Kris dan tak lama mencengkram kasar leher pria di depannya "Dengan senang hati." Katanya memberitahu Kris dan tak lama Chanyeol memukuli wajah Kris berulang. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum melihat Chanyeol seolah mewakili perasaan marahnya pada Kris.

Dan selagi Kyungsoo memperhatikan Kris. Matanya tak sengaja melihat ke arah Feilong. Pria yang pernah menjadi partnernya memang tertembak di kaki. Namun seolah tak menyerah Feilong menjadikan Luhan sebagai targetnya saat ini membuat Kyungsoo ingin berteriak memberitahu Kai namun sial-… Suaranya hilang dan tertahan di kerongkongannya.

" _hyung…."_

Kyungsoo juga memaksakan diri untuk berdiri. Mengambil cepat pistol yang tergeletak di lantai sebelum fokus menargertkan Feilong sebagai targetnya. Penglihatan Kyungsoo semakin kabur. Namun matanya tetap berusaha fokus sampai

 _DOR…!_

Senjata yang dipegang Feilong terjatuh begitu saja. Tembakan yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo pun berhasil melukai tangannya dan membuat Feilong menatap marah pada Kyungsoo. Keduanya bahkan sudah bersiap untuk saling membunuh sebelum

"LUHAAAAN!"

Terdengar suara panggilan yang begitu menyiratkan kemarahan di suaranya. Semua yang berada di ruangan itu menoleh. Melihat betapa seorang Oh Sehun sungguh mengerikan jika miliknya disentuh. Dia bahkan bisa membunuh seseorang dengan tatapan mengerikan yang hanya dimiliki seorang Oh Sehun.

"LUHAN!"

Sementara Sehun berteriak memanggil namanya, maka si pemilik nama merasa seperti ditarik ke dunia nyata, membuat perlahan matanya membuka dan mencari dimana suara yang sangat ingin ia dengar tengah memanggil namanya.

"LUHAN!"

" _sehun…"_

Dengan bertumpu pada dinding, Luhan berusaha untuk berdiri. Sedikit berjalan gontai untuk mencari suaminya yang terasa sangat jauh walau mereka berada di tempat yang sama.

"Sehun…."

Langkah Sehun terhenti saat suara pria cantiknya terdengar. Membuat dirinya menoleh dan begitu tersayat melihat penampilan Luhan yang jauh dari kata baik. Kakinya terluka. Tubuhnya di penuhi darah dengan wajah yang penuh goresan dan ketakutan terlihat dari pria mungil yang selalu ia jaga dengan baik. Membuat nyawa Sehun seolah dicabut melihat bagaimana terlukanya Luhan yang masih tersenyum berjalan ke arahnya.

" _Sayang."_ Katanya berjalan gontai menghampiri Sehun. sedikit bertanya kenapa Sehun tak berlari ke aranya sebelum

 _BRAK…!_

Luhan terjatuh tepat didepan mata Sehun, namun Sehun tak membantunya. Luhan kembali harus berdiri susah payah dengan menahan sakit sebelum kembali berjalan tertatih mendekati suaminya "Sehun." Katanya tersenyum penuh ketakutan. Hampir terjatuh lagi namun kali ini Sehun menangkap tubuhnya dan memeluknya sangat erat.

" _syukurlah kau datang Sehunna."_ Katanya bergumam pelan menikmati pelukan Sehun. sedikit merasa kecewa saat Sehun melepas cepat pelukannya dan kini melihatnya _intens_ dari atas kepala ke ujung kakinya.

"Sehun kenapa kau hanya diam."

Air mata Sehun jatuh sekilas. Dia tidak menghapusnya dan hanya membiarkan rasa bersalah kembali ia rasakan. Tak ada satupun suara yang Sehun keluarkan. Tangannya hanya mengabsen satu persatu bagian tubuh Luhan. memastikan tak ada cacat sedikit pun walau luka gores dan memar berada di seluruh tubuh istrinya.

"Kau pasti lelah." Katanya mengusap lembut pipi Luhan. membuat Luhan mengangguk dan menikmati sentuhan suaminya "Iya aku lelah sayang."

"Aku akan menyelesaikan ini untukmu sayang. Tunggu aku dirumah."

Luhan menggeleng tak menyetujui. Sedari tadi yang dia inginkan hanya Sehun. maka hanya Sehun pula yang bisa membawanya pulang kerumah "Aku akan pergi jika kau pergi."

Sehun tersenyum sangat terluka. Mencium lama kening Luhan sebelum mengerling Max untuk mendekat "Kalau begitu aku terpaksa melakukan ini."

"Melakukan apa sayang. Aku tidak-… _nghhmpph.."_

Luhan dibuat pingsan oleh obat bius yang diberikan Max padanya. Membuat Sehun dengan segera memeluk tubuh istrinya yang nyaris terjatuh sebelum memberi perintah pada Shindong.

"Bawa dan obati istriku. Pastikan tidak ada yang menyentuhnya lagi. Aku tidak mau melihat darah di tubuhnya lagi, kau mengerti?"

Shindong mengambil alih tubuh mungil Luhan. Menggendong bagian hidup bosnya sebelum menngangguk mengerti ucapan Sehun "Aku permisi bos."

Sehun dengan tak rela melihat Luhan terkulai lemas atas perintahnya. Membuat sedikit perasaan sakitnya hilang dan digantikan rasa marah yang nyaris tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Matanya menatap tak berkedip pada Kris yang sudah terkapar di lantai. Memakai cepat kedua sarung tangan hitamnya bergantian sebelum menatap luar biasa menakutkan pada Kris saat ini " _Sekarang giliranmu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _nghh…"_

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Efek menyengat dari obat bius yang diberikan Max masih sungguh membuatnya mual.

" _Shindong?"_

Dan saat dirinya sedikit demi sedikit mendapatkan kesadarannya-… Luhan memberontak. Dia tahu dia sedang berada dalam mobil saat ini, membuat matanya menoleh memastikan kalau jaraknya dibawa pergi belum terlalu jauh dari tempat Kris membawanya.

" _ngh…_ Kenapa kau mengikatku?" katanya begitu marah saat melihat tali kembali diikat di pergelangan tangannya yang masih terasa sakit

"Maaf Luhan. Aku hanya mengikuti perintah direktur Oh."

Luhan meronta di tempatnya. Berniat melepas ikatan pada tangannya namun percuma karena Shindong mengikatnya terlalu kuat "Bawa aku kembali kesana." Katanya tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat Shindong hanya menoleh sekilas sebelum menatap Luhan menyesal "Perintahnya adalah membawa kau kembali ke markas Lu. Maaf aku tidak bisa."

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MENUNGGU SEMENTARA SUAMIKU DISANA?" katanya masih meronta semakin marah. tak tahan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada suami, teman serta saudaranya di gudang mengerikan yang belum lama menyekapnya. "APA KAU TULI? LEPASKAN AKU SHINDONG!"

"…"

"SHIN DONG HEE!"

"Maaf Luhan."

Luhan menetralkan nafasnya sejenak. Masih memikirkan cara agar bisa kembali pada suaminya sebelum suara beratnya mengganggu pendengara Shindong "Putar balik atau aku bersumpah akan memotong nadi ku dengan pisau ini." katanya mengancam Shindong yang jelas panik melihat Luhan entah darimana mendapatkan pisau kecil dan menekan kuat nadinya.

"Luhan jangan seperti ini aku mohon. Aku tidak bisa-…"

"PUTAR BALIK ATAU AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMOTONG NADIKU SAAT INI JUGA!" katanya berteriak frustasi dengan tangan yang semakin erat menekan nadinya. Membuat Shindong tak memiliki pilihan lain selain

 _Ckit…_

Dia mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak. Segera memutar balik mobilnya agar Luhan bisa kembali ke tempat dimana suaminya berada.

 _Blam…!_

Tak beberapa lama kemudian Shindong terpaksa membawa Luhan kembali ke gudang tua itu. Membuka pintu belakang Luhan sebelum meminta pisau yang sedari tadi di cengkram erat oleh Luhan "Aku akan melepas ikatanmu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan dan mulai memotong tali yang ia pasangkan menggunakan pisau kecil Luhan.

" _Sehun!"_

"Luhan tenanglah. Biar aku memeriksa keadaan di dalam terlebih dulu."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Lima belas menit Luhan. berikan aku waktu lima belas menit. Setelah lima belas menit. Entah aku keluar atau tidak kau boleh masuk. Oke?"

Luhan sedikit mengalah kali ini. mengangguk sebagai jawaban sebelum mengernyit melihat Shindong mengambil pistolnya "Ini-… Gunakan seperti ini." katanya mencontohkan cara mengokang pistol pada Luhan. memastikan Luhan melihatnya dengan benar sebelum mengembalikan posisi pistol ke posisi semula "Gunakanlah jika ada yang mendekatimu. Aku akan segera kembali." Katanya memberitahu Luhan sebelum mengokang senjatanya sendiri. Menutup perlahan mobil dalam posisi menyala sebelum meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri di mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit telah berlalu dengan cepatnya. Dan setelah lima belas menit itu pula tak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Shindong. Membuat Luhan memutuskan untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi sebelum

 _DOR!_

Dirinya tersentak saat mendengar suara tembakan di dalam gedung. Membuat pikiran kacau kembali mengusainya dan memutuskan untuk segera berjalan masuk ke arah gedung.

Luhan masih mengendap perlahan memasuki gedung tua itu. Sampai akhirnya dia berada di depan pintu masuk dan mendengar suara suaminya berteriak

"KATAKAN SIAPA YANG MEMBUNUH PUTRAKU?"

Luhan menutup erat mulutnya. Tak berniat mengeluarkan suara terlebih saat mendengar suaminya berteriak begitu terluka. Dia masih berada dalam posisinya dan memutuskan untuk sedikit melihat kedalam sebelum matanya kembali di buat membulat dengan posisi yang ia lihat saat ini.

Tangan kiri suaminya jelas tertembak dan terus mengeluarkan darah. Chanyeol terduduk lemas di sudut ruangan dengan Kyungsoo yang terus berada di pelukan Kai. Luhan bahkan harus melihat wajah Yunho terkena goresan pisau sementara Woobin berdiri tepat dimana tubuh Feilong yang Luhan tebak sudah tak bernyawa berada.

Dan yang paling membuatnya berdebar adalah posisi Kris yang diikat di tempat yang sama dengan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol diikat saat ini. wajahnya sudah babak belur dengan darah yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Dan entah mengapa-… Untuk kali pertamanya Luhan sangat menginginkan kematian seseorang. Sedikit bertanya mengapa suaminya masih membiarkan Kris hidup sementara tangan kirinya terus mengeluarkan darah.

"KATAKAN PADAKU SIALAN!"

" _Ck._ Kenapa kita tidak bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Mungkin dia tahu siapa yang membunuh putramu. _Ah-.._ kau benar. Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui apapun,"

Kyungsoo yang nyaris tak sadarkan diri hanya bisa menatap Kris dengan frustasi. Dia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan diri jika dia sadarkan diri nanti, dia rela menghadapi kemarahan Sehun jika tahu yang sebenarnya. Hatinya terus memohon agar setidaknya bukan Kris yang memberitahu siapa dirinya sendiri. Terus memohon sampai rasanya dia ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena entah dirinya memohon pada siapa.

" _brengsek._ KUBUNUH KAU!"

"BUNUH AKU DAN KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TAHU SIAPA PELAKU YANG MENABRAK TUBUH PUTRA KECILMU. BUNUH AKU DAN KAU AKAN MENYESAL SEUMUR HIDUP OH SEHUN!"

"Jangan menggertakku bajingan."

" _ck._ Aku bahkan akan terus menggertak agar kau tak bisa membunuhku."

"Kalau begitu tidak akan ada yang membunuhmu sampai kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi biarkan aku menyakitimu agar kau segera membuka mulut." Sehun mengerling anak buahnya. Dan tak lama genangan air itu menyengat hebat di tubuh Kris. Membuat Luhan yang sedang melihat begitu dibuat mual oleh semua yang terjadi malam ini.

"Katakan!"

"Baiklah akan aku katakan! Aku akan mengatakan apa yang aku ingat. Aku ingat saat tubuh putramu terpental mengenai trotoar jalan. Aku bahkan mengingat kau dan Luhan sedang menerima telepon seolah memberi umpan manis kepada pembunuhku."

Kaki Luhan kembali tak bisa menopang tubuhnya. Dia terduduk lemas dengan seluruh kemarahan menguasai hatinya. Bagaimana bisa dia mengenal dan bertemu dengan pria sekeji Yifan. _Bagaimana bisa Yifan setega itu pada dirinya_. Luhan tahu dia membuat kesalahan dengan merenggut nyawa kekasihnya. _Tapi bukankah itu suatu ketidaksengajaan?_ Dan jika Yifan marah. _mengapa harus Ziyu_ _yang menanggung kemarahan Yifan._

 _Hksss.._

Luhan terisak hebat saat mengingat bayangan terakhir wajah putra kecilnya saat itu. Merasa begitu gagal menjadi seorang ibu yang menjadi penyebab kematian putrany sendiri. Luhan menutup kencang mulutnya. Berusaha menulikan pendengarannya namun ucapan Kris terus terdengar menghina seorang malaikat kecil yang telah tiada satu tahun yang lalu.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun yang ucapkan. Hanya katakan siapa yang membunuh putraku?"

"Ziyu kecil bahkan memekik memanggil _eomma_ saat tubuhnya terpental. Namun sang _eomma_ hanya sibuk menerima telepon dan _wussh…_ Ziyu kecil kehilangan nyawanya dalam hitungan detik."

"JANGAN PERNAH MENYEBUT NAMA PUTRAKU!"

Sehun berteriak marah dan tak lama terdengar suara erangan dari Kris yang kembali harus merasakan sengatan listrik. Keduanya bahkan masih berniat dalam posisi saling menyiksa sementara Luhan hancur diluar sana.

" _naak…"_

Hati Luhan terasa diremat begitu sakit mendengar omong kosong yang Yifan ucapkan. Dia berusaha berdiri namun harus kembali terjatuh karena rasa sakit dan lemas di tubuhnya begitu menyiksa. _Hkss…_ Luhan menyerah pada rasa sakitnya. Dia membiarkan tak hanya tubuh namun hatinya begitu sakit. mendengarkan seluruh omong kosong Yifan yang membuat hati nuraninya menghilang entah kemana.

"Naikkan tegangannya."

"Kau dan Luhan bukan orang tua yang baik Oh Sehun. Kau membiarkan putra kalian meninggal di depan kedua mata kalian sendiri."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Tak tahan mendengar penuturan Kris yang terdengar semakin meracau seolah menyalahkan Sehun dan dirinya sebagai penyebab kematian putra kecil mereka.

"Kalian adalah yang terburuk Oh Sehun."

Luhan kembali mencoba berdiri dengan pistol yang berada di genggamannya. Sedikit membenarkan nafas sebelum berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk dengan posisi berada di belakang Sehun dan berada tepat di depan Yifan.

"Sudah siap bos."

"Nyalakan."

"AKU AKAN MENGATAKANNYA OH SEHUN!"

Sementara Kris mulai akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Maka tak jauh dari tempatnya Luhan sudah mengangkat pistol yang ia bawa.

"KATAKAN!"

"Aku bahkan ingin tertawa mengingat wajah putramu saat meregang nyawa hari itu. Dia begitu kesakitan. Namun percuma memiliki ibu seorang dokter yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan putranya."

Cengkraman Luhan di pistolnya semakin menguat. Dia benar-benar akan menembak Kris jika posisi Sehun tidak menghalanginya. Menulikan pendengarannya untuk tidak mendengar segala omong kosong yang diucapkan Kris dan hanya berniat membuat mulutnya diam untuk selamanya.

"KATAKAN!"

Sehun menggeser posisinya. Membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum dan berjanji tidak akan menyesali keputusannya untuk menghabisi Kris dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"NYALAKAN!"

"PEMBUNUH PUTRAMU ADALAH D-…"

Mata Kris dan mata Luhan sempat bertemu. Membuat teriakannya tersangkut di kerongkongan tatkala melihat Luhan mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya. Luhan bahkan sempat menyeringai saat kedua mata mereka bertemu sebelum

DOR…!

" _siapa yang berani membunuhnya tanpa seizinku."_

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat. Tembakan itu berhasil membuat Kris kehilangan nyawanya dalam hitungan detik. Membuat raut wajah marah jelas terlihat di wajah Sehun yang tak lama lagi bisa mengetahui pembunuh putranya setelah gagal mencari hampir setahun lamanya. Membuat tangannya mengepal erat dan

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENEMBAK TANPA IZIN DARIKU." Katanya berteriak marah pada seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Sehun bahkan sudah mengarahkan senjatanya berniat untuk membunuh si penembak sebelum tangannya secara _refleks_ menjatuhkan pistolnya sendiri.

" _Luhan…?"_

Luhan masih dalam posisi menembak Kris saat ini. Tangan dan tubuhnya mati rasa setelah untuk kali pertamanya membunuh seseorang dengan sengaja. Biasanya Luhan akan kehilangan nyawa seseorang di ruang operasi. Bukan merenggutnya langsung seperti ini. Membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya memberontak marah sementara yang lain mengatakan _kerja bagus_ pada dirinya.

 _Trang…!_

Luhan menjatuhkan pistol yang berada di tangannya. Melihat kedua tangan yang baru saja membunuh tanpa ekspersi.

 _Bagaiamana bisa tembakan dari seorang yang amatir bisa membuat nyawa seseorang melayang dalam hitungan detik?_

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang berada di benak semua orang termasuk Sehun saat ini. Dan jika mereka bertanya langsung pada Luhan. Maka Luhan akan menjawab

" _Mungkin aku bukan bagian dari organisasi gelap yang kalian jalani. Aku juga bukan mafia tingkat profesional seperti kalian. Aku tidak bisa berkelahi. Aku juga tidak bisa menembak. Tapi bukankah aku seorang dokter? Ya-….Aku seorang dokter. Dan kau tahu apa keuntunganku menjadi seorang dokter?"_

" _Jawabanku adalah-… Aku tahu bagian vital dari tubuh manusia. Aku tahu bagian mana saja yang jika terluka akan membuatmu mati seketika. Aku bahkan bisa menyiksamu jika aku mau. Jadi katakan padaku mana yang lebih mengerikan? Menjadi mafia seperti kalian atau menjadi dokter yang menyalahgunakan wewenangnya sepertiku?_ _Ah-… Aku rasa aku lebih mengerikan daripada kalian."_

Luhan masih tak berekspresi menatap kedua tangannya. Antara rasa bersalah dan puas berkecamuk menjadi satu di dalam dirinya. Matanya kemudian menatap mayat Kris yang menggantung disana, terlalu menatap benci pada pria yang pernah menjadi saudaranya sampai tak sengaja matanya menatap Sehun.

Dan kekuatannya seolah menghilang saat mata Sehun menyiratkan kekecewaan padanya. Nafasnya mendadak sesak sampai akhirnya kakinya kembali menghianatinya.

" _sayang"_

Tubuh Luhan kembali terjatuh jika Sehun tak berlari menangkapnya. Kedua mata mereka kembali bertatapan menyampaikan segala perasaan yang menghimpit dada mereka. Luhan tahu Sehun kecewa padanya. Namun wajah tampan itu terus tersenyum, membuat sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari mulut Luhan " _Sehun_ _."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued** …_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Rinduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu deh_

 _._

 _Btw… yifan beres tinggal kakek tua beserta jajarannya yak kkkkk. Maapin pens nya abang naga gue buat ngenes gini. Ga maksud kok :""""_

 _._

 _Maapkeun aku yang lagi sibuk persiapan audit jadinya ngaret lagi jadwal apdetnya._

 _Mungkin kedepan ngaret lagi tapi tetep diusahain apdet kok ya…_

 _._

 _See you di MFC. Buy buy_

 _,_

 _Happy reading n reviews_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Previous**_

 _"KATAKAN SIAPA YANG MEMBUNUH PUTRAKU?"_

 _Luhan menutup erat mulutnya. Tak berniat mengeluarkan suara terlebih saat mendengar suaminya berteriak begitu terluka. Dia masih berada dalam posisinya dan memutuskan untuk sedikit melihat kedalam sebelum matanya kembali di buat membulat dengan posisi yang ia lihat saat ini._

 _Tangan kiri suaminya jelas tertembak dan terus mengeluarkan darah. Chanyeol terduduk lemas di sudut ruangan dengan Kyungsoo yang terus berada di pelukan Kai. Luhan bahkan harus melihat wajah Yunho terkena goresan pisau sementara Woobin berdiri tepat dimana tubuh Feilong yang Luhan tebak sudah tak bernyawa berada._

 _Dan entah mengapa-… Untuk kali pertamanya Luhan sangat menginginkan kematian seseorang. Sedikit bertanya mengapa suaminya masih membiarkan Kris hidup sementara tangan kirinya terus mengeluarkan darah._

 _Cengkraman Luhan di pistolnya semakin menguat. Dia benar-benar akan menembak Kris jika posisi Sehun tidak menghalanginya. Menulikan pendengarannya untuk tidak mendengar segala omong kosong yang diucapkan Kris dan hanya berniat membuat mulutnya diam untuk selamanya._

 _"KATAKAN!"_

 _Sehun menggeser posisinya. Membuat Luhan sedikit tersenyum dan berjanji tidak akan menyesali keputusannya untuk menghabisi Kris dengan kedua tangannya sendiri._

 _"NYALAKAN!"_

 _"PEMBUNUH PUTRAMU ADALAH D-…"_

 _Mata Kris dan mata Luhan sempat bertemu. Membuat teriakannya tersangkut di kerongkongan tatkala melihat Luhan mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya. Luhan bahkan sempat menyeringai saat kedua mata mereka bertemu sebelum_

 _DOR…!_

 _"_ _siapa yang berani membunuhnya tanpa seizinku."_

 _Trang…!_

 _Luhan menjatuhkan pistol yang berada di tangannya. Melihat kedua tangan yang baru saja membunuh tanpa ekspersi._

 _Bagaiamana bisa tembakan dari seorang yang amatir bisa membuat nyawa seseorang melayang dalam hitungan detik?_

 _Itu adalah pertanyaan yang berada di benak semua orang termasuk Sehun saat ini. Dan jika mereka bertanya langsung pada Luhan. Maka Luhan akan menjawab_

 _"_ _Mungkin aku bukan bagian dari organisasi gelap yang kalian jalani. Aku juga bukan mafia tingkat profesional seperti kalian. Aku tidak bisa berkelahi. Aku juga tidak bisa menembak. Tapi bukankah aku seorang dokter? Ya-….Aku seorang dokter. Dan kau tahu apa keuntunganku menjadi seorang dokter?"_

 _"_ _Jawabanku adalah-… Aku tahu bagian vital dari tubuh manusia. Aku tahu bagian mana saja yang jika terluka akan membuatmu mati seketika. Aku bahkan bisa menyiksamu jika aku mau. Jadi katakan padaku mana yang lebih mengerikan? Menjadi mafia seperti kalian atau menjadi dokter yang menyalahgunakan wewenangnya sepertiku?_ _Ah-… Aku rasa aku lebih mengerikan daripada kalian."_

 _Dan kekuatannya seolah menghilang saat mata Sehun menyiratkan kekecewaan padanya. Nafasnya mendadak sesak sampai akhirnya kakinya kembali menghianatinya._

 _"_ _sayang"_

 _Tubuh Luhan kembali terjatuh jika Sehun tak berlari menangkapnya. Kedua mata mereka kembali bertatapan menyampaikan segala perasaan yang menghimpit dada mereka. Luhan tahu Sehun kecewa padanya. Namun wajah tampan itu terus tersenyum, membuat sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari mulut Luhan "_ _Sehun."_

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Ini akan sedikit sakit."

Luhan menatap sekilas suaminya yang masih diam tak mengeluarkan suara. Menebak bahwa Sehun benar kecewa padanya adalah hal yang membuat hatinya begitu sakit hingga hanya rasa takut dan canggung yang ia rasakan di apartemen yang biasanya menjadi saksi bahwa kedua penghuninya benar saling mencintai dan tak akan saling berdiam diri jika tidak ada sesuatu yang mengerikan telah terjadi.

 _Sret….!_

Luhan merobek paksa lengan kemeja Sehun yang berlumuran darah. Menatap luka tembak di lengan kiri Sehun untuk beberapa saat sebelum memalingkan wajahnya untuk menenangkan diri karena sama sekali tak pernah bisa mengendalikan diri jika darah Sehun berada di kedua tangannya.

Luhan tahu ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaannya. Darah dan luka adalah sesuatu yang sudah menjadi bagian hidup dan pekerjaannya. Dia bisa berada selama beberapa jam di ruang operasi hanya untuk berkutat dengan darah dan luka. Dan selama beberapa jam itu pula dia akan selalu menjadi dokter Oh yang profesional yang bisa melakukan tugasnya tanpa rasa takut atau cela sedikit pun.

Ya-… Luhan tentu saja memiiki alasan mengapa tangannya bergetar saat ini. Alasan yang begitu kuat yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa dia tak terlihat seperti dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Pertama dia tidak berada di ruang operasi. Kedua jika berada di depan Sehun dia bukanlah seorang dokter bedah yang profesional, karena hanya di depan seorang Oh Sehun-… Luhan adalah seorang istri yang sangat takut jika suaminya terluka. Ketiga bagaimana bisa Luhan bersikap tenang jika sang suami nyaris tak berekspresi bahkan saat dia sedang kesakitan dan terakhir…. Luhan bisa menangani semua darah dan luka. Tapi jika itu berhubungan dengan darah dan luka suaminya. Maka Luhan menjadi lemah, nyaris tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika tidak mengingat peluru sialan itu masih melukai lengan suaminya.

"Apa sakit?"

"…"

Luhan benar-benar ingin berteriak marah pada Sehun. Sehun yang biasa akan berteriak dan merengek hanya dengan luka goresan kecil di jari telunjuknya. Tapi saat luka itu begitu dalam dan sangat menyakitkan, suaminya justru tak mengatakan appaun dan hanya diam seolah ingin memberitahunya bahwa Sehun benar-benar kecewa padanya.

"Sehun…."

"…"

Luhan kembali terisak pelan di tempatnya. Mengusak kasar wajahnya sebelum mengambil antiseptik dan menuangkannya ke lengan Sehun yang terus mengeluarkan darah. "Harusnya kau merasa sakit. Kenapa hanya diam? Kau membuatku takut."

Luhan tidak bisa menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangan yang sudah berlumuran darah. Dan karena alasan itu pula dia hanya bisa menggunakan lengan kanan untuk menghapus air mata sialan yang tak mau berhenti disaat dirinya yang harusnya marah dan bukan Sehun.

"Tahan sedikit."

Suara Luhan sudah bergetar hebat. Dia kembali menggunakan lengannya untuk menghapus air mata dan keringatnya sementara tangannya mulai kembali mengoyak lengan Sehun untuk mencari peluru yang bersarang di lengan suaminya.

Sehun sedikit memberi pergerakan saat Luhan menekan lukanya terlalu kuat. Membuat tangan Luhan berhenti mencari sebelum berjongkok tak tahan karena merasa tak berguna "Kenapa sulit sekali… _hkss…"_

Sementara istrinya terisak menyesal berjongkok tak jauh dari tempat tidur mereka. Maka Sehun hanya bisa diam memperhatikan. Dia tentu tidak meragukan kemampuan sang istri di ruang operasi. Dia bahkan terlalu mengetahui seberapa tenang Luhan saat berada di ruang operasi.

Tapi istrinya tidak berada di ruang operasi saat ini. Istrinya juga tidak berada dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Sehun menyadari kalau pikiran Luhan masih berada di tempat dimana Luhan menembak mati bajingan sialan itu. Tapi Luhan terus menutupinya. Bersikap tenang yang jelas dibuat-buat sementara dirinya hancur karena merasa bersalah dan tertekan saat ini.

"Jika kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya. Aku akan memanggil dokter pribadiku."

Luhan mendongak menatap suaminya. Merasa begitu tersinggung sebelum kembali menghapus air matanya dan duduk di tepi ranjang untuk melanjutkan pekerjannya

"Kenapa harus memanggil dokter pribadimu jika kau memiliki dokter tepat didepan matamu.?" Katanya berbicara setenang mungkin namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugup dan sedikit rasa tersinggungnya karena ucapan sang suami yang mengatakan dokter sekelas dirinya tak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang biasanya bisa ia selesaikan dalam lima belas menit.

Membuat Luhan berniat menunjukkan pada Sehun siapa dirinya dengan kembali fokus mengerjakan luka di lengan Sehun sebelum kedua tangannya kembali berhenti karena darah Sehun benar-benar mengacaukan seluruh pikiran Luhan.

Sehun sendiri tidak berniat mengatakan hal yang bisa menyinggung perasaan istrinya. Tapi dia sangat mengetahui siapa istrinya. Karena kelemahan Luhan adalah semua hal yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dan tak berbeda dari Luhan-….Semua kelemahan Sehun adalah hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan pria cantiknya.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan tersadar saat suara Sehun bertanya padanya. Kembali menggeleng sebelum membuka dengan _forceps_ untuk mencari peluru di lengan suaminya sebelum

" _Sshhhh.."_

Sehun mengerang saat Luhan tak sengaja menekan pelurunya. Membuat wajah Luhan berubah menjadi pucat dan sedikit lega karena berhasil menemukan dimana peluru yang bersarang di lengan Sehun "Aku akan mengeluarkannya."

Luhan memberikan aba-aba pada Sehun. Menyuntikkan obat bius yang efeknya sudah mulai menghilang sebelum mengelap keringat di wajah suaminya "Maaf membuatmu harus terluka." Katanya kembali mengusap air matanya dan mulai mengambil _pinset_ untuk bersiap mengambil pelurunya.

Sehun sendiri hanya kembali diam tak membalas racauan sang istri. Memperhatikan bagaimana Luhan sangat berhati-hati mengeluarkan peluru di lengannya sebelum meringis hebat saat sesuatu seperti penjepit menarik paksa peluru dari lengannya.

"Aku mendapatkan benda sialan ini."

Luhan meletakkan peluru yang ia dapatkan ke sebuah mangkuk kecil. Bergegas menekan lengan suaminya yang terus mengeluarkan darah merah segar yang kini ditutup menggunakan tangannya "Pendarahanmu akan hilang dalam dua menit sayang. Bertahanlah."

Sepertinya bukan Sehun yang harusnya bertahan. Karena saat Luhan mengatakan untuk bertahan wajahnya sangat kontras berbanding terbalik dengan warna merah darah yang kini mengotori tempat tidur mereka. Dan jika Sehun yang banyak mengeluarkan darah, maka wajah Luhanlah yang terlihat begitu pucat. Membuat Sehun tak tahan lagi melihatnya dan berusaha menenangkan sang istri dengan memeluknya erat mengabaikan rasa sakitnya

" _Sehun_!"

" _ssst…_ Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Tarik dalam nafasmu dan jangan panik sayang. Wajahmu sudah sangat pucat."

Luhan bahkan nyaris tak sadarkan diri saat Sehun mendekapnya erat. Tapi yang terjadi kemudian dia seolah mendapatkan kembali tenaganya ketika Sehun mengatakan dirinya sudah baik-baik saja. Dan semakin Luhan mencoba meronta maka semakin kuat pula dekapan Sehun memeluknya. Sehun seolah enggan melepas pelukan Luhan sebelum Luhan mengikuti apa yang ia katakan.

"Tarik nafasmu sayang. Aku sudah jauh lebih baik."

Luhan mengerti keinginan suaminya. Membuatnya mengangguk dan mencoba menarik dalam nafasnya namun berakhir gagal karena hatinya begitu sesak untuk beberapa alasan yang begitu mengacaukan perasaannya " _Haaa-….._ Aku tidak bisa. _hkssssss_ "

Luhan meracau di pelukan Sehun. Menyembunyikan dalam wajahnya sebelum menangis hebat untuk beberapa alasan. Pertama karena dia masih begitu kacau. Kedua karena Sehun benar sudah baik-baik saja dan ketiga karena Sehun berbicara padanya. Membuat rasa lega dan kacau itu benar menyatu menjadi satu untuk Luhan rasakan saat ini.

"Kau bisa. Coba perlahan sayangku."

Sehun mencium berulang tengkuk istrinya. Tangannya mengusap sayang punggung Luhan sebelum membantu sang istri untuk menarik nafas dan menenangkan dirinya. "Lakukan sekali lagi."

Luhan mencoba fokus mendengar ucapan suaminya. Dia juga mencoba untuk tidak terlalu tertekan walau pikiran kacau masih menari bebas di benaknya. Mungkin dia akan kembali gagal menenangkan diri jika Sehun tidak membisikan kata yang begitu Luhan butuhkan. Membuatnya mencengkram erat dada sang suami sebelum menarik dalam nafasnya dan merasakan semua rasa sesak yang menghimpitnya begitu kuat.

" _Haaahhhh~"_

Luhan berhasil menghembuskan nafasnya. Merasa jauh lebih baik namun tak bisa menghilangkan sengatan-sengatan kecil yang menyerang hati dan pikirannya bersamaan. Dia bisa bertahan karena pria yang mendekapnya saat ini, dia bisa bernafas karena Sehun terus membuatnya menjadi kuat. Dan terimakasih untuk Sehun karena selalu mengalah disaat yang tepat. Mengalah disaat Luhan sudah mencapai batasnya untuk bersikap seolah semuanya baik dan tak menghancurkan dirinya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Luhan mengangguk di pelukan suaminya. Semakin melingkarkan sempurna tangannya sebelum bersandar sejenak di dada yang selalu bisa membuat hatinya berdebar tanpa alasan.

"Kau harus segera pergi tidur dan beristirahat sayang."

Kali ini Luhan menggeleng menjawab ucapan Sehun. Sedikit melepas pelukan suaminya sebelum kembali fokus pada lengan Sehun yang sudah tak mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Aku akan mengobati lenganmu."

"Ini sudah lebih baik."

Luhan mengabaikan ucapan Sehun. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil kasa steril di kotak obatnya. Mencucinya dengan antiseptik sebelum mengusap perlahan ke lengan Luhan "Kau akan mengalami infeksi jika ini tidak dijahit."

"Kau akan menjahitnya?"

Sehun sedikit tercengang saat ini. Dia pikir saat peluru dikeluarkan maka penderitannya berakhir, tapi saat mata Luhan menatap memperingatkan padanya. Maka dia tahu penderitannya belum benar-benar berakhir "Baiklah."

"Kau tidak akan merasakan apapun Sehun. Hanya percaya padaku." Katanya memohon dan kembali mengusap antiseptik serta menyuntikan penghilang rasa sakit dan obat biusnya.

Sehun sendiri tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Luhan. Menarik tengkuk Luhan untuk mencium bibir istrinya sebelum mengusap keringat di wajah Luhan yang masih terlihat memar karena ulah bajingan sialan yang menyekapnya "Sejak kapan aku tidak percaya padamu?"

Luhan berfikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum canggung menatap suaminya "Kau selalu percaya padaku." Timpalnya tak menemukan celah sedikitpun mengenai kepercayaan Sehun padanya. Karena selama hampir sepuluh tahun Luhan mengenal Sehun maka selama sepuluh tahun itu pula Sehun selalu mempercayai semua yang ia katakan dan ia lakukan. Membuat rasa cinta dan sayang itu semakin dalam Luhan rasakan untuk suaminya.

"Kalau begitu lakukan apapun yang menurutmu harus dilakukan. Aku hanya akan diam dan mempercayai istriku."

Luhan tersenyum sangat cantik menatap suaminya. Mencium jemari tangan kanan Sehun sebelum mengambil semua peralatan sederhana yang ia siapkan di apartemen suaminya "Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti ucapan Luhan. Kembali membiarkan sang istri mengurus lukanya dan terlihat sangat fokus tak ingin diganggu. Tangan Luhan menarik benang jahit itu dengan begitu cekatan dan sangat rapih. Menunjukkan bahwa dirinya memang seorang profesional yang kemampuannya tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Dan saat Luhan mengatakan bahwa jahitannya tidak akan terasa sakit, maka semua yang diucapkan Luhan adalah kebenaran. Karena daripada rasa sakit, Sehun lebih merasa iri dan bangga pada istrinya. Pria cantik yang memiliki kemampuan menyelamatkan nyawa adalah orang yang sama yang sudah menjadi istrinya hampir lima tahun ini. Pria yang bisa membuat seseorang merasa lebih baik dengan kedua tangannya adalah pria yang hanya menjadi miliknya terhitung hari ini, esok dan seterusnya.

Luhan miliknya dan itu adalah mutlak. Jadi jika kau berani membuat Luhan terluka, maka kematianmu adalah hal mutlak pula untuk Sehun. Membuat siapapun yang mengenal Sehun dan Luhan enggan untuk dekat secara berlebihan jika ingin hidup lebih lama.

"Selesai sayang. Aku sudah menutup lukamu."

" _huh?_ Sudah selesai?"

" _hmmm…_ Sudah selesai." Gumam Luhan mengikat perban pada lengan Sehun sebelum menatap suaminya sedikit lega dengan wajah pucatnya saat ini.

Sementara Luhan bisa bernafas lega, maka Sehun kembali harus dibuat merasa takjub saat ini. Jemari lentik istrinya benar-benar bisa membuat seseorang merasa lebih baik dalam hitungan menit. Membuatnya mau tak mau melihat ke lengan kirinya dan cukup mengagumi kerapihan dari jahitan dan perban yang diberikan Luhan untuknya "Aku berniat memiliki luka jahit ini selamanya."

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya. Jujur saja dia masih gugup dan gemetar. Namun saat Sehun terus mengucapkan lelucon padanya, maka hanya rasa bahagia yang bisa ia rasakan "Selama tiga hari kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak. Aku sendiri yang akan mengganti perban dan memeriksa luka jahitmu. Apa kau mengerti?"

Sehun mengangguk setuju menatap Luhan. Sedikit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya sebelum menggendong Luhan dengan tangan kiri yang masih memliki luka jahit basah di lengannya "Sehun! Aku bilang jangan banyak bergerak."

"Aku mendengarmu dokter Oh."

"Astaga apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku Sehunna!"

"Kau sudah merawatku. Kali ini giliranmu yang harus dirawat. Wajahmu masih pucat dan aku benci melihat memar di tubuh dan wajahmu." Katanya memberitahu Luhan dan membawa istrinya ke kamar kedua di apartemennya. Sedikit mengerling Max untuk membukakan pintu sebelum membaringkan Luhan di kamar kedua mereka yang sama besar dan sama nyamannya dengan kamar pertama.

"Aku tidak perlu dirawat sayang."

"Kau harus." Katanya mengulang dan tak lama memberi perintah pada Max "Biarkan dokter Kim masuk."

Tak lama terlihat seorang dokter paruh baya memasuki kamar kedua Sehun dan Luhan. Sedikit membungkuk pada keduanya sebelum berjalan mendekati Luhan yang terkekeh menyadari bahwa Sehun masih menggunakan kakek tua sebagai dokter pribadinya " _haraboji._ Kenapa kau masih bekerja untuk mafia sepertinya."

"Karena jika bukan aku. Suamimu akan menyakiti dokter muda tampan yang bisa memegang tanganmu seperti ini." Katanya mengambil tangan Luhan sebelum memasukkan jarum infus ke pergelangan tangan kiri Luhan "Aku bosan melihat wajahmu _haraboji."_

"Kalau begitu jaga diri kalian berdua dengan baik. Aku hanya akan datang jika kalian terluka dan sungguh-…Aku membencinya."

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Sedikit mengangguk dan membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat sebelum menyadari bahwa pandangannya mulai meredup dengan tubuh yang terasa ringan dan sangat nyaman "Kau mencampur cairan infusku dengan obat tidur?"

Dokter Kim tertawa karena tak berhasil mengelabui dokter sekelas Luhan. Sedikit menepuk pergelangan tangan Luhan sebelum mengusapnya lembut agar Luhan merasa semakin nyaman "Sehun ingin kau beristirahat nak."

Luhan tersenyum sekilas memandang wajah tampan suaminya. Menikmati efek obat tidur yang diberikan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terlelap dan menyerah dengan rasa kantuk yang begitu nyaman dan membuatnya tenang. "Aku tahu." Katanya bergumam lirih sebelum benar-benar tidur dalam hitungan detik.

"Berapa lama efek dari obat tidur yang kau berikan?"

"Luhan akan tertidur paling tidak selama dua jam. Dan setelah bangun dia akan merasa lebih baik."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan mulai berjalan mengantar dokter Kim keluar dari kamarnya "Terimakasih sudah membuat istriku beristirahat."

"Tidak perlu. Luhan memang harus beristirahat."

Sehun mengangguk setuju sebelum kembali memanggil Max yang berjaga di depan pintu "Panggilkan supir untuk mengantar dokter Kim pulang."

"Saya akan mengantar anda ke mobil dokter Kim."

Pria tua itu pun mengangguk sebelum kembali menatap Sehun "Apa lukamu sudah baik-baik saja?" katanya bertanya melihat lengan Sehun yang terluka.

"Aku memiliki dokter pribadi yang mengurusnya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir _haraboji."_

Kakek Kim pun tertawa karena mengerti ucapan Sehun. Membuatnya mengangguk setuju sebelum mengikuti Max menuju ke mobil "Aku pikir aku dokter pribadimu."

"Istriku akan cemburu jika aku memilihmu sebagai dokter pribadiku."

Semua yang mendengar penuturan Sehun mau tak mau tertawa menyetujui ucapan Sehun. Karena mereka tahu benar betapa sensitifnya nyonya rumah dengan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan kebutuhan dan pendapat tuan rumah.

Jika Sehun mengatakan makanan restaurant A lebih enak dari masakan Luhan. Maka Luhan akan melakukan segala cara untuk memboikot restaurant A sampai Sehun mengatakan kalau makanannya lebih baik. Dan jika Sehun mengatakan seorang wanita lebih cantik darinya maka Luhan akan melakukan segala cara untuk menjelekan si wanita sampai Sehun mengatakan Luhanlah yang lebih cantik.

Selalu seperti itu sampai semua penjaga Sehun tahu bahwa satu-satunya cara menyenangkan Luhan hanyalah dengan mengatakan bahwa Sehun memujanya. Dan jika Luhan mendengar kalimat _Sehun hanya memuja dirinya_ maka bisadipastikan kau mendapatkan bonus dari Sehun mengingat Luhan akan mati-matian mempromosikan dirimu sebagai _bodyguard of the week_ versi Luhan tentu saja. Dan Sehun-…Sehun tentu saja tidak mempunyai pilihan selain memberikan bonus pada penjaga yang berhasil membuat istrinya memekik bahagia.

"Sampai jumpa Sehunna."

"Hati-hati dokter Kim."

Sehun melambai pada dokter yang sudah seperti kakeknya. Tersenyum menatap si pria tua sebelum kakinya kembali melangkah masuk kedalam kamar tempat dimana istrinya tertidur lelap.

Sehun terus mendekati tempat tidurnya. Duduk di tepi ranjang dengan mata yang tak berkedip memuja betapa berharganya sosok yang tengah terlelap di depannya. Wajah memarnya bahkan tak menutupi betapa sempurna pria mungil yang kebahagiannya adalah hal mutlak untuk Sehun. Membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sehun begitu bergairah walau hanya bisa menatap sosok mungilnya.

Dan untuk menutupi gairah yang membakar dirinya. Sehun mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Mencuri nafas si pria cantik dengan mengecup dan melumat lama bibir istrinya. Bermain dengan bibir bawah sang istri sebelum suara erangan yang menyatakan terganggu dikeluarkan oleh Luhan yang terlihat kehabisan nafas.

Sehun sendiri dibuat berdebar oleh ulahnya sendiri. Kembali mengecup bibir Luhan sebelum mengusap bibir mungil itu menggunakan ibu jarinya. Mengusapnya perlahan dan untuk kesekian kalinya mengakui bahwa iblis seperti dirinya bear-benar jatuh kedalam perangkap malaikat cantik yang merupakan istrinya.

Pria tampan itu kembali tertawa kecil dan semakin menggila mengagumi istrinya. Memutuskan berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang berlumuran darah dan berniat memilah piyama yang layak untuk istrinya sebelum tatapannya tergoda pada kemeja putih tipis milknya yang ia tebak kebesaran jika dipakaikan di tubuh sang istri.

Sehun pun tersenyum licik sekilas sebelum mengambil kemeja putih tipis itu. Kembali berjalan mendekati sang istri dan menggantikan pakaian Luhan dengan kemeja tipis yang ia inginkan. Luhan jelas tidak menolak mengingat efek obat tidur yang diberikan masih bekerja mempengaruhi kesadarannya.

" _Aku memujamu Lu."_

Sehun bergumam bangga pada dirinya. Dengan mata yang bergairah dia menatap puas pada hasil pekerjannya. Mengagumi lekuk tubuh Luhan yang terlihat seksi dengan paha mulus Luhan yang terekspos bebas mengingat kemejanya akan menjadi pendek jika dalam posisi tidur. Dia bahkan memasukkan tangannya ke paha dalam Luhan. Bermain cukup lama didalam sana sebelum tertawa merasa benar-benar tingkahnya seperti seorang maniak yang ingin dipuaskan.

" _Cepat bangun sayang. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu."_

Sehun hampir tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya jika tidak mengingat bahwa istrinya benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat saat ini. Membuat bibirnya sedikit menyeringai sebelum memakai asal _singlet_ putihnya dan berjalan ke luar kamar untuk meredakan rasa panas yang membakar gairahnya.

Sehun menutup perlahan pintunya, memastikan suara apapun tak mengganggu tidur Luhan sampai matanya tak sengaja melihat Max yang masih berada di apartemennya "Max?"

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh melihat ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Sedikit tergesa menghampiri Sehun sebelum membungkuk menyapa pria yang sangat ia hormati hampir seumur hidupnya "Kau belum tidur bos?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidur jika ada malaikat yang berbaring disampingmu."

" _huh?"_ Gumam Max tak mengerti sebelum " _ah-…._ Luhan" katanya tertawa getir mengingat lelucon Sehun sudah tidak berada pada zamannya.

Sehun tertawa mengangguk membenarkan tebakan Max. Merasa gagal menjadi pembual sebelum kembali menatap anak buahnya "Kau belum pulang?"

"Aku akan berjaga disini."

Sehun kembali tertawa kecil sebelum menepuk bahu pria yang sudah menjadi kaki tangannya selama bertahun-tahun "Pulanglah." Katanya memberitahu Max sebelum berjalan ke dapur dan mulai menuang air ke dalam gelasnya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang bos."

Sehun kembali menatap Max sebelum memintanya untuk mendekat "Aku akan menambah luka di wajahmu kalau begitu." Katanya mengancam Max sebelum mengambil dua kaleng bir dari lemari pendingin.

"Tapi bos…"

"Temani aku minum sebentar lalu kau boleh pulang."

Max merasa nada suara Sehun berubah menjadi putus asa. Membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain mendengarkan dan menuruti apapun yang menjadi perintah dari bosnya. "Cepatlah."

Max mempercepat langkahnya dan menarik kursi di depan Sehun. memperhatikan wajah putus asa Sehun yang kini menenggak cepat bir yang berada di tangannya " _haaah-…._ Ini sangat menyegarkan." Katanya mengerang nikmat sebelum membukakan kaleng bir yang lain dan menyerahkannya pada Max.

"Bersulang."

Max pun mengangkat kaleng bir nya. Menyatukan kedua kaleng tersebut sebelum menenggak cepat birnya mengikuti apa yang Sehun lakukan "Bagaimana?"

Max masih meringis dengan sensasi bir yang begitu panas di tenggorokannya. Mengangguk cepat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dan mengiyakan apa yang ingin Sehun dengar "Ini sangat menyegarkan bos."

Sehun kembali tertawa dan mulai menenggak dalam jumlah banyak bir di kalengnya. Sedikit meringis sebelum menatap kosong ke depan. Terlalu kosong hingga membuat Max merasa ada yang salah dengan sikap pria nomor dua di organisasi tempatnya bekerja.

"Bos? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"…"

"Bos!"

" _huh?"_ Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya sebelum kembali menatap pada Max "Kau bertanya padaku?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Wajah Sehun jelas menunjukkan raut terlukanya. Mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban sebelum minuman yang membakar kerongkongan itu yang teguk secara kasar " _ssshh…."_

"Bos?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa begitu kosong." Katanya tertawa miris dan membuka kaleng keduanya malam ini. "Bagaimana keadaaan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol?"

Max hanya diam sesaat memperhatikan bosnya. Merasa sesuatu benar-benar menghancurkan pria mengerikan di depannya dan membuat Sehun terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?"

Max menggelengkan kepalanya dan ikut menenggak cepat bir yang berada di tangannya "Kai menjaga kekasihnya di rumah sakit. Sementara dokter Park-… Aku rasa dia juga sudah ditangani dengan baik mengingat dia adalah bagian dari rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat."

"Kau benar." Katanya menyetujui ucapan Max dan kembali menenggak banyak bir keduanya.

Dan setelahnya hanya keheningan yang menemani dua pria yang tidak berada dalam kondisi terbaik mereka malam ini. Sehun hanya terus menghabiskan kaleng bir nya sementara Max menjaga bos nya agar tidak sampai minum secara berlebihan mengingat nyonya rumah sedang berada di apartemen bosnya saat ini.

" _ssshhh…"_

Sehun kembali meringis meminum kaleng ketiganya. Dia bahkan berniat membuka kaleng keempatnya sebelum tangan Max memegang tangannya dan menghentikan gerakannya membuka galeng "Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak bos."

"Aku akan minum sebanyak yang aku mau." katanya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Max namun Max juga bersikeras pada posisinya untuk membuat Sehun berhenti minum malam ini.

"Lepas."

"Maaf bos aku tidak bisa."

" _ck!_ Berani sekali kau! AKU BILANG LEPAS!"

"ISTRIMU SEDANG SAKIT BOS. KAU HARUS MENJAGANYA!"

Tangan Sehun yang sudah mengepal terlepas begitu saja saat Max mengingatkannya bahwa ada Luhan yang sedang berbaring di dalam kamarnya saat ini. Membuat rona wajah yang sudah siap membunuh itu kembali berubah menjadi wajah khas seorang Oh Sehun yang selalu terlihat lemah jika semua itu berkaitan dengan istrinya-…. _Luhan._

"Kau benar." Katanya tertawa pahit sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja. Menikmati rasa sakit di kepala dan hatinya yang seolah sedang berlomba meminta perhatian dari Sehun. "Buang minuman sialan itu."

Max kembali menghela dalam nafasnya. Mendekati Sehun dan kembali menarik kursi di depan bosnya. Membiarkan suasana hening terasa semakin membunuh hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Sehun "Kau bisa berbicara apapun padaku bos. Kau bisa bercerita, memaki atau bahkan berteriak padaku. Katakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu lebih baik bos."

Sehun tertawa marah mendengar ucapan Max yang terdengar omong kosong untuknya. _Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi lebih baik jika hal yang sangat ingin ia ketahui hilang tepat di depan kedua matanya begitu saja? Bagaimana bisa seorang ayah hidup lebih baik jika pembunuh putranya masih berkeliaran di luar sana?_ Membuat hati Sehun mencelos hebat sebelum mengangkat wajahnya menatap hancur pada pria yang sudah bekerja dengannya hampir seumur hidup "Lebih baik katamu? Aku bahkan ingin mati saat ini." katanya tertawa pahit dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Aku hampir menemukan pembunuh putraku beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku hampir bisa membalas bajingan yang membunuh putraku beberapa jam yang lalu." Katanya meracau menyesali tak membuat Kris lebih cepat berbicara. "Tapi beberapa jam yang lalu pula aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengetahui siapa yang membunuh putraku. Jadi katakan bagaimana bisa aku merasa lebih baik?"

Sehun mulai menggila mengingat kemungkinan yang terbuang begitu saja malam ini. membuat antara rasa marah dan putus asa bercampur menjadi satu dan membuatnya sesak dalam hitungan detik. "Bagaimana bisa aku merasa lebih baik jika satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku lebih baik kini menjadi sia-sia?" katanya setengah berteriak namun berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan teriakannya.

" _Bos…."_

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Max?-….. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_ katanya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Max putus asa, Sedikit tertawa lirih melihat Max tak bisa memberi jawaban sebelum kembali menempelkan dahinya di meja makan " _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

Max sudah mengenal Sehun selama lima belas tahun dan selama lima belas tahun itu pula dia nyaris tidak pernah melihat Sehun merasa putus asa bahkan mengeluarkan air mata seperti saat ini. Awalnya dia berpikir tengah bekerja dengan seorang iblis yang tak memiliki hati nurani. Namun semua pikiran buruknya tentang Sehun seolah dihancurkan begitu saja sejak kedatangan Luhan. Karena setelah kedatangan Luhan di hidupnya-… _Sehun terlihat seperti manusia._ Manusia yang memiliki perasaan cinta terlampau besar untuk istri dan putranya. Manusia yang bisa terluka jika orang yang dikasihinya merasa sakit atau disakiti.

Sehun memang hanya menjadi manusia untuk Luhan dan mendiang putranya. Tapi semua yang berkaitan dengan Luhan seolah membuat sifat manusiawi Sehun lebih mendominasi daripada sifat iblisnya. Karena Sehun yang biasanya akan membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi semua rencana yang telah ia buat. Sehun yang biasanya akan menyalahkan siapapun yang menggagalkan rencananya.

Tidak seperti Sehun yang sedang meraung frustasi saat ini. Dia jelas ingin membunuh dan menyalahkan seseorang. Tapi kemudian dia harus menelan pahit untuk dirinya sendiri _mengapa?_ Karena orang yang membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengetahui pembunuh putranya adalah orang yang sama yang menjadi alasan mengapa Sehun masih bertahan hidup sampai saat ini.

 _Ya-…._ Sehun tidak bisa menyalahkan Luhan. Dan karena alasan itu pula dia hanya bisa menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Menelan pahit semua rasa bersalah, menyesal dan marah hanya untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa berniat melampiaskannya pada orang lain.

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Dan seolah tak merasa lelah bertarung dengan waktu, pria yang merupakan orang kedua paling berbahaya di dunianya itu lebih memilih menikmati udara dingin di balkon apartemennya. Menatap kosong pemandangan yang disajikan alam dini hari ini dengan mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menggerogoti kulitnya.

Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Yang jelas dia butuh menenangkan dirinya. Berniat untuk tidak terlihat menyedihkan atau kecewa di depan wajah cantik sang istri. Pria yang terkenal keji dan tak berperasaan itu pun bahkan harus berkali-kali menghapus air matanya merasa begitu marah untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak bisa ia ucapkan bahkan untuk ia lampiaskan pada siapapun.

" _Haah~….Ayah benci terlihat lemah nak."_

Pria tampan itu mengusap lembut selembar foto favoritnya. Foto yang menampilkan wajah mungil mendiang putranya yang sedang tersenyum persis seperti ibunya. Tangannya mengusap bergantian wajah Luhan dan Ziyu membuat raut wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum kembali harus terlihat sendu karena terlalu merindukan sosok malaikat kecilnya " _Apa kau bahagia disana nak? Ayah ingin sekali menemanimu."_

Sehun kembali bergumam kecil. Menatap Ziyu tak berkedip, lalu menciumnya begitu dalam. Menikmati rasa rindu dan menyesal itu bersamaan dengan kegagalan yang ia alami hari ini. "Maaf putraku sayang. Ayah janji akan membalas orang yang menyakitimu. Ayah hidup hanya untuk itu nak." Katanya mencium sayang wajah Ziyu. Mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menyengatnya dan hanya menikmati waktu berdua dengan putranya saat ini.

 _Tes…!_

Sementara Sehun sedang menikmati _quality time_ nya dengan sang putra. Maka tak jauh dari tempatnya berada terlihat seorang pria cantik yang merupakan istri dari pria tampannya yang sedang terlihat hancur tengah menutup kencang mulutnya saat ini. Melarang sedikit pun suara keluar dari bibirnya yang tengah terisak pilu saat ini.

Luhan selalu merasa daripada Sehun dirinyalah monster sesungguhnya. Dia selalu membuat Sehun terluka dan kecewa melebihi siapapun yang sudah bersama dengan suaminya sejak awal. Dia bahkan merasa tidak pantas menerima rasa cinta Sehun yang begitu besar jika pada akhirnya dia adala satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyakiti pria tak terkalahkan di dunia gelapnya.

Luhan mendengarnya-….Mendengar semua ucapan Sehun yang terasa begitu menampar wajahnya. Dia tahu Sehun sedang merasakan kekecewaan yang teramat besar pada dirinya. Tapi apa Sehun marah dan menyalahkannya?-.. _jawabannya tidak-..._ Sebaliknya. Sehun hanya diam sebagai pelampiasannya. Menyimpan rasa marah, kesal dan kecewanya seorang diri. Menelannya secara utuh dan tak tersentuh, Sehun bahkan tidak membiarkan siapapun tahu bahwa dia sedang marah dan kecewa saat ini. Siapapun-… _termasuk dirinya._

" _Ayah merindukanmu nak."_

 _Hkssss.._

Luhan semakin menutup rapat bibirnya. Mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dan menemani Sehun yang terlihat sangat hancur. Dia bahkan berkali-kali telah menghela nafasnya, mencoba menenangkan hatinya sampai akhirnya rasa tenang itu ia rasakan.

Luhan tak tahan melihat punggung kokoh suaminya bergetar karena merindukan putra mereka. Dia juga tidak tahan jika suara berat Sehun berubah menjadi tertahan karena menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Membuat pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu menghela dalam nafas terakhirnya sebelum memutuskan untuk menemani dan mendekati pria tampannya.

" _Sehun.._ "

Luhan menguatkan dirinya sekali lagi, menghapus air mata yang jelas telah membuat bengkak di kelopaknya sebelum mengambil asal jaket tebal milik suaminya. Berjalan mendekati Sehun dan

 _Sret…._

Luhan memakaikan jaket pada tubuh Sehun. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Sehun dengan tangan melingkar sempurna di pinggang suaminya. Luhan menikmati aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh suaminya. Menahan Sehun agar tidak berbalik karena tak berniat membuat Sehun semakin sedih dengan melihatnya terisak.

Sehun sendiri sedikit terkesiap merasakan dua gerakan di belakangnya. Pertama dia merasa seseorang memakaikan jaket padanya dan kedua seseorang yang jelas adalah pria mungilnya tengah memeluk erat dirinya dari belakang saat ini.

"Sayang?"

Sehun berniat berbalik dan melihat Luhan yang memeluknya terlampau erat saat ini. Namun sayangnya saat Sehun ingin berbalik tangan Luhan menahannya. Si pria mungil seolah tidak mengijinkan dirinya berbalik dan menahan posisi mereka agar tetap seperti ini untuk sementara. "Kau terbangun _hmm?"_

Sehun mengambil kedua jemari Luhan yang memeluknya erat, menciumnya bergantian sebelum kembali mendekap erat jemari istrinya "Sayang?" Sehun sedikit menoleh namun Luhan menggeleng memberi jawaban.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

Luhan balik bertanya dengan suara yang ia buat sebaik mungkin untuk tidak terdengar bergetar membuat Sehun sedikit tertawa dengan mendekap kedua tangan istrinya semakin erat agar si pria mungil tidak merasakan dingin yang menyengat di saat ini "Aku menunggu kau membuka mata."

Luhan benar-benar mengambil kesempatan untuk menenangkan dirinya saat ini. Menarik dalam nafasnya dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Luhan percaya bahwa satu-satunya cara membuat dirinya tenang adalah dengan memeluk suaminya. Dan itu terbukti karena saat Sehun mendekap erat kedua tangannya. Luhan merasa jauh lebih baik dan merasa jauh lebih tenang. Membuat bibir mungilnya tersenyum dan semakin bersandar di punggung suaminya "Kenapa menungguku membuka mata?-…. _Sehun!"_

Seolah tak membuang kesempatan, Sehun memutar cepat tubuh Luhan. Menghimpitnya ke balkon dengan tangan yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang istrinya. Niat awal Sehun adalah menggoda istrinya, namun saat melihat mata Luhan sedikit merah dan terlihat basah, membuat dahinya terangkat. Sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan menangis sebelum tertawa lirih menyadari satu-satunya kemungkinan yang terjadi adalah Luhan mendengar semua yang ia katakan dan itu jelas menyakiti hati istrinya.

"Kenapa bayi besarku menangis?"

Luhan tertawa kecil sebelum memukul pelan dada suaminya. Menatap Sehun mencibir dan menghapus sisa air mata yang tertinggal di matanya "Aku tidak menangis dan aku bukan bayi besar." Katanya terdengar bergetar sebelum menarik tubuh Sehun agar memeluknya.

Jujur saja Luhan belum siap untuk bertatapan langsung dengan suaminya. Semua perasaan bersalah itu masih ia rasakan. bukan karena dia merasa bersalah karena membunuh Kris, namun perasaan bersalah karena membuat usaha Sehun selama hampir dua tahun ini terbuang sia-sia hanya karena emosinya yang tidak stabil beberapa jam lalu.

Sehun sendiri mengerti akan tingkah dan seluruh tindakan Luhan hanya untuk melindungi dirinya. Dia juga tahu Luhan tak ingin disalahkan dan memang-… Sehun tidak akan menyalahkan Luhan. Karena apapun yang Luhan lakukan, katakan dan sebesar apapun kesalahan yang Luhan perbuat. Sehun akan berakhir menjadi orang pertama yang selalu memeluknya, menenangkan pria mungilnya dan mengatakan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. _Ya-….Akan seperti itu dan selalu seperti itu._

Sehun pun menuruti keinginan Luhan. Membiarkan Luhan bersembunyi di pelukannya sementara dirinya melakukan tugas untuk menenangkan sang istri. Mencium berulang pucuk dan tengkuk Luhan adalah hal yang selalu membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik. Dan Sehun tengah melakukan hal itu saat ini. membuat Luhan semakin tenang dan tak memikirkan hal bodoh yang bisa menyakiti dirinya sendiri "Semua akan baik-baik saja sayang."

Luhan memejamkan erat matanya, sengaja mencengkram erat _singlet_ tipis suaminya sebelum mengeluarkan suara untuk memastikan satu hal "Sehun.."

" _hmmm."_

"Aku minta maaf."

Gerakan mengusap Sehun di punggung istrinya terhenti. Membuat Luhan merasa bersalah adalah hal yang paling ia benci. Karena apapun yang mengusik pria mungilnya, secara tak langsung juga mengusik dirinya. Sehun mendekap Luhan semakin erat berniat untuk tidak menjawab seluruh ucapan bodoh istrinya.

"Maaf karena sudah membuat semua yang kau usahakan hancur begitu saja. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu sayang. Aku-…. _hmphhh…."_

Ucapan Luhan tertahan di bibirnya saat bibir Sehun membungkan agak tak sabar bibir mungil istrinya, melumatnya dengan tempo pelan dan mencegah suara apapun keluar dari bibir mungil istrinya. Sehun sengaja menekan agak kencang ciuman mereka, memaksa Luhan membuka mulut sementara dirinya menjelajah semakin dalam ke mulut istrinya. Lidah mereka menari bebas di mulut Luhan. Entah saliva siapa yang keluar di sudut bibir Luhan saat ini, yang jelas Sehun memang berniat mem _block_ nafas Luhan dan terus mengecupi seluruh permukaan bibir Luhan dengan cepat dan kasar hingga membuat Luhan tak memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara.

Sehun sama sekali tak berniat memulai percintaan mereka seperti ini, tapi saat Luhan dan otak bodohnya mulai berbicara maka saat itu pula Sehun harus bertindak, karena jika dia terus membiarkan Luhan memikirkan banyak hal tanpa alasan maka semua hanya akan berakhir menyedihkan untuk istrinya. Luhan sendiri tahu bahwa Sehun sengaja menciumnya kasar saat ini. Dia bahkan tahun bahwa Sehun tak sampai hati membuatnya merasa bersalah dan mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Membuat pegangan Luhan di dada Sehun semakin kencang sebelum akhirnya Sehun melepas ciuman mereka dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Luhan. Bernafas terengah dengan mata yang memperingatkan untuk tidak merasa bersalah atau lebih buruknya terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kali ini Luhan membalas tatapan suaminya, menatapnya penuh arti sebelum sebuah kalimat kembali terucap dari bibirnya " _Sehun aku-…"_

" _Ssst…_ Jangan merusak suasana. Aku benar-benar sedang panas saat ini."

" _huh?"_

Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat perubahan wajah polos istrinya, kembali melumat bibir Luhan sebelum kembali menempelkan dahi mereka agar tak ada jarak diantara keduanya "Jawab aku. Ini penting."

Luhan mulai merasa tegang saat suara Sehun berubah serius. Menyiapkan kemungkinan terburuk untuk pertengkaran mereka sebelum Sehun kembali bertanya padanya "Sudah berapa lama kita tidak berhubungan?"

" _huh?"_

"Kenapa kau terus mengatakan _huh huh_? Jawab aku sayang." Katanya dengan suara merengek dan semakin menarik pinggang Luhan mendekat padanya "Kita selalu berhubungan sayang."

" _oh ayolah!"_

Luhan membalasnya terlalu polos membuat Sehun mendesah frustasi dan meremas kuat bokong Luhan "Sudah mengerti berhubungan yang aku maksud?"

Luhan meringis tertawa saat tangan besar suaminya tak hanya meremat tapi juga mulai meraba seluruh bagian bawahnya " _ah-…_ Aku mengerti sayang." Katanya mencoba untuk tidak mendesah agar tak membuat suaminya semakin bergairah.

"Jadi jawab aku sudah berapa lama kita tidak berhubungan?"

"Entahlah aku lupa. Aku-… _Sehun!"_

Luhan memekik saat tangan Sehun tiba-tiba meremat juniornya. Mengusapnya lembut namun begitu perlahan membuat Luhan sedikit tersiksa karenanya. "Coba berfikir sayang. Sudah berapa lama?"

" _ungghh-…_ "

Luhan ingin sekali mengumpat saat tangan Sehun benar-benar mengerjai tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dan bagaimana bisa dia berfikir jika Sehun sedang memberikan kenikmatan hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan besarnya. Luhan bahkan ingin berteriak _jangan bertanya dan hanya ambil aku_ jika Sehun tak terus memaksanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan konyol darinya "Jawab aku dan jangan mendesah sayang."

Sehun mulai bermain di kedua belahan bokong Luhan. Jari telunjuknya menggoda ke antara belahan membuat Luhan semakin menahan nafas tak sabar merasakan kesenangan yang akan ia dapat hanya dengan tangan suaminya yang selalu bisa membuatnya merasa tegang dan berdebar " _Sehun…."_

"Jawab aku atau aku akan berhenti menggodamu." Katanya mengancam Luhan dan mulai berhenti menggoda bagian bawah tubuh Luhan saat ini.

"Kenapa terlihat kecewa? Hanya jawab aku dan aku akan kembali membuatmu mendesah."

Luhan menatap tak percaya pada suaminya. Melingkarkan tangan Sehun ke pinggangnya sebelum memberanikan diri menjilat sensual leher Sehun "Aku lupa dan siapa yang peduli?"

"Aku peduli dan coba berpikirlah sayang." Katanya menjauhkan diri dari godaan yang Luhan lakukan dengan menahan Luhan agar tak bisa mendekati dirinya saat ini. Luhan kembali dibuat tercengang dengan sikap jual mahal Sehun membuatnya mengalah dan mencoba berfikir sebelum mantap menjawabnya "Tiga hari."

"Lebih dari tiga hari." Timpal Sehun membuat Luhan mencoba berpikir lebih serius saat ini "Satu minggu."

Sehun kembali berulah dengan mengecup leher Luhan. Tangannya hanya bermain di sekitar pinggang tanpa berniat bergerak lebih jauh membuat Luhan semakin frustasi dan kembali menebak lagi saat ini "Dua minggu?"

Sehun berhenti mengecup leher Luhan. Kembali menempelkan dahinya di dahi Luhan sebelum menatap penuh arti pria mungilnya "Coba tebak lagi."

"Apa kau tahu sudah berapa lama kita tidak berhubungan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku menghitungnya dan aku kesal karena tak bisa menyentuhmu setiap hari."

Luhan terkekeh mendengar ucapan sang suami. Kali ini benar-benar mengingat kapan terakhir mereka bercinta sampai raut wajahnya berubah seperti orang bodoh mengingat sudah berapa lama dirinya dan Sehun tak berhubungan. "Jangan bilang satu bulan?" katanya bertanya memastikan kalau satu bulan bukanlah jawaban yang benar. Karena jika benar satu bulan Luhan tidak melayani suaminya. Sudah dipastikan hari-harinya akan dipenuhi rengekan dari Sehun yang terus meminta untuk dilayani. Dan melihat Sehun diam tersenyum maka benar jawabannya memang satu bulan "Apa benar satu bulan?"

" _hmmhh.."_

"Satu bulan?"

"Satu bulan." Timpal Sehun dengan wajah kesalnya. Luhan sendiri sedang berfikir keras mencari alasan untuk menenangkan suaminya "Mungkin kau yang sibuk. Aku tidak mungkin tidak melayani dirimu kan?"

"Kemungkinan yang paling benar adalah kau sedang marah padaku dan tidak membiarkan aku menyentuhmu."

"Sekalipun aku marah kau pasti akan tetap menyentuhku."

"Dan kau akan semakin marah padaku. Terimakasih untuk tawaranmu dokter Oh."

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar kekesalan sang suami. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat Sehun menderita selama satu bulan ini dan berusaha menjadi salah agar Sehun memaafkan dirinya "Jadi semua ini karena diriku?"

"Ya."

" _hehehe…_ Kalau begitu aku minta maaf."

" _ck!_ Hanya maaf?"

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

"Harus apa katamu? _Whoaa…._ Aku benar-benar tak percaya ini!"

"Sehuuuun…"

"Baiklah jangan merengek. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya berhenti memikirkan hal bodoh dan…."

"Dan?"

"Dan kau harus mendesah sepanjang malam ini." Katanya mengangkat tubuh Luhan seperti mengangkat beras dengan satu tangan. Membuat mata Luhan membulat sebelum

" _Sehun!"_

Sehun mengabaikan seluruh panggilan istrinya. Sedikit tak sabat menendang pintu kamar mereka sebelum

 _BRAK…!_

Dia menjatuhkan Luhan di tempat tidur super nyaman miliknya. Menarik lengan Luhan yang hendak menghindar sebelum mengukung si rusa cantik tepat di bawahnya "Kau mau kemana sayang?"

"Aku hanya ingin-…"

"Ingin apa?"

Luhan tertawa kecil menyadari idenya untuk melarikan diri dari Sehun adalah hal paling bodoh saat ini. Membuatnya membalas tatapan Sehun sebelum menarik cepat leher suaminya "Aku ingin kau." Katanya menggoda Sehun dan

 _Hmpphh…._

Ciuman itu kembali dirasakan keduanya. Kali ini Luhan bertindak sedikit agresif, memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun sementara lidahnya bermain di lidah suaminya. Perlahan tapi pasti dia juga mulai mendorong tubuh suaminya. Membuat Luhan berada di pangkuan suaminya dengan tangan yang melingkar sempurna di leher Sehun serta bibir yang terus menyerang bibir suaminya.

Sehun sendiri sengaja membiarkan Luhan menguasai situasi mereka saat ini. Membiarkan Luhan bergerak liar dengan tangan yang sudah melepas perlahan _singlet_ putih dari tubuhnya saat ini. Sehun sedang mencari tahu seberapa besar Luhan ingin bercinta dengannya dan berakhir menyeringai karena sang istri jelas menginginkan dirinya. Namun saat tempo ciuman Luhan melemah begitu saja membuat si pria tampan tertawa kecil menyadari istrinya sudah termakan gairahnya sendiri saat ini. Terlihat dari ciuman yang tiba-tiba dilepaskan dan saat ini dan bersandar di pundaknya dengan nafas terengah.

"Ingin dimanjakan?"

Sehun membuat tawaran yang sangat menyenangkan untuk Luhan. Membuat Luhan yang sedang beristirahat dengan bersandar di pundak suaminya mengangguk menyatakan menyerah karena terlalu lemas dengan ulahnya sendiri.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memanjakan bayi besarku." Katanya kembali membaringkan Luhan dan mulai melumat lembut bibir Luhan. Dan ini yang Luhan sukai jika Sehun sudah mengambil alih. Dia tidak perlu melakukan apapun selain mendesah dan menikmati dan jika sudah seperti ini maka sudah dipastikan pula bahwa dibanding Sehun dirinyalah yang terus menginginkan untuk di sentuh setiap hari.

" _Sayang_ … _ngghhh_ "

Luhan mengerang sambil meremas rambut Sehun saat bibir suaminya turun dan mengecup kejantanan Luhan dari luar celana dalamnya. Sementara Luhan menggeliat resah Sehun tidak mengubris rontaan istrinya sama sekali. Dia bahkan lebih berniat membuat menggoda istrinya dan segera mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap pria cantik yang paling dia cintai di hidupnya. "Wajahmu memerah dokter Oh. Sangat cantik"katanya mendesis mmeberitahu Luhan membuat Luhan secara refleks memalingkan wajahnya .

"Dan aku paling benci jika kau memalingkan wajah cantikmu dokter Oh."

Sehun membawa kedua tangan Luhan di atas kepala sebelum kembali menjelajahi tubuh mulus sang dokter yang sudah pasrah di bawah kanan Sehun melingkari pinggang ramping Luhan sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap-usap punggung pria mungilnya dengan tangan miliknya yang besar serta sedikit kasar.

"Aku benar-benar menggilai seluruh bagian tubuhmu sayang," puji Sehun dengan suara yang mirip desisan di telinga Luhan. Membuat Luhan sedikit menggeliat tidak nyaman di dalam pelukan suaminya.

Tangan Sehun yang awalnya asyik mengelus-elus punggung Luhan perlahan turun ke bawah dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam _underwear_ yang Luhan gunakan. Ia mengelus bongkahan pantat Luhan sebelum meremasnya sedikit kasar. Kedua tangan Luhan yang awalnya terdiam, bergerak melingkari leher Sehun saat tangan kedua tangan itu meremas berulang bokongnya. Luhan mendesah tertahan dan sedikit mengangkat pinggangnya ke atas agar Sehun bisa lebih leluasa meremas bagian intimnya.

"Wajahmu saat terangsang adalah favoritku sayang. "

Luhan juga tidak mau diam saja kali ini, dengan susah payah dia berusaha meraih wajah Sehun dan segera memberikan lumatan dalam pada bibir tipis milik suaminya dengan menghisap bibir bawah Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun menikmati bibir atasnya. Bahkan tangan kanan Luhan bergerak ke belakang dan membantu tangan Sehun agar semakin dalam meremas pantatnya.

" _nghhh.."_

Luhan mendesah kecil saat Sehun mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari dalam celananya. Menyuarakan suara protesnya yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Sehun.

"Sabar sebentar rusa kecil." Katanya mencubit hidung pria cantik yang sudah mengisi hari dalam hidupnya hampir sepuluh tahun ini. "Mohon padaku untuk melanjutkan." Katanya memaksa Luhan untuk memohon. Dan Luhan tentu saja akan menolak jika tangan Sehun tidak bermain bebas di dua tonjolan kecilnya. "Tidak mau? Baiklah kita berhenti."

Sehun berniat mengeluarkan kedua tangannya dari dada Luhan sebelum

 _Grep…!_

Luhan menahan tangan suaminya. Menatap memelas dengan kedua mata rusa yang membulat sempurna dan berakhir harus memohon pada suaminya "Lanjutkan sayang. Aku ingin kau menyentuhku."

" _Sial…..!"_

Dan untuk Sehun ini adalah sebuah serangan balik dari Luhan. Karena hal yang paling tidak bisa membuat Sehun bertahan adalah mata Luhan. Mata Luhan saat dia memohon adalah kelemahan Sehun. Sehun tahu Luhan mengeluarkan kartu AS nya. Membuat dirinya kalah telak dan berakhir mudah menuruti kemauan sang istri "Baiklah aku tidak akan bermain lagi." Katanya memberitahu Luhan sebelum kembali mencium bibir istrinya.

Ciuman Sehun begitu menuntut di bibir Luhan dan kecupan liar itu kembali terjadi. Bunyi Sehun menyedot bibir Luhan yang terbuka atau bunyi Luhan yang mengerang menggema di kamar yang entah sudah berapa kali menjadi saksi kedua pemiliknya dalam memadu kasih.

Sehun mengelus nipple Luhan yang awalnya sudah dia hisap terlebih dahulu. Elusan lembut di nipple sensitif itu membawa desahan tertahan serta geliatan tubuh mungil di bawahnya. Dan seolah tak mau membuang waktu Sehun menundukan kepalanya dan menjilati dada sang istri dengan menggoda " _nghhh…._ Sehunn.."

Luhan kembali menggeliat resah saat Sehun kembali meraup nipple nya dengan kasar. Menjilat, memelintir hingga menghisap kuat membuat tubuh Luhan terangkat karena sensasinya.

Dan untuk merespon Sehun, Luhan melingkarkan kedua kaki jenjangnya di pinggang Sehun. Menarik pria yang masih menggunakan celana boxernya itu semakin jatuh ke atas tubuhnya. Jujur saja Luhan sudah tidak tahan mengingat bahwa dia dan Sehun memang sudah lama tidak berhubungan. Membuatnya sangat mendamba sampai

" _Nngghhh... !_ "

Luhan memekik keras saat tangan Sehun dengan tiba-tiba mengocok penisnya dengan cepat. Membuat mata Luhan tak fokus dengan seluruh tubuh yang bergetar nikmat. Sementara Luhan sedang merasakan nikmat karena pekerjaan Sehun. Maka Sehun juga tidak membuang kesempatan melewatkan pemandangan indah di depannya. Pemandangan dimana edua mata istrinya terpejam dan bibirnya terbuka dan terus mendesah nikmat .

"Aku mencintaimu sayang"

Katanya berbisik dengan tangan yang masih mengocok pelan junior istrinya. Dan sekali lagi Sehun menyatakan bahwa dirnya terlalu memuja pria yang tengah menggeliat di bawahnya saat ini. Sehun mencengkram kedua kaki Luhan yang melingkari tubuhnya. Membuka lebar kedua paha istrinya sebelum benar-benar menikmati pemandangan di depannya.

 _"Aku benar-benar memujamu Luhan."_

"Aku benar-benar tidak sabar." Katanya memberitahu Luhan sebelum

" _Ah….~_ "

Luhan mendesah tanpa sadar saat Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya. Besar dan sangat tegang. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa nikmat penis itu kembali merobek rectumnya dan menghujam titik nikmatnya untuk kesekian kalinya. " _Cepat sayang…nghh_ " desis Luhan sambil menggerakan tubuhnya kebawah dan membuat penis Sehun menekan bagian luar rectumnya.

Sehun menyeringai. Dia memegang pangkal penisnya sendiri dan mengarahkan penis tegangnya untuk menggesek bagian luar rectum Luhan yang berkedut dan terbuka serta menutup dengan lapar.

"Aku akan mulai"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. bersiap untuk merasakan sensasinya sebelum

 _Jleb_

" _Nghhhhh_!" Luhan menjerit keras sambil mencengkram bantal. Dadanya membusung ke depan sebagai reaksi dari bagian bawahnya yang terasa penuh.

"Sehunn….Sehun..ini gila…ini nikmat" Luhan terus mendengungkan nama Sehun saat suaminya menekan penisnya semakin dalam dan menekan titik nikmatnya.

"Kita mulai hukumanmu sayang… _nghhh_ "

Sehun menarik penisnya dengan cepat hingga hampir keluar. Tetapi detik berikutnya pria itu segera menghujam rectum Luhan dengan kasar. Dan berkali-kali Sehun mengulang kegiatan itu. Dia menikmati bagaimana rectum Luhan semakin menyempit seolah-olah hendak menelan penisnya begitu saja.

Luhan mengacak rambutnya sendiri, mengerang tertahan karena sensainya yang begitu tak bisa digambarkan " _I_ _ni nikmat…terlalu nikmat!_

Kedua belah bibir Luhan terbuka dan terus mendengungkan desahan serta nama Sehun berkali-kali. Betapa dia benar-benar terbuai dengan sentuhan milik pria yang terkenal sangat mengerikan di dunianya. Tangan Luhan bergerak mencengkram pundak Sehun . Cengkraman Luhan di pundak itu semakin erat seiring mata Luhan yang mulai terbuka dan menampilkan kenikmatan.

Sehun tersenyum senang. Dia menggerakan pinggangnya semakin liar membuat Luhan memekik berkali-kali. Pria ini sangat berisik saat bercinta. Dia akan mengekspresikan segala rasa nikmatnya dengan desahan!

Luhan sendiri seolah terhipnotis saat Sehun membuat gerakan keluar masuk di rektumnya, pria nya begitu tampan dan sangat menggairahkan. Membuat pikiran nakalnya kembali menguasai dan tak sabar untuk merasakan hentakan Sehun yang lebih dan lebuh sebelum kedua matanya membulat saat merasakan penisnya berkedut kencang karena memikirkan hentakan dari Sehun. Membuat dia kesal pada dirinya sendiri namun harus berakhir mendapatkan cepat klimaksnya terlebih dulu. Luhan sempat menggelengkan kencang kepalanya sebelum

" _SEHUNNNNNN-…Angghhhhhh_ "

pekikan keras Luhan keluarkan seiring dengan sperma hangat yang membasahi tangan Sehun dan perut suaminya. Tubuh Luhan bergetar keras dan rectumnya mencengkram penis Sehun lebih erat lagi. Membuat Sehun sedikit merasakan kejang karena otot rectum Luhan seolah-olah hendak menempel di penisnya.

" _Nghhh…"_

Luhan masih menikmati rasa klimaksnya. Nafasnya tersengal hebat dengan sensasi luar biasa yang sangat menyenangkan. Namun seolah tak dibiarkan mengambil waktu untuk beristriahat lebih lama, saat itu juga Luhan mulai merasakan bagian tubuhnya kembali terhentak. Membuat matanya sedikit membulat sebelum menyadari kalau suaminya belum mencapai klimaks _Ah benar-….Ini akan berlangsung lama._

Luhan kembali menggeliat karena hentakan dari Sehun. Menutup Rasanya dibanding Sehun, dialah yang kembali merasakan nikmat dan menginginkan lebih. Rectumnya kembali dihujam kuat ditambah dengan tatapan tajam sang suami membuat Luhan semakin mendesah tidak terkendali.

" _Ahhh-….Sayanggghh_ ,"

Luhan mendesah pelan menikmati gesekan-gesekan kasar yang kembali Sehun berikan. Penis Sehun yang berada di dalam tubuhnya bisa bergerak lebih leluasa karena pria itu telah mengeluarkan precum-nya dengan deras di dalam rectum Luhan.

Luhan mendesah di dalam kecupan mereka saat pinggang Sehun bergerak semakin cepat dan liar. Hentakan Sehun sangat kasar dan tidak teratur namun selalu tepat mengenai titik nikmatnya. Membuat Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya kembali merasakan nikmat yang selalu berhasil diberikan Sehun untuknya.

Sementara Luhan sedang memuja betapa tangguhnya sang suami maka Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan dengan kasar. Dia menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan dan mulai menikmati rongga mulut Luhan yang hangat.

" _Ah-ah-ah...haaah_ " tubuh Luhan terlonjak-lonjak begitu saja karena kecepatan genjotan Sehun berubah menjadi sangat liar seolah-olah hendak mengoyak rectumnya.

" _Ngggh..._ Luuu"

Kali ini Sehun yang melenguh pelan saat merasakan nikmat yang semakin besar.

Luhan menoleh ke arah samping dan mendesah keras. Penis Sehun membesar di dalam rectumnya membuatnya secara refleks menyempitkan otot-otot yang melingkar erat di sekeliling kejantanan Sehun.

" _ssshhh… Sayang kau-….ngghhh"_

 _Luhan hanya menyeringai melihat wajah Sehun berubah menjadi merah dan sangat ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya. Membuatnya semakin menyempitkan rectumnya dan tentu saja itu membuat Sehun semakin menggila._

Sehun menggerakan tangannya untuk mencengkram pinggang Luhan. Dia menggerakan pinggang Luhan menjauh saat penisnya dia gerakan keluar, dan pria itu menarik pinggang Luhan mendekat saat dia menghujamkan penisnya ke dalam rectum Luhan.

" _Akh!_ "

Sehun sudah semakin dekat dengan klimaksnya. Namun seolah tak ingin kehilangan sensasinya, dia terus menghujam Luhan semakin kencang, kasar hingga keduanya benar-benar mengerang nikmat diiringi dengan suara khas seperti _plop!_ saat Sehun mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya ke dalam rectum Luhan

"Luuuuuu... _Ah... AAAH!_ "

Luhan menjerit keras sambil mencengkram tangan Sehun yang memegangi pinggangnya. Aliran sprema hangat memenuhi rectumnya membuat sensasi nikmat yang tidak bisa dia uraikan.

Tubuh Luhan mengejang hebat saat cairan sperma Sehun bergerak memasuki tubuhnya lebih dalam.

" _Haaahhh!_!"

Bibir Luhan kembali mengeluarkan desahan sementara Sehu masih terus megeluarkan cairan spermanya ke dalam rectum istrinya. "Lelah?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk perlahan sebagai jawaban. Dia tahu ini belum berakhir mengingat dibawah sana _tepatnya_ di dalam rectumnya. Kejantanan Sehun bahkan masih membesar walau suaminya sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Membuatnya sangat dan terlalu pasrah jika Sehun memulai ronde kedua dan seterusnya mereka.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengeluarkannya sebentar."

Sehun sedikit berbaik hati kali ini, perlahan mengeluarkan juniornya hingga membuat desahan tertahan kembali terdengar dari bibir mungil istrinya. Awalnya Luhan mengira Sehun akan memberikannya sedikit waktu sebelum memulai ronde kedua mereka, namun yang terjadi saat ini sang suami menarik selimut dan membawa tubuh mereka yang bermandikan peluh untuk beristirahat.

Hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit mendongak dan bertanya. Dan seolah mengetahui seluruh isi kepala Luhan, Sehun hanya tertawa dan mengecup lama kening istrinya "Aku akan membiarkanmu istirahat setelah ini."

"Tidak ada ronde selanjutnya?"

"Jika kau ingin aku bisa memberikannya."

Luhan mendekap erat dada Sehun. Menyembunyikan wajahnya disana seperti anak kucing yang takut dimandikan oleh majikannya. Sehun sendiri mengerti kalau Luhan kelelahan dan kali ini dia benar-benar akan membiarkan istrinya beristirahat tanpa meminta lebih "Setelah hari ini kita akan melakukannya setiap hari. Kau mengerti?"

Luhan mengangguk menjawab keinginan Sehun. Membuat Sehun kembali tertawa dan semakin mendekap erat tubuh polos istrinya "Aku ingin mendengar suaramu."

"Aku mengerti sayang."

"Seperti itu." Gumam Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya sendiri "Sekarang tidurlah sayang. Hari ini terlalu berat untukmu." Katanya menggumam pelan dan bersiap untuk terlelap sebelum suara istrinya kembali terdengar

"Daripada diriku-…Aku rasa hari ini jauh lebih berat untukmu sayang."

Sehun terpaksa kembali membuka matanya. Jujur saja dia sudah lelah membahas hari ini. Dia sudah kehilangan kesempatan yang selama ini ia cari. Jadi setidaknya dia berharap tidak ada siapapun yang membahasnya. Siapapun termasuk istrinya.

"Ya sedikit berat untukku."

Dan inilah Sehun-… Menyuarakan sedikit isi hatinya. Bukan karena dia tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun tapi dia tidak bisa. Bagaimana bisa dia menyalahkan Luhan jika hanya rasa bersalah yang akan dirasakan istrinya. Membuat dirinya benar-benar tak sampai hati menyinggung pria kecilnya. "Tapi itu bukan karena dirimu."

Luhan tersenyum pahit mendengar kebohongan Sehun. Sedikit menatap Sehun dan memaksa suaminya untuk berbicara "Aku akan merasa lebih baik jika kau mengutarakan perasaanmu tentang apa yang aku lakukan pada Kris. Jangan hanya diam dan beritahu aku jika kau marah."

Sehun tahu percakapan ini akan dibahas oleh Luhan. Membuatnya tersenyum getir dengan tangan yang melingkar sempurna di pinggan kecil istrinya "Apa kau marah?"

"Jika itu orang lain tentu aku akan sangat murka. Tapi jika itu dirimu aku sama sekali tidak marah."

"Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku marah jika ibu dari putraku yang melakukannya. Bukan hanya aku yang memiliki hak atas Ziyu, kau juga memilikinya sayang. Dan jika menurutmu dengan membunuh Kris adalah hal terbaik. Maka aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk marah."

"Tapi kau kecewa padaku."

"Luhan aku mohon jangan bahas lagi…"

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun, dan Sehun harus kembali mengumpat karena merasakan dadanya basah dan itu jelas adalah air mata istrinya. Membuat tangannya mengepal erat sebelum mengusap perlahan punggung istrinya "Aku hanya berharap kau bertahan sedikit lebih lama malam ini. Aku sudah menunggu saat ini begitu lama. Dan Kris akan mengatakannya jika kau sedikit menunggu lebih lama."

"Aku tahu Kris sayang. Dia hanya akan mempermainkan pikiranmu."

"Atau mungkin akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya padaku."

Luhan mendengar nada harapan itu di suara suaminya. Membuat perasaan bersalah semakin menjadi ia rasakan untuk suaminya "Maaf membuat rencanamu berantakan. Aku bersalah."

"Aku bilang cukup untuk hari ini sayang. Jangan biarkan pikiran bodohmu menguasai emosimu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku sudah merelakan kematian bajingan itu. Aku akan mencari pembunuh putra kita dengan caraku sendiri. Walau aku harus memulainya dari awal akan memakan banyak waktu. Aku tidak peduli-…. Aku akan tetap mencari pembunuh itu."

Dan setelahnya hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan yang beberapa menit lalu menjadi saksi percintaan Sehun dan Luhan. Seolah tak ingin membahas hari menyakitkan ini, keduanya memutuskan untuk diam. Setidaknya Luhan tahu Sehun tidak marah padanya, dan setidaknya Sehun tahu kalau Luhan akan baik-baik saja. Membuat kedua pasangan ini menelan pahit seluruh kekecewaan mereka dan memutuskan untuk tidak saling meninggalkan apapun yang akan terjadi setelah malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Dan selama seminggu itu pula keadaan menjadi seperti sebelumnya. Luhan pergi ke rumah sakit dan bekerja seperti biasa. Sehun juga mulai kembali menjalani pekerjaannya sebagai orang nomor dua yang memiliki penghasilan terbesar di organisasinya meski Luhan masih dan selalu akan keberatan dengan pekerjaan yang Sehun jalani.

Dan untuk kejadian malam itu tak ada lagi yang membahasnya. Tidak Luhan maupun Sehun. Keduanya seolah memiliki cara masing-masing untuk mengatasi kejadian malam itu. Hubungan Sehun dan Luhan bahkan bisa dikatakan sangat baik.

Keduanya sudah kembali tinggal bersama. Entah di apartemen Sehun atau apartemen Luhan. Yang jelas dimana Luhan berada pada malam hari disana akan ada Sehun sebaliknya pun seperti itu dimana Sehun berada Luhan akan selalu terlihat di pelukannya. walaupun perbedaan pendapat selalu hampir terjadi, tapi keduanya sudah memutuskan untuk tidak saling melepaskan satu sama lain. Sehun akan bekerja sewajarnya mulai saat ini. Dia juga berjanji akan banyak meluangkan waktu untuk Luhan. Tidak membuat si pria cantik menunggu, marah, mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan yang paling buruk adalah menangis.

Sementara Sehun melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Luhan bahagia. Maka dari Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk suaminya. Namun jika Sehun melakukannya dengan tindakan, maka Luhan lebih menjaga pada sikap dan cara berbicaranya pada Sehun. Dia sangat menyadari kalau selama ini ucapan dan sikapnya adalah dua hal yang sering membuat Sehun merasa sedih dan kesakitan.

Dan karena hal itu pula Luhan mulai memperbaiki diri sama seperti Sehun yang sedang memperbaiki dirinya sendiri. Tidak mudah memang mengingat keinginannya agar Sehun berhenti menjalani pekerjaan mengerikannya belum terpenuhi. Tapi Luhan mencoba untuk tidak menyinggung semua yang dilakukan suaminya. Walau seluruh sikap khawatirnya yang berlebih belum hilang. Setidaknya mereka sudah mencoba untuk menjadi lebih baik mulai saat ini.

 _Cklek...!_

Luhan menoleh saat pintu kamarnya dan Sehun terbuka. Melihat si pria tampan yang sudah mengenakan kemeja putih berjalan mendekat padanya dengan wajah yang jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang kesal-... terlihat dari mata dan bibirnya yang mengerucut hebat.

"Ada apa lagi bayi besar?"

Sehun mengabaikan ejekan kecil dari istrinya. Terus berjalan mendekati Luhan untuk mematikan pemanas di dapur dan dengan cepat membalikan tubuh Luhan sebelum

 _Hmphhh._..

Sehun melumat kasar bibir istrinya, memberitahu betapa kesal dirinya karena setiap pagi harus bangun tanpa Luhan disampingnya. Baiklah ini masalah konyol, tapi Sehun sudah berkali-kali memberitahu Luhan kalau dia tidak suka ditinggalkan sendiri saat tidur. Namun seolah menggodanya, sang istri secara berkali-kali pula sengaja bangun lebih dulu dengan alasan menyiapkan air hangat, pakaian dan sarapan untuknya. -omong kosong!- Sehun bahkan lebih memilih untuk kedinginan dan kelaparan daripada harus bangun tanpa tubuh mungil Luhan di pelukannya.

"Sehun!-.. _hmmpphh.._ "

Sehun benar-benar tidak bermain lembut kali ini. Dia seolah ingin memberitahu Luhan bahwa dia benci ditinggalkan sendiri saat membuka mata. Membuatnya begitu kesal dan memutuskan untuk memberi hukuman kecil di pagi hari untuk istrinya.

"Sehunn..."

Luhan mendorong agak kencang tubuh suaminya. Membuat jarak terjadi untuk sepersekian detik diantara mereka sebelum dia mengambil kesempatan untuk mulai berbicara "Aku minta maaf sayangku. Aku benar-benar harus menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

"Alasan."

"Itu bukan alasan."

"Terserah! Kau meninggalkan aku lagi dan kesabaranku habis. Asal kau tahu dokter Oh. Aku hanya memiliki sedikit pengertian jika itu menyangkut urusan ranjang." Katanya memberitahu sang istri sebelum

"Astaga Sehun!"

Luhan memekik saat Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya. Menendang asal kursi meja makan sebelum membaringkan Luhan tepat di atas meja makan "Kau tidak ingin aku melewatkan sarapan pagi kan? Baiklah aku beritahu padamu dokter Oh. Mulai saat ini sarapan pagiku hanya dirimu." Katanya menyeringai menang. Hendak membuka paksa celana Luhan sebelum

 _Cklek...!_

"Luhan aku sudah menyiapkan mobil yang kau-..."

 _"Omo!"_

Sehun segera menarik Luhan ke pelukannya. Mengutuk keras mata Max yang mungkin melihat paha mulus istrinya. Sehun bahkan hampir menghajar Max jika Luhan tidak menahan dan memeluknya semakin erat.

"Astaga bos. Aku tidak tahu jika kau ingin sarapan. Aku pergi."

"MAX CHANGMIN KAU-...!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah bos! Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Aku benar-benar tidak melihat apapun."

Max benar ketakutan saat ini. Bagaimana dia tidak takut jika sedari tadi mata Sehun terus menatap marah padanya melalui kaca spion. Dan jika bukan karena Luhan berada di sampingnya, mungkin saat ini dirinya sudah berakhir di rumah sakit dengan jarum suntik menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa kau yakin tidak melihat apapun."

"Dia tidak melihat apapun sayang. Berhenti membuat seseorang ketakutan karena suaramu."

"Max…."

"Aku tidak melihat apapun selain tanda di paha dalam Luhan. Sepertinya itu-… _mati aku."_

Max benar-benar kelepasan berbicara saat ini. Membuat Sehun hampir memukul kepalanya jika lagi-lagi Luhan tak menahannya "Sayang tanda itu tidak ada di paha dalamku. Itu berada di bawah lutut. Kau tidak ingat?"

"Iya benar dibawah lutut bos." Katanya membenarkan ucapan Luhan. Membuat Sehun mendelik pada dua orang yang berada di mobilnya saat ini "Jika kau masuk tanpa menyembunyikan bel lagi, aku pastikan kau akan berakhir di kamar mayat."

"Kau akan menangis jika Max berakhir di kamar mayat."

Luhan berniat menyindir suaminya sebelum tatapan seram juga diberikan kepadanya. Membuat tawa kecil ia keluarkan sebelum

 _Ckit…!_

" _yey!"_

Luhan bersorak senang saat Max berhenti di depan rumah sakitnya di saat yang tepat. Membuat Luhan segera memakai jas putihnya sebelum mencium paksa bibir Sehun "Aku akan pulang malam. Sampai nanti sayang." Katanya kembali mengecup bibir Sehun sebelum

 _Blam…!_

" _Luhan…Kau meninggalkan aku dengan serigala menyeramkan."_

Max bergumam pelan melihat kepergian Luhan. Merasa keberuntungannya telah habis mengingat Luhan sudah berlari ke dalam rumah sakitnya saat ini " _B-bos?_ Aku sudah memilih rumah sakit ini jika kau hendak menghabisiku."

"Diam dan cepat jalan!"

" _huh?"_

"CEPAT!"

"Kau tidak akan memukulku?"

Sehun sedikit memajukan dirinya sebelum

 _Pletak…!_

"Aku bilang cepat jalan!"

Max meringis merasakan betapa nyeri kepalanya. Kembali menyalakan mobil sebelum mencibir perlahan pria yang jelas hanya tunduk pada istrinya " _Aku akan mengadukannya pada Luhan."_

"Kau apa?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun bos. Sungguh." Gumam Max terkekeh sebelum memutuskan untuk diam dan

 _Brrmmm…_

Dia memutuskan untuk mengantar Sehun secepat mungkin ke markas mereka agar pria di belakangnya tidak terus menggonggong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi dokter Oh."

Luhan hanya mengangguk saat beberapa petugas di rumah sakit menyapanya. Bertanya-tanya mengapa rumah sakit terlihat ramai dengan kunjungan beberapa orang yang mengenakan jas sementara beberapa wajah dokter dan perawat serta seluruh karyawan rumah sakit terlihat tak bersemangat dan kebingungan.

"Perawat Lee. Ada apa? Kenapa ramai sekali di ruang staff khusus dokter?"

"Luhan…"

Perawat yang ditanya Luhan baru akan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan sebelum melihat dokter Zhang dari departemen bedah syaraf mendekati Luhan

"hyung? Ada apa?"

"Ini buruk."

"Ada apa?"

"Mereka sudah mengeluarkan surat peringatan untukmu dan Baekhyun."

" _huh?"_

"Kejadian beberapa minggu lalu dengan Professor Kang. Apa kau ingat?"

Luhan sedikit berfikir keras sebelum " _Ah-…._ Dia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya?"

"Terlalu serius Lu. Dia bahkan membawa beberapa dokter baru untuk menggantikan posisi Chanyeol dan Junmyeon."

"Menggantikan? Apa maksudmu hyung?"

Pria yang kerap kali disapa dengan panggilan Yixing itu pun berjalan ke ruang staff dokter. Membuat Luhan yang masih tak mengerti keadaan dan mengikuti pria yang dicintai Junmyeon itu dengan terburu-buru "hyung."

"Professor Kang juga sudah mengeluarkan surat _skorsing_ selama satu bulan untuk Chanyeol dan Junmyeon."

"Mwo? Kenapa mendadak seperti ini."

"Entahlah Lu. Aku rasa dia memiliki rencana dengan keputusannya." Gumam Yixing memberitahu Luhan sebelum

 _Pip…!_

Yixing menggunakan _ID Card_ nya untuk membuka akses ke dalam ruang direksi. Diikuti Luhan yang seluruh _mood_ nya telah menjadi buruk saat ini. "Kemana mereka semua pergi?"

"Dokter Zhang."

Yang ditanya hanya menyapa Yixing lalu kemudian menyapa Luhan saat melihat Luhan berdiri di belakang Yixing "Dokter Oh."

"Kemana mereka pergi?"

"Professor Kang sedang mengajak berkeliling dokter baru yang menggantikan posisi dokter Park dan dokter Kim. Saya rasa mereka ada di departemen bedah dan umum saat ini."

Yixing kembali memutar arahnya, diikuti Luhan yang terlihat sangat marah, keduanya kini menaiki _lift_ untuk menuju departemen bedah saat ini."

"Kau pasti tidak akan menyukai dokter yang menggantikan Chanyeol."

"Aku rasa Chanyeol tidak keberatan dengan keputusan ini. Kami sudah mempersiapkan diri sebelumnya hyung."

Yixing mengusap kasar wajahnya sebelum kembali menatap Luhan "Tunggu sampai kau melihat siapa yang menggantikan Chanyeol."

" _huh?_ Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Kau membencinya." Katanya menjawab Luhan sebelum

 _Ting…!_

Pintu lift terbuka. Yixing dan Luhan kembali berjalan menuju departemen bedah. Dan seperti perkiraan mereka, terlihat Professor Kang sedang bersama dengan beberapa tenaga medis baru yang ia rekrut dan beberapa pria yang menggunakan jas. Jelas sekali jika dia sedang bermain dengan bisnis rumah sakit saat ini.

"Professor Kang."

Pria tua itu menoleh saat Yixing memanggilnya. Sedikit tersenyum menyeringai sebelum menyapa Yixing dan Luhan "Disini kalian rupanya. Mendekatlah dokter Zhang aku akan mengenalkan pada kalian tenaga medis kita yang baru."

Jujur saja Luhan sendiri tidak berminat bertengkar dengan pria tua sialan di depannya. Membiarkan Yixing yang mendekati Professor Kang sementara dirinya hanya mengekori pelan di belakang "Kau juga dokter Oh. Aku akan mengenalkan pada atasanmu yang akan menggantikan dokter Park."

Luhan tertawa kesal mendengarnya. Sedikit menyamakan langkah dengan Yixing sebelum berdiri tepat di belakang anggota direksi dan tim medis yang baru.

"Direktur Park. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada dua dokter spesialisku. Dokter Zhang Yixing dari departemen syaraf dan Dokter Oh Luhan dari departemen bedah."

Pria yang dikenalkan pada Yixing dan Luhan pun perlahan membalikan tubuhnya. Membuat Luhan dan Yixing terpaksa membungkuk untuk menyapa mengingat tata krama dan sopan santun harus tetap ditegakkan walau keduanya marah saat ini "Dokter Zhang Yixing." Yixing mengenalkan dirinya dan menatap pria yang mungkin akan berpengaruh di rumah sakitnya.

Diikuti Luhan yang mulai mengenalkan dirinya "Dokter Oh Lu-….."

Suara Luhan tercekat di kerongkongannya. Kakinya melangkah mundur dengan mata yang membulat sempurna tak mempercayai penglihatannya "K-Kau?"

Semua terasa kabur untuk Luhan saat ini. Bagaimana bisa pria sialan yang membuat suaminya terjerat dunia mengerikan bisa berada di rumah sakitnya. Bagaimana bisa pria yang kematiannya adalah hal yang sangat Luhan inginkan tengah berdiri di depannya dengan senyum yang jelas mengatakan kalau dirinya telah berada satu langkah di depan Luhan. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi lemas dengan kemarahan luar biasa memakan dirinya saat ini.

"Hey Luhan. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kau disini."

"Anda mengenalnya?"

"Ya…. tentu saja aku mengenalnya."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…._

"KAAAIIII….!"

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh ke asal suara. Menatap bingung pada Baekhyun yang berlari terengah mendekatinya.

" _hyung?_ Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang bertanya. Jujur saja kedatangannya ke rumah sakit pagi ini untuk memeriksakan kondisi kepalanya yang sering terasa berdenyut hebat secara tiba-tiba. Dan karena paksaan serta bujukan kekasihnya, maka disinilah Kyungsoo ditemani Kai untuk melakukan _check up_ terakhir mengenai kondisi luka di kepalanya.

"Syukurlah kalian disini. Aku rasa ini akan menjadi buruk untuk Luhan."

"Luhan?"

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Kai bertanya hampir bersamaan. Dan saat nama Luhan di sebutkan maka kecemasan jelas pula terlihat di wajah Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Kita tidak punya waktu. Cepat ikut aku."

Baekhyun benar-benar membuat jantung Kyungsoo dan Kai memacu tak beraturan. Bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi walau berakhir harus mengikuti kemanapun Baekhyun pergi saat ini "Kai…"

"Tenang saja sayang. Luhan akan baik-baik saja."

Kai menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. Merasa tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri namun harus tetap bersikap tenang mengingat sesuatu memang telah terjadi saat ini.

.

.

"Anda mengenalnya?"

"Ya…. tentu saja aku mengenalnya."

Adalah Park Youngmin yang kini tengah tersenyum menyeringai menatap Luhan. Merasakan kemenangannya begitu dekat berada satu tempat dengan pria yang jelas dicintai oleh pria yang ia besarkan dengan kedua tangannya. Pria yang jelas-jelas mengatakan akan membunuhnya jika ia berani menyakiti pria mungil di depannya. Youngmin mungkin tidak akan membenci Luhan sebesar ini jika Sehun tidak memberontak. Tapi karena "putra bungsu" nya memberontak maka dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain bermain aman dan selangkah lebih dulu dari gerakan Sehun dan anak buahnya.

Suasana tegang itu kembali dikuasai Youngmin. Pria tua itu tiba-tiba tertawa membuat suasana benar-benar menegangkan saat ini "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenali pria yang membuat putraku menjadi anak pembangkang? Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenali pria yang telah membuat putraku lupa siapa dirinya? Aku sangat mengenalnya. Bahkan terlalu mengenalnya hingga rasanya aku ingin menyakitinya."

Luhan mengepalkan erat tangannya, berusaha untuk tidak terpancing pria sialan di depannya sebelum Youngmin kembali membuka mulutnya "Tapi aku berjanji akan merebut putraku darinya. Aku akan membuat putraku menjadi "Putraku" sebelum dia bertemu dengan pria sepertinya."

" _Brengsek!"_

Habis sudah kesabaran Luhan. Dia bahkan sudah menyerang Youngmin jika anak buah Youngmin tidak menghalaunya, membuat kemarahan benar dirasakan Luhan dan bersumpah akan membunuh pria tua didepannya secepat mungkin.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Sehun! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH SIALAN!"

"Dokter Oh! Jaga mulutmu!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan Professor? Kenapa kau meminta pembunuh untuk bekerja di rumah sakit kita? Kenapa Kau-…!"

"DOKTER OH!"

Luhan hampir kehilangan kendalinya jika Yixing tidak menahan lengannya. Membuat Professor Kang nyaris memecatnya jika tidak mengingat dia masih membutuhkan Luhan untuk proyek yang sedang ia kerjakan bersama Presdir Park. "Aku tidak tahu jenis hubungan apa yang kau miliki dengan Presdir Park. Dan aku tidak peduli apapun yang akan kau lakukan selama itu tidak merugikan diriku dan rumah sakit. Jadi berhenti mengacau dan biarkan aku mengenalkan siapa atasanmu yang menggantikan dokter Park untuk sementara."

Luhan melepas cengkraman Yixing di lengannya. Emosinya belum stabil dan rasa marahnya masih belum bisa ia kendalikan. Luhan bahkan masih menatap marah pada Youngmin sebelum si tua Kang kembali berbicara.

"Dokter Oh… Kenalkan wanita cantik ini adalah atasanmu yang menggantikan dokter Park untuk sementara."

Seluruh perhatian Luhan tertuju hanya untuk pria tua di depannya. Dia tidak peduli siapapun yang menggantikan Chanyeol saat ini. Yang ia pedulikan dan satu-satunya hal yang sangat ia pedulikan adalah memikirkan cara bagaimana menghabisi pria di depannya sampai

"Perkenalkan aku dokter pengganti dokter Park untuk departemen bedah.-….Jung Soojung."

Telinga Luhan mendadak berdengung saat mendengar wanita di sampingnya mengenalkan diri. Membuatnya mau tak mau dirinya menoleh sampai matanya dan mata wanita itu bertemu. Dan tak berbeda dengan cara Youngmin menyapanya, maka si wanita yang jelas melakukan praktik percobaan pada beberapan anak kecil di Sejong Hospital itu menyeringai padanya. Praktik sialan yang membuat Yujin - _gadis kecil yang meninggal di tangan Luhan karena tak bertahan dengan efek obat yang diberkan Soojung untuknya-_ Membuat beberapa kenangan menyakitkan itu memaksa masuk kedalam kepala Luhan hingga membuat kemarahan Luhan semakin tak terkendali dan

"PEMBUNUUUUUUH!"

Kali ini Luhan menyerang Soojung, namun yang terjadi adalah beberapa anak buah Youngmin kembali menghalaunya. Luhan bahkan terus meronta agar bisa menyentuh salah satu dari Youngmin dan wanita yang kerap kali dipanggil Krystal, membuat rasa putus asa karena tak bisa menyentuh salah satu dari mereka semakin menggila. Luhan bahkan berhasil memukul satu penjaga Youngmin, membuat penjaga yang lain hampir memukul Luhan jika Kai tak segera sampai dan melihat kejadian mengerikan di depannya.

" _Luhan…"_

"LEPAAAAS!"

Luhan terus meronta hebat menghalau penjaga Youngmin, membuat kesabaran para penjaga itu hilang dan berniat memukul Luhan sebelum

 _Sret…!_

"Mundur….!"

Kai membawa Luhan berdiri di belakangnya. Menatap marah pada penjaga Youngmin yang nyaris melukai pria paling berharga untuk kehidupan Sehun "AKU BILANG MUNDUR!"

"Sayang…"

Kai melarang Kyungsoo mendekat. Memberinya instruksi untuk mengambil Luhan yang masih meronta marah dan mulai menangani situasi yang sedang terjadi.

"Kim Jongin. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu."

Kai sedikit gugup saat Youngmin menyapanya. Membuat dirinya mau tak mau membungkuk jika tidak ingin membuat keadaan semakin kacau "Selamat pagi Presdir Park." Katanya menyapa Youngmin yang terlihat geram saat ini.

"Kau membela pria itu?"

"Dia istri dari direktur Oh. Dan kewajibanku adalah menjaga semua yang berhubungan dengan direktur Oh."

" _ck!_ Sekali anjing peliharaan hanya akan tetap menjadi anjing peliharaan. Apa kau berniat menggigitku juga?"

"Tidak Presdir Park."

Youngmin menatap marah pada Kai. Sedikit berjalan mendekati Luhan yang berada di pelukan Kyungsoo sebelum matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo. Menatap agak lama Kyungsoo sebelum beralih pada Luhan "Kau tidak akan bisa melawanku dokter Oh. Selamanya Sehun akan berada di bawah perintahku."

"BRENGSEK!"

" _hyung / Luhan!"_

Kai kembali berdiri di depan Luhan. Mencegah Luhan memukul Youngmin dan hanya menjadikan punggungnya sebagai pelampiasan untuk kemarahan Luhan "Maafkan kami Presdir Park. Harap anda memiliki hari yang baik saat ini." Katanya mencoba menenangkan Youngmin yang tertarik pada Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Siapa dia?"

Kai tidak mengerti mengapa Youngmin bertanya tentang Kyungsoo membuatnya sedikit mengernyit sebelum menatap kembali pada Youngmin "Dia kekasihku."

" _ah-….._ Soojung _aa…_ Apa kau dengar? Jongin sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan Jongin memiliki selera yang sama buruknya dengan bosnya. Ayo kita pergi."

Youngmin masih menatap penuh arti pada Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo sendiri tidak bisa memungkiri kalau dia mengenal pria tua yang terus memperhatikannya. Ya-…Kyungsoo mengenal Youngmin-.. Pria tua itu beberapa kali datang ke markasnya untuk berbisnis dengan Kris, dan Kyungsoo berani bertaruh bahwa semua rencana Kris untuk melukai putra Sehun dan Luhan tak lepas dari campur tangan pria tua yang kini berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit. Membuatnya ingin mencari tahu sebelum terdengar suara seorang wanita berbicara pada Kai dengan marah.

"Kekasih kau bilang? JADI KAU MENINGGALKAN AKU HANYA UNTUK PRIA MURAHAN SEPERTINYA?"

"Sebaiknya kau menjaga mulutmu Jung Soojung- _ssi."_

"KIM JONGIN!"

"Lagipula aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan dengan _psikopat_ pembunuh anak kecil sepertimu. Jadi berhenti berteriak dan cepat pergi dari sini!"

 _PLAK…!_

Soojung menampar kencang wajah Kai. Membuat Kai tak segan mencekik Soojung hingga warna muka dokter sialan di depannya berubah menjadi merah. " _Kai…"_

Kyungsoo berlari mendekati kekasihnya. Mencoba menenangkan Kai dengan memeluknya sementara Luhan kembali menghampiri Soojung "Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukan sesuatu mengerikan di tempat ini." Katanya memperingatkan Soojung sebelum berlari pergi meninggalkan Soojung yang seluruh matanya menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bersama. KAU DENGAR KIM JONGIN? AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KAU BERSAMA PRIA MURAHAN DI DEPANMU! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA DENGAN KEDUA TANGANKU SENDIRI!"

"JUNG SOOJUNG!"

"Kai tenanglah…"

Kyungsoo semakin memeluk erat Kai. Membuat Soojung benar-benar muak dan meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo berdua saat ini.

 _BLAM…!_

Soojung memasuki mobilnya. Menghapus cepat air matanya karena Youngmin tengah menatapnya marah saat ini "Menangis?"

"Maaf Presdir Park. Aku benar-benar ingin membunuh kekasih Jongin." Katanya menggeram marah membuat Youngmin tertawa keji mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengotori tanganmu. Jongin sendiri yang akan membunuh kekasihnya kelak."

" _huh?_ Apa maksud anda direktur?"

"Jalan…!"

Youngmin tersenyum keji sebelum memerintahkan supirnya untuk segera menjalankan mobil "Aku tahu siapa pria itu dan keuntungan untuk kita adalah karena Luhan dan pria itu memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat. Bukan hanya kau yang akan bahagia tapi aku juga."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud anda Direktur."

"Entah Jongin atau Sehun-… Salah satu dari mereka pasti akan membunuh pria itu. Kau tenang saja. Dan jika Sehun yang melakukannya. Maka Luhan akan sepenuhnya kalah dariku." Katanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Merasa semua keberuntungan ini berada di pihaknya. Pertama karena berhasil masuk dan menjalankan bisnis di tempat yang sama dengan tempat Luhan bekerja. Dan kedua-… Tanpa diduga dia bertemu dengan pria yang kematiannya paling Sehun inginkan di dunia ini. Pria yang merupakan pembunuh putra kecilnya adalah pria yang sama yang memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan _hyung._ Membuat dirinya menebak bahwa apapun yang sedang terjadi disana. Sehun belum mengetahui siapa pria yang hidup bersamanya selama ini.

"Aku tak sabar menanti hari itu terjadi."

.

.

.

* * *

 _tobecontinued.._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Goddd…. Gue geregetan sendiri ama ini ep ep..kkkk.._

 _Yang jelas keberuntungan Kyungsoo udah tipis. Dinantikan saja dari siapa Sehun Luhan tau itu si kyungsoonya Kai yang mereka cari._

 _._

 _oiaaaaa ga ada paksaan buat ngikutin ini cerita. yang ga suka boleh di skip yang kepalang tanggung baca boleh diikutin kkkk...karena kalian ga ada kewajiban buat baca tapi gue harus nyelesein yang udh tlanjur gue tulis...sooooo ..._ _jangan tanya ini berapa chap..karena ga ada jawaban dari gue :v. gue juga gatau kan_

 _._

 _Sekian dan sampai ketemuuu!_

 _._

 _Happy reading review.._


	21. Chapter 21

_**Previous**_

 _"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian bersama. KAU DENGAR KIM JONGIN? AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KAU BERSAMA PRIA MURAHAN DI DEPANMU! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA DENGAN KEDUA TANGANKU SENDIRI!"_

 _"JUNG SOOJUNG!"_

 _"Kai tenanglah…"_

 _Kyungsoo semakin memeluk erat Kai. Membuat Soojung benar-benar muak dan meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo berdua saat ini._

 _BLAM…!_

 _Soojung memasuki mobilnya. Menghapus cepat air matanya karena Youngmin tengah menatapnya marah saat ini "Menangis?"_

 _"Maaf Presdir Park. Aku benar-benar ingin membunuh kekasih Jongin." Katanya menggeram marah membuat Youngmin tertawa keji mendengarnya._

 _"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengotori tanganmu. Jongin sendiri yang akan membunuh kekasihnya kelak."_

 _"_ _huh?_ _Apa maksud anda direktur?"_

 _"Jalan…!"_

 _Youngmin tersenyum keji sebelum memerintahkan supirnya untuk segera menjalankan mobil "Aku tahu siapa pria itu dan keuntungan untuk kita adalah karena Luhan dan pria itu memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat. Bukan hanya kau yang akan bahagia tapi aku juga."_

 _"Aku tidak mengerti maksud anda Direktur."_

 _"Entah Jongin atau Sehun-… Salah satu dari mereka pasti akan membunuh pria itu. Kau tenang saja. Dan jika Sehun yang melakukannya. Maka Luhan akan sepenuhnya kalah dariku." Katanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Merasa semua keberuntungan ini berada di pihaknya. Pertama karena berhasil masuk dan menjalankan bisnis di tempat yang sama dengan tempat Luhan bekerja. Dan kedua-… Tanpa diduga dia bertemu dengan pria yang kematiannya paling Sehun inginkan di dunia ini. Pria yang merupakan pembunuh putra kecilnya adalah pria yang sama yang memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan_ _hyung._ _Membuat dirinya menebak bahwa apapun yang sedang terjadi disana. Sehun belum mengetahui siapa pria yang hidup bersamanya selama ini._

 _"Aku tak sabar menanti hari itu terjadi."_

 _._

 _._

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BRAK….!_

" _BOS!"_

Yang dipanggil melihat marah pada anak buah yang sedari pagi mengganggu harinya, hampir berniat memukul pria jangkung di depannya. Sebelum matanya melihat ada sesuatu yang mengganjal yang membuat kaki tangannya harus terlihat pucat dan terengah seperti saat ini.

"Ada apa? Kau berniat melakukan hal gila lagi?"

Pria yang biasa dipanggil Max itu menggeleng cepat. Menatap bos yang sangat ia hormati dengan ketakutan luar biasa tak bisa menceritakan informasi yang baru saja ia dapat. Pria yang memiliki tinggi 180 cm itu bahkan enggan untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi jika tidak mengingat bahwa pria mungil yang paling dicintai bos nya terlibat dengan sesuatu mengerikan pagi ini.

"Sesuatu terjadi bos."

Merasa Max terlalu berbelit membuat Mafia keji yang pernah merasakan menjadi seorang ayah itu kembali fokus pada dokumennya. "Kau tahu aku sangat membenci sesuatu yang bertele-tele kan?"

"Ini tentang Presdir Park bos."

"Ada apa dengan pria tua itu? Apa dia masih memintaku untuk datang?" katanya tertawa marah mengingat Youngmin terus memaksanya untuk datang ke Tiongkok. Pria tua itu bahkan mengancam akan mendekati Luhan jika ia terus mengabaikan seluruh keinginannya tentang tidak menetap di Seoul untuk waktu yang lama.

"Ini lebih buruk."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak peduli."

"Ini berkaitan dengan Luhan."

Gerakan tangan Sehun terhenti bersamaan dengan nama sang istri disebut. Membuat seketika perasaannya menjadi luar biasa buruk dengan rasa takut yang mulai mengendalikan emosinya.

Perlahan namun pasti Sehun meletakkan bolpoint nya di meja. Berusaha untuk tenang sebelum kembali menatap Max yang terlihat panik saat ini "Luhan?"

"Kau harus melihat ini bos."

Max memberikan ponselnya pada Sehun. Awalnya Sehun hanya akan berteriak marah tak peduli pada apapun yang berada di ponsel Max _kenapa?_ Karena seluruh pikirannya hanya berada pada Luhan. Dia hanya ingin memastikan kalau istrinya dalam keadaan baik dan tidak tersentuh. Sehun bahkan berniat untuk membanting ponsel Max sebelum matanya menangkap gambar yang terasa sangat familiar untuknya.

"Luhan?"

Sehun mengambil cepat ponsel Kai. Melihatnya dengan jelas sebelum matanya membulat melihat Luhan berada di satu tempat dengan pria yang telah menjadikan dirinya dan Yunho tumbuh menjadi pembunuh keji seperti saat ini.

Tangannya bergetar hebat hampir tak bisa merasakan tenaganya sebelum kembali menatap Max dengan hati dan pikiran yang begitu ketakutan saat ini "Kapan foto ini diambil?"

Max terlihat sama resahnya dengan Sehun, mencoba untuk tidak membuat bosnya mati cemas dengan menjawab setenang mungkin "Pagi tadi bos."

" _BRENGSEK!"_

Sehun menggebrak kasar mejanya. Dan tak perlu memakan waktu lama dia berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya diikuti Max yang setengah berlari menyamai langkahnya dengan Sehun.

"Bos kau mau kemana?"

"Rumah sakit."

"Kai berada disana dan memastikan Luhan baik bos."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemui bajingan sialan itu."

"BOS!"

Max berteriak dan _memblock_ jalan Sehun. Bermaksud mengutarakan maksudnya agar Sehun tak kembali membuat keputusan bodoh yang dapat membahayakan istrinya sendiri.

"Minggir."

"Tidak bos! Kau tahu kau selalu kalah menghadapi Presdir Park jika menggunakan emosi. Kau harus tenang bos."

"AKU BILANG MINGGIR SIALAN!"

Sehun mencengkram marah kemeja Max. Nyaris memukul kaki tangannya namun Max memberanikan diri untuk melawan dirinya.

"MAX CHANGMIN!"

"LUHAN AKAN SELALU MENJADI KORBAN DARI EMOSI YANG KAU RASAKAN BOS! TENANGLAH!"

Sehun kembali merasakan lemas di tubuhnya, melepas begitu saja cengkraman di kemeja Max sebelum bersandar di dinding markas untuk menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Dia bahkan tertawa lirih dengan mengusak kasar wajahnya " _Kau benar Max."_

"Bos.."

Max berusaha mendekati Sehun namun bos nya terus berjalan gontai entah kemana " _Luhan akan selalu merasakan sakit jika itu berhubungan dengan bajingan tua itu."_

"Bos tenanglah."

" _Aku kalah dan akan selalu kalah jika dia terus menggunakan Luhan. Aku-…"_

"KALAU BEGITU KITA HARUS MENANG KALI INI!"

Lagi-…. Max _memblock_ jalan Sehun, membuat Sehun mencoba mendengarkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa ia dapat dan berusaha mempercayai apa yang dikatakan oleh Max kali ini. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Gertak dan temui Presdir Park. Kau harus menjadi Sehun yang menakutkan jika Luhanmu disentuh. Bukan menjadi Sehun yang merengek ketakutan karena Luhanmu disentuh!"

Sehun merasa ucapan Max adalah bunuh diri. Membuatnya menggeleng tak mau mengambil resiko mengingat Luhanlah taruhan dari semua yang diinginkan Youngmin padanya "Dia tahu kelemahanku Max."

"Jadikan kelemahanmu sebagai kekuatan tak terbatas yang kau miliki bos. Percayalah hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar Presdir Park tak seutuhnya menyentuh Luhan."

Kali ini Sehun merasa tertarik pada rencana Max, membuat wajahnya terangkat dan memastikan bahwa semua kemungkinan yang dikatakan adalah yang paling tepat untuk saat ini.

"Kau tidak menjaga Luhan sendiri bos. Aku dan Kai juga mempertaruhkan nyawa kami untuk Luhan. Jadi angkat wajah dan tegakkan bahumu. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan mereka menyentuh Luhanmu bos!"

Sehun kembali terdiam. Mencerna seluruh ucapan Max yang terdengar tepat untuknya saat ini. Dan karena semua ucapan kaki tangannya itu pun-…Sehun memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang Max katakan. Apapun yang bisa menjauhkan Luhan dari pria tua sialan itu adalah hal yang patut untuk dicoba mengingat keselamatan pria cantiknya adalah hal mutlak untuk Sehun.

"Kau benar…"

Sehun menyetujui ucapan Max. Sedikit menatap berterimakasih pada Max sebelum berjalan menuruni tangga dengan cepat "Bos?"

"Siapkan mobil. Kita akan menggertak sesuai rencanamu " Katanya memberitahu Max yang terlihat senang dengan perintah yang diberikan. Kaki tangannya itu bahkan berjalan mendului dirinya untuk menyiapkan mobil yang diminta Sehun untuknya.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian berhasil menghubungi Sehun dan Yunho?"

Saat ini Youngmin sampai di markas utama miliknya dengan Soojung dan seluruh anak buah serta kaki tangan mengikutinya di belakang. Terlihat marah namun puas mengingat pertemuannya dengan Luhan pagi ini membuat dirinya menang satu langkah dari sang dokter.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi mereka."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka tetap tidak menjawab."

Adalah Choi Seunghyun. Kaki tangan sekaligus Si sulung dari tiga bersaudara yang Youngmin besarkan selain Sehun dan Yunho. Pria yang kerap dipanggil TOP itu memiliki perawakan yang tidak berbeda dengan kedua adiknya. Jika Sehun dan Yunho sesekali terlihat bisa tertawa maka Seunghyun adalah ketidakmungkinan yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sehun dan Yunho.

Pria yang paling loyal pada Youngmin itu sebenarnya bersikap netral. Dia tidak membenci Youngmin tidak juga membenci kedua adiknya yang membelot karena menikahi pria-pria pilihan mereka. Namun berada di posisinya adalah hal yang paling sulit pula. Terkadang dia harus melakukan perintah Youngmin. Namun disaat yang sama dia juga harus melindungi kedua adik yang tumbuh bersamanya.

Seperti saat ini adalah contoh yang paling nyata dari pemberontakan yang dilakukan Sehun dan Yunho. Bisnis yang harus melibatkan kedua adiknya itu diabaikan saja oleh mereka. Membuat Youngmin begitu marah sementara Seunghyun masih mencoba untuk menenangkan pria tua yang telah membesarkannya. "Aku akan bicara dengan mereka Presdir Park. Aku yang akan memastikan mereka ber-.."

 _Brak...!_

"OMONG KOSONG! Kedua adikmu adalah PENGHIANAT DI BISNIS KITA!"

"Tidak Presdir Park. Mereka masih menjalankan bisnis kita."

"Mereka hanya menjalankan tanpa menghormatiku! Bajingan sial-..."

"Apa aku mengganggu perdebatan kalian?"

Suasana tegang di markas itu pun seolah dibuat diam untuk sementara. Baik Seunghyun maupun Youngmin. Keduanya menoleh melihat seseorang yang sedang mereka bicarakan terlihat berjalan santai memasuki ruangan dengan aura mematikan di wajahnya.

"Hyung..."

Si bungsu dari tiga bersaudara itu tampak menyapa kakak tertuanya. Melemparkan pandangan berarti dimana yang satu memperingatkan untuk tidak macam-macam

Sementara yang satu seolah tidak peduli dan hanya terus berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Bisakah aku duduk di tempatmu."

"Oh Sehun-... Jaga sikapmu!"

"Sikap? Apa ada yang salah dengan sikapku hyung?"

Ya-... Seorang Oh Sehun yang didampingi oleh Max dan beberapa anak buahnya terlihat tak peduli dan takut saat ini. Kelompok termuda di bisnis gelap yang mereka jalani ini seolah menantang induk dari semua bisnis yang mereka jalani. Membuat Seunghyun beberapa kali harus menggeram melihat sikap arogan si bungsu yang terlihat sangat kejam bahkan melebihi dirinya.

"Oh Sehun kau-.."

"Tenanglah anak-anakku. Melihat kedua putraku bertengkar sungguh menyakiti hati ayah. Jadi jangan bertengkar dan kau Seunghyunna-... Adikmu baru saja pulang ke rumah. Jangan marah padanya. Biarkan adikmu duduk."

Seunghyun dan Sehun diam dengan pertengkaran mereka. Mendengar bagaimana Youngmin mengatakan kalimat _"anak dan ayah"_ pada mereka adalah hal yang sangat menjijikan dan untuk Sehun…. Ini adalah sebuah lelucon mengingat betapa kejinya Youngmin membesarkan mereka sewaktu mereka kecil.

"Anak kau bilang?" Katanya tertawa keji menatap pria tua di depannya. Sedikit menarik kursi di depan Youngmin sebelum duduk berhadapan dengan sang "ayah" versi pria tua bangka di depannya.

"Ya tentu saja nak. Aku ayahmu."

"Ini benar-benar menjijikan."

Senyum di wajah Youngmin sedikit menghilang. Si pria tua itu mulai terpancing dengan sikap dan ucapan Sehun namun masih berusaha tenang menghadapi si bungsu.

"Daripada anak-.. Kau membesarkan kami seperti anjing penjaga Presdir Park. Jadi aku katakan untuk entah sudah ke berapa kalinya. Jangan pernah mengibaratkan hubungan kita sebagai ayah dan anak. Karena aku bukan anakmu! Dan satu lagi-..."

Katanya bersandar nyaman di kursi Youngmin sebelum tubuhnya condong mendekat ke si pria tua yang masih menatap berusaha sabar padanya.

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau pernah menjadi ayah karena kau tidak pernah dan memang tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang ayah Presdir yang agung." Katanya meremehkan Youngmin dengan kemarahan tersirat di ucapannya.

Membuat tangan Youngmin mengepal erat sementara berusaha mencari kalimat serangan untuk pembangkang di depannya. "Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu nak? Apa karena kau pernah menjadi ayah yang gagal? Ayah yang membiarkan putra tercinta meninggal tepat di depan kedua matanya sendiri? _Ck!_ Sungguh malang nasib anakmu. Aku rasa dia malu memiliki ayah ceroboh seperti-..."

"PARK YOUNGMIN!"

Max menahan bahu Sehun saat bosnya hendak menyerang Youngmin. Jujur saja mendengar kalimat serangan dari Youngmin juga membuatnya sangat murka. Tapi bukankah ini bunuh diri jika menyerang Youngmin di kerajaannya? Lagipula tujuan mereka kesini untuk menggertak bukan untuk membuat keributan yang akan berakibat fatal setelahnya.

 _"Bos ingat tujuan kita. Aku mohon jangan terprovokasi."_

Max berbisik sangat pelan. Membuat Sehun tetap berniat menyerang sebelum mendengar nama Luhan diucapkan Max setelahnya _"Luhan-... Kita kesini untuk memastikan Luhan tidak pernah disentuh. Tenanglah bos. Aku mohon._ "

Kepalan di tangan Sehun perlahan membuka, nafasnya juga mulai teratur. Membuat Max melepas cengkramannya di bahu Sehun sementara Youngmin masih tersenyum menang saat ini.

" _Wae?_ Kenapa kau melihat ayah seperti itu?"

" _Cih!_ Menjijikan. Daripada seorang ayah kau terlihat seperti pelatih anjing jalanan Presdir Park."

Dan saat Youngmin hampir kembali terpancing. Seunghyun memulai perannnya sebagai penegah. Dia mengambil dokumen yang harus di tanda tangani Sehun sebelum

 _Blam...!_

Perhatian Sehun teralihkan saat melihat dokumen di depannya. Bertanya-tanya jenis dokumen apa yang ada di depannya sampai matanya mendongan menatap pria yang selalu menjadi favoritnya dulu-... _Ya dulu_... sebelum beberapa hal membuat hubungan mereka renggang. Dan alasan utama adalah karena istrinya.

"Apa ini?"

"Tanda tangani bisnis baru kita dan pergi dari sini setelahnya!"

"Bisnis macam apa?"

"Kita akan menjual virus. Target pemasaran adalah China dan Rusia. Alasan mengapa kau berada disini adalah karena kau bertanggung jawab di pemasaran China."

Sehun mengusap kasar wajahnya. Sedikit menenangkan diri dengan rencana gila ini sebelum menatap marah pada Seunghyun dan Youngmin. "Virus macam apa yang sedang kita bicarakan?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu terlalu banyak. Yang harus kau lakukan hanya memastikan pemasaran di China sesuai dengan target penjualan kita."

"Lalu siapa yang akan membuat dan menguji virus yang akan kita jual?"

"Kita memiliki _The Great_ Jung Soojung disini. Selagi dia bekerja kita akan menyiapkan penjualan tertinggi untuk virus yang kita ciptakan."

"Kita?"

Sehun tertawa marah mendengar penuturan Seunghyun. Membuat tangannya mengepal erat sebelum menatap memperingatkan pada Seunghyun maupun Youngmin "Apa yang membuat kalian sangat yakin bahwa kedatanganku kesini untuk menandatangani surat sialan itu?"

"Karena ini bagian dari pekerjaan kita."

"Dengan kata lain kalian memintaku melawan Luhan? Istriku? APA KALIAN GILA?"

Kali ini Youngmin yang bereaksi. Sungguh dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pria biasa seperti Luhan masih bisa mengendalikan seorang Oh Sehun hingga saat ini. Tak pernah berkurang. Sebaliknya-... Dia merasa pengaruh Luhan semakin besar pada Sehun. Membuat tangannya mengepal dengan kemarahan luar biasa menatap si bungsu "Kau tidak bisa terus membantah perintahku Oh Sehun. Kau tahu itu dengan jelas!"

"Aku akan terus membantah selama itu berkaitan dengan Luhan. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir kalau aku akan menyakiti Luhan demi kalian. Aku bahkan tak segan menyakiti siapapun dari kalian, jika kalian mendekati istriku. Siapapun-... Termasuk kau Presdir Park. Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Katanya menantang sang Presiden direktur. Membuat suasana semakin tegang sementara Sehun sangat menikmati gertakan pertama yang ia lakukan pada Youngmin.

"Kau tidak akan berani melawanku."

"Coba dan buktikan. Aku memiliki setengah dari semua kekayaanmu. Dan jika kau berani menyentuh istriku, maka aku dengan senang hati akan menghancurkanmu. Aku bahkan tak segan menghancurkan semua yang telah kau bangun dengan hidupmu Presdir Park. Aku-..."

"OH SEHUN!"

Sehun tertawa menang saat ini. Berdiri dari kursinya sebelum berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan Youngmin.

"Kedatanganku untuk memperingatkan kalian agar tidak menyentuh Luhan. Terutama kau Jung Soojung. Jika kau atau siapapun berani membuat istriku terluka merasa sakit atau menderita. Aku bersumpah akan membalas kalian berkali-kali lebih kejam. Camkan itu!" Katanya memberi peringatan pada seluruh anak buah Youngmin terutama Soojung. Sudah melangkah untuk pergi sebelum suara Youngmin kembali terdengar

"Apa kau sudah menemukan siapa pembunuh putramu?"

Langkah Sehun mau tak mau kembali terhenti. Bertanya mengapa Youngmin tiba-tiba tertarik membicarakan mendiang putranya sebelum kedua mata mereka kembali bertemu saat ini "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya bertanya apa kau sudah menemukan siapa bajingan yang menabrak putramu?"

Sehun tertawa marah dengan mata berkilat kembali menghampiri Youngmin dan memperingatkannya dengan satu helaan nafas "Dengarkan aku Presdir Park. Jangan pernah bertanya tentang putraku seolah kau peduli padanya. Jangan pernah. Kau dengar?-… Hanya lakukan yang biasa kau lakukan tanpa menyebut nama Luhan atau putraku." Katanya memperingatkan Youngmin dengan tegas. Hampir memukul pria tua di depannya. Karena daripada mengerti, Youngmin justru tertawa kencang saat ini.

"hahahaha… Malang sekali nasibmu nak. Jadi kau belum menemukan siapa pembunuh putramu? Kau sungguh-…."

"AKU SUDAH MENEMUKANNYA!"

"Benarkah? Siapa? Yifan?-…. _ah…_ Bahkan pria yang kau cintai adalah penyebab hilangnya kesempatanmu untuk mengetahui segalanya ya? Jika aku adalah dirimu. Aku tidak akan segan membunuh siapapun yang membuatku kehilangan kesempatan. Karena jika aku adalah dirimu. Aku sudah membunuh Luhan malam itu juga. Kenapa? Karena dia membuat semua yang aku usahakan hilang dalam hitungan detik. Apa kau pernah berniat menyakiti Luhan? Jika kau tak sanggup aku bisa melakukannya untukmu nak. Aku-…"

"DIAAAAMMM!"

Sehun muak mendengar omong kosong Youngmin yang terdengar memprovokasinya. Membuat Sehun mengambil cepat pistol yang berada di bagian belakangnya sebelum

 _Ckrek….!_

"SEBAIKNYA KAU DIAM SIALAN!"

Sehun menodongkan senjatanya pada Youngmin. Membuat Seunghyun secara otomatis menodongkan senjatanya pada Sehun sementara Max tak kalah cepat menodongkan senjatanya pada Seunghyun. Membuat suasana mencekam begitu terasa mengingat jumlah Sehun dan anak buahnya jelas kalah dengan jumlah Youngmin

"Sehunna. Turunkan senjatamu."

Seunghyun berusaha memberitahu si bungsu. Nada suaranya begitu tenang namun terdengar begitu memohon agar Sehun tak melakukan hal gila saat ini.

"Sehun…"

Sehun semakin bersiap menarik pelatuk. Dia merasa sudah gelap mata dan hampir menembakan pelurunya jika Youngmin tak kembali berbicara.

"Selamanya kau tidak akan tahu siapa pembunuh putramu jika kau membunuhku."

Sehun masih tak bergeming mendengar racauan Youngmin. Benar-benar berniat menarik pelatuknya sebelum

"Aku tahu siapa pembunuh putramu."

Mata Sehun membulat sempurna saat ini. Dia sudah meniadakan kemungkinan Youngmin terlibat pada kematian putranya adalah nol persen. Namun saat pria sialan di depannya mengatakan tahu siapa yang membunuh malaikat kecilnya. Maka dugaan keterlibatan Youngmin berubah dari nol persen menjadi tujuh puluh persen untuk situasi saat ini.

"Omong kosong!"

"Tidak-… Aku benar-benar tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Aku pernah bekerjasama dengan Yifan. Dan dia hanya mempercayakan hal penting seperti membunuh putramu pada orang yang berkaitan dengan Luhan atau orang di sekitarmu."

"Brengsek! Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan."

Youngmin tertawa renyah saat ini. Melihat Sehun ingin membunuhnya namun terlihat ingin tahu adalah hal yang benar-benar menyenangkan. Dia bahkan berniat membuat permainan ini semakin menyenangkan sebentar lagi. "Santailah Sehunna. Turunkan senjatamu nak. Kita tidak ingin berakhir saling membunuh kan?" katanya meyakinkan Sehun sebelum

 _Sret..!_

Sehun membuang senjatanya ke meja. Kembali menarik kursi di depan Youngmin sebelum menatap gusar antara percaya dan tidak pada pria di depannya.

"Katakan."

"Begitu baru benar." Katanya menyeringai menatap Sehun. Merasa benar-benar memegang kartu AS saat ini sebelum mempermainkan kesabaran Sehun lagi kali ini.

"KATAKAN!"

"Aku selalu mengajarkan untuk berusaha jika ingin mendapatkan sesuatu. Jadi berusahalah menyenangkan hatiku agar kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Mata Sehun memburu menatap pria tua di depannya. Tergoda untuk kembali mengambil pistolnya sebelum berakhir memejamkan mata dan kembali menatap Youngmin yang masih tersenyum menjijikan saat ini "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"hahahhaa… Aku senang mendengar kau bertanya anakku." Katanya tak membuang kesempatan dengan mengambil dokumen di bawah meja dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan perjalanan ke Beijing selama lima hari. Kau berangkat lusa pukul sebelas malam. Bagaimana?"

"Beijing?"

"Akan ada jamuan dari pemerintah khusus yang menyewa kita. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin berurusan dengan virus yang kita jual. Tapi setidaknya datang kesana dan lakukan tugasmu untuk memantau bahwa kita tidak diawasi. Pastikan kita tidak diawasi baik oleh pihak kepolisian atau organisasi mafia lainnya. Mengerti?"

"Lalu apa keuntungannya untukku?"

"Kau akan mendapatkan sebuah nama dariku."

"Nama?"

"Nama yang akan aku sebutkan adalah nama pembunuh mendiang putramu. Nama yang kau cari hampir satu tahun lamanya."

Tangan Sehun kembali mengepal erat saat ini. Nafasnya sedikit tercekat tak mengerti harus mempercayai ucapan Youngmin atau hanya mengabaikannya begitu saja. Sehun tahu Youngmin akan melakukan segala cara agar dia melakukan apapun yang diinginkan Youngmin. Sehun juga tahu bahwa semua ini hanya jebakan untuknya. Namun saat suara hatinya memilih untuk percaya dan mendegarkan maka pertanyaan yang selanjutnya Sehun tanyakan adalah pertanyaan yang menyatakan bahwa dia bersedia.

"Dan bagaimana jika kau membohongiku. Bagaimana jika semua ini hanya omong kosong?"

"Kau tahu siapa aku nak. Kau melebihi siapapun tahu bahwa aku memang keji dan tak berperasaan-…. Tapi aku tidak pernah berbohong terutama pada anak-anakku."

Jawaban Youngmin jelas menjadi godaan untuk Sehun. Ya-…Youngmin memang keji bahkan melebihi dirinya. Tapi selama Sehun hidup dan bekerja untuknya, Youngmin memang tak pernah sekalipun berbohong padanya. Pria tua sialan ini selalu mengatakan apapun padanya tanpa dikurangi atau dilebihkan. Membuat Sehun merasa ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan mengingat dia nyaris putus asa dan merasa lelah jika harus kembali memulainya dari awal seorang diri.

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengawasi. Aku hanya ingin kau memastikan bahwa saat transaksi dilakukan semua berjalan lancar."

Sehun kembali berfikir sejenak. Menebak apakah kepergian yang diinginkan Youngmin akan memberinya kesempatan dan celah untuk menyakiti Luhannya. Membuatnya kembali berfikir sebelum tak sengaja matanya menatap Max dan Seunghyun bergantian. Dan melihat kedua orang yag bisa ia percaya mau tak mau memberinya rasa percaya diri pada keputusan yang akan ia buat sebentar lagi.

"Bagaimana Sehunna?"

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Kembali berdiri dari kursi sebelum mengancingkan jas hitamnya dan menatap Youngmin yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku memiliki satu keinginan."

"Apapun untukmu nak. Katakan."

Sehun melihat Max lalu Seunghyun bergantian sebelum kembali menatap Youngmin "Aku tidak akan membawa anak buahku. Tidak Kai. Tidak Max. Tidak satupun anak buahku. Jadi berikan aku orang terbaikmu untuk ikut denganku ke Beijing. Bagaimana?"

" _Deal."_

Tanpa ragu Youngmin memenuhi keinginan Sehun. Membuat Sehun tersenyum puas sebelum membalas kesanggupan pria yang telah menyeretnya terlampau jauh ke dunia gelap yang sudah ia jalani hampir seumur hidupnya.

" _Deal."_ Katanya membalas sebelum pergi melenggang meninggalkan ruangan Youngmin. Membuat raut wajah Youngmin tersenyum sangat puas. Berbanding terbalik dengan Seunghyun yang kini membungkuk dan mulai mengejar adiknya meninggalkan Soojung dan Youngmin berdua di ruangannya.

"Presdir Park. Apa kau memiliki rencana selama kepergian Sehun nanti?"

Youngmin hanya tertawa keji mendengar pertanyaan Soojung. Mengepul asap rokoknya sebelum mengangguk membenarkan tebakan Soojung saat ini "Tentu saja. Ini kesempatan kita mendekati Luhan. Atau jika kita beruntung-….Kita juga bisa menghabisi pria sialan itu." Katanya memberitahu Soojung yang terlihat tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya saat ini.

"Hanya mulai lakukan eksperimenmu mulai besok. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau gagal lagi kali ini."

Soojung membungkuk mengerti. Kembali mengangkat wajahnya sebelum berjanji untuk tidak mengecewakan Youngmin saat ini "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi Presdir Park." Katanya membungkuk berpamitan sebelum meninggalkan Youngmin seorang diri. Pria tua itu bahkan masih mengingat pertemuannya dengan Luhan pagi tadi. Membuatnya merasa terusik dan berniat untuk menyingkirkan Luhan secepatnya.

.

 _ **Sementara itu….**_

"SEHUN!"

Sehun kembali menoleh saat suara Seunghyun terdengar. Membuat Max yang sudah membukakan pintu terpaksa meninggalkan orang nomor dua dan empat di tempatnya bekerja dengan masuk lebih dulu ke mobil milik Sehun saat ini.

"Ada apa?"

"APA KAU GILA HAH?"

Seunghyun mencengkram erat kemeja Sehun. Membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut dan segera mendorong tubuh Seunghyun menjauh darinya "Apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya mendesis menatap Seunghyun yang terlihat gusar saat ini.

"Apa kau gila menyetujui rencana Presdir Park untuk pergi ke Beijing. Kau bodoh atau memang kau sudah gila? Dimana pikiranmu saat kau menyetujui untuk pergi dan meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri? Demi Tuhan Sehunna-… Soojung bahkan berada di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Luhan. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?"

Ya-… Sehun sudah mengatakan di awal bahwa salah satu penyebab renggangnya hubungan Seunghyun dan dirinya adalah karena Luhan.

 _Luhan?_

 _Ya Luhan-…_ Luhan yang dibicarakan disini adalah Luhan yang sama yang telah menjadi istri Sehun hampir lima tahun lamanya. Luhan yang telah memberikan Sehun seorang malaikat kecil dan Luhan yang sangat dicintai oleh Sehun.

Namun sayangnya seseorang juga mengklaim dirinya mencintai Luhan sebanyak yang Sehun lakukan. Membuat Sehun sedikit menggeram karena orang tersebut kini berada di tepat kedua matanya.

Dia adalah Choi Seunghyun. Kakak tertua sekaligus rivalnya dalam memperebutkan Luhan. Pria yang juga mencintai istrinya tak lain adalah orang yang dibesarkan dengannya. Membuat Sehun selalu merasa terusik jika Seunghyun mulai menunjukkan perhatiannya pada Luhan secara berlebih.

Memang benar Seunghyun bertemu dengan Luhan jauh sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Luhan. Karena saat itu Seunghyun dan Luhan memang sudah berteman lama. Namun hubungan mereka hanya sebatas _friend zone._ Tak lebih dan tak kurang. Luhan hanya menganggap Seunghyun temannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Seunghyun yang memiliki perasaan cinta yang begitu besar untuk Luhan. Terlalu besar hingga terkadang membuat Sehun takut Luhan akan berpaling darinya dan memilih hidup bersama sang kakak.

Namun tentu saja pemikiran bahwa Luhan akan memilih Seunghyun adalah hal kekanakan yang selalu Luhan katakan padanya. _Kenapa?._ Karena Luhan sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas dan berulang bahwa satu-satunya pria yang akan dicintai Luhan hanya dirinya. Ya-…. Luhan sudah sering mengatakannya. Terlalu sering hingga membuat kepercayaan Sehun begitu kuat akan cinta Luhan padanya.

Namun kenyataan lain dia hanyalah pria normal yang bisa merasakan cemburu hebat. Dan rasa cemburu itu terkadang datang karena si pria yang berstatus sebagai suami dari pria cantiknya merasa terusik mengetahui ada seseorang yang begitu menghkawatirkan sang istri selain dirinya.

"Apa kau dengar? Itu sangat membahayakan Luhan, OH SEHUN!"

Sehun tertawa menyeringai mendengar ucapan Seunghyun. Sedikit memijat kepalanya sebelum melipat tangan di atas dadanya dengan tatapan memburu menatap kakak tertuanya "Perasaanku saja atau kau memang terdengar mengkhawatirkan istriku?"

Seunghyun sempat terdiam saat Sehun mengatakan _istriku._ Membuatnya sedikit sadar bahwa statusnya dengan Luhan memang selamanya tidak akan bisa lebih dari status seorang teman.

Jika Sehun adalah seorang pria normal yang bisa merasakan cemburu. Maka Seunghyun juga hanya seorang pria normal yang bisa memiliki perasaan cinta begitu tulus pada seseorang yang sangat ingin ia lindungi. Membuatnya bersikap seperti seorang lelaki sejati dan menjawab tanpa ragu pertanyaa adiknya. "Ya. Aku mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan pria yang sampai saat ini masih aku cintai dengan begitu besar."

Sehun bahkan nyaris memukul wajah tampan Seunghyun jika tak mengingat bahwa suatu saat nanti dia akan membutuhkan Seunghyun. Membuatnya menghela dalam nafas sebelum menatap bertanya pada kakaknya "Apa kau masih mencintai Luhan."

"YA. Aku masih mencintai Luhan dengan begitu besar." Katanya mengulang tanpa ragu membuat Sehun berjalan mendekat dan meniadakan jarak di antara mereka.

"Berhenti mencintainya. Luhan hanya milikku."

"Aku memiliki caraku sendiri untuk mencintai Luhan. Jadi jangan memintaku berhenti mencintainya karena aku tak akan melakukan hal itu. Aku akan tetap mencintai Luhan seumur hidupku!"

"CHOI SEUNGHYUN!"

"SEMAKIN KAU MEMAKSAKU UNTUK MELUPAKAN LUHAN. SEMAKIN BESAR PULA PERASAAN CINTA YANG AKU RASAKAN. JADI BERHENTI MENGURUS PERASAANKU DAN HANYA FOKUS PADA ISTRIMU OH SEHUN!"

Sehun kembali dibuat diam dengan ucapan Seunghyun. Dia benar-benar ingin menghajar pria di depannya sebelum berniat mengabaikan seluruh omong kosong Seunghyun dan memutuskan untuk pergi sebelum suara berat Seunghyun kembali terdengar.

"Jangan membuatku menyesal telah menyerahkan Luhan padamu."

Sehun kembali menutup pintu mobilnya dan memandang marah pada kakaknya "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku bicara tentang siapa yang harusnya menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama Luhan. Karena jika kalian tidak bertemu saat itu. Aku bisa memastikan Luhan telah menjadi istriku saat ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku bisa menjamin hal itu. Jadi jangan buat aku menyesal karena telah menyerah pada Luhan _."_

Sehun kembali tertawa sebelum menatap sengit pada Seunghyun "Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan seperti ini-… Seandainya aku tidak bertemu dengan Luhan saat itu. Aku akan bertemu dengannya dengan cara yang lain. Dan seandainya kau yang menikah dengan pria mungilku. Maka aku bisa memastikan akan membawanya pergi tepat di hari pernikahan kalian. _Kenapa?_ Karena sebesar apapun cintamu pada Luhan. Tidak akan bisa menyaingi rasa cinta Luhan yang begitu besar untukku. Kita semua tahu itu adalah kenyataan yang paling benar. Luhan sangat mencintaiku dan rasa cintanya begitu besar. Jangan mengelaknya dan hanya terima kenyataan itu Choi Seunghyun!"

Sehun menatap murka pada Seunghyun. Berniat kembali menggertak orang nomor dua di organisasinya dan memaksa Seunghyun untuk melupakan Luhan selamanya.

"Entah seberapa banyak cintamu pada Luhan, tapi semakin banyak kau mencintainya maka semakin banyak pula kau akan merasakan sakit. Jangan terlalu banyak mencintai Luhan." Katanya memberitahu Seunghyun sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Sehun masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Membuka jendela kaca mobilnya sebelum menatap Seunghyun yang terlihat terpukul saat ini "Dan satu lagi-… Jangan terlalu mencemaskan Luhan. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang mudah masuk ke dalam perangkap. Kau tahu siapa aku lebih baik daripada orang lain. Jadi kau tahu benar bahwa keselamatan Luhan akan selalu menjadi prioritasku." Katanya memberitahu Seunghyun sebelum

" _Jalan."_

Dan setelah memberi perintah pada Max, Sehun meninggalkan markas utama organisasinya. Memperhatikan Seunghyun dari kaca spion sebelum mendesah begitu frustasi karena daripada Youngmin-… Kenyataan Seunghyun masih begitu mencintai istrinya membuat seorang Oh Sehun begitu takut. Terlalu takut hingga semua kecemasan terlihat di wajahnya saat ini.

"Bos? Apa kau baik-baik saja."

Max bertanya karena melihat wajah Sehun begitu tertekan. Sedikit menoleh melihat bosnya sebelum terdengar suara Sehun menjawab "Tidak-… aku tidak baik. Kepalaku terasa ingin pecah."

"Apa karena Presdir Park?"

"…."

"Atau karena perjalanmu ke Beijing lusa nanti?"

"…."

"Hey Max…"

"Ya bos. Ada apa?"

"Apa menurutmu Luhan akan terus mencintaiku? Apa menurutmu perasaan cinta istriku tidak pernah berkurang sedikit pun untukku?"

" _huh?"_

"Lupakan."

Sehun kembali memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Nyaris berteriak karena pertanyaan gilanya sebelum suara Max terdengar menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ya tentu saja bos. Kita semua tahu kalau cinta kalian begitu kuat. _Jadi jika kau bertanya apa Luhan akan terus mencintaiku atau perasaan cinta Luhan tidak pernah berkurang sedikit pun?_ Maka jawaban dariku adalah TENTU SAJA!"

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Jika Luhan tidak mencintaimu dia sudah pergi menjauh darimu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Saat dia tahu siapa dirimu, dia bisa saja pergi menjauhi, membenci atau menghilang dari hidupmu. Tapi nyatanya dia terus berlari mendekat dan menjeratmu begitu kuat. Jadi katakan padaku jika bukan cinta lalu apa yang Luhan lakukan?" katanya melihat Sehun dari kaca spion sebelum kembali meneruskan ucapannya.

"Bisa saja Luhan menolak untuk mengandung anakmu. Tapi nyatanya dia tetap memilih untuk mengandung bahkan melahirkan bayi mungil kalian. Aku bahkan terkadang bertanya cinta siapa yang lebih kuat. Kau atau Luhan. Tapi semakin aku memikirkannya maka tak ada jawaban yang bisa aku dapatkan bos"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena cinta kalian sama kuat. Aku tidak meragukannya. Dan terkadang aku merasa iri karena kau memiliki seseorang untuk dicintai, untuk dilindungi. Seseorang yang juga bersedia melakukan hal yang sama untuk mencintai dan melindungimu. Jadi jangan pernah meragukan Luhan atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu bos."

Sehun bersumpah akan memenuhi semua keinginan Max saat ini atau mengenalkannya pada seorang pria atau wanita yang bisa membuatnya bahagia selamanya. Karena saat mendengar Max menjabarkan bagaimana dirinya dan Luhan bertahan pada kisah cinta mereka. Maka Sehun tak memiliki alasan untuk merasa takut atau ragu mengingat Max adalah saksi cinta bagaimana sulitnya kehidupan pernikahan yang dia dan Luhan jalani hingga saat ini. Sehun bahkan merasa bodoh karena mempertanyakan cinta Luhan. Membuatnya nyaris berteriak sebelum suara Max kembali menyela

"Jadi bagian mana lagi yang kau ragukan pada Luhan bos?"

Sehun tertawa kecil menggaruk tengkuknya. Merasa sangat bersalah pada sang istri karena telah meragukan perasaan cintanya "Tidak ada-…Tidak akan pernah ada. Aku tidak akan pernah meragukan istriku."

Max melihat ekspresi Sehun dari kaca spion. Membuatnya ikut tersenyum melihat perubahan raut sang majikan sebelum kembali bertanya pada Sehun "Apa kau ingin segera pulang dan bertemu Luhan?"

"Ya tentu saja."

"Baiklah kita ke rumah sakit sekarang.

"Kita akan ke rumah sakit nanti."

"Nanti?"

"Ya."

"Lalu kemana kita akan pergi bos?"

"Yunho-… Aku ingin bertemu Yunho dan memastikan bahwa kalian semua memiliki bos pengganti saat aku pergi nanti. Aku ingin memintanya secara langsung untuk mengawasiku istriku selama lima hari"

"Kami bisa menjaga Luhan tanpa campur tangan Direktur Jung dan Choi."

"Aku tahu. Hanya berjaga-jaga saja."

"Baik bos."

Dan seolah tak ingin membantah Sehun. Max segera menjawab keinginan bosnya dan

 _BRRMM…!_

Dia mempercepat laju mobilnya. Mengabaikan Sehun yang kini hanya menatap dengan pandangan kosong ke luar jendela.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sementara itu di rumah sakit….**_

 _Cklek…!_

" _YEOL!"_

Yang dipanggil terlihat sedang merapikan barang-barangya. Sedikit tersenyum melihat kedatangan Luhan yang tampak terusik dan marah karena berita yang ia dengar. "Hey Lu." Katanya menyapa Luhan cukup tenang. Namun yang memanggil hanya sibuk menatap seseorang yang juga berada di ruangannya.

"Baek? Kau disini?"

Perhatian Luhan cukup teralihkan saat melihat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang berkemas tak berkedip. Bertanya-tanya mengapa mata sahabatnya terlihat merah dengan gerakan berulang yang sesekali mengusap hidungnya lalu kembali mengusap kasar matanya. "Baek?"

"Jangan ganggu Baekhyun Lu. Dia sedang menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis sialan!"

Dan gerutuan Baekhyun membuat tawa renyah terdengar dari Chanyeol. Si pria tinggi bahkan menghentikan gerakannya mengemasi barang sebelum berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Menghapus air mata Baekhyun sebelum mencium lama kening pria yang diam-diam menyukainya cukup lama. "Aku tidak apa-apa sayang. Jangan menangis _hmmm."_

"Sayang?"

Telinga Luhan mendengar sapaan berbeda yang ditujukan Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun - _terlalu intim dan terlalu mesra-_ itu menurut dugaan Luhan. Membuatnya secara _refleks_ bertanya dan menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan menuntut "Sejak kapan kau memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan sayang?"

Chanyeol tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan. Dia berani bertaruh awal kedatangan Luhan ke ruangannya adalah untuk menanyakan tentang masa _skorsing_ yang ia dapatkan. Dia juga berani bertaruh awalnya Luhan berniat untuk datang menghiburnya. Namun semua kata-kata hiburan yang sudah Luhan siapkan, nampaknya menguap entah kemana saat melihat adegan yang membuatnya terkejut namun tak bisa menyembunyikan raut senang di wajahnya.

"Sejak malam tadi-….Kami sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih."

" _astaga.."_

Jantung Luhan yang berdebar kencang. Dia seperti melihat oasis di tengah gurun. Karena saat pikirannya sedang kacau dan frustasi, maka berita bahwa kedua orang yang sangat ia cintai telah menjadi sepasang kekasih adalah kesenangan sendiri yang bisa membuatnya begitu bahagia.

, Luhan bahkan bertindak sangat bodoh dengan menutup mulut menggunakan kedua tangannya, seolah dirinyalah yang mendapatkan pernyataan cinta. Wajahnya merona, jantungnya berdebar dengan tatapan berbinar menatap kedua temannya sebelum

"ASTAGA PARK CHANYEOL-BYUN BAEKHYUN! AKHIRNYA-…..! ASTAGAAA AKU SENANG SEKALI!"

Dan sekali lagi Chanyeol berani bertaruh, bahwa daripada dirinya yang terhibur. Luhan adalah yang paling terhibur dan senang saat ini. Terlihat sangat bahagia bahkan menitikkan air matanya. Luhan bahkan menghambur memeluk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Terisak haru karena pada akhirnya Baekhyunlah yang memenangkan kisah cintanya dengan Chanyeol.

Luhan tahu bagaimana perjuangan Baekhyun menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Luhan juga tahu seribu penolakan yang diterima Baekhyun saat mencoba mendekati teman kecil yang tumbuh besar bersamanya. Berkali-kali Baekhyun ditolak, Berkali-kali Baekhyun memelas karena cinta Chanyeol dan berkali-kali pula dia memutuskan bangun untuk merasakan ditolak dan memelas secara berulang.

 _Yaaa…_ Baekhyun memutuksan untuk bertahan-….Selalu bertahan. Dia kembali secara terus menerus walau seribu kalimat _tidak_ selalu Chanyeol gumamkan. Dan hari ini seolah menjadi hari kemenangan untuk sahabatnya. Karena setelah berjuang hampir lima tahun lamanya, Baekhyun akhirnya memenangkan kisah cintanya bersama Chanyeol.

Membuat Luhan - _si saksi hidup perjalanan cinta Baekhyun-_ kini menangis haru memeluk saudara dan sahabatnya.

Luhan bahkan menatap Chanyeol begitu bahagia. Sangat bersyukur karena pada akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah pada ego nya. Mencoba untuk membuka hati dan membiarkan Baehkyun masuk ke hatinya. _Sungguh-…._ Tak ada yang bisa membuat Luhan lebih bahagia selain kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo-…..Kedua saudaranya telah menemukan seseorang yang bersedia menerima mereka apa adanya. Tanpa syarat dan tulus mencintai keduanya. Dan terimakasih pada Baekhyun maupun Kai. Tanpa mereka, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mungkin tidak akan terlihat sangat bahagia seperti saat ini.

" _Selamat untukmu yeol…"_

Luhan bergumam nyaris berbisik memberitahu Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol tersenyum mengannguk dengan mengusak lembut tengkuk Luhan " _Gomawo Lu."_

Luhan sendiri masih tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat nyaman berada di pelukan kekasihnya. Sedikit merasa iri dan tiba-tiba merindukan suami tampannya sebelum

"ASTAGA!"

 _Sebelum_ Luhan memekik mengingat tujuannya datang ke ruangan Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dan menatap kesal pada sahabatnya " _Y-YAK!"_

" _Maaf Baekkie sayang…"_

Luhan menarik gemas pipi sahabatnya sebelum raut wajahnya berubah cemas menatap Chanyeol "Yeol…Masa _skorsing_ mu. Apa kau-…."

"Aku baik Lu."

Chanyeol menyela ucapan Luhan. Jujur saja dia tidak sudah muak dan nyaris tidak peduli dengan nasibnya di rumah sakit yang sudah membesarkan namanya. Dia bahkan tidak berniat kembali ke rumah sakit sialan ini jika tidak mengingat dua orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya masih bekerja dan berhubungan dengan orang-orang licik yang sangat menyukai uang. Membuat nada marah jelas terdengar dari Spesialis bedah yang sudah menyandang gelar professor di Seoul Hospital.

"Ini tidak adil! Kenapa mereka memberikan _skorsing_ padamu?!"

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Dan aku tidak peduli berapa lama mereka memberikan _skorsing_ untukku."

"Ini membuatku sangat kesal! Kau tahu siapa yang menggantikan posisimu menjadi kepala departemen bedah?"

"Ya aku tahu."

"Dan kau Baek? Apa kau tahu?"

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk di pelukan Chanyeol. Memutar tubuhnya hingga berada di depan Chanyeol sebelum membawa kedua tangan kekar sang kekasih melingkari pinggangnya "Ya tentu saja. Jung Soojung."

" _Cih!_ Aku terlalu marah mendengar namanya. Baek-… Tidak bisakah kita melakukan sesuatu?"

"Aku sudah mencoba segala cara Lu. Tapi koneksi Professor Kang dengan pemegang saham terlalu kuat. Dan aku rasa pria bernama Park Youngmin juga turut andil membuat ayahku tak berguna di depan pemegang saham. Aku sudah melakukan segalanya tapi percuma. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mencari cara agar masa _skorsing_ untuk Chanyeol dan Junmyeon hyung dibatalkan. Aku ingin membalas tapi aku bukan siapa-siapa tanpa ayahku dan Junmyeon hyung. Aku-…"

"Cukup sayang. Tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol menciumi pundak kekasihnya. Mencoba membuat kedua pria cantiknya tenang namun terlihat mustahil mengingat wajah Luhan begitu gusar saat ini "Lu…."

Luhan menoleh saat Chanyeol memanggilnya. Sedikit menatap lama pria tampan yang kini menjadi kekasih sahabatnya sebelum tertawa frustasi mengusak wajahnya.

"Apapun yang akan mereka lakukan disini adalah jelas kejahatan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya."

"Untuk itulah kau bertahan Lu. Kau harus mengawasi mereka."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri Yeol." Katanya mengerang frustasi dan dengan wajah yang tersembunyi di kedua tangan.

"Kau tahu kau tidak sendiri Lu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku, Baekhyun dan seluruh dokter serta perawat yang mempercayai kemampuan seorang Dokter Oh akan selalu menemanimu. Ini rumah kita, dan suatu kesalahan jika kau menyerah satu rumah yang berisikan keluarga lengkap. Seperti kita dulu."

Chanyeol mengingatkan pada Luhan tentang bagaimana cara mereka bertahan hidup di panti asuhan. Beberapa kali panti asuhan mereka akan dihancurkan, namun beberapa kali itu pula rencana itu harus gagal. _Mengapa?_ Karena saat itu semua penghuni panti asuhan termasuk Yifan-…Mereka semua membela rumah mereka. Melakukan segala cara untuk mempertahankan tempat tinggal hingga semua orang jahat yang ingin menghancurkan mereka mundur satu persatu.

Dan mengingat hal itu membuat Luhan tersenyum bersemangat. Benar kata Chanyeol bahwa Youngmin dan anak buahnya salah memilih tempat untuk bermain. Dia juga tidak akan membiarkan mereka semua bermain di rumahnya dengan mudah. Membuat wajah Luhan terangkat dan mau tak mau menatap sepasang kekasih yang tersenyum padanya saat ini.

" _seperti dulu."_ Timpal Luhan dan tak lama bergegas meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Luhan."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau mau pergi?"

"Aku ingin menemui suamiku."

"Bukankah kalian baru saja bertemu. Jadi untuk apa kau menemui Sehun?"

Luhan tertawa pahit dengan tangan mengepal. Chanyeol tidak tahu dengan siapa dia berurusan. Pria tua yang memiliki segala cara untuk menyakiti seseorang atau bahkan membuat seseorang berpihak padanya. Dan seolah ingin memastikan sesuatu-… Luhan harus bertemu dan melihat Sehun dengan kedua matanya sendiri saat ini.

"Untuk memastikan bahwa pria tua itu tidak menyentuh dan mendekati suamiku-…. _tidak lagi."_ Katanya menggeram marah. Mengingat ancaman Youngmin yang mengatakan akan kembali mendapatkan Sehun. Luhan terlalu sensitif pada hubungan Youngmin dan Sehun. Terlalu takut bahwa suatu saat nanti Sehunnya akan kembali pada Youngmin dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

 _Huek…_

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Luhan mual. Maka untuk mencegah pikirannya menjadi kenyataan dia harus memastikan sendiri bahwa Sehun dan Youngmin tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi-… _Selamanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Blam…!**_

"BOS!"

Dan malam harinya terlihat Kai menyapa Sehun yang baru keluar dari _lift_ apartemennya. Menyamakan langkah Sehun menuju apartemennya dengan wajah yang panik dan terlihat takut saat ini.

"Dimana Luhan?"

"Luhan di dalam bos. Hanya saja keadaannya kacau."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia berteriak marah? Apa ada yang mengusiknya?"

Sehun semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju apartemen. Begitu merasa cemas mendapat kabar bahwa sepanjang hari ini sang istri meraung dan berteriak marah memaki dirinya. Sehun bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuat Luhan menjadi tidak stabil seperti ini. Karena saat Kai berhasil menghubunginya dia tidak bisa menangkap kalimat apapun selain _Luhan menjerit mencarimu_ atau _Luhan terus menangis memanggil namamu._

Karena apapun yang terjadi hari ini. Jelas itu mengusik ketenangan Luhan yang merubah sikapnya seperti saat ini "Kai? Aku bertanya apa yang mengusik istriku?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu bos."

"Aku tidak fokus saat kau bicara."

Kai kemudian menghalangi langkah Sehun. Membungkuk berkali-kali sebelum menyesal menatap bosnya. "Maafkan aku bos. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu Luhan akan murka seperti ini."

"Maaf? Murka? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Sehun semakin dibuat bingung dengan ucapan Kai. Membuatnya hampir memukul sang kaki tangan sebelum secara _refleks_ Kai memundurkan langkahnya agar Sehun tak bisa menjangkaunya.

"KIM JONGIN!"

"Pagi tadi Luhan datang ke kantormu. Dan saat dia tidak menemukanmu disana, dia bertanya padaku kemana kau pergi."

"Lalu?-…. _brengsek!_ Jangan bilang kau mengatakannya."

Kai kembali membungkukan badannya. Merasa begitu bodoh karena memberitahu Luhan bahwa Sehun pergi menemui Youngmin pagi tadi. Dia tahu Luhan akan selalu berteriak marah jika Sehun menemui Youngmin. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Luhan bisa sangat murka untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Dan sialnya-… Kai baru bisa menghubungi Sehun satu jam yang lalu. Membuatnya begitu takut melihat Sehun saat ini. Dia berani bertaruh bahwa Sehun tak akan segan memukul atau bahkan membunuhnya karena kelalaian yang ia buat "Kim Jongin.." Katanya memperingatkan Jongin sebelum

"YA BOS-… AKU MEMBERITAHU LUHAN BAHWA KAU MENEMUI PRESDIR PARK."

" _SIAL!"_

Sehun menggeram marah. Menabrak kencang bahu Kai sebelum menekan _id_ password apartemennya. Dia tahu Luhannya selalu sensitif jika itu berkaitan dengan Youngmin. Luhan bahkan beberapa kali mengancam akan mengakhiri hidupnya jika Sehun memilih Youngmin. Dan mengingat semua ancaman Luhan padanya hampir delapan tahun mereka bersama-… Sehun panik. Dia bahkan salah menekan _id_ Password apartemennya sendiri sebanyak dua kali dan berteriak marah pada Kai yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"BERAPA ID PASSWORDKU?!"

"120420 bos."

Sehun menekan angka _password_ nya. Sedikit terburu-buru sampai

 _Pip…!_

Apartemen Sehun terbuka dengan cepat. Membuatnya terburu melangkah masuk sebelum menahan Kai yang masih mengikutinya di belakang "Ada apa bos?"

"Jangan masuk jika tidak ingin mati konyol di dalam." Katanya memberitahu si kaki tangan kanan sebelum

 _Blam…!_

Kai sendiri bergerak resah di tempatnya. Berharap kesalahannya memberitahu Luhan tidak berakibat buruk untuk bos nya. Dia bahkan berkali-kali menggigit bibirnya sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan Sehun yang harus menghadapi kemarahan Luhan saat ini.

.

Dan pemandangan di dalam apartemennya saat ini sungguh membuat Sehun begitu cemas. Barang-barang berserekan, piring dan gelas serta benda pecah belah mengotori lantai dengan seluruh kursi di setiap ruangan yang tak berada pada tempatnya. Membuat pikiran si tuan rumah semakin kacau menyadari apartemennya begitu sepi tanpa suara istrinya terdengar sedikit pun.

"Luhan?"

"…."

Sunyi senyap tak ada suara. Sehun mencoba mencari Luhan dikamarnya. Berharap sang pria mungil sudah tertidur lelap namun-… _nol._ Luhan jelas belum berniat memejamkan matanya malam ini.

Dengan langkah perlahan dia menutup pintu kamar mereka. Kembali menyusuri apartemennya yang luas dengan berhati-hati dan berharap segera menemukan dimana Luhan berada.

"Sayang?"

"…."

Masih belum ada jawaban dari Luhan. Dia melangkah sangat berhati-hati mengingat pecahan gelas dan kaca bertebaran di lantainya. Membuat pikiran kacau sesekali menakuti Sehun sebelum berusaha tenang dan berjalan menuju ke ruang makan.

"Sayang?"

 _Krieeet…._

Sehun pun melangkah cepat saat mendengar suara dari ruang santai. Langkah kakinya bahkan terdengar sangat tergesa sampai akhirnya dia berdiri di ruang santai yang biasa digunakan Luhan untuk menunggunya jika dia pulang larut malam.

"Luhan?"

Sehun mendekat menuju saklar lampu. Sedikit meraba dinding apartemennya sebelum

 _Klik…_

Penerangan ini terasa sangat menyilaukan. Membuat baik Sehun maupun seseorang yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan keadaan menyedihkan sedikit memejamkan mata. Dan saat Sehun mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu. Matanya mulai bergegas mencari keberadaan Luhan sebelum

" _Luhan."_

Mata Sehun membulat sempurna saat melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya saat ini. Pemandangan yang membuat hatinya pilu melihat bagaimana sang istri terlihat kacau. Matanya bengkak, pakaiannya berantakan dan sang istri jelas masih menangis dengan hampir sepuluh kaleng bir menemaninya. Enam kaleng itu sudah di remat oleh Luhan. Itu artinya Luhan sudah meminum enam kaleng bir selagi menunggu kedatangannya. Luhan bahkan berniat membuka kaleng ke tujuhnya jika Sehun tak segera berlari mendekati Luhan dan

 _Sret….!_

"Kemba- _hix-_ Kembalikan!"

"Sudah cukup sayang. Kenapa kau minum sebanyak ini?"

Luhan meronta di pegangan Sehun. Berniat mengambil kalengnya sebelum Sehun membuang seluruh kaleng bir itu jauh ke arah yang berbeda.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"LUHAN CUKUP!"

Gerakan memukul Luhan di tubuh dan wajah Sehun terhenti saat sang suami berteriak padanya. Dia bahkan menatap takut pada Sehun sebelum mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas sofa dan mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara dua lututnya. " _brengsek._ Ambilkan minumanku. Kepalaku sakit _hkss_ "

"Kepalamu sakit karena kau terlalu banyak minum sayang."

"Aku tahu."

Sehun dibuat ingin berteriak saat Luhan menjawabnya terlampau tenang. Membuat ketakutan Sehun semakin menjadi mengingat Luhan yang tenang disaat dia marah adalah Luhan yang sama yang merasakan kecewa begitu besar. Sehun bahkan harus kembali memejamkan erat matanya dengan hati yang begitu sakit saat Luhan tak menolak untuk disentuh.

 _Bukan begini…_

 _Ya-…_ Bukan seperti ini harusnya reaksi Luhan. Luhan yang biasanya akan berteriak dan meraung hebat seperti yang Kai katakan padanya beberapa menit lalu. Memang reaksi wajar Luhan harus seperti saat dia tahu bahwa dirinya dan Youngmin bertemu. Bukan seperti ini reaksi yang harusnya Luhan tunjukkan. Tenang dan tak berteriak adalah suatu kejanggalan untuk Sehun saat sang istri sedang ketakutan seperti ini.

"Sayang…"

Sehun mengusap lembut kepala istrinya. Membuat Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan tak tahu harus senang atau marah melihat suaminya tengah berjongkok di depannya dengan wajah lelah namun terlihat begitu tampan untuknya " _hmmm."_

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Luhan hanya menatap Sehun cukup lama. Menggelengkan kepalanya kuat sebelum kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. " _hksss…."_

"Sayang…"

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan yang bergetar hebat. Menenangkan sang istri yang mulai terlihat cemas namun bertingkah seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

Dan untuk beberapa saat Luhan tidak menolak saat Sehun mendekapnya. Sampai akhirnya dia merasa tenang lalu mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh secara perlahan. "Luhan…"

Kali ini Luhan mengangkat wajahnya. Menahan rasa sakit di hati dan pikirannya sebelum menatap ke dalam mata suaminya "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau akan kembali pada Youngmin?"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu sayang?"

Sehun bahkan mengerang frustasi saat ini. Dia berusaha kembali mengambil Luhan ke pelukannya namun sang istri menolaknya kali ini "Bukankah kau datang menemui bajingan tua itu?" katanya terdengar frustasi namun masih berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Aku memang menemuinya. Tapi bukan untuk-…"

"Lalu apa kau akan meninggalkan aku lagi?"

"Apa kau akan memilih bersamanya dan melupakan aku?"

"Apa aku akan kehilanganmu lagi? _Hksss…"_

Sehun tidak tahan dengan omong kosong ini. Hatinya begitu hancur mendengar penuturan Luhan yang terasa membunuhnya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli jika Luhan meronta dan mendorong tubuhnya. Karena yang saat ini diperlukan Luhan adalah ketenangan _–tidak-_ Sehun juga membutuhkan ketenangan itu. Membuatnya menarik cepat lengan Luhan sebelum mendekap semakin erat tubuh mungil istrinya.

"Aku mohon hentikan ucapanmu sayang. Itu menyakitimu. Menyakiti kita berdua."

Sehun menciumi tengkuk Luhan. sementara Luhan mulai kembali terisak dan kini meraung seperti Luhan yang seharusnya. "KENAPA KAU PERGI MENEMUINYA SEHUNNA. KENAPA KAU PERGI MENEMUI BAJINGAN ITU LAGI. KENAPA-… _Hksss."_

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun. Memukul kencang punggung suaminya dengan suara yang jelas menunjukkan dia sudah lelah berteriak hari ini "Kau pembohong sialan Oh Sehun. Kau terus membohongiku. Tega sekali kau padaku."

Pukulan Luhan di punggung Sehun semakin melemah. Racauannya semakin tak jelas sementara isakannya semakin kuat "Jangan tinggalkan aku Sehunna. Aku tidak bisa hidup jika kau tidak berada di sekitarku. Aku membutuhkanmu sayang. Aku mohon. Aku tidak mau-…."

" _sssttt…_ Luhanku."

Kali ini Sehun yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Luhan. Begitu menyesal karena telah membuat Luhannya ketakutan seperti ini. Sehun benci saat Luhan memohon padanya. Karena setiap Luhan memohon rasa sakit yang Sehun rasakan akan jauh lebih besar dari yang Luhan rasakan. Membuat pria menakutkan itu seolah dibuat tunduk hanya dengan mendengar pria mungilnya memohon.

"Sayang…"

Sehun berujar lirih saat ini. Menatap istrinya begitu menyesal dengan tangan yang menghapus air mata istrinya "Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu jika pada akhirnya aku akan mati karena merindukanmu? Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu jika kau memegang separuh hidupku? Aku yang seharusnya memohon agar kau tidak meninggalkan aku sayang-…Aku. Maafkan aku sayang. Maaf."

"Sehunna."

Luhan dengan cepat menarik Sehun ke pelukannya. Melihat Sehun yang terlihat lebih kesakitan darinya adalah hal yang menyakitkan untuk Luhan. Membuat segala pikiran buruknya hilang begitu saja dan digantikan dengan perasaan cinta yang semakin besar untuk suaminya.

"Maafkan aku Sehunna. Aku benar-benar minta maaf sayang."

Dan rasa marah itu entah pergi kemana. Karena pada dasarnya yang diinginkan Luhan hanya Sehun. Jadi ketika suaminya sudah berada di dekapannya. Maka Luhan tak memiliki alasan lagi untuk marah dan membenci Sehun. Sebaliknya-…Yang harus ia lakukan adalah terus mencintai Sehun hingga Sehun tak mampu lari darinya. " _ssstt…Sayangku."_ Luhan duduk di pangkuan suaminya. Mencium tengkuk suaminya berulang sebelum memaksa Sehun menatapnya.

"Yang perlu kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan yang harus aku tahu bahwa kau memiliki perasaan cinta yang lebih besar dariku. Jadi maafkan aku karena terus meragukanmu sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Katanya mengusap air mata Sehun. Menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sehun sebelum wajahnya sedikit turun mencari bibir Sehun sebelum melumatnya lembut. Memaksa Sehun untuk membuka bibirnya agar lidah keduanya bertemu dan saling menukar perasaan gundah yang sedang keduanya rasakan saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum sangat tenang. Membawa tubuh mungil istrinya ke pelukannya sebelum membalas ucapan cinta sang istri "Aku lebih mencintaimu Oh Luhan." Katanya membalas ucapan cinta Luhan sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Sehun membawa Luhan ke kamar. Berniat untuk menjamah tubuh mungil sang istri sebelum akhirnya suara desahan terdengar menyatu di ruang kamar mewah milik seorang Oh Sehun. Ketika tubuhnya menghentak ke dalam tubuh sang istri. Maka tubuh Luhan hanya bisa merespon dengan pinggul yang melengkung indah menyambut _sperma_ suaminya yang terus memasukinya secara berulang.

" _Sehunnn…ngghhhmphh…"_

Dan bersamaan dengan desahan Luhan. Maka dua jam yang panas telah dilalui pasangan suami istri tersebut. Pakaian mereka berserakan di bawah tempat tidur. Bentuk selimut dan bantal mereka yang menjadi korban percintaan panas itu tak lagi beraturan. Peluh membasahi keduanya dengan posisi si mungil masih berada di atas tubuh sang suami yang juga masih menetralkan nafasnya.

"Kau lelah sayang?"

Luhan bergerak pindah ke samping Sehun. Namun dengan cepat lengan kekar Sehun menahan tubuh mungil itu menjauh darinya. Sebaliknya-…Sehun semakin mendekap tubuh Luhan dan menarik asal selimut untuk menutupi kedua tubuh polos mereka.

"Aku merasa sangat lengket di bagian bawahku sayang."

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia mengira bahwa sperma nya bahkan kurang banyak untuk memasuki tubuh sang istri, namun saat Luhan mengeluh lengket-… Itu artinya Sehun secara menggila sudah mengeluarkan spermanya secara berlebihan di tubuh isrinya.

"Aku adalah suami yang ingin sekali memiliki anak kedua. Jadi jangan salahkan aku."

Kali ini Luhan yang terkekeh, dengan mata tertutup dia menciumi dada Suaminya yang dipenuhi peluh dari kegiatan bercinta mereka "Rasanya nyaman saat kau mengeluarkannya di dalam sayang."

Sehun dengan bangga mencium pundak istrinya. Sedikit meremas bokong Luhan yang terasa mati rasa sebelum tertawa menyelimuti tubuh rusa cantiknya "Aku akan melakukannya satu minggu lagi dari sekarang."

Jujur saja Luhan merasa terusik saat Sehun mengatakan satu minggu untuk percintaan mereka. Karena suaminya yang biasa akan terus menjamahnya setiap hari tanpa mengenal waktu seperti yang dia bicarakan saat ini. Membuat matanya yang sudah kelelahan terpaksa membuka dan mendongak untuk menatap suaminya.

"Satu minggu? Kenapa lama sekali."

Sehun tahu Luhannya akan protes dengan ide gila ini. Membuatnya tertawa gemas sebelum mencium telak bibir mungil istrinya "Aku akan melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Beijing sayang."

"Beijing? Kapan?"

Tubuh Luhan menegang mendengar suaminya akan pergi. Merasa sangat takut jika kepergian Sehun adalah karena perintah dari Youngmin.

"Besok malam. Aku akan pergi selama lima hari."

Raut wajah tak suka di tunjukkan oleh Luhan saat ini. Dia bahkan berniat melepas dekapan Sehun sebelum lengan suaminya semakin erat mendekap pinggangnya yang sudah mati rasa.

"Aku pergi karena bisnisku. Bukan karena Youngmin sayang."

"Bohong."

Sehun tersenyum lirih karena terpaksa membohongi Luhan. Membuatnya merasa bersalah namun kembali memikirkan bahwa semua ini untuk Luhan pada akhirnya. Dia tidak ingin membuat Youngmin merasa dikhianati. Karena jika Youngmin sudah merasakan hal itu-… Maka Luhanlah yang akan menanggung semua kemarahannya.

"Aku tidak bohong sayang."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mempercayaimu? Kau pergi tepat setelah kau menemui pria sialan itu!"

"Aku tidak membawa seluruh anak buahku. Max, Kai bahkan Shindong-….Semuanya akan berada disini untuk menemanimu. Jadi bukankah aku melakukan perjalanan yang cukup aman dan singkat?"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Luhan tampak menimbang ucapan Sehun. Menebak apakah Sehun sedang membohonginya atau tidak. Dia bahkan berniat memulai perang lagi dengan suaminya. Tapi saat mendengar seluruh anak buah dan kaki tangan Sehun tidak ikut serta-…Itu artinya Sehun memang hanya melakukan perjalanan singkat yang aman. Membuat rasa cemasnya tak beralasan dan kembali bersandar di dada suaminya.

"Lima hari?"

"Ya. Hanya lima hari."

"Pastikan kau kembali padaku tepat waktu."

"Aku akan kembali tepat waktu sayangku."

Luhan mendengus dan menghela dalam nafasnya. Sedikit tidak rela sebelum berakhir mengusap dada seksi milik suaminya "Baiklah kau boleh pergi."

Kali ini Sehun yang tersenyum. Mengecup lama pucuk kepala istrinya sebelum membenarkan selimut dan semakin mendekap erat tubuh mungil istrinya "Terimakasih sayang." Katanya mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan sebelum ikut tertidur bersamaan dengan suara dengkuran halus yang Luhan keluarkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dua hari setelahnya…_

 _Drrt…drrrtt…_

Pemilik ponsel yang baru saja menyelesaikan operasinya terlihat begitu kelelahan. Namun saat satu-satunya penghubung dirinya dengan sang suami yang berada di Beijing bergetar. Rasa lelahnya menguap entah kemana. Dia bahkan bergegas melepas masker dan pelindung tangannya sebelum

 _Sret…_

" _Hey sayang."_

"Hey juga sayang. Kenapa baru menghubungiku?"

" _Aku tahu kau sibuk. Jadi aku sengaja menghubungimu malam hari."_

"Alasan."

Luhan mencibir mendengar alasan suaminya. Membuatnya tertawa dan meletakkan ponsel di antara pundak dan telinganya sementara dia mencuci tangan setelah melakukan operasinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

" _Aku tidak."_

"Baiklah aku percaya. Sekarang kau dimana?"

" _Aku sedang bersandar di jembatan jalan. Sedang melihat laut dibawahnya dan tiba-tiba merindukan istriku."_

Luhan mengelap asal tangan yang basah. Kembali memegang ponselnya dengan wajah tersenyum membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Sehun saat ini.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk lompat kan?" katanya menggoda Sehun disana. Membuat suara protes terdengar dari sang suami yang terdengar kesal saat ini.

" _Aku sedang mencoba romantis saat ini."_

" _Aigooo…_ Suamiku lucu sekali."

" _Aku tampan bukan lucu. Kau yang lucu."_

"Baiklah…baiklah. Aku minta maaf mengganggu aksi romantis suamiku."

" _Sudahlah. Aku sudah tidak berminat merayumu lagi. Aku rasa kau sudah kebal dengan rayuanku."_

"Kau salah. Aku berdebar setiap kali kau merayuku."

" _Benarkah?"_

"Tentu saja. Aku berdebar membayangkan situs apa yang kau gunakan untuk merayuku. Aku takut situs ini milik orang terkenal yang akan menuntutmu karena merayuku menggunakan kalimatnya."

" _Ishh…!"_

Luhan benar-benar tertawa saat ini. Mendengar Sehun mendengus adalah hal yang sangat langka untuknya. Jadi saat dia berhasil membuat Sehun kesal. Maka bayangan wajah menggemaskan Sehun sangat menghibur dirinya disaat penat seperti ini.

"Kau pasti sangat menggemaskan seperti Ziyu saat ini."

" _huh? Kenapa begitu?"_

"Karena Ziyu kita akan selalu memasang wajah menggemaskannya jika aku menggodanya."

" _Aku berharap kau dan Ziyu disini sayang. Disini begitu tenang dan nyaman. Aku akan sangat senang jika kalian disini dan bersamaku."_

Niat Luhan kembali menggoda Sehun hilang begitu saja. Suara suaminya berubah menjadi berat. Membuatnya menebak sedari awal Sehun menghubunginya bukan karena dia ingin berbicara dengannya. Tapi karena pria tampannya sedang merindukan malaikat kecil mereka disaat mereka berjauhan seperti ini.

Mata Luhan sudah berkaca-kaca. Jika dia membuka mulutnya sekarang, maka suaranya akan serak dan Sehun akan tahu bahwa setiap nama Ziyu disebutkan, maka pertahanan Luhan sebagai Luhan yang kuat hancur begitu saja. Membuatnya diam dan lebih memilih menenangkan diri sebelum suara Sehun kembali terdengar.

" _Sayang?"_

Luhan menghela dalam nafasnya. Sedikit terbatuk agar suaranya tak serak sebelum berusaha menjawab Sehun dengan wajar " _hmmm…"_

" _Kenapa kau diam?"_

"Aku sedang cemburu."

" _Cemburu? Pada siapa?"_

Luhan bahkan ingin tertawa saat nada suara Sehun berubah panik. Mendengar Luhan cemburu adalah hal yang paling Sehun takutkan dan benci _kenapa?_ Karena setiap Luhan cemburu maka sudah dipastikan mereka tak akan bertemu untuk waktu yang lama.

"Pada dirimu tentu saja, Memangnya aku boleh cemburu selain padamu?"

" _TIDAK-… maksudku. Tentu saja tidak boleh. Tapi aku melakukan apa? Kenapa kau cemburu?"_

" _Ck._ Masih tidak mau mengaku?"

" _Lu….."_

"Aku atau Ziyu yang sedang kau rindukan. Cepat jawab!"

" _huh?"_

" _Wae?_ Kau bingung? Kalau begitu aku tutup telepon-…"

" _Aku merindukan Luhanku tentu saja. Heisss..bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merindukan si perengek kelas atas."_

"Siapa perengek yang kau bicarakan."

" _Luhaaann…Berhenti menjebakku sayang."_

" _hahahaha._ Wajahmu pasti pucat saat ini."

" _Kau benar-benar membuatku takut dokter Oh!"_

"Mianhae. Direktur Oh."

" _Aku merindukanmu."_

"Aku tahu."

" _Dan Ziyu…"_

"Sehun…"

" _haah….aku harus segera pulang dan benar-benar membuatmu hamil kali ini."_ katanya berusaha menggoda Luhan yang masih terdiam di tempatnya saat ini. Entah apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan sekarang. Tapi mendengarnya terus mengatakan merindukan Ziyu sedikit banyak membuat Luhan cemas saat ini.

"Sehun kau benar-benar baik kan?"

" _Tentu saja sayang. Maaf aku bersikap aneh. Aku hanya terbawa suasana."_

"Cepat kembali padaku. Tidak terlambat. Kau mengerti kan?"

" _Tentu saja. Aku sudah bilang akan membuatmu benar-benar hamil kali ini."_

"Lakukan sebanyak yang kau mau. Hanya cepat kembali padaku."

" _Lu…Aku tidak apa-apa sayang. Jangan tegang seperti itu."_

"Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu sayang."

" _Selama kau baik-…Aku akan baik-baik saja."_

"Janji?"

" _Aku janji Lu."_

Perasaan Luhan sedikit baik saat Sehun berjanji padanya. Membuat kakinya kembali melangkah menuju ruangannya sebelum kembali terpaksa berhenti melihat sesuatu yang menjengkelkan berada di penglihatannya saat ini.

" _Lu?"_

"Sayang…Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti. Bisakah?"

" _eh? Kenapa mendadak? Apa sesuatu terjadi?"_

"Tidak terjadi apapun sayang. Aku hanya dipanggil untuk operasi darurat." Katanya memejamkan erat matanya saat ini. Luhan tidak bermaksud membohongi Sehun, namun saat matanya melihat Soojung memberi perintah untuk beberapa _staff_ asing yang tak pernah Luhan kenal. Saat itu pula dirinya menggeram marah. Penyihir itu bahkan membawa pasien yang terlihat koma secara tergesa. Membuat seluruh kemarahan dirasakan Luhan saat ini.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu. Hubungi aku setelah kau selesai."_

"Aku akan. Sampai nanti sayang."

" _Sampai nanti. Aku mencintaimu Lu."_

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang." Gumamnya membalas sang suami sebelum

 _Pip…_

Luhan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam jas putih yang ia kenakan. Sedikit terburu-buru mendekati _lift_ sebelum melihat dua perawat senior yang biasa menemaninya operasi berada tak jauh darinya.

"Perawat Kim. Perawat Han."

Kedua perawat yang dipanggil Luhan pun menoleh. Segera mendekati Luhan yang terlihat memanggilnya sebelum bertanya pada dokter spesialis bedah senior di rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja.

"Ada apa dokter Oh?"

"Ikut aku." Katanya memberi perintah sebelum kembali berjalan mendekat pada Soojung yang masih menunggu _lift_ terbuka. Sedikit mengepalkan erat tangannya sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Luhan mengambil alih troli pasien yang dibawa oleh Soojung dan staffnya. Membuat Soojung dan beberapa anak buahnya segera menoleh dan begitu marah melihat Luhan mulai ikut campur lagi kali ini.

"Dokter Oh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya menggeram marah melihat Luhan membuat Luhan semakin menjauhkan _troli_ tempat tidur pasien dari jangkauan Soojung dan anak buahnya.

"Itu yang harusnya aku tanyakan padamu dokter Jung! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dimalam seperti ini dengan pasienku?"

"Pasienmu? Ini jelas adalah pasienku!"

"Benarkah?"

Luhan sedikit menantang Soojung kali ini. Tertawa meremehkan sebelum melihat kedua perawat yang ia panggil sebelumnya.

"Perawat Han."

"Ya dokter Oh."

"Sebutkan status pasien ini."

"Baik."

Perawat Han yang diberi perintah sedikit melihat _id_ pasien yang berada di bawah _troli_ tempat tidur. Mencocokan dengan daftar pasien sebelum memberitahu Luhan.

"Nyonya Kim Han Wo. Usia lima puluh empat tahun. Terdaftar di bangsal empat perawatan umum dokter Oh."

"Diagnosa pasien."

"Kanker hati stadium akhir. Operasi terakhir dilakukan satu minggu yang lalu. Namun pasien dinyatakan koma dari kondisi semula karena tanda vital tidak stabil semenjak operasi selesai dilakukan."

"Dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas operasi?"

"Operasi dilakukan oleh Dokter Park pada selasa minggu lalu."

"Dokter yang bertugas memantau tanda vital?"

"Dokter Park Chanyeol menjadi dokter penanggung jawab operasi serta dokter yang bertugas memantau tanda vital." Katanya memberitahu Luhan sebelum menemukan catatan terakhir di status pasien.

"Namun semenjak dua hari yang lalu. Semua tanggung jawab dilimpahkan oleh anda dokter Oh."

Luhan menyeringai menang saat ini. Membuat Soojung benar-benar marah terlihat dari wajah cantiknya yang memucat saat ini.

"Kau dengar? Aku adalah dokter penanggung jawab seluruh pasien dokter Park."

"Brengsek! bagaimana bisa seluruh pasien dokter Park menjadi tanggung jawabmu? Aku adalah pengganti dokter Park di rumah sakit ini!"

"Statusmu adalah dokter kepala departemen bedah. Bukan dokter yang berhubungan dengan masa pemulihan pasien. Jadi berhenti mendekati pasienku atau kau akan terus berhadapan denganku dokter Jung."

"KAU!"

"Bawa pasienku kembali ke bangsal. Dan awasi seluruh pasien yang secara paksa di bawa oleh dokter Jung. Jika ada salah satu dari kalian yang melihat dokter Jung secara paksa membawa pasien. Laporkan padaku atau dokter Byun. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ya dokter Oh."

Kedua perawat itu mengangguk menjawab Luhan. Segera mengambil alih pasien lalu meninggalkan Luhan bersama Soojung dan seluruh anak buahnya.

"Selamat datang dirumahku dokter Jung." Katanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan memberitahu Soojung. Bergegas meninggalkan Soojung yang terlihat sangat marah dan mengambil ponselnya saat ini.

"Presdir Park. Aku butuh izinmu untuk menyingkirkan dokter sialan itu!"

" _siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Luhan?"_

"Ya. Luhan. Dia menganggu uji coba pada pasien pertama yang aku rasa cocok dengan eksperimen kita. Jadi aku mohon berikan izin untuk menyingkirkan Luhan."

" _wow…tenang Soojunga…cepat atau lambat pasti kita akan menyingkirkan pria sialan itu. Hanya tunggu waktu yang tepat. Untuk saat ini kau diijinkan menggertaknya. Ingat-…Hanya menggertak tidak menyakitinya."_

Soojung tersenyum mendengar izin dari Youngmin. Membuat kepalan di tangannya sedikit terbuka dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya "Terimakasih Presdir Park." Katanya tertawa senang sebelum

 _Pip…!_

Soojung menutup ponselnya. Melihat ke seluruh anak buahnya sebelum menyeringai memberi perintah pada anak buahnya "Habisi dia."

Soojung memberi perintah berlawanan dengan Youngmin. Membuat seluruh anak buahnya membungkuk mengerti sebelum bergegas meninggalkan Soojung yang tersenyum keji tak sabar membayangkan wajah sialan itu kesakitan.

.

.

 _ **Sementara itu…**_

 _Drrtt…drrtt…_

Luhan sedang berada di luar rumah sakit saat ini. Berniat ke kafe terdekat untuk membeli _americano_ sebelum ponselnya kembali bergetar dan kali ini nama Kai terpampang di layar ponselnya. Luhan segera menggeser _slide_ nya sebelum menjawab panggilan kekasih adiknya

"Hey Kai."

" _Hey Lu… Max sedang dalam perjalanan menjemputmu."_

"Baiklah. Aku sedang berjalan menuju kafe terdekat. Katakan pada Max untuk menungguku di tempat biasa."

" _Jangan berjalan sendiri Lu. Setidaknya kau harus menunggu Max datang."_

"Kai…."

" _haaaah… Baiklah. Aku hanya cemas mengingat Soojung berada di tempat yang sama denganmu."_

"Aku baik-baik saja."

 _Wussshh~_

Dan bersamaan dengan kalimat baik-baik saja-… Langkah Luhan terhenti. Dia yakin seseorang sedang mengamatinya saat ini. Entah orang itu berada dimana, yang jelas ini adalah perasaan seseorang yang sedang dibuntuti. Dan Luhan sangat berpengalaman menebak bahwa dirinya sedang diawasi saat ini.

" _Lu?"_

"Kai-… Bisakah kau memberitahu Max untuk menjemputku di kafe tempat biasa aku membeli _americano?"_ katanya melangkah cepat mendekati kafe. Mempertahankan suaranya agar tak berubah agar Kai tak menangkap rasa paniknya saat ini.

" _Tentu saja. Aku akan memberitahu Max. segera datang ke apartemen Baekhyun. Kita akan makan malam bersama disini."_

"Oke. Aku akan segera datang."

" _Berhati-hatilah Lu. Sampai nanti."_

"Sampai nanti." Katanya membalas ucapan Kai sebelum

" _KAI!"_

 _Tut..tut…tut…_

Niat Luhan adalah mengajak Kai berbicara sampai ia masuk ke dalam kafe. Namun saat Kai menutup panggilannya. Maka saat itu pula kecemasan melanda Luhan. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang. Namun tak ada apapun selain pepohonan yang sengaja di biarkan tumbuh di sekitar rumah sakit.

Lalu setelahnya Luhan memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan. Posisinya sudah berada di tengah-tengah antara kafe dan rumah sakit. itu artinya dia tidak bisa berlari cepat ke salah satu tempat yang ia tuju. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berjalan cepat menuju keramaian.

Namun secepat apapun kakinya melangkah maka perasaan diintai yang ia rasakan semakin kuat. Membuatnya bersiap kembali menghubungi Kai atau Max sebelum

 _Grep…!_

Luhan hampir memekik saat seseorang menarik lengannya dan mendekap erat. Dia bahkan sudah berusaha mendorong seseorang yang mendekapnya sebelum suara berat orang itu terdengar di pendengaran Luhan.

"Ada seseorang yang sedang menjadikanmu target tepat dua ratus meter di belakangmu. Orang itu berniat menembakmu. Hanya percaya padaku Lu. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Luhan merasa suara yang sedang mendekapnya begitu familiar. Entah suara siapa yang sedang berbicara saat ini. Yang jelas ini adalah suara seseorang yang ia kenal. Suara yang Luhan tebak pernah berada di sekitarnya untuk waktu yang lama. Dan karena merasa begitu nyaman dengan suara yang sedang menenangkannya. Luhan memberanikan diri untuk mendongak, mempelajari wajah siapa yan sedang mendekapnya sebelum matanya membulat tanda bahwa ia benar mengenali pria yang sedang mendekapnya saat ini.

" _Seunghyun?"_

Merasa namanya disebut oleh pria yang jelas masih ia cintai itu adalah sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri oleh si pemilik nama. Bertahun-tahu sudah dia tidak mendengar Luhan memanggil namanya. Dan saat penantian itu akhirnya sampai pada malam ini-…Seunghyun tersenyum. Membalas tatapan Luhan dengan tangan yang semakin mendekap erat istri dari adiknya.

"Hey Lu…Senang kau masih mengenaliku." Katanya menatap Luhan sekilas sebelum menoleh ke belakang. Mencari dimana si penembak berada dan memerintahkan anak buah Soojung itu untuk segera mundur. "Jangan bergerak Lu. Mereka masih mengincarmu."

Sementara Luhan meringkuk takut di dekapan Seunghyun. Maka Seunghyun sedang memberi tatapan luar biasa membunuh pada anak buah Soojung. Matanya memperingatkan dengan menakutkan hingga akhirnya seluruh anak buah Soojung mundur setelah mengetahui Seunghyun yang kini berada bersama Luhan.

"Aku rasa mereka sudah pergi. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam kafe."

Seunghyun tetap mendekap Luhan. Berjaga-jaga jika anak buah Soojung berbuat nekat sampai akhirnya dia dan Luhan memasuki kafe yang menjadi tujuan Luhan sebelumnya.

.

.

"Ini…Minumlah Lu. Kau sudah aman sekarang."

Tangan Luhan masih gemetar hebat saat ini. Jujur saja mengetahui seseorang ingin menembaknya bukanlah hal baru untuk dokter bedah itu. Hanya saja ini berbeda-… Dia berada di tempat sepi sendiri tanpa Sehun yang berada di dekatnya. Membuat perasaan takut itu semakin menjadi membayangkan bagaimana jika Seunghyun tak datang menolongnya.

"Luhan…"

Luhan sedikit tersadar saat ini. Matanya menatap mata Seunghyun sesaat sebelum tersenyum mengambil secangkir americano yang Seunghyun pesankan untuknya. Meniup pelan americano hangat sebelum menyesapnya perlahan.

" _Gomawo Seughyunna."_

Seunghyun sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan. Memperhatikan Luhan dengan tangan terlipat dan tak bisa menyembunyikan betapa bahagianya dia malam ini. "Tidak perlu berterimakasih Luhan. Mereka menyalahi aturan."

"Mereka?"

"Ya. Mereka anak buah Soojung. Maaf membuatmu harus merasa takut."

" _ah…_ Penyihir itu." Katanya tertawa lirih menyadari bahwa menggertak Soojung itu artinya kau harus bersiap disakiti setelahnya. "Dia benar-benar menakutkan." Katanya mengulang membuat Seunghyun tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau masih sama dan tidak berubah sedikitpun Lu."

" _huh?_ Apa maksudmu?"

" _Aniya-…_ Aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Apa aku boleh bertanya padamu?"

"Ya. Tentu saja."

"Kau masih mengenal diriku? _Umhh-…_ Maksudku kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Jadi bagaimana bisa kau masih mengenaliku."

Luhan tertawa sekilas saat ini. ketakutannya sudah perlahan menghilang dan kini digantikan rasa nyaman karena berbicara dengan teman lamanya. Teman yang juga membohonginya di awal. Pada saat mereka berteman Seunghyun mengatakan dirinya seorang mahasiswa seni. Namun tak lama setelahnya. Luhan bertemu dengan Sehun. Dan saat itu Luhan mengetahui baik Sehun maupun Seunghyun-….Keduanya saling mengenal dan bekerja untuk sebuah organisasi.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalimu. Kau temanku Seunghyunna."

Mendengar kata teman keluar sendiri dari mulut Luhan adalah hal yang begitu membahagiakan untuk Seunghyun. Membuatnya menatap berterimakasih pada Luhan karena tak pernah benar-benar membencinya.

"Lagipula kau kakak suamiku. Jadi mana mungkin aku tidak mengenalimu." Timpalnya membuat raut wajah Seunghyun berubah sedikit sendu saat Luhan dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah menjadi milik Sehun seutuhnya.

"Kau benar. Aku kakak dari suamimu." Katanya mengulang dengan suara yang dibuat begitu tenang. Membuat Luhan kembali menyesap kopi hangatnya "Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sekitar rumah sakit Seunghyunna? Apa kau sakit?"

Seunghyun salah tingkah saat ini. Membuatnya menggeleng cepat tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena jujur saja dia juga tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan di sekitar rumah sakit Luhan malam ini. Awalnya dia hanya berniat mengawasi Luhan dari jauh. Tapi ternyata kesempatan berkata lain, dia bukan hanya bisa mengawasi Luhan tapi diluar dugaan dia juga bisa berbicara dengan Luhan dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Seunghyun?"

" _huh?"_

"Kenapa kau diam? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa. Aku hanya-…Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan disini."

Luhan tersenyum sekilas sebelum meletakkan cangkir kopinya "Apapun yang kau lakukan disini. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu." Katanya memberitahu Seunghyun sebelum melihat Max keluar dari mobilnya saat ini.

"Seunghyun."

Luhan terburu-buru memanggil Seunghyun. Membuat Seunghyun sedikit bertanya sebelum menatap Luhan yang terlihat cemas saat ini

"Ada apa?"

"Berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun dan pada siapapun tentang anak buah Soojung yang hampir menembak diriku."

" _huh?"_

"Berjanjilah Seunghyunna."

Seunghyun mau tak mau mengangguk menuruti permintaan Luhan. Terus memperhatikan pria yang selalu berhasil membuatnya berdebar sebelum bersuara menyetujui permintaan Luhan "Baiklah. Aku berjanji."

"Gomawo _Seunghyunna."_

Luhan tersenyum berterimakasih sebelum

"Luhan…"

"Max disini."

Luhan melambai saat Max berjalan mendekatinya. Membuat Seunghyun segera menyadari bahwa keinginan Luhan untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun adalah karena Luhan tidak ingin membuat Sehun atau anak buahnya murka mendengar kejadian yang hampir membuatnya celaka.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Aku sudah." Katanya menjawab Max sebelum Max menyadari bahwa pria yang berada di depan Luhan adalah Seunghyun.

"Direktur Choi?"

Katanya menyapa dengan membungkuk melihat Seunghyun tengah tersenyum padanya. Sedikit sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa Seunghyun berada bersama Luhan saat ini "Hey Max…"

"Anda disini?"

" _Ah-…_ Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Seunghyun disini. Jadi selagi menunggumu aku memutuskan untuk berbincang dengan Seunghyun. Benarkan?"

Luhan kembali menatap Seunghyun. Meminta bantuan Seunghyun yang terlihat mengangguk membenarkan "Ya-.. _Ya_ tentu saja. Kami tak sengaja bertemu dan berbincang." Katanya membenarkan membuat Max terlihat bingung saat ini.

"Baiklah. Jika sudah selesai kau harus segera pergi Lu. Dokter Byun sedang menunggumu di apartemennya."

"Oke. Ayo kita pergi. Seunghyun terimakasih untuk minumannya. Sampai jumpa."

Luhan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Max dan Seunghyun. Membuat Max sedikit salah tingkah karena harus berhadapan langsung dengan orang nomor dua di organisasi tempatnya bekerja. "Kalau begitu saya permisi direktur Choi. Sampai nanti." Katanya membungkuk pada Seunghyun. Seunghyun sendiri hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Membiarkan Max pergi sebelum

"Max…"

"Ya Direktur. Ada apa?"

"Hanya pastikan kau terus bersama Luhan. Oke?"

Kerutan di dahi Max pun semakin dalam. Membuatnya mengangguk dengan cepat sebelum menjawab permintaan Seunghyun "Tentu saja direktur Choi. Luhan adalah tanggung jawab kami selama direktur Oh pergi melakukan perjalanan bisnis." Katanya memberitahu Seunghyun sebelum kembali melangkah pergi meninggalkan Seunghyun yang terus memperhatikan Luhan tak berkedip.

Sedikit tersenyum saat Luhan melambai padanya. Sebelum benar-benar harus menerima kenyataan bahwa selamanya Luhan hanya akan mencintai Sehun. " _Aku benar-benar iri padamu Oh Sehun."_

Seunghyun pun mengambil americano yang Luhan tinggalkan. Menenggaknya habis sebelum mengancingkan jaketnya dan meninggalkan kafe yang mulai saat ini menjadi kafe favoritnya.

.

.

.

"Lu…."

Max melihat Luhan dari kaca spionnya. Membuat Luhan yang sedang membalas pesan suaminya sedikit menoleh dan menatap penjaga favoritnya setelah Kai. "Ada apa?"

"Apa benar tidak terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Direktur Choi? Apa dia mengancammu?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Sebaliknya-…Dia menolongku malam ini."

"Menolong? Apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan tertawa kaku sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya sementara Max menghentikan mobilnya tepat di apartemen Baekhyun "Tidak terjadi apapun Max. Sungguh." Katanya bersiap untuk turun sebelum kembali bertanya pada Max.

"Kau tidak ikut makan malam?"

"Tidak. Aku akan menjemputmu setelah kau selesai."

"Tidak perlu Max. Aku akan bermalam di apartemen Baekhyun. Kau hanya perlu pulang dan beristirahat."

"Apa bos sudah memberikan izin padamu."

"Sudah. Jangan khawatir."

Luhan menunjukkan ponselnya pada Max. sedikit bersiap-siap sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi."

"Oke."

Luhan mengangkat ibu jarinya pada Max. Segera berlari memasuki apartemen dan meninggalkan Max yang hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah nyonya rumahnya.

" _haah-…Selaamat bersenang-senang Luhan."_ Katanya berniat pergi sebelum

 _Drrtt…drrtt.._

Ponsel Max bergetar di sakunya. Membuat si pemilik segera mengambilnya sebelum melihat nama Shindong tertera di layarnya. Max pun segera menggeser _slide_ ponselnya sebelum

"Ada apa hyung? Apa-…."

"MAX CEPAT DATANG KE MARKAS!

" _Oh shit!"_

Tanpa berlama-lama. Max segera menyalakan mobilnya. Kembali menginjak gas nya sebelum

 _Brrrmmm…!_

Apapun yang sedang terjadi saat ini pastilah sangat penting. Karena Shindong tidak pernah berteriak panik seperti ini. Jadi saat hyungnya berteriak. Maka artinya sesuatu telah terjadi.

.

.

 _BLAM….!_

" _HYUNG?"_

Max memasuki markasnya dengan tergesa. Sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa Shindong berteriak karena sepertinya semua baik-baik saja. Semua penjaga tetap berjaga seperti seharusnya. Dan Max tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mengganjal kecuali kenyataan bahwa Shidong tak berada di ruangannya.

"Dimana Shin hyung?"

" _Hyungnim_ berada di lantai dua Max _."_

Max berlari cepat ke lantai dua. Sedikit menebak dimana Shindong berada sebelum pilihannya jatuh di ruang penelitian tempat mereka biasa menggeledah barang bukti milik lawan.

" _Hyung?"_

Shindong fokus pada komputernya. Mengabaikan panggilan Max sampai langkah kaki Max terus mendekat.

"HYUNG!"

Dan barulah saat Max berteriak. Perhatian Shindong teralihkan. Dia menekan tombol _pause_ lalu menatap cemas pada Max saat ini "Max…"

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang menggeledah barang milik Kris. Mencari semua data yang berhubungan dengan bisnisnya sampai tak sengaja aku menemukan susunan organisasi miliknya beserta sebuah video mengerikan di dalamnya."

"Apa yang kau temukan?"

Max semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ditemukan Shindong. Membuatnya melihat ke layar komputer sebelum Shindong memperlihatkan apa yang dia temukan "Kau tidak akan mempercayai ini. Lihatlah." Katanya memberi ruang pada Max sebelum menekan tombol _play_ di layar komputernya.

Max sendiri tak mengerti video apa yang sedang ia lihat. Yang jelas itu seperti sebuah rekaman kegiatan organisasi Kris saat itu. Dan merasa itu tidak penting dia berniat bertanya pada Shindong sebelum wajah bocah lima tahun terasa familiar untuknya. Dan semakin ia lihat dia semakin mengerti apa yang sedang Shindong tunjukkan padanya.

"Hyung? Bukankah ini?-…"

"Perhatikan terus."

Max semakin fokus saat ini. Dia tahu benar ini adalah video yang sama dengan apa yang terjadi pada malaikat kecil Sehun dan Luhan setahun yang lalu. Video yang seluruh rekamannya telah dihapus kini berada di depan kedua matanya.

Shindong terus memperlihatkan bagian yang penting pada Max, sampai pada akhirnya Max memekik melihat seseorang yang tengah bersiap tak jauh dari keluarga kecil Sehun berada.

"Kau lihat pria ini?"

Shindong kembali menekan tombol pause. Memperbesar gambar di layar komputer dan membiarkan Max melihatnya "Dia pembunuh yang Sehun cari selama ini. Kita mendapatkannya hyung." Katanya berbinar senang sebelum suara cemas Shindong kembali terdengar.

"Kau benar. Tapi entah ini akan menjadi berita baik atau bencana untuk kita."

Max menoleh pada Shindong dan menatap bingung pada hyungnya "Apa maksudmu hyung?"

Tangan Shindong gemetar memegang _mouse_ disampingnya. Sedikit mengelap keringatnya sebelum menatap Max ragu saat ini "Perhatikan ini." Katanya kembali menekan tombol _play._ Mencari _angle_ yang berbeda. Sehingga wajah si pembunuh semakin dekat dan terlihat jelas.

Shindong membiarkan video itu berputar sampai beberapa detik. Membiarkan si pembunuh membuka masker hitamnya sebelum kembali menekan tombol _pause. "Max…._ Aku rasa ini bencana." Katanya terdengar begitu ketakutan. Kembali memperbesar gambar yang memperlihatkan wajah si pembunuh kali ini.

Max sendiri sama sekali tak mengerti ucapan Shindong. Lebih memilih fokus melihat siapa bajingan keji yang selama ini mereka cari sebelum

" _Tidak mungkin."_

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Nafasnya nyaris tak berhembus saat wajah sang pembunuh terlihat begitu familiar untuknya. Max bahkan memperbesar gambar di layar komputernya. Berharap jika pembunuh itu bukanlah orang yang sama dengan pria yang selama ini berkeliaran di sekitar mereka-…. _di sekitar Luhan._

Namun semakin dia memperbesar gambar maka semakin jelas pula wajah yang terlihat. Membuat tangannya berkeringat dingin dan berhenti memperbesar gambar sebelum menatap Shindong begitu ketakutan.

" _Kyungsoo?"_

Shindong menarik kursi disamping Max. mengusak kasar wajahnya sebelum memperlihatkan dokumen yang menguatkan bahwa benar Kyungsoo adalah pembunuh yang selama ini mereka cari.

"Aku berusaha menyangkalnya. Namun semakin aku menyangkal maka semakin kuat bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah si pembunuh." Katanya membuka dokumen dengan tangan gemetar. Melewatkan halaman demi halaman sampai data diri Kyungsoo muncul disana. "Ini...Lihat ini Max!"

Max pun ikut melihat ke dokumen yang ditunjukkan Shindong. Berniat fokus membaca identitas Kyungsoo yang kini ditunjukkan padanya.

 _Name : Do Kyungsoo_

 _Age : 25 years old_

 _Speciality : Sniper and killer_

 _The last target : Oh Ziyu._

Mata Max membulat membaca nama Ziyu merupakan target dari Kyungsoo. Perasaan marah, takut dan murka bahkan menguasainya dalam sedetik. _Tunggu-…_ Ini baru reaksi dari Max yang sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Ziyu maupun Kyungsoo.

Lalu bagaimana reaksi Luhan jika Luhan tahu? Sehun tahu? Atau bahkan Kai? Bagaimana reaksi mereka jika mengetahui orang yang selama ini mereka cari berada di depan kedua mata mereka. Bagaimana jika semua ini berpengaruh pada Luhan. Membuat Max menutup cepat dokumennya sebelum melihat takut pada Shindong.

"Hyung. Jangan beritahu ini pada siapapun. Hanya kau dan aku yang tahu. Jangan sampai Sehun, Luhan terutama Kai tahu tentang ini. Apa kau dengar?"

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita akan memastikannya sendiri, hanya janga beritahu siapapun terutama Sehun dan Kai. Mereka tidak boleh-…."

"Apa yang tidak boleh aku dan Sehun ketahui?"

Kedua pria itu semakin lupa cara bernafas saat suara berat Kai terdengar memasuki ruangan. Keduanya bahkan tak bisa memberikan reaksi saat Kai yang entah darimana sudah berada di markas mereka. Membuat Kai merasa bingung melihat dua rekannya terlihat ketakutan dengan wajah mereka yang sangat pucat.

"Kai?"

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian terlihat ketakutan."

"Tidak ada apapun. Kami hanya-…."

Kai menyeruak di posisi kedua temannya. Merasa begitu curiga pada apapun yang ditemukan Max dan Shindong sebelum dirinya mengambil alih layar di depan komputer. Dan tanpa ragu Kai menekan tombol _play._

Entah apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua rekannya. Yang jelas pasti itu adalah sesuatu yang penting. Membuat Kai menonton apapun yang berada di dalam video itu sebelum menyadari video macam apa yang dilihat kedua temannya.

"Bukankah ini video yang kita cari."

"Kai aku mohon jangan melihatnya."

Daripada senang Kai lebih merasa tersinggung. Bagaimana bisa kedua temannya menyembunyikan hal penting seperti ini. Membuatnya begitu bersemangat melihat si pembunuh melepas maskernya sampai sesuatu mengganggu penglihatannya dan

 _Deg…!_

Kai menekan tombol _rewind_ sebelum kembali mellihat sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Kembali menekan _pause_ lalu kemudian _rewind_ dan tak lama gerakan tangannya menjadi lambat karena saat ini matanya melihat sesuatu yang begitu menghianatinya.

Dan pada saat si pembunuh membuka maskernya. Kai menekan _pause_ memperbesar layarnya lalu kembali memutarnya. Dia bahkan melihat sampai selesai adegan tubuh mungil Ziyu terhempas ke trotoar jalan. Kembali menekan _rewind_ lalu berhenti di gambar pembunuh sampai

"KAI CUKUP!-…. KAU SUDAH TAHU SIAPA PELAKUNYA!"

" _Aniya…._ Aku belum tahu." Kai meronta di pegangan Max. kembali duduk di layar komputer dan mulai lagi melihat video yang kini menghancurkan hatinya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya. Suara Kai kini sudah berubah serak. Air mata bahkan sudah menetes di pipinya. Dia terus mengulang video itu dan berharap bahwa bukan pria yang dicintainya yang berada disana. Dia terus mengulangnya namun hasilnya sama-….Wajah Kyungsoo tetap menjadi wajah yang selama ini mereka cari.

" _tidak mungkin…"_

Kai berusaha tersenyum. Mencoba menenangkan diri dan kembali melihat wajah Kyungsoo secara berulang menabrak dengan keji malaikat kecil Luhan dan Sehun. Kembali mengulangnya hingga tangannya gemetar dengan air mata ketakutan dan kemarahan menetes pada _keyboard._

" _aku pasti salah lihat."_

Kai kembali mengulang dan memegang _mouse._ Menekan tombol _pause, rewind_ dan _play_ secara terus menerus. Berharap bahwa dia salah lihat dan bukan kekasihnya yang menabrak tubuh mungil Ziyu.

" _sekali lagi."_ Katanya mencoba kembali memperbesar wajah pembunuh lalu memutarnya sampai akhirnya wajah Kyungsoo terlihat begitu jelas di layar komputernya.

" _Sekali lagi. Aku yakin itu bukan dia. Aku yakin-…."_

"KAI AKU MOHON SUDAH CUKUP!-…DO KYUNGSOO ADALAH PEMBUNUH YANG SELAMA INI KITA CARI. KEKASIHMU ADALAH PRIA YANG SEHUN CARI SELAMA INI!"

Gerakan tangan Kai berhenti bersamaan dengan teriakan Max. Membuatnya tersadar dari mimpi buruk ini sebelum berakhir hancur melihat ke gambar yang jelas menunjukkan bahwa kekasihnya adalah orang yang sama yang telah merenggut kebahagiaan keluarga kecil Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kai mau pergi kemana?"

Max memegang lengan Kai. Namun Kai menghempasnya kasar dan berjalan gontai menuju ke luar ruangan.

" _tidak mungkin itu Kyungsoo. Kyungsooku."_ Katanya bergumam lirih sebelum

 _BRAK…!_

Seluruh tubuh Kai mati rasa saat ini. Membuatnya tak sanggup untuk berdiri saat bayangan wajah Kyungsoo berputar di benaknya. Senyum dan tawa Kyungsoo. Kebaikan Kyungsoo bahkan tangisan kekasihnya terus berputar di benak Kai secara menggila.

Membuat Kai menggelengkan kasar wajahnya sebelum berakhir terduduk lemas di lantai dengan isakan memilukan yang ia rasakan. Tangannya mengepal erat berusaha untuk menyangkal namun kenyataan kembali menyadarkan kehancurannya saat ini. " _Itu kau Soo...Itu memang dirimu."_ Katanya tertawa lirih dengan air mata kemarahan dan kekecewaan melebur menjadi satu.

Kai bahkan mencengkram kuat rambutnya. Membenarkan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah Pria yang dengan tega membunuh Ziyu. Bukan hanya Ziyu-...Kyungsoo dengan tega menghancurkan hatinya-...Hati Luhan kelak. Lalu apa yang harus mereka lakukan?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Kai semakin tersiksa. Ketakutan menggerogotinya dengan tangan yang mengepal begitu erat "Kenapa kau tega membuatku mencintai pembunuh sepertimu. Kenapa kau tega membunuh Ziyu sayang. Kenapa kau-…. _DO KYUNGSOOOO—AARRRRGGHHHHHH!"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _ **Tobecontinued…**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Yawlaaaaa…Kaisoo gue tragis banget :{._

 _Njirrr gue baperaan sama entangled taeeee.._

 _._

 _Ini gimana chap besok ini? Abis Kai…Semua juga bakalan tau. Abis ituuuu….tunggu gue nyusunnya gimana di next chap._

 _._

 _Happy reading review ya…_

 _._

 _Seeyou di lastchap nya ICY. Gue butuh napasss gara2 Entangled sama MFC kwkwkwk_

 _._

 _soon lagi ya mudah2an :)_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Previous**_

 _"KAI AKU MOHON SUDAH CUKUP!-…DO KYUNGSOO ADALAH PEMBUNUH YANG SELAMA INI KITA CARI. KEKASIHMU ADALAH PRIA YANG SEHUN CARI SELAMA INI!"_

 _Gerakan tangan Kai berhenti bersamaan dengan teriakan Max. Membuatnya tersadar dari mimpi buruk ini sebelum berakhir hancur melihat ke gambar yang jelas menunjukkan bahwa kekasihnya adalah orang yang sama yang telah merenggut kebahagiaan keluarga kecil Sehun dan Luhan._

 _"Kai mau pergi kemana?"_

 _Max memegang lengan Kai. Namun Kai menghempasnya kasar dan berjalan gontai menuju ke luar ruangan._

 _"_ _tidak mungkin itu Kyungsoo. Kyungsooku."_ _Katanya bergumam lirih sebelum_

 _BRAK…!_

 _Seluruh tubuh Kai mati rasa saat ini. Membuatnya tak sanggup untuk berdiri saat bayangan wajah Kyungsoo berputar di benaknya. Senyum dan tawa Kyungsoo. Kebaikan Kyungsoo bahkan tangisan kekasihnya terus berputar di benak Kai secara menggila._

 _Membuat Kai menggelengkan kasar wajahnya sebelum berakhir terduduk lemas di lantai dengan isakan memilukan yang ia rasakan. Tangannya mengepal erat berusaha untuk menyangkal namun kenyataan kembali menyadarkan kehancurannya saat ini. "_ _Itu kau Soo...Itu memang dirimu."_ _Katanya tertawa lirih dengan air mata kemarahan dan kekecewaan melebur menjadi satu._

 _Kai bahkan mencengkram kuat rambutnya. Membenarkan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah Pria yang dengan tega membunuh Ziyu. Bukan hanya Ziyu-...Kyungsoo dengan tega menghancurkan hatinya-...Hati Luhan kelak. Lalu apa yang harus mereka lakukan?_

 _Memikirkan hal itu membuat Kai semakin tersiksa. Ketakutan menggerogotinya dengan tangan yang mengepal begitu erat "Kenapa kau tega membuatku mencintai pembunuh sepertimu. Kenapa kau tega membunuh Ziyu sayang. Kenapa kau-…._ _DO KYUNGSOOOO—AARRRRGGHHHHHH!"_

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _nggh_ Hah _!~…."_

Dilain tempat-…Tepatnya di sebuah apartemen mewah milik kakaknya. Seorang pria bermata besar terbangun dengan seluruh mimpi buruk yang terus dialaminya. Mimpi buruk yang secara bersamaan terus merenggut mimpi indahnya. Nafasnya tersengal hebat dengan keringat memenuhi wajahnya. Bayangan wajah kakaknya serta sang suami dan anak lima tahun itu terus bergantian muncul dalam mimpinya. Sehun yang membunuhnya dengan keji, Luhan yang berteriak marah serta bayangan putra Sehun dan Luhan yang menangis tersedu seolah meminta Kyungsoo untuk tidak merenggut nyawanya.

" _haahh~."_

Kyungsoo masih belum bisa menetralkan nafasnya. Matanya melihat kedua tangan yang bergetar hebat saat ini. Keringat bahkan membasahi seluruh tangannya. Membuat Kyungsoo mencengkram kuat kepalanya tak tahan dengan mimpi-mimpi yang terus mengingatkan dirinya tentang hal keji yang ia lakukan.

 _Hkssss…_

Dia menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara lutut. Terlalu panik mengingat mimpi mengerikan yang ia alami. Karena jika malam sebelumnya hanya wajah Sehun dan Luhan yang datang. Maka malam ini wajah sang kekasih juga terlihat di mimpinya. Kai bahkan menatap marah melebihi tatapan benci Sehun untuknya. Semua itu terasa menjadi nyata untuk Kyungsoo, dia mendengar Kai berteriak marah padanya. Dan itu adalah alasan mengapa dia membuka kedua matanya malam ini.

" _KAU PEMBUNUH DO KYUNGSOO! / MATI KAU BAJINGAN SIALAN! / KENAPA KAU MEMBUATKU MENCINTAIMU PEMBUNUH!"_

Kali ini Kyungsoo menutup erat telinganya. Teriakan Luhan, Sehun serta Kai bergantian memenuhi kepalanya. Membuat dirinya panik dan mulai mencari laci kecil di samping tempat tidurnya sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Saat membuka laci kecil itu, Kyungsoo terjatuh di lantai. Tangannya panik mencari pil penenang yang selalu ia konsumsi. Dan setelah menemukannya Kyungsoo membuka asal wadah pil tersebut. Mengeluarkannya dalam jumlah banyak sebelum

 _Glup…!_

Dia menenggak habis pil penenangnya. Terjatuh di sisi tempat tidur dengan menjambak kencang rambutnya "Kai…Lu.. _Maaf_ ….Maafkan aku hyung. Aku bersalah. Aku-….. _arrgghhhhhh!"_

Kyungsoo meraung ketakutan seorang diri. Yang paling mengganggunya adalah kenyataan bahwa Kai juga akan membencinya. Ingin membunuhnya. Karena sebelumnya-…Kyungsoo sudah sangat mempersiapkan diri jika pada akhirnya dia berakhir di tangan Sehun ataupun Luhan sekalipun. Namun saat bayangan wajah Kai yang menghabisinya-…Sungguh hanya ketakutan dan penyesalan karena telah membuat Kainya begitu kesakitan.

" _Kai….hkss…"_

Kyungsoo terus meraung, memanfaatkan kesunyian apartemen Luhan untuk menangis dan meminta maaf sebelum

 _Drrtt…drrt…_

Dia melirik ponsel yang berada di aas meja kecilnya. Berniat untuk mengabaikan panggilan masuk sebelum melihat nama Luhan tertera disana. Dan seolah menjadi obat untuk segala ketakutan Kyungsoo. Dia meraih cepat ponsel di atas meja sebelum menggeser _slide_ untuk menjawb panggilan Luhan-..Dia membutuhkan Luhan. Dan satu-satunya cara agar dirinya menjadi tenang adalah dengan meminta Luhan untuk datang.

" _soo… Apa aku mengganggumu? Aku hanya ingin bilang malam ini aku akan menginap di tempat Baek-…"_

"Hyung…Pulanglah."

" _soo? Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Pulanglah hyung….Aku takut."

" _ara-..araseo. Aku akan segera pulang. Hyung akan segera pulang."_

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Mengangguk berharap sebelum

 _Pip…!_

Dia kembali bersandar di sisi tempat tidur. Diam dan tak melakukan apapun. Kyungsoo hanya membiarkan ketakutan menguasai pikirannya. Dia lelah mengelak dan saat batinnya dihancurkan maka dia sudah bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk setelahnya.

" _Aku monster mengerikan ya?"_

Dia tertawa melihat kedua tangannya. Mengingat bagaimana tangan ini menuntun dirinya menabrak tubuh mungil Ziyu-…Membunuh banyak orang dan yang paling buruk membuat banyak orang kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai. Mungkin terasa adil jika Kyungsoo merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan. Kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berharga. Dibuat menderita seumur hidup dan merasakan sakit yang sama dengan orang-orang yang telah ia sakiti.

Dan saat kegilaan ini semakin menjadi. Tiba-tiba wajah Kai kembali terlintas. Merasa tidak rela jika semua kebahagiaan singkatnya harus berakhir dalam waktu cepat. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan dalam kepalanya di antara lutut. Menjambaknya semakin kuat dan terisak begitu ketakutan. Membuat Kyungsoo terus terisak dengan mengucapkan nama Kai terus berulang. " _Kai…Kai…KAAAAIII"_

 _Ting Tong…_

 _Ting Tong…_

Dan bunyi bel di apartemen Luhan mengiringi geraman frustasi yang Kyungsoo teriakan. Membuatnya diam sejenak sebelum berlari terhuyung membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Entah karena alasan apa dia begitu bahagia saat Luhan datang begitu cepat. Berniat memeluk kakaknya sebelum

 _Cklek…_

"Hyungkau sudah-…. _Kai_?"

Itu bukan Luhan. Itu adalah Kai yang berdiri di depan pintu – _terlihat hancur dan berantakan-_. Itu adalah Kai pria yang membuatnya ketakutan tanpa alasan beberapa menit lalu. Itu adalah Kai-… Sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo dapatkan sebelumnya. Dan entah perasaan macam apa yang membuat seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo meremang melihat kekasihnya. Bibirnya bahkan terasa sangat kaku tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun melihat Kai berdiri di depannya. Tatapan Kai saat ini persis seperti tatapan yang biasa Kyungsoo berikan saat ingin membunuh targetnya.

"Sayang? Ada apa? Kenapa kau-…"

"Pem-bu-nuh!"

Kai mengatakannya terlalu jelas. Menggunakan penekanan di setiap katanya adalah hal yang membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan dan kehilangan kata-katanya. Kyungsoo berharap dia hanya salah mendengar . Berusaha untuk tenang sebelum kembali bertanya pada kekasihnya. "Kai? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau membuatku-….."

"TEGA SEKALI KAU MEMBUNUH PUTRA SEHUN DAN LUHAN LALU KEMUDIAN BERSEMBUNYI DI BELAKANG MEREKA. KAU ADA BEGITU DEKAT DENGAN KAMI TAPI BEGITU LICIK BERSEMBUNYI-….KAU BENAR-BENAR PEMBUNUH MENGERIKAN DO KYUNGSOO!"

 _BUGH…!_

Dalam satu pukulan kasar. Kyungsoo terhuyung. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah sementara matanya memejam begitu erat. Dia tahu hari ini akan datang, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini. Dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah-….Bukan Luhan ataupun Sehun yang mengetahui siapa dirinya untuk kali pertama. Bukan kedua orang tua dari malaikat kecil yang ia bunuh melainkan sang kekasihlah yang pertama kali mengetahui monster mengerikan macam apa dirinya.

Kai kembali mendekati Kyungsoo. Memaksa kekasihnya bangun dengan mencengkram kasar piyama tidurnya. Kai bahkan tak segan menghimpit tubuh Kyungsoo ke dinding-…Mencekiknya kuat

"Kenapa kau melakukannya. Kenapa kau membunuh malaikat kecil kami? Kenapa kau-…. _BUGH!"_

Sungguh yang bisa dilakukan Kai hanya berteriak dan memukul. Isi kepalanya sudah dipenuhi dengan kebencian. Walau hatinya menjerit memohon untuk tidak menyakiti pria mungilnya, namun ia abaikan. Karena saat ini hanya pikiran gelap yang menguasai dirinya.

 _BUGH!_

Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi saat ini. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan tubuhnya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit di hatinya. Pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa tersenyum lirih merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi semua orang yang dia bunuh dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Sementara Kyungsoo pasrah dengan semua yang dilakukan Kai. Maka rasa iba sedikit terbesit di benak pria berkulit tan tersebut. Dia mencoba memakai akal sehatnya, dia mencoba menghilangkan emosinya dan berharap bahwa Kyungsoo mengatakan yang sebenarnya kali ini-…Tanpa kebohongan dan hanya mengatakan kebenaran padanya.

"Katakan padaku bukan kau yang melakukannya. KATAKAN!"

Katanya berada di atas Kyungsoo. Masih mencekik leher Kyungsoo untuk menggertaknya bukan menyakitinya seperti di awal.

"Kenapa kau diam? Jawab aku-…Katakan bukan kau yang melakukannya. JAWAB AKU DO KYUNGSOO!"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengeluarkan air matanya. Tidak terisak tidak pula berbicara, hatinya begitu sakit dan ketakutan. Sakit karena melihat kekasihnya begitu marah dan hancur. Takut karena dia tahu ini adalah hari terakhirnya berstatus sebagai Do Kyungsoo kekasih Kim Jongin. Karena setelah malam ini. Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo yang diburu oleh Sehun dan seluruh kaki tangannya.

"KENAPA KAU HANYA DIAM!"

" _Mianhae…"_

Cekikan di tangan Kai mengendur seutuhnya. Hatinya begitu tersayat saat melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo tanpa rasa belas kasih mengatakan maaf. _Maaf?_ Seolah maafnya bisa membuat Ziyu kembali hidup. Seolah maafnya bisa menghentikan Sehun untuk tidak membunuhnya. Kai terlalu mengenal siapa Sehun dan sungguh-…Dia adalah pria terkeji yang pernah ada di muka bumi. Dia tidak segan menyakiti siapapun yang mengusiknya-..Mengusik Luhan dan putranya. Dan jika dia tahu Kyungsoo si pembunuh. Maka sudah dipastikan bahwa semua rasa sakit adalah hal yang harus Kyungsoo rasakan.

" _Mianhae Kai._ Aku-…."

" _Kau harus mati Kyungsoo-ya…Kau benar-benar harus mati."_

" _KAAAIIII…"_

Kyungsoo terisak memohon ampunan. Namun nyatanya Kai mengeluarkan senjata dari balik sakunya. Tatapannya penuh dengan luka. Katakanlah ini bentuk pengampunan yang dia berikan untuk kekasih – _mantan kekasihnya-…_ Karena daripada Sehun. Dia berniat untuk membuat Kyungsoo mati tanpa rasa sakit.

"Sehun tidak akan mengampunimu sayang. Dia hanya akan memberikan rasa sakit untukmu. Kau tahu? Kemarahanku tidak akan sebanding dengan kemarahan Sehun. Jadi aku akan mengakhirinya dengan cepat."

 _Ckrek..!_

Kai mengokang senjatanya dan menempatkan tepat di dahi Kyungsoo. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap seolah mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Jika dibandingkan, mungkin Kyungsoo lebih kuat daripada Kai. Bisa saja dia melawan dan menyakiti kekasihnya. Namun dia terlalu lelah untuk melawan. Terlalu lelah untuk berlari apalagi menyakiti orang-orang yang dia cintai lebih lama. Dia tidak menyangka akan berakhir di tangan satu-satunya pria yang ia cintai. Satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuatnya berdebar dan terus ingin merasakan hidup lebih lama. Satu-satunya pria yang menjadi alasan Kyungsoo tidak menceritakan apapun dan bertahan dengan egois untuk bisa merasakan cinta.

Dan hari ini semua berakhir. Semua kebahagiaan yang dia inginkan seolah hanya menjadi mimpi yang begitu indah untuknya. Dan karena hal itu saat Kai menekan senjatanya semakin kuat.-…Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Menyesal karena pergi dengan menyisakan luka untuk Luhan, untuk Kai dan dirinya sendiri. Dia sangat ketakutan namun bersiap untuk mati di tangan kekasihnya. Tidak akan ada penyesalan karena setidaknya dia tidak perlu membohongi Kai lagi. Wajahnya tersenyum namun air mata tak mau pergi dari wajahnya.

Membuat hati Kai menjerit memohon untuk berhenti. Namun pikiran Kai mengatakan hal sebaliknya. Karena jika Sehun sampai mengetahui siapa Kyungsoo. Maka hanya rasa sakit yang akan Kyungsoo rasakan. Karena sejauh apapun Kyungsoo berlari. Dia hanya akan berakhir mati di tangan Sehun.

" _selamat tinggal…._ Selamat tinggal sayangku."

Kai bahkan sudah nyaris menarik pelatuknya sebelum

"KIM JONGIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

 _Sebelum_ tubuh Kai ditarik menjauh oleh seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah Luhan – _ibu Ziyu dan istri Sehun-…_ Membuat ketakutan jelas terlihat di masing-masing Kai dan Kyungsoo. Luhan bahkan berdiri melindungi Kyungsoo dan menatap geram pada Kai.

"APA KAU GILA? DIA KYUNGSOO-…ADIKKU DAN KEKASIHMU. KENAPA KAU MENYAKITINYA!"

" _Hyung…"_

Luhan menoleh sekilas pada Kyungsoo. Menatap cemas pada memar parah yang dialami adikknya. Entah apa yang sedang Kai lakukan saat ini. Yang jelas pria yang selalu ditugaskan untuk menjaganya terlihat tak menyerah dan sadarkan diri. Sebaliknya-…Kai kembali berjalan mendekatinya dan Kyungsoo. " _K-kai_ turunkan senjatamu. Kai…"

"Minggir Lu. Kau tidak tahu monster macam apa yang selama ini bersembunyi di belakangmu."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Dia Kyungsoo kita Kai. Kai aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Kita bisa-…KIM JONGIN HENTIKAN!"

Luhan merangkak mendekati Kyungsoo. Memeluk adiknya erat dan menyembunyikan Kyungsoo di dekapannya. Dia tahu Kai tidak akan menyakitinya. Menggunakan kemungkinan itu untuk melindungi Kyungsoo dengan seluruh ketakutan terlihat di wajah Luhan.

"Minggir Lu. Biarkan aku membunuhnya. Jika Sehun yang melakukannya-…Itu akan sangat menyakitkan untuk Kyungsoo."

" _Baiklah…_ Baiklah kau boleh membunuh Kyungsoo. KAU BOLEH MEMBUNUH KYUNGSOO TAPI KAU HARUS MEMBUNUHKU TERLEBIH DULU."

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu Lu."

"KALAU BEGITU HENTIKAN!"

"Kau tidak tahu monster macam apa yang bersembunyi dibalik pelukanmu Lu. Lepaskan dia dan aku akan mengurus dia untukmu dan Sehun."

"KAI KAU MEMBUATKU – _hksss-…_ DEMI TUHAN KAU MEMBUATKU TAKUT! APA YANG SEDANG KAU BICARAKAN!"

"Hanya dengarkan aku dan lepaskan dia Lu."

"KAU YANG HARUSNYA MELEPASKAN KYUNGSOO! JANGAN SEPERTI INI KAI. AKU TAKUT _hksss…."_

Luhan semakin mendekat erat tubuh Kyungsoo yang mulai tak merespon. Menciumi pucuk kepala adiknya dengan tatapan memohon pada Kai. "Aku mohon Kai. Jangan menyakiti adikku. AKU MOHON PADAMU."

"Aku harus menyakitinya Lu. Aku harus membalas pria yang membuatmu dan Sehun kehilangan Ziyu."

Tatapan Luhan memanas disertai tubuh Kyungsoo yang menegang. Kyungsoo memang sudah tidak bisa merespon, tapi dia bisa mendengar ucapan Kai dan bisa merasakan ketegangan yang Luhan rasakan. Nafas Luhan bahkan tersengal hebat seolah tak mempercayai kalimat Kai yang membawa nama Ziyu saat ini.

" _A-apa_ yang kau katakan Kai? Apa yang kau-…"

"KYUNGSOO ADALAH PRIA YANG DENGAN KEJI MEMBUNUH PUTRAMU. DIA PRIA YANG SELAMA INI KITA CARI-…SEHUN CARI LU! JADI CEPAT MINGGIR DAN BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUHNYA."

" _M-mwo?"_

Kai menarik kasar tubuh Luhan. Menjauhkannya dari Kyungsoo sementara dirinya kembali mencengkram erat tubuh pria yang sampai malam ini masih menjadi kekasihnya.

" _EOMMAAA!"_

Dan untuk Luhan-..Ini seperti mimpi yang sangat buruk untuknya. Teriakan Ziyu dan bagaimana tubuh kecil putranya terhempas keras di jalan tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke dalam ingatannya. Luhan bahkan mendengar jeritan Sehun yang begitu kesakitan. Membuat sesuatu terasa dicabut paksa dari tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya berhenti bernafas karena lelucon mengerikan yang ia dengar.

" _aku bersumpah akan mencari pembunuh putra kita sayang. Aku akan membunuhnya berkali-kali lebih keji dan lebih menyakitkan. Aku bersumpah."_

" _Maafkan aku Lu. Maaf belum bisa menemukan bajingan keji itu."_

" _KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH KRIS? KITA HAMPIR MENGETAHUI SIAPA PEMBUNUH PUTRA KITA."_

Teriakan marah, sedih dan putus asa sang suami terus berulang bagai kaset rusak di pikiran Luhan. Mendapati kenyataan bahwa pembunuh yang suaminya cari adalah orang yang dengan orang yang sangat Luhan lindungi begitu menampar batinnya. Dan saat Luhan merasakan sakit-…Itu artinya Sehun akan berkali lipat merasakan sakit. Dan jika Luhan marah. Sehun akan jauh lebih murka.

" _tidak…Tidak mungkin. Itu bukan kau Kyungsoo. Katakan itu bukan kau."_

Matanya memandang mata Kyungsoo yang sedang dicekik Kai saat ini. Dia terlihat seperti hewan yang akan disembelih. Hanya diam dan menatap pasrah. Luhan mencari kesempatan untuk mencari jawaban di mata adiknya. Dan lagi-….Rasanya begitu perih saat Kyungsoo menitikkan air mata. Mengangguk seolah mengatakan _maaf_ padanya.

Luhan terpuruk. Tak bisa bernafas dan begitu sesak saat ini. Dia menjambak kasar rambutnya sebelum

"APA SALAH PUTRAKU? KENAPA KAU TEGA MEMBUNUH PUTRAKU-…KEPONAKANMU. KENAPA KAU TEGA DO KYUNGSOO?"

Luhan berteriak begitu murka. Dan Kyungsoo serta Kai-…Keduanya hanya bisa memejamkan mata mendengar rasa sakit seorang ibu untuk pembunuh putranya. Luhan tidak pernah terlihat marah. Dia adalah sosok tenang yang selalu menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan kepala dingin. Jadi saat dirinya terluka. Pertahanan yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mencari jawaban yang seolah telat untuk dikatakan.

Dan jujur-…Ini adalah kali pertama Kai melihat Luhan begitu terluka. Rasanya bahkan lebih menyakitkan saat ini dibandingkan saat Luhan menghadiri pemakaman Ziyu satu tahun yang lalu. Dan karena hal itupula-…Kemarahan Kai kembali berada di puncaknya. Dia menatap murka pada Kyungsoo dan

 _BUGH!_

Pukulan telak kembali ia layangkan sebelum senjata kembali ia todongkan di dahi Kyungsoo "Bunuh aku Kai. Aku mohon. Ini terlalu sakit."

Keadaan Kyungsoo sungguh mengenaskan. Kesadarannya sudah nyaris menghilang bersamaan dengan teriakan Luhan yang begitu marah padanya. Dan seolah tak memiliki alasan untuk hidup. Dia memohon untuk mati di tangan kekasihnya. Dan Kai-….Dengan berat hati akan melakukan permintaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kau benar Soo. Ini terlalu sakit-…Jadi selamat tinggal."

Kai menatap kekasihnya untuk terakhir kali. Berniat menarik pelatuknya sebelum Luhan kembali menarik Kyungsoo dan membawa pembunuh putranya menjauh dari jangkauan Kai.

"Lu…"

" _aku tidak bisa Kai._ Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo mati. _Aku sungguh tidak bisa."_

Suaranya begitu memelas. Memeluk Kyungsoo begitu erat dan memohon ampunan pada kaki tangan suaminya.

"Luhan apa kau gila? _Dia…_ DIA MEMBUNUH ZIYU LU!"

" _Aku tahu._ AKU TAHU KAI!-….AKU HANYA TIDAK BISA MELIHATNYA TERLUKA. AKU MOHON BERHENTI MENYAKITINYA!"

"KAU MENYAKITI SEHUN JIKA MEMBIARKANNYA HIDUP!"

"SEHUNKU TIDAK AKAN MERASA SAKIT JIKA DIA TIDAK TAHU SIAPA KYUNGSOO!"

"LUHAAAAAN!"

" _aku mohon Kai._ Aku mohon jangan beritahu Sehun tentang Kyungsoo _hkss…_ AKU MOHON KAI!"

Kai membanting kencang senjatanya, membanting seluruh benda kaca di apartemen Luhan sementara Luhan melindungi Kyungsoo di pelukannya. " _Kita harus bagaimana Lu. Aku tidak bisa menghianati Sehun."_

Kai terduduk di tepi sofa. Keadaannya sangat berantakan dan menyedihkan. Luhan bahkan harus dibuat menangis melihat penjaganya. Dia tidak biasa melihat Kai begitu menyedihkan seperti ini, Kai yang biasanya selalu terlihat tenang dan kuat. Bukan seperti ini – _hancur dan begitu terluka-_ membuat Luhan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya berada di posisi Kai. Di satu sisi dia harus tetap loyal pada Sehun namun di sisi lain-…Dia harus berdebat dengan hatinya untuk membunuh atau membiarkan pria yang dia cintai tetap hidup.

"AKU TIDAK BISA MENGHIANATI SEHUN…!"

"Kau tidak menghianati Sehun…Kita hanya akan merahasiakan ini pada suamiku. Aku-…Aku sendiri yang akan mengatakannya pada Sehun. Aku sendiri yang akan membujuknya untuk berhenti mencari pembunuh putra kami. Aku akan melakukannya Kai."

Tak ada jawaban dari Kai. Penjaganya hanya diam dan tak menjawab saat ini. Membuat Luhan berharap agar Kai mengampuni Kyungsoo, walau sesungguhnya rasa marah, hancur dan kecewa juga dirasakan sang dokter malam ini. Dan untuk beberapa saat Luhan mengira Kai berada dipihaknya. Namun saat Kai mengangkat wajahnya, maka saat itupula hanya kemarahan yang terlihat. "Kai? A-Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kai berdiri perlahan. Berjalan gontai mengambil senjatanya sebelum kembali mengokang dan mengarahkannya pada Kyungsoo "Maaf Lu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghianati Sehun. Dan dia-… dia harus mati." Katanya mengarahkan senjata pada Kyungsoo. Membuat Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo semakin erat dengan ketakutan yang terlalu nyata untuknya " _Kai…"_

" _Maafkan aku Lu."_

"TIDAK KAI!-…TIDAK ADA YANG HARUS MATI MALAM INI."

"DIA HARUS MATI!"

Kai menggeram marah. Hampir tidak berfikir jika tembakannya akan menyakiti Luhan sebelum

 _BRAK…!_

" _Luhan? / KAAAI!"_

Max menghambur mendekati Kai sementara Shindong melindungi Luhan. Keduanya benar-benar dibuat terperangah dengan kekacauan yang dibuat Kai malam ini. "KAI APA KAU GILA? KAU BISA MENYAKITI LUHAN!"

Max menarik tubuh Kai menjauh. Membuat Kai berusaha mendekat dan mulai menggila menghajar Max yang seketika terhuyung "BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUH BAJINGAN INI!"

" _Kalian semua-…._ KALIAN SEMUA BAWA KAI PERGI! INI PERINTAH!"

Luhan menggunakan ultimatumnya sebagai istri dari seorang Oh Sehun. Membuat seluruh anak buah yang ikut bersama Max menodongkan senjatanya pada Kai dan berusaha membawa Kai pergi.

Max yang baru saja mendapat pukulan telak dari partnernya segera berdiri. Menghampiri Kai dengan ragu sebelum berusaha membujuk satu-satunya pria yang selalu dipercayakan Sehun untuk menjaga istrinya "Aku mohon tenanglah Kai. Ikut aku dan kita selesaikan ini bersama." katanya menggenggam lengan Kai. Berusaha membawa Kai pergi sebelum Kai menghempas kasar pegangan Max di lengannya "Lepas."

Dan Max tentu saja membiarkan pegangannya terlepas. Mengantisipasi gerakan Kai dan mulai berdiri di depan Luhan-… _Berjaga-jaga jika Kai berbuat nekat_.

"Kau sudah memilihnya Lu?"

" _huh?"_

"Kau lebih memilih pembunuh putramu daripada suamimu sendiri."

"Kai aku mohon _hkss_ bukan seperti ini maksudku."

"KAU MELINDUNGI PEMBUNUH PUTRAMU LU!"

Max menghalau tubuh Kai yang mulai mendekati Luhan. Menatap marah pada sosok mungil yang dulu begitu ia cintai namun saat ini begitu ingin ia bunuh. "Kau menyakiti Sehun jika kau membiarkannya hidup."

" _Kai…"_

" _Baiklah._ Aku rasa aku tidak bisa lagi bekerja bersamamu-…Bersama kalian." Ujarnya menyalang menatap Luhan, Max, Shindong dan seluruh anak buahnya. Membanting kasar senjatanya sebelum menatap sendu sosok yang selalu dijaga Sehun dengan hidupnya "Aku keluar. Selamat tinggal!"

" _tidak Kai. Kau tidak boleh pergi-..Kai?"_

Kai mengabaikan panggilan Luhan. Rasa sakitnya begitu terasa saat Luhan memanggilnya begitu memohon. Namun Luhan sudah memilih untuk melindungi Kyungsoo. Maka Kai tak memiliki alasan untuk bekerja pada seseorang yang memiliki tujuan berbeda dengannya.

" _Kaii….hkss…Kai jangan pergi! CEPAT KEMBALI! INI PERINTAH!"_

Langkahnya terus menjauh. Tak mengindahkan panggilan Luhan sebelum

"KIM JONGIINNN!"

Dan teriakan Luhan seolah menandakan akhir menyedihkan dari semua yang telah mereka lalui bersama sebagai teman. Membuat keadaan berbeda dan tak akan pernah sama mulai hari ini.

.

.

.

.

 _Cklek…!_

Luhan menoleh saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menatap Max dengan tatapan berharap walau dia tahu apa yang diharapkannya adalah mustahil mengingat wajah Max menatap sendu padanya.

"Dimana Kai?"

Saat ini keadaan sudah lebih baik. _Yeah_ -... walau hanya sedikit lebih baik. Setidaknya tak ada lagi teriakan marah dan isakan. Yang ada hanya rasa sakit di masing-masing hati penghuni. Luhan adalah yang paling terluka saat ini. Namun hati kecilnya meminta pengampunan agar emosi tidak menguasainya disaat genting seperti ini.

Profesi sebagai dokter memaksanya untuk bersikap tenang. Walau suaranya jelas terluka namun nalurinya sebagai dokter tetap mengobati pria mungil yang ternyata adalah si monster pembunuh. Tangannya memasang infus untuk pria itu. Namun matanya terus menatap terluka tak menyangka hubungan mereka akan berubah status menjadi terlalu mengerikan untuk seorang kakak dan adik.

"Kai pergi."

Gerakan tangan Luhan terhenti. Dia sedang mengatur kecepatan tetesan infus milik Kyungsoo. Matanya bahkan memanas dalam hitungan detik saat kalimat Kai pergi terucap begitu saja.

"Pergi? Kemana?"

"Entahlah Lu. Kami belum bisa menghubunginya."

"Tapi dia akan kembali kan?"

Max menatap menyesal pada Luhan. Merasa kemungkinan Kai kembali adalah mustahil mengingat apa yang terjadi malam ini jelas membuat partnernya begitu marah dan terluka. "Entahlah Lu. Kau tahu ini semua pasti sangat menyakitkan untuk Kai. Dia belum pernah mencintai seseorang sebelumnya. Dan disaat dia mulai membuka diri untuk mencintai. Dia hanya berakhir dibohongi dan dibuat terluka. Aku tidak yakin Kai kembali, tapi aku akan terus mencari tahu dan mencoba berbicara dengannya."

Tatapan Luhan sangat kosong. Dia hanya bisa memandang iba pada Kyungsoo dan Kai. Ikut merasakan betapa pedihnya jika berada di posisi mereka. Kemarahan itu masih terlihat di wajah Luhan. Namun saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo tak berdaya. Ada sedikit rasa belas kasih untuk kisah cintanya dengan Kai.

Bukan Kyungsoo yang Luhan kasihani. Bukan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya cemas. Sungguh-... Perasaan sayang Luhan pada pria di depannya seolah hilang begitu saja. Bahkan untuk menganggapnya adik adalah hal sulit untuk Luhan. Bagaimana bisa Luhan menganggap adik pada pembunuh putranya. Bagaimana bisa Luhan bersikap seperti semula jika teriakan kesakitan Ziyu akan selalu tergambar jelas setiap kali dia menatap Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa-...

"Luhan!"

Suara Max menyadarkan kerapuhan Luhan. Membuat Luhan sedikit menoleh dan tanpa sadar dirinya sudah terjatuh di tepi ranjang Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah. Wajahnya begitu kesakitan walau fisiknya terlihat baik. Dia bahkan terus meremat kencang dadanya seolah sesuatu telah dirampas darinya. Dan saat kehancuran bagai puih itu dia rasakan maka hanya tangisan pilu yang keluar sebagai jawaban. "Aku tidak baik Max. Aku hancur. Hatiku hancur-... _hkss_." Luhan meraung hebat disana. Menjambak kuat dirinya sementara Max hanya bisa diam tak melakukan apapun.

Dia bukan Kai yang bisa menghibur Luhan. Dia bukan Sehun yang bisa menenangkan Luhan. Dia juga bukan Shindong yang bisa memberikan lelucon pada Luhan. Dia hanya Max-... pria biasa yang hanya bisa ikut merasakan sakit tanpa bisa membantu menghilangkan rasa sakit dari orang terdekatnya.

Dan karena alasan itu pula Max diam-... Diam dan hanya memperhatikan Luhan sampai wajah Luhan kembali terangkat. "Max.."

 _"Mmmhh._..."

Suara Luhan tercekat habis. Setiap nada yang ia keluarkan terdengar lirih dan bergetar. Matanya sudah tak bisa mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Dia lelah menangis dan dia lelah mengasihani dirinya. Membuatnya mencoba menenangkan diri saat bertanya pada orang kedua yang selalu Sehun perintahkan untuk menjaganya.

"Kapan Sehun kembali?"

"Lusa. Pukul sebelas malam Sehun tiba di Incheon."

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya. Kembali berdiri sebelum membenarkan jarum infus di tangan kiri Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu cepat bereskan semua kekacauan ini. Aku tidak mau Sehun melihat kekacauan ini. Kau juga harus membersihkan wajahmu. Pastikan lusa nanti mata kalian tidak terlihat kacau. Hanya buat semuanya terlihat normal. Oke?"

Max mengangguk. Berniat pergi sebelum suara Luhan kembali terdengar. "Max..."

"Ya."

"Selain diriku-... Tidak ada yang boleh mengatakan siapa Kyungsoo pada Sehun. Aku sendiri yang akan mengatakan semua kebenarannya pada suamiku. Kau dengar?"

Max kembali mengangguk. Memutuskan untuk. berada di pihak Luhan dan mempercayai apapun rencana yang Luhan katakan. "Ya. Aku dengar Lu. Aku bersamamu."

Dan setelahnya Max benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Dia tahu Luhan sedang dalam keadaan marah. Tatapannya bahkan terlihat ingin membunuh Kyungsoo. Namun sebanyak apapun Luhan membenci dan ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo, dia berani bertaruh jika Luhan akan terus melindungi Kyungsoo. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo disakiti entah oleh Kai, Sehun atau bahkan dirinya sendiri. Karena pada dasarnya Luhan benci kehilangan orang yang dia cintai. Dan karena alasan itupula dia akan selalu berakhir melindungi Kyungsoo.

Jika Max berfikir Luhan tidak akan menyakiti Kyungsoo maka di detik yang sama pemikiran berbeda ditunjukkan oleh Luhan. Karena untuk beberapa detik Luhan sangat tergoda untuk membalas hal keji yang dilakukan Kyungsoo padanya. Tergoda untuk membuat Kyungsoo menjerit pilu namun di detik berikutnya rasa marah itu seolah terkubur jauh di dalam hatinya.

Dia tahu kehidupan macam apa yang dijalani Kyungsoo. Terlalu kejam dan begitu menakutkan. Dia bahkan harus berubah menjadi seorang pembunuh untuk bertahan hidup.

Dan jikalau hari itu Luhan dan Chanyeol tidak meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Mungkin ceritanya akan berbeda. Mereka semua akan hidup bahagia bersama. Memiliki pasangan yang begitu mencintai mereka dan mungkin-...Mungkin Ziyu masih hidup dan tumbuh besar saat ini.

Membuat Luhan kembali menangis menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya. Karena hidup mengerikan yang dijalani Kyungsoo. Sedikit banyak terjadi karena dirinya meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri. Kyungsoo ketakutan dan kehilangan arah. Kris bahkan dengan tega membesarkan Kyungsoo menjadi mesin pembunuhnya. Dan setiap kali mengingat wajah Kris maka setiap saat pula Luhan ingin membunuhnya secara berulang.

Pikiran Luhan masih kosong dan bercabang. Entah apa yang akan dia katakan pada Sehun nantinya. Entah bagaimana dia berbicara dengan Kyungsoo setelah ini. Luhan tidak tahu. Sama sekali tidak tahu membuatnya terus diam sampai suara yang terdengar sangat parau memanggilnya.

" _H-hyung."_

Saat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Luhan kembali terdiam, sesaat dirinya bahkan tergoda untuk mencekik pria di depannya. Memberitahu bahwa dirinya begitu kesakitan, marah dan terluka dan tak bisa lagi melihat Kyungsoo sebagai seorang adik mengingat pria di depannya adalah orang yang sama yang telah membunuh membunuh putranya dengan keji.

"Hyung..."

Dan saat tangan dingin Kyungsoo memegang lengannya. Maka khayalan keji itu menghilang seketika, digantikan dengan tatapan iba namun tetap tak bisa bersikap seperti dulu lagi.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kyungsoo menangkap nada dingin dilontarkan untuknya. Sekelibat rasa bersalah dan takut kembali mencekiknya saat Luhan mulai bersikap asing dan berbicara tidak seperti Luhan kakaknya.

" _Mianhae_."

Luhan tertawa getir mendengar ucapan maaf Kyungsoo, hatinya terasa dicabik saat permintaan maaf itu seolah tak bermakna. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo meminta maaf setelah semua yang dilakukan padanya? Pada Sehun? Pada putranya? Bagaimana dia hisa meminta maaf jika semua kepedihan keluarga kecilnya terjadi karena tangan pria yang sedang menggenggam lengannya saat ini.

Membuat Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya dan melepas pegangan tangan Kyungsoo, berniat mengabaikan apapun yang diucapkan Kyungsoo saat ini.

Kyungsoo sendiri sangat tersiksa melihat sikap Luhan. Dan dari semua kemungkinan, inilah yang paling dia benci. Saat dimana rasa benci lebih buruk dari rasa sakit ditubuh, dan jika boleh memilih Kyungsoo lebih memilih mati saat ini juga daripada harus menerima kebencian Luhan. Membuat wajah memarnya yang begitu sakit terpaksa bertambah nyeri saat dia mencoba untuk berbicara pada Luhan.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan aku hidup hyung? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan Kai membunuhku? Aku bersalah dan aku pantas menerima hukuman."

Luhan menatap marah pada Kyungsoo. Tertawa begitu jahat sebelum duduk di samping pria yang tiga jam lalu masih ia anggap sebagai adik namun tak lagi setelah tiga jam berharga itu telah berlalu dan kenyataan baru seolah menamparnya telak sebagai seorang kakak.

"Jadi benar kau melakukannya? Membunuh putraku?"

Tangan Kyungsoo mengepal bersamaan dengan pertanyaan Luhan yang menyayat hati. Suara kakaknya bahkan sangat bergetar. Antara marah dan kecewa berbaur satu di pendengaran Kyungsoo. Membuat keberaniannya untuk menatap Luhan hilang dan hanya digantikan dengan tatapan kosong tak berani menjawab Luhan.

"Soo... Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu? Katakan padaku kau bukan orang itu? Kau bukan pembunuh putraku?"

"Soo!"

Luhan memaksa Kyungsoo berbicara, mendesak Kyungsoo untuk mengatakan kalimat pembelaan namun harus berakhir hancur karena Kyungsoo terus bungkam tak menjawab-...Seolah membenarkan bahwa dia adalah pembunuh Ziyu.

" _Mianhae…"_

"BERHENTI MENGATAKAN MAAF!"

Luhan menendang meja kecil di depannya. Menjambak kasar rambutnya dan tak berniat menahan emosinya lebih lama "KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA? APA SALAH PUTRAKU? JIKA KAU MARAH PADAKU HANYA BUNUH AKU DAN JAUHI PUTRAKU SOO!"

" _hyung…"_

" _ARRGGHHH…!"_

Luhan terduduk di tepi ranjang, menghancurkan apapun yang berada di dekatnya. Terus berteriak kesakitan dengan rasa marah terlalu menguasai. Dan jika hati kecilnya tidak melarang. Mungkin Luhan sudah membunuh Kyungsoo sama seperti saat dia membunuh Kris beberapa waktu lalu.

Keadaan semakin mencengkam untuk Kyungsoo. Dia tidak bisa menjelaskan apapun, hanya menangis memohon untuk dibunuh agar Luhan tidak perlu kesakitan seperti ini. Kesalahannya adalah yang terburuk bahkan untuk dimaafkan. Membuat Kyungsoo menangis diam disana sementara Luhan masih berteriak sangat menakutkan di dekatnya. Dan saat tangisan Luhan melemah, saat itu pula Kyungsoo mengambil kesempatan untuk berbicara diiringi dengan isakan pelan kakaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu jika targetku adalah putramu."

Kyungsoo mulai berbicara sementara Luhan mulai mencoba untuk membesarkan hati mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo untuknya "Aku hanya mesin pembunuh yang berniat memberontak saat itu. Aku mengatakan tidak akan bekerja lagi untuknya dan hanya ingin mencari dimana kau dan Chanyeol hyung berada. Namun saat mendengar rencanaku-..Kris murka."

Nada itu penuh luka yang teramat dalam. Penuh ketakutan tanpa penyelesaian yang terus mengikuti kemanapun Kyungsoo pergi. Disaat dia mencoba baik-baik saja, maka ketakutannya semakin jelas terdengar. Membuat Luhan mulai mendengarkan berganti dengan Kyungsoo yang terdengar serak saat ini.

"Dan setelah aku mendesak. Kris setuju untuk membiarkan aku pergi, _syaratnya hanya satu. Selesaikan korban terakhir dan kau bebas_. Itu yang dikatakan Kris padaku, dan aku dengan senang hati mengatakan Ya. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak menyangka bahwa korban terakhirku adalah seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun. Dan lebih buruknya lagi aku tidak tahu kalau malaikat kecil itu adalah-…. _Putramu_."

"Kris hanya memberikanku nama tanpa memberitahu status dan usia. Dan saat aku tahu korban terakhirku berusia lima tahun, aku menolak. Kris murka dan mengancam akan membakar panti asuhan kita. Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Barulah lima menit sebelum aku melakukan hal keji itu-…Aku melihatmu dan putra kecilmu. Aku melihat korban terakhirku berada di pelukanmu. Aku menjerit ketakutan namun suara kris tertawa terdengar sangat jahat. Dia terus mengatakan _habisi korban terakhirmu sekarang!_ Aku menolak namun dia terus membunuh adik-adik kecil kita di panti asuhan dan saat itu-…."

"Saat itu semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku mendengar tiga jeritan yang terus membunuhku setiap malam. Jeritan milikmu adalah yang paling menyakitkan. Dan saat itu aku tahu-…Selamanya aku akan menjadi pembunuh dan tak bisa kembali lagi padamu."

Keduanya begitu kesakitan saat ini. Dimana yang satu terus menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya sementara yang satu terus mendengar kenyataan yang begitu merenggut jiwanya. Terasa dicabik dan begitu panas. Luhan menangis dalam dia sementara cerita menyakitkan itu jelas telah membunuh Kyungsoo perlahan.

"Lalu apa kau berpura-pura tidak mengingat apapun untuk kembali padaku?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng memelas. Bayangan kejadian keji itu kembali teringat. Membuat untuk pertama kalinya dia memohon untuk mati daripada harus mengulang kejadian mengerikan malam itu.

"Di hari yang sama-…Kris mencoba membunuhku. Dia menyewa _sniper_ terbaiknya untuk membunuhku. Namun beruntung hanya mengenai lenganku. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya tubuhku juga terpental jauh ke jalanan. Kris melakukan cara yang sama dengan caraku melakukan hal keji pada putramu. Menabraknya kencang hingga tak bernyawa."

"Namun lagi-…Aku terus merasakan keberuntungan yang tak pernah pantas aku dapatkan. Tubuhku dibuang ke dasar jurang, tapi aku tetap bertahan. Dan detik berikutnya aku terbangun dan tak mengingat apapun. Disaat itulah kau datang menemukanku."

Luhan menghela dalam nafasnya. Merasa cukup mendengar kesakitan ini dan hanya berusaha tenang untuk menghadapi siapa pria di depannya "Setidaknya kau bertahan sementara putraku tidak." Katanya tertawa pahit membuat goresan menyayat kembali dirasakan Kyungsoo. Begitu bersalah dan sangat tak pantas dengan hidupnya saat ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membiarkan Kai membunuhku?"

"Karena itu terlalu mudah untukmu."

" _huh?"_

Luhan tersenyum dingin sebelum menatap Kyungsoo penuh kemarahan "Jika kau mati begitu saja kau tidak akan merasakan sakit. Pikirmu aku menyelamatkan dirimu dari kematian? Kau salah soo…Aku justru membawamu pada kematian yang sesungguhnya. Kematian dimana setiap kali kau melihatku kau akan kesakitan. Kematian dimana setiap kau melihatku kau menjerit meminta untuk dibunuh. Karena setiap kali kau melihatku kau akan mengingat perbuatan keji yang telah kau lakukan pada anak berusia lima tahun. LIMA TAHUN DO KYUNGSOO!"

Luhan menjerit marah sementara Kyungsoo terisak hebat. Hatinya begitu sakit mengira Luhan akan sedikit memaafkannya. Namun bukan maaf yang ia terima namun kebencian seorang ibu yang nyawa putranya telah direnggut dengan keji. Kyungsoo tahu dia pantas menerima semua kebencian ini. Tapi saat Luhan mengatakannya dengan jelas-…Hidupnya hancur. Dan benar ucapan Luhan. Ini adalah kematian Kyungsoo yang sesungguhnya.

" _mian-haaarngghhhh-_ Mianhae hyung."

Kyungsoo terisak begitu memilukan. Namun Luhan yang sedang berdiri di depannya bukanlah Luhan yang akan memaafkan semuanya. Luhan yang berdiri di depannya adalah seorang ibu yang hatinya sedang terluka parah. Tidak akan memaafkan dan hanya akan membalas sebanyak dan sesakit mungkin dengan seluruh kemampuannya sebagai seorang ibu yang terluka.

" _Mianhaaee hyungg…!"_

"Aku bilang berhenti meminta maaf. Maafmu tidak akan bisa mengembalikan putraku. Maafmu tidak akan bisa mengobati rasa sakit yang aku dan Sehun rasakan selama satu tahun ini. maafmu hanya akan membuatku kesakitan. _Jadi_ -…JADI BERHENTI MENGATAKAN MAAF . KAU DENGAR?!"

" _hyungghmpphhh…"_

Kyungsoo menggigit kencang bibirnya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berkutik dengan kebencian Luhan. Hanya berusaha meminta maaf sebanyak mungkin walau sebanyak itu pula permintaan maafnya tak berarti apapun untuk Luhan.

"Soo…"

Kyungsoo mulai terlihat tenang saat Luhan berbicara lembut padanya. Mengira penyiksaan Luhan telah berakhir seolah menjadi harapan terbesar Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Ya hyung."

"Janggan panggil aku hyung lagi. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan-…Hanya Luhan."

" _aniya-…_ Hyung…"

"Jangan! Aku bilang jangan!."

Luhan membentak kasar adiknya. Hampir memukul Kyungsoo sebelum pandangan marah miliknya lebih menyakitkan daripada sebuah pukulan " _Hyung.."_

"KAU!-…Bagaimana bisa kau memanggilku hyung sementara kau adalah pembunuh putraku? Jadi berhenti mengatakan omong kosong padaku."

Luhan tak mempedulikan jeritan Kyungsoo. Menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk adik kecilnya dan hanya terus sibuk memeriksa denyut nadi Kyungsoo "Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Beristirahatlah. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu beritahu penjaga diluar. Aku pergi!"

" _hyungg-…"_

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU HYUNG!"

Luhan kembali berteriak, menatap memperingatkan pada Kyungsoo sebelum mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya "Jangan pernah mencoba melarikan diri atau memutuskan semuanya sendiri! Mulai hari ini aku yang mengatur hidupmu. Hanya jalani hidupmu seperti sebelumnya-…Berpura-pura tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya bersembunyi di belakangku. Kau akan menyesal jika pergi atau melakukan hal bodoh. Mengerti?"

Dan setelahnya Luhan benar-benar pergi. Pergi dengan luka yang begitu menyakitkan di setiap hembusan nafasnya. Dia marah. Terlalu marah pada Kyungsoo, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia tidak ingin siapapun menyakiti Kyungsoo. Tidak Sehun, Tidak Kai atau siapapun. Mereka semua tidak bisa menyakiti Kyungsoo tanpa izin darinya. Karena seperti yang Luhan katakan pada Kyungsoo _Mulai hari ini dialah yang mengatur bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa menjalani hidupnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Lusa, 22.10 KST-…Incheon Airport**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Apa kau yakin ini cara terbaik untuk menyembunyikan Kyungsoo dari Sehun?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum lirih memandang putus asa pada Penjaganya. Tak tahu harus memberikan jawaban apa dan hanya mengangguk perlahan seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa rencananya adalah cara terbaik untuk mengulur waktu sebanyak mungkin.

"Entahlah Max. Aku juga tidak yakin."

"Kau pingsan enam kali dalam empat puluh delapan jam. Jadi aku rasa cara terbaik adalah memberitahu Sehun secepatnya. Kau kelelahan menanggung semua ini seorang diri Lu."

Ya-…Dua hari ini Luhan terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Tidak berekspresi dan hanya terus menangis, terkadang dia menjerit jika mengingat hal mengerikan. Lalu diam seketika dan berakhir tak sadarkan diri saat rasa lelah yang ia rasakan berada pada keterbatasan seseorang untuk bertahan dari semua rasa sakit dan lelah yang dirasakan secara bersamaan.

Dan mendengar Max mengingatkan betapa rapuh dirinya. Luhan tersenyum kecil, memandang kosong ke depan dengan wajah Sehun yang terus menghantui dirinya "Hey Max…"

"Ada apa Lu?"

Luhan terus menatap kosong ke depan. Menyembunyikan kedua tangan di saku mantel dan tersenyum lirih "Apa kau tahu? Saat aku memberitahu Chanyeol siapa Kyungsoo. Dia begitu marah, dia bahkan berniat untuk menyakiti adik kami sendiri."

"Dokter Park?"

" _Mmhh_ …Park Chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah peduli pada Ziyu sebelumnya, Namun dia bereaksi diluar dugaan. Dia benar-benar akan menyakiti Kyungsoo jika Baekhyun tidak menahannya."

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku tentang dokter Park?"

"Karena aku ingin kau mengetahui satu hal. Jika seorang Park Chanyeol yang tidak pernah mempedulikan putraku terlihat begitu marah pada Kyungsoo. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Dia ayah dari putra kami. Dan aku rasa selain kemarahan, dia akan merasakan sakit yang begitu hebat dan berulang. Aku tidak siap melihatnya."

Max memandang Luhan yang masih menatap ke depan. Mengerti dengan sangat luka macam apa yang sedang dirasakan istri dari seorang Oh Sehun. Dia bisa menebak dengan baik jika kemarahan dan rasa ingin melindungi Kyungsoo sama besar untuk Luhan. Jadi wajar saja jika Luhan terkadang ingin menghabisi Kyungsoo namun terus berakhir dengan melindungi mantan kekasih Kai yang tak lain adalah pembunuh putranya.

Dan seolah tak ingin berdebat dengan Luhan. Max diam. Hanya terus memperhatikan tempat kedatangan Sehun sampai akhirnya sosok itu terlihat. Sosok kuat dengan aura kejamnya begitu terlihat saat pria itu melangkah. Membuat Max tersenyum kecil sebelum memberitahu Luhan yang masih mencari dimana arah kedatangan sang suami dengan tatapan kosong.

"Luhan…."

" _hmmm.."_

"Itu Sehun."

 _Deg!_

Dan entah untuk alasan gila apa jantung Luhan berdebar sangat cepat. Mengikuti kemana arah Max menunjuk sampai akhirnya dia melihat sosok yang begitu ia rindukan. Sosok tampan yang terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya.

Sehun menggunakan mantel panjang berwarna hitam sampai selutut. Mata musangnya tertutup kaca hitam legam yang ia gunakan dengan kaki jenjang _bak_ model profesional terus melangkah menyusuri keramaian bandara.

Luhan tersenyum menyadari kesempurnaan fisik yang dimiliki suaminya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar ikut berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun hingga langkah Sehun terhenti. Si pria tampan membuka kacamata hitamnya dan secara _refleks_ tersenyum mendapati sang istri tengah berjalan mendekat padanya. Keduanya bahkan saling melempar tatapan lembut disertai dengan rasa rindu yang menggebu.

Tak sengaja Sehun menabrak seorang anak kecil saat keduanya sedang berjalan saling mendekat. Membuat si pria tampan mau tak mau berhenti berjalan dan membantu anak kecil berusia lima tahun itu untuk berdiri. Keduanya bahkan terlihat berbincang akrab sementara Luhan mati di langkahnya melihat pemandangan yang begitu familiar di depannya.

Pemandangan saat Sehun sedang membujuk Ziyu agar tidak menangis disertai tawa bulan sabit khas milik suaminya. Luhan bahkan tidak pernah melihat Sehun tertawa pada anak kecil lagi hampir satu tahun ini. Dan saat pemandangan indah itu tersaji di depannya. Maka rasa rindu bercampur emosi itu melebur menjadi satu dan tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Luhan tertawa mencibir ketidaksesuaian Sehun dengan pekerjaannya. Karena nyatanya mafia kejam itu hanya terlihat kejam diluar, Sosok Sehun adalah sosok seorang pria yang begitu mencintai keluarganya. Karena disaat Luhan ragu untuk mempertahankan kehamilan pertamanya, maka disaat itu pula Sehun berteriak dan bersikeras mempertahankan kehamilan Luhan. Dia bahkan terus menemani Luhan di masa kehamilan Luhan yang begitu sulit.

Disaat Luhan ragu maka Sehun ada untuk menguatkan. Disaat Luhan ketakutan maka Sehun ada untuk membuatnya berani. Dan saat keduanya memutuskan untuk menjadi orang tua bagi putra mereka. Maka mereka berdua adalah orang tua idaman untuk semua anak yang dilahirkan saat itu. Membuat Luhan menitikkan air mata begitu merindukan rasanya menjadi seorang ibu.

" _Sayang?"_

Dan saat suara berat Sehun terdengar. Maka rasa rindu Luhan semakin menjadi untuk prianya. Secara naluriah langkahnya pun menjadi cepat. Semakin cepat sampai

 _Grep…!_

Luhan melompat ke pelukan Sehun. Membuat Sehun sedikit terhuyung namun tentu itu hanya goncangan kecil mengingat tubuh istrinya begitu mungil " _Sehun…."_

Luhan menggumamkan seluruh rasa rindunya pada Sehun. Namun diatas semua rasa rindu ada ketakutan begitu besar yang berusaha disembunyikan Luhan. Ketakutan mengenai bagaimana mereka menjalani hidup setelah ini jika Sehun tahu apa yang sedang Luhan sembunyikan.

"SEHUUUNN _hhkksss…"_

Membuat tanpa sadar Luhan menangis kencang sementara Sehun menatap Max dengan tatapan bertanya. Namun Luhan segera menenangkan diri saat merasakan Sehun memeluknya terlampau erat. Suaminya bahkan terus mengucapkan kalimat " _tidak apa-apa"_ seolah mereka sedang bertengkar saat ini. Dan karena itu pula Luhan dengan cepat memutar otaknya. Mencegah pertanyaan " _kau kenapa?"_ dari sang suami dengan terus memikirkan alasan sampai akhirnya dia mendongak menatap Sehun.

"Kenapa menangis sayang?"

Luhan tertawa kecil menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir Sehun sebelum melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher si pria tampan "Aku tidak menangis. Aku sedang merengek."

"Merengek?"

" _mmhh…"_

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena kau terlambat pulang."

"Aku pulang setelah lima hari sayang. Dan hari ini belum terlambat." Katanya mengingatkan Luhan dan mulai membalas kecupan dari si pria cantik. Memaksa Luhan untuk berterus terang sebelum Luhan membalasnya. "Aku tahu. Tapi kau terlambat sepuluh - _ani-_ Kau terlambat lima belas menit."

Sehun pun terkekeh mendengar penuturan Luhan. Tidak menaruh rasa curiga sedikitpun dan hanya menghapus air mata tersisa di mata cantik istrinya.

"Maaf karena sudah pulang terlambat. Jangan menangis lagi sayang."

Luhan mengangguk cepat. Hampir kembali menangis saat Sehun dan seluruh perhatiannya kembali membuatnya jatuh cinta secara berulang "Aku sudah memelukmu. Jadi aku tidak akan menangis lagi."

"Benar. Aku bahkan sudah menciummu."

Dan bersamaan dengan pernyataan Sehun. Si pria tampan mulai merengkuh pinggang ramping istrinya. Mengeksplor bebas bibir sang istri dengan melumatnya lembut dan nyaris kehilangan kendali jika Luhan tak sedikit mendorong tubuhnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Lu."

"Aku jauh merindukanmu sayang." Timpal Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun. Memaksa sang suami menunduk untuk menyatukan kedua dahi mereka. "Sehun…."

" _mmhh…"_

"Aku ingin _honeymoon."_

"Ingin apa?"

"Ingin _honeymoon_ sayang. Apa kau tidak dengar."

"Aku dengar. Hanya saja ini hal baru mendengar kau menginginkan _honeymoon._ Kau selalu menolak sebelumnya." Katanya mengecup bibir sang istri sebelum merengkuh pinggang ramping istrinya "Sehuuuunn…."

"Baiklah kita akan segera _honeymoon."_ Katanya menyetujui keinginan Luhan. Semakin merengkuh tubuh mungil Luhan sebelum Luhan mengelak dan mendorong tubuh tegap suaminya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin _honyemoon_ sayang."

"Tentu saja kita akan segera pergi _honyemoon_."

"Tidak segera…Tapi sekarang. _Max_ bawakan koperku?"

Luhan mengerling Max yang berdiri di belakangnya. Melenggang memasuki _ruang check in_ dan meninggalkan Sehun yang dibuat takjub oleh kekuasaan istrinya.

"Sekarang?" katanya bertanya pada Max. Dan Max tentu saja hanya bisa tertawa lucu melihat ekspresi Sehun yang jelas tak bisa menolak keinginan istrinya.

"Sekarang bos." Timpal Max membuat Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah menunjukkan dia tidak memiliki persiapan apapun "Tapi aku belum menyiapkan apapun."

"Nyonya besar sudah mengurus semuanya. Hotel dan pakaianmu semua sudah siap."

Max menepuk koper besar yang sengaja dibawa Luhan. Membuat Sehun tertawa kecil menyadari bahwa selamanya dia hanya mengikuti kemauan satu orang di dunia ini-… _istrinya._

"Kemana Luhan ingin pergi."

Kali ini Max mengangkat dua tiket yang berada di tangannya. Membuat Sehun sedikit bertanya sebelum suara Max terdengar memberitahunya "Jeju."

"Jeju? Pulau Jeju?"

" _mmhh…_ Luhan bilang ingin membuat adik Ziyu disana-.. _ah mulutku-"_

Max merasa aneh dengan kalimat _membuat adik_. Karena memang dia belum pernah melakukan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan dua orang yang saling berhubungan intim. Membuat rasa canggung di mulutnya begitu terasa sebelum

 _Sret..!_

Sebelum Sehun mengambil dua tiket di tangan Max. Dia bahkan mengambil alih koper yang dibawa anak buahnya dan menukar dengan kopernya selama dia berada di Tokyo. "Cepat cari kekasih dan buatlah anak sebanyak mungkin. Aku rasa aku tidak keberatan jika anakku yang akan menjadi seorang raja berteman dengan anakmu."

Dan selangkah berikutnya, Sehun meninggalkan Max. Membuat si kaki tangan mencibir karena daripada menasihati, bosnya terdengar menyindir tentang status _forever single_ untuknya "Dasar sombong."

Max tertawa kecil mendengar cibiran yang ia lontarkan untuk Sehun. Merasa begitu iri pada kisah cinta Sehun dan Luhan dengan mata yang terus menatap sosok terkuat di tempatnya bekerja. Dia terus melihat sosok Sehun yang semakin menjauh, kali ini tersenyum seolah mendoakan. Berdoa untuk kehidupan rumah tangga Sehun dan Luhan agar terus bertahan sampai rambut keduanya berubah warna. Sampai mereka memiliki anak dan cucu yang begitu menyayangi mereka hingga maut datang dan memisahkan kedua insan yang begitu Max hormati.

Karena entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah semua mimpi buruk ini datang menghampiri Sehun. Mimpi buruk dimana cepat atau lambat Sehun akan tahu mengenai kebenaran pahit yang akan menyakitinya. Dan karena alasan itu pula Luhan memaksakan diri untuk membuat perjalanan manis untuk suaminya.

Perjalanan yang bertujuan mengulur waktu mengingat Kai belum kembali dan tanpa kabar hingga malam ini. Dia takut Kai tiba-tiba datang lalu memberitahu Sehun tentang Kyungsoo Luhan tidak menyukai hal itu. Karena satu-satunya orang yang bisa memberitahu Sehun tentang Kyungsoo hanya dirinya. Dan karena alasan itu pula Luhan membawa suaminya menjauh dari Seoul, menjauh dari keramaian-… _dan menjauh dari kenyataan yang akan membuat suaminya merasa begitu kesakitan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **tobecontinued**_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Di CUT disini pemirsah….en egen!_

 _Jangan negatifan sama Entangled. Ini ga serumit cinta fitri. Serius deh. Dan berita bagusnya ini tinggal beberapa chap kkkk._

 _._

 _Okey! Ketemu di chap selanjutnya. Mudah2an ga smpe dua minggu :"_

 _Bubaaay.._

 _._

 _Happy reading review :*_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Previous….**_

 _Karena entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah semua mimpi buruk ini datang menghampiri Sehun. Mimpi buruk dimana cepat atau lambat Sehun akan tahu mengenai kebenaran pahit yang akan menyakitinya. Dan karena alasan itu pula Luhan memaksakan diri untuk membuat perjalanan manis untuk suaminya._

 _Perjalanan yang bertujuan mengulur waktu mengingat Kai belum kembali dan tanpa kabar hingga malam ini. Dia takut Kai tiba-tiba datang lalu memberitahu Sehun tentang Kyungsoo Luhan tidak menyukai hal itu. Karena satu-satunya orang yang bisa memberitahu Sehun tentang Kyungsoo hanya dirinya. Dan karena alasan itu pula Luhan membawa suaminya menjauh dari Seoul, menjauh dari keramaian-…dan menjauh dari kenyataan yang akan membuat suaminya merasa begitu kesakitan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jeju-…Satu jam kemudian_

 _._

"Astaga sayang. Aku sudah memesan hotel. Lalu untuk apa kita di _cluster_ mewah ini?"

Yang diprotes hanya terus memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya. Sengaja membuka pintu belakang _cluster_ yang langsung menghubungkan keindahan pantai dengan tempat tinggal mereka. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat eskpresi Luhan yang begitu menggemaskan. Sengaja melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Luhan dengan dagu yang bertumpu di pundak istrinya. "Kau suka?"

Luhan seolah takjub dengan pemandangan malam di depannya. Pandangan yang begitu temaram khas suasana desa dengan bunyi ombak yang begitu menenangkan. Membuat mau tak mau dirinya terhipnotis dan memeluk tangan Sehun yang tengah mendekap erat dirinya "Ini sempurna."

"Hanya kau yang paling sempurna untukku."

Luhan mencibir mendengar bualan suaminya. Sedikit tertawa sebelum menoleh ke belakang untuk mengecup bibir tipis suaminya "Berhenti membual."

"Aku tidak."

Luhan kembali tertawa sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sehun. Menikmati semilir angin dengan lengan Sehun yang terus mendekapnya erat seolah tak menginginkan rasa dingin menyakiti kulitnya "Kau menyewa tempat ini?"

" _ani-…._ Aku membelinya."

"Astaga! Lalu kapan kau menyiapkan semua ini?"

"Lima menit setelah kita mendarat di bandara."

" _Ck…!_ kau terdengar seperti Oh Sehun."

"Kenapa? Kagum padaku?"

"Selalu sayang. Aku selalu mengagumimu. Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

Luhan kembali melirik suaminya. Kali ini membalikan tubuhnya sebelum melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher Sehun. Menatapnya penuh cinta sebelum kembali berbicara "Karena sebanyak apapun aku berusaha untuk membuatmu bahagia. Kau akan selalu berakhir mengejutkan dan lebih banyak membuatku bahagia. Aku menyukainya Sehun. Sangat menyukainya."

Sehun tersenyum lirih sebelum menatap Luhan dengan menggoda "Jadi apa kita akan membuat adik Ziyu sekarang?"

" _hell-….YA!."_

Dan tanpa menunggu lama. Luhan memulai terlebih dulu pemanasan percintaan mereka. Sedikit berjinjit untuk menggapai bibir suaminya dengan tangan yang melingkar sempurna di leher Sehun "Sayang…."

Sehun sengaja mendongakan kepalanya. Membuat erangan tertahan terdengar dari bibir sang istri yang marah karena Sehun dengan sengaja membuatnya menunggu. "Ada apa lagi." Tukasnya tak sabar. Sehun kembali tertawa sebelum menutup pintu balkon dari _cluster_ yang sengaja ia beli untuk _honeymoon_ kali ini. "Siapa saja bisa lewat jika kita bercinta di luar."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Sayangnya aku peduli-…Tubuhmu hanya milikku"

Sehun sengaja mengangkat tubuh Luhan. Membuat kaki Luhan secara _refleks_ melingkar di pinggul suaminya. Dia bahkan terus mengecupi leher Sehun sementara Sehun masih sibuk menutup pintu _cluster_ mereka. Membuat Luhan kembali mengerang kesal karena Sehun tak kunjung membalas ciumannya "Sayang ayolah!"

" _araseo…_ Kenapa baby tidak sabar _hmmm."_

"Berisik!"

Dan saat Sehun membaringkannya di ranjang super mewah dan nyaman itu. Tangan Luhan mulai bergerilya, melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja suaminya sementara kali ini Sehun yang mengecupi leher istrinya. Keduanya bahkan tidak mempedulikan peluh yang membasahi mereka. Yang mereka inginkan hanya menyatu dan saling merasakan nikmat.

Dan karena alasan itupula Luhan bertindak agresif malam ini, berusaha untuk menjadi dominant walau akhirnya harus mendesah di bawah kungkungan pria tampannya.

" _nghh…."_

Jika Luhan kesulitan dengan kemeja Sehun. Maka hal berbeda di tunjukkan oleh "Si perobek pakaian". Karena tanpa kesulitan sama sekali Sehun berhasil membuat sang istri bertelanjang dada, dan tak hanya itu Sehun bahkan dengan lihainya membuat seluruh tubuh si pria cantik mati rasa hanya karena jilatan dan kecupan bertubi di sekitar leher dan pundak _bak_ kaca porselen milik istrinya. " _My Goddess.."_

Luhan merasa tersanjung mendengar pujian dari suaminya-…Calon ayah dari anak-anaknya kelak. Membuat rasa percaya diri seketika dirasakan si pria cantik yang mulai membalas kecupan demi kecupan di pundak kekasr suaminya "Aku benar-benar ingin menyatu denganmu sayang."

Suaranya terbata dengan nafas berat sarat dengan nafsu. Dia bahkan sengaja menghembuskan nakal nafasnya berulang berharap Sehun tak lagi menggodanya dan hanya menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai suami yang akan membuatnya kembali menjadi seorang ibu.

"Dua minggu aku tidak menjamahmu. Jadi bersabarlah sedikit karena aku tidak ingin melewatkan apapun sayang."

Balasan yang begitu menggairahkan diucapkan oleh Sehun. Membuat tubuh sempurna Luhan menggeliat tak sabar sesekali sengaja menekankan dua kejantanan mereka agar menimbulkan sensasi luar biasa yang bisa membuat keduanya menggila dalam hitungan detik.

"Perasaanku saja atau dua tonjolan kecil ini semakin menggemaskan-… _mmmhhh.."_

Luhan nyaris memekik saat dua tonjolan kecilnya dihisap kuat oleh Sehun. Hampir berteriak bahwa dia kalah karena sensasi bergairah ini sebelum mengendalikan diri dan menantang Sehun untuk menghisapnya semakin kuat "Ini semakin kenyal." Timpalnya menekan kepala Sehun semakin dalam. Sengaja memberi akses pada Sehun agar kedua nipple nya secara bergantian dimainkan, dihisap dan dijilat oleh bibir tipis suaminya. "Kau benar…Ini semakin kenyal dan nikmat."

Dan dengan senang hati Sehun kembali berganti menghisap tonjolan kesukaannya. Menghisapnya semakin kuat hingga membuat Luhan tersiksa terlihat dari caranya menjambak rambut Sehun namun semakin kuat menekan ke dalam.

" _Sayang…nghhh.."_

Dan tak ada yang membuat Luhan semakin bergedik selain tangan kekar suaminya yang mulai mengeksplor dan bergerak semakin ke bawah. Mengusap paha dalam kali ini, tangan besar itu bahkan dengan sengaja melewati junior yang tengah berdiri sempurna dan hanya terus meraba paha dalam secara bergantian "Sabar _hmm…_ Sebentar lagi aku akan memanjakanmu sayang."

Sehun menjawab kegelisahan Luhan. Dibukanya lebar paha sang istri namun tetap mengabaikan penis tegang menggemaskan yang menjerit meminta untuk segera dijamah. "Apa aku harus mengulumnya? Atau-…Haruskah aku tidak menyentuhnya?"

Sehun kembali menggoda Luhan. Perhatiannya pada nipple yang tegang itu kini teralihkan pada pusar Luhan. Dia terus mengecup di bawah perut Luhan namun terus mengabaikan penis istrinya yang terlihat sangat ingin dijamah "Sehun….!"

"Wae?" katanya bertanya polos namun tidak dengan tangannya. Jika bibirnya terus bertanya bodoh maka tangannya sudah melakukan tugasnya sedari tadi. menjamah dan menggoda. Dua hal itu terus dilakukan jemari tangan Sehun yang besar dan kekar. "Cepat aku- _hhhh…"_

"Kau kenapa sayang?"

" _Nggh-ahh!"_

Tubuh Luhan terangkat saat tangan besar Sehun memegang penisnya yang telah terangsang. Sensasi tak nyaman namun nikmat ia rasakan saat tangan suaminya mulai bergerak seirama dengan ciuman yang semakin menuntut di kedua nipple nya "Ziyu pasti iri padaku."

"Oh Sehun kau!-…Bisa-bisanya kau membawa nama putramu di saat seperti ini- _haah_ "

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Sehun sengaja menghentikan gerakan tangan dan bibirnya, mengerjap dibuat polos hingga membuat raut tak sabar terlihat di wajah Luhan yang kian semakin dibuat tak tahan dengan cara Sehun menggodanya.

"Boleh…Tentu saja boleh! Hanya cepat lakukan yang harus kau lakukan."

Luhan kembali menekan kepala Sehun. Membuat Sehun dengan senang hati mengecup dua tonjolan kecil milik istrinya dengan rakus. Menghisapnya kuat, memelintirnya dengan lidah sebelum menggigit gemas dengan tangan yang bebas bergerak ke seluruh tubuh mulus istrinya.

Namun kali ini Sehun sedikit tidak sabar menurunkan boxer yang masih ia gunakan. Hingga terlihatlah kejantanan yang memiliki ukuran berbeda jauh dengan sang istri. Membuat Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya hanya bisa memuja betapa perkasa pria yang telah menjadi suaminya ini.

" _ck…"_

"Kenapa? Iri?"

"Omong kosong! Cepat masukkan."

Luhan bahkan terdengar merengek, terlihat sangat tidak sabar membuat kekehan mengejek terdengar dari Sehun "Jika tidak sabar harus memohon bukan mengumpat sayang." Katanya menyatukan dahi mereka dengan tangan yang meraba ke bawah. Sehun memegang penisnya sebelum mendekatkan ke penis Luhan. Dan dengan tangan besarnya dia mulai membuat gerakan naik turun pada dua penis yang berada di genggamannya.

" _nghhh….Sayang."_

Keduanya meracau menikmati sensasinya. Untuk Luhan dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyukai saat Sehun menggunakan tangannya untuk menangkup penisnya dengan tangan besarnya, seolah menyatakan bahwa ukuran mereka memang sangat berbeda dan menurut Luhan ini menjengkelkan walau rasanya sungguh luar biasa "Aku tidak ingin tanganmu. Aku ingin-.. _AH!"_

Sehun tidak mengindahkan protes dari istrinya. Tangannya terus mengocok miliknya dan milik sang istri dalam tempo dan gerakan yang sama, hingga akal sehat tak lagi dirasakan keduanya. Sementara tangan Sehun terus mengocok cepat maka bibirnya kembali meraup rakus bibir mungil sang istri, tak membiarkan suara protes kembali terdengar dengan mencium dalam sedikit memutar lidah Luhan agar bertaut dengan lidahnya.

Seluruh rasa panas di _cluster_ mewah ini begitu nikmat untuk keduanya. Luhan tidak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana dia memuja cara Sehun dalam memanjakannya. Mafia keji yang merupakan suaminya ini bahkan sangat berhati-hati, memastikan bahwa semua yang ia lakukan membuatnya merasa bahagia.

Tentu saja Luhan bahagia. Walau semua kenyataan pahit menunggu setelahnya, setidaknya saat ini Sehun berada di pelukannya. Setidaknya dia memastikan sendiri bahwa tak ada yang membuat sang suami terluka. Karena hanya di pelukannya Sehun selalu merasa aman dan bahagia dan karena alasan itu pula Luhan memutuskan untuk selalu mencampuri apapun yang Sehun lakukan mulai saat ini.

Dan semua ketakutan Luhan seolah hilang begitu saja saat kenikmatan tak terucap menunggunya detik ini, membuat cengkramannya menguat di pundak kekar milik suaminya sebelum " _Sehunnggggghhh!"_

Luhan mencapai klimaks pertamanya hanya karena Sehun memegangnya dengan tangan besar miliknya. Rasa malu itu bahkan menghilang digantikan dengan tatapan menginginkan lebih dari mata rusanya.

Sehun mengerti keinginan Luhan. Dia bahkan sengaja membersihkan sisa-sisa klimaks Luhan dengan menjilatnya menggoda membuat Luhan sedikit kesal sebelum menarik lengan Sehun dan mulai duduk di atas suaminya " _Wae?_ Ingin bermain _on Top?"_

" _Ani._ Aku ingin mengulum _lolipop_ miliiku _."_ Katanya membuat Aegyo sebelum merangkak ke bawah hingga wajahnya dan penis yang tengah tegak menantang itu bertemu pandang. Luhan menatap antara bernafsu, iri dan takut. Bernafsu karena tak sabar merasakan penis besar itu menghujam ke dalam dirinya. Iri karena ukuran mereka benar-benar berbeda dan takut membayangkan bagaimana penis sebesar dan setegang itu bisa menerobos masuk ke rektumnya yang sempit. Membuat Luhan sedikit bertanya-tanya sebelum tangan Sehun mendorong kepalanya agar cepat mengulum penisnya.

"Jangan hanya dilihat sayang. Dia liar." Katanya berbisik bangga membuat Luhan sedikit mencibir sebelum membuka mulutnya bersiap memakan _"lolipop"_ nya.

Luhan semakin menundukkan kepalanya, menjilat penis sang suami hingga terdengar desahan tertahan Sehun yang terlihat menikmatinya. Dilumuri penis besar itu dengan salivanya hingga terlihat basah dan semakin menggoda. Mulut mungilnya berusaha "memakan" sebanyak-banyaknya penis milik suaminya. Namun seberapa keras dia mencoba dia hanya akan bisa melahap setengah dari penis Sehun yang begitu panjang dan besar. " _Lu…ngghhh"_

Luhan tersenyum mendengar desahan suaminya. Membuat hisapannya semakin kuat semantara giginya juga ia gunakan untuk memanjakan suaminya. Sesekali ia menggunakan giginya untuk menggesek penis Sehun hingga otot-otot di penis suaminya semakin terlihat tegang dan berwarna merah tanda bahwa Sehun akan segera mencapai klimkasnya.

Sementara Luhan sibuk dengan " _lolipop"_ nya. Maka di atas sana Sehun mengumpat tak tahan dengan sensasi yang begitu membuatnya gila. Dia bahkan memperhatikan sendiri bagaimana lihainya Luhan mengeluar masukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Membuatnya benar-benar bergairah tak tahan dan memutuskan untuk menyudahi permainan Luhan di bawah sana.

"Sayang! Aku belum selesai." Luhan menyuarakan suara protesnya yang diabaikan begitu saja oleh sang suami. "Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi." Katanya memegang penis besarnya yang masih berkedut hebat, tak sabar ingin memanjakannya dengan mendekatkan ke lubang kecil yang sedang ia persiapkan sementara Luhan kembali harus menggeliat saat kali ini ketiga jari suaminya sedang bergantian keluar masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

" _hmmhh…"_

Luhan sudah kembali terbawa suasana, menikmati tusukan jari suaminya sampai sesuatu yang lebih besar dan keras menggantikan ketiga jari suaminya "SEHUN!"

" _Maaf sayang._ Tapi seperti ini lebih nikmat."

Sehun tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Luhan saat menahan sakit, dan seolah tak ingin lebih lama membuat istrinya kesakitan dia mulai bergerak mengabaikan rasa tak nyaman yang masih terlihat di wajah si pria cantik.

Awalnya bergerak tak beraturan, masih mencari posisi nyaman untuk penisnya yang menumbuk lubang istrinya. Wajah Luhan juga masih meringis tak nyaman dengan tangan yang mencakar pundak suaminya. Keduanya masih mencari kenikmatan di setiap gerakan mereka sampai akhirnya Sehun menumbuk tepat mengenai sesuatu yang membuat Luhan menggelinjang-… _Mengangkat tubuhnya._

" _Ahhh….."_

"Disanakah?"

"Sayangghhhh… _Deepeerr…"_

Seringai puas juga terlihat di wajah tampan yang kini penuh dengan peluh. Seolah tak berbaik hati, Sehun mengeluarkan seluruh penisnya sebelum membalikan tubuh Luhan. Meminta Luhan untuk menungging dan dengan senang hati Luhan bertumpu di kedua lututnya. Tak sabar ia pun menoleh ke belakang, begitu berdebar saat melihat adegan erotis saat Sehun mengocok penisnya sendriri sebelum kembali mendekatkan ke lubangnya dan

" _AHhhh….."_

Keduanya memekik berlawanan, jika Luhan harus kembali merasakan sakit maka Sehun hanya bisa merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa saat penterasi ia lakukan. Penisnya terasa di jepit begitu beraturan dan setiap ia melakukan pergerakan maka sensasi nikmat selalu terasa setiap dia menghujam kuat.

 _Sleb…!_

" _mmhhh…Baby…Sehunn—AHH!"_

"Sudah merasa nikmat baby?"

" _aahhhh….hmmmhh…"_

Dagu Sehun bertumpu di pundak Luhan, berbisik erotis sementara penisnya bergerak semakin liar di bawah sana. Luhan ingin sekali menjawab bisikan suaminya, namun sungguh-…Rasa panas yang dirasakan lubangnya membuat hanya desahan yang bisa ia keluarkan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Sehun.

"Call me daddy Lu."

" _Huh?"_

"Anak nakal tidak mau memanggil daddy?"

"Daddy? Kenapa harus dad-.. _AHH-.."_

Luhan menggelengkan kuat kepalanya. Tangannya mencengkram seprai di bawahnya. Nafasnya semakin memburu tatkala Sehun memajukan pinggal Luhan bersamaan dengan saat ia menghujamkan penisnya. Membuat Luhan benar-benar terbakar dengan gairah yang diberikan suaminya.

"Call me daddy sayang. Lulu masih tidak mau-…"

"DADDY! _Ahh-…_ Dadddy!"

" _aw…So cheessy!"_

Sehun memekik senang dan mulai membenarkan posisi Luhan, dia mengangkat tinggi bokong istrinya dan mulai memukul kedua bongkahan kembar hingga terlihat warna merah di kedua sisi bokong seksi milik istrinya.

 _Slap!_

" _Ish…_ Daddy appo— _Aahh..'_

"Sebentar lagi akan nikmat sayang." Katanya semakin menghujam dalam lubang istrinya. Penisnya terus berkedut tak sabar mengeluarkan lahar panas yang bisa membuat dirinya dan Luhan kembali menjadi orang tua sesungguhnya.

Suara khas percintaan mereka bersatu dengan deru ombak di laut, semilir angin bahkan bisa Luhan rasakan jika Sehun tak bersikeras menutup jendela pemandangan indah di cluster yang suaminya pesan. Sungguh-…. _Honeymoon_ mereka bisa dikatakan dadakan. Namun semua terasa begitu sempurna saat seorang Oh Sehun turut campur tangan. Liburan mereka kali ini bahkan lebih indah dari liburan saat pertama kali mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami isteri.

" _Hmmm…deeeper sayang."_

"Daddy Lu. Bukan sayang."

"Ah benar-… _dad-…Sehunna~ahhh."_

Kenikmatan kembali Luhan rasakan saat tangan besar Sehun menangkup penisnya yang sudah berkedut tak sabar mencapai klimaks keduanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan daddy— _hmmhhh"_

"Membuat putra daddy mendesah hebat."

" _Aaaahh…._ Sayang ini sangat-… _aah"_

Dan bukan seorang Oh Sehun jika tidak bisa memanjakan istrinya. Gerakannya menghujam dan mengocok memiliki tempo yang sama cepat dan menuntut. Membuat Luhan begitu lemas dan merasa ada berbagai kupu-kupu di perutnya. Sensasi geli saat dua bagian tubuhnya dijamah adalah hal yang menyenangkan ditambah sesekali Sehun menghisap nipple nya hingga hanya rasa nikmat yang Luhan rasakan.

"Sayang _hhh_ _deep…hard….Aahhh…"_

Cengkraman Luhan di seprai nya semakin melemah. Tangannya tak bisa lagi menopang posisi menungging jika tangan kiri Sehun tak melingkar sempurna di perutnya-..Menahan agar posisi Luhan tetap menungging.

Dan mengerti akan kebutuhan istrinya. Sehun pun semakin mempercepat dua gerakannya. Dan jujur saja, sensasi saat Luhan ingin mencapai klimaks adalah hal yang paling membuatnya merasakan nikmat karena jepitan dinding rektum istrinya semakin menguat seiring dengan hujaman keras yang ia berikan.

"Sehun aku sampai— _Aaahhh Sehunnaa."_

Bersamaan dengan mendesahkan nama suaminya. Luhan mencapai klimaks keduanya tepat di tangan Sehun. Membuat Sehun semakin menggila saat Luhan dengan sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya menjerat sensasi nikmat untuk penis Sehun yang berkedut.

Sehun sengaja menahan tubuh Luhan agar tetap pada posisinya. Melingkarkan tangannya di perut Luhan dan berniat mencapai klimaks pertamanya dengan sempurna. Memastikan bahwa posisi Luhan akan menerima cairan sperma nya tanpa keluar berceceran sedikitpun.

Luhan sendiri hanya pasrah saat Sehun memposisikan dirinya, masih terbuai dengan klimaks yang baru ia rasakan sebelum

" _Aaahh..Sehunna.."_

Dia kembali menoleh ke belakang. Melihat mata Sehun terpejam erat tanda ia sedang menikmati klimaksnya sementara rasa panas ia rasakan saat sperma sang suami masuk jauh ke dalam tubuhnya. Sehun menggoyangkan sedikit tubuhnya, memastikan seluruh spermanya telah membasahi sang istri sebelum membuka mata dan kali ini terjatuh tak bisa lagi menopang tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan.

"Kau lelah?"

Luhan tertawa gemas saat nafas terengah Sehun begitu terasa di lehernya. Dia bahkan harus pasrah saat tubuh kekar itu kembali menindihnya masih belum mengeluarkan kejantanan yang masih terasa membesar di dalam lubangnya. "Sayang. Aku tahu kau lelah."

Luhan mencoba membalikan tubuhnya, namun si pria tampan enggan berbalik, hanya menggeser tubuhnya namun tak mau mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih terasa berkedut "Aku tidak lelah."

Luhan tertawa mendengar ucapan suaminya. Memaksakan diri untuk menatap suaminya hingga terdengar erangan protes karena Sehun masih enggan mengeluarkannya "Kemari." Katanya membawa Sehun bersandar di dadanya. Menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi tubuh polos mereka sebelum mendekap erat suaminya besar ke pelukannya "Kita bisa melanjutkan besok pagi sayang." Katanya mencium pucuk kepala Sehun.

Si mafia tampan menolak pada awalnya. Tapi saat tangan lembut Luhan mengusap kepalanya, maka Sehun menyerah pada rasa lelah dan nikmat yang baru saja ia rasakan. "Aku masih merindukanmu."

"Aku juga sayang. Tapi kita bisa melanjutkannya besok. Hari kita masih panjang disini _hmm."_

" _Baiklah…."_

Dan setelahnya Sehun bersandar semakin dalam di dada istrinya, mencari posisi nyaman hingga akhirnya terdengar suara dengkuran halus. Dan untuk Luhan ini bukan hal sulit membuat suaminya tertidur, yang perlu ia lakukan hanya mendekap dan mengusap lembut punggung serta kepala Sehun. Jika dua hal tersebut sudah ia lakukan, maka Sehun akan menyerah dengan rasa nyamannya. Lebih memilih untuk memejamkan mata daripada melewatkan rasa nyaman yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh istrinya.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, maaf memaksamu untuk datang kesini sayang. Aku terpaksa."

Luhan bergumam sangat kecil. Terus mengusap punggung suaminya dengan pikiran kosong yang kembali ia rasakan, entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah hari ini dia selalu bertanya. Luhan hanya tidak ingin Sehunnya terluka, dan karena alasan itu pula dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk melindungi Sehun-… Segala cara termasuk mengulur waktu dan menjauhkan Sehun dari jangkauan Kyungsoo.

" _Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia lebih lama lagi_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cklek…!_

"Kyungsoo…!"

Yang dipanggil hanya menatap samar pada sosok yang datang berkunjung ke apartemen Luhan. Jika di dengar dari suaranya pria cantik yang memanggilnya dengan nada cemas itu pun terlihat begitu menghkhawatirkan dirinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan pria tampan yang mengikuti si pria cantik-…Terilhat marah dan tidak peduli padanya.

" _Baek Hyung…"_

"Astaga…Apa yang kau lakukan? Dan obat apa ini?"

Baekhyun membuang kotak obat yang digenggam Kyungsoo. Mencoba membantu Kyungsoo berdiri namun gagal karena tak cukup kuat menahan berat tubuh adik Luhan dan kekasihnya. " _Soo…._ Sayang cepat angkat Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun berteriak pada Chanyeol. Namun alih-alih membantu, si pria berlesung pipi hanya terus diam tak melakukan apapun.

"Kenapa kau harus membantunya sayang? Dia ingin mati jadi biarkan dia-…"

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Dan saat Baekhyun berteriak marah, saat itupula Chanyeol tak berniat lagi membuat masalah semakin besar, dia mengambil alih Kyungsoo dari kekasihnya, sedikit iba menatap adiknya sendiri sebelum ingatan akan tangisan Luhan kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Tangisan penuh luka saat menceritakan siapa Kyungsoo padanya " _hyungg…"_

Kyungsoo memanggil Chanyeol begitu lirih. Berharap Chanyeol membalas panggilannya namun hanya kemarahan yang bisa ia lihat di wajah tegas kekasih Baekhyun di depannya " _ck!_ Aku bukan hyungmu!"

Setelah mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan itu, Chanyeol mengangkat _bridal_ tubuh Kyungsoo. Membawanya ke tempat tidur terdekat dan membaringkannya begitu saja "Kau harusnya tahu betapa menderitanya Luhan saat hal mengerikan itu terjadi. Kenapa kau melakukannya _soo?_ Kenapa kau tega-…"

"Sayang! Kita sudah membuat kesepakatan untuk tidak membicarakan hal ini. Luhan meminta kita untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Bukan menyakitinya."

Baekhyun menarik kasar lengan kekasihnya. Nyaris berteriak kalau dia tidak ingat betapa terlukanya Luhan dan Chanyeol karena kenyataan mengerikan tentang adik mereka. Baekhyun menyesal berteriak pada kekasihnya, berniat menghampiri Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol melangkah jauh darinya "Sayang…Kau sudah berjanji untuk-…"

"Aku tahu. Tapi ini masih sulit untukku dan Luhan. Hanya berikan kami waktu untuk menerima monster macam apa yang sedang kau lindungi!" katanya berjalan menjauh sebelum

 _BLAM….!_

Chanyeol membanting kasar pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terlihat ingin menjerit putus asa sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa merasakan luka lebih dalam mengetahui bahwa tiga orang yang menjadi alasannya bertahan hidup begitu membencinya di waktu bersamaan. " _Kau harusnya membiarkan aku mati hyung."_

Baekhyun mendengar ucapan lirih dari Kyungsoo. Berada di posisinya adalah hal yang membingungkan, disatu sisi dia ingin mengejar sang kekasih namun di sisi lain dia begitu tidak tega melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang begitu lemah dan tak berniat hidup. Membuat sisi lainnya sebagai dokter menuntut untuk tetap berada di sana dan membuat keadaan Kyungsoo menjadi lebih baik.

"Aku akan memasang infus padamu."

Kyungsoo mengelak saat Baekhyun menggenggamnya. Tak mau menerima pengobatan apapun sampai tangan Baekhyun kembali memaksa menggenggamnya, kekasih Chanyeol itu bahkan tanpa ragu menyuntikkan jarum sebelum memasang infus yang sengaja ia bawa saat penjaga Luhan memberitahu keadaan Kyungsoo beberapa saat lalu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kekasihku dan kedua kakakku yang terluka."

"Berhenti bicara _Soo._ Kau harus segera tidur." Baekhyun mengabaikan racauan Kyungsoo, terus memeriksa denyut nadi adik kekasihnya sebelum suara pintu terbuka. Kali ini Max yang terlihat datang mendekati mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kondisinya sangat buruk. Jika cairan infus ini tidak membuatnya lebih baik kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Max tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Kyungsoo, menatapnya sedikit iba sebelum kembali melihat pada Baekhyun "Baiklah. Hubungi aku jika dia harus di rawat di rumah sakit."

"Aku akan memberitahumu. _Mmhh.._ Bagaimana Luhan? Apa dia sudah pergi?"

"Luhan dan Sehun mungkin sudah berada di Jeju saat ini. Keputusannya tepat untuk membawa Sehun menjauh dari Seoul. Situasi kami juga sedang buruk." Katanya tertawa pahit mengingat kepergian Kai sedikit banyak membuat beberapa bisnis mereka mengalami kerugian dalam jumlah banyak.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Bukan aku yang harus dikhawatirkan tapi mereka."

Max menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti. Tidak tahan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi "Aku akan kembali besok pagi."

"Baiklah. Aku akan bermalam disini."

"Terimakasih untuk bantuanmu dokter Byun."

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang Luhan inginkan."

Max mengangguk mengerti. Kembali membungkukan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi sebelum suara lirih Kyungsoo memanggilnya "Max…"

"Ada apa?" katanya berbalik arah dan menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat memiliki banyak pertanyaan "Kyungsoo?"

" _mmhh.._ Kai."

" _huh?"_

"Apa Kai sudah kembali?"

Terkadang Max bersyukur karena tidak bisa merasakan cinta atau tidak memiliki seseorang yang kehadirannya sangat ia butuhkan. Karena saat cinta itu mengalami cobaan dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya, sepertinya sakit atau bahkan terasa begitu membunuh? Entahlah-… yang jelas melihat bagaimana Sehun dan Luhan memperjuangkan cinta mereka saja sudah begitu rumit untuk dirinya, sekarang dia juga harus menebak bagaimana terlukanya Kyungsoo dan Kai karena sulitnya kisah cinta mereka.

" _Max…"_

Max kembali menatap Kyungsoo, merasa sedikit tidak tega namun tak berniat pula untuk mengatakan kebohongan pada Kyungsoo "Kai-….Aku rasa dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi."

Mata Kyungsoo terpejam erat mendengar jawaban Max. Hatinya begitu hancur karena rasa rindunya jauh lebih membunuh dari rasa bersalahnya. Dia begitu merindukan kekasihnya, tapi kenyataan yang harus dia terima adalah satu persatu semua pergi dan tak ada yang kembali setelahnya. "Begitukah?"

Kyungsoo memaksa membalikan tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan. Bertumpu pada tangannya yang tak diinfus sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya kali ini. "Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun mencoba memegang pundak Kyungsoo namun Kyungsoo menolaknya, dia bergerak tak nyaman dan hanya ingin berada sendiri saat ini "Aku akan beristirahat hyung, kau boleh pulang. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi kau-…"

"Aku kehilangan semuanya hyung. Semuanya-…Kai, Luhan dan Chanyeol. aku kehilangan mereka, aku bahkan kehilangan diriku sendiri. Aku-… _Hksss…_ Rasanya aku harus segera mati agar mereka tidak terluka. Aku tidak tahan."

"Kyungsoo tenanglah."

"Ini balasan karena menjadi pembunuh di hampir seumur hidupku _hyung._ Ini balasan karena terlalu banyak membuat orang menangis kehilangan yang mereka dia cintai. Ini balasanku untukku _hkss hksss.._ Aku merasakan yang mereka rasakan. Aku-…"

Kyungsoo menjerit tertahan di tidurnya. Berharap ini semua hanya mimpi buruk walau pada akhirnya dia tidak perlu tidur untuk merasakan mimpi buruk nyata baginya. Max dan Baekhyun hanya bisa memperhatikan betapa hancurnya seorang pembunuh yang terlihat merasakan karmanya sendiri. Mereka marah namun rasa marah mereka tak sebesar rasa iba mereka. Keduanya bahkan mempercayai bahwa Kyungsoo dipaksa melakukan hal tak termaafkan yang telah ia lakukan.

"Maafkan kami _Soo._ Maaf."

Dan jika sebelumnya dia membentak marah. Maka saat mendengar betapa kehilangannya sang adik-…Chanyeol ikut terisak. Begitu menyesal namun belum bisa mempercayai bahwa adiknya adalah orang yang sama yang dengan tega membunuh putra Luhan dan Sehun. Karena sama seperti Luhan-…Chanyeol juga menyadari kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo tumbuh menjadi mengerikan tak terlepas dari keegoisannya dan Luhan ketika berjalan menjauh dan tak pernah kembali untuk Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _It feel so hurt…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan sampai dua hari di Jeju berganti. Luhan masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemas dan takutnya. Beberapa kali kenyataan mengenai Kyungsoo masih terus membuatnya terdiam. Antara marah dan cemas selalu bergantian mengusiknya. Terkadang dia bahkan tak berani menatap Sehun. Takut jika pada akhirnya Sehun tahu siapa Kyungsoo dan mengetahui bagaimana cara Luhan melindungi pembunuh putra mereka.

Matanya tak berkedip menatap sosok tampan yang masih memejamkan matanya. Mengagumi betapa sempurna pria yang begitu memujanya khas dengan raut tegas yang menunjukkan betapa kuat dan tak terkalahkan dirinya. Walau semua orang memandang takut atau benci pada sosok tampan yang hanya menjadi miliknya-... Luhan tidak peduli. Karena satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihat betapa rapuh dan lemahnya seorang Oh Sehun hanya dirinya. Dan karena hal itu pula Luhan mengikat janji seumur hidupnya untuk menjaga kebahagiaan dari Sehun-... _Suaminya._

 _"Jangan terlalu terluka jika kau tahu apa yang terjadi hmm... Aku akan selalu menjagamu sayang."_

Hatinya bergemuruh hebat ingin menangis. Ingin menceritakan suaminya pada Sehun tapi tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Semua ketakutan ini seolah membunuhnya perlahan, menyisakan trauma dan luka yang begitu dalam baik untuk dirinya sendiri ataupun untuk pria yang begitu mencintai putra mereka.

Luhan bahkan hampir meneteskan air matanya jika mata elang di depannya tak membuka. Menatapnya bingung dengan dahi berkerut sebelum membenarkan posisinya dan mulai saling berpandangan dengan mata _innocent_ milik istrinya.

"Kau menangis?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati usapan tangan kekar Sehun saat mengusap lembut wajahnya. Ingin sekali dia mengangguk membenarkan bahwa dia menangis sebelum akhirnya memegang tangan besar sang suami dan tersenyum begitu cantik "Aku hanya kesal."

"Kesal? Pada siapa?"

"Padamu tuan Oh!"

"Kurang dari enam jam yang lalu aku terus membuatmu mendesah. Lalu kenapa sekarang kesal padaku."

 _"Ish!"_

Saat tangan mungil istrinya ingin memukul. Maka kesempatan tak dibuang oleh master _pervert_ Oh Sehun. Dia menarik tangan istrinya hingga berakhir dengan posisi si pria mungil duduk tepat di atasnya. "Jadi katakan pada daddy kenapa Lulu kesal?"

Menggoda istrinya dipagi hari adalah hal yang begitu menyenangkan untuk Sehun. Dan saat tubuh polos istrinya menekan tubuh polosnya maka tak ada sensasi yang lebih menyenangkan dari hal ini.

"Daddy jahat!" Katanya memukul kencang dada Sehun. Membuat Sehun sedikit terperangah dan berani bertaruh bahwa tingkah sang istri bahkan lebih menggemaskan dari kebanyakan anak balita pada umumnya. Dan kekehan itu kembali terdengar sebelum drama Daddy-Son ini kembali berlanjut "Kenapa daddy jahat?"

"Lulu bosan di kamar tapi daddy terus memaksa Lulu bermain."

"Bermain? Apa yang daddy mainkan?"

 _"Mmhhh..."_

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit menjilat telinga Sehun sebelum berbisik menggoda "Bermain untuk membuat adik bayi-... _Sehun_!"

Sehun bahkan tidak berniat "menyerang" istrinya pagi ini. Tapi saat Luhan mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya bergairah. Maka berakhir pula pagi tenang yang Luhan inginkan "Tepat sekali. Daddy dan Lulu akan terus bermain membuat adik bayi." Katanya dengan posisi menindih sang istri. Berniat kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka sebelum Luhan mendorong menjauh tubuh suaminya.

 _"Wae?"_

"Aku benar-benar ingin keluar. Aku bosan di kamar. Boleh ya? Setelah ini kita kencan ya? Ya? Ya?"

Sehun tidak menggubrisnya. Jujur saja saat Luhan memanggil Daddy hanya ada gairah menggebu yang ia rasakan, jadi dia tidak mau membuang waktu mendengarkan rengekan istrinya dan lebih memilih memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Luhan dan memulai "morning sex" mereka.

Tangannya bahkan sudah memposisikan penisnya untuk masuk sebelum Luhan mengelak dan memsasang wajah kesalnya "sehunnaaaa..."

"Baiklah nyonya oh. Kita kencan setelah kau membiarkan aku menjamahmu." Katanya membuka lebar paha istrinya. Jari tengahnya bahkan tengah melesak kedalam membuat Luhan menggigit cemas bibirnya namun bersikeras menampilkan wajah tegasnya.

"Wow _mhhh_...Tahan dulu Tuan Oh."

"Ayolah sayang!"

"Jangan merengek. Janji padaku setelah ini kita kencan?"

"Aku janji."

"Kau akan membelikan apapun yang aku mau?"

Sehun tidak fokus dengan pertanyaan Luhan. Bibirnya terus menyusu di nipple istrinya sesekali menggigit gemas dengan jari tengah yang keluar masuk di bawah sana. _"Sehunnghhh.."_

Luhan terpaksa menarik rambut suaminya. Memaksa mereka bertatapan sebelum memastikan bahwa setelah _morning sex_ ini mereka benar-benar berkencan.

"Apalagi sayang?"

"Berjanji akan membelikan apapun yang aku mau?"

"Baiklah. Apapun."

Luhan tersenyum menang dan melepas tarikannya di rambut Sehun. Beralih melingkarkan tangannya di tengkuk Sehun dan mulai mendekatkan tubuh mereka "Kalau begitu keluarkan jarimu. Segera masuki aku sayang."

Terkadang ucapan nakal Luhan adalah bonus yang begitu menyenangkan untuk Sehun. Membuat jantungnya berdebar sementara gairah terus menuntut untuk menjamah lebih dan lebih. "Dengan senang hati."

Setelah melakukan kesepakatan. Sehun kembali membuka lebar paha istrinya. Melihat lubang sempit yang begitu menggoda sebelum memegang penisnya dan memposisikan masuk kedalam lubang yang akan memberikan kenikmatan tak ternilai untuknya.

Sehun sempat menggoda di awal. Hanya menempelkan kejantanan berurat itu ke dinding luar rektum Luhan tanpa menekannya kedalam. Membuat Luhan bergeliat resah dan memajukan tubuhnya tanda bahwa ia sangat tak sabar dipenuhi dengan penis suaminya.

"Sehun cepat…- _AAKHHH!_!"

Erangan kesakitan bercampur nikmat itu akhirnya terdengar. Luhan mendesah lega saat Sehun mulai bergerak di bawah sana. Tugasnya hanya menikmati dan mendesah. Oleh karena itu saat bunyi khas tumbukan penis Sehun di lubangnya terdengar-... Luhan pasrah. Dia hanya bisa memejamkan mata sesekali meminta suaminya untuk mencium bibirnya.

Dan tak ada yang membuat seorang suami memiliki kebanggan selain menggagahi tubuh mungil istri mereka dengan suara desahan terdengar dari bibir mungil istri yang mereka kasihi.

Untuk Sehun ini adalah hal yang begitu membahagiakan. Berkali-kali Luhan mencapai klimaksnya maka berkali-kali pula dia mengeluarkan spermanya tepat di lubang Luhan. Berharap beberapa minggu dari sekarang Luhan akan memberitahu kabar bahagia untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayaaaang apa kau sudah siap?"

Pria cantik itu terlihat siap dengan kencannya siang ini. Dan setelah melayani sang suami hampir dua jam lamanya, kini dia meminta hak nya untuk berkencan sekaligus membeli barang-barang yang dia inginkan.

Dia bahkan sudah bersiap lebih cepat dibanding Sehun. Untuk kategori kencan biasa yang mereka lakukan, Sehun terlalu lama bersiap. Membuat si pria cantik tak sabar dan bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum

 _Cklek!_

"Sayang ayo kita-...YAK!"

Si pria tampan sedang mengagumi ketamampanannya di cermin terpaksa tersentak. Gerakannya mengancingkan kemeja hitam favoritnya bahkan terhenti saat mendengar teriakan sang istri.

Membuatnya segera menoleh sebelum melihat Luhan berjalan mendekatinya dengan raut wajah luar biasa kesal padanya "Sayang kenapa berteriak? Sebentar lagi aku-..."

"KAU!"

Katanya menunjuk kesal pada Sehun. Nyaris kembali berteriak sebelum memutuskan mendekati koper yang ia siapkan untuk suaminya " _Aku tidak percaya ini! Aku yakin tidak membawa kemeja hitam tapi kenapa suamiku memakai kemeja hitam. Ish!"_

"Sayang kau kenapa?"

"Diam!"

Luhan masih menggerutu kesal. Mencari kaos casual yang dia cari sebelum berbinar mendapati kaos yang lebih layak untuk kencan mereka. "Ini dia." Katanya bergumam senang dan kembali mendekati suaminya.

"Lepas kemejamu."

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Ish!_ Aku bilang lepas."

Luhan mendekati Sehun. Membuka kancing kemeja suaminya dengan tergesa sementara si pemilik kemeja hanya bisa meringis memelas saat kemeja favoritnya dibuang ke lantai begitu saja "Kenapa kau melepas kemejaku Lu?"

"Kita mau kencan atau pergi membunuh orang?"

"Kencan tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu pakai ini dan lupakan kemeja menakutkanmu itu!"

"Tapi aku tampan memakai kemeja hitam-..."

"Pakai ini!"

Luhan memaksa Sehun mengambil kaosnya sementara dia menungut kemeja hitam yang selalu digunakan Sehun untuk membunuh atau melakukan pekerjaan mengerikannya.

"Tapi Lu..."

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Kaos ini berwarna pink muda."

"Lalu?"

"Aku lelaki sejati mana mungkin menggunakan pink muda."

"Ah-..."

Luhan kembali dengan nada nenek sihirnya. Memicingkan mata pada suaminya sebelum membuka mantel yang ia gunakan "Jadi aku bukan lelaki sejati karena memakai pink?" Katanya menunjukkan kaos yang sama persis. Bedanya milik Luhan bermodel V-neck. Sementara dirinya kaos lelaki pada umumnya.

"Kau kan memang bukan lelaki sejati. Aku tidak menikahi lelaki sejati tapi lelaki cantik yang menggemaskan."

"Oh Sehun kau benar-benar...!"

Sehun segera memakai kaos pink yang diberikan Luhan. Dia tahu geraman itu-.. Geraman yang bisa membuatnya kehilangan jatah sampai satu minggu hanya karena kaos pink. Hell-... Mereka sudah menikah hampir lima tahun lamanya dan selama lima tahun itu pula Sehun selalu kalah saat Luhan mulai mengancam dan memaksanya melakukan sesuatu, oleh karena itu tak ada alasan untuk Sehun menolak kali ini. Karena seperti hari yang sudah-sudah, Sehun mengalah dan hanya mengikuti kemauan Luhan di hari kencan mereka siang ini.

"Lihat aku sudah siap.. Ayo kita kencan sayang." Katanya mengecup lama bibir Luhan. Segera mengambil mantelnya sebelum berjalan canggung meninggalkan sang istri yang kini tersenyum gemas. " _Ck!_ Aku belum selesai bicara. Aku ingin mengatakan-.. Oh Sehun kau benar-benar tampan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka. Di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Pulau Jeju. Awalnya Luhan meminta Sehun membawanya ke taman hiburan atau wisata, namun pada dasarnya Sehun tidak suka berpergian jauh dia menyarankan istrinya hanya untuk pergi berbelanja di pusat perbelanjaan mewah di Jeju.

Luhan kesal pada awalnya, tapi saat Sehun benar-benar membawanya ke tempat berbelanja, maka "jiwa" nya sebagai seorang maniak barang mewah dan unik terus bermunculan di setiap toko.

Dan kali ini Sehunlah yang sedikit menyesal membawa sang nyonya pergi berbelanja. Karena dalam hitungan menit dia sudah harus mengeluarkan hampir sepuluh juta won untuk semua pakaian, parfum, sepatu dan topi yang kini masing-masing berada di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Sayang! Disana jual _juice._ Aku akan membelinya."

Luhan begitu bersemangat berjalan di depan sementara Sehun sibuk dengan seluruh belanjaan istrinya di belakang, sesekali dia menjatuhkan belanjaan istrinya disambut dengan tatapan kesal dari Luhan. "Baiklah kau beli _juice_ sayang. Aku akan membawa semua belanjaan ini ke mobil.Tunggu aku sampai aku datang. Oke?"

Luhan bersorak senang sebelu "Oke." Katanya bersemangat dan berlari menuju kedai _juice_ membeli dua juice untuknya dan Sehun. Dan sementara Luhan memesan juice nya maka Sehun bisa sedikit bernafas ketika barang belanjaan istrinya sudah diletakkan di dalam mobil. "Awas jika kalian hanya menjadi pajangan!" katanya menggerutu sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Sehun menutup kencang mobilnya. Kembali mencari sosok sang istri sebelum menyadari ada dua orang berpakaian hitam berjalan mendekati istrinya. Awalnya dia pikir hanya dua orang pria yang juga ingin membeli juice di tempat yang sama dengan istrinya.

Katakanlah Sehun terlalu berpengalaman dalam masalah mengikuti seseorang dan menyakiti targetnya. Karena jika itu dirinya, maka dia akan melakukan hal sama dengan dua orang pria itu. "LUHAAAN!"

Dia mencoba memanggil istrinya, namun sang istri sibuk berbicara dan tertawa dengan penjaga kedai. Keadaan juga tidak memungkinkan Luhan mendengar mengingat jarak mobil Sehun dan tempat kedai juice itu berada adalah di sebrang jalan.

"Lu-… _Tidak…"_

Nafas Sehun tercekat habis, benar seperti dugaannya dua pria itu memang mengincar Luhan. Salah satunya bahkan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dengan langkah yang terus mendekati Luhan sesekali melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah mengikuti perintah yang entah dari siapa.

" _tidak…Jangan Luhanku."_ Katanya memaksa menyebrang jalan sebelum

 _TIN…TINN!_

" _LUHAN!"_

Suara klakson dari mobil yang lewat membuat Sehun terpaksa memundurkan langkahnya. Dan karena hal itu pula Luhan perhatian Luhan sedikit teralihkan. Dia bisa melihat Sehun yang seperti berteriak namun suaranya sama sekali tak terdengar "Sayang ada apa-…" katanya bertanya-tanya. Berniat menghampiri Sehun sebelum seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Membuat Luhan menoleh dan

 _SLEB…!_

Sebuah kesalahan saat Luhan menoleh pada orang asing yang menepuk pundaknya. Karena setelahnya dia merasa ada sesuatu yang ditancapkan begitu kasar di perutnya. Awalnya dia tidak merasakan apapun. Sampai sesuatu berwarna merah mengucur deras di perutnya, secara refleks Luhan memegang perutnya yang berdarah dan di saat yang sama dia tahu bahwa seseorang telah menusukkan pisau padanya. "LUHAAAAAAAN!"

Ini adalah kali kedua Sehun melihat orang yang dia cintai dilukai di depan kedua matanya. Ini adalah kali kedua nafasnya seolah di renggut saat dua orang yang paling dia cintai terlukan di depan matanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang nyaris tak mengantarkan oksigen saat kedua matanya melihat bagaimana mata rusa itu terlihat kesakitan dan memandang khawatir padanya. Seluruh wajahnya sudah berwarna pucat sementara suara teriakan mulai terdengar dari beberapa orang yang berada di dekat istrinya. Kejadiannya hanya beberapa detik dari jarak dia meletakkan belanjaan Luhan ke mobil tapi semua sudah berakhir mengerikan untuk istrinya saat ini.

" _Sehun…"_

Pandangan Luhan mulai kabur untuk beberapa saat. Bukan rasa sakit yang mengganggunya tapi wajah ketakutan Sehunlah yang paling mengganggunya. Dia mengutuk siapapun yang menyakitinya di depan Sehun, Luhan bahkan tidak mempersalahkan bagaimana dia disakiti hanya saja jangan lakukan di depan suaminya. Jangan pernah-….Karena itu hanya akan membuat prianya semakin terluka dan Luhan membencinya. Dia tidak ingin Sehun mengalami lebih banyak kenangan buruk mengenai bagaimana dia terluka di depan kedua mata suaminya.

Ingin rasanya Luhan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja. Menghapus raut ketakutan di wajah Sehun dan hanya melanjutkan kencan mereka, namun apa daya seluruh rasa sakit mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Pandangannya semakin kabur dan pegangannya di tepi kedai tak bisa lagi menopang kedua kakinya.

 _Brak…!_

"Luhan…."

Luhan jatuh tepat di pelukan suaminya. Berusaha tersenyum namun nyatanya hanya rasa sakit yang bisa ia rasakan. Awalnya hanya rasa sakit tusukan yang ia rasakan, namun saat mendengar isakan Sehun begitu terluka maka hatinya menjadi lebih sakit daripada pisau sialan yang masih tertinggal di perutnya. "Sayangku…Kita akan ke rumah sakit _hmm.._ Tetap buka mata-.. _ARGHHH…_ Tetap buka matamu sayang _hkss. Aku mohon."_

Dengan gemetar Sehun mencoba menggendong Luhan namun gagal karena kakinya begitu lemas, matanya begitu takut melihat pisau yang masih tertinggal di tubuh istrinya. Rasa takutnya mengalahkan rasa marahnya, Mau bagaimana pun dia adalah suami dari seorang dokter. Dia tahu jika pisau itu dicabut maka pendarahan akan semakin banyak Luhan alami, maka istrinya harus segera menjalani perawatan agar tidak ada kejadian fatal setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

Walaupun dia berhasil membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit terdekat tapi rasa takut tak bisa hilang menghantuinya sebaliknya-…Waktu terasa begitu lambat untuk Sehun. Sudah hampir tiga jam dia menunggu tapi dokter-dokter sialan itu tak kunjung keluar dari ruang operasi. Jika itu Luhan yang menangani, mungkin hanya membutuhkan setengah jam untuk berada di ruang operasi. Istrinya bukan dokter yang suka membuat keluarga pasien menunggu lama.

Pikirannya kosong dengan darah Luhan yang telah mengering di kaos kencan mereka serta di kedua tangan Sehun. Kemarahannya kini bertambah pada dirinya sendiri, harusnya dia tidak pernah meletakkan belanjaan Luhan ke dalam mobil, harusnya dia tidak pernah membiarkan si pria mungil berjalan sendiri kemanapun mereka pergi. Harusnya dia-…

 _Pip…_

Ketakutan Sehun semakin terlihat saat pintu operasi itu terbuka. Kakinya terlalu lemas berjalan dan hanya menunggu dokter datang menghampirinya "Apa anda keluarga dari pasien?"

"Aku suaminya."

Sehun hanya menjawab seperlunya, tak berani bertanya lebih dan hanya membiarkan sang dokter kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya "Istri anda masih dalam keadaan kritis. Pasien mengalami syok _hipovelemik_ karena pendarahan saat operasi di lakukan. Pasien akan dipindahkan ke ruang ICU setelah ini."

" _berhenti."_

Sehun menutup kencang telinganya, membuat sang dokter mengerti posisi Sehun dan hanya berusaha mengatakan kejujuran saat ini "Tuan Oh. Istri anda sudah bertahan sejauh ini untuk calon bayinya. Istri anda sangat kuat."

Dan saat mendengar satu kalimat janggal untuknya. Sehun mendongak, berusaha untuk berdiri sebelum akhirnya bertatapan dengan sang dokter "Bayi?"

" _hmhh.._ Kami mendeteksi ada janin yang tumbuh di rahim istri anda. Menurut dokter kandungan yang kami panggil masa kehamilan istri anda sudah memasuki minggu keenam."

"Benarkah?"

"Sepertinya anda dan istri anda belum mengetahui tentang bayi ini. Jadi secara pribadi saya ucapkan selamat untuk anda Tuan Oh. Dan anda tidak perlu khawatir, calon bayi yang dikandung istri anda terlihat sehat dan kuat di dalam rahim ibunya. Saya permisi."

Harusnya Sehun berteriak gembira mendengar kabar kehamilan istrinya. Harusnya dia dan Luhan saling memeluk dan membagi kebahagiaan mereka bersama. Tapi bahagia seolah jauh untuknya dan Luhan. Sangat miris mendengar kabar bahwa mereka akan kembali memiliki malaikat kecil dari kejadian mengerikan hari ini.

" _Aku bukan ayah dan suami yang baik untuk kalian. Maafkan aku Lu…_ "

Sehun kembali terduduk di kursinya. Menyembunyikan kedua wajahnya tak tahan membayangkan bagaimana Luhan dan Calon bayinya berjuang di dalam sana. Dan sekali lagi entah untuk ke berapa kalinya. Sehun menangis kuat seorang diri. Rasanya begitu sulit bernafas menyadari dia nyaris kembali kehilangan istri dan calon malaikat kecilnya.

Sehun terlihat begitu rapuh dan marah saat ini, masih terus terisak sampai tubuh Luhan dibawa melewati dirinya. Kakinya secara _refleks_ mengikuti Luhan, ingin rasanya berteriak memberitahu Luhan bahwa mereka akan segera kembali memiliki malaikat kecil, namun harus berakhir sesak menyadari wajah Luhan yang terlihat sangat pucat masih berbaring disana.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin menemani istriku."

"Baiklah Tuan. Kami akan berjaga diluar, panggil kami jika sesuatu terjadi."

Sehun mengangguk lemah. Melihat bagaimana mereka memindahkan tubuh istrinya yang tergeletak lemah adalah hal yang kembali membuat hatinya tergores. Dia tidak berniat meninggalkan Luhan sendirian lagi kali ini, hanya menemani sang istri sampai nanti kedua mata cantik itu kembali menatapnya "Baiklah."

Dan setelahnya tiga perawat itu meninggalkan Sehun bersama Luhan seorang diri. Kaki Sehun mendekat ke tempat tidur, bibirnya terisak pilu melihat alat-alat bantu menempel di dada serta tangan istrinya. "Lu…Sayangku."

Suaranya tercekat habis memanggil nama Luhan. Sehun mengecup lama kening Luhan berdoa agar kedua mata cantik istrinya segera terbuka sebelum menatap sendu wajah pucat yang masih memakai selang oksigen saat ini "Maaf." Katanya mengusap kening Luhan dan mulai duduk di tepi ranjang istrinya.

"Maaf selalu membuatmu hidup dalam bahaya. Maaf tidak bisa menjagamu bahkan disaat kau berada di depan kedua mataku. Maaf _hksss_ Maafkan aku sayang."

Sehun kembali mencium kening Luhan, kali ini air matanya menetes bersamaan dengan kecupan sayang yang ia berikan untuk istrinya. Ingin rasanya dia berbaring disana dan menggantikan semua rasa sakit yang dirasakan istrinya. Namun semua hal buruk terus terjadi dan yang paling mengerikan dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindungi istrinya.

Tak tahan melihat wajah pucat Luhan, Sehun mulai mengalihkan pandangannya. Kali ini ke perut yang baru saja dihujam keji oleh bajingan yang akan menjadi target Sehun setelah ini. Tak membayangkan bagaimana terkejutnya mahluk mungil yang sedang tumbuh besar di dalam sana.

Dan untuk kali pertamanya setelah lima tahun-…Sehun membawa kedua tangannya ke perut Luhan. Mengusapnya berputar sebelum mencium dalam perut istrinya yang masih terlihat datar "Terimakasih sudah bertahan anakku." Katanya mencium semakin dalam perut Luhan. Berharap malaikatnya tenang dan merasakan bahwa Sehun-… _ayahnya._ Akan selalu ada untuknya mulai saat ini.

"Beritahu ibumu untuk bertahan .Ayah tidak bisa kehilangan ibumu nak."

Sehun memejamkan matanya mencium perut Luhan. Terus berbicara pada calon bayinya dan memohon agar sang bayi adalah hal yang bisa membuat Luhan membuka matanya. sehun masih mencium perut Luhan sebelum beralih kembali menatap istrinya.

"Kau dengarkan sayang? Kita akan kembali memiliki malaikat kecil. Kau hamil sayang-… _Hksss_ Aku tahu ini menakutkan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi kau benar-benar hamil sayang. Kau mengandung anakku-… _anak kita."_

Dan setelahnya hanya keheningan yang Sehun rasakan. Alat bantu Luhan seolah mengingatkan betapa gagalnya dia menjaga malaikat di hidupnya. Betapa gagalnya karena Sehun dengan kebodohannya membiarkan Luhan terluka tepat di kedua matanya. keheningan ini bahkan mengingatkan Sehun bahwa Luhan akan selalu berada dalam bahaya jika dia masih hidup dengan dunia mengerikan yang selama ini ia jalani.

Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. Berharap istrinya segera membuka mata dan mengatakan _Sehunna semua baik-baik saja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _tobecontinued…_

 _._

 _._

 _I do Love HunHan too much :*_

 _._

 _Yeeey akhrnya jadi bapak lagi..walopun tragis tapi ini adalah bagian dari rencana "keENDingan" wkwkwk..siapapun yang buat Luhan koma…ada Kyungsoo Sehun sama Kai tenang *anggep ini spoiler…_

 _Seeyousoon di MFC_

 _._

 _Happy reading n review :*_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Previous**_

 _"Beritahu ibumu untuk bertahan .Ayah tidak bisa kehilangan ibumu nak."_

 _Sehun memejamkan matanya mencium perut Luhan. Terus berbicara pada calon bayinya dan memohon agar sang bayi adalah hal yang bisa membuat Luhan membuka matanya. sehun masih mencium perut Luhan sebelum beralih kembali menatap istrinya._

 _"Kau dengarkan sayang? Kita akan kembali memiliki malaikat kecil. Kau hamil sayang-…_ _Hksss_ _Aku tahu ini menakutkan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi kau benar-benar hamil sayang. Kau mengandung anakku-…_ _anak kita."_

 _Dan setelahnya hanya keheningan yang Sehun rasakan. Alat bantu Luhan seolah mengingatkan betapa gagalnya dia menjaga malaikat di hidupnya. Betapa gagalnya karena Sehun dengan kebodohannya membiarkan Luhan terluka tepat di kedua matanya. keheningan ini bahkan mengingatkan Sehun bahwa Luhan akan selalu berada dalam bahaya jika dia masih hidup dengan dunia mengerikan yang selama ini ia jalani._

 _Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Luhan. Berharap istrinya segera membuka mata dan mengatakan_ _Sehunna semua baik-baik saja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

 _._

 _._

Empat jam sudah berlalu sejak dokter selesai menangani Luhan. Empat jam itu bahkan sudah merubah status Sehun dari seorang suami menjadi calon ayah. Sungguh-... Hatinya bersorak sangat bahagia saat ini, penantiannya selama satu tahun akhirnya berbuah manis.

Dirinya akan menjadi ayah paling tampan sementara Luhan akan menjadi ibu paling sempurna yang dimiliki buah hati mereka kelak.

Membayangkannya saja sudah sangat menggelitik haru hatinya apalagi saat dia benar kembali merasakan menjadi ayah. Pastinya Sehun akan menjadi pria yang paling beruntung dan sangat bahagia. Karena terlepas dari wajah Luhan yang begitu cantik. Sehun sangat beruntung karena memiliki istri yang begitu kuat dan hebat. Dan karena alasan itu pula di yakin anak-anaknya kelak akan menjadi sekuat dan sehebat sang ibu.

Tangan Sehun masih membelai wajah cantik sang istri. Mengagumi raut pucat yang masih terlihat mempesona dengan penyesalan karena tak bisa menjaga dengan baik pria yang memiliki hidupnya. Harusnya mereka merayakan kabar kehamilan Luhan, namun kenyataan sang istri tak kunjung membuka matanya adalah hal yang begitu membuat Sehun ketakutan. Dia bahkan terlalu takut menyapa calon bayinya, karena jika dia melakukannya maka Sehun yang yakin sang calon bayi akan merasa kecewa padanya.

"Cepat buka matamu. Aku tidak tahan lagi melihatmu seperti ini."

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya, berbisik penuh harap pada sang istri sebelum

 _Cklek...!_

"Bos!"

Lega rasanya mendegar suara yang bisa membantunya menjamin keselamatan Luhan. Kenyataan sudah ada enam orang yang berjaga di depan pintu kamar Luhan tidaklah membuat Sehun tenang. Namun saat sang kaki tangan terdengar maka kelegaaan luar biasa bisa Sehun rasakan mengingat hanya orang-orang dengan hitungan jari yang bisa ia percaya untuk menjaga Luhannya.

 _"Luhan..."_

Max memekik lirih melihat Luhan terbaring lemah disana. Masih jelas teringat di ingatannya bahwa Luhan mempersiapkan liburan ini begitu detail, begitu bahagia dan begitu berharap bahwa setelahnya dia akan kembali hamil.

Bukan terbaring lemah dengan sang suami yang menunggu hancur dan terlihat kehilangan nyawanya. Sungguh-... melihat kedua orang yang begitu dia hormati terluka membuat Max sangat marah. Tangannya bahkan mengepal otomatis begitu marah pada siapapun bajingan yang berani menyakiti sang dokter.

"Bos apa yang terjadi? Apa Luhan baik-baik saja?"

Sehun tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Tidak menjawab tidak pula menoleh. Dia hanya terus menggenggam tangan sang istri dan menciumi tangan yang terasa dingin itu berulang kali.

"Bos-.."

"Tugasmu menemukan kedua bajingan itu sebelum Luhan dan aku kembali ke Seoul. Tugasmu memastikan bahwa rasa sakit yang mereka berikan pada istriku akan berjuta-juta kali lebih sakit dan mengerikan yang mereka rasakan. Kau dengar?"

Max mengangguk tanpa ragu, dengan atau tanpa perintah Sehun, Max memang akan mencari bajingan itu. Memastikan seperti kata Sehun, bahwa bajingan sialan itu akan merasakan sakit berjuta-juta kali lebih menyakitkan dari yang Luhan rasakan.

"Baik bos. Aku akan-..."

"BOS!"

Kali ini pintu terbuka kencang, menampilkan suara teriakan menuntut dengan Kai yang berada disana. Berlari terengah menghampiri Sehun, hatinya begitu tercabik melihat pria yang jelas adalah tanggung jawabnya terbaring lemah dengan wajah teramat pucat disana.

"Kai..."

Max bergumam sangat pelan. Rasanya begitu senang melihat Kai kembali setelah hampir satu bulan menghilang. Matanya terus menatap sang partner tak berkedip sampai terdengar suara Sehun yang kembali memberi perintah "Kau sudah datang?"

Kai mengangguk tanpa ragu menolak menatap Max dan hanya terus mendengarkan perintah Sehun "Kumpulkan semua orang-orang kita yang berada di Jeju. Pastikan mereka membantu kalian menemukan kedua bajingan itu." Katanya memberi perintah. Membuat kedua kaki tangannya bergegas pergi sebelum Sehun kembali berbicara "Satu hal lagi-..."

Ucapan Sehun membuat Kai dan Max berhenti. Sekilas saling menatap sebelum kembali melihat pada Sehun "Aku tidak ingin kalian membuang waktu kali ini. Cepat temukan bajingan yang nyaris membunuh istri dan calon bayiku."

 _"Huh?"_

Keduanya bergumam bingung, tak mau terlalu berharap dengan apa yang mereka dengar sebelum suara Sehun kembali terdengar. "Luhan sedang mengandung anakku. Jadi cepat temukan bajingan yang nyaris melukai priaku dan calon bayiku. Kalian dengar?"

Harusnya Max dan Kai bersorak bahagia karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya mereka mendengar kabar kehamilan Luhan untuk kedua kalinya. Harusnya mereka merayakan bersama Luhan seperti janji Luhan yang mengatakan aku akan mentraktir kalian makan dan minum sepuasnya jika aku kembali dinyatakan hamil. Bukan seperti ini, disaat harusnya Luhan bersorak senang, pria yang memiliki setengah jiwa Sehun itu justru terbaring lemah di depan kedua mata mereka. Membuat kemarahan begitu dirasakan Max dan Kai yang kini sama-sama mengepalkan erat tangannya.

 _"Sial!"_

Keduanya menggeram marah. Dan seolah merasa gagal telah menjaga Luhan, baik Kai maupun Max pergi dengan hati yang begitu marah. Bersumpah bahwa siapapun yang menyakiti Luhan. Mereka akan merasakan sakit yang berkali-kali lipat lebih menyakitkan dari yang mereka lakukan pada Luhan.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Malam harinya Sehun kembali menjalani aktivitas yang sama hampir tiga puluh enam jam ini. Hanya duduk termenung dengan tangan menggenggam sang istri yang masih belum kunjung membuka mata. Dokter mengatakan kondisi Luhan sudah baik, namun entah mengapa sang istri masih belum membuka matanya. Membuat Sehun nyaris menyakiti dokter yang menangani Luhan jika Max atau Kai sekalipun tidak mengingatkan dirinya untuk tetap tenang dan tidak membuat keributan mengingat Luhan masih dalam masa pemulihan.

 _Yeah-…_ Setidaknya Sehun mendengarkan nasihat kedua kaki tangannya, karena jika tidak mungkin keributan benar akan terjadi di rumah sakit nomor satu yang terdapat di Jeju. " _haah-…._ Sampai kapan kau tidur sayang? Aku perlu mendengar suaramu. Aku perlu menatap matamu dan aku perlu menciummu. Cepat bangun dan buka matamu. Aku kesepian."

Sehun menggenggam erat kedua tangan Luhan, menatap lama istrinya sebelum kembali pasrah harus menunggu dengan sabar sampai seluruh tubuh Luhan bersedia untuk membuatnya membuka mata. Dan tanpa berkata lagi-..Kepala Sehun berbaring di sisi tempat tidur, masih menggenggam tangan Luhan yang terasa dingin. Tidak berniat berbicara lagi dan hanya berbaring memejamkan mata berharap Luhan akan membuka matanya esok hari "Cepat buka matamu sayang. Besok malam natal dan bagaimana bisa kau terus tertidur seperti ini." ujarnya bergumam lirih. Matanya hampir terpejam karena begitu lelah sebelum merasa tangan seseorang mengusap lembut kepalanya.

Sehun bahkan merasa nyaman saat seseorang mengusap kepalanya, hampir tertidur pulas karena usapannya begitu lembut sebelum kedua matanya membuka dan

" _Sayang?"_

Hatinya luar biasa bersorak saat kedua mata cantik itu menatapnya begitu lembut, kelegaan itu bahkan begitu dirasakan Sehun saat bibir mungil sang istri tengah tersenyum begitu cantik menatapnya "Hey sayang.."

Luhan berujar begitu lirih, merasa begitu lega karena Sehunnya terlihat baik. Sang suami bahkan terlihat normal karena daripada cemas Sehun justru terlihat begitu kesal karena suatu alasan dan benar saja tak perlu waktu lama Luhan mendengar suara menyindir Sehun untuknya "Sudah bangun? Sudah selesai membuatku ketakutan? Sudah puas menjahiliku? Astaga Lu-…Kau bilang kita _honyemoon_ dan kau malah terbaring di tempat tidur sialan ini? Harusnya kau mendesah di tempat tidur kita yang super nyaman bukan-… _hksss."_

Awalnya Luhan menikmati suara Sehun yang begitu cerewet dan terus memarahi dirinya, sangat senang karena Sehun terdengar seperti suaminya, sebelum suara suaminya perlahan berubah bergetar dan berakhir terisak menggenggam tangannya begitu kuat "Sehunna."

"Terimakasih sudah membuka matamu sayang. Aku sangat takut."

Luhan berusaha membawa tangan Sehun ke dekat bibirnya, mengecup sayang jemari tangannya menikmati ketakutan Sehun adalah benar nyatanya. Andai Luhan bisa mengatakannya, tapi daripada Sehun, mungkin dialah yang begitu ketakutan. Takut saat itu adalah saat terakhirnya melihat sang suami. Takut jika pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa melihat Sehun lagi dan hanya menyisakan kepedihan mendalam untuk suaminya.

Luhan terus menciumi jemari tangan Sehun, sampai air mata juga membasahi matanya, merasa begitu bersyukur karena masih bisa melihat sang suami dan masih bisa merasakan cinta yang begitu besar yang diberikan Sehun untuknya "Aku disini sayang, aku sudah membuka mata dan akan menjagamu. Aku janji."

Sehun secara _refleks_ memeluk Luhan. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk Luhan dan terisak hebat disana, dia begitu bangga pada istrinya. Karena sebanyak apapun hal buruk terjadi padanya, sebanyak apapun dia disakiti maka sebanyak itu pula dia akan bertahan, dan terlepas dari semua kejadian buruk yang menimpanya. Luhan adalah sosok yang begitu kuat dan selalu mencintainya dengan tulus tanpa pernah menyalahkan dirinya sedikit pun "Jangan terluka lagi. Aku takut Lu."

Seperti anak bayi yang merindukan ibunya, maka begitulah wajah suaminya saat ini. Begitu menggemaskan karena terus terisak di tengkuknya. Luhan bahkan tidak akan mempercayai bahwa suaminya adalah mafia keji jika tidak melihat langsung betapa rapuhnya Sehun hanya karena dirinya. "Aku tidak akan terluka lagi sayang. Aku janji."

Luhan memegang tengkuk suaminya, mencium kepala Sehun berulang dan terus menenangkan Sehun sampai sang suami melepas pelukannya dan mulai kembali menjadi "Sehun si dingin" dengan aura menakutkan yang terlihat di wajahnya.

" _ck._ Cepat sekali berubahnya. Kau ini _Iron Man?_ "

"Bukan."

Sehun menghapus cepat air matanya sebelum

 _Chu…~_

Dia mencium telak bibir Luhan. Menciumnya semakin dalam dan nyaris tidak bisa menahan diri mengingat rasa bibir istrinya begitu manis dan membuatnya terus menerus menginginkan melumat bibir yang selama delapan tahu ini terus menjadi candu untuknya. " _haah-…_ Tunggu disini aku akan memanggil dokter."

Luhan mendengus tak rela sebelum menarik kerah kemeja suaminya "Tapi aku dokternya."

"Kau pasien sayang." Katanya mengecup Luhan dan tak lama berjalan pergi untuk memanggil dokter yang bisa memastikan bahwa istrinya benar-benar baik tanpa cacat dan luka sedikit pun.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku baik-baik saja kan?"

"Sayang kau mengganggu konsentrasi dokternya."

"Aku juga dokter dan aku tahu keadaanku sendiri."

"Lihat nyonya ini. _ck._ Sombong sekali sebagai dokter."

"Aku bukan nyonya dan aku bukan dokter yang sombong."

"Kau nyonya dan kau dokter yang sungguh dan sangat sangat sombong."

"Dasar pria berwajah zombie."

"Tidak ada Zombie berwajah tampan sepertiku nyonya cantik."

"Oh Sehun kau-…"

" _ekhem!"_

Belum setengah jam Luhan sadarkan diri tapi pertengkaran sudah bsisa terdengar dari seorang mafia dan seorang dokter yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi sepasang suami istri. Membuat sang dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas kesehatan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum maklum mengingat hormon pasiennya memang belum stabil karena pengaruh bayi yang dikandungnya. Dan jujur saja berada di tengah pertengkaran pasiennya membuatnya tidak nyaman, bukan karena pertengkaran mereka serius tentu saja tapi karena keduanya begitu kekanakan hingga menengahi adalah hal yang paling benar saat ini.

"Anda tenang saja Tuan Oh. Istri anda baik-baik saja." Katanya mengerling Sehun yang terlihat mendengus lega sebelum kembali melihat pada pasiennya "Anda dan bayi anda baik-baik saja dokter Oh."

"Aku dan siapa?"

Dokter Kim yang sudah mengetahui Luhan juga seorang dokter hanya tersenyum kecil merasa keluarga kecil pasiennya begitu menyenangkan. Sedikit tersenyum penuh arti sebelum kembali memberitahu Luhan "Anda dan bayi anda Dokter Oh."

"Bayi?"

"Untuk memastikan kandungan anda saya akan meminta dokter spesialis kandungan untuk memeriksa anda secara langsung. Saya permisi."

Dan saat sang dokter menjauh pergi maka raut wajah Luhan berubah menjadi ingin tahu. Terlalu ingin tahu sampai nyaris berteriak memanggil sang dokter jika wajah Sehun tidak berada tepat di depannya saat ini "Sehun…Dokter itu mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Panggil dia sayang, kita harus memastikan sesuatu."

Sehun tertawa kecil mengusap wajah istrinya, menikmati wajah berharap sang istri sebelum menggoda adalah hal yang lebih menarik saat ini "Memastikan apa?"

"Yang dikatakan dokter Kim. Tentang-… _hah_ sudahlah. Aku yakin aku salah mendengar."

"Mendengar apa?"

"Mendengar kalau aku-…"

"Kau hamil?"

"Ya itu! Astaga bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal menggembirakan itu dengan wajah datar, dia pasti tidak ikut sekolah etika saat kuliah dulu."

"Dia berekspresi saat memberitahuku."

"Memberitahu kau apa-…" Luhan yang sedang bingung berhenti di ucapannya. Segera menatap Sehun dengan wajah memerah terlihat sangat berharap " _Oh tidak, jangan bilang-…"_

Kali ini Luhan terlihat tidak mengerti situasi sama sekali. Dia semakin mengerutkan dahinya, tidak paham arah pembicaraannya dengan Sehun sampai ekspresi Sehun mengatakan segala harapan mereka berdua selama satu tahun ini.

"Sehunna…Jangan bilang jika aku sedang hamil?"

"Dan sayangnya aku harus mengatakan ini-…Selamat sayang. Kau sedang mengandung calon malaikatku-… _anak kita."_

" _Astaga…"_

Luhan memekik menutup kencang mulutnya. Rasanya luar biasa menyenangkan saat dua kalimat itu diucapkan sendiri oleh sang suami. Hatinya seolah ingin meledak karena terlalu bahagia. Telinganya seolah tidak ingin mempercayai ucapan sang suami namun berbeda dengan matanya.

Karena saat matanya menatap mata elang Sehun, maka kebahagiaan juga jelas terlihat di wajah sang suami. Sehun menatapnya sangat lembut, penuh cinta bahkan seperti tak berkedip saat memberitahukan berita yang selama ini keduanya nantikan " _hkssss.."_

Luhan terisak sangat bahagia, Tangannya masih membungkan mulutnya sampai tangan Sehun memaksa agar Luhan berhenti membungkam mulutnya "Kenapa menangis sayang. Aku tidak bohong. Kau benar-benar hamil dan akan segera membuatku kembali menjadi seorang ayah." Katanya mengecup lama kening Luhan sebelum melihat dua mata rusa yang selalu menjadi candunya selama delapan tahun kebersamaan mereka " _gomawo."_

Luhan merasa begitu sempurna menjadi seorang istri saat Sehun mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Terimakasih yang menandakan bahwa dirinya bisa menjadi pasangan sempurna untuk Sehun adalah hal yang begitu membahagiakan. Dia menangis terisak sangat bersyukur karena bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Sehun. Dan jujur-…berita kehamilan yang sedang ia jalani adalah hal yang lebih membanggakan dari pengumuman kelulusan dokter untuknya. Membuat isakan Luhan semakin menjadi sebelum

" _Sehun aku hamil!"_

Mengabaikan infus di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Luhan melompat-…Melompat ke dekapan sang suami dan menyampaikan rasa bahagianya disana. Rasa trauma dan ketakutan itu masih sangat Luhan rasakan, tubuhnya gemetar hebat jika mengingat bagaimana dua orang itu menusuk perutnya dengan sang calon bayi yang berada di dalam sana.

" _mmhh…_ Aku tahu sayang. Aku tahu kau hamil dan aku sangat bahagia. Terimakasih Lu. Sayangku."

"Aku juga sangat baha- _hkssss-_ Bahagia sayang. Aku sangat bahagia. Terimakasih sudah membuatku kembali mengandung anakmu sayang. Aku sangat bahagia."

Luhan melingkarkan erat tangannya di leher Sehun, mengecup tengkuk sang suami tak berniat melepasnya. Semua ketakutan Luhan seolah menghilang saat Sehun menatapnya seperti mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan karena hal itu pula Luhan menjadi kuat seiring berlalunya cobaan untuk pernikahan mereka.

Luhan berharap banyak pada calon bayinya. Dia berharap dengan kehadiran sang bayi Sehun bisa melupakan siapa pembunuh putra pertama mereka. Dia juga berharap dengan kehadiran sang bayi bisa merubah sikapnya pada Kyungsoo menjadi lebih baik. Karena sesungguhnya Luhan sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa sang adik adalah pemunuh putranya. Luhan tetaplah seorang istri dan kakak yang harus memastikan bahwa suami dan adiknya bisa hidup berdampingan tanpa dendam di antara mereka.

Walau kemungkinannya kecil-….Tapi Luhan sangat berharap pada calon malaikat kecilnya. berharap jika malaikat kecilnya kali ini benar-benar bisa membuat kebahagiaan untuk keluarga besar mereka. Dan karena harapan itu pula Luhan memeluk Sehun semakin erat, merasakan bagaiamana sang suami memeluknya dengan kuat adalah hal yang begitu membahagiakan untuk Luhan.

Suara isakaannya kini digantikan senyum yang begitu cantik. Tidak sabar menanti kedatangan darah dagingnya dan Sehun dengan sejuta harapan yang ia miliki. Perlahan Luhan melepas pelukannya pada Sehun. Mencium kening Sehun cukup lama seolah mengatakan terimakasih sebelum kembali menatap pria tampannya " _terimakasih sayang, aku sangat bahagia."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Keesokan paginya Sehun kembali menemani Luhan melewati masa pemulihannya. Tak jarang keduanya bertengkar kecil mengenai nama anak mereka kelak. Jika Sehun mengatakan ingin memberikan nama A maka Luhan dengan cepat mengatakan nama B. Terus seperti itu sejak satu jam lalu tepat setelah Luhan membuka matanya dan menghabiskan sarapan ditemani sang suami.

"Tapi aku tidak suka nama yang kau berikan."

"Menurutku itu bagus sayang."

"Sehun ini anakku."

"Aku yang membuatnya jika kau tidak lupa."

Sehun bersumpah menggoda Luhan ada pada urutan pertamanya sebagai hobi. Entah apapun yang membuat wajah Luhan kesal adalah sesuatu yang sangat menghibur untuknya. Karena jika sedang kesal Luhan akan berkali-kali lipat terlihat menggemaskan dan Sehun menyukainya.

"Bilang aaaa-…"

" _ish!_ Lupakan. Aku tidak mau makan lagi."

"Baiklah aku juga tidak akan memaksa. Semakin kau menolak semakin lama kau menetap disini. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang jika kau terus menolak untuk makan."

"Aku membencimu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya!"

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencari ibu baru untuk-…"

"OH SEHUN!"

Sehun terpaksa menutup telinganya saat Luhan berteriak, dia bahkan nyaris tertawa kencang jika tidak segera menoleh dan melihat pintu kamar Luhan terbuka dan menampilkan beberapa wajah asing "Si tukang rebut" perhatian istrinya.

"LUHAAAAAN…!

Kali ini Luhan yang menutup telinga saat suara sembilan oktaf milik sahabatnya terdengar. Tangannya bahkan secara _refleks_ menggenggam tangan Sehun saat wajah menyeramkan milik Baekhyun menatap marah namun jelas cemas melihatnya "Minggir kau!"

Dengan tak sopan Baekhyun menarik kencang lengan Sehun, membuat pegangan Luhan terlepas dan secara gamblang keduanya bertatapa sat ini "KAU!"

Luhan beringsut ngeri di tempat tidurnya, berniat menarik selimut hingga atas kepala sebelum tangan Baekhyun mencegahnya "APA YANG TERJADI? KAU BILANG PERGI HONEYMOON TAPI KENAPA BERAKHIR DI RAWAT DI RUMAH SAKIT? SIAPA YANG MELUKAIMU."

" _ssst…Baek jangan berteriak…"_

"KENAPA AKU TIDAK BOLEH BERTERIAK HAH?!"

Sehun tertawa melihat wajah istrinya sudah seperti tersangka di ruang tahanan. Dia juga menolak saat Luhan menatap memohon bantuannya, karena sekali lagi-…Membuat Luhan kesal adalah hal yang paling menggemaskan yang pernah Sehun lihat selamat hidupnya. Dan karena alasan itu pula dia mendukung kemarahan Baekhyun dan hanya berjalan menghampiri dua orang yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kalian juga datang?"

Sehun menyapa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depannya. Sedikit menyadari bahwa wajah Chanyeol terlihat takut melihatnya dengan tangan Kyungsoo yang terus dia genggam dan dibawa bersembunyi di belakang tubuh tingginya.

"Kenapa? "

Luhan menyadari perubahan suara suaminya, membuat dirinya yang sedang memeluk Baekhyun buru-buru menatap Chanyeol seolah mengatakan _bersikaplah seperti biasa…Sehun belum mengetahui apapun._ Dan terimakasih untuk tatapan Luhan, karena setidaknya Chanyeol memiliki keberanian untuk membawa Kyungsoo berhadapan dengan Sehun tanpa perlu merasa takut Sehun akan menyakiti Kyungsoo.

" _ah-…_ Tidak apa. Kyungsoo hanya sedikit tidak enak badan saat kami sampai di bandara." Katanya menjabat tangan Sehun. Membuat kali ini Kyungsoo yang harus bertatapan dengan suami kakaknya "Luhan pasti senang melihatmu." Katanya berbicara pada Kyungsoo yang hanya terus menunduk tak berani menatap Sehun. "Kenapa kau hanya diam?"

"Baek…"

Luhan berbisik lirih pada sahabatnya, dan seolah mengetahui keinginan Luhan-…Baekhyun bergegas menghampiri Kyungsoo dan

 _Sret…!_

"Hyungmu menunggu. Cepat lihat dia."

Kyungsoo ditarik paksa oleh Baekhyun. Membuat Sehun menatap maklum sebelum berdiri bersampingan dengan Chanyeol dan melihat bagaimana Luhan benar-benar bahagia bertemu dengan keluarganya.

"Terimakasih sudah membawa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menjenguk Luhan."

"Terimakasih sudah memberitahu kondisi Luhan padaku. Apa Luhan sudah baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol menyadari perubahan Sehun yang sedikit lebih terbuka malam tadi. Suami Luhan itu bahkan terdengar memohon saat meminta dirinya untuk membawa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ke Jeju malam tadi. Dan menyadari sedikit demi sedikit perubahan Sehun membuatnya mau tak mau juga sedikit demi sedikit menyukai pria yang memiliki pekerjaan mengerikan seumur hidupnya.

" _mmhh…_ Luhan dan calon bayiku sudah sangat baik."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dalam hitungan detik. Mencoba mencari kebenaran dari ucapan Sehun dengan menatap si mafia sedikit memaksa "Calon bayi?"

"Ya. Luhan sedang-…"

"ASTAGA BENARKAH? BENARKAH KAU LU? KAU HAMIL?"

Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak perlu mencari kebenaran tentang apa yang dia dengar beberapa detik lalu, karena nyatanya saat ini kekasihnya kembali menjerit – _agak histeris-_ kali ini saat bertanya tentang kehamilan Luhan. Dan saat Chanyeol melihat Luhan mengangguk yakin maka tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain tersenyum ikut berbahagia dengan kabar yang hampir setahun ini Luhan tunggu " _haah-…_ Aku tidak percaya mengatakan ini. Tapi selamat untukmu. Kau pasti sangat bahagia."

Sehun tertawa kecil membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol dengan kembali menjabat tangan pria yang tumbuh besar bersama dengan istrinya "Aku sangat bahagia." Timpalnya memberitahu Chanyeol sebelum

 _Cklek…_

Kedua pria tampan itu menoleh saat pintu terbuka, melepas dengan cepat jabatan tangan Chanyeol adalah hal yang Sehun lakukan saat menebak bahwa pria ber jas putih yang masuk ke ruangan istrinya adalah dokter yang akan memeriksa kandungan Luhan.

"Apa kau dokter yang akan memeriksa calon bayiku?" katanya mencoba menjabat tangan sang dokter yang terlihat tampan dengan rupanya "Dokter Cho." Katanya memperkenalkan diri pada Sehun "Oh Sehun." timpal Sehun dan membiarkan sang dokter mendekati istrinya.

Dokter yang memiliki tinggi sama dengan Sehun itu pun mendekati Luhan. Sedikit fokus memeriksakan kandungan Luhan sebelum Baekhyun mendekati sang dokter dan mulai memicingkan matanya "Sunbae?"

" _huh?"_

Dan saat Baekhyun menyapanya. Sang dokter yang awalnya fokus memeriksa Luhan terpaksa mengangkat wajahnya, mempelajari wajah pria cantik yang memanggilnya sebelum "Baekhyun?"

" _oh sial!_ Ternyata benar dia!"

Sehun melihat Chanyeol menggerutu. Membuatnya penasaran sebelum tingkah sang istri juga membuatnya tak suka karena memekik bersamaan dengan Baekhyun " _omo!_ Kyuhyun Sunbae!"

"Astaga jadi aku memeriksa dokter ternama disini?"

Dokter bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu terlihat senang melihat dua _hoobae_ nya. Memeluk Baekhyun dan Luhan bergantian tanpa menyadari ada dua wajah kesal yang tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya "Hey dokter Park."

Chanyeol menoleh saat Sehun memanggilnya dengan nada mematikan. Membuat sang dokter bahwa si mafia sedang merasakan hal sama dengan yang dia rasakan. Dan "hal" yang Chanyeol maksud adalah kalimat yang biasa disebut " _cemburu"_ tanpa alasan yang jelas "Ada apa?"

"Siapa dokter itu?"

"Kau belum pernah bertemu dengan sainganmu kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pria yang berdiri disana adalah saingan kita berdua. Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Cepat katakan padaku."

"Karena Cho Kyuhyun adalah cinta pertama Baekhyun dan Luhan sewaktu kami kuliah. Mereka bahkan sempat bertengkar memperebutkan siapa yang akan dinikahi pria menyebalkan itu di waktu lalu."

" _ha ha ha…._ Yang benar saja!"

Sehun tertawa begitu panas saat ini. tangannya membuat gerakan menepuk dada sebelum berjalan mendekati kerumunan dokter dan kisah cinta pertama istrinya di depan kedua matanya saat ini.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan ISTRIKU dokter Cho?"

Sehun menjauhkan Baekhyun dari Kyuhyun. Dengan sengaja bertanya menekankan kalimat "istri" dan mencium bibir Luhan telak di depan cinta pertamanya. "Sayang ada apa denganmu?"

Luhan sedikit kewalahan saat Sehun mencium bibirnya terlampau dalam, nyaris mendorong tubuh kekar suaminya sebelum Sehun menatap sengit padanya "Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh menciummu?"

"Boleh tentu saja. Hanya saja-… _lupakan._ Sayang kenalkan ini seniorku saat kuliah dulu." Katanya mencoba menarik tangan Sehun yang terlihat menyombongkan diri saat ini.

"Sunbae kenalkan dia-.."

"Aku SUAMINYA-…Oh Se-Hun."

Awalnya Luhan tidak mengerti mengapa tingkah Sehun menjadi sangat kekanakan. Tapi saat dia mengenalkan diri penuh penekanan dan terus merengkuh pinggangnya, maka tak perlu bertanya mengapa sang suami bersikap menyebalkan karena pastilah Sehunnya benar sedang cemburu saat ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Nama yang aneh." katanya menyindir Kyuhyun dan mendapat pukulan kencang di pinggangnya " _ssshh…_ Kenapa memukulku?"

"Jangan kekanakan. Dia seniorku dan jaga sikapmu."

"Senior atau cinta pertama _huh?"_

"Astaga Oh Sehun. Kau benar kekanakan!" timpal Baekhyun mencibir Sehun sebelum merasa sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya saat ini "Halo _Sunbae._ Masih ingat denganku?"

Kyuhyun terlihat mengingat sebelum "Park Chanyeol?"

"Benar! Park Chanyeol. Si pengeksekusi di ruang bedah. Aku sudah sangat hebat melebihi kemampuanmu sunbae!" katanya menyombongkan diri dan sengaja mencium leher menggoda milik sang kekasih di depan semua orang tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun.

Baekhyun yang merasa kesal pun mengelak ciuman sang kekasih sebelum memberi cubitan panas di lengan kekasihnya " _yeol…_ Jaga sikapmu." Katanya berbisik geram sedikit mendelik kesal pada kekasihnya.

" _waeee?!"_

Kyuhyun rasanya ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun dan Chanyeol yang jelas cemburu tanpa alasan. Membuatnya mengerti keadaan dan mencoba untuk tidak mengganggu dua pria posesif yang sedang merangkul pria cantiknya masing-masing " _ekhem!"_

Kyuhyun sengaja berdeham kencang sampai kedua pasangan itu melihat lagi padanya "Kondisi kandungan Luhan sangat baik. Aku sarankan untuk tidak membuat istrimu kesal karena itu sangat mempengaruhi janinnya. Jadi sesampainya di Seoul nanti Luhan harus secara rutin memeriksakan kandungannya."

"Tenang saja _sunbae._ Aku sendiri yang akan memeriksa dan memastikan keponakanku baik-baik saja." Timpal Baekhyun membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum mengerti.

"Baiklah. Aku rasa kalian sudah menjadi dokter yang sangat berpengalaman. Aku senang bertemu dengan kalian." Katanya melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan yang terlihat merona saat ini.

"Jangan merona." Sehun bergumam kesal mencibir istrinya, membuat Luhan berhenti tersenyum bodoh dan terus mendelik pada suaminya "Aku tidak merona."

"Tenang saja. Aku juga sudah menikah dan memiliki dua anak. Jadi kalian tidak perlu takut Luhan dan Baekhyun akan berpaling dari kalian."

"Sunbae sudah menikah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terlihat dibuat sedih. Membuatnya tertawa dan memutuskan untuk berpamitan pada Luhan yang juga terlihat sedih "Aku sudah menikah. Dan Luhan-…Selamat untuk bayimu. Kau pasti akan menjadi ibu yang cantik."

" _gomawao sunbae…"_

Luhan kembali salah tingkah di pelukan Sehun, membuat Sehun semakin gusar dan membisikan kalimat menyeramkan di telinga istrinya "Aku bilang berhenti merona atau aku akan menghukummu sepanjang malam." Katanya mengancam Luhan dengan kalimat "menghukum". Yang Luhan tahu itu artinya dia harus terus mendesah tanpa henti jika Sehun sedang "menghukumnya"

"Aku tidak merona sayang. Sungguh."

Sehun mencibir kebohongan Luhan dan mulai menatap kesal karena pria yang jelas adalah saingannya tak kunjung pergi "Jadi dokter Cho-..Kapan kau pergi dari ruangan istriku?"

" _ah-…"_ Kyuhyun tertawa kecil dan mengangguk mengerti pada sindiran halus Sehun. Membuatnya menatap maklum pada Sehun dan Chanyeol sebelum mengerling kedua peraawatnya untuk segera pergi "Baiklah. Aku pamit dulu, kita bertemu lagi jika kalian sedang berlibur di Jaeju. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja _sunbae!"_

Chanyeol memutar kedua matanya saat Baekhyun terus bertingkah berlebihan. Membuatnya bibirnya tak tahan mengumpat kasar namun diabaikan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengangumi " _sunbae"_ nya.

"Sampai nanti _sunbae!"_

Dan bersamaan dengan sapaan Baekhyun maka berakhir pula rasa "panas" yang dirasakan dua pria tampan _bak_ raja yang terlihat masih sangat gusar. "Kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Sunbaemu lagi sayang-…Tidak akan pernah."

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Karena aku tidak suka. Lagipula dia sudah menikah, jadi jangan bersikap genit padanya!"

"Sunbae yang sudah menikah. Tapi aku belum! Jadi selama aku belum menikah aku bebas melakukan apapun!"

Dan tanpa alasan jelas, Baekhyun yang berbalik marah. membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kekasihnya pergi berlari ke luar dari ruangan Luhan.

"Aku rasa dia sensitif tentang masalah pernikahan. Saranku agar kau segera menikahinya Park, atau dia akan terus menebar pesona."

"Diam kau Oh!"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal sebelum

 _Blam…!_

Dia ikut pergi dari ruangan Luhan. mengejar Baekhyun yang memang sepertinya selalu sensitif jika membicarakan tentang pernikahan.

"Kalau begitu apa aku boleh bertemu dengan _sunbae?"_

"Dalam mimpimu rusa nakal!" gumam Sehun mencium bibir Luhan sekilas sebelum berdiri dan memakai mantelnya "Kau mau kemana?" katanya tak suka melihat Sehun pergi darinya, membuat Sehun kembali mencium kening Luhan dan meyakinkan Luhan bahwa dia akan segera kembali.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan. Hanya setengah jam dan aku akan kembali." Katanya memberitahu Luhan sebelum menatap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam di tempatnya "Jaga istri dan calon bayiku." Katanya berpesan pada Kyungsoo yang diam-diam tertawa lirih mendengar permintaan Sehun.

Ya-…Hari ini mungkin Sehun akan memintanya untuk menjaga Luhan dan bayinya. Tapi besok atau lusa atau bulan depan atau satu tahun _siapa yang akan tahu apa yang akan Sehun perintahkan untuknya._ Bisa saja Sehun memintanya untuk mati dan Kyungsoo bersumpah-…Dia sudah sangat siap jika hari itu benar-benar datang untuknya.

"Ya…Aku akan menjaga Luhan hyung dan calon bayimu." Katanya menyanggupi tanpa berniat sedikitpun melihat ke arah Luhan. Dia tahu jika menatap Luhan itu artinya secara tidak langsung kembali menyakiti Luhan. Mungkin Luhan sedang menjerit saat ini, ingin berteriak mengatakan _sehun…bagaimana bisa kau meminta pembunuh putra kita untuk menjagaku._ Namun terus menahan diri karena masih menganggapnya sebagai adik-… _setidaknya sampai saat ini._

"Baiklah sayang. Aku hanya pergi sebentar."

Luhan mengangguk tak bersuara, membiarkan sang suami sendiri dengan Kyungsoo yang menemaninya. Jujur saja setiap melihat Kyungsoo, Luhan akan merasa begitu sakit. Dan mungkin alasan mengapa dia membawa Sehun berlibur ke Jeju bukan karena ingin menjauhkan Sehun dari Kyungsoo. Tapi menjauhkan dirinya sendiri dari sang adik.

 _Licik_ memang. Tapi Luhan benar-benar tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain meminta waktu lebih pada Kyungsoo agar bisa menganggap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka.

"Kau belum memberitahu Sehun tentang diriku hyung? Kau-…"

"Aku sudah bilang jangan panggil aku hyung untuk sementara _soo._ Aku benar-benar belum bisa mendengarnya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lirih mendengar permintaan Luhan. diam dan menunduk menjadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan agar Luhan tidak kembali marah dan terlihat sakit karena dirinya " _mianhae hyung."_

"Tidak perlu."

" _ara."_

Kyungsoo hanya menghapus cepat air matanya. Tak bisa lagi berkata lebih banyak karena sikap dingin Luhan. Luhan sendiri buru-buru membalikan badannya. Menolak menatap Kyungsoo dan hanya ikut menikmati rasa sakit yang dia berikan pada Kyungsoo. " _mianhae soo..tapi kau terlalu menakutkan untuk hyung."_ Luhan menjerit dalam hatinya. Mencoba memejamkan mata namun hanya air mata yang terus mendominasi keluar karena rasa bersalahnya pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari telah berlalu. Dan selama dua hari itu pula kondisi Luhan sudah semakin baik, seluruh infus dan alat bantunya telah di lepas. Yang perlu dia lakukan hanya menunggu kapan dia diperbolehkan pulang walau Sehun terus memaksa agar dirinya beristirahat lebih lama dengan alasan untuk kebaikan bayi mereka. Dan tentu saja rasa bosan sungguh ia rasakan. Namun karena ini permintaan Sehun maka tak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain pasrah dan menuruti keinginan suaminya.

 _Cklek…!_

Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu. Berharap itu suaminya walau harus merubah raut wajahnya saat Kyungsoolah yang datang dengan membawa sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan Luhan sejak kemarin sore.

" _hyung._ Apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Masuklah."

Luhan mencoba bersikap dingin namun matanya tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa lapar dan sangat ingin mencicipi pizza yang saat ini dibawa Kyungsoo "Kau bawa apa?" katanya tak tahu malu bertanya. Membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sebelum mengangkat makanan yang sedang diinginkan Luhan namun tak kunjung dibelikan oleh Sehun sejak kemarin sore.

"Pizza."

"Oh."

" _oh?_ Apa kau tidak ingin mencicipinya hyung?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali _hyung._ Aku membelikan ini khusus untukmu."

"Aku tidak ingin dimarahi Sehun."

"Sehun yang memintaku untuk membelikan pizza. Dia menghubungiku pagi tadi dan memintaku untuk memberikanmu pizza. Tapi jika kau tidak mau aku bisa memberikannya pada-…"

 _Sret…!_

Hal tidak tahu malu kedua yang Luhan lakukan adalah mengambil paksa pizza di tangan Kyungsoo. Membukanya tak sabar dan langsung melahap rakus satu potongan besar pizza yang kini ada di tangannya "Pelan-pelan hyung kau bisa tersedak."

" _mmhh…_ Ini- _hmmh-e_ enak. Gomawo Soo."

Kyungsoo mengambil segelas air untuk kakaknya. Bersiap untuk kemungkinan Luhan tersedak dan benar saja Luhan tengah tersedak pizzanya sendiri saat ini.

 _Uhuk…!_

Secara _refleks_ pun Kyungsoo mengambil Pizza dari tangan Luhan. menggantinya dengan segelas air yang langsung dihabiskan cepat oleh Luhan "Pelan-pelan hyung."

" _ara.."_ katanya kembali mengambil pizza di tangan Kyungsoo. Menatapnya lapar sebelum mengunyah pizza perlahan kali ini "Ini kemauan bayiku. Bukan aku."

Kyungsoo tertawa gemas sebelum mengangguk mengalah "Iya itu kemauan keponakanku bukan kemauan hyungku."

Ada yang mengganjal dari jawaban Kyungsoo. Membuat dirinya seketika diam dengan Luhan yang berhenti mengunyah. Keadaan canggung ini pun tak terelakan lagi, karena disaat Kyungsoo mengatakan calon bayi Luhan adalah keponakannya. Maka Luhan sedikit marah mengingat apa yang telah Kyungsoo lakukan pada putra pertamanya.

"Maksudku itu kemauan calon bayimu _hyung."_ Katanya berusaha memperbaiki keadaan namun terdengar terlambat untuk Luhan "Seorang _samchon_ tidak akan menyakiti keponakannya sendiri _ani-…_ seorang _samchon_ tidak akan membunuh keponakannya sendiri."

Kyungsoo kembali mendapat balasan dari perbuatannya. Dan dari seluruh balasan yang ia dapatkan. Entah itu kehilangan kekasihnya atau kehilangan hidupnya. Kebencian Luhan adalah yang paling membunuhnya. "Maaf hyung."

Luhan meletakkan asal pizzanya, merasa suasana hatinya menjadi sangat buruk dan mulai mencari keberadaan seseorang selain Kyungsoo yang menemaninya "Dimana Sehun?"

"Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan kesini."

"Lalu Baekhyun? Chanyeol?"

"Mereka sudah pulang ke Seoul."

"Mwo? Mereka pulang tanpa memberitahuku?"

"Baek hyung bilang ini mendesak. Jadi dia tidak sempat berpamitan denganmu hyung."

"Mendesak? Apa yang-…"

 _Cklek…_

"Luhan!"

Kali ini pintu kembali terbuka, dan kedua orang yang baru membuka pintu dan dua orang yang berada di ruangan Luhan sama-sama terkejut. Luhan bahkan secara _refleks_ menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo saat wajah Kai yang berada di depan pintunya.

"Kai? Kau datang?"

Antara senang dan takut kini Luhan rasakan. Senang karena bisa kembali melihat Kai yang selalu bersamanya dan takut karena setiap kali Kai melihat Kyungsoo kini hanya ada kemarahan yang begitu besar yang bisa Luhan rasakan hanya dengan mendengar nafas Kai yang memburu.

Kyungsoo sendiri begitu senang bisa melihat pria yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya berdiri di sana. Menatapnya penuh rindu walau hanya kebencian dan kemarahan di setiap tatapan yang Kai berikan untuknya.

" _brengsek…._ KAU!"

Luhan berdiri di depan Kyungsoo. Mencegah Kai yang kini berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo sebelum Max terlihat berlari dan berdiri tepat di depan Luhan "Kai…Apa kau gila? Ini rumah sakit!"

"Kenapa pembunuh itu disana?"

Luhan berjengit takut mendengar kemarahan Kai. Membuatnya menatap dari celah tubuh Max yang melindunginya. Terdengar sangat putus asa "Kai jaga bicaramu. Sehun bisa mendengar-…"

"JADI KAU BELUM MEMBERITAHU SEHUN!"

"KIM JONGIN JAGA BICARAMU!"

Luhan menarik lengan Max menjauh. Membuat secara langsung mata Luhan dan mata Kai bertemu. Keduanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang sama walau tatapan itu juga tidak menyembunyikan bahwa keduanya terluka dengan apa yang telah Kyungsoo lakukan pada mereka. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus melindunginya?" katanya mendesis dengan mata yang begitu ingin mencekik Kyungsoo sampai pria yang begitu ia cintai itu berhenti bernafas.

"Aku akan mengatakan secepatnya pada Sehun. Sungguh-…"

"Tapi kapan? KAPAN KAU AKAN-…"

 _Cklek…._

"Ada apa ini?"

Dan ketakutan jelas terlihat di seluruh wajah yang berada di ruangan Luhan. Keempatnya menoleh dan mendapati Sehun terlihat marah karena Kai membentak istrinya dan Luhan sedang berteriak begitu ketakutan.

"Sayang."

Luhan buru-buru berlari mendekati suaminya. Memeluknya erat agar kesalahpahaman ini tidak semakin berlarut. Mata Sehun masih memandang jengah pada Kai yang kini pergi meninggalkan ruangan Luhan begitu saja "Apa yang Kai lakukan padamu?"

"Tidak ada sayang. Sungguh-…Aku hanya bertengkar kecil dengannya."

"Max…"

"Ya bos."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan memberi tatapan pada Max, dan tanpa perlu Luhan meminta pun Max tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat Sehun bertanya sangat serius padanya "Mereka selalu bertengkar kecil bos. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Benarkah?"

" _mmmhh…_ Dan lagipula kami harus berbicara denganmu bos. Ini penting."

Mendengar kata penting yang disampaikan Max untuk suaminya membuat Luhan sedikit penasaran. Dia pun mendongak menatap Sehun memastikan bahwa tak ada yang disembunyikan darinya "Apa yang penting?" katanya bertanya. Membuat senyuman terlihat di wajah tampan Sehun. mengecup lama bibir Luhan adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum membawa istrinya kembali berbaring "Tentang pekerjaanku. Kau tidak menyukainya kan?"

Luhan menggeleng tanpa ragu, dan saat Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya berbaring. Matanya masih berusaha mencari jawaban dari Max yang terlihat memalingkan wajahnya saat ini "Jangan mencari tahu apapun yang membuatmu penasaran rusa nakal. Aku hanya sebentar."

Sehun kembali mencium kening Luhan sebelum mengerling pada Max "Ayo keluar." Katanya meninggalkan Luhan kembali bersama Kyungsoo. Mengabaikan rasa penasaran Luhan yang lebih memilih melihat keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk gugup. Tersenyum lirih menahan ketakutannya. Dia sama sekali tidak berani menatap Luhan, yang dia lakukan hanya terus menunduk tak menyangka bahwa kemarahan Kai jauh lebih besar dari yang Luhan rasakan untuknya.

Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas, berkali-kali pula matanya memanas. Membuatnya ingin melangkah pergi sebelum Luhan berdiri di depannya. Kyungsoo mau tak mau menatap kakaknya. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhan tak menatap benci padanya kali ini, hanya ada tatapan mengasihani yang diberikan Luhan padanya. Dan entah untuk alasan apa dia lebih menyukai Luhan yang membencinya daripada mengasihaninya.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Luhan menarik lengan Kyungsoo. Memeluk adiknya erat dan bisa merasakan bahwa kepedihan karena kebencian Kai adalah yang paling buruk yang bisa dirasakan seseorang yang pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih "Beri Kai waktu. Dia pria yang baik, jangan terlalu terluka karena sikapnya."

" _hyung…"_

Kyungsoo hanya diam saat Luhan memeluknya, namun saat Luhan memberikan semangat untuknya. Entah mengapa pertahanannya hancur-…Dia mencoba untuk tenang namun terlalu nyaman untuk tidak mengeluarkan rasa sakitnya "Hanya aku yang boleh membencimu. Jadi abaikan kebencian Kai. Kau dengar?"

" _hkssss..hyung…"_

Luhan mendekap erat tubuh Kyungsoo. Tubuh yang dulu sering ia biarkan kedinginan kini kembali ia lukai. Seberapa banyak rasa kecewa Luhan tidak akan pernah mengimbangi rasa sayangnya untuk Kyungsoo.

" _Mianhae hyung…."_

Dan jika dengan memeluk Kyungsoo akan membuat adiknya merasa lebih baik. Maka dia bersedia untuk melupakan kebenciannya sesaat dan hanya menjadi _hyung_ untuk adik kecilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi yang ingin kalian katakan adalah kalian tidak bisa menemukan dua bajingan itu?"

"Maafkan kami bos. Tapi semua yang kau gambarkan tentang dua bajingan itu terlalu mustahil untuk kami-…"

 _BRAK….!_

"BERAPA KALI LAGI AKU HARUS MENDENGAR OMONG KOSONG KALIAN?"

Mengabaikan tatapan orang disekitar kamar Luhan, Sehun nyaris memukul Kai dan Max jika tidak mengingat bahwa Luhan akan mendengar dia berteriak dan berakhir bertengkar karena dia pasti tidak menyukai apa yang sedang dia coba lakukan saat ini.

"Kami akan terus mencari bajingan itu bos. Hanya beri kami sedikit waktu untuk menemukan mereka. Aku dan Kai akan-…."

"Mereka sudah tidak berada disini lagi."

Ketiganya menoleh saat sebuah suara terdengar. Sedikit bertanya mengapa Kyungsoo dengan lancang mencuri dengar ucapan mereka dan apa yang dia lakukan saat ini? Berbicara begitu tenang seolah mengetahui segalanya.

"Siapa mereka yang kau maksud?"

Kai sedikit cemas melihat reaksi tak suka dari Sehun, diam-diam dia sengaja berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo hingga jarak terjadi antara Sehun dan Kyungsoo "Aku membicarakan dua bajingan yang kau cari."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Diam-diam aku juga mencari mereka. Aku menghubungi Max meminta apapun yang dia ketahui. Dan setelahnya-…Aku menghubungi temanku."

"Teman?"

"Jeju pernah menjadi daerah kekuasaanku selama dua tahun. jadi aku memiliki banyak teman yang bisa aku percaya. Aku bisa menjaminnya."

"Lalu apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Mereka mengatakan orang yang kau cari kemungkinan besar telah bergabung dengan organisasi besar yang berpengaruh dan mengerikan. Jadi aku menebak mereka sudah berada di Seoul saat ini."

Sehun mengusak kasar wajahnya. Semua yang dikatakan Kyungsoo masuk akal, tidak mungkin mereka menyerang Luhan tanpa alasan. Dan satu-satunya alasan kuat istrinya disakiti adalah karena mereka melakukannya dibawah perintah orang yang lebih berkuasa darinya. "Max…Siapkan tiket untukku dan Luhan. Kami pulang besok malam."

Max mengangguk mengerti. Segera pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit meninggalkan ketiga yang lain yang masih berada di sana "Aku akan pergi ke _cluster_ dan merapikan pakaian istriku. Kalian temani Luhan selagi aku pergi. mengerti?"

Keduanya mendengar-…Tapi tak ada yang merespon. Mereka sibuk saling menatap, entah itu tatapan rindu atau benci _entahlah-…_ Yang jelas saat Sehun melangkah pergi keduanya hanya diam di tempat mereka masing-masing dengan Kai yang terus menatap Kyungsoo tak berkedip.

"Kai-…."

"Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi. Kau dengar?!"

Tak ingin hatinya tergoyah, Kai memutuskan untuk pergi. Hatinya juga meras sakit dengan apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Tapi jauh dari semua itu-…Dia juga merasa begitu sakit. Kyungsoo cinta pertama Kai. Begitupula sebaliknya, namun saat keadaan tidak memungkinkan mereka bersama. Maka hanya kebencian yang boleh merasakan.

" _Kai…."_

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Luhan hanya berada sendiri di ruangan yang selalu mempunyai bau khas menyengat. Seorang diri karena sore tadi Max memberitahu Luhan bahwa dia dan Kyungsoo sudah kembali ke Seoul lebih dulu dengan Kai yang sudah pergi empat jam lebih awal. Membuat hanya dirinya seorang diri menikmati betapa sepi dan sedih hatinya walau ada satu hal yang akan selalu membuat Luhan menjadi kuat.

"Sayang kau dimana?"

Luhan bergumam lirih dengan ponsel di tangannya. Berniat menghubungi Sehun namun terus tak ada jawaban. Membuatnya menyerah menghubungi si pria sibuk dan lebih memilih berbicara dengan calon malaikatnya kelak.

"Hey adik bayi. Marahi ayahmu jika dia sampai nanti."

Luhan mengusap sayang perutnya. Merasa tak sabar menanti kelahiran malaikat kecil yang kelak akan selalu menemani dirinya. "Dan jika kau besar nanti. Jangan seperti ayahmu. Eomma sangat sensitif jika berada seorang diri."

Bibir Luhan terasa menggelitik di ucapannya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak dipanggil dengan sebutan seorang ibu. Karena walau berkali-kali dia menolak dipanggil ibu Sehun akan terus meminta dan mengajarkan calon bayinya kelak memanggilnya dengan ibu-… _Sama seperti Ziyu dulu._

 _"Ziyu..."_

Gerakan mengusap Luhan terhenti. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka merayakan natal terakhir bersama Ziyu. Dan salju diluar malam ini seolah mengingatkan Luhan bahwa ini adalah natal kedua yang harus ia rayakan tanpa kehadiran buah cintanya dan Sehun.

Luhan perlahan menyingkap selimutnya. Berjalan mendekati jendela di kamar rumah sakit berniat menikmati salju diluar sana. Niat awal memang hanya menikmati lalu tak sengaja matanya menatap satu keluarga kecil yang sedang bermain lempar salju. Mainan kesukaan Ziyu sewaktu dulu.

"Nak..."

 _"Apppaaaaa telima ini!"_

 _Pluk!_

 _Wajah Sehun penuh dengan butiran salju yang dilemparkan Ziyu. Membuat sang ibu tertawa terbahak menyadari suaminya benar-benar kalah telak hanya dengan lemparan kecil putra mereka. "Eomma! Ziyu hebat kan?"_

 _Sang putra bersorak senang. Membuat Luhan bertepuk riuh menyemangati putra kecilnya "Putra eomma yang terbaik! Wuhuuu!"_

 _"Yey!"_

 _Dan saat keduanya bertos ria. Maka sang ayah diam-diam mendekati putranya. Berjalan mengendap sampai_

 _"Kena kau anak nakal!"_

 _"APPPAAAA!"_

 _Ziyu meronta saat sang ayah menggoda. Membawanya berlari di tengah salju lalu memaksanya duduk dan menjadikan dirinya boneka salju "APPPA SHIRHEO!"_

 _"Ziyuu snowman appa."_

 _Seolah tak ada habisya Sehun semakin menggoda Ziyu, membuat si balita merengek marah namun hanya ada tawaan dari kedua orangtuanya. "EOMMA!"_

 _Sementara sang ayah terus mendandaninya seperti manusia salju, Luhan disana hanya bisa tertawa menikmati hal terindah di malam natalnya._

 _Hal terindah yang tanpa ia ketahui menjadi malam terakhirnya bersama putra kecilnya._

"Sayang..."

Dan saat sepasang tangan melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya-...Luhan disadarkan. Kembali pada kenyataan bahwa saat ini hanya ada dirinya dan Sehun yang bertahan. Merasakan lubang besar di hati mereka karena kehilangan yang mengambil masing-masing setengah dari jiwa mereka.

"Hey..."

Luhan berniat menghapus air matanya, tapi sebelum dia bisa melakukannya tangan hangat sang suami lebih dulu mengusap air matanya. "Jangan menangis."

Sehun meletakkan dagu di bahu sang istri. Mendekapnya erat dengan tangan yang mengusap lembut calon bayi mereka kelak "Aku tidak-..."

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Memutar tubuh Luhan sebelum mencium sayang kening istrinya "Aku bisa menebak seluruh isi kepalamu sayang."

"Sekarang kau cenayang?"

"Ani-... Aku _Sehunclause_."

"Huh?"

Sehun mendekati Luhan. Mencium leher istrinya sekilas dengan tangan yang memakaikan sesuatu di leher sempurna istrinya. "Selamat natal."

Luhan begitu tersentuh dengan hadiah yang diberikan Sehun. Matanya tak berkedip menatap liontin kecil berinisial nama mereka. Begitu bahagia karena bisa merasakan betapa Sehun begitu tulus mencintainya "Cantik."

"Tidak secantik dirimu." Timpal Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan dan membawa sang istri ke pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi-..."

Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun. Dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar di leher sang suami dia mulai mengecupi bibir tipis milik pria tampannya "Tapi apa?"

Sehun mengelak menolak ciuman bertubi si pria mungil. Berusaha membuat Luhan fokus agar mengatakan hal yang mengganggunya "Aku belum menyiapkan hadiah apapun untukmu. _Mianhae._ "

" _Ck!_ Kau meminta maaf atau menggodaku?"

"Meminta maaf tentu saja."

"Ah ya benar-... Meminta maaf dengan mata berkedip menggoda dan bibir mengerucut seksi. Kau tahu suamimu ini mudah terangsang kan? Jadi berhenti menggodaku."

"Sehunnn!"

Sehun tertawa kencang sebelum menundukkan kepalanya dan menyingkap pakaian Luhan untuk mencium sayang perut istrinya "Selamat natal anak ayah." Katanya mencium berulang perut Luhan dan kembali menatap sang istri.

"Kau menyapa adik bayi?"

"Bukan-... Aku mencium hadiahku."

"Hadiah?"

 _"Mmmhh_... Hadiah yang kau berikan untukku tahun ini sungguh tidak ternilai. Terimakasih sudah membuatku sangat bahagia dengan berita kehamilanmu sayang."

"Sehunna..."

Jujur Luhan tak menyangka Sehun akan mengucapkan kalimat seromantis ini padanya. Hatinya bahkan berdegup kencang saat tangan Sehun membelai wajahnya begitu lembut membuat Luhan diam-diam berterimakasih pada siapapun yang membuat suaminya begitu menggemaskan malam ini.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Lu."

Sehun mengulangnya. Penuh cinta kali ini. Dia bahkan diam-diam memiringkan kepalanya untuk memagut bibir manis Luhan.

Luhan menyambut ciuman lembut suaminya. Bibirnya membuka pasrah sementara Sehun terus memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia menjilat, menggigit sekali menyesap kencang bibir Luhan sebelum lidahnya menyelinap masuk kedalam mulut Luhan yang terbuka.

Luhan sendiri memejamkan erat matanya, menikmati setiap sensasi mendebarkan saat pagutan sang suami terasa semakin menuntut. Lidah keduanya bertemu dan saling melilitkan, hingga benang saliva jelas terlihat saat Sehun mengganti posisi miring ke kanan di ciuman mereka.

Tangan Sehun yang tidak bekerja diam-diam menyelinap masuk ke pakaian pasien yang digunakan istrinya. Mengusap gemas dua tonjolan kecil di dada Luhan sebelum berakhir mengusap lembut perut sang istri berharap adik bayi tidak terganggu dengan kegiatan orang tuanya.

 _"Ngggh.._."

Luhan mengerang saat Sehun sengaja menggesekan kejantanan mereka, erangan Luhan bahkan terdengar pasrah dan siap mendesah hebat jika Sehun tidak tiba-tiba melepas ciuman mereka.

Mata Sehun yang sebelumnya terpejam Kembali terbuka. Memperhatikan wajah sang istri yang begitu menggoda di depannya. Mata rusa Luhan yang sudah sayu sarat akan nafsu, dipadukan dengan bibirnya yang terengah antara mencari oksigen dan ingin mendesah adalah hal yang membuat Sehun bisa berbuat gila kapan saja.

Dia bahkan bisa menyeret tubuh mungil istrinya ke tempat tidur, lalu membuka lebar-lebar selangkan Luhan sebelum mencari kehangatan untuk penisya di lubang sang istri. Atau dia bisa saja membuat Luhan on top dan memaksa sang istri menaik turunkan seksi tubuhnya dengan lubang yang akan menjepit penisnya begitu kencang.

Ya-... Semua fantasi Sehun bisa saja ia jadikan kenyataan jika tidak mengingat usia kandungan Luhan belum sampai di bulan ketiga. Itu artinya dia harus menunggu setidaknya dua bulan lagi agar bisa menjamah istrinya dan membuat bibir Luhan mendesahka hebat namanya.

"Sehunnie kenapa berhenti? Aku ingin bercinta."

Sehun terkekeh tak tega pada istrinya. Mencium lama kening Luhan sebelum mengangkat tubuh sang istri dengan satu tangan kekarnya.

"Sayang.. Apa kita akan bercinta?"

Luhan bertanya penuh harap mengira Sehun akan membawanya ke tempat tidur namun harus mendengus kesal karena daripada tempat tidur-...Sehun justru mendudukannya di meja kecil samping tempat tidur. "Sayang kau mau apa? Apa yang-... _akhhhh_ "

Luhan mendesah tertahan saat sang suami dengan tiba-tiba menurunkan celana yang ia gunakan. Membawa kedua kakinya bertumpu di atas meja sementara kepala Sehun sudah menunduk dibawah dengan mulut yang melumat penisnya yang sudah menegang.

"Sehun kenap kau- _akhhhh-_ sayang aku tidak mau dikulum _-nghhh-"_

Luhan berusaha menjambak rambut suaminya agar berhenti mengulum. Namun saat mata seksi Sehun bertemu dengannya maka kuluman Sehun semakin terasa nikmat di setiap hisapan kecil yang diberikan suaminya.

Dan tanpa perlu bantuan Sehun lagi, Luhan melebarkan kedua pahanya. Mengangkang begitu menggoda hingga kepala suaminya semakin tak terlihat di antara selangkangannya.

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Sesekali melihat ke bawah dan semakin bernafsu melihat Sehun sengaja mengeluar masukkan penis Luhan di mulutnya. Sesekali pula dia menjilat tip penis Luhan dengan mata seksi menatapa sang istri. Lidahnya membuat putaran di tip penis Luhan sebelum meraup rakus penis istrinya yang ukurannya tidak ada setengah dari miliknya.

"A _hkkkkhh_ sayangghhh ini nikmaath _-nghhhaaah"_

Luhan meremas rambut suaminya. Kakinya semakin mengangkan dengan tangan yang mendorong kepala Sehun agar menghisapnya lebih kuat.

"Ya seperti ituh sayangghh...akhhh..ini sungguh-... _SEHUN-akkkkhhh._..."

Sampai akhirnya keinginannya terpenuhi Luhan mengejang. Kedua pahanya dirapatkan hingga mengunci kepala Sehun sementara dia mencapai klimaks karena sang suami benar-benar menghisap kuat penisnya.

Luhan sedikit membuka pahanya. Memperhatikan bagaiamana Sehun menelan habis cairan putihnya adalah hal yang begitu membuat wajahnya merona.

Dan melihat wajah tersipu adalah hal yang menggemaskan untuk Sehun. Dia bahkan nyaris tidak bisa menahan diri jika perut Luhan tidak sengaja terlihat olehnya. Seolah ada si adik bayi yang berbicara sambil mengatakan ayah jangan sakiti aku sekarang. Nanti saja jika aku sudah cukup kuat menerima hentakan.

Anggap Sehun gila, tapi dengan begitu dia bisa lebih menahan diri. Diambilnya celana pasien Luhan sebelum memakaikannya kembali pada sang istri.

" _Eh?_ Kenapa dipakaikan? Sayang kenapa kau memakaikan celanaku?"

"Tentu saja karena kau harus tidur. Aku tidak mau kau kelelahan sayang. Besok kita pulang ke Seoul."

"Tapi kita belum bercinta-... Maksudku… Kau bahkan masih tegang sayang."

Luhan tanpa ragu menunjuk celana Sehun yang terlihat begitu sesak. Membuat Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum mengangkat si pria mungil ke tempat tidur. "Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri di kamar mandi."

"Kau memiliki istri yang bisa mengurusmu kenapa harus mengurus diri sendiri?" Katanya memprotes Sehun yang terus memaksanya berbaring. Kali ini menaikkan selimut dan mengecup sayang keningnya.

"Tapi istriku sedang hamil. Dan aku tidak akan bercinta denganmu sampai usia bayiku tiga bulan."

"MWO?"

"Kau yang dokter Lu. Kau pasti tahu aturannya."

"Itu hanya berlaku pada janin yang lemah sayang."

"Dan aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Tiga bulan waktu yang singkat. Aku akan membuatmu mendesah hebat setelah tiga bulan."

"Tapi aku ingin bercinta."

"Aku akan mengulum dan memasukkan jariku agar kau merasa nikmat bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan senikmat penis besarmu sayang."

Sehun benar-benar akan gila mendengar racauan Luhan yang begitu frontal. Membuatnya harus pintar menahan diri kalau tidak ingin berakhir "ganas" di ranjang.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi mesum sayangku. Aku janji hanya tiga bulan."

" _Ish!_ Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan istrimu mesum? Aku sedang ingin!"

"Tapi aku baru selesai memanjakanmu sayang."

"Tapi rasanya berbeda." Katanya merengek kesal sampai Sehun mencium telak bibirnya "Jangan merengek lagi. Aku benar-benar akan membuatmu nikmat dengan mulut dan jariku. Hanya bersabar sebentar _hmmm?"_

Luhan mendelik menggunakan mata rusanya. Berharap Sehun berbaik hati melayaninya malam ini walau harus berakhir memelas karena suaminya terus menggeleng sebagai jawaban " _araseo_! Tiga bulan. Baiklah aku bisa tahan." Katanya menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya.

Membuat Sehun tertawa dan memaksa mencium kening Luhan sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi "Kau mau kemana?"

Luhan menyingkap selimutnya. Bertanya mendelik pada Sehun yang terlihat enggan menjawab pertanyaan sang istri. "Mengurus diriku sebentar sayang."

Yang dimaksud mengurus diriku disini adalah Sehun akan membuat "adiknya" yang sudah terdesak sempit agar bisa kembali bernafas. Dan sayangnya mengurus diri malam ini hanya bisa ia lakukan _seorang diri...dikamar mandi...dengan kedua tangannya_.

Membuat Luhan mencibir kesal sebelum kembali menarik kasar selimutnya " _rrrrghhhhhhhhhh...Menyebalkan sekali_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari setelahnya Luhan sudah berada di Seoul. Memulai aktifitasnya sebagai dokter walau Sehun terus memintanya untuk beristirahat lebih lama. Luhan yakin yang membuat suaminya keberatan dia kembali bekerja adalah karena dia harus menjalani tiga _shift_ mengingat dirinya ditempatkan di bagian gawat darurat.

Namun nyatanya kekhawatiran Sehun tak beralasan, karena di hari yang sama Baekhyun menghubungi Luhan dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak lagi ditempatkan di unit gawat darurat. Dan kabar baiknya adalah Luhan kembali ditugaskan menjadi kepala tim spesialis bedah. Itu artinya Luhan hanya perlu berada di rumah sakit jika ada operasi yang dijadwalkan untuknya. Jika tidak-…Luhan bisa kembali beristirahat di rumah atau hanya berada di rumah sakit tanpa melakukan apapun.

Karena hal itupula Sehun tidak memiliki alasan untuk mengekang istrinya lebih lama, dia memerintahkan empat penjaga sekaligus untuk mengawasi Luhan-… _dari jauh tentu saja._ Karena jika empat penjaganya mengawasi dari dekat hanya akan menimbulkan keributan mengingat Luhan tidak suka diikuti.

"Selamat datang kembali dokter Oh."

Luhan hanya mengangguk saat beberapa perawat dan dokter muda menyapa padanya. Bertanya-tanya mengapa sikap mereka menjadi aneh dan terlihat terlalu bahagia untuk alasan yang membuatnya bingung "Jangan terlalu lelah dokter Oh. Selamat untukmu."

Kali ini dokter senior yang menyapa padanya. Membuat Luhan membungkuk untuk menyapa sebelum kembali harus mengernyit bingung karena hampir semua dokter dan perawat bersikap aneh saat melihatnya " _Kenapa mereka bersikap sangat membingungkan."_ Katanya bergumam kecil sebelum matanya melihat sosok pria yang memiliki tinggi sama dengan suaminya tengah tersenyum _khas_ dengan lesung pipi yang menambah ketampanan wajahnya " _Chanyeol?"_

Seingat Luhan-…Chanyeol masih dalam masa _skorsing_ nya sampai dua bulan kedepan. Tapi kenyataannya adalah kekasih Baekhyun itu berada tak jauh darinya dan sudah mengenakan pakaian operasi. Bukankah artinya Chanyeol sudah bertugas, membuat kakinya melangkah cepat untuk menghampiri pria yang tumbuh besar dengannya "Yeol…"

"Hey Lu…"

"Selamat pagi dokter Oh. Jangan terlalu lelah kau harus banyak beristirahat."

Perawat yang sedang berbicara dengan Chanyeol menatap Luhan penuh arti, dan setelah menyampaikan kalimatnya dia pergi begitu saja membuat Luhan mulai kesal karena tidak mengerti apapun "Mereka semua bersikap aneh kau tahu." Katanya memberitahu Chanyeol yang kini merangkul pundak Luhan.

"Mereka mungkin sedang bahagia."

"Bahagia?"

" _mmhh…"_

"Bahagia karena apa?" katanya bertanya pada Chanyeol yang terus merangkul pundaknya dan membawanya berjalan ke arah kantin.

"Berita kau hamil rupanya membuat mereka sangat senang."

" _omo!_ Mereka tahu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan membuat Luhan melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada  
"Pantas saja mereka bersikap aneh. Pasti Baekhyun yang mengatakannya kan?"

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi kan?"

Chanyeol balik bertanya pada Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin mendengus sebelum

 _Sret…_

"Duduklah."

Luhan mengangguk saat Chanyeol menarik kursi untuknya, segera menduduki tempatnya sebelum suara si penyebar gosip terdengar di telinganya saat ini.

"Luhaaaaaan…"

Baekhyun berteriak sangat memalukan, membuat Luhan mencibir kesal namun terpaksa tertawa saat Baekhyun mencium kedua pipinya bersamaan "Aku merindukanmu Luluku sayang. Baekie juga rindu adik bayi." Katanya mengusap gemas perut Luhan sebelum menarik kursi di samping kekasihnya.

"Hey tampan. Kau terlihat seksi."

Chanyeol tertawa gemas mendengarnya. Mencubit pipi bulat Baekhyun adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum mencium bibir yang tak pernah lelah bercerita milik kekasihnya. "Kau jauh lebih seksi." Katanya menciumi bibir Baekhyun sebelum

" _ekhem!"_

Luhan berdeham begitu keras, membuat kedua pasang kekasih itu segera melepas pagutan mereka dan menatap si rusa galak yang terlihat tak suka saat ini "Wae?"

Luhan mengabaikan ejekan Baekhyun dan lebih memilih menatap Chanyeol untuk bertanya "Yeol…Kenapa kau ada disini? Masa skorsing mu sudah berakhir?"

"Sudah."

Baekhyun yang menjawab, membuat Luhan mau tak mau melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat bahagia saat ini "Jika Chanyeol belum selesai dengan masa skorsingnya mungkin kau juga masih bertugas di unit gawat darurat saat ini."

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Karena mereka sudah pergi."

Luhan merasa ada yang tak beres dengan tempatnya bekerja. Fakta pertama adalah karena seluruh perawat dan dokter terlihat bahagia. Berbeda dengan saat dia berangkat ke Jeju semua perawat dan dokter terlihat ketakutan karena Soojung dan timnya berada disini. Fakta kedua adalah kembalinya posisi awal miliknya dan Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya Luhan dipindahkan ke unit dua puluh empat jam sementara Chanyeol harus menjalani masa _skorsing._ Membuat rasa ingin tahu Luhan semakin besar seiring dengan ucapan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Mereka? pergi? siapa yang pergi?"

"Soojung dan timnya sudah tidak berada di rumah sakit lagi."

"Apa maksudmu Soojung dan tim nya tak lagi berada di rumah sakit?"

"Aku tahu ini sangat mengejutkan... Tapi bukankah kita harusnya bersyukur? Setidaknya mereka membatalkan proyek gelap mereka disini dan yang paling penting mereka sudah pergi dari rumah sakit ini!"

Luhan merasakan kejanggalan dari kepergian Soojung membuatnya kembali bertanya pada Baekhyun, _serius kali ini_.

"Kapan Soojung pergi Baek?"

"Umhh sekitar tiga hari yang lalu dia tak pernah datang ke rumah sakit. Dan hari ini Professor Kang bilang dia sudah tak lagi bekerjasama dengan kita. Ada apa Lu? Bukankah itu bagus?"

"Tidak... Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Aku harus mencari tahu."

Luhan bergegas pergi dari kantin rumah sakit, mengabaikan panggilan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terus memanggil namanya.

" _Perasaan macam apa ini?"_

Katanya bergumam cemas dengan tangan merogoh ponsel yang berada di jas putihnya. Mebuka kontak telepon sebelum mencari nama Max di kontak ponselnya.

 _"Angkat Max..."_ katanya bergumam sebelum

"Luhan.."

"Max!-...Max temui aku di kafe dekat rumah sakit. Aku menunggumu."

P _ip!_

Merasa tak perlu mendengar jawaban Max, Luhan menutup ponselnya. Bergegas melepas jas putihnya sebelum benar-benar berlari menuju kafe berniat untuk mencari situasi terbaru yang sedang terjadi.

"Max disini?!"

Sampai akhirnya dua puluh menit menyiksa berhasil ia lalui. Pikiran pendeknya terus menebak hal mengerikan sementara hatinya terus menebak sesuatu yang mengganjal untuknya. Tangannya terkepal erat dengan kepala yang begitu sakit. Dan saat melihat kaki tangan sang suami memasuki kafe maka Luhan merasa melihat jalan keluar saat ini.

"Max? Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat pucat?"

"Lu…Sesuatu terjadi. Aku baru ingin menghubungimu sebelum kau menghubungiku terlebih dulu."

Dan benar saja saat Luhan mengatakan perasaannya begitu mengganjal, maka disinilah jawabannya. Max yang terlihat serius mencoba memberitahu satu hal yang tidak ia ketahui sama sekali.

" _apa-…_ Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau membuatku takut?"

"Luhan dengarkan aku-…Aku rasa kau harus segera membawa pergi Kyungsoo jauh dari sini."

"Kyungsoo? Kenapa? Apa Sehun sudah tahu?"

"Belum. Tapi aku yakin dia akan segera tahu."

"Dan kenapa suamiku bisa tahu siapa Kyungsoo? Max apa yang terjadi!"

Max menatap lirih pada Luhan. Merasa begitu menyesal karena dirinyalah yang harus memberitahukan kabar buruk ini pada Luhan. "Luhan…Aku tahu ini gila. Tapi pagi tadi kami mendengar kabar bahwa Jongin-…"

"Jongin? Ada apa dengan Jongin?"

Max masih tertunduk di tempatnya. Memberanikan diri untuk menatap Luhan sebelum memberitahu kebenarannya pada istri bosnya "Jongin-…Dia telah resmi kembali bergabung dengan Presdir Park."

Mata Luhan membulat lebar. Dirinya seperti terkena petir di siang hari saat mendengar pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti seorang kakak berbalik menghianatinya dan bekerja untuk satu-satunya pria yang kematiannya adalah hal yang sangat Luhan inginkan.

" _tidak-….Ini tidak mungkin.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _BRENGSEK! APA KALIAN BILANG? KAI BEKERJA UNTUK YOUNGMIN?"_

Dilain tempat berita tentang penghianatan Kai terdengar sampai di telinga pria yang sudah membuat Kai hingga menjadi tangguh seperti saat ini. Sehun merasa sangat dikhianati dengan berita kepindahan Kai bekerja untuk Youngmin.

Dan satu-satunya yang Sehun pikirkan adalah sang istri. _Bagaimana jika Luhan tahu penjaga favoritnya bekerja untuk pria yang sangat dia benci. Bagaimana jika istrinya tahu Kai menyakiti adiknya dengan memutuskan untuk bekerja pada Youngmin. Bagaimana jika itu semua mempengaruhi Luhan dan calon bayinya?_

Membuat tangan Sehun mengepal erat tak tahan jika penghianatan ini akan berakibat buruk untuk istrinya "Kapan dia resmi bergabung dengan Youngmin?"

Shindong merasa begitu marah dan kecewa pada keputusan Jongin. Rasanya sulit menerima berita penghianatan ini disaat semua bisnis yang Kai awasi berpenghasilan besar. _Ani-…_ Berita tentang penghianatan ini lebih menyakitkan karena bukankah mereka sudah bersama untuk waktu yang lama? Mengikat darah sebagai saudara? Tapi apa yang Kai lakukan dengan bergabung bersama pria yang selalu ingin menyakiti Luhan. Membuat Shindong ingin berfikir ini bagian dari rencana Kai namun pertanyannya _rencana apa?_

"SHIN DONG HEE!"

Dan saat Sehun memakinya. Dia kembali menatap sang bos. Berusaha menenangkan diri dan tak terlihat sama marahnya dengan keputusan Kai bergabung bersama Youngmin

"Kai sudah bekerja bersama dengan Presdir Park rlima hari yang lalu bos. Dan saat ini dia berada di Daegu bersama Soojung. Mereka kembali menjadi satu tim untuk proyek yang sedang dibuat oleh Presdir Park."

" _brengsek!-…_ SIAPKAN MOBIL!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang? Jadi alasan mengapa Soojung dan tim nya berhenti dari rumah sakit tempatku bekerja adalah karena Kai?"

" _mmhh…_ Youngmin tahu kemampuan Kai dan Krystal jika mereka bekerja sama. Dua orang itu akan sangat mematikan jika mengerjakan sebuah proyek. Dan dengan bergabungnya Kai-..aku rasa mereka akan menuai sukses proyek mereka tanpa kesulitan berarti."

Luhan merasa sangat mual saat ini, kepalanya berdenyut sakit dengan hati yang meringis sakit begitu kecewa dan marah. Dia tidak menyangka Kai akan berbuat sejauh ini hanya untuk menghindari Kyungsoo. Atau mungkin dia ingin membalas Kyungsoo begitu keji? Membiarkan sang suami bertanya mengapa dia pergi dan berakhir dengan mengatakan alasan mengapa dia pergi adalah karena Kyungsoo adalah orang yang selama ini Sehun cari.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Luhan ketakutan, dia begitu marah namu mencoba mengerti posisi Kai saat ini "Apa yang harus aku lakukan Max?"

Luhan bertanya begitu bingung, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sampai Max menarik kursi di sampingnya. Memberikannya segelas air agar merasa sedikit lebih tenang saat ini "Lu…Jika kau tertekan itu akan berpengaruh pada bayimu. Tenanglah"

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan. Mencoba untuk menghela dalam nafasnya dan meminum segelas air yang diberikan Max "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa Max."

"Tebakanku saat ini Sehun sedang pergi menuju tempat Youngmin. Selanjutnya mereka akan bertengkar hebat dan berakhir dengan Youngmin yang mengatakan alasan mengapa Kai memutuskan untuk bergabung dengannya. Jadi menurutku hal yang harus kau lakukan adalah membawa pergi Kyungsoo sejauh mungkin dari Sehun."

"Apa hanya itu satu-satunya cara?"

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara Lu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM….!_

" _PARK YOUNGMIN!"_

"Sehun…"

Seunghyun yang melihat sang "adik" berteriak murka buru-buru menghampirinya. Mencegah Sehun untuk tidak berteriak pada "ayah" mereka namun percuma-… _Sehun terus berteriak_ tanpa takut sedikitpun.

"MINGGIR!"

Sehun mendorong kakak sulungnya. Mencoba mencari Youngmin yang ternyata sedang bermain _billiard_ seolah tak tahu bahwa dia akan segera menemui ajalnya hari ini "PARK YOUNGMIN!"

"Ada apa anakku sayang?"

Youngmin membuat gerakan mendorong tongkat _biliard_ nya. Dan saat meleset dia menatap Sehun menyeringai, membuat si putra bungsu benar terlihat murka terlihat dari wajahnya yang begitu memerah "KAU!"

Belum sampai Sehun berada di depan Youngmin, seluruh anak buahnya menghalangi. Menodongkan senjata pada Sehun agar bergerak mundur menjauhi Youngmin,

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? TURUNKAN SENJATA KALIAN?!"

Seunghyun berteriak marah pada anak buahnya. Dan saat mereka tak bergeming maka suara seringai Youngminlah yang paling terdengar. "Jangan membuat anak-anakku ketakutan. Turunkan senjata kalian."

Berbanding terbalik dengan perintah Seunghyun. Maka seluruh anak buah Youngmin seketika menurunkan senjata saat Youngmin memberikan perintah. Selanjutnya dia berjalan mendekati Sehun yang terlihat sangat murka melihatnya "Ada apa? Kenapa kau datang? _Ah-…._ Apa ini karena Jongin?"

" _brengsek!_ Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jongin? Kenapa dia bergabung denganmu? APA KAU MENGANCAMNYA?"

"Aku lebih suka jika kau menyebutnya sebagai "kembali" pada jalan yang benar."

"PERSETAN!"

Youngmin tertawa kencang sebelum kembali fokus pada _biliardnya_ membuat gerakan mendorong tongkat _biliard_ dan kembali menatap putranya "Dia datang padaku lima hari yang lalu. Dia mengatakan tidak bisa lagi bekerja denganmu _kenapa?_ Karena dia tidak bisa membunuh orang yang selama ini kau cari bahkan disaat orang itu berada di depan kedua matanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Shindong bergerak resah di tempatnya berdiri. Dia tahu selanjutnya yang akan dikatakan oleh Youngmin adalah kebenaran bahwa Kyungsoo adalah orang yang selama ini kau cari. "Mungkin Tuan Shin lebih tahu ceritanya."

Sehun menoleh pada Shindong yang terlihat pucat. Menerima tatapan Sehun yang terlihat murka sebelum sang bos kembali melihat pada Youngmin "APA YANG COBA KAU KATAKAN?"

" _Ck!_ Sifatmu benar-benar tidak berubah nak-….KELUARKAN!"

Youngmin memberi perintah. Dan tak lama beberapa penjaganya membawa dokumen yang berisi beberapa foto dan kertas sebelum

 _Brak…!_

Mereka membanting dokumen tersebut di meja _biliard_ membuat Sehun menatap tak sabar padanya

"Lihatlah."

Youngmin memberitahu Sehun yang tanpa ragu segera melihat dokumen yang dimaksukdan Youngmin untuknya "Aku yakin kau akan murka setelah mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam sana." Katanya memprovokasi Sehun yang masih mencari tahu apa isi dokumen tersebut sampai

 _DEG!_

Matanya sekilas membaca tulisan _The last Target : Oh Ziyu_

Mata Sehun memanas, tangannya bahkan sudah bergetar hebat. Dia buru-buru merobek dokumen yang membuatnya kehilangan nafas sebelum membaca keseluruhan dari _profile_ bajingan yang membunuh putranya.

 _Name : Do Kyungsoo_

 _Age : 25 years old_

 _Speciality : Sniper and killer_

 _The last target : Oh Ziyu._

Sehun kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tangannya bertumpu di meja _biliard_ meremat kertas yang berada di tangannya " _apa-…haah-…_ Apa ini?" katanya bertanya begitu sesak. Berusaha tenang namun sialnya rasa tenang itu seolah jauh darinya.

"AKU BERTANYA APA INI?"

"Kau sudah melihatnya….Orang itu adalah pembunuh putramu."

"Do Kyungsoo? Apa kita membicarakan orang yang sama?" katanya tertawa lirih berharap mereka mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo yang mereka bicarakan adalah orang yang berbeda.

"Tunjukkan padanya."

Belum habis nafas Sehun tercekat. Youngmin kembali memerintahkan anak buahnya mendekati Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Coba perhatikan video ini Direktur Oh."

Dan setelahnya anak buah Youngmin memutarkan video yang terlihat buram untuk Sehun pada awalnya, namun setelah itu semua perlahan menjadi jelas. Hati Sehun begitu tersayat melihat putranya berada di dalam video. Tertawa bahagia dengan Luhan yang berada menemaninya. Untuk sesaat Sehun tersenyum, namun saat video itu fokus pada pengendara motor. _Wajah Sehun berubah menjadi pucat._ Motor itu, jaket bahkan helm yang digunakan orang itu adalah semua yang Sehun cari selama ini. Tangannya bahkan semakin kuat bertumpu di meja _biliard._ Berniat untuk memalingkan wajahnya sampai wajah si pembunuh terlihat begitu jelas di kedua matanya.

" _tidak mungkin."_

Sosok itu sedang bersiap. Sosok yang Sehun ketahui adalah adik istrinya terlihat memakai _helm_ sial yang selalu Sehun ingat di dalam benaknya. Pria itu bahkan sempat menoleh ke arah kamera. Dan saat dia menoleh pengawal Youngmin menekan tombol _pause._ Beberapa saat Sehun merasa ingin membunuh semua yang berada di ruangan ini sampai video kembali diputar.

"Ini bagian yang paling menarik."

Youngmin kembali memprovokasi. Si pelaku memakai _helm_ nya. Menyalakan motornya dengan posisi Ziyu tepat berada di pinggir trotoar

 _Brrmm…!_

Dan saat suara motor dinyalakan Sehun mengambil cepat _ipad_ yang digunakan penjaga Youngmin sebelum

" _ARRRGGHHHHHHHHH!"_

Sehun membanting hancur ipad tersebut. Dia tahu kelanjutan mengerikan dari video itu dan tidak tahan melihat kelanjutan video keji tersebut. Tubuh putranya akan terpental jauh di trotoar dengan darah yang memenuhi kepalanya " _AAARGHHHH -…;RRRGGGHHHHHHHH"_

Sehun berteriak begitu murka. Namun setiap teriakan yang ia keluarkan jelas menggambarkan kesedihan dan pedih yang begitu dalam. Tak ada satupun yang bergerak di tempatnya. Hanya memperhatikan sang ayah yang sedang menikmati ketidaktahuannya pada pria yang begitu keji membunuh putranya.

Namun seolah tak ingin membuang kesempatan, Youngmin berusaha memanfaatkan kemarahan Sehun. Memprovokasinya lebih jauh agar Sehun bisa kembali ke pelukannya.

"Alasan mengapa Jongin bergabung bersamaku adalah karena pria itu kekasihnya-…Adik dari istrimu. Dan kau tahu alasan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi? Istrimu sudah mengetahuinya tapi dia hanya diam-….DIA HANYA DIAM DAN TERUS MELINDUNGI PEMBUNUH DARAH DAGINGMU SEHUNNA!"

Kenyataan yang baru diberitahukan Youngmin nyatanya lebih menyakiti Sehun. _apa maksud Luhan sudah mengetahui siapa Kyungsoo? Apa maksud dari istrinya melindungi pembunuh putra mereka._

Membuat hatinya semakin hancur tak menyangka Luhan akan setega ini padanya. Pada putra mereka.

"JIKA BUKAN KARENA ISTRIMU. JONGIN PASTI SUDAH MEMBUNUH KYUNGSOO. JIKA BUKAN KARENA ISTRIMU…KAU SUDAH BISA MEMBALAS KEMATIAN PUTRAMU. JIKA BUKAN-…"

"DIAAAAAMMM…!"

"SEHUN KAU HARUS-…"

"AKU BILANG DIAAAM!"

Sehun mengambil senjatanya dan mengarahkan tepat ke wajah Youngmin. Nyaris menarik pelatuknya jika hatinya tidak mencabik sakit saat ini. "Diam kau sialan. Diam-…"

 _BRAK…!_

" _bos…"_

Sehun benar-benar tidak memilik tenaga. Kakinya tidak bisa melangkah pergi dan jatuh tepat di depan semua orang yang berada di ruangan Youngmin saat ini. Dan saat Shindong mencoba membantunya berdiri, maka saat itu pula mata Sehun berkilat penuh kemarahan yang bisa membuat siapapun mati hanya dengan tatapan mengerikan itu "Apa kau tahu Kyung-… _bajingan_ itu pembunuh putraku?"

"Bos kau harus tenang. Kau-…"

"APA KAU TAHU?"

Shindong merasa begitu tidak tega dengan keadaan Sehun. Membuatnya rela menukar hidupnya asal Sehun tidak menderita seperti ini. Demi Tuhan-…Satu minggu yang lalu Sehun baru saja berbahagia karena kabar kehamilan istrinya. Tapi sekarang dia harus kembali menderita mendapati kabar kematian putra pertamanya berada di tangan pria yang selama ini berusaha ia anggap sebagai adik.

"SHIN DONG HEE…"

"Ya…Aku tahu bos. Aku tahu Kyungsoo melakukannya."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Hampir satu bulan setelah kepergianmu ke Tokyo saat itu. Maafkan aku bos."

"Dan Luhan tahu mengenai ini?"

"Bos…."

"JAWAB AKUUU!"

Shindong terisak pelan begitu takut Sehun akan menyakiti Luhan. Namun dia tahu Sehun tidak akan pernah menyakiti Luhannya. Dia tahu Sehun sangat mencintai Luhan, dan karena alasan itu pula dia berani bertaruh bahwa satu-satunya yang akan lolos dari kemarahan Sehun hanyalah Luhan.

"SHIN DONG-…"

"Ya bos-…Luhan tahu."

Sehun seketika terdiam di tempatnya. Hatinya tercabik hancur. Jiwanya direnggut paksa tak bisa bernafas. Dia hanya tertunduk diam, tangannya mengepal erat menandakan kemurkaan yang tak bisa siapapun bayangkan.

"Luhan berniat memberitahumu bos. Sungguh-.. Tapi dia belum menemukan waktu yang tepat."

"Diam kau-…"

Sehun mencoba berdiri namun kembali terjatuh. Dan saat Shindong membantunya berdiri maka rasa tak sudi di sentuh penghianat membuat Sehun begitu murka dan merasa sangat jijik "Lepas…"

"Tapi bos…"

"AKU BILANG LEPAS SIALAN."

Sehun menghempas kasar tangan Shindong, menatapnya murka sebelum

 _BUGH…!_

 _BUGH…!_

"BUKAN KAI YANG MENGHIANATIKU. TAPI KALIAN-….KALIAN YANG MENGHIANATIKU BAJINGAN!"

 _BUGH…!_

 _BUGH…!_

Shindong mungkin sudah berhenti bernafas jika Seunghyun tak menarik tubuh Sehun. membuat sang adik meronta hebat dan nyaris melukai Seunghyun jika kondisinya lebih baik dan tak hancur seperti ini.

"LEPASKAN AKU HYUNG! BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUHNYA-…LEPAAAASSSSS _AAAARGGHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tapi hyung? Kenapa aku harus pergi."

Luhan memasukkan asal pakaian Kyungsoo ke dalam tas kecil, mengabaikan pertanyaan sang adik yang tak mengerti melihat kedatangan Luhan yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Soo…Aku tidak memiliki waktu menjelaskannya. Kau harus pergi sekarang."

"Tapi kenapa hyung? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa-…"

"SEHUN MUNGKIN AKAN MENYAKITIMU JIKA KAU TIDAK SEGERA PERGI. JADI HANYA DENGARKAN HYUNG DAN PERGI SEJAUH MUNGKIN DARI SEOUL. KAU DENGAR?"

Awalnya Kyungsoo terdiam, tapi saat teriakan Luhan begitu ketakutan. Maka dia tahu bahwa kemungkinan besar Sehun sudah mengetahui siapa dirinya. Membuat si pria yang lebih muda mendekati hyungnya dan menghentikan gerakan Luhan yang memasukkan asal seluruh pakaiannya.

"Hyung…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Soo? Kita kehabisa waktu."

"Apa Sehun sudah mengetahuinya?"

" _huh?"_

" _ah-.._ Jadi benar. Sehun sudah tahu."

"YA-…SEHUN MUNGKIN SUDAH TAHU. JADI KAU HARUS SEGERA PERGI!"

Luhan menghempas kasar tangan Kyungsoo sebelum kembali memasukkan asal pakaian adiknya. Namun gerakan selanjutnya kyungsoo kembali menggenggam tangannya. Memaksa Luhan menatapnya dan berusaha tersenyum melihat kakaknya yang terlihat begitu cemas.

"Bolehkah aku tidak pergi? Aku mohon hyung. Aku-…"

Kyungsoo tertunduk sekilas sebelum kembali berusaha tenang melihat Luhan "Aku lelah bersembunyi hyung. Sungguh-…Aku hanya ingin berada di dekatmu seumur hidupku."

"Apa kau gila? Suamiku bisa membunuhmu?!"

"Walau itu artinya aku harus mati di tangan Sehun. Aku tidak peduli."

"AKU PEDULI!"

" _Hyung…"_

"Aku tidak tahu kemarahan apa yang akan diberikan Sehun untukku. tapi aku akan baik-baik saja karena bayiku dan karena Sehun mencintaiku. Tapi tidak denganmu. Kau bisa mati di tangan suamiku.

"Sudah sepantasnya aku mati ditanganmu dan Sehun hyung. Aku tidak akan berlari lagi. Aku lelah hyung. Aku-…"

"DO KYUNGSOOO!"

Luhan berjengit mendengar suara yang memanggil Kyungsoo. Terlalu berjengit karena begitu familiar dengan suara yang terdengar begitu marah. Membuat Luhan menangis ketakutan ingin menyembunyikan Kyungsoo tapi dia tidak tahu harus melakukannya dimana.

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

" _Sehunna…_ Soo-…Kau harus bersembunyi. Aku mohon."

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah menenangkan Luhan. memaksa memeluk Luhan takut jika ini adalah pelukan terakhirnya untuk Luhan "Aku tidak akan bersembunyi lagi." Katanya memberitahu Luhan dan

 _BRAK…!_

Bersamaan dengan kepasrahan Kyungsoo. Pintu kamar itu terbuka, mata Sehun dan mata Luhan bertemu. Dan untuk kali pertama setelah delapan tahun hampir berlalu, ini adalah tatapan terdingin yang diberikan Sehun untuknya. Membuat Luhan begitu ketakutan dan mencoba untuk berbicara dengan suaminya.

"Sayang…Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau-…"

Luhan tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, hatinya begitu sakit melihat keadaan Sehun yang terlihat berantakan dan begitu marah. Membuatnya secara naluriah ingin memeluk sang suami namun Sehun mengelak dan hanya menatap murka pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Sehunna."

Kelemahan Sehun adalah melihat pria mungilnya menangis. Dia bahkan bersumpah untuk tidak membuat Luhan gemetar karena rasa takut. _Namun apa yang dia lakukan saat ini? dia hanya membuat Luhan begitu ketakutan dan menangis hebat karena dirinya._ Tapi sungguh-…Hati Sehun bahkan lebih terluka dari keadaan Luhan. Rasa kecewanya bahkan lebih hebat dari tangan Luhan yang terus bergetar. Membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menatap dingin pada satu-satunya pria yang membuatnya terlihat seperti "manusia"

"Minggir."

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _ **tobecontinued..**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **apdet pertama di 2017...aw...aw**_

 _ **.**_

 _Hun-Han nya so Aw..aw_

 _._

 _Ku juga aw aw nulisnya. Ga tega deskripsiin si bulet di tonjokin cadel. Ga tega bayangin itu Sehun sakitnya kaya apaan...kecewanya kaya apaan sama bojonya...Makanya di tbc in dulu. Gue butuh deskripsi yang ga terlalu bikin gue nyesel nistain Kyungsoo.. *biasa nistain Luhan soalnya :v :"""_

 _._

 _Yang gue suka dari entangled itu….Sehunnya cinta matek ama Luhannya. Jadi Luhannya mau kaya apaan salahya tetep cinta si suami ketjeh. Jadi dengan kata lain dan lain kata-..Buat entangled ga bakalan ada marah2an apalagi pisah2an HH. Adanya diem2an wkwk sama Berantem kecil suami-istri mah tetep *duh jadi mau nikah :p_

 _._

 _._

 _Okeyy disudahkan sampai sini_ _ **a/n**_ nya

.

 _Happy reading n review_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Previous**_

 _"DO KYUNGSOO!"_

 _"_ _Sehunna…_ _Soo-…Kau harus bersembunyi. Aku mohon."_

 _Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah menenangkan Luhan. memaksa memeluk Luhan takut jika ini adalah pelukan terakhirnya untuk Luhan "Aku tidak akan bersembunyi lagi." Katanya memberitahu Luhan dan_

 _BRAK…!_

 _Bersamaan dengan kepasrahan Kyungsoo. Pintu kamar itu terbuka, mata Sehun dan mata Luhan bertemu. Dan untuk kali pertama setelah delapan tahun hampir berlalu, ini adalah tatapan terdingin yang diberikan Sehun untuknya. Membuat Luhan begitu ketakutan dan mencoba untuk berbicara dengan suaminya._

 _"Sayang…Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau-…"_

 _Luhan tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, hatinya begitu sakit melihat keadaan Sehun yang terlihat berantakan dan begitu marah. Membuatnya secara naluriah ingin memeluk sang suami namun Sehun mengelak dan hanya menatap murka pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri tak jauh darinya._

 _"Sehunna."_

 _Kelemahan Sehun adalah melihat pria mungilnya menangis. Dia bahkan bersumpah untuk tidak membuat Luhan gemetar karena rasa takut._ _Namun apa yang dia lakukan saat ini? dia hanya membuat Luhan begitu ketakutan dan menangis hebat karena dirinya._ _Tapi sungguh-…Hati Sehun bahkan lebih terluka dari keadaan Luhan. Rasa kecewanya bahkan lebih hebat dari tangan Luhan yang terus bergetar. Membuatnya tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menatap dingin pada satu-satunya pria yang membuatnya terlihat seperti "manusia"_

 _"Minggir."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Sayang.."

Luhan berlari mengejar langkah Sehun. Berdiri di depan suaminya dengan wajah begitu ketakutan menebak akan terjadi sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan sebentar lagi.

Sehun pun dengan berat hati harus kembali melihat wajah ketakutan Luhan. Sesekali matanya memandang benci pada Kyungsoo sebelum harus menelan rasa kecewa karena pria cantik didepannya secara tidak langsung menyembunyikan identitas pembunuh putra mereka. "Aku bilang minggir."

"Sehun-…"

"MINGGIR!"

Sehun nyaris mendorong Luhan, namun pikiran sehatnya masih menguasai hingga hanya cengkraman kuat di bahu istrinya. Dia bahkan nyari kembali berteriak jika air mata Luhan tidak membuatnya muak saat ini "Kenapa menangis?"

"Aku - _hkss-_ Aku bisa menjelaskannya sayang."

"Menjelaskan apa? Menjelaskan jika PRIA YANG KAU ANGGAP ADIK ADALAH PEMBUNUH PUTRA KITA? PEMBUNUH ZIYU?"

"Sehun _hksss…"_

"TEGA SEKALI KAU MELINDUNGI PEMBUNUH DARAH DAGINGKU LU! TEGA SEKALI KAU MEMBOHONGIKU SEPERTI INI!"

Tangan Luhan bergetar hebat. Sehun mencengkamnya terlalu kuat, membuat bukan hanya rasa sakit yang menusuk jantungnya tapi dia juga bisa merasakan kemarahan Sehun yang begitu merobek jauh ke dalam hatinya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu sayang, tapi aku belum menemukan waktu yang tepat. Sungguh."

"DIAAAM-…"

Setelah berteriak murka, Sehun memanggil beberapa anak buahnya masuk. Dan tak lama terlihat dua pria berbadan besar yang tidak Luhan kenali masuk ke apartemennya. Awalnya Luhan mengira dua orang itu adalah orang yang akan ditugaskan untuk membunuh Kyungsoo. Tapi saat mereka mendekati Luhan, maka Luhan mengerti kalimat yang mengatakan - _kau tidak memerlukan pembunuh jika kau bisa membunuh dengan kedua tanganmu sendiri-_

"PASTIKAN DIA TIDAK MENGGANGGUKU!"

Dengan kata lain Sehun mengatakan - _Pegang istriku dan jangan membuatnya sakit selagi aku membunuh adiknya!-._ Kedua orang berbadan besar itu pun mengangguk mengerti. Dipegangnya masing-masing lengan kanan dan kiri Luhan. _erat namun tidak menyakiti._ Memastikan bahwa Luhan tidak bisa lagi bergerak selagi Sehun mendekati Kyungsoo. " _apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa-…._ LEPAS!"

Luhan meronta namun percuma. Pegangan di lengannya begitu kuat. Dia bahkan terus mencoba namun sia-sia karena nyatanya saat ini-…Tepat di depan kedua matanya Sehun semakin mendekati Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam tak bergerak di tempatnya.

"PEM-BU-NUH!"

"Sssh..."

Cekikan Sehun di lehernya terasa begitu panas. Seluruh udara seakan tidak diizinkan berhembus di kerongkongan maupun paru-parunya. Tangannya hanya terkepal dibawah sana sementara cekikan Sehun semakin menguat di lehernya.

"Kau akan mati! KAU DENGAR?! KAU AKAN MATI DO KYUNGSOO!"

Semua teriakan Sehun terasa menjadi akhir hidup Kyungsoo, kemarahan Sehun kali ini tidak terlihat seperti seorang Mafia melainkan kemarahan seorang ayah yang putranya dibunuh dengan keji.

Dan melihat tatapan Sehun sangat terluka membuat Kyungsoo bersumpah untuk tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun. Rasanya adalah benar jika nyawa dibayar dengan nyawa. Rasanya adalah benar mengakhiri hidupnya seperti ini. Karena jika dia terus bersembunyi, maka penderitaannya sebagai pembunuh akan terus menghantuinya seumur hidup.

"MATI KAU DO KYUNGSOO!"

Sehun melepas cekikannya dan

 _Bugh!_

"SEHUNNN!"

Tanpa rasa iba dia memukul tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tongkat besi. Membuat seluruh pernafasan Kyungsoo tercekat nyaris tak berhembus sementara rasa panas yang dengan cepat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sementara Sehun terus memukulinya dengan keji, maka tak jauh di tempatnya tersungkur Kyungsoo bisa melihat sang kakak berteriak menangis memanggil nama suaminya. Menjerit memilukan memanggil sang Mafia seolah meminta pengampunan agar tak lagi menyakiti dirinya. Kyungsoo menikmati pukulan Sehun. Seluruh tubuhnya remuk redam tak tersisa. Dia bahkan bisa memperkirakan bahwa hidupnya tak kurang dari setengah jam lagi.

Dan oleh karena itu-…Wajah Luhan adalah hal terakhir yang selalu ingin ia lihat bahkan disaat nafasnya akan segera berhenti berhembus.

" _hyung… ."_

 _BUGH..!_

 _Uhuk!_

" _Mianhae."_

Kyungsoo mungkin sudah tidak sadarkan diri saat ini. Darah di tubuhnya sudah dipaksa keluar oleh dari seluruh organ vital miliknya. Sehun bahkan terus memukul di tempat yang sama secara berulang dan memastikan sendiri bahwa dia akan mati setelah ini.

" _aaah-…."_

Sehun kembali mencekiknya. Dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya di lempar kuat mengenai dinding apartemen. Rasanya semua penyiksaan ini tidak akan segera berakhir, karena saat dia mengira akan segera berhenti bernafas. Maka saat itu pula Sehun memastikan bahwa kematiannya tidak akan semudah itu.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mati sesukamu HAH!"

" _rrhh…"_

Jambakan Sehun bahkan seperti ingin mencabut kepalanya - _terlalu kuat dan menyakitkan-_. Pelipisnya yang mengeluarkan darah bahkan dipaksa menatap Sehun yang terlihat menyeringai saat ini.

"Matimu tidak akan semudah ini Do Kyungsoo. Kau akan-…"

"SEHUNNAAA-… _HKSSSS-…_ AKU MOHON BERHENTI-…AKU MOHON _rrghhhh!_ LEPASKAN AKU!"

Sehun melihat bagaimana wajah Luhan memerah. Dia begitu ketakutan dan terlihat putus asa. Sungguh-…Sehun ingin memeluknya. Tapi saat mengingat alasan mengapa Luhan meronta hebat disana adalah karena pembunuh putra mereka _-maka hati nurani Sehun tidak tersisa sedikit pun-_ dia bahkan menatap sang istri berkilat. Memastikan sendiri bahwa Kyungsoo akan mati malam ini adalah hal yang begitu menyenangkan untuknya.

"Kau akan mati dengan cara yang sama saat kau membunuh putraku. BANGUN!"

Sehun menarik kasar lengan Kyungsoo. Memaksa tubuh yang berlumuran darah itu berjalan dan sesekali mendorong tubuh gontai Kyungsoo hingga menghempas kasar seluruh dinding apartemen.

"Sayang apa yang-…Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sehun berhenti melangkah saat melewati istrinya. Berdiri tepat di depan Luhan dengan tatapan kecewa yang begitu dalam untuk satu-satunya pria yang memiliki hidupnya. "Sayang aku mohon jangan sakiti Kyungsoo. Aku mohon-…"

"Kau tenang saja sayang. Aku akan membuat rasa sakitnya hilang dengan cepat."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan masih meronta di pegangan anak buah Sehun. Dan alih-alih menolong sang istri, Sehun justru memerintahkan kedua anak buahnya untuk tetap menahan Luhan sampai seluruh tujuannya terbalaskan malam ini.

"Aku akan menemuimu sebentar lagi."

" _ani-…_ Jangan tinggalkan aku! SEHUNNA KAU MAU KEMANA?"

" _Siapkan mobilku dan ikat dia di tengah lapangan."_

Mata Luhan membulat hebat. Dia jelas mendengar tentang _mobil_ dan _ikat dia di tengah lapangan._ Bukankah dia yang dimaksud Sehun adalah Kyungsoo. Bukankah itu artinya Sehun akan menghabisi Kyungsoo dengan cara yang sama saat Kyungsoo membunuh putra mereka? Bukankah-…

"SEHUNNNA!"

Luhan memikirkan segala cara. Dia berteriak kuat namun diabaikan. Kepalanya sudah gelap dan perutnya begitu mual. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun pada Kyungsoo. Dia terlalu takut memikirkannya dan mencoba untuk terus meronta sebelum

"Aku lihat Sehun sudah pergi. Jadi kenapa kalian tetap disini-…YAK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN."

Luhan seperti mendapat jawaban. Dilihatnya suara siapa yang berteriak sebelum wajah pucatnya berubah menjadi lebih berwarna saat melihat pria yang selalu bersama Yunho memasuki apartemennya

"Woobin…"

"BRENGSEK! APA KALIAN INGIN MATI? KENAPA KALIAN MENCENGKRAM LUHAN?"

"Bos! Ini perintah dari-…"

"WOOBIN- _ssi_ MEREKA MENYAKITIKU!"

Woobin sendiri tidak bisa membaca situasi saat ini. Dua puluh menit yang lalu dirinya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sehun di lantai dasar apartemen. Sehun bahkan meminjam dua anak buahnya untuk masuk ke apartemennya sendiri, membuatnya sedikit bertanya namun berniat untuk tidak ikut campur.

Singkat kata Woobin meminjamkan dua anak buahnya. Tapi dua menit yang lalu dia melihat Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Merasa sesuatu terjadi pun dia berniat memanggil kedua anak buahnya yang dipinjam sebelum melihat mereka membekap Luhan - _pria yang menjadi hidup seorang Oh Sehun-_

"LEPASKAN DIA! APA KALIAN INGIN MATI?"

"Direktur Oh yang meminta kami menahan istrinya bos."

"Mwo? Benarkah Lu?"

Luhan meronta hebat di pegangan kedua anak buah Woobin. Dia bahkan terlihat kesakitan membuat Woobin sedikit merasa iba untuk menolong Luhan sebelum

 _Sret…!_

"Aku bilang le-pas!" katanya mendesi menghempas kasar kedua tangan anak buahnya sebelum

 _Brak…!_

Luhan terjatuh begitu saja. Dia jelas tidak memiliki tenaga apapun hingga rasanya sulit berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Sesekali dia menjerit takut membuat Woobin mau tak mau berjongkok cemas melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat tertekan.

"Luhan…Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku-…Woobin- _na…_ Sehun akan membunuh adikuu."

"Membunuh siapa?"

"Adik-.."

Luhan tak fokus berbicara. Kepalanya terlalu berputar untuk berfikir jernih. Dia tidak tahu lapangan mana yang dimaksud Sehun. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa sang adik masih bernafas saat ini. Dadanya begitu sesak melihat wajah suami dan adiknya begitu kesakitan. Luhan tidak bisa berfikir jernih sebelum suara Woobin menyeruak menyadarkan dirinya.

"LUHAN!"

" _huh?"_

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat bingung."

"Aku tidak-…."

Luhan berhenti di kalimatnya sebelum menyadari bahwa yang berdiri di depannya adalah Woobin - _Kim Woobin-_ bagian dari anggota dimana suaminya bekerja. Bukankah harusnya Woobin tahu lapangan yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk membunuh? _Membuat_ Luhan tanpa sadar melompat pada Woobin dan mencengkram kuat jaket tebal pria tampan di depannya.

"Hey Lu..!"

"Woobin _na."_

"Ada apa? Luhan kau membuatku takut."

"Apa kalian pernah membunuh dengan cara menabrak mati korban kalian?"

"Ya tentu saja. Sesekali kami melakukannya untuk menghilangkan barang bukti."

"Apa suamiku juga pernah melakukannya?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin beberapa kali."

Luhan menangis hebat. Matanya berkilat penuh harap sebelum tangannya semakin kuat mencengkram jaket Woobin "Lalu dimana dia jika dia mengatakan _siapkan mobil dan ikat dia di tengah lapangan_ dimana dia? DIMANA SUAMIKU KIM WOOBIN?"

"Aku tidak yakin ini. Tapi satu-satunya lapangan yang kami gunakan untuk membunuh dan membuat pekerjaan kami terlihat seperti tabrak lari hanya lapangan itu."

"Dimana lapangan itu?"

"Sekitar dua puluh menit dari sini."

Luhan kembali mencengkram jaket Woobin. Menatapnya begitu penekanan seolah tak ingin dibantah kali ini "Bawa aku ke tempat itu."

"Tapi untuk apa Lu? Kenapa kau?"

"BAWA AKU KESANA!"

Sesuatu yang buruk jelas terjadi di antara Sehun dan Luhan, dan sesuatu itu pula yang membuat Woobin tak seharusnya ikut tertarik ke dalam masalah pelik rumah tangga Sehun dan Luhan. Tapi saat melihat mata Luhan begitu ketakutan, sedih dan putus asa. Maka sesuatu di dalam diri Woobin seolah tergerak dan tak bisa mengatakan hal lain selain

" _Baiklah…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku rasa Sehun tidak ada disini Lu."

Keduanya kini telah sampai di lapangan yang dimaksud Woobin. Lapangan kosong yang hanya digunakan untuk balapan liar itu terlihat sepi seperti biasa tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada seseorang yang akan dibunuh malam ini.

Pria yang bekerja bersama Yunho itu pun mencoba memberitahu istri dari Sehun. Tapi semakin dia mengatakan _Sehun tidak ada disini_ maka semakin pula Luhan terus memintanya hal yang sama _yakni_

"Jalankan mobilmu lebih dalam lagi. Aku yakin mereka disini."

"Hampir sepuluh menit kita disini tapi-… _Ah!_ Aku rasa kau benar! Itu Suamimu dan seluruh anak buahnya."

Mata Luhan memicing hebat melihat kemana arah Woobin menunjuk. Dan terimakasih untuk Woobin yang terus menjalankan mobilnya hingga Luhan benar-benar bisa melihat bahwa sang suami berada disana dan terlihat memasuki mobil.

Luhan memperhatikan kemana lampu mobil itu menerangi lapangan. Bertanya-tanya dimana Kyungsoo sebelum

"KYUNGSOOOO…!"

"Luhan kenapa kau-… _Astaga!_ Bukankah itu si mata besar? Kenapa dia diikat di tengah lapangan? Luhan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Sehun ingin membunuh si mata-…"

"WOOBIN NAIKKAN KECEPATANMU!"

" _araseo.."_

Lagi-…Woobin seolah tidak memiliki jawaban lain selain menuruti kemauan Luhan. Dan bersamaan dengan kecepatan mobilnya mendekati tempat Sehun maka Sehun terlihat sedang memanaskan mesinnya bersiap menabrak korban yang tak lain adalah adik Luhan serta mantan anak buahnya _Do Kyungsoo._

"Tidak tidak tidak…"

Luhan menutup rapat mulutnya mengunakan kedua telapak tangan saat melihat Sehun menginjak gas mobilnya. Dia tidak pernah melihat Sehun sekeji ini. Dan saat suaminya benar-benar menunjukkan sisi gelapnya maka tak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain berdoa bahwa suaminya akan sedikit memiliki hati nurani.

"Sayang aku mohon-… Sehunna jangan tabrak Kyungsoo! Jangan-… _shit!"_

Luhan memekik tertahan. Memutuskan untuk membuka paksa mobil Woobin sebelum

"LUHAAAN!"

Woobin berteriak hebat melihat Luhan melompat dari mobilnya. Dan layaknya seorang robot-…Luhan kini berlari menyamakan kecepatan mobil Sehun. Lengan dan lututnya mengalami pendarahan hebat namun diabaikan oleh Luhan.

Luhan benar-benar mengabaikan apapun. Apapun - _lukanya, hidupnya bahkan bayinya sekalipun-_ yang dia inginkan hanya menghentikan Sehun agar tidak membunuh Kyungsoo dengan cara keji seperti ini.

" _Sehunna."_

"MATI KAAAAAUUUU!"

Mobil Sehun melesat cepat. Bersiap menabrak Kyungsoo sebelum melihat sosok mungil menerobos dari samping dan kini berdiri merentangkan kedua tangannya tepat di depan Kyungsoo.

"LUHAAAAAANN…!"

" _Luhan?"_

Dan jika seseorang tidak memanggil nama istrinya mungkin Sehun akan tetap menabrak pria idiot yang melindungi Kyungsoo. Namun saat seseorang memanggil nama Luhan. Maka benar-….bahwa disana. Luhannya tengah melindungi pembunuh putra mereka. Bahwa benar-..Luhannya bahkan tanpa ragu menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan calon bayi mereka hanya untuk melindungi pembunuh keji putranya.

Sehun merasa sangat dihkianati oleh istrinya. Rasanya seperti setengah hidupmu direnggut saat melihat satu-satunya pria yang kau cintai melindungi pembunuh darah dagingnya - _darah daging mereka-_ Tangannya mencengkram hebat kemudi mobil. Kakinya terus menekan kencang gas mobilnya. Seolah tak peduli bahwa Luhan sedang berdiri disana dan hanya tetap pada rencananya untuk membunuh Kyungsoo.

" _Menyingkir Luhan…Menyingkir!"_

Sehun bahkan nyaris menjadi Sehun si pembunuh untuk beberapa detik. Tergoda untuk tetap melajukan lurus mobilnya sampai

" _SEHUN! APA KAU GILA? DIA LUHAN ISTRIMU"_

Batin Sehun menjerit saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Luhan yang terlihat sendu dan sangat terluka. Membuat bagian dari hatinya merutuk marah hingga membuat Sehun menggeram sebagai respon. Tangannya mencengkram kuat kemudi mobil sebelum

" _SIAAAAAALLLL!"_

Sehun dengan cepat membanting kemudi mobilnya membuat kecepatan mobilnya tidak stabil hingga asap terlihat di _knalpot_ mobilnya. Dia dengan tidak dan sangat tidak rela harus membanting arahnya membunuh Kyungsoo.

Dan saat mobilnya berhenti maka tak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain memukul berkali-kali kemudi mobilnya. Merasa begitu dikhianati adalah perasaan yang terus membuatnya murka. Dia bahkan melihat bagaimana wajah istrinya memohon seolah mengatakan untuk tidak membunuh bajingan itu.

" _arghhh..AARRGHHH…ARGHHHHHHH!"_

Sehun membanting kencang pintu mobilnya. Berjalan penuh kemarahan mendekati Luhan yang sedang memeluk Kyungsoo sebelum

 _SRET..!_

"Sehunna…"

Luhan merasa pergelangannya akan putus hanya dengan satu tangan Sehun yang begitu kuat. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan suaminya yang begitu menakutkan seolah semua itu dapat membunuhnya dalam hitungan detik.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sayang. Aku benar-benar tidak membiarkanmu membunuh Kyungsoo! AKU MOHON MAAFKAN AKU SAYANG!"

Luhan berlutut memeluk erat kaki Sehun. Menangis tersedu memohon agar semua dendam ini diakhiri. Luhan tidak bisa menahan sakitnya lebih lama lagi. Dan dia sangat mengetahui bahwa rasa sakit dan kecewa yang dirasakan Sehun jauh berkali-kali lebih membunuh dari yang dia rasakan.

" _hksss…_ AKU MOHON MAAFKAN AKU SEHUNNA."

Sehun mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap langit malam sesaat sebelum matanya kembali mengutuk pembunuh yang tersungkur di depannya. Tangannya sudah tergoda untuk kembali memukuli sialan itu jika tidak mengingat perbuatan nekat yang dilakukan istrinya beberapa menit lalu adalah hal yang bisa membuat keduanya kembali kehilangan malaikat kecil mereka.

"Sehunna _hkkks…_ SEHUNNAAAA _rrgghhhh!"_

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat bagaimana Luhan memohon adalah sebuah penghianatan terbesar yang pernah ia rasakan. Luhan bahkan memiliki seluruh hidupnya namun terus meminta untuk tidak membunuh apa yang mengganggu hidupnya. Membuat Sehun tertawa begitu dingin sebelum memaksa Luhan untuk berdiri - _menatap kedua mata rusa itu dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan berjuta rasa kecewa dan rasa dikhianati.-_

"Pastikan kau tidak menyakiti bayiku jika ingin melindungi bajingan itu lagi. Kau dengar?-… AKU TIDAK PEDULI PADA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! HANYA JANGAN MEMBUATKU KEHILANGAN BAYIKU LAGI LUHAAAN!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Sehun sebagai suami. Habis sudah kepercayaan Sehun sebagai suami. Dikhianati adalah hal-hal yang begitu dibenci oleh seorang Mafia. Maka saat istrimu yang menghianatimu - _maka tak ada pengecualian untuk kemarahanmu-_

"ARRGHHHHHHH…!"

Suara kemarahan Sehun menggema di lapangan kumuh itu. Dan setelah memberitahu rasa kecewanya. Si pria tampan kembali berjalan mendekati mobil dan

 _BLAM….!_

Sehun tanpa berfikir meninggalkan Luhan yang menangis hebat disana. " _Jangan pergi-..Tidak._ Kau tidak boleh pergi. Sehun…"

 _BRRMM….!_

"SEHUNNNN!"

Sehun sengaja melajukan cepat mobilnya. Membuat wajah Luhan begitu pucat melihat bagaiman Sehun meninggalkannya dalam keadaan marah.

"LUHAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Luhan secara _refleks_ mengejar kemana mobil Sehun pergi. Dia tahu itu percuma, namun saat Woobin memangilnya maka tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Luhan untuk mengejar kemana pun suaminya pergi "LUHAN!-… _Ohshit!-…._ BAWA DIA KE RUMAH SAKIT!"

Setelah memberi perintah untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit. Woobin mengambil ponselnya, menekan nomor ponsel Sehun untuk memberitahu bahwa Luhan sedang bertindak gila saat ini " _Angkat Sehunna…angkat...Istrimu sedang-…_ BRENGSEK!"

 _BLAM….!_

Woobin kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Berniat mencari Luhan yang berlari entah kemana untuk membawanya kembali pada Sehun " _Tidak seharusnya aku terlibat."_ Katanya menggerutu kesal sebelum

 _BRRRMM…!_

Woobin berusaha mencari Luhan namun sepertinya percuma. Karena semakin dia mempercepat laju mobilnya semakin kemungkinannya untuk menemukan Luhan adalah tidak mungkin. "Baiklah jalan saja." Kataya menepikan mobil. Berniat mencari Luhan sebelum

 _Drrt..drtt_

"Ada apa?"

"MWO?"

Kenyatannya anak buah Woobin memberitahukan sesuatu. Sesuatu menakutkan yang mengatakan bahwa tiga rumah sakit besar di Seoul menolak kedatangan Kyungsoo. Dia bahkan sedikit tertarik pada masalah rumah tangga Luhan saat ini. Karena apapun yang dilakukan Kyungsoo-…Dia berani bertaruh bahwa itu adalah hal serius yang mengerikan mengingat Sehun sudah berbuat sejauh ini.

"Bawa dia ke apartemenku."

Dan satu-satunya cara menyelamatkan adik yang tumbuh besar dengan Luhan adalah memanggil dokter pribadinya. Dia tahu Sehun tidak akan segan membunuhnya jika ia ikut campur, namun seolah tak peduli-…Woobin tetap menghubungi dokter pribadinya.

"Dokter Kwon. Ini aku-…Segera datang ke apartemenku dalam lima belas menit. Kondisi seseorang kritis ditempatku."

" _Baik direktur Kim."_

"Umhh…Aku tunggu kau di tempatku. Sampai nanti."

Woobin percaya bahwa Sehun tidak akan menyakiti istrinya. Dan karena hal itu pun dia lebih memilih pulang ke apartemennya dan menolong Kyungsoo. Dia memiliki perasaan bahwa akan segera kembali bertemu Luhan, dan karena hal itu pula Woobin kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya "Baiklah Lu. Aku akan mengurus adikmu." Katanya bergumam kecil sebelum

 _BRRMM…._

Woobin melajukan cepat mobilnya. Meninggalkan lapangan yang nyaris menjadi tempat berakhirnya hidup Kyungsoo menuju tempat yang mungkin bisa membuat si pria bermata besar itu bertahan hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TIN…..TIN…!_

Sementara Woobin sudah bersedia menolong Kyungsoo. Maka tak jauh dari lapangan mengerikan itu terlihat Luhan menyebrang asal di jalan besar. Beberapa kali dia mencari jalan pintas maka beberapa kali pula dirinya harus rela mendengar caci maki semua orang karena terus menyebrang secara asal dan menganggap semua pria dengan pundak kokoh dan tegap adalah suaminya.

" _Sehun?"_

Anggap Luhan gila, tapi sungguh semua pria yang memiliki tinggi seperti suaminya dia anggap seperti Sehun. Dan saat melihat pria bermantel cokelat sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya maka mata Luhan mengatakan itu Sehun. Dia bahkan berlari seperti orang gila menuju kerumunan itu. Mengabaikan sekali lagi caci maki semua orang yang ditabraknya sebelum menarik lengan pria yang ia kira adalah Sehun "nya"

"SEHUNN!"

"Maaf?"

Ya…Katakan sekali lagi Luhan gila. Karena saat sang pria yang bukan Sehun itu bertanya bingung, tangannya semakin mencengkram kuat lengan pria tersebut

"Kau pasti Sehun-…HARUSNYA KAU SEHUN! MANA SEHUNKU!"

"YAK! APA KAU SUDAH GILA?"

Pria itu berusaha menghempas kasar tangan Luhan. Namun semakin ia mencoba maka semakin kuat pula tangan Luhan menggenggamnya "HARUSNYA KAU SEHUN. DIMANA SUAMIKU. DIMANA-…"

"AKU BUKAN SEHUN!"

Luhan terdiam cukup lama saat pria itu berteriak padanya. Sedikit memakai akal sehatnya sebelum

" _Ah-…_ Maafkan aku tuan. Aku kira kau suamiku. Maafkan aku."

Luhan melepas cengkramannya dengan cepat. Berkali-kali membungkuk meminta maaf dengan menggumamkan kalimat maaf secara berulang "Maafkan aku tuan. Aku permisi." Katanya berniat kembali mencari Sehun sebelum kali ini lengannya yang ditarik kencang oleh seseorang.

"Hey…Dilihat kau sangat manis. Apa kau suami yang kau maksud berselingkuh? Baiklah-…Aku bisa memuaskanmu manis."

"Tidak! Suamiku tidak selingkuh. Jadi lepaskan tanganku atau kau akan menyesal tuan."

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku harus menyesal? Kau yang datang pertama dan mencoba menggodaku _hmmh."_

Luhan merasa begitu ketakutan saat dagunya diangkat. Pria asing di depannya bahkan memasang wajah menjijikan yang membuat ketakutan Luhan semakin terlihat di mata rusanya. "Biarkan aku pergi atau kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh-…SEHUNNNN!"

Luhan menjerit memanggil nama Sehun. Dan entah dimana sang suami berada dia hanya ingin Sehun menjauhkannya dari pria bajingan di depannya. Luhan sangat kesakitan karena lengannya lecet akibat lompat dari mobil Woobin. Dan saat pria sialan ini mencengkram kuat lengan yang cidera maka rasa sakitnya semakin terasa.

" _uuhh…_ Sehunmu disini sayang. Ayo kita bermain dengan Sehun." Katanya menyeringai. Mengerling ketiga temannya untuk berjalan bersisian agar tubuh mungil Luhan tidak terlihat kerumunan orang banyak. "Kami akan memuaskanmu cantik."

"Tidak-…LEPAS! TOLONG AKU-…SEHUNNNAAAA!"

"Mereka hanya melihat iba padamu manis. Mereka cenderung tidak peduli dengan urusan sepasang kekasih."

" _Brengsek!_ AKU BUKAN KEKASIHMU!"

" _arghhh!"_

Luhan mengigit kuat tangan yang mencengkramnya sebelum mengambil kesempatan untuk berlari menjauh dari bajingan yang nyaris menakutinya. "BRENGSEK! JANGAN LARI KAU SIALAN!"

" _tidak…._ Jangan kejar aku. Aku takut. _Sehun-…Sehun-….SEHUN!"_

 _BRAK…!_

Bersamaan dengan jerit tertahan memanggil nama suaminya-… Luhan kembali menabrak tubuh seseorang. Dan tidak seperti sebelumnya dia begitu ketakutan kali ini. Terlalu takut hingga rasanya ingin bersembunyi di belakang pria yang baru saja ia tabrak. Meminta pertolongan agar bisa menjauhkannya dari empat bajingan yang kini mengejarnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Rasanya terlalu samar mendengar suara yang sedari tadi ia cari sepanjang malam ini. Luhan tidak yakin suara itu milik Sehun mengingat kesalahan yang sedari tadi ia buat dalam mengenali suaminya. Dia benar-benar tidak yakin sampai kepalanya mendongak mencoba melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di depannya sebelum

"Sehun?" katanya mencoba menenangkan diri. Bertanya setenang mungkin namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia dan lega yang sedari tadi ia cari. "Kau benar-benar Sehun? Sehunku?"

Luhan mengusap wajah tampan itu. Wajah tampan yang selalu telrihat dingin dan menakutkan miliknya. Wajah yang hanya akan tersenyum tampan dan tertawa bodoh di depannya itu terlihat sedang menatapnya. Dan saat tangan Sehun membalas usapan tangannya maka Luhan tak perlu ragu bahwa dia salah mengenali orang kali ini. "Ini aku."

Luhan memejamkan erat matanya. Tak perlu takut kembali salah mengenali orang sebagai Sehun karena kali ini Sehun "nya" benar-benar berada di depannya. "Sehunna aku minta maaf sayang. Aku-…"

" _y-_ YAK!"

Tubuh Luhan berjengit takut mendengar suara teriakan di belakangnya. Dia bahkan secara _refleks_ memeluk tubuh suaminya dengan erat dan menagis ketakutan disana "Sehunna mereka menggangguku."

" _ara…"_

Sehun menjawabnya terlalu tenang. Sangat tenang hingga rasanya suara itu bisa membunuh siapapun. Membuat Luhan sedikit kecewa menebak bahwa Sehun masih begitu marah padanya. Namun yang tidak Luhan ketahui adalah saat ini mata Sehun sedang menatap murka pada empat bajingan yang berani menyentuh Luhannya _-miliknya!-._ Yang tidak Luhan ketahui bahwa tangan Sehun mengepal begitu erat menyayangkan bahwa bukan Kyungsoo yang ia bunuh malam ini melainkan empat bajingan yang jelas membuat istrinya ketakutan.

"Sehun…"

Luhan merasa sangat takut saat Sehun melepas pelukannya. Seolah mengabaikan ketakutan Luhan dia hanya mengerling keenam anak buah yang mengikutinya sedari tadi "Jaga Luhan." katanya memberi perintah. Membuat keenam anak buahnya membuat formasi melingkari Luhan sementara sang nyonya meringkuk ketakutan disana

" _Shirheo!_ Aku tidak mau dicengkram lagi. Lenganku sakit!"

Sehun menatap istrinya yang berjongkok di formasi lingkaran anak buahnya. Memperhatikan tubuh mungil yang terisak itu dengan hati tergores. Dia bahkan melihat lengan dan lutut Luhan robek mengeluarkan darah. Berusaha untuk tetap tenang walau pada akhirnya kemarahanlah yang menguasai dirinya.

"Mereka tidak akan mencengkram lenganmu lagi. Tenanglah."

"Tenang? AKU MAU KAU BUKAN TENANG! AKU MAU KAU MEMELUKKU ERAT!"

Luhan begitu marah mengankat wajahnya. Berusaha memaki Sehun walau ketakutannya masih begitu terlihat. Dan sekali lagi-…Sehun mengabaikannya. Bukan karena dia tidak peduli tapi karena kemarahan dan rasa kecewanya masih bergantian menduduki posisi puncak dalam hati dan pikirannya.

"Beri aku lima menit-..Setelahnya aku akan memelukmu erat."

Sehun membutuhkan pelampiasan untuk semua rasa kecewanya. Dan terimakasih pada empat pria bajingan yang menganggu sang istri-..Karena merekalah setidaknya Sehun memiliki alasan untuk melampiaskan semua rasa marah dan kecewanya.

"SIAPA KAU! KENAPA KAU MENOLONG PRIA BAJINGAN ITU?!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil ba-jingan?"

Sehun mendesis mengerikan sebelum

 _DOR!_

 _DOR!_

 _DOR!_

Dia menembak mati tiga pria sekaligus. Menyisakan satu pria yang Luhan kira adalah dirinya dan memastikan bahwa kematiannya akan sedikit lebih menyakitkan dibanding ketiga rekannya.

" _Siapa-.._ SIAPA KAU!"

"Aku? _Ah-…._ Aku Sehun." Katanya menyeringai sebelum

 _DOR!_

" _Arghh!"_

Si bajingan memekik kesakitan saat Sehun menembak kedua kakinya bergantian. Dan setelah membuatnya tersungkur Sehun tanpa ragu dan penuh kekuasaan berjalan mendekati si pria layaknya Malaikat Pencabut Nyawa yang siap memangsa targetnya "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermasud- _..argghh!"_

"Tidak bermaksud apa?"

Sehun sengaja menginjak kedua kaki yang tertembak hingga rasanya begitu menyakitkan untuk dirasakan si bajingan. "MAAFKAN AKU-…TOLONG LEPASKAN AKU!"

Sehun muak mendengar kata maaf. Niatnya untuk bermain lebih lama bahkan hilang digantikan amarah saat kalimat maaf terdengar. Dia pun berjongkok sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Menjambak kencang rambut si bajingan dan mendesis memberitahu satu hal pada pria yang nyaris melukai istrinya "Kau tahu? Pria yang kau sebut bajingan adalah istriku. Dan kau tahu siapa istriku? Dia hidupku! Jadi saat kau mencoba menyakiti hidupku. Maka siapkan dirimu untuk kematian. KAU DENGAR?!"

"AKU DENGAR TUAN! AKU MOHON MAAFKAN AKU!"

Sehun tersenyum keji membalas ucapan si bajingan. Memaksa bajingan itu berdiri di atas kedua kakinya yang tertembak sebelum membisikkan kalimat yang begitu mengerikan.

"Permintaan maaf diterima."

"Terimakasih tuan."

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di neraka."

"MWO?"

Menggunakan satu tangan-…Sehun melempar tubuh bajingan itu ke tengah jalan. Memperhitungkan kecepatan truk yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan sebelum

 _TIN…TIN…_

 _BRAAAAK!_

Dengan kejinya sang mafia tersenyum penuh iblis di dalam dirinya. Begitu puas melihat tubuh si bajingan terpental begitu jauh sementara Luhan hanya bisa meringkuk begitu ketakutan di tempatnya.

Ini adalah kali pertama setelah lima tahun dia kembali melihat Sehun seperti iblis. Begitu keji dan begitu menakutkan. Dan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun sang iblis kembali berjalan mendekatinya. Membuat Luhan secara _refleks_ memundurkan langkahnya tak menyangka Sehunnya benar adalah seorang pembunuh.

" _Wae?_ Kau takut padaku?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan mencoba membuat dirinya tenang dan berani. Namun bayangan bagaimana Sehun menembak tanpa ragu serta tanpa bersalah melemparkan tubuh pria itu ke jalanan membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar begitu hebat hingga suaranya tercekat utuh di kerongkongannya.

"Satu hal yang selalu kau ungkiri adalah kenyataan bahwa aku seorang pembunuh. Dan kesalahan besar yang kau buat adalah melindungi bajingan yang sangat ingin aku bunuh. Kau menghianatiku Luhan. Dan rasanya aku ingin mencekikmu saat ini!"

"Sehunna…."

Luhan semakin ketakutan melihat suaminya. Langkahnya bahkan terus mundur sementara Sehun terus mendekat hingga akhirnya sang iblis berhasil merengkuh pinggangnya dengan kuat "Tapi sial aku tidak bisa mencekikmu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintai penghianat sepertimu!"

Rasanya Sehun terdengar begitu terluka dibanding dirinya. Rasanya Sehun terlihat begitu rapuh dibanding dirinya. Dan bahkan Luhan mungkin lebih keji dari apa yang Sehun lakukan. Tidak seharusnya dia bersikap seperti menjauhi suaminya. Tidak seharusnya dia menatap takut pada suaminya yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dan tidak seharusnya dia membuat Sehunnya terluka. Membuat Luhan melangkah mendekati Sehun untuk meminta maaf sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Sehun menggendongnya _bridal._ Mengabaikan tatapan atau ucapan yang akan dan ingin Luhan sampaikan. Dia seorang suami dan seorang calon ayah. Maka mulai hari ini yang akan dia lakukan hanya menjadi seorang suami seperlunya dan calon ayah yang dibutuhkan calon bayinya. _Hanya itu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Luhan…Kau harus makan sesuatu nak. Bibi mohon jangan seperti ini."

Yang dibujuk hanya bersandar malas di sofa. Sesekali tangannya mengganti chanel TV dan sesekali matanya melihat ke arah pintu. Berharap sang suami membuka pintu dan tidak menghindarinya seperti yang dia bayangkan.

"Aku tidak lapar bi."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak lapar? Kau tidak makan apapun sejak pagi. Apa kau tidak khawatir pada bayimu?"

"Semalam aku dan Sehun memeriksakan bayi kami. Dokter bilang semuanya sehat. Aku dan bayiku sehat. Jadi bibi tidak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa-... _huweeek!_!"

"Omo.. Ini nak."

Luhan mengambil cepat kantung kertas yang disiapkan bibi Kim. Memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya dengan bantuan pijatan tengkuk yang dilakukan ibu kandung Kai di belakangnya.

"Apa sangat mual?"

"Eoh...Sangat mual bi-.. _huweek_!"

"Sebentar bibi ambilkan Jahe hangat."

Luhan mengangguk. Memuntahkan sendiri isi perutnya sementara bibi Kim bergegas mengambil jahe hangat untuknya.

" _Huweeek...!_ Astaga kenapa ini lebih mual dari kehamilanku yang pertama. Ziyu tidak pernah membuatku mual seperti ini."

Luhan bergumam sedikit kesal. Disaaat mual seperti ini yang dia butuhkan adalah suaminya. Sehun yang memijat tengkuknya. Menyiapkan teh hangat untuknya atau sekedar memeluk dan mengusap calon bayinya agar tenang dan tidak membuatnya mual.

" _Menyebalkan sekali! Mau bagaimanapun ini anaknya juga. Harusnya dia menemaniku bukan bersikap dingin padaku."_

Meletakkan asal kantung muntahnya adalah hal yang Luhan lakukan sebelum mendelik kesal pada perutnya _"Hey nak... Pastikan dirimu membuat ayah pulang hmmm... Eomma tidak mau mual lagi sendirian_." Katanya meracau tak jelas. Berniat terus meracau sampai bibi Kim kembali datang menghampirinya "Ini nak. Minumlah."

Luhan terpaksa menutup mulutnya. Mendelik kesal kali ini kepada ibu Kai dan mulai kembali meracau tidak jelas "Lupakan. Aku tidak ingin minum atau makan apapun."

"Tapi kau mual Lu."

"Biarkan saja. Aku hanya ingin tidur."

Luhan menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya. Mengabaikan ucapan bibi Kim dan terus bergumam tak jelas di balik selimut

 _"Kemana mereka semua pergi? Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Woobin. Aku juga tidak bisa mengubungi Max. Jangan tanya aku bisa menghubungi suamiku atau tidak karena dia jelas mengabaikan aku. Lalu aku harus bicara dengan siapa? Dengan bibi Kim? Tidak-... Bibi hanya terus menyuruhku makan dan tidur. Aku tidak suka. Baekhyun atau Chanyeol? Mereka sedang kasmaran, pasti sulit mengganggu mereka! Arrhhhh...! Menyebalkan sekali!"_

Bibi Kim sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum gemas melihat pria dua puluh delapan tahun di depannya. Dia bahkan harus memaklumi sifat Luhan yang tiba-tiba begitu cerewet dan terus mendengus kesal mengingat kehamilannya memang sedang memasuki fase sensitif.

"Tapi kau harus tetap makan nak. Jika tidak Sehun akan memarahimu."

"Biarkan! Toh dia juga sudah marah padaku dia bahkan tidak peduli padaku!"

"Tapi kau membawa bayi di perutmu. Setidaknya kau harus makan sesuatu Nyonya besar."

 _"Ish..._! Berhenti memanggilku nyonya! Aku bukan nyonya dan aku tidak mau makan!"

"Tapi Lu..."

"Kenapa tidak mau makan?"

 _Sret...!_

Luhan membuka cepat selimutnya. Tubuhnya bereaksi mendengar suara kecintaan yang selalu membuatnya berdebar. Dan saat wajah jeleknya terlihat maka kedua bola mata rusa itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya melihat sang suami sedang berdiri disana. Menggunakan jas kemeja putih dengan lengan ditekuk hingga terlihat urat-urat tangan yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan dan _rrrrhh_ sangat menggoda.

"Sayang kau pulang?"

Luhan melempar asal selimutnya. Berlari mendekati Sehun dan memeluk tubuh dingin yang kini tidak membalas pelukannya.

"Kenapa dia tidak mau makan bi?"

"Mungkin Luhan menunggu anda tuan besar."

"Sehunna... Kau mengabaikan aku lagi."

Sehun menatap sekilas wajah Luhan. Memahami raut kecewa sang istri sebelum berusaha untuk kembali menahan rasa kesalnya pada pria cantik yang sedang mengandung anaknya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengabaikanmu?"

"Entahlah... Kau tidak membalas pelukanku. Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan kau menghindari tatapan mataku. Aku tahu kau mengabaikan aku."

"Aku tidak bisa membalas poin pertama. Tapi aku bisa melakukan poin kedua dan ketiga. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Melakukan poin kedua dan ketiga yang dimaksud Sehun adalah bertanya dan menatap mata Luhan tanpa bisa melakukan point pertama yakni _memeluknya_.

Ya-... Dia benar-benar melakukannya. Walau rasanya sangat dingin setidaknya Sehun mencoba untuk tidak menyakiti hatinya. Luhan pun mencoba untuk tenang mengingat tak ada pelukan untuknya sebelum memberanikan diri menatap dua mata menyeramkan di depannya "Kau pulang?"

" _Eoh!_... Dimana lagi aku bisa tinggal? Di apartemenku? Aku lupa passwordnya. Di apartemenmu? Bisa saja. Ah-... Aku lupa kau menyembunyikan pembunuh putra kita disana. Aku juga lupa kalau istriku adalah seorang penghianat."

" _Sehunna..."_

Sehun tahu dia sudah melewati batas. Oleh karena itu dia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi berbicara dan hanya menghela dalam nafasnya "Aku akan mengganti bajuku. Setelahnya kita makan malam bersama." Katanya meninggalkan Luhan yang terisak pelan disana. Memandang punggung angkuh itu menjauh dengan bibir yang ia gigit begitu kencang

 _"Whoaa... Sikapnya benar-benar dingin."_

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya. Memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil hati ucapan Sehun dan hanya berniat menghabisakan makan malam bersama suaminya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Makanlah."

" _hmmh_..."

Hanya dingin dan canggung yang Luhan rasakan untuk makan malam kali ini. Tak ada lagi suaminya yang akan terus mengatakan hal konyol untuk menggodanya. Tak ada lagi Sehun si manja yang akan memaksa agar Luhan menyuapi makanan padanya. Semua masih terasa sempurna saat mereka di Jeju beberapa minggu lalu. Melakukan honeymoon dan menjadikan dunia hanya milik keduanya. Tidak seperti hari ini karena sang suami terus bersikap dingin dan terus mengatakan dirinya penghianat.

 _"Hueeek..."_

Gerakan memotong daging Sehun terhenti. Dia menatap langsung pada istrinya dan menyadari bahwa daging yang baru saja Luhan potong sudah membuatnya mual meski belum masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

" _Omo Lu_! Apa kau mual lagi?"

Bibi Kim mendengar suara Luhan yang terdengar begitu mual. Memijat tengkuknya lembut dan menyerahkan kantung kertas baru agar Luhan bisa memuntahkan isi perutnya "Aku sudah baik bi. Bibi bisa pergi."

"Sejak kapan dia mual?"

Sehun kembali mengabaikan Luhan. Terlihat sangat jelas bahwa dia cemas namun seolah tak ingin terlalu menunjukkannya dia lebih memilih bertanya pada bibi Kim sesekali melihat betapa pucatnya wajah sang istri.

"Pagi tadi tuan besar. Entah karena efek kehamilan Luhan atau istri anda memang sedang sakit. Dia terus memuntahkan air dan makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya."

"Kita pergi ke rumah sakit."

Luhan menahan tangan suaminya. Sudah merasa lebih baik dengan pijatan bibi Kim dan menatap Sehun agar kembali duduk dan menyelesaikan makanannya.

"Ini hanya efek dari kehamilanku. Sungguh aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi perutmu kosong dan kau belum memakan apapun."

"Aku akan mencobanya sayang. Duduklah."

Sehun mencoba mendengarkan kali ini. Kembali duduk dan memperhatikan Luhan mengaduk supnya adalah hal yang dia lakukan untuk memastikan bahwa sesuatu masuk ke perut Luhan

 _Slurpp_

Luhan menyesap sup buatan bibi Kim. Mencoba menikmatinya dan memberitahu Sehun kalau dia baik-baik saja

"Ini enak. Aku bisa-... _huweeek!_!"

Perutnya hanya bertahan beberapa detik untuk tidak terasa mual. Karena setelah sup itu tertelan melalui kerongkongan maka rasa mualnya kembali terasa jauh lebih kuat malam ini.

" _Ssshh_... Aku bilang ke rumah sakit."

Luhan menggeleng kuat menolak keinginan Sehun. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tarikan tangan Sehun dan terisak begitu mual namun Sehun terus mendesis dan bersikap dingin padanya

"Aku tidak mau ke rumah sakit. Tidak mau!"

"LUHAN!"

"Tuan Oh. Sabarlah sedikit. Luhan sedang merasa mual dan sangat sensitif. Baiknya kau menahan diri agar tidak membentak dan membuatnya menangis."

 _"Rrrhhhhh!"_

Sehun mencoba menahan amarahnya. Memijat kasar kepalanya sebelum mencari jawaban pada wanita yang sudah bekerja untuknya selama bertahun-tahun "Dia bisa sakit jika terus seperti ini!"

"Aku seorang dokter dan aku tahu kondisiku Sehunna!"

"Tapi kau tidak tahu kondisi bayiku!"

Luhan menyadarinya-...Sangat menyadari bahwa satu-satunya alasan mengapa Sehun pulang ke rumah adalah karena bayinya. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa Sehun bersedia makan malam bersama dengannya adalah karena sang bayi.

Ya...Luhan menyadari semua hal yang Sehun lakukan kini hanya untuk calon bayi mereka. Lagipula Sehun bukan pria berhati besar yang bisa menerima penghianatan. Dia akan membenci dan membunuh semua orang yang menghianatinya. Semua orang-...Termasuk dirinya yang berstatus sebagai istri dari si Mafia.

"Tuan Oh. Tidak perlu bertengkar dengan istrimu. Aku sudah membuatkan bubur gingseng untuk Luhan. Jadi Luhan tidak perlu ke rumah sakit karena setelah memakan bubur itu dia akan merasa lebih baik."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Bubur gingseng memang berfungsi untuk menghilangkan mual dan menghangatkan tubuh. Istrimu sedang memasuki awal kehamilan jadi wajar jika dia terus merasa mual."

"Ambilkan buburnya."

Bibi Kim pun bergegas mengambilkan bubur untuk Luhan. Menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk sebelum memberikannya kembali pada Sehun "Ini Tuan."

Sehun menerima mangkuk bubur Luhan. Diaduknya bubur berwarna putih kecoklatan itu hingga bau kuat gingseng menguar ke indera penciumannya dan Luhan

"Aku tidak mau makan itu! Terlihat sangat mengerikan."

Sehun mengabaikan racauan Luhan. Terus mengaduk bubur yang dibuatkan bibi Kim dan meniupnya sekilas "Buka mulutmu." Katanya memberikan satu sendok bubur untuk Luhan.

"Bilang aaa.."

Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya terlihat pucat. Dia benar-benar akan muntah lagi jika Sehun memaksanya. Namun saat suara Sehun terus terdengar mengerikan maka tak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan satu sendok bubur ke dalam perutnya.

 _"Mmmhh..."_

"Bagaimana?"

"Rasanya nikmat. Aku suka. _.aaaa"_

Bibi Kim mendesah lega sementara Sehun diam-diam tersenyum melihat Luhan kembali meminta buburnya.

Jika keadaan mereka sedang tidak renggang seperti ini mungkin Sehun akan memeluk si pria cantik mengatakan seluruh kalimat pujian yang bisa membuat istrinya merasa lebih baik.

Tapi jujur semua kalimat baik yang bisa dikatakan Sehun seolah tertahan di kerongkongannya.

Karena setiap kali melihat wajah istrinya dia akan terus mengingat bagaimana Luhan mencoba untuk melindungi pembunuh putra mereka. Dia bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk membuat Kyungsoo tetap hidup.

Dan hal itu pula yang selalu membuat Sehun tidak siap bertemu Luhan. Dia takut tidak bisa mengontrol diri dan berakhir dengan menyakiti istrinya "Makanlah..."

Luhan menyadari perubahan Sehun. Suaminya bahkan berhenti menyuapi bubur dan berniat memberikan buburnya kepada Luhan sebelum Luhan mengembalikan buburnya pada Sehun "Aku hanya akan makan jika kau suapi. Jika tidak aku tidak akan makan."

"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Aku tidak bisa! Terserah jika kau tidak mau melakukannya aku akan pergi."

Luhan menggeser kursinya berniat untuk benar-benar pergi sebelum suara Sehun yang begitu tenang kembali terdengar "Duduk."

"Aku hanya akan duduk jika kau-..."

"Araseo! Duduklah!"

Sehun mencoba mengalah kali ini, tidak berniat lagi bersikap dingin dan hanyamembiarkan sesuatu setidaknya masuk kedalam perut istrinya "Bilang _aaa._."

Luhan tanpa ragu melahap kembali buburnya. Tertawa sangat bahagia karena setidaknya Sehun menjadi Sehunnya setelah beberapa jam bersikap dingin. Walau wajah dan sikapnya masih sangat dingin, setidaknya dia mulai membalas tatapan matanya walau hanya sedetik.

"Senang melihat kalian seperti ini."

Luhan mengangguk setuju. Memandang _innocent_ ibu kandung Kai dengan tatapan bocah lima tahun begitu bersemangat. Dia bahkan berniat menjawab sebelum suaminya lebih dulu bertanya pada wanita paruh baya yang telah bekerja untuk mereka selama bertahun-tahun.

"Bibi... Dimana Kai saat ini?"

 _Uhuk!_

Luhan tersedak mendengar pertanyaan suaminya. Dilihatnya bibi Kim yang tampak bingung lalu kemudian kembali melihat Sehun yang jelas tak mempedulikan ketidak tahuan dari wanita tua di depannya.

" _huh?_ Apa maksudmu Tuan? Bukankah Jonginku sedang bekerja untuk anda?"

"Bekerja untukku? Cih! Dia bahkan melarikan diri-..."

"Bibi! Ambilkan obatku di kamar. Aku merasa pusing kali ini."

Luhan memotong cepat ucapan suaminya. Membuat wanita lima puluh tahun itu terlihat ragu antara tetap mendengar jawaban majikannya atau pergi ke kamar mengambil obat Luhan

"Kapan terakhir dia menghubungimu?"

" _Huh?_ "

Bibi Kim terlihat sangat ketakutan. Dilihatnya wajah Sehun yang murka sebelum mencari jawaban pada Luhan yang terus menggenggam tangannya "Jangan membuatku mengulang pertanyaan!"

"Dua minggu yang lalu Tuan Oh. Jongin menghubungiku dua minggu yang lalu. Setelahnya dia tidak pernah lagi menghubungiku. Ada apa dengan putraku? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Jongin-..."

"Kai baik-baik saja bi. Sungguh. Dia sedang berada di luar kota menyelesaikan bisnis Sehun. Jadi kau tidak perlu cemas dan lekas ambilkan obatku."

Luhan mengusap tangan yang sudah berkeriput itu dengan sayang. Meyakinkan ibu kandung penjaga kesukaannya agar tidak perlu merasa cemas dan tetap mempercayainya "Kai benar-benar baik bibi Kim."

Si wanita paruh baya menatap Luhan. Mencoba mencari jawaban dari kedua mata istri majikannya lalu tersenyum tenang menyadari Luhan tak akan pernah berbohong padanya.

"Syukurlah... _ah sebentar-_... Bibi akan mengambilkan obatmu."

 _"Mmhhh._."

Luhan bergumam lega melihat bibi Kim mempercayainya. Memperhatikan si wanita paruh baya menjauh sebelum menatap kesal pada suaminya "Sehunna... Apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Kenapa?"

Tanpa rasa bersalah Sehun bertanya. Mengabaikan maksud sang istri dan hanya terus menyuapi Luhan yang kini menolak suapan darinya "Tega sekali kau bertanya tentang Kai pada bibi Kim!"

"Dia ibunya dan wajar jika aku bertanya padanya."

"Tapi bibi tidak mengetahui apapun sayang!"

Sehun terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan Luhan. Meletakkan sendok di mangkuk bubur Luhan sebelum menatap istrinya agak menyindir kali ini "Ah kau benar-... Dia tidak mengetahui apapun, termasuk penghianatan putranya padaku."

"Kai bukan penghianat!"

"Kalau begitu kau penghianatnya!"

Luhan hampir menangis mendengar tuduhan keji Sehun. Jika tidak mengingat dia memang bersalah mungkin Luhan sudah membanting semua peralatan makan dan mulai berteriak murka tak tahan dengan sikap dingin suaminya. "Aku juga bukan penghianat sayang." Katanya bergumam lirih berusaha membela diri.

Sehun merasa dia benar-benar dikhianati saat ini. Bagaimana bisa Luhan mengatakan dirinya bukan penghianat namun nyatanya seluruh sikap melindungi Kyungsoo adalah seluruh hal yang berkebalikan untuknya? Membuatnya begitu marah dan

 _BRAK…!_

Luhan tersentak saat Sehun menggebrak meja makan. Dia bahkan tidak berani menatap Sehun yang sedang memandang marah padanya saat ini "Lalu katakan dimana pembunuh itu sekarang!"

"…."

Diam seribu bahasa dengan kepala tertunduk adalah dua hal yang akan Luhan sepanjang malam ini. Dia tidak berniat menjawab atau membela diri lagi karena pastilah dua hal itu hanya akan semakin membuat suaminya marah. "Kau bilang kau bukan penghianat? Jadi cepat beritahu aku dimana bajingan itu dan biarkan aku membunuhnya!"

Luhan terisak pilu menggelengkan kuat kepalanya. Rasanya semua kemarahan Sehun adalah hal wajar. Tapi saat suaminya mendesis berbicara padanya maka hal itu adalah hal yang begitu mengerikan untuk Luhan rasakan di malam dingin seperti ini.

" _Wae?_ Kenapa hanya diam? kau tidak mau memberitahuku dimana bajingan itu."

"…."

"LUHAN!"

" _hksss…_ Aku-…Aku juga tidak tahu dimana adikku saat-…"

"DIA BUKAN ADIKMU! DIA PEMBUNUH PUTRA KITA LUHAAAAN!"

" _Hkssss…"_

Isakan Luhan semakin kencang. Tubuhnya bahkan bergetar hebat sementara Sehun tak berhenti berteriak. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Sehun lebih baik adalah membunuh Kyungsoo. Tapi jika Sehun melakukan hal itu, maka dirinyalah yang tak bisa berada dalam keadaan baik. Anggap Luhan egois-..Tapi dia benci merasakan sakit " _hksss…._ Sehunna aku takut. Aku takut _hksss."_

Wajah merah Sehun bahkan bertambah merah. Urat lehernya terlihat tanda bahwa dia benar-benar murka dan nyaris melampiaskan semuanya pada Luhan. tangannya yang mengepal juga menyisakan cakaran hebat karena Sehun mencengkramnya terlalu kuat.

Dan saat Luhan mengatakan taku-…Itu artinya Sehun harus berhenti sampai disini jika tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada istri dan calon bayinya "Aku hanya akan mengatakan satu hal ini padamu. Dengarkan aku baik-baik." Katanya berusaha tenang. Memaksa Luhan menatapnya sebelum mengatakan apa yang dia katakan.

"Beritahu adikmu untuk terus bersembunyi. Katakan padanya agar tidak muncul di hadapanku. Aku tetap akan mencarinya dan membunuhnya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Jadi pastikan adikmu bersembunyi dengan baik jika tidak ingin kematiannya lebih cepat dari yang ia bayangkan. KAU DENGAR?!"

" _Sehuuuunnhhhkkksssss.."_

Luhan menangis ketakutan namun Sehun mengabaikannya. Yang Sehun lakukan hanya terus mengancam istrinya dan mengatakan hal menakutkan padanya "Dan untuk kau dokter Oh!-…Jika aku melihatmu berada di dekat bajingan itu. Aku bisa memastikan sendiri bahwa itu adalah hari terakhir kau melihatnya. Kau dengar?"

" _hkksss…"_

"KAU DENGAR?"

"AKU DENGAR!"

Luhan berteriak membalasnya. Dia tidak tahan mendengar ucapan mengerikan Sehun dengan sikapnya yang begitu dingin. Dia hanya ingin Sehun memeluknya bukan terus membentaknya seperti ini, namun saat matanya terlihat marah maka saat itu pula Luhan tahu bahwa kemungkinan Sehun memaafkan Kyungsoo adalah _**tidak mungkin.**_

"Aku akan membunuhnya jika dia berada di dekat bayiku atau dirimu. Jadi katakan padanya untuk tidak muncul lagi. _ah-…_ Atau katakan padanya untuk segera mati agar kita bisa hidup bahagia." Katanya menekan tengkuk Luhan dan mulai melumat kasar bibir istrinya. Memaksa Luhan untuk membuka mulut sebelum menghisap lidah dan seluruh bibir Luhan dengan kasar.

" _haah…."_

Luhan mengambil nafasnya saat Sehun menyudahi ciuman tanpa cinta itu. Merasa begitu terluka dengan sikap Sehun yang kini menyatukan kedua dahi mereka "Jangan lupa sampaikan pesanku pada A-D-I-K- MU!" Katanya kembali mencium paksa bibir Luhan-… Penuh kemarahan dengan menekankan kalimat "adik" sebelum

 _BLAM….!_

Sehun membanting pintu kamarnya. Membuat Luhan hanya menoleh pasrah dan melanjutkan ketakutannya seorang diri " _Kau membuatku takut Sehunna. Aku benar-benar takut-…hksss"_

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Keadaan tak menjadi lebih baik esok harinya. Setelah menghabiskan malam dingin di kamar terpisah dengan Sehun-…Luhan harus kembali bangun dan melihat kemurkaan Sehun yang tak berkurang sedikit pun. Suaminya bahkan terus mengingatkannya agar tidak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo jika ingin membuat Kyungsoo hidup lebih lama.

Dan karena alasan itu pula Luhan tidak berani menghubungi Woobin saat ini dan hanya mempercayakan Kyungsoo pada pria asing yang belum lama ia kenal/

" _Dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?"_

Setelah menyelesaikan operasinya. Dua orang yang Luhan gumamkan adalah dua orang yang sangat ingin ia temui. Dia ingin memberitahukan kebenarannya pada sepasang kekasih itu namun sial-…Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tampaknya sedang berkencan karena tak ada di ruang mereka masing-masing.

" _Kemana mereka?"_

Luhan menutup kesal ponselnya. Berjalan ke meja perawat dan bertanya pada perawat senior yang sering menjadi asistennya di ruang operasi "Perawat Han…Apa kau melihat dokter Byun?"

" _eoh…_ Dokter Byun dan Dokter Park keluar makan siang bersama. Ada apa dokter Oh?"

" _ah-…._ Baiklah tidak apa. Maaf mengganggu kalian."

"Kau tidak mengganggu dokter Oh."

" _mhhh.."_

Luhan bergumam kesepian. Kembali menikmati jam istirahatnya yang sepi dan memutuskan untuk berjalan entah kemana "Kau mau makan apa nak? Eomma ingin sekali pizza." Katanya mengusap lembut sang calon buah hati berusaha untuk berinteraksi dengan bayinya.

"Baiklah. Kita makan di kantin siang ini. Kau mau kan?" katanya bernegoisasi dengan sang bayi sebelum suara berat seseorang terdengar menyindirnya.

"Jadi kau benar hamil? Astaga Luhan-…Kau benar-benar sesuatu."

Luhan melihat asal suara yang mengejeknya. Berniat untuk tidak peduli sebelum

"WOOBIN!"

Dia secara refleks memekik melihat Woobin di depannya. Jelas Luhan memekik karena sejak malam tadi dia mencoba menghubungi Woobin namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Mafia di depannya " _sstt…_ Jangan terlalu mencolok."

" _huh?"_

"Ada tiga anak buah Sehun yang terus memperhatikan kita. Mereka tidak akan mendekat karena mengenaliku. Hanya jangan terlalu mencolok."

" _araseo-…_ Lalu dimana Kyungsoo? Bagaimana adikku?"

Luhan berbisik bertanya pada Woobin. Namun yang ditanya kembali tidak fokus dan bertanya hal yang membuat Luhan ingin berteriak "Berapa lama waktu istirahatmu?"

" _Wae?"_

"Hanya jawab aku Lu. Kau membuang waktu."

Woobin tersenyum menggoda beberapa perawat cantik. Dia hanya sedang mengalihkan perhatian agar ketiga anak buah Sehun yang menjaga Luhan tidak tertarik pada percakapannya dan Luhan

"Satu jam."

"Oke. Kalau begitu jalan lurus ke lobi. Aku akan menjemputmu disana. Sampai nanti."

" _Oke-.._ TAPI KITA MAU PERGI KEMANA?"

"Makan siang bersama Pororo!"

"Pororo?" Luhan tampak bertanya sebelum " _Ah benar-…_ Pororo!"

Luhan mengerti Pororo yang dimaksud Woobin adalah Kyungsoo. Membuatnya sengaja berteriak dengan melepas jas putihnya sebelum berjalan lurus ke lobi persis seperti yang dikatakan Woobin

.

.

.

.

.

"MWO? TIGA RUMAH SAKIT BESAR TERMASUK RUMAH SAKITKU MENOLAK KYUNGSOO MALAM TADI?"

"Itu dinamakan The Power Of Sehun. Dia bahkan bisa membuat seluruh dokter takut untuk memeriksa adikmu malam tadi."

" _Mwo?"_

"Jangan terlalu terkejut Lu. Aku kira kau sudah biasa dengan dunia kami. Kami selalu melakukan hal-hal di luar batas hanya untuk satu tujuan. Dan apapun yang dilakukan Kyungsoo pastilah sangat membuat Sehun murka."

" _Sehunna.."_

Tangan Luhan mencengkram kuat di pahanya. Mendengar semua penuturan Woobin mengenai bagaimana Kyungsoo nyaris meninggal hanya karena tak ada rumah sakit yang menerimanya membuat hati Luhan tergores hebat. Dia tahu Kyungsoo melakukan kesalahan besar. Dia juga tahu Sehun akan murka seperti ini. Hanya satu hal yang tidak Luhan ketahui-…Semua pembunuh pada dasarnya mengerikan dan Sehun - _suaminya-_ terlihat sangat mengerikan untuknya saat ini.

Woobin melihat Luhan bergerak resah. Dia bahkan terus bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi hingga Sehun nyaris melukai satu-satunya pria yang ia ketahui adalah hidup si orang nomor dua di organisasinya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Lu? Kenapa Sehun begitu murka? Dia bahkan mengumumkan pergantian anggotanya pagi tadi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kemarahan Sehun seolah tak ada habisnya. Belum selesai dia terkejut karena _ultimatum_ nya untuk Kyungsoo malam tadi. Kini Luhan harus dibuat takut karena kemungkinan si tua bangka itu mendapatkan kembali suaminya sangat terbuka lebar "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sehun memecat Max dan Shindong pagi tadi. Dan disaat bersamaan pula-..Sehun mengumumkan penghianatan Kai padanya. Jadi aku rasa semua tekena imbas dari yang Kyungsoo lakukan."

" _itu tidak mungkin terjadi._ "

"Sayangnya itu terjadi. Sehun sangat menakutkan pagi ini. Membuatku bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian?"

Luhan tersenyum begitu pahit. Rasanya seluruh nafas tercekat begitu sakit di dadanya. Sementara dia harus mendengar seluruh kekejaman sang suami maka disaat bersamaan pula Luhan berani bertaruh bahwa Sehunnya sedang kesakitan saat ini.

Luhan bahkan sedang memaklumi sikap keji suaminya dengan menatap keluar jendela. Mengikuti kemana Woobin membawanya pergi dan berusaha menjawab pertanyaan pria yang telah menolong adiknya malam tadi "Entahlah….Sesuatu mengerikan benar telah terjadi."

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM…!_

Luhan memperhatikan kemana mobil Woobin berhenti. Dan setelah sang pemilik mobil keluar dari mobil maka tak lama ia mengikutinya. Bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka berada di gedung apartement dan tidak berada di rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kita disini? Kau bilang kita akan menemui adikku?"

"Apa kau lupa? Tiga rumah sakit besar menolak kedatangan adikmu. Jadi apa aku punya pilihan lain selain membawa Kyungsoo ke apartemenku?"

"Lalu siapa dokter yang memeriksa adikku?"

"Kau akan segera tahu. Ayo masuk."

Woobin membawa Luhan menaiki lift. Menekan lantai sepuluh sampai

 _Ting!_

Keduanya bergegas keluar dari _lift_ menyusuri lorong hingga tak lama sampai di depan apartemen Woobin "Kau tidak perlu takut. Aku akan berfikir sepuluh ribu kali untuk berbuat macam-macam padamu." Katanya terkekeh melihat wajah Luhan yang begitu tegang. Berusaha memberitahu Luhan dan menekan _password_ apartement sebelum

 _Klik…_

"Ayo masuk."

Sebenarnya ini kali pertama Luhan masuk ke dalam apartement orang asing. Dan sebenarnya pula dia sangat gugup karena untuk kali pertamanya pula dia hanya berdua bersama Woobin tanpa Sehun disampingnya.

"Adikmu disana."

Luhan bergegas menuju ruangan yang ia tebak adalah kamar. Membukanya dengan cepat sebelum

"SOO!"

"Hey Lu…"

"Yeol? Baek? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Dia adalah dokter yang aku maksud."

Luhan melihat Woobin disampingnya. Begitu lega karena Chanyeol sendiri yang memeriksa adik mereka dan secara tak langsung menatap Woobin sangat berterimakasih " _Gomawo Woobina."_

"Tidak perlu." Katanya membalas asal dan mulai membiarkan Luhan bersama dengan kedua saudara dan sahabatnya.

" _Yeol..!"_

Luhan sendiri berlari ke arah Chanyeol, memeluk erat pria yang tumbuh besar bersamanya sebelum menatap cemas pada Kyungsoo "Bagaimana Kyungsoo? Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan."

"Dia baru saja tertidur Lu. Efek obatnya sedang bekerja, kau tenang saja."

"Syukurlah. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Soo."

Luhan menangis mendekati Kyungsoo. Menggenggam erat tangan adiknya dengan Chanyeol yang memijat pundaknya seolah menenangkan "Tenanglah Lu. Belum lama dia bertanya tentangmu dan saat aku bilang kau baik-baik saja dia mulai tenang."

"Lu…"

Kali ini Baekhyun yang memanggilnya. Terlihat sangat ingin tahu dengan memberanikan diri bertanya pada Luhan "Apa Sehun sudah mengetahuinya?"

Luhan semakin menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo dan mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Baekhyun "Dia sudah tahu Baek…Sehun sudah tahu."

" _astaga.."_

Baekhyun menutup rapat mulutnya sementara Luhan kembali terisak. Begitu ketakutan mengingat kejadian malam tadi sampai tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam balik tangannya " _h-hyung?"_

"Hey Soo…"

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya berusaha tersenyum seolah semua hal mengerikan hanya mimpi buruk adiknya. "hyung.."

"Ada apa Soo? Kenapa terus memanggilku?"

"Aku tidak mau pergi hyung. Aku tidak mau jauh lagi darimu. Aku tidak mau _hkssss.."_

"hey…hey…Adik kecilku."

Luhan secara refleks memeluk Kyungsoo. Menenangkan sang adik yang terlihat lebih tersiksa karena dia memintanya pergi daripada ketakutan saat Sehun mencoba membunuhnya. Luhan berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo, namun semakin ia mencoba maka isakan Kyungsoo semakin terdengar memilukan "Jangan usir aku lagi _hyung._ Biarkan Sehun membunuhku. Tapi jangan buat aku pergi darimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku _hyung…"_

" _Ssshh…._ Adikku yang malang. Maafkan hyung Soo.. Maafkan hyung."

Luhan menyesali seluruh emosinya. Menyakiti Kyungsoo sejauh ini adalah kesalahan. Namun dia tahu kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya adalah melindungi pria mungil ini dari pria tampannya. Luhan sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memilih. Dia hanya akan menjaga Kyungsoo dan Sehun di waktu bersamaan tanpa harus membuat keduanya merasa dikhianati atau disakiti. " _Mianhae hyung…Mianhae."_

Woobin melihat bagaimana kedua adik kakak itu terlihat ketakutan. Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka yang jelas dia memiliki perasaan bahwa ikut campurnya kali ini akan membuat Sehun semakin murka. Dan untuk menghindarinya-…Dia hanya perlu membawa Luhan kembali ke rumah sakit mengingat jam istirahnya akan selesai dalam lima belas menit. Dengan berat hati pun dia memasuki kamar yang kini ditempati Kyungsoo untuk memberitahu Luhan.

"Lu…"

" _hmmh.."_

"Maaf mengganggumu. Tapi aku rasa kita harus pergi, waktumu habis."

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya mendengar ucapan Woobin. Seolah tidak ingin Luhan pergi dia hanya terus memeluk erat hyungnya tidak membiarkan Luhan pergi darinya "Jangan pergi hyung."

"Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin."

"Tapi hyung…"

Luhan melepas pelukan Kyungsoo. Menatapnya cukup lama sebelum mengusap sayang wajah sempurnanya yang terlihat sangat memar saat ini "Aku janji akan segera kembali. Jangan khawatir _hmmmh."_

Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Membiarkan Luhan bersiap sebelum hyungnya bergegas pergi kali ini "Aku pergi. Sampai bertemu di rumah sakit." Katanya memeluk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo "Cepat sembuh adik kecil."

Luhan mengusap lembut kepala Kyungsoo sebelum berjalan mendekati Woobin di pintu kamar "Ayo pergi."

Kali ini Woobin yang mengangkat tangannya. Berpamitan pada tiga orang asing yang kini berada di apartemennya sebelum menyusul Luhan yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu "Sampai nanti."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Woobin- _ssi.."_

" _huh?_ Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara formal padaku?"

Woobin yang sedang menyetir menoleh sekilas pada Luhan. Bertanya-tanya mengapa si pria cantik terus diam sampai akhirnya memanggil formal namanya "Mau bagaimanapun kita belum terlalu dekat." Gumamnya membalas diikuti kekehan kecil melihat pria yang sudah banyak membantu.

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja kita sudah beberapa kali bertemu. Jadi jangan terlalu formal padaku."

" _Araseo…._ Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau banyak membantuku malam tadi. Dan memikirkan usahamu untuk menyelamatkan adikku sungguh membuatku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Kau bahkan meminjamkan apartementmu dan memanggil Chanyeol untuk menolong Kyungsoo. Gomawo Woobin- _na.."_

Fakta bahwa Luhan memanggil nama kecilnya membuat kesenangan gila seketika Woobin rasakan. Ya-..Mau bagaimanapun juga dia pernah menyukai Luhan sebelum tahu Luhan adalah istri Sehun, jadi wajar saat mereka bersama seperti saat ini bisa membuat kesenangan tanpa alasan bisa Woobin rasakan dalam waktu singkat.

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Tapi kau tidak perlu terpesona seperti itu."

"Tapi aku tidak terpesona padamu."

" _Ah-…_ Maksudku kau tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku."

"Tetap saja kau banyak menolongku."

"Lupakan. Aku merasa menolongmu akan membuatku menerima banyak keuntungan nantinya."

Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Menahan hal yang ingin ia katakan selanjutnya sebelum tanpa tahu malu dia kembali meminta pada Woobin "Kalau begitu bisakah kau menolongku lagi?"

"Apapun jika itu bisa membantumu. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Ummmh….Untuk sementara ini, bisakah kau membiarkan Kyungsoo menetap di apartementmu? Aku rasa itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang aman untuk adikku."

Woobin tampak berpikir sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang permintaan Luhan sambil menunggu lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau saat ini "Aku bisa mempertimbangkannya jika kau memberitahuku apa yang membuat Sehun begitu murka pada Kyungsoo. Kau tahu kan-…Aku tidak seharusnya terlibat masalah pribadi Sehun. Hubungan Sehun dan Yunho baru membaik, aku tidak ingin kami menjadi musuh lagi." katanya menoleh pada Luhan. Menginjak perlahan gas mobilnya dan menunggu jawaban dari Luhan.

"Jadi apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo? Mengapa Sehun sangat marah?"

Luhan memandang Woobin sejenak sebelum kembali melihat ke luar jendela. Menikmati pemandangan musim dingin yang begitu indah namun tak seindah keadaannya "Kau tidak akan percaya jika aku menceritakannya."

" _Try me Lu!"_

Luhan tersenyum lirih mendengarnya. Menyiapkan diri untuk semua reaksi Woobin sebelum kembali membuka suara "Kyungsoo…Dia pembunuh putraku."

 _Ckit…..!_

 _TIN….TIN_

Beberapa mobil di belakang Woobin menekan klakson mereka berulang kali. Dan didengar dari suara klakson mereka hanya menandakan bahwa mereka marah karena Woobin tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak. Woobin bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata saat ini. Wajahnya pucat melihat Luhan membuat Luhan terpaksa memberitahu Woobin.

"Tepikan mobilmu. Kau mengganggu pengendara lain."

Seolah tersadar dari suara klakson, Woobin menepikan mobilnya. Kembali melihat Luhan dan kali ini bertanya untuk memastikan "Kyungsoo…Kau bilang dia apa?"

"Kau sudah mendengarnya."

"Astaga ini gila-… _Jangan katakan-…_ JANGAN KATAKAN PRIA YANG BERADA DI APARTEMENTKU ADALAH PRIA YANG SAMA DENGAN PRIA YANG KEMATIANNYA SANGAT DIINGINKAN SEHUN? PRIA YANG SELAMA INI SEHUN CARI DENGAN HIDUPNYA?"

" _Ya…Mereka pria yang sama."_

"MWO?-..Astaga Lu! Lalu kenapa kau menolongnya? Kenapa kau bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun?"

"Katakan padaku ibu mana yang tidak akan terluka jika pembunuh putramu adalah adikmu sendiri? Aku hancur…Aku marah dan aku-..Aku sangat ingin membunuh Kyungsoo hari itu. Demi Tuhan aku ingin membunuh Kyungsoo melebihi Sehun yang ingin membunuhnya." Katanya menceritakan penuh kemarahan sebelum kembali menenangkan diri mengingat sang calon bayi mungkin bisa merasakan emosinya.

"Tapi aku sadar itu hanya emosi sesaat. Karena semarah apapun aku pada Kyungsoo, aku akan tetap melindunginya dari hal mengerikan termasuk Sehun. Aku tidak bisa melihat adikku disakiti. Aku sangat menyayanginya."

Luhan menangis pelan di ucapannya. Mengingat situasinya yang sulit serta kemungkinan Sehun akan terus mengincar Kyungsoo adalah hal yang membuatnya tertekan. Dia bahkan terlalu putus asa hingga meminta bantuan pada Woobin. "Maafkan aku melibatkanmu terlalu jauh Woobin- _na."_

Woobin tertawa getir mengacak rambutnya. Tak mempercayai bahwa dia terlibat pada hal yang bisa membuatnya mati dalam hitungan detik. Dia pun hanya terus tertawa sambil meracau tak jelas menyadari kesalahannya "Ini gila. Terlalu gila. Sehun bisa membunuhku jika tahu aku menolong pembunuh putranya."

"Wajar jika kau merasa cemas, maafkan aku melibatkanmu Kim Woobin- _ssi._ Aku janji akan segera membawa adikku keluar dari apartementmu."

Woobin merasa Luhan terlihat kehabisan pilihan. Dia juga melihat raut bingung dan takut pada pria yang sedang mengandung darah daging Sehun di sampingnya. Antara ragu namun ingin membantu ia rasakan. Woobin bahkan harus menyembunyikan wajahnya di kemudi mobil cukup lama sampai terdengar helaan berat nafasnya

" _haaah-…"_

Luhan melihatnya sekilas sebelum menepuk pundak Woobin menenangkan "Aku mengerti posisimu. Jangan khawatir aku akan segera membawa adikku pergi."

"Entahlah Lu. Aku hanya tidak menyangka pria semungil Kyungsoo bisa membunuh keponakannya sendiri."

"Dia tidak tahu Ziyu keponakannya. Kris menjebaknya saat itu."

" _bajingan itu!"_

"Sudahlah. Semua sudah berlalu-…Setidaknya suamiku juga sudah tahu siapa pria yang selama ini dia cari. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk mencari pria yang selama ini berada di dekat kami."

"Tapi kau bertengkar hebat karenanya."

"Sehun mencintaiku. Setidaknya aku memiliki satu alasan untuk bisa berada di dekatnya. Lagipula aku memiliki bayinya, jadi dia tidak akan melepaskan aku."

" _ck!_ Kau terlalu percaya diri Dokter Oh!"

"Kadang aku juga merasa seperti itu. Aku terlalu percaya diri hingga tak sadar kalau aku selalu menyakiti suamiku."

Woobin bergerak resah di tempatnya. Menggaruk tengkuknya karena tak menyangka Luhan akan menjawab seperti itu " _Hey!_ Aku merasa sedang berada di drama percintaan menyedihkan. Berhenti membuatnya terdengar menyedihkan dokter Oh."

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Merasa semua ini memang terlihat seperti drama hingga rasanya ingin segera mencapai akhir ceritanya "Aku hanya terlalu sensitif karena bayinya."

Luhan mengusap lembut bayinya sebelum kembali menatap Woobin "Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke rumah sakit."

"Lalu kemana kau akan membawa Kyungsoo?"

"Entahlah. Aku akan memikirkannya lagi."

" _Haah…"_

"Kenapa kau terus menarik nafas?"

"Karena aku tidak percaya akan mengatakan ini."

"Mengatakan apa?"

Woobin kembali mengambil dalam nafasnya sebelum melihat lagi pada Luhan "Aku memang tidak bisa mengijinkan Kyungsoo menetap ditempatku. Tapi aku bisa membuatnya bekerja untukku."

"Bekerja untukmu? Apa kau ingin menjadikan adikku pembunuh lagi hah?!"

"Hey…hey..Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan membuat Kyungsoo bekerja seperti itu. Percaya padaku!"

"Lalu pekerjaan apa yang kau maksud?"

Woobin hanya tersenyum misterius. Kembali menginjak gas mobilnya sambil bersiul ria menjawab Luhan "Kau akan segera tahu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Setelah semua kejadian sulit ini-...Setidaknya tiga bulan telah berlalu_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tiga bulan kemudian….**_

 _._

 _._

"Baek bagaimana bayiku?"

Dokter cantik itu pun menatap tak sabar pada sahabatnya sedikit mendengus sebelum terkekeh melihat dua manusia di depannya yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Jika yang satu terlihat sangat bersemangat dan ingin tahu tentang jenis kelamin bayi mereka maka yang satu hanya diam dengan seluruh wajah dan sikap dinginnya. Membuat Baekhyun ingin tertawa menggoda jika tidak mengingat apa pekerjaan suami sahabatnya.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Katanya menggoda Luhan yang terlihat kesal pada sahabatnya. "Ayolah kami tidak sabar. Iya kan sayang?"

Yang dipanggil tetap dengan wajah stoicnya. Walau hatinya juga berdebar sangat kencang tapi Sehun terus memasang wajah dinginnya berharap dokter yang terus berbicara omong kosong segera memberitahu jenis kelamin bayinya

" _ish_ kau ini!"

Luhan menggerutu kesal karena Sehun sama sekali tak menjawabnya. Membuatnya mendelik sekilas sebelum menatap tak sabar pada Baekhyun "Abaikan sikapnya. Dia sedang marah padaku."

"Aku bisa melihatnya."

Baekhyun terkekeh memberitahu Luhan. Sedikit mengerling sahabatnya sebelum menunjukkan hasil USG yang baru saja dilakukan Luhan.

"Usia kandunganmu sudah berjalan 28 minggu. Berita bagusnya bayimu sehat. Letak bayimu dan posisi kepala bayimu sudah sempurna. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai kau melahirkan."

" _Syukurlah. Eomma bangga padamu nak_."

Luhan bergumam begitu lega. Mengusap bangga pada kandungannya sebelum suara Sehun terdengar bertanya "Lalu bagaimana dengan istriku? Apa dia sehat?"

Wajah Luhan merona hebat saat Sehun bertanya tentang keadaannya. Diam-diam melirik wajah suaminya dan begitu menikmati wajah Sehun yang terlihat mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Bisa bicara juga kau rupanya."

"Baek!"

Luhan memarahi Baekhyun saat pria ber- _eyeliner_ itu menyindir suaminya. Sehun tampak tidak terusik tapi tetap saja memancing kemarahan serigala adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Wae? Aku hanya bertanya."

"Berhenti mengusik suamiku. Dia sedikit sensitif."

Luhan berbisik pelan memberitahu Baekhyun yang terlihat mencibir "Dia sangat sen-.."

"Apa aku perlu mencari dokter lain untuk memastikan keadaan bayi dan istriku?"

Dan saat Sehun menyindirnya maka Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah tak percaya sambil membenarkan jas putihnya _"Yang benar saja!"_ Katanya mengipas wajah kesalnya sebelum menatap Sehun sama kesalnya saat ini.

"Jika aku mengatakan bayimu sehat, maka tak ada alasan untuk ibunya sakit. Dengan kata lain-...Luhan sehat. Sangat sehat dan kabar baik lainnya adalah selamat karena untuk kali kedua kalian akan memiliki jagoan kecil."

 _"Huh?"_

Luhan mendengar kalimat terakhir Baekhyun. Bergumam sangat berharap sebelum Baekhyun memegang tangannya yang terasa sangat dingin "Kau mendapatkan bayi lelaki lagi kali ini."

"Ya Tuhan...!"

Luhan memekik begitu terharu. Secara refleks dia bahkan memeluk Sehun yang masih diam di tempatnya. Tak menyangka bahwa mereka akan kembali mendapatkan jagoan kecil yang pastinya akan tampan seperti ayahnya "Sehuun aku sangat bahagia."

Sehun tak menjawab apapun. Hanya menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan seolah menyampaikan rasa bahagia yang sama dengan suaminya.

"Jadi bersabarlah dua hingga tiga bulan lagi sampai kalian bisa bertemu dengan malaikat kecil kalian."

"Gomawo Baek...Ini kedua kalinya kau memberitahuku tentang keadaan dan jenis kelamin bayiku. Gomawo Baekki _ya_.."

"Aku senang melakukannya. Kelak teruslah membuatku mengabarkan berita baik untuk kalian. Aku tidak bisa mengabarkan hal selain kabar baik pada kalian. Sungguh."

" _Araseo..._ Gomawo Baek.."

Luhan masih berada di pelukan Sehun. Memeluk suaminya begitu erat dengan tangan yang mengusap bangga pada perutnya. Dia bahkan terus tersenyum seolah tak sabar bertemu dengan jagoan kecilnya kelak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kita tidak akan makan siang bersama? _wae?_ Kau mau pergi kemana sayang."

Niat awal adalah makan siang sepuasnya bersama sang suami setelah mengetahui kabar baik tentang bayi mereka. Namun sial ternyata Sehun benar-benar masih pada sikap super menyebalkannya – _mengabaikan dan terus bersikap dingin-_ adalah dua hal yang selalu Sehun lakukan hampir tiga bulan terakhir ini. Bahkan saat usia kandungannya menginjak bulan keenam dan sedang berjalan ke bulan ketujuh-… _Sehun masih terus mengabaikannya._

"Sehunna jawab aku!"

"Aku banyak pekerjaan."

"Tapi kita baru saja mendengar kabar baik. Apa kau tidak ingin merayakannya?"

"Aku ingin…"

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi?"

"Karena aku terlalu marah mendapati kemungkinan bayi kita berada dalam posisi aman sangat kecil mengingat bajingan itu masih berkeliaran di luar sana."

Tidak perlu bertanya bajingan siapa yang Sehun maksud. Karena kata ganti nama Kyungsoo sudah menjadi bajingan untuk Sehun. Suaminya bahkan tak segan membunuh anak buahnya yang berani menyebut nama Kyungsoo di depannya. Membuat Luhan hanya bisa diam dan tak berniat memancing keluar amarah suaminya.

"Kyungsoo tidak mengerikan."

Sehun berhenti di langkahnya. Menatap marah pada Luhan sebelum memegang kasar pundak istrinya "Aku akan sangat murka jika kau terus menyebut nama bajingan itu! Jadi jaga bicaramu. Kau dengar?"

Kabar gembira mengenai bayi mereka seolah tak bermakna saat Sehun dan kemarahannya terus membuatnya ketakutan. Luhan bahkan harus menahan air matanya begitu memelas jika tidak ingin melihat kemarahan Sehun semakin mengerikan " _ara…_ Maafkan aku."

"Aku pergi."

Tanpa berkata Sehun pergi begitu saja meninggalkan istrinya. Membuat Luhan terpaksa menitikkan air matanya karena perlakuan Sehun semasa dirinya hamil kali ini sangat berbeda dengan perlakuan Sehun padanya saat mengandung Ziyu lima tahun yang lalu.

" _ck._ Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan terimakasih kepadaku."

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya. Mencoba untuk tidak menangis namun sial hatinya terlalu sakit karena perlakuan dingin Sehun padanya "Jangan menangis Lu. Banyak yang melihatmu. Banyak yang-…"

 _Sret…!_

Luhan merasa seseorang mengangkat dagunya. Dan sedetik kemudian bibir hangat yang begitu familiar di bibirnya tengah memagut lembut bibir miliknya. Membuat Luhan secara _refleks_ menutup mata dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang milik suaminya.

Entah apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan. Setelah meninggalkannya begitu saja si pria tampan – _terkadang brengsek-_ ini kembali menghampirinya. Suaminya bahkan mencium bibirnya di depan seluruh karyawan di rumah sakit tempat Luhan bekerja. Membuat raut wajah Luhan begitu merona namun senyum cantik itu tiba-tiba dipaksa keluar menggantikan raut sedihnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

" _nghh…"_

Sehun benar-benar membuat seluruh tubuh Luhan begitu lemas tak bertenaga. Dengan satu tangan kuatnya dia merengkuh pinggang Luhan begitu erat, memaksa Luhan tak lagi berjinjit sementara dia terus melumat tanpa ragu bibir manis istrinya. Sehun bahkan memaksa masuk lebih dalam ke rongga mulut Luhan. Menghisap lidahnya sesekali menggigit kecil bibir Luhan sebelum melepas lumatannya karena tangan Luhan mulai memukul tanda ia kehabisan udara untuk bernafas.

"Sayang- _nghh…"_

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Mencium sayang kening Luhan sebelum menyatukan kedua dahi mereka " _Gomawo."_

" _Huh?"_

Luhan bergumam bingung mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sedari tadi sangat ia ingin dengar. Membuat kedua mata rusa itu menatap penuh harap sebelum pinggangnya ditarik semakin mendekat ke tubuh tinggi milik suaminya "Terimakasih karena kau selalu dalam kondisi sehat dengan kehamilanmu. Kau bahkan membuat bayi kita tumbuh sempurna di dalam sini." Katanya kembali mencium sayang kening Luhan dengan tangan yang mengusap lembut perut Luhan yang terlihat semakin besar.

"Terimakasih sayang."

Luhan mengangguk tanpa ragu. Menikmati ucapan lembut Sehun yang terdengar benar-benar seperti suaminya setelah hampir tiga bulan tidak merasakan sikap dan ucapan lembut sang suami. Dia bahkan membiarkan ciuman hangat memenuhi keningnya sebelum Sehun menunduk dan beralih pada perutnya "Sampai nanti jagoan ayah." Katanya mencium perut besar Luhan sebelum kembali menatap sang istri "Aku akan pulang untuk makan malam denganmu. Anggap saja itu cara kita merayakan kabar gembira tentang jagoan kecil kita. Kau mau?"

" _mmh!_ Tentu saja."

Sehun mengusap sayang rambut Luhan. Menciumnya sekali lagi sebelum berpamitan dengan benar kali ini "Aku pergi."

"Sampai bertemu nanti malam."

Luhan sedikit berteriak memberitahu suaminya. Membuat beberapa karyawan yang sedari awal melihat adegan manis sang dokter dengan suaminya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menggoda " _aigoo…Tuan_ Oh begitu romantis dan manis. Dokter Oh beruntung sekali memiliki suami seperti Tuan Oh. Dia pasti sangat bahagia."

"Tentu saja!"

Luhan mendengar bisikan perawat dan menjawabnya tanpa ragu. Dia bahkan berniat untuk semakin memamerkan kebahagiannya sebelum

 _Drtt…drtt.._

Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di saku. Menggeser _slide_ nya untuk membaca pesan sebelum kedua matanya membelalak melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan

 _Kim Woobin_

 _Hey Lu…Sudah lama tidak bertemu! Jika kau ada waktu siang ini datanglah ke kafe milikku. Aku akan menyertakan alamatnya dibawah pesan ini. Aku menunggumu dokter Oh._

Luhan mengipas wajahnya begitu kesal. Hampir tiga bulan sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Woobin-…Luhan tak pernah lagi mendengar kabar dari partner suaminya. Dia bahkan harus kebingungan seorang diri saat mencarikan _flat_ baru untuk Kyungsoo karena yang dijanjikan Woobin tentang pekerjaan tak pernah terjadi " _ck… Pria itu selalu berkata omong kosong!"_

Membuatnya begitu kesal sebelum meletakkan asal ponselnya di dalam saku. Luhan bahkan mengabaikan pesan dari Woobin sebelum ponselnya kembali bergetar. Kali ini alamat dari kafe yang diberikan Woobin dengan kalimat paksaan yang berbunyi " _Kau harus datang."_ Membuat Luhan tertawa getir tak percaya membaca kalimat paksaan Woobin untuknya " _Whoaa.. si brengsek ini benar-benar membuatku kesal!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _ **tobecontinued**_

 _._

* * *

 _._

.

.

.

.

 _Two chapters left_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Previous**_

 _Kim Woobin_

 _Hey Lu…Sudah lama tidak bertemu! Jika kau ada waktu siang ini datanglah ke kafe milikku. Aku akan menyertakan alamatnya dibawah pesan ini. Aku menunggumu dokter Oh._

 _Luhan mengipas wajahnya begitu kesal. Hampir tiga bulan sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Woobin-…Luhan tak pernah lagi mendengar kabar dari partner suaminya. Dia bahkan harus kebingungan seorang diri saat mencarikan flat baru untuk Kyungsoo karena yang dijanjikan Woobin tentang pekerjaan tak pernah terjadi "ck… Pria itu selalu berkata omong kosong!"_

 _Membuatnya begitu kesal sebelum meletakkan asal ponselnya di dalam saku. Luhan bahkan mengabaikan pesan dari Woobin sebelum ponselnya kembali bergetar. Kali ini alamat dari kafe yang diberikan Woobin dengan kalimat paksaan yang berbunyi "Kau harus datang." Membuat Luhan tertawa getir tak percaya membaca kalimat paksaan Woobin untuknya "Whoaa.. si brengsek ini benar-benar membuatku kesal!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM…!_

Luhan baru saja keluar dari taksi. Sedikit berjalan ke depan dan terus mencari mencari alamat kafe yang diberikan Woobin "Dimana tempatnya?" katanya bergumam kecil sebelum menyadari bahwa dia sudah berada di kafe yang tepat " _Ah-…_ Ini tempatnya." Katanya sedikit terkekeh menyadari kebodohannya.

Dan tanpa ragu Luhan membuka pintu kafe. Berniat kembali menghubungi Woobin sebelum suara yang sangat familiar menyapanya di pintu masuk "Selamat datang di _Bin's_ Café."

Luhan secara refleks menoleh. Tak percaya dengan penglihatannya saat ini. Luhan tidak sedang bermimpi melihat pelayan yang menyapanya adalah mantan kaki tangan sang suami. Pria kurus dengan tinggi sama dengan suaminya itu bahkan tersenyum menunjukkan sederetan giginya dengan _apron_ bertuliskan _Bin's Café_ tertulis di sepanjang apron yang ia kenakan "Hey Lu…Sudah lama sekali tak bertemu."

"Max?"

" _eoh…_ Ini aku."

"Apa yang-… _YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI? PERGI KEMANA SAJA KAU SELAMA INI!"_

"Lu tenanglah….Banyak mata yang melihat."

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

"Pasti itu suara Luhan."

Luhan kembali menoleh pada suara lainnya. Mau tak mau matanya kembali membulat mendapati pria gemuk yang suka sekali berteriak padanya juga mengenakan apron yang sama dengan yang Max gunakan "KAU JUGA DISINI?"

" _Astaga!_ Kenapa kau sangat marah Lu?"

"TENTU SAJA AKU-…"

"HYUNNG!"

Suara familiar lainnya kembali terdengar memanggil Luhan. Kali ini berasal dari meja dapur. Membuat Luhan kembali harus berteriak marah melihat adiknya sedang berada disana menggunakan pakaian seperti _chef_ lengkap dengan topinya "DAN KAU-…KENAPA KAU BISA DISINI SOO? KENAPA KAU MEMAKAI PAKAIAN ANEH ITU?"

"Aneh? hyung ini keren! Aku _cheff_ sekarang."

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENJADI-…"

"Hey Lu… Apa hobimu berteriak?"

Dan kali ini suara yang sedari tadi Luhan cari akhirnya terdengar. Membuatnya mencari keberadaan suara yang begitu membuatnya kesal sebelum mendekati kemana arah Woobin berdiri layaknya _CEO_ muda dengan tangan terlipat "Kim Woobin…KAU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MWO? DUA MINGGU?!"

" _Ish!_ Apa perlu berteriak?"

Masing-masing Max dan Shindong menutup telinganya sebelum kembali berbicara " _mmh…_ Kafe ini baru buka dua minggu yang lalu. Jadi tentu saja Baru dua minggu kami bekerja disini."

"Tempat ini sangat luar biasa hyung."

"Dua minggu dan kau tidak menceritakan apapun? _Yang benar saja Soo!"_

Saat ini Woobin terpaksa menutup kafenya. Membiarkan Luhan bertanya banyak hal dan terpaksa meminta seluruh pelanggannya pergi daripada harus mendengar dan melihat kemarahan si rusa gila yang sangat mengerikan. "Woobin hyung yang memintanya."

"WOOBIN HYUNG?"

"Ayolah Lu! Aku memang lebih tua darinya."

"Omong kosong!-…DAN KALIAN-…KENAPA KALIAN JUGA BEKERJA UNTUKNYA?"

Max menatap Luhan cukup lama. Ingin tertawa namun dia tahu itu bunuh diri karena akan membuat Luhan semakin berteriak marah. Dan alih-alih tertawa-…Max lebih memilih berakting menyedihkan dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di atas meja "Semenjak Sehun memecatku. Aku sangat menyedihkan Lu."

"Aku juga." Timpal Shindong mendukung akting rekannya.

"Aku harus kelaparan sepanjang hari."

"Aku juga."

"Aku tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun."

"Aku juga."

"Sampai akhirnya Direktur Kim datang dan memberikan pekerjaan menyenangkan ini."

"Itu benar."

"Gomawo direktur Kim."

"Gomawo direktur Kim,"

Luhan mendengus kesal mendengar akting menjijikan kedua mantan penjaganya. Nyaris tertawa geram sebelum matanya melihat Woobin yang tersenyum puas saat ini "Jadi pekerjaan yang kau maksud adalah ini?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Kafe? Mafia sepertimu memiliki kafe? _Yang benar saja!"_

"Itu keinginan terpendamku. Kau tahu kan kalau aku-…"

" _HAH!"_

Luhan memotong omong kosong Woobin. Kembali melihat ketiga yang lain dan memastikan kalau mereka diperlakukan dengan baik oleh Woobin "Kalian baik-baik saja kan?"

"Apa?"

"Maksudku pekerjaan ini. Pemiliknya. Pelanggannya. Kalian bahagian kan?"

"Luar biasa hyung."

"Kami menyukainya."

"Jika Kyungsoo _chef_ disini. Lalu kalian apa?" katanya bertanya pada Max dan Shindong bergantian.

 _Sret…!_

Diluar dugaan Max berdiri membungkukkan badannya sedikit mengerling Luhan "Max Changmin si _waiter_ tampan."

" _aah menjijikan sekali-…_ Lalu kau?"

"Aku kasir _chubby_ yang lucu. Kami bertiga menjadi tim yang hebat."

Luhan menatap sebentar Kyungsoo, Max dan Shindong. Memperhatikan ketiganya yang terlihat sangat nyaman dan bahagia sebelum diam-diam kembali menatap Woobin mengucapkan terimakasihnya " _Gomawo."_ Katanya berbisik membiarkan ketiga pria yang menjadi korban kemarahan Sehun saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Dan karena kebahagiaan ketiganya pula-…Luhan tidak memiliki alasan untuk marah dan hanya tertawa bersama mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara keempat pria di dalam kafe Woobin sedang tertawa, maka tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada tepatnya di luar kafe. Terlihat satu orang pria berpakaian serba hitam mencuri dengar seluruh pembicaraan mereka. Tangannya bahkan sudah memegang ponsel tanda bahwa sedang menghubungi seseorang

" _Ada apa? Dimana istriku"_

Adalah Yoon Doojoon kaki tangan Sehun yang lain. Memberitahu seluruh aktivitas Luhan persis seperti yang dilakukan Kai saat masih menjadi kaki tangan yang dipercaya Sehun untuk menjaga istrinya.

"Luhan sedang berada di sebuah kafe kecil milik direktur Kim."

" _Direktur Kim? Woobin?"_

"Ya Direktur."

" _Sedang apa Luhan bersama Woobin."_

"Anda mungkin akan terkejut bos. Tapi saat ini-..Tepat di depan kedua mataku Luhan sedang bersama Max, Shindong dan-…"

" _Dan?"_

"Dan bajingan itu…"

" _BRENGSEK! APA YANG LUHAN LAKUKAN BERSAMA BAJINGAN ITU!"_

Tanpa jeda waktu, Doojon mendengar suara meja dipukul dengan kuat. Bersiap untuk menerima kemarahan Sehun karena membiarkan istrinya bertemu dengan pembunuh putranya di tempat terbuka seperti ini.

"Sepertinya mereka membicarakan banyak hal bos."

" _ARGGHHHHH! RGGHHHHH!"_

Doojon masih diam di tempatnya. Mendengar seluruh kemarahan Sehun sampai deru nafas Sehun terdengar normal namun begitu mengerikan saat membuka suara.

" _Yon Doojon…"_

"Ya…"

" _Kau bilang Youngmin menawarkan lima sample toxic yang Kai dan Krystal buat?"_

"Ya . Tapi aku sudah mengembalikan _toxic_ itu saat kau menolak tawaran Presdir Park satu minggu yang lalu bos."

" _Kalau begitu datang dan temui kembali pria tua itu. Katakan aku meminta kembali sample yang diberikan."_

"Mengingat sikapmu minggu lalu aku rasa Presdir Park tidak akan memberikannya bos."

" _LAKUKAN APAPUN AGAR AKU BISA MENDAPATKAN TOXIC ITU!"_

"Tapi bos…"

" _Katakan padanya aku melepas tiga puluh persen sahamku di Beijing dan aku akan memberikan separuh anak buahku di Jepang untuk melindungi bisnisnya kali ini. KAU DENGAR?"_

"Tapi bos-…Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan _toxic_ itu?"

Sehun terdiam cukup lama mendengar pertanyaan Doojon. Masih tak bersuara sampai nafas beratnya terdengar dan mulai menjawab dengan suara sangat mengerikan _khas_ seorang Oh Sehun.

" _Aku akan menggunakan Toxic itu untuk membunuh Do Kyungsoo."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Benarkah Lu? Kau akan mendapatkan jagoan kecil lagi?"

Sementara Kyungsoo menyiapkan _pancake_ untuk Luhan di dapur maka Max, Shindong dan Woobin masih betah berbincang dengan Luhan. Terlihat dari suara mereka yang begitu antusias bertanya banyak hal pada Luhan termasuk mengenai jenis kelamin si calon bayi nantinya.

" _umhh_ tentu saja. Aku dan Sehun baru mengetahuinya pagi ini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Sangat bersyukur mengetahui sang kakak dan calon bayinya begitu sehat hingga hanya rasa malu dan takut yang ia rasakan untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat pada Luhan " _hyung…_ Ini Pancake buatanku."

Luhan mengambilnya bersemangat. Meminta Kyungsoo untuk bergabung sebelum memakan lahap kue buatan adiknya "Kau benar-benar luar biasa Soo."

Tak perlu waktu lama Luhan selalu jatuh hati pada bakat adiknya. Karena selain pintar dalam mengemas barang, adiknya selalu berhasil memikat siapapun dengan masakannya. Membuatnya mengangkat ibu jari sambil menatap bangga pada adiknya "Siapapun kelak yang akan menjadi pasanganmu. Dia pasti akan sangat bahagia _soo."_

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Luhan. membiarkan kakaknya terus melahap _pancake_ sampai Max kembali lagi bertanya

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apa dia masih bersikap dingin padamu?"

"Sangat-…Aku rasa dia hanya bersikap manis karena aku mengandung bayinya. Setelah bayiku lahir mungkin dia akan membuangku."

" _tidak mungkin."_

Luhan menyadari Max bergumam sangat yakin. Berniat bertanya sebelum suara Shindong terdengar

"Mana mungkin dia membuangmu? Dia akan menjadi gila." Timpal Shindong membuat Luhan menghentikan gerakan memakan _pancake_ nya. Ingin bertanya pada kedua mantan anak buah suaminya sebelum kali ini suara Woobin yang terdengar.

" _ssh…sshh…_ Aku penasaran bagaimana Sehun tanpa Luhan?" katanya dengan tangan terlipat dan terlihat sedang membayangkan kemungkinan yang terjadi jika Luhan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran. _Ah-….._ Apa kita culik saja Luhan?"

"Aku masih ingin hidup."

"Kau saja direktur Kim. Membuat Luhan tergores pisau saja aku harus berakhir di rumah sakit lima hari. Apalagi sampai menculiknya? Aku rasa dia akan terus mengejarku walau aku sudah mati."

" _ha ha ha…."_

Mendengar celotehan Max pun membuat Woobin, Shindong bahkan Luhan sekalipun tertawa. Mereka menyadari benar siapa Luhan untuk Sehun. jadi jika kau ingin hidup dengan tenang atau setidaknya mati dengan layak-…Jauhi Luhan dan jangan sampai membuatnya tergores walau hanya satu goresan kecil. Karena jika kau melakukan kesalahan itu maka bersiaplah menerima pembalasan mengerikan dari _iblis_ seperti Oh Sehun.

"Aku pernah membuat Luhan menunggu selama lima menit lalu setelahnya si iblis datang dan memukulku di depan wanita cantik. _Ish-…_ Jika mengingat hal kasar yang dia lakukan rasanya aku ingin mencekik iblis itu."

"Berhenti mengatai suamiku iblis atau kalian menyesal."

Max dan Shindong menatap Luhan cukup lama. Terus memperhatikan Luhan sampai mereka menggosip dengan suara tinggi agar Luhan mendengar godaan mereka. " _uuu….lihat si nyonya iblis marah."_

" _Dia bahkan lebih mengerikan dari si iblis."_

" _y-_ YAK!"

 _Triiing….!_

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Luhan maka pintu kafe kembali terbuka. Kali ini terlihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memasuki kafe membuat Woobin bertanya-tanya mengapa dua dokter itu bisa sampai di kafenya "Siapa kalian?"

"Kau mengenal mereka Woobin- _ssi."_

"Iya aku tahu, maksudku kenapa mereka bisa disini?"

"Aku yang mengundang mereka tentu saja."

"Soo…Itu Yeolie hyung."

Kyungsoo yang masih diam pun sedikit mengerjap. Melihat kemana Luhan menunjuk sebelum bibirnya tersenyum lebar melihat Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya "Hyung…."

" _aigoo…_ Lihat adik siapa yang terlihat menggemaskan dengan pakaian _chef_ ini."

Chanyeol menyambut pelukan Kyungsoo. Memeluk sang adik dengan erat sebelum melihat berbinar Kyungsoo dengan hidupnya yang lebih baik saat ini "Kau terlihat sangat bahagia?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk bersemangat. Segera beralih memeluk Baekhyun sebelum kembali menjawab kakaknya "Aku sangat bahagia." Timpalnya memberitahu Chanyeol dengan percaya diri.

"Kalau begitu kami ingin pesan."

Baekhyun sibuk memilih menu sebelum memesan "Aku ingin _spaghetti."_ Katanya memberitahu Kyungsoo sebelum suara Woobin terdengar malas menjawab

"Kau tidak lihat tulisan _closed_ di depan kafeku?"

"Kau tutup di siang hari seperti ini? _ck…_ Benar-benar tidak profesional!"

" _ish!_ Kau pikir aku mau? Salahkan saja si nenek sihir!"

"Siapa nenek sihir? Aku?"

Luhan kembali siap berteriak. Berniat memaki Woobin sebelum si pemilik kafe membuka pintu dan kembali membalik tulisan _open_

"Silakan masuk nona-nona cantik."

Dan tak lama sederetan gadis yang jelas merupakan _fans_ dadakan si mafia terlihat menghambur memenuhi kafe. Membuat Woobin mengerling Luhan seolah mengatakan _aku sibuk_ padanya. "Kalian bertiga cepat kembali bekerja!"

"Baik bos!"

Shindong dan Max bergegas melakukan tugas masing-masing. Menyusul Kyungsoo yang ingin bergabung melakukan tugasnya namun terhalang karena tangan Luhan kini menahan lengannya "Ada apa hyung?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Katanya memberitahu Kyungsoo sebelum

"Kim Woobin!"

Yang dipanggil sedang menggoda wanita cantik. Dia bahkan nyaris mendapatkan nomor ponselnya jika Luhan tak sembarangan memanggil namanya seperti memanggil _bodyguard_

" _ish!_ ADA APA?"

"Besok Kyungsoo tidak masuk. Aku meminjam adikku untuk besok."

" _hyung?_ Kita mau pergi kemana?"

"BOLEHKAN?"

Luhan kembali berteriak sampai suara Woobin menjawabnya "LAKUKAN SESUKAMU!"

"Okay!"

Luhan melepas pegangan di tangan Kyungsoo. Sedikit membenarkan pakaian _chef_ Kyungsoo sebelum menepuk pundak adiknya untuk memberikan semangat "Pergilah bekerja. Besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuk kita."

" _huh?_ Kita mau kemana _hyung?"_

"Mencari pakaian dan perlengkapan untuk keponakanmu."

"Keponakanku?" katanya sedikit bertanya sebelum kedua matanya membulat sempurna menyadari keponakan yang dimaksud Luhan adalah calon bayi Luhan dan Sehun yang sebentar lagi lahir ke dunia " _hyung…._ Jangan bilang-…"

"Tentu saja. Keponakanmu adalah anak-anakku. Kelak jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun resmi menikah. Keponakanmu akan bertambah. Jadi bekerjalah dengan keras mengingat seluruh keponakanmu akan terus meminta banyak hal pada pamannya."

" _Paman?"_

Rasanya sungguh tidak pantas mendapat sebutan paman setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada putra sulung Luhan setahun yang lalu. Kyungsoo bahkan takut membayangkan rasa bahagia menjadi paman untuk seluruh keponakan yang akan ia miliki dari kedua kakaknya. Semua ini adalah kesalahan untuk rasa bahagia yang ia rasakan. "Tapi _hyung…_ Sehun akan-…"

"Kau tenang saja. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan ikut untuk mengecoh _bodyguard_ suamiku. Biasanya jika aku tidak melakukan hal yang mencurigakan, mereka akan melapor pada Sehun dan kemudian pergi. Setelah mereka pergi barulah kita bisa pergi berdua." Katanya bersemangat memeluk Kyungsoo sebelum mendorong adiknya kembali ke dapur.

"Tapi hyung…"

"Berhenti menolak. Kau cukup bekerja dengan benar karena aku akan berada disini seharian."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Cepat berikan makanan padaku." Katanya memaksa Kyungsoo sebelum benar-benar melihat adiknya menghilang pergi kedalam dapur. Luhan pun terdiam cukup lama memandang tempat dimana Kyungsoo berada. "Jika aku tidak meninggalkanmu mungkin kau akan menjadi _chef_ dan tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan mengerikan _soo._ " Katanya tersenyum lirih begitu menyesali keputusannya meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan berfikir bahwa adiknya baik-baik saja hanyalah omong kosong.

" _haaah~…"_

Luhan mengambil dalam nafasnya benar menyesali keputusannya hingga membuat pria yang merupakan hidupnya dengan pria yang begitu ia sayangi saling membenci satu sama lain.

" _Mianhae soo…Mianhae Sehunna"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghabiskan sepanjang waktunya di kafe milik Woobin. Menikmati seluruh makanan yang disajikan Kyungsoo hingga membuatnya pulang sedikit terlambat malam ini. Menikmati pemandangan malam di luar adalah hal yang ia lakukan sampai tak terasa taksi yang ia tumpangi berhenti di depan rumahnya.

"Terimakasih paman."

Dan setelah membayar taksi, Luhan bergegas turun memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Suasana hatinya cukup baik sampai matanya membulat melihat mobil yang sangat familiar untuknya terlihat parkir tepat di garasi rumahnya.

 _"Oh tidak..."_

Dia bergumam panik melihat mobil Sehun berada di garasi rumah mereka. Perkiraannya meleset jauh, dia kira Sehun akan pulang malam seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. _Ya-…_ Harusnya Sehun memang pulang malam mengingat mereka membatalkan janji makan malam pagi tadi. Harusnya dia masih sibuk bekerja dan bukan berada di rumah saat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. "Bagaimana ini?"

"Selamat malam Luhan."

Luhan mengabaikan semua sapaan _maid_ nya. Hanya terus berjalan memasuki rumah dan mencari keberadaan bibi Kim.

"Bibi!"

"Luhan...Akhirnya kau pulang nak."

" _Wae?_ Apa Sehun mencariku?"

"Tidak... Hanya saja bibi takut dia menyadari kau belum pulang sampai selarut ini."

Luhan memperhatikan keadaan rumahnya sebelum membawa bibi Kim menjauh dari kamarnya dan Sehun "Bi... Kenapa Sehun ada di rumah? Dia membatalkan makan malam bersama denganku."

"Entahlah. Dia sudah berada di rumah pukul lima sore."

 _"MWO?"_

"Sssttt... Dia bisa mendengarmu nak. Sekarang cepat cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Bibi sudah menyiapkan piyama di kamar mandi. Kenakan itu sebelum bertemu dengan suamimu."

Bukan takut yang Luhan rasakan. Tapi entah untuk alasan apa dirinya merasa begitu bahagia. Kenyataan bahwa suaminya sudah berada di rumah sejak sore sungguh membuatnya bersemangat. Dia bahkan berniat langsung menemui Sehun sebelum bibi Kim memegang lengannya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu "Ada apa bi?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Menemui suamiku tentu saja."

"Dengan keadaan pulang di tengah malam seperti ini?"

" _Huh?"_

"Lebih baik kau bergegas membersihkan diri terlebih dulu. Dia akan sangat marah mengetahui kau pulang larut tanpa kabar."

Luhan mencerna ucapan ibu kandung Kai di depannya. Menimbang bahwa kalimat _Sehun akan marah mengetahui kau pulang larut_ adalah hal yang seratus persen benar adanya. Membuatnya sedikit terdiam sebelum mengangguk setuju

"Ah bibi benar. Sehun akan marah jika bau tubuhku tidak segar." Katanya membenarkan saran bibi Kim. Mulai melihat ke seluruh ruangan sebelum berjalan mengendap menuju kamar mandi. "Aku membersihkan wajah dan tubuhku dulu bi."

"Baik Lu..."

Bibi Kim hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan yang menggemaskan. Bertanya-tanya mengapa hubungan dua majikannya terlihat renggang dan berharap semua kecanggungan ini tak ada kaitannya dengan Kai _-putranya-._ Membuatnya hanya bisa menghela dalam nafas sebelum bergegas menyiapkan makan malam untuk Luhan

 _"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian?"_

Wanita paruh baya itu bergumam kecil. Kenyataan bahwa putranya menghilang tanpa kabar sudah membuatnya begitu sedih. Dia ingin bertanya pada Luhan tapi takut pertanyannya akan membuat Luhan merasa bingung dan cemas. Bibi Kim bahkan sama sekali tak mengetahui dimana Kai berada yang dia tahu putranya melakukan kesalahan.

Dan apapun yang putranya lakukan pastilah sesuatu yang mengerikan mengingat Sehun begitu marah setiap kali mendengar nama dua orang. Entah nama putanya atau pria bernama Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tok...Tok..._

"Masuk."

Luhan melonjak senang saat suara Sehun mengijinkannya masuk. Membenarkan piyama yang sengaja ia kenakan tanpa celana sebelum

 _Cklek...!_

"Sayang!"

"..."

Fantasi Luhan adalah Sehun menyambut kedatangannya. Memeluknya erat untuk merayakan hari dimana mereka tahu akan kembali mendapat jagoan kecil lalu berakhir di kamar tidur dan bercinta hingga peluh membasahi tubuh masing-masing. Bukan harus kembali diabaikan karena sang suami lebih tertarik pada penanya saat ini

"Sehunna.."

"..."

Sial beribu sial-... Karena daripada menyambutnya. Sang suami terlihat sibuk dengan pena dan kertas. Menandatangani entah dokumen macam apa yang berhasil menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

Dan jangan salahkan Luhan jika dia merasa marah. Dia benar-benar ingin bermanja semalaman dengan suaminya. Berharap Sehun akan melakukan "sesuatu" yang membuat keduanya terbuai nikmat malam ini.

"Sehun!"

"..."

" _Whoaaa aku sangat kesal-...Benar-benar kesal!_ "

Luhan memulai aksinya. Menggerutu marah dengan bibir mengerucut sempurna. Matanya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan kekesalannya. Hatinya begitu kesal karena tanpa alasan Sehun kembali bersikap dingin dan mengabaikan dirinya.

"Apa kau mengabaikan aku lagi?"

"..."

"Sehun!"

Setelah suaranya berubah kesal barulah Sehum merespon. Dan tanpa melepas pena nya dia menatap Luhan yang entah mengapa tak memakai celana piyama dan hanya menggunakan atasan piyama yang tak sampai menutupi lututnya.

"Hay..."

Luhan tertawa geram saat ini. Mengusak kasar wajahnya sebelum kembali menatap kesal pada suaminya "Sepuluh menit aku berada disini dan kau hanya mengatakan hay?! Oh Sehun-...Kau benar-benar membuatku marah!"

"Kau hanya terlalu sensitif."

"Aku sensitif? Sekarang kau menyalahkan aku lagi HAH?!"

"Lalu apa yang kau mau?"

"BERHENTI BERSIKAP DINGIN DAN JANGAN MENGABAIKAN AKU LAGI!"

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Kenyataan bahwa hal yang membuatnya sangat marah adalah pertemuan istrinya dengan Kyungsoo hari ini. Dan sialnya lagi dia tak bisa mengatakannya begitu saja mengingat kondisi Luhan yang sedang mengandung calon buah hatinya.

"Jika kau membiarkan aku membunuh bajingan itu, aku akan berhenti bersikap dingin padamu!"

"SEHUN!"

"Sudahlah! Cepat pergi tidur. Aku tahu kau lelah."

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini? Tidak bisakah kau relakan putra kita? Ziyu sudah berbahagia dengan Tuhan. Jadi tidak bisakah kau-..."

"AKU TIDAK BISA!"

"Sehun..."

"Selamanya aku tidak bisa memaafkan pembunuh putraku. Kau dengar? TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA!"

Luhan merasakan nada suara terluka dari suara suaminya. Merasakan betapa rapuh pria yang selalu terlihat mengerikan hanya karena merindukan putranya.

Dan seolah menyesal dengan ucapannya-...Luhan berlari mendekati Sehun berdiri di belakang kursi suaminya sebelum

 _Grep.._

Luhan memeluk erat tubuh yang terasa sangat tegang dan penuh kemarahan. Memeluknya erat berharap suaminya merasa lebih baik dengan tangan melingkar sempurna di leher pria tampannya dan bibir yang terus menggumamkan kalimat penyesalan tepat di telinga suaminya "Maafkan aku sayang. Aku bersalah. Maafkan aku.."

Luhan menciumi leher dan tengkuk Sehun bertubi-tubi merasa begitu cemas karena Sehun tak kunjung tenang dan wajahnya terlihat semakin terluka penuh kemarahan.

"Aku merindukan putraku Lu. Aku merindukan Ziyu. Aku-... _hkss_ "

Terkadang rasanya begitu lelah jika kau ingin menangis tapi tak memiliki tempat bersandar. Mencari tempat nyaman yang bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik adalah hal sulit.

Namun saat tempat bersandar itu sedang memelukmu-...Maka tak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain mencurahkan rasa marah, sedih serta rindunya yang begitu teramat pada putranya. Memberitahu satu-satunya pria yang bisa melihat sisi lemahmu adalah hal yang selalu bisa membuat sang mafia merasa jauh lebih baik.

Dan jika keadaan menjadi lebih baik untuk Sehun-... Maka hal sebaliknya dirasakan sang istri. Luhan begitu merasa bersalah dan bertanggung jawab atas kesedihan, kemarahan dan kerinduan seorang ayah pada putranya. Dan saat air mata itu membasahi wajah suaminya maka hanya ribuan jarum kecil yang dirasakan Luhan menusuk tepat di dadanya.

Luhan pun semakin melingkarkan erat pelukannya. Menunduk dan bertumpu pada kursi yang digunakan suaminya sambil membisikkan kalimat penyesalan yang mewakili perasaan bersalahnya.

" _Sssttt.._. Aku tahu sayang. Aku juga merindukan putra kita. Tenanglah." Luhan terus menciumi tengkuk Sehun namun nyatanya Sehun semakin terisak pilu membuat hatinya begitu hancur "Sayang jangan seperti ini...Biarkan aku memelukmu."

Buru-buru Luhan menarik lengan suaminya. Memaksa Sehun untuk berhadapan dengannya sebelum tubuh mungil miliknya berjinjit untuk memeluk betapa rapuhnya sosok menakutkanyang sedang terluka.

" _hkssss….."_

"Sayang…Sehunnaa…"

Posisi keduanya terus seperti ini hingga beberapa menit. Posisi dimana Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Luhan sementara wajahnya disembunyikan di pundak si mungil sementara Luhan masih terus berjinjit mengusap sayang punggung suaminya "Aku disini sayang. Semua baik-baik saja."

Dan setelahnya Luhan tak lagi berjinjit. Membiarkan kali ini Sehun yang menunduk sementara dirinya terus mengusap punggung serta mencium bertubi seluruh wajah rapuh suaminya.

Sehun tak lagi terisak tapi tak juga berbicara. Dia masih terus menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Luhan dan terus menikmati usapan lembut di punggung serta suara merdu milik istrinya "Lu…."

Luhan merasa ini kesempatan untuk bertanya. Dilepasnya pelukan Sehun sebelum menatap dalam wajah tampan yang sedang terluka itu. Dia bahkan tersenyum gemas sebelum mengusap air mata suaminya sementara tangan Sehun masih bertengger manis di pinggangnya.

"Bayi besarku terlihat sedih." Katanya mencoba menggoda Sehun sebelum hanya tatapan acuh yang dia terima "Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tangannya masih setia melingkar di pinggang Luhan sebelum diam-diam bergerak turun dan mulai meremas bokong Luhan yang terlihat semakin seksi semenjak kehamilannya.

" _nghh…"_

Tanpa sengaja Luhan meringis setengah mendesah. Kenyataan bahwa dia tidak memakai apapun di bagian bawahnya memang ingin menggoda Sehun. Namun dia tidak menyangka bahwa situasi akan memanas emosi lebih dulu sebelum berakhir menjadi panas bergairah seperti saat ini.

"Kau ingin bercinta?"

Luhan tak berbasa-basi menawarkan dirinya. Membuat Sehun kini memasang wajah _innocent_ nya sedikit terkejut mendengar tawaran istrinya "Bolehkah?" katanya bertanya polos di wajah, namun bejat di tangan. Karena saat wajahnya bertanya penuh harap maka tangannya sudah bermain-main di belahan bokong seksi milik Luhan.

Luhan sendiri mulai menikmati remasan tangan suaminya. Berdebar-debar saat tangan Sehun mulai membuka belahan bokongnya dan semakin turun seolah mencari lubang kecil favoritnya " _S-sayanghhh—mhhh…"_

" _Rileks…"_

Sehun memberi perintah. Dia menggunakan _precum_ Luhan sebagai pelumas di jari sebelum kembali mencari lubang yang hanya bisa ia masuki dengan jari dan terkadang ia jilat hampir empat bulan terhitung setelah kehamilan Luhan " _ngghhh…"_

"Pagi tadi aku baru selesai menjamahmu dan kau sudah menggodaku lagi?" katanya berbisik meremehkan disambut desahan tak suka dari Luhan.

"Aku ingin penismu menghujamku sayang."

" _cih…._ Bicaramu seperti pria murahan."

"Aku memang murahan jika tangan, bibir dan penismu sudah menjamah tubuhku." Katanya semakin menggoda Sehun sebelum

 _BRAK…!_

Sehun membuang seluruh dokumen di atas mejanya. Mengangkat Luhan dengan satu tangan sebelum membaringkan sang istri di meja kerjanya. "Sayang apa kita akan melakukannya disini?"

Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Dia hanya sibuk membuka setengah _zipper_ nya sebelum membuka lebar kedua paha Luhan hingga terlihat _hole_ menggoda yang siap disantap setelah tiga bulan lamanya "Aku boleh memasukkan penisku?"

Luhan mengangguk malu namun sengaja membuka lebar pahanya. Menggoda sang suami untuk segera memasukkan penisnya namun sial-…! Sehun memiliki cara sendiri untuk menggodanya. Karena daripada langsung bercinta dia lebih memilih menarik kursi dengan tangan yang terus membuka lebar paha Luhan sebelum

 _Sshh…_

" _Sehun—akkh….Jangan dijilat aku benci—nghh…Sayang!"_

Alih-alih memasukkan penisnya. Sehun lebih memilih untuk menjilat _hole_ istrinya. Memastikan bahwa Luhan tak akan kesakitan namun berakhir harus mendapat jambakan karena Luhan memang paling tidak menyukai jika dia mulai menjilat _hole_ nya.

"Sayanghhhh…."

Luhan menggeliat resah. Rasanya sangat nikmat saat lidah tajam suaminya mengoyak jauh kedalam rektumnya. Dia bahkan bisa berkali-kali klimaks dengan bibir dan lidah Sehun di awal kehamilannya. Tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda, dokter sudah mengijinkan mereka bercinta. Dan oleh karena itu gairah Luhan hanya untuk penis besar yang akan mengoyak rektumya. Bukan _foreplay_ yang bisa membuatnya klimaks berkali-kali.

 _Sshhh…_

Dan percobaan terakhir, Luhan berhasil menjambak anak rambut Sehun. Membuat Sehun mendongak dengan bibir mengkilap basah karena terus menjilat rektumnya dibawah sana. "Berhenti menjilatku. Masukkan penismu sayang."

Sehun menjilat seksi bibirnya. Kembali menjauhkan istrinya dengan membuka celananya hingga setengah lutut "Aku akan memasukkannya."

Luhan mengangguk antusias. Kakinya bahkan sudah mengunci pinggul Sehun dan mendorong penis besar suaminya agar segera mulai mengoyak lubang kecilnya

"Tahan."

Dan setelah memberi aba-aba. Sehun mulai mendekatkan penisnya. Mencoba untu masuk dalam satu kali hentakan dan

" _Arhhhhhh—Sehun!"_

Air mata Luhan menetes bersamaan rasa perih di bagian bawahnya. Jika beberapa menit lalu Luhan menghapus air matanya. maka kali ini Sehunlah yang mengambil alih air mata kesakitan istrinya "Apa sangat sakit."

Luhan mengangguk cepat. Kembali terisak pelan dan mulai meracau gila karena sensasi nikmat dan sakitnya begitu mendominasi sama besar "Sakit _—hhh…_ tapi sangat besar sayang."

"Aku akan menariknya keluar."

" _Andwae!"_

Luhan mengunci pinggul Sehun, menolak dengan keras penis besar itu keluar dari _hole_ nya dan mulai menatap kedua mata elang di depannya "Bergerak."

" _huh?"_

"Jika kau hanya diam rasanya sangat besar. Bergeraklah sayang."

Sehun pun tertawa mendengar celotehan Luhan. dihapusnya keringat sang istri sebelum mengangguk menyetujui untuk menggerakan pinggulnya.

" _Haahhh—nikmathhh…"_

Sementara Luhan terus melenguh nikmat maka Sehun hanya diam memejamkan matanya. Menikmati bagaimana sempitnya hole Luhan menjepit penisnya secara berulang adalah hal yang membuatnya sangat bernafsu. " _nghhh…."_

Keduanya nyaris mendesah bersamaan. Namun suara Luhan selalu lebih mendominasi karena rasa nikmat yang diberikan Sehun untuknya. " _Sayanghh…"_

"Ahh— _so deep...nggh so biggg babe...nggghhh._.!"

Luhan meraacau gila di setiap hentakan yang Sehun berikan. Terlalu dalam dan terlalu besar adalah dua hal yang terus membuatnya menggeliat liar hingga tak sadar kedua kakinya mengunci pinggul Sehun sementara sang suami terus menumbuk hingga ke dalam rektumnya membuat keduanya begitu bergairah.

" _Ah—..._ "

Tangannya mencari-cari wajah Sehun. Dan setelah mendapatkannya dia kemudian menarik tengkuk sang suami untuk meminta hal panas lain yang akan membuatnya benar-benar terbakar "Cium aku dan gunakan tanganmu yang lain untuk menjamah penisku dan memilin nippelku Cepat _babe—aaahh..._ "

Sehun menyeringai mendengar perintah sang istri. Nyatanya sedari tadi dia fokus menumbuk adalah agar Luhan meminta _service_ lebih. Dan benar saja saat hanya bagian bawahnya yang dipuaskan si rusa cantik memberi perintah lain untuk fokus pada tiga titik gairahnya yang lain

"Sehunna— _deep babe…_ so deep— _kissmee._."

Luhan menarik paksa tengkuk Sehun. Membuat Sehun secara otomatis menunduk dan mulai menjamah liar tubuh mulus istrinya _"nghhh..."_

Mulut Luhan membuka lebar saat Sehun menciumnya. Sengaja mengundang suaminya untuk mencium semakin dalam sementara dia mengarahkan tangan kanan Sehun agar mengocok pelan penisnya "Hunn— _Akuh…"_

Sehun pun kembali menyeringai menyadari betapa liar rusanya. Dan tak ingin menggoda Luhan lebih lama dia pun mulai menyerang keempat titik gairah Luhan dengan tempo dominan agar sang istri merasakan kenikmatan yang tak bisa diungkapkan.

Bibirnya mencium lembut namun menuntut bibir menggoda istrinya. Tangan kanannya mengocok penis sang istri dengan tempo beraturan sementara tangan kiri ia gunakan memilin dua tonjolan kecil secara kasar namun menggunakan tempo yang membuat Luhan hanya bisa mendongakan pasrah lehernya.

"Sayang— _ghhh_."

Rasanya begitu nikmat saat semua titik gairahmu diserang secara bersamaan. Sehun bahkan tak lupa menjamah lehernya bergantian dengan mencium lembut bibirnya. Tempo hentakannya pun semakin keras seiring berlalunya waktu. Keduanya seolah melupakan kenyataan bahwa perut buncit Luhan sedikit mengganggu sampai

 _Dugh…!_

" _Ah!"_

Luhan memekik terkejut sementara Sehun diam memucat. Dia tahu benar bahwa sesuatu menendang keras dari perut istrinya. Membuat Sehun menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya sementara matanya berlari cepat menatap wajah istrinya "Sayang…Apa bayiku baru saja?"

Luhan terkekeh mendapati wajah pucat suaminya. Membuat Luhan meminta posisi duduk dengan penis Sehun yang masih berada di lubangnya " _eoh…_ Bayimu baru saja menendang."

Sehun bergerak panik. Berniat mengeluarkan penisnya sebelum dua kaki Luhan kembali mengunci pergerakannya "Jangan keluarkan atau aku yang akan marah."

Sehun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain tetap berada pada posisinya. Masih menatap cemas Luhan sebelum kembali bertanya pada istrinya "Apa aku menyakiti bayi kita?"

" _ish…!_ Tentu saja tidak. Cepat bergerak. Bayimu hanya terkejut!"

Sehun menggeleng memucat. Tak berani melanjutkan percintaan mereka hingga membuat raut wajah Luhan berubah merah dan siap berteriak. "Sehunna jangan berhenti disaat aku seperti ini."

"Tapi aku takut kehilangan kontrol lagi."

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik sayang. Cepat bergerak"

Luhan kembali memberi perintah. Memaksa mendorong pinggul Sehun agar bergerak namun sia-sia karena Sehun tetap menahan diri untuk tak lagi bergerak. "Sebentar sayang…"

Sehun terlihat mengingat-ingat ucapan Baekhyun, mencoba memisahkan antara nafsu dan akal sehatnya demi kesehatan malaikat kecilnya "Apa yang dia katakan."

"Astaga Oh Sehun. Cepat bergerak!"

Sehun menatap Luhan sekilas. Kembali mengingat ucapan Baekhyun sebelum

 _Jika kalian ingin melakukan seks pastikan Luhan dalam posisi on top_

" _on top?-…_ AH itu dia!"

"Apa?"

Sehun bergegas merangkul pinggang Luhan. Menggendongnya tanpa kesulitan sebelum menarik kursi kerjanya hingga posisi Luhan mendudukinya saat ini "Jangan bilang posisi ini-…"

" _mmh…_ Baekhyun bilang posisi aman adalah kau _on top._ Jadi aku bisa melanjutkan percintaan kita sayang."

Luhan mengangguk tegas sebelum menunjuk meja yang awalnya mereka gunakan untuk bercinta "Aku mau disana!"

"Kita akan tetap dalam posisi ini."

"Sayang aku tidak mau _on top_ jika perutku besar."

"Kenapa tidak mau? Biasanya kau selalu bersemangat jika berada di atasku?"

"Ini berbeda sayang…"

Sehun masih membenarkan posisi duduknya dan Luhan. mengangkat lengan kursi adalah hal yang dia lakukan agar kaki istrinya bisa leluasa menggantung atau sekalipun melingkar di pinggangnya "Apa yang berbeda?"

"Aku sedang hamil."

"Lalu?"

"Terlihat gemuk dan jelek. _Shirheo!_ Aku tetap mau di meja!"

"Siapa yanng bilang kau gemuk dan jelek?"

"Semua orang yang sedang hamil pasti terlihat seperti itu."

Sehun menghiraukan racauan Luhan. Mencoba sedikit mengangkat pinggul Luhan lalu mendudukannya kasar hingga

" _akhh—."_

Hingga penisnya semakin tertancap sempurna di dalam Luhan. Menyeringai kemudian dilakukan Sehun sebelum menjilat kedua puting yang begitu menantang seperti meminta untuk dihisap kuat "Sayang—ini _akhh…nghhh….deeper."_

Luhan pun melupakan ketakutan akan gemuk dan jelek yang sedari tadi ia ucapkan. Lebih memilih mendongak adalah hal yang dia lakukan karena saat ini Sehun sedang menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan menyesap kuat _nipple_ nya bergantian.

"Kau terlihat seksi bukan gemuk. Dan untukku kau selalu terlihat sangat cantik. Jadi mengeluhkan apa yang orang lain keluhkan _baby…_ Hanya dengarkan aku karena aku pemilikmu."

 _Sleb,,,_

" _Akhhhh— / ngghh…"_

Bersamaan dengan ultimatumnya Sehun sengaja memajukan pinggulnya bersamaan dengan dia menurunkan pinggul Luhan hingga terdengar desahan Luhan serta erangan Sehun yang terdengar sangat menikmati percintaan mereka.

"Sayang…"

" _hmmm?"_

Luhan tiba-tiba melingarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun. Mencium tengkun sang suami yang dipenuhi peluh sebelum membisikan hal yang dia inginkan "Aku ingin bergerak sendiri."

"Kau yakin?"

Luhan mengangguk yakin di tengkuk Sehun. Membuat Sehun menyeringai kecil sebelum melepas kedua tangannya dari pinggul Luhan "Kalau begitu bergeraklah. Jika lelah aku akan membantu."

Setelahnya Luhan kembali mengangguk. Masih dengan posisi memeluk leher suaminya Luhan mencoba mengangkat pinggul. Rasanya setengah dari penis besar Sehun nyaris keluar dari lubangnya. Namun belum semua keluar dia mulai menghentak kencang hingga

 _Sleb,,,_

" _nghh—rasanya sangat nikmath sayang."_

Sehun pun hanya memejamkan mata menikmatinya. Kenyataan Luhan bergerak naik-turun di pangkuannya begitu menyenangkan. Ditambah buncitnya perut Luhan menambah sensasi tersendiri karena seseakali bergesekan dengan perutnya.

Dan seolah tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan Sehun mulai memilin _nipple_ sang istri sesekali menyesap dalam seperti yang akan dilakukan calon bayinya kelak " _hnghhh—"_

Luhan bergerak liar di pangkuan Sehun. Dengan bertumpu pada leher suaminya dia terus menaik turunkan pinggulnya secara cepat. Berusaha mengenai satu titik yang masih samar ia rasakan hingga

" _akhh—hun…there!"_

Sehun tersenyum menyadari Luhan menemukan _spot_ nya. Gerakannya pun semakin cepat dengan _hole_ yang menelan semakin dalam penisnya " _deeper—akhh…deep.."_

Seiring dengan desahannya Luhan merasa lemas. Nyaris mencapai klimaksnya namun tak tahan saat rasa nikmatnya terus menggelitik hebat di dinding rektumnya

"Sudah lemas?"

Luhan mengangguk pasrah. Membuat Sehun mencium telak bibir istrinya sebelum kembali menggendong Luhan. Kali ini membuat Luhan duduk di atas meja - _hanya duduk dan tak berbaring-_

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh berbaring?"

"Kita akan melakukan dalam posisi ini. kau hanya perlu bertumpu dengan lenganmu sayang." Katanya memberitahu Luhan sebelum membuka lebar paha istrinya. Kembali menyiapkan penisnya sebelum

 _Sleb…_

" _nghhh…"_

Penis besar itu kembali masuk kedalam sarangnya. Membuat _hole_ Luhan kembali berkedut dan memijat kencang penis suaminya "Kau benar-benar membuatku bergairah Lu."

Seolah tak sabar mencapai klimaks-…Sehun mulai mengeluar masukkan penisnya dengan posisi berdiri sementara Luhan duduk mengangkang di atas meja. Menumbuk _hole_ berkedut itu secara berulang sampai wajah Luhan terlihat akan mencapai klimaksnya.

" _Sampai—Sehunna aku-…..aaahhhh…."_

Bersamaan dengan desahannya maka Luhan mencapai klimaksnya. Namun seolah mengabaikan cairan putih yang sedang membasahi perutnya-…Sehun tetap menumbuk Luhan dengan tempo cepat tak ingin kehilangan sensasi saat dinding rektum sang istri menyempit akibat klimaks.

"Sebentar lagi aku— _aakh~~~~"_

Belum sempat memberitahu Luhan-…Sehun sudah mencapai klimaksnya membanjiri lubang sang istri dengan cairan putihnya adalah hal yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum nikmat sekaligus bangga. Dan untuk Luhan-…Setiap kali Sehun menumpahkan sperma di dalam lubangnya maka tak ada perasaan selain perasaan bangga karena selalu berhasil membuat " _sang iblis"_ mendesah hebat saat mencapai " _surga dunia"_ nya.

" _haaah~~~"_

Keduanya tersengal hebat. Tak ada yang berbicara selagi mereka mencari udara masing-masing untuk dihirup. Keduanya hanya berpandangan penuh arti sebelum Sehun membawa Luhan kembali duduk di pangkuannya tanpa melepas kejantanannya dari lubang sang istri.

"Kau lelah?"

Sehun mengelap keringat di dahi istrinya disambut anggukan pasrah dari Luhan "Sangat lelah…" katanya berujar manja memeluk Sehun sesekali mencium tengkuk suaminya. "Tapi aku ingin lagi." tambahnya membuat suara kekehan terdengar dari Sehun.

"Kau bahkan sudah kelelahan tapi masih menginginkan lagi?"

Luhan mengangguk tanpa ragu dan mulai kembali menggesekan penis Sehun di lubangnya "Baiklah sayang _-.._ Tapi jangan buat aku tegang sekarang." Katanya memperingatkan Luhan yang terlihat kesal mendengarnya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

Sehun terkekeh sekilas sebelum kembali berdiri menggendong istrinya tanpa kesulitan "Kita akan melanjutkannya di kamar." Katanya berbisik memberitahu Luhan yang sudah kembali bergairah saat ini.

"Aku ingin tiga kali klimaks lagi."

"Tiga kali? Kau yakin?"

" _eoh tentu saja!_ Ini keinginan adik bayi."

"Bagaimana bisa ini keinginan adik bayi? Dia bahkan menendang protes saat aku mengentakmu."

Wajah Luhan merona merah saat _modus_ gagalnya terbaca. Dia bahkan melingkarkan erat kedua kakinya di pinggul Sehun sementara sang suami terus menggendongnya menuju kamar mereka "Kalau begitu ini keinginan _baby_ Lu." Katanya membuat _aegyo_ hingga terdengar suara decakan gemas dari Sehun.

"Kalau begitu _Baby_ Lu tidak boleh merengek di dalam sana."

Luhan mengangguk malu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk Sehun sebelum

 _Blam…._

Suara pintu kamar mereka ditutup kencang oleh tuan rumah. Menandakan keduanya siap untuk kembali memadu kasih hingga hanya terdengar suara desahan dan erangan nikmat di sepanjang malam dingin yang berubah menjadi hangat untuk keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _nghh…."_

Keesokan paginya Luhan membuka mata. Mengerjapkannya berulang sampai sinar matahari di jendela kamarnya mulai membuatnya tak nyaman dan terpaksa membuka sempurna kedua matanya.

Hal pertama yang Luhan lihat adalah pakaian Sehun serta celana dalam mereka bertebaran di bawah tempat tidur. Lalu kemudian dia mencium bau _khas_ sperma yang telah bercampur hingga raut merona jelas terasa di pipi seputih salju milik sang dokter.

Menyadari bahwa tak ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya membuat Luhan berniat bersandar di kepala tempat tidur untuk mencari dimana suaminya.

" _ahkk…"_

Erangan nyeri adalah kali pertama yang keluar dari bibirnya. Niatnya untuk kembali bersandar bahkan harus dilupakan mengingat bagian bawahnya masih terasa sakit karena percintaan tanpa henti dengan suaminya malam tadi. Membuat rona merah di wajahnya seketika digantikan dengan rasa kesal karena berada sendiri di ruang besar tempatnya tidur bersama Sehun.

"Sehunna…"

"…."

Mendengar suara _kran_ kamar mandi menyala membuat Luhan menebak bahwa suaminya sedang membersihkan diri. Yang membuatnya bertanya adalah kenapa Sehun tidak membangunkannya dan hanya membersihkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sayang kau disana?"

 _Cklek…_

Tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka-…Luhan pun berpura-pura kelelahan dan sakit untuk menarik perhatian Sehun yang belum kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi "Sayang aku sakit-…Aku ingin…."

"Ingin apa?"

Tatkala bukan suara Sehun yang menjawab maka secara _refleks_ Luhan membuka kedua matanya. Melihat ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan mendengus kesal mendapati bibi Kim lah yang sedari tadi berada di kamar mandinya.

"Bibi? Sedang apa bibi dikamarku? Mana Sehun?"

Bibi Kim terkekeh menyadari ekpresi Luhan. Dia bahkan harus menahan tawa agar si nyonya rumah tidak kesal dan hanya memunguti pakaian kedua majikannya yang berserakan di lantai "Sehun sudah pergi pagi buta. Dia berpesan agar aku menyiapkan air hangat untukmu."

"Pagi buta? Sekarang pukul berapa bi?"

Bibi Kim masih memunguti pakaian Sehun sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan "Sebelas siang."

" _omo-…_ Kyungsoo."

Luhan pun melonjak mencari ponselnya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit di bagian bawah sebelum menghubungi adiknya untuk mengingatkan bahwa mereka ada janji mencari pakaian bayinya siang ini.

"Soo!"

" _Ya hyung."_

"Kau dimana?"

" _Masih berada di flat. Hyung dimana?."_

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah. Temui aku satu jam lagi di _store_ yang aku beritahukan padamu."

" _Araseo hyung."_

"Sampai nanti." Katanya menutup panggilan Kyungsoo sebelum

"BIBI!"

Gerakan bibi Kim memunguti pakaian Sehun pun terhenti. Matanya menatap cemas pada Luhan yang tiba-tiba berteriak sebelum berjalan mendekati istri dari majikannya tersebut " _astaga…_ Ada apa Lu? Kau merasa sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Dengan susah payah dia menyingkap selimut sebelum memakai asal piyama tidurnya dan berjalan tertatih mendekati satu celana dalam suaminya yang masih tergeletak di lantai "Khusus untuk celana dalam suamiku-…Bibi atau _maid_ wanita mana pun tak boleh menyentuhnya. Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh dan memungut celana dalam suamiku. Bibi mengerti kan?" Katanya memberi _ultimatum_ pada wanita paruh baya berusia sekitar lima puluh tahun di depannya. Membuat bibi Kim hanya _melongo_ dan bertanya bingung pada nyonya rumah.

"Kenapa kami tidak boleh menyentuh celana dalam Tuan Oh?"

"Karena kalian akan membayangkan ukuran suamiku."

" _huh?"_

"Ayolah bi-…Ukuran yang berada di balik celana dalam ini."

Luhan mencoba memberi kode pada bibi Kim. Membuka lebar celana dalam suaminya sebelum bibi Kim menyadari apa yang dimaksud "ukuran" oleh Luhan.

" _astaga-…._ Apa kau sedang berbicara vulgar pada bibi?"

"Vulgar apa? Aku hanya memberitahu tentang-… _ah-.._ Bibi pasti malu dengan pembicaraan ini ya?" katanya menggoda bibi Kim sebelum si wanita paruh baya terdengar mendengus kesal.

" _yang benar saja Lu!_ Bibi sudah tua dan kau berbicara hal mengerikan."

" _ha ha ha…_ Aku hanya tidak suka bagian _privasi_ suamiku disentuh orang lain bi."

"Kalau begitu urus semua yang berkaitan dengan bagian _privasi_ suami mu seorang diri." Katanya memarahi Luhan yang masih sibuk tertawa saat ini.

"Baiklah baiklah bi….Aku akan mengurus semua hal privasi suamiku. Jangan marah lagi."

"Cepat bersihkan dirimu."

Untuk menghindari ceramah pagi hari bibi Kim-…Luhan pun bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Berniat membersihkan diri dan membawa celana dalam suaminya untuk dibersihkan di dalam. "Bibi-…Bagaimana cara mencuci celana dalam?"

"LUUU!"

"Kenapa bibi berteriak lagi? ah-…Pasti dia mengira aku kembali menggodanya. Tapi aku tidak menggoda bibi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu cara mencuci celana dalam yang benar."

Luhan kembali terkekeh di dalam _bathup._ Sedikit asal mencuci celana dalam super suaminya tanpa tahu bagian mana saja yang harus dibersihkan " _haaah-…_ Kenapa Sehun selalu pergi pagi buta?" katanya meggerutu kesal karena tak mendapat ciuman pagi harinya. Dan untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya, Luhan dengan sengaja menggosok kasar celana dalam Sehun sampai

 _Dugh…_

" _Akkh—"_

Bayi kecilnya kembali lagi menendang di dalam sana-…Seolah memprotes gerakan kasar Luhan adalah hal yang membuat Luhan mendelik kesal ke arah perutnya " _tak ada morning kiss dari ayahmu nak. Jadi jangan kesal pada eomma."_ Katanya berbicara mengerucut pada perutnya. Sedikit mengusapnya sayang sebelum kembali fokus membersihkan diri dan mencuci bersih celana dalam ukuran super milik suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Soo!"

" _Ya hyung."_

"Kau dimana?"

" _Masih berada di flat. Hyung dimana?."_

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah. Temui aku satu jam lagi di _store_ yang aku beritahukan padamu."

" _Araseo hyung."_

"Sampai nanti."

 _Pip!_

" _Sampai nanti hyung."_

Dilain tempat-..Tepatnya di sebuah _flat_ kecil terlihat seorang pria bermata besar baru selesai menerima panggilan dari kakaknya. Senyum bahkan bisa terlihat dari mantan pembunuh keji yang memang sudah menunggu sang kakak menghubunginya sejak pagi tadi.

Jujur dia sangat bersemangat karena "kencan" nya dengan Luhan hari ini adalah mencari perlengkapan bayi untuk calon keponakannya.

Yeah-…Walau rasanya janggal menyebut dirimu paman saat kenyataan yang terjadi kau adalah seseorang yang membunuh kakak dari si calon bayi. Membuat Kyungsoo tidak memiiki wajah untuk bertemu calon bayi Luhan namun berakhir harus memekik bahagia karena Luhan sendiri yang mengijinkan dirinya menjadi paman "sesungguhnya" untuk calon bayi Luhan kelak.

Dan karena alasan itu pula Kyungsoo bergegas untuk segera pergi. Tidak ingin membuat _hyungnya_ menunggu dirinya dan hanya pergi lebih dulu ke _store_ tempat mereka membuat janji.

" _tunggu aku hyung…."_ Katanya bergumam senang membuka pintu _flat_ sebelum

 _BUGH!_

Hal terakhir yang Kyungsoo rasakan adalah tengkuknya terasa panas karena hantaman. Dan hal berikutnya dia melihat sosok familiar yang berdiri tepat di depannya. Tidak bersuara namun hanya berdiri dengan tenang dan memperhatikan bagaimana dirinya begitu kesakitan. " _Sehun?"_

 _BUGH…!_

Dan pukulan kedua yang Kyungsoo terima membuatnya jatuh. Semua penglihatannya menjadi samar sebelum benar-benar tak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _nghh…"_

Entah sudah berapa lama dia tak sadarkan diri, yang jelas Kyungsoo merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya terutama tengkuk lehernya. Mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sampai wajah Sehun adalah hal pertama yang dia ingat setelah membuka kedua matanya. Tubuh Kyungsoo pun berjengit takut menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak boleh membunuhnya hari ini-…Tidak hari ini mengingat dia memiliki janji dengan Luhan " _tidak-…Jangan sekarang."_

Kyungsoo mencoba meronta namun hanya rasa sakit di pergelangan tangan yang ia rasakan. Dan setelah benar-benar sadar-…Barulah dia tahu bahwa tangannya diikat ke belakang kursi sementara mulutnya disumpal hingga tak bisa mengeluarkan suara " _nghhhh…."_

Dia mencoba memberitahu anak buah Sehun. Namun nyatanya pengganti posisi Kai itu hanya terlihat memandang benci dan dingin padanya. Kyungsoo sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk kembali meronta sebelum suara yang pria yang merupakan suami dari kakaknya terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

"Lihat siapa yang sedang mencoba untuk lari."

Kyungsoo melihat Sehun berjalan ke arahnya. Sang mafia bahkan terlihat sangat tenang dengan aura mematikan di tatapannya yang begitu dingin " _jja…_ Kita akan sedikit bermain hari ini Do Kyungsoo."

Kali ini Sehun duduk di kursi tak jauh dari Kyungsoo. Mempelajari raut ketakutan di wajah Kyungsoo hingga tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal tak menyangka bahwa pria bertampang lugu seperti Kyungsoo adalah mantan pembunuh keji yang bahkan dengan tega membunuh anak lima tahun.

" _brengsek."_

Bahkan seringaian terlampau tenang terlihat di wajah Sehun. Bibirnya menyunging tipis menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo mungkin lebih keji darinya. Karena sekeji apapun dirinya-…Dia tidak akan pernah membunuh anak balita untuk alasan _**APAPUN!**_

" _nghh…_

Sehun bisa menangkap nada kecemasan dari Kyungsoo. Membuat pandangannya sedikit tidak fokus sebelum memerintahkan Doojon untuk melepas semua ikatan dan sumpal mulut dari Kyungsoo "Lepaskan semua ikatan."

Tanpa bertanya Doojon pun berjalan melepas seluruh ikatan Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya mengapa hanya ada sedikit penjaga yang ikut bersama Sehun sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Doojon melepas kasar sumpal mulutnya hingga memar terlihat di sudut bibirnya "Sehun…"

" _brengsek!"_

Sehun mengumpat marah saat Kyungsoo tanpa rasa takut memanggil namanya. Membuatnya tanpa ragu berjalan mendekati si pembunuh dan mencekik lehernya sangat kuat

" _akhhhh…"_

Cekatan Kyungsoo tertahan karena cekikan Sehun yang sangat kuat. Dia berusaha memukul kencang lengan Sehun namun percuma karena cekikan Sehun semakin kuat.

Wajah Kyungsoo bahkan sudah berubah merah kehabisan nafas. Pasrah jika Sehun membunuhnya hari ini sampai terdengar suara kaki tangan Sehun menyela dan mengingatkan tujuan mereka hari ini bukan untuk membunuh Kyungsoo

"Bos! Kendalikan dirimu."

" _rghhh…"_

Jika wajah Kyungsoo memerah karena cekikan Sehun maka wajah Sehun nyaris tak berwarna karena ingin sekali membunuh bajingan yang sudah berada di genggamannya. Dan jika bukan karena Doojon mungkin benar dia kehilangan kendali dan membunuh lawan yang memiliki fisik jauh darinya "BOS!"

" _arghhhh!"_

" _uhuk!"_

Sehun menjerit murka. Dilepasnya kasar cekikan pada leher Kyungsoo sebelum menghancurkan semua benda yang berada di gedung tua sebagai pelampiasan. " _ARGHH..!"_

Sementara Sehun menghancurkan segala hal-..Maka pria bermata besar yang sedang menetralkan nafasnya terlihat iba melihat betapa ingin Sehun membunuhnya namun harus menahan diri mengingat kondisi Luhan akan terpukul jika mendengar kabar kematiannya secepat ini. membuat Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil menghirup banyak udara sebelum memberanikan diri membuka suara.

" _Kau bisa-…_ Kau bisa membunuhku kapan pun tapi aku mohon jangan hari ini. Aku dan Luhan hyung akan bertemu hari-…"

"DIAAAM!"

"Kami akan bertemu hari ini. Jika aku tidak datang dia akan cemas. Jika dia cemas itu akan berpengaruh pada bayi kalian. Jadi aku mohon jangan-…"

"DIAAM!"

Seolah tak mengindahkan teriakan Sehun-…Kyungsoo tetap berbicara banyak hal berharap Sehun mendengarkannya walau hanya untuk satu kalimat "Aku mohon jangan bunuh aku hari ini. Luhan akan membencimu jika kabar kematianku terdengar hari ini. Pikirkanlah itu Oh Sehun!"

"Brengsek!-..BERANI SEKALI KAU-.."

"BOS!"

Doojon menghadang Sehun. menatapnya antara cemas dan takut namun tetap bersikeras mengingatkan Sehun untuk tidak menyakiti Kyungsoo saat ini. Karena semua yang dikatakan Kyungsoo adalah benar-…Jika kabar kematian dirinya terdengar sampai ke telinga Luhan, maka hancur sudah kesempatan Sehun untuk bisa kembali bersama istrinya "Aku mohon jangan bos."

Sehun tampak menimbang lagi amarahnya. Benar-benar tidak tahan ingin menghabisi Kyungsoo sebelum suara bajingan itu kembali terdengar "Biarkan aku bertemu Luhan hari ini. Setelahnya aku milikmu. Aku akan memastikan bahwa kabar kematianku tidak akan sampai ke telinga Luhan, aku akan mencari alasan agar Luhan tidak lagi mencariku. Aku berjanji padamu. Aku-…"

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM UNTUK SEJENAK?"

Doojon memotong segala kesengitan di ruangan ini. Mencegah Kyungsoo untuk mengatakan banyak hal yang memancing amarah Sehun sementara Sehun terus menahan diri namun nyaris gagal untuk tidak menyakiti pria di depannya. Semua situasi ini berat untuk Sehun, tapi jika Kyungsoo tidak menjaga mulutnya maka sudah dipastikan _iblis_ di depan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menahan diri.

Doojon bahkan harus memperingatkan Kyungsoo agar diam. Masih terus menatap mantan pembunuh di depannya sebelum terdengar suara Sehun kembali menarik kursi dan mulai kembali bersuara

"Kau tahu Do Kyungsoo…."

Doojon menyadari ketenangan sudah kembali didapatkan Sehun. Membuatnya menyingkir agar Sehun bisa kembali bertatapan langsung dengan Kyungsoo.

"Alasan mengapa aku membawamu kesini karena aku begitu murka." Katanya begitu tenang sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo begitu dingin dan sangat menakutkan "Kau tahu mengapa?"

Sementara Sehun terus berbicara maka Kyungsoo hanya diam tak berani membuka sedikit pun suaranya. Jujur hatinya menjerit takut namun tak bisa mengelak bahwa cepat atau lambat dia benar akan mati di tangan suami kakaknya.

"Karena aku mendengar kau akan mencari perlengkapan untuk bayiku bersama istriku."

Sehun mengusap frustasi wajahnya. Benar-benar terdengar dengusah marah sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo "Apa kau tidak memiliki rasa malu sedikit pun Do Kyungsoo? Rasa bersalah sedikit pun? Berani sekali kau-….BERANI SEKALI KAU MENCARI PERLENGKAPAN UNTUK BAYIKU SEMENTARA KAU MEMBUNUH KAKAK DARI CALON BAYIKU!"

Air mata Kyungsoo tak bisa ditahannya lagi. Kali ini bukan rasa takut namun rasa bersalah karena membuat luka yang begitu dalam untuk seorang ayah seperti Sehun. Jadi wajar saja jika Sehun sangat murka dan ingin membunuhnya, jikalaupun Sehun bukan seorang mafia mungkin dia akan tetap membalas kematian putranya. Lalu bagaimana jika dia adalah dirinya saat ini? pasti sulit menahan diri untuk tidak membunuhnya namun Sehun tetap menahannya karena Luhan dan calon bayinya kelak.

" _Maaf…Maafkan-.."_

"MAAFMU TIDAK AKAN MEMBUAT PUTRAKU HIDUP!"

Kemarahan dan isakan Sehun-Kyungsoo seperti berlomba di dalam gedung tua itu. Dimana yang satu sangat menyesali perbuatannya sementara yang satu terus merasakan murka yang tak berkesudahan. Membuat suasana begitu tegang namun tak bisa mengungkiri kesedihan yang keduanya rasakan.

"Kau harus membayarnya. Kau tahu kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa ragu, membenarkan kematiannya adalah satu-satunya cara menebus dosa dan membuat Sehun merasa lebih baik untuk hidupnya "Aku tahu."

"Bagus…"

Sehun mengerling Doojon, meminta kaki tangan pengganti Kai itu segera mendekat dan menyerahkan sebuah ampul kecil lengkap bersama jarum suntik "Kau tahu ini apa?" katanya memasukkan ampul kecil itu ke dalam jarum suntik dan memastikan bahwa tak ada gelombang udara di jarum suntik yang ia pegang sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ini adalah kematianmu."

" _huh?"_

"Tenang saja. Kau akan mati secara perlahan. Waktumu sekitar tiga bulan untuk bertahan hidup."

Kyungsoo hanya diam mendengar betapa menakutkannya Sehun menentukan hidupnya. Karena layaknya pencabut nyawa dia tanpa ragu mengatakan hal-hal yang begitu membuatnya sedikit bergeming takut namun sekali lagi-…Kyungsoo tak bisa menyangkalnya.

"Dan kau tahu siapa yang membuat racun mematikan ini?"

Kyungsoo kembali tak bersuara menunggu Sehun kembali memberikan jawaban sampai jwaban yang diterimanya sedikit banyak membuatnya sedih dan rindu secara bersamaan.

"Kai…"

"Kai?"

" _mmh.._ Kai yang menghianatiku untuk membuat racun mematikan ini. Dan terimakasih pada penghianat itu setidaknya aku bisa membunuh mantan kekasihnya karena kerja keras yang ia lakukan bersama wa-ni-ta Nya."

Penekanan kata wanita oleh Sehun sedikit banyak membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. Nyatanya hingga detik ini dia sangat merindukan Kai. Nyatanya hingga saat ini dia sangat berharap bisa melihat Kai sebelum kematian menjemputnya. Nyatanya hari ini dia ingin meminta maaf pada mantan kekasih yang hatinya dia buat hancur berkeping.

Namun saat Sehun menamparnya dengan kalimat wanita "nya", maka tak ada yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan selain tersenyum dengan ribuan jarum menusuk tepat di dadanya. Setidaknya Kai baik-baik saja dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya

" _Syukurlah Kai baik-baik saja."_

"Tentu saja si penghianat itu baik-baik saja. Dia dan pelacur itu bisa menjadi pasangan yang sempurna di dunia kami."

"Dia tidak menghianatimu."

"Kau benar! Kai tidak pernah menghianatiku. Karena dari semua orang yang mengenalmu. Kai adalah satu-satunya yang sangat membenci dirimu. Harusnya aku bangga padanya jika dia tidak berlari ke pelukan bajingan tua itu!"

"Lakukanlah…"

" _huh?"_

Sehun sempat dibuat diam saat Kyungsoo kembali menyela ucapannya. Bertanya-tanya apa maksud pembunuh putranya sebelum menyadari lakukan yang dimaksud Kyungsoo adalah menyuntikkan racun itu ke tubuhnya dengan segera.

"Terimakasih sudah membuatku memiliki tiga bulan tersisa. Setidaknya aku masih bisa melihat putramu lahir. Aku akan meminta maaf pada putramu secara langsung karena telah membunuh kakaknya."

" _omong kosong!"_

"Aku benar-benar akan meminta maaf padanya."

"Diam!"

Sehun mulai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Sedikit menjambak rambut Kyungsoo hingga pria bermata besar itu mendongak kesakitan sebelum mengincar leher Kyungsoo untuk menyuntikkan racun yang sudah siap membuatnya mati kesakitan tiga bulan dari sekarang.

"Kau akan merasakan sakit yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata. Racun ini tidak akan bisa terdeteksi dengan pemeriksaan sederhana. Jadi dokter akan mengatakan kondisimu baik selagi racun ini mengoyak bagian vitalmu. Kau akan-…"

 _Sleb…._

" _akh…"_

Tanpa diduga Kyungsoo menarik tangan Sehun. Menyuntikkan jarum suntik itu ke lehernya sampai reaksi tak wajar mulai Kyungsoo rasakan

 _Uhuk…!_

Tak perlu waktu lama Kyungsoo memuntahkan darah. Membuat Sehun yang masih terkejut dengan tindakan Kyungsoo hanya diam dan perlahan mencabut jarum suntik dari leher adik istrinya.

 _Uhuk…!_

Secara tak wajar Kyungsoo terus memuntahkan darah, menggeliat kesakitan dengan wajah yang dalam hitungan detik berubah sangat pucat.

Sementara Kyungsoo menggeliat kesakitan maka Sehun hanya menatap tak berkedip pembunuh putranya. Ada sedikit perasaan senang bercampur rasa bersalah melihat betapa kesakitan pria yang baru saja memiliki racun di tubuhnya. "Doojon- _na.."_

"Ya bos."

"Apa seperti itu efeknya?"

"Racunnya berefek terlalu cepat di tubuh Kyungsoo-…Tapi aku rasa ini adalah reaksi wajar sebelum racun itu menyerang seluruh anggota vitalnya. Apa perlu kita-…"

"Biarkan dia seperti itu."

Seolah menjadi tontonan menarik untuknya. Sehun terus melihat betapa kesakitan Kyungsoo di bawah sana. Pembunuh putranya itu terus mencengkram kuat dadanya sementara erangan sakit terus ia jeritkan.

Sesaat Sehun mengira Kyungsoo akan segera mati sampai akhirnya tubuh itu berhenti menggeliat dan mulai bernafas berat " _haah~…_ "

Setelah melawan rasa sakitnya Kyungsoo mencoba berdiri. Menatap Sehun dengan memohon dan membersihkan darah di sekitar mulutnya "Bolehkah aku pergi sekarang? Luhan hyung menunggu."

Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ketakutan Kyungsoo karena terlambat menemui istrinya adalah karena takut Luhan menuduh dirinya menculik Kyungsoo. Karena sedari tadi yang Kyungsoo gumamkan hanya _jangan bunuh aku hari ini, Luhan hyung menunggu_ atau kalimat yang terdengar mengkhawatirkan hubungannya dengan Luhan _Luhan hyung bisa membencimu jika aku mati sekarang._ Membuat Sehun sedikit terdiam sebelum membuang jarum suntik yang baru saja ia suntikkan pada Kyungsoo.

"Pergilah-…Kau akan bertemu denganku satu bulan kemudian di tempat ini. Kau dengar?"

" _y-ya…_ Aku dengar. Gomawo Sehun- _ssi."_

Kyungso berlari gontai menuju pintu utama. Pandangannya kabur sebelum suara Sehun kembali terdengar "Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo pun berhenti berlari dengan Sehun yang terlihat mendekatinya "Bersihkan dirimu saat bertemu istriku. Aku tidak ingin dia bertanya tentang wajah pucatmu, alihkan perhatiannya dan jangan katakan apapun tentang diriku. Kau mengerti?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sebelum mengangguk dengan wajah pucatnya "Tentu saja."

"Bagus-…Doojon akan mengantarmu!"

Dan setelahnya Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo di gedung tua. Tubuh kokohnya tanpa rasa bersalah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hampir menyerah dengan rasa sakitnya saat ini " _Gomawo hyung."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau sudah membersihkan dirimu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk saat Doojon bertanya. Terimakasih pada Sehun karena membelikannya pakaian baru hingga ia tak perlu repot membersihkan darah di kemeja pertamanya "Aku sudah bersih."

"Bagus-…Sekarang turunlah."

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. Berniat membuka pintu sebelum tangannya berhenti bergerak memutuskan untuk bertanya pada kaki tangan Sehun "Doojon- _ssi."_

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Katakan!"

"Apa Kai benar-benar baik?"

Tawa sinis terdengar dari Doojon. Kaki tangan Sehun itu pun menoleh ke belakang sebelum memberitahu kenyataan untuk Kyungsoo "Dia sangat bahagia dengan dunianya saat ini. Jadi matilah dengan tenang."

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk tanpa ragu. Diabaikannya rasa sakit di dadanya serta rasa mual berlebih yang sudah setengah jam ini ia rasakan. Senyum lebar itu bahkan tak ragu Kyungsoo tampilkan sebelum menjawab Doojon dengan lirih "Aku akan mati dengan tenang." Katanya mengulang sebelum

 _Blam…!_

Doojon melihat Kyungsoo berjalan tertatih menuju _store_ tempatnya dan Luhan membuat janji. Menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya sebelum merasa iba pada kisah cinta Kai dan mantan kekasihnya " _Dibanding dirimu mungkin Kai jauh lebih menderita saat ini."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu? Direktur Oh membeli tiga _sample_ gagal dari racun yang aku buat?"

Sementara dilain tempat-..Tepatnya sebuah gedung tua yang berjarak dua jam dari Seoul. Terlihat seorang pria berkulit _tan_ bertanya begitu cemas. Kabar yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun membeli _injeksi_ nya yang rusak dengan harga mahal membuatnya sedikit ketakutan. Sehun bahkan menyerahkan beberapa saham dan memberikan anak buahnya dengan Cuma-Cuma hanya untuk mendapatkan _RACUN_ rusak itu dari Youngmin. Membuat Kai begitu cemas menebak semua yang ia lakukan akan sia-sia jika Sehun menggunakan RACUN itu membunuh Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau terlihat terkejut?"

Adalah Park Hyungsik – _rekan Soojung dan Kai-_ yang terlihat mencurigai Kai. Bertanya-tanya mengapa mantan kaki tangan Sehun ini terlihat cemas saat semua tentang Sehun diresponnya dengan cepat "Aku hanya-….Bukankah RACUN gagal kita lebih berbahaya?"

"Kau yang membuatnya-..Jadi aku rasa kau lebih tahu Kai."

"Kau benar aku yang membuatnya." Katanya mengulang lirih sebelum

"KAI-HYUNGSIK!"

Terdengar suara Krystal memanggil mereka. Membuat dua pria tampan itu menoleh dan bertanya-tanya mengapa Krystal terlihat bersemangat

"Ada apa?"

"Ada kabar bagus untukmu." Katanya menunjuk Hyungsik yang terlihat bingung mendengarnya "Aku?"

" _eoh…_ Kau! Presdir Park ingin kau bergabung dengan Seoul mulai besok."

"BENARKAH?"

Krystal pun tersenyum senang dan memukul sekilas bahu _partner_ kejinya "Aku tahu kau senang."

"Ya tentu saja. Karena setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa bergabung dengan tim inti." Katanya berujar senang sebelum menatap curiga pada Krystal "Lalu apa yang membuatmu ikut senang?"

"Karena setelah kau pergi, aku hanya akan berdua dengan Jongin. Benarkan sayang."

" _cih pelacur murah!"_

"Jaga bicaramu atau kau-…"

"Lepas.."

Dengan santai Kai menghempas tangan Krystal. Meninggalkan kedua rekan bodohnya dengan seribu pertanyaan mengapa Sehun bersedia membeli RACUN gagal itu? _Untuk apa? Untuk siapa?_

Nyatanya kecemasan Kai adalah RACUN yang ia buat digunakan untuk menyakiti Kyungoo, dan jika hal itu benar terjadi maka sudah sepantasnya dia menerima hukuman dari semua penghianatan yang dia lakukan.

Kai masih mencoba menghubungi Max atau Shindong namun gagal. Merasa begitu ketakutan sebelum

 _Brak…!_

"Ah maaf Manager Kim."

Tangan Kai secara otomatis mengepal. Sudah satu minggu ini dia menemukan dua bajingan yang nyaris membunuh Luhan di Jeju. Dua bajingan yang menusuk Luhan saat Luhan sedang menikmati libur bersama Sehun. Malam itu kedua bajingan itu berujar bangga dengan mengatakan " _kami berhasil melukai dokter sial itu"_ dengan kencangnya. Membuat Kemarahan Kai begitu memuncak namun sial dia harus menahan diri karena Youngmin masih membutuhkan mereka.

Membutuhkan kedua bajingan yang kini bekerja sebagai bawahannya untuk menyakiti Luhan-… _Bukan Luhan-._ Hal mengerikan yang ia ketahui selama bergabung dengan Youngmin adalah kenyataan bahwa yang diinginkan Youngmin bukan menyakiti Luhan. Tapi menyakiti janin yang berada di perut Luhan.

Bajingan tua itu beralasan Sehun akan semakin tunduk pada Luhan jika Luhan menggunakan darah dagingnya. Maka untuk alasan itu pula Kai masih bertahan disana, mencari sebanyak mungkin informasi yang bisa ia berikan untuk Sehun walau Sehun mungkin sudah sangat membencinya saat ini.

"Pastikan kau bekerja dengan benar. Mungkin saja kau akan mati hari ini atau lusa." Katanya menggertak dua bajingan di depannya sebelum berjalan menuju _laboratoriumnya._

.

" _Professor Lee!"_

"Ah Kai-..Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin melihat _database_ penelitian RACUN yang gagal."

" _huh?_ Untuk apa?"

"Cepat berikan padaku."

Professor berusia paruh baya itu pun segera membuka komputernya. Mencari kegagalan RACUN yang Kai minta sebelum berdiri dari kursinya dan mengijinkan Kai untuk melihat "Ini lihatlah. Semua adalah penelitianmu."

Kai tampak ragu membaca semua kekejian dari RACUN yang ia buat. Sedikt ragu sebelum menemukan fakta bahwa sekali kau diberikan sedikit RACUN gagal itu maka hidup hanya akan bertahan selama satu bulan dan tidak lebih.

"Bagian mana yang pertama kali akan diserang oleh racun itu?"

"Kau lebih tahu Kai."

"AKU SEDANG TIDAK FOKUS!"

"Fungsi hati. Racun yang kau buat memastikan bahwa semua zat kekebalan tubuh tidak akan berfungsi pada tubuh."

"Lalu…"

"Syaraf motorik. Orang itu akan sulit menggerakan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Dengan kata lain orang itu akan mengalami kelumpuhan secara perlahan namun pasti."

" _aku mohon jangan Kyungsoo.."_

Kai berdoa agar Sehun tidak membelinya untuk Kyungsoo. Terus berdoa sampai kenyataan mengerikan lain adalah korban akan terus merasa kesakitan dan sulit bernafas mendekati waktu kematiannya "Apa kau memiliki penawarnya?"

Professor Lee menatap bingung pada Kai sebelum menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Kita hanya menciptakan racun tanpa penawar."

Kai tertunduk cukup lama. Dia bisa dengan mudah membuat racun sialan itu tanpa penawar, dia bahkan tidak bisa berjaga-jaga jika benar Sehun menggunakannya untuk membunuh Kyungsoo membuatnya bergerak resah sebelum

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

" _huh?"_

"TINGGALKAN AKU!"

"Baiklah…"

Bergegas pria tua itu meninggalkan Kai. Merasa sesuatu sangat mengganggu _partner_ nya di laboratorium tanpa menyadari bahwa Kai sedang mengusahakan segala hal untuk menemukan penawarnya "Aku harus membuatnya…Aku harus membuatnya!"

Berkali-kali Kai mencoba maka berkali-kali pula dia harus menggeram kesal. Karena seperti yang dikatakan Professor Lee _mereka hanya menciptakan racun tanpa penawar._ Membuat ketakutan tanpa alasan terus Kai rasakan sebelum

" _ARGHHHH….!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tring…!_

Dengan susah payah Kyungsoo membuka _store_ perlengkapan bayi. Dihapusnya keringat yang terus membasahi wajahnya dengan mata yang mencari keberadaan Luhan sebelum melihat bahwa disana kedua hyungnya terlihat sedang memilih pakaian bersama.

"Ayolah Yeol-…Kelinci tidak Manly. Anakku harus terlihat _manly."_

"Bicara Manly sekali lagi akan kupukul kepalamu!"

" _WAE?"_

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang _Manly_ jika kau terus memilih _hello kitty!"_

"Tapi ini berwarna biru!"

"TETAP SAJA HELLO KITTY!"

" _ish!_ Ini lucu! _"_

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat Luhan dan Chanyeol seperti sepasang suami istri yang sedang bertengkar memilih pakaian untuk anak mereka. Dia bahkan tidak berniat mengganggu kedua hyungnya sampai Luhan melihat keberadaan dirinya

"SOO!"

Chanyeol ikut menoleh melihat adiknya. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Kyungsoo terlihat kelelahan dan mulai berjalan mendekati adiknya "Kenapa kau terlambat? Kau sakit?" katanya memeriksa dahi Kyungsoo dan sedikit bingung mendapati suhu tubuh Kyungsoo terlihat normal.

"Aku baik-baik saja _hyung._ Dimana Baekie hyung?"

"Baekie bilang dia tidak ingin mengganggu quality time kita bertiga. Jadi hanya Chanyeol dan kita berdua _soo._ "

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang sebelum menyenggol kakaknya sedikit menggoda " _aigoo…_ Baekie hyung benar-benar pengertian." Katanya menggoda Chanyeol sebelum suara Luhan kembali terdengar.

"Soo…Carilah sesuatu untuk putraku."

" _huh?"_

"Chanyeol sudah membelikan piyama _couple_ ini. carilah sesuatu agar aku bisa mengatakan pada putraku kelak ini dari dua paman mereka yang sangat tampan."

"Dan imut…" timpal Chanyeol mengusak sayang kepala Kyungsoo "Cepat cari hadiahmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat sebelum berkeliling. Matanya tertuju pada sepasang sepatu mungil yang ia tebak sangat lucu jika dipakai putra Luhan. membuatnya tergoda untuk membeli sepatu itu sebelum

 _Uhuk…!_

Diam-diam dia terbatuk lagi. Kali ini darah keluar begitu banyak dari mulutnya membuat Kyungsoo buru-buru mengambil sapu tangannya sebelum mengelapnya bersih.

" _ini sangat sakit dan sesak."_ Katanya bergumam lirih bersandar di etalase kaca.

Dia tak lagi berniat mengambil sepasang sepatu mungil itu untuk keponakannya. Karena putra Luhan akan tumbuh dengan cepat dan kenangan tentangnya akan segera di lupakan.

Kyungsoo kembali berkeliling toko. Mencari apa yang dia butuhkan sampai topi untuk anak-anak dibawah sepuluh tahun mencuri perhatiannya lagi. Kyungsoo menatapnya cukup lama sampai suara Luhan kembali terdengar.

"Soo…Untuk bayi ada disebelah sana. Etalase ini untuk anak-anak berusia tujuh-dua belas tahun. Ayo kita kesana."

Kyungso hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Luhan. Dia bahkan menarik lengan kakaknya sebelum memberikan topi yang mencuri perhatiannya pada Luhan "Ini hadiahku untuk keponakanku hyung."

" _huh?_ Tapi ini untuk-.."

"Aku tahu-…Berikan padanya saat putramu berusia tujuh tahun. Aku akan sangat senang jika dia memakai topi ini."

"Tujuh tahun adalah waktu yang lama _soo…_ Kenapa kau tidak membelikannya nanti saat putraku berusia tujuh tahun."

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah dengan tangan yang terus menyerahkan topi biru-hitam itu pada hyungnya "Aku takut tidak sempat memberikannya pada keponakanku."

"Kenapa tidak sempat?"

"Hyung…Saat putramu berusia tujuh tahun topi ini tidak akan diproduksi lagi. Jadi aku mohon berikan ini pada keponakanku ya? _Ya ya ya?"_

Kyungsoo memulai _aegyo_ nya. Menahan seluruh rasa sakit di tubuhnya dan berusaha membujuk Luhan.

Luhan bahkan memiliki perasaan buruk pada awalnya. Namun saat Kyungsoo melakukan _aegyo_ maka pikiran buruk Luhan seolah dibuat menghilang entah kemana "Baiklah."

" _yey!_ Hyung yang terbaik."

Bersamaan dengan pekikan Kyungsoo. Maka kedua pria cantik itu merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pundak mereka. Tak perlu bertanya siapa karena pastilah Chanyeol orangnya.

" _jja-.._ Nyonya-nyonya. Kalian sudah selesai kan? Ayo kita bayar?"

" _ck_ mengganggu saja."

" _ish_ Jangan protes. Yeolie _samchoon_ akan membayar semuanya untuk adik bayi."

"Baiklah ayo bayar!"

Tanpa disangka Luhan menjadi begitu bersemangat. Melepas rangkulan Chanyeol sebelum mendorong _troley_ nya ke kasir meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol di belakangnya "Lihat _hyung_ mu. Dia selalu bersemangat jika mendapatkan traktiran."

Kyungsoo sendiri menangis pilu di batinnya. Kenyataan bahwa dia akan sangat merindukan kedua hyungnya adalah yang paling membuat hatinya hancur. Matanya bahkan tak bisa menahan untuk tidak menangis sampai Chanyeol melihat kesedihan Kyungsoo saat ini.

" _soo?_ Kenapa menangis."

Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Menggeleng dengan kuat namun berakhir menjerit saat Chanyeol terus mengusap kepalanya "Katakan pada hyung ada apa. Kenapa kau menangis."

" _hyung…_ Aku-… _hyuuung! Hkss…"_

Kyungsoo melompat ke pelukan Chanyeol. Memeluknya begitu erat dan menangis tersedu disana. "Soo ada apa _hmm?"_

"Aku mencintai kau dan Luhan hyung. Aku sangat mencintai kalian." Katanya terisak pilu dibalas pelukan Chanyeol yang membuatnya merasa hangat.

"Aku akan merindukan kalian hyung. Aku-…."

" _sstttt…_ Memangnya kau mau kemana sampai merindukan kami? Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi _baby soo…"_

" _Aku-…AKU YANG AKAN MENINGGALKAN KALIAN HYUNG!"_

Kyungsoo menjerit tertahan di pelukan Chanyeol. Tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menikmati pelukan Chanyeol yang begitu membuatnya tenang "Jangan menangis lagi _soo._ Jangan menangis _babyku."_

Sementara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saling menenangkan. Maka tak sengaja mata Luhan melihat pemandangan mengharukan itu. Pemandangan dimana dua saudaranya benar-benar membuatnya hangat. Dia tahu ada sesuatu yang Kyungsoo sembunyikan. Tapi apapun yang disembunyikan Kyungsoo tidak akan membuat dirinya pergi lagi.

Karena seperti kata Chanyeol. Dia dan dirinya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan adik mereka lagi.

"Totalnya lima ratus ribu won tuan."

" _ah-…"_

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya. Mengeluarkan _credit card_ milik suaminya sebelum membayar semua yang mereka beli dan tidak mengganggu adiknya yang terlihat sangat terluka dan ketakutan tanpa alasan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Kenapa dia terus menangis?"_

Saat ini Luhan sedang berjalan seorang diri menyusuri jalan ke rumahnya. menikmati gelapnya malam dengan sedikit pikiran yang terus mengganggu tentang semua sikap Kyungsoo yang terlihat ketakutan " _Dia bahkan terlihat sangat sedih."_

Luhan membawa beberapa belanjaan di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Selebihnya dia titipkan di apartemen Chanyeol karena tak ingin membuat Sehun kesal. Terus memikirkan sikap Kyungsoo sampai sebuah suara yang sangat familiar terdengar begitu murka saat ini.

"Berani sekali kau berjalan sendirian di tengah malam seperti ini! KAU BOSAN HIDUP HAH?!"

" _Omo!"_

Secara _refleks_ Luhan menjatuhkan seluruh belanjaannya. Menatap takut pada sosok yang jelas kedinginan sedang bersandar di tiang lampu yang berada sepuluh menit dari rumah mereka "Sayang? _He he he…"_

"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN? KENAPA TIDAK MENGANGKAT PONSELMU?"

Buru-buru Luhan mengambil ponsel di mantelnya. Mengecek panggilan tak terjawab dan-… _matilah dia!_ Karena lima puluh panggilan tak terjawab berasal dari ponselnya.

"Suaranya aku nonaktifkan sayang."

"ALASAN!"

Luhan terus mencari cara. Kemarahan Sehun tidak main-main saat ini. Membuatnya berfikir keras sebelum " _ah itu saja-.."_ katanya mendapatkan ide sebelum

 _Hatcih!_

Luhan berpura-pura bersin. Wajahnya bahkan dibuat menggigil hingga hanya raut cemas yang bisa terlihat di wajah Sehun saat ini. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau kedinginan?"

Luhan mengangguk polos sementara Sehun menahan umpatannya saat ini " _sial!"_ katanya mengumpat marah sebelum melepas mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada sang istri.

"Apa sudah hangat?" katanya memakaikan dua syal dan dua mantel pada Luhan. Berharap istrinya merasa lebih baik sebelum

 _Grep….!_

"Begini lebih hangat."

Sehun mau tak mau terkekeh menyadari _akting_ istrinya. Karena daripada kedinginan Luhan lebih terlihat cari perhatian. Dan benar saja-…Istrinya memang sedang cari perhatian agar tidak dimarahi dengan memeluknya erat seperti ini.

" _mianhae….Jangan marah padaku."_

"Aku sangat marah."

"Tapi aku sedang sedih."

Sehun melepas pelukannya dengan cepat dan memastikan kesedihan macam apa yang Luhan rasakan dari raut wajahnya "Kenapa sedih?"

"Kyung-..Maksudku teman dekatku sedang bersikap aneh saat ini."

"Siapa?"

"Kau tidak mengenalnya."

"Lalu kenapa dia?"

Luhan menghela dalam nafasnya. Terlihat benar-benar sedih sebelum menarik tubuh seksi itu agar kembali memeluknya "Dia terus mengatakan maaf dan mengatakan menyayangiku. Aku tidak tahu dia kenapa, tapi sepertinya dia sedang mengucapkan salam perpisahan."

Wajah Sehun mendongak menatap langit. Dia tahu siapa yang dibicarakan Luhan saat ini, merasa tidak tega karena semua ini mempengaruhi istrinya namun tak menyesali apapun yang dia lakukan untuk bajingan sialan itu.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" katanya bertanya pada Luhan. Luhan pun memberikan jawaban dengan memeluknya semakin erat "Hanya peluk aku sepanjang malam ini."

"Kau bisa kedinginan."

"Aku memelukmu."

"Lalu bayiku yang kedinginan."

"Bagaimana bisa adik bayi kedinginan jika ayah dan ibunya sedang berpelukan erat seperti ini."

"Tapi tetap saja-.."

"Aku bahkan menggunakan dua mantel dan dua syal. Aku luar biasa hangat ditambah tubuh super seksi ini memelukku."

Sehun pun menyerah untuk membantah sang istri. Dibalasnya pelukan Luhan sama erat sebelum tubuhnya sedikit menunduk agar bisa bersandar di tengkuk istrinya "Luhan…"

" _hmmh…"_

"Luhanna.."

" _hmmmh…"_

"Luhannie."

Luhan mulai tertawa menyadari posisi berubah saat ini. Niatnya adalah bermanja dengan suaminya, namun saat bayi besarnya menukar posisi dengan cepat maka yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menuruti dan mengikuti apapun yang diinginkan kecintaannya,

"Dokter Oh.."

" _hmmhh…_ Ada apa?"

"Hanya ingin memanggilmu."

"Lakukanlah kalau begitu bayi besar."

"Aku kedinginan."

" _aigoo…Eomma_ memelukmu nak."

Luhan pun memeluk tubuh yang hanya memakai kaos panjang tipis itu dengan erat. Memeluknya sangat erat sesekali mencium bertubi tengkuk suaminya

"Oh Sehun.."

Kali ini Luhan yang memanggil Sehun. melingkarkan kuat kedua tangannya di pinggang Sehun sebelum merespon panggilan istrinya "Ada apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

Nyatanya ucapan cinta Luhan bisa menghangatkan seluruh tubuhnya. Nyatanya pula ucapan cinta Luhan membuat jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. Membuatnya memutuskan untuk menatap sang istri dengan melepas pelukannya.

"Katakan sekali lagi." Katanya menatap Luhan penuh harap sebelum bibir mungil itu tersenyum sangat cantik "Aku mencintaimu…"

"Lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Lagi…"

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Oh Sehun."

"Lagi."

"Aku sangat mencintai-…"

Belum selesai Luhan berbicara dagunya ditarik oleh Sehun. Dan tak lama dua pasang suami istri itu kembali berciuman menyalurkan rasa hangat dan perasaan cinta mereka yang begitu dalam. Luhan membuka mulutnya pasrah saat Sehun ciuman Sehun lebih menuntut.

Si pria jantan bahkan menyesap hingga ke rongga mulutnya menghasilkan benang saliva yang seolah menunjukkan bahwa mereka berdua terikat satu sama lain.

Sehun terus mencium Luhan sedikit menuntut. Nyaris kembali kehilangan kontrol dirinya jika sesuatu di dalam perut Luhan kembali menendang. Keduanya pun sontak terkejut dan mulai tertawa menyadari bahwa setiap kali mereka memiliki gairah berlebihan maka calon putra mereka akan memprotes dibawah sana.

"Dia protes lagi?"

Luhan mengangguk tertawa sebelum membenarkan tebakan suaminya "Dia protes lagi." Timpalnya membuat Sehun secara otomatis menunduk dan mulai bicara pada putranya "Mianhae jagoan…Tapi ayah tidak menggoda ibumu. Ibumu yang terus menggoda ayah."

" _ish..!"_

Luhan memukul pundak Sehun tak terima. Membuat Sehun tertawa sebelum menarik pinggul Luhan mendekat padanya "Lepas. Aku tidak menggodamu."

"Kau selalu menggodaku sayang." Katanya tanpa kesulitan menarik pinggang Luhan dengan satu tangan sebelum menyatukan kedua dahi mereka "Kau selalu menggodaku dengan pesonamu." Katanya berbisik membuat rona merah di wajah Luhan begitu terlihat.

Keduanya pun menikmati hembusan nafas masing-masing. Mencoba untuk tidak bergairah namun rasanya tidak mungkin karena apapun yang mereka lakukan selalu berhasil membuat gairah dirasakan oleh pasangan masing-masing "Apa kau ingin?"

Luhan mengerti maksud "ingin" yang ditanyakan Sehun. membuatnya mengangguk tanpa ragu dan mulai bermain di dada suaminya agar tak bertatapan dengan mata elang suaminya "Aku ingin." Timpalnya membuat Sehun kembali mengangkat dagu Luhan agar mata mereka bertatapan.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu. Sangat mencintaimu." Katanya berujar tulus membuat Luhan begitu hangat dan menyadari tak bisa melakukan apapun dan tak bisa hidup tanpa pria di depannya, membuatnya sedikit ingin menangis haru namun berakhir berjinjit dan

 _Chu~_

Luhan memberikan ciuman sekilas di bibir suaminya. Menatapnya tanpa ragu untuk mengatakan "Aku lebih mencintaimu Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 ** _tobecontinued.._**

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Readersnya entangled manaaaaaa?_

 _._

 _Itu kenapa dokter-mafia itu bikin mata silo sihhhhhh :"""_

 _Pengeeen kan gue juga kkkkk_

 _._

 _Btewe gue ga bisa prediksi ini end nya bakal gimana. Ready2 aja yak kecintaan. Terutama di Kaisoo gue ga yakinnya. Tapi ini ga nakutin suerr…_

 _._

 _Sooo….final chap bakal di **UP!** satu-dua minggu dari sekarang! Be prepared gengs. Kemungkinan words di end membludak…_

 _siapin cemilan yak. klo gue Cuma butuh salonpas T_T kkkk…_

 _,_

 _Seeyou in final chap gengss_

 _._

 _Happy reading_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Previous**_

 _"Aku mencintaimu."_

 _"Lagi…"_

 _"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Oh Sehun."_

 _"Lagi."_

 _"Aku sangat mencintai-…"_

 _Belum selesai Luhan berbicara dagunya ditarik oleh Sehun. Dan tak lama dua pasang suami istri itu kembali berciuman menyalurkan rasa hangat dan perasaan cinta mereka yang begitu dalam. Luhan membuka mulutnya pasrah saat Sehun ciuman Sehun lebih menuntut._

 _Si pria jantan bahkan menyesap hingga ke rongga mulutnya menghasilkan benang saliva yang seolah menunjukkan bahwa mereka berdua terikat satu sama lain._

 _Sehun terus mencium Luhan sedikit menuntut. Nyaris kembali kehilangan kontrol dirinya jika sesuatu di dalam perut Luhan kembali menendang. Keduanya pun sontak terkejut dan mulai tertawa menyadari bahwa setiap kali mereka memiliki gairah berlebihan maka calon putra mereka akan memprotes dibawah sana._

 _"Dia protes lagi?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk tertawa sebelum membenarkan tebakan suaminya "Dia protes lagi." Timpalnya membuat Sehun secara otomatis menunduk dan mulai bicara pada putranya "Mianhae jagoan…Tapi ayah tidak menggoda ibumu. Ibumu yang terus menggoda ayah."_

 _"_ _ish..!"_

 _Luhan memukul pundak Sehun tak terima. Membuat Sehun tertawa sebelum menarik pinggul Luhan mendekat padanya "Lepas. Aku tidak menggodamu."_

 _"Kau selalu menggodaku sayang." Katanya tanpa kesulitan menarik pinggang Luhan dengan satu tangan sebelum menyatukan kedua dahi mereka "Kau selalu menggodaku dengan pesonamu." Katanya berbisik membuat rona merah di wajah Luhan begitu terlihat._

 _Keduanya pun menikmati hembusan nafas masing-masing. Mencoba untuk tidak bergairah namun rasanya tidak mungkin karena apapun yang mereka lakukan selalu berhasil membuat gairah dirasakan oleh pasangan masing-masing "Apa kau ingin?"_

 _Luhan mengerti maksud "ingin" yang ditanyakan Sehun. membuatnya mengangguk tanpa ragu dan mulai bermain di dada suaminya agar tak bertatapan dengan mata elang suaminya "Aku ingin." Timpalnya membuat Sehun kembali mengangkat dagu Luhan agar mata mereka bertatapan._

 _"Aku mencintaimu Lu. Sangat mencintaimu." Katanya berujar tulus membuat Luhan begitu hangat dan menyadari tak bisa melakukan apapun dan tak bisa hidup tanpa pria di depannya, membuatnya sedikit ingin menangis haru namun berakhir berjinjit dan_

 _Chu~_

 _Luhan memberikan ciuman sekilas di bibir suaminya. Menatapnya tanpa ragu untuk mengatakan "Aku lebih mencintaimu Oh Sehun."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Final chap!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PART I**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cklek…_

"Lu…."

Dokter berlesung pipi itu terlihat cemas memasuki ruang perawatan khusus tempat adik mereka dirawat. Wajahnya bahkan terlihat pucat saat Luhan memberi kabar bahwa kondisi Kyungsoo terus memburuk tanpa alasan dan harus kembali dirawat entah untuk ke berapa kalinya dalam satu bulan ini.

"Yeol."

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo?"

Luhan tersenyum lirih menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Tak berani mengeluarkan suara dan hanya menggenggam jemari sang adik yang terasa dingin dengan seribu pertanyaan dibenaknya mengenai kondisi Kyungsoo yang terus memburuk namun diagnosa mengatakan tak ada yang salah dengan seluruh fungsi dari organ vitalnya.

"Dia pingsan lagi."

"Lagi?"

" _mmh…_ Max yang membawanya kesini. Aku takut Yeol."

Luhan menciumi berulang tangan Kyungsoo, matanya sudah memanas karena cemas dan tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Kyungsoo.

"Mana hasil Lab terakhir Kyungsoo."

"Aku letakkan di meja."

Dokter spesialis syaraf itu berjalan mendekati meja yang dimaksud Luhan. Mengambil cepat hasil _lab_ adiknya dan mempelajarinya dengan seksama "Semua fungsi hati dan ginjalnya normal Yeol. Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan Kyungsoo. Dia selalu merasa sesak lalu berkeringat dan pingsan secara tiba-tiba."

Chanyeol masih mempelajari hasil _lab_ Kyungsoo membacanya seksama sebelum menemukan hasil reaktif dari zat asing di tubuh adiknya "Bagaimana hasil terakhir leukositnya?"

"Tinggi. Mencapai dua puluh ribu."

"Kalau begitu lakukan tes urine."

"Haruskah?"

"Aku curiga ini gejala Infeksi saluran pada kemihnya atau memang ginjalnya yang bermasalah."

Luhan mencoba mencerna ucapan Chanyeol. Mengira dia sudah melakukan segala cara mencari tahu keadaan adiknya sebelum menyadari bahwa dia melewatkan beberapa tes seperti tes urin dan mungkin tes dahak mengingat adiknya terus merasa sesak dan sakit di bagian perut.

"Jika Kyungsoo sadar nanti aku ingin dia melakukan tes urin."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membujuknya untuk melakukan-…"

"Hyung.."

Luhan menoleh cepat menatap Kyungsoo sementara Chanyeol sedikit berlari menghampiri adiknya. Dan dalam sekejap ketiganya kini saling bertatapan dengan senyum lirih Kyungsoo menyapa penglihatan mereka "Soo…"

"Apa aku pingsan lagi?"

"Lagi."

Chanyeol membenarkan tebakan Kyungsoo membuat si pria bermata besar itu harus tertawa pasrah menyadari hidupnya hanya hitungan hari terhitung hari ini.

" _Mianhae hyung."_

Minggu ini Sehun akan datang menemuinya dan kembali menyuntikkan racun yang dibuat oleh Kai. Dan sesuai perjanjian Kyungsoo tidak akan menolak namun tak berani membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya saat injeksi beracun itu kembali menghancurkan organ vitalnya.

Baru satu kali Kyungsoo menerima injeksi beracun itu tapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa terbakar, sesekali dia merasa sangat sesak bahkan pembuluh darah terkadang ingin meledak karena rasa sakitnya. Membuat Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah menyadari bahwa Sehun benar-benar menemukan cara yang tepat untuk membalas kematian Ziyu. Karena nyatanya semua racun itu lebih menyakitkan dari sayatan atau pukulan yang diberikan Sehun untuknya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf Soo?"

"Aku selalu merepotkan kalian."

"Kau sakit dan sama sekali tidak merepotkan kami Soo. Kami akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuat merasa lebih baik. Kita akan melakukan tes urine besok pagi dan akan mengetahui hasilnya lebih _detail._ Kau mau kan?"

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyum kecil. Tidak ingin mengongkari janji yang ia buat dengan Sehun tanpa harus membuat kedua kakaknya kecewa. Digenggamnya tangan Luhan yang terus memegang tangannya sebelum menggeleng dan menampilkan wajah terbaiknya yang bisa ia tunjukkan saat ini "Tidak perlu tes _hyung._ Aku hanya kelelahan dan sudah baik-baik saja saat ini."

"Tapi Soo. Kau harus-…"

"Jika merasa sakit lagi aku akan memberitahumu dan kita melakukan tes. Bagaimana?"

Luhan menoleh meminta persetujuan Chanyeol. keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai Chanyeol mengangguk meminta Luhan untuk tidak memaksakan apapun pada Kyungsoo. "Kau yakin?" katanya berbisik disambut anggukan oleh Chanyeol "Jangan paksa Kyungsoo." Katanya membalas membuat Luhan tak memiliki pilihan lain.

"Baiklah. Tapi jika kau merasakan sakit lagi. Aku dan Chanyeol tidak membutuhkan persetujuan untuk melakukan tes lebih serius pada tubuhmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum haru mendengar kemarahan Luhan. Antara senang karena tak perlu membuat alasan lalu berakhir sedih menyadari bahwa hal-hal yang akan dirinya rindukan dari Luhan adalah cara Luhan marah dan bagaimana dia peduli dalam satu waktu. Membuat tanpa sadar matanya basah namun tidak mengeluarkan air mata " _gomawo hyung."_

"Baiklah kau harus kembali beristitahat. Ini sudah malam."

Luhan menarik selimut Kyungsoo sebelum kembali duduk disamping tempat tidur adiknya "Hyung akan menemanimu sampai kau tidur."

Kyungsoo mengangguk senang sebelum mencoba untuk kembali tidur. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan saat dua orang yang paling kau cintai menemani dirimu yang sedang kesakitan - _seolah rasa sakitnya hilang begitu saja-._ Mungkin akan terasa lengkap jika suami Luhan atau mantan kekasihnya ikut menemani, karena jika benar dua orang yang sangat membencinya itu memaafkan dirinya. Maka Kyungsoo tak ragu untuk pergi meninggalkan dunia ini dengan segera.

"Hyung. Besok maukah kau makan malam bersamaku?"

" _huh?"_

"Aku sudah melakukannya dengan Chanyeol hyung kemarin malam. Kini aku ingin makan malam bersamamu. Bolehkah?"

Luhan tampak berfikir sejenak, entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres dengan kondisi, ucapan serta semua yang dilakukan adiknya. Karena percaya atau tidak cara Kyungsoo meminta dan memaksa persis seperti yang dilakukan Ziyu satu minggu sebelum putranya meninggal. Membuat semacam trauma Luhan rasakan namun membuangya jauh saat tangan Kyungsoo mengusap lembut wajahnya "Aku ingin ramen di tempat favorit kita saat kecil hyung."

"Tempat itu masih buka?"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang sudah disulap menjadi sebuah kedai ramen. Aku selalu melewatinya setiap malam."

Luhan kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol dan bertanya pada kekasih sahabatnya "Apa Pororo kita boleh makan ramen?"

Chanyeol menimbang sekilas sebelum mengangkat jari telunjuknya "Hanya satu porsi."

"Hyuuung…"

"Tidak merengek Do Kyungsoo. Kau masih dalam masa penyembuhan."

"Lu hyung…"

Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sedikit tertawa sebelum mengusap lengan Kyungsoo agar segera tidur "Chan hyung doktermu bukan aku. Jadi dengarkan apa yang dikatakan doktermu pororo."

" _ish!_ Kalian berdua tidak seru! Pergi sana aku ingin tidur."

Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya berlawanan dari Chanyeol dan Luhan. membuat kedua kakak tertawa gemas tanpa tahu air mata Kyungsoo mengalir deras saat memiliki alasan untuk tidak menatap keduanya.

Dia berpura-pura kesal namun nyatanya dia menangis karena sakit dan ketakutan. Dia ingin mengatakannya pada Luhan dan Chanyeol namun tak tega membuat suara tawa kedua kakanya berubah menjadi cemas dan menghkwatirkan dirinya.

Dan saat keduanya berpamitan dan bergantian mencium pundak Kyungsoo maka yang dilakukan Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan erat kedua matanya "Cepat sembuh Pororo kecil."

Kyungsoo menikmati panggilan sayang dari Chanyeol sebelum Luhan beralih mencium pipinya "Sampai besok malam Pororo kecil." Katanya mengusak sayang kepala Kyungsoo sebelum berbisik rahasia di telinga adiknya "Kau boleh makan banyak ramen besok malam." Katanya menambahkan sebelum memegang lengan Chanyeol sebagai tumpunya berjalan.

"Sehun menjemputmu?"

"Tidak…Aku pulang dengan Doojon."

"Kaki tangan Sehun yang menggantikan Kai?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan membenarkan pertanyaan Chanyeol " _hmm.._ dia orangnya."

"Mau aku antar pulang?"

"Tidak perlu Yeol…Lagipula kau harus istirahat."

Chanyeol membantu Luhan berjalan. Dipegangnya pinggang si pria cantik yang terasa melebar karena kehamilannya sebelum kembali menatap punggung adiknya "Kami pergi Soo. Selamat malam kesayangan." Katanya sedikit mengeraskan suara sebelum pergi membantu Luhan menuju lobi utama.

 _Blam…_

" _haaah….~"_

Kyungsoo membuka cepat kedua matanya saat pintu kamarnya ditutup oleh Chanyeol. sesak dan sakit adalah dua hal yang terus bergantian ia rasakan, dan saat dirinya ditinggalkan sendiri di ruang gelap dan sunyi ini maka hanya ada rasa ketakutan yang menemaninya seorang diri.

" _hyung…."_

Kyungsoo menggigit kencang bibirnya, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan slit bernafas. Dan kenyataan bahwa hanya dia seorang diri di kamar ini membuat rasa sakit dan takutnya semakin terasa " _hyung…_ Tolong aku.." katanya meracau pilu menahan sakit di dadanya. Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo meronta dan terlihat memuli kepalanya yang begitu sakit tanpa tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan rasa sakitnya " _siapapun-…Siapapun aku mohon bunuh aku rrrhhhhh."_

Kyungsoo meronta, menjerit dan memohon pada siapapun untuk membunuhnya. Rasa sakitnya tidak bisa dijelaskan dan tak bisa dihilangkan walau hanya untuk sedetik. Membuat kedua tangannya secara bergantian mencengkram kuat dada lalu beralih memukuli kedua kepalanya.

Keringatnya mengucur begitu deras hingga tak sadar dia terkulai lemas di tempat tidurnya sendiri. Tak lagi meronta namun rasa sakit di kepalanya berkali-kali jauh lebih membunuh " _siapapun aku mohon bunuh aku…siapa-..._ SIAPAPUN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Let him live… Yoon Doojon-ssi_

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke dalam Lu."

Yang ditanya tetap tidak menjawab. Hanya mengambil tas serta ponselnya sebelum

 _Blam..._

"Tidak perlu Doojon- _ssi_. Kau boleh pulang."

Setelah memberi perintah pada kaki tangan suaminya yang baru. Luhan berjalan gontai menuju ke dalam rumah. Pikirannya bercabang untuk beberapa hal. Seperti hari melahirkannya yang akan berlangsung dalam tiga minggu, hubungan Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang membuatnya putus asa serta kenyataan bahwa kondisi Kyungsoo terus memburuk tanpa alasan adalah tiga hal yang menguras pikirannya.

Disamping semua itu dia harus tetap bekerja sebagai dokter. Walau pihak rumah sakit sudah mengijinkan dirinya untuk mengambil cuti-...Luhan menolak.

Alasannya tentu saja karena dia tidak bisa leluasa bertemu Kyungsoo jika berada dirumah. Lagipula Sehun juga terlihat sibuk akhir-akhir ini hingga rasanya dia hanya seorang diri tanpa suami di rumah.

 _"Haaah..."_

Kaki Luhan berhenti melangkah. Seluruh maidnya pasti sudah tertidur di waktu selarut ini. Membuatnya memiliki kesempatan untuk menenangkan diri sebelum dihujani pertanyaan menuntut dari suaminya.

"Sepertinya ayahmu sudah dirumah." Katanya memberitahu sang calon bayi sebelum

 _Cklek...!_

Tepat seperti dugaan Luhan bahwa tak ada lagi kehidupan di waktu yang baru menunjukkan sepuluh malam di rumahnya.

Seluruh maid, Vivi, Bibi Kim dan mungkin suaminya sudah tertidur pulas. Terkadang Luhan berterimasih pada peraturan yang dibuat Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa tak boleh ada suara di atas jam sembilan malam. Kecuali suara dirinya dan Luhan maka seluruh penghuni yang lain dilarang untuk bersuara dan tidak mengganggu jam istirahat istrinya.

Dan alih-alih menuju kamarnya dan Sehun-...Luhan lebih memilih berjalan ke dapur. Menuang segelas air dan menghabiskannya perlahan. Gelas pertama masih belum cukup menghilangkan dahaganya. Dituangnya kembali gelas kedua dan menengguknya habis sebelum dua tangan kekar milik pria kecintannya melingkar sempurna di pinggang Luhan yang sudah melebar karena calon bayinya.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Luhan menoleh dan memberikan _peck_ sekilas di bibir suaminya. Ikut melingkarkan tangan di atas tangan Sehun dengan kepala bersandar di dada suaminya. Keduanya menikmati hening sampai Sehun mengendus manja aroma sang istri sesekali menghisap kuat lehernya.

"Langkah kakimu yang membangunkan aku sayang." Katanya menjilat sensual cuping istrinya dengan tangan gang sudah menelusup ke pakaian longgar yang sengaja ia belikan untuk Luhan selama masa kehamilannya.

"Bagaimana bisa langkah kakiku membangunkanmu Tuan besar? Aku bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun."

"Benarkah?"

Sehun tampak berfikir sebelum mencari jawaban lain yang bisa membuat istrinya merona. Diciumnya kuat leher putih mulus yang hanya menjadi miliknya sebelum berbisik sensual di telinga Luhan "Kalau begitu aku bangun karena aromamu. Aroma manis yang selalu membuatku jatuh dan jatuh lagi ke dalam pesonamu sayang."

" _Ck pria ini_! Sejak kapan kau suka membual?"

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Mencium sayang aroma istrinya dengan mengusap tak sabar malaikat kecilnya yang akan lahir kurang dari satu bulan ini "Aku serius sayang. Aku benar-benar jatuh ke dalam pesonamu."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kali pertama kita bertemu."

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya. Mengingat bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka terbilang mengerikan adalah hal yang tak pernah mengganggu Luhan. Mereka tetap bertemu dan pada akhirnya saling mencintai satu sama lain dan menjalin hubungan.

Hubungan yang awalnya mereka kira hanya akan bertahan sesaat berlangsung semakin kuat seiring berjalannya hari.

Cinta keduanya bahkan bertambah kuat saat Baekhyun mengumumkan kehamilan Luhan untuk pertama kali. Awal Luhan dinyatakan hamil dia begitu ketakutan, dia bahkan berniat membuang bayinya jika Sehun tidak membukuknya.

Karena berbeda dengan kecemasan Luhan-..Maka Sehun terlihat begitu bahagia. Membuat Luhan meyakini bahwa apapun yang terjadi kelak. Dirinya dan anak-anak yang akan merkea miliki nanti akan selalu aman karena cinta ayah mereka.

"Walau kau nyaris membunuhku saat itu."

"Hey...Aku menyesal menodongkan pisau di lehermu. Semua itu aku lakukan karena mengira kau bagian dari mereka sayang."

"Dan nyatanya aku adalah malaikat penolongmu. Benarkan?"

Nada Luhan berubah menjadi sangat percaya diri. Membuat Sehun menyadari bahwa istrinya sedang ingin dipuji hingga membuat si pria tampan memberikan ciuman bertubi di bibir istrinya dibalas dengan rona malu di wajah Luhan "Benar kau malaikatku. Malaikat hidupku, malaikat penolongku. Kau segalanya untukku."

Sehun memberikan pujiannya untuk Luhan. Diciumnya bibir Luhan sedikit lama sebelum keduanya tersenyum menikmati rasa cinta yang begitu besar yang keduanya terima tanpa kurang sedikit pun.

"Aku bisa menunggu selama sembilan bulan. Tapi kenapa tiga minggu terasa sangat lama."

 _"Huh?"_

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu darah dagingku."

Sehun mulai mencari topik lain untuk dibicarakan. Kali ini mencoba membicarakan putra mereka yang akan segera lahir sebentar lagi "Anakmu juga tidak sabar bertemu dengan ayahnya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku bisa merasakannya sayang. Aku dan putra kita. Kami-... selalu merindukanmu."

Nyatanya jawaban Luhan membuat hati Sehun berdesir hangat. Sehun seperti memiliki alasan hidup karena Luhan. Ya-…Luhan sudah memberikan segala hal yang membuat dirinya terlihat seperti seorang manusia. Cinta, kasih sayang, ketulusan, pengorbanan dan kini calon buah hati mereka seolah menjadi pelengkap kebahagiannya.

Membuat Sehun merasa sangat bahagia dan memeluk istrinya erat untuk menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya. "Terimakasih sudah membuatku menjadi sempurna."

"Kau akan semakin sempurna tanpa dendam dan rasa bencimu sayang."

" _huh?"_

Luhan mulai memberanikan diri untuk membahas Kyungsoo. Dia pun membalikan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan sang suami yang terlihat bertanya dengan ucapannya "Aku ingin membicarakan satu hal padamu. Bisakah?"

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun, sesekali berjinjit untuk mencium bibir suaminya "Tentu saja sayang. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Luhan menatap ragu suaminya sesaat. Merasa percakapan ini akan memancing kemarahan Sehun sebelum tetap pada keputusannya untuk menyebut nama sang adik di depan suaminya.

"Lu…Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kyungsoo.."

 _Deg!_

Bagai ditujuk sebilah pisau tajam, hati Sehun menghujam sakit. - _tidak-_ rasanya dia merasakan sakit berkali-kali lipat saat nama pembunuh putranya disebut tanpa ragu oleh sang istri. Luhan bahkan menatapnya tak berkedip seolah membenarkan apa yang dikira Sehun adalah lelucon.

"Nama siapa yang kau sebut?"

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan. Berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas sebelum Luhan kembali mendekatinya "Sayang…Aku harus bicara tentang Kyungsoo. Dia sakit dan-…"

"BIARKAN DIA MATI!"

Sehun menghempas kasar tangan istrinya. Merasa seluruh kebahagiannya hanya sesaat saat nama Kyungsoo disebutkan sang istri tanpa ragu.

" _Sehun.."_

Luhan sendiri merasa bahwa dirinya sangat egois, Dia terus memaksakan satu hal yang tak bisa diterima oleh Sehun. Dan saat suaminya berjalan pergi menuju pintu rumah. Maka yang harus dilakukan Luhan adalah mengejarnya sebelum semua menjadi terlambat.

"Berani sekali kau menyebut namanya. Berani sekali kau-…"

 _Grep…!_

Sehun merasakan dua tangan kecil itu melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan perut buncit Luhan mengenai punggungnya, dan dengan isakan yang membasahi punggung belakangnya-…Luhan menangis hebat memeluknya.

" _Mianhae…._ Aku kembali memaksakan keinginanku. Maafkan aku _hksss…_ Maafkan aku sayang."

"Tega sekali kau padaku Lu."

"Aku tahu! AKU BERSALAH SEHUNNA. MAAFKAN AKU…"

"Lepaskan aku…"

"OH SEHUN MAAFKAN AKU!"

Luhan menjerit ketakutan saat ini. Suaranya menjadi serak karena terlalu takut Sehun meninggalkannya. Dia tidak ingin suaminya marah hanya karena dia menyebut nama Kyungsoo dan karena alasan itu pula dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mencegah kepergian Sehun dan meminta maaf serendahnya jika memang di perlukan.

"Sehuunnnn _hkss.."_

Jika Luhan tidak menjerit hingga suaranya habis mungkin Sehun akan tetap pergi. Tapi berbeda saat istrinya menjerit ketakutan menyadari kesalahannya sendiri. Membuat rasa tak tega itu segera Sehun rasakan sebelum berbalik dan memeluk erat pria mungilnya.

"Sehuunnn…"

Luhan menghambur memeluk erat dada suaminya. Terus menggumamkan maaf sampai Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langsung dua mata rusa yang selalu berhasil membujuknya.

Sehun terus menatap mata cantik itu dan menghapusnya cepat sebelum menatap tegas dua mata rusa itu seolah mengingatkan Luhan bahwa sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan pernah bisa menuruti keinginan Luhan yang menyangkut pembunuh putranya.

"Jangan pernah menyebut namanya lagi di depanku. Kau dengar?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat. Menatap suaminya begitu menyesal sebelum Sehun kembali bersuara "Itu menyakitiku setiap kau menyebut namanya. Jadi pastikan kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Maaf-….Maafkan aku sayang."

"Biar aku memelukmu."

Setelah mencium kening Luhan-…Sehun kembali memeluk istrinya. Berusaha meredakan rasa panas di hatinya dengan memeluk erat pria mungilnya yang tidak berhenti merasa ketakutan. Luhan semakin mencengkram erat punggung suaminya. Seolah Sehun akan pergi jika dia tidak menahannya "Jangan pergi."

" _sst_ Aku disini sayang."

Sehun mencium berulang pucuk kepala istrinya sebelum membiarkan Luhan dan ketakutannya memeluk dirinya begitu erat "Maaf membuatmu takut sayangku."

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian Luhan sudah tertidur lelap. Dengan posisi memeluk erat suaminya dia sudah bisa menjemput mimpi indah miliknya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun. Pria yang sudah menjalankan misinya membunuh Kyungsoo itu tampak memikirkan banyak hal.

Sesekali pikirannya tertuju pada Luhan, lalu kemudian memikirkan bayi mereka hingga tanpa sadar ucapan Luhan yang mengatakan Kyungsoo sakit diam-diam terus bergema di telinganya.

Sehun bahkan bisa menebak rasa sakit seperti apa yang bajingan itu rasakan dari cerita Luhan. Membuatnya kembali merasakan ragu untuk bertindak mengingat semua ini akan mempengaruhi kondisi istrinya.

 _Drrtt…drrt…_

Dan saat Sehun mencapai puncak lamunan. Maka suara getar ponsel membuyarkannya seketika. Dengan sedikit kesulitan dia berhasil mengambil ponselnya di atas meja. Melihat nama Doojon di layarnya sebelum

 _Sret…!_

"Ada apa?"

"Bos. Kyungsoo benar ada di rumah sakit dengan kondisi yang semakin memburuk."

Seperti kabar kehamilan Luhan-…Maka kabar kondisi buruk Kyungsoo tak kalah membuatnya bahagia. Karena dengan alasan kejinya bibir sang mafia bisa tersenyum. Menikmati hasil pekerjaannya sebelum menyeringai begitu mengerikan.

"Bagus"

"Lalu apa aku harus menyuntikan racun kedua malam ini."

Sehun tampak tergoda untuk mengatakan Ya. Setidaknya sampai Luhan menggeliat di pelukannya Sehun kembali ragu-…Didiamkannya suara Doojon untuk beberapa saat sementara pikirannya entah ada dimana.

Tangannya melingkar sempurna di pinggang sang istri. Kedua matanya melihat sendiri bagaimana kecintannya tidur begitu damai. Semua terasa sempurna untuk Sehun sebelum suara Doojon kembali terdengar.

"Bos?"

Sehun sudah mengambil keputusannya. Tangannya semakin memeluk erat tubuh Luhan sebelum kembali membuka suara "Yoon Doojon."

"Ya bos."

Sehun berfikir sejenak sebelum terlihat mantap dengan keputusannya "Batalkan rencana malam ini."

" _Bos?"_

"Biarkan dia hidup malam ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sehunna.. Help me_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?"

Kyungsoo memakan ramennya dengan lahap. Seolah memberitahu Luhan bahwa dia baik-baik saja sebelum mengangkat ibu jarinya "Luar biasa hyung. _Slurppp…!_ "

Luhan pun tersenyum memperhatikan bagaimana adiknya makan dengan lahap, merasa kekhawatirannya malam tadi tak beralasan digantikan dengan perasaan lega karena Kyungsoonya benar-benar baik

 _Uhuk…!_

"Pelan-pelan Soo."

Buru-buru Luhan mengambil tisue untuk Kyungsoo. Membantunya menyeka sisa ramen di bibir sebelum

 _Drrtt…drrtt.._

Sebelum Luhan melihat ponselnya dan mendapati nama sang suami tertera di ponselnya. Luhan segera melihat arlojinya, menyadari bahwa ini masih terlalu pagi Sehun memarahinya mengingat waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam.

 _Drrtt…Drrtt.._

Luhan menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo, meminta adiknya untuk tidak bersuara sebelum

 _Sret…!_

"Sayang?"

Luhan menyapa lebih dulu. Merasa Sehun tak memiliki alasan untuk memarahinya membuat sang dokter berani menjawab bahkan menyapa lebih dulu panggilan dari suaminya _"Lu.."_

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa suaramu terdengar jauh?"

"Malam ini menginaplah di apartemen Baekhyun."

" _huh?_ Kenapa aku harus bermalam di tempat Baekhyun?"

"…"

"Sayang?"

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan bisnis menuju Daegu."

Raut wajah Luhan berubah menjadi tegang. Rasanya dia selalu marah dan kesal jika suaminya pergi mendadak seperti malam ini. Membuat dua bola mata rusa itu menyalang marah dengan kedua tangannya terkepal erat "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Suara Luhan berubah menjadi berat. Jangankan Sehun-…Kyungsoo yang berada di dekatnya pun terpaksa menghentikan makan ramennya. Dia memperhatikan perubahan wajah Luhan dan bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat hyungnya terdengar marah.

" _Aku juga tidak menyangka harus pergi tiba-tiba seperti ini sayang."_

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini aku melahirkan? Siapa yang akan menemaniku di ruang operasi?"

" _Ini belum waktunya kau melahirkan Lu."_

"Tetap saja hanya tiga minggu tersisa sebelum putra kita lahir! Kenapa kau tidak bisa menahan diri _HAH?!"_

" _hyung…"_

Diam-diam Kyungsoo memegang tangan Luhan. berbisik pelan untuk menenangkan Luhan namun percuma karena yang Luhan inginkan hanya Sehun di rumah malam ini dan tidak melakukan perjalanan bisnis yang selalu berakhir berbahaya untuk nyawa suaminya.

" _Aku akan ada disana saat kau melahirkan. Aku janji sayang. Aku akan segera-…"_

"TERSERAHMU SIALAN!"

 _Pip!_

Setelah memaki Sehun-…Luhan mematikan ponselnya. Membuat sang mafia yang sedang dalam perjalanan terlihat cemas namun tak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahannya karena berita yang baru saja ia dengar.

" _ARGHHHH…..SIAL!"_

Sehun membanting cepat ponselnya. Nafasnya tersengal marah lalu tanpa alasan berteriak pada kaki tangannya "YOON DOOJON!"

Doojon yang sedang mengemudi sudah bisa menebak hal ini akan terjadi. Dilihatnya Sehun sekilas sebelum kembali mencoba untuk fokus menyetir "Y-ya bos?"

"Jika Kai tidak berada di Daegu. Aku akan membunuhmu. Kau dengar?"

"Ya bos aku dengar."

"Bagus-…Aku tak sabar membunuh penghianat itu!"

Doojon hanya bisa melihat kemarahan Sehun melalui kaca Spion nya. Menyesal memberitahu sang iblis bahwa dua saham terbesarnya di Jepang dan Seoul diambil alih oleh Youngmin tanpa kesulitan seolah Youngmin mengetahui siapa saja relasi yang berpengaruh pada bisnis yang dia bangun dengan keringatnya sendiri.

 _Yeah…tentu saja Youngmin tahu._

Karena hal yang menyulut kemarahan Sehun adalah berita bahwa Kai kembali menghianatinya dengan memberikan semua informasi tentang relasinya pada Youngmin. Awalnya Kai yang Sehun percayakan memegang saham besar miliknya di Korea dan Jepang.

Tapi saat Kai berhenti bekerja, bajingan itu terus menghianati Sehun tanpa henti. Membuat sang mafia rela pergi meninggalkan Luhan hanya untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya pada pria yang pernah ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…._

"Hyung berhentilah menangis. Sehun akan baik-baik saja."

Sudah setengah jam berlalu saat Sehun menghubungi Luhan. Dan selama setengah jam itu pula Luhan tak berhenti menangis dan hanya terus berada di dalam mobil dengan Kyungsoo yang menemaninya.

"Hyung.."

" _hkss.._ Aku ingin dia pulang Soo."

Luhan masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik telapak tangan. Membuat Kyungsoo tergoda untuk menghubungi Sehun untuk meminta bajingan itu segera pulang dan tidak membuat kakaknya menangis "Apa perlu aku menghubunginya?"

Luhan menggeleng lemah. Dia terlalu kesal untuk berdebat dengan Sehun dan hanya memandang adiknya sangat menyesal "Tidak perlu Soo…Lebih baik kita pulang saja, Aku lelah."

"Baiklah kita pulang."

Buru-buru Kyungsoo memakaikan _seatbelt_ pada Luhan lalu memasang _seatbelt_ nya sendiri. Menyalakan mobil dan berniat pergi sebelum suara Luhan kembali terdengar "Soo….Biarkan aku tidur di _flat_ mu malam ini."

 _Uhuk…!_

"Kau sakit lagi?"

Jujur saja Keadaan Kyungsoo semakin buruk setiap jam nya. Batuknya bahkan lebih sering dari sebelumnya dan setiap dia batuk rasa sesak dan sakit akan ia rasakan bersamaan. Jika tak ada Luhan mungkin dia sudah meronta seperti kemarin malam. Tapi keadaannya berbeda saat ini. Kyungsoo harus terlihat kuat agar tak memancing kecurigaan Luhan sedikit pun.

"Hanya karena aku terus batuk bukan berarti aku sakit Hyung." Katanya membela diri sebelum menahan batuknya dan mencari alasan agar bisa keluar sejenak " _itu saja."_ Katanya bersorak dalam hati melihat pedagang gulali favorit Luhan yang berada di pinggir jalan.

"Hyung apa kau mau gulali?"

"Gulali?"

"Ya. Aku akan membelikanmu gulali. Tunggu disini." Katanya melepas _seatbelt_ sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

"Soo-…"

Tanpa jawaban dari Luhan, Kyungsoo berlari mendekati pedagang gulali. Mengambil kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan rasa sakitnya sebelum

 _Uhuk!_

Kyungsoo kembali batuk, kali ini tangannya darah kembali keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Pandangannya juga mulai kabur namun ia tahu tak jauh darinya mata Luhan sedang memperhatikan tingkah anehnya.

"Paman-.. _rrhh.."_

Kyungsoo memanggil pedagang gulali di depannya. Sedikit menggelengkan kuat kepalanya agar tetap sadar sebelum

"Astaga nak. Kau berdarah."

" _sst…_ Jangan menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu paman. Kakakku melihatnya disana. Aku mohon."

Buru-buru Kyungsoo mengambil sapu tangannya. Mengelap cepat darah di sudut bibirnya sebelum menoleh dan melambai pada Luhan "Aku pesan satu."

Pedagang gulali itu mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo menoleh. Sedikit merasa iba pada pria yang sepertinya seorang adik namun tak menceritakan keadaannya pada sang kakak "Jika sakit katakan pada kakakmu. Jangan membuatnya merasa sedih karena tak bisa menjaga adiknya dengan baik."

Kyungsoo tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya tersenyum lirih sesekali meremat kencang dadanya agar berhenti merasakan sakit "Dia selalu menjagaku dengan baik paman." Katanya menjawab asal. Melihat ke banyak arah agar tidak menangis sampai matanya tak sengaja melihat dua mobil hitam yang berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya memarkirkan mobil.

Perhatian Kyungsoo teralihkan pada dua mobil yang berada di belakang mobil Luhan. Awalnya dia berfikir itu adalah orang-orang suruhan Sehun yang ditugaskan mengawasi dirinya. Tapi kemudian Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa yang sedari tadi diawasi oleh orang-orang itu bukanlah dirinya melainkan-…. _Luhan!_

Membuatnya sedikit cemas berniat untuk segera kembali pada hyungnya "Paman bisakah kau lebih cepat?"

"Tentu saja. Ini sudah jadi nak."

"Terimakasih paman. Ambil kembaliannya."

Kyungsoo mengambil cepat gulalinya. Mencoba berjalan santai untuk memastikan sebelum perasaannya buruk tentang ini " _tidak mungkin mereka mengincar Luhan kan?"_ katanya bergeming takut dan tetap berusaha tenang sebelum

 _Blam…!_

"Soo aku tidak meminta gulali. Tapi kenapa-.. _aigoo_ ini manis sekali."

Luhan mulai bertingkah seperti bayi. Sedetik lalu dia bilang tidak ingin lalu detik berikutnya gulali itu sudah habis setengah. Membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang cemas mau tak mau tertawa dan kembali memakai _seatbelt_ nya.

"Hyung kau jadi menginap di tempatku?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. _akan lebih mudah untukku mengawasimu."_

" _huh?_ Kau bicara apa Soo?"

Kyungsoo mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Sesekali melihat _spion_ sebelum menginjak pelan gasnya "Aku bicara kau sangat rakus _hyung."_

" _Ish!"_

Kyungsoo mengabaikan rengekan Luhan. Kakinya terus menginjak gas dengan mata yang mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Sebenarnya dia bertanya-tanya dan cukup lega karena dua hal. Pertama mengapa mobil itu tak lagi mengikuti dan sangat bersyukur jika itu hanya firasat buruknya saja sebelum

" _Sial!"_

"Ada apa Soo?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab Luhan. Mobil-mobil itu bukannya tidak mengikuti, tapi mereka menunggu di beberapa tempat. Dan yang membuat Kyungsoo memekik marah adalah kenyataan bahwa tak hanya satu atau dua mobil yang mengikuti mereka tapi enam.

"Soo ada apa?"

Luhan berujar panik. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa wajah Kyungsoo kembali memucat dan mobil yang Kyungsoo kemudikan melaju dengan cepat. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi pikiran buruknya menebak bahwa mereka sedang dikejar oleh orang-orang suruhan suaminya.

"Apa itu anak buah Sehun? Apa mereka ingin menyakitimu?"

"Bukan Sehun…Itu bukan suamimu."

Kyungsoo masih fokus menyetir. Mencari cela hingga jalan kecil sebelum menepikan mobilnya di keramaian dekat pusat perbelanjaan "Jika bukan Sehun lalu siapa?"

"Youngmin."

" _huh?_ Siapa kau bilang?"

"Aku mengenal beberapa di antara mereka hyung. Lagipula Sehun tidak akan pernah menyuruh seseorang menyakitiku di depan kedua matamu _hyung_."

Yang menarik perhatian Luhan bukan kenyataan bahwa seseorang sedang mengejarnya atau Kyungsoo terlihat mencari cara untuk menghindar. Tapi ucapan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa dia meyakini itu bukan orang-orang Sehun membuatnya tersenyum tanpa alasan "Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

Kyungsoo mulai melepas jaketnya terburu-buru sebelum melihat Luhan "Karena Sehun tidak akan pernah menempatkan dirimu dalam bahaya. _Sekalipun tidak akan pernah._ Lagipula mereka tidak melihatku sama sekali tetapi terus memperhatikanmu! Jadi katakan bagaimana mungkin mereka mengincarku jika yang dilihat hanya dirimu?" katanya memberitahu Luhan sebelum

" _hyung!_ Buka mantelmu."

" _huh?"_

"Cepat!"

Luhan mengikuti perintah Kyungsoo. Dibukanya mantel yang ia gunakan sebelum memberikannya pada sang adik "Ini Soo… Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mengecoh mereka."

" _huh?"_

Luhan tidak mengerti sama sekali apa rencana Kyungsoo, yang dia lakukan hanya mengikuti _instruksi_ adiknya yang terlihat berkeringat dan sangat pucat. Saat Kyungsoo mengatakan untuk menukar mantel, Luhan menurutinya. Saat Kyungsoo mengatakan untuk membuka _syal_ yang ia gunakan, Luhan melakukannya.

Entah apa yang dilakukan sang adik. Tapi sepertinya kalimat mengecoh yang Kyungsoo maksud adalah menukar dirinya sendiri menjadi Luhan.

 _Tunggu!_

Luhan sekarang bisa membaca apa yang sedang dilakukan adiknya. Kyungsoo sedang berusaha menjadi dirinya untuk mengecoh mereka. Sang adik bahkan sedang memasukkan banyak pakaian ke perutnya hingga terlihat seperti dirinya yang sedang hamil saat ini.

"Do Kyungsoo jangan bilang kau akan menjadi diriku?"

.

.

.

 _Tok…Tok…_

Sudah lima belas menit Sehun berada di mobilnya. Menunggu dengan tenang Doojon membereskan penjaga yang berjaga di luar markas Youngmin di Daegu sampai akhirnya suara jendela mobilnya diketuk oleh Doojon.

Buru-buru Sehun membuka kaca mobilnya. Masih menggunakan kacamata hitamnya dia tidak menoleh sedikit pun dan hanya bertanya dengan tenang. Terlalu tenang bahkan seperti bisa membunuh dengan suaranya "Bagaimana?"

"Kami sudah membereskan penjaga di depan markas bos. Jumlah mereka terlalu sedikit dari perkiraan kita."

"Dimana bajingan itu?"

"Dia berada di laboratorium bos."

Sehun menyeringai keji. Melepas kacamata hitamnya sebelum memakai dua sarung tangan hitam yang selalu ia gunakan untuk membunuh agar tidak mengotori tangannya "Baiklah. Kita habisi dia."

Doojon membukakan pintu untuk Sehun. Menyadari bahwa Sehun sedang dalam _mood_ nya yang bagus untuk membunuh membuat Doojon sedikit menjaga jarak dari bosnya. Tidak ingin mengatakan kalimat menasehati namun tak memiliki hati untuk melihat partnernya dibunuh.

"Kita masuk."

Setelah memberi perintah beberapa anak buah Sehun berjalan di depan bos mereka. Diikuti Sehun berjalan di tengah dengan Doojon yang selalu berada di belakang bosnya. Berjaga-jaga agar Sehun tidak kekurangan satu apapun saat meninggalkan markas skala kecil milik Youngmin yang berada di Daegu.

 _Sret…!_

Tanpa kesulitan mereka melewati beberapa mayat yang tergeletak di lantai. Tidak ada perasaan menyesal atau bersalah sedikit pun sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan laboratorium tempat Kai menyelesaikan proyeknya bersama Youngmin.

" _Apa maksudmu seluruh tim ditarik ke Seoul? Bukankah ini terlalu mencurigakan Prof?"_

" _Entahlah. Beberapa pengawal tangguh termasuk Hyungsik di tarik ke Seoul malam ini. sepertinya mereka memiliki sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan."_

" _Sesuatu? Apa kau tahu?"_

" _Soojung yang mengetahuinya."_

Sedikit banyak Sehun bisa mencuri dengar percakapan mantan anak buahnya. Rasanya masih sulit mempercayai bahwa Kai yang selalu ia percayakan menjaga Luhannya sedang duduk disana. Terlihat mengerjakan proyek bajingan tua itu dengan tenang sementara dia membocorkan seluruh sahamnya pada Youngmin.

Tangan Sehun mengepal erat melihat begitu marah. Apapun yang coba dilakukan Kai dia tidak mempedulikannya, yang dia pedulikan hanya membalas bajingan itu dan kembali ke Seoul secepat mungkin.

"Aku akan mengambil kopi. Kau mau?"

Kai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan saat pria tua yang dipanggil _professor_ itu berdiri dari kursinya Sehun menginstrusikan anak buahnya untuk bersembunyi. Memastikan bahwa pria tua itu masuk ke perangkap mereka sebelum

 _Hmpphhh…_

Sehun memberikan aba-aba pada Doojon. Dengan satu gerakan cepat Doojon membekap pria tua itu sebelum

 _Krieet…!_

Bunyi patahan leher terdengar sangat memilukan. Karena dengan profesionalnya Doojon memutar kepala profesor tua itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara yang berlebihan. Membuat Sehun tersenyum keji memerintahkan untuk membuang mayat itu hingga tinggalah Kai seorang diri di dalam laboratorium tempat Kai membuat racun yang Sehun gunakan untuk membunuh mantan kekasih Kai sendiri.

"Kalian tunggu disini."

Sehun kembali memberi perintah. Diambilnya tongkat besi yang tersedia di _lab_ dengan pistol dan pisau yang sudah siap di tubuhnya. Sehun dengan keji merampas _id card_ si pria tua sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Menggunakan _id card_ yang ia cur, si mafia berhasil masuk kedalam _lab_ tanpa kesulitan. Bibirnya terus menyeringai keji sebelum

"Profesor kau sudah-…"

Firasat Kai benar adanya saat merasa tempatnya bekerja terlalu sepi, dia juga meyakini bahwa ada penyusup masuk kedalam _lab._ Terlalu meyakini namun tak menyangka bahwa penyusup yang ia maksud adalah pria yang diam-diam ia rindukan setelah mantan kekasihnya - _Kyungsoo-_ dan istri dari mantan bosnya - _Luhan-_ hingga rasa senang melihat bosnya berdiri di depannya tak berhasil membuatnya untuk tetap bungkam. Karena daripada diam, bibir Kai kini tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Bos?"

Nyatanya sapaan Jongin menyulut kemarahan Sehun. Dan saat pria itu memanggil bos dengan senyum maka hanya kemurkaan dan perasaan dikhianati yang bisa Sehun rasakan pada mantan anak buahnya. "Bajingan berani sekali kau-….BERANI SEKALI KAU MENYAPAKU SEPERTI TIDAK TERJADI APAPUN!"

 _BUGH!_

Sehun mengangkat tongkat besinya. Memukul telak tengkuk Kai hingga mantan kaki tangannya tersungkur seketika di lantai

 _Uhuk….!_

Kai yang masih terhuyung memuntahkan darahnya. Rasanya dia tidak bisa bernafas saat tengkuknya di pukul kencang menggunakan tongkat besi yang Sehun genggam saat ini. Dan seolah tak memberi kesempatannya untuk bernafas. Sehun kembali memukulnya. Sama kencang dengan pukulan pertama dan kali ini mengarahkannya ke dada Kai.

 _BUGH…!_

 _Uhuk…!_

Darah terus Kai keluarkan karena pukulan Kai. Dia pantas menerima semua kemarahan Sehun padanya. Tapi yang tak dia mengerti adalah kenapa Sehun sampai sejauh ini mencarinya. Seolah dia melakukan kesalahan besar hingga membuat sang mafia meninggalkan Seoul dan istrinya.

" _B-bos_ ada apa dengan- _uhuk-_ ada apa denganmu bos?"

"BERANI SEKALI KAU BERTANYA SETELAH MEMBOCORKAN SAHAMKU PADA YOUNGMIN!"

" _huh?"_

Kai bergumam bingung sebelum

 _BUGH…!_

Sehun kembali memukulinya tanpa ampun. Seluruh tubuhnya kini dipukul tanpa cela hingga rasanya Kai rela mati jika tidak menyadari ada yang salah dari semua tuduhan Sehun dan menganggap kedatangan Sehun ke Daegu malam ini adalah sebuah kesalahan

" _bos…_ Aku tidak pernah membocorka apapun pada-…"

 _BUGH!_

 _Uhuk…!_

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Berfikir Kai…_

Kenyataan bahwa sebagian besar penjaga termasuk Hyungsik ditarik ke Seoul sudah merupakan kejanggalan untuk Kai. Youngmin tidak pernah membiarkan markas tempatnya bekerja sepi penjaga. Dia selalu mengerahkan penjagaan ketat mengingat ini adalah proyek besarnya.

Namun saat Youngmin memerintahkan agar seluruh anak buahnya berangkat ke Seoul malam ini dengan kedatangan Sehun di hari yang sama. Maka Kai menebak bahwa semua kesalahpahaman ini memang sengaja ditunjukkan untuk Sehun agar sang mafia meninggalkan Seoul dan membiarkan Luhan seorang diri tanpa pengawasan darinya.

Tubuh Kai bahkan bergedik takut. Bukan karena seluruh pukulan Sehun melainkan kemungkinan seseorang akan menyakiti Luhan di Seoul sungguh membuatnya tak bisa bernafas

"Bos… _Luhan.."_

" _ARGGHHHH!"_

Sehun terus memukuli Kai tanpa ampun. Memukul daerah vitalnya berharap mantan kaki tangannya segera mati sebelum

 _Ckrek….!_

Sehun mengokang pistolnya dan mengarahkannya tepat di kepala Kai

"MATI KAU KIM JONGIN…!

" _Luhan…"_

Jika Kai tidak menyebut nama istrinya, mungkin benar pelurunya sudah bersarang di kepala Kai saat ini. namun saat bibirnya menyebut nama Luhan maka perasaan takut menyelimuti Sehun dalam hitungan detik "APA YANG COBA KAU KATAKAN?"

"Luhan…Luhan dalam bahaya."

"APA MAKSUDMU BAJINGAN?!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan - _uhuk!-_ apapun tentang sahammu bos. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah membuka mulutku untuk menghianatimu lebih jauh. Aku bekerja hanya untuk memata-matai Youngmin yang terus mengincar bayimu bos! - _uhuk-.."_

"Apa maksudmu?"

Nada Sehun yang tinggi digantikan pertanyaan dengan suara cemasnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang coba Kai katakan sampai mantan anak buahnya kembali bersuara "Jeju!-…Yang menusuk Luhan di Jeju adalah orang-orang Youngmin!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Presdir Park bahkan sudah mengetahui kehamilan Luhan lebih dulu dari dirimu dan Luhan sendiri! Dia memantau segala kehidupan kalian dan memastikan Luhan tidak memiliki alasan untuk mempengaruhimu bos!"

Sehun diam sesaat. Merasa kepalanya sakit dan ingin pecah mendengar penuturan Kai yang terdengar sangat nyata untuk keadaanya saat ini " _tidak mungkin…"_

Kai terus mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Mencoba untuk menjelaskan dan mengatakan segala kecemasannya pada Sehun "Semua anak buah terbaik Youngmin di tarik ke Seoul malam ini. Lalu di malam yang sama kau datang ke Daegu dan meninggalkan Seoul. Aku yakin-…AKU YAKIN INI SEMUA RENCANA YOUNGMIN UNTUK MENYAKITI LUHAN!"

Semua ucapan Kai terdengar masuk akal untuk Sehun, nyatanya sedari awal perjalanannya kesini hanya perasaan buruk yang menyertainya. Karena berkali-kali dia mencoba untuk tenang maka berkali-kali pula rasa cemas begitu membuatnya sesak.

 _Tring…!_

Sehun menjatuhkan tongkat besi dan pistolnya. Pikirannya kosong. Dia tidak berani menghubungi Luhan sendiri. Dia takut jika dia menghubungi sang istri bukan Luhan yang menjawab melainkan entah bajingan mana yang sudah mendapatkan istrinya.

"Luhan… sayangku…"

 _BRAK…!_

Sehun terjatuh dengan pandangan dan pikiran kosong. Ketakutannya benar-benat tak bisa dikendalikan hingga hanya tubuhnya yang merespon untuk melakukan entah apa yang diinginkan tubuhnya " _Jangan Luhan….JANGAN LUHANKU-…DOOJON HUBUNGI LUHAN!"_

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo aku menolak rencanamu. Kau bisa mati jika menyamar menjadi diriku."

Kyungsoo mencoba tenang. Dia tahu bahwa seluruh anak buah Youngmin bermain santai, dilihat dari enam mobil yang tersebar mengelilingi mobilnya namun tak melakukan apapun untuk menggertak mereka. Tidak menyergap tidak pula mengejar. Mereka hanya diam seolah menunggu Luhan berjalan sendiri ke arah mereka.

"Hyung dengarkan aku. Ini kesempatanku untuk menebus dosaku pada Ziyu. Aku harus menyelamatkan adiknya karena hidupku sama sekali tidak berharga. Aku-…"

"PIKIRKAN CARA LAIN SOO _hkss-…_ AKU TIDAK MAU KAU TERLUKA!"

Emosi Luhan tidak stabil saat ini. dia merasa begitu takut untuk semua hal. Bayinya, rencana Kyungsoo dan keadaan menakutkan ini sungguh menguras emosinya. Membuat hanya teriakan dengan isakan yang tak kunjung berhenti.

"Hyung…Lu hyung."

Kyungsoo berusaha menggapai wajah Luhan. Di tatapnya dua bola mata rusa di depannya dengan sesekali menghapus air mata hyungnya "Tidak boleh ada yang menyakitimu selagi aku masih hidup. Kau dengar? Tidak satu pun. Jadi hanya dengarkan ucapanku dan ikuti apapun rencanaku _hmm…"_

Luhan menggeleng ketakutan. Dia bahkan menggenggam kuat tangan adiknya dan menolak untuk melepaskan "Aku tidak mau _hkss…_ Tidak mau Soo."

"Hyung… Lakukan ini demi Sehun. Dia bisa gila jika kau terluka dia bahkan akan membunuh dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu."

" _Sehun…_ Kita harus menghubungi Sehun."

Buru-buru Kyungsoo menahan Luhan. Ditatapnya cemas sang kakak menyadari bahwa salah satu mobil penjaga Youngmin kini berjalan mendekatinya "Kita kehabisan waktu hyung. Aku memiliki rencana. Lakukan rencanaku dan hubungi Sehun. Kau dengar?"

"Aku tidak mau Soo. Aku-…"

"HYUNG!"

" _aarhhhh!"_

Luhan menjerit takut mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo. Berniat memukul adiknya sebelum wajah lelah Kyungsoo terlihat memohon padanya "Aku benar-benar harus membuatmu keluar dari situasi ini hyung. Aku mohon."

Luhan mencoba mengerti permintaan adiknya. Dia tak lagi menolak, hanya memasang siap tubuhnya sebelum menyetujui untuk mendengarkan rencana Kyungsoo "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

" _haah…"_

Kyungsoo mendesah lega mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. Dia memasang _zipper_ mantelnya yang kini dikenakan Luhan sebelum berbicara serius pada Luhan "Dalam hitungan ketiga kita keluar dari mobil. Aku akan lebih dulu keluar dari mobil. Dan setelah memastikan mereka mengejarku maka giliran kau yang turun dari mobil. Bersembunyilah entah dimana lalu hubungi Woobin atau siapapun yang bisa kau percaya. Kau mengerti _hyung?_ "

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi padamu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum percaya diri dan memberitahu rencana kakaknya "Mau bagaimanapun juga aku pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Jadi aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan _hyung."_ Katanyamengerling Luhan sebelum memegang kuat pundak kakaknya. "Dalam hitunganku hyung."

"Soo apa kau yakin dengan rencana gila ini?"

"Satu…"

"Soo aku takut."

 _AKU JUGA HYUNG!_

Kyungsoo menjerit dalam hatinya. Dibanding Luhan dirinyalah yang merasa begitu ketakutan. Kondisinya sangat buruk untuk berada di situasi mengerikan seperti ini, dia takut tidak bisa menjaga Luhan dan akhirnya membuat Luhan tersakiti karena ketidakmampuannya.

Kyungsoo mengumpulkan sisa-sisa rasa percaya dirinya untuk menjaga Luhan. Dia sangat tergoda bisa menebus dosanyapada Ziyu adalah yang membuatnya bersemangat. Dan saat Luhan mengatakan takut maka yang terus dilakukan Kyungsoo hanya berhitung agar mereka bisa melakukan rencana mereka.

"Dua…"

"Soo."

"Hyung kau harus baik-baik saja." Katanya menguatkan Luhan sebelum

"Tiga-…"

Kyungsoo membuka mobilnya tiba-tiba. Berlari meninggalkan Luhan di dalam mobil sampai perhatian pria berbadan besar yang mengira dirinya adalah Luhan kini mengejarnya.

"Soo…"

Luhan menjerit tertahan, namun saat Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri mengerlingnya. Maka hal yang Luhan selanjutnya adalah keluar dari mobil diam-diam dan berlari mencari tempat sembunyi sesuai dengan perintah Kyungsoo.

Tangan Luhan bergetar begitu hebat. Orang pertama yang terlintas di benaknya tentu sang suami. Namun menyadari jarak Sehun terlalu jauh dari Seoul membuatnya mencari orang lain yang bisa diandalkan untuk menolong Kyungsoo dan membawa anak buah dalam jumlah besar.

Luhan bersembunyi di balik pohon besar. Tangannya terus mencari kontak hingga nama Woobin tak sengaja berada di urutan pertama kontak panggilan masuknya. " _Woobin-ssi_ angkat aku mohon."

"Luhan?"

"Woobin…"

"Aku Yunho. Woobin sedang di-…."

"YUNHO AKU MOHON TOLONG AKU!"

"Luhan? ada apa denganmu? Dimana kau?"

"Youngmin-….Mereka."

"BAJINGAN-….DIA BUKAN LUHAN!"

 _BUGH,..!_

Mata Luhan membulat hebat mendengar teriakan. Dia berusaha melihat dan begitu marah mendapati Youngmin berada disana dan tengah memukuli adiknya dengan keji "CEPAT CARI BAJINGAN ITU! AKU YAKIN DIA BELUM JAUH!"

 _BUGH…!_

"SOO!"

Luhan menutup mulutnya kencang. Terlalu mengerikan melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo mencoba melawan namun tak bisa melakukan apapun karena jumlahnya yang tidak sesuai. Membuat Luhan ingin berbuat nekat jika Kyungsoo tidak menatap memperingatkan padanya.

"Luhan! JAWAB AKU!"

"Yunho….Aku ada di sekitar Myeongdong. Aku mohon tolong aku.."

"Luhan dengarkan aku-..Jangan panik dan-…HANYA TUNGGU DISANA KAU DENGAR?"

Luhan mengangguk takut menjawab Yunho. Dia masih bisa mendengar Youngmin berteriak murka terus memanggil namanya sementara dia mengiyakan perintah Yunho "Aku akan tetap disini."

 _Pip…!_

Luhan sama sekali tidak fokus menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Dia juga tidak yakin akan menepati janjinya untuk terus berada disana mengingat Youngmin terus menyakiti Kyungsoo dan memanggil namanya.

"LUHAN…JIKA KAU TIDAK KELUAR AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMBUNUH BAJINGAN KECIL INI!"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGIL LUHAN DAN HANYA BUNUH AKU PRIA TUA SIALAN!"

"BAJINGAAAAN…!"

 _BUGH!_

 _BUGH!_

"Soo…"

Luhan tidak tahan lagi. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Youngmin membunuh Kyungsoo hanya karena ingin melihat dirinya. Membuatnya nyaris menunjukkan diri sebelum

 _Drrt…drtt.._

" _Sehun!"_

Luhan dengan cepat menggeser _slide_ nya. Dan dengan tangan bergetar hebat dia mulai menempelkan ponsel di telinganya. " _Sa-_ Sayang _hkss.."_

"Katakan kau ada di rumah sayang. Katakan kau-…"

"Youngmin mengejarku dan sedang menyiksa Kyungsoo saat ini _hksss_ apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan bajingan tua itu membunuh adikku."

" _brengsek…ARGHHHH!"_

Terdengar suara Sehun bergetar mendengar dimana keberadaan Luhan. Dia begitu putus asa menyadari dengan siapa Luhan berurusan malam ini. rasanya ketakutan Sehun melebihi ketakutan Luhan. Namun dia sadar dia harus kembali fokus agar istrinya bisa memberi arahan pada Luhan "Aku akan segera berada di Seoul. Hanya diam disana dan tunggu aku. Aku akan-…"

"KYUNGSOOOO….!"

"LU? Sayangku? Sayang…"

Luhan berlari menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja. Tak lagi dia tepati janjinya pada Kyungsoo ataupun Sehun saat dia berlari menghampiri neraka untuknya. Youngmin bahkan sudah menggores wajah Kyungsoo dengan pisau tajamnya sebelum berakhir menodongkan pistol di kepala Kyungsoo. Pria tua itu tanpa ragu akan menarik pelatuknya jika Luhan tak berlari dan memeluk erat Kyungsoo untuk berhadapan langsung dengan pria yang selalu ingin membunuhnya "AKU DISINI….AKU DISINI BAJINGAN… _Do Kyungsoo…_ adikkukau harus tetap sadar."

Luhan membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. Di peluknya erat tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah berubah sedingin es sebelum suara bajingan tua itu kembali terdengar "Ibu macam apa yang memaafkan pembunuh putranya dengan mudah. Kau bahkan memeluk si pembunuh tanpa memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sehun. Kau benar-benar-…"

"DIAAAAAAM…!"

Youngmin tertawa marah. Dia bahkan sudah berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan Luhan sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Dia menjambak rambut Luhan hingga kepala Luhan mendongak menahan sakit "Kau dan bayimu yang pada akhirnya akan diam sialan!-….BAWA MEREKA!"

"Kyungsoo…Soo. Bangun! Mereka akan membawa kita."

Luhan membisikan kalimatnya pada Kyungsoo. Berharap sang adik akan bangun dan menghabisi mereka semua adalah mustahil untuknya saat ini. Membuat Luhan meronta hebat saat beberapa tangan berusaha menariknya sebelum

 _Nghmmphh…._

Luhan tak sadarkan diri saat obat bius dibekap paksa di mulutnya. Membuat Youngmin tersenyum begitu senang karena niatnya untuk menghabisi seluruh keturunan Sehun akan terjadi malam ini "Presdir Park apa perlu kita membunuh mereka sekarang?"

" _ck._ Tahan dirimu Park Hyungsik. Kita akan bersenang-senang dengan mereka." Katanya memberitahu anak buahnya sebelum menghubungi seseorang "Tabiyaa….Datanglah malam ini ke tempat Ayah. Aku menunggumu anakku."

Dan setelah menghubungi putra tertuanya. Youngmin mematikan cepat ponselnya, merasa begitu menang dengan keadaan ini. Karena setelah misinya membunuh Luhan terlaksana, maka hanya membutuhkan waktu singkat untuk menjadikan Sehun kembali menjadi miliknya seperti TOP yang selalu menjadi miliknya " _arhh.._ Aku tak sabar."

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…_

" _LU?_ Sayangku? Sayang-….LUHAAAAN!"

" _AKU DISINI….AKU DISINI BAJINGAN…Do Kyungsoo…adikku kau harus tetap sadar"_

Sehun masih bisa mendengar percakapan Luhan di ponselnya. Istrinya terdengar begitu ketakutan namun terus menantang Youngmin. Membuat tangan Sehun terkulai lemas menyadari bahwa jika terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan pada Luhan dan bayinya. Maka dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"DIAAAAM…"

" _Lu…"_

 _Krieet…!_

Dan setelah teriakan murka Luhan terdengar-…Sambungan terputus. Seseorang menghancurkan ponsel istrinya. Hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa untuk Sehun selain rasa takutnya yang begitu menghancurkan hatinya. "Luhan? _Lu?_ Sayangku?-…LUHAAAN!"

"Bos? Kita tidak bisa melacak Luhan. Sinyalnya hilang begitu pula dengan ponsel Kyungsoo."

Sehun menjambak kencang rambutnya. Berfikir kemana mungkin Youngmin membawa istrinya walau tak ada gambaran sama sekali untuknya "Kemana bajingan itu membawa istriku? Kemana? Berfikir Sehun-…BERFIKIR BAJINGAN!"

Sehun terus menjambak kencang rambutnya. Terlalu kencang hingga wajahnya memerah, tempat yang dijadikan Youngmin untuk menyakiti istrinya pastilah adalah tempat yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui. "Kemana dia akan membawa Luhan? kemana?"

" _b-bos-…"_

Kai memanggil lirih bosnya. Merasa Sehun belum kehilangan kesempatan mengingat satu orang di tempat ini pastilah tau kemana Youngmin membawa Luhan "Aku rasa ada satu orang yang mengetahui kemana Presdir Park membawa Luhan. Aku yakin dia mengetahui keberadaan Luhan."

Ucapan Kai terasa seperti _oasis_ di tengah gurun untuk Sehun. Membuat pandangan yang semula hanya dipenuhi kebencian dan kemarahan kini berubah menjadi sendu dan penuh permohonan. Air mata Sehun bahkan berkali-kali menetes sebelum terdengar lirih memohon pada mantan anak buahnya "Siapa yang kau bicarakan?"

.

.

.

 _Sepuluh menit kemudian…_

 _._

 _._

"Kai aku membawakan _sampel_ baru untukmu sayang."

Keadaan di lab sudah dibersihkan. Tak ada lagi mayat yang tergeletak di lantai ataupun noda darah di sekitar _lab_ tempat Kai dan seorang wanita iblis bekerja sama. Kai bahkan sudah mencuci cepat wajahnya agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan dan memakai masker di wajahnya. Tidak bergeming sampai si wanita duduk di sampingnya terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Kau terlihat bahagia."

Soojung - _wanita sekaligus partner-_ yang bekerja dengannya hampir tiga bulan ini jelas tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagianya. Dan entah untuk alasan apa dia terus tersenyum hingga rasa muak jelas dirasakan Kai saat melihatnya " _eoh…_ Aku sedang bahagia karena akhirnya hanya kita berdua di tempat ini."

"Bukan karena Presdir Park berhasil membawa Luhan?"

" _huh?"_

"Aku tahu dia sudah mendapatkan Luhan."

"Mungkin kau salah dengar."

Kai tahu Soojung masih mengelak pertanyaannya. Membuatnya harus memutar otak agar wanita disampingnya segera bicara dan tak membuang banyak waktu "Aku senang akhirnya Luhan bisa dihabisi."

" _brengsek…!"_

"Bos tenanglah. Kai hanya mencoba menarik perhatian Krystal."

Dua orang yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Kai terlihat serius mendengarkan percakapan Kai dengan Krystal. Sampai salah satunya menggeram marah saat nama sang istri disebut dan terdengar ingin disakiti "Tenanglah bos."

Doojon bahkan harus menikmati kemarahan Sehun sebelum suara Krystal kembali terdengar "Kau senang Luhan dihabisi?"

Tanpa ragu Kai menjawab "Ya." Membuat wajah Soojung tiba-tiba berbinar hebat menyadari bahwa pria yang dia cintai jelas sudah membenci semua yang berkaitan dengan Sehun dan masa lalunya. "Tapi sejak kapan?" katanya mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak terlihat senang dan terus memancing Kai untuk membuat pengakuan.

"Sejak kita kembali menjadi _partner-…_ Aku sangat bahagia dan sangat membenci masa laluku."

Krystal sedikit menarik kerah baju Kai. Keduanya berhadapan langsung sampai dia dengan lancang melumat kasar bibir Kai. Mencari kebenaran dari ucapan pria yang pernah sangat loyal pada Sehun hingga tanpa ragu membuktikannya dengan ciuman.

Kai pun mengerti kemana iblis ini ingin menguji. Membuatnya dengan benci mengikuti permainan Krystal dan mulai membalas lumatan wanita sialan di depannya.

" _nghh…"_

Dengan sengaja Krystal mendesah menjijikan di telinga Kai. Membuat si pria berkulit tan terus meladeni sampai akhirnya menemukan jeda untuk mendorong tubuh wanita sialan ini menjauh darinya "Cukup." Katanya memperingatkan namun tak diabaikan Krystal yang kini bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Butuh sepuluh tahun sampai akhirnya kau menciumku."

" _bajingan."_

Kai menggeram kecil dengan tangan terkepal. Kesabarannya benar-benar diuji hanya untuk menunggu wanita sialan ini membuka suara dan mengatakan dimana Youngmin membawa Luhan "Alih-alih Hyungsik, Aku lebih merekomendasikanmu untuk malam ini jika tahu kau sudah sangat membenci Sehun."

"Untuk malam ini?"

" _eoh…_ Presdir Park dan seluruh orang-orang yang dia pilih akan turun dan melihat sendiri bagaimana mereka harus menghabisi dokter sialan itu."

"Menghabisi?"

Krystal diam sejenak. Menimbang harus memberitahu semuanya pada Kai atau hanya diam saja seperti perintah Youngmin. "Soojung- _a."_

Mendengar Kai memanggil nama kecilnya adalah hal yang nyaris tidak pernah terjadi selama sepuluh tahun mereka mengenal. Dan saat suara berat itu memanggil nama kecilnya maka tak ada keraguan untuk Krystal memberitahu apa rencana Youngmin malam ini

"Presdir Park akan membunuh Luhan malam ini."

Nafas Sehun memburu hebat. Kemarahannya mendengar pengakuan langsung kaki tangan Youngmin adalah hal yang membuatnya sangat tergoda untuk membunuh langsung wanita sialan itu. Namun saat tangan Doojon kembali memegang lengannya. Maka Sehun mengerti bahwa keberadaan mereka disini akan sia-sia jika Krystal mati begitu saja.

Sehun mencoba mengerti namun sepertinya tidak dengan Kai. Lelaki yang pernah menjaga Luhan untuk waktu yang lama itu terlihat sangat marah. Tangannya semakin mengepal erat dengan nafas yang terdengar pendek untuk dihembuskan "Membunuh Luhan?" suaranya terdengar bergetar namun tetap tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kemarahannya.

"Ya. Mereka akan membunuh Luhan malam ini."

"Di Seoul?"

"Di markas pertama kita."

Kai diam-diam menyeringai menerima jawaban yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Kenyataannya dia tak perlu lagi berpura-pura bertanya karena nyatanya tangan yang sudah mengepal erat itu diam-diam mengambil sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya "Tapi kau tahu Kai?"

"Apa?"

"Presdir Park mengatakan Sehun akan datang kesini untuk menemuimu. Tapi aku rasa dia-…"

 _Ckrek…!_

Krystal mendengar suara pistol di kokang. Membuatnya dengan cepat menoleh sebelum membelalak takut melihat Doojon mengarahkan senjata padanya dengan Sehun terlihat begitu murka berada tak jauh darinya " _Apa yang-.._ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?"

Krystal menekan tombol daruratnya. Memaki seluruh anak buah yang tak kunjung datang sampai akhirnya harus berhadapan langsung dengan pria yang begitu menakutkan untuknya "Kai lakukan sesuatu. Dia disini untuk membunuh kita."

Krystal bergumam panik menatap Kai. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Kai terlihat sangat tenang sampai Sehun kembali bersuara "Aku mungkin akan mempertimbangkan Kai tapi tidak akan pernah mempertimbangkanmu Krys…"

"APA MAKSUDMU?"

Krystal mengambil cepat pisau dan menodongkannya tepat di wajah Sehun. Dia berusaha menggertak Sehun namun percuma karena Kai sudah membuang cepat pisaunya saat ini "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KAI?"

"Aku benar-benar menunggu saat ini."

"MENUNGGU APA-….SIAL! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!"

"Percuma Krys….Mereka sudah mati."

Kai membuat gerakan memeluk Krystal dari belakang. Dilingkarkannya tangan di sekitar leher Krystal sebelum membisikkan kalimat mengerikannya "Dan kau harus segera menyusul mereka Soojung- _a.."_

Memanggil nama kecil Krystal adalah hal terakhir yang Kai lakukan sebelum

 _Krekk…!_

Dalam satu gerakan dia memutar leher Krystal. Melakukannya dengan pelan dan keji hingga hanya mayat yang kini berada di pelukannya. matanya berbinar bahagia saat membunuh _partner_ kejinya. "Aku berharap bisa membunuhmu lebih awal Krys.." katanya menggeram sebelum

 _BRAK…!_

Dijatuhkan begitu saja tubuh tak bernyawa milik Krsytal sebelum dirinya menatap langsung pada Sehun "Izinkan aku kembali ke Seoul. Aku ingin menolong Luhan."

Sehun menatap kesungguhan di mata pria yang pernah ia percayakan segala hal untuknya. Menimbang apakah harus mengikut sertakan dirinya atau hanya membunuh pria di depannya seperti tujuannya semula.

Sementara Sehun tak kunjung memberikan jawabannya. Maka Kai juga terus mencoba agar mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan Sehun. Keduanya terus bertatapan dalam diam sebelum

 _Drrtt….drrtt…_

Sehun melihat sekilas ponselnya. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Yunho menghubunginya sebelum

 _Sret…!_

"Yun-…"

"DIMANA KAU BAJINGAN?"

" _brengsek!_ Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berteriak?"

"LALU APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN SAAT ISTRIMU MEMINTA BANTUAN TAPI AKU TIDAK BISA MENEMUKANNYA DI TEMPAT KAMI MEMBUAT JANJI!"

" _huh?_ Apa maksudmu? Apa Luhan menghubungimu?"

"YA…DAN KAU MAU TAHU APA YANG AKU TEMUKAN?"

Dahi Sehun berkeringat dingin. Pikirannya kembali kosong tak berani mendengarkan ucapan Yunho namun harus tetap bertanya untuk memastikan keadaan istrinya "Apa-…Apa yang kau temukan?"

"Seseorang menghancurkan ponselnya. Aku juga bisa menemukan mobilmu disini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Jung Yunho."

Sehun mencoba mengembalikan akal sehatnya. Dia tidak mau mengikuti rasa takutnya mengingat bahwa sang istri sedang menunggu kedatangannya. Ya-…Sehun tahu dia tidak akan bisa segera sampai di Seoul. Dia juga tahu waktu yang harus ia tempuh untuk kembali bertemu dengan istrinya adalah dua jam.

Dan karena alasan itu pula dia selalu merasa ketakutan. Takut jika pada akhirnya dia terlambat dan tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong sang istri. Namun cerita berbeda dia miliki saat Yunho menghubunginya-… _ya! Dia bisa mempercayai Yunho._ Membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sehun kembali berkobar marah dan penuh harap meminta bantuan pada "saudara" yang tumbuh besar bersamanya di bawah pengawasan Youngmin.

"Ada apa?"

"Markas pertama kita. Kau ingat?"

"Tempat kita dibesarkan?"

"Ya. Kau ingat?"

"Tentu saja. Ada apa?"

"Istriku-….Youngmin membawa istriku ke tempat itu. Bisakah kau-…"

" _shit!-…_ Bajingan tua itu juga pernah membawa Jaejoong ke markas pertama kita. Dan apapun hal yang akan dia lakukan pada istri kita. Aku yakin itu bukan hal yang baik Oh Sehun."

"Yunho…"

"Aku akan memastikan Luhan baik-baik saja. _Hanya-…._ HANYA CEPAT KEMBALI BRENGSEK!"

 _Pip…!_

Kelegaan luar biasa Sehun rasakan dalam hitungan detik. Karena saat Yunho bersedia untuk memastikan keadaan istrinya maka yang perlu Sehun lakukan hanya kembali ke Seoul secepat mungkin dan memastikan dengan mata dan tangannya sendiri bahwa Luhan baik-baik saja tanpa kekurangan satu apapun.

 _Pip…!_

Sehun juga mematikan ponselnya. Memutuskan untuk segera pergi meninggalkan markas sialan ini sebelum berfikir untuk Mencari _back up_ sebanyak mungkin yang bisa membantunya menyelamatkan Luhan.

Katakanlah Sehun tidak memiliki banyak pilihan - _tidak-_ dia memang tidak memiliki banyak pilihan mengingat hanya ada Doojon dan Kai yang memiliki kemampuan _pro_ yang dia butuhkan untuk memastikan bahwa Luhan akan lebih baik dikelilingi orang seperti mereka. Membuat Sehun berfikir sejenak hingga akhirnya Kai menjadi salah satu pilihan terbaiknya malam ini

"Ikut denganku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _This is not the end Soo-ya…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"BANGUUUUN!"

Entah suara siapa yang berteriak, yang jelas teriakannya terdengar sangat mengerikan. Luhan yang dipaksa tak sadarkan diri kini berusaha membuka kedua matanya. Berjaga-jaga jika perintah _Bangun_ itu ditunjukkan untuknya dan bukan adiknya " _nghh.."_

Penglihatannya masih kabur untuk beberapa saat. Dan ketika Luhan mencoba untuk mendapatkan penglihatannya. Maka yang bisa dia rasakan adalah kedua tangannya terikat di sebuah kursi dengan banyak orang yang memperhatikannya.

 _BUGH…!_

"AKU BILANG BANGUN!"

 _Tidak…_ Teriakan itu bukan ditujukan untuknya. Banyak orang itu juga tidak memperhatikan dirinya. Mereka memang berdiri tepat di depannya tapi bukan untuk melihatnya. Semua teriakan dan makian itu ditujukan untuk seseorang. Seseorang yang terlihat sangat kesakitan entah karena pukulan atau darah yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

" _Kyungsoo.."_

Luhan berhasil menggumamkan kecil nama adiknya. Berniat untuk berteriak namun suaranya tercekat di kerongkongan dengan rasa perih di pergelangan tangannya yang terikat. Entah apa tujuan Youngmin menyakiti adiknya. Yang jelas ini sudah melewati batas dan Luhan murka melihatnya.

"Hanya Sehun yang boleh membunuhku."

Pehatian Luhan tertuju pada Kyungsoo kali ini. Adiknya jelas sudah menunjukkan wajah kesakitan dan kemampuan seorang manusia untuk bertahan dari pukulan. Namun entah mengapa dia memiliki tekad untuk bertahan hidup walau menggumamkan kalimat _Hanya Sehun yang boleh membunuhku_ dengan wajah tenangnya.

Sontak ucapan Kyungsoo membuat pemuda yang sedang memukulinya menggeram marah. Diangkatnya tongkat yang ia gunakan untuk menyiksa Kyungsoo lalu tak lama berjalan mendekati pria yang tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi untuk membuka mata.

" _Tidak…"_

Luhan menggeliat resah di kursinya. Berusaha untuk menghentikan bajingan yang terus memukuli adiknya walau percuma karena jiwa iblis pemuda itu bahkan sangat terlihat di mata Luhan saat ini " _Berhenti…"_

Diarahkannya tongkat pemukul itu tepat di kepala Kyungsoo sebelum

"KYUNGSOO / PARK HYUNGSIK!"

Dua suara teriakan berbeda di teriakan dua orang berbeda pula saat ini. Dimana yang satu terdengar sangat ketakutan sementara yang satu terdengar sangat marah. Luhan sedikit bersyukur dengan kedatangan seseorang yang meneriaki pemuda bernama Hyungsik.

Dia bahkan tersenyum sampai senyumnya digantikan raut kemarahan yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat kecewa bahwa pria yang sedang memasuki gedung tua itu adalah pria yang sama yang sangat ingin membunuhnya " _bajingan."_

Luhan mengumpat marah. Adrenalinnya memicu hebat tiap kali melihat pria tua itu di depan matanya. Karena untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya Luhan sangat ingin membunuh dan orang yang sangat ingin dia bunuh kini berada di depan matanya "PARK YOUNGMIN!"

Bajingan tua itu melihat bagaimana Luhan berteriak memanggilnya penuh kebencian. Sedikit memandangnya cukup lama sebelum seringaian muncul di wajah tuanya yang begitu menjijikan untuk Luhan "Giliranmu nanti bajingan." Katanya memperingatkan Luhan sebelum

 _BUGH…!_

Tongkat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berjalan kini berubah fungsi sebagai tongkat pemukul. Dia dengan tangannya sendiri memukul pemuda yang sebelumnya selalu bekerja di _lab_ bersama Kai dan Soojung dengan tatapan murka pada amatir sepertinya "APA KAU TIDAK DENGAR PERINTAHKU? JANGAN MENYENTUH MEREKA TANPA IZINKU. BAJINGAN!"

Youngmin memukuli Hyungsik tanpa ampun. Rasanya tongkat itu sangat menyakitkan terlihat dari banyak darah yang dikeluarkan Hyungsik tanpa hitungan waktu. Dan sepertinya Youngmin tidak berniat berhenti memukuli Hyungsik sebelum satu suara mengingatkan padanya.

"Presdir Park…"

Luhan kembali menoleh melihat suara yang terdengar berat memanggil Youngmin. Hatinya bahkan merasakan kelegaan melihat pria yang pernah mengatakan menyukainya kini berada di pintu masuk terlihat sama mengerikannya dengan sang suami. " _Seunghyun…"_

Pria yang kerap dipanggil TOP itu mendengar suara Luhan memanggilnya. Dia menoleh dan menatap Luhan cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia memalingkan wajah dan kini berjalan mendekati Youngmin "Ini _vial_ yang kau inginkan Presdir."

Youngmin mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. Dihapusnya darah Hyungsik yang mengotori tongkatnya sebelum mengambil _vial_ yang diberikan "putra" tertuanya dengan wajah bangga dan puas "Hanya kau yang selalu membuat ayah bangga nak." Katanya memuji TOP walau yang dipuji terus menatap Luhan sedikit tak berkedip. Seolah menatap iba namun tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantah keinginan pria tua di depannya.

" _Haah~_ Kau tahu dokter Oh?"

Youngmin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan mata yang tak lepas memandang Luhan. "Apa isi _vial_ ini?" katanya kembali bertanya pada Luhan yang kini bergerak cemas di tempatnya "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Luhan mencoba meronta di ikatannya. Entah apa yang akan Youngmin lakukan, tapi bajingan tua itu kini memasukkan entah _vial_ apa yang dia pegang ke dalam jarum suntik. " _ah-…_ Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa adikmu terlihat sakit walau hasil tes sederhananya mengatakan dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Mata Luhan membulat sempurna. Kemarahannya digantikan rasa ingin tahu mengapa Youngmin bisa mengetahui kondisi terakhir dari Kyungsoo "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu? Tentu saja aku tahu. _Ah-…_ Aku juga bertaruh Sehun tahu mengenai kondisi adikmu yang sekarat."

" _hyung jangan dengarkan –uhuk!-_ jangan dengarkan dia!-… _arhh"_

Youngmin dengan keji menjambak rambut Kyungsoo sementara pikiran Luhan kosong menyadari kemungkinan bahwa kondisi adiknya yang tak bisa dijelaskan kembali berhubungan dengan suaminya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku? Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan bahwa Sehun yang bertanggung jawab atas kondisi adikmu? Satu bulan yang lalu dia menyuntikkan _vial_ racun ini pada Kyungsoo dan taraaa-…."

"Tidak mungkin."

Luhan bereaksi mendengar penuturan bajingan di depannya. Berkali-kali dia mencoba mengelak namun berkali-kali pula rasanya semua itu terdengar benar dan nyata bahwa suaminya lah yang bertanggung jawab atas kondisi Kyungsoo

"Sayangnya itu terjadi. Suamimu bertanggung jawab atas kondisi Kyungsoo. Dia memberikan injeksi racun yang perlahan namun secara ganas merusak organ vital adikmu dokter Oh."

"DIAAAAAM…"

"Dan yang tidak Sehun ketahui adalah sampel yang aku berikan lebih mematikan dari yang dia ketahui. Jadi katakan pada Sehun bahwa dia -…. _urhhh!"_

Kyungsoo membuat gerakan cepat. Dicekiknya Youngmin sangat erat dan tak mempedulikan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini "Kau terlalu banyak bicara bajingan. Kau-…"

 _BUGH!_

"SEUNGHYUN!"

 _Uhuk…!_

Kyungsoo kembali mengeluarkan darahnya saat TOP memukul kencang dadanya. Dan bersamaan dengan tersungkurnya ia kembali ke tanah, maka sudah dipastikan bahwa Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi menghindar dari kemurkaan seorang Park Youngmin.

"SAMPAAAH! BERANI SEKALI KAU PADAKU!"

Youngmin mengambil jarum suntiknya yang tergeletak. Dengan langkah pasti dia mendekati Kyungsoo dan

 _Sret…!_

Youngmin kembali menjambak Kyungsoo. Kali ini memastikan bahwa kedua kakak-beradik sialan di depannya saling bertatapan "Aku akan membantu Sehun untuk membuatnya mati lebih cepat." Katanya memberitahu Luhan sebelum beralih pada Kyungsoo "Setelah ini rasa sakitnya tidak akan bisa lagi kau tahan."

Youngmin kembali menjambak Kyungsoo, memastikan bahwa pria itu kembali merasakan sakit sebelumtanpa ragu menyuntikan racun ke leher Kyungsoo tanpa ragu. "Tahan…Rasa sakitnya sebentar lagi." Katanya membisikan kalimat keji pada Kyungsoo sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Dia melepas paksa jarum suntik dari leher Kyungsoo. Bersiap menikmati adegan di depannya yang akan sangat menghibur dirinya.

" _aarrhhh….."_

Dalam hitungan detik Kyungsoo menggelepar di lantai. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah dengan bibir dan hidung yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

" _uhuk..! RRRHHHGGGG…"_

"KYUNGSOOO!"

Luhan meronta hebat di ikatannya namun percuma karena hanya rasa panas di tangan yang ia rasakan "KYUNGSOOO….SEUNGHYUN AKU MOHON TOLONG ADIKKU!"

Luhan menjerit memohon pada TOP. Membuat pria yang masih sangat loyal pada Youngmin itu hanya bisa menatap menyesal pada Luhan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya tanda bahwa dia tak bisa melakukan apapun.

" _rrrhhh…."_

Wajah Kyungsoo memucat seketika. Dia terus memegang kepalanya kuat seolah kepalanya akan meledak kapan saja. "KYUNGSOO!"

Kyungsoo mendengar jeritan Luhan. Matanya yang sudah nyaris tertutup kembali terbuka. Mereka saling berpandangan cukup lama. Menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka sebelum Kyungsoo tersenyum seolah mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada kakaknya " _saranghae hyung…"_

"Soo… _hkkss…bertahanlah."_

Kyungsoo mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Luhan. Walau rasanya tak mungkin dia akan bertahan namun nyatanya dia akan melakukan segala hal untuk bertahan dan tidak membuat Luhan merasa tertekan.

"HABISI DIA!"

" _Tidak…."_

Luhan menggeram takut mendengar perintah Youngmin. Dia terus mencari cara agar Youngmin menghentikan perintah kejinya untuk Kyungsoo "HENTIKAN BAJINGAN! KAU TIDAK BISA MEMBUNUH KYUNGSOO!"

Nyatanya teriakan Luhan hanya dihadiahi seringaian oleh Youngmin. Karena daripada mendengarkan pria tua itu terus memberi perintah yang disambut sorakan senang dari Hyungsik "Aku yang akan menghabisinya Presdir Park."

"Lakukan."

Hyungsik kembali mengeluarkan pistolnya. Kali ini mengokang cepat pistol miliknya sebelum mengarahkan tepat di kepala Kyungsoo "Park Youngmin…Aku mohon jauhi adikku, kau tidak bisa menyakitinya."

Youngmin terus tertawa menikmati wajah Luhan yang terlihat panik. Berniat untuk terus menikmatinya sebelum kembali memberi perintah pada Hyungsik "Tarik pelatukmu."

"Soo-…SEUNGHYUN LAKUKAN SESUATU UNTUK KYUNGSOO!"

"SEKARANG!"

"ANDWAEEEE-…."

Hyungsik bahkan sudah menekan pelatuknya sebelum

 _Dor…!_

" _Arghh!"_

Bukan Kyungsoo yang memekik sakit melainkan Hyungsik.

Tangan pria itu kini berdarah dengan pistol yang tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Keadaan menjadi tegang tatkala wajah Youngmin berubah menjadi murka dengan Luhan yang bersumpah akan mengucapkan terimakasih pada siapapun yang baru saja menolong adiknya.

" _bajingan!_ SIAPA YANG BERANI MELAWAN PERINTAHKU HAH?!"

"Aku…"

Terdengar suara berat lainnya memasuki ruangan. Kali ini sungguh wajah Luhan dibuat berbinar mengetahui siapa yang datang sementara Youngmin dan Seunghyun menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan mereka melihat siapa yang kini masuk kedalam markas pertama mereka.

"Yunho…Woobin… _MAX!"_

Luhan menangis sangat lega melihat dua partner suaminya memasuki ruangan. Dan saat melihat Max ikut berada di barisan Yunho maka Luhan tak bisa menahan diri untuk berteriak sangat bersyukur.

"Kau!"

Sementara Luhan dibuat takjub, maka Seunghyun terpaksa menggeram marah. Dia sama sekali tak mempercayai apa yang dia lihat. Kenyataan bahwa "adik" nya datang tanpa diundang seperti menunjukkan bahwa mereka benar-benar memberontak dan akan melakukan apapun yang bertentangan dengan apapun tujuan mereka malam ini.

"Hyung…"

Yunho menyapa asal Seunghyun. Keduanya bertatapan penuh kobaran api dengan tujuan berbeda. Jika Yunho ingin sekali membunuh pria yang dilindungi Seunghyun maka Seunghyun juga melakukan hal sama untuk melindungi "ayah" yang telah membesarkan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini JUNG YUNHO!"

"Aku? _Ah-_ …. Aku hanya ingin memastikan istri Sehun pulang dalam keadaan selamat dan tak kurang satu apapun _hyung…._ Max." katanya memanggil Max yang segera menghadap Yunho tanpa rasa takut.

"Ya direktur Jung?"

"Lepaskan Luhan. Kau akan mendapat pengawalan penuh."

Max mengangguk cepat. Langkahnya tanpa ragu mendekati Luhan dengan seluruh anak buah Yunho melindunginya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JUNG YUNHO?!"

"Sesuatu yang harusnya aku lakukan sejak lama. AKU HARUSNYA SUDAH MEMBUNUHMU SAAT KAU MENYEKAP JAEJOONGKU DITEMPAT YANG SAMA!"

"YUNHOOO!"

Seunghyun tahu kondisi ini sudah memancing kemarahan Youngmin. Dia seperti tinggal menunggu bom waktu sampai Youngmin memerintahkan dirinya membunuh Yunho – _tidak-_ dia tidak akan pernah bisa menerima perintah itu. Membuatnya menyela seluruh ucapan Yunho berharap adiknya segera menyudahi semuanya dengan Youngmin.

"Kenapa kau berteriak hyung? Kau takut?"

Sementara ketegangan tak bisa disembunyikan lagi Oleh Yunho maupun Seunghyun. Maka Max terus berjalan mendekati Luhan. Hatinya begitu hancur melihat Kyungsoo mengerang kesakitan tak jauh dari tempat Luhan disekap. _"Luhan…"_

Seolah mengerti permintaan Kyungsoo, Max mengangguk. Di dekatinya Luhan yang terlihat sangat pucat dan begitu ketakutan sebelum mengambil posisi mendekati istri dari bos yang paling dihormatinya. "Max…"

"Tahan Lu."

Max sudah berada di belakang Luhan. Sedang menggunakan pisaunya untuk memotong tali di tangan Luhan sebelum

 _Sret…!_

"SOO!"

Selepasnya ikatan di tangannya. Luhan berlari gontai menuju tempat Kyungsoo berada. Membuat sontak seluruh anak buah Youngmin menodongkan senjatanya pada Luhan lalu dibalas dengan aba-aba Yunho yang memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk berjaga.

"Soo…Hey Soo.."

Luhan memangku kepala Kyungsoo di pahanya. Dihapusnya keringat yang memenuhi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan darah yang tak mau berhenti keluar dari bibirnya "Soo…"

Luhan menyatukan dahinya di dahi Kyungsoo. Memeriksa suhu tubuh Kyungsoo lalu kemudian menjerit panik menyadari bahwa suhu tubuh adiknya sangat dingin "YUNHO! AKU HARUS MEMBAWANYA KE RUMAH SAKIT!"

Yunho menimbang-nimbang permintaan Luhan. Dalam keadaan seperti ini dia membutuhkan Sehun, Jika keputusan dia buat tanpa persetujuan Sehun maka kemungkinan Luhan terluka akan semakin besar.

"SEKARANG!"

Yunho sadar permintaan Luhan bukan tanpa alasan. Dilihatnya kondisi Kyungsoo yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan hidung yang tak berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Dia juga bukan orang bodoh yang akan mengatakan bahwa kondisi Kyungsoo tidak serius jika melihatnya saja sudah ikut membuatnya merasakan sakit.

Membuat Yunho mengerling Woobin sebelum meminta Woobin untuk memback- _up_ Luhan sampai ke mobil "Lakukan. Aku melindungimu."

"Oke hyung."

"DIAM DI TEMPAT!"

Bersamaan dengan langkah kaki Woobin, maka Seunghyun dengan berat hati harus menentang perintah Yunho "Jangan bergerak Kim Woobin."

"Jalan. Aku melindungimu."

Woobin tentu mempercayai Yunho. Lagipula dia meyakini bahwa Seunghyun hanya menggertak mengingat kakak sulung mereka adalah yang paling tidak bisa melihat salah satu dari Yunho, Sehun ataupun dirinya terluka.

Ya-…itu adalah hal yang Woobin yakini sebelum

"KIM WOOBIN!"

 _DOR!_

Setidaknya kali ini Seunghyun membuktikan dia berada di pihak siapa. Karena saat Woobin kembali melangkahkan kakinya maka dia tanpa ragu menekan pelatuknya. Beruntung Yunho menyadarinya hingga hanya goresan yang mengenai Woobin tanpa luka parah di lengannya.

"Kau tidak terluka?"

Woobin hanya menggeram marah melihat goresan di lengannya. Setelahnya dia mengangguk menjawab Yunho namun matanya tak bisa menyembunyikan betapa kecewanya dia dan Yunho pada Seunghyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung?"

"Aku bilang pergi berarti kalian harus pergi!"

" _Cih!_ Kami akan pergi bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Setelahnya kalian bebas melakukan apapun!"

Kali ini Yunho yang berjalan tanpa ragu mendekati Luhan. Membuat Seunghyun benar-benar tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain

 _DOR…!_

 _DOR…!_

Dia mengiringi langkah Yunho dengan tembakan. Tidak mengenai hanya memperingatkan, membuat Yunho secara otomatis mengokang pistolnya dan

 _Ckrek!_

" _CHOI SEUNGHYUN!"_

Sejujurnya bukan ini yang Youngmin inginkan. Melihat ketiga putra yang ia besarkan akan saling membunuh tentu menyakitinya sebagai seorang ayah. Namun saat putra nomor dua dan si bungsu menyatakan penghianatan mereka. Maka sebagai seorang mafia yang perlu dia lakukan hanya menghabisi siapapun yang berani menentangnya.

"Choi Seunghyun."

Seunghyun memiliki firasat buruk saat ini. Ditatapnya bajingan keji disampingnya dengan tangan yang masih mengarahkan senjata pada Yunho.

"Ya."

Youngmin sendiri menatap murka pada dua "anak" yang dibesarkannya. Tak menyangka bahwa "senjata" yang dia besarkan kini berbalik menyerangnya. Membuatnya melirik satu-satunya "putra" yang tak meninggalkannya sebelum menyeringai dan tanpa ragu memberi perintah

"Habisi mereka."

.

.

.

 _I've been betrayed by people I Love…._

.

.

.

 _BLAM…!_

"KALIAN MENYEBAR DAN PASTIKAN MENDAPATKAN LUHAN. MENGERTI?!"

Terlihat Doojon mengarahkan anak buah Sehun. Memastikan bahwa mereka tidak kalah jumlah mengingat Youngmin membawa hampir seluruh orang terbaiknya.

"Sementara kalian _back up_ Direktur Oh."

Kedua belas orang terbaik Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Sementara yang lain menyebar di markas pertama Youngmin maka sisanya menunggu Sehun yang sedang bersiap di dalam mobil.

"Bos…Apa kau siap?"

Sehun menatap Doojon sekilas. Dipakainya dua sarung tangan yang biasa ia kenakan untuk membunuh sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

"Pastikan kau menjaga istriku."

"Dengan nyawaku aku akan menjaga istrimu."

Sehun menatap takut markas pertamanya. Bertanya-tanya apakah dia sudah terlambat atau keberuntungan masih sedikit berpihak padanya. Dan untuk memastikan hal itu dia perlu masuk ke dalam. Walau itu artinya dia mati-…Setidaknya istri dan calon putranya harus baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau ikut?"

Kai bersyukur Sehun tidak melupakannya. Dan saat pria yang selalu ia kagumi bertanya maka hanya anggukan tanpa ragu yang Kai tunjukkan untuk Sehun "Aku ikut."

Sehun mengisyaratkan anak buahnya untuk bergegas. Langkah kakinya terdengar tak ragu kali ini, karena apapun yang terjadi di dalam sana. Suka atau tidak-…Dia akan membunuh Youngmin malam ini.

Sehun berjalan di depan Kai dan Doojon, tak ada yang bersuara sampai entah apa yang dilakukan Kai yang kini mem- _block_ jalan Sehun terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kai apa yang kau lakukan?"

Doojon berusaha menarik Kai namun Sehun memberi perintah untuk menjauh dan membiarkan Kai berbicara "Ada apa?" katanya bertanya dan memperhatikan raut ketakutan di wajah mantan kaki tangannya.

"Apa kau melakukannya?"

" _huh?"_

"Apa kau menyuntikkan sampel racun itu pada Kyungsoo."

Terlihat senyum menakutkan di wajah Sehun. Matanya berkilat marah dan tanpa ragu menjawab

"Aku melakukannya."

Seluruh tubuh Kai mati rasa. Semua mimpi buruknya juga menjadi kenyataan saat apa yang dia takutkan terjadi.

Bukan Sehun yang bersalah dalam hal ini tapi dirinya!-…Dia yang membuat kesempatan Sehun menyakiti pria yang masih begitu ia cintai itu menjadi besar. Dan saat Sehun menjawabnya tanpa ragu maka hanya ada senyum lirih yang bisa Kai tunjukkan saat ini

"Baiklah…Aku mengerti." Katanya menyingkir dari hadapan Sehun. membiarkan Sehun kembali berjalan sebelum memberanikan diri untuk membuka suaranya – _lagi-_

"Bos…"

"Apalagi kali ini?"

"Jika terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan pada Kyungsoo. Pastikan kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Bunuh aku seperti kau melakukannya pada Kyungsoo. Aku mohon."

"Kim Jongin…."

"Aku akan masuk lebih dulu."

Kai mengokang pistolnya dan berlari mendului Sehun. Membuat sang iblis terlihat menggeram marah mendengar permintaan Kai.

"Bos?"

"Yoon Doojon."

"Y-ya bos?"

"Kenapa mereka semua menghianatiku?"

" _huh?"_

"KENAPA MEREKA SEMUA TERUS BERBALIK MENYERANGKU!"

Sehun bukanlah tipe seseorang yang membunuh tanpa alasan. Dia tahu batasan untuk membunuh dan menahan diri, jadi ketika Jongin meminta untuk membunuh dirinya maka hanya ada kemarahan yang Sehun rasakan mengingat tak hanya Luhan melainkan seluruh orang kepercayaan yang begitu ia percaya kini berbalik menghianatinya hanya untuk Kyungsoo.

Semua-…termasuk istrinya, Luhan.

.

.

 _DOR…!_

Baku tembak pun tak terelakan lagi. Yunho sudah memerintahkan seluruh anak buahnya menyerang saat menyadari bantuan dari Sehun sudah berkumpul. Membuat keadaan mungkin sedikit berbalik mengingat Youngmin dan Seunghyun tidak mengetahui apapun tentang malam ini.

"Lindungi Presdir Park!"

Sesuai instruksi Seunghyun mereka semua membuat lingkaran melindungi Youngmin sementara anak buah Seunghyun mencoba bertahan tanpa melukai Yunho maupun Woobin.

"Lu aku akan membawa kesana."

Woobin menunjukkan tempat yang bisa digunakan untuk bersembunyi. Disambut anggukan cemas dari Luhan yang terus memeluk erat adiknya "Biar aku membawanya. Ikuti aku."

Woobin mengambil alih Kyungsoo di pelukannya. Sementara Luhan mengikuti Woobin tanpa tahu ada seseorang yang membidiknya.

"LUHAN-…!"

Luhan mendengar suara Seunghyun memanggilnya. Awalnya dia yakin itu bukan Seunghyun namun saat dia menoleh

 _DOR…!_

" _sial!-…_ CHOI SEUNGHYUN! _"_

Bersamaan dengan masuknya Sehun-…Dia melihat Seunghyun menembak ke arah istrinya, namun teriakannya tidak terdengar mengingat baku tembak yang sudah tak terelakan lagi saat ini.

"JANGAN LUHAAAN!"

Dan saat Seunghyun berteriak murka. Maka dia tahu bahwa tembakan itu bukan ditujukan untuk istrinya melainkan pada anak buahnya yang berani membidik Luhan.

"Kyungsoo…"

Sementara Sehun melihat Doojon sudah bergabung dengan Yunho. Maka berbeda dengan Kai yang kini berlari ke tempat persembunyian Kyungsoo. Menghampiri pria yang sudah tiga bulan tak ia temui dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang tak bisa ditolong lagi.

"Kai?"

Kai mengabaikan panggilan Woobin. Yang dia lakukan hanya mengambil alih Kyungsoo yang terus mengeluarkan darah dengan suhu tubuhnya yang begitu dingin "Kyungsoo…"

Yang dipanggil mungkin tidak akan membuka mata lagi. Namun saat suara yang diam-diam sangat ia rindukan terdengar. Maka hal pertama yang Kyungsoo lakukan adalah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk membuka kedua matanya.

"Kyungsoo.."

Dan saat Kai terus memanggilnya maka Kyungsoo memiliki sedikit kekuatan untuk membuka kedua matanya dan melihat bagaimana Kai sedang berusaha tersenyum dan terus mengusap sayang wajahnya "K- _Kai…"_

" _eoh…_ Ini aku. Kai"

Kai hampir menjerit melihat perbuatannya. Racun yang ia buat benar-benar berhasil membuat prianya kesakitan. Dan saat Kyungsoo terlihat begitu kesakitan maka hati Kai terasa dicabik kuat dan tak bisa lagi merasakan tenang walau sedikit pun.

"Kai…"

Kyungsoo mencoba mengusap wajah tampan yang ia rindukan. membuat warna merah di wajah Kai sangat terlihat mengingat tangannya berlumuran darah. "Kai.."

Kyungsoo terus memanggil nama Kai. Menghilangkan rasa rindunya sebelum

 _Uhuk….!_

" _rrhh….!"_

Sesuatu dalam diri Kyungsoo terasa pecah. Membuatnya kembali menggelepar begitu kesakitan namun kali ini Kai memeluknya erat "Soo..Kyungsooo.." Kai menangis memeluk erat kekasihnya. Di tengah gencat senjata ini dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain melihat pria yang begitu ia cintai kesakitan di pelukannya.

"Jaga dia…Aku akan memastikan kalian ke rumah sakit."

" _ani-…_ Bantu aku memberikan vaksin pada Kyungsoo. Aku berhasil membuat penawarnya."

Kai membaringkan perlahan Kyungsoo di pahanya. Hal kedua yang dia lakukan adalah mengeluarkan jarum suntik berisi vaksin yang dia siapkan.

"Bantu aku…"

Dengan bantuan Woobin, Kai bersiap menyuntikkan vaksin yang ia buat. "Bertahanlah sayang. Aku akan menyembuhkanmu."

Kai berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri karena tak yakin dengan ucapannya. Entah vaksinnya bisa menyembuhkan Kyungsoo atau membuat kontraindikasi pada tubuh Kyungsoo – _dia tidak tahu-.._ Yang dia tahu dia sedang memperpanjang hidup Kyungsoo dengan harapan bahwa vaksinnya akan berfungsi.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit." katanya menunduk berbisik pada Kyungsoo. Berusaha menyuntikan vaksin tersebut sebelum

 _Grep…!_

Kyungsoo menahan tangan Kai. Ditatapnya pria yang begitu ia cintai dengan tulus seolah meminta untuk tidak membuatnya lebih baik "Soo biarkan aku-…"

Kyungsoo menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Kai, yang dia lakukan hanya terus menatap Kai walau rasa sakitnya sudah sampai hingga ke pembuluh darahnya "Aku baik-baik saja Kai."

"Tidak…Aku harus berbuat sesuatu."

Kyungsoo menguatkan pegangannya di lengan Kai. Berusaha untuk memberitahu Kai bahwa dia tidak ingin disembuhkan karena rasa sakitnya sudah membuatnya tak ingin hidup lagi.

"Aku tidak mau."

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Luhan melihat ke arah adiknya berada. Dia menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang memeluk erat adiknya. Dan saat mengenali bahwa itu suara Kai maka senyum tak bisa ia sembunyikan menebak bahwa Kyungsoo akan merasa lebih baik dengan datangnya Kai ke hidupnya.

"Kai…"

Luhan melihat suaminya dan Seunghyun sedang saling melempar tatapan tajam. Dan niat awalnya untuk menghampiri Sehun seketika hilang digantikan raut cemas menyadari apapun yang sedang terjadi di tempat Kyungsoo-…Adiknya kembali tak sadarkan diri saat ini.

" _tidak…"_

Luhan terus berlari ke arah Kyungsoo. Mengabaikan seluruh tembakan yang ditunjukkan untuknya sebelum

 _Grep…!_

Kedua tangan yang familiar itu kini menggendongnya _bridal_ dan menyadari bahwa Sehun tengah menggendongnya membuat perasan aman dan nyaman seketika Luhan rasakan walau rasa cemasnya masih sangat mendominasi saat ini

"Sayang.."

Sehun membantu Luhan duduk di tempat mereka bersembunyi. Memperhatikan wajah istrinya yang berkeringat sebelum mencium sayang kening istrinya "Sayang…Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bayi kita?"

Luhan merespon seluruh pertanyaan Sehun. Dia menyadari suara suaminya bergetar begitu ketakutan dengan raut pucat yang melebihi rasa takutnya "Aku baik sayang…Bayi kita baik…Tapi Kyungsoo-…"

Luhan mencoba membawa topik Kyungsoo di saat terdesak seperti ini. memohon pada suaminya untuk memaafkan Kyungsoo dan tak lagi menyakiti Kyungsoo dengan caranya "Aku harus ke rumah sakit. Kyungsoo-…KYUNGSOO HARUS DISELAMATKAN."

Sehun memeluk erat istrinya. Dengan mata yang tak sengaja menatap kondisi Kyungsoo pastilah membuatnya menebak bahwa Kyungsoo sudah melakukan segala cara untuk membuat kecintaannya bertahan dan baik-baik saja tanpa kekurangan satu apapun.

"Aku harus membawa _hkss-.._ Selamatkan Kyungsoo sayang."

" _ssst…_ Dengarkan aku. Kau dan Kai-…Kalian akan membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan segera menyusulmu ke rumah sakit."

"AKU INGIN KAU IKUT!"

"Sayang tenanglah-… _sstt.."_

Sehun tahu istrinya tidak menyukai situasi ini. situasi dimana dirinya bisa terbunuh kapanpun adalah situasi yang selalu membuat Luhan tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku takut kau terluka sayang. JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU DAN BAYI KITA!"

Sehun mencium lama bibir Luhan sebelum memaksa Luhan menatapnya "Aku akan kembali padamu. Kau dengar? Aku akan kembali padamu."

"MAX!"

Yang dipanggil sedang menembakkan pelurunya. Dia menoleh mencari suara yang memanggilnya dan saat dia menemukan Sehun memanggil-…Maka tak ada yang membuat bahagia seorang mantan kaki tangan selain orang pria yang begitu ia kagumi terlihat membutuhkannya.

"Bos?"

Max menjawab panggilan Sehun. Berusaha menghabisi satu bajingan yang terus mengincarnya sebelum

 _DOR!_

Max tersenyum puas membunuh satu bajingan yang dia incar. Segera memasukkan pistolnya asal sebelum berlari mendekati Sehun "Bos?"

"Bawa Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Kai ke rumah sakit. Kau dengar?"

"Aku tidak akan pergi bos."

"INI PERINTAH!"

Max kemudian menatap Sehun cukup lama. Bersikeras untuk mengatakan tidak sebelum menantang Sehun dengan satu jawaban "Kau tidak bisa memberiku perintah bos. Aku bukan bagian dari anggotamu lagi!"

Sehun membuka cepat mantelnya. Memakaikannya pada Luhan sebelum menatap pria pembangkan di sampingnya "Mulai hari ini kau kembali bekerja untukku. KAU DENGAR?"

Mendengar keputusan baru dari Sehun membuat wajah Max berbinar. Dari awal dia sama sekali tidak bisa hidup selain untuk bekerja pada Sehun. Dan saat Sehun memberi perintah bahwa dia kembali bekerja untuknya maka Max tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk membangkang.

"Katakan rencanamu bos."

"Kita akan pergi kesana dan membawa Kyungsoo dan Kai keluar darisini. Doojon akan mem- _back_ up istriku sementara kau mem- _back up_ Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kau dengar?"

"Baik."

"Sayang…Kenapa kau menarik seluruh kaki tanganmu?"

"Aku membutuhkan mereka untuk menjagamu."

"Tapi kau juga membutuhkan mereka!"

Sehun kembali mencium kening istrinya dan berusaha meyakinkan kehidupannya "Aku membutuhkan kau untuk hidup." Katanya tak bisa lagi dibantah sebelum

"YOON DOOJON COVER KAMI!"

Doojon menoleh ke belakang. Menyadari bahwa Sehun memberi perintah sebelum mengangguk mengambi posisi "DALAM ABA-ABAKU BOS!"

Sehun bersiap dengan aba-aba Doojon dan kembali menggendong _bridal_ istrinya "Sehun…"

"SEKARANG BOS!"

Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan kali ini. Doojon dan Max meng _cover_ dirinya hingga dia bisa sampai dengan aman ke tempat Kyungsoo berada.

"Kai…"

Sehun menurunkan istrinya. Dilihatnya pemandangan pilu dimana tubuh Kyungsoo mulai terbujur kaku dengan Kai yang terus memeluknya. Kai bahkan terus menangis pilu sampai Luhan mengambil alih Kyungsoo dan mulai memeriksa denyut nadinya.

"Masih berdetak. Jantung dan nadi Kyungsoo masih terdeteksi. Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Seolah tuli Kai tidak mengindahkan ucapan Luhan. Membuat sang dokter menggeram marah dan

 _PLAK…!_

Dia menampar kencang wajah pria yang dulu pernah menjaganya dan menghilang tiba-tiba. Menyalurkan semua rasa kesalnya dan berusaha membuat Kai menyadari dimana posisi mereka sekarang "Lu…"

"SADARKAN DIRIMU! AKU MEMBUTUHKANMU UNTUK KYUNGSOO!"

"Sayang tenanglah."

Hati Sehun sedikit tergerak melihat betapa mengenaskannya kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini. kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoolah yang menjaga Luhan sebelum mereka semua datang adalah _point_ penting dalam hal ini.

Namun Sehun menutupinya-..Dia tak begitu saja menunjukkan rasa pedulinya pada pembunuh Ziyu dan hanya memfokuskan kondisi Luhan saat ini "Kalian akan pergi dengan hitunganku. Dan kau Kai-…Pastikan kau fokus."

Kai mencoba untuk sadar seperti permintaan Luhan. diciumnya lama kening Kyungsoo sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Dia menggendong tubuh lemas Kyungsoo yang kini berada di pelukannya "Aku harap kau mengingat janjimu padaku bos. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo kau harus-…"

"DIAM!"

"Bos…aku rasa kita bisa keluar sekarang. Direktur Kim juga memberi pengawalan pada kami."

Sehun mengerti ucapan Doojon. Sekali lagi dia menatap istrinya sebelum menciumnya penuh cinta. Karena entah apa yang terjadi setelah ini dia hanya ingin Luhan dan bayinya bertahan hidup dengan bahagia "Pergilah sayang. Aku melindungimu."

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau tak akan kembali padaku."

"Aku akan kembali padamu dan putra kita. Aku janji."

Luhan mengangguk namun bibirnya terus terisak. Perasaannya begitu buruk meninggalkan suaminya seorang diri. Namun saat Sehun terus berjanji. Maka Luhan memiliki keyakinan kuat bahwa pada akhirnya Sehun memang akan kembali padanya.

"Aku menunggumu."

"Aku akan datang."

Sehun memeluk istrinya sekilas sebelum menyerahkannya pada Max dan Doojon "Jaga istriku dengan nyawa kalian. Aku mohon"

Mendengar seorang Oh Sehun memohon adalah hal yang tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Yeah…Pantang untuk seorang Oh Sehun memohon. Namun saat keselamatan istri dan calon bayinya dipertaruhkan. Maka iblis arogan seperti dirinya juga memiliki ketakutan yang membuatnya tunduk.

Doojon dan Max pun mengerti situasi ini. Situasi dimana pria yang begitu mereka hormati memohon sedikit banyak menghancurkan perasaan mereka.

Dan saat Sehun melakukannya. Maka keduanya tanpa ragu mengangguk dan menjawab "Kami melakukannya bos."

"SEHUN SEKARANG!"

Sehun mendengar Woobin memberi aba-aba. Dikeluarkannya pistol di belakangnya sebelum

 _Ckrek…!_

Dia juga mengarahkan senjata mengiringi kepergian orang-orang yang begitu ia cintai untuk pergi dari situasi mengerikan ini. "Doojon lindungi kepala Luhan."

Doojon dengan berat hati memeluk istri bosnya. Ditutupinya kepala Luhan agar tidak melihat sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

Mereka semua berhasil keluar dari neraka ini. Meninggalkan Sehun yang bisa menghela nafas lega mengingat istrinya sudah bisa keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini.

 _DOR…!_

" _HYUUNG!"_

Woobin berteriak saat seseorang menembak lengan Yunho. Membuat Sehun menoleh dan mendapati bahwa seseorang yang menembak Yunho adalah orang yang sama yang menyebut dirinya sebagai "Ayah" untuk mereka berempat.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 ** _PART I's TBC_**

.

* * *

.

 _Part II is final chap *bener-bener final!_

 _UP selasa/rabu_

 _._

 _Alasan?_

 _._

 _Words chap final sampe 30K. gue yakin gumoh klo ga dipisah. *alesan!bilangajabelomkelarPLET :""V_

 _._

 _bisa kebaca kan end nya? prepare ya gengs :"V_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Previous**_

" _SEHUN SEKARANG!"_

 _Sehun mendengar Woobin memberi aba-aba. Dikeluarkannya pistol di belakangnya sebelum_

 _Ckrek…!_

 _Dia juga mengarahkan senjata mengiringi kepergian orang-orang yang begitu ia cintai untuk pergi dari situasi mengerikan ini. "Doojon lindungi kepala Luhan."_

 _Doojon dengan berat hati memeluk istri bosnya. Ditutupinya kepala Luhan agar tidak melihat sebelum_

 _BLAM…!_

 _Mereka semua berhasil keluar dari neraka ini. Meninggalkan Sehun yang bisa menghela nafas lega mengingat istrinya sudah bisa keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini._

 _DOR…!_

" _HYUUNG!"_

 _Woobin berteriak saat seseorang menembak lengan Yunho. Membuat Sehun menoleh dan mendapati bahwa seseorang yang menembak Yunho adalah orang yang sama yang menyebut dirinya sebagai "Ayah" mereka berempat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Entangled**

 _Main Cast : Sehun & Lu Han_

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate : M**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **YAOI. Typo (s)**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Final chap!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **PART II**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"PRESDIR APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

Seunghyun berteriak marah karena tembakan yang sengaja diberikan Youngmin untuk Yunho. Bertanya-tanya mengapa pria tua disampingnya terus melakukan hal yang sepertinya bertentangan dengan apa yang ia ketahui.

"Kita harus membunuh mereka bertiga dan segera pergi dari sini!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

 _DOR…!_

"CHOI SEUNGHYUN CEPAT BUNUH MEREKA BERTIGA AGAR KITA BISA KELUAR DARI SINI!"

Seunghyun dibuat takjub dengan perintah yang dia terima. Diturunkannya senjata yang ia pegang sebelum menatap marah pada pria tua yang terlihat sangat ketakutan saat ini "Katakan sekali lagi perintahmu!"

"Bunuh mereka agar kita bisa keluar bajingan!"

Seunghyun tertawa menyeramkan saat ini. Tak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Youngmin sebelum tangannya menunjuk ketiga adiknya bergantian "Bunuh mereka? Adik-adikku?"

"MEREKA BUKAN ADIKMU!"

"TAPI MEREKA PUTRAMU!"

Youngmin tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Seunghyun. Rasanya begitu jiik mendengar mereka adalah putramu sementara yang mereka lakukan hanya terus mengincar nyawanya. Membuat si pria tua yang sedang ketakutan kehilangan akal sehat sebelum dengan keji mengatakan

"MEREKA HANYA MESIN UANG DAN MESIN PEMBUNUH UNTUKKU! AKU MEMBESARKAN MEREKA SEPERTI ANJING PELIHARAAN DAN SEKARANG MEREKA MENCOBA MENGGIGITKU! JADI BUNUH MEREKA AGAR KITA BISA BERTAHAN-…."

 _Ckrek…!_

"PARK YOUNGMIN!"

Seunghyun mengokang senjatanya tepat ke arah Youngmin. Merasa begitu sakit hati karena ucapan pria yang ia hormati sebagai seorang "ayah".

Seunghyun mengira Youngmin benar tulus dan peduli padanya dan ketiga adiknya. Namun saat kalimat " _Mesin uang dan mesin pembunuh"_ diucapkan sendiri oleh Youngmin maka hanya ada kemarahan yang dirasakan Seunghyun mengetahui siapa mereka di mata bajingan di depannya.

"Seunghyun- _na…_ Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sontak perbuatan Seunghyun memicu ketegangan yang tak bisa dijabarkan saat ini. Sehun, Yunho dan Woobin bahkan diam-diam tersenyum melihat dan menyadari bahwa kakak tertua mereka sudah bisa mengetahui siapa bajingan di depannya.

"Kau salah membesarkan mesin pembunuh."

"Hey nak…"

"AKU BUKAN ANAKMU SIALAN!"

"CHOI SEUNGHYUN!"

Disaat bersamaan seseorang memanggil Seunghyun. Membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati Hyungsik juga mengarahkan senjata padanya. Pemuda amatir itu bahkan menyeringai keji namun hanya terlihat seperti orang bodoh untuk Seunghyun. "Sampah."

"APA KAU BILANG? AKU BUKAN-…"

DOR!

Suara si amatir hilang begitu saja saat seseorang menembak tepat di kerongkongannya.

 _BRAK…!_

Dan saat tubuh Hyungsik terjatuh, maka terlihatlah Sehun - _si penembak-_ saling bertatapan dengan Seunghyun. Keduanya hanya berpandangan sekilas sebelum

 _Ckrek…!_

 _DOR!_

Sehun menembak udara. Membuat seluruh anak buahnya, Yunho, bahkan anak buah Youngmin yang tersisa diam dengan kegiatan saling membunuh mereka.

Sehun menatap satu-persatu anak buah Youngmin sebelum memberikan _ultimatum_ terakhirnya

"Aku beri waktu tiga detik untuk meninggalkan gedung ini." katanya menatap satu persatu anak buah Youngmin sebelum menatap si pria tua yang kini meringkuk seperti tikus yang tertangkap.

"Atau kalian akan mati seperti Presdir Park yang terhormat." Ujarnya keji sebelum

"Satu…"

"Dua.."

Satu persatu anak buah Youngmin pun berhianat dan memilih lari dari gedung tua ini. Mereka tahu mereka sudah kalah dari Sehun dan Yunho. Dan saat melihat Seunghyun mengarahkan senjatanya pada Youngmin maka sudah dipastikan mereka mati jika tidak segera pergi darisini.

"Tiga…"

Sehun sampai pada hitunganya. Bibirnya tersenyum keji sebelum

 _Ckrek…!_

Dia kembali mengokang senjatanya. Ikut mengarahkannya pada Youngmin sebelum menatap Seunghyun disampingnya "Jadi dimana posisimu kali ini?"

Seunghyun terlihat berfikir sejenak. Menatap Sehun lalu kemudian melihat ketakutan dari pria tua yang dalam hitungan detik mengatakan siapa mereka berempat untuk dirinya.

Jujur Seunghyun merasa ini terlambat. Namun saat Sehun bertanya padanya, maka tanpa ragu dia menjawab

"Aku bersama kalian."

"Bagus."

Sehun menyeringai penuh kemenangan sebelum

 _Ckrek…!_

Bersamaan dengan Seunghyun. Keduanya kini mengarahkan senjata mereka pada bajingan tua yang menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang "ayah"

Youngmin pun dibuat ketakutan karena dua orang paling berbahaya yang pernah ia besarkan berbalik menyerang dirinya. Membuatnya seketika ingin melarikan diri namun nyatanya dua orang yang lain sudah menunggu di belakang.

"Aboji…Bermainlah bersama kami. Jangan terburu-buru."

Yunho mengabaikan lengannya yang bercucuran darah. Karena sungguh luka di lengannya tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa bahagianya saat Seunghyun memutuskan untuk berada dipihak mereka dengan Youngmin yang terjebak dengan mereka berempat.

" _Apa yang-…APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"_

 _Ckrek…!_

Terdengar satu lagi kokangan pistol. Dan tak perlu bertanya siapa yang melakukannya karena saat ini Woobin ikut mengarahkan senjatanya tepat ke wajah bajingan yang membesarkannya dengan keji "Kami? Kami ingin membunuhmu _aboji."_ Katanya menggeram marah sebelum

 _DOR!_

" _arhhh…"_

Woobin adalah orang pertama yang menembak Youngmin tepat di kaki kanan pria yang menyebut dirinya "ayah". Dihiraukannya tatapan ketiga hyungnya dan hanya memutuskan hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak lama "Mati kau!"

Woobin terus mengumpat pada Youngmin. Membuat si pria tua yang membawa senjata di tangannya menggeram marah sebelum "BERANI SEKALI KAU KIM WOOBIN!"

Youngmin berniat membalas si bungsu dari empat bajingan yang ia besarkan. Namun belum sempat dirinya menarik pelatuk, maka lebih dulu terdengar bunyi tembakan lain yang berasal dari Yunho dan kali ini tepat mengenai kaki kirinya.

" _arhh…."_

 _BRAK..!_

Bersamaan dengan tembakan Yunho maka tersungkurlah Youngmin yang kini merintih kesakitan. Wajahnya berkeringat hebat dengan mata memohon agar penyiksaan untuknya dihentikan "Maafkan aku anak-anakku. Maafkan ayah kalian yang sudah tua ini."

Sehun yang bereaksi pertama kali. Diludahinya wajah Youngmin sebelum dengan keji berjongkok menjambak rambut tipis pria tua di depannya "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan pernah menyebut ayah pada kami."

" _rrhh-…Sehun._ Maafkan aku nak. Ayah-…"

"PARK YOUNGMIN!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Sehun. Dia menempelkan pistolnya tepat di kepala Youngmin dengan kemarahan yang tak bisa ditahan lagi. ditekannya pistol yang ia gunakan sebelum dengan keji menatap tanpa rasa iba pria tua di depannya "Kau akan mati dan kau harus mati bajingan." Katanya menekankan pelatuknya dengan mata berkilat penuh dendam dan kemarahan.

"Kau juga akan membayar segala rasa sakit yang kau berikan pada kami berempat sejak kecil. Kau akan membayarnya berkali-kali lipat a-y-a-h."

Sehun mengerling Seunghyun. Jika dia sudah bersiap pada posisinya maka Seunghyun mengambil posisi di belakang kepala Youngmin. Memastikan bahwa pria keji ini membayar segala luka yang dia berikan selama membesarkan mereka berempat.

"Kalimat terakhirmu hyung…"

Sehun meminta Seunghyun untuk berbicara. Membuat pria tertua di antara mereka berempat tersenyum keji sebelum dengan yakin mengatakan

"Selamat tinggal aboji."

Sehun kembali menyeringai. Keduanya kini membidik kepala Youngmin dari depan dan belakang. Dan seolah tidak memiliki rasa iba mereka saling bertatapan sebelum Sehun kembali bersuara "Dalam hitunganku hyung.."

"Satu…"

Seunghyun menekankan pistolnya di kepala belakang Youngmin. Rasanya sangat mustahil menghianati pria tua di depannya mengingat seluruh hidupnya ia buang untuk melayani bajingan tua ini. Menyesal, menyesal dan menyesal adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia rasakan sampai membuat kepalanya sakit karena terlalu menyesal.

Dan saat Sehun mulai menghitung, maka rasanya Seunghyun bisa membayar apa yang telah ia buang sia-sia selama ini.

"Dua…"

Untuk Sehun bajingan tua ini adalah ancaman di kehidupan pernikahannya dengan Luhan. Tak pernah sekalipun Youngmin lewatkan untuk menyakiti istrinya, dia selalu mencari cara untuk menyakiti Luhan dengan alasan agar dirinya bisa kembali padanya. _Sial…_ mengingat hal itu selalu membuat Sehun murka.

Apa Youngmin tidak tahu bahwa Luhan adalah pusat kehidupannya? Buminya? langitnya? dunianya?. Lalu apakah dengan membunuh Luhan lantas membuatnya kembali menjadi anjing penjaga bajingan ini.

 _Sial…_

Rasanya Sehun ingin tertawa dan mengatakan jika sampai Luhan terluka karena tangannya. Maka yang akan Youngmin rasakan di sisa hidupnya hanya penyiksaan dan rasa sakit sampai dia memohon untuk mati karena tak bisa menahannya.

Dan mengingat Youngmin membawa Luhan malam ini adalah salah satu kesalahan terbesar bajingan tua ini. beruntung Luhan memiliki Kyungsoo yang terus mengulur waktu hingga Yunho datang. Beruntung istrinya sangat membenci Youngmin hingga rasa takutnya digantikan dengan rasa ingin membunuh yang begitu besar. Beruntung Luhan dan bayinya tidak terluka sedikit pun.

Ya-…Semua keberuntungan itu hanya untuk Luhan bukan untuk dirinya. Jadi saat Sehun mengatakan akan mengakhiri hidup Youngmin. Maka hitungannya yang terakhir adalah semua jawaban dari yang dia inginkan.

Sehun melirik ketiga saudaranya sekilas. Mencari jawaban bahwa ini adalah tindakan yang paling benar sebelum satu persatu dari mereka mengangguk menyetujui.

Sekali lagi Sehun menyeringai.

"Sehunna jangan bunuh ayah nak…"

Menatap Youngmin tak berkedip sebelum

"Tiga.."

 _DOR / DOR_

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya hitungan. Maka Sehun dan Seunghyun menarik pelatuk mereka bersamaan. Membuat bajingan tua itu tersungkur dalam hitungan detik tanda dia tak lagi bernyawa.

Sementara Youngmin sudah menjemput kematiannya. Maka keempat pemuda itu memejamkan erat matanya. Antara marah dan senang bercampur aduk mereka rasakan. Marah karena perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari siapa bajingan tua yang tergeletak di depan mereka serta senang karena pada akhirnya mereka bisa membangun kebahagiaan mereka masing-masing.

Tak ada suara yang memenuhi ruangan. Keempatnya masih dia seribu bahasa sampai akhirnya Seunghyun membuka suara.

"Pergilah."

" _huh?"_

Woobin bergumam bingung disambut senyuman oleh Seunghyun "Aku akan membereskan semua mayat ini."

"Kau yang melakukannya hyung? Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Aku tidak ingin polisi mencium keadaan ini."

"Kami bisa membantu."

Seunghyun menghela dalam nafasnya sebelum menepuk pundak Woobin "Kau harus mengantar Yunho ke rumah sakit." Katanya memberitahu Woobin sebelum beralih pada Sehun "Dan kau harus segera pergi menemui Luhan."

Ketiganya hanya saling berpandangan. Mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Seunghyun sampai akhirnya Sehun memberanikan diri bertanya "Lalu bagaimana denganmu hyung?"

"Aku? Tentu saja aku akan pergi dari Seoul. Banyak yang harus aku lakukan di Jepang."

" _hyung…"_

Yunho berujar lirih mendengar jawaban Seunghyun. Membuat si pria tertua tersenyum sebelum menghampiri satu persatu adiknya - _memeluk erat ketiga adiknya-_

"Kita akan segera bertemu."

Ketiganya masih diam di tempat sampai Seunghyun meninggikan suaranya "CEPAT PERGI!"

" _astaga hyung!"_

Woobin memekik terkejut sementara Yunho dan Sehun tertawa.

Keempatnya kembali saling berpandangan sebelum Woobin merangkul Yunho dan membantu _hyung_ nya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit "Sampai nanti hyung. Ingat kau harus kembali-…Dan kau Sehunna."

"Aku hyungmu sialan!"

" _ani!_ Kita seumuran." Katanya membantah membuat lagi-lagi suara tawa bisa mereka keluarkan bersama sebagai saudara "Sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti sialan!-…YUNHO TERIMAKASIH."

Yunho hanya mengangkat tangannya sebagai jawaban. Berbeda dengan Woobin yang masih mencibir namun terus membantu Yunho meninggalkan markas tempat mereka pertama kali di didik untuk membunuh dengan keji.

"Cepatlah pergi. Pastikan Luhan baik-baik saja."

Seunghyun menyela keheningannya bersama Sehun. Dipeluknya pria yang pernah bertengkar hebat dengannya karena Luhan sebelum menatap bangga pada Sehun "Selamat untuk calon bayimu. Aku yakin kau akan menjadi ayah yang hebat."

Sehun mengambil asal jaketnya. Berjalan meninggalkan markas menuju tempat istrinya sebelum mengerling Seunghyun sebagai jawaban "Aku akan menjadi ayah yang hebat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…._

.

.

 _BLAM….!_

"CHANYEOL…!"

Luhan berlari mencari keberadaan Chanyeol di rumah sakit tempat mereka bekerja. Wajahnya berkeringat ketakutan menyadari sepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo hanya mengatakan perpisahan pada dirinya dan Kai.

"CHANYEOL..!"

Sesekali matanya melihat ke belakang dan begitu miris melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang terkulai tak sadarkan diri dengan Kai yang terus menggendongnya nyaris tak berekspresi.

"Kita sampai Soo….Kita sampai di rumah sakit."

Kai terus berjalan ke depan mengikuti Luhan. air matanya seolah kering sementara Doojon dan Max ikut membantu Luhan mencari dokter yang bertugas "Lu…Kami akan mencari dokter yang bertugas."

Setelah memberitahu Luhan mereka berlari mencari dokter. Namun nyatanya yang diinginkan Luhan hanya satu. Dan satu orang itu adalah

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Dokter Oh? Ada apa?"

"DIMANA CHANYEOL? DIMANA-…"

"Lu? Ada apa? Kenapa kau-…. _astaga!_ Kyungsoo?"

Wajah Chanyeol tak kalah pucat dengan Luhan dan Kai saat ini. Di dekatinya Kai dengan cepat sebelum

 _Sret..!_

Chanyeol mengambil alih tubuh adiknya. Dengan bantuan beberapa perawat dia membaringkan Kyungsoo ke tempat tidur dan mendorong tempat tidurnya ke ruang gawat darurat.

"Yeol…Aku rasa pembuluh darahnya pecah."

"Apa yang terjadi Lu?"

"Aku tidak mengerti Yeol…"

Luhan ikut berlari kecil seiring Chanyeol membawa adik mereka ke ruang gawat darurat. Kedua wajah dokter senior itu begitu pucat dengan Kai yang terus menggenggam tangan pria yang masih sangat ia cintai yang terbaring tak berdaya saat ini.

"SIAPKAN RUANG OPERASI UNTUK ADIKKU!"

Beberapa perawat mengangguk mengerti. Mereka berlari menyiapkan ruang operasi yang diminta Chanyeol sementara Chanyeol berusaha menangani Kyungsoo di ruang gawat darurat.

"Berikan oksigen."

Luhan membantu Chanyeol menyiapkan oksigen. Mereka mengatur berapa persen yang bisa Kyungsoo terima dan terus memantau denyut nadi Kyungsoo.

"Stabil?"

"Terlalu lemah. Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan-…"

 _Uhuk…!_

" _Kyungsoo…"_

Kai secara _refleks_ mendekati Kyungsoo. Digenggamnya erat tangan pria yang dia cintai sebelum memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum saat Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya.

"Kai?"

" _eoh…_ Ini aku. Bertahanlah Soo.. kedua kakakmu sedang menyiapkan ruang operasi."

Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana ketakutannya Luhan dan Chanyeol berusaha menanganinya. Dan dilihat dari keringat Chanyeol serta air mata Luhan-…Maka sudah dipastikan tak ada harapan lagi untuknya bertahan hidup.

" _hyung…."_

Chanyeol menghapus cepat keringatnya. Bergegas menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan wajah cemas yang begitu sangat terlihat. "Tidurlah Soo…Aku akan membiusmu dan kita akan pergi ke ruang operasi."

" _aku tidak mau mati di ruang operasi. Begini lebih baik untukku."_

" _huh?_ Kau bicara apa Soo?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tiga orang yang begitu ia cintai berkumpul. Ditatapnya satu persatu Kai, Luhan dan Chanyeol sebelum menyempatkan diri untuk berterimakasih pada ketiga orang yang begitu ia cintai.

"Yeol hyung…"

"Ya. Ya…Hyung disini."

"Panggil aku Pororo."

" _huh?"_

" _hyung…."_

Ucapan Kyungsoo terdengar semakin lirih. Suhu tubuhnya semakin dingin dengan denyut nadi yang semakin lemah "YEOL! DENYUT NADINYA SAMAR!"

Saat Chanyeol berniat merespon Luhan-…Maka Kyungsoo dan seluruh kekuatannya menahan tangan Chanyeol yang terasa dingin. Berusaha untuk tersenyum sebelum kembali meminta hal yang belum Chanyeol penuhi saat ini.

"Hyung…Panggil aku Pororo."

Chanyeol menangis menyadari adiknya menyerah. Salahnya karena tidak memaksakan Kyungsoo untuk menjalani pemeriksaan hingga akhirnya dia terlambat seperti ini "Hyung… _jebal…"_

Chanyeol menghapus cepat air matanya. diciumnya sayang kening Kyungsoo sebelum dengan berat hati mengabulkan keinginan Kyungsoo "Pororo kesayangan hyung. Pororoku. Cepat sembuh _hmm…"_

" _hkss…"_

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya terisak. Rasanya begitu bahagia dan takut secara bersamaan. Dia tahu kematiannya hanya tinggal menghitung menit. Membuatnya tak membuang kesempatan dan meminta banyak hal pada tiga orang yang kini menemani akhir hidupnya.

" _gomawo hyung…_ Berbahagialah dengan Baekhyun hyung. _"_

" _ARRHH!"_

Chanyeol menggeram frustasi. Dia menjambak kuat rambutnya sementara Kyungsoo kini beralih pada Luhan "Lu hyung…"

"Jangan memanggilku. Kau akan sembuh dan aku tidak akan mau mengucapkan hal gila."

"Hyung…"

"AKU BILANG JANGAN MEMANGGILKU SIALAN! KAU HARUS TETAP HIDUP DAN MELIHAT KEPONAKANMU TUMBUH. _hkss—Soo_ Bertahanlah. Hyung mohon."

Luhan menggengam kuat jemari Kyungsoo. Mencoba memintanya bertahan walau rasanya tak mungkin mengingat kondisi Kyungsoo yang sangat kritis saat ini "Aku akan menemani Ziyu disana. Aku akan meminta maaf padanya."

"Kau tidak bersalah _Soo…hkssss…KYUNGSOO!"_

Luhan terisak hebat menciumi jemari Kyungsoo. Memohon agar sang adik tetap bertahan namun rasanya sulit karena Kyungsoo bahkan sudah merelakan kepergian dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan mengatakan pada Ziyu bahwa dia akan segera memiliki adik. _Ah-…_ Dan jangan lupa - _uhuk..-!"_

Chanyeol melepas oksigen Kyungsoo saat darah yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo semakin banyak, membuat dadanya berkali-kali lipat sangat sesak sebelum Chanyeol kembali memasangkan oksigen namun Kyungsoo menolak "Tidak perlu hyung. Sebentar lagi." katanya tersenyum lalu kembali fokus pada Luhan.

"Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada putramu kelak _hyung._ Katakan padanya untuk memaafkan aku dan aku mohon jangan membenciku. Kau mau kan?"

"….."

"Hyung…Waktuku tidak banyak."

Luhan mengalah. Dia mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Kyungsoo yang jelas sedang mengucapkan pesan terakhirnya "Akan aku pastikan putraku mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki paman yang begitu hebat."

" _gomawo hyung…"_

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. Diusapnya air mata Luhan sementara Luhan mencium sayang keningnya "Jika kau merasa lebih baik saat memejamkan mata-…Lakukanlah. Aku merelakanmu adikku sayang."

Luhan tercekat ucapannya sendiri, dadanya terasa ingin meledak mengatakan kalimat merelakannya. Dia kemudian melepaskan Kyungsoo dan memeluk erat Chanyeol karena tak tahan dengan rasa sesak di dadanya " _yeol…hksss.."_

Membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedikit lebih baik sebelum beralih pada Kai yang hanya diam tak berkedip menatapnya. Tidak menangis tidak pula tersenyum. Hanya terlihat hancur menatapnya.

"Kai…"

" _huh?"_

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar respon Kai. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Kai tidak meresponnya. Membuat hatinya kembali bergemuruh namun tak bisa lagi merasakan senang karena hanya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Aku tidak mau kita putus."

Kai terdiam mendengarnya. Seribu rasa bersalah seketika menyergapnya. Dan kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo terbaring karena perbuatannya. Membuat Kai bersumpah akan mengakhiri hidupnya setelah ini. "Kenapa kita harus putus?"

"Lihat pria ini!-…Hyung! Kai terus membuatku bingung."

Kyungsoo mengadu pada Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol ingin memarahi Kai namun dia tak sanggup karena hatinya terus merasakan jarum kecil menusuknya.

"Kau beruntung hyung tidak bisa memarahimu."

Kai kembali tertunduk lama. Digenggamnya tangan Kyungsoo yang semakin dingin sebelum mengecupinya agar Kyungsoo merasa lebih hangat.

"Aku beruntung memilikimu." Timpalnya tersenyum sebelum dan terus mengusap jemari Kyungsoo.

"Jadi aku masih kekasihmu?"

"Kau masih kekasihku."

Kai tersenyum sangat tampan. Membuat sekali lagi hati Kyungsoo berdebar hebat dan tak lama melihat ke arah lain karena pandangannya mulai kabur.

"Syukurlah…Aku bisa mati dengan tenang."

"Soo…"

Kai terisak sangat pelan. Menyadari bahwa tangan Kyungsoo tak lagi menggenggamnya membuatnya begitu ketakutan namun lagi-…Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

" _haah-…._ Aku mencintai kalian semua."

Kyungsoo menatap atap di rumah sakit. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakitnya sebelum perlahan matanya menutup "Benar-benar mencintai-…."

 _Sret…!_

Tangan Kyungsoo yang tak digenggam Kai terkulai lemas. Dia juga tak lagi membalas genggaman Kai. Membuat mata Kai membulat menyadari satu hal bahwa-… _Kyungsoo_

"Kyungsoo…"

Chanyeol memperhatikan sesaat perubahan gerakan Kyungsoo. Dilepasnya pelukan Luhan sebelum berjalan gontai menghampiri tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

" _tidak…."_

Luhan menutup rapat mulutnya. Kakinya sudah tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya hingga hanya bisa memperhatikan Chanyeol memberi penyelamatan terakhir pada adiknya. "Minggir."

Chanyeol meminta Kai untuk berdiri. Dilakukannya _CPR_ menggunakan tangan pada adiknya.

"Kyungsoo…"

Chanyeol terus memompa jantung adiknya. Menggunakan seluruh tenaganya agar Kyungsoo kembali menunjukkan tanda kehidupannya "Kyungsoo bangun!"

Sesekali dia menyeka keringatnya namun nihil-….Kyungsoo tak lagi menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupannya. Membuat air matanya terus menetes sementara dirinya tak berhenti melakukan pompa jantung "PORORO BANGUN!"

"Kyungsoo… _rhhh.."_

Kai tak sanggup lagi melihatnya. Kakinya berjalan gontai meninggalkan ruangan, dia tahu dia telah kehilangan Kyungsoo. Dan karena alasan itu pula dia tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi melihat tubuh pria yang baru saja membuatnya merasa sempurna karena bisa mencintai pergi begitu saja.

"DO KYUNGSOOO!"

Saat dia berharap ada sedikit saja kemungkinan Kyungsoo bertahan hidup maka teriakan Luhan menghancurkan segalanya. Karena saat Luhan berteriak pilu, maka satu hal yang sudah pasti terjadi adalah-….Kyungsoo benar-benar telah pergi.

"Soo…"

 _BRAK…!_

Tak berbeda jauh dari Luhan-…Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Rasanya nyawanya ikut dicabut saat Chanyeol menghentikan CPR nya. Bukankah itu artinya?-… _benar-…_ dia sudah kehilangan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-….DO KYUNGSOOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TAP…!_

Hal pertama yang ingin Sehun lakukan adalah bertemu istrinya. Mengatakan bahwa dia tak lagi mempermasalahkan Kyungsoo dan bersedia memaafkannya. Tapi saat kedua matanya melihat beberapa adegan yang menyayat hatinya, maka Sehun bisa menebak sesuatu yang buruk pastilah sudah terjadi.

"KYUNGSOO BUKA MATAMU!"

Sehun secara refleks menoleh mengenali suara istrinya. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Luhannya berteriak sebelum merasa sayatan kecil dihatinya melihat sang istri menangis di pelukan Baekhyun. Tak lama matanya menatap Kai yang hanya diam terduduk di tempatnya - _terlihat kosong dan begitu hancur-_

Dan untuk Sehun dia begitu familiar dengan raut yang ditunjukkan Kai. Karena saat Luhan sakit, terluka atau marah padanya. Maka dia juga akan menunjukkan ekspresi sama persis dengan yang Kai tunjukkan. Membuat keberaniannya untuk menghampiri Luhan hilang entah kemana.

"Bos? Kau sudah datang?'

"Max.. Apa yang terjadi?"

Sehun menyadari raut terluka juga ditunjukkan oleh Max, membuatnya benar-benar menyesal bertanya dengan Max yang menjawab cepat pertanyaanya "Aku menyesal memberitahu hal ini bos tapi-….."

 _Waktu kematian Do Kyungsoo-…._

" _CHANYEOL HENTIKAN!"_

 _Selasa, 25 Agustus pukul 01.20 dinihari._

" _Tidak…"_

" _ANDWAE!-…DO KYUNGSOO!"_

Langkah kaki Sehun mundur secara naluriah. Dia mendengar saat Chanyeol mengumumkan kematian Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan jeritan istrinya yang begitu memilukan. Terus melangkah mundur tak bisa membayangkan akan semarah apa Luhan nanti padanya.

"Bos?"

"Aku membunuhnya Max-.."

"Bos kau tidak melakukan apapun."

" _ani-…_ Aku membunuhnya dan Luhan akan membenciku."

Sehun menjambak kasar rambutnya. Berlari gontai entah kemana sebelum tangan Max memegang lengannya "Bos…Luhan membutuhkanmu. Sadarlah!"

" _Luhan akan marah padaku."_

"BOS!"

Sehun begitu ketakutan. Kenyataan bahwa dia adalah penyebab kematian Kyungsoo sungguh membuat dadanya sesak. _Baru saja-…_ Baru saja dia ingin memberi kesempatan Kyungsoo untuk hidup. Tapi nyatanya Tuhan sudah lebih dulu mengambilnya.

Membuat seluruh pikiran Sehun hanya tertuju pada Luhan yang mungkin akan membencinya setelah ini "Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Bicaralah pada Luhan bos. Dia membutuhkanmu dan-…."

 _BUGH…!_

Sehun menghajar telak wajah Max dan dengan putus asa dia berteriak "LUHAN AKAN MARAH DAN PERGI MENINGGALKAN AKU!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Selamat tinggal Do Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

Dan keesokan harinya duka mendalam dirasakan oleh dua pria yang kini menghadiri pemakaman adik mereka.

Pemakaman dimana mereka melihat tubuh kaku adik mereka dimasukkan kedalam tanah.

Tak ada yang berbicara. Keduanya hanya terisak dalam diam menyesali segala keputusan yang mereka buat beberapa tahun lalu. Keputusan meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri dengan harapan bahwa kehidupan Kyungsoo akan lebih baik tanpa kehadiran mereka.

Jika Luhan tahu akhir hidup adiknya akan seperti ini-... Dia pasti akan membawa Kyungsoo pergi.

Jika Chanyeol tahu adiknya akan kesakitan seperti malam tadi-... Dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk melindungi adiknya.

Yeah-... Jika Luhan tidak egois memilih hidup bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol memilih melanjutkan beasiswanya maka sudah dipastikan Kyungsoo tidak akan berada seorang diri dan berakhir tragis seperti ini.

" _Ini salahku._.."

Jika Luhan dan Chanyeol terisak diam menatap prosesi pemakaman Kyungsoo. Maka tak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo dimakamkan terlihat pria tinggi berkulit tan yang terus menggumamkan penyesalannya tanpa henti.

Pikirannya kosong entah berada dimana saat melihat tubuh pria yang ia cintai dimasukkan ke dalam peti.

Detik berikutnya nyawa Kai terasa dicabik menyadari bahwa tanah kini sudah menyatu dengan tubuh kekasihnya.

 _"Kyungsoo..."_

"KYUNGSOOO!"

Kai memejamkan matanya mendengar jeritan Luhan. Tak berani menatap betapa terlukanya Luhan saat tubuh adiknya benar-benar telah menyatu dengan tanah kali ini.

Pemilik hidup seorang Oh Sehun itu terlihat terus meronta. Berteriak pilu sementara tangisannya terus mengiris hati Kai secara perlahan.

"DO KYUNGSOO BANGUN! BANGUN!"

"Lu..."

"LEPAS BAEK! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Luhan aku mohon..."

Baekhyun terpaksa mengerling Doojon dan Max. Meminta bantuan pada dua kaki tangan Sehun yang menghadiri pemakaman untuk membawa majikan mereka menjauh dari pemakaman adiknya.

"KYUNGSOOO! KYUNGSOOO BANGUUUN!"

Luhan memukul kencang tubuh Doojon dan Max. Terus meronta minta dilepaskan namun percuma karena nyatanya pukulan Luhan sama sekali tak berbekas sakit pada mereka.

Yang membuat kedua penjaga itu meringis pilu adalah kenyataan Luhan berteriak tanpa henti. Membuat mereka terus memegang Luhan berjaga-jaga agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada istri bos mereka.

"KYUNGSOO BANGUN! Aaarggghhhh-... _Kyung-._."

"Luhan!"

Benar seperti dugaan Doojon dan Max mengenai kondisi Luhan, karena tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Luhan jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Keduanya bergantian menopang Luhan untuk membawanya ke tempat istirahat terdekat.

Baekhyun menangis melihat bagaimana Luhan jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Hatinya menyayat pilu melihat dua orang yang begitu ia cintai sangat terluka. Jika Luhan tak sadarkan diri maka Chanyeol hanya diam menatap kosong ke depan.

Membuat Baekhyun memberanikan diri menghampiri kekasihnya sebelum berdiri di depannya dan berjinjit memeluk Chanyeol "Jangan dilihat jika itu membuatmu sakit sayang. Kyungsoo sudah tenang disana."

Chanyeol membutuhkan sandaran dan Baekhyun selalu ada untuknya. Dia tidak lagi kuat menopang tubuhnya sendiri dan memilih untuk memeluk erat kekasihnya. Meminta Baekhyun menjadi sandarannya sementara sekali lagi-….Dia sangat tidak berdaya dengan hidupnya.

" _hks…"_

Isakan Chanyeol sungguh menyayat jantungnya. Dipeluknya erat sang kekasih dan berusaha untuk membuat Chanyeol merasa lebih baik "Sayang…Kyungsoo sudah memilih jalan hidupnya."

"Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkan adik kecilku Baek…"

"Sayang.."

Baekhyun ikut menangis di pelukan Chanyeol. Rasanya semua ini terlalu sakit untuk dirasakan. Dia juga mengalami kesedihan pilu atas kepergian Kyungsoo. Berusaha untuk tegar namun gagal karena sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti adiknya sendiri. Dan saat Chanyeolnya menangis begitu terisak maka tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun selain ikut menangis dan menyatakan kehilangan yang sama besar.

"Aku bersamamu yeol..sayangku…"

"Kyungsoo…adikku."

" _sst…."_

Chanyeol menggila saat tubuh Kyungsoo selesai dimakamkan. Hatinya begitu sesak hingga rasanya dia bisa meremukkan tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus berusaha merelakan namun nyatanya semakin sulit. Membuatnya melepas pelukan Baekhyun sebelum berlari menghampiri makam adiknya.

"KYUNGSOO!"

Tepat di depan kedua matanya Chanyeol menangis hebat. Dan bersamaan dengan tangisan Chanyeol, turunlah hujan yang membasahi wajah Kai. Entah apa yang diinginkan Tuhan, tapi rasanya hujan itu adalah bagian dari diri Kyungsoo yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

 _Tes…!_

Dan saat air matanya bercampur dengan hujan. Maka Kai melihat telapak tangannya. Menggenggamnya erat sebelum mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan untuk Kyungsoo. Dan dengan hati yang hancur berkeping, Kai mendongakan wajah ke langit dan memejamkan mata. Menikmati hujan yang terasa hangat untuknya sebelum mengucapkan kalimat perpisahannya.

"Selamat tinggal Do Kyungsoo-… _kekasihku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yang terlintas di pikiran Luhan setelah pemakaman Kyungsoo adalah Sehun.

Bertanya-tanya bagaimana kondisi suaminya saat ini.

Walau Max dan Doojon terus mengatakan Sehun baik-baik saja-… _Luhan tidak mempercayainya._

Membuat hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah sadarkan diri adalah meminta untuk pulang dan bertemu dengan suaminya.

 _Cklek….!_

"Luhan…syukurlah nak kau baik-baik saja. Bibi kira terjadi sesuatu padamu. Sehun sangat hancur dikamar kalian."'

"Sehun?"

"Ya nak. Sehun menghancurkan semua barang di kamar kalian."

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk mencapai kamarnya. Dia menaiki tangga dengan hati-hati sebelum

 _Cklek…_

 _Gelap…._

Kamarnya sangat gelap dengan barang-barang berserakan.

Entah apa yang Sehun lakukan yang pasti suaminya sedang sedih karena sesuatu hal

 _Tapi apa?_

Dan saat Luhan bertanya-tanya, maka disana-…Tepat di pojok kamar mereka. Sehun sedang berjongkok, terus menjedotkan kepalanya di dinding dengan menggumamkan kalimat

" _kau tidak boleh pergi meninggalkan aku! Ini salahku tapi kau tidak boleh pergi."_

"Sehun?"

Buru-buru Luhan berlari mendekati Sehun. Menyelak di antara dinding kamarnya agar Sehun tak lagi memukul kepalanya ke dinding. Dipeluknya sang suami dengan erat sebelum

"Astaga Oh Sehun-…Ada apa denganmu?"

Luhan begitu terkejut melihat darah yang begitu banyak di dahi Sehun. Membuatnya dengan cepat melepas mantel tebalnya sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Luhan merobek kemejanya. Mengusap lembut luka di dahi Sehun dengan air mata memenuhi wajahnya "Ada apa denganmu sayang?" katanya masih mencoba bertanya namun diabaikan oleh Sehun.

"Jika kau marah padaku katakan. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Tangisan Luhan semakin terdengar membuat Sehun mengetahui bahwa memarahinya hanya alasan Luhan untuk menyembunyikan kepedihannya atas kematian Kyungsoo.

Sehun pun memberanikan diri menatap Luhan. diangkatnya tangan untuk mengusap air mata Luhan sebelum

"Maaf.."

Luhan berhenti mengusap luka Sehun. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Sehun meminta maaf sebelum suaminya terlihat ketakutan saat ini "Aku membunuh Kyungsoo-…MAAFKAN AKU LU!"

" _sehunna.."_

"AKU BERSALAH TAPI JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU."

"…..'

Luhan membuang wajahnya. Hatinya hancur mengetahui alasan Sehun menyakiti diri adalah karena takut ditinggalkan olehnya.

"LUHAN!"

Membuat Luhan semakin terisak sebelum

 _Grep,,,_

Dia memeluk erat suaminya. Diciuminya berulang tengkuk leher Sehun dan mengusap sayang punggungnya " _sst…._ Kau tidak melakukan apapun sayang. Kyungsooku-…Dia sudah beristirahat dengan tenang disana. Dia tidak lagi kesakitan. Dia-… _hkksss…._ Dia bahagia dengan pilihannya."

"Maaf Lu. Maafkan aku."

" _sst….._ Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf sayangku.." Katanya mencium berulang wajah suaminya sebelum duduk di pangkuan Sehun kembali memeluknya erat "Tenanglah sayang….Aku mohon jangan seperti ini."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Lu…"

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya sebelum membawa wajah Sehun untuk menatapnya

"Dengarkan aku Oh Sehun…Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" Kembali memeluk Sehun adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum berujar begitu lirih "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sayang"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hari ini-….Tujuh tahun kemudian.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _BLAM…_

"Astaga aku benar-benar marah."

Jas putihnya bahkan tak sempat ia lepaskan.

Stetoskopnya juga masih menggantung di leher.

Semuanya terasa tepat jika dia berada di rumah sakit.

Namun nyatanya pria cantik yang sudah berusia tiga puluh lima tahun April mendatang tidak berada di rumah sakit. Melainkan berada tepat di garasi rumahnya dan terlihat begitu kesal karena sesuatu.

Yah-…Bibir pria cantik itu tetap berwarna merah seperti biasa. Walau sedari tadi dia mengumpat namun hanya kesan lucu dan imut yang terdengar dari pria yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak menua dan terlihat semakin cantik setiap harinya.

Matanya yang berkobar kesal juga sama sekali tidak membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa takut. _Sial-…!_ Bagaimana bisa orang yang melihatnya merasa takut jika dua mata kucing milik sang dokter terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Dan beberapa penjelasan diatas setidaknya bisa digunakan untuk menggambarkan betapa sempurna pria cantik yang merupakan ibu dari dua putranya – _tidak-_ anaknya akan menjadi tiga beberapa bulan lagi.

"Dokter Oh…"

Dia mengabaikan sapaan _maid_ nya. Hanya terus berjalan menuju pintu rumah sebelum

 _BRAK….!_

"OH HAOWEN!"

"Mama mulai lagi."

Yang dipanggil merupakan putra sulung dari pasangan Mafia-Dokter yang sangat terkenal dan berpengaruh di Seoul. Memiliki wajah persis seperti sang ayah - _tampan dan menawan-_ membuat tuan muda kecil ini memiliki sifat yang sama persis seperti ayahnya - _arogan dan dingin-_ membuat sang ibu berkali-kali harus memutar kepala untuk mencegah kemiripan seribu persen antara Haowen-Sehun tidak semakin sempurna seiring bertambah dewasanya sang putra.

"OH HAOWEN!"

Ini bukan kali pertama sang ibu berteriak dengan pakaian lengkap dokternya. Terlihat marah namun berakhir _cute_ karena bibirnya mengerucut seperti adiknya yang berusia tiga tahun.

" _ish…!"_

"PADA SIAPA KAU MENGATAKAN _ISH!_ ANAK NAKAL!"

"Pada Mama tentu saja."

" _oh kepalaku!"_

Oh Luhan-…Dokter sekaligus ibu dari dua putra dan satu calon bayi yang sedang dikandungnya terlihat memijat kasar kepala dan tertawa tak percaya melihat tingkah si Mafia kecil. Hormon nya sedang tidak bagus karena kehamilan tiga bulannya kini harus ditambah sikap si putra sulung yang luar biasa membuatnya jengkel.

Sang dokter bahkan sudah bersiap memukul kepala putranya sebelum suara Mafia besar terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya "Sayang? Kau sudah pulang?"

Luhan menoleh mencari asal suara. Alasan mengapa sikap Mafia kecilnya semakin menjadi buruk adalah karena sang ayah yang terlalu memanjakannya. Dan jangan tanyakan pada siapa Luhan bisa melampiaskan rasa kesalnya karena pastilah sang suami yang akan menjadi korban kekerasan suaranya.

"KAU-…!"

"Aku? Aku kenapa?"

"INI SEMUA KARENA KAU MEMANJAKAN MAFIA KECILMU!"

Sehun - _si mafia besar versi istrinya-_ terlihat kebingungan. Dia mencoba mencari tahu mengapa sang istri pulang dalam keadaan marah sampai tak sengaja matanya menatap Haowen yang sedang duduk seperti bos dengan kedua tangannya bermain _psp_ " _Ah-…_ Apa yang salah dengan PSP sayang?"

"BUKAN PSP!"

" _aigoooo_ istriku terus berteriak."

Sehun berlari cepat menghampiri Luhan. sedikit membungkam mulut Luhan dengan ciuman sampai tak sadar bahwa dia sedang melumat lembut bibir istrinya di depan si "Mafia kecil" yang sama sekali tak terganggu dengan adegan dewasa kedua orang tuanya.

" _ck…_ Pintar sekali mencuri kesempatan."

Dan alih-alih merasa terganggu. Pria kecil yang akan berusia delapan tahun besok malam ini terlihat mencibir sang ayah. Memutar malas kedua matanya dan hanya membiarkan sang ayah "mendiamkan" omelan sang ibu dengan bibirnya.

" _Sehunnnghh…"_

Sehun mengabaikan dorongan tangan Luhan di dadanya. Digenggamnya erat tangan sang istri lalu dia mulai kembali melumat bibir Luhan tanpa jeda. Keduanya mungkin akan melanjutkan kegiatan panas mereka di siang hari jika suara si putra bungsu tidak terdengar memanggil Mamanya.

"Ma _mamamama.."_

Luhan secara _refleks_ mendorong tubuh suaminya. Mengambil nafas banyak seraya mengambil jas putihnya yang tergeletak di lantai karena ulah suaminya "Sehanna.."

Luhan menyambut si bungsu setelah merapikan asal pakaiannya. Berjongkok dengan merentangkan tangan adalah hal yang dia lakukan sebelum meminta si bungsu - _Oh Sehan-_ memeluknya. "Peluk Mama nak."

"Mamamama…"

Bocah tiga tahun yang kembali memiliki wajah Sehun terlihat tertawa senang. Menunjukkan tiga giginya yang baru tumbuh adalah hal yang dia lakukan seolah tahu bagaimana cara membuat Mamanya tertawa gemas. " _Aigooo_ anak tampan mama."

Luhan menangkap si bungsu di pelukannya. Menciumi habis wajah Sehan sementara Sehun dan Haowen hanya bisa terkekeh tak bisa membedakan mana bocah tiga tahun dan mana pria dewasa tiga puluh lima tahun karena keduanya sangat menggemaskan saat ini.

"Sehan sudah makan?"

Seolah mengerti pertanyaan Luhan, si bungsu mengangguk yakin. Menunjuk meja makan tempatnya menghabiskan _snack_ bersama sang ayah pada ibunya " _Cake…"_

"Sehan makan Cake."

" _eoh…Cake…Papa."_

"Anak mama makan cake dengan papa?"

Sehan tertawa kembali menujukkan sederetan giginya yang baru tumbuh. Membuat Luhan semakin gemas pada si bungsu dan mulai menciumi wajah putra kecilnya bertubi-tubi "Aigoo anak mama pintar sekali."

Melihat _mood_ sang Mama sepertinya sudah lebih baik membuat si Sulung tak membuang kesempatan. Diam-diam dia beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya sebelum

"Oh Haowen duduk. Mama belum selesai bicara denganmu."

" _haah…."_

Yang ingin melarikan diri terpaksa mengalah. Tidak ingin membuat Mamanya kesal dan berakhir dengan jatah PSP disita sang papa karena membuat Mamanya merengek kesal jika tidak dituruti.

"Astaga apa baru saja kau menghela nafas?"

"Aku bernafas Ma…"

"Anak ini benar-benar…!"

"Mama gendong…Mamamamama."

Sehan kembali mencari perhatian Mamanya. Dipegangnya lutut Luhan seolah memaksa mamanya untuk menggendong dirinya. "Mamamama…."

"Sehan mau main pesawat?"

" _eoh…_ Gendong Ma…"

"Araseo Mama gendong."

Luhan sudah setengah berjongkok untuk menggendong si bungsu. Dia bahkan sudah bersiap pada posisinya mengangkat sebelum

 _Sret…!_

Belum sempat dia mengangkat Sehan, si bungsu sudah berada di gendongan ayahnya. Sedikit meronta namun tentu saja bukan masalah besar untuk Mafia sekelas Sehun yang kini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya sebagai "Ayah rumah tangga" mengingat Luhan sangat sibuk dan jarang bisa memperhatikan kedua buah hati mereka.

"Mamaa… _huwaaa…"_

"Sehanna jangan menangis. Sehan ingat kata Papa? Ada adik bayi di perut Mama. Jadi mama tidak boleh menggendong Sehan. Ingat kan?"

" _huh?_ Adik bayi?"

"Eoh-…Adik bayi. Adiknya Sehan."

Sehan mengerjapkan lucu kedua matanya. Kembali bertingkah seperti orang dewasa sebelum tertawa menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher sang papa "Adik bayi.. _yey!"_

Sehan melonjak senang di pelukan Sehun. Membuat si papa tampan mau tak mau tertawa dan mulai menciumi sesekali menggelitik putra kecilnya "Sehan juga anak bayi papa." Katanya menggoda Sehan sebelum matanya tak sengaja menatap Luhan yang sesekali melihat sebal si sulung lalu menatap kesal padanya.

"Sayang? Aku salah apa lagi?"

"Calon anak ketigamu baru berusia tiga bulan. Jadi jangan larang aku menggendong Sehannie seolah aku tidak kuat."

" _Aigoo_ istriku yang Manly tersinggung."

Sehun tertawa kecil sekilas. Merasa bahwa dibanding si kecil tiga tahun. Istrinya jauh lebih menggemaskan dari apapun juga. Membuatnya berjalan mendekati Luhan dengan si bungsu berada di satu gendongan tangannya.

"Kau tentu saja boleh menggendong Sehan sayang."

"Buktinya kau melarangku."

"Ah-…Itu karena kau sedang marah pada Haowen. Aku tidak ingin putraku terkena imbas teriakan mamanya."

Luhan berfikir sejenak sebelum "Kau benar-…Aku sedang memarahi-..OH HAOWEN!"

Sehun bergerak mundur memeluk si bungsu saat Luhan berteriak sementara yang diteriaki hanya menutup malas telinganya sebelum kembali fokus pada PSP miliknya "Ma…Tidak perlu berteriak."

"Sayang kenapa kau terus memarahi hyung? Apa salahnya?"

Sehun mulai tak mengerti mengapa Haowen terus dimarahi istrinya. Mencoba untuk mencari tahu kesalahan yang dibuat si sulung sebelum dihadiahi tatapan _jangan ikut campur_ oleh sang istri

"Araseo aku hanya akan diam. Silakan lanjutkan marahmu nyonya Oh."

Katakanlah Sehun masuk dalam kategori Suami takut Istri. Karena setiap Luhan sedang bersikap tegas pada putra mereka. Maka yang boleh dia lakukan hanya diam dan mendukung. _Ah-…_ Bukan Sehun tidak pernah bersikap tegas, tapi menjadi seorang ayah membuat hatinya cenderung sensitif dan sangat lembut jika itu berkaitan dengan kedua putranya.

Dia bahkan nyaris tidak pernah marah jika Luhan tidak memintanya. Dan sekalipun Sehun menasehati atau memarahi Haowen-….Dia akan berakhir meminta maaf pada sang putra secara diam-diam di tengah malam.

Anggap saja dia bermain aman. Karena jika tidak seperti itu Haowen akan marah padanya dan jika tidak mendengarkan sang istri maka sudah dipastikan tidak ada "jatah malam" selama satu minggu penuh dan itu neraka untuknya.

"Papa Orange.."

Sehun mengupas kulit jeruk untuk Sehan. Dengan teliti memisahkan kulitnya sebelum menyuapi Sehan dengan bibirnya "Cium papa nak."

Sehan kembali melonjak senang sebelum

 _Chu…!_

Dia memindahkan jeruk dari bibir Sehun ke bibirnya membuat sang ayah tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk menciumi bibirnya sementara sang kakak terlihat sedang dimarahi ibunya "Papa.. hyung…" katanya memberitahu Sehun bahwa Haowen hanya diam dan tak menjawab apapun saat ibunya berbicara panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan ingin menjadi mafia nak. Apa tidak ada cita-cita lain."

"Sejauh ini yang menarik perhatianku hanya pekerjaan Papa."

"Astaga…Pekerjaan papa berbahaya."

"Tapi nyatanya papa lebih sering berada di rumah. Lagipula bagaimana bisa pekerjaan papa berbahaya jika setiap hari yang dia lakukan hanya tanda tangan dan mengurusi aku juga Sehan. Pekerjaan mama yang berbahaya."

Entah apa yang sedang didebatkan dua kecintaannya saat ini. tapi yang jelas Sehun mendengar tentang cita-cita dan bagaimana cara Haowen menyindir ibunya. Sehun bahkan bisa melihat mata Luhan berkaca-kaca karena jawaban Haowen yang tanpa sengaja menyindir betapa dirinya jarang berada di rumah dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit.

"Jangan menangis."

Haowen memperingatkan ibunya. Membuat sang dokter menghapus cepat air matanya sebelum kembali melihat tegas pada si sulung "Mama tidak menangis."

"Mama itu galak tapi cengeng."

"Haowen!"

"Sayang _ssshh…_ tenanglah. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau terlihat gusar?"

Luhan berniat menceritakan hal yang membuatnya kesal sebelum suara Haowen terdengar lebih dulu menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya "Mama gusar karena Lee Seongsaenim menghubunginya."

"Dan kenapa Lee Saem menghubungi Mama nak?"

"Aku tidak tahu Pa. Sepertinya tidak penting"

Luhan mulai bergerak kesal di tempat duduknya. Dilipatnya kedua tangan di atas dada dan masih berusaha bersabar mendengarkan ayah-anak di depannya saling berdiskusi mengenai hal yang begitu membuatnya kesal pagi ini.

"Jika tidak penting kenapa Mama terlihat gusar."

"Entahlah…Mungkin mama-…"

"BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK GUSAR JIKA PUTRAMU TERUS MENGATAKAN INGIN MENJADI MAFIA SEBAGAI CITA-CITANYA KELAK?!"

" _Huh?_ Benarkah? Kau mengatakannya hyung?"

Haowen menatap mata ayahnya tanpa ragu. Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai si sulung mengangguk tanpa ragu "Aku mengatakannya"

"Lagi?"

"Lagi."

"Whoa daebak...Papa bangga padamu nak."

"OH SEHUN!"

" _Ekhem!_! Maksud Papa. Kenapa kau tidak mencari cita-cita lain? Menjadi dokter seperti Mama mungkin?"

Kali ini Luhan yang bersemangat. Membuat Sehun berada di posisi serba salah karena kedua kecintaannya terus bertengkar tidak penting seperti ini "Papa benar! Harusnya kau menjadi dokter nak. Seperti Mama."

Tak ingin membuang waktu pun Haowen mematikan PSP nya. Berniat mencari tempat sepi dan jauh dari teriakan sang ibu sebelum

"Menjadi dokter membosankan. Aku tidak mau."

Luhan mencoba menegaskan pendengarannya. Berharap salah mendengar gerutuan putranya walau harus berakhir setengah kesal seperti ini "Apa dia bilang?"

"Menjadi dokter membosankan."

 _"Whoaa..."_

Luhan mengipasi wajahnya sebelum mendelik pada sang suami "Dia benar-benar putramu Oh Sehun!"

"Eoh... Dia kebangganku."

Dengan bangga dan tanpa berdosa Sehun menimpali ucapan Luhan. Membuat satu-satunya pria cantik di keluarga Oh benar-benar kesal menyadari bahwa suami dan putra sulungnya seperti kembar berbeda usia.

"Oh Sehan… Ayo main sama Papa."

Menyadari kondisi Luhan sudah siaga tiga untuk berteriak. Maka Sehun mencari alasan untuk menghindar. Diciumya si putra bungsu sebelum membawa si bungsu yang juga memiliki wajahnya bermain di halaman belakang.

"Oh Haowen Mama belum selesai bicara."

Haowen tidak mempedulikan peringatan ibunya. Dalam hitungang detik si sulung sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan

 _Blam...!_

Pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat menandakan tak mengijinkan seorang pun mengganggunya. Membuat Luhan tertawa takjub melihat duplikat Oh Sehun benar-benar berada di depan kedua matanya. Sesekali dia menggerutu kesal dengan tangan yang memijat kepalanya "whoaa aku tidak percaya ini...Haowenna Mama belum selesai-... _Y-YAK OH HAOWEN!"_

.

.

 _Sampai bertemu di akhir pekan nak…._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Ngghhh... deeper baby—deep nghh.."_

Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Itu artinya sudah lebih dari 3 jam kedua pria dewasa yang telah menjadi orang tua dari 2 orang putra dan satu calon bayi mereka saling mendesahkan nama masing-masing.

Menghiraukan peluh dan suara serak mereka. Keduanya tetap saling bercumbu panas dengan posisi si bungsu yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya.

Posisi Luhan membelakangi Sehun saat ini. Sementara Sehan tak berhenti menyusu di depannya maka dibelakang sang suami sedang sibuk menyodok dengan tempo pelannya. Membuat Luhan harus berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang untuk menyembunyikan desahannya dengan mencium bibir sang suami.

"Angghh..."

Sementara Luhan terus mendesah tertahan. Maka Sehun terus mengeluar masukkan penisnya yang mengacung sempurna denhan bangga. Sesekali menghentaknya pelan lalu

Sleb...!

"Rrrhh! Sehun-aahhhh"

Terkadang dia sengaja menghentak kencang hingga secara refleks tubuh Luhan juga mendorong ke tubuh mungil si bungsu yang sedang menyusu padanya.

"Apa aku bisa lebih dalam lagi sayang?"

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Jujur saja hisapan Sehan di putingnya sudah berubah rasa saat ini. Karena seolah tak mau kalah dengan si kecil-... Sehun juga menghisap puting kananya dengan kuat sementara Sehan menyusu di puting kirinya. Keduanya seolah berlomba membuktikan hisapan siapa yang paling kuat membuat Luhan menggelinjang nikmat karenanya.

"Jangan mendorong _ahh-_...Jangan mendorong terlalu kuat sayangggh...Sehan bisa terbangun."

Mengabaikan ucapan istrinya, Sehun mengangkat tinggi kaki kanan Luhan. Mengambil kesempatan untuk menyodok hole sempit itu lebih dalam sebelum

 _Sleb...!_

 _"Aahhh/ngghh..."_

Keduanya menggeram nikmat. Sehun sebisa mungkin menahan dorongan kuat di bagian dada Luhan agar tidak mengganggu Sehan yang masih betah menyesap puting ibunya. Belajar mengalah pada si bungsu dan lebih banyak bermai di arena bawah

" _Sempithh—mpphh.."_

Jika ingin merasakan penisnya dimakan sedalam mungkin oleh hole sang istri maka yang perlu Sehun lakukan hanya menggoda Luhan agar membuka lebar pahanya dengan cara meraba paha bagian dalamnya. Karena dengan cara mudah seperti itu Luhan akan mengangkang lebar tanda ia pasrah dimasuki lebih dan lebih dalam lagi oleh suaminya.

"Kau akan kenikmatan sayang."

Sehun menghisap cuping telinga Luhan sementara tangannya memilin nipple dan penis sang istri bergantian. Berusaha memberikan service terbaiknya sebelum

 _Sleb..!_

 _"Babyyy...hhh.."_

"Mamamamama..."

Bersamaan dengan desahan Luhan maka si kecil menggeliat tak nyaman karena terus merasa terdorong. Dilepasnya puting si ibu sebelum merangkak menuju tempat tidurnya yang berada di bawah dari tempat tidur utama kedua orang tuanya.

"Omo! Sayang-..."

 _"Ssstt..."_

Masih dalam posisi penis yang bersarang sempurna di lubang Luhan-... Sehun meminta istrinya untuk diam. Menikmati pemandangan yang begitu menggemaskan dari putra kecil mereka yang kini merangkak ke tempat tidur bawah yang merupakan kerajaannya.

"Lucu sekali putra papa."

Nyatanya Sehan selalu mempunyai kebisaan unik baru-baru ini. Jika dia bosan menyusu pada Luhan maka secara otomatis dia akan melepas puting sang ibu. Dan seolah dipanggil oleh tempat tidurnya. Maka dengan mata tertutup Sehan akan merangkak ke bawah tempat tidurnya lalu menarik selimut dan memeluk bambi kecilnya.

Beruntung Sehan memiliki ayah yang tahu bagaimana kebutuhan putranya. Karena sama seperti Haowen saat kecil-...Maka Sehun akan membuat tempat tidur datar dengan tempat tidur putra mereka yang berada tepat dibawah mereka.

 _Dari sini kita bisa mengawasi malaikat kecil kita._

Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Sehun pada Luhan. Membuat Luhan luar biasa bangga menyadari bahwa Sehun akan melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk darah daging mereka. Ya-..Untuk Luhan, Sehun adalah sosok ayah dan suami yang sempurna untuknya dan kedua - _tidak-_ keempat anak-anaknya. Membuatnya tersenyum sangat bangga sebelum suara Sehun kembali terdengar

"Apa dia sudah tidur?"

Luhan menoleh ke bekakang. Menyadari Sehun sedang menatap penuh cinta putra bungsu mereka memperhatikan Sehan adalah hal yang begitu membuat hatinya bahagia. Ditariknya dagu sang suami dengan tangan melingkar di tengkuk Sehun sebelum

 _Mmphhhh_

Luhan memaksa mencium bibir seksi suaminya. Dilumatnya perlahan lalu berubah menuntut karena Sehun tak kunjung membalas

 _"Daddy...Lulu is here."_

Sehun mengernyit bingung sebelum menyeringai menyadari bahwa sang istri sedang ingin bermain daddy kink di percintaan mereka saat ini.

"Daddy?"

Katanya memastikan sebelum melepas penisnya dari lubang Luhan.

"Daddy- _rrrhh_ h.. Jangan dilepas. Lulu mau susu daddy."

" _ow shitt…"_

Sehun semakin tegang karena ucapan Luhan. Harusnya Luhan mengetahui bahwa sudah tiga bulan Sehun berpuasa karena kehamilan keempatnya. Dan terhitung sejak hari itu, tepatnya tiga bulan yang lalu Sehun hanya bisa menjamah menggunakan tangan dan mulut tanpa bisa memasukkan kejantanannya. Jadi jangan salahkan Sehun jika dia ingin bermain sedikit "kasar" dan lama karena sang istri dengan sengaja terus berkata vulgar membuatnya selalu dan terlalu ingin membuat istrinya hamil secara terus menerus.

"Lulu mau susu daddy?"

Luhan bersandar di tepi ranjang. Mengangguk sangat bersemangat saat melihat penis suaminya menegang sempurna di depan kedua matanya " _eoh_...Lulu mau susu daddy!" Katanya tanpa ragu menunjuk penis suaminya yang besar tegang dengan guratan urat segar terlihat di sekitar penis suaminya.

"Kalau begitu kulum punya daddy nak. Nanti kau akan mendapatkan susumu."

Layaknya Sehan yang meminta susu darinya maka Luhan juga melakukan hal sama saat ini. Matanya berbinar seperti Sehan ketika meminta susunya saat sang suami menunjukkan penis besarnya. Membuat Luhan tanpa tahu malu merangkak mendekati Sehun dan mulai memegang penis besar milik suaminya.

"Lulu mau susu." Katanya sudah membuka mulut sebelum

 _Sret..!_

Sehun merubah posisi mereka dalam satu gerakan. Dibaringkannya Luhan dengan bokong sang istri menghadap wajahnya sementara Luhan bersorak senang karena bisa langsung menatap penis yang sudah membuatnya empat kali hamil hingga saat ini.

"Kulum penis daddy nak."

Tanpa diminta pun Luhan sudah membuka mulutnya. Mencoba melahap seluruh "lolipop" besar milik suaminya. Luhan terus membuka lebar mulutnya namun tentu saja tersedak saat kulumannya baru menyampai setengah dari size suaminya.

 _"Hmmpphh..."_

Meski begitu Luhan tidak mengambil pusing. Dia tetap menikmati sedalam apa mulutnya bisa mengulum dan mulai menjilat sisi-sisi serta dua bola kejantanan suaminya.

"Daddy ini hhnhg nikmath— _aarh!_ "

Belum sempat Luhan menggoda Sehun dia harus kembali dibuat mengejang. Dan jangan tanya siapa pelakunya karena pastilah sang suami sedang bermain dengan alat vitalnya dibawah sana.

" _Rhhh_ Hunn— _rrnhhngg_ "

"Sudah tidak fokus memanggil daddy?"

Yang sedang mengeluar masukkan jarinya di hole sang istri tampak bertanya menggoda. Sesekali dijilatnya hole Luhan lalu menghisap kuat penis mungilnya dan dengan mudah mengeluar masukkan jarinya ke lubang yang selalu berhasil memuaskan gairahnya.

"Sehun jangan sekaligus— _agghh_!"

Luhan sudah tidak fokus mengulum penis suaminya. Mulutnya memang masih penuh dengan kejantanan sang suami namun tak bisa melakukan apapun selain lemas karena sensasi di bagian bawah tubuhnya benar-benar nikmat.

Tapi saat jari Sehun terus masuk sekaligus dan keluar masuk mengenai prostatnya maka Luhan menyerah-…Dia tidak ingin klimaks dengan jari suaminya. Cukup tiga bulan dia klimaks hanya dengan kuluman bibir dan jari sang suami di hole nya. Dan setelah tiga bulan-…Luhan menolak untuk klimaks menggunakan jari suaminya.

"Sayanggh—cukuph..Masukkan penismu sekaranghhh— _ahh.."_

"Kau bilang apa sayang?"

"Masukkan sekarang!"

Dengan sisa tenaganya Luhan memberi perintah pada Sehun, walau nyatanya sang suami masih sibuk bermain dengan lubang dan jarinya hingga membuat Luhan harus terkulai lemas sesekali memainkan penis suaminya yang terus menantang langsung wajahnya.

" _Kenapa besar sekali…"_ katanya menggumam pasrah melihat betapa perkasanya Sehun dilihat dai kejantanannya. Sang suami bahkan tak pernah terlihat lelah membuatnya sedikit iri dan bertanya mengapa mereka sangat berbeda.

Kepala Luhan berbaring di perut Sehun sementara bokongnya terus dimainkan Sehun saat ini. Menatap lama penis perkasa Sehun sampai akhirnya tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dan mengakui bahwa suaminya benar-benar lelaki sejati. Terbukti dari tiga anak yang sudah ia lahirkan ditambah satu calon bayi mereka yang akan segera lahir sebentar lagi.

Membuatnya terus memikirkan hal-hal vulgar sebelum

" _Ahhh—_ Nikmathh _baby…"_

Luhan mengejang nikmat saat ketiga jari Sehun membuat gerakan menggunting. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia harus dia buat memekik saat jari telunjuk suaminya tepat mengenai Prostatnya - _lagi-_

Membuat Luhan nyaris kembali mendapatkan klimaks sebelum Sehun berbaik hati untuk mengurangi tusukannya dengan jari namun menjilat sensual lubangnya kembali membuat Luhan mengejang nikmat "Sayang…"

Luhan menjawab sebisa mungkin menebak Sehun sedang kembali menggodanya " _Y-ya—nggh"_

"Bagaimana bisa lubang ibu dari empat anak bisa sesempit ini? Apa kau mengikuti kelas yoga dan semacamnya?"

Luhan menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan menatap mata suaminya sebelum mengerling pria yang hampir lima belas tahun ini terus menggagahinya "Aku tidak mengikuti kelas semacam itu untuk membuat lubangku tetap sempit."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sayang?" katanya bertanya dengan sedikit menjilat hole Luhan membuat si pemilik _hole_ kembali harus memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun sayang. Kau yang melakukannya— _ahh"_

"Aku?"

" _hmmhh.."_

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya?"

Luhan terlihat menawan tawanya. Sedikit mengerling sang suami sebelum menatap menggoda melihat Sehun "Karena setiap kali kau menggagahiku maka semakin sempit pula lubangku. Jadi cepat-.."

" _Oh Luhan kau benar-benar-…"_

Terdengar desisan frustasi dari sang Mafia. Ditariknya lengan Luhan dengan cepat hingga posisinya kini berada di atas sang istri. Mata elangnya memburu penuh nafsu melihat rusa cantiknya. Dikecupnya kasar bibir sang istri dengan tangan yang memaksa paha Luhan untuk membuka lebar.

"Suka atau tidak. Mulai malam ini aku akan secara rutin menggagahimu rusa nakal!"

"Aku suka."

" _huh?"_

Luhan menelusuri dada suaminya menggoda dengan jari telunjuknya. Sesekali berhenti di kedua nipple Sehun lalu mencubitnya gemas sebelum kembali menantang singa lapar di atasnya "Aku sangat suka jika Haowen Appa menggagahiku secara rutin."

" _oww shit baby!_ Aku benar-benar akan menghukum rusa cantikku."

Seiring dengan tantangan Luhan maka sudah dipastikan bahwa hanya akan terdengar desahan dari kedua suami istri tersebut. Sesekali keduanya menatap ke bawah dan memastikan si bungsu tidur sebelum dengan jahil Sehun memposisikan penisnya untuk membuka lebar dan

 _Sleb…_

" _Sehun!—arrh!"_

"Wae baby? Rasanya nikmat kan?"

Sehun bertanya dengan pinggul yang sudah bergerak liar dan penis yang keluar masuk dengan kasar dilubang istrinya. Membuat si rusa begitu kacau terlihat dari desahan dan cengkramannya di selimut mereka.

"Cium akuh— _sehun_ cium akuhh.."

Luhan ingin rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang. Karena jujur saja gerakan Sehun dibawahnya terlalu kasar namun nikmat, membuat satu-satunya cara agar rasa perihnya berkurang hanya ciuman seorang Oh Sehun yang selalu membuatnya bergairah tanpa merasakan sakit.

Sehun pun menuruti istrinya kali ini. dibawanya tangan Luhan melingkar di lehernya sebelum bibirnya mengambil alih si bibir mungil yang kini terbuka seksi - _antara mendesah dan mencari nafas-_ entahlah. Yang jelas untuk Sehun pemandangan di bawahnya begitu menggairahkan.

Dilumatnya bibir _plum_ istrinya dengan rakus. Sesekali menghisap kuat lalu meminta Luhan mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk dihisap, dengan lidahnya pula Sehun menjelajahi isi mulut Luhan. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi Luhan sebelum kembali membekapnya nafsu dengan ciuman

" _haah-…"_

Luhan mencari udaranya. Didorongnya sedikit tubuh perkasa sang suami sebelum nafasnya tersengal tak kuat mengimbangi gairah Sehunnya. Dia kemudian tertawa dengan mata yang terkadang menutup lalu membuka tanda bahwa dia sedang menikmati hujaman suaminya dibawah sana.

Sehun pun sengaja melambatkan tempo gerakannya. Digerakan pinggulnya perlahan hingga rasa gesekan antara dinding rektum Luhan dan penisnya begitu menggairahkan. "Apa nikmat?" katanya menciumi leher Luhan sebelum merasakan anggukan Luhan yang begitu bersemangat.

"Sangat."

Sehun menyeringai mendengar ucapan istrinya. Ditariknya setengah kepala penisnya sebelum

 _Sleb..!_

" _ahhh—baby haaaah-.."_

Luhan mengangkat tubuhnya secara _refleks._ Sodokan Sehun kali ini terasa sangat tepat, dalam dan menuntut. Membuatnya menggelinjang hampir menggila karena rasa penuh di lubangnya yang jelas tak mampu menampung ukuran penis suaminya.

Sehun kembali menyeringai melihat ekspresi Luhan. dengan cara yang sama dia kembali menarik setengah penisnya sebelum menghujam dalam dan tepat mengenai dinding rektum istrinya "Sayang!— _nggh.."_

Luhan menggeliat nikmat. Namun satu yang mereka lupakan bahwa saat ini Luhan sedang mengandung. Membuatnya terpaksa memperingati sang suami agar tidak membuat terkejut anak keempat mereka.

Luhan kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang suami. Sedikit menarik tengkuk Sehun hingga membuat wajah mereka bertemu saat ini "Pelan-pelan sedikit. Ada adik bayi sayanghh— _nggh_ "

Seperti biasa Sehun selalu merasa bersalah jika kehilangan kontrol saat bercinta dengan Luhan. Wajah mesumnya bahkan langsung terlihat merasa bersalah mengira telah menyakiti bayi mereka. Membuat Luhan benar-benar terkekeh tak menyangka pria yang selalu menggagahinya setiap malam adalah seorang Mafia keji namun selalu memiliki hati ibu peri jika menyangkut darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Apa aku menyakiti bayi kita?"

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Diciumnya telak bibir Sehun sebelum sedikit menyentil gemas dahi suaminya "Sudah empat kali aku hamil dan selama empat kali itu pula kau selalu melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama."

" _huh?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja dan kau tidak menyakit bayi kita."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja bayi besar. Jadi cepat bergerak dan selesaikan ini. Aku rindu klimaks karena penismu sayang."

" _araseo…_ Aku akan bergerak perlahan."

Dalam sedetik Sehun kembali bersemangat "menggenjot" istrinya. Berniat menyelesaikan tugasnya membuahi - _tidak-_ dia sudah sering membuahi istrinya. Yang ingin ia lakukan malam ini hanya membuat istrinya mencapai klimaks tanpa menyakiti calon anak keempatnya yang akan dalam enam bulan segera kembali ia temui.

"Sehun akuh sampai— _aahh…"_

Dan beberapa menit kemudian keinginan Sehun membuat istrinya klimaks tercapai. Dia merindukan jemari Luhan mencakar punggungnya saat sang istri mencapai klimaks. Dan malam ini setelah tiga bulan-… _dia kembali mendapatkannya._

Membuat rasa cakaran di punggungnya serta sempitnya dinding rektum yang memijat penisnya nikmat membuat Sehun menggila dan tak perlu menunggu lama dia segera menyusul Luhan mencapi klimaksnya setelah tiga bulan "bermain" solo.

"Lu— _baby ahhh…"_

Tubuh Sehun jatuh ke pelukan Luhan. keduanya sedang menikmati klimaks mereka yang begitu bernafsu dan menggairahkan. Tak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa saat sampai suara tawa Sehun terdengar "Aku benar-benar gila jika tidak menjamahmu sehari saja sayang."

"Kau bisa bertahan selama tiga bulan di masing-masing awal kehamilanku. Aku bangga padamu _big baby."_

Luhan bersungguh-sungguh memuji suaminya. Dikecupnya pundak Sehun yang berkeringat sebelum Sehun bergerak dan perlahan mencabut keluar penisnya " _nghh…"_

Keduanya mendesah tertahan. Dan setelah tubuh mereka terpisah, lantas Sehun tak langsung memeluk istrinya. Dia turun ke bawah untuk memeriksa si bungsu. Memperhatikan wajah tampan putra ketiganya sebelum mengecup sayang kening Sehan. "Selamat malam jagoan ayah."

Luhan melihat betapa Sehun mencintai sama besar ketiga putranya. Sang suami bahkan tidak membedakan mana yang berusia tujuh tahun, mana si bungsu, mana si calon bayi atau yang paling menyakitkan mana yang telah meninggal

Ya-…Luhan dan Sehun - _Sehun terutama-_ tidak pernah melupakan Ziyu. Sebaliknya-….Mereka selalu dan setiap saat akan terus menceritakan Ziyu pada adik-adinya. Bahkan Haowen sudah mengerti dia memiliki kakak. Lantas hal selanjutnya yang akan Sehun lakukan adalah mengenalkan pada Sehan siapa Ziyu di keluarga mereka.

Terkadang luka itu tidak pernah benar-benar hilang di hati Sehun. Disaat dia sudah memiliki dua - _tidak-_ dia akan segera memiliki tiga anak. Tapi pengaruh Ziyu di hidupnya tidak berkurang sedikit pun. Sehun sangat mencintai Ziyu sama seperti dia mencintai Haowen, Sehan dan calon bayi keempatnya. Tapi jauh di lubuk hati Sehun yang paling dalam dia tidak bisa mengungkiri bahwa Ziyulah yang mempunyai tempat khusus di hatinya. _Kenapa?_

Karena seorang Oh Ziyu adalah alasan mengapa dirinya dan Luhan menikah dan saling mencintai hingga detik ini.

Karena seorang Oh Ziyu adalah alasan yang membuat Sehun terlihat seperti manusia.

Dan

Karena dari Ziyu pula-…Sehun bisa mengetahui bahwa tak ada satu hal yang lebih menyenangkan saat buah hatimu pertama kali memanggil "ayah" padamu. Membuat Sehun rela menukarkan apapun yang dia miliki hanya untuk melihat putranya tumbuh besar dan sehat.

Ya andai saja-….

Tapi Tuhan dan Takdir berkata lain dan merubah semuanya.

Hanya satu yang tidak berubah-…

Sehun mencintai seluruh darah dagingnya karena mereka adalah buah hatinya dengan Luhan - _satu-satunya pria yang menjadi pusat kehidupan Sehun dan memiliki seluruh jiwanya-._ Sehun mencintai seluruh darah dagingnya karena dia tidak pernah dicintai sewaktu ia kecil.

Dan karena hal itu pula untuk kali pertama dia mengatakan "syukur" pada Tuhan karena telah dipertemukan dengan belahan jiwanya - _Luhan-_ yang sampai detik ini masih terus mengandung dan melahirkan seluruh anak yang akan mewarisi segala yang Sehun miliki.

"Hey…Kenapa melamun?"

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya saat Sehun mencium keningnya. Membuatnya tersenyum sekilas pada Sehun yang kini memeluk erat tubuhnya dan menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua. "Aku tidak melamun."

"Aku memanggilmu tiga kali dan kau tidak menjawab. Jadi katakan padaku apa nama selain melamun jika kau terus diam seperti itu?"

" _ish…"_

Luhan memukul kecil dada suaminya sebelum kembali bersandar di tempat paling nyaman untuknya "Aku hanya tidak sabar mengunjungi Ziyu akhir pekan ini."

"Ziyu?"

" _eoh…_ Aku sedang merindukan si cantik."

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Antara ikut merasa rindu dan merasa iba karena dibanding dirinya Luhan yang terus merindukan mendiang putra mereka. Luhan memang tidak menunjukkannya tapi sebagai seorang suami dia tahu batas dimana istrinya bertahan untuk mengatakan rindu dan tidak rindu saat berbicara dan memberitahu dirinya.

Membuat tangan yang melingkar di pinggang Luhan semakin kuat sebelum bibirnya mengecup sayang ibu dari keempat anaknya "Kau lebih cantik sayang."

"Pembual."

Sehun tertawa sebagai jawaban. Diusapnya sayang perut yang sudah membuncit lagi dan sesekali mencium berulang kening istrinya "Kita akan segera bertemu Ziyu akhir pekan ini."

"Aku tahu."

"Mungkin Haowen tidak akan ikut kali ini."

Luhan bereaksi cepat menatap suaminya "Kenapa?"

"Dia akan mengikuti kejuaraan Judo dua minggu lagi. Jadi akhir pekan ini Haowen harus berlatih dengan gurunya yang baru."

"Kau mengizinkannya?"

"Aku tidak memiliki pilhan lain sayang. Lagipula Haowen sudah mengenal Ziyu. Fokus kita pada Sehan kali ini."

"Tapi tetap saja…Tidak biasanya dia absen mengunjungi hyungnya."

"Sepertinya dia sedang jatuh cinta."

"MWO? PADA SIAPA?"

" _sst…._ Kau bisa membangunkan Sehan."

Luhan bergerak resah di tidurnya sebelum duduk dan menghadap langsung pada suaminya "Pada siapa Haowen jatuh cinta."

"Entahlah sayang…Tapi aku yakin itu guru Judonya yang buru."

"Astaga anak itu-….!"

Mata Luhan memanas kesal saat ini. membuat Sehun kembali terkekeh menyadari bahwa istrinya sedang cemburu "Kau cemburu?"

"TENTU SAJA! CINTA PERTAMA HAOWEN HARUSNYA AKU! ANAK ITU-…"

"Sayang…"

Sehun melihat si kecil terganggu dengan teriakan Luhan. membuatnya kembali harus memperingatkan ibu dari empat anaknya sebelum memaksa Luhan kembali berbaring "Cinta pertama Haowen tentu saja dirimu. Dia tidak berani mengatakannya padamu karena takut kau bereaksi seperti ini. Dan benar saja tebakannya-…Kau bertingkah sangat berlebihan."

" _ish….!"_

Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum kembali memeluk istrinya "Kau cinta pertamaku. Cinta pertama Ziyu, Haowen dan Sehan. Kau cinta pertama kami sayang. Percayalah."

Hati Luhan sedikit menghangat mendengarnya. Membuatnya terlihat lebih tenang dan mulai kembali bersandar nyaman di dada Sehun "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Haowen boleh absen mengunjungi hyungnya kali ini." katanya merelakan Haowen dengan mata yang mulai terpejam. Mencoba untuk segera beristirahat sebelum

"Besok jangan lupa. Kau harus pulang lebih awal sayang."

" _huh?"_

Luhan mungkin sudah benar-benar tertidur jika suara Sehun tidak kembali terdengar. Dan saat Sehun memintanya pulang lebih awal maka pastilah sesuatu yang penting terlewat darinya "Kau lupa?"

Sehun bisa menebak raut wajah Luhan yang bertanya. Membuatnya tertawa kecil sebelum terdengar menyindir si cantik yang kini mendongak dan terus memandangnya meminta jawaban.

" _ck._ Ibu macam apa yang tidak mengingat ulang tahun putra sendiri."

Luhan berfikir cepat. _"Ulang tahun? Siapa yang besok ulang tahun?"_ katanya terus bertanya dalam hati sebelum " _ah…"_

Dia bergumam kesal setelah mengingatnya. Ya-…Ibu macam apa yang melupakan ulang tahun ke delapan putra keduanya. Membuat Luhan menggigit geram bibir sebelum kembali berbaring di dada suaminya karena terlalu kesal

"Tentu saja aku ingat!"

"Benarkah?"

"AKU IBUNYA TENTU SAJA AKU-…"

" _sstt_ sayang… Sehan bisa bangun."

Terdengar Luhan mendengus kesal sebelum menjawab asal suaminya "Terserah aku mau tidur!"

"Apa kau benar-benar ingat besok ulang tahun Haowen?"

"AKU INGAT!"

Sehun benar-benar tertawa karena sikap kekanakan istrinya. Dia selalu arogan seperti ini jika melupakan hari penting. Entah ulang tahunnya. Ulang tahun Haowen atau Sehan bahkan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka-…Luhan selalu melupakannya.

Tapi hal itu tentu tidak membuat Sehun marah. Ya-..Karena dari semua hari penting, hanya satu yang tidak pernah Luhan lupakan. Hari dimana kali pertama Ziyu lahir dan meninggal adalah dua hari yang selalu Luhan ingat dengan baik.

Membuat Sehun tersenyum bangga dan mengerti namun tak bisa berhenti menggoda istrinya "Jika kau ingat. Apa kau sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk Haowen?"

"Hadiah?"

"Ya. Aku sudah menyiapkannya."

" _ish!_ Tentu saja aku sudah membelinya! Jangan berisik lagi aku mau tidur!"

"Araseo,,,"

Sehun mengalah dan tak mau membuat kesal istrinya. Diciumnya kening Luhan sekali lagi sebelum berbisik di telinganya "Aku sudah menyiapkan dua hadiah. Satu dariku dan satu darimu. Apa kau mau?"

" _huh?"_

Mata Luhan kembali terbuka lebar. Dia bahkan mendongak dan mengerjap lucu sebelum bertanya hati-hati pada suaminya "Dua hadiah?"

" _eoh…_ Dua hadiah."

"Untuk diberikan pada Haowen?"

"Tentu saja sayang."

"Aku mendapatkan satu."

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa-…"

"AKU MAU-…GOMAWO SAYANGKU!"

Luhan beranjak cepat mencapai wajah suaminya. Dikecupnya berulang seluruh wajah Sehun sebelum kembali berbaring di dada suaminya - _kali ini terlihat sangat bahagia-_ membuat Sehun benar-benar tertawa sebelum kembali memeluk kesayangannya dengan erat.

"Kau hanya perlu pulang lebih awal. Kau dengar kan?"

"Aku dengar."

Sehun melihat betapa lucu Luhan menguap. Membuatnya tak tega mengajak istrinya berbicara lagi dan hanya menepuk sayang punggung Luhan seperti dia menepuk bayi kecilnya yang tertidur tak jauh dari mereka "Sekarang tidurlah. Selamat malam Lu."

"Selamat malam sayang."

Setelahnya hanya ada suara dengkuran kecil dari Luhan. membuat Sehun tak tahan untuk tidak menciumnya sebelum matanya kembali melihat Sehan.

Ya-…Semua memang terasa lengkap untuk Sehun. Tapi kehilangan satu anggota keluargamu tetap menyisakan lubang besar di hatinya. Terkadang dia tertawa bahagia tapi kemudian hatinya berdenyut pilu menyadari ketidakhadiran Ziyu di tengah-tengahnya saat ini.

Sehun pun membuka laci kamarnya. Mengambil satu-satunya foto _close up_ putra pertamanya dan memandang rindu pada malaikat kecilnya "Usiamu dua belas tahun jika masih hidup nak."

Sehun membiarkan air matanya jatuh. Tak lama kemudian dia menghapusnya sebelum mencium sayang foto putra kecilnya "Sampai bertemu akhir pekan nak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Aku sangat menyukainya Ma…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Oh tidak... aku terlambat..."_

 _Blam...!_

"Luhan tidak perlu berlari!"

Yang memperingatkan merupakan salah satu kepercayaan seorang Oh Sehun. Pria yang sudah bekerja untuk Sehun hampir dua puluh tahun lamanya ini diwajibkan memiliki waktu kapan pun dan harus selalu memasang badan untuk menjawab panggilan atau perintah istri dan putra dari bosnya.

"Lu..!"

"Max... terimakasih!"

Terhitung sudah tujuh tahun ini Max terus melayani keluarga kecil bos nya. Namun tak ada hal yang membuatnya bosan atau ingin berhenti melayani keluarga yang memberinya banyak inspirasi. Karena daripada meninggalkan Sehn dan keluarganya, keinginan Max untuk menjaga keluarga kecil ini semakin kuat setiap tahunnya.

Sehun mempercayakan Luhan pada Max sementara Doojon dipercayakan menjaga Sehan dan Kai mengambil posisi menjaga Haowen seperti yang diinginkan oleh sang nyonya rumah.

" _good luck Lu…"_

Max tertawa kecil tak membayangkan keributan macam apa yang akan terjadi di dalam sana mengingat Luhan terlambat datang. Membuatnya ingin menyaksikan namun lebih memilih melarikan diri untuk mengikuti taruhan pertandingan balap malam ini.

"Aku harus menghubungi Kai."

Dan bicara tentang Kai maka tak banyak yang bisa diceritakan. Pria yang pertama kali menjadi partner Sehun itu seolah terus menghukum dirinya sendiri. Kenapa? Karena tepat tujuh tahun setelah kematian Kyungsoo. Tidak sekalipun Kai membuka hatinya. Tidak untuk mengenal seseorang apalagi sampai membuka hatinya untuk orang lain.

Ya... Kai menghukum dirinya sendiri tujuh tahun ini. Berkali-kali dia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya maka berkali-kali pula Sehun dan seluruh teman-temannya termasuk Luhan mencegahnya dengan berbagai cara.

Luhan bahkan dengan sengaja menjadikannya ayah baptis Haowen agar dirinya tidak melakukan hal mengerikan lagi. Awalnya Kai menolak namun saat Luhan juga membawa nama Kyungsoo untuk dijadikan orang tua baptis Haowen. Maka Kai memiliki alasan untuk bertahan hidup dan menjaga putra kedua Sehun dan Luhan yang kelahirannya sangat Kyungsoo nantikan.

 _Blam...!_

 _"Luhan_?"

"Kai? Mana Haowen? Dia pasti marah karena aku melewatkan makan malam di hari ulang tahunnya."

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kecil. Menertawakan penampilan Luhan yang sangat dipaksakan karena masih mengenakan baju biru operasinya serta masker yang menggantung di lehernya

"Haowen sudah berada di kamarnya."

"Oke baiklah. Aku akan segera kesana."

"Tapi Lu-...!"

Yang dilakukan Luhan hanya bergegas menaiki tangga di rumahnya. Mengabaikan peringatan Kai dan hanya berlari menaiki tangga sampai akhirnya berada di depan kamar si nomor dua yang otomatis menjadi sulung karena kakaknya telah tiada.

Dia menetralkan nafasnya sejenak, merapikan wajah penuh keringatnya lalu bersiap untuk membuka kamar Haowen sebelum

 _Hmppphhh..._

Luhan meronta tertahan saat tangan kekar yang ia yakini milik sang suami membekapnya. Berusaha untuk meminta dilepaskan namun percuma karena nyatanya tenaga yang ia miliki sangat tidak sebanding dengan tenaga suaminya tentu saja.

 _Blam..._

Sehun membawanya ke kamar kosong di samping kamar Haowen. Segera melepas bekapan tangannya di mulut sang istri sebelum dengan datar bertanya

"Darimana saja kau?"

Awalnya Luhan ingin berteriak kesal karena diseret ke kamar kosong. Tapi saat nada suara suaminya sangat dingin hatinya langsung menjerit takut menyadari bahwa tidak hanya satu tapi dua prianya pastilah marah padanya malam ini.

"Sayang..."

"Mereka semua menghadiri makan malam ulang tahun Putra kita tapi ibunya tidak. Bagaimana bisa kau-.."

" _Huwaaaa_ sayang... Aku bersalah. Jangan marahi aku hkss.."

Luhan melompat ke pelukan Sehun. Dipeluknya erat sang suami dan tak lama menangis menyesali keterlambatannya datang untuk acara makan malam putranya. "Aku sudah meminta Max untuk menghubungimu tapi aku tetap bersalah. Aku tidak menyangka operasinya akan berlangsung sampai delapan jam sore tadi."

Niat awal Sehun hanya berpura-pura marah pada istrinya. Namun saat Luhan menganggap serius pertanyaannya maka tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sehun selain tertawa gemas dan mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang istri "Kau menyesal?" Katanya berpura-pura dingin disambut anggukan cepat dari istrinya.

"Sangat. Aku sangat menyesal. Jangan marah padaku Sehunna... Jangan."

"Aigooo kenapa Luluku sangat lucu."

Sehun tidak tahan lagi bersikap dingin pada istrinya. Dilepasnya pelukan Luhan sebelum mencium gemas bibir sang istri yang terlihat sangat kelelahan karena pekerjannya "Haowen tidak akan marah padamu." Katanya mengelap keringat Luhan menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menempel di dahinya hingga terlihat wajah sempurna milik istrinya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia tidak marah padaku? Aku melewatkan makan malam di hari ulang tahunnya."

"Dia putraku dan aku tahu hal-hal yang membuatnya marah dan tidak."

Luhan mengerucutkan penuh bibirnya. Matanya bahkan memanas menyadari bahwa secara tidak langsung Sehun mengatakan bahwa dia lebih mengetahui putra mereka dibandingkan dirinya.

Apa yang Sehun yakini membuat rasa iri tanpa alasan Luhan rasakan. Ditatapnya kesal sang suami walau berakhir kembali memeluk prianya yang memutuskan untuk lebih banyak berada di rumah daripada di markasnya.

"Kenapa terlihat kesal?"

"Kau mengatakan hal itu seolah Haowen hanya putramu. Mau bagaimanapun dia anakku juga."

"Kau kesal?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Bersandar nyaman di pelukan Sehun yang selalu membuatnya merasa aman "Aku iri padamu."

"Iri padaku?"

Kali ini dia mengangguk dan terlihat menyadari kesalahannya yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sedikit mencengkram kemeja Sehun dengan suara yang terdengar sangat lirih "Kau mengetahui segalanya tentang Haowen dan Sehan sementara aku harus selalu bertanya padamu."

"Tidak selalu sayangku."

Sehun sedikit mengangkat tubuh istrinya. Mengayunkan perlahan untuk membuat si mungil tenang dan tidak terus membedakan tentang bagaimana mereka membesarkan kedua putra mereka.

"Jika aku mengenal bahasa tubuh mereka kau lebih tahu apa yang mereka inginkan. Jadi aku rasa kita tidak berbeda. Iya kan?"

Luhan mendongak saat Sehun mengayunkan tubuhnya merasa lebih baik dengan ucapan Sehun sebelum tertawa kecil persis seperti Sehan jika sedang dipujii "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja cantik."

 _"Yey!"_

Luhan memekik senang berniat untuk memeluk suaminya sebelum " _Omo!_! Satu jam lagi hari berganti. Aku harus cepat ke kamar Haowen."

Luhan bergerak panik di pelukan Sehun. Bergegas pergi ke kamar Haowen sebelum Sehun kembali menarik lengannya "Sayang."

"..."

Sehun tidak menjawab panggilan Luhan. Yang dia lakukan hanya membuka jas putih Luhan lalu seragam birinya dan terakhir beranjak melucuti celana Luhan hingga dalam hitungan detik Luhan tidak memakai sehelai pakaian pun di tubuhnya.

Luhan sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang Sehun lakukan. Ingin bertanya namun ia urungkan saat melihat wajah dingin Sehun yang melucuti pakaiannya. Mungkin Luhan akan senang hati melayani suaminya malam ini. Tapi keadaannya terdesak saat ini. Dia harus bertemu Haowen lebih dulu agar putranya tidak kesal hingga berujung marah padanya.

" _Nghh..."_

Saat Sehun menggigit kedua putingnya bergantian-…Luhan mendesah. Dan saat Sehun dengan sengaja menangkup penis kecil dengan tangan besae miliknya-...Luhan mengerang tertahan. Rasanya akan sangat nikmat jika Luhan tidak mengingkari janji pada Haowen saat ini.

"Sayang...Ini belum waktunya aku melayanimu."

Luhan berbicara sangat pelan. Takut menyinggung perasaan Sehun dan tak memiliki piliha lain selain menundukkan kepala dan bergerak gelisah merasakan kedua tangan besar Sehun sedang menjamah tubuhnya saat ini.

Detik kemudian Luhan sudah pasrah. Apapun yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya saat ini dia hanya pasrah. Namun saat Sehun mengangkat dagunya dan menatap mengerikan dengan mata elangnya. Maka Luhan hanya diam menikmati sensasi menggelitik semacam gairah yang ia rasakan.

"Lalu kapan kau akan melayaniku?"

"Setelah aku berbicara dengan Haowen. Bagaimana?"

Sehun sama sekali tak mengambil keuntungan dari keterlambatan Luhan, namun saat sinrusa memberikan jawaban segar untuknya. Maka seringai penuh nafsu itu pun tak bisa disembunyikan Sehun "Deal!"

Luhan tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Dipungutnya kembali pakaian kerjanya yang dibuang Sehun ke lantai sebelum

 _Grep...!_

Tangan Sehun kembali menghentikan kegiatannya. Membuat Luhan sedikit bertanya dan mendapati wajah Sehun tersenyum "Jangan pakai itu. Pakai piyama ini."

Sehun dengan cekatan memakaikan piyama kebesaran Luhan padanya. Sedikit meraba paha dalam istrinya sebelum meremat gemas bokong yang selalu terlihat seksi di matanya.

"Sekarang kau boleh ke kamar Haowen."

"Tapi kenapa harus pake piyama?"

Sehun menatap gemas mata rusa yang selalu seperti bayi kecilnya. Menciumnya satu persatu sebelum kembali menatap mata cantik yang akan selalu menjadi miliknya "Alasan mengapa Haowen mengatakan cita-citanya kelak menjadi mafia adalah karena dirimu."

"Aku?"

" _Eoh_... Dia melihat ibunya sangat sibuk dan selalu terlihat kelelahan. Berbeda denganku yang memiliki waktu lebih banyak dibandingkan dirimu."

"Jadi Haowen membenci dokter?"

"Tidak membenci dia hanya tidak suka kau pulang larut dan selalu terlihat kelelahan. Dia mengatakannya padaku di hari yang sama saat kau memarahinya."

Luhan kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa sangat memperhatikannya dan selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah karena terus memarahi putranya tanpa tahu alasan langsung dari si sulung.

"Haowen mengerti sayang. Jadi kau tidak perlu memasang wajah jelekmu saat menangis."

Sehun kembali mengangkat dagu istrinya. Diciumi wajah Luhan sebelum menempelkan dahinya di dahi Luhan "Pergi dan temui dia. Katakan kau menyesal datang terlambat _hmmh_.."

Luhan mengangguk pasrah. Berniat untuk segera menemui putranya sebelum kembali berhenti melangkah dan teringat sesuatu "Sayang mana hadiah dariku?"

"Ah-... Aku lupa memberitahumu. Haowen tahu aku yang membelinya. Jadi dia meminta langsung dua hadiah yang aku siapkan untuk kita."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Dia akan semakin kesal jika aku datang dengan tangan kosong."

Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum membuat gerakan untuk tidak panik dan meminta istrinya untuk tenang "Tunggu disini." Katanya berjalan keluar kamar. Mencari sesuatu di kamarnya sebelum menatap kosong pada benda yang selalu Luhan sembunyikan darinya. Sehun menarik dalam nafasnya sebelum bergumam

"Aku rasa ini sudah waktunya." Katanya tersenyum lirih mengambil benda itu. Membawanya barang itu bersamanya untuk diberikan pada Haowen melalui Luhan.

"Sayang...Kenapa kau lama sekali. Hari hampir berganti."

Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Didekatinya Luhan yang terlihat cemas dan bertanya-tanya apa yang harus dia berikan pada Haowen "Mana hadiah yang harus aku berikan pada Haowen? Kau bilang kau membawa hadiah? Sehun aku-..."

"Ini sayang. Ambillah."

Luhan mengambil bingkisan yang diberikan Sehun untuknya. Membukanya perlahan sebelum bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di dalamnya. "Apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa barang ini tidak asing?" Katanya bergumam bingung sebelum

"Tidak...!"

Dengan cepat Luhan menyembunyikan barang yang diberikan Sehun di belakang tangannya. Wajahnya sudah berwarna pucat susu tak menyangka Sehun akan menemukan barang yang selama ini sembunyikan di kamar mereka.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

"Kau tidak boleh melihat barang ini."

 _"Waeyo?"_

Luhan bergerak cemas di tempatnya. Tangannya terus menggenggam benda berwarna biru di belakangnya sebelum kembali menatap Sehun yang masih terlihat bertanya. "Lu? Kenapa aku tidak boleh-..."

"KAU AKAN TERLUKA DENGAN BENDA INI!"

Sehun menahan senyum lirihnya. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Luhan masih berfikiran bahwa dia membenci adiknya. Mungkin benar Sehun masih sedikit sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa pria polos itu membunuh putranya. Tapi saat dia mengingat kemungkinan hanya Kyungsoo yang menemani Ziyu disana-…Hatinya menghangat. Membuatnya mencoba untuk memberitahu Luhan walau sulit rasanya

"Kenapa aku harus terluka? _Ah-…_ Apa karena topi biru itu dibelikan Kyungsoo untuk Haowen?"

 _Deg..!_

" _Sehunna.."_

"Apa karena alasan itu kau menyembunyikan topi ini selama tujuh tahun?"

Hati Luhan bergemuruh hebat saat ini. Rasanya begitu bahagia walau rasa sayatan di hatinya begitu terasa saat untuk kali pertama setelah tujuh tahun Sehun menyebut nama adiknya - _Kyungsoo-_

Karena sejak awal Sehun mengetahui siapa Kyungsoo. Maka sejak itu pula nama Kyungsoo selalu menjadi duri di hatinya. Jika orang lain menyebut nama Kyungsoo-.. _mereka mati._ Dan jika Luhan menyebut nama Kyungsoo-… _Sehun terluka._ Membuat Luhan bersumpah untuk tidak lagi memaksakan atau membicarakan seluruh hal tentang Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

Namun saat Sehun menyebut nama adiknya tanpa kemarahan di nada suaranya. Maka yang bisa Luhan lakukan hanya berharap bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi dan menyadari bahwa benar-… Sehun memang sedang mengucapkan nama Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Bukankah dia ingin memberikan hadiah ini pada putra kita?"

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya. mengangguk sebagai jawaban sebelum menatap ragu pada Sehun "Saat itu dia terus mengatakan sisa waktunya tidak banyak. Dia ingin mencari sesuatu yang bisa dipakai untuk waktu yang lama. Dia tidak ingin dilupakan Sehunna. Kyungsoo-…"

 _Grep..!_

Sehun tahu dia membuka luka lama istrinya. Kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo mengetahui waktunya tak lama adalah karena racun yang dia suntikkan. Dan mesti mengetahui hal itu-…Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah menyalahkan dirinya tentang racun yang ia suntikkan pada Kyungsoo.

Membuat terkadang hanya rasa bersalah yang Sehun rasakan karena terus menerus merenggut kebahagiaan istrinya. "Aku merindukannya…Aku merindukan Kyungsoo sayang."

Luhan terisak pilu di pelukan suaminya. Meskipun Sehun tidak bisa menjawab pernyataan yang ia lontarkan. Setidaknya Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun tak lagi terluka saat nama Kyungsoo disebut. Membuatnya merasa begitu bahagia karena pada akhirnya dua orang yang begitu ia cintai tak lagi saling membenci.

Sementara Luhan menenangkan dirinya maka Sehun mengambil kesempatan untuk berbicara pada sang istri yang terlihat begitu menderita untuk waktu yang lama. Dihapusnya air mata Luhan dan menatapnya tulus penuh rasa cinta "Dengarkan aku sayang."

Sehun mencium seluruh wajah Luhan sebelum kembali menatap sayang pada istrinya "Berikan topi itu pada Haowen. Katakan itu pemberian dari paman yang sangat mencintainya."

" _hkksss…Sehunna gomawo..hksss"_

Sehun tidak tega melihat betapa Luhan terlalu bahagia hanya karena dia mengijinkan topi pemberian Kyungsoo diberikan untuk putra mereka. Membuat hati Sehun terasa ditampar tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini dia memberikan penyiksaan batin pada sang istri untuk waktu yang lama.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu kesakitan untuk waktu yang lama Lu... Maaf."

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat. Digumamkannya kata maaf secara berulang sampai Luhan meresponnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku tidak terluka. Aku hanya terlalu bahagia." Katanya menghapus cepat air matanya sebelum melirik ke jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan waktu 23:45. Itu artinya hanya lima belas menit tersisa sebelum waktu berganti.

"Jadi apa aku benar-benar boleh memberikan topi ini?"

Sehun menatap istrinya cukup lama. Bertanya-tanya mengapa Tuhan sangat baik mengirimkan malaikat seperti Luhan untuk iblis seperti dirinya. Luhan bahkan terus menjaga hati Sehun walau kenyataan yang dia jaga itu menyakiti hatinya sendiri.

Tak pernah sekalipun Luhan membicarakan tentang hal yang dia inginkan dan yang tidak dia inginkan jika itu menyangkut Kyungsoo. Dan saat mereka mencoba untuk saling terbuka maka tak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain mengangguk dan menjawab.

"Tentu saja."

Sekali lagi Luhan melompat ke pelukan Sehun. Dipeluknya erat sang suami sebelum mencium lama bibir yang selalu mengatakan hal manis untuknya. "Gomawo Sehunna."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan terimakasihnya-…Luhan kembali menghapus air matanya. berjalan penuh kebahagiaan meninggalkan kamar kosong di rumahnya menuju kamar si pria tampan yang sedang berulang tahun malam ini.

"Soo…"

Luhan menatap haru topi biru yang ia genggam. Dengan penuh keyakinan dia menghela dalam nafasnya sebelum

 _Cklek…!_

" _Sayang…"_

Luhan memanggil putranya. Tapi tak ada jawaban.

Kakinya terus melangkah ke dalam kamar sampai akhirnya menemukan Haowen yang sedang asyik membaca buku ceritanya. Luhan diam di tempatnya beberapa saat memperhatikan Haowen. Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak melihat bagaimana putranya tumbuh begitu cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menggendong tubuh kecil Haowen di pelukannya. rasanya baru kemarin Haowen menolak memanggilnya Papa dan terus mengatakan _Mamamama_ seperti adiknya. Rasanya baru kemarin Haowen bisa berjalan dan kini dengan cepatnya dia tumbuh dengan sehat dan tampan seperti ayahnya.

Matanya memanas untuk beberapa saat menyadari banyak waktu yang ia sia-siakan untuk menyaksikan pertumbuhan putranya. Bertanya-tanya apakah dia bisa menghentikan waktu agar kedua putranya berhenti tumbuh dan hanya menjadi malaikat kecilnya untuk waktu yang lama.

" _Ma?"_

"… _.."_

"Mama?"

" _huh?"_

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya saat suara Haowen terdengar. Ditatapnya kembali putra tampannya sebelum tersenyum menghampiri kesayangannya "Hey nak…"

Haowen menutup buku ceritanya. Memergoki mata Luhan yang basah sebelum wajah dinginnya berubah cemas melihat Luhan terlihat sedih "Ma..Kau menangis?"

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar suara khas Haowen jika sedang mengkhawtirkannya. Membuatnya mengangguk cepat untuk menarik perhatian Haowen agar tak marah lagi padanya "Mama menyesal tidak bisa ikut acara makan malam ulang tahunmu nak." Katanya mengambil tempat di tempat tidur putranya. Mendekati Haowen sebelum mencium lama kening putranya "Selamat ulang tahun nak. Maaf mama terlambat."

Pada dasarnya Haowen sangat mencintai Luhan. Dia bahkan tanpa ragu memilih ibunya daripada memilih ayah atau adiknya. Hanya terkadang Luhan selalu bersikap _sok_ manly di depannya. Membuat bocah delapan tahun itu terkadang jengah dan lebih memilih untuk bersikap acuh pada Luhan jika ibunya sedang marah tanpa alasan dan bersikap _sok_ jantan seperti ayahnya.

Sebelum kedatangan Luhan, Haowen berniat untuk mengacuhkan ibunya. Namun saat wajah Luhan terlihat sedih, maka tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain mengalah dan mencoba membuat ibunya merasa baik "Hanya karena tidak datang mama menangis?" katanya memastikan disambut anggukan dari Luhan. " _hmmm…_ Mama sangat menyesal nak."

" _ck._ Kekanakan sekali."

"Oh Haowen kau-…"

"Tidak apa Ma… Aku tidak marah. Berterimakasihlah pada Chanyeol Samchon yang membelikan komik edisi terbatas ini."

Lagi-…Luhan merasa sangat cemburu jika putranya lebih banyak memuji Sehun, Kai atau Chanyeol sekalipun. Jika diingat-ingat tak pernah sekalipun Haowen mengatakan dirinya keren karena barang yang dia belikan. Haowen cenderung berpura-pura suka lalu menelantarkan barangnya. Membuat Luhan selalu merasa gusar karena setiap kali dia membelikan barang pastilah Haowen menolaknya.

"Kau sangat menyukai hadiah Samchon?"

Haowen mengambil komiknya lalu menunjukkan pada Luhan tanpa ragu "Tentu saja. Sangat keren Ma…"

"Tega sekali kau nak. Kau tidak pernah sekalipun menyukai hadiah dari Mama. Sekalipun tidak pernah."

"Karena mama selalu memberikan barang berwarna pink dengan gambar kucing berpita. Aku tidak suka Ma!" ujarnya berkata jujur disambut raut kecewa dari Luhan "Oh begitu…."

Haowen terlihat salah tingkah karena nada suara Luhan terdengar kecewa. Membuatnya bergerak cemas sambil memikirkan cara bagaimana menghibur Mamanya sebelum matanya menangkap topi berwarna biru yang Luhan genggam di tangannya.

" _whoa…._ Apa ini hadiah untukku?"

Katanya merebut topi biru itu lalu memakainya di kepala. "Bagaimana ma? Aku tampan kan?"

Luhan tersenyum lirih melihat topi yang Haowen kenakan begitu pas. Dan saat Haowen memakainya dengan wajah bahagia maka potongan gambar saat Kyungsoo memberikan topi itu terus berulang di ingatan Luhan.

Hatinya berdenyut sakit sekaligus rindu. Berharap jika Kyungsoo setidaknya bisa melihat siapa keponakannya yang kini tumbuh dengan sehat dan begitu tampan. Membuat matanya berkaca-kaca sebelum

 _Grep…!_

"Jangan menangis lagi Ma. Aku janji setelah ini akan memakai barang pemberian mama. Entah itu warna pink atau gambar berkucing pita. Aku janji akan memakainya. Hanya jangan marah dan menangis seperti ini Ma."

Luhan menjerit bahagia dalam hatinya. Tak menyangka duplikat suaminya ini begitu mencintainya dan akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya merasa senang. Membuatnya terus berpura-pura sedih dengan Haowen yang semakin erat memeluknya.

"Mianhae Ma…"

Kini tingkah laku Haowen benar-benar persis seperti Sehun. Atau mungkin Sehun memang mencontohkan hal baik pada putranya. Karena setiap mereka bertengkar di depan Haowen atau Sehan-…Suaminya akan mengalah dan berakhir memeluknya erat.

Tak ketinggalan Sehun juga akan mencium keningnya lalu menghapus air matanya persis seperti yang dilakukan Haowen saat ini "Kau menyukai topi ini?"

"Sangat Ma…Topi ini sangat keren. Mama beli dimana? Aku tidak pernah melihat topi seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan yang paling penting ini biru." Katanya salah bicara sebelum membenarkan ucapannya.

"Maksudku jika pink aku tetap menyukainya Ma."

Haowen mengoreksi membuat Luhan tertawa. Dibukanya topi Haowen sebelum menatap rindu pada pemilik yang memberikan topi ini pada Haowen "Topi ini bukan dari Mama."

" _huh?_ Bukan dari mama? Lalu dari siapa?"

"Kyungsoo Samchon."

"Kyung-….Kyungsoo samchon?"

Haowen bertanya hati-hati pada Luhan. takut salah menebak bahwa ibunya sedang membicarakan Kyungsoo yang sama dengan yang selalu dia dengar dari Kai selama ini. Dan saat ibunya mengatakan " _umhh…_ Mendiang Kyungsoo Samchon." Maka Haowen tidak perlu takut salah bertanya karena memang mereka membicarakan Kyungsoo yang sama.

"Topi ini dibeli delapan tahun yang lalu sebelum kau dilahirkan. Saat itu mama ditemani Yeol Samchon dan Kyungsoo Samchon sedang mencari hadiah untukmu dan Kyungsoo memilih topi ini." katanya menatap rindu pada topi itu. tersenyum lirih sebelum suara Haowen kembali terdengar.

"Mama merindukan Kyungsoo Samchon?"

Luhan tertawa kecil sebelum mengangguk menghapus air matanya "Sama rindunya seperti mama merindukan hyungmu." Katanya menunduk sebelum mengembalikan topinya pada Haowen "Harusnya Mama memberikannya padamu tahun lalu. Tapi karena banyak pertimbangan mama ragu dan terus menyimpannya. _Mianhae…"_

Haowen kembali memakai cepat topi birunya. Tersenyum begitu senang dan menatap mantap ibunya "Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu terkejut dengan topi ini Ma. Aku tahu mama akan memberikannya malam ini padaku."

Luhan mengernyit bingung menatap Haowen. Sedikit mendekatkan dirinya pada Haowen sebelum bertanya tak mengerti pada putranya "Apa maksdumu nak?"

"Papa banyak bercerita tentang Kyungsoo samchon dan Ziyu hyung jika mengantar aku tidur. Banyak sekali yang dia ceritakan termasuk topi yang dibelikan Kyungsoo samchon untukku."

 _Deg..!_

Diluar dugaan ucapan Haowen membuat jantungnya memicu dengan cepat. Mendengar bahwa diam-diam Sehun selalu menceritakan Kyungsoo pada Haowen adalah hal yang baru untuknya. Dia bahkan akan menangis jika tidak mengingat sedang bersama putranya saat ini. Mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum kembali bertanya

"Papa melakukannya?"

" _eoh…_ Hampir setiap malam."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya sejenak, merasa begitu bahagia sebelum kembali menatap putranya "Benarkah?"

"Papa bahkan menceritakan bagaimana mama sangat menyayangi Kyungie."

"Kyungie?"

"Panggilan kecil mama untuk Kyungsoo samchon-…Papa memberitahuku."

" _sehun…"_

Rasanya Luhan ingin melompat ke pelukan suaminya saat ini. rasanya dia ingin mencium Sehun dan mengucapkan terimakasih untuk kebesaran hatinya memaafkan Kyungsoo. Walau Sehun tidak pernah mengatakannya langsung, tapi secara tersirat dia memang sudah memaafkan Kyungsoo terbukti dari ucapan Haowen yang tanpa ragu bercerita padanya.

"Lagipula aku juga sering mendengar tentang Kyungie dari Kai dan Chanyeol samchon setiap hari, membuatku merasa sangat mengenal dekat Kyungie. Terkadang aku meminta Kai samchon untuk mengantarku ke pemakaman Kyungie karena aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Dan kau melakukannya?"

"Bersama Kai dan Yeolie Samchon bergantian."

Haowen berujar sangat polos. Membuat Luhan terharu bahagia dan

 _Grep…!_

Luhan memeluk erat si sulung. Nyatanya banyak hal buruk terjadi saat dia mengandung Haowen namun itu tidak membuat putranya menjadi seseorang berdarah dingin. Karena sebaliknya-…Haowennya tumbuh menjadi anak yang begitu baik dan peduli pada sekitarnya. Membuat Luhan sangat bangga dan memberikan pelukannya sebagai hadiah untuk putranya.

"Maa…"

"Terimakasih sudah tumbuh sehat dan menjadi anak baik nak. Mama sangat berterimakasih. Teruslah tumbuh seperti ini." katanya mencium bertubi wajah putranya sebelum tersenyum bangga pada si sulung.

"Lalu mana hadiah dari Mama?"

" _huh?"_

Jangan bilang Haowen bukan putra Sehun jika tidak bertindak seperti ini. Putranya cenderung menghilangkan rasa canggung dan kesalnya dengan memberikan pertanyaan tiba-tiba seperti ini. membuat Luhan hanya bisa memberikan tawa terbaik dengan tangan yang terus menggaruk tengkuknya. " _he he he…"_

"Apa maksud _he he he_ Ma? Mama belum membelikan hadiah?"

Luhan menggeleng polos dengan menunjukkan wajah _innocent_ nya "Mama belum sempat membeli hadiah untukmu nak. Maaf."

" _ish…_ Benar-benar terdengar seperti Oh Luhan."

" _anak ini!"_

Luhan membuat gerakan menyentil dahi Haowen sebelum tertawa konyol karena dihadiahi tatapan seram dari putranya "Mianhae tampan. Mama akan membelikanmu banyak hadiah nanti."

"Aku tidak perlu banyak hadiah. Aku hanya perlu satu dari Mama."

"Apa itu? katakan?"

Haowen menatap mamanya dari atas hingga bawah. Sedikit mencibir cara berpakaian sang mama yang terlampau seksi dan sering membuat papapnya "hilang kendali" hingga terbuatlah Sehan dan calon adik bayi keduanya yang sebentar lagi lahir.

"Setidaknya pakai pakaian yang tertutup jika di rumah. Lihat pakaian mama saat ini, pahamu terbuka lebar dan papa bisa memegang sesukanya."

" _omo…!"_

Luhan memekik sangat terkejut. Tak menyangka anak delapan tahun jaman sekarang bahkan sudah mengerti tentang "memegang sesukanya" dan "Paha yang terbuka lebar." Membuat Luan sangat _syok_ beberapa saat sebelum

" _Tidak…Ini salah ayahnya. Jika si mafia mesum itu tidak sesukanya menjamahku mungkin Haowen tidak akan mengerti tentang paha dan hal-hal berbau mesum lainnya. Ish! Aku harus bersikap tegas pada ayah Haowen. Tapi apa bisa? Terkadang bahkan aku yang meminta. Ish! Ini memalukan sekali."_

Luhan terus mengumpat dalam hati sebelum suara Haowen kembali terdengar

"Jangan berikan aku adik lagi dan aku anggap itu sebagai hadiah dari mama tahun ini dan tahun-tahun selanjutnya. Bagaimana?"

Haowen mencoba bernego dengan ibunya. Membuat Luhan hampir mengatakan _Tentu saja!_ Sebelum

"Kau harus berhadapan dengan papa dulu jika meminta hal menyebalkan seperti itu Oh Haowen."

Keduanya menoleh mendengar suara si mafia terdengar. Membuat sang dokter tersenyum lega karena memiliki penyelamat sementara si sulung hanya mendengus kesal dan kembali mengambil buku komiknya. "Sayang…"

Belum apa-apa Luhan sudah menghampiri suaminya. Mencium bahkan melumat bibir suaminya tak tahu malu dan lagi-….di depan kedua mata Haowen. Membuat Haowen hanya mendengus pasrah dan berusaha mengabaikan pemandangan mesum di depannya "Sudahlah aku pasrah…Sebelas adik pun tidak masalah untukku." Katanya bergumam kesal dan membiarkan kedua orang tuanya saling mencium saat ini.

Untuk Luhan sedari tadi dia memang ingin bertemu suaminya. Dan saat suara berat itu terdengar begitu indah di telinganya maka dipastikan seorang Oh Luhan akan selalu datang ke pemiliknya dengan cepat dan tidak menghiraukan apapun termasuk putranya sendiri.

"Kau tidak bisa menahan diri ya?"

Sehun menggoda menatap istrinya. Melihat sejenak wajah "es" putranya sebelum kembali berbisik pada Luhan "Ronde tanpa batas malam ini."

" _ish!_ Kau ini."

Sehun tertawa melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah. Diciumnya kening sang istri sebelum merangkul erat pinggangnya dan berjalan mendekati Haowen "Jadi apa kau akan berhadapan dengan papa?"

Haowen menatap malas kedua orang tuanya yang selalu bersikap kekanakan. Sedikit menghela nafasnya sebelum bertanya dengan suara malas pada ayahnya "Untuk apa?"

"Karena meminta mama untuk tidak memberikanmu adik." Katanya melepas pelukan Luhan sebelum mendekati Haowen dan berbisik pada putranya "Asal kau tahu Oh Haowen. Rencana ayah adalah memberikanmu sepuluh adik agar kita bisa membuat kesebelasan. Kau tahu kan ibumu maniak Manchester United? Jadi papa rasa itu hadiah terbaik yang bisa papa berikan pada mamamu." Katanya berujar sangat pelan dibalas putaran malas mata putranya.

" _ya ya ya…_ terserah papa saja."

"Begitu baru benar." Katanya mencium kepala Haowen sebelum kembali berjalan mendekati istrinya "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Haowen?"

"Masalah pria dan pria. Kau tidak perlu tahu sayang."

"Terus saja menganggapku bukan pria." Katanya berujar kesal dengan menghentakan kesal kakinya

"Mana ada pria yang menghentakan kesal kakinya saat kesal?" timpal Haowen membuat Sehun tertawa senang sebelum mengajak putranya ber _tos_ ria. "Itu baru jagoan papa."

Sehun memuji Hoawen tanpa tahu sedang menyinggung harga diri si rusa sebagai "pria" sejati. Luhan tak lagi menghentakan kakinya. Menyadari bahwa itu sangat kekanakan hingga menggantinya dengan tatapan dingin _khas_ seorang Oh Luhan jika tidak ingin memberikan jatahnya pada sang suami.

"Oh Sehun."

" _oh tidak…"_

Sehun menyadari nada menyebalkan itu. wajahnya sudah sepucat dinding di kamar Haowen sebelum sang istri kembali bersuara "Pilih ingin tidur diluar atau di ruang tamu. Kau tidak akan bisa-…"

"AKU AKAN MEMBELIKANMU CARTIER BARU SAYANG…"

" _huh?"_

Luhan selalu "murahan" jika itu menyangkut barang-barang mewah. Dan saat Sehun mengatakan Cartier maka kedua mata rusa itu berbinar dengan cepatnya. "Cartier?"

"Cartier." Timpal Sehun tanpa ragu disambut wajah bingung dari Luhan "Tapi baru kemarin aku membeli koleksi terbaru. Apa mereka sudah mengeluarkan koleksi terbaru?"

" _eoh…_ Doojon bilang mereka mengeluarkan gelang baru dari _cartier._ Aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

" _daebak…"_

Tanpa sadar Luhan bergumam sampai air liurnya nyaris menetes, membuat Haowen tersenyum miris merasa kedua orang tuanya begitu mengganggu saat ini "Kau masuk perangkap serigala ma." Katanya bergumam kecil sebelum Luhan kembali menatap menggoda suaminya.

"Sayang aku tunggu dikamar. Dan kau Oh Haowen-…Mama akan memberikan hadiah mama padamu besok. Selamat ulang tahun sayang." Katanya mencium sekilas kepala Haowen sebelum menatap menggoda suaminya "Jangan terlalu lama. Aku siap membuka lebar pahaku sayang." Katanya berbisik menggoda membuat Sehun terkekeh namun tak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia sudah terangsang hanya dengan kerlingan dan bisikan istri seksinya.

"Aku akan segera menyusul."

Tak lama Luhan meninggalkan Sehun berdua dengan Haowen. Ayah dan anak itu tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun. Hanya diam sampai suara Haowen menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan vulgarnya tentang Luhan "Mau sampai kapan disini pa? Aku ingin tidur."

" _ah benar-…_ Kau harus tidur jagoan. Jika mendengar suara aneh dari kamar papa jangan masuk nak. Kau mengerti kan?"

" _ara-…"_

" _Aigoo…_ Haowen memang paling pintar." Katanya memuji si sulung sebelum

 _Klik…_

Sehun dengan cepat mematikan lampu kamar Haowen. Menaikkan selimutnya sebelum mencium sayang jagoan kecilnya "Mimpi indah nak."

"Papa juga."

Sehun tersenyum malu-malu sebelum memberitahu Haowen dalam kegelapan "Papa rasa papa tidak akan tidur malam ini." katanya memberitahu Haowen sebelum bergegas pergi dari kamar si sulung.

Haowen sendiri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak menyangka kedua orang tuanya akan sevulgar ini membicarakan hal-hal dewasa padanya. Membuatnya hanya tertawa kecil sebelum

 _Sret…_

Haowen menarik selimutnya menutupi wajah sambil bergumam " _haah-…._ Berapa banyak adik yang akan mereka berikan untukku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Katakan pada Kai ini waktunya…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Akhir pekan ini terlihat kesibukan dari keluarga kecil Sehun dan Luhan. mereka semua sedang memasukkan barang yang akan dibawa ke Gangneung - _tempat Ziyu dimakamkan-._ Nyatanya mereka hanya menginap selama tiga hari. Tapi Luhan menyiapkan segala sesuatunya seperti akan menginap setahun.

Barang-barang Sehan terutama-…Dia membawanya secara berlebihan. Membuat sang suami hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan si kecil yang berada di gendongannya.

"Bibi. Apa baju hangat Sehan sudah dikemas."

Wanita yang terlihat semakin tua namun tetap terlihat cantik itu pun hanya tersenyum maklum. Menyadari bahwa Luhan selalu menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk kedua putranya adalah hal yang dilakukannya setiap tahun. Walau sebenarnya agak berlebihan tapi ibu kandung Kai itu selalu menghadapi Luhan dengan sabar "Tentu saja Lu. Bibi sudah memasukkan semuanya."

" _syal?"_

"Sudah."

"Botol susu?"

"Tidak mungkin tertinggal."

Dan untuk Sehun ini adalah kali keempatnya Luhan mengabsen barang-barang Sehan. Membuatnya hanya bisa menatap pasrah sang istri sementara Sehan mulai bersikap bosan melihat ibunya yang mulai lama mengatur banyak hal

"Papa belum berangkat?"

Yang bertanya adalah Haowen. Terlihat dia memakai pakaian judonya dan sedang menuruni tangga. Bertanya-tanya mengapa kedua orang tuanya masih berada di rumah walau sudah bersiap sejak pagi tadi. "Hey nak."

Sehun menyapa sekilas putranya. Setidaknya dari semua kericuhan pagi ini, penampilan Haowen bisa membuatnya sedikit bangga "Kau mau berangkat latihan?"

" _hmmhh…_ Kai samchon sebentar lagi datang." Katanya menghampiri adiknya dan menatap iba Sehan yang terlihat sangat bosan.

"Hyung ikut…"

Haowen tertawa kecil sebelum mengusak sayang kepala adiknya "Nanti jika kau sudah besar. Hyung akan menyelamatkanmu dari pria cantik itu."

Entah apa yang Haowen katakan. Yang jelas itu terdengar menarik untuk Sehan. Membuatnya melonjak di pelukan Sehun walau sama sekali tak mengerti ucapan hyungnya.

Haowen bahkan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya sebelum suara si "pria cantik" terdengar sangat heboh

"Oh Haowen…Anak mama. Apa benar kau tidak ikut kali ini? tiga hari waktu yang lama nak. Mama akan sangat merindukan Haowen."

"Ma jangan mulai…"

Haowen memperingatkan mamanya. Diambil tas Judonya dengan cepat sebelum berlari dari cengkraman sang Mama "Aku pergi dulu menemui cinta pertamaku Ma. Sampai nanti."

Haowen berteriak dengan semangat. Meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya yang heboh sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

"HATI-HATI NAK!"

Sementara Sehun berteriak mengingatkan si sulung maka wajah Luhan berubah horor. Memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah mendengar tentang cinta pertama Haowen sebelum

"Sehunna…"

Sehun yang tertawa bangga menyadari putranya tubuh mandiri sedikit menoleh. Memperhatikan mengapa wajah Luhan terlihat gusar dan mulai menjawab panggilan sang istri "Apa sayang?"

"Tadi Haowen bilang ingin menemui siapa?"

Sehun bersikap salah tingkah saat ini. ditulikan pendengarannya sebelum menjawab Luhan tanpa ragu "Aku tidak dengar."

"Bibi? Bibi dengar?"

Sehun memperingatkan Bibi Kim. Direspon dengan gelengan kepala sebelum tertawa menjawab Luhan "Tidak dengar Lu."

"Benarkah? Aku yakin sekali dia mengatakan tentang cinta pertama." Katanya bergumam bingung sebelum

"SAMCHOOON…."

Sehan berteriak heboh melihat kedatangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Park Jiwon - _putra tunggal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol-_. si bungsu bahkan melonjak meminta digendong Chanyeol "Samchonnn…"

" _aigoo…_ keponakan paman tampan sekali."

"Sehun samchon. Mana Haowen oppa?"

"Astaga Park Jiwon. Hyung bukan oppa."

Buah hati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ini masih berusia enam tahun. Tapi nyatanya dia sudah sangat menyukai Haowen dan mengklaim Haowen sebagai "oppa" nya. Hal ini kerap kali membuat Baekhyun pusing dan merasa gemas karena tingkat kecentilan Jiwon sudah melewati dirinya "Oppa Mom…" katanya menantang Baekhyun sebelum bertanya centil pada Sehun.

Sehun pun hanya tertawa geli dengan mengangkat tubuh mungil Jiwon saat ini "Oppamu baru saja pergi. Dia ada latihan judo?"

"Dad…Apa aku bilang? Jika kau tidak bangun siang aku bisa bertemu dengan oppa!"

Chanyeol memandang menyesal pada putranya sebelum memberitahu Jiwon "Tenang saja. Selama tiga hari ini Haowen oppa mu akan menginap di rumah kita."

"BENARKAH?"

Sehun bahkan harus menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan Jiwon. Kembali tertawa sebelum membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol "Eoh? Oppamu akan menginap di tempatmu selama tiga hari."

" _yey!_ Samchon yang terbaik." Katanya melonjak di gendongan Jiwon sebelum

 _Chu…_

Dia tanpa ragu mencium Sehun membuat Baekhyun benar-benar menggelengkan kepalanya saat ini "Centil." Ujarnya kesal dibalas ciuman kecil dari suaminya "Dia itu duplikatmu sayang."

Baekhyun menatap kesal pada Chanyeol sebelum menghampiri Luhan yang terlihat bingung entah karena apa. "Hey Lu…"

" _Haowen tidak mungkin memiliki kekasih kan?"_

"LU!"

" _huh? Ah-…_ Baek…ada apa?"

"Kenapa melamun? Ini vitamin yang harus kau minum untuk adik bayi."

Luhan mengambilnya cepat sebelum mengangguk " _gomawo_ Baek.."

"Tidak masalah. Cepat bersiap dan segera berangkat Lu. Aku hanya mengambil pakaian Haowen."

"Haowen?"

"Iya Haowen. Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan-…."

"BAEK!"

" _astaga!_ Ada apa?"

"Haowen…Apa dia memiliki kekasih?"

"Kekasih?"

"Iya kekasih.."

"Tentu saja tidak."

Akhirnya Luhan bisa bernafas lega karena setidaknya ada yang meyakininya bahwa Haowen tidak memilik kekasih. Membuatnya sedikit tertawa konyol sebelum Baekhyun kembali berbicara

"Tapi aku rasa dia memiliki seseorang yang dia sukai. Setahuku orang itu guru Judo nya yang baru."

"MWO?"

Mata Luhan membulat hebat bersamaan dengan helaan putus asa dari kedua tampan yang kini menggendong anak masing-masing. _"Oh tidak…"_

"Apa maksudnya guru judo yang baru? Siapa yang-…"

 _Cklek…!_

"Samchoonn…"

Sehan kembali berteriak saat melihat Doojon. Karena jika Doojon terlihat maka itu artinya dia akan jalan-jalan. Dan tak ada yang sangat disukai Sehan selain pergi keluar dengan mobil.

"Sehan…"

Doojon menghampiri Sehan sebelum mengambilnya dari pelukan sang ayah. "Bos…Mobil sudah siap. Aku akan membawa Sehan lebih dulu."

"Oke…"

Sementara Doojon memberitahukan tentang mobilnya maka yang dilakukan Chanyeol adalah mengambil barang Haowen sebelum merangkul pinggang istrinya untuk segera pergi "Sayang kita terlambat ke rumah sakit."

"Titip putraku Yeol…"

"Tentu saja." Katanya menjawab Sehun dan kembali mendekati Baekhyun. "Ayo sayang…"

"Yeol…Aku belum selesai bicara dengan Baekhyun."

"Nanti saja setelah kau pulang dari Gangneung. Sampai nanti dan hati-hati di jalan." Katanya sedikit menarik paksa istrinya sebelum

 _BLAM…!_

"Sayang…Ayo kita pergi."

"Sehunna…Haowen."

"Kau cinta pertama Haowen. Ingat?"

"Tapi dia menyukai guru Judonya." Katanya berujar seperti seseorang yang patah hati. Membuat Sehun sedikit cemburu melihat tingkah Luhan sebelum merangkul pinggang istrinya dan membawanya segera pergi dari rumah "Dia lebih menyukaimu."

.

.

"KAI SAMCHOON.."

Yang dipanggil sudah duduk manis di bangku penonton. Bersiap menyaksikan tuan muda kecil berlatih Judo. Sebelum harus mendengus kesal karena lagi-lagi Haowen berlari ke arahnya terlihat kesal. "Anak ini!-…Kenapa kau masih disini? Cepat berlatih."

"Tidak mau! Guru _private_ ku belum datang."

"Guru private? Kau memakai guru _private?"_

" _eoh…_ Papa sudah membayar guruku itu. Tapi kenapa dia belum datang juga."

Kai menatap jengah pada putra kedua Sehun dan Luhan. Berniat untuk menjual si tuan muda kecil ini jika tidak mengingat dia adalah putra baptisnya.

"Kau dimana _saem?_ Jangan buat aku cemas."

" _ck…!"_

Kai memilih fokus pada ponselnya. Sedikit lama menatap _walpaper_ Kyungsoonya sebelum membaca dua puluh pesan dari Luhan yang berisi _Kai…Jaga anakku._ Atau _Kai…Berikan foto terbaru Haowen._ Membuat si penjaga terkekeh gemas menyadari tingkah Luhan dan Haowen tidaklah jauh berbeda.

" _saem…!"_

"Oh Haowen! Sebenarnya siapa yang kau tunggu? Kekasihmu atau gurumu. Jangan berlebihan oke. Paman mual?"

" _ck!_ Dia itu cinta pertamaku paman! Awas jika paman menyukainya saat mereka bertemu."

"Sampai mati aku tidak akan mencintai orang lain selain-…"

"SAEM..!"

Haowen tiba-tiba berteriak memanggil seseorang. Membuat Kai menatap malas si "cinta pertama" Haowen sebelum

 _DEG…_

" _Kyungsoo?"_

Kai bahkan berdiri dari tempatnya saat ini. memastikan bahwa dia tidak melihat Kyungsoo namun nyatanya sang kekasih memang sedang berlari menghampirinya saat ini.

"Haowenna mian… Aku terjebat macet."

 _Suaranya…._

"Tidak apa Saem. Apa Saem haus?"

Haowen berjinjit berusaha menggapai wajah cinta pertamanya sampai dia mendengus kesal karena tidak sampai menyentuh wajah guru judonya.

" _ah-…_ Apa anda paman Haowen?"

 _Matanya…_

Kai hanya diam menjawab pertanyaan guru Kyungsoo. Memperhatikan semua tentang pria di depannya adalah Kyungsoo-… _kekasihnya._

"Tuan?"

Merasa Kai bersikap aneh membuat Haowen kembali mendengus kesal. Ditariknya lengan Kai sebelum "Kai Samchon!"

" _huh?"_

"Menunduk sebentar."

Jantung Kai masih berdegup kencang saat ini. pikirannya kosong dan nyaris berbuat gila memeluk pria yang ia kira adalah Kyungsoo. Matanya bahkan tidak berhenti menatap guru Judo Haowen sambil mendengarkan ucapan Haowen.

"Guruku bertanya padamu cepat jawab."

" _ah mian-.._ Samchon tidak fokus."

"Lagipula Samchon….Dia cinta pertamaku kau tidak boleh menyukainya." Katanya memperingatkan Kai namun diabaikan oleh Kai yang kini sudah kembali bertatapan dengan guru Judonya.

"Apa?"

" _huh?"_

"Apa yang kau tanyakan?"

" _ah-…_ Saya bertanya apa anda paman Haowen?"

"Ya…Aku pamannya."

Kai menatap intens pria bermata besar yang memiliki pipi gembil seperti Kyungsoonya. Terlalu intens hingga membuat pria di depannya salah tingkah dan berniat mencari topik lain sebelum

"Kyungsoo."

" _huh?"_

"Kau adalah Kyungsoo? Aku benar kan?"

"Kyungsoo? Ani-…Namaku bukan Kyungsoo."

 _PLAK…!_

Rasanya Kai disadarkan dari harapannya. Raut wajahnya bahkan terlihat sangat terluka saat pria di depannya mengatakan bukan Kyungsoo. Ingin rasanya dia menjerit murka karena kekosongan dihatinya yang tiba-tiba kembali terbuka saat melihat pria di depannya. Nyaris berbuat gila sebelum Haowen menatap takut padanya.

"Samchon? Apa perlu kita pulang? Kau terlihat pucat?"

Haowen bukan anak bodoh yang tidak menyadari keadaan. Karena saat Kai tanpa ragu memaksa nama gurunya adalah Kyungsoo, maka dia tahu bahwa gurunya memang mirip dengan Kyungienya. Dia bahkan bisa melihat wajah Kai yang begitu memelas dan terluka. Membuatnya sangat tak tega dan meminta ayah angkatnya itu untuk segera pulang.

"Samchon…Ayo pulang."

Kai sendiri mendengar suara Haowen yang ingin menangis. Dia tahu sudah membuat cemas anak angkatnya. Membuat senyum ia perlihatkan sebelum mengusak rambut Haowen "Kau bilang ingin bertemu dengan Saem. Paman akan menemanimu nak."

"Tapi kau terlihat sakit."

"Paman baik Haowenna." Katanya meyakinkan Haowen sebelum menatap mimpi indah yang begitu menyakitkan di depan kedua matanya.

Kai mengangkat tangannya untuk berjabat sebelum memperkenalkan diri pada guru Judo Haowen yang baru.

"Kim Kai-…Aku mengandalkanmu untuk melatih keponakanku dengan baik."

Pria bermata besar itu cukup bingung dengan situasinya. Situasi dimana paman muridnya ini memanggil namanya dengan nama asing sampai perubahan raut wajah Haowen yang terlihat cemas.

Membuatnya sedikit ragu namun tidak berlangsung lama karena Kai mengangkat tangannya untuk berjabat dan saling berkenalan. Merasa situasi tak lagi canggung pun membuatnya mengangkat tangan membalas jabatan tangan Kai. Sedikit tersenyum sebelum

"Dio-…Han Dio."

Kai tersenyum kecil mendengar suara _khas_ di depannya terdengar begitu familiar. Hatinya yang sudah merelakan kini harus kembali menjerit rindu. Digenggamnya tangan yang terasa pas di genggamannya sebelum diam-diam berujar dalam hati.

 _Kyungsoo-ya…Bolehkah aku membuka hatiku untuk orang lain? Bisakah sayang?_

Jauh di dunia tempat Kai berada seseorang melihatnya. merasa bahagia karena pada akhirnya Kai membuka hatinya untuk orang lain dan memutuskan untuk berbahagia dengan hidupnya.

Ingin memberi jawaban dia pun berhembus seperti angin dan berbisik

 _Sudah waktunya kau membuka hatimu sayang…aku merelakanmu._

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM…!_

 _._

Tiga jam kemudian Sehun dan Luhan sampai di Gangneung. Rasa lelah tak lantas membuat mereka segera menuju Villa. Karena daripada ke Villa. Keduanya tak sabar untuk melepas rindu pada Ziyu.

Dan dengan segala persiapan yang disiapkan Luhan-…Disinilah mereka. Di depan makam putra pertama mereka dengan Sehan yang berada di gendongan Sehun "Ziyu..Eomma datang nak."

Luhan meletakkan bunga pertamanya di pemakaman Ziyu, terdiam cukup lama sambil menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya "Eomma datang bersama adik keduamu nak-….Sayang-…"

Sehun mengerti maksud Luhan. Dengan bantuannya dia berjongkok dan menyerahkan Sehan pada Luhan "Namanya Sehan nak." Katanya kembali berbicara mengenalkan Sehan pada Ziyu.

"Ma…."

Sehan memeluk takut leher Luhan. membuat Luhan tertawa kecil sebelum memaksa Sehan menyapa hyungnya "Panggil hyung nak. Ziyu hyung."

"Jiyu hyung?"

" _eoh…_ Jiyu hyung."

Sehan tak suka pada awalnya. Namun saat Luhan membenarkan ucapannya maka dengan senang hati si kecil tak lagi menatap takut pada makam Ziyu. Sehan bahkan meminta bunga dari ayahnya sebelum berjalan lucu meletakkan bunga di makam Ziyu persis dengan yang Luhan lakukan.

" _hyung anyyeong…._ Thehan…" katanya berujar seolah mengenalkan dirinya pada Ziyu. Pemandangan ini sontak membuat Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Menangis tersedu berharap bisa mempertemukan Haowen dan Sehan dengan kakak mereka " _hyung dimana.."_

" _Hkss…"_

Sehun sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka melakukan ini tapi tetap berakhir merindukan Ziyu. Rasa rindu itu bahkan terus bertambah seiring kedatangan mereka bersama kedua adik putra pertamanya.

Sehun mendongakan wajahnya ke langit. Memejamkan kuat matanya sebelum

"Yoon Doojon."

Yang dipanggil segera menghampiri Sehun sebelum menunggu intruksi selanjutnya dari Sehun "Ada apa bos?"

"Bawa Sehan ke villa. Dia kedinginan."

Doojong mengangguk mengerti. Dihampirinya Sehan sebelum

 _Grep…_

"Sehanna…waktunya tidur siang."

Sehan yang memang sudah kelelahan mengangguk pasrah. Dibiarkannya Doojon mengangkat tubuhnya sebelum merasakan kecupan hangat dari ayahnya "Tidur yang cukup nak. Papa akan menyusul."

Setelah dikecup Sehun, Doojong membawa si bungsu ke villa. Tidak ingin merusak suasana keluarga kecil itu yang selalu terluka dan tak pernah benar-benar bahagia.

Sehun pun mengambil banyak nafasnya. Berusaha kuat untuk istrinya sebelum ikut berjongkok di samping Luhan "Hey jagoan…Papa datang."

Luhan menoleh mendengar sapaan Sehun. Sedikit tertawa sebelum pasrah saat Sehun membawanya bersandar ke dadanya "Ada yang sedang menangis karena merindukanmu nak." Katanya menggoda Luhan sebelum tertawa karena Luhan memukul dadanya.

"Papa juga merindukanmu." Timpalnya sekilas mencium berulang kepala Luhan "Ah ya-…Mungkin kau akan kesal mendengar ini. Tapi eomma sedang mengandung calon adik ketigamu."

 _Wush~_

Seolah memberi jawaban. Sehun dan Luhan merasakan semilir angin yang menyejukkan. Membuat Ziyu seperti berada di samping mereka dan menyambut baik kabar baik tentang adik ketiganya "Aku rasa dia senang."

Luhan tertawa kecil sebelum mengangguk menyetujui suaminya "Aku tahu."

Keduanya diam sejenak untuk beberapa lama. Memandang nisan putra mereka dengan harapan Ziyu selalu berbahagia disana. Keheningan itu bahkan sangat menyenangkan sampai Sehun kembali berbicara.

"Lu…"

" _hmmh…"_

"Aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuk calon anak kita yang keempat."

" _huh?_ Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama. Harusnya nama ini aku berikan pada Sehan. Tapi aku ragu dan terus menundanya sampai anak keempat kita."

Luhan mendongak menatap suaminya. Bertanya-tanya mengapa wajah Sehun terlihat serius sebelum mencoba mencairkan suasana saat ini "Tapi kau selalu memberi nama satu hari setelah kelahiran bayi kita sayang. Kau bahkan datang ke cenayang untuk itu." katanya terkekeh namun hanya dibalas diam oleh suaminya.

"Sehun?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya kali ini. terlepas itu anak perempuan atau lelaki lagi-…Namanya akan sama."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu siapa nama anak keempat kita?"

"Oh YuSoo."

"Yusoo?

" _umhh.._ "

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau menamakan calon bayi kita Yusoo?"

"Itu gabungan dua orang yang sangat berarti untukmu. Mungkin untukku juga." Katanya menambahkan membuat Luhan semakin bertanya-tanya "Siapa?"

"Ziyu dan Kyungsoo."

 _DEG..!_

Luhan melepas cepat pelukan Sehun. Menatap suaminya berharap segera ada tawa disana. Berharap Sehun mengatakan _mana mungkin aku akan memberikan nama Kyungsoo untuk putra kita._ Tapi semakin Luhan menatap maka semakin jelas pula bahwa suaminya sedang tidak bercanda saat ini.

Membuat sesuatu dihatinya kembali menghujam sakit menyadari raut wajah terluka suaminya namun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa harunya. "Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo."

"Sehun jangan memaksakan dirimu sayang. Jangan-…."

"Delapan tahun yang lalu aku sudah memaafkannya. Delapan tahun yang lalu aku berniat membiarkannya hidup. Delapan tahun lalu aku bahkan bermimpi melihat tawamu saat kami bisa berbicara satu meja. Tapi kau tahu itu tidak terjadi karena kesalahanku dan aku menyesal karena harus membuatmu kehilangan adikmu. Aku-…"

"SEHUN!"

Luhan melompat ke pelukan Sehun. Membuat keduanya jatuh terduduk tepat di depan makam Ziyu dengan suara isakan Luhan yang terdengar kesakitan namun sangat bahagia "Kau tidak bersalah sayang _hkss.._ AKU MOHON JANGAN TERLUKA. _"_

Luhan memeluk erat suaminya. Menangis tersedu disana sesekali menggigit leher Sehun untuk menjelaskan rasa sakitnya. Keduanya merasakan luka dan kehilangan yang sama. Keduanya juga sama-sama berkorban untuk cinta mereka. Membuat Luhan sama sekali tidak menerima jika Sehun terus menyalahkan dirinya. Dipeluknya erat sang suami sebelum hatinya merasa sedikit tenang berharap Sehun juga merasakan ketenangan yang sama "Terimakasih sudah memaafkan Kyungsoo sayang. Terimakasih."

"Maaf membutuhkan waktu lama mengatakannya padamu. Aku memikirkannya selama delapan tahun, menimbang untuk mengatakannya padamu atau hanya diam dan tidak mengubah apapun. Ya-…Aku memang ingin terus diam sampai Haowen membuatku sadar."

"Haowen?"

" _Tidak akan ada yang membuat mama bahagia selain mengetahui papa memaafkan Samchon. Lagipula aku rasa Ziyu hyung tidak membenci samchon. Karena sebaliknya-…Ziyu dan Kyungie mungkin sudah berteman dekat disana._ Itu kata putra kita."

Luhan kembali terisak haru mendengarnya. Tak menyangka bahwa kekerasan hati orang tua bisa luluh dengan satu kalimat panjang buah hati mereka. Membuat Luhan sangat bahagia dan tiba-tiba merindukan Haowennya "Anak itu…" katanya tertawa masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

Sehun pun mengangkat dagu Luhan. menatap mata cantik istrinya sebelum melumat pelan bibir Luhan. Tidak ada nafsu hanya rasa cinta yang begitu besar. Keduanya seolah sudah memecahkan jarak terbesar mereka tentang sosok seorang Do Kyungsoo. Membuat ciuman kali ini benar-benar terasa berbeda dan sangat menyenangkan.

Saat Sehun mendorong lidahnya masuk maka Luhan dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya. Saat Sehun mulai menghisap sudut bibirnya maka Luhan dengan sengaja menjulurkan lidahnya agar Sehun menghisapnya. Sesekali Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama. Membuat ciuman itu terasa hangat sampai oksigen kembali menuntut untuk dihirup.

" _haah…."_

Luhan yang paling kehabisan oksigen. Ditatapnya sang suami sebelum kembali tersenyum cantik memandangnya "Terimakasih untuk kebesaran hatimu sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun menyingkirkan anak rambut Sehun. Mencium keningnya lama sebelum kembali menatap Luhan "Apapun untukmu."

Luhan kembali memeluk erat suaminya. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Sehun sebelum tersenyum menggelitik seolah tak sabar dengan kelahiran calon bayi keempatnya "Jadi nama anak keempat kita Oh YuSoo?"

"Oh Yusoo.." timpal Sehun memeluk Luhan. membuat Luhan tersenyum senang dan memandang nisan putra pertamanya "Kau dengar nak? Nama adik ketigamu adalah gabungan namamu dan Kyungie. Mama harap dengan begitu mama bisa melihat kalian berdua setiap hari." Katanya kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun sebelum terisak haru disana.

" _Oh Yusoo?"_

Didepan makam putra pertama mereka. Sehun membuat keputusan yang sangat sulit ia buat. Keputusan yang memaskanya untuk menghancurkan hati dinginnya untuk kebahagiaan istrinya. Karena sebesar apapun kebencian Sehun untuk Kyungsoo, maka rasa cintanya pada Luhan jauh lebih besar.

Membuat pria keji sepertinya rela merendahkan diri hanya untuk menghancurkan jarak besar menyakitkan yang tak terlihat antara dirinya dan Luhan setiap kali nama Kyungsoo disebutkan.

Hari ini Sehun membuktikan seberapa besar cintanya pada Luhan

Membuktikan betapa dia memuja Luhan.

Betapa dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Luhan dan tidak ingin membuat Luhannya terluka.

Bagi orang lain mungkin ini adalah masalah kecil. Tapi untuk Sehun-…Memaafkan pembunuh putranya adalah hal yang mustahil untuk dia lakukan.

Tapi Sehun membuktikannya hari ini. Dengan sedikit kebesaran hatinya dia mengatakan memaafkan Kyungsoo pada Luhan. Dia bahkan memberikan sebagian nama Kyungsoo pada darah dagingnya kelak.

Membuat hatinya terluka namun hanya sedikit karena ia yakin luka itu akan hilang selama dia bersama Luhan.

Sehun pun diam beberapa saat dan tanpa henti menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan. Kembali membenarkan pertanyaan Luhan tentang nama anak keempat mereka sebelum

"Oh Yusoo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _ **And finally**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **E**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **N**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **D**_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ARGHHH muncul juga itu tiga kalimat terhoror buat yang suka nulis ff abal kaya gue hkssss…terharu, sedih, lebay kini gue rasakan…._

 _._

 _ENTANGLED END…END!_

 _._

 _FUH..See? membludakan wordsnya. Gue sampe begadang tiga hari Cuma buat ngerampungin ini tapi baru rampung dihari ketiga T_T_

 _._

 _._

Gpp kebayar tjoy kebayar karena ini cerita ke sepuluh gue yang END *tebarbungakuburan yey

.

.

Ga ada yang bisa gue ucapin selain makaasih…makasih…makasiiiii banyak buat readers gue yang masih berjuang di jalan yang sama kaya gue…yang baca hhs kan ya? Hamdalah masih banyak hhs kecintaan gue…makasi banyak pake banget ya :*

.

Makasih juga udah sabar nunggu gue apdet…gue ngaret…gpp disindir juga…gpp guemah… gue tau kalian cinta gue kaya kalian cinta hunhan wkwkkw *ngarep…

.

Udah keabisan kata…

Karakter Sehun di Entangled itu favorit gue dari semua ff yang gue buat sendiri wkwk dan gue dengan berat hati menyudahkannya. :"

.

Btw ga ada KaiSoo tapi KaDi ya jadinya…Itu Kyungsoo juga loh gengs. Cuma beda dunia aja disini wkwkkw…inget film hyung biar gampang :*

.

Sekali lagi…..Makasi ya udah nemenin sampe terakhir.

.

Makasih

.

Makasiiihhhhhhh :*

.

Sampe ketemu ya…

Buat sekarang di MFC dulu.

.

Q : Ga ada niatan buat cerita baru ka?

A: ADA DONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

.

YANG KUBUTUHKAN CUMA DUKUNGAN BUKAN DESEKAN..DEAL YA!

.

Smpe ketemu di MFC…

.

Wassalamualaikum *ffhidayah :V

.

Rasanya nano2 bgt ih :(

.

Happy reading review yak :*


End file.
